Hellsing Revenge
by Angelus Drakul
Summary: Han pasado 18 años desde la muerte de Integra y Alucard. Desde entonces que Ángelus es la líder de la Organización Hellsing, hasta que Arthur cumpla la mayoria de edad. Aún con él al mando, las cosas no cambian mucho. Radu y su familia sigue viva, y mientras siga así, habrá muertes. Mientras tanto, los dos protas conocen a los que serán sus personas amadas.
1. Recuerdos Sobre Un Ángel Salvador

_**Hola a todos guapos y guapas! He vuelto de nuevo con una historia nueva para estas navidades antes de hora jeje. Tal y como prometi, ya tengo la continuación de la historia "Ángelus", y os publicó dos capítulos para empezar, son bastante largo los dos. No os voy a aburrir así que os dejo tranquilamente leyendo este primer interesante capítulo, que disfruteis.**_

**PRÓLOGO**

Hacía frío, mucho frío, sobretodo para una niña que estaba de rodillas en el suelo mojado de un lugar oscuro y húmedo, sentía que sus piernas se estaban mojando a causa de las ropas en contacto con el suelo, y en sus manos que puso delante de su cara vio que estaban mojados y manchados de algo negro y fangoso. Junto a ella había otro niño, posiblemente era su hermano al juzgar su aspecto enormemente parecido, con eso se supo que eran gemelos de la misma edad con el pelo rubio y ojos azules. Él al verla temblando la abrazo con ternura para que dejará de temblar.

- Esta frío… todo esta mojado hermanito. - dijo la niña temblando y a punto de llorar. - Tengo miedo, ¿Dónde esta mama y papa?

- No lo se… ni se donde estamos ni que hacemos aquí… - contestó el niño apenado de ver a su hermana asustada y con frío.

- Quiero irme a mi casa… - dijo la niña apoyándose mas a él aterrada.

- Tranquila, estoy contigo hermanita, no tengas miedo. - animó él abrazándola con fuerza.

Los dos estaban de rodillas en el suelo mojado, todo estaba oscuro, apenas la luz de fuera dejaba ver que había alrededor, solo podía oírse el sonido de la lluvia caer con fuerza fuera de ese lugar, por lo que el niño pensó que quizás estaban en un viejo y abandonado almacén, que tenía el techo lleno de agujero donde dejaba entrar la lluvia allí. El ruido que hacía la lluvia impedía oír nada en ese lugar, pero poco a poco la tormenta se fue calmando hasta que paro totalmente, cosa que alivió a los niños un poco.

- Hermano, tengo mucho frío. - dijo la niña temblando como nunca.

Al verla de esa forma, el niño se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta para ponérsela a ella por encima de los hombros, la niña te tapó fuertemente con ella dejando de temblar un poco. En ese momento, se oyó un ruido muy fuerte, y delante de ellos a varios metros se vio como una enorme puerta corredera se abría dejando ver la luz de la noche y a la persona que la estaba abriendo, pero solo se le vio la figura negra y goteando agua por la lluvia. Cuando acabó de abrir la puerta, el sujeto caminó recto hacía ellos en silenció con las manos metidas en los bolsillos encogido, dejando que el sonido de sus pasos sonaran por todo el lugar, y eso inquieto a los niños un poco.

- ¿hola? ¿Quién es usted? - pregunto el niño al verlo.

- ¿Estáis bien, pequeños? - pregunto el hombre al estar a varios pasos de ellos.

El hombre se paro justo frente de ellos, dejando ver que llevaba una gabardina negra de tela con una bufanda gris ocultando medio rostro, se pudo ver también que tenía el pelo corto y negro, pero lo que llamó la atención del chico fue la piel blanca de esa persona, era tan pálida que parecía un muerto, entonces, esté abrió los ojos ante los niños y dejo ver unos ojos rojos intensos brillando con fuerza, dando una mirada aterradora.

- ¿Puedo beber un poco de vuestra sangre chicos? - pregunto él mostrando una sonrisa perversa con los colmillos a la vista de ellos.

El niño entendió de que ese hombre era en verdad un vampiro, y antes de poder reaccionar, el vampiro se inclinó sobre ellos, empezando primero por la niña que echo a llorar asustada y aterrada viendo como ese monstruo mostraba sus colmillos a punto de morderla sin miramientos sujetándola por la cabeza.

- ¡Suéltala monstruo! - exigió el niño cogiéndole del brazo, pero el vampiro se liberó al momento apartándolo con molestia.

- ¡N-Nooo! - exclamó ella a gritos. - ¡Hermanito! - llamó ella cerrando los ojos aterrada.

Ella pensaba que iba a morir, y él quería salvarla pero ese monstruo era muy fuerte. El vampiro estaba por morderla, pero algo apareció de la nada a sus espaldas y le detuvo al instante antes de poder siquiera de morder a la niña inocente.

- ¡ARGHHH! - exclamó él con dolor, después nada.

La niña, al notar que el vampiro dejo de sujetarle la cara, abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada confusa y entonces la vio, enfrente había una persona vestida de negro que estaba de espaldas a ellos dos, y con el brazo estirado había atravesado al vampiro por la cabeza, después con asco quito el brazo dejando caer el cuerpo inmóvil que no tardo en convertirse en cenizas frente a los niños asombrados.

- Eres una desgracia para los vampiros idiota, - dijo esa persona de negro, era la voz de una mujer joven. - ¿No te da vergüenza atacar a unos niños?

Cuando acabó de hablar, se sacudió un poco el brazo empapado de la sangre del vampiro, que lamió un poco al girarse a ellos mostrando sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos mientras lamía sus dedos un poco, ella era una vampira también, pero no se mostraba malvada con ellos, ni parecía tener intención de morderles ni nada de eso, parecía ser una buena persona y que veía a ayudarles.

- ¿Estáis los dos bien? - pregunto ella con amabilidad mientras se arrodillaba un poco y extendía su mano aún ensangrentada. - ¿Os encontráis bien, estáis heridos?

Quién estaba delante de su mano era la niña que estaba también un poco manchada de sangre en la cara, pero no se mostraba asustada ni aterrada por ello ni por la vampira de negro, se mostraba normal y sin emoción, solamente miraba a la chica fijamente, parecía asombrada y segura con ella igual que su hermano que estaba algo sonrojado por la belleza de la vampira, viendo también que era una aliada. Entonces, sin dejar de mirarla, la niña extendió la mano para ponerla sobre la de la vampira para después acercarse a ella para abrazarla entre lloros, el niño también lo hizo tiempo después, ya estaban a salvo.

"_**Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen… quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de su vidas."**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: RECUERDOS SOBRE UN ÁNGEL SALVADOR**

_**Año 2019. **_

"_LA VERDAD ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS DEL MUNDO ENTERO: LA EXISTENCIA DE LOS VAMPIROS"_

"_Tras varios años después de la guerra sangrienta que sufrió la capital de Inglaterra, la gente poco a poco fue encontrando pruebas y evidencias sobre la posible existencia de los vampiros, y al final dieron por sentado que en verdad existen en este mundo, y que en esa guerra provocada por nazis en verdad los soldados responsables de las innumerables muertes fueron de verdad vampiros bebedores de sangre._

_Con eso en mente, la gente del mundo entero ha vivido aterrada durante las noches, pero en poco tiempo la gente importante de cada país del mundo, sobretodo el Londres, se dijo que los vampiros podrían convivir con los humanos a partir de algunas normas que los especialistas caza-vampiros podrían a toda costa para mantener el orden entre humanos y vampiros, muchos estuvieron de acuerdo y mas calmados con ello, pero eso no fue suficiente para algunos vampiros que seguían pensando que los humanos solo eran comida y objetos para el placer, por eso siguió habiendo matanzas en las noches, sobretodo en Inglaterra donde mas se reunían los vampiros, ya que ahora era la ciudad principal de ellos debido a algo que la gente normal desconocía, pero los responsables enseguida eran detenidos y eliminados por profesionales de una organización en particular que se conoció en los primeros años después de la Guerra de Millenium, una Organización Caza-Vampiros llamada Hellsing._

_Esa Organización mantenía las muertes mínimas en toda Inglaterra gracias a verdaderos guerreros que conocían de pies a cabeza la naturaleza de los vampiros, pero aún así la gente se asombrada de lo rápido que solucionaban los ataques, pero casi nunca se dejaban ver por la gente de alrededor, solo veían soldados militares que veían a limpiar el lugar, los cazadores desaparecían sin dejar rastro. Por ese motivo muchos periodistas fueron a la Mansión donde era el Cuartel General y el hogar de los miembros, pero los vigilantes no les dejaban pasar en absoluto, los periodistas apenas lograban ver algún miembros que llamaba la atención, como una rubia de uniforme militar rojo con un brazo oscuro y terrorífico, o un hombre de coleta larga con pinta de mercenario extranjero, pero nunca conseguían ver al líder de ese grupo, ni sabían si era hombre o mujer, o si era siquiera humano por la gente de allí._

_¿Quiénes eran en realidad la Organización Hellsing? ¿Eran humanos o monstruos los cazadores especiales del grupo? ¿Desde cuando existía esa organización? ¿Hay vampiros entre los guerreros? ¿Quién es el líder de Hellsing, es humano o vampiro en realidad? ¿Se dará a conocer algún día?"_

**Edimburgo, Escocia.**

"_Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen… quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de su vidas."_

Esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en la mente de un joven que estaba durmiendo profunda y placidamente en su doble cama de mantas verdes, no conseguía quitarse esas palabras de la mente, pero no le importaba, por qué junto a esa frase estaba la imagen de una mujer vestida de negro masculina, alguien que tenía los ojos rojos intensos mirándolo fijamente con una mirada amable y simpática, parecía toda un ángel a pesar de esos ojos fieros, y ese ángel le estaba ofreciendo la mano para que se pusiera en pie, mientras le hacía una pregunta:

"_¿Estáis los dos bien? ¿Os encontráis bien, estáis heridos?"_

Él no contestaba, solamente miraba fascinado y asombrado a ese ángel de negro y ojos rojos que le mostraba una sonrisa, diciéndole que venía a ayudarle a él y a su hermana, pero todo eso a él no le importaba en ese momento, solo deseaba quedarse hay observando a ese ángel para siempre, desgraciadamente para él la imagen se iba borrando, y él extendió la mano para alcanzar la mano del ángel, pero desapareció antes de poder cogerla.

"…_mano… hermano…"_

De repente él empezó a oír una voz diferente a la del ángel dentro de esa oscuridad que poco a poco se fue aclarando, pero él no quería irse de allí, deseaba volver a ver a su ángel, pero algo lo arrastraba hacía esa luz que brillaban con mas y mas fuerza.

- ¡HERMANO! - grito la voz casi a su oído. - ¡Despierta ya de una vez dormilón de turno!

Él abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y justo frente suyo estaba el rostro de una chica que lo miraba algo molesta y harta, esa chica era su hermana gemela, y al ver que le había despertado de sueño maravilloso lo hizo suspira desanimado. Ante ese suspiro ella se apartó de él viendo que ya estaba despierto y se sentó junto a él en la cama doble de la habitación en la que estaban, simple pero acogedora.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas de esta manera, Aurora? - pregunto él bostezando y estirando los brazos dolido. - Estaba teniendo un sueño…

- ¡Ya es hora de levantarse hermanito! - interrumpió ella sin dejarlo continuar. - ¿No te molesta imaginar en lo que piensan los demás al ver que eres tan dormilón?

- La verdad es que no, que digan lo que quieran. - dijo él pasivo de eso. - Soy el príncipe de Inglaterra, hago lo que quiero mientras este de vacaciones.

- Pues empieza a quitarte eso de dormir mucho hermanito… - aconsejó ella, y eso llamó la atención de él. - Por qué muy pronto nos iremos.

- ¿Ah si? ¿A dónde según tu? - pregunto él confuso con un ojo encogido.

- ¡A Inglaterra! - contestó ella emocionada, entonces se puso de pie sobre la cama y empezó a saltar sobre ella tope de contenta. - ¡Nos volvemos a nuestra casa de Inglaterra hermanito, regresamos por fin a casa!

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó él alzándose para estar sentado, sorprendido de la noticia. - ¡¿Papa al final nos deja volver?

- ¡Si, después de mucho pedírselo al fin a accedido a ello! ¡hurra, por fin! - celebraba Aurora feliz y contenta saltando sobre la cama.

Ante esa inmensa noticia, Adam aún no acababa de creérselo y se quedo como en trance mirando hacía bajo, estaba contento a pesar de la expresión de su rostro, ya que, por fin volvería a su ciudad natal, a la ciudad donde conoció a ese "ángel" de ojos rojos vestida de negro. Entonces, mientras su hermana gemela celebraba a lo loco sobre la cama, él se sentó en el borde para inclinarse de lado para abrir uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche, busco y busco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba para sacarlo de hay y mirarlo con una sonrisa alegre.

Aurora se giró a él al oír el ruido que hizo removiendo el cajón y le vio hay con un papel en mano mirándolo con una sonrisa de esas que le dan risa a ella, una que era de felicidad y sonrojada, entonces sin que se diera cuenta se acercó a él para ver que estaba mirando, y cuando se sentó junto a él y vio lo que había en el papel quedo sorprendida pero contenta.

En el papel había el rostro de una chica de pelo negro con un rostro hermoso y angelical, ella conocía a esa persona, ya que, ella y su hermano fueron salvados por esa persona desconocida vestida de negro y de ojos rojos, esa persona que derrotó al vampiro que estuvo a punto de matarla a ella y después le ofreció la mano para ayudarla y ella acepto pegándose después a esa mujer para llorar asustada y horrorizada, pero el abrazo de esa mujer la calmó.

- Veo que has conseguido hacer un retrato de ella a pesar de hacer pasado ya diez años hermano. - dijo ella observando el dibujo. - Yo apenas recordaba el rostro de ella, pero si recuerdo perfectamente su mano y su abrazo que me dio, dándome seguridad y protección.

- Esta noche he vuelto a soñar con esa noche, pero lo que mas estuve soñé fue a ella, observándola fijamente, deseando que pudiera verla para siempre.

- Vaya, yo también lo he tenido esta noche, - coincidió ella, sorprendido a su hermano que giro el rostro hacia ella. - Pero veo que a ti te afecta mas ¿verdad? Te has enamorado de esa misteriosa mujer de ojos rojos y vestimenta negra.

Ante esa afirmación, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza y ella al verlo así se rió un poco divertida. Ella tenía razón, él desde esa noche de lluvia estaba enamorada de ese ángel desconocido que los salvo de la muerte, y deseaba volver a verla, pero dudaba de que siguiera estando de la misma forma, habían pasando diez años ya, quizás no siquiera estuviera en Londres, y eso lo desanimo.

- Aurora, - llamó él con pesar, ella lo miró. - ¿Tu crees que ella este en Londres aún? ¿Crees que se acordará de nosotros después de tanto tiempo?

- Adam…

Ella no supo decir otra cosa, viendo el rostro deprimido y triste de su hermano dejo de burlarse y reírse de él, en el fondo ella también deseaba reencontrarse con esa persona y darle las gracias por salvarles la vida, por eso quiso animarle como fuera.

- ¡Vamos hermanito anima esa cara! - exigió ella dándole un manotazo en el omoplato con fuerza. - ¡Estoy segura de que volveremos a ver a esa chica, tengo fe en ello! ¡Ahora que podemos volver a Londres no te deprimas y pienses en esa tonterías, anímate y ten fe en encontrarla y conocerla!

- Aurora… - nombró él asombrado de las palabras de su hermana.

- ¡Que sea la última vez que veo esa cara en ti hermano, sino me enfadaré y no volveré a hablarte ¿entendido? - advirtió ella muy decidida señalándole con el dedo en toda la cara.

Al ver su rostro molesto y decidido, Adam solo pudo asentir por el miedo que tenía hacia ella cuando estaba de esa forma. Con eso Aurora mostró una sonrisa contenta rápidamente y se separo un poco de él, que suspiró aliviado de que se calmará por fin. Entonces, Aurora se levanto de la cama y fue directa a la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar parar un hermoso y brillante sol, ante esa luz Adam tuvo que taparse los ojos por qué la luz entró demasiado rápido allí y le daño un poco la vista.

- ¡Argh, Aurora! - se quejo él llorando un poco. - ¡No habrás así las cortinas sin avisar por favor!

- Vamos levántate hermano, que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas antes de volver a Londres. - dijo ella dirigiéndose al armario de la habitación. - Tenemos que ir de compras ya mismo.

- ¿De compras, para qué? - pregunto él confusa mientras salía de la cama.

- Para una celebración que habrá en Palacio cuando estemos allí, al parecer nuestro padre ha querido celebrar el aniversario de una persona conocida allí junto a la familia real y mas gente importante de Inglaterra, por eso debemos comprarnos ropa adecuada para esa fiesta. - contestó ella explicándolo todo con claridad mientras le pasaba la ropa que su hermano se iba a poner.

- ¿Celebrar el aniversario de alguien? ¿De quién si se puede saber? - pregunto él curioso mientras se vestía a espaldas de ella.

- No lo se seguro, pero creo que es un joven que cumplirá la mayoría de edad en pocos días, y con eso podrá liderar un grupo especial que trabaja para papa y el país entero.

- ¿Ah si, cual?

- No lo se, papa no ha querido decírmelo por teléfono, dijo que lo sabríamos cuando estuviéramos en esa fiesta. - contestó ella girando la cabeza.

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Era una noche despejada y hermosa en la ciudad de Londres, sobretodo por la luna llena que iluminaba cada lugar del mundo en la noche, a pesar de ser hermosa, la luna y la noches como esas eran las mas peligrosas y aterradoras, por qué las criaturas de la noche salían a la vista de todos para alimentarse y matar a los humanos para comérselos o beber su sangre hasta dejarlos secos.

Esa misma noche, una joven atractiva y con vestido y bolso iba caminando inquieta por las calles, sentía que algo o alguien la estaba siguiendo por todos lados, por eso caminaba a paso rápido a pesar de los zapatos de tacón, por eso no podía correr como ella quería. Entonces, pasando por el lado de un callejón, de la nada aparecieron un grupo de chicos riendo divertidos y con malicia que habían saltado de arriba, la chica al verlos se aterró y no sabía que hacer, lo único que hizo fue correr hacía el interior del callejón donde no había salida alguna, por lo que dio medía vuelta pero ese grupo ya estaba a un metro de ella mostrando sonrisas perversa y malvadas entre colmillos afilados y blancos, además mostraban unos intensos ojos rojos brillando sedientos.

- ¡Vam… Vampiros! - adivinó ella temblando de miedo de arriba a bajo.

- No debes asustarte guapa. - dijo una voz detrás de ella que la paralizado mirando de reojo. - Tan solo queremos que te diviertas un poco con nosotros…

Entonces, de detrás de ella apareció un hombre que la sujeto por detrás, sobretodo por debajo de la mandíbula para tener el cuello a la vista, lamiéndola con seducción, cosa que a ella la sonrojo pero sin dejar de estar asustada rodeada de varios vampiros sedientos de su sangre. Ella iba demasiado provocativa, y eso excitaba a los vampiros a morderla por todo su cuerpo, ella lo sabía muy bien.

- Por favor, detente… - suplicaba ella temblando y llorando. - No me hagáis daño, os lo ruego por favor…

- Que rostro tan tentador… - observo el que la sujetaba, posiblemente era el líder de esos vampiros. - Cuando mas miedo tiene una mujer, mas sabrosa sabe su sangre, ¿verdad que si chicos?

Todos riendo con maldad entre sus dientes preparados para morder, y el que quiso ser el primero fue el que la mantenía cautiva entre los brazos oliendo y rozando con los labios el cuello de la chica, justo donde estaba la yugular, si la mordía hay con fuerza muy pronto la desangraría y moriría. Ante eso, la chica intento liberarse como pudo, pero el vampiro la sujeto con mas fuerza haciéndole daño.

- No te resistas guapa, muy pronto sentirás un placer inimaginable, muchísimo mejor que el sexo. - aseguro el vampiro sonriendo.

- ¡No, detente por favor! - grito ella en alto y llorando. - ¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude!

Cansado de oírla gritar, el vampiro puso una mano sobre su boca para callarla, y entonces sacó los colmillos preparándose para morderla. La chica se sentía perdida, y rezaba a Dios que la ayudará de algún modo. Entonces, el vampiro estuvo a punto de morderla.

- Yo en tu lugar mi querido amigo, no lo haría.

Todos los vampiros se sobresaltaron al oír esa voz, que no era de ellos ni de la mujer humana, buscaron el origen y entonces vieron a alguien en la entrada al callejón apoyada en la pared con vacilación y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. Al notar que seguía con vida, la chica abrió los ojos y también vio a esa persona, sorprendida también de su aparición, entonces pensó que quizás Dios escucho sus ruegos.

- Buenas noches chicos. - saludo esa persona de negro con naturalidad en la voz. - Hace una hermosa noche ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tu? - pregunto el líder vampiro molesto. - ¡¿Te parece normal interrumpir nuestras cena así eh?

Antes de contestar, la persona de negro se apartó de la pared y camino hacía ellos con calma y vacilación, no se le pudo ver bien el rostro hasta que la nube se apartó de la luna dejándola ver bien, al parecer era una mujer joven, una adolescente vestida de negro bastante peculiar. Su vestimenta era completamente negra con el pelo negro largo que tenía, iba con botas de tacón bajo y grueso, parecía un hombre pero se podía ver que era una mujer por el escote llamativo que tenía y las piernas delgadas bajo el pantalón ajustado de cuero que llevaba. Lo que mas llamó la atención de ellos fue que llevaba un tatuaje en el lado izquierdo del cuello, una estrella de magia negra un tanto peculiar, y además, ella tenía los ojos rojos y colmillos, palidez y hermosura.

- Lo que no me parece normal es que estéis molestando a una joven inocente a estas horas de la noche, cuando esta prohibido atacar a un humano y beber su sangre contra su voluntad, y que además no este vacunado contra la mordedura del vampiro. - opinó ella vacilando tranquila.

- Eres una vampira parlanchina pero estas muy bien de cuerpo je, ¿Es que acaso eres de esas aburridas que respetan las normas de esa estúpida Organización o qué?

- Algo así, pero no es por eso. - negó ella con una sonrisa. - Os dio la oportunidad de iros sin hacerle nada a la chica, vamos.

- ¿Irnos? ¡Ja! ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando, estas loca? - pregunto él burlón.

- Con uno que solo es un aprendiz de vampiro, que solo ve a los humanos como alimento, sobretodo a las mujeres como esclavas sexuales y alimento. Comparado con un vampiros de muchos años no llegas a ser mejor que un siervo recién convertido. - contestó ella sin dudar de sus palabras. - Me cuesta cree que tengas tantos compañeros que te hacen el juego sucio, es algo que da mucha pena.

- grrrr… maldita zorra presumida. - insulto él humillado y enfadado por sus palabras. - ¡Matar a esa maldita zorra ahora mismo! - ordenó él a grito.

Los vampiros no dudaron y se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero antes de poder siquiera estar a unos centímetro de ella, que sonrió con la comisura, los vampiros desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo en el aire, cosa que asusto al resto y sobretodo al vampiro que sujetaba a la humana que estaba asombrada por lo que estaba viendo. La vampira de negro no se movió de su sitio, solo mostraba una mirada tranquila y directa al líder que estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero también estaba algo aterrado, sobretodo por los ojos rojos de ella que brillaban en ese momento dando terror e inseguridad, no sabía quién era esa mujer que apenas se movió para eliminar a sus hombres, pero era alguien poderoso y peligroso para ellos.

- Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que te fueras y dejarás a la humana en paz amigo. - le recordó ella con los ojos cerrados y las cejas alzadas. - Ahora ya es tarde para eso, por qué me has insultado y provocado, lo siento mucho.

- ajajá, no me hagas reír zorra chupa-sangre. - dijo él nervioso pero sin soltar a la humana. - Una simple niña como tu no puede con todos nosotros, ¡muchachos adelante, acabar con ella! - ordenó él girándose hacia el resto de sus compañeros.

Al ordenar eso, los vampiros ni se movieron, solo estaba hay temblando de miedo incapaces de atacarla o moverse de su lugar, y eso al hombre lo dejo confuso, todos estaban temblando de miedo por una simple chica de negro que había venido a salvar a la humana que tenía cautiva. Viendo que no iban a hacer nada pero que tenían pensando alimentarse de esa humana, la mujer sacó de su cintura bajo la gabardina un largo látigo negro de cuero, y eso dejo mas aterrados a los vampiros y al líder, la chica se mantenía hay sin poder liberarse de él, mientras, miraba asombrada y fascinada a la chica de negro.

- _"¿Quién es ella? Es posible que ella sea de…" _- pensaba la humana con los ojos irritado de no parpadear de lo asombrada que estaba.

- Te lo digo por última vez… suelta a esa humana y marchaos de este lugar si no queréis sentir la verdadera muerte ahora mismo. - advirtió ella ahora sería.

- ¡Antes tendrás que cogerla por ti misma guapa! - retó él sujetando con fuerza a la humana. - ¡Vamos imbéciles atacarla ya, es solo una zorra con látigo!

Antes de que los vampiros pudieran siquiera pensar en si atacarla o no, la vampira hizo agitar su látigo con una velocidad increíble, fue tan rápido que acabo con todos los vampiros en un solo instante, dejando solo al vampiro líder con la humana sujeta, que quedaron asombrados ante la desaparición de todos sin ver que les paso apenas, solo vieron como cortes de espada cuando en realidad usaba un látigo, al parecer la velocidad hacía que parecieran cortes de espada en el aire. Al ver que solo quedaba él, guardo sin mas el látigo en su sitio apoyando luego las manos en cada lado de la cintura con vacilación.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios lo has hecho? ¡Ambos somos vampiros de verdad! - exigió el vampiro aterrado.

- Pues para mi, tu y tus compañeros sois una desgracia y deshonra para los vampiros, no puedo permitir que sigáis con lo vuestro, sino llenaríais la ciudad de cadáveres otra vez. - contestó ella con ironía. - Después de lo que paso hace veinte años, los que son como tu deberían haber aprendido la lección ya.

Cuando acabo de hablar, ella empezó a acercarse a él, y ante eso puso mas nervioso y cogiendo a la humana con el brazo debajo de su mandíbula la alzó un poco del suelo ahogándola, así se protegió de cualquier peligro y la vampira detuvo su avance.

- ¡Tendrás que intentar darme con la humana pegada a mi, y dudo mucho que puedas sierva de los humanos, jajajaj! - dijo él triunfante, ignorando el sufrimiento de la humana. - Vamos, razona somos vampiros, los humanos solo son alimento para nosotros, y algunas veces son para ser como nosotros después. Olvida lo que estas haciendo y deja que me alimente de ella, incluso podemos compartirla, puedo oler que ella es virgen, su sangre es deliciosa.

- ¿Tu sabes lo que estas diciendo amigo? - pregunto la vampira ahora con voz sería y terrorífica. - Yo de ti me pensaría que esta saliendo de tu boca…

- ¡Se perfectamente lo que digo, y es la verdad. Tu seguramente también se alimenta de humanos como cualquier vampiro ¿no es cierto? - aseguro él perdiendo la paciencia. - ¡Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que mate ahora mismo a esta zorra! - advirtió mostrando los colmillos.

- De acuerdo amigo… - dijo alzando la mirada con una voz sarcástica. - Tu te lo has buscado por propia voluntad.

Entonces, con una sonrisa sarcástica donde mostraba sus colmillos y ojos rojos de vampira, hizo que sus esos ojos brillaran intensamente, con eso, el vampiro sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y sin saber cómo ni por qué solo a la humana que cayó al suelo tosiendo por la falta de aire, después, el vampiro hizo cosas raras con sus brazos, los estiro verticalmente y se alzó a los cielos a unos tres metros, él se mostraba confuso y aterrado y no tardó en saber que eso era obra de aquella vampira que se reía en bajo con algo de maldad.

- ¡Maldita diablesa! ¡¿Quién demonios eres? - exigió él viendo que no podía controlar su cuerpo para nada. - ¡Bájame ahora mismo zorra!

La vampira no hacía caso de las exigencias de él y paso su mirada a la humana que se recupero enseguida poniéndose en pie tambaleándose algo mareada. Entonces la chica se giró al vampiro que estaba sujeto en el aire sin estar atado a nada, parecía como si unas cuerdas invisible lo sujetarán, y eso dejo boquiabierta a la chica que no se percato de la vampira que la miraba.

- ¡Eh! - llamó ella sobresaltando un poco a la humana que se giró a ella al instante asustada. - Ya que estas libre vete de aquí y vuelve a casa.

- S-Sí, gracias… ¿Puedo saber quién es? - pregunto ella asombrada por esa misteriosa vampira de negro.

- Mejor que no lo sepas querida, a no ser que quieras tener mas problemas. - aconsejó ella con seriedad. - ¡Vamos vete de aquí! - exclamó en alto.

Con eso la chica no insistió mas y se fue corriendo de allí dando la vuelta a la esquina derecha del callejón desapareciendo de allí, al asegurarse de que se había ido, la vampira volvió su mirada al vampiro que no paraba de moverse para intentar inútilmente soltarse de lo que fuera que lo sujetará. Al verlo así se rió de nuevo dando unos pasos hacía él con la cabeza alzaba mirándolo.

- ¡Maldita zorra, no eres una chupa-sangre normal y corriente, seguro que eres de la Organización Hellsing ¿no es así? - dedujo el vampiro.

- Mmm, podría ser, sí. ¿Pasa algo que lo sea? - pregunto ella tan tranquila cruzando los brazos vacilante. - Si no hubieras atacado a un humano no vacunado y contra su voluntad, y encima atacarme cobardemente con tus compinches, esto no te estaría pasando amigo mío.

- ¡No juegues conmigo zorra estúpida, bájame ahora mismo si no quieres acabar mal! - ordenó él amenazante mostrando sus colmillos enfurecido. - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle esto a alguien de tu raza? ¡¿Quién eres en realidad maldita?

- je, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? Muy bien. - aceptó ella riendo divertida y superior. - Soy Ángela Hellsing, pero para los que son como tu debéis llamarme por otro nombre, y seguro que lo conoces por otros vampiros mas mayores que tu, no me extraña que no me hayas reconocido por el tatuaje de mi cuello, y eso a sido un gran error…

- ¡¿Cómo dices? Entonces tú… no puede ser… - entendió él temblando de miedo al saber que quería decir ella, está sonrió sarcástica afirmando sus sospechas. - ¡Tu eres Ángelus Drakul, la hija heredera del Conde Drácula!

- Bingo, - afirmó ella serpenteante. - Y el haberme atacado y enfadarme ha sido un grandísimo error para ti amigo.

- ¡No espera, espera por favor, ha sido un mal entendido! - intentaba defenderse él temblando como nunca. - Esa chica quería ser vampiresa te lo juro, lo que he actuado un poco salvaje con ella y por eso se mostraba así, no tienes por qué matarme Majestad.

Todo eso que dijo hizo que la paciencia de Ángelus se acabará finalmente, por eso el vampiro sintió un inmenso dolor en su cuerpo haciendo que gritará de dolor. Harta de que estuviera allí arriba hizo que cayera en picado al suelo a tres metros de altura, y el golpe fue fuerte para él pero no dejaba de moverse y encogerse de dolor, entonces ella se acercó a él ignorando el sufrimiento de él y al estar junto a él puso un pie sobre su pecho manteniendo boca arriba y mirándola fijamente, viendo que ahora estaba enfadada y sería.

- Contesta a mis preguntas y quizás me lo piense dos veces antes de hacerte pedazos. - dijo ella con voz aterradora y convincente. - ¿Quién te ha dado esta vida? ¿Te han dado alguna orden contra mi?

- ¡Me… me convirtieron sin decirme quienes eran, solo me pidieron que hiciera lo que quisiera sin hacer caso a las normas de la Organización Hellsing, no se quienes eran lo juro, solo se que los que mandaban no eran de aquí pero sus siervos si, ellos eran extranjeros no se de donde!

- ¿Qué aspecto tenían? - pregunto ella ahora mas calmada.

- Eran tres, un hombre y dos mujeres, una era mas joven que la otra, posiblemente eran madre e hija, y a decir verdad esa chica se parecía a usted físicamente… - observó él nervioso con las manos en alto y quieto. Parecían tener muchos años de existencia por la seguridad que tenían.

- ¿Una chica que se parecía a mi dices? ¿Oíste algún nombre entre ellos?

- No… bueno, no estoy seguro, creo que la chica esa la llamaron Gina, no se nada mas lo juro. - dijo él suplicante.

Ante eso, Ángelus no dijo nada ni hizo nada durante unos momentos, solo estuvo hay como pensativa y concentrada en algo. Entonces, quito su pie de encima de él y se dio media vuelta para irse, entonces, el vampiro dejo de sentir ese dolor en el cuerpo y suspiro aliviado, pero a pesar de haberse salvado se sintió también humillado ante ella, y viendo que era una ocasión buena, sacó de sus ropas un gran puñal, viendo que ella estaba de espaldas ignorandolo se puso en pie y corrió hacía ella furioso.

- ¡MALDITA ZORRA DE HELLSING! - Gritó él enfurecido y corriendo con rapidez.

Él no llegó a atacarla como quiso, por qué al estar a dos pasos de ella su cuerpo se desintegró solo soltando sangre por doquier pero sin salpicarla a ella que se paro de espaldas a él sin girarse, el cuerpo y la sangre enseguida se convirtieron en polvo desapareciendo por el viento que sopló en ese momento. Ángelus se mantuvo hay sin mirar que paso, ya que fue ella quien lo hizo explotar sin mas al oírlo acercarse, de todas formas lo abría eliminado por ser un problema.

- No tenía por qué encargarse de él mi señora Ángelus. - dijo una voz en ese mismo callejón.

La nombrada no se sorprendió de oír a alguien allí, solamente te mostró tranquila mirando de reojo su lado derecho, hay vio a una chica de pelo muy corto y pelirrojo, iba con vestimenta callejera y algo fresca a pesar de que estaba casi en invierno, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, se notaba que no era inglesa ni mucho menos, pero tampoco era una vampira por lo bronceada que estaba. Ángelus no se mostró incomoda por el aspecto peculiar de la chica, mas bien parecían amigas, y lo eran en verdad, de hacía mucho tiempo.

- Ya me conoces Yasmina, no soy de esas que se quedan en casa aburridas… necesitaba salir y hacer algo de provecho. - dijo ella paseando de lado a lado.

- Aún así podría haberme encargado de esa alimaña yo misma sin que se ensuciará las manos, sabe que estoy y siempre estaré a su servició mi señora. - dijo Yasmina haciendo una reverencia de lealtad y respeto. - ¿Por qué no se ha cargado a ese ser igual de rápido que al resto?

- Es otro convertido por "ellos" Yasmina, me a asegurado esa información antes de desaparecer. - contestó ella con seriedad en la voz.

- Vaya, así que era por eso. - entendió Yasmina mostrándose dolida y frustrada. - Con este ya son muchos humanos convertidos por ellos mi señora, y casi siempre suelen ser de estos que van a lo suyo buscando problemas y superioridad ante los humanos. ¿Qué pretenden hacer con esto?

- Vete a saber amiga mía, pero empiezan a moverse poco a poco. - dedujo la vampira girándose a ella. - No me atacan directamente por temor a acabar con este que estaba aquí, por eso esperan el momento oportuno, después de lo ocurrido hace 18 años no me extraña que sean cautelosos ahora.

- Discúlpeme mi señora, ¿puedo preguntarle algo personal? - pidió ella insegura de su consentimiento.

- Claro, dime. - accedió ella con naturalidad.

- ¿Por qué no los mató cuando tuvo ocasión hace 18 años? - pregunto ella curiosa y confusa. - De haberlo echo nada de esto estaría pasando, ¿no cree?

Ante eso Ángelus no contestó enseguida, solamente miró a la pelirroja fijamente callada con una mirada directa y sería. Al verla de ese modo Yasmina se inquieto un poco y pensó que no debió preguntarle eso en ese momento.

- Perdóneme mi señora, no es asunto mío de sus decisiones. - se disculpo ella con una reverencia de cabeza.

- Tranquila no te disculpes Yasmina, se que te estabas aguantado las ganas de preguntarme eso durante mucho tiempo. - considero la vampira con amabilidad. - Tienes todo el derecho a preguntarme lo que quieras saber, no eres solamente mi sierva, eres mi hermana y amiga, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Sí, claro mi señora. - dijo ella con una sonrisa mas animada.

- Y tienes razón, de haberme encargado de ellos en su momento, todo esto no estaría pasando, pero… - hizo una pausa algo dudosa. - No se… algo me decía que no era el momento oportuno, y que si lo hacía, algo peor que esto pasaría por ello.

- ¿Eso cree? - pregunto la chica curiosa.

- Sí. Además… creo que de todos modos cosas como estas estarían pasando por culpa de algún otro enemigo igual o mas poderoso que ellos, ya es tarde para pensar en las cosas que pasaron antes. Ahora solo hay que pensar en afrontarlos y vencerlos.

- Mi señora…

Yasmina miró atenta a la vampira, que ahora mostraba una mirada perdida y pensativa, y ella sabía que era con exactitud. En el fondo no deseaba que su ama estuviera triste por los malos recuerdos del pasado, por ese motivo quiso animarla de algún modo pero no se le ocurrió que hasta que recordó una noticia que llevó a la Mansión Hellsing.

- Mi señora Ángelus, ¿Tara la ha llamado para decirle de la última noticia que hemos recibido? - pregunto ella llamando la atención de Ángelus.

- ¿Eh? No, ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella curiosa y extrañada, parpadeando un par de veces.

- ¿Verdad que dentro de pocos días será el cumpleaños de Arthur? - pregunto ella, la vampira asintió. - Pues su majestad el rey nos ha llamado pidiendo que asistamos ese día a Palacio para celebrarlo con todos los de la familia real y los miembros de la mesa redonda, quiere que lo celebremos con él, ya que, cuando Arthur cumpla la mayoría de edad…

- Podrá ser el líder de Hellsing, lo se Yasmina. - terminó ella con ironía. - Me sorprende que este pendiente de ello su Majestad, no se le escapa una.

- Pero eso no es todo mi señora…

- ¿Hay mas?

- Sí, al parecer sus dos hijos, Aurora y Adam, están de camino hacía aquí después de muchos años. ¿Se lo puede creer? - dijo Yasmina sorprendida. Eso dejo muda a Ángelus con los ojos bien abiertos. - Todo el mundo decía que su majestad el rey no les dejaba venir aquí por su seguridad, pero ellos dos han insistido en venir y han conseguido convencerle para poder vivir aquí.

- Vaya, que sorpresa. - dijo Ángelus en bajo disimulando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ya lo creo mi señora, estoy segura de que a Arthur le gustará celebrar su cumpleaños a lo grande, será mayor de edad sobretodo. - opinó Yasmina imaginándose ese día en la mente.

- Si seguro. - coincidió ella. - Será mejor que volvamos a casa ya, mi hermano debe estar inquieto por nuestra tardanza.

- Si tiene razón, vamos. - estuvo de acuerdo la chica pelirroja.

Sin mas charla, ambas mujeres empezaron su retorno a casa saltando de tejado en tejado con suma habilidad y rapidez en una carrera donde llegaban a la velocidad de una moto a toda potencia. Mientras, en la mente de la vampira iban volviendo viejos recuerdos algo mas recientes, que para ella eran algo agradables y buenas, ya que, no fue la primera vez que se encontró con esos niños que eran los hijos del rey.

- _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero para mi es como si hubiera sido ayer, ahora eso se me hace curioso siendo una vampira inmortal" _- pensó ella con ironía.

**FLASH BACK: 10 años antes**

Era una noche lluviosa en la ciudad de Londres, y por los tejados de los edificios altos iban pasando una silueta negra a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a algún lugar en concreto, de cerca se pudo ver que era una persona vestida de negro, una mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, ahora empapada por la fuerte lluvia pero lo ignoraba por completo, solo pensaba en llegar a su destino; el palacio real con urgencia, debido a que recibió una llamada del secretario del rey pidiendo su presencia urgente, pero no fue pedido por el rey, sino por la reina, y eso a la vampira no le gusto, era algo malo y serio.

Después de dar saltos de tejado en tejado y dando una veloz carrera sobre la ciudad de forma sobrehumana y asombrosa para un humano, consiguió llegar al palacio donde el secretario la esperaba en la entrada bajo un paraguas. La vampira al verlo a distancia dio un poderoso salto y aterrizó justamente frente de él dándole un pequeño susto, pero al ver que era la persona que esperaba se calmó y le ofreció refugiarse bajo el paraguas, ya no hacía mucha falta pero no quiso ser desagradecida y maleducada.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Arthur? - pregunto la vampira mientras iba caminando con él hacia el enorme palacio de color marrón bronce.

- Ha ocurrido algo terrible Lady Drakul, su majestad la reina me ha pedido personalmente que la llamará a usted, que podría ayudarla sin problema. - contestó el secretario con rapidez. - Ella esta destrozada por lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Y qué es lo que ha ocurrido maldita sea?, me estas poniendo de los nervios con las dudas! - exigió ella incomoda apartándose de él.

- Claro, lo siento mucho señorita Drakul, es algo que ya a pasado antes, y usted fue la que lo soluciono. - dijo él con culpa.

- No puede ser… ellos han… - dijo ella sorprendida, deduciendo lo que estaba pasando.

- Sí, los hijos del rey han sido secuestrados de nuevo. - afirmó él aclarando las sospechas de la vampira.

- Maldita sea… ¿por qué tienen que hacerles esto a unos pobres niños inocentes? Estoy harta de esa gente. - maldijo ella frustrada entre los dientes.

Sin decir mas, ella fue a paso largo hacía el interior del lugar seguida por el secretario que intento cubrirla con el paraguas pero ella fue rápida y sin importarle estar empapada por la lluvia, dejando un rastro de pisadas de barro y agua, fue directa a la habitación donde estaban los reyes, no le hizo falta preguntar donde estaban por qué pudo oír los llantos de una mujer destrozada y desolada, y al entrar en la habitación empujando con fuerza las dos puertas la vio sentada en una silla siendo consolada por su rey.

Al oírla entrar los dos se sobresaltaron un poco pero al ver que era ella mirándolos sorprendida vieron que ya estaba al corriente, justo detrás de ella llegó el secretario jadeando un poco por la carrera y cerrando el paraguas que no le dio tiempo a hacerlo antes. La vampira estuvo hay de pie observando a los padres, pero sobretodo a la mujer que estaba con el rostro empapado en lagrimas que dejaron correr su maquillaje, tenía en mano un pañuelo y en otro una fotografía, posiblemente de sus hijos.

- Le pido disculpas su majestad, ella ha venido sola hasta aquí sin esperar a secarse. - se disculpo el secretario con una reverencia.

- No importa Arturo, déjanos a solas. - ordenó el rey con seriedad.

El secretario así lo hizo con otra reverencia, después se retiro cerrando la puerta en par. Al estar a solas, el rey volvió con su mujer que no paraba de llorar, y la vampira la miró apenada y frustrada, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, que personas secuestraran a niños inocentes para conseguir dinero o algo peor, la mayoría de veces los niños secuestrados no volvían con sus padres vivos.

- Gracias por venir tan rápido Ángelus. - agradeció el rey.

- De haber sabido de ante mano de que se trataba habría tardado muchísimo menos señor. - dijo la vampira acercándose a ellos. - ¿Se sabe quienes han sido?

- Vampiros… - contestó la mujer entre las manos llorando. - Los criados que estaban con ellos han sido encontrados muertos en sus habitaciones, dios mío… mis pequeños están…

- Cariño, por favor cálmate. - pidió él abrazándola por la cabeza, pero ella se libero con violencia.

- ¡No me digas que me calme, nuestros hijos los tiene un vampiro asesino, Dios! - exclamó ella nerviosa y frustrada.

- Por eso la he llamado a ella, para que los busque y los traiga de vuelta, como hizo la otra vez hace años. - aclaró él calmado, entendiendo el estado de su reina. - Esta joven, Ángela Hellsing, es la vampira que nos trajo de vuelta a nuestros hijos sanos y salvos.

Al oír eso, la mujer se giró rápidamente a Ángelus que se puso tensa ante eso, entonces, la reina se puso en pie y sin pensarlo o dudarlo se apoyó en ella desolada y desesperada, Ángelus quedo petrificada ante eso y no sabía que hacer.

- Su… majestad.

- Por favor te lo pido… salva a mis hijos. - suplicó ella entre lagrimas, aún con la foto en mano en el pecho de ella. - Tráigame a mis hijos de vuelta…

Ángelus no supo que decir ante esa suplica tan desesperada, entonces ella miró al rey que la miraba directo y seguro de ella, sabía que podía hacerlo como lo hizo la otra vez, y con eso la vampira decidió ayudar.

- De lo por echo alteza, no volveré hasta que estén con ustedes. - juro ella apartándola por los hombros. - Hasta entonces esperen un poco…

Sin decir nada mas, ella salió de allí, y cuando estuvo en el pasillo el mayordomo la siguió hasta la puerta para después cerrarla. Al estar de nuevo bajo la lluvia, la vampira dio un salto y se fue volando hacia la ciudad para empezar su búsqueda. Para poder encontrar información del vampiro secuestrador, Ángelus decidió ir a un lugar adecuado para lo que necesitaba, al Sangre Fresca de su viejo amigo Spike.

Como cada noche a pesar de ser lluviosa y deprimente, el local estaba a rebosar de vampiros acompañados por humanos que se dejaban morder con gusto, no había peligro de que se convirtieran ya que estaban vacunados con anterioridad. Afortunadamente para ella, su amigo rubio Spike estaba a la vista de todos en vez de estar solo en su despacho con alguna bailarina, ahora estaba en compañía con unos amigos. Sin importarle eso, Ángelus fue directa a ellos.

- jajajaj, si tio, yo también habría echo lo mismo de ser humillado de esa forma. - dijo Spike a un amigo animado mientras tomaba una copa acompañado de una bailarina.

- Veo que te he pillado en mal momento campeón. - dijo una voz a detrás de él. - Pero era de esperarse.

El vampiro rubio platino y sus acompañantes giraron la cabeza a sus espaldas y vieron a una mujer de negro masculino con pelo negro y ojos rojos intensos.

- ¡Vaya Spike, ¿Quién es tu chica? - pregunto uno babeando al ver lo hermosa que era.

- Cuidado con lo que dices tío, ella no es una chica vampira cualquiera deberías saberlo, "él" le dio su sangre. - advirtió Spike al ponerse en pie. - El poderoso rey no-muerto le dio su sangre a esta preciosa princesa para que ocupará su lugar en el alto rango de los vampiros, es Ángelus Drakul.

Al decir ese nombre, los vampiros quedaron asombrados y el que presumió con ella pensando que era una chica mas de Spike se medio escondió asustado por su metedura de pata. Ángelus se mostró pasiva ante tantos halagó del vampiro, era algo normal y rutinario en él.

- ¿Y a qué se debe su presencia aquí en esta… húmeda y deprimente noche? - pregunto él estando junto a ella. - Veo que la lluvia le ha hecho una mala pasada.

- Gracias por tu observación y tus halagos Spike, pero ahora te necesito para encontrar a un vampiro urgentemente esta noche. - dijo Ángelus con seriedad.

- Cuente conmigo si es que se algo. - acepto él. - Usted dirá.

- Quisiera hablarlo en privado Spike, es algo importante. - pidió ella viendo a los vampiros mirándolos curiosos.

Spike entendió enseguida que era algo gordo y muy urgente para ella, así que cumplió con su pedido, le dio su copa a la bailarina y le pidió con el brazo estirado a Ángelus que fuera tirando a su despacho. Entonces se giro a sus camaradas disculpándose y que no tardaría en volver, que siguieran con la fiesta y se fue pitando con la vampira de negro. Cuando los dejo, los vampiros expresaron su asombro de haber visto a la única vampira que el Conde Drácula dio su sangre para que fuera la nueva reina No-Muerta, viendo que era mas hermosa y bella de que decían todos los vampiros que vivían en esa ciudad.

Ángelus enseguida estuvo junto a Spike en su despacho para poder hablar, él fue tranquilamente a su silla mientras ella se mantenía en pie sin querer sentarse siquiera, él no insistió en ello viendo en el rostro de ella que algo grave y serio estaba pasando y que ella se encargaba de ello personalmente.

- De acuerdo Ángelus, te conozco. - dijo Spike amistosamente. - ¿De que se trata esta vez?

- Han secuestrado a los hijos del rey… - contestó ella, dejando pasmado al rubio al instante. - Y el secuestrador en un vampiro recién, ha matado a los criados que estaban con ellos, y puede que tenga intención de hacer algo mas con esos niños a no ser que lo encuentre esta misma noche. - Hizo una pausa viendo la expresión sincera de Spike, sorprendido y algo molesto. - Necesito que me digas si ha venido algún vampiro nuevo que llamará tu atención y que tenga que ver con todo esto Spike, te lo pido por favor.

- Vaya, veo que te has tomado muy en serio esto, ¿conoces a los hijos del rey? - pregunto él con seriedad y curioso al ver la desesperación de la vampira.

- De hace tiempo, ya fueron secuestros antes, pero esta vez no es por mi causa y eso es malo. - contestó ella con la mirada baja. - ¿Sabes algo o no?

Spike no contestó enseguida, primero pensó un momento pero dándose algo de prisa por la gravedad del asunto, hasta que finalmente recordó algo.

- Pues si amiga mía, hace poco apareció un nuevo individuo, parecía presumir de algo que haría pronto, decía que se volvería rico cuando lo hiciera. - informó él poniéndose en pie para pasear por el despacho de lado a lado. - Se puso muy pesado y no paraba de ligar con las chicas descaradamente, así que tuve que decirle que se calmará si no quería irse a patadas de allí y no volver, él me hizo caso pero insistió en que sería tan importante como tu.

- ¿Sabes dónde vive ese tipo ahora? - pregunto Ángelus interesada en ese hombre.

- En una noche ya se supo todo sobre él por qué lo decía en voz alta llamando la atención de todo el local, deseaba callarle con un puño… - se quejaba él mientras escribía algo en un papel. - Y se nota que esta desesperado por tener dinero por la dirección que dio. - Con eso Spike le dio el papel a Ángelus, ella lo miró y reconoció el sitio. - Me apuesto una virgen inglesa a que este tipo es el vampiro que buscas amor.

- Gracias Spike, te debo una. - agradeció ella dándose la vuelta para irse de allí con rapidez.

- ¡Me debes unas cuantas guapa, y me gustaría que me las devolvieras! - exclamó él en alto. - ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo que me necesites para algo mas!

Ángelus le oyó y no pudo evitar reírse un poco de ello divertidamente. En el fondo, Ángelus consideraba a Spike amigo suyo a pesar de su carácter obsesivo con ella y su forma de divertirse con las humanas de su local, a pesar de todo eso él la ayudaba con información y contactos para su trabajo a pesar de ser un vampiro libre. Ángelus salió del local y se puso en marcha saltando al tejado para ir mas rápido hacia la dirección de ese misterioso vampiro, según la dirección dada, el vivía en un almacén abandonado desde hacía años, si que estaba desesperado por conseguir dinero, y que mejor forma que secuestrar a los hijos del rey cuando tienes el don de la inmortalidad de los vampiros para hacer lo que quieras.

El lugar no estaba muy lejos del local de Spike, y con un salto mas, Ángelus localizó en viejo almacén a pesar de la molesta y fuerte lluvia que no dejaba ver mucho esa noche. Poco a poco la lluvia se fue calmando hasta que dejo de caer, pero las nubes no parecían haber descargado todo lo que debían, por lo que Ángelus quiso aprovechar la ocasión, y para suerte de ella, justo en los terrenos del almacén, frente a la puerta corredera visualizo a una persona, con su visión y olfato de vampira pudo confirmar de que era un vampiro recién convertido, era él.

- Te he encontrado amigo. - dijo ella para si misma.

Sin esperar mas, ella se dejo caer al vació sin mas, y aterrizó en el suelo con suma naturalidad, como si hubiera saltado de la ventana del piso bajo. Entonces, ella camino decidida y a paso largo hacía allí, mientras abría mentalmente la verja cerradas con cadenas que explotaron y desplazando la valla metálicas de los terrenos abandonados a su paso. La tierra estaba mojada y con barro pero ella lo ignoró y siguió su camino firme y directa. Entonces, ante de llegar a ver dentro del lugar, a sus oídos llegaron los gritos de unos niños, después alcanzo a ver como el vampiro estaba abalanzándose sobre la niña que lloraba e intentaba apartarse de él mientras el otro niño intentaba ayudarla pero fue apartado violentamente por el vampiro.

Sin esperar mas, Ángelus se desplazó velozmente hacia ellos y sin dudar le atravesó la cabeza al vampiro con la mano, con eso se manchó entera y también a la niña que la miraba fijamente sin gritar siquiera. El vampiro ya estaba muerto, por eso la vampira quito asqueada y molesta su brazo de él dejándolo caer inmóvil al suelo donde se convirtió enseguida en cenizas en el suelo mojado del almacén a la vista de los niños.

- Eres una desgracia para los vampiros idiota, ¿No te da vergüenza atacar a unos niños? - dijo ella molesta mientras se sacudía asqueada el brazo.

Entonces, mientras se lamía un poco los dedos debido a que estaba algo hambrienta, se giro a los niños que la miraba asombrado pero no aterrados, cosa que la sorprendió un poco pero enseguida se inclinó hacia ellos ofreciendo la mano a la niña que estaba machada de sangre en la cara, pero no se mostraba asustada no aterrada por nada de eso ahora, solamente estiro su mano para poder cogerse al de ella sin dejar de mirarla para después abalanzarse sobre ella sintiéndose ahora a salvo, el niño hizo lo mismo después, y Ángelus decidió abrazarlos para acabar de calmarlos y consolarlos.

- Tranquilos pequeños, tranquilos… - calmó ella con amabilidad y dulzura. - Ya estáis a salvo, os llevaré a casa con papa y mama… lo prometo.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó la voz de Yasmina a su lado. - ¿Le ocurre algo, pasa algo malo? - pregunto preocupada viendo distraída.

La vampira volvió en si de sus pensamientos y miró a Yasmina mientras corrían y saltaban por los tejados de Londres de vuelta a casa, entonces le mostró una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

- No Yasmina, no pasa nada. - aseguro Ángelus. - Recuerdos agradables que me han venido de repente, unos bastante agradables de recordar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado damas y caballeros, a mi me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado personalmente. Y me gustaría daros un pequeño consejo, cuando leáis el principio y el flash back al final que se parecen, escuchar la canción "My Immortal" de Evanescence, la canción le pega al pelo, os lo aseguro, os va ha emocinar de verdad. Hasta pronto guapos y guapas, dejadme reviews para saber como os ha parecido el comienzo de esta nueva historia de vampiros en Londres!**_


	2. Responsabilidades y Dudas

**CAPÍTULO 2: RESPONSABILIDADES Y DUDAS**

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Ya era muy de noche en la capital, y los dos príncipes de Inglaterra, Adam y Aurora, volvieron a su casa temporal después de todo un día de compras. Ambos hermanos subían a sus habitaciones cargados con las bolsas de las compras hechas, mas bien, Adam cargaba con todas las bolsas mientras Aurora caminaba tranquilamente animada estirando los brazos mas relajada.

- ¡humm! - exclamó al estirar fuertemente los brazos hacia arriba. - Desde luego comprar me relaja mucho, ya se como se sienten todas al comprar…

- ¡Mira que tienes morro! ¡Yo estoy cargando con todo mientras tu estas con las manos vacías como una reina! - se quejo Adam cansado de cargar tantas bolsas de plástico pesadas. - ¡Deberías cargar con lo tuyo al menos, pero claro como eres una chica mimada, tienes que joder a tu hermano de esta forma!

- Vamos hermanito, no seas rencoroso conmigo, es que me he pasado comprando ropa, solo he querido aprovechar la ropa que tienen aquí. - se disculpo ella con la manos juntas y una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Seras farsante, esta ropa la venden en cualquier rincón del mundo por ser una marca muy vendida, así que esa escusa no me sirve bonita! - dijo él mas cabreado que antes. - Menos mal que esta será la última vez que salgo contigo para ir de compras.

- Eres un desagradecido. - se quejo ella posando los puños en la cintura. - No solo he comprado ropa para mi ¿recuerdas?, también he comprado para ti, incluso las que te han hecho gracia comprarte.

- Pero principalmente me has comprado solamente lo que debías para esa fiesta de cumpleaños en Inglaterra, ¡Todo el resto es tuyo! - corrigió él.

- Vale vale, lo siento mucho hermano. - se disculpo ella disimuladamente. - Con que me lo dejes en mi habitación me daré por satisfecha.

Con eso Adam no quiso decirle nada y rápidamente fue a la habitación de ella y dejo sus bolsas frente a la cama, después sin decirle nada mas y mosqueado se fue a la suya propia y dejando sus bolsas en una silla se echo en la cama agotado bocabajo. Por mas que pensaba no acababa de entender a su hermana y su manera masiva de comprar cosas cuando tiene ocasión, en eso se parecía a su madre pensaba él.

- ¡Hermanito, ¿puedo entrar? - pregunto Aurora picando a su puerta. - Entre las cosas que he comprado hay una cajita que no es mía, vengo a dártela.

- Esta bien, pasa pesada de turno. - dijo él con pesadez, sin ganas de moverse de la cama de lo cansado que estaba.

Aurora entro tarareando un poco y entonces vio a su hermano tumbado bocabajo sobre la cama, con una risita divertida y maliciosa fue corriendo hacia ella y de un salto se tumbó junto a su hermano, este la ignoró a pesar del golpe. Aurora tenía sus manos la cajita que dijo antes, era una de color azul marino no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño.

- ¿Qué te pasa hermanito?, no te enfades conmigo así. - pidió ella acercándose a él pasando el brazo por su espalda. - Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Por qué será que no me creo esa promesa hermanita? - pregunto él con ironía girándose a ella pero sin despegarse de la almohada. - Dame esa caja. - pidió extendiendo la mano.

- ¿Qué hay aquí dentro? - pregunto ella curiosa cuando se sentó, después agito la caja a su oído para oír si se movía algo dentro. - ¿Puedo ver?

- ¡No, espera…! - exigió él al ver que estaba por abrirla.

Desgraciadamente para él, su hermana abrió rápidamente la cajita azul, y vio que dentro de ella había un hermoso y bello colgante de plata, uno de esos para poner una foto dentro. Aurora quedo asombrada de lo bello que era, debió ser muy caro, cuando Adam lo compró ella estaba en una tienda justo al lado y no pudo ver que era hasta ahora, por eso quedo sorprendida y confusa por el haber comprado ese objeto tan bonito.

- ¡Dame eso curiosa! - exigió él que cogió el colgante que lo tenía colgando en alto. Enseguida lo escondió nerviosa y sonrojadamente. - ¡Que manía tuya de ver mis cosas por curiosidad!

- Ay dios mío, no puede ser… ¡Quieres dárselo a ella ¿verdad que si? A esa ángel de ojos rojos que nos salvo aquella vez. - dedujo ella con seguridad. Ante eso Adam se sonrojo perdido y acorralado. - ¡Ah, lo sabía! ¡Lo has comprado para ella ajajá!

- C-Cállate, no digas tonterías. - dijo él sonrojado pero disimulando. - Lo vi en esa tienda y lo quise comprar, solamente eso.

- Pero esperas poder dárselo a ella ¿no es así? Para que así sepa de tus sentimientos hacía ella, veo que mis palabras de antes han dado fruto, felicidades.

- Si ni siquiera se si aparecerá ante mi cuando estemos en Londres de nuevo, quizás ni viva allí ya después de tantos años. - dijo él poniéndose el colgante en el cuello para esconderlo bajo la ropa. - Además, dudo que este pensando en mi ahora.

- Adam, te conozco demasiado, desde que tengo consciencia. Y se perfectamente que deseas volver a verla, y ten por seguro de que ella aparecerá.

- ¿Y por qué estas tan segura? - pregunto él curioso.

- Por qué lo presiento, algo me dice de que ella piensa en nosotros en este instante, preguntándose como estamos. - dijo ella poniendo la mano en el pecho, justo en el corazón con los ojos cerrados. - Para serte sincera, yo también deseo enormemente volver a verla delante de mi.

- A veces pienso que das miedo hermanita. - confesó él sorprendido de ella.

- Ya lo se jeje. - dijo ella divertida.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, Ángelus y Yasmina habían llegado al fin a los terrenos de la Mansión Hellsing, afortunadamente para ellas, a esa hora lo periodistas que solían estar allí pidiendo y exigiendo que los dejaran entrar para conocer a los de Hellsing, sobretodo al líder desconocido, no estaban debido a lo tarde que era. Ellas aterrizaron en el jardín delantero y tranquilamente caminaron hacia la casa. A esas horas los soldados de Hellsing estaba montando guardia como cada noche, y al verlas las saludaron militarmente pero sin mostrar miedo u odio, parecían simpatizar sinceramente a Ángelus a pesar de ser vampira. Justo cuando llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada vino corriendo uno de esos soldados con rapidez, las saludo formalmente y Ángelus al verlo así lo miro de frente inquieta.

- ¿Ocurre algo soldado? - pregunto Ángelus con seriedad y madurez.

- Así es Lady Ángela. - afirmó el soldado jadeando un poco. - Debe saber algo importante, y espero que no se enoje por favor.

- Eso depende de lo que vayas a decirme, habla. - ordenó ella ahora con frialdad. - ¿Se trata de mi hermano? - pregunto encogiendo los ojos.

- Sí… - afirmó el soldado nerviosamente viendo el rostro de la vampira que se iba acercando poco a poco a él asustándolo cada vez mas. - Él ha… él se ha…

- ¿Sí, soldado Hellsing…? - preguntaba ella, entonces bajo la mirada a la placa identificadota de él. - ¿… Víctor Johns, dónde esta mi hermano?

- No le gustaba estar aquí encerrado y aburrido, así que salió con uno de sus siervo a la ciudad, creo que fueron al local de vampiros que usted conoce. - informó él con rapidez y nervioso. - Intente detenerlo pero…

- Esta bien Víctor, sigue con la vigilancia. - ordenó Ángelus antes de volverse a Yasmina al instante de oír eso, dejando extraño al soldado. - has hecho bien en decírmelo, gracias. - agradeció ella con amabilidad.

Eso dejo callado y petrificado al soldado, pero enseguida mostró una sonrisa de gratitud y sincero respeto, por lo que saludo y se alejo de allí para continuar con su vigilancia nocturna. Cuando Ángelus volvió junto a Yasmina, al instante la puerta se abrió dejando salir a Seras y a Sirius desesperados, cosa que no sorprendió a la vampira de negro en absoluto, solo mostró una expresión irónica pero no molesta ni cabreada.

- Ángela menos mal que ya ha vuelto. - dijo Seras al estar junto a ella. - Lo siento mucho, su hermano Arthur…

- … ha salido con Lucius hacia el Sangre Fresca, - terminó ella con ironía. - ya lo se Seras, me lo acaban de decir ahora mismo. - informó ella.

- ¿ah si? - pregunto ella temiendo lo peor.

- Lucius consiguió llevárselo como él pedía, y le propuso ir al local de vampiros. - explicó Sirius ignorando la actitud de su ama. - Le aseguro de que intentamos evitarlo pero…

- Importa Sirius, se que lo intentasteis. - aseguro Ángelus girando un poco la cabeza pero sin mirarlo. - Hoy debe de ser martes para que pase esto justo cuando vuelvo de un paseo de vigilancia, para encontrarme con un novato convertido por ellos, y volver para encontrarme con otros novatos pesados.

- ¿Quiere que vayamos a buscarles y traerles mi señora? - pregunto Yasmina ofreciéndose voluntaria para la tarea.

- No… ya lo hago yo, necesito desahogarme por esto. - dijo ella en tono que daba miedo y escalofríos a los presentes menos a Yasmina que estaba acostumbrada. - Quédate al mando hasta que volvamos Yasmina.

- A sus ordenes mi señora Ángelus. - acató ella con una reverencia.

Con eso, Ángelus se rió una veces con sarcasmo y de un salto salió volando de nuevo a la ciudad nocturna de Londres para ir a buscar a su hermano y a su siervo fugitivos. Mientras, Seras se derrumbó sin mas por el miedo que tuvo por un momento hacía Ángelus, un miedo que solo tuvo con su amo, ahora que ella tenía toda su sangre en el cuerpo tomando su lugar como arma de Hellsing, se sentía extraña al tenerla enfrente o cerca de ella.

- No debes sentirte siempre así con ella Seras, sigue siendo la misma vampira que conociste hace años cuando volvió tu amo gracias a ella. - aseguro Sirius viendo de esa forma intentando animarla para que dejará de temblar. - Puede que de mas miedo que antes pero…

- No es solo eso Sirius, - interrumpió ella con seriedad. - No es solo el hecho de tener su sangre y poder dentro de si, sino que tiene sed de venganza que se va acumulando años tras años, día tras día, horas tras horas que trabaja exterminando vampiros creados por su tio Radu o la condesa Bathory, y eso lo notó desde el momento en que ambos murieron por ellos, provocando el nacimiento de la nueva reina no-muerta. - explicó ella segura de lo que decía, callando así a Sirius que estaba sorprendido. - No Sirius, Ángelus dejo de ser la que fue antes… y será así hasta que vengue sus muertes.

Aunque no quisieran creerla, Sirius y Yasmina, que también la escucho desde donde estaba, estuvieron de acuerdo con la vampira rubia, que no dejaba de temblar como una posesa. Los tres no tardaron en entrar en la casa y ser atendidos por la actual mayordoma de los Hellsing, Tara Sanders, amiga del anterior mayordomo Charlie, decidiendo ocupar su lugar aunque estuviera en un lugar lleno de vampiros liderados por una vampira que cazaba a otros vampiros, si su difunto amigo pudo estar allí ella también, eso creía Tara.

- Bienvenida a casa señorita Yasmina. - saludo ella con una reverencia. - ¿Y la señora Ángela, no estaba con usted?

- Ha tenido que irse a buscar a su hermano, a insistido en ir ella misma. - contesto la licántropa. - ¿La necesitabas para algo esta noche Tara?

- No señorita, solo quería saber de ella nada mas, - contestó la mayordoma con sinceridad. - si no necesitan nada volveré a mi despacho a trabajar, con permiso. - se despidió ella dando otra reverencia para retirarse y dejarlos solos.

- ¿Ya estas mejor Seras? - pregunto Sirius que cargaba a Seras sobre su hombro. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

- No hace falta Sirius. - dijo una voz masculina con acento francés y vacilante. - Yo la llevaré.

Los tres alzaron las miradas y quien hablo fue Pip mientras caminaba hacía ellos, mejor dicho hacia Seras que sonrió al verlo. Durante un rato Sirius y Pip se miraron fijamente, el mercenario con algo de desafío y molestia, y Sirius incomodo por eso se apartó disimuladamente de Seras para estar junto a Yasmina que también noto el ambiente cambiado por Pip que sujeto a Seras al momento para mantenerla en pie.

- Tranquilo Pip, puedo andar yo sola. - aseguro Seras intentando calmar el lugar. - Solo ha sido un mareo repentino, nada mas.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta que descanse por hoy. - contradijo él con insistencia.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, el mercenario cogió en brazos a Seras, está se sorprendió y se sonrojo al estar frente a la otra pareja que miraba.

- ¡Puedo ir yo sola! - insistió ella moviéndose para bajar.

- ¡Venga, no esas así mujer! - pidió él con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Entonces, Pip dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente de allí con Seras exigiendo que la bajará moviéndose sin parar, daban los dos una escena cómica y romántica para la otra pareja que los miraba con ironía y comprensión. Una vez que Pip bajo por las escaleras que llevaban al sotano, Yasmina decidió salir a fuera para pasear por los jardines, Sirius no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que la acompaño pensativo, y la pelirroja lo vio.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Sirius? - pregunto ella girándose a él confusa.

- ¿eh? Oh nada, no es nada. - dijo él con la mirada baja, y eso no convenció a Yasmina y siguió mirándolo para que hablara con ella, y finalmente él se rindió. - ¡Vale, vale! Estoy inquieto por como me ha mirado Pip antes cuando me ofrecí a ayudar a Seras, me clavó una mirada como si fuera a matarme…

- Es normal, estaba con su chica, los que son como él suelen ser muy celosos. - opinó ella con naturalidad. - Pero eso no significa que vaya a matarte.

- Ya lo se, y él sabe como todos que tu y yo estamos juntos… pero aún así me clava esa mirada asesina, creo que es pasarse un poco. - dijo él aún inquieto.

- Lo que debería preocuparte ahora es otra cosa Sirius. - dijo Yasmina llamando la atención de Sirius por la manera en que lo dijo. - Te recuerdo de que dejasteis que Lucius sacará a señorito Arthur de la mansión por la noche mientras estábamos de cacería… eso ella lo tendrá presente cuando vuelva.

- ah, si eso es verdad… - recordó él ahora aterrándose un poco. - Supongo que nos merecemos un castigo por esto.

- Quién recibirás mas es Lucius por hacer esto a espaldas de su ama, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá ante la presencia de mi señora Ángelus.

En eso estuvo de acuerdo Sirius que junto a Yasmina miró el horizonte, hacia la ciudad de Londres que ahora estaba iluminada por las luces de neón dando una hermosa escena aunque siempre pasaran cosas aterradoras allí. Con la cacería que Yasmina y Ángelus hicieron la noche se mostraba ahora tranquila, pero nadie debía fiarse ciegamente de esos momentos de paz nocturnas, y menos ellos que estaban en una batalla que ya llevaba 20 años durando.

- ¿Crees que esta lucha acabará pronto? - pregunto Sirius con seriedad y preocupado.

- Depende lo que deba hacer ella al respecto, supongo. - contestó Yasmina dando su opinión. - Si quisiera acabaría con ellos en un momento sin esfuerzo.

- ¿Y a que espera para hacerlo? ha habido muchas muertes por su culpa, debería matarlos ya si quiere proteger a su hermano. - opinó Sirius confuso.

- Sirius… - llamó Yasmina en tono dolido. - Ya deberías de confiar completamente en tu ama, ella sabe que hay que hacer, solo que ahora no puede hacer lo que tu dices, ¿el motivo de ello? Ni siquiera yo consigo saberlo, pero confío en ella, desde que la conozco se que se puede confiar en ella.

Ante eso Sirius no pudo ni se atrevió a decir nada, por lo que se calló y volvió la mirada al paisaje nocturno de Londres.

En esos momentos, en el local Sangre Fresca de Spike se estaba celebrando una animada fiesta, donde se veían todo tipo de bailarinas bailando al ritmo de la música, de ese modo animaban a los clientes humanos y vampiros a bailar también con esa música que te daba ganas de bailar con solo oírla. Otros no eran de esos y se quedaban sentados en los sofás de cuero negro acompañados por unas humanas sexuales y atractivas ofreciéndose totalmente a ellos para que se divirtieran con ella o bebieran su sangre para experimentar una experiencia superior al mismo sexo incluso.

Con el paso de los años, ese local se fue convirtiendo en el mas conocido y visitado de la ciudad inglesa, ya que, allí los vampiros podían morder y beber la sangre de los humanos sin peligro de que se convirtieran en vampiros o ghouls y que la Organización Hellsing les dieran caza después, y todo gracias a un suero que el mismo dueño pidió fabricar para su negoció. Con eso, cada humano que deseaba ofrecer su sangre allí debía antes ser mayor de edad y ser vacunado por ese suero por su propia seguridad, no era peligrosa ni paras los humanos ni para los vampiros que los mordían después.

En medio de esa marchosa fiesta estaba también el dueño del lugar, Spike, con sus típicas vestimenta de roquero punk, con eso no parecía el dueño de ese lugar pero no le importaba siempre y cuando le conocieran ya. Con él estaba dos bailarinas bien pegadas y seductoras a él, deseando que hincara el diente en ellas, cosa que él también deseaba pero las hacia sufrir un poco disimulando desacuerdo con sus deseos. Aparté de ellos tres, en el mismo sofá estaba un joven de pelo castaño oscuro y desordenado con ojos azules marinos, mirando sorprendido a ese grupo, y Spike se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón, estas aburrido ahora que tu compañero esta ocupado con una de mis chicas? - pregunto él coqueto al joven.

- No, claro que no. - dijo el chico desviando la mirada avergonzado. - Es que…

- ah ya veo, nunca has estado con mujeres como estas ¿verdad? - adivinó él observando a sus chicas que le sonreían seductoramente. - Tranquilo, todos tenemos una primera vez en la vida, y en nuestra existencia como me pasa a mi jeje, ¿quieres que una de ellas te ayude a pasar esa fase?

- ¿eh, qué? No, creo que no es… - intentaba decir él algo nervioso y sonrojado ante la idea.

- ¿Te da vergüenza? Es normal si nunca lo has probado, no te preocupes, mis chicas son muy buenas con los principiantes, y aquí puedes sentirte como en casa y liberarte completamente. - aseguro el vampiro rubio platino. - Vamos anímate, muy pronto serás un hombre, y tendrás la edad que aparenta tu hermana mayor.

- Si, eso es cierto, finalmente tendremos la misma edad… - recordó él bajando la mirada. - Había olvidado eso, se me hará raro tener esa edad sin que ella tenga mas en apariencia.

- Es natural amigo mío, ella es vampiresa desde hace varios siglos, pero sigue siendo joven y hermosa, y lo seguirá siendo por el resto de su existencia. - afirmó Spike con lógica. - Ella debe habértelo dicho ya esto, y me atrevería a decir que… no le hará gracia saber que has venido aquí sin su permiso.

Ante eso el chico alzó el rostro hacia el vampiro para ver como mostraba una sonrisa picara y maliciosa, mostrando con eso que sabía de sobras su pequeño secreto. Viendo que no podía ocultárselo ya, se echo hacia atrás rendido apoyando la espalda y la cabeza completamente en el sofá relajado.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunto el chico con seriedad.

- Se te noto en la cara en cuanto entraste por la puerta con tu compañero, que por cierto recibirá un buen castigo por parte de su creadora y ama. - opinó el vampiro divertidamente. - Pero tengo que reconocer que me has sorprendido chico, conociendo a tu hermana, estricta y cuidadosa, es sorprendente que hayas podido engañarla junto a ese mujeriego, empiezas a caerme bien.

- No es que entienda su preocupación por mi ni nada de eso, es que… - decía él aclarando las cosas. - necesitaba salir a toda costa.

Spike miró fijamente al muchacho de pelo castaño y vestido de paisano civil para pasar desapercibido por entre la gente normal. Veía en su rostro cierta inquieto y miedo por algo que desconocía, pero no quiso meterse en su asunto por lo que decidió animarlo, y pensó en algo ideal para esa noche. Se acercó al oído de una de sus chicas y le susurro algo, al momento la chica miró al joven deprimido y con una sonrisa hizo que le dijo su jefe. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica ya estaba al lado suyo acariciándolo un poco, y eso al joven lo sonrojo un poco pero no negó que le gustase.

- Venga compañero, diviértete por esta noche, mi chica te cuidará muy bien, confía en mi. - aseguro el vampiro abrazando a la otra chica.

Con eso, la chica que estaba con el joven se pegó mas a él seduciéndolo y excitándolo poco a poco. A él le dio vergüenza todo eso y pensó en detenerla, pero la excitación y el placer que sentía no le dejaba moverse o detenerla, deseaba mas, y la chica empezó a abrirle la camisa por el cuello para besarlo con dulzura y lentitud, era una experta en excitar a los novatos a simple vista, y parecía disfrutarlo completamente por lo atractivo que le parecía el joven.

Ante eso, él echo la cabeza hacía atrás quedándose cómodo por lo blando que era la espaldera del sofá negro, así la chica pudo besarlo y acariciarlo cómodamente mientras se abría poco a poco la camisa y después apartarla del pecho para dejarlo al descubierto, notando así con las manos que estaba bien formado y musculoso a pesar de ser muy joven, se notaba que no era del todo humano ese joven de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos azules.

- ah… ¿Qué lo hago? - pregunto ella en susurro en el oído de él seductoramente. - ¿Te sientes mas relajado ahora?

- Sí… no sabes cuanto. - afirmó él con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar del todo.

Con eso la chica se rió en bajo y continuó con su trabajo, cosa que estaba disfrutando como él, pero lo que ella no sabía, es que él estaba ardiendo como nunca y tenía el corazón golpeándole con fuerza el pecho deseando salir de un tirón ante tal excitación que estaba sintiendo todo su cuerpo gracias a ella. El ardor empezaba a asustar al chico, ya que, no era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación de placer, no era buena señal para él estar de esa forma y en aumento. De repente, sintió en su cuello un ardor repentino, era parecido a la sed, pero esa sed era diferente, se hacía mas fuerte a medida que la chica se pegaba mas a él con seducción y placer, sobretodo teniendo el cuello de ella pegado en la cara y completamente despejado de cualquier prenda.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estas tenso de golpe. - noto ella extrañada. - ¿Es demasiado para ti?

Él no dijo una palabra, era como si no la oyera en ese momento, solo estaba pendiente de algo que estaba viendo delante de sus ojos, el cuello de ella, justo en la zona donde estaba la yugular palpitando excitada y en alto para él. Que incluso pudo ver la vena como si brillará ante sus ojos llamándola, deseaba clavar los colmillos allí, quería saciar esa insoportable sed que tenía con el liquido rojo que estaba dentro de ella, y ahora no podía frenarlo con solo pensar. Al verlo de esa forma, la chica empezó a inquietarse pero no quería que su jefe la viera como una cobarde por solo su imaginación así que no se movió de al lado del chico que poco a poco la fue abrazando por detrás para pegarla mas a él y con fuerza por detrás de los omoplato haciéndole un poco de daño.

- Oye ten cuidado, me estas haciendo daño. - se quejo ella dolida. - ¿Qué te pasa?

A esa distancia Spike la oyó y curioso se giro a la pareja, entonces vio que la chica parecía tensa y temblando por algún motivo, y eso le llamó la atención, quiso acercarse, pero algo que vio lo detuvo al instante. Mientras, el joven estaba inclinado en el cuello de ella y estaba por abrir la boca y mostrar los colmillos dando un jadeo, y cuando estuvo por clavarlos en ella, una mano se apoyó en el hombro de él sobresaltándolo y apartándose del cuello de ella pero sin soltarla aún, entonces, dio la vuelta la cabeza confuso y entonces la vio, a su hermana en pie detrás del sofá mirándolo fijamente y directa.

- Ángelus… - nombró Spike a la persona que estaba hay, sorprendido de su aparición repentina que fue milagrosa.

- hermana… - dijo el joven con los ojos irritados del asombro.

- Ya puedes soltarla Arthur, no tienes que hacerlo… - dijo la vampira que sonó enigmático para él. - No tienes que hacerle daño para saciarte, suéltala.

Entonces, Arthur giró la cabeza confuso, y fue cuando vio el rostro aterrado y tembloroso de la chica que estuvo a punto de morder sin poder controlarse. Al verla tan asustada la soltó rápidamente dejando que se apartara de él aterrada y temblando como una gallina. Arthur entendió enseguida que estuvo a punto de hacer, y eso lo dejo petrificado y aterrado, incluso mas que la chica humana. Spike le dijo a su chica que calmará a su amiga con un trago en la barra y se fueron dejando a los tres vampiros solos allí al momento en que Ángelus rodeó el sofá y se sentaba junto a su hermanastro pequeño.

- Dios… he estado a punto de… dios mio… - decía él aterrado ocultando su rostro con las manos temblando de horror. - Iba a matarla… por dios…

- Pero no los has hecho… esta viva y a salvo Arthur, deja de torturarte ¿entendido? Ya ha pasado todo, estoy aquí. - calmó ella abrazándolo por la cabeza y inclinarlo hacia ella sobre su hombro. - Ahora volveremos a casa, tranquilo hermanito.

- hermana… - nombró él temblando avergonzado y culpable. - lo… siento.

Ella no le dijo nada, le dejo desahogarse sobre su hombro un rato mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo a la vista de Spike que estaba inquieto por como debía estar ella de cabreada por el otro. Arthur no tardó en calmarse y estar mejor, fue entonces cuando Ángelus alzó la mirada a Spike con frialdad y terror por sus ojos rojos enfurecidos, el vampiro rubio se puso tenso pero se mantuvo calmado y sin mostrar miedo.

- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto ella poniéndose lentamente en pie cuando Arthur se apartó al verla de esa forma.

- En una de las habitaciones privada junto a una de mis chicas. - contestó él señalando detrás suyo con seriedad.

Con eso la vampira de negro tuvo bastante, y con paso largo y firme fue hacia el lugar indicado con una mirada fiera y enfadada pero sin notarse en el rostro. Como si sintieran su odio y enfado, la gente se apartó a su paso para dejarla ir a donde quería, dejándolos aterrados y confuso por ese estado que tenía. Arthur y Spike la siguieron con la mirada hasta que la perdieron entre la multitud susurrante y sorprendida de la presencia que ella mostraba estado así.

Al estar en el vacío y rojo pasillo que llevaba al despacho de Spike y a las habitaciones privadas, donde los clientes mas habituales del local solían estar con algún humano para estar a solas con intimidad y deseo mutuo, el sonido de gemidos de placer y satisfacción llegaban a los oídos de la vampira, pero solo uno llamó su atención y lo siguió hasta una puerta, se puso delante y la tiró debajo de una potente patada que casi partió la puerta por la mitad, la pareja que estaba dentro se sobresalto dando un grito de espanto y asombro, después vieron a la vampira justo delante con una mirada fiera y fría.

Cuando Ángelus dio unos pasos para estar dentro vio a su siervo problemático Lucius con su amiga humana en plena unión mutua y apasionada, cosa que a ella no le importó en absoluto, afortunadamente los dos estaban tapados de cintura par abajo con la sabana de la cama. Lucius se puso a temblar y se apartó de la humana tapándose las partes mientras la vampira paseaba sin prisa por la habitación dando miedo y terror solamente con eso al vampiro.

- ¿Te lo estas pasando bien, mi querido Lucius? - pregunto Ángelus sarcástica. - ¿Tu compañera te estaba satisfaciendo bien o qué?

- Ama Ángelus, se lo puedo explicar si me deja… - aseguro Lucius temblando como nunca intentando calmarla.

- Lucius…

- ¿Si?

- Haz el maldito favor de vestirte de una vez, que nos vamos ya. - exigió la vampira dándose la vuelta para irse de allí asqueada. - Pon a su cuenta lo que te debe de esta noche querida. - dijo ella dirigiéndose a la humana callada sobre la cama cubriéndose entera avergonzada.

Lucius empezó a vestirse con rapidez cuando la vampira salió de la habitación. La chica también lo hizo y fue mas rápida que él por la escasa ropa que llevaba a causa del trabajo, después salió de la habitación y saludo educadamente a la vampira que estaba esperando apoyada en la pared de enfrente pero mas al lado de la puerta. A causa del estruendo de la puerta, muchos curiosos se asomaron por la esquina, pero al estar Ángelus justo hay seria y malhumorada enseguida se alejaron de allí aterrados por el aura que dejaba salir por ello. Ella no tuvo que esperar mucho a Lucius, él salió corriendo para no hacerla esperar mas de lo que debía, al tenerlo listo se dio la vuelta para ir con su hermano y Spike, este la siguió sin mediar palabra alguna asustado.

Todos los curiosos la sintieron acercarse y no tardaron en volver a lo suyo, eso ayudo a Spike para saber que estaban de regreso los dos, y Arthur se puso en pie al verle sentarse bien con seriedad pero sin dejar su forma de ser, vacilante y seductor. Arthur vio como su hermana salía del pasillo con Lucius detrás que tenía la mirada baja y sin alzarla por nada. Ángelus fue directa a él rodeando el sofá negro con seriedad.

- Hermana… - nombró Arthur al verla tan seria. - Yo…

- Nos vamos a casa Arthur, hablaremos allí. - dijo Ángelus sin alzar la mirada hacia él, lo que hizo después miró a Spike. - Siento haberte molestado en tu fiesta Spike, no deseaba creer este ambiente tenso e incomodo en tus clientes.

Ángelus observó a su alrededor como los demás, viendo en todos los vampiros como la miraban algo asustados por el aura que mostró antes, y eso a ella no le hacía gracia por como la miraban después, aterrados y desconfiados de ella a pesar de ser la actual reina de todos ellos. Spike no se mostró molesto por nada de ello sino comprensivo, debió imaginar que su hermano se había escapado sin que ella lo supiera, y mucho mas con ese siervo suyo, Lucius.

- Tranquila pequeña, se les pasará enseguida, si quieres puedes tomar un trago para calmar los nervios que has tenido antes. - animó él ofreciendo con gusto a uno de sus chicos para ella, que se mostraban encantados de ello al oírlo. - No debes ser tan dura con ellos, solo deseaban desconectar un poco.

- Creo que de eso lo hablaremos en otra ocasión Spike, ahora tengo que llevarlos de vuelta a casa, pero gracias por el trago. - dijo ella agradeciendo después. - Ya vendré otra noche que no este ocupada o necesite de ti de nuevo.

- Siempre a tu servicio querida mía, ya sabes donde encontrarme. - dijo Spike encantado de ella. - Hasta pronto.

Con eso, Ángelus se dio la vuelta pasando entre su hermano y su siervo para que la siguieran después bajo la mirada de algunos vampiros atentos a ella y de Spike que sonreía divertido y satisfecho, la verdad es que valió la pena que ellos vinieran para verla a ella esa noche, viendo que seguía igual de hermosa y poderosa de siempre, pero sin perder esa inocencia y belleza femenina que tenía. Tan concentrado estaba que cuando los tres desaparecieron de allí una de sus chicas se abrazo a él por detrás del sofá sobresaltándolo un poco sacándolo de su mundo.

- ¿Le ocurre algo jefe? - pregunto ella coqueta y seductora.

- Nada amor, solo necesito que me animes de nuevo. - dijo él girando un poco la cabeza hacia ella para besarla un poco. - Ven aquí.

Ella así lo hizo, rodeó el sofá sin soltarle la mano que la tenía extendida hasta sentarse junto a él bien pegada, entonces Spike le acarició las piernas hacia arriba tocando el muslo, cosa que a ella la excito encantada cerrando los ojos y mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior, eso excito al vampiro que mostró los colmillos en una sonrisa sarcástica y sedienta. Sin esperar mas, él la tumbó sobre sus piernas en un movimiento rápido que ella disfruto como nunca, y él dando un jadeo de vampiro clavó los colmillos en el cuello de ella dando placer a ambos, él bebiendo su sangre y ella sintiendo placer por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡ah! Ah… no, no pare… ¡mas…! - suplicó ella babeando un poco por la comisura del labio sonrojada y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás excitada.

Él no la defraudo y continuó bebiendo su sangre abrazándola fuerte y firmemente para que no se moviera demasiado. La abrazaba entera rodeándola por el abdomen y apoyando una mano debajo de su axila tocando casi el seno y el otro en la nuca enredando los dedos con el cabello de ella. Sentía como el corazón de ella latía con fuerza golpeando su pecho que estaba pegado al suyo propio sintiendo los golpes fuertes y pausados. Ante tanta excitación la chica no pudo evitar abrazarse a él por la cabeza y la espalda pasando por debajo de su brazo, y el resto de la gente no les molestaba ni los observaba atentamente, estaban a lo suyo bailando y divirtiéndose en esa fiesta nocturna para vampiros y humanos.

- Señor Spike… es increíble de verdad… ¡uah…! - confesó ella encantada y disfrutando sonriente. - Continué sin parar aún… por favor…

Spike siguió bebiendo escuchando a la chica, que sin notarse la estuvo ignorando, tenía otra cosa en mente; a Ángelus. Desde que la volvió a ver hacía 18 años junto a sus compañeros, supo en ese instante que la deseaba enormemente, algo de ella lo atraía con fuerza, y a pesar de ser un buen amigo de su padre, Spike sintió algo de interés en la princesa no-muerta cuando la conoció en esa fiesta en Hungría, en la mansión de los Bathory.

- _"Espero con ansias que necesites de mi Ángelus, y no me refiero a lo que me has pedido todo este tiempo, no… es algo mas profundo, ya lo verás"_

En ese momento, Ángelus y los otros dos caminaban por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Londres sin rumbo aparente, ella solamente caminaba con calma y en silencio, eso al vampiro y al joven hermano los inquieto y incomodo un poco, ya que ese silencio indicaba que ella estaba enfadada y mosqueada. De repente, algo sonó en ese momento sobresaltando a los dos chicos, pero el sonido provino del teléfono móvil de Ángelus que lo cogió sin mirar quién era.

- Soy yo. - dijo ella al teléfono de espaldas a ellos. - Si están conmigo ahora… tranquila, no ha pasado nada graves allí… si, como quieras… estamos cerca del local aún, esperamos aquí. - cuando acabo de hablar colgó y guardo el teléfono en su abrigo. - Era Yasmina, dijo que mandará a Tara para que venga a recogernos. - informó ella sin girarse a ellos pero tenía la cabeza alzada al cielo estrellado. - Aprovecharemos el tiempo para hablar los tres solos, chicos.

Al acabar de decir eso, Ángelus se dio la vuelta lentamente y cuando estuvo frente a frente con ellos dos cruzó los brazos con seriedad, y eso les asusto a los dos que se quedaron quietos y tensos por la mirada que estaba mostrando. Ángelus los miró un rato, y entonces desvió la mirada a un banco que estaba junto a ellos, con la cabeza les indico que se sentara en el, y ellos obedientes se sentaron bien pegados y callados. Cuando estuvieron hay sentados, ella empezó a caminar con paso lento y paseante por delante de ellos de lado a lado sin prisa para hablar, eso hacía que se pusieran nerviosos, y Lucius mas.

- Supongo que… no hace falta recordar el motivo de este cabreo que tengo ¿verdad chicos? - dijo Ángelus sin mirarles paseando de lado a lado.

- Todo tiene una explicación ama… - empezó Lucius nervioso y sudando. - Verá yo… nosotros solo…

- Será mejor Lucius, que no hagas enfadar mas de lo que estoy. - advirtió ella con voz amenazante. - Lo que me gustaría saber es el por qué de vuestra excursión nocturna, cuando sabéis de sobras que no quiero que mi hermano menor salga sin mi permiso y mucho menos contigo yendo al local de Spike.

- Él deseaba salir por una noche, nada mas ¿qué problema hay? Yo estaba para protegerlo. - explicó Lucius confuso por la precaución de ella.

- Si claro, acostándose con una chica en una habitación privada lejos de él, - visualizó ella burlonamente. - Vaya forma de proteger a alguien Lucius.

- Vamos ama, él estaba con Spike y sus amigas, incluso creo que se lo estaba pasando bien… - dijo Lucius con humor para animar el ambiente. - y creo que…

Antes de poder continuar con su charla, Ángelus se acercó de un soplido a la cara de él inclinada hacia delante y con una mano sobre la espaldera del banco, mostraba una mirada asesina y frustrada, cosa que hizo callar al instante a Lucius que se echo hacia atrás al tenerla hay mirándolo a los ojos. Arthur se sobresaltó cuando ella hizo eso pero se mantuvo callado y algo apartado de ellos observando.

- Tu no tienes ningún derecho a decidir que es divertido para él y lo que no, - aseguro ella amenazante y con ojos fieros. - sobretodo cuando no tienes idea de lo que puede pasar cuando se excita demasiado, aunque supongo que sabrás la sensación de sobra por qué siempre te dejas llevar por la excitación y la sed de sangre femenina.

- Hermana, tranquila por favor… - pedía Arthur al verla de ese modo.

- La próxima vez que te apetezca irte de caza por la noche y tengas permiso para irte por hay, vete solo o con tus hermanos y amigos, pero a mi hermano no se le lleva a ninguna parte sin mi permiso y sin que este yo con él ¿entendido Lucius Balan? Que sea la última vez que heces esto a mis espaldas…

- Si ama, lo que usted diga. - aseguro él aterrado y temblando como un humano cualquiera. - No volverá a pasar, lo juro…

- Bien. - acepto ella apartándose de él lentamente con un rostro mas calmado. - Espero por tu bien Lucius que esto no se repite…

En el momento en que Ángelus se alejo un poco del banco, un coche se acercó a ellos, era Tara que llegó al fin para llevarlos a casa. Sin decir nada, Ángelus abrió la puerta de atrás y le indicó a Arthur con la mano que subiera al coche, Lucius se subiría delante con Tara por orden de la vampira. Sin decir nada, Arthur se subió al coche seguido después por Ángelus que cerró la puerta con fuerza, nadie dijo nada y se pusieron en marcha de vuelta a casa.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Ya era de entrada la madrugada, pero el príncipe de Inglaterra Adam, aún seguía despierto y con la luz apagada, solo la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación, estaba medio tumbado en su cama observando algo que tenía entre sus manos; el colgante que compró en la ciudad, un objeto donde deseaba tener un retrato del ángel negro de ojos negros que le salvo, o mucho mejor, regalarle ese obsequió a esa mujer si la volvía a ver en Londres en esa fiesta.

_"Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen… quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de su vidas."_

- _"tsk, de nuevo esa frase…" _- pensó él molesto con una mano en la cabeza tapando uno de sus ojos. - _"¿De quién es esa frase, quién me la dijo?"_

Cada vez que pensaba en ese ángel, esa frase resonaba en su mente como un aviso de peligro, y eso lo dejaba confuso cada vez. Cuando conoció a esa misteriosa persona de negro no sintió peligro alguno hacia ella, pero si del hombre que intento matar a su hermana, el vampiro que ella mató al instante, eso hizo que ella misma y su hermana se marcharan de la sangre del vampiro, y con eso la mujer se mostró como una vampira también, pero a pesar de eso, ni él ni Aurora sintieron miedo hacia ella, menos cuando se inclinó hacia ellos con la mano extendida y con una sonrisa amable y angelical. Después de que los llevará a casa con su padres, no volvió a verla, había desaparecido sin decirle al menos su nombre, y sus padres decidieron que debían vivir fuera de Inglaterra para que no volviera a pasar aquello de nuevo, cosa que dejo confuso a Adam, y lo sigue confundiendo ahora.

-_ "Padre, madre… ¿De qué nos queríais proteger, por qué nunca nos contáis nada sobre lo que ocurrió aquella noche de lluvia?"_ - se preguntaba él apretando el colgante en su puño pensativo. - _"¿En que en realidad… conocéis a esa mujer de negro, la que nos salvó?"_

Justo cuando pensó eso, picaron a su puerta sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Quién se asomo al abrir la puerta fue nada menos que su hermana Aurora vestida con su camisón de dormir, él suspiró aliviado pero molesto por su visita a esas horas, pero tampoco mucho por qué no estaba durmiendo aún. Estaba por replicarle su visita cuando vio el rostro de ella a la luz de la calle, asustada y triste, por eso se levanto y fue hacía ella rápido.

- Aurora, ¿eh qué te pasa hermanita? - pregunto él al estar junto a ella con las manos en sus brazos, notó que estaba temblando. - Estas temblando, ¿Qué te pasa?

- He tenido una pesadilla horrible Adam, - dijo ella estando a punto de llorar de miedo y terror. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche? - pregunto desesperada.

- Claro mujer, solo tranquilízate y cuéntame de ello venga. - dijo él mientras la llevaba a su cama para tumbarla y taparla entera con las mantas junto a él.

Ella al estar en la cama con su hermano dejo de temblar con fuerza y se pegó a él sintiéndose mas protegida así, él confuso la abrazo para calmarla y para que dejará de temblar de esa forma, era como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo peor, al vampiro que intento morderla aquella noche lluviosa. Aurora se mantenía pegada a él con la cabeza sobre su pecho debajo de la mandíbula de él temblando como nunca, no podía parar de temblar de miedo.

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con ese vampiro de hace diez años quizás? - pregunto él frotándola fuertemente para calentarla un poco de lo helada que estaba.

- No… era otra persona, pero si un vampiro. - contestó ella llorando un poco pero se secó las lagrimas con la mano. - No se a que vino esa pesadilla tan espantosa, deseaba despertar y no podía hasta que… dios, era horrible.

- Vamos cuéntame, ¿de qué iba esa pesadilla hermana? - pidió él animándola a ello para ayudarla a calmarse.

- Están bien, - acepto ella calmándose un poco antes. - Estaba en un lugar oscuro, parecido al almacén donde estuvimos aquella vez pero estaba seco, de repente entre las sombras apareció una chica con capucha negra.

- ¿Una chica de negro? Era quizás…

- ¡No! Ella no, pero se parecía enormemente a ella, y lo pude confirmar cuando ella apareció al otro lado de la nada también, mirando a esa chica sorprendida y alertada. - contestó ella con la cabeza en el pecho de él mientras explicaba. - Lo curioso es que después, ambas empezaron a enfrentarse, la chica tenía intención de matarme para beber mi sangre, y el ángel para impedirlo, parecía estar furiosa y frustrada, como si conociera a esa chica parecida a ella físicamente aunque mas joven quizás.

- ¿Qué pasa después? - pregunto él metido de lleno en lo que estaba contando.

- La chica lucha con ganas, pero el ángel no, era como si no se atreviera a herirla, estaba como pendiente de mi, y por culpa de eso ella… - hizo una pausa incapaz de continuar, entonces empezó a llorar de nuevo. - Por culpa de que estaba distraída por mi esa chica acabo por apuñalarla en el pecho dejándola inmóvil pero consciente, empezó a sangrar sin parar, y la otra empezó a reír sin parar de lo contenta que estaba, y sin esperar un momento mas… ella la…

Cuando llegó a la parte que la asustada, Aurora empezó a temblar de nuevo sin parar, era lógico ese miedo, por eso Adam abrazo con fuerza a su hermana mientras frotaba su espalda para calmarla y calentarla con la cabeza apoyada sobre la de ella y se acurrucaba a él desesperada y temblando.

- Después de matarla se giro hacia mi y con una sonrisa se fue acercando a mi… - acabó ella aterrada. - Nunca había sentido tanto terror, parecía muy real.

- Solo fue una pesadilla hermana, estas a salvo y conmigo… - consoló él en susurro. - Solo fue una pesadilla, tranquila…

- He tenido la extraña sensación de que paso algo parecido a ese sueño Adam, pero no consigo encontrarlo… - dijo ella sobre su pecho confusa. - Puede que pasará mucho antes de aquella vez.

- O puede que solo haya sido tu subconsciente que te ha hecho una mala pasada Aurora, si nos hubiera pasado algo como eso antes nuestros padres nos lo habrían dicho ¿no crees? - opinó él apartándola para mirarla a la cara.

- Te recuerdo que ellos insistieron en que nos mudáramos de Inglaterra por ese secuestro, me pareció exagerado y a ti también ¿verdad? - acertó ella viendo el rostro de su hermano. - Quizás nos paso algo antes, solo que éramos demasiado pequeños para acordarnos ¿no te parece?

- ¿Insinúas que nuestros padres nos esconden algo? ¿Por qué harían algo así? - pregunto él sin poder creerlo. Entonces pensó otra cosa. - ¿Crees que ellos saben…?

- Creo que debemos hablar con ellos cuando estemos en Londres, siento que algo no cuadra hermano. - dijo ella seriamente. - Puede… que la conozcan…

Adam se quedo callado ante esa posibilidad, entonces desvió su mirada hacia la almohada, y frente de ella estaba el colgante de plata, la cogió y la miró junto a su hermana que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Era posible que sus padre en verdad conocieran a esa mujer de negro con ojos rojos, y que aún estuviera en Londres trabajando para ellos en secreto, no querían asegurarlo aún, pero tenían fe en ello, deseaban volver a ver ese ángel y conocerlo.

Finalmente, el auto que llevaba a Ángelus, Arthur y Lucius llegó a la puerta de la Mansión Hellsing, donde justo delante esperaban todos los miembros importantes de la Organización; Seras, Pip, Yasmina, Sirius y Marcus, todos mostraba una mirada sería pero aliviada de que el chico estuviera a salvo. Cuando los tres bajaron del coche, Tara fue a aparcar el coche mientras ellos subían los escalones hasta estar frente a todos.

- Sirius, Marcus. - nombró Ángelus con formalidad, ellos se pusieron firmes a su llamado. - Llevaos a Lucius a vuestra habitación, que no salga hasta que yo lo diga. - ordenó ella mirando de reojo al vampiro que se encogió ante ello.

Ellos así lo hicieron sin decir palabra, cogieron a Lucius por los brazos sin hacer fuerza ya que él se dejo llegar debido a lo afectado que estaba por haber decepcionado a su ama de esa forma, haciendo que se preocupará por su hermano menor. Todos entraron a la mansión, y los tres hermanos se dirigieron hacia el sótano, los demás se quedaron en el recibidor observando a Ángelus que seguía sería y malhumorada.

- Por esta noche es suficiente señores, quiero hablar con mi hermano… a solas. - dijo ella con frialdad.

Cuando dijo eso, ella empezó a caminar para subir por la escaleras centrales al segundo piso donde estaban las habitaciones y el despacho de ella. Arthur miró algo nervioso y asustado a su hermana alejarse, y todos miraron a Arthur preocupados, pero nadie dijo nada a ella por respeto, era normal que estuviera de esa forma por preocupación.

- Vámonos chicos a descansa por hoy. - dijo Yasmina a la pareja. - Arthur, - se giró a él apoyando una mano en su hombro, - ah, buena suerte.

Al decir eso para darle ánimos, la licántropa y los vampiros se retiraron de allí sin decir palabras, él los vio irse inquieto. Los tres no tardaron en irse y desaparecer de allí, preocupados y inquietos por como aguantará a su hermana estando de esa forma. En todos esos años, Ángelus nunca estuvo tan enojada como ahora por culpa de Lucius por llevarse a su hermano de juerga sin su permiso y sin saberlo ella estando fuera cazando con Yasmina.

- ¡Vlad! - llamó Ángelus desde el segundo piso en alto, llamándolo por su segundo nombre.

Al oírla Arthur se encogió de miedo un instante pero luego se puso en marcha con la cabeza baja y encogido de la vergüenza. Al subir por la escalera vio a su hermana apoyada en la pared junto a una puerta, era la habitación de ella, y está al ver que estaba por llegar entro con los brazos cruzados y sería. Arthur trago saliva antes de continuar la marcha lento pero firme hasta entrar en la habitación, una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras de si y se giró a ella, vio que estaba de espaldas a él mirando por la ventana del balcón el cielo nocturno y estrellado acompañado por la luna llena. A esa distancia él pudo notar el enojo de ella, pero aún así debía estar mas cerca de ella, así que dio unos pasos hasta estar detrás de ella con la mirada baja y culpable, entonces espero a que ella hablara. Ángelus giró un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos con una mirada enojada y sería, entonces se giró de lado a él.

- Arthur, me has decepcionado igual que Lucius. - confesó ella directa y sería.

- Lo se hermana. - afirmó él.

- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando eh? - pregunto ella girándose completamente a él enfadada. - ¡Pudiste haber matado a esa humana que estuviste a punto de morder si no te hubiera detenido!

- Ella estaba vacunada como todas las que van y trabajan allí, además, yo no puedo convertir a nadie en vampiro por ser un medio-vampiro ¿recuerdas? - dijo Arthur defendiéndose.

- ¡Pero podías haberla matado desangrada por no saber parar, a diferencia de mi, los humanos tienen menos resistencia, la habrías desangrado en poco minutos, ¿querías matarla de todas forma para saciar tu sed diario o qué?

- ¡No soy un niño a quién debas alimentar ya Ángelus! - exclamó él harto de oírla. - Tu no sabes nada de lo que… ¡ah…!

Algo hizo callar a Arthur de golpe, y eso llamó la atención de Ángelus que le dio pálido y sudando un poco, cosa que la preocupo. Mientras, Arthur sentía de nuevo ese ardor en el cuello y esa sensación excitante en todo el cuerpo. Sentía como si el cuerpo entero latiera en algo y golpeando con fuerza, y no pudo evitar tocar su cuello como si así aliviará ese ardor, era como una sed enorme que deseaba saciar con urgencia.

- ¿Vlad, ocurre algo? - pregunto Ángelus al verlo raro, entonces se acercó a él viendo que estaba por caer de rodillas. - ¡Oye, Vlad contesta!

Él no pudo decir nada con el dolor que esa misteriosa sed le estaba dando en su garganta, temía que si habría la boca hiciera algo involuntario como estuvo a punto de hacer con la humana del local de Spike. Ángelus lo sujetaba por los brazos, entonces lo notó, estaba temblando como de miedo y autocontrol, algo no iba bien en él en ese momento, y ella no tardó en saber que era.

- Hermana… me arde el cuello… siento algo extraño… ¡ugh! - intento decir él dolido. - Tengo sed… tengo sed de nuevo hermana…

- Vlad…

De nuevo pasaba, era otro de los ataques de sed que los vampiros recién convertidos solían tener en sus primeros días de inmortalidad, pero él era un medio-vampiro, y desde los quince años tenía esos ataques que afortunadamente podía aguantar gracias a la ayuda de su hermana, él nunca se alimento de un ser humano por norma de ella, solo sangre médica como los demás, pero cuando los ataques eran fuertes y difíciles de saciar, ella le daba un tipo de sangre especial, una que nadie sabía que le daba excepto Yasmina; esa sangre era la suya propia.

- Hermana, no puedo aguantarlo mas… quiero que esto pare de pasarme, no quiero ser una amenaza para aquellos que confiaran en mi cuando tenga la mayoría de edad, no quiero decepcionar a mi madre… - confesó él con dolor y con la respiración fuerte. - Haz que pare, por favor…

Ángelus no dijo nada, solamente cerró los ojos resignada al ver el sufrimiento de su hermano menor. Entonces, abrazándolo fuertemente, se aflojó un poco el cuello de su ropa para dejar un lado de su cuello y el hombro algo despejado, dejando que él mordiera hay, en el lado contrario donde tenía su marca. Él se quedo inmóvil al tener el cuello de ella a la vista, oyendo y sintiendo su sangre correr como la humana misma, llamándolo sin parar y con fuerza.

- Tranquilo hermano, yo seguiré cuidando de ti… pase lo que pase estaré contigo, como le prometí a nuestro padres y a ti al ser un bebe. - dijo ella tranquila y calmada a pesar de la situación. - Adelante, muerde… no dudes de ello, ya lo has hecho otras veces vamos.

Él quiso decir algo, pero al tener su cuello despejado para él no le dejo hablar, y los colmillos crecieron afilados y puntiagudos así como sus ojos cambiaron de color azul marino a rojos intenso como los de ella, pareciendo así un vampiro de verdad. Entonces, cuando la inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que estaba tocando la cama, ambos cayeron de brotes en ella, él encima de ella, y sin esperar mas, se inclinó sobre su cuello para rozarlo primero con los labios, después abrió la boca mucho para así clavar los colmillos de un golpe.

- ¡Ah! Ah… ugh… - exclamó ella al sentirlo, abriendo los ojos de golpe pero luego se calmó y relajo sonrojada.

La sangre enseguida fue tragada por él, y una cuanta se escurrió deslizando hacía bajo mientras él bebía con los ojos cerrados saciando su sed de sangre con la de ella. La excitación enseguida llegó a los dos, ella sintió placer en todo su cuerpo sin poder evitar moverse un poco complacida y placentera, se abrazaba a él por debajo de los brazos con fuerza y él también pero por la nuca y el hombro por detrás. Y así era en algunas ocasiones a espalda de todos, menos de Yasmina que en ese momento vigilaba la puerta para que nadie los interrumpiera al oler la sangre de su señora Ángelus.

- _"Tu no eres un monstruo como yo hermano… solo… eres un niño que necesita que lo protejan de esto, y yo soy quién lo hará."_ - pensó Ángelus.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Estaba por amanecer, y en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad vivía una joven de pelo largo y castaño oscuro. Junto a ella estaba otro joven de pelo negro y con ropas negras modernas y atractivas con estilo elegante. Ambos estaban en una habitación iluminado apenas con una lámpara sobre una mesita de noche, ellos estaban medio tumbados sobre una cama doble, ella se cara y él de lado hacia ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mano apoyada en la almohada, observando a la chica que estaba acomodada sobre la cabecera de colchón con las manos juntas sobre su vientre mostrando un rostro pensativo y concentrado a juzgar por los ojos cerrados. Él no le decía nada para desconcentrarla en lo que estaba haciendo, estaba teniendo una posible visión.

- La veo… la estoy viendo Izan… - dijo ella sonriendo poco a poco con una voz dulce y inocente. - La veo a ella, a su hermano y a sus compañeros…

- ¿Qué mas ves Gina? ¿Qué mas ves? - pregunto él moviéndose un poco para mirarla impaciente. - ¿Va a pasar algo pronto?

Ella no contestó enseguida, lo que hizo primero fue abrir los ojos lentamente, dejando ver unos ojos rojos intentos y fieros. Él tenía también los mismos ojos, pero no eran igual de fieros como los de ella, y eran así por un único motivo; odio hacia su hermana mayor Ángelus, o mejor dicho, odio hacia el monstruo que tomo su forma convertida ahora en su prima hermana. Gina se alzo hasta estar sentada y él hizo lo mismo mirándola fijamente paciente por saber.

- Parece que… por ironías del destino, mi hermana se encontrará con alguien, una persona que no esperará ver de nuevo. - dijo Gina sonriendo divertida. - Qué ganas tengo de verlo de verdad y no solamente en mi mente Izan, estoy muy impaciente.

- Y tus padres también cuando lo sepan, voy a informarles de esto. - dijo Izan empezando a moverse por encima la cama para irse, pero fue detenido por la mano de ella que sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, él se giró a ella confuso. - ¿Gina?

- No hay prisa para ir a decirles, quédate conmigo un rato mas por favor… - pidió ella con una sonrisa coqueta. - No quiero estar sola todavía, no hasta que salga el sol.

Izan no tardó en entender lo que ella quería decir, y entonces él sonrió mostrando los colmillos y ella después de él con una misma sonrisa sarcástica y seductora. Él también deseaba jugar un poco en esas pocas horas que quedaban para que amaneciera, pero eso no importaba para los vampiros como ellos, no les afectaba la luz del sol. Izan gateó de nuevo hacia ella lentamente mientras ella le animaba a venir con el brazo extendido diciéndole que viniera a ella, y él al fin estuvo con ella abrazándola por la cintura para después besarla con deseo, ella le correspondió con gusto.

- Eres una juguetona sin remedio amor. - halagó él entre besos apasionados, mientras, la iba acariciando por debajo de la ropa.

- No sabes cuanto cuando estoy contigo, me entran ganas de jugar, empiezo a parecerme a mis padres jeje. - dijo ella haciendo lo mismo que él.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Mañana Movida y Carta Amorosa

**_Hola a todos guapos y guapas, ya estoy aquí con el siguiente capítulo jeje. Antes de nada quiero agradecer los reviews de Aletse que siempre me hacen reír y me inspirar a seguir escribiendo jeje, muchisimas gracias. Tengo que decir que en esta historia, aparte de amor y sufrimiento, habrás varias cosas mas, lo ireís viendo con cada capítulo que publique y leáis. Bueno, no os aburro mas, os dejo tranquilos para que leáis este particular capítulo jeje._**

**3. UNA MAÑANA MOVIDA Y UNA CARTA DE AMOR**

_Londres, Inglaterra._

El día llegó tranquilo y muy soleado, a los vampiros no les gusta mucho el sol, pero eso no significa que los maten como dicen en los libros, o al menos, no los que vivían en la capital inglesa. Una de esos vampiros era la reina de todos ellos, Ángelus Drakul, hija y heredera del difunto Conde Drácula Rey No-Muerto. A ella no le afectaba el sol, pero si la odiaba como su padre por algún motivo que ella desconocía, aunque poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

En la realeza, nobleza y demás gente importante que sirven a su Majestad el Rey se la conocía por otro nombre como última voluntad y deseo de Integra Hellsing, su madre adoptiva; ahora se llamaba Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, pero los vampiros seguían llamándola Ángelus Drakul, no le importa mientras supieran quién era y la respetaran por ello.

En esos momentos, la vampira de negro iba en moto por las calles principales de Londres en dirección la palacio real por llamado del rey. A esas horas de la mañana la ciudad aún seguía durmiendo por ser un día festivo, gracias a eso y a que ella iba en su moto roja y negra deportiva, pudo llegar al palacio en menos de medía hora. Una vez pasada la verja abierta a su paso, se paró justo frente a la entrada principal donde la estaban dos personas, una era el secretario ya conocido, Arturo Rosenberg, y el otro un poco mas joven parecía ser el encargado de vigilar su auto, ella sin problema alguno le dio las llaves para cuidarlo y junto al secretario de adentro a esa enorme palacio.

- Gracias por venir tan rápido, Sir Hellsing. - agradeció Arturo que ya simpatiza con ella por las veces que la veía en palacio. - Espero que no haya sido una molestia para usted venir a estas horas del día, ya que usted es una vampira imagino que estaría por irse a dormir.

- No importa señor Rosenberg, - dijo Ángelus con educación y elegancia. - Cualquier hora me va bien mientras su majestad desee verme en persona.

- Me alegra ir eso de usted. - confesó él con una reverencia.

- ¿Sabe el motivo de su llamado? - pregunto Ángelus con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

- Desgraciadamente no señorita, su majestad el rey se lo dirá ahora mismo, esta esperándola en su despacho como siempre, acompáñeme por favor.

Sin decir mas Arturo guió a Ángelus hacia el despacho del rey, pasearon por un pasillo bien decorado y luminoso, las paredes blancas y doradas estaban llenas de cuadros de reyes y nobles ingleses de todas las épocas, Ángelus las iba mirando de paso con admiración, viendo que eran tan hermosas como se decían por hay. Después de caminar por esos cuidados y solitarios pasillos, ambos llegaron a la puerta del despacho, el secretario picó dos veces sin fuerza.

- Su majestad, Sir Ángela Hellsing ha llegado como le pidió. - aviso él frente a la puerta con formalidad.

- Muy bien, adelante. - dijo una voz al otro lado.

Con eso Arturo abrió la puerta para dejar paso a la vampira, justo delante de la puerta a varios pasos estaba el escritorio del rey, y él estaba sentado en su silla mirando informes con dedicación y atención, pero cuando ella entró alzó el rostro para mirarla y se quito las gafas que usaba para leer. Detrás de ella entró Arturo que hizo una reverencia educada y respetuosa ante su rey.

- Gracias Arturo, déjanos a solas por favor. - pidió él rey con voz madura y impotente, como se esperaba de un rey como él.

Con otra reverencia el secretario se retiro cerrando después la puerta con cuidado dejándolos solos. El rey con la mano le indicó a la vampira que tomará asiento, cuando ella se sentó el rey se sirvió una taza de café para estar despierto a esas horas de la mañana. Ángelus estuvo sentada con una pierna sobre la otra y las manos juntas sobre sus muslos mirando tranquila y sería al rey que volvió a su asiento con el café.

- Te agradezco que hayas venido tan rápido como siempre Ángelus. - agradeció el rey con sinceridad. - No te hubiera hecho venir a estas horas si no fuera urgente y serio.

- Le escucho Majestad. - dijo Ángelus viendo la importancia del asunto. - Para cualquier cosa puede llamarme y hacerme venir, ya lo sabe eso ¿no?.

- Sí, lo se muy bien Ángelus. - afirmó él asintiendo una vez con los ojos cerrados. - Desde la muerte de tu padre y Sir Integra has sido muy leal a mi y a tu obligación como actual líder de la Organización Hellsing, por ese motivo te he llamado. - hizo una pausa para ponerse en pie y ponerse frente a la ventana y observar el amanecer iluminando toda la ciudad. - Desde hace poco ha habido numerosos ataques de vampiros que no respetan la ley que has puesto, empieza a preocuparme el asunto.

- Lo se Majestad, y se quienes son los responsables de ello, - dijo Ángelus con la mirada baja y frustrada. - lamentablemente no puedo saber donde se esconde, uno de ellos sabe crear barreras para que no pueda sentir su presencia, desde hace 18 años que no los veo a esos desgraciados, y ya me he encargado de algunos vampiros novatos creados por ellos a propósito para provocarme.

- ¿Son los mismo que hace 18 años? ¿Los que los mataron? - pregunto el rey sin mirarla. Ante esa pregunta ella no contesto, con eso basto para él. - Ya veo. Entiendo que estés así Ángelus, yo estaría igual si a mi difunta madre, que en paz descanse igual que a ellos dos, la hubieran matando del modo que lo hicieron con los tuyos, tienes todo el derecho de estas a así, tomate el tiempo que gana falta para acabar con esto Ángelus, sin importar los medios.

- Así se hará su Majestad, no debe preocuparse por nada, esos vampiros no piensan hacer un ataque como aquellos neo nazis de hace veinte años, esto solo tiene su objetivo en mi, no creo que se atrevan a atacar a todos los humanos de la ciudad. - aseguro ella.

- Lo que me preocupa es que pase algo el día de la celebración de tu hermano Ángelus, espero que no pase nada malo esa noche. - dijo el rey preocupado. - No lo digo solamente por tu hermano y por ti, sino por ellos también.

- Sus hijos Adam y Aurora ¿verdad? - adivinó ella mirándolo.

- Si, tu ya los conoces, - dijo el rey volviéndose a ella. - al fin y al cabo los salvaste dos veces de ser secuestrados, pero ellos no saben del primero, el segundo aún les tiene afectados, sobretodo por la persona que los salvo, su ángel salvador. - dijo sonriendo un poco con ironía.

- ¿Ángel Salvador, de dónde saco eso? - pregunto Ángelus curiosa.

- Ellos dos te llaman así debido a que no saben tu verdadero nombre, ni que te conocemos. - dijo él. - Desde entonces han tenido deseos de volver a verte, pero mi esposa tuvo miedo de que volviera a pasar algo parecido, por ese motivo les mandé fuera del país, ellos han estado insistiendo en volver y finalmente he accedido a que vuelvan a casa, por ese motivo estoy preocupado por el tema de los vampiros y la fiesta de tu hermano.

- Lo entiendo majestad, le prometo que no les pasará nada a sus hijos cuando lleguen, y me halaga saber que me ven como un ángel, pero no soy eso. - dijo ella con ironía. - No soy en absoluto un ángel salvador, mas bien me veo como un ángel caído que no soporta mucho a Dios, siento mis palabras señor.

- Tranquila, tienes derecho de pensar así debido a que eres una vampira. - dijo él comprensivo. - y por mucho que digas eso, mis hijos seguirán viéndote como su ángel, pero seguro que saben que eres un vampiro por como mataste al que los secuestro y por los ojos rojos que vieron, no pararon de decirlo esa noche emocionados y contentos de ti, querían saber quien era ese ángel de negro con ojos rojos y rostro angelical.

Ángelus le escucha algo contenta de tener unos admiradores que la admiraban de esa forma, como si de verdad pensaran que era un ángel a pesar de haber visto sus ojos rojos fieros y sus colmillos lamiendo la sangre delante de ellos, a pesar de todo eso la veían como un ángel según el rey, pero no podía evitar sentirse rara ante eso, como culpable por ellos por pensar así de ella, quizás no era el ángel que ellos pensaban. El rey vio el rostro apenado y pensativo de ella, y no le costó mucho imaginar lo que esa chica inmortal pensaba, por lo que quiso animarla un poco.

- A ellos les haría ilusión verte, ver que en verdad existes y que estas aquí desde siempre. - dijo él animándola.

- No se si es buena idea su Majestad. - dijo Ángelus algo inquieta por el tono de voz. - Soy una vampira recuerda, por muchos años que pasen nunca envejezco, nunca enfermo o muero… nunca jamás creceré. El solo pensar en estar frente de ellos tal y como me vieron hace diez años es…

- ¿Crees que te tendrán miedo por ello? Eres su ángel guardián, y pienso que por eso tu padre te nombró "Ángelus" por ello, por que eres muy protectora con la gente que quieres, como por ejemplo a tu hermano pequeño, bueno, ahora tendréis la misma edad.

Ante eso último ambos se rieron un poco divertidos, pero Ángelus enseguida volvió a estar seria y preocupada.

- ¿Usted de verdad quiere que me vean? ¿No quería apartarlos de este mundo lleno de vampiros y monstruos Majestad? - pregunto ella alzando la mirada.

- Creo que eso deben decidirlo ellos en cuando les cuenten la verdad, hace poco mi hija me llamo, y por la forma de hablar… creo que sospecha de que conozco a su salvadora, a ti. - informó él. - Muy pronto también cumplirán los 18 como tu hermano, tiene derecho de saber la verdad y de elegir su vida aunque sean de la realeza, ya no estamos en épocas en las que los príncipes deban casarse con otros para prosperar.

- Cierto, otros reyes se han casado con gente corriendo para ser gente conocida y respetada como ellos, y tampoco es que sea algo malo, o al menos pienso yo. - opinó ella. - De todos modos pensaré en lo que me ha dicho sobre ver a sus hijos, hasta entonces me dedicaré a hacer mi trabajo de caza-vampiros y cuidar de mi hermano majestad. - dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿Tiene que irte ya? - pregunto el rey al verla levantarse.

- Si, tengo que ir a ver a una persona ahora, tengo un asunto que tratar con él. - se disculpó ella con una reverencia. - Si me disculpa…

- Por supuesto, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte, puedes irte tranquila. Si necesito algo de ti ya te avisaré. - dijo él cogiendo su café.

Con eso, Ángelus hizo otra reverencia y dándose la vuelta se retiro de allí a paso largo pero elegante a su modo, al abrir la puerta y alejarse una persona la siguió hasta la puerta, era el mayordomo que ya había avisado al encargado de los autos para que trajeran la moto de ella. Cuando Ángelus salió por la puerta su moto ya estaba frente a las escaleras con el casco sobre el asiento, junto a la moto estaba el joven de antes con las llaves en mano para dárselas a ella, ésta con una sonrisa divertida e irónica las cogió y él se retiro con una reverencia, Ángelus se puso el casco negro y encendiendo el motor se puso en marcha hacía el lugar a donde deseaba ir antes de volver a casa con su hermano. Era ya pleno día pero a ella no le importó ir a ver a esa persona.

Después de ir por la ciudad, Ángelus finalmente llegó a su destino, apartó junto a una cera, allí había un edificio que habían construido hacía muy poco, por eso los pisos eran mas modernos y algo pijos, pero eso solo vivían allí gente con dinero y muchos eran solteros de casa buena que se habían independizado, Ángelus no buscaba a ningún hombre de esos, ni a un humano en realidad, sino a uno que en esos momentos estaría durmiendo hasta la noche para ir al lugar donde trabajaba y se divertía al mismo tiempo.

La vampira de negro subió al último piso con el ascensor, en ese piso solo había una vivienda, la mas grande de todo el edificio, y en ese piso vivía una persona solamente. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, ella ya estaba dentro del apartamento, todo era elegante y ordenado, algo que ella no esperaba del dueño. Paseo tranquilamente por la sala de estar observando los adornos y figuritas que habían por hay, pero sobretodo observó los pósters que habían colgados en las paredes blancas, todas de chicas atractivas, maquilladas y sexuales, eso si se lo esperaba. A esa horas del día las cortinas estaban corridas para que la luz no entrara demasiado, pero si la sufriente para que ella pudiera ver sin su vista de vampira.

- ¿No te han enseñado de que entrar en la casa de otro esta mal amor? - pregunto la voz masculina y vacilante detrás de ella.

Al oírle ella no se sorprendió ni se sobresalto defensivamente, lo que hizo fue sonreír con la comisura mientras se giraba sobre su pie con vacilación y calma, viendo al dueño del piso con pantalones y una copa de algo licor, sin camisa puesta y apoyado sobre la columna de piedra a su lado; era Spike.

- Para el mundo civilizado esto se llamaría allanamiento. - observó Spike caminando hacia ella algo sobrio pero estable a su forma.

- Tu no eres muy civilizado Spike, y menos estando así cuando deberías estar durmiendo ya. - contradijo Ángelus con humor.

- ¿Has venido solamente para soltarme un sermón como a tu pobre hermano pequeño? - pregunto él bromeando un poco divertido. - ¿O has venido para algo mas que una charla entre vampiros?

- Anda siéntate que no te aguantas de pie apenas. - dijo Ángelus viendo que estaba a punto de caer redondo, él viéndola insistente te sentó en su sillón de cuero bajo con las piernas algo abiertas, eso ella lo ignoró pasivamente. - Vine para disculparme de nuevo… y para invitarte a una fiesta.

- ¿A la fiesta de cumpleaños del chaval? - adivinó él sorprendido. ¿Me quieres invitar?

- A pesar de tu carácter y tu negoció. - puntualizó ella con ironía. - Te considero un buen amigo, y mi hermano también por lo de anoche, por ese motivo te invito personalmente, será en el palacio real, lleva esta invitación y te dejarán entrar sin problema. - indicó ella enseñando un sobre blanco que dejo sobre una pequeña mesa. - Y ve elegante para un lugar con gente importante ¿quieres? No al estilo fiesta nocturna. - pidió ella.

- Vale vale, lo he entendido completamente, es un honor que me invites, no faltaré esa noche, lo juro. - prometió él intentando estar serio y despierto.

Viendo que él estaba por dormirse en cualquier momento, así que decidió irse ya. Pero entonces, cuando estuvo por pulsar el botón del ascensor, Spike apareció delante de ella al instante sobresaltándola un poco pero enseguida suspiró pesadamente, odiaba que los hombres estuvieran de esa forma por qué era cuando mas se liberaban con las chicas, sobretodo él con ella estando ahora en su piso a solas.

- ¿Solo has venido a decirme eso y irte? - pregunto él coqueto tomando el último sorbo de su copa. - Pensaba que era algo mas personal y mutuo.

- Veo que eso de pensar no va mucho contigo Spike, por qué has soñado demasiado. - aseguro ella, después quiso pasar pero él no la dejo, y ambos se miraron fijamente pero ella con advertencia. - Déjame pasar. - ordenó.

- ¿O qué? - pregunto él vacilante y divertido.

Viendo que él iba de listo a causa de la borrachera y el licor que se estaba oliendo, Ángelus decidió darle un puñetazo para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero cuando lo intento este lo detuvo con la mano sin esfuerzo, eso a ella la sorprendió, y antes de poder reaccionar él si que la golpeo lanzándola lejos hasta caer de espaldas al suelo varias escaleras mas abajo, afortunadamente la caída no fue muy fuerte para ella, pero al instante él ya estaba sobre ella sujetándola por las muñecas y la cintura entre las piernas de ella.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa guapa, no quieres divertirte conmigo ni siquiera unos minutos eh? - pregunto él vacilante y un poco molesto por algo.

- Spike, no estas en tus cabales. Suéltame ahora mismo. - ordenó ella calmada a pesar de la situación. - Te has tomado algo que te hace actuar así…

- Es muy posible, - reconoció él con naturalidad. - solo que no lo recuerdo y me da igual, por que en este momento quiero que me prestes atención por una vez en el tiempo que nos conocemos amor.

- ¡Déjate de estupideces Spike, suelta…! - dijo ella ahora perdiendo la paciencia, pero Spike la interrumpió a medio palabra, besándola. - ¡Mng!

Spike la besó con deseo y pasión sin soltarle las muñecas que estaban bien cogidas contra el suelo, a causa de eso y de tener la cintura de él entre sus piernas hacia que le fuera imposible liberarse o moverse siquiera. Ángelus empezaba a desesperarse, si el beso duraba un poco mas estaría perdida, se dejaría llevar por completo por él y eso era lo último que quería con ese vampiro mujeriego, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que usar su poder contra él.

Spike estaba disfrutando de ese momento, deseaba a esa vampira mas que nada, pero de repente, en su mente empezó a oír un pitido que se iba haciendo mas fuerte y ensordecedor, tanto que la cabeza le dolió haciendo que gritará de dolor y se apartará de ella que se mantenía inmóvil y concentrada en algo, ella estaba provocando ese pitido en su cabeza haciendo que sufriera con ambas manos en su cabeza y encogido frente a ella.

- ¡ARGHHH! ¡Haz que pare por favor! - suplicó él a gritos. - ¡Que pare esto, ahhh!

Mientras él se quejaba de ese dolor insoportable, Ángelus se ponía en pie sumamente concentrada en su mente mirando al vampiro con seriedad pero sin ninguna otra emoción en el rostro. Viendo que había sufrido bastante, ella dejo de usar su poder y él dejo de oír ese pitido poco a poco hasta que paro al fin, cuando suspiró aliviado algo le golpeó la cara repentinamente y lo dejo al momento inconsciente en el suelo, Ángelus le había dado una patada rápida.

- De todas las cosas que odio Spike, es que te dejes droga con tanta facilidad. - se quejo ella frente a él.

Cuando acabo de quejarse, de sus ropa ella sacó una pequeña jeringuilla, con ella pinchó a Spike en el brazo desnudo para sacarle un poco de sangre, después tapó la aguja con su tapón y lo volvió a guardar en sus ropas observando al dormido vampiro molesta y frustrada. Después ella se fue dejándolo hay sin mas, despertaría a la noche con resaca y dolores pero recordaría perfectamente lo ocurrido, ella estaba segura de ello, sino le haría recordar.

Cuando ella bajo al portal, ya se veía la gente en las calles madrugadores paseando por la ciudad con su pareja, hijos, familia o amigos. Ella llamó un poco la atención entre la gente por ir de negro y ser muy pálida, algunos ya afirmaron de que era una vampira, sorprendidos de que paseará por hay tranquilamente bajo ese sol ardiente y brillante a esa hora, ella ante eso no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse en bajo por sus mirada de asombro. Ella cogió su moto aparcado enfrente de la puerta del edificio y estuvo por encender el motor cuando unas manos enguantadas en cuero se apoyaron sobre los contadores de velocidad y gasolina, ella extrañada alzó la vista y vio que solamente era unos moteros callejeros con ropas de cuero y ajustados.

- ¿Pasa algo caballero? - pregunto ella tranquila y con naturalidad.

- Tienes una moto bastante buena nena, demasiado buena para una cría como tu diría yo. - dijo él masticando algo en su boca haciendo ruido. - no te importará regalármela para que no te pase nada ¿verdad? Te lo digo para no tener problema, ya sabes.

Ángelus lo miró sorprendida, y antes darse cuenta ya estaba rodeada de toda la banda motera de ese tipo, chicos y chicas vestidos igual y con pinta de querer pelea, pero su líder solo estaba interesado en la moto de ella así que tendrían que esperar a la próxima, o al menos eso creían con Ángelus.

- Para serte sincera amigo, - dijo ella calmada y apoyando los brazos sobre su moto. - el que quiere buscarse problemas eres tu y tus compinches cobardes.

- ¡¿Cómo has dicho zorra? - pregunto una mujer rubia que estaba al lado del tipo, parecía su pareja, mostrándose molesta por lo que ella dijo.

- He dicho cobardes, lo digo por el hecho de estar rodeando a una sola persona con el simple deseo de querer su moto, ¿os consideráis zorros poderosos por el simple hecho de haber rodeado a una loba de los bosques? No me hagáis reír cobardes de turno, deberíais iros antes de cabrearme de verdad.

- jajá jajá, veo que tienes cojones para decir eso monada, ajajá, - felicitó él divertido. - ¿Puedo saber quién te crees que eres pequeña?

- Una vampira de mas de dos siglos y medio. - contestó ella con naturalidad.

Todos quedaron asustados y asombrados ante esa respuesta que dio, incluso se apartaron de ella debido al miedo que les vino de repente. Entonces la miraron de arriba bajo y en verdad tenía pintas un tanto raras para ir de día, era pálida y hermosa, demasiado incluso para ser humana. Mientras, ella y el hombre se miraba fijamente, él se mostraba extrañado pero no asustado, y ella sonrió sarcásticamente mostrando apenas uno de sus colmillos, pero entonces, dejándola extrañada, él sonrió divertido a punto de explotar a reír, y finalmente se rió con fuerza sorprendiendo a la vampira y a sus compañeros.

- jajajajajaajajajaaj, ¡Si tu eres una vampira de tantos años, entonces yo soy mister Haith! - dijo él burlonamente sin creer lo que ella dijo.

Ángelus ya se imagino de que este tipo no iba a creerla, no tenía pinta de creer en vampiros y demás como sus compañeros que estaban inquietos por como ella miraba a su jefe con sus ojos camuflados por las gafas de sol negras. La chica rubia que estaba detrás del hombre tenía las manos apoyadas en sus hombros, y intento llamar su atención pero él la ignoraba completamente.

- Vamos zorra, déjate de chorradas y dame las llaves de esta moto y lárgate. - ordenó él extendiendo la mano abierta hacia arriba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa si… no te las dio amigo? - pregunto ella divertida mostrando unos de sus colmillos sarcásticamente.

Él no contestó y se mostró ya harto de ella, por lo que, a las malas iba a quitar las llaves del lugar pero Ángelus lo detuvo con la mano rápidamente, él se rió pero entonces notó algo extraño, su brazo sujetado por ella no podía moverla de su sitio, estaba como sujetada por una estatua, y ella sonrió con la comisura viendo que empezaba a inquietarse como el resto. Él hombre enseguida pensó que quizás la chica era mas fuerte de lo que parecía, pero que no era una vampira, por lo que hizo mas fuerza pero el brazo seguía sin moverse, y los demás se asombraron de ellos y poco a poco se iban corriendo de allí.

- ¡Oye zorra, suelta mi brazo ahora mismo si no quieres que te lastime de verdad! - amenazó él furioso.

- Si me dices que me dejarás en paz a mi y a mi moto lo haré. - propuso ella con calma.

- ¡Qué te jodan zorra, esta moto me la quedo, ahora quita la mano de mi brazo! - se negó él, entonces preparo su otra mano para pegarla en la cara.

- Vaya por dios… - fue lo único que dijo ella sin preocuparse por lo que pasaba.

Cuando dijo eso, con un movimiento rápido y ágil, hizo girar el brazo de él, pero al hacerlo le rompió completamente el brazo y él dio un grito que se oyó por todo el lugar sobresaltando a los demás que finalmente salieron corriendo, la chica rubia que insulto a Ángelus también salió huyendo por piernas. La vampira soltó finalmente el brazo del hombre que estaba rota, posiblemente la desfiguro también por la forma que quedo, y al verlo el hombre quedo horrorizado de la fuerza de esa chica que se mostraba calmad y tranquila en todo momento.

- ¡Maldita zorra, en verdad eres una vampira chupa-sangre! - exclamó él en alto y sudando por aguantar el dolor. - ¡Mi brazo, mi brazo…!

- Debiste hacerme caso cuando te dije que me dejará en paz con mi moto, pero mira lo que pasa por no hacerme caso amigo, - dijo ella poniéndose el casco de la moto. - Ahora, si me disculpas me voy a casa, hasta luego y que se te cure el brazo.

Con eso, ella encendió la moto y dando un derrapé aceleró la moto y se alejo de allí siendo observada por todos los humanos presentes de la calle asombrados de lo que vieron, sobretodo los motoristas que atendieron rápidamente a su jefe que estaba frustrado y humillado por lo que le hizo a su brazo. Su brazo estaba girado y casi desgarrado por la piel giraba de esa forma en que ella lo hizo, sería un milagro que recuperará su forma normal.

- _"Maldita zorra… ¡maldita zorra chupa-sangre, juro que me las pagarás, lo juro!"_ - prometió él en sus pensamientos apretando los dientes humillado.

Ya empezaba a ser medió día, y el sol empezaba a picar con fuerza ahora que estaba en lo alto. Ángelus empezó a agotarse de ese calor y ese brillo molesto, tenía que apresurarse en volver a la mansión y dormir hasta el anochecer. Afortunadamente para ella ya estaba en el camino que llevaba directamente a la Mansión Hellsing que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. En la verja los guardias vieron llegar una moto, enseguida supieron que era su jefa y abrieron la reja a su paso, después la cerraron con rapidez.

En la entrada de la casa ya la esperaba Tara, junto a ella estaba Marcus que ahora se encargaba personalmente de guardar la moto de su ama. Cuando Ángelus paró frente a las escaleras, se quito el casco sudando un poco y parando el motor, los dos sirvientes la saludaron con una reverencia y ella igual pero con la cabeza amablemente.

- Bienvenida a casa Lady Ángela. - saludo Tara con gusto. - ¿Cómo es que ha tardado tanto?

- He tenido que hacer una parada y luego he tenido un problemilla pero nada importante. - informó ella pasiva de lo que paso antes, entonces bajo de la moto. - Es increíble que en solo unas horas te… ah…

Al momento en que ella estuvo en pie en las escalera entre la moto y ellos empezó a marearse y a perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que cayera al suelo fue cogida por Marcus a tiempo preocupado y confuso de lo que estaba pasando con su ama de repente, Tara también la atendió preocupada e inquieta.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus! - dijo la voz de Yasmina detrás de ellos.

En ese momento Yasmina apareció allí para recibir a su querida ama, fue cuando vio todo y al instante la atendió apartando un poco a Marcus, él no se molesto por ello solo estuvo atento a su ama igual que los demás. Ángelus enseguida se encontró bien parpadeando un poco para aclarar la vista que se nublo un poco, al igual que todos estuvo confusa por ese repentino mareo, pero enseguida supo la respuesta de ello mirando de reojo el sol que tenía a sus espaldas picando con fuerza a esa hora ya.

- ¿Lady Ángela, se encuentra bien? - pregunto Tara frente suyo arrodillada.

- Tranquilos, estoy bien ya. - contestó ella poniéndose en pie con ayuda de Yasmina. - Solo he recibido un pequeño mareo debido al sol, necesito entrar…

Con eso, Ángelus se apresuro a entrar en la casa pasando entre ellos acompañada de Yasmina que entendió enseguida los deseos de su señora. Cuando desapareció pasando por la doble puerta, Tara fue a pedir que trajeran sangre medica para ella mientras Marcus iba a guardar la moto sin dejar de mostrarse preocupado por su ama, nunca en su tiempo que estuvo con ella al igual que sus hermanos la había visto así, debía contárselo a los demás.

- ¿Ya se encuentra mejor mi señora? - pregunto Yasmina cargando un poco a la vampira sobre sus hombros.

- Lo estaré en cuando este en mi habitación, gracias Yasmina. - dijo ella mas pálida de lo normal, la chica lo notó.

Ambas no tardaron en llegar a la habitación del segundo piso, Yasmina abrió la puerta sin soltar a Ángelus y la ayudo a llegar a la cama donde la vampira se tumbó de lado agotada y dolida. Yasmina confirmó que al haber dado su sangre a su hermano anoche, haber tomado demasiado sol a esa hora y no haber tomado aún sangre le había afectado, y eso antes no pasaba, algo no iba bien, desde lo ocurrido hacia ya 18 años su ama estaba sufriendo cambios repentinos en su estado de vampiresa, debía ser a causa de la sangre de su padre en su cuerpo, pero no cuadraba eso, a su padre no le afectaba el sol ni nada de los vampiros, y a ella tampoco, debía ser otra cosa.

- Mi señora…

- No te preocupes Yasmina, solo necesito descansar durante el día y tomar la sangre que toca. - intento tranquilizar ella sin girarse a verla. - Ahora necesito estar sola y descansar, por favor…

Yasmina no quería dejar sola a su señora, pero al verla de esa forma acató sus deseos y decidió retirarse con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza. Al momento en que la licántropa salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, sintió que había alguien a sus espaldas, se giro y vio que era el hermano de su señora; Arthur, que mostraba un rostro preocupado y triste, ella supo a que se debía sin necesidad de preguntar y expreso un rostro comprensivo pero sonrió.

- Solo necesita alimentarse y descansar hasta el anochecer, - informó ella para animarlo un poco. - no quiere que nadie la moleste ahora pero… quizás a ti si quiera verte a pesar de estar así. - opinó ella con una sonrisa amistosa.

- No creo que tenga derecho a verla Yasmina. - contradijo el joven con la mirada baja y desanimado. - Por mi culpa, mi hermana esta de esa forma… por haber tomado su sangre anoche.

- Dudo mucho de que mi señora Ángelus piense eso, estoy segura de ello. - dijo Yasmina con seguridad y confianza. - Conozco muy bien a su hermana y tengo mucha fe en que no le culpa de nada… ahora anime esa cara venga.

Con eso, Arthur se animó un poco, mejor eso que nada pensó Yasmina, por eso mostró una sonrisa contenta. Justo en ese momento llegaba Tara con la sangre medica para Ángelus, fue entonces cuando Yasmina pensó en algo que Arthur podía hacer.

- Espera un momento Tara. - pidió Yasmina antes de que Tara pasará de largo, ésta miró confusa a la pareja. - Ya le damos nosotros la sangre.

- Vale, como quieran. - acepto ella con naturalidad pero sonriendo un poco.

La mayordoma les dio la sangre que estaba a la temperatura adecuada, la que le gustaba a Ángelus y se retiro con una reverencia y a paso largo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Arthur miró confuso a Yasmina, y ésta sonriendo animadamente le entrego la bolsa de sangre.

- Ve a dársela.

- ¿Qué, yo? - pregunto él asombrado y confuso.

- Si vamos, seguro a que a mi señora le hará feliz que se la traigas tu, y seguro que la animará un poco. - aseguro ella.

Con eso, Arthur acepto inseguro la bolsa de sangre entre sus manos, entonces, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro Yasmina se retiro pasando por su lado dejándolo solo dándole ánimos con una sonrisa. Antes de poder decirle algo, la chica ya se había esfumado como el aire, y Arthur tuvo que hacerlo aunque no estuviera seguro de ello, deseaba saber el estado de su hermana mayor, pero tenía miedo de ello, ver que estaría mas pálida que antes y débil por su causa. No deseaba ver eso, pero las palabras de Yasmina volvieron a su mente y eso ayudo a que finalmente decidiera entrar en la habitación firmemente.

En esos momentos, Ángelus estaba medio dormida, pero no deseaba dormirse aún, no antes de tomar un poco de sangre para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas por la mañana movida y soleado que tuvo. Cuando se convirtió en vampira hacía ya mas de dos siglos y medio, la luz del sol le molestaba en los ojos, pero solamente eso, ahora con estar a uno tan fuerte como el del mediodía la había dejado medio desmayada y anémica, antes no le pasaba eso.

- _"El efecto esta empezando. Tengo que hacer algo pronto o sino…"_ - pensó ella frustrada y furiosa mientras apretaba la mano sobre el cojín.

Justo en ese momento picaron a la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos, enseguida pensó y aseguro que era Tara trayendo su sangre diaria, por lo que usando un poco su poder mental abrió la puerta con lentitud sin siquiera mirar a la puerta, oyó como se acercaban pasos hacía la cama con calma y lentitud, y entonces sintió como la cama se movía debido a que alguien se sentó detrás de ella que estaba de espaldas, eso la dejo confusa.

- No hace falta que estés conmigo Tara - aseguro ella mientras se movía para girarse sobre si. - Yo puedo…

- Lo siento mucho, no soy Tara, hermana. - dijo la persona que estaba delante de ella.

Quién estaba sentado junto a ella con la bolsa de sangre entre las manos era su hermano menor Arthur y no Tara como esperaba, y eso la avergonzó, ya que no había sentido la presencia de su hermano o olido, debió relajarse demasiado por ello. Queriendo disimular su vergüenza, Ángelus se incorporó para sentarse sobre la cabecera de la cama haciendo pulso con las manos a cada lado hasta estar cómoda, entonces Arthur le paso la bolsa, no había notado nada en ella, alivió para la vampira de negro que no tardó en dar sorbos pequeños de su bolsa de sangre, estaba justo como le gustaba.

- Ya me han dicho que te has desmayado en la entrada al volver, ¿te sientes mejor? - dijo él preocupado. - No tienes que trabajar esta noche si…

- No te preocupes hermanito, con descansar un poco y esta sangre ya estaré bien para la noche. - aseguro ella animada. - No debes culparte por ello…

- ¿eh?

- Se que has debido aquí culpándote de lo que me ha pasado, pensando que al haberte dado mi sangre anoche sin haber bebido antes me había debilitado, pues te aseguro que no es nada de eso, te lo juro Vlad. - explicó ella sería pero amable. - Si me he desmayado ha sido debido a una aventura que he tenido esta mañana al volver a casa, es increíble lo que puede pasarte en una sola mañana je.

- No tienes por qué buscar excusas hermana. - dijo Arthur con la mirada algo baja, ocultando los ojos con el flequillo. - No tienes por qué alimentarme…

- Vlad, no empieces otra vez, ya lo hemos hablado. - pidió ella con pesadez. - Si crees que eso es la solución estas muy equivocado.

- ¡Pero nada se pierde por probar! - exclamó él a la defensiva ahora.

- ¡Si que pierdes algo maldita sea! - contradijo ella en voz alta harta de las quejas de él. - Puede que pierdas algo que nunca volverás a recuperar…

- Hermana…

- Tu madre que en paz descanse dio su vida para que vinieras a este mundo, no pierdas lo único que tienes de ella en ti por favor, le prometí que cuidaría de ti, y no pienso romper esa promesa por nada, ¿entendido? - confesó ella poniendo la mano en la mejilla de él con pena y tristeza. - No hagas que me enfades siempre de esta forma contigo, y menos sobre este tema que ya lo hemos hablado, por favor te lo pido Vlad.

Arthur miró a su hermana fijamente, viendo que en verdad ella decía eso por su seguridad y su bien, aunque deseaba no tener que sacrificarla cada vez que estaba sediento de sangre, haciendo que estuviera así, al menos eso pensaba. Al final acepto las palabras de ella apoyando su mano sobre la de ella que tenía en el rostro con ternura y afecto, ella sonriendo estuvo mas calmada y tranquila.

- No pienses mas en ello Vlad, ahora debes estar contento e impaciente. - animó ella de repente. - en un par de días será tu cumpleaños, podrás ser el líder de Hellsing como deseaba tu madre, estoy impaciente por ver como lo haces hermanito jaja. - se burló ella estirándole un poco del pelo.

- ¡Ay para! - se quejo él sonrojado. - ¡Te puedo asegurar de que seré mejor que tu, ya lo veras!

Con eso, Arthur se puso en pie y decidió retirarse disimulando estar molesto y resentido, pero en realidad quería dejar descansar a su hermana hasta la noche, ella lo notó sin ningún esfuerzo y se rió una vez contenta viendo que su hermano ya estaba mejor del disgusto. Cuando se fue su hermano, Ángelus se acabó enseguida la bolsa de sangre para echarla al contenedor que tenía junto a la mesita de noche, donde siempre echaba las bolsas. Ella no tardó en dormirse sobre su cama en vez de dormir en su ataúd que estaba debajo de la cama guardado para casos de emergencia, ella era diferente en ese punto.

_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_

Finalmente llegó el día, ya era el cumpleaños 18 de Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing, ya tendría la mayoría de edad para poder ser líder de Hellsing y miembros de la Mesa Redonda para servir a su Majestad el Rey como su madre y hermana antes que él. Durante el día, él fue a la Universidad de Oxford como su hermana le dijo que hiciera, todos los hijos importantes de gente inglesa y aristócrata iban a esa Universidad para seguir los pasos de sus ancestros.

Arthur se hizo popular y conocido en toda la Academia, tanto de chicas que deseaban salir con él, como chicos que se hacían amigos de él con gusto por como era, sobretodo los hijos de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda. Esa mañana él y sus amigos tenía toda la mañana libre así que estuvieron al aire libre desayunando y hablando tranquilamente, pero en realidad celebraban el cumpleaños de Arthur con ganas.

- ¡Enhorabuena tío, ya podrás unirte a ese grupo como mi padre! - dijo Robert Island, nieto de antiguo Sir Island que iba con Integra. - ¡Espero que no la cagues enseguida jeje!

- ¡Eh, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - exclamó él dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo. - Yo espero que tu también estés hay compañero, y todos.

El grupo de amigos que hizo eran casualmente los hijos de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda según le informó su hermana a partir de los apellidos, los que mas se llevaban bien con él eran Robert Island y Mason Penwood. Todos eran inteligente y astutos respectos a ligar chicas del campus para que fueran sus futuras prometidas como hicieron sus padres hace años, pero en esos tiempos cada uno se casaba con cualquiera, incluso los de la realeza cambiaron esa norma de casarse con quién dijeran sus padres.

- ¡Eh Arthur! ¿Cuándo podremos ver a esa hermana tuya? - pregunto Mason como impaciente. - Siempre hablas algo de ella pero nadie de nosotros la ha visto en persona aun, ¿la veremos en la fiesta de esta noche en el palacio real?

- Es posible, pero te aconsejo que te la quites de la cabeza Mason, te lo digo de verdad. - aconsejó Arthur tomando su bebida.

- ¡¿Eh? No me digas que eres de esos hermanos celosos que ven a su hermanas salir con sus mejores amigos. - dijo él divertido. - ¿Es que ella ya esta pillada o que?

- A ella no le va salir con chicos como tu Penwood. - contestó él con ironía y sin mirarlo.

Cuando Arthur dijo eso, todos se echaron a reír por ello y Mason se molesto un poco con las mejillas infladas a posta por el enojo, pero no se lo tomo demasiado a pecho. Arthur disfrutaba completamente de esa reunión de amigos, hasta que de repente, alguien lo llamó dándole palmadas en el hombro con suavidad, él se giro y vio que era una chica de su clase, mas lejos estaban sus amigas riendo divertidas y sonrojadas, pero no tanto como la chica que estaba en pie detrás de él, entonces Arthur se puso en pie educadamente para estar de frente a ella para escucharla.

- Hola, - saludo él con amistad y naturalidad. - ¿Quieres algo de mi? - pregunto sin vergüenza alguna.

La chica se quedo callada de lo nerviosa que estaba frente a él, estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba un poco avergonzada. Arthur espero tranquilo, pero pudo ver que la chica estaba rara, cosa que sus amigos ya sabían del por qué de ello pero se lo callaban de momento. Después de esperar unos minutos, la chica sin decir palabras extendió ambos brazos hacía él para entregarle avergonzada una carta sellada, cuando él curioso y confuso la cogió, ella se fue corriendo hacia sus amigas que la felicitaron por su valor, todo eso dejo confuso y extrañado a Arthur.

- Vaya Arthur, ya te ha tocado al fin. - felicitó Robert coqueto y burlón. - ¿Sabes quién es esa chica tan guapa?

- P-pues si, es una chica de mi clase, se sienta dos filas mas adelante pero no la conozco mucho. - contestó él sin dejar de mirar a la chica alejarse. Después miró confuso a sus amigos. - ¿Sabéis que le pasaba, y por qué me ha dado esta carta?

- Ábrela y lo sabrás campeón, - propuso Robert dando un trago de su refresco. - A estas alturas deberías saber que significa que una chica te entregue una carta como esa. - dijo él sorprendido.

Confuso, Arthur se sentó de nuevo y abrió con cuidado el sobre de la carta, de ella sacó una hoja amarilla, en ella había algo escrito con letras rojas y algunos adornos toque romántico alrededor, al ver eso Arthur temió que sería lo que pensaba que era, pero no quiso hacerse ilusión y nervioso leyó.

**_Querido Arthur; _**  
**_te escribo esta carta para confesarte por escrito que estoy colada por ti desde el momento en que te vi en clase. _**  
**_Seguramente te habrás quedado sorprendido de esta confesión tan de repente sin apenas conocerme de algo jeje, pero es la pura verdad, nunca había visto a un chico como tu, siento que eres diferente al resto de esos chicos que por ser ricos e algo conocidos por sus familiares se creen los amos de todos, tu actúas como un chico normal a pesar de ser de la famosa familia Hellsing, pero te aviso de que no es por eso que estoy interesada en ti, te lo prometo, me interesas por como eres por dentro y por fuera, aunque no lo parezca ya te conozco con solo verte de lejos, pero espero poder ver de mas cerca y en persona. Si quieres, no te sientas obligado, te espero al acabar las clases en la entrada para hablar un poco y conocernos, pero si estas ocupado lo entenderé y esperaré otro día para poder hablar los dos. Espero ansiosa tu respuesta._**  
**_Michelle Matthews._**

Arthur quedo petrificado al acabar de leer la carta, y no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos estaban asomados en la carta leyéndola también, éste finalmente se dio cuenta y rápidamente la volvió a poner en el sobre sonrojado y molesto. Todos se rieron divertidos mientras volvían a sentarse en su sitio, Arthur guardo la carta en su cartera del campus.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto curioso Mason. - ¿Qué piensas hacer casanova?

- ¿eh? ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto nervioso Arthur sin mirarlo.

- Ya sabes de que habla Art, de la chica llamada Michelle. - dijo Robert coqueto. - ¿Vas a ir a quedar con ella por tu cumpleaños, la vas a invitar?

- ¡No seas morboso! - pidió él asqueado. - Iré a verla para decirle que estaré ocupado, pero que cuando quiera podemos hablar si quiere. - contestó él con decisión. - No creo que sea buena idea aceptar sin mas esta confesión tan… repentina para mi.

- ¡OH Vamos Art, eres el chico mas famoso del campus, eres un Hellsing! - exclamó Mason. - Desde lo sucedido hace 20 años, la familia Hellsing ha sido famosa por eso de que sois caza-vampiros, no creo que sea malo salir con una chica como ella a pesar de no ser de tu misma categoría.

- ¡No es por eso Mason! - dijo Arthur a la defensiva, y todos quedaron callados mirándolo petrificados. - Mi vida es demasiado complicada para tener una relación amorosa, muy pronto tendré responsabilidades y cuando me gradué quizás ni pueda quedar con vosotros… ¡por eso no es buena idea!.

Con esas palabras Arthur dejo a todos callados, viendo ese ambiente decidió irse de allí para no enfadarse mas de lo que deseaba. Durante las siguientes horas, Arthur estuvo concentrado en las clases mas que nada, pero tenía en mente también el encuentro con su compañera de clase Michelle que ahora estaba en otra clase. Finalmente acabaron las clases y todos descansados y contentos se empezaron a ir a sus casas, algunos a pie con sus amigos, otros en coche llevados por un chofer particular enviado por sus padres, todo se iban menos Michelle que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la verja metálica esperando a Arthur para hablar sobre lo que escribió en la carta, estaba sonrojada y nerviosa pero se mantenía quieta y con la mirada baja y sonriente.

- Hola Michelle. - saludo una voz hermosa y masculina.

Ella alzó al instante el rostro y a su lado vio a Arthur mostrando una sonrisa amistosa. Michelle sonriendo feliz y nerviosa se puso de cara a él pero no supo que decirle, estaba algo avergonzada aún por haberle dado esa carta declarando su amor tan de repente hacía él, por eso pensaba que quizás él estaba molesto por ello y venía a quejarse, eso la asusto un poco, pero entonces él apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para que alzará la mirada hacía él.

- Lo siento mucho Michelle, me gustaría quedarme a charlar contigo de verdad, pero es que tengo un asunto que atender ahora… - se disculpo él apenado. - Hoy es mi cumpleaños y… tengo que ir a prepararme para la fiesta que me han preparado para esta noche, lo siento mucho.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Michelle quedo petrificada, pero no de espanto, sino de alegría y alivió, no era un plantón sino una disculpa por no poder quedarse, y eso hizo que soltará algunas lagrimas que enseguida seco para que él no las viera.

- ¿Michelle?

- Tranquilo, no te disculpes. La que tiene que disculparse soy yo por darte tan de repente esa carta, no pasa nada de verdad. - dijo ella para calmarlo. - Y muchas felicidades, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños, si no habría esperado a dártela jeje.

- No te preocupes, y siento mucho no poder quedarme, de verdad. - se volvió a disculpar él. - Si quieres… puedes venir a la fiesta.

- ¡Ah, ¿de verdad puedo? - pregunto ella asombrada.

- Claro, todos mis amigos irán también, será en el palacio real pero estoy seguro de que podrás entrar sin problema diciendo que vas por haber sido invitada por mi. - aseguro él. - Será a las 21:00h en punto, no faltes.

- ¡Entendido, no faltaré tranquilo! - prometió ella encantada y sonriendo.

Con eso Arthur se despidió de Michelle con una sonrisa y con la mano agitándola de lado a lado mientras iba hacia su coche donde la esperaba Tara junto a la puerta de atrás para abrirla y dejarle pasar. Cuando él estuvo dentro la mayordoma no hizo esperar al joven y se pusieron en marcha hacía casa. Al momento en que Arthur estuvo en casa, fue directamente hacía la habitación de su hermana que lo estaba esperando como cada tarde para charla sobre lo que ha pasado en el campus, se iba a sorprende de lo ocurrido ese día.

Faltaban unas horas para la fiesta, así que Arthur tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararse, mientras, estaba con su hermana en la habitación de ella acomodados sobre la cama charlando sobre lo ocurrido. Ángelus estaba medio tumbada sobre la cabecera de la cama mientras Arthur estaba completamente tumbado a los pies de ella verticalmente dejando que su cabeza colgará un poco del borde.

- Entiendo… así que esa chica se te ha declarado por escrito. - dijo Ángelus mientras observaba la carta de la chica que su hermano le dio para verla. - Y parece que es sumamente sincera en lo que dice aquí.

- Menos broma hermana, esto es un gran problema. - dijo Arthur atrapado y frustrado. - ¿Qué voy hacer con esto ahora? ¿Qué demonios hago?

- Dile que no puede ser y ya esta, seguro que ella lo entenderá Vlad. - propuso ella guardando la carta en el sobre para dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

- ¡Si claro, ni que fuera tan fácil! - exclamó él molesto y nervioso. - ah, no debí invitarla a la fiesta, Dios… al ver su rostro sonriente que tenía, esta claro que si rechazo su declaración estará destrozada por el resto de su vida.

- Pues si… tienes un problema muy gordo hermano, y el haberla invitado en tu cumpleaños aún mas. - estuvo de acuerdo ella con ironía. - Si no quieres hacerla sufrir será mejor aclararle las ideas esta noche mejor que otro día.

- No es bueno que salga con ella ¿Verdad? - dedujo él mirando de reojo a su hermana.

- Sí, sería mentira que te dijera que no. - contestó ella apenada. - El riego de que ella sepa lo que eres y lo que puedes hacerle sin poder controlarte aún es enorme Vlad, debes hablar con ella para que no se haga ilusión… lo siento pero debes hacerlo.

Con eso, Arthur no tuvo mas remedió que aceptar eso y hablar con Michelle en su fiesta de cumpleaños en el palacio real. Arthur no deseaba moverse aún de hay, y Ángelus pudo ver su pesar y sufrimiento, por lo que, gateó hacia él por la cama hasta estar encima de él pero sin apoyar su peso en él, sino en sus manos en cada lado de él mirándolo fijamente con su melena larga y negra flotando en cada lado.

- Odio esto… - confesó él dolido y frustrado girando un poco la cabeza.

- Lo se Vlad, lo se… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y apoyando su frente en la de él. - Desearía que pudieras pero ahora no estas preparado para ese riesgo, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto serás capaz de controlarte y estar con la chica que ames, si es que llegas a amar alguna.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas hermana? - pregunto él vacilante. - ¿Has llegado a amar algunas vez?

Ante esa pregunta, Ángelus se quedo callada y eso hizo pensar a Arthur que pregunto algo que no debía. Entonces, Ángelus sonrió con la comisura y se hecho en la cama al lado de él, éste automáticamente se incorporó un poco para estar tumbado de lado y mirarla con culpa y pena.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, no es asunto mío eso. - se disculpo él con sinceridad. - Lo siento mucho.

- Esta bien Vlad, no pasa nada. - aceptó ella sonriendo un poco. - En verdad si, ame a una persona cuando fui humana hace ya muchísimos años… pero el destino hizo que lo odiará y acabáramos separándonos para siempre, pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora te tengo a ti y a todos los demás, no estoy sola.

- Hermana…

Arthur miró a la vampira que estaba junto a él, viendo una profunda tristeza camuflada con una sonrisa feliz, se notaba que aún recordaba a ese hombre que amo una vez, y que ella también lo amo y seguía amando, y eso a él le afecto un poco viéndola a ella triste en el fondo.

Venga hermanito, ve a tu habitación a cambiarte, que enseguida nos pondremos en marcha hacia el palacio real a divertirnos. - dijo ella incorporándose para ponerse en pie. - Tienes que ponerse guapo para la ocasión, los 18 solo se cumplen una vez así que hagamos que sea inolvidable.

Viendo que su hermana no quería estropear esa noche especial, Arthur se animo y mostró una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación para ir a la suya propia para cambiarse. Solo faltaban un par de horas para que la fiesta empezará, y los miembros importantes de la Organización Hellsing se estaban preparando para ir poniéndose guapos y elegantes para la ocasión especial, sobretodo Arthur que sería el protagonista de la velada, pero incluso Ángelus debido a los invitados que irían allí por invitación de él, solo imaginar a los chicos embobados al verla a ella le daba algo de risa.

Mientras, en esos momentos, Aurora y Adam también se estaban preparando para la fiesta, habían llegado ayer por la tarde y estaban entusiasmados por esa celebración. Desafortunadamente para ellos, su padre no quiso contestarles a sus preguntas acerca de la chica de negro y ojos rojos, pero él les aseguro de que en esa fiesta tendrían algunas respuestas, por eso se apresuraban a elegir vestimenta comprada en Escocia.  
Los dos estaban compartiendo la misma habitación a pesar de ser hombre y mujer, no había ya intimidad entre ellos cuando se cambiaban de ropa, eran gemelos a fin de cuentas según ellos. Mientras Adam ya estaban poniéndose el traje elegido, uno negro con camisa blanca y sin corbata ni corbatín por que le era incomodo, su hermana Aurora estaba liada con dos vestidos de gala, uno rosa salmón de tirantes y algo escotado, o uno azul marino con la parte de arriba en forma de corsé provocativo.

- Aurora, haz el favor de elegido el vestido ya. - pidió él con pesadez, viendo a su hermana en bata blanca y corta de espaldas a él frente el armario.

- ¡Es que no se cual hermanito! - se quejo ella como una niña pequeña, entonces se giró a él. - ¡No se cual ponerme, por favor ayúdame!

Con un suspiró profundo, Adam se puso al lado de ella para ver bien los dos vestido colgados de la puerta, entonces los cogió con cada mano y los puso delante de ella para imaginar con cada uno, lo pensó un poco con calma, entonces decidió azul marino de corsé.

- ¿Este? - pregunto ella con el vestido en mano sobre el pecho, mirando confusa a su hermano.

- Tengo la sensación de que ese será el adecuado, confía en mi hermanita. - dijo él caminando hacía la cama para sentarse.

- Hermano… - llamó ella ahora con voz sería e insegura, al oírla así se giró. - ¿Crees que de verdad aparecerá en esa fiesta?

- Padre dice que si a su manera, pero yo también estoy seguro de que si, creo en la palabra de nuestro padre Aurora. - dijo él decidió y seguro de ello.

Con eso, Aurora se quito las dudas y empezó a vestirse con rapidez pero con cuidado de no romper o dañar ese vestido tan caro de Escocia. Mientras, Adam estaba ya sentado al otro lado de la cama, y de sus ropas sacó el colgante que llevaba puesto en el cuello, donde deseaba tener en su interior una foto de la mujer, el ángel de negro y ojos rojos que les salvó hacía ya diez años atrás. Entonces, cerró la mano en puño con el colgante con fuerza sobre su pecho, como rezando a que se cumpliera ese deseo y otro; el de verla esa noche frente a él para poder conocerla y agradecerle por todo.

-_ "Por favor Señor… haz que esa persona o lo que sea ser aparezca esta noche, necesito verla por favor se lo pido"_ - rezó él en sus pensamientos decidido.

_Manchester, Inglaterra._

En esos mismos momentos, una pareja de vampiros se estaban divirtiendo mutuamente en su habitación sobre la cama enroscados en la mantas y desnudos completamente, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el placer extremo en la oscuridad de la habitación, solamente la luz de la luna que venía de fuera los iluminaba un poco. Esos no eran Gina y Izan, sino Radu Drakul y Elizabeth Bathory entregándose mutuamente y desenfrenados como siempre hacían.

Elizabeth estaba gustosamente tumbada con la cabeza sobre la almohada mojada de sudor, y él estaba encima de ella con las manos cerradas en puño a cada lado de ella apoyando todo su cuerpo, besando el cuello de ella mientras movía las cadenas entre las piernas de la vampira húngara con fuerza y velocidad, eso a ella la excitaba y satisfacía con cada gemido de placer que daba abrazándose a él mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos rojos. Ambos sudaban de lo mucho que estaban disfrutando pero de haberlo hecho durante varias horas sin parar, cosa que no les importo.

- OH Radu… ah… - gimió ella encantada mirándolo de reojo. - Veo que esta noche estas mas excitado que la última vez, ¿te pasa algo bueno?

Ante esa pregunta, el vampiro moreno dio un fuerte empujón dentro de ella dando un jadeo en alto, eso a ella la hizo echar la cabeza hacía atrás dando un rugido placentero y complacido, pero él no quiso aún salir de dentro de ella y la miró fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica, ella lentamente lo miró también.

- La verdad es que si amor… - afirmó él contento mostrando sus colmillos. - Por ese motivo quise celebrarlo contigo esta noche, no solo por que deseaba hacértelo con gusto, sino para no tener las ganas después en frente de ella.

Elizabeth no entendió esas palabras enseguida, pero viendo la cara sonriente y sarcástica de su vampiro rumano pudo imaginar y deducir a que se refería, por lo que sonrió igual que él divertida por lo malo que era él, como ella y todos lo que estaban con ellos para conseguir a la princesa, ahora convertida en reina, pero para ellos ella se había convertido en una diosa inmortal hacía ya 18 años.

- ¿Y por qué solo vas a divertirte tu con ella eh? ¿Por qué no puedo yo también? - pregunto ella con mala cara, deseando "jugar" también.

- Por qué esta noche estará mas alerta que nunca, además solo iré a hacerle una visita de cortesía, nada mas. - dijo él. - Ahora… dejémonos de charla y sigamos con lo nuestro hasta que me canse.

Cuando acabó de decir eso, Radu empezó de nuevo el vaivén entre las piernas de ella, pero ahora no apoyaba todo su cuerpo en ella sino en las manos a cada lado de ella, que echo la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueó la espalda debido al placer que sentía con él de nuevo, deseando que no parará todavía. Entonces, ella dejo de abrazarlo y hecho los brazos a cada lado medio estirados y sujetos al colchón con fuerza.

- ¡AH…! Sí… dame mas… - suplicaba ella sonrojada y mostrando los colmillos excitada. - Imagina que lo haces con ella de nuevo Radu, no me importa…

- Es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora amor, sabía que no te importaba por que seguro que estas pensando en ella haciendo esto jeje. - dijo él riendo.

Él tenía razón, ambos estaban pensando en ella haciendo el amor, pero en vez de resistirse como la última vez, se entregaba y disfrutaba como ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, como ya os lo adverti, en este capítulo pasa un poco de todo jeje, espero que os haya gustado, muy pronto publicaré el siguiente tranquilos, mientras quiero saber vuestra opinión por favor, muchas gracias y hasta pronto fans de Hellsing y de esta historia jajaja. **_


	4. Un Cumpleaños Inolvidable

_**Hola a todos guapos y guapas, ya estoy aquí con otro capí jeje!. Siento mucho la demorá, es que me he quedado atascada varias veces en este capitulo pero finalmente lo he acabado. Antes de nada doy las gracias a todos aquellos que ya les ha gustado esta historia y la anterior, estoy muy contenta de que os guste jeje. Bueno, os dejo para que podáis leer esto.**_

**4. UN CUMPLEAÑOS INOLVIDABLE**

Finalmente llegó el momento, faltaba una hora exactamente para que empezará la fiesta, y los protagonistas de esa fiesta estaban de camino al Palacio Real donde les esperaba el rey de Inglaterra. Todos los miembros de Hellsing iban en el mismo coche, esa vez era una limusina regalada por el mismo rey para la ocasión, por el camino todos tomaban un trago mientras Tara conducía contenta de ver al joven Arthur contento de celebrar su cumpleaños 18.

Todos los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar ropas negras pero cada uno de los tres hermanos llevaba una camisa de diferente color; Sirius de blanco, Lucius de azul celeste y Marcus de rojo anaranjado. Pip iban igual con traje negro y camisa marrón dorado con el cuello desabrochado, era su estilo. Arthur iba completamente de negro y una camisa de color rojo intenso, ninguno de ellos llevaba corbata o corbatín, a nadie le importaría, estarían mas pendientes de las bellezas que iban con ellos; Ángelus, Yasmina y Seras Victoria.

Ellas tres eran las que mas destacarían entre la multitud por los vestidos de gala que habían elegido para la celebración. Seras llevaba un vestido muy escotado por sus pechos y ajustado por la figura de ella, era color azul marino pero mas claro y zapatos color turquesa, si aún tuviera los ojos azules estaría mas preciosa pensaba Pip, pero el pelo rubio y los ojos rojos hacían que estuviera perfecta. Yasmina no se quedaba atrás, llevaba un vestido similar al de la rubia pero de tirantes gruesos formando una U, era de color rojo noche tocando al negro, y en un lado tenía un corte hasta el muslo dando un toque provocativo y elegante al vestido.

Quien ganaba a ellas dos era la vampira morena que estaba sentada junto a su hermano Arthur. Ángelus llevaba un vestido de gala muy elegante y hermoso, era de color rojo intenso que pegaba con sus ojos rojos intensos y su pelo negro liso rodeado por el flequillo recogido por detrás de la cabeza, como solían tenerlos las chicas que esa melena negra en su época. Los zapatos eran de color negro con tacón alto pero no muy alto, no estaba acostumbrada a ellos y menos llevar un vestido como ese.

- uff… menos mal que los corsés ya no se llevan en estos tiempos. - agradeció ella algo incomoda de ir vestida de esa forma.

- ajajá, sigue sin gustarte ir como una mujer normal eh jefa. - dijo Pip divertido. - Pero ahí que confesar que parece una autentica reina con ese vestido.

- No me ganas mucho la pelota Pip Bernardote, te recuerdo que tienes a tu novia justo al lado. - advirtió ella señalando a Seras.

Pip no tardó en notar un aura asesina a su lado, entonces miró de reojo a su Seras viendo que en verdad estaba molesta por el cumplido que le dio a Ángelus, por lo que intento animarla un poco antes de llegar a Palacio. Mientras todos se divertían charlando y bebiendo, Arthur miraba varias veces de reojo a su hermana y a su vestimenta, viendo que en verdad Pip tenía razón, Ángelus parecía en verdad una reina vampira, y con ese vestido lo decía todo.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Vlad? - pregunto ella sin mirándolo aún, sobresaltándolo un poco, viendo que había notado su mirada. - ¿Deseas decirme algo o no hermanito? - pregunto girándose a él.

- Pues… yo… - empezó él tímido y sonrojado. - Nada, que te ves en verdad hermosa.

- ju, gracias. - dijo ella sonriendo mientras bajaba la mirada un momento. - Tu también te ves bien con ese traje, pareces ya todo un hombre.

Ante ese cumplido Arthur se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada, Ángelus se rió en bajo por ello. La limusina paseaba por la calle principal de Londres que iban directamente al Palacio Real, donde los sirvientes habían hecho un trabajo esplendido y asombroso, la sala donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta estaba iluminada como solía estarlo años atrás en la antigüedad, donde las mujeres iban siempre con vestidos y los hombres con bastones y sombreros de copa. Muchos de los invitados a la fiesta ya estaban allí charlando con amigos y conocidos esperando al protagonista, sobretodo los reyes, que estaban sentados en sus tronos observando todo contentos de ver el buen ambiente, o al menos eso pensaban.

Algunos de los invitados miraban de reojos a unos muy especiales que a simple vista no deberían de estar allí y menos en Inglaterra, unos que estaban apartados de la gente y que miraba con rencor la puerta por donde aparecería el invitado de honor. Los tres miembros mas importantes de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano se habían presentado allí de repente y sin avisar de su visita, y para no ser maleducado, el rey no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlos quedarse allí.

- Querido… - llamó la reina a su esposo sentado a su lado. - ¿Crees que es buena idea dejarlos quedarse aquí? Quizás planeen algo…

- No creo que intenten nada raro estando en territorio protestante, si al final intentan algo raro cuando lleguen ellos, ella ya los echará de aquí sin que tenga que decírselo, lo hará por el bien de su hermano. - aseguro él decidido y seguro de sus palabras.

Con eso la reina estuvo mas calmada y se relajo en su trono. Mientras, los dos príncipes aguardaban en sus aposentos esperando a que los llamaran para bajar, debían esperar a que el invitado principal llegará para poder conocerle y recibirle con gusto, pero ellos también quería ver a esa mujer, a ese ángel de negro con ojos rojos que les salvó hacia ya diez años, deseaban verla, conocerla y agradecerle por ello, pero debían obedecer a sus padres y esperar.

- Que ganas tengo de verla hermano, espero poder reconocerla. - dijo Aurora sentada en el borde de la cama nerviosa e impaciente.

- Quizás no a cambiado en absoluto. - dijo Adam, eso llamó la atención de ella. - Quizás es cierto lo que se dicen sobre los vampiros… que nunca cambian ni envejecen… son seres eternos y bebedores de sangre, al menos eso cuentan.

- ¿Crees que ella es en verdad una…? - pregunto ella pidiendo su opinión.

- No voy a confirmar nada aún, lo veré cuando la vea a ella, pero no me importa lo que sea, sigue siendo el ángel que nos salvó esa noche de lluvia.

- Si, tienes razón Adam. - dijo ella estando de acuerdo.

En esos momentos, la limusina de los Hellsing cruzaba la verja que se había abierto a su paso, y el coche largo y negro se desplazo con calma y lentitud por el camino rodado de cuidados y hermosos jardines de la parte delantera del Palacio, viendo que era igual de hermoso por la noche gracias a las múltiples luces de colores iluminando cada detalle del jardín, los que iban en el coche observaban asombrados de su belleza, y Ángelus también aunque ya lo había visto. Al ver ese jardín, Arthur se sintió un tanto extraño el celebrar su cumpleaños en el palacio real con los reyes, los nobles y todo el mundo.

- Tranquilo, - dijo Ángelus sintiendo su nerviosismo. - Seguro que te lo pasarás igual de bien que celebrarlo en casa con la familia y amigos.

Con eso Arthur se tranquilizó un poco y miró que ya estaban junto al enorme palacio de cómo dorado iluminado por focos en el suelo. El auto negro no tardó en pararse justo frente a la puerta, delante había unos escalones, y en ellos había una alfombra roja por donde los invitados pisaban para entrar al palacio, justo delante de la doble y enorme puerta en pie en lo alto de los escalones estaba el secretario del rey, Arturo Rosenberg que los recibía en nombre del rey.

Quién bajo primero del coche fue Tara que rápidamente camino hacia la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a los de Hellsing, primero fueron los tres hermano junto a Yasmina cogida de la mano por Sirius, después fueron Seras y Pip, y entonces salió Ángelus seguida de Arthur. Cuando todos salieron, Tara volvió al asiento del conductor y fue a aparcar el auto al lugar reservado para el. El grupo no tardó en subir por los escalones para reunirse con el secretario.

- Bienvenidos, miembros de la Organización Hellsing, los estábamos esperando. - recibió Arturo con sinceridad y respeto. - Síganme por favor.

Sin decir mas, Arturo se dio la vuelta para entrar en el palacio seguido de Ángelus y los demás. Quienes estaban delante siguiendo a Arturo eran Ángelus y Arthur, que paso a paso iba poniéndose mas nervioso, pero entonces Ángelus le cogió de la mano con fuerza para calmarlo y animarlo, éste la miró pero ella siguió mirando firme y sería hacía delante, él enseguida hizo lo mismo. El pasillo era recto y muy hermoso por las luces que iluminaban los cuadros y decorados, pero no era muy largo por qué la doble puerta estaba ya a la vista, era hacía donde se dirigían.

A unos pasos de llegar, la puerta se abrió sola y dejó ver la enorme y hermosa sala de celebraciones donde ya había muchísima gente asistida, pero aún faltaban personas y había aún tiempo antes de la hora. Cuando oyeron que se abría la puerta, la gente que estaba presente y los reyes miraron hacia allí y vieron a Arturo ponerse de lado para dejar paso a los invitados y presentarlos ante todos.

- ¡Sus majestades, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas presentes esta noche; quiero dar la bienvenida al invitado de honor junto a sus acompañantes! - empezó él en alto y oyente para todos. - El joven Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing junto a su hermana mayor; Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing.

Los presentados pasaron junto a Arturo y recibieron aplausos de bienvenida, incluso los reyes lo hicieron con gusto. Durante unos segundos, el rey y Ángelus cruzaron miradas amistosas, sonriendo con la comisura del labio. Mientras, Arturo seguía con su cometido.

- ¡Lady Seras Victoria con el Capitán Pip Bernardote! - presentó a la pareja siguiente que paso de largo después. - ¡Sirius, Lucius y Marcus Balan con Yasmina!

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza, muchos eran amigos de Arthur o conocidos de los Hellsing, pero sobretodo aplaudían a la vampira morena vestida de rojo viéndose hermosa y bella como toda mujer que ella era. Ángelus ya era muy conocida por la realeza y la nobleza de Inglaterra debido a que ya era muy amiga del rey, como lo fue su padre con la difunta reina y madre de él, a pesar de ser vampira y hija del Conde Drácula, todos la respetaban con gusto y honor.

La gente no tardo en dejar de aplaudir, y entonces los recién llegados fueron hacia los reyes, una vez delante de ellos, todos los de Hellsing se arrodillaron con respeto, los hombres con una rodilla en el suelo y las mujeres cogiendo un poco la falda de sus vestidos.

- Os doy la bienvenida miembros de la Organización y la familia Hellsing. - dijo el rey con madurez y amabilidad. - Y doy mis felicitaciones al futuro líder de Hellsing que ya cumple la mayoría de edad; Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing, será un placer tenerte entre nosotros junto a tu hermana mayor.

- Muchas gracias Su Majestad, es un honor servirle. - dijo Arthur firme y maduro, los nervios se habían ido afortunadamente para él.

- Espero que todos aquí reunidos se diviertan para celebrar el cumpleaños de Arthur Hellsing, pero también para festejar y divertirse esta noche, como vuestro rey os lo pido de corazón a todos. - dijo al ponerse en pie extendiendo los brazos a los invitados.

Los invitados así lo hicieron dando un enorme aplauso, y enseguida se oyó la música de fondo para poder bailar en el centro mientras otros hablaba entre si riendo divertidos, muchos hombres jóvenes, de la edad de Arthur, se acercaban a Ángelus y a las demás mujeres de Hellsing por lo bellas que era, no se imaginaban que dos de ellas eran vampira y la otra una licántropa, pero al ver que Seras y Yasmina estaban acompañadas ya, solo les quedaba Ángelus que estaba junto a su hermano recibiendo felicitaciones de todos sus amigos con amistad y gusto. Lo que ambos no se esperaron fue las felicitaciones de los miembros de la Mesa Redonda, que en el fondo odiaban a Ángelus por ser la actual líder de Hellsing, pero ahora que no lo sería del todo cambiaban sus rostros rencorosos a unos sonrientes y algo perversos en el fondo, cosa que ella ignoró con pasividad.

Uno de esos miembros que quiso felicitar a Arthur, era el padre de Robert Island, Sir Island, quien era el actual líder de la Mesa Redonda, y quien no le agradaba demasiado a Ángelus por ser vampira e hija de Alucard, pero quiso conocer el persona junto a su hijo, muy amigo de él, al futuro nuevo líder.

- Muchas felicidades Art. - felicitó Robert con amistad a su amigo y compañero. - Veo que tu hermana es muy guapa.

- Eh Robert se mas educado y respetuoso. - replicó su padre a sus espaldas, entonces se puso frente a los dos hermanos cuando su hijo se apartó un poco a regañadientes. - El joven Hellsing, - nombró él mirándolo un momento sonriendo en bajo, Arthur quedo algo intimidado por él pero se mantuvo firme al lado de su hermana. - Sir Richard Island, al fin nos conocemos. - se presento él extendiendo la mano hacia él.

Dudoso, Arthur extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él, y entonces pudo notar que a pesar de su edad el hombre tenía bastante fuerza. En cambio, Island pudo notar de sobras que la fuerza de ese joven de 18 años ya, no era en absoluto normal, puedo que si heredará algo de su padre vampiro. Ante ese pensamiento miró de reojo a Ángelus que lo miraba fijamente atenta a lo que estuviera haciendo con su hermano, estaba muy protectora pensó él.

- Veo que tu hermano es un buen candidato para ser un nuevo miembro de la Mesa Redonda… y para ser el líder de Hellsing, Ángelus. - halagó él a su modo. - Si que lo has criado y educado bien para ello.

- Para eso soy su hermana Lord Island. - dijo ella calmada y madura.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, desafiantes y con superioridad contra el otro, Arthur y Robert lo notaron y no quisieron decirles nada aún. Desde que Ángelus se convirtió en la líder de Hellsing y fiel sierva y amiga del rey, él y el resto de los de la Mesa Redonda sintieron ciertos celos y rencores a la vampira por ser eso, una chupa-sangre convertida por la mascota de la anterior líder Hellsing, y ahora ella seguramente sería la segunda al mando mientras su hermano menor, posiblemente medio-vampiro sería el líder superior ahora que tenía la mayoría de edad como se acordó hace 18 años.

- Espero con ansias que tu hermano se una al grupo contigo, Lady Hellsing. - dijo Island dando una reverencia disimulando respetos. - Con permiso.

Sin decir mas, él se alejo de ella sin esperar a su hijo. Ángelus y Arthur miraron a ese hombre, ella desconfiada y él algo aliviado de que se fuera, el aura que él dio le incomodo un poco, y mas estando con su hermana presente que lo hacía mas fuerte. Mientras, Robert se mostraba molesto y resentido hacia su padre por el comportamiento tan obvio que mostró, superioridad y despreció hacia ellos dos por ser de Hellsing, ella vampira, y Arthur siendo hijo de una humana y un vampiro sanguinario, pero eso a Robert no le importaba.

- Bueno chicos, ¿vamos a la mesa de comidas y bebidas? - propuso él de repente. - Mason y los demás nos esperan allí. - informó él, - es una fiesta en tu honor compañero ahí que divertirse a lo grande. - animó él contento y sonriendo.

Arthur y Ángelus estuvieron de acuerdo y los tres se dirigieron a esa mesa pasando entre la gente que charlaba y reía. Seras y los demás se habían dispersado por la sala para divertirse también pero estaban pendientes de todo por si pasaba algo inesperado. Al igual que Ángelus, los demás vampiros habían sentido y visto a los de Iscariote XIII en un rincón de la sala, por eso no podían bajar del todo la guardia y por eso Ángelus estaba con su hermano.

Mientras, en la habitación de Adam y Aurora reinaban los nervios y la impaciencia, pero afortunadamente para ellos, el secretario Arturo picó a la puerta y entró para decirles que ya podían bajar a la fiesta, que los invitados habían llegado ya y era la hora. Entonces, ambos hermanos se pusieron de pie de un salto y con el secretario fueron a paso largo a la fiesta.

- ¡Por fin, estaba harta de esperar a bajar! - confesó Aurora suspirando aliviada.

- Siento mucho la demora altezas. - se disculpo Arturo a espaldas de ellos. - Ha habido unos contratiempos pero vuestro padre ha dicho que ya podéis bajar, conocer al invitado especial y disfrutar de la fiesta con el resto de invitados hoy reunidos.

- disculpa, Arturo… - llamó Adam con voz insegura y seria. El nombrado se giro sobre su hombro al parar un momento. - ¿Sabes si en la fiesta… hay algunas mujer joven vestida de negro, y que tengas los ojos rojos?

Aurora quedo sorprendida de lo valiente que era su hermano gemelo al preguntar eso al secretario, que seguramente lo tomaría por una broma, sobretodo por la parte de los "ojos rojos", un detalle que solo podía tratarse de un vampiro, pero el secretario no se mostró burlón ni nada de eso, sino amable y serio.

- Lo siento mucho señorito, pero no he estado muy atento a todos los invitados reunidos en la sala así que no sabría que decirle. - se disculpo él con humor.

- Vaya, entiendo. - dijo él decepcionado bajando la mirada. - Gracias Arturo de todas formas. - agradeció él con sinceridad pero sin alzar el rostro.

- No hay de qué Alteza, sigamos. - animó él empezando de nuevo la caminata.

Adam se mostró deprimido durante el camino, y Aurora sintió pena por él, por que esa respuesta hizo que pensará que quizás el "ángel salvador" no estaba allí como se temió. Mientras, Arturo miraba de reojo al joven príncipe con pesar y culpa, ya que, sabía a quién se refería con exactitud, esa joven de negro y ojos rojos era nadie mas que Ángelus, pero por ordenes de Su Majestad debía callar y dejar que él lo viera por si mismo en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

- No te preocupes hermanito. - dijo Aurora de repente llamando la atención de ambos. - ¡Estoy segura de que ella esta en la fiesta, solo que quizás no va esta noche de negro, ten fe en ello vamos!

- si, gracias Aurora. - agradeció él con una sonrisa mas animada y alzando la mirada hacia delante después.

Eso alegró al secretario que sonrió disimuladamente con la comisura, ya que la princesa tenía razón en el fondo ante lo que dijo, "ella" estaba allí, y se sorprenderían de que seguía con el mismo aspecto de hace diez años, o quizás no… eso hizo pensar a Arturo, ¿ellos sabían ya que esa "Ángel" que les salvó es una vampira en realidad?. Esa pregunta le hizo recordar, ellos llamaron a su padre antes de su llegada a Londres, y exigían respuestas a sus preguntas, todas ellas eran referentes al ángel de negro y ojos rojos que les salvo a los dos hacia ya diez años, él estaba seguro de que ellos sabían que ell era vampiro por los detalles y por lo que contaron cuando volvieron a Palacio a salvo.

- Arturo. - llamó Aurora que estaba al lado de él mirándolo curiosa. - ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo muy pensativo ahora.

- OH nada, cosas mías alteza, no te preocupe. - aseguro Arturo disimulando una sonrisa tranquila.

En esos momentos, la fiesta estaba muy animada, sobretodo por los jóvenes compañeros de Arthur que asistieron a su cumpleaños, sobretodo por el hecho de que su misteriosa hermana mayor estaría también, y pudieron comprobar con sus ojos que era muchísimo mas hermosa y bella de lo que se imaginaba, incluso algunos la vieron como a una diosa bellísima.

Ángelus estaba con su hermano frente a la mesa de comida y bebida acompañados de los amigos de Arthur, que a espaldas de ella la observaban babeantes y sonrojados, ella mostraba una mirada irónica y paciente, y Arthur se sentía mal por ella, tener que aguantar a sus compañeros mujeriegos, sobretodo a Mason, hijo del actual Sir Penwood, que a diferencia de el resto de la Mesa Redonda, era amigo de ella y de los Hellsing. Mason miraba fijamente a la vampira hipnotizado por la belleza de ésta, tanto que apenas escuchaba a su amigo Robert que le hablaba.

- ¡Mason! - llamó él en alto, éste finalmente reacciona parpadeando un poco por la confusión y lo miro. - ¡Por fin tío, estabas por completo en la luna!

- ah, lo siento. - se disculpo él con inocencia y sonrojado. Es que yo… jeje.

- Da igual, solo quería que despertarás amigo. - dijo él mas calmado. - Intenta ser mas respetuoso, que ella es su hermana.

Cuando él dijo eso señalo disimuladamente a Arthur con el dedo índice, entonces Mason y él mismo miraron al joven que estaba junto a su hermana morena, viendo en él el pesar pero la comodidad que sentía estando con ella en ese momento. Mason entendió enseguida que quiso decir Robert, debía se mas respetuoso por su amigo que quería mucho a su hermana mayor, aunque él pensó que no se parecían mucho.

- Oye Robert, - llamó él susurrante, este se inclinó hacia él para dejarle hablar en su oído. - ¿No te parece que son muy distintos físicamente? Yo apenas veo rangos parecidos en ellos.

Éste que estaba de cara a la pareja de hermanos los miró un momento de arriba bajo, y vio que era cierto, aparte de tener casi la misma mirada de vez en cuando, apenas veía parecido entre ellos dos, y eso le extraño. Al notar que lo miraban por la espalda, Arthur se giro y vio a sus dos amigos mirándolos.

- ¿Ocurre algo chicos? - pregunto él picando algo de comer, entonces caminó hacia ellos curioso con su hermana detrás. - Parecéis extrañados por algo.

- Bueno, - empezó Robert volviendo a estar recto. - nos hemos fijado que a pesar de ser hermanos no os parecéis en nada, jeje.

Arthur no pudo evitar parpadear un poco confuso y extrañado de que se fijaran en algo como eso, pero no le molesto en absoluto.

- Pero de verdad somos hermanos, desde que tengo consciencia Ángela ha estado conmigo para educarme y demás. - aseguro Arthur con seguridad.

- No hay que juzgar a nadie por las apariencias chicos. - dijo Ángelus de repente, y los tres la miraron. - A pesar de no parecernos mucho, somos hijos de los mismos padres, así que os pido que no preguntéis nada mas de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si, claro perdone. - se disculpo Robert al ver lo seria que estaba ella por ello. - Siento haberme metido en donde no debía.

- Bueno, con que lo hayáis entendido me esta bien a mi. - dijo Ángelus satisfecha. - Pero espero que ¡Ah!

De repente y de la nada, Ángelus sintió un aura perversa y siniestra allí mismo que la dejo preedificada y con los ojos en orbita de lo sobresaltada que estaba ante ello. Esa aura no era una cualquiera, era una que odiaba a muerte y deseaba hacer desaparecer, y el sentirlo de repente allí y de la nada la sorprendió, sobretodo cuando miró de reojo a sus compañeros, viendo que estaban tranquilos aún, eso significaba que solamente ella sentía esa presencia, o que simplemente se lo mostraban a ella a propósito, el dueño de esa presencia era de esos que hacían eso, sobretodo a ella.

- _"¡No puede ser, esta aquí! ¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí ahora?" _- se preguntaba ella apretando los dientes bajo los labios.

- Hermana, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Arthur al verla mas pálida y petrificada allí de repente. - ¿Hermana?

Ángelus no contestó ni miró a Arthur siquiera, esa presencia la tenía inquieta y enfurecida distrayéndola completamente, pero intentaba estar calmada frente a su hermano a toda costa. No podía irse de repente a buscar el dueño, corría el riesgo de que su hermano y todos la siguieran, no podía arriesgarse a lo que pasará después de ello. Ángelus miró a su hermano que la miraba preocupado e inquieto, por eso la vampira tuvo que disimular una sonrisa calmada.

- Ah, perdona. - se disculpo. - Siento haberte asustado es que… creo que necesito ir a tomar el aire nocturno un rato.

- ¿Seguro que estas bien? - pregunto él posando la mano sobre el brazo de ella.

- Si, tranquilo. - aseguro ella empezando a caminar hacia atrás. - Tu quédate con tus amigos y diviértete, yo… ya sabes, "cosas" mías jeje.

Y antes de que Arthur pudiera decirle algo, ella se alejo pasando entre la gente yendo con algo de prisa. Arthur quedo algo extrañado por la forma en que se fue su hermana tan de repente, pero tampoco quería atosigarla así que la dejo ir mientras él estaba con sus amigos, aunque Mason quedo desilusionado por la marcha de la vampira, pero no se rindió y quiso ir a por ella, pero el brazo de Arthur lo detuvo.

- Mason, déjalo ya ¿quieres? No eres el tipo de mi hermana. - dijo Arthur algo harto de la manía de su amigo. - Ella quiere estar sola un rato.

- ¿Ella se encuentra bien Art? - pregunto Robert extrañado por la retirada de Ángelus.

- Si, solo quería ir a tomar un poco el aire nada mas, - explicó él con naturalidad. - dejémosla tranquila ¿vale?

- Claro tío, perdona. - se disculpo Mason apartándose de él con las manos en alto. - Me he pasado un poco jeje.

Con eso Arthur estuvo mas calmado y siguió con la fiesta junto a sus amigos comiendo y bebiendo. Mientras, Yasmina, Sirius y sus hermanos charlaban con chicas que estaban interesadas por ellos debido a su belleza inmortal, quién charlaba mas con ellas era obviamente Lucius que estaba encantado de ello. Marcus se mostraba algo pasivo pero escuchaba a una de las chicas que era algo tímida, y Sirius se mantenía a parte observando atentamente a los Iscariote, que no se movían de su lugar apartados de todos con cara de planear algo, estaban observando a Arthur atentamente.

- _"No entiendo que hacen esos aquí, y menos es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arthur. Algo van a hacer, lo presiento". _- pensaba él vigilándolos a distancia.

Con esa inquietud, Sirius busco a su ama en la mesa de comida que la tenía a la vista, pero sorpresivamente para él, solo vio a Arthur con sus amigos por ni a Ángelus en la mesa ni en ningún otro lugar. Viéndolo de esa forma Yasmina se preocupo, y dándole un codazo le pidió que pasaba. Éste apenas le hizo caso, y debido a que movía la cabeza de un lado para otro buscando algo llamó la atención de sus hermanos también, entonces se acercaron a él.

- ¿Sirius, qué pasa hermano? - pregunto Marcus.

- No la veo. - contestó él inquieto. - No veo a la ama Ángelus por ningún lado.

- ¡¿Qué dices? - exclamó su hermano buscando también sorprendido.

Todos miraron por todos los lados de la sala repleta de invitados charlando y riendo encantados por la fiesta, estaban todos los conocidos menos su ama a la vista, había desaparecido de su vista, pero seguía estando allí, ellos notaban su presencia aún cerca. Quién mas preocupada estaba era Yasmina, temía que algo le haya pasado a su señora, y se imaginaba quién podría ser el responsable, pero antes de siquiera pensar en el nombre, oyó algo.

_**"Vigila a mi hermano y a Iscariote XIII, Yasmina"**_

- ¡¿Mi señora Ángelus? - nombró ella sobresaltada, eso llamo la atención de los hermanos que la miraron al instante de oírla. - ¿Mi señora, dónde esta?

_**"Haz lo que te digo, yo tengo un asunto que atender ahora, no tardaré demasiado en ello, estar atentos a mi hermano y a esos católicos por mi"**_

Al oírla tranquila y sería, Yasmina supo que su señora estaba bien y eso la alegro dando un suspiró hondo y profundo con la mano en el corazón. La voz de Ángelus dejo de oírse en su mente, pero no tardó en acatar sus ordenes e ir hacia Arthur para tenerlo mejor vigilado, Sirius y los otros dos confusos la siguieron y no tardaron en entender que estaba haciendo, entonces decidieron vigilar también a Arthur y a Iscariote a distancia y con discreción.

- _"Mi señora Ángelus, espero que no haga ninguna estupidez por su cuenta, se lo ruego por favor"_ - pensó Yasmina preocupada por la vampira morena.

En esos momentos, Ángelus se encontraba saliendo de la sala hacia la enorme terraza abierta, dio unos pasos hasta pararse en secó con una mirada sería y malhumorada, entonces, girando lentamente la cabeza, pudo ver a una persona apoyada en un rincón de allí, oculto en la oscuridad de la noche sin que la luz de la sala siquiera le diera, pero a ella no le hizo falta la luz de dentro para saber quién era con sus ojos de vampira, y deseaba que pudiera eliminarlo solo con la mirada, pero era pedir demasiado.

Decidida y sin mostrarse aterrada en absoluto, Ángelus giro su cuerpo entero y caminó pausadamente hacia ese sujeto que no se giraba a ella a pesar de oírla acercarse con esos zapatos de tacón que sonaban en alto. Ella tenía los puños bien cerrados apretando con fuerza para aguantar la rabia contenida, y cuando estuvo a un metro de él se detuvo mirándolo desafiante.

- Cuanto tiempo, princesa… no, ya no debo llamarte así ¿verdad? Ahora eres la reina de todos nosotros; Reina No-Muerta Ángelus Drakul. - dijo el sujeto con voz maliciosa y sarcástica, sonando divertido y emocionado con solo decir eso.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Radu El Apuesto? - pregunto ella enfurecida, nombrándolo por su alias.

Al ser nombrado, Radu se dio la vuelta lentamente y con vacilación para apoyar el antebrazo entero sobre la barra de piedra mirándola justo delante con su vestido rojo de gala, y al verla vestida así se le iluminaron los ojos un poco, y ella apretó los colmillos con fuerza, y eso hizo que sangrará un poco.

- Estas hermosa… increíblemente hermosa con ese vestido carmín, te pega con el hermoso pelo que tienes. - halagó él asombrado. - Que gusto verte.

- Basta de juegos maldito, contesta a mi pregunta ya. - exigió ella aguantando las ganas de gritarle. - ¿A qué demonios has venido aquí?

- Cálmate mujer, - dijo él. - Solo he venido a ver a la vampira mas hermosa de los siglos, la que es nuestra reina… y la que haré mía muy pronto de nuevo.

- je, que te crees eso. - se burló ella con ironía. - Ni tu ni nadie que este contigo puede ya ponerme la mano encima, no después de lo que le hiciste a mi padre. - aseguro. - ¿Acaso has olvidado lo que paso en vuestra antigua casa después de aquello?

- Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado… - aseguro él, entonces se separo de la barra de piedra para ir hacia ella. - Aquella noche nos demostraste un poder asombros y envidiable, nos dejarse aterrados y sorprendidos. - se paro justo frente de ella. - No deberías desperdiciarla ayudando a los humanos.

- No tengo por qué usarlo como tu dices Radu, no eres mi dueño y nunca lo vas a ser. - aseguro ella calmada y tranquila frente a él.

- Cierto, no lo eres… aún. - coincidió él inclinándose hacia delante para estar a la altura del rostro de ella. - Y te aseguro que no tardaré en cumplir eso.

- ¿Me estas amenazando quizás? Por qué para serte sincera no se te da nada bien últimamente. - observó ella.

- ju, si que has cambiado un poco, el haber obtenido toda la sangre y el poder de tu padre te ha madurado y hecho mas valiente frente a mi, eso me gusta.

- Te lo advierto Radu… como no te vayas ahora mismo te juro… - advertía ella mientras le empezaban a brillar los ojos.

- No te preocupes futura esposa mía, no tengo intención de hacer nada esta noche, solo deseaba verte en persona, y veo que hice bien en venir esta noche… me dan ganas de hacer cosas contigo que te harían disfrutar.

Mientras decía eso, él no pudo aguantarse mas y acarició uno de los mechones de ella hacia abajo sintiendo que era muy liso y suave como la propia piel de ella. A la vampira le hervía la sangre al verlo hacer eso mientras la miraba a los ojos penetrante y deseoso de ella, pero se mantuvo firme y quieta allí. Entonces, Radu quiso acariciarle la mejilla derecha, pero cuando apenas rozó la piel de ella, su mano se quemó misteriosamente y tuvo que apartarla.

- ¡urg! - se quejo él dando unos pasos hacía atrás dolido con sus dedos quemados.

La sensación era muy parecida a cuando se tocaba plata bendecida, pero él no vio nada de eso, tenía el cuello despejado completamente igual que los hombros, los brazos, y el escote, en su cuello estaba solamente las antiguas marcas que él y los demás le dejaron hacía ya 120 años atrás, y el símbolo que su padre le marcó en el lado izquierdo, donde él la mordió la primera vez al convertirla en vampira.

- Te lo he dicho Radu. - dijo ella con voz algo maliciosa y perversa al verlo sufrir. - Ni tu ni nadie que este contigo puede ya ponerme la mano encima, ya no.

- jeje, tu padre fue muy astuto, esa marca te protege ¿verdad? - dijo Radu riendo a pesar del dolor, entonces se puso en pie con dificultad.

- La próxima vez piensa antes de hacer que cosa contra mi, podrías salir mal parado como las otras veces. - advirtió ella.

Ante esa advertencia, Radu se echo a reír un poco y en bajo, eso a la vampira la dejo confusa pero no bajo la guardia. Entonces, los dedos quemados de él se curaron al instante como si no hubiera pasado nada, cosa que no sorprendió a Ángelus en absoluto.

- Si te unieras a nosotros, podrías tener todo lo que desearás, incluso puede que te divirtieras conmigo estando en la cama. - aseguro él mostrando los colmillos con sarcasmo.

- Yo no necesito nada, ya no. - dijo ella haciendo lo mismo pero sería. - Ya lo tengo todo estando en Hellsing con mi hermano y los demás.

- Te engañas a ti misma Ángelus. - dijo él. - Olvidas que eres una vampiresa, la reina de todos los vampiros… puede que no lo notes o lo estés negando, pero en el fondo somos lo mismo; monstruos con forma humana que beben la sangre de los humanos para alimentarnos o crear mas vampiros, es nuestra naturaleza desde que apareció el primer vampiro en el mundo, no puedes escapar de ello aunque ayudes a los humanos para pagar tus pecados.

Ángelus no pudo evitar temblar de rabia mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza a causa de sus palabras, él tenía razón aunque no le gustase, pero no le gustaba en absoluto que le dijera que eran "iguales" por qué eso no era cierto, deseaba destrozarlo y eliminarlo de este mundo, pero no quería dejarse llevar por los impulsos, no de nuevo. Mientras, Radu se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo el rostro de ella de lo furiosa y molesta que estaba, le encantaba.

- Sobretodo tu, princesa… - continuó él vacilante. - Tu que eres la hija heredera del Conde Drácula, que se convirtió en rey después de derrotar al anterior, su sangre de monstruo sanguinario corre por tus venas, y esa sangre sigue siendo la misma que la mía ¿recuerdas?.

- Ni él ni yo te hemos considerado de la familia Radu, no después de haberle traicionado, matado a la princesa que amaba en vida… y el haberme violado en varias ocasiones por el simple hecho de parecer a ella.

- ju, pero debes confesar una cosa… - dijo él de repente riendo un poco. - que en el fondo te gusto que lo hiciera contigo la última vez ¿verdad?

Al oír esa frase última, Ángelus perdió la paciencia y uso su poder mental contra él, pero solo un instante, lo suficiente como para hacerle un profundo corte en el hombro izquierdo como si una afilada espada le hubiera cortado sin verla siquiera, y la sangre enseguida salió dejándolo sorprendido y petrificado. Él no tardó en posar la mano derecha sobre la herida sangrante y sintiendo un dolor insoportable mientras se echaba un poco hacía atrás hasta apoyarse en el balcón, que al momento dejo de gemir de dolor a reír divertido y complacido, y eso a la vampira morena la dejo confusa.

- Veo que no pierdes facultades a pesar de no usarlo muy a menudo princesa, me alegra saber eso. - dijo él sonriendo pero sin dejar de sentir dolor.

- No vuelvas… a acércate a mi o a los míos nunca mas Radu, no seré compasiva la próxima vez. - advirtió ella amenazante.

- Eso espero Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, por qué ni yo ni nadie de mi bando lo será contigo ni con tus compañeros. - coincidió él poniéndose en pie con dificultad. - Estoy esperando impaciente… sueño con tenerte de nuevo en mi lecho, poseyéndote mientras suplicas para dejarte ir, lo espero con ansias.

Justo cuando acabó de decir eso, el vampiro moreno hizo soplar el viento con fuerza para distraer a Ángelus, y con eso él aprovecho para desaparecer de allí, pero dejo un rastro de sangre en el suelo que la vampira hizo desaparecer para que nadie lo hubiera y se asustará. A pesar de haberse ido, Ángelus se quedo un rato allí de pie mirando adelante sería y enojada.

_**"Te engañas a ti misma Ángelus. Olvidas que eres una vampiresa, la reina de todos los vampiros… puede que no lo notes o lo estés negando, pero en el fondo somos lo mismo; monstruos con forma humana que beben la sangre de los humanos para alimentarnos o crear mas vampiros, es nuestra naturaleza desde que apareció el primer vampiro en el mundo, no puedes escapar de ello aunque ayudes a los humanos para pagar tus pecados."**_

El recordar eso dejo confusa a Ángelus, no entendía el motivo de que él dijera eso, ella no estaba con los humanos para pagar por lo que hizo en el pasado, lo hacía por qué quería y por qué debía cuidar y proteger a su hermano pequeño como les pidió su padre y Integra antes de lo ocurrido hacia ya 18 años. Sabia perfectamente lo que era y quién era aunque no le gustase admitirlo y aceptarlo, pero lo hacía para que hubiera mas o menos orden entre las razas.

- Lady Ángela.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que se asusto un poco al oír a alguien nombrar su nombre, pero al volverse vio que era el secretario Arturo de pie en la puerta del balcón con los brazos cogidos por detrás como solían hacer lo que eran como él. Al verlo, Ángelus se calmó con un disimulado suspiro de alivió, y se volvió del todo mostrándose tranquila y despreocupada frente al humano que se acercó a ella.

- ¿Le ocurre algo que este aquí sola? - pregunto él extrañado.

- No nada, solo deseaba tomar un poco el fresco nocturno, soy vampira después de todo. - contestó ella con amabilidad.

- Ya… - dijo él disimulando incomodidad. - Los príncipes ya están en la sala, y su Majestad quiere que todos estén presentes para el momento en que tu hermano sopla las velas y repartan las porciones a todos. - anunció él con simpatía.

- ¿En serio? Vaya… - dijo ella sorprendida pero contenta.

- ¿Vamos? - pregunto él extendiendo el brazo a modo de invitación.

Ella paso por su lado y camino hacia la sala de nuevo con Arturo detrás de ella. Una vez que estuvieron dentro Arturo cerró en par las puertas del balcón, mientras, Ángelus fue recibida por Yasmina y los otros sin llamar mucho la atención de los demás invitados.

- Menos mal mi señora Ángelus, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado. - dijo Yasmina aliviada. - ¿Qué a pasado haya fuera?

- Nada que deba preocuparte Yasmina, ni a ti ni a todos, todo esta en orden tranquila. - aseguro ella sonriendo un poco. - Siento haberos preocupado.

- ¿Había alguien esperándola fuera quizás? - pregunto Sirius. - Alguien humano, por qué aparte de nosotros no sentir a ningún otro vampiro.

- No Sirius, no había nadie. - contestó ella con la mirada algo baja. - Solo deseaba tomar el aire un rato.

Con eso dejaron de insistir y dejaron que ella se reuniera con su hermano que la vio entrar contento de verla bien, sus amigos también estaban con él, sobretodo Mason que estaba contentísimo de verla, pero ella estaba mas pendiente de su hermano, que se mostraba contento y sonriente, tanto que extraño a Ángelus parpadeando un par de veces.

- ¿Qué pasa Vlad? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? - pregunto.

- ¡Acabo de conocer a los hijos del rey! - respondió él dando un salto de alegría. - ¡Y parece ser que los dos irán a la Academia mañana mismo con nosotros!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por eso estas tan contento? - pregunto ella mas confusa todavía, eso no era motivo suficiente para que estuviera contento de esa forma, había algo mas según ella. - ¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia momentánea?

- Al parecer mi señora… - empezó Yasmina susurrando a su lado en el oido. - Nuestro joven nuevo líder… posiblemente se haya enamorado de la princesa.

- ¿De la princesa Aurora? - pregunto la vampira sorprendida. - ¿Estas segura?

- Miré como esta. - dijo ella señalando con la barbilla al joven que sonreía frente a su amigos felicitándolo. - No hace falta pensar mucho para darse cuenta.

- Ya veo… vaya sorpresa. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. - Empieza a ser todo un hombre empezando por enamorarse de una princesa de verdad.

Yasmina estuvo de acuerdo con su señora. Mientras, los sirvientes del rey estaban desplazando una mesa circular bastante grande, pusieron un manto blanco y después pequeños platos con cucharilla, entonces, los pasteleros trajeron lo esperado, el pastel de cumpleaños con 18 velas ahora apagadas pero que encenderán cuando lo hayan puesto en la mesa preparada.

Todos quedaron asombrados de lo bonito que quedo, con sus velas y dos pisos con fresas y nata. El pastel se puso en la mesa y se encendieron las velas, entonces, Arturo pidió a Arthur que lo acompañara hacia la mesa, él nervioso lo siguió dejando a los demás allí. Quién estuvo junto a la tarta blanca era el mismísimo rey quien bajo del trono para ofrecer al protagonista el cuchillo para cortar, pero antes cogió un micrófono dado por Arturo y hablo con altitud.

- Damas y caballeros reunidos esta noche, es un honor para mi felicitar de nuevo a este joven, a quién muy pronto haré miembro de la Mesa Redonda y nuevo líder de Hellsing. - empezó él apoyando la mano en el hombro de Arthur, tímido y nervioso. - Por ese motivo quisiera decirle unas palabras. - hizo una pausa para girarse al joven y mirarlo fijamente. - Conocí a tu madre Arthur, fue una gran mujer, la única que tuvo valor para ocupar el puesto que tu tendrás… ella, estaría muy orgullosa de ti al verte ahora.

- Gracias Majestad. - agradeció él conmovido.

Ángelus pudo sentir la profunda tristeza de su hermano desde su posición, y le supo mal no estar a su lado para abrazarlo y consolarlo, podría hacerlo después pero deseaba hacerlo en ese instante, y los demás podían verlo también y la miraban a ella preocupados viendo que se le notaba el pesar. Entonces, el rey dejo solo a Arthur para que pudiera soplar las velas, pero antes pensó su deseo, entonces con fuerza las sopló sin dejar ni una. Todos aplaudieron con fuerza al instante en que la última vela se apago, algunos silbaron o gritaron felicitándole con ganas. Arthur se sonrojo un poco bajando la mirada, fue entonces cuando Ángelus decidió ir junto a él y calmarlo un poco, él al notar las manos de ella sobre sus hombros alzó la mirada hacía ella viendo una sonrisa contenta y dulce, con eso él estuvo mas calmado y animado para poder dar el primer corte al enorme pastel de nata. Minutos mas tarde, el pastelero estuvo repartiendo trozos de tarta a todo aquel que le apetecía, mientras, Arthur era felicitado por todos a su alrededor separado de la mesa del pastel, estaba junto a su hermana que le veía mas contento que nunca, y eso la alegro mucho. En ese momento, los dos amigos de Arthur; Robert y Mason, le agarraron de los brazos para conducirlo hasta una mesa en la que estaban todos los regalos que algunos invitados trajeron a él.

- ¡Vamos tío empieza a abrir! - animó Mason.

Arthur vio a sus espaldas a los invitados deseando que empezará a abrir y no les hizo esperar. La mayoría de los regalos eran prendas de ropa, libros juveniles, y otras cosas que Arthur acepto por ser amable. Mientras, Ángelus estaba a unos metros de él, ahora con la mirada tensa y sería observando de reojo a un pequeño grupo de curas católicos que estaban observando fijamente al joven Hellsing que estaba distraído abriendo regalos. La vampira miraba a ese grupo, y fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzo con una de ellos, una que conocía muy bien y que no esperaba ver allí. El cura que la miraba era una mujer vestida con ropas de padre y con gafas de sol redondas ocultando sus ojos odiosos y rencorosos, tenía el pelo rubio y tan corto como un hombre pero se notaba por sus facciones que era una mujer, esa cura era nada menos que Heinkel Wolf, la mas fuerte de Iscariote XIII. Ángelus nunca imagino verla a ella en esa fiesta, y menos sabiendo seguramente de quien era, pero aún así no le perdió de vista, así como la cura no lo hacía con la vampira morena vestida de rojo.

- Dio las gracias a todos los que me han traído regalos, no tenían por qué tener este detalle, pero gracias de verdad. - agradeció Arthur una vez que acabo de abrir todos lo regalos.

Ángelus desvió la mirada un momento para verle, y enseguida volvió a mirar a los católicos, pero para sorpresa para ella, estaban todos los Iscariote menos uno, Heinkel que había desaparecido en ese momento. Alertada la busco, y esa hermana mientras, avanzaba rápidamente hacia algún sitio en concreto concentrada y directa, iba hacia Arthur que estaba de espaldas a ella hablando con sus amigos. Nadie se dio cuenta de que iba hacía él, ni siquiera vieron como sacaba algo de entre sus ropas, pero antes de poder sacar el arma del todo, una mano la detuvo al instante estando justo detrás del joven.

- Yo en tu lugar no lo haría, hermana del Vaticano. - dijo Ángelus con calma y sarcástica.

La hermana rubia se sorprendió de ver a la vampira hay sujetando su brazo metido en el abrigo gris para que no sacará su arma, y Arthur se giró al oír la voz de su hermana, entonces vio la escena como los demás invitados confusos. Como si no hubiera nadie mas aparte de ellas dos, Heinkel y Ángelus se miraron fijamente desafiares y con odio la una a la otra sin pronunciar palabra aún. En ese momento, de entre la multitud apareció Arturo viendo la escena.

- ¿Pasa algo aquí, Lady Ángela? - pregunto con seriedad y autoridad.

- En absoluto, señor Rosenberg, la hermana Wolf ya se iba con sus compañeros ¿verdad? - dijo mirando maliciosamente a la hermana sin soltarla aún.

Entonces, la vampira apretó un poco el antebrazo de la hermana para advertirla de sus acciones, y Heinkel se quejo un poco sin notarse y sin dejar de mirar con odio a la vampira morena de ojos rojos intensos, deseaba poder sacar su arma y matarla a tiros allí mismo, pero tuvo que rendirse cuando sus demás compañeros de Iscariote aparecieron y con la mirada le dijeron que lo dejará correr, resignada soltó su arma de dentro de su abrigo y la vampira la soltó.

- Claro, Lady Hellsing. - nombró ella entre dientes y vacilante. - Felicidades joven Arthur.

- ah, gracias. - agradeció él nervioso viendo la mirada asesina de la hermana.

- Podéis iros sin problema, siempre y cuando no hagáis ninguna tontería. - dijo Ángelus cruzando los brazos. - Ya hablaremos sobre esto en otro momento.

- Tenlo por seguro, Ángelus. - aseguro Heinkel en susurro para los demás invitados no la oyeran. - Ya nos veremos.

Sin decir nada mas, ella y los demás curas se retiraron de allí pasando entre la gente que les dejo pasar con malas caras. Ángelus no dejo de mirarlos hasta que desaparecieron de allí abrazando a su hermano por los hombros mostrándose aún desconfiada, Arthur la miró de reojo y lo vio con claridad su enojo y enojo por esos curas de el Vaticano. Los demás compañeros de Hellsing aparecieron viendo lo que había pasado, en le fondo estaban contentos de que se fueran de allí, no habían sido invitados siquiera a asistir allí, habían planeado matar a Arthur allí mismo, habían perdido facultades con los años.

- Siento mucho el espectáculo señoras y señores, continuemos con la fiesta por favor. - pidió Ángelus en alto y con amabilidad.

Los invitados así lo hicieron y se dispersaron para charlar y divertirse en esa fiesta, mientras, los de Hellsing se mantenía justo deseando hablar en privado sin que nadie les molestará. Los de Iscariote cada vez eran mas agresivos y rencorosos con ellos, y Heinkel se había vuelto muy pesada con sus apariciones en Londres y en algunos casos de vampiros que no eran asunto suyo allí. Unos viejos amigos de Alucard en Italia, informaron a Ángelus de algo sorprendente; el mismísimo Papa de Roma, ordenó a Iscariote XIII que la capturaran con vida, no pudieron saber exactamente el motivo, pero el Papa tenía mucho interés en ella, esa información sorprendió a la vampira y a todos los de Hellsing, por eso eran mas cuidadosos con ellos.

- Que se hayan atrevido a aparecer aquí ya es pasarse jefa. - confesó Pip ya molesto por ello. - Deberíamos decirles algo al respeto.

- Dudo que vayan a hacernos caso con solo quejarnos, - aseguro Lucius. - Creo que deberíamos acabar con ellos ya. - propuso él.

- ¡No seas idiota Lucius!, no podemos ir allí y atacar al azar como ellos esperan que hagamos, con ello verificaran que somos como los demás vampiros que ellos eliminan en nombre de Dios. - dijo eso último con imitación.

- Él tiene razón, los conozco lo suficiente como para estar de acuerdo con ello. - coincidió Seras frustrada. - Siempre tienen una excusa para defenderse.

- Calmaos todos ya. - pidió Ángelus llamando la atención de todos. - Se que son insoportables, pero debemos comportarnos como tal y dejarles hacer, tarde o temprano darán un pie en falso y podremos deshacernos de ellos finalmente. Ahora tengo en mente otros asunto en las que preocuparme, ¿entendido?.

Con eso Ángelus hizo que todos se calmaran y dejaran de maldecir a los de Iscariote durante esa fiesta en honor a su hermano que se mantenía a parte charlando con sus amigos ignorando lo que estaba pasando, Ángelus sabía que tarde o temprano su hermano se enteraría de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando se convirtiera en líder, debía prepararse para ello le gustase o no. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de algo que faltaba allí, algo que debía haber notado al inició de la fiesta al igual que a los Iscariote, Spike. El vampiro rubio no se encontraba allí, y eso que ella había ido a su casa para entregarle personalmente la invitación, pero entonces pensó que quizás no se presento por lo ocurrido entonces, y ella lo comprendió aunque lo era algo de él sentirse culpable.

- ¡eh mirar! - exclamó uno de los invitados sorprendido. - ¡Es increíble, es ella!

Otros invitados hicieron lo mismo y llamaron la atención de Ángelus y los demás curiosos y extrañados. Entre la multitud había una persona que intentaba pasar entre la gente con prisa, Ángelus pudo ver que se trataba de una joven rubia de ojos azules, en cierto modo ese aspecto le recordaba a Integra pero las ropas le dijeron que se trataba de una chica de la realeza que iba claramente hacía los Hellsing, especialmente hacia Ángelus.

- ¡Por favor, dejadme pasar por favor! - pidió la joven disculpándose por pasar bruscamente entre ellos. - Necesito que me dejen pasar.

- ¿Quién es esa chica tan guapa? - se pregunto Lucius viendo lo hermosa que era, pero la mirada de su ama le hizo retroceder por precaución.

- Oh Dios… - exclamó Arthur al verla también, parecía asombrado según como lo vio Ángelus. - No puede ser… viene hacia aquí…

Ángelus no entendió a la primera por qué de esa expresión asombrada y feliz de su hermano hasta que la joven rubia finalmente paso entre el grupo de gente para estar justo frente a la vampira morena. Entonces, el grupo pudo ver que no era una chica rubia cualquiera por la ropas hermosa y caras que llegaba, ropas que solo la gente de la realeza solía llegar en esa ocasiones especiales, supieron al instante que se trataba de la misma princesa de Inglaterra e hija del rey, Aurora de Inglaterra. Fue entonces al alzar el rostro que Ángelus la reconoció, era la misma niña de hacia diez años atrás.

- ¡Oh dios mio, lo sabia! - exclamó la princesa al ver de cara a la vampira, dejándola confusa. - ¡Eres tu, si que lo eres, de verdad eres ella!

Nadie entendió que quiso decir con eso excepto Ángelus que sonrió en bajo y con ironía, entonces, sin vergüenza ni nada, la joven princesa corrió hacia la vampira morena y la abrazó dando un pequeño salto para abrazarla por encima de los hombros, cogida por sorpresa la vampira tuvo que cogerla para que no cayera al suelo, y se quedo petrificada del asombro de que la princesa hiciera eso al igual que todos los presentes, sobretodo Arthur y los demás.

- ¡Teníamos tantas ganas de volver a verla, nuestro "ángel salvador"! - exclamó la princesa feliz y contenta, mostrando alguna lagrimas de alegría.

A la princesa no parecía importarle eso de estar abrazando en público a la vampira poderosa de la Organización Hellsing, y Ángelus estaba algo incomoda al ver a todos mirándolas sorprendidos y confuso de ese abrazo repentino, entonces la vampira intento hacer con educación separarla un poco de ella, pero la joven princesa no quería aún dejar de abrazarla de lo feliz que estaba al ver a su "ángel salvador" de nuevo después de muchos años.

- Escuche, alteza… todos nos están mirando desconcertados, creo que debería dejar de abrazarme ya… - dijo Ángelus algo avergonzada de las miradas.

- ah, si pedón lo siento mucho. - se disculpo ella reaccionando y separándose rápidamente de ella. - perdón es que… estoy tan contenta.

- Si, ya veo eso, pero… - decía Ángelus disimulando una sonrisa calmada. - ¿A qué se debe este abrazo, princesa?

- ¿No se acuerda de mi? - pregunto la princesa sorprendida. - Usted me salvó hace diez años en una noche lluviosa en un almacén junto a mi hermano, soy esa niña que salvo de un vampiro malvado que quiso morderme.

Ante eso, la vampira quedo asombrada de ello. Ángelus nunca imaginó de que ella pudiera recordarla aún después de diez años, apenas era una niña de 8 años como mucho y aún recordaba el aspecto de su salvadora, y lo mas sorprendente es que se acercó a ella y la abrazo sin temor alguno sabiendo de sobra lo que ella era, una vampira como el ser que la atacó aquella noche, lo sabía por qué la vio lamer sangre y sus ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad.

- ¿Aún me recuerdas después de…? - preguntaba Ángelus asombrada.

- Es normal que nos acordemos de ti. - dijo una voz masculina de repente de entre la multitud. - ¿Cómo íbamos a olvidar al "Ángel" que nos salvo esa vez?

Al escucharlo, Ángelus y la princesa giraron el rostro hacia el dueño de la voz, y él estaba allí, el hermano gemelo de Aurora, Adam de Inglaterra. La joven sonrió al verlo allí con ellas, pero ella no vio como se mostraba Ángelus, pero Yasmina que en ese momento estaba a su lado sin darse cuenta si, vio un rostro de asombro, pero no era el que esperaba, era uno de puro asombro y sorpresa inesperada, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma delante de ella. La licántropa quiso decirle algo, pero entonces vio que los labios de la vampira susurraba algo que no llegó a oír, ni ella ni nadie, pero pudo leerle los labios.

_**"James…"**_

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, Radu había llegado a su casa volando desde Londres a pesar de la herida que tenía en su hombro que no acababa de curarse aún. Cuando entró en la casa, fue rápidamente atendido por las tres hermanas; Aleera, Verona y Marhiska, que casualmente estaba allí pensando salir para alimentarse esa noche clara y hermosa. Las tres ayudaron al moreno a sentarse en el sofá mas cercano con cuidado, y vieron que su herida aún sangraba un poco, eso las dejó confusas.

- Mi señor Radu, ¿qué le a ocurrido? - pregunto Verona confusa por esa herida. - ¿Quién le ha hecho eso?

- Traerme sangre… - pidió ella frustrado por el dolor. - Necesito sangre ahora mismo…

- Pero mi señor… - dijo Aleera inclinada hacia él.

- ¡Callar y hacer lo que os digo maldita sea! - exclamó él harto alzando la voz y mostrando su monstruoso rostro de vampiro con los colmillos a la vista.

Con eso las tres no insistieron mas y se fueron rápidamente a buscar un humano para ofrecérselo a él. Con ese grito Radu gasto muchas energías y se dejo apoyar en el sofá rendido y agotado tapando la herida con la mano opuesta ya machada por su sangre derramada. Justo en ese momento, apareciendo entre las sombras de la sala, se mostraba Elizabeth en camisón y bata caminando hacía él que había notado su aparición aún sin mirarla siquiera.

- Menuda paliza te ha dado esta vez querido, debes haberla hecho enfadar bastante con tus charlas. - opinó ella con naturalidad sentarse junto a él.

- Bajé la guardia, solo eso. - se defendió él con la cabeza girada al otro lado. - Si la hubieras visto allí te habría pasado lo mismo.

- Ya lo imaginó. - dijo ella observando la herida del vampiro. - ¿Me permites?

Él no dijo nada al respecto, solamente dejo que la vampira apartará con cuidado la mano dejando ver la herida profunda apenas regenerada. Entonces, al cerrar los ojos encantada, la mujer sacó la lengua entre sus colmillos y empezó a lamer la sangre alrededor y por encima la herida con deseo jadeando, eso a Radu le dio éxtasis, como si estuviera teniendo de nuevo sexo con ella, y eso hizo que olvidará el dolor de la herida echando la cabeza hacia atrás relajado por completo gracias a su amante inmortal.

- ¿Te gusta amor? Por qué puede hacer mucho mas que esto para ayudarte a olvidar el disgusto de esta noche con nuestra reina. - animó ella con sangre en sus labio mirando de reojo al moreno. - Y quizás… pueda darte una buena noticia sobre ella, algo que te va a encantar.

- ¿en serio? - pregunto él, la vampira asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa y sarcástica. - De acuerdo, antes quiero darme un festín con algo que traigan ellas.

La vampira acepto eso y se retiro de allí para prepararse y esperando en su recamara, cuando él estuviera curado del todo y satisfecho de su comida esa noche estaría en plena forma para otra noche de intenso deseo y placer mutuo entre dos vampiros que deseaban lo mismo; a Ángelus Drakul. De momento se conformaban con complacerse el uno al otro diariamente pensando en un plan contra su reina no-muerta, que cazaba a los suyos por Hellsing y su rey.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capí, pero tranquilos que pronto podré el siguiente, solo esperar un poco mas jeje. Seguir dejándome reviews divertidos y así podré inspirarme mucho mas. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	5. Recuerdos del Pasado

_**Hola a todos guapos y guapas! He sido muy rapida esta vez para traeros el quinto capítulo por qué he estado inspirada para este jeje, y todo gracias a una personas muy queridas que conozco y que se quieren mucho jeje, este capítulo (solo la parte Flash Back) esta dedicada a ellos dos. **_

_**Bueno, en este capítulo trata sobre eso; recuerdos del pasado jeje, recuerdos que por mucho que queramos son impossible de olvidar por que estan mezclados con los buenos, espero que disfruteis aunque al final sea un tanto desagradable jeje, que disfruteis. **_

**5. RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**

_**FLASH BACK. Transilvania, Rumania. Año 1746.**_

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la ciudad, era un día perfecto para ir a dar un paseo en caballo por los prados abiertos donde muchos que tenían caballos solían ir con amigos y familia, sobretodo una joven de cabellos negros, tan negros como la misma noche, galopando sobre su caballo negro con velocidad y maestría. Todos estaban sorprendidos de esa joven de la nobleza rumana, la mas noble de Transilvania, y la mas hermosa y madura de todas; Ángela Valirius. Muchos hombres ricos y conocidos de Rumania habían ido allí con el propósito de ofrecerle matrimonio, pero ella siempre los rechazaba. Ese día, iba tranquilamente por los prados a la afueras de la ciudad con su noble caballo sintiendo el sol y la brisa en su rostro, hasta que oyó a lo lejos pasos de otro caballo galopando hacia ella, cosa que le llamó la atención.

- ¡Eh Ángela! - llamó una voz masculina a lo lejos.

La joven nombrada no se sorprendió mucho de oír esa voz conocida y amigable suya. Entonces, ella volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa amable y contenta para ver como un joven de pelo castaño y largo recogido en una coleta baja iba hacia ella montando en un caballo blanco puro. Dando un fuerte estirón a las riendas del caballo, el animal freno un poco hasta estar de lado junto al otro caballo, incluso parecía estar pegado a él, cosa que a la joven no le importó.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ángela. - saludo el joven con amistad. - Desde la niñez que no te veo amiga mía, y veo que has cambiado con los años.

- Lo mismo digo, James. - dijo ella sonriendo contenta. - Recibí tu carta hace poco, deseaba mucho volver a verte.

James sonrió con ganas al oír eso, y ambos pasearon con calma por ese lugar hermoso y único en su país. Los se miraba de reojo el uno al otro sin darse cuanta, hasta que finalmente cruzaron la mirada sin querer sonrojándose por ello desviando la mirada avergonzados, pero enseguida volvían a mirarse con una sonrisa encantada y feliz, ambos se querían muchos, se conocían desde la adolescencia, y se amaban el uno al otro sin saberlo siquiera aún.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años que has estado fuera James? - pregunto ella curiosa observando el cielo.

- Aparté de estudiar cosas sobre el trabajo de mi padre e ir viajando sin parar, no lo se con claridad, pero lo que si se es que te echaba de menos. - contestó él con sinceridad, eso último sonrojo un poco a Ángela. - ¿y tu?

- Bueno, lo de siempre. - contestó ella con naturalidad y pasividad. - Siempre estando pendiente de mi hermana pequeña y pensar en que debería estudiar aún, pero creo que ya lo tengo decidido.

- Me alegra saberlo, ¿Ha mejorado la salud de Ana? - pregunto él ahora preocupado.

- La verdad es que no James, pero al menos no ha empeorado, eso me alivia de verdad. - contestó ella con la miraba baja mientras hacia parar a su caballo.

- Ángela…

Cuando James vio que la tristeza y pesar se dibujaban en el rostro de Ángela, sentía las ganas de abrazarla en ese momento y consolarla para que viera que ya no estaba sola, pero pensó en algo mejor que eso, y afortunadamente para él vio el lugar perfecto. Justo en frente de ellos había un enorme lago cristalino y hermoso, y enfrente de el vio un enorme árbol medio curvado dando una sombra para poder estarse allí.

- eh Ángela, ¿Vamos allí y sentarnos a descansar y dejar comer y descansar a los caballos? - propuso él animado señalando el lugar.

Ella alzó la mirada y observó el paisaje señalado, entonces su rostro deprimido cambio a uno mas alegre y animado, asintiendo una vez la cabeza acepto la propuesta de su amigo. Los dos cabalgaron hasta el árbol, allí bajaron de los caballos y los ataron allí para que pudieran comer y beber agua tranquilos. Mientras, Ángela y James se sentaron cómodamente en la hierva fresca en la sombra bajo el árbol, y James no pudo evitar tumbarse relajado allí.

- Que hermoso lugar. - observó él viendo como la luz del sol pasaba entre las hojas del árbol encima de ellos. - ¿Conocías este lugar Ángela?

- La verdad es que no aunque cueste creerlo jeje. - confesó ella avergonzada. - Yo acostumbrada a conocer lugares como este, pero nunca vine aquí.

- Que suerte el encontrarlo para nosotros solo, ¿no te parece genial? - pregunto él mirándola de reojo.

- ¿eh? Si. - dijo ella sonrojada de verlo de esa forma. - Es muy hermoso en verdad, cuesta creer que haya lugares como este aquí.

- ¿Por eso que cuenta sobre… ya sabes, El Conde Drácula y todo eso?. - pregunto él haciendo gesto con la cara y las manos imitando a un vampiro.

- Sí… - afirmó ella dejando colgar la cabeza, eso hizo que su melena negra colgará por los lados ocultando su rostro. - Dirás que estoy loca, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Dime. - animó él preocupado acercándose a ella.

- En cierto modo… me siento muy cercana a ese conde, a ese rey que protegía su reino a cualquier preció, y por eso lo crucificaron así, je.

- ¿Y por qué te sientes así? - pregunto él confuso y curioso.

- No lo se, es una especie de sensación que tengo desde que escuché de él por la gente, en el colegio… - contestó ella alzando el rostro con una expresión inseguro y pensativo. Entonces se giró a James. - Estoy loca, ¿verdad?

- En absoluto, me parece muy normal pensar en estas cosas aunque parezcan raras e imposible… no te considero en absoluto loca Ángela, te lo digo de corazón. - aseguro él con sinceridad en su voz y rostro fijo en los ojos de ella.

- Gracias James, eres un buen amigo. - agradeció ella, sonrojada un poco por esas palabras de él y las suyas propias.

James la miraba fijamente, y Ángelus se incomodo un poco al tener el rostro sonrojado aún así que la desvió rápidamente avergonzada. De repente, James la abrazó de forma que la tumbó en la hierva con él medio encima de ella, y antes de poder hacer o decir algo, él la beso con deseo y pasión con los ojos cerrados, y ella estaba petrificada del asombro con los ojos bien abiertos mirándolo a él, y éste no tardó en dejar de besarla y mirarla a ella a los ojos.

- James… ¿Qué estas…? - pregunto ella a medias con las mejillas rojas y los ojos irritados de no parpadear todavía.

- Te quiero. - declaró él con decisión y directo. Ella abrió al máximo los ojos sin sabes que decir, solo escuchaba callada. - He querido decírtelo muchas veces, pero nunca he encontrado el momento adecuado. Odio verte sufrir por las cosas que tienes en tu vida, y por eso quiero que cuentes conmigo para cargar con todas esas cosas, quiero que tengas a alguien a tu lado para no estar sola. - hizo una pausa al tener el pecho agitado de confesar todo eso que tenía dentro de si. - Quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, por qué siempre te he amado Ángela Valirius, desde la primera ves que te vi. Y eso es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré, que me maten si miento.

Ángela estaba asombrada y con el pecho pequeño para su corazón acelerado golpeando con fuerza, que seguramente él notaba debajo suyo. Nunca imagino que él también la amaba a ella desde la infancia, y por eso no sabía que decir para corresponderle, estaba allí quieta en sus brazos fuertes rodeándola sobre la hierva mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta, y lo único que él vio entonces fueron lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin darse cuanta por el rostro sorprendido que mostraba ella. Después, ella sollozo sonriendo emocionada y sacando todo lo que guardaba dentro.

- Ni yo tampoco James Sarbu. - dijo ella llorando de alegría a pesar de que parecía triste. - Te amo.

Cuando dijo eso, ella lo sujeto por el rostro para besarlo, y él le correspondió al instante sin dejar de abrazarla tumbados en la hierva bajo el árbol. Entonces, él empezó a acariciarla por encima de la ropa mientras se giraba sobre si para tenerla encima sin dejar de besarla con pasión y deseo, jadeando y cambiando de lado entre besos dejándose llevar por los impulsos pero sin llegar muy lejos aún, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer muchas cosas.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo Ángela. - dijo él dejando de besarla por un momento. - No tiene que ser ahora ni pronto, puede ser después de que hayas acabado esos estudios que quieres hacer, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que estemos juntos siempre, incluso después de la muerte te amaré.

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto ella emocionada y llorando de alegría.

- Te lo juro por lo mas sagrado de nuestra tierra. - juró él directo y decidido. - Cuando hayas vueltos de haya donde vayas a estudiar, ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Ella lo miró fijamente sin dejar de llorar de alegría y asombro infinito, entonces, mostrando una sonrisa feliz y los ojos cerrados dejando caer mas lagrimas, asintió la cabeza mas feliz que nunca en su corta vida.

- Si James, acepto. - dijo ella abriendo los ojos.

Cuando ella dijo eso, James se alegro enormemente y volvieron a besarse con sentimiento, él la sujetaba por la nuca enredando así los dedos con su melena negra, y ella por la mejilla tocando la mandíbula. No sabían cuando tiempo estuvieron allí ni les importó durante ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, solo pensaban en amarse mutuamente entre esos besos que se daban el uno al otro controlándose de no hacer algo mas intimo y apasionado de momento.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

- ¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó una voz al lado de ella sobresaltándola sin notarse siquiera. - ¿Mi señora, le ocurre algo? - volvió a preguntar la voz.

Ángelus giró la cabeza y vio que se trataba de Yasmina que la miraba preocupada, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado allí petrificada con sus recuerdos pasando por delante de ella sin darse cuanta de que todos la miraba confusos y preocupados, sobretodo Aurora que estaba frente de ella.

- ¿Se encuentra bien mi señora? - pregunto de nuevo Yasmina.

- ¿EH? Ah, si. Estoy bien tranquila. - aseguro ella parpadeando un par de veces volviendo al presente.

- Pareces sorprendida de verme. - dijo el joven de delante de ellas. - No me extraña, después de diez años uno cambia con esos años.

Ángelus miró hacia delante y le vio allí delante de ella con prendas reales, mostrándose contento de verla, y ella lo miraba aún sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo frente sus ojos. El joven que estaba justo delante de ella era él, el mismo hombre que amo cuando fue humana hacía ya mas de 250 años, era James Sarbu, el hombre que junto a su padre asesino a sus padres dejando en coma a su hermana menor Ana, dejándola sola y solo con él, el hombre que… acabo matando con sus propias manos después de saber la verdad al convertirse en vampira, fue el primer humano de quién se alimento hasta la muerte.

- ¿No lo dije hermano? - pregunto la princesa Aurora contentísima frente a la vampira. - ¡Yo sabía que la volveríamos a ver!

¿Hermano? Claro, ahora recordaba, ese joven no era James en persona, sino el príncipe Adam de Inglaterra, el niño que salvó junto a su hermana Aurora hacía ya diez años, ahora veía a un hombre que era la viva imagen de James, algo que la dejo boquiabierta y petrificada del asombro, pero enseguida tuvo que reaccionar y comportarse con naturalidad. Entonces, Adam caminó hacía ellas hasta estar justo frente a la vampira junto a su hermana gemela.

- ¿Me recuerdas ya? - pregunto él mirándola a los ojos. - Soy ese niño que intento defender a su hermana de las garras de ese vampiro cuando apareciste.

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien. - dijo ella sonriendo un poco. - Discúlpeme, es que… habéis cambiado mucho con los años que me he quedado sin palabras.

- En cambio tu no, - continuó él con amistad. - como imaginamos al tener en mente tus ojos rojos y esa expresión tuya aquella vez, supimos tiempo después que ese "_ángel salvador_" vestido de negro y con ojos rojos era una vampira, pero nunca supimos tu nombre y si aún vivías en Londres, pero deseábamos comprobarlo volvieron aquí, finalmente nuestro padre accedió a dejarnos volver, - dijo eso último girándose hacia él en su trono observando. - y aquí estas, con el mismo aspecto que hace diez años, excepto que vas con un vestido rojo muy elegante por cierto jeje. - observó él tímido, ella se sonrojo de ello. - aparté de eso no has cambiado ni una pizca, eres la misma mujer con ojos rojos y cara angelical que nos salvo, nuestro "_ángel_" de negro y ojos rojos.

- No soy ningún "_ángel salvador_" altezas, solo una cobarde que vaga por la eterna oscuridad por eso, por cobardía. - negó ella con ironía.

- ¡No es cierto eso! - exclamó Aurora en alto. - ¡Tu no eres una cobarde ni nada de eso que dicen de los vampiros, si eso fuera cierto nunca hubieras parecido aquella vez y ni nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora, yo no me creo eso que dicen de los vampiros!

- Pues debería alteza, por qué son puramente ciertas, solo que yo soy una excepción como todos los demás de Hellsing que están aquí. - dijo señalando con el brazo a su grupo de detrás; a Seras Victoria, Pip Bernardote, Sirius, Lucius, Marcus Balan y a Yasmina. - Ese vampiro de hace diez años no era el único, hay mas por hay fuera, y yo y la Organización Hellsing nos encargamos de eliminarlos para proteger Inglaterra y a su Majestad el Rey, a vosotros también.

- Creo en sus palabras Lady Ángela, y te agradezco también. - agradeció él con sinceridad y madurez. - Pero para mi hermana y yo sigues siendo ese "_ángel salvador_" de negro con los ojos rojos, y eso no podemos cambiarlo, espero que lo entienda.

- Claro. - acepto ella sin rechistar nada en absoluto.

Adam mostró una sonrisa de agradecimiento y los demás invitados decidieron seguir con la fiesta dejando que hablaran sin espectadores. Era increíble para la vampira morena, ese joven príncipe, Adam de Inglaterra, era la viva imagen de James sin contar el pelo rubio y corto y los ojos azules zafiro. Para ella era como tener al hermano gemelo de James delante, pero sabía de sobras ahora que no era él, sino el niño que salvo hacia diez años, nunca imagino que de mayor y a su misma edad sería su viva imagen, incluso Ángelus pensó que posiblemente podría ser su reencarnación, como paso con su padre y Mina Harker. Ángelus amo en vida a James Sarbu, pero no creía probable que ese príncipe fuera él y que pasará lo mismo, al menos no lo creía aún.

- Disculpe, Lady Ángela. - llamó la princesa a su lado, la vampira la miró curiosa. - ¿Le molesta que vayamos a hablar los tres en privado fuera?

- ¿eh? - exclamó Ángelus confusa. - ¿Hablar en privado ahora? ¿y eso?

- Mi hermana y yo deseábamos desde niño conocerla en persona, - contestó el príncipe en nombre de su hermana. - Queríamos saber su nombre y todo sobre la mujer que nos salvo aquella noche de lluvia. Ya sabemos su nombre, solo falta el resto, ¿Le importa que sepamos mas de ti, Lady Ángela?

Ángelus no contestó enseguida, primero miró fijamente a ese príncipe, estaba sorprendida y sin poder creerlo. No solo se parecía físicamente a James, sino que hablaba, se movía, y su carácter parecía el mismo, estaba asombrada de todo eso, pero enseguida recordó la propuesta de la princesa y bajo la mirada mostrando una sonrisa amigable y simpática.

- De acuerdo, vamos. - dijo ella aceptando.

- ¡¿De verdad? Bien! - exclamó ella contenta como nunca.

La princesa no espero ni un minuto, entonces cogió la muñeca de la vampira y la hizo caminar con rapidez pasando entre la gente para ir rápidamente al balcón para tener mas privacidad de hablar sin público. Detrás de ellas iban Adam disculpándose en su nombre por pasar de esa forma, y detrás de él iba Arthur que quiso estar con ellos también dejando de lado a sus amigos que no tardaron en deducir que le pasaba a su amigo, Arthur estaba interesado en lo que pasaba entre su hermana y los dos príncipes, pero estaba sobretodo interesado en la princesa de alguna forma.

Lo que él no sabía, es que era observado por otra persona aparte de sus amigos riendo de lo enamorado que estaba, y esa persona les oyó claramente. Esa persona era Michelle, que al ver a Arthur quiso acercarse, pero entonces los príncipes se acercaron a él y a su hermana, en ese momento vio el rostro de él, como miraba a la princesa, viendo felicidad y sonrojo, entonces no se acercó a ellos y miró de lejos. Cuando le vio seguirles al balcón, no pudo evitar llorar algunas lagrimas, entonces decidió irse de allí sin decirle nada, no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, nunca llegaron a ser novios siquiera, pero era duro eso.

Los amigos y Arthur y los demás miembros de Hellsing se quedaron allí solos, respetando la intimidad de Ángelus y los príncipes, por eso decidieron seguir con la diversión de la fiesta hasta que fuese bastante tarde. Mientras, la vampira morena y los dos jóvenes príncipes ya estaban en el hermoso y solitario balcón donde pudieron hablar con tranquilidad y sin temor a que la gente les molestará o mirara curiosos.

- ¡ah!, - suspiró Aurora profundamente. - Qué hermosa noche hay hoy.

- No es como esa donde nos conocimos, fría y húmeda. - continuó Adam observando el cielo a espaldas de Ángelus que los miraba callada. - Teníamos frío, y no sabíamos por qué estábamos allí, oíamos la lluvia en el exterior de ese oscuro lugar, queríamos volver a casa con nuestros padres, y cuando dejo de llover apareció ese hombre de negro abriendo una enorme puerta corredera y después fue hacía nosotros… - hizo una pausa bajando la cabeza.

- Se que fue horrible estar en una situación así altezas… - dijo Ángelus caminado hasta estar justo al lado de él. - No todas las victimas de cosas como esas vuelven a ser cuerdos, sois muy fuertes.

- Es gracias a ti. - dijo Aurora girándose a ella decidida. - Si no hubieses aparecido en ese momento yo… nosotros…

- Lo se. - dijo Ángelus cerrando los ojos comprensiva. - Y agradezco que hayáis vuelto solo para volver a verme, pero creo que no deberíais ser tan confiados con los vampiros, es lo peor que podéis hacer altezas.

- Puedes dejar de llamarnos así estando solos los tres, llámanos por nuestros nombres de pila por favor. - pidió Adam ahora volteado hacia ella. - Ya sabemos que no deberíamos hacerlo, pero… para nosotros no eres una de esos vampiros que todo el mundo conoce, eres la vampira caza-vampiros que nos salvo de otro vampiro sin tener obligación de ello ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada. Entonces no tardó en saber la respuesta. - Tu padre te contó algo, ¿no es así?

- Algo si, pero deseaba saber mas de ti. - contestó él acercándose mas a ella hasta estar frente a frente. - Quería conocer de pies a cabeza la famosa vampira de Hellsing, la no-muerta que no esta obligada a servir a los humanos para matar a los suyos para proteger este país, conocerla entera.

- Hermano… - nombró Aurora sorprendida de su hermano, pensando que iría a decir algo mas personal y profundo delante de ella y de Arthur.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? - pregunto ella sin mostrarse sorprendida, mas bien tranquila y sonriendo por la comisura en bajo.

Adam iba a contestar eso, pero entonces en la puerta del balcón vieron al secretario del rey Arturo Rosenberg, eso a los príncipes les fastidiaba.

- Sus altezas reales, vuestro padres dice que ya es hora de retirarse. - informó él respetuoso y educado. - Lady Ángela, tengo que decirle que la fiesta debe terminar ya mismo, sus majestades desean retirarse ya para dormir.

- Claro, por supuesto. - entendió Ángelus con una reverencia de cabeza. - Nos vamos Arthur.

Su hermano no replicó eso, simplemente miraba varias veces de reojo a la joven princesa de pelo rubio y ojos azules como los de él mismo. Arturo espero a los príncipes para acompañarlos a sus habitaciones, pero antes, Adam detuvo a la vampira morena cogiéndola de la muñeca derecha, ella lo miró a medias.

- ¿Podremos volver a verte? - pregunto él inquieto por la respuesta. - ¿Cómo te encontraremos?

- Lo haré yo por vosotros dos, ser pacientes. - contestó ella enigmática y sonriendo un poco.

Con eso, Adam dejo ir a Ángelus y ambos hermanos de Hellsing se fueron de allí para reunirse con los suyos e irse a casa. Mientras, Adam se quedo allí parado viendo alejarse la mujer de pelo negro y vestido rojo carmín como la misma sangre. Su hermana Aurora lo miró de lado viendo que estaba muy distraído, entonces con una pequeña sonrisa le indicó a Arturo que iban enseguida, éste hizo una reverencia y los dejo solos un momento allí.

- Veo que en verdad sientes algo por ella, a pesar de ser una vampira inmortal. - observó ella con ironía.

- ju, no puedo negártelo hermanita, lo estoy desde la primera vez que la vi. - confesó él mirándola un momento para después volver a desviarla. - Sigue teniendo el mismo aspecto, pero…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se Aurora, pero cuando me ha visto… fue como si viera a otro persona conocida, alguien muy cercano que no esperaba ver, es una sensación que tuve en ese momento. - dijo él confuso. - Pero puede que me lo haya imaginado todo, no me hagas caso. - opinó él deseando olvidar eso.

- Hermano Adam…

- Por cierto, he visto que ese joven Hellsing no te quitaba ojo, ni tu tampoco en algunas ocasiones. - dijo él cambiando de tema, coqueto y curioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? - exclamó ella ahora sonrojada y avergonzada. - ¡Yo no le estaba mirando a él sino a ella, finalmente la conocimos!

- Hermanita… no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien como tu a mi, tienes interés en ese chico ¿verdad?

- ¡No es verdad, deja de darme la lata! - exigió ella mas sonrojada todavía. - uy, me voy a mi habitación.

Con eso ella caminó hacia el interior de la sala indignada y frustrada, pero Adam sabía que era verdad. Cuando ella y ese joven Hellsing se vieron se quedaron callados y mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos, él se dio cuenta de todo, y estaba seguro de que algo pasaría entre ellos, como él con esa vampira morena, estaba seguro de ello aunque pareciera imposible y quizás prohibido para él y para ella. Pero él, deseaba intentarlo, la amaba de verdad.

**UN RATO DESPUÉS**

Todos los invitados a la celebración ya habían llegado a sus hogares para dormir y descansar, todos menos la Mansión Hellsing que se mantenía despierta hasta el amanecer por si había algún aviso, pero esa noche estaba muy tranquila, por eso los vampiros de Hellsing estaba relajados en sus habitaciones tomando su sangre médica, el joven Arthur también estaba en su habitación intentando coger el sueño, pero no podía, tenía a una persona en mente; a la Princesa Aurora de Inglaterra, tenía su rostro en la mente, la veía frente a sus ojos como una fotografía hecha al instante de verla.

- Veo que es cierto lo que me han dicho hermanito. - dijo una voz femenina que le sobresaltó en seco. - ¿Es la princesa Aurora, verdad?

Arthur vio a su hermana justo delante de él, apoyando los brazos sobre la madera de los pies de la cama, lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa pero inofensiva para él. Arthur apoyaba el peso de la parte de arriba sobre sus brazos estirados un poco mas hacía atrás sobre la cama suspirando pesadamente, empezaba a cansarse de que los vampiros aparecieran de esa forma, sobretodo que lo haga ella para esos casos de burla fraternal.

- ¿De qué conoces a los hijos del rey? - pregunto él disimulando estar relajado. - ¿A qué se referían con eso de "Ángel Salvador"?

- Fue hace muchos años, cuando tu tenías ocho años recién cumplidos. - empezó ella rodeando la cama con calma, sin prisa y sin mirarlo aún. - Siendo niños de tu misma edad en ese entonces fueron secuestrados por un vampiro recién convertido para cobrar una fortuna por ellos, los reyes me pidieron ayuda, sobretodo la madre, estaba destrozada y desesperada, normal… no era la primera vez que pasaba. - dijo cuando se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Ah no? - pregunto él curioso.

- No. - hizo una pausa mostrándose pensativa en algo. - No tarde mucho en encontrarles gracias a unas buenas fuentes y mi instinto, estaban en un viejo almacén, el lugar estaba empapado y hacía mucho frío después de que dejará de llover, y cuando lo vi dentro con los niños encogidos y abrazados, ese ser estaba por morder a la niña, pero fui rápida y lo maté antes de que lo hiciera. Ambos me miraron, pero no de miedo y terror, sino de asombro y… seguridad, a pesar de que veían mis ojos rojos de vampira y la sangre en mi mano lamiéndola, no estaban asustados de mi, entonces les tendí la mano y estaban a salvo, desde entonces, yo no lo sabía hasta hace poco, que me recordaba todo este tiempo como un "ángel de negro con ojos rojos". - dijo lo último imitando a los príncipes.

- O sea, que eres como su… ¿salvadora angelical? - intento deducir él.

- Si, algo así. - afirmó ella algo insegura. - Pero no deberían tenerme tanta confianza, ya sabes, soy una vampira, la hija del vampiro mas sanguinario de todos, del Conde Drácula.

- ¿Y qué? - pregunto él confuso. - Que seas hijo de una persona como esa no significa que seas como él, puedes ser lo contrario o un tanto diferente a él.

- No creo que ese sea mi caso Vlad, - contradijo ella tumbándose junto a él apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. - Ha veces tengo que ser como Papá y a veces como tu madre, incluso los dos a la vez en casos especiales.

- ¿Tú, siendo como Papá y Mamá? Eso sería divertido. - opinó él sonriendo un poco divertido con solo imaginarlo.

- Ahora te toca a ti campeón. - dijo ella poniéndose de lado hacia él. - ¿Qué te pasa con la princesa Aurora? Los demás lo han notado también en la fiesta.

Ante esa pregunta Arthur se sintió acorralado y sin escapatoria, por eso suspiró resignado acomodándose en la cama junto a su hermana, estaba dispuesto a hablarle solamente a ella. Viendo que le hablaría de ello Ángelus se sentó bien sobre la almohada mirándolo fijamente.

- Creo que estoy enamorado Ángela. - confesó él asombrado de lo que decía. - Fue verla y… ¡puf! Flechazo directo.

- Vaya… mi hermano enamorado en la noche de su cumpleaños 18, ¿quién lo diría? El mundo en un pañuelo. - opinó ella con ironía.

- ¿Estas molesta por ello? - pregunto él avergonzado.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? En absoluto, enamorarse en inevitable aunque la gente no lo crea. - dijo ella decidida. - Pero creo que tienes otro problema ahora.

- ¿eh, cual? - pregunto él confuso.

- ¿No tenías a una fan tuya? - pregunto ella para darle la pista.

- ¡OH no, es verdad! - recordó él dándose un manotazo en medio de la cara, ahora caía en ello. - ¡Había invitado a Michelle en esa fiesta, es posible que…!

- Será mejor que hables con ella mañana en cuanto la veas, cabe la posibilidad de que viera la escena de los príncipes con nosotros y este algo… ya sabes. - propuso ella poniéndose en pie de la cama a espaldas de él. - Bueno, debes dormir ya, mañana será otro día de Universidad.

- Vale, buenas noches. - dijo Arthur teniendo en mente a Michelle preocupado y inquieto.

La vampira lo miró un momento en la puerta abierta, viendo como se mostraba preocupado y culpable por esa chica, después se marchó con una sonrisa irónica, la adolescencia en esos tiempos era muchísimo mas complicada que la de sus tiempos al parecer, eso pensaba ella mientras iba tranquilamente a su habitación. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, sintió una presencia que ya conocía pero que no esperaba oler en su habitación, no era un enemigo afortunadamente, era otra persona. La presencia le vino al cuerpo como una brisa casi invisible, pero no le daba escalofríos sino pesadez.

Ángelus pensó unos segundos si entrar o no en su habitación para recibir al visitante, y entonces suspirando abrió la puerta para verlo justo delante de la puerta del balcón abierta de cara a ella mirándola fijamente como hacía la vampira, el sujeto era Spike con su típica vestimenta negra y su pelo platino. Cuando confirmó que era él de verdad, Ángelus con pesadez cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y sin decir nada y ella estaba de espaldas a él ignorándolo.

- ¿Podemos hablar? - pregunto el vampiro rubio sin moverse de su sitio.

- La verdad es que no tengo ganas ahora. - contestó ella deseando poder fin a ese encuentro. - Si hubieras estado en la fiesta quizás si.

- Tenemos que hablar. - sentenció él con una voz un tanto amenazante y tenebrosa, un humano se hubiera asustado pero ella ni se inmuto en ello.

- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunto ella disimulando ignorar de que hablaba él.

- Ya sabes de que hablo Ángelus. - aseguro él. - Sobre lo ocurrido en mi apartamento hace algunos días.

- Eso ya esta olvidado Spike. - finalizó ella de espaldas él. - Y desearía que tu hicieras lo mismo.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! - exclamó él ahora caminando hacía ella irritado y algo molesto. - Intente tomarte a la fuerza en mi propia casa cuando viniste personalmente a invitarme, - se paró a varios pasos de ella. - si no he aparecido allí era para respetarse, pensaba que ya no querías que fuera y estuviera cerca de tu hermano.

- Lastima que no vinieras, han pasado cosas allí, te habrías divertido un poco. - informó ella sin mirarlo aún. - ¿Se puede saber que te paso entonces?

- No lo se, bebí demasiado esa noche después de que os fuerais y… - intento explicar él dudoso.

- Ju, lo que pensaba. - dijo Ángelus con ironía, entonces se giró finalmente a él. - Veo que no te diste cuenta de nada ¿verdad?

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué? - pregunto él confuso parpadeando un par de veces.

- De qué te drogaron de forma que expresarás tus deseos a la persona que te interesaba. - contestó ella. - Después de dejarte fuera de combate en tu casa te cogí un poco de sangre para que Tara lo analizará, encontró una droga potente para excitarte y dejarte llevar por completo, normal que no te dieras cuenta, y me atrevería a decir que lo hicieron para que fueras directo a mi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podían saber eso? ¿Quiénes me lo hicieron? - pregunto él sorprendido.

- ¿No lo adivinas Spike? - pregunto ella enigmáticamente.

El vampiro rubio lo pensó un momento, entonces le vino a la mente la gente que ella estaba intentando decir, los únicos que iban contra ella a cualquier costa; Radu y su grupo. Con eso él quedo sorprendido, se arriesgaron mucho en drogarlo, era imposible que supieran que Ángelus iría a verle a su casa, pero quizás esa droga seguiría haciendo efecto hasta que quedará inconsciente como hizo la vampira en ese entonces.

- Pero, ¿Qué hagan ellos que yo te violé y todo eso? No lo entiendo. - pregunto él confuso mirándola.

- Aún no lo se, pero ahora que han fallado intentaran otra cosa, pero no creo que fuera obra de Radu. - opinó ella paseando por la habitación.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Aparición en la fiesta esta noche. - contestó ella, Spike se sorprendió. - Pero no pudo hacerme nada, por desgracia para él se quemó la mano con solo tocarme, justo lo que esperaba que pasará. - explicó ella aliviando así al vampiro. - Se mas cuidadoso a partir de ahora Spike, te lo pido por favor.

- Claro, descuida. - acepto él con seguridad. - No debí bajar la guardia de esa forma, por culpa de eso tu…

- Tranquilo, en estos 18 años ya no me sorprende lo que intentan hacer ellos contra mi, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos. - tranquilizó ella.

- Ya. Pero… - empezó a decir él inseguro, ella se giro a él curiosa. - Lo que dije en ese momento cuando… - Ángelus entendió enseguida a que se refería y decidió dejarle hablar. - Solo quiero decirte que no deseaba en verdad hacerte eso, estoy seguro de que te trajo desagradables recuerdos ¿no es así?

- Si. - afirmó ella con la mirada baja y oculta por su melena negra.

- Ju, me lo temía. - dijo él burlándose de si mismo. - Pero hay otra cosas, que a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de la droga… sentí que esa era la única forma de llamar tu atención, hacer que te fijarás un poco mas en mi… sintió que puedo ayudarte a superar ese dolor que cargas sobre los hombros, solo eso.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes ayudarme Spike? - pregunto ella, él la miró. - Veo que sigues sin conocerme bien, no me sorprende. - opinó ella con ironía. Entonces lo miró aún con mechones de su cabello en el rostro medio tapando sus ojos. - Tu no puedes entender en absoluto lo que me pasa Spike, no puedes entenderlo nunca, por muy amigo de mi padre y mío que seas, dudo que pudieras aliviar esta carga que tengo encima, lo siento.

- Podría intentarlo.

- Sería una perdida de tiempo, por mucho que me interesará tener algo contigo, solo sería un pasatiempo, y no sería la primera vez que me pasará eso.

- ¿Dices eso por que te interesa otro hombre que no soy yo? - pregunto él.

Esa pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Ángelus, entonces le vino a la mente el príncipe Adam y a James al mismo tiempo, y eso la dejo muda y pensativa. Ella amó en vida a James, pero entonces recordó que seguía amándolo siendo vampira y sabiendo lo que él hizo junto a su padre, lo seguía amando, por eso pensaba que ese príncipe era lo mismo, que estaba interesada en verdad de Adam, pero no estaba segura de ello. Con la mirada pensativa y concentrada que mostraba, Spike afirmó sus sospechas y desvió la mirada.

- Veo que es eso, esta bien. - dijo él caminando hacía el balcón abierto para irse, ella le escucho pero no le miró siquiera, él se paró en le umbral de la puerta de cristal. - Cuando necesites a alguien para poder sacar todo ese peso, alguien como tu, ya sabes donde encontrarme.

Con eso Spike desapareció de allí dando un saltó. Ángelus ni se molesto en cerrar la ventana del balcón, lo único que deseaba era tener un segundo de paz aunque fuera una sola vez, pero sabía que eso sería complicado por la situación actual que tenía a su alrededor. Se sentía cansada, por eso decidió tumbarse en la cama de lado y con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse en pedazos si se dejaba caer en ella, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida a pesar de ser aún de noche, picaron a la puerta. En el fondo eso la fastidió un poco, pero después de oler para saber quien era abrió la puerta con la mente, quién entró fue Yasmina, que mostraba un rostro preocupado, había oído la conversación que tuvo con él tras la puerta, cosa que no le molesto.

- ¿Se encuentra bien mi señora Ángelus, necesita algo? - pregunto ella caminando hacia la cama.

- No Yasmina, solo… necesito un poco y paz y calma, solo eso. - contestó ella deprimida y cansada.

- Mi señora Ángelus…

- ¿Podrías dejarme sola Yasmina?, Necesito estar sola un rato, si hay algún ataque te dejo al mando esta noche. - dijo Ángelus dándose la vuelta.

- Claro, que descanse. - acató ella dudosa pero obediente.

Yasmina miró unos segundos a la vampira tumbada, pero enseguida se retiro cumpliendo con los deseos de ella. Pudo notar que estaba deprimida por todo lo ocurrido esa noche y todo lo demás, sabía que algo malo había pasado en el balcón cuando desapareció de repente, pero no quería ser una pesada con ello, esperaría a que su señora hablará con ella sobre lo ocurrido si deseaba contarlo, hasta entonces debía hacer lo que ordenaba. Esa noche no hubo ningún aviso de vampiros por lo que los de Hellsing estuvieron tranquilos con sus cosas, pero Yasmina siguió preocupada por Ángelus.

Mientras, Ángelus seguía tumbada en su cama de lado mirando el cielo nocturno que se iba aclarando, el amanecer estaba por salir, por eso, la vampira uso un poco su poder mental para cerrar la ventana y correr después las cortinas, con eso dejo la habitación a oscuras. A Pesar de haber usado poco poder, Ángelus se sintió débil y cansada por usarlo, pero estaba acostumbrada a ello cuando aún no había debido sangre, no estaba de humor para beber sangre.

_**"¿Dices eso por que te interesa otro hombre que no soy yo?".**_

Esa pregunta sonó de golpe en su mente como un tambor, y siguió sonando en su mente durante un rato, por culpa de ello empezó a recordar de nuevo a James, el joven que amo en vida y después de convertirse. Spike dio en el blanco en verdad, Ángelus si que estaba interesada en una persona en especial, en Adam, el joven príncipe que se parecía de pies a cabeza a James Sarbu, por eso estaba de esa forma, se odiaba de volver a amar a un humano, justo como le paso a su padre, pero sabía que el amor era algo inevitable y destinado, y por culpa de todo eso no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que vio a James, la noche en que todo acabó para ella; su vida humana, su soledad… y su amor correspondido y querido transformado en profundo odio.

- _"Maldita sea… Spike puede ser un completo idiota celoso y compulsivo"_ - pensó ella molesta por los recuerdos. - _"¡Dejar de agobiarme!"_

**Manchester, Inglaterra.**

Todo estaba silencioso en la casa donde se alojaban Radu y los demás, o al menos eso parecía. En una de la habitación de la casa se oían suaves gemidos procedentes de una chica joven, eran gemidos placenteros y relajados. En esa habitación estaban Gina Drakul y su amante Izan, ambos estaban sobre la cama tapados hasta la cintura por la sabana blanca, ambos estaban en ropa interior disfrutando de una noche de placer mutuo a pesar de que amanecía.

Gina estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre la almohada sujetada por las manos cerradas con fuerza en cada puntas, estaba excitada de placer, sobretodo por qué su amante estaba sobre su vientre besándolo y lamiéndolo con seducción, y eso hacía que ella echará la cabeza hacía atrás con jadeos de placer o lo girará a un lado sonrojada aguantando las ganas de gemir en alto, él disfrutaba haciéndole eso a la vampira que amaba y no iba a detenerse aún.

- Izan… ah… - dijo ella excitada con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por completo.

Izan empezó a subir hacía arriba dando besos y lamiendo con los antebrazos apoyados sobre la cama a cada lado de ella. Gina iba apretando mas las manos para aguantar la excitación que iba subiendo igual que él, y cuando llegó a los pecho tapado por el sujetador negro, el placer aumento, pero no tanto como lo estarían sin la prenda. Él beso entremedio de los senos para luego subir hasta el cuello de ella besando su mandíbula echada hacia atrás, entonces, sin dejar de besarle la garganta, Izan paso las manos por la espalda de ella para alzarla un poco y así desabrocharle la prenda, ella lo notó pero le dejo hacer riendo en bajo excitada y divertida, y no pudo evitar encoger un poco una de las piernas que rodeaban la cintura de él.

- ¿Estas disfrutando? - pregunto él coqueto y seductor al oído de ella.

- Sí… pero quiero mas Izan… deseo algo mas. - confesó ella suplicante y susurrante entre jadeos.

- Muy bien, lo que desees amor. - acató él con una risita entre colmillos.

Acto seguido, él la mordió por el cuello pero sin clavar los colmillos, eso a ella la excito haciendo que arqueará la espalda, perfecto para él. Después, le quito la prenda interior dejando la parte de arriba sin nada a la vista, y ella se sonrojo un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. Antes de seguir con lo suyo relajando a su amada vampira, Izan quiso también quitarse lo suyo de abajo y el de ella sin quitarse la sabana de encima, y así lo hizo con rapidez, ella al notar lo que hacía se puso mas nerviosa y excitada que antes, si su corazón latiera le saldría del pecho ante tanto placer y deseo extremo.

- ¿Preparada para otra ronda? - pregunto él mirándola de frente. - ¿O prefieres que te relaje un poco antes de esto?

- Haz lo que quieras, se que me harás disfrutar de todas las maneras. - contestó ella.

Él le mostró una sonrisa y se apoyó sobre ella para besarla con deseo y placer, ella le correspondió dejando de cogerse en la almohada para abrazarlo por debajo de los brazos y apoyar las manos abiertas sobre el omoplato y la nuca. Él no tardó en abrirle un poco mas las piernas para dejar paso su miembro, y entonces, entró dentro de ella dejando que diera un fuerte gemido en voz alta, enseguida empezó a moverse con ganas y placer, ahora dejo de apoyarse sobre ella para tener los brazos estirados a cada lado de ella mientras movía las caderas entre las piernas de ella dando placer a ambos, pero sobretodo a ella que no dejaba de abrazarlo y echando la cabeza hacía atrás y los ojos cerrados, dando un gemido placentero con cada movimiento.

- ¿Ya estas mejor amor? - pregunto él mirando como disfrutaba ella sonriendo. - ¿Ya se te ha pasado en cabreo?

- Sí… ¡ahhh!… - afirmó ella entre gemidos placenteros entreabriendo los ojos para después cerrarlos de nuevo. - n-no pares aún… ¡más!… - suplico ella.

Él así lo hizo, y se movió con mas fuerza y velocidad complaciéndola mucho mas. A causa de todo ese placer en el cuerpo y la parte inferior, Gina no pudo evitar clavar las uñas en los hombros de él bajando por los brazos, él en vez de sentir dolor gimió de placer sarcástico, los arañazos no tardaron en curarse. Ambos sentían que el clímax estaban por llegar, por eso él se movió con velocidad hasta que ella dio un fuerte gemido placentero. Cuando acabaron ambos estaban agotados y sudados de tanto ejercicio sexual, él no se aguanto y se tumbó junto a ella abrazándola de lado tapado con la sabana.

- ¿Has disfrutado tanto como yo? - pregunto él acariciándole el pelo con los dedos.

- Que pregunta jeje. - se burló ella contenta. - Esta noche a sido la mejor de todas Izan, nunca había experimentado tal sensación.

- Me alegra saber eso. - confesó él dándole un beso en la frente. - No solo lo he hecho por qué tuviera ganas, sino por qué también…

- Lo se Izan, - interrumpió ella comprensiva. - Se que querías disculparte por tu fallida orden, y veo que sabes como convencerme… no pasa nada, puedes volver a intentarlo si quieres.

- Gracias por decirme eso, por qué ya tengo el plan perfecto en mente - anunció él con ganas, ella al oírlo lo miro curiosa. - Ya se lo he contado a tus padres y les ha gustado el plan, solo esperan a que consiga cumplirlo.

- ¿Y cual es ese plan querido? - pregunto ella coqueta. - ¿Vas a contármelo?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Puede que no estés de acuerdo. - advirtió él inquieto.

- Estoy de acuerdo en lo que sea que la gana sobre a ella querido, no me importa lo que le vayas a hacer mientras sufra por completo. - aclaró ella con maldad. - Y por la mirada que tienes imagino que es algo que ya se me, jujuju.

- Que perversa eres amor, - halagó él sonriendo sarcásticamente. - Esta bien, te lo diré en pocas palabras. - acepto él, Gina se acomodo junto a él para escucharle impaciente. - Voy hacer que esa reina todopoderosa… vuelva a sentir lo que sintió cuando conoció a tu padre amor, pero seré mas cruel que él.

Gina no tardó en entender lo que él decía, y por ello le mostró una sonrisa perversa y malvada mostrando los colmillos. Entonces, Gina tumbó sobre la cama a Izan con ella medio encima, sobretodo apoyada en su cuello y él no tardó en adivinar que deseaba hacer en ese momento y la dejo hacer con gusto. Ella empezó a besar y lamer el cuello de él para después abrir la boca sacando los colmillos y clavarlos en él, éste dio un gemido de dolor para luego disfrutar de esa sensación, y ella se sació con su sangre hasta hartarse esa mañana soleada, ellos estaba a oscuras en la habitación, sin luz ni nada.

**FLASH BACK**

_**"Elizabeth… ¿Qué estas…? ¿Qué me pasa? ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Elizabeth que pasa? ¡Elizabeth! ¡¿Qué me ocurre?" "Nada importante… solo estas paralizada por una droga que he hecho para ti y esa mascota que tienes. Me gusta tu pelo, negro como la noche y suave como la seda." "¿Por qué lo has hecho?" "Ya lo sabe princesa… me gusta mucho, y no acepto un "no" por respuesta." "Ugh… Elizabeth… es una broma de mal gusto ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?. Sabes muy bien que si me haces algo mi padre lo notará, y yo no podré pararle cuando intente matarte…" "¿Sabes? Disfruto mucho cuando te oigo hablar… Eso también me gusta de ti." "Ya te lo dije una vez, y fui sincera contigo pero sin herirte. Hay que saber resignarse." "Gran verdad, pero yo no soy de esas princesa, soy de esas que toman lo que desean. ¿Estáis de acuerdo amigos?" "No… no cierres los ojos amor…" "¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo aún? Mi padre aseguro que las heridas que te dejo acabarían contigo." "La verdad es que habrían acabado conmigo sí, si no fuera por ella." "Tú… tu lo planeaste todo ¿verdad?" "Así es princesa… ambos te queremos para nosotros… tu padre no sabe el valor que tienes…" "¿También planeaste ese rapto y esos ataques?" "Todo fue idea mía, eran parte de mi plan contra ti…" "No sabes cuanto he esperado esto, hermosa princesa…" "Tranquila… pronto jugare contigo, ahora les toca a ellas jugar…" "¿Qué?" "Espera chicas, ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ah… ugh…" "Simplemente estaban hartas y celosas de ti, por eso aceptaron unirse a mi para así poder liberarse." "¿Liberarse? ¡Pero si no soy yo quién las convirtió!" "Tu no lo entiendes querida mía… pero seguro que algún día lo sabrás…" "AHHH! AHH! UAHHH! UGH! BASTA! ¡YASMINA!" "No te esfuerces en llamarla, mi ayudante se ha encargado de ella antes." "Ehh… no vaya a desmayarse ahora, que ahora empieza lo mejor." "Eso amor… quiero darte un pequeño regalo de compromiso…" "Por favor… dejadme… por favor… parar… Por favor… no…" "Detenme…" "Ah… aahh…" "Ah… eso es, disfrútalo… Lo estamos haciendo otra vez… pero esta vez estando despierta…" "Para por favor, para…" "Esto… No es nada comparado con lo siguiente princesa… solo te dolerá… un poco."**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡NOOOO, BASTA! - gritó Ángelus con todas sus fuerzas.

Justo cuando dio ese grito hubo un enorme ruido en la habitación, un ruido parecido a un millón de cristales estallar de golpe y caer en el suelo. Ante ese ruido la vampira se giró un momento y vio que la ventana del balcón estaba hecha pedazos sin ningún motivo, supo al instante que había sido ella usando su poder inconsciente mente. A causa de ese enorme ruido, unos pasos se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta y ella apenas se inmuto de lo asustada que estaba.

- ¡¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó la voz de Yasmina alterada.

- ¡Hermana! - llamó Arthur detrás de ella.

Ángelus estaba sentada en la cama con las manos apoyados sobre su rostro aterrada y temblando de miedo, Yasmina y Arthur entraron en la habitación sin llamar preocupados por la vampira y así la vieron, temblando y sudando de miedo y terror, no sabían que había pasado, los cristales de la ventana estaban esparcidos por un lado de la cama y la vampira estaba encogida sobre ella, supieron enseguida que fue broma suya y preocupados se sentaron en cada lado de ella para calmarla y tranquilizarla dándole frotes en los brazos y abrazarla, pero ella parecía no reaccionar a nada de su alrededor. Momentos después llegaron Sirius y los demás que oyeron claramente los gritos desde el sótano, Tara también apareció viendo que todos iban hacia allí.

- ¡Tara, trae sangre enseguida para mi señora, rápido! - ordenó Yasmina a la mayordoma.

Tara así lo hizo y salió pitando de allí para traer lo pedido. Mientras, Arthur frotaba el brazo de su hermana para calmarla y el otra mano la rodeaba por detrás de los hombros, pero no reaccionaba en absoluto, tenía la mirada perdida mirando hacía delante pero sin mirarlo, estaba petrificada de miedo.

- ¿Hermana, que te ocurre? ¡Hermana! - llamaba él empezando a asustarse también por como se mostraba ella.

La vampira parecía no escucharle a él ni a nadie en ese momento, estaba metida en su mundo pero fue recordando todo poco a poco recobrando el sentido. Estaba aún asustada por la pesadilla que había tenido, el recuerdo de aquella noche hacia ya 120 años; la noche en que Radu, Elizabeth y sus tres hermanas la habían violado y encerrado. Por culpa de esa pesadilla volvió a tener esa horrible sensación de aquella noche en todo el cuerpo, incluso las marcas de los mordeduras que le dejaron entonces parecían arderle de nuevo, no entendía el por qué de esa pesadilla esa noche.

- ¿Ama? ¿Me oye ama? - preguntaba una voz que al fin le llegó.

Ángelus alzó la mirada, y vio a Sirius junto a sus dos hermanos, Seras y Pip. Al verlos parpadeó un par de veces aclarando la vista borrosa que tenía, y cuando se tocó las mejilla sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso, al mirar su mano vio que era sangre, ella había llorado sangre sin darse cuenta de ello. Al ver a su hermano y a Yasmina a cada lado suyo se limpió rápidamente el rostro de sangre. Mientras estuvo soñando lloró sin darse cuenta y se avergonzó de ello.

- ¿Mi señora esta bien? - pregunto Yasmina cogiéndola de los brazos. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- S-Si, estoy bien Yasmina. - dijo Ángelus temblando aún.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado hermana? - pregunto Arthur al otro lado.

- Nada tranquilos, era una pesadilla. - contestó ella disimulando una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿Una pesadilla? - pregunto él extrañado. - Pues no debe haber sido uno muy normal para hacerte gritar y llorar sangre de esta forma.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él, no entendían que podía asustar a Ángelus, la actual reina no-muerta e hija del Conde Drácula, pero Yasmina estaba pensando en la posible respuesta de ello. Justo en ese momento apareció Tara con la sangre médica para Ángelus, la dejaron pasar y ella le dio la bolsa de sangre.

- Espero que le ayude Lady Ángela. - dijo Tara también preocupada. - Es del tipo que le gusta.

- Gracias Tara, siento haberos preocupado a todos, pero estoy bien, solo a sido una pesadilla, una muy real para mi… - aseguro ella abriendo la bolsa de usar para poder beberla por el tubo, así fue chupando como una pajita a un refresco. - Ya podéis iros a descansar si no hay ningún aviso de vampiros.

- ¿Estas segura hermana? - pregunto Arthur. - No quiero dejarte sola después de esto.

- Debes dormir un poco mas Vlad, mañana debes ir a la Universidad. - dijo ella autoritaria y madura. - No te preocupes mas, estoy bien de verdad.

- ¿Segura? - pregunto de reojo desconfiado.

- Si, - afirmó ella con una sonrisa amigable y convincente. - vete a dormir, venga.

- Tranquilos, - dijo Yasmina de repente. - Yo me quedaré con ella un rato mas, una charla entre mujeres, tranquilos. - aseguro ella animada.

Con eso, Arthur y los demás se retiraron de allí sin dejar de estar preocupados por Ángelus. La última que salió fue Tara que dando una reverencia cerró la puerta tras de si. Una vez solas, Ángelus se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama para estar cómoda y dar un suspiró de alivió y relajación, mientras, Yasmina se mantenía sentada a su lado sin decir una palabra aún, dejo que su señora tomará su sangre con calma hasta que estuviera saciada.

- No hace falta que te quedes vigilando por si vuelvo a tener una pesadilla Yasmina, ya he dicho que estoy bien. - aseguro ella dejando la bolsa de sangre vacía en la mesita de al lado. - De verdad estoy…

- No me mienta. - interrumpió ella con seriedad, era la primera vez que la interrumpía en todo el tiempo que se conocían. - La conozco demasiado bien.

Ángelus no supo que decir ante esa mirada sería y preocupante de la licántropa, entonces supo que no podía engañarla en absoluto ya. Viendo que se había rendido, Yasmina se medio tumbó al lado de ella sobre la cama pero sin taparse al igual que la vampira morena.

- ¿La pesadilla que ha tenido… trataba sobre lo que le ocurrió esa noche en Rumania? - pregunto Yasmina dando en el blanco.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - pregunto ella algo molesta de que lo adivinará y sacará el tema.

- Por qué lo veo en usted, en lo único que tiene miedo aunque no lo reconozca. - contestó la licántropa con voz seria.

Ángelus no pudo contradecir eso, estaba demasiado afectada por la pesadilla todavía, incluso el temblor seguía estando en su cuerpo, por eso se abrazó a si misma. Yasmina lo notó nada mas mirarla, por ese motivo no dudo en abrazarla con el brazo y apoyarla en su hombro para ayudarla a calmarse, ante eso la vampira se sorprendió quedando callada y paralizada del asombro.

- Puede contar conmigo para hablar de ello mi señora, estoy con usted para lo que sea que necesite, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces ¿recuerda? - dijo ella.

- Yasmina…

- Puede contarme sobre ello si eso la ayuda a estar mejor, no sienta vergüenza de ello por favor. - animó ella.

Ángelus no supo que decir o hacer ante esas palabras y esa amabilidad de su amiga y compañera, lo único que hizo sin darse cuenta fue llorar de nuevo sangre, y eso a la licántropa la asusto pensando que volvía a recordar. Al ver su rostro preocupado la vampira reaccionó y se limpió las lagrimas pero Yasmina fue mas rápida y las limpió con un pañuelo que tenía encima con cuidado de no hacer mucha fuerza, Ángelus se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene fuerzas para hablar de ello ahora? - pregunto ella al acabar. - Si no es así tranquila, cuando este preparada hágalo.

- Vale, gracias Yasmina. - agradeció ella con sinceridad.

Entonces, la licántropa animó a la vampira a apoyar su cabeza sobre sus rodillas como hizo una vez, cuando estaban Alucard e Integra aún vivos y ella estaba en una de las habitaciones del sótano como los demás. Ángelus entendió enseguida y acepto hacerlo, eso la ayudaba a estar mas calmada y segura. Yasmina estuvo apoyada en la cabecera mientras Ángelus estaba recostada sobre sus rodillas dobladas de lado acariciándole los cabellos negros.

- No tema mi señora Ángelus, usted es mas poderosa que ellos ahora, puede vencerlos y superar ese dolor que le dejaron en el cuerpo… y en el alma.

Ángelus estuvo de acuerdo con esas palabras, por eso apretó la mano sobre la sabanas con fuerza, deseaba acabar de una vez por todas con esa pesadilla que duraba demasiado, por su hermano y por todos, pero sobretodo por su hermano… y sus padres, Alucard y Integra Hellsing, debía vengarlos pronto.

- _"Malditos seáis… juro que os haré pagar por todo lo que me habéis echo y de lo que haréis pronto contra mi, vuestra humillación no durará mucho mas… Ana, no… Gina Drakul, si no vas a alejarte de ellos y vas a seguir en mi contra, no tendré mas remedio… que luchar contra ti… y eliminarte junto a ellos."_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llegar el quinto capítulo, por mi que ha sido muy exitoso a pesar de la escena un tanto erotica entre Gina y Izan ejeje, pero el sexo es parte de la naturaleza, aunque esa naturaleza tuya sea vampirica jeje, o al menos eso dicen ^^U. Para aquellos que no hayan entendido el último Flash back, esa parte en un trozo de la historia anterior "Ángelus", capítulo 19, para aquellos que la hayan leido les sugiero que lo lean para entender mejor esta historia jeje, solo digo eso.**_

_**Bueno, esta historia a empezado con muchas sorpresas, y os aviso de que habrá muchas mas, solo que no las diré ahora claro jajaja. Espero con ansias que os haya gustado esta continuación y que me digáis vuestra opinión al respeto, tanto buenas como malas, las que vosotros creáis oportunas.**_

_**HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! SEGUIR LEYENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO FANFICS SI TENÉIS ALGUNOS AQUÍ, SINO, ANIMAOS A ESCRIBIR ALGUNO QUE TENGÁIS EN MENTE COMO HAGO YO!**_


	6. Noche de Descanso

_**Hola a todos gaupos y gupas! Espero que os este gustando esta segunda historia que hago (tecnicamente el la segunda parte del primero que hice jeje) por qué estoy muy contenta de esta sobretodo, ya que la mayoría de los personajes (menos Seras Victoria y Pip Bernadotte) me pertenecen a mi y no al autor de Hellsing jeje. Debido a que he esperado opiniones vuestras de los dos últimos, el 4 y el 5, he tenido tiempo de escribir dos mas, ya estoy yendo por el octavo pero ese esperaré un poco mas a publicarlo, esperaré a que leáis estos con calma y sin prisa jeje.**_

_**En estos dos capítulos pasaran muchas cosas, y los enemigos de la prota empezaran a mover ficha poco a poco mientras Ángelus va teniendo otros problemas en mano que la dejaran frustrada y algo cansada, mientras, Iscariote se pondrá en marcha también y Radu conseguirá otro peón que usar en contra de la reina no-muerta. Bueno, no os aburró mas y os dejo a que leáis por vosotros mismo lo que pasa, que disfrutéis. **_

**6. NOCHE DE DESCANSO**

**_El Vaticano, Roma, Italia._**

Era un día soleado en la capital de Roma, pero para algunos no era un día para estar contento y todo eso, no para una persona que había regresado en ese momento de Inglaterra después de fallar en su misión. Heinkel Wolf y sus compañeros entraron en el coche que les esperaba fuera del aeropuerto italiano, ella se mostraba frustrada y furiosa, por eso ninguno de los curas le dijo nada mientras estuviera de ese humor.

- _"¡Maldición… zorra chupa-sangre! ¡Zorra, zorra, zorra, zorra!"_ - maldecía ella en su mente sin parar y con los puños apretando con fuerza. -_ "Tenía que aparecer en ese momento, debí ser mas rápida y sacar el arma sin dudar, maldita sea!"_

El auto no tardó en llegar a la basílica de Roma donde el líder de Iscariote y el mismo Papa la esperaban a ella y los demás. Cuando empezó a subir por la enorme y majestuosa escalera de ese palacio blanco de Dios, Heinkel sintió que el corazón estaba apretujado bajo su pecho de lo nerviosa que estaba, sabía que ese fallo de misión saldría caro, ya había fallado bastantes veces, y ahora que la vampira Ángelus sabía de su tarea aún mas todavía. El grupo entró y un padre bastante mayor los guió a la sala principal de su Eminencia el Papa. Heinkel iba en medio del grupo, sus compañeros estaban igual de nerviosos, deberían decir su versión de los hechos a los jefes superiores sin dudar, pero de todos mudos sufrirían el mismo castigo que la católica rubia. Los segundos que caminaron por ese ancho y iluminoso pasilla fueron eternos para ellos, pero finalmente llegaron a la enorme puerta de la sala de Dios, entonces el padre la abrió en par abriendo paso a los recién llegados con él sin dejar de caminar hacia delante.

- ¡ah, Heinkel amiga mía, por fin habéis llegado! - exclamó alguien contento y animado en la sala.

Ella alzó la mirada y vio que quién la llamo fue su jefe Ricardo Rossini que estaba de pie y de espaldas al Papa sentado en su trono bajo una luz divina. Cuando ese grupo de tres estuvo delante del Papa, se arrodillaron con respeto, con una pierna en el suelo y una mano sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho indicando el lugar del corazón y la cabeza baja mirando el suelo.

- Arriba, miembros de Iscariote XIII. - ordenó el Papa con voz amable y generosa haciendo un gesto con la mano boca arriba.

Ellos así lo hicieron y alzaron la mirada al ponerse en pie todos a la vez. Los dos compañeros de Heinkel tragaban saliva de lo nerviosos que estaban, veían la mirada sonriente de su jefe y la mirada sería del Papa, no sabían como se mostraba Heinkel pero estaba seguro de que no era mejor que ellos. Entonces, vieron como ella daba unos pasos hacía delante, y cuando estuvo sobre el primer escalón volvió a arrodillarse frente al Papa con respeto, él la miró.

- Estoy avergonzada de mi misma Eminencia, usted me dio esta importante misión y a cambio de ello he estado fallando numerosas veces. - se auto culpó ella sin alzar la mirada y sonando sincera. - No tengo derecho a decir ninguna escusa ni que mis compañeros hablen por mi, aceptare el castigo que diga.

- Tampoco exageres Heinkel por favor, - pidió Rossini al lado de ella oyendo lo que dijo. - Lo último que te pedimos fue eliminar al hermano menor de la vampira que ya sería líder de Hellsing, cuando esa Organización desapareciera podríamos capturar sin problema a esa chupa-sangre pecadora, pero el intentar matarlo en medio de una fiesta donde estaban los reyes de Inglaterra fue pedirte demasiado, no tienes que disculparte por esto.

- ¡Para mi eso tampoco es una excusa jefe! - exclamó ella en alto molesta y sería. Éste se calló al verla de ese modo y el Papa no dijo nada aún. - Pude haberlo echo con suma facilidad si no hubiera sido tan lenta en ese momento, el odio hizo que me fijará por un momento en la vampira para que viera fácilmente mis intenciones y me detuviera sin hacer un espectáculo delante de su hermano medio-humano, eso me humilla y repugna.

- ¿Sigues viéndote capaz de matar a su hermano y capturarla a ella para traerla a nosotros? - pregunto el Papa con seriedad. - ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- Por supuesto Su Eminencia, pero no tiene por qué seguir confiando en mi para esa misión, puede dárselo a otra persona si lo desea, no estoy en contra de ello. - aseguro ella con sinceridad.

- Agradezco esas nobles palabras joven de Iscariote XIII, por eso te daré otra oportunidad. - ofreció él con amabilidad, poniendo una mano suya sobre la cabeza de ella para animarla, ésta se sorprendió pero no se movió. - No importa las veces que falles mientras traigas a Ángelus Drakul a Roma con vida.

Cuando acabó de hablar, el Papa quito la mano dejando que la cura rubia alzará la mirada mostrando su agradecimiento y conteniendo las lagrimas, todos los demás se alegraron y Rossini solo sonrió en bajo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Muchas gracias Su Eminencia, de verdad gracias! - agradeció ella emocionada. - ¡Juro por nuestro señor que no volveré a fallar para que se arrepienta de su decisión, no volveré a fallar de esta forma! - juro con decisión y orgullo.

Con eso el Papa dio por terminada la reunión y los miembros de Iscariote XIII se retiraron de allí dejándolo solo. Una vez fuera, los compañeros de Heinkel la felicitaron con ganas, ella se los agradeció cuando decidieron retirarse dejándola a solas con Ricardo, él quiso ir al exterior para tomar el aire y hablar con calma. Después de caminar un buen trecho, encontraron un banco de piedra para poder sentarse.

- Bien Heinkel, te has librado de un castigo de los grandes, Su Eminencia te tiene mucho apreció. - dijo Ricardo inclinado hacia delante por los codos sobre las rodillas en postura pensativa y tranquila. - Por tu bien espero que cumplas esa promesa que le has dado, no quiero volver a quedar mal delante de él.

- Así lo haré jefe, no se arrepentirá de mi lo juro. - prometió ella. - A pesar de estar contenta de esta nueva oportunidad, sigo furiosa por lo ocurrido allí.

- Se como te sientes… y es bueno que uses ese odio y rencor contra los Hellsing y esa misteriosa vampira morena, aún no acabo de entender por qué su Eminencia la quiere con vida. - confesó él confuso, intentando buscar una respuesta en su mente pero sin existo. - ¡Dios, no entiendo nada!

- Desde que supimos que esa Ángelus Drakul, hija de Alucard tiene alma, Su Eminencia desea saber mas de ella, por eso creo que desea que la capturé y poder estudiar o algo así. - opinó ella mirando hacia delante.

- Pues para resolver esta molesta incógnita debes traerla de inmediato aunque sea con una estaca en el corazón Heinkel, - dijo él mirándola directo. - ¿Ya tienes algún plan de ataque contra ellos?

- Sí, tengo un plan en mente. - afirmó poniéndose en pie y dando unos pasos hacia delante. - No volver a Roma hasta cogerla y destruir Hellsing del todo.

Con eso dicho decidido y sin dudar, Heinkel camino hacía delante para volver a irse, pero esta vez quería irse sola. Rossini la miró alejarse con una sonrisa sarcástica y encantada, él también deseaba saber mas sobre esa vampira hasta hace 20 años desconocida por todo el mundo, ahora ella era la reina de todos los vampiros por voluntad de su padre al borde de desaparecer de verdad esa vez, ella era un misterio para todo, deseaba de verdad saber mas de ella, aunque tuviera que eliminar a todos sus seres queridos para hacerla venir a Roma para ello.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, en la Academia Oxford reinaba el alboroto, muy pronto sería el festival de cada año allí antes de acabar el curso, donde los estudiantes se vestirían como en el siglo XVIII, y a muchos les hacía gracias eso, sobretodo las chicas con esos vestidos elegantes y de época, a los vistos no mucho por ir mas caballerosos y respetuosos con ellas, pero a Arthur no le molestaba eso en absoluto. Arthur tenía otra cosa en la mente aparte de ese festival, y era encontrar a Michelle y hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido en su fiesta de cumpleaños en el Palacio Real.

La estuvo buscando por todos los patios del Campus, hasta que pregunto a unos amigos que le dijeron que estaba en el comedor desayunando con sus amigas, él no espero y fue corriendo hacía allí antes de que se fuera. Afortunadamente para él el comedor estaba muy cerca y pilló a Michelle aún comiendo con algunas amigas suyas en una mesa. Antes de ir hacía ellas cogió y suspiró aire para coger valor, ya era bastante vergonzoso acercarse a un grupo de chicas para pedirle a una hablar a solas, pero debía hacerlo a toda costa para aclarar lo sucedido en la fiesta, entonces, fue hacía allí decidido. Michelle y sus amigas charlaban divertidas de sus cosas, de chicos, de notas, de fiestas y demás. Y entonces, la que estaba junto a Michelle miró que un chico se acercaba directo a su mesa por lo que aviso a Michelle y a las demás, ella vio que era Arthur, por lo que bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- Hola Arthur. - saludo la amiga que estaba a su lado con simpatía y sonriendo coqueta. - ¿A qué se debe tu aparición aquí?

- Michelle, - llamó él ignorando un poco a esa chica. - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - pregunto. - A solas. - añadió después viendo a la chica de antes.

Al principio Michelle dudo, pero luego sin mirarlo se puso en pie y lo acompaño a fuera para hablar en privado, mientras, las chicas susurraban divertidas y la chica que le saludo suspiró fastidiada con la barbilla sobre la mesa. La pareja enseguida estuvo en el jardín de fuera el comedor y se pusieron uno frente al otro para hablar cara a cara. Michelle mantuvo la mirada en otra parte mientras él pensaba en como empezar, no le molesta que ella estuviera de esa forma.

- Escucha Michelle… - empezó él. - Se que al final fuiste a la fiesta pero no llegué a verte, pensaba que te había pasado algo.

- Gracias por preocuparte Arthur, pero puedes ver que estoy bien, no te preocupes mas. - aseguro ella alzando la mirada para mostrarte una pequeña sonrisa de amiga. - ¿Disfrutaste en tu fiesta?

- Si mucho, - afirmó él con la cabeza. - pero me hubiera gustado mas si te hubiera visto y unirte a todos nosotros, hubieras conocido a mi hermana, te habría encantado conocerla como a los demás, también a mis amigos de casa…

- Si seguro… - interrumpió ella en susurro. - Pero tranquilo, de lejos pude ver que te estabas divirtiendo con todos, sobretodo cuando…

- ¿Cuándo qué? Dime. - pregunto él curioso. - ¿Acaso viste algo que…?

Ella no contestó, lo que hizo fue desviar la mirada avergonzada y dolida. Ante esa expresión en su rostro Arthur estuvo mas confuso que antes, por eso hizo memoria de todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta, fue entonces cuando le vino a la mente lo que paso con la princesa Aurora, como reaccionó al verla, debía ser ese el motivo del comportamiento de Michelle, y ante eso Arthur no supo que decir.

- Michelle, ¿Estas así por lo que paso al ver a la princesa? - pregunto él inquieto. - ¿Crees que yo… a ella…? - pregunto a medias haciendo señas con las manos. - ¿Viste la escena en que ellos, mi hermana y yo salimos al balcón?

Ella asintió ante esas preguntas sin decir palabra, y Arthur se dio un manotazo suave en medio de la cara fastidiado y apenado por ella que tuviera que ver eso, seguramente adivinó que él estaba interesado en la princesa, incluso enamorado de ella en vez de Michelle, y eso a la chica le dolió aunque no lo dijera, ya que, no salían juntos siquiera, por eso no debía reclamar nada.

- ¿Estas dolida por ello? - pregunto él apenado. - Te juro que yo… de haber sabido que estaba allí no me habría ido tras ella de esa forma, créeme…

- Tranquilo Arthur, no tienes que disculparte por nada. - dijo ella con voz amable pero con la mirada baja oculta por su melena larga, para así poder sacar unas lagrimas sin que él la viera hacerlo. - Tu yo yo no estamos saliendo jeje, además… - continuó alzando cara mostrando una sonrisa alegre y contenta. - te di una carta justo el día de tu cumpleaños, es mi culpa jeje.

- No es cierto Michelle, la verdad es que… no estaba muy seguro de que hacer respeto a tus sentimientos hacía mi, soy nuevo en esto y…

- Si, yo también lo soy jaja, - confesó ella divertida. - La verdad es que nunca antes hice eso… entregarle una carta al chico que me gusta.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso conmigo? - pregunto él curioso.

- No se, fue una idea loca que me paso por la mente, veo que no fue una buena idea al fin de cuentas.

- Yo no creo eso Michelle, seguro que si hubiera sido a otro te habría correspondido, no como los demás idiotas que solo se fijan en lo físico.

- ¿Tu no eres de eso que se fijan en lo físico intentas decirme? - pregunto ella mirándolo de reojo. - ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Me educaron de esa forma, yo siempre he respetado a las chicas por su carácter mas que por su aspecto físico! - dijo él avergonzado y seguro de lo que decía. - Además, yo no… - dijo ahora con la mirada baja e insegura.

- ¿Arthur? - llamó Michelle al verlo de ese modo, preocupada.

- Ah, perdona. - se disculpo él volviendo a alzar la mirada amigable y sonriente. - Lo que quiero decirte es que… eres una gran chica, y te aseguro de que me caes de maravilla pero… no creo que funcionará lo nuestro, además… seguro que amarás a otro mucho mejor que yo.

- Arthur…

- No soy como tu, no tengo una vida como tu… yo nací de una familia que tiene una enorme responsabilidad. - contó él paseando de lado a lado. - Por eso no creo que te hiciera feliz Michelle, mi vida es demasiado complicada como para que tu la afectes a la primera o con el tiempo.

- Lo… entiendo. - dijo ella sorprendida de las palabras de él, a duras penas entendió lo que dijo. - Supongo que no soy de tu tipo, no importa Arthur.

- Aún así, - continuó él apenado. - ¿Crees que podemos ser… buenos amigos al menos?

Al principio ella no dijo nada de lo sorprendida que estaba ante esa pregunta, pero luego poco a poco mostró una sonrisa sincera y simpática para asentir con ganas, eso alegro el rostro de Arthur, luego ambos se dieron un abrazo de amigos, todo estaba resuelto entre ellos. El resto del día paso con facilidad, Michelle y Arthur se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y en los ratos libres, ellos dos y su grupo de amigos se iban conociendo y encariñando unos a otros, en las clases que les tocaba estar juntos, Arthur y Michelle se ayudaron mutuamente divirtiéndose, parecía que el dolor había desaparecido con éxito. Finalmente llegó la hora de irse cada uno a casa, pero prometieron reunirse en clase y en todos los sitios del campus mañana. Justo frente a la puerta, como siempre, estaba Tara apoyada en su auto negro para llegarle a casa, pero él no sabía que había una sorpresa dentro del coche. Al entrar como cada tarde, se sorprendió de lo que vio dentro, a su hermana Ángelus, vestida con sus ropas habituales negras y con las gafas de sol que se las quito al tenerle mirando.

- Buenas tardes hermanito, ¿Qué tal ha ido el día? - saludo ella con una sonrisa suya.

- ¡Hermana! - exclamó él asombrado y contento. - ¡¿Ha venido a buscarme con Tara? ¡Que detalle!

- No exageres, he querido venir por que estaba preocupada por el asunto de esa chica de la carta, - explicó ella. - eh… ¿Michelle? - intento acertar.

- Si. - afirmó él con la cabeza una vez. - ¡Esta resuelto! ¡Ella y yo somos ahora muy buenos amigos, ¿qué te parece? - pregunto él toque contento.

- Pues… la verdad es que sorprendida, esperaba otra cosa. - confesó ella sorprendida pero disimulo. - Bueno, me alegro por qué… tengo una sorpresa mas.

- ¿ah si, cual hermanita? - pregunto él curioso e interesado. - ¡Venga dímelo! - pidió él viendo la sonrisa sarcástica de ella.

- Esta noche, tu, yo y los demás… no iremos al Sangre Fresca a divertirnos un poco. - informó ella.

- ¡¿De verdad, yo también? - pregunto él asombrado.

- Sí… yo también iré, necesito despejarme un poco, además… después de lo ocurrido esta mañana temprano, yo…

- Tranquila, - animó él dándole un manotazo en el hombro. - Cualquiera puede tener una dormida mala, una pesadilla desagradable aunque seas la vampira mas poderosa de todos… deja de culparte Ángela, lo que importa es que ya te veo mejor.

- ju, vaya hermano me ha tocado para que ocupe mi lugar de líder Hellsing. - se burló ella sonriendo con ironía.

- ¡eh, ¿Qué significa eso? - exigió él disimulando esta enojado cuando en realidad estaba riendo por dentro.

El sol estaba oculto entre las nubes casi a punto de ponerse, y por un camino junto a la Academia Oxford iba caminando Michelle de regreso a casa, su chofer no llegaba y decidió ir caminando un poco con tranquilidad. Mientras iba caminando sin mirar hacia delante sacaba el Mobil de su mochila para llamar a sus padre, pero para desgracia suya no tenía batería y estaba apagado, por eso decidió buscar una cabina de teléfono, solo habían en un parque municipal que estaba cerca de allí pero era un buen trecho caminando, ella no dudo en ir, no perdía nada y debía llamarles antes de que se preocuparan.

Michelle no se dio cuenta, pero ella llevaba bastante rato siendo observaba por tres pares de ojos femeninos asomados en un tejado al otro lado de la calle, eran Verona, Aleera y Marhiska, que al parecer miraban con sarcasmo y diversión a esa joven con el uniforme universitario. Gracias a que el sol estaba por ponerse y por que estaba tapado por las nubes, esas vampiras pudieron seguir de cerca a la chica sin preocuparse por el sol, saltando por los tejados. Justo cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte, Michelle llegó algo cansada al parque municipal, y pudo ver justo en frente en un terreno de tierra una cabina telefónica vacía, ella suspiró aliviada y camino hacía él tranquila, pero antes de poder llegar, aparecieron de la nada tres mujeres desde el aire con ropas un tanto extrañas para ella y muy provocativas, esas mujeres no parecían muy de fiar por como la miraban.

- ¿Estas sola cariño? - pregunto Aleera con su acento rumano. - ¿Te has perdido? Pareces estar cansada de tanto caminar.

- ¿Q-Quienes son? - pregunto Michelle inquieta y desconfiada.

- Unas que pueden ser buenas amigas tuyas esta noche querida, - contestó Verona ofreciendo su mano. - ven con nosotras.

En esos mismos momentos, Ángelus y Arthur habían llegado a la calle donde estaba el local de Spike "Sangre Fresca" escrito en rumano. El lugar estaba a rebosar de gente impaciente, parecía que iba haber un cantante famoso justo en ese local cantando para los invitados habituales y apuntados al club como "donantes" para los vampiros también apuntados allí. Ángelus no se entero de nada de aquello, era normal, no había hablado con Spike desde la otra noche, y pensaba hablar con él en ese momento para enfriar la relación.

- ¿Ya habrá sitio para nosotros? - pregunto Arthur viendo la gente reunida frente a la puerta. - Esto no es mayor que la otra vez que vine.

- Tranquilo, nosotros somos invitados especiales, deben dejarnos pasar a toda costa. - aseguro ella dándole en el hombro con suavidad.

Ella paso por su lado y se metió en el grupo de gente sin dudar, la gente al verla supieron enseguida de quién se trataba y la dejaron pasar a ella y a su hermano sin decir ni rechistar nada. Cuando llegaron a la puerta negra, uno de los vigilantes pasaba lista y uno vigilaba para que no se colará nadie, este al verlos abrió la puerta sin preguntar nada cerrándola después tras de ellos.

- Eres muy respetada por todos Ángela. - observó Arthur sorprendido. - Pareces una persona importante.

- Solo me respetan aquellos que han oído hablar de mi o no me conseguirán una amenaza, mis enemigos no son con ellos. - corrigió ella caminando hacia delante. - No te separes mucho de mi ¿de acuerdo? Aquí dentro hay muchas víboras sedientas de sangre que te envuelven cuando ven y tienen ocasión.

- Descuida hermana. - aseguro él recordando la última vez.

Dentro de ese lugar reinaba la libertad y la diversión asegurada para vampiros y humanos que se entregaban completamente a ellos, ya sea por la sangre que por sexo, esa noche era mucho mas animada por el cantante allí presente preparándose con su equipo, Ángelus pudo notar y oler que él también era un no-muerto no muy reciente pero si de esa época, muchas chicas, vampiras y humanas estaban amontonadas frente al escenario montado observando al "atractivo" joven de melena negra y larga hasta la nuca y vestimenta roja y negra, Ángelus se asqueo de ese comportamiento femenino por un cantante.

- ¿No vamos a ver la interpretación? - pregunto él viendo el ambiente de la sala principal.

- No. Tener que oír toda la noche a chicas gritando eufóricas mientras canta ese tipo es lo último que voy hacer en toda mi larga existencia Vlad, - confesó ella malhumorada y irritada con solo oír a las chicas gritar emocionada y enamoradizas. - además… los demás nos esperaban en la Sala Vip que esta guardada solamente para nosotros. - informó ella.

- ¿Ya están aquí? - pregunto él sorprendido.

La vampira se giró a él sonriendo para afirmar eso, y ambos caminaron por delante de la barra de servir para entrar en el pasillo rojo que llegaban a las habitaciones privadas, a la sala Vip y al despacho de Spike que estaba de camino a esa sala. En algunas habitaciones se pudo oír los gemidos de gente disfrutando de una noche intensa con su amante de la noche, a Ángelus no le preocupo mucho que Arthur les escuchará, era bastante mayor ya para esas cosas, pero aumentaron el paso viendo que les incomodaba a ambos. Los dos giraron una esquina y estuvieron de cara a la puerta que indicada que era el despacho de Spike, éste salió de allí en el momento en que ellos iban a pasar de largo y se pararon al verlo, él igual, solo que su mirada estaba clavada en Ángelus.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… los dos hermanos de nuevo aquí, y parece que esta vez para divertirse y no irse. - observó Spike con su carácter vacilón.

- Tiempo sin verte Spike. - saludo Arthur simpático. - Ya he visto que has invitado a una estrella muy querida por las chicas. - dijo mirando hacía atrás.

- Si bueno, quería alegrar a las chicas del club por una noche, trabajan muy duro por complacer a los clientes habituales con colmillos y los que no. - informó él mirando de vez en cuando a Ángelus que estaba medio girada. - ¿No vais a asistir? Es para todos los que están aquí esta noche.

- Lo dudo mucho. - contestó ella con algo de frialdad. - Pero se lo preguntaré a los demás. - añadió ella viendo el rostro extrañado de su hermano.

- Muy bien, ya os veré luego si es posible. - se despidió él yendo hacia la sala principal. - Disfrutar de la noche chicos.

Spike no tardó en desaparecer de allí siendo seguido por la mirada confusa de Arthur, entonces él se volvió a su hermana que también lo vio irse de reojo y con los ojos oculto por su melena negra.

- ¿Ha pasado algo entre Spike y tu hermana? Pareces enojada con él. - pregunto él confuso.

- No es nada importante Vlad, vamos. - aseguro ella rodeándolo por los hombros con el brazo. - ¿Quieres ir a esa fiesta?

- Si los demás van también, si no quieren no me importa. - contestó él.

Ángelus tuvo bastante con esa respuesta y continuaron su caminata hasta llegar a la doble puerta de la sala VIP donde estaban todos esperándoles. Ella abrió la puerta en par sobresaltando un poco a los que estaban dentro pero enseguida se calmaron.

- ¡Eh jefa! - llamó Lucius saltando del sofá para estar frente a ella nervioso. - ¿Ha visto lo que están haciendo en la sala principal? ¡Es una fiesta divertida llena de tías buenas bailando! ¿Podemos ir por favor?

- Precisamente iba a preguntar eso Lucius, cálmate un poco. - dijo ella con ironía. - ¿Queréis ir a esa fiesta en vez de estar aquí encerrados?

- ¿Te parece bien Ángelus? - pregunto Seras.

- Claro, esta noche es para divertirnos, podéis hacer lo que queráis sin pasaros de la ralla con vuestros impulsos ¿entendido Lucius? - pregunto ella mirando de reojo al vampiro rubio de enfrente. - No hagas que me arrepienta de esta decisión esta noche, ¿queda claro?

- Sí, clarísimo jefa, se lo juro. - afirmó él con nerviosismo viendo que ella hablaba en serio y amenazante.

- Bien. - dijo ella mostrándose mas calmada. - Pues que no se hable mas, ha divertirse.

Con eso todos se pusieron en pie y salieron corriendo de allí impaciente por esa fiesta. Ángelus fue la última en salir, y en vez de usar las manos para cerrar las dos puertas uso su poder mental para ello, cosa que la hizo marearse un poco, aún no había tomado sangre esa noche y no era bueno usar su poder después de lo ocurrido en su habitación. Cuando despertó de esa horrible pesadilla infernal no pudo creer que hiciera añicos los cristales de la ventana con solo asustarse, debía ser mas cuidadosa y controladora con su don.

- _"Demonios, aún estoy inquieta por culpa de esa pesadilla, debo superarlo de una vez."_ - pensó ella posando una mano en la frente mientras caminaba.

- _**¿De verdad crees que lo vas a superar?**_ - pregunto una voz en su mente, una que conocía y estaba harta de escuchar, entonces se paro en seco en el pasillo rojo. - _**Sí Ángela, soy yo de nuevo, tu otro yo verdadero, el que deberías ser desde que naciste a esta vida inmortal y eterna.**_

- _"¡Deja ya de fastidiarme ¿quieres? ¡No quiero hablar contigo después de lo que me dijiste la última vez!"_ - exigió Ángelus frustrada.

- _**Era la verdad y pura realidad querida, tarde o temprano lo verás por ti misma si sigues por este camino sin venganza que tanto deseas cumplir.**_

- _"No tengo por qué apresurarme con ello, ya saben lo poderosa y peligrosa que soy si me provocan mas de la cuenta."_

- **_Pero lo que no saben… es que cuando te dejes llegar por el impulso asesino finalmente, serás la vampira que ellos desean tener, serás yo. La autentica Ángelus Drakul, hija del Conde Drácula y actual reina de todos los vampiros del mundo, cuando liberes todo el poder que hay en el cuerpo todos te temerán y respetaran muchísimo mas, y podré hacer lo que quiera jajá jajá._**

- _"Pues espera sentada para eso amiga, por qué ahora no me dejo llevar por los impulsos como para que tu puedas salir"._ - aseguro ella.

- _**¿Estas segura? ¿Y cómo explicas lo de la otra noche cuando despertaste de esa pesadilla, la de aquella infernal noche? ¿huh?**_ - pregunto la voz sarcástica. Ángelus no pudo contestar a eso, solo se pudo callar apretando los colmillos. - **_ajajá, ¡¿Lo ves? Siento como muy pronto saldré al exterior y tu verás todo lo que haga sin poder hacer nada, jajaj, eso si que será placer, combinado con lo que haré junto a Radu jeje, ¿te lo imaginas querida mía?._**

- _"¡Déjame en paz de una vez!"_ - exigió Ángelus con las manos en la cabeza y los ojos cerrados inclinada hacia delante.

- **_Solo imagínalo, sería como aquella primera vez que te poseyó, pero estando despierta y entregándote gustosamente como él desea, ser definitivamente su esposa y esclava sexual junto a Bathory y los demás, jajaj, que ganas tengo de eso._**

- ¡CALLATE! - Gritó Ángelus ahora sin estar pensando.

Tanta furia sintió en ese momento que no pudo aguantarse mas y golpeó con fuerza la pared que tenía al lado con la mano izquierda. Ésta estaba enterrada en la pared rodeada de grietas largas como si fuera una telaraña. Ángelus jadeo profundamente sin quitar la mano de hay, finalmente la voz se calló, pero seguía dolida y frustrada por las palabras de su otro yo, deseaba deshacerse de esa personalidad pero no sabía como sin ayuda de su padre, o es que simplemente era imposible hacerla desaparecer, ella era la Ángelus que debió ser cuando se convirtió en vampira, pero el alma no la dejo salir entonces.

- ¿Ángelus?

Ella quedo petrificada al oír a alguien en ese momento, y lentamente fue alzando la mirada medio oculta por su pelo negro, vio que se trataba de Spike, con la mano apoyada en la esquina de la pared con rostro inesperado, uno de preocupado, algo que ella y casi nadie habían visto en él. Spike la miraba a ella y la pared agujereada por la mano aún metida en ese agujero, pudo ver que ese brazo y todo el cuerpo de ella estaba temblando apenas visible para alguien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - pregunto él acercándose a ella.

- Nada. - contestó Ángelus quitando la mano y apartándose rápidamente. - Estoy bien, no es nada. - aseguro ella sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¡De eso nada guapa, si no pasará nada no habrías agujereado la pared con esa inmensa fuerza tuya! - exclamó él exigiendo una explicación. - ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te ha pasado ahora?

- ¡No te importa Spike! - rugió ella harta de los gritos del vampiro. - ¡Si es por la pared te lo puedo pagar, ahora déjame sola!. - dijo pasando por su lado e irse de allí evitando mirarle a la cara.

- Esta claro que lo último que necesitas es estar sola. - opinó él siguiéndola por el pasillo muy de cerca. - Tienes que contarme que te pasa Ángelus.

- No es asunto tuyo lo que me pase Spike ya lo sabes. - contradijo ella sin dejar de caminar. - He tenido una recaída de esas, estaré bien en un momento.

- A mi no me engañas Ángelus. - dijo él, entonces puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella para pararla. - ¡Quieres hacer el favor de parar…!

- ¡Suéltame! - exigió ella dándose la vuelta enfadada.

Mientras se giraba, ésta preparaba su puño herido y cubierto de cemento blanco para darle en la cara, pero justo como en su casa, Spike detuvo el golpe antes de impactar en su rostro mientras la miraba a los ojos fijamente, ella también lo hizo asombrada de sus reflejos, tanto que se quedo allí parada sin saber que hacer. Spike tuvo ocasión al fin de ver el rostro de la vampira morena, y pudo ver cierto miedo y enojo, pero no era por él, era por otra cosa que paso antes cuando golpeó la pared.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre en verdad Ángelus? - pregunto él con tono sincero y preocupado. - Puedes contármelo.

Al oírlo hablar Ángelus pareció volver en si y se movió rápidamente para soltare pero él no la dejaba ir aún. Con eso Spike confirmó sus sospechas, a esa vampira le pasaba algo que los demás de Hellsing desconocían completamente, y él deseaba saber que era a toda costa.

- ¡No tengo por qué contarte nada a ti, suéltame ahora mismo! - exigió ella enojada y enfurecida.

- ¡No te soltaré hasta que me cuentes lo que te pasa ahora mismo! - contradijo él cogiéndola de ambos brazos entre ellos dos.

Viendo que no iba a soltarla, Ángelus se enfado y decidió usar de nuevo su poder contra él, pero algo inesperado paso, al momento de usarlo ella sintió mucho dolor en su cabeza pero a él no le paso nada, a causa de ese dolor Ángelus se derrumbo un poco pero al estar cogida por Spike no llegó a caer de rodillas al suelo. Spike la mantuvo como pudo en pie, pero pudo ver que algo le pasaba a esa vampira, vio que estaba sufriendo de dolor, un dolor muy parecido al que sufrió él en su casa el otro día cuando le visito.

- Urg… - gimió ella con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

- ¿Ángelus?

La vampira no le dijo nada debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía, por eso Spike no lo pensó dos veces en cogerla en brazo y llegarla a su despacho que estaba hay mismo, Ángelus quiso liberarse pero el dolor que sentía no la dejaba hacer nada, por eso se resignó a la ayuda de ese vampiro platino inglés. Cuando Spike abrió la puerta con su espalda y entró en su despacho, lo primero que hizo fue dejar a la vampira en una de las butacas frente al escritorio.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - pregunto Ángelus aún con jaqueca en su cabeza. - Tengo que ir con los demás.

- No irás a ninguna parte hasta que te calmes un poco guapa. - sentenció él mostrándose cabreado. - Y durante ese tiempo me explicarás lo que te pasa.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo lo que me pase Spike! - exclamó ella alzando la voz, eso hizo que le doliera mas. - arg… ufff…

- ¿Te duele la cabeza… por qué has intentado usar tu poder quizás? - pregunto él mirando de reojo el estado de la vampira.

- ¿Y qué con eso? - pregunto ella con una mano en la frente mostrándose dolida. - Se me pasará enseguida.

- Se de sobra que eso no te pasaba antes, ¿Por qué te pasa ahora? - pregunto él sentándose junto a ella. - ¿Es por qué no has bebido sangre humana?

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz Spike? - pregunto ella cansada de él apoyándose en el respáldelo de la butaca.

- Si quieres puedo…

- ¡Qué me dejes en paz! - gritó ella molesta.

Spike cambió su cara por una enfadada y amenazadora, entonces se puso en pie y se inclinó frente a ella apoyando las manos en la silla de ella mirándola a la cara sin dudar y sin miedo, ahora ella no podía hacerle nada mental. Ángelus se mantuvo calmada y sin desviar la vista, quiso protestarle pero él se lo impidió de forma que ella no espero, Spike la calló con un beso y sujetándole los brazos sobre los guarda-brazos de la butaca.

- ¡Mng! - gimió ella sonrojada y avergonzada.

Quería liberarse y girar la cabeza pero el en ese momento era mas fuerte que ella, y el beso empezaba a ser apasionado, tanto que ella poco a poco se dejo llevar por él, pero debía resistir como fuera, no deseaba tener nada con Spike, con él no. El vampiro no dejo de besarla, pero si soltó sus brazos para poder una mano debajo de la mandíbula de ella y rodearla por la espalda y ponerla en pie pegada a él. Ángelus lo agarró con fuerza pero apenas pudo hacerle algo para liberarse, mientras, Spike la giró un poco hasta estar de espaldas al escritorio, entonces, la hizo caminar hacía atrás y chocó contra la mesa y cayó sobre ella con Spike encima de la vampira sin dejar de besarla. Deseando acabar con esa escena vergonzosa, Ángelus empezó a golpearle por los costados bajo los brazos, Spike se hartó y volvió a cogerla por las muñecas y aprisionarlas sobre la mesa a cada lado de la cabeza. Ella apretó las manos con fuerza, se sentía frustrada y humillada por lo que le estaba haciendo Spike, éste enseguida dejo de besarla jadeando excitado al igual que ella, solo que la vampira se mostraba enfadada y furiosa.

- Lo sabía. - dijo él decidió, dejando confusa a Ángelus. - Lo que te pasa tiene que ver con que no has bebido sangre humana en estos días.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás imbécil obsesionado? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! - gruño ella mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos rojos.

- ¡Escucha! - exclamó él haciéndola callar al momento. - Esto te puede pasar de nuevo si no dejas de ser tozuda y tomas sangre que te de fuerza, por culpa de esto eres incapaz de liberarte de mi para esto, y ni tampoco eres capaz de usar tu poder mental sin que sufras dolores de cabeza como tus victimas. ¡¿Es qué quieres pasar de nuevo por esa tortura vivida por tus enemigos?

Esa pregunta dejo muda a Ángelus con los ojos en orbita, entonces le vino a la mente los peores momentos de su inmortalidad, en todas salía Radu y su grupo, con eso ella bajo la mirada deprimida, Spike tenía razón en eso aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Al verla con esa mirada le soltó las manos y apoyó las suyas sobre la mesa para mirarla mas calmado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿He aceptado en mis sospechas sobre lo que te ocurre hoy o no? - pregunto él.

- Sí, a medias… - contestó ella con la cabeza girada a un lado. Después le miró confusa. - ¿Por qué te metes ahora en mi no-vida?

- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso por la otra noche amiga mía. - dijo él con seriedad. Entonces empezó a inclinarse mas hacía ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto ella algo inquieta por eso.

- Ayudarte.

Con esa respuesta dicha, el vampiro de pelo rubio platino punk la volvió a besar, y ella solamente le correspondió cerrando los ojos. Él tuvo razón, gracias que la relajaba con ese beso apasionado el dolor de su cabeza iba desapareciendo poco a poco aunque ella no deseará hacerlo de esa forma, Ángelus no amaba a Spike, amaba a James, o mejor dicho, a su reencarnación, Adam de Inglaterra, ahora se daba cuenta de ello.

- Spike no, para… - decía ella entre besos apartándolo con las manos en su pecho. - No, yo no puedo…

- ¿Por qué no? - pregunto él excitado, y poco a poco fue acariciando el cuerpo de ella para seducirla mas. - Dame una razón para que no podamos…

- Spike por favor… - pidió ella sonrojándose y ardiendo. - No sigas con esto…

Él no la escuchaba ni la dejaba hablar ya. Entonces, con el brazo retiro de la mesa todo lo que había para tumbarla completamente en ella y en vertical con él encima, deseaba complacerla para que se fijará en él a toda costa, y pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo. Después de acariciarla un poco decidió subir a otro nivel, y empezó con desabrocharle la camisa negra que llevaba de arriba bajando lentamente sin dejar de besarle el cuerpo yendo por el cuello. Mientras, Ángelus no se defendía apenas, solo tenía las manos agarradas a la mesa con fuerza, incluso detrozo la madera que tenía a mano, pero no se deshacía de ese vampiro que la estaba seduciendo, algo le decía que no era necesario, pronto pararía viendo que no se defendía ni nada, estaba inmóvil.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces nada Ángelus? - pregunto él apartándose para mirarla giraba y sin emoción en su mirada. - ¿No estas complacida?

Ella no dijo palabra alguna, solo estaba allí inmóvil y con la mirada sin expresión a pesar de tener la camisa negra abierta mostrando su ropa interior y a merced de él, no parecía querer pararle o que siguiera con ello, y eso al vampiro lo dejo confuso durante un momento, entonces, ella se volvió a él con una mirada directa y apenada.

- Lo siento, - se disculpo ella de repente. Entonces se incorporó hasta sentarse frente a él cara a cara. - Yo no me vería capaz de estar contigo así, sería como utilizarte para mis caprichos, y eso me destrozaría aún mas.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un de esos se quejan? vamos Ángelus. - dijo Spike riendo de la broma. - Tu y yo somos iguales, somos vampiros, sabemos ayudarnos mutuamente, yo lo siento…

- Spike por favor escúchame. - suplicó ella dolida. - Ya hice eso cuando desperté de mi encierro hace 20 años, lo hice con Sirius y sus hermanos, aún siento culpa por ello, me dio asco Spike, asco por ello. - explicó ella con sinceridad.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso?

- De que te estaría utilizando Spike, como un amo hacia su siervo amante. - contestó ella. - Y eso me mataría del todo.

Ante eso él no supo que decir, solamente estuvo hay mirándola mientras se abrochaba de nuevo la camisa, entonces, quitó sus piernas de debajo de él para ponerse en pie e irse, pero antes de pasar por la puerta se paro y se medio giró a Spike.

- Lo siento, William… - se disculpo ella. - Pero tengo que ser fuerte ahora, y no ir por hay pareciendo una vampira ramera cualquiera para dañar a mis amigos. - aclaró con decisión y madurez.

Con eso la vampiro finalizó la charla y se retiró de allí sin mirar atrás y decidida. Mientras, Spike se había quedado allí sobre la mesa sin poder creer aún lo que oyó de ella, incluso parecía estar a punto de llorar del dolor que sentía. Ángelus caminó por el pasillo rojo yendo a la fiesta con los demás, por el camino se acabo de arreglar para que nadie supiera de lo ocurrido allí con Spike, debía olvidar lo ocurrido y avanzar por su objetivo… y por sus sentimientos.

En esos momentos, en el palacio real reinaba el silencio, todos los habitantes de ese lugar, tanto la familia real como los sirvientes estaban ya en sus aposentos descansando, pero en una de las habitaciones se veía la luz todavía encendida, era los aposentos del príncipe Adam. Éste estaba con su lámpara de noche encendida pero apenas daba luz, se encontraba sentado en la cama apoyado en la cabecera de cojines de varios tonos azulados, con una pierna encogida y una estirada con una expresión pensativa y enamoradiza, en su mano tenía el dibujo que hizo una vez, donde estaba dibujada la vampira Ángelus, y la mano libre sujetaba su colgante que en realidad deseo regalárselo a ella pero no se atrevió.

- _"¿Qué es esta sensación tan familiar?"_ - se preguntaba él mientras miraba dudoso el retrato. - _"Siento que la conozco desde hace mucho, incluso antes de esa noche de lluvia junto a mi hermana, ¿Quién eres en verdad, Ángela Hellsing?"_

Mientras pensaba en eso, pasaba la gema de los dedos por encima de la imagen, sobretodo por el rostro de la persona dibujada, como si estuviera tocando a la persona en verdad en ese momento, entonces mostró una sonrisa contenta y feliz, estaba completamente enamorado y tenía la sensación de que él y ella se conocían de otra cosas, algo muy pero que muy lejano.

TOC, TOC, TOC.

- Hermanito, se que estas despierto. ¿Puedo entrar? - pregunto ella cantando un poco contenta.

Adam suspiró aliviado al oír que era su hermana, ya que se sobresaltó un poco al oír que picaba la puerta tan de repente, pero él estuvo muy distraído con sus pensamientos y por el dibujo. Al ver que no dijo nada Aurora entro sin mas y le vio allí medio tumbado observando el dibujo, no pudo evitar reír con ganas divertida y contenta, eso extraño a Adam.

- ¿A qué viene esa alegría? - pregunto él con muecas en la cara.

- ¿De qué va a ser sino? - pregunto ella con ironía bailoteando de camino a la cama. - ¡Por fin la conocimos hermanito jaja! - dijo al saltar sobre la cama.

Cuando cayó en la cama, el rebote hizo que Adam se desequilibrará un poco pero se sujeto con rapidez y poder volver a su cómoda postura suspirando pesadamente, a pesar de tener ya 18 años, su hermana seguía siendo una cría pequeña con esas cosas, pero en el fondo estaba acostumbrado con ello. Ella enseguida gateó hacia él y ponerse a su lado tope de contenta y también observó el dibujo, viendo que la habían dibujado perfectamente bien.

- Deberías tener una foto de ella, así la verías mejor que el dibujo. - propuso ella. - ¿Crees que la veremos de nuevo pronto?

- No lo se Aurora, tienes que recordar que ella y su grupo se dedican a cazar vampiros a pesar de haber ahora orden entre vampiros y humanos, debe estar muy ocupada para ver tan a menudo, hay que entender su posición en esto de la realeza y política.

- Pero muy pronto su hermano menor, (bueno, aparentan la misma edad ahora), ocupará su lugar como líder de Hellsing ¿no? - dijo ella recordando lo que dijo su padre en la fiesta. - Ella tendrá mas tiempo libre y todo eso.

- No creo hermanita. - contradijo él pensativo mirando al frente. - Padre me dijo que ella sería la segunda al mandó de Hellsing cuando su hermano Arthur tuviera la mayoría de edad, mandará sobre los soldados vampiros que hay en la Organización, además… lo que ellos hacen es una enorme responsabilidad, creo que incluso igual de responsable que ser el rey de este país.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Sí, algo me dice que si, sobretodo al pensar en ella. - contestó él echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta notar los cojines. - Ya has oído lo que dicen, ella es actualmente la reina de todos los vampiros como fue su padre antes que ella, y por eso debe tener temperamento y algo de frialdad supongo.

- Cualquiera que te oyera diría que la conoces de siempre. - opinó Aurora apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano. - ¿No quieres volver a verla quizás?

- ¡Claro que si! - exclamó él mirándola decidido. - Pero es que… uf, no se Aurora, no creo que sea tan sencillo.

- Hermano…

- y a propósito, - continuó él cambiando el tono de la voz. - ¿Se puede saber a que has venido a mi cuarto?

- ¿eh? Ah, por nada importante jeje, - aseguro ella alzándose y frotándose la cabeza con inocencia. - Estaba despierta y quise venir a ver si estaba también despierto, vi la luz por debajo la puerta y quise hacerte compañía. - explicó ella algo nerviosa por la voz.

- Por qué será que no me lo creo. - dijo él sonriendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿eh?

- Tu has venido para decirme otra cosa ¿verdad? Lo veo en tu cara de niña buena Aurora. - dedujo él con seguridad y sonriendo divertido.

Aurora quedo petrificada viéndose pillada por su hermano, pero decidió resignarse derrumbando los hombros y su cabeza hacía delante, él se rió en bajo viendo lo fácil que era pillar a su hermana, eran gemelos ya se conocen lo suficiente.

- Vale, me has pillado. - confesó ella suspirando. Es cierto, he venido para animarte.

- ¿Animarme? ¿En qué? - pregunto él confuso con una ceja alzada.

- En que salgas a la ciudad y vayas a encontrarte con ella esta misma noche. - dijo ella haciendo un gesto con el brazo señalando el exterior.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que oyes hermanito! - exclamó ella como emocionada. - Lo he oído de los sirvientes y caballeros de papa, al parecer ella suele hacer patrullas nocturnas cuando no hay avisos o suele ir con sus compañeros vampiros a un local muy conocido para vampiros en el centro de la ciudad. - informó. - ¡Esta es tu oportunidad para verla sin tener formalidades ni ese rollo, serás libre de hablar con ella como una persona normal, y esta noche puedes buscarla por la ciudad sin que nadie lo sepa, vamos anímate!

- ¡No seas tonta Aurora! - dijo él poniéndose en pie. - Recuerda quienes somos y lo que seremos en el futuro, ya somos demasiado mayores para hacer esas cosas, y lo sabes muy bien.

- Tu la amas Adam. - le recordó ella con decisión. - Y deseas darle ese regalo, ese colgante para que tengáis algo entre los dos. Se que compraste en realidad dos, solo que uno te lo tienen que traer, este que tienes se lo das a ella con una foto tuya ya dentro. - dijo mientras él estaba callado, entonces se giró a ella. - Si de verdad la amas harás lo que te acabo de decir sin importar lo que pase después con tal de volver a verla y estar a solas un poco con ella.

Ante esas palabras Adam no le dijo nada, solamente la miró sorprendido, viendo la expresión directa y decidida de ella diciéndole que se armará de valor de una vez por todas, él estaba confuso sobre que hacer. Mientras, sin que ellos lo supieran, al otro lado de la puerta estaba apoyado en la pared una persona de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa irónica pero no molesta, este era nada menos que el rey, había oído toda la conversación, de principio a fin.

**_Manchester, Inglaterra._**

En esos momentos Radu estaba en su habitación algo aburrido, estaba sentado sin camisa puesta en la ventana viendo el paisaje nocturno estrellado y la ciudad iluminada por las luces de las casas y las farolas, deseaba tomar algo pero no estaba de humor para ir de caza esa noche, fue entonces cuando alguien picó varias veces a su puerta como desesperado, él abrió pesadamente la puerta con la mente, y de ella entraron Verona y sus hermana trayendo una chica humana, eso a él le sorprendió y caminó hacía ella con vacilación.

- Vaya vaya, ¿de dónde ha salido esta pequeña? - pregunto él mirando a la humana.

La chica se movía asustada y aterrada intentando liberarse de las garras de esas vampiras, pero ellas la sujetaban con tal fuerza que le hacían daño haciendo que dejará de intentarlo, era una joven con uniforme universitario de pelo castaño rojizo e rizado, las vampiras la obligaron a ponerse de rodil Hals en el suelo sujeta por los brazos estirados en horizontal. Esa chica no quiso mirar al hombre que estaba delante, sabía que era un vampiro como ellas y le dio miedo mirarlo a la cara, pero Aleera violentamente agarró su pelo para obligarla a alzar la cabeza.

- Al verla la hemos traído para ti mi señor, - informó Verona con sarcasmo. - ¿A qué no adivina de quién es amiga esta mocosa rica?

- ¿De quién?

- ¡Es amiga del hermano de Ángelus! - exclamó Marhiska emocionada. - ¡En cuando lo supimos decidimos que era perfecta para ti!

Radu se sorprendió de oír esa información y miró a la humana que temblaba de miedo con solo verlo acercarse a ella y arrodillarse un poco y estar cara a cara, entonces, el vampiro la cogió de la barbilla haciendo que cerrará los ojos aterrada temiendo lo peor, después él le acarició el rostro apartándole el cabello de la cara, viendo que esa humana en verdad era bella y hermosa para ser tan joven.

- Hay que reconocerlo chicas, os habéis superado a vosotras mismas. - halagó él impresionado y satisfecho. Las tres sonrieron encantadas con ello. - Solo hacer una cosa mas, quitarle todo menos la camisa y la ropa interior y dejarla sobre mi cama ¿si?. - ordenó él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

La chica se sobresaltó al oír eso y las vampiras sonriendo gustosamente hicieron lo que les ordenó. Cuando la echaron en la cama la joven intento huir pero las tres vampiras la desvistieron destripando toda su ropa menos lo que dijo él, ella gritó en alto suplicando que eso fuera una pesadilla, pero era muy real. Verona y sus hermanas no tardaron nada en acabar dejando a la chica paralizada de miedo sobre la cama de Radu, después se retiraron de allí con la ropa rota despidiéndose de Radu como unas mujeres enamoradas de él, este cerró la puerta con llave al estar a solas con la humana.

- Nunca cambiaran, son muy rencorosas con las chicas jóvenes. - opinó él paseando por la habitación. Entonces miró a la chica - ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

Ella no contestó, lo que hizo fue sentarse y arrastrarse hasta la cabecera aterrada de miedo mirando al vampiro que la miraba con esos ojos rojos y esa mirada seductora y fiera. La chica curvó las piernas de modo que su ropa interior no se viera por él, y abrazaba su pecho con la camisa tapando el escote, ante eso el vampiro se rió y empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente.

- ¡N-No!… - exclamó ella asustándose y temblando mas. - ¡No se acerque…!

- Tranquila mujer… - dijo él con voz susurrante. - No voy hacerte daño, solo quiero que los dos nos lo pasemos bien esta noche, nada mas…

- Por favor se lo pido… - suplicó ella llorando por doquier. - Deje que me vaya a casa, mi padre deben estar preocupados… juro que no le diré a nadie…

- Lo siento mucho pequeña. - dijo él sentándose en el borde de la cama, - pero ahora mismo estoy demasiado excitado y hambriento para buscar otra cosa.

Mientras dijo eso, Radu fue acercando la mano a las piernas de ella hasta tocarlas, la chica quedo petrificada y vio como le vino acariciando el muslo hacia arriba con la punta de los dedos, luego volvió a bajar notando el temblor placentero de la chica ante su contacto, y cuando llegó al tobillo, lo cogió y con violencia y rapidez la obligó a tumbarse completamente, después se puso frente de ella en un instante, ella ni se atrevió a moverse del miedo que tenía.

- Eres preciosa, lo digo de verdad. - halagó él acariciándole el rostro hacía bajo. - Tienes un cuerpo bien formado pequeña, te felicito… - susurró al inclinarse mas hacía ella y olerla con los ojos cerrados. - OH… hueles a virgen, esto si que es una sorpresa.

- Por favor… déjeme… - suplicó ella llorando sin parar y sonrojada de estar en esa escena con un vampiro. - Por favor… no…

- shh, tranquila amor… - silenció él con el dedo en sus labios. - Por ser tu primera vez, seré muy gentil contigo, enseguida te dejarás llevar por mi…

Al acabar de decir eso, Radu la beso sin dejarla hablar, ella gimió asustada cerrando los ojos, quiso golpearle pero él cogió sus muñecas para aprisionarlas mas arriba de la cabeza de ella en la almohada y ella notó como algo duro y fuerte atada sus manos por completo, después, sin dejar de besarla con deseo y placer, empezó a desabrocharle la camisa blanca hacia abajo, ella se sonrojo mas deseando que parará con eso pero su cuerpo pedía lo contrario. Cuando acabó con la camisa, siguió con el sujetador, pero en vez de desabrocharlo por detrás lo cortó por la tira de en medio para después apartarlo con la camisa, y entonces ella sintió como él acariciaba con suavidad y satisfacción sus senos mientras la besaba, Radu dejo de besarla para bajar por su cuello besándolo y lamiéndolo hasta llegar a los senos, entonces empezó a masajearlo y chuparlos con placer, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás entre gemidos susurrantes.

- ah… Por favor basta… no… pare ya. - pedía ella llorando sonrojada y gimiendo. - ¡Detente por favor! ¡AHH!

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él encantado y satisfecho con ella. - Tu cuerpo grita por mas placer, solo relájate y disfruta… déjame complacerte pequeña…

Mientras dijo eso le fue metiendo mano entre las piernas bajo la ropa interior, ella gimió mas alto con cada tacto hay abajo, y él no espero y desgarró la prenda con fuerza. La chica no tardó en saber que sería lo siguiente, pero no pudo evitarlo al ser besada de nuevo por él mientras seguía masajeando sus senos, con la mano libre, Radu se desabrocho el pantalón y no tardó en penetrar dentro de ella con suavidad, al notarlo la chica dio un grito agudo echando la cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo dolor entre sus piernas, que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer haciéndola sudar igual que a él.

- La noche acaba de empezar cariño, ahora empieza lo bueno. - aseguro él apoyando las manos a cada lado de ella mirándola fijamente.

Entonces empezó el vaivén con fuerza y placer, ella gemía con cada movimiento disfrutando en el fondo de su primera vez aunque fuera contra su voluntad y con un vampiro que pensaba matarla después. Estaba ardiendo por dentro mientras la besaba, acariciaba y lamía por todo el cuerpo, en verdad estaba disfrutando igual que él, a pesar de estar llorando de dolor y humillación, deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla, pero no podía, era real, y a su cuerpo le encantaba completamente, él le acariciaba y besaba los senos con puro placer, muy pronto le daría mas placer a la chica, pero decidió seducirla de esa forma un poco mas, al menos hasta que llegaran al clímax. Mientras la miraba, no podía evitar ver de nuevo a Ángelus en ella, por eso sonrió sarcástico mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas entre las piernas de la chica, que al sentir tanto placer arqueó la espalda y él la abrazo aprovechando la ocasión.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo, pero tranquilos, ya tenéis el septimo con este jeje, espero que os guste al igual que este, espero reviews. Hasta pronto!**_


	7. Tortura y Reencuentro

**7. TORTURA Y REENCUENTRO**

La fiesta en Sangre Fresca seguía con mucho ritmo y diversión por los clientes presentes, pero los de Hellsing también daban lo suyo. Lucius estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas en medio de la pista de baile, sonriendo y riendo del encanto y humor de ese vampiro rubio vestido de negro con camisa azul celeste. Marcus se mostraba contento y charlaba con gente como nunca hizo, volvía a ser el de antes pensaba Sirius, que estaba junto a su novia Yasmina sentados en un sofá de cuero tomando algo de beber que no fuera sangre para él en esa ocasión. Arthur estaba de charla con una joven tímida de su edad, y esa vez no iría a dejarse llevar por la sed estando su hermana allí para pararle, pero charlando con ella se sentía cómodo charlando y tomando una copa, y Ángelus, se encontraba en la barra observando todo desde allí tomando un coctel rojo de la casa, una mezcla de sangre humana con vino tinto, haciendo una buena mezcla opinaba ella. Para ella la música estaba bien ahora, no era de esas que seducían a las chicas volviéndolas locas y descontroladas.

En la fiesta ella no vio a Spike por ningún lado, ni le dio salir de ese pasillo rojo, supuso que lo que le dijo le afecto mas de que imaginó, pero sabía que debía dejarle solo esa noche, tarde o temprano se recuperaría de ello, él era de esos que se mostraba fuertes como cualquier hombre de su época. Para serse sincera esa fiesta estaba bien, la tenía animada y tranquila, sobretodo viendo a su hermano charla con una joven de su edad tranquilamente. Intentaba no fijarse en Lucius con sus ligues, mostraba una mirada irónica con solo verlo de paso, e intentaba no atraer a ningún vampiro o humano buscando ligue.

- Sabía que estarías aquí apartados de todos. - dijo una voz a su lado haciendo que se girará sobresaltada un poco, pero se relajo al ver quién era. - Eres predecible como siempre. - opinó Spike con ironía y con voz algo borde.

- ¿Ya te has recuperado del disgusto sufrido antes? Mas rápido de lo que imagine, te felicito compañero. - dijo ella dando un trago de su copa de coctel. - ¿Quién pensó en esta mezcla de vino con sangre? Nunca pensé que se pudiera hacer. - pregunto ella observando la copa sorprendida y encantada.

- Se hizo de modo que la sangre no perdiera su sabor al mezclarse con el vino. - explicó él sin mirarla siquiera, sino mirando la fiesta. - Sabía que te gustaría.

- ¿La hiciste para mi? - pregunto ella mirándolo. - No tenías por qué.

- De haber sabido lo de antes me lo habría pensado antes. - opinó él enojado pero disimulando.

- No te servirá de nada intentar hacerme sentar mal Spike, ya sabes de ante mano lo que siento por ti. - aclaró ella desviando la mirada.

- Una persona puede cambiar de opinión, y los sentimientos cambian inevitablemente. - dijo Spike con seguridad y directo.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte que no somos personas Spike? - pregunto ella con ironía. - Somos monstruos no humanos, hace mucho que dejamos de serlo.

- Pero a diferencia de muchos aquí presente cariño, tu tienes aún alma humana, un vampiro la pierde al convertirse, pero a ti no te paso ¿por qué?

- Llevó haciendo la misma pregunta desde que supe de eso amigo mío, pero hace un tiempo que dejo de impórtame. - contestó ella acabándose el coctel.

- Desde que tienes a tu hermano ¿verdad? - dedujo él girándose a ella. - Si no tuvieras alma ahora mismo no estarías con él sino conmigo.

- Eres un completo cabezota Spike, un completo cabezota. - opinó Ángelus harta. - Por mucho que te digas las cosas parece que no vas a entenderlo.

- Pues mira no, por qué te puedo asegurar de que soy lo único que tienes para estar feliz y relajada de esa carga que tienes, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Mientras dijo eso, Spike y Ángelus se miraron a los ojos fijamente, ella malhumorada y él decidido en sus palabras, pero ella enseguida la desvió y se levanto de la silla para irse con su hermano. Spike ni se molesto en detenerla, estaba demasiado molesto y dolido para hacer un numerito hay delante, por eso decidió esperar otra ocasión. Decidió quitarse las penas tomando su licor favorito allí mismo, se lo pidió al camarero y este le dio la botella entera que tomó sin vaso sino a moró, con eso no tardó mucho en estar sobrio e irse a otra parte para no estar cerca de esa vampira, el camarero lo vio alejarse apenado.

Mientras, Ángelus fue hacía su hermano que ya había echo una nueva amiga aunque trabajará allí, la chica se mostró mas tímida e insegura al hablar con la vampira mas conocida del momento, pero Ángelus la tranquilizó hablando con amabilidad y simpatía, la chica se mostró enseguida mas confiada y tranquila. Arthur le explicó a su hermana que la chica, llamada Raquel, hacía poco que se había trasladado a Inglaterra por asuntos de estudios, por eso trabajaba allí, para ganarse un dinero fácilmente, además ese el único lugar donde jóvenes podían trabajar el tiempo que deseasen, Raquel dudo sobre trabajar allí, pero luego Spike le aseguro de que no tenía que ser "donante" si no quería, solo debía servir bebidas y charlar con los clientes tímidos y jóvenes como ella.

- ¿Y bien, quieren que les traiga algo para tomar? - pregunto ella poniéndose en pie.

- Mira si, ¿puedes traerme ese coctel especial de sangre y vino? - pidió Ángelus deseando tomar otra cosa de ese coctel. - ¿Y tu Arthur?

- Pues no se, ahora que soy mayor de edad puedo tomar lo que quiera ¿verdad?

- Si, esta noche es para divertirnos, puedes tomar lo que quieras. - aseguro ella con sinceridad. - pero te pido que no te pases de la raya con uno que yo se.

Arthur no tardó en adivinar a quién se estaba refiriendo, en esos momentos, Lucius se dejaba llevar por la música rodeado de jóvenes chicas divirtiéndose con él, estaba ya completamente sobrio debido a la sangre y la bebida tomada, Ángelus deseaba no conocer a ese tipo que llamaba la atención de todo. Un rato después Raquel volvió con los pedido, Arthur al final decidió tomar una bebida sin alcohol esa noche, y Raquel se sirvió un coctel blanco sin alcohol.

- Y dime Raquel, ¿Cuánto hace que estas en Londres? - pregunto Ángelus por curiosidad.

- Hoy hace un mes justo. - contestó ella dando un sorbo después. - Mis estudios durarán unos meses mas así que me veréis a menudo aquí.

- Eso es bueno. - dijo Arthur encantado. - ¿Has venido sola o con otras compañeras?

- He venido sola pero tengo una conocida aquí, dice que va a la Universidad Oxford. - dijo ella. - Es una chica llamada Michelle Matthews.

- ¡¿Michelle Matthews? - pregunto Arthur sorprendido, Raquel se sobresaltó un poco. - ¡Que casualidad, ella también es amiga mía, voy a su misma clase!

- ¿De verdad? Que coincidencia. - dijo ella sorprendida y contenta. - ¿Y cómo esta ella?

- Yo la veo bien, hace poco que somos buenos amigos. - contestó él. - Seguramente mañana la veré, le diré que te he conocido.

Y así estuvieron esos dos, Ángelus los miró contenta de ver a su hermano hablar con alguien humano sin problema, por ese motivo quiso dejarle a solas con esa chica. Ella se puso en pie cuando se acabó el coctel de sangre y vino, y ambos jóvenes la miraron.

- ¿A dónde vas hermana? - pregunto Arthur mirando hacía arriba.

- Creo que voy a ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, - contestó ella estirándose un poco. - cuando queráis iros a casa no me esperéis ya iré ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Eh? ¿No te queda? - pregunto él desanimado.

- No. Necesito ir a dar una patrulla por hay, los vampiros nunca tienen una noche libre para dar problemas, estaré mas tranquila si doy un rodeo. - confesó ella derrumbando los hombros. - No te preocupes estaré bien, tu quédate aquí con Yasmina y los demás y diviértete ¿vale?

- Esta bien, pero por favor ten cuidado. - pidió él preocupado, eso extraño a la vampira en verdad. - Perdona es que… presiento que algo malo pasa y…

- Entiendo. - dijo ella seriamente, pero luego se mostró tranquila y se inclinó para besarle la cabeza. - Estaré en contacto, tu tranquilo. - entonces se giró a Raquel pasando por su lado. - Raquel, vigila a mi hermano por mi esta noche ¿si?

- ¡A sus ordenes señora! - aseguro ella bromeando con un saludo militar.

Con eso Ángelus se fue de allí pasando entre la gente bailando y riendo a lo loco. Arthur la vio irse hasta que desapareció, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de peligro, presentía que algo malo pasaría pronto, y eso hacía que estuviera incomodo e intranquilo, pero lo disimulo delante de Raquel. Los demás vampiros de Hellsing no sentían esa sensación como Arthur, estaba entretenidos en la fiesta, y no se daban cuenta de que eran observados por una persona oculta entre los clientes. Esa persona observaba sobretodo a Arthur, mirándolo fijamente, y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa con los colmillos.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, Michelle iba abriendo poco a poco los ojos con pesadez, sentía todo su cuerpo dolido y cansado y al mirarse vio que estaba tapada hasta el escote por la sabana blanca de una cama, fue entonces cuando fue recordando lo ocurrido antes, quiso incorporarse pero su cuerpo no la dejo, y de repente sintió en su brazo que había alguien a su lado, petrificada de miedo se fue girando a su izquierda, y hay le vio, al vampiro moreno mirándola.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal has dormido, bien? - pregunto él tumbado de lado con la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

Michelle no dijo nada, solamente se apartó de él asustada y temblando de miedo mientras sujetaba la manta que cubría su cuerpo. El vampiro suspiró en alto al dejar caer la cabeza con ironía y pesadez, luego volvió a alzarlo y se acercó mas a la chica que tembló mas al tenerlo de nuevo cerca. Él estaba tapado hasta la cintura, dejando ver su corpulento y bien formado pecho, brazos y hombros a pesar de tener ya muchos años de vampiro.

- Tranquila, no tengo intención de hacerte nada contra tu voluntad, cosa que dudo mucho ya después de lo de antes querida. - dijo él acariciándole la mano.

Al oír eso, Michelle enseguida puso la mano sobre su cuello temiendo encontrar lo que imaginaba, pero no lo encontró, ni siquiera una marca. Radu no pudo evitar reírse a la vista de ella, después estiró el brazo para cogerla de la nuca e inclinarla hacía él y besarla con pasión, ella gimió en protesta pero no pudo liberarse. Con la mano libre la obligó a tumbarse de nuevo por la espalda tocando la cintura y empezó a toquetearla por el vientre y bajando, ella se sonrojo, y él después dejo de besarla mostrándose complacido y encantado con ella.

- ¿Por qué no me has mordido mientras me violabas? - se atrevió a preguntar con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza desviada.

- No te he mordido para no hacerte sufrir mas de lo debido antes amor, quiero hacerlo cuando estés lista para ello. - dijo él bajando a su cuello y besarlo. - Y además, es verdad que te estuve violando pero… tu lo disfrutabas ¿verdad? Era tu primera vez y te gusto como nunca.

- Eso no es verdad… ¡ahh…! - dijo ella, después sintió como él tenía su mano entre las piernas dando un gemido desprevenida.

- No mientas… tu cuerpo habla por ti querida. - dijo él mirándola divertido y excitado. - Veo que sigues mojada aquí abajo.

Ante eso Michelle se sonrojo de la vergüenza que sentía, y entonces se dio la vuelta sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque él fuera un vampiro y la matará por hacer eso, pero él no hizo eso, lo que hizo fue reírse mientras la abrazaba por el vientre y la pegaba a él debajo de las mantas, ella se quedo quieta mientras él apartaba su melena castaña y rizada para besarla otra vez con seducción y satisfacción. Ella sentía como las manos de él volvían a acariciarle todo el cuerpo desnudo con seducción y placer, entonces lloró de nuevo sonrojada, no podía dudar de que disfrutará pero aún así estaba asustada estando con él.

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte de lo que siente tu cuerpo pequeña, todas os pasa lo mismo. - dijo él besándola por detrás del hombro. - Y ya que me has complacido plenamente antes, quiero darte una recompensa que nunca olvidarás.

- ¿Qué? ¿U-Una recompensa? ¿Qué t-tipo de recompensa? - pregunto ella asustada e inquieta por ello.

Radu no contestó a eso, simplemente rió un poco en alto, después con violencia y rapidez alzó a Michelle sujetándola por debajo de la mandíbula por el lado derecho y el vientre con el brazo entero encima de la manta, ella grito asustada y dolida pero no dejo de sujetar sobre su pecho la sabana blanca que tapaba sus pecho, entonces, él rozó con los labios y lamió con su húmeda lengua el hombro izquierdo de ella subiendo por su cuello donde estaba la yugular. Al hacer eso, Michelle supo al instante que pensaba hacer, por lo que se movió deseando liberarse y huir aunque fuese inútil intentarlo, él la sujetaba con fuerza, y ella lloraba por doquier imaginando el dolor que sentiría hasta la muerte, entonces, dando un jadeo sediento y abriendo del todo la boca mostrando así los afilados y blancos colmillos, Radu la mordió con fuerza haciendo que diera un grito agudo y de dolor. Enseguida sintió como ese vampiro tragaba a sorbos grandes su sangre a través de esa mordida, cosa que transformó el dolor y en puro placer, se sonrojo mas y movió su cuerpo excitado de mas placer, incluso dejo de sujetar firmemente la sabana para dejarla caer poco a poco hasta que él la quito del todo para acariciarlos con suavidad complaciéndola mas todavía. Michelle empezó a babear por ese placer que nunca pensó sentir por culpa de un vampiro, y sin pensarlo dos veces puso su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza de él pidiéndole que no parase todavía, que le diera mas.

- No… no pares… ¡Mas…! - suplicó ella echando la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo complacida y placenteramente. - uahhh… ohh…

Él la complació y la acarició con mas seducción mientras bebía toda la sangre que quisiera, dejando que esa sangre deslizará por su cuerpo hacía bajo por la gravedad manchándola de sangre, cosa que a ella no le importo a simple vista, entonces, él dejo de beber al ver que ella perdió el conocimiento y la miró un momento sonriendo y con sangre en los labios y la barbilla.

- Bienvenida al grupo muñeca, pronto tendrás un trabajito importante para mi. - dijo él, entonces la dejó caer de nuevo en la cama inmóvil.

Michelle se mostró como si estuviera drogada y medio dormida por ello, se movía a duras penas dejando ver que estaba viva, aún. Entonces, Radu sintió una presencia vampirica en esa habitación, una que le hizo reír en bajo un poco.

- Bravo Romeo… - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. - Ya has creado una nueva recluta contra nuestra hermosa y deseable reina.

Radu giró la cabeza un poco y vio que era Elizabeth apoyada en la puerta vestida en camisón y bata beige ligero y llamativo. Él le mostró una sonrisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse el pantalón sin mostrarse avergonzado de tenerla delante, en un segundo se los puso abrochándose el cinturón. La vampira húngara camino hacía él y paso por delante para ir directa a la chica desmayada y desnuda sobre la cama, educadamente la tapó un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa, te excitas con solo verla desnuda de esa forma en la cama cariño? - pregunto él con malicia y burlón.

- La verdad es que un poquito si, pero no tanto como a ti que te la has tirado hace unos instantes y la has probado. - contradijo ella calmada. - ¿Vas a convertirla? Ya tenemos bastante lacayos para el juego sucio querido. - pregunto ella confusa y curiosa.

- Al saber quien era y a quien conocía me vino una idea a la mente, quiero divertirme un poco viendo la cara de nuestra "princesa" al ver el sufrimiento de su propia sangre, jujuju. - contestó él yendo hacía Michelle. - Pero solo la usaré para eso, no importa si falla o no. - aseguro él con naturalidad. - Por cierto, ¿cómo va nuestro fan, ya se sabe algo de él?

- Se sabe que ya esta en Londres, muy pronto hará su jugada para enfrentarse a Ángelus, pero dudo que sobreviva esta noche contra ella, pero al menos estará ocupada. - informó Elizabeth con diversión y tranquilidad. - ¿Qué tienes pensado para esta preciosidad, si puedo preguntar?

- Solo debes observar para saber la respuesta amor, ten paciencia, como lo hiciste hace años con la "princesa". - contestó él mirándolo un momento.

Con esa respuesta la vampira no dijo mas, solamente le mostró una sonrisa con los colmillos blancos a la vista, Radu se volvió a la humana mientras se sentaba a su lado, después, se acercó la muñeca para morderse y dejar que la sangre brotará, sin esperar un segundo, inclino esa herida sobre los labios de Michelle que seguía inconsciente, pero al saborear la sangre empezó a beber sin dudar ni parar, Radu sonrió con los colmillos y los labios manchados de sangre goteando sobre la sabana un poco.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

- Sigo pensando que no es buena idea que estemos por aquí Aurora. - dijo Adam inquieto mirando a su alrededor alerta y nervioso. - Deberíamos volver.

- ¡Oh vamos hermanito, ¿ahora que estamos tan lejos estas acobardado? - exclamó Aurora quejándose como una niña pequeña. - No pasará nada.

Ambos príncipes, vestidos de paisanos corrientes y bien camuflados por capuchas o garra como lo hacía él, iban paseando por el centro de las calles de Londres poco iluminadas a esas horas de la noche, no había nadie allí, estaban completamente solos, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista. Aurora iba delante de su hermano vestida con pantalones vaqueros azul marino, camisa tapada por una chaqueta de chándal verde con capucha, parecía una chica rebelde y no una princesa británica, y Adam iban menos rebelde que ella, llevaba una gorra negra chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros azul gastado con una camisa ajustada negra debajo, nadie sospecharía de que fueran los hijos del rey si no los conocían en persona aún. Mientras ella iba tranquila y divertida por esa calle Adam iba con alerta y desconfiado, no debió hacerle caso se repetía una y otra vez, pero deseaba ver de nuevo a Ángelus.

- ¿Estas segura de que estará por la ciudad ahora y por aquí? - pregunto él nervioso y algo inquieto. - Tengo el presentimiento de que nos siguen.

- ¡Por favor Adam, no seas paranoico! - pidió ella molesta y fastidiada. - Algo me dice que pronto daremos con ella, confía en mi instinto ¿quieres?

Mientras iban hablando, unas sombras se movían por los tejados de esa calles sin hacer ruido apenas, iban saltando de tejado en tejado siguiendo a esa pareja confiada de jóvenes. Los dos jóvenes iban justo por en medio de esa ancha calle donde a duras penas pasaban coches a esa hora, eso hacía difícil cogerlos por sorpresa a esa distancia.

- ¡En serio Aurora, debemos volver ya! - exigió Adam ya desconfiado y harto de ir por hay como si nada y sin protección. - ¡Ya le pediremos a papa que…!

- ¡Que no Adam, debemos seguir adelante! - contradijo ella girándose a él. - Mira, hemos esperado diez años para volver a verla, y solo la hemos visto en esa fiesta a duras penas unos minutos, yo deseo conocerla mas.

- ¿No es a su hermano a quién quieres conocer? - pregunto él cruzando los brazos vacilante. - Cualquiera diría que solo quieres conocerla para tener su aprobación hermanita. - opinó con naturalidad.

- Mira quién habla. - dijo ella burlonamente. - El que quiere regalarle un colgante con su foto para que sepa de sus sentimientos, pero no puedes estar seguro de que sean correspondidos campeón.

- Lo mismo digo contigo, - dijo él ahora serio. - ambos somos príncipes, los hijos del rey ¿recuerdas? Uno de los dos será el heredero y tendrá que…

- ¡Lo se muy bien! - exclamó ella molesta. - ¡Y es la tradición mas vieja del mundo mundial! - opinó mientras se giraba para seguir caminando.

- No tiene por qué ser con alguien que no quieras, pero dudo que Arthur Hellsing pueda casarse contigo, él es caza-vampiros Aurora, no puede ser rey.

- ¿Y por qué no eh?

- Te lo acabó de decir atontada, es caza-vampiros como su hermana vampira y los demás miembros de Hellsing. - dijo él acelerando su paso hasta detenerla y mirarla de frente. - Esta destinado a cazar vampiros y casarse con alguien para seguir la descendencia, ¿tu quieres hacer lo mismo que él?

- ¡pues si, con tal de estar con él Adam! - dijo ella en alto y decidida. Eso dejo mudo a Adam que la miró fijamente. - ¡Le amo Adam, lo amo de verdad!

- ¡¿Qué?

Adam no podía creerse lo que oyó, mientras, las sombras habían bajado del tejado aterrizando alrededor de esa pareja de hermanos discutiendo en voz alta. Entonces, Aurora empezó a llorar a brotes delante de su hermano desahogándose y él la miró confuso y sorprendido, después ella paseo de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer ahora para explicar lo que dijo antes.

- Parece una locura pero… cuando lo vi en esa fiesta ante nosotros lo supe al momento, el corazón se me acelero de golpe con solo mirarlo fijamente, y creo que a él le paso lo mismo que a mi. - hizo una pausa para girarse a su hermano. - Adam… estoy enamorada de el hermano de Ángelus, Arthur Hellsing.

- Dios mío Aurora… - fue lo único que supo decir él de lo asombrado que estaba. - Yo no…

Aurora no paró de llorar y se tapó el rostro avergonzada con las dos manos mojándolas de lagrimas. Al verla de ese modo Adam fue a ella y la abrazó entera y con consuelo. Ella acepto ese abrazo pero no le abrazo, tenía los brazos inmóviles entre su pecho y el de él, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Adam.

- Lo siento Aurora, yo… he sido un idiota, pensaba que… - se disculpo él con sinceridad. - De verdad, perdóname.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo asintió un poco la cabeza sobre su hombro, con eso le basto. De repente, cada uno de los dos por su lado vio como gente se acercaba a ellos formando un circulo, se separo confuso y inquietos viendo como se acercaban esos sujetos, entonces se pusieron espalda contra espalda mirando desconfiados y alerta ante todo, esos no eran humanos, por los ojos rojos y vestimenta despreocupada supieron que no, eran vampiros. Aurora estaba asustada, mas asustada que Adam, esa escena le recordó a lo de aquella noche de lluvia, pero esta era peor, había mas de un vampiros, eran unos veinte, parecían vestir de motoristas pero sin las motos, y entonces, entre ellos apareció uno enorme y algo gordo, parecía el líder vacilante y mandón.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí chicos? - pregunto él a sus compañeros. - ¿Un aperitivo real? - pregunto divertido.

Todos rieron ante esa broma, y Aurora estaba mas asustada, entonces Adam la abrazo para protegerla y calmarla. Estaban rodeados completamente, no había ningún hueco donde poder escapar, tampoco hubiera servido debido a la velocidad y fuerza de esos seres inmortales y bebedores de sangre.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis de nosotros? - pregunto Adam con valentía. - ¿Acaso sabéis quienes somos siquiera?

- Por supuesto que lo sabemos, alteza. - contestó el jefe de ellos, dejando sorprendido a los dos hermanos. - Os hemos oído hablar desde hace rato. Y he oído que conocéis a esa zorra chupa-sangre de Ángelus ¿verdad?

- ¡No insultes a Ángelus! - exclamó Aurora al oírle. - ¡No eres quién para llamarla de ese modo!

- ¡Aurora…! - detuvo Adam con rapidez.

- jejeje, parece que la princesita sabe ser valiente en algunos momentos, - halagó él mientras caminaba hacía ellos. - ¿Podéis darle un mensaje a esa zorra?

- Si quieres decirme algo dímelo a la cara amigo.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír de nuevo esa voz, y finalmente encontraron al dueño, estaba de pie detrás de unos a mano derecha con las manos cogidas por la espalda mirándolos tranquila y calmada ante la situación, Ángelus con su vestimenta negra y su mirada divertida pero amenazante. Tanto Adam como Aurora se alegraron de verla en ese momento, pero pensaron que quizás eran demasiados enemigos para ella, cambiaron de opinión cuando los vampiros empezaron a retroceder al verla, temblaban de miedo, como si vieran al mismo diablo disfrazado de mujer, todos menos el líder que sonrió al verla allí.

- Finalmente apareces zorra chupa-sangre. - dijo él dando unos pasos hacía ella vacilante. - Me debes un brazo roto por la otra vez ¿recuerdas?

- Pues si, recuerdo al pesado que quiso quitarme la moto por ser una mujer joven. - contestó ella acercándose a él con calma y naturalidad. - ¿A quién has acudido para que te convirtiera y te vengarás?

- Yo no he acudido a nadie guapa, esa misma noche en el hospital apareció una mujer con acento extraño, me convirtió y dijo que convirtiera a los demás para ir contra ti. - contestó él entre dientes. - Me dijo que te mandará recuerdos de Hungría.

- ¿Ah si? Que detalle. - dijo Ángelus sonriendo maliciosamente con sus ojos rojos. - Lastima que no puedas devolverme el saludo por mi. - lamento.

- ¿Ah no? Je, ¿Crees que podrás con todos nosotros nena de negro? - pregunto él vacilante señalando a su numeroso grupo. - Yo en tu lugar pensaría lo que haces, puede que alguien salga herido en esta pelea callejera de vampiros.

- ¿Qué?

El vampiro dio un chasquido con los dedos ocultándolos. Entonces, de repente dos de sus cómplices cogieron por separado a los príncipes con fuerza amenazando con morderles el cuello, y el líder se rió en alto y desenfrenado.

- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué te parece mocosa de Hellsing? - pregunto él con superioridad y vacilación. - Sabemos que vienes a rescatar a estos principitos traviesos que te estaban buscando desprotegidamente, por eso te sugiero que no hagas ninguna tontería. - advirtió.

- S-Señorita Ángelus… - llamó Aurora asustada con el vampiro apoyado en su garganta.

- ¡Ya ves Cazadora de Hellsing! ¡Si haces lo que te digo, ellos vivirán y volverán a su palacio sin ningún daño! - prometió él. - Lo que te pido es muy sencillo; ven con nosotros a reunirte con nuestros jefes sin oponer resistencia, eso es todo.

- ¿De verdad quieres llevarme con "ellos" sin antes darme una paliza por lo de tu brazo? No hay quien te entienda amigo, pensaba que eras un hombre, tu y tus patéticos lacayos motoristas. - opinó ella calmada y sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho zorra? ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso ahora? - pregunto el vampiro mostrando los colmillos humillado al igual que los demás.

- Alguien que tiene mas años que tu y mas orgullo que tu, no soy como vosotros, que se vende solo por simple venganza pasajera. - contestó ella vacilante poniendo una mano en la cintura mostrándose todo el tiempo tranquila. - Hay que ser un completo idiota para dejarse vender de esa forma, sois patéticos.

Ante esa provocación extrema, el líder y los demás vampiros incluyendo los que sujetaban a los príncipes, fueron directos a por Ángelus, mostrando sus colmillos, garras afiladas y ojos rojos brillantes. Ante eso, Ángelus se mostró aún calmada y tranquila, pero al mostrar una sonrisa baja con la comisura, todos los vampiros menos el líder sufrieron un enorme corte en el cuerpo en el aire, y antes de poder notarlo se convirtieron en un montó de carne y sangre que no tardó en convertirse en polvo en el aire. El líder lo vio todo asombrado y aterrado, entonces aterrizó en el suelo y miró a la vampira, en su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente un látigo negro que cayó al suelo junto a su pie, ella lo miraba fijamente.

- ¡¿Pero qué demo…? - exclamó él sin poder creer lo que paso hace un instante. - ¡¿Cómo has podido…?

- No debiste meterte en esto amigo mío, para los nuestros… yo soy la reina de todos los vampiros, enfrentarse conmigo es buscarse la muerte verdadera.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios ayudas a los débiles humanos, que son nuestro alimento? - pregunto él enfurecido. - ¡Si eres la reina deberías…!

Él no pudo acabar su frase, ya que, en un instante Ángelus estuvo justo frente de él con el látigo enredado en su cuello con fuerza, no podía ahogarlo pero si arrancarle la cabeza haciendo eso. El vampiro supo sus intenciones al momento e intento quitárselo pero estaba muy apretado y junto para ello. Mientras, Adam y Aurora estaba detrás de ellos a varios metros sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, no esperaban menos de su "Ángel Salvador" pero no podían evitar sentirse sorprendidos de su poder y fuerza. El vampiro se derrumbo de rodilla ante ella sintiendo dolor en su cuello, incluso vomito algo de sangre.

- Tu no tienes… ningún derecho a decirme que debo hacer como reina no-muerta, ¿queda claro novato insolente? - pregunto ella con autoridad y frialdad.

- Que… ¡Que te jodan zorra! ¡Eres una traidora a tu especie! - insulto él a pesar del dolor. - ¡Muy pronto dejarás de ser la reina, ella me lo dijo!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y qué mas dijo sobre mi? - pregunto ella curiosa pero pasiva de ello.

- Que muy pronto estarías de su lado, y que traerías la destrucción de todos los humanos. - contestó él. - Eres una amenaza para aquellos que proteges.

- ¿Ella cree eso? Ju, no me sorprende. - opinó Ángelus riendo de ironía. - Y ya se quién le esta diciendo eso constantemente… - dijo bajando la mirada un momento, después la alzó mirando al vampiro. - Gracias amigo. Adiós amigo.

Con eso dicho, dio un rápido estirón de su látigo y le arrancó de cuajo la cabeza de ese vampiro motero convirtiéndole en cenizas que se llevó el viento. A Aurora le asqueo eso que hizo pero lo aguanto, y Adam se mantuvo firme ante eso, ya estaba acostumbrado por lo de la última vez hace diez años. Todas las cenizas de esos vampiros desaparecieron gracias al viento que soplaba y Ángelus fue hacia ellos preocupada.

- ¿Los dos estáis bien? - pregunto mirando a Aurora y después a Adam. - ¿Os han hecho daño?

- No, estamos bien. -aseguro él abrazando a su hermana aliviado. - Muchas gracias, nos has salvado de nuevo, eres increíble como siempre he pensado.

- Lo que si son increíbles sois vosotros. - puntualizó ella, eso extraños a ambos hermanos. - ¿Se puede saber que estáis haciendo aquí lejos de casa?

- ¿eh? Ah, pues… nosotros, es que… - intento decir él nervioso viendo el rostro serio de la vampira. - Estábamos… jeje.

- ¿Lo que dijo ese vampiro era verdad? ¿Habéis venido aquí para buscarme? - pregunto ella extrañada. - ¿Os habéis escapado para eso?

- ¡No, claro que no! - contradijo Aurora con inocencia ahora que estaba mas tranquila. - Nosotros solo…

- No intentes sacar una excusa pequeña traviesa, se os nota en la cara que eso es cierto. - dijo Ángelus con madurez y autoridad, eso calló a los dos. - ¿No recordáis lo peligroso que es ir por hay de noche y sin protección? ¡Esos vampiros podían haberos matado si no llegó aparecer!

- Pero al final apareciste ¿no? - dijo Aurora encogida e intimidada.

- Pero podía no haberlo echo princesa, habéis sido muy imprudente los dos. - dijo Ángelus con sinceridad y bronca. - ¿En qué estabais pensado?

- Solo queríamos verte de nuevo. - dijo Aurora medio llorando. - Oí que hacías patrullas por la ciudad o salidas a un local cerca de aquí, por eso le insistí a Adam a que viniera conmigo a buscarte. No sabíamos que pasaría esto, pensábamos que los vampiros habían dejado de atacar a la gente.

- Solo aquellos que respetan esa norma que he hecho lo hacen, pero otros no. Unos que están en mi contra y sin vacilación. - dijo Ángelus mas calmada.

- ¿Hay alguien que esta contra tuya, tu que eres la reina? - pregunto Adam confuso y extrañado. - ¡Esos es increíble, y ridículo!

- En todos los reinos, siempre hay súbditos que no apoyan a su rey por muchas razones personales Alteza, tenga eso en mente, le hará falta. - aconsejó ella con seriedad. - Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, venid conmigo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Aurora.

- Al local donde estaba hace un rato, allí están todos, estaréis seguros allí hasta que vengan a buscaros. - explicó ella mientras se giraba para andar.

- ¿Allí estará tu hermano? - pregunto Adam de repente, eso extraño a la vampira y Aurora le dio un codazo fuerte. - ¡ay!, no es nada, olvídalo.

Ángelus parpadeó extrañada pero enseguida empezó la marcha y ellos dos la siguieron de cerca. El local Sangre Fresca no estaba muy lejos, los guardias la dejaron entrar y los príncipes se sorprendieron del escándalo que se oía, había mucha diferencia de allí dentro y las calles solitarias y silenciosas. Cuando llegaron a la sala principal vieron a mucha gente bailar y festejar a lo grande, entre ellos estaba, como no, Lucius sobre los hombros de un chico bailando a lo loco, eso a Ángelus le molesto enormemente y a los príncipes les pareció divertido.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus! - llamó la voz de Yasmina, que al verla parecía preocupada y nerviosa, cuando estuvo junto a la vampira vio a los hermanos. - Ellos son…

- En efecto, vigílalos un momento por favor, voy a repartir ostias con ese degenerado de turno. - pidió ella mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

Yasmina no tardó en entender a quién se refería y con educación y respeto guió a los príncipes a la sala VIP, allí ya estaban todos debido al espectáculo que Lucius estaba dando en ese momento. Todos los invitados estaban encantados con ese vampiros marchoso que disfrutaba de esa música y de las chicas que lo rodeaban contentas y felices, se sentía el rey, pero su felicidad se derrumbó cuando vio entre las chicas a una vestida completamente de negro y masculina con ojos rojos fieros y molesto, entonces pidió al chico que lo bajará con cuidado mirando a la vampira enfadada con los brazos cruzados.

- Hola jefa, hip… - saludo Lucius aguantándose en pie como pudo. - ¿Qué le parece la fiesta?

- Bastante animada, mas de lo que debería estar ¿no crees Lucius? - pregunto ella con una voz natural e inocente. Él no le dijo nada por miedo. - Andando.

- Si señora, lo que usted diga. - obedeció él sin rechistar.

Los dos se retiraron de allí bajo la mirada de todos confusos y extrañados, pero con el aura enfadada de la vampira de negro y ojos rojos decidieron ignorarlos y seguir con la fiesta como antes. Lucius iba por delante de Ángelus para estar vigilado, y supo al momento que debían ir a la sala VIP, pasaron por el pasillo rojo y llegaron a la sala que tenía la puerta abierta para ellos. Una vez allí Ángelus le indicó a Lucius que se sentará, y él así lo hizo con desgana. Todos estaban allí de pie menos Arthur y los dos príncipes que se mostraban confuso ante el enfado facial de la vampira morena.

- ¿Qué dije respeto a cómo comportarse en la fiesta Lucius? - pregunto Ángelus paseando por detrás del sofá donde estaba sentado él.

- Esta bien, de acuerdo, lo siento. - se disculpo él resignado y auto defensivo. - Puede que me haya pasado un poco con la marcha y la fiesta, pero es que…

- ¡Es que nada Lucius Balan, has llamado demasiado la atención mientras estaba fuera salvándoles a ellos y avergonzando a tus compañeros! - gruño ella señalando a Adam, Aurora y después a los demás en general. - ¡¿Es que no saber usar la cabeza por una vez o qué?

- ¡Vale lo siento de verás! - se disculpo él de nuevo. - Juro que seré mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

- Tus promesa me tienen harta Lucius, ¡Harta! - confesó ella estando ahora delante de él mostrando los colmillos enfadada y molesta como nunca.

Con eso Lucius quedo callado al igual que los demás, pero él por miedo, los demás por ironía y comprensión, incluso Adam y Aurora entendieron que Ángelus estuviera enojada con ese joven de melena rubia y vestimenta negra con azul celeste. A causa del cabreo que llevaba encima, Ángelus fue al mini-bar de esa sala para servirse una copa de licor para calmar los nervios, los demás decidieron servirse también un poco menos los jóvenes.

- ¿Cómo es que sus Altezas reales están aquí Ángelus? - pregunto Seras curiosa y natural.

- Digamos que han decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad sin protección ni nada, por el simple motivo de encontrarme a mi. - contestó la vampira rodeando el bar para sentarse con ellos. - ¿No es así chicos?

- Sí, y hemos aprendido la lección con ese ataque, no volveremos hacerlo. - prometió Adam con sinceridad y respeto.

- ¡Pero debes prometernos que nos veremos mas a menudo, por favor! - pidió Aurora sin dudar y mirando a la vampira directamente.

- ¡Aurora por favor…! - intento detener él como pudo.

- No Adam, debo decírselo ahora. - dijo ella decidida volviéndose a la vampira después. - Hemos vuelto a Londres con el deseo de conocer a la mujer que nos salvo, con una noche no nos basta ¿sabe? Así que por favor, veámonos mas a diarios, te lo pido.

Tanto Ángelus como los demás presentes quedaron sorprendidos ante esas palabras, y todos miraron curiosos a Ángelus que pensó en que decirle, viendo la mirada insistente y inocente de la princesa tuvo que resignarse y dar un suspiró de rendición.

- Esta bien, haré lo que pueda para hacer eso. - prometió ella resignada. - Pero no prometo nada, entiende el trabajo que tengo ¿vale?

- ¡Gracias! - dijo Aurora en alto y contenta, por eso no pudo evitar abrazar a la vampira en ese momento.

Así fue como todos estando allí estuvieron charlando con los príncipes, mientras, Ángelus salió fuera para atender una llamada privada en su movil, al ver el numero en la pequeña pantalla no tardó en saber de quién se trataba.

- Buenas noches, Su Majestad. - saludo ella en el auricular con respeto. - ¿Se ha dado cuenta?

- Desde mucho antes de que se fueran por una puerta secreta del jardín que la traviesa Aurora descubrió no hace mucho. - contestó el rey desde el otro lado. - ¿Ya están contigo? ¿Ha pasado algo cuando los encontraste?

- Si pero esta resuelto, no se preocupe. - aseguro ella. - ¿Quiere que los lleve a casa ahora mismo? Puedo traerlos de vuelta en un momento.

- Tranquila, quiero que hagas algo por mi. - pidió él dejando extrañada a la vampira. - ¿Puedes tenerlos en tu mansión esta noche?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella sorprendida y extrañada.

- Esta noche oí a escondidas una conversación suya, creo que en verdad quieren conocerte mejor, no como su salvadora, sino como su amiga… - contestó él con sinceridad y comprensión. - Creo que se merecen una noche para conocerte mejor, y quien sabe, quizás tengas una sorpresa, joven Drakul.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Majestad? - pregunto ella confusa con una ceja encogida.

El rey no contesto, y ante de decir nada mas la línea se corto por el otro lado, dejando en la mente de la vampira esa confusión. Con eso ella tuvo que aceptar esa petición y alojar esa noche a los jóvenes príncipes. En cuanto entro de nuevo y les dijo todo eso, los dos hermanos saltaron de alegría mientras los demás miembros de Hellsing quedaban sorprendidos, ella solamente exclamó con los hombros resignada. Viendo la hora que era, Ángelus decidió que debían volver ya para que Arthur y los príncipes durmieran, era tarde para los humanos como ellos.

Cuando todos empezaron a irse de allí, Ángelus quiso ver un momento a Spike para saber como estaba aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia. Fue a su despacho pero él no estaba allí, todo lo que hubo sobre la mesa seguía estando en el suelo tal y como lo dejo Spike antes, por lo que decidió buscarlo en otro lugar, camino por el pasillo rojo hasta que le llegó a sus oídos la voz de Spike, mas que hablar parecía estar jadeando y gimiendo, cosa que no sorprendió a la vampira pero si que le molesto un poco, siguió la voz hasta una de las habitaciones privada, al parecer Spike estaba con una de sus chicas, pero la chica parecía no estar disfrutando al oírla llorar bajo al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que Ángelus entro sin mas dando un portazo.

Cuando la vampira vio desde hay la escena, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Spike estaba en la cama tapado hasta la cintura, y debajo suyo estaba nada menos que Raquel, la nueva amiga de Arthur que no parecía estar disfrutando, y mucho menos estando atada en la cabeza de la cama con cuerdas en cada lado y desnuda bajo el vampiro platino. Spike y Raquel se sobresaltaron ante el ruido y la aparición de la vampira, y Raquel se mostraba con lagrimas en los ojos y Spike sorprendido y pillado por sorpresa apoyando las manos a cada lado de la humana.

- Señora... Ángelus. - nombró Raquel llorando avergonzada y dolida.

- ¿Qué significa esto Spike? - pregunto la vampira molesta por lo que estaba viendo, mostrando una fiera mirada. - ¿Puedes explicármelo?

- Pero bueno, ¿Tú que crees que estoy haciendo atontada? - pregunto él vacilante y sin vergüenza. - Estoy teniendo una noche apasionante con una nueva.

Por la forma de hablar del vampiro, Ángelus supo al instante que estaba completamente borracho y molesto por lo ocurrido antes, y lo estaba pagando con Raquel que estaba sufriendo enormemente por ser violada por su propio jefe sin motivo personal. En esos momentos Ángelus deseaba poder usar su poder mental para apartar a Spike de la chica, pero aún estaba débil para ello así que tuvo que hacer otra cosa mas desagradable. Estando a un lado de la cama, Ángelus estuvo frente a Spike, y en un instante el vampiro salio disparado al otro lado chocando fuertemente contra la pared y cayendo inmóvil en el suelo.

- Mira que eres idiota Spike. - opinó Ángelus mientras rodeaba la cama yendo hacía él. - ¿Es qué tienes que pagar con ella lo que ha pasado antes entre nosotros? ¡Ni que hubiera sido la única en rechazarla imbécil!

Sorprendentemente Spike recupero el conocimiento y se puso en pie sin importarle estar delante de ella completamente desnudo, pero al verlo de esa forma Ángelus cogió sus pantalones y se los paso violentamente a distancia. Sin dejar de mirarla resentido y sobrio se los puso mientras ella desviaba la mirada disimulando su vergüenza. Mientras, Raquel se fue de allí ya vestida, dejando que la vampira se encargará de él.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Vas a tratarme como basura solo por divertirme con una de mis chicas? - pregunto él abrochándose el cinturón con vacilación. - Vamos Majestad, lo de antes ha cambiado las cosas. ¡Se acabo de lo ser solo un amigo y informador para ti!

- Je, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo de antes es un comienzo de relación Spike? - pregunto ella burlonamente. - La borrachera te hace imaginar cosas. Y por culpa de eso no has visto de que estabas violando a una chica inocente por estar resentido conmigo.

- ¡Yo no estoy resentido con nada Ángelus Drakul, solo quería desahogarme con alguien, y esa era la única que no había probado aún! - confesó él.

- ¡Oh vaya, ahora lo confiesas como su nada, bravo por ti! - exclamó ella siguiéndole el juego aún estando muy molesta. - ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Violarme a mi como hicieron Radu y los otros hace tiempo eh?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga guapa, con eso acabarás de convencerte ya? - pregunto él acercándose a ella seductor y vacilante. - Por qué puedo hacerlo ahora…

Con eso Spike derrumbo toda la paciencia de Ángelus y la sacó de quicio. Y justo cuando lo tuvo delante a punto de besarla, ella lo medio abrazo por encima de los hombros con intención de besarle, pero fue una distracción y con un golpe seco de su rodilla le dio entre medio de las piernas, en su miembro delicado, y él dando un grito doloroso se derrumbo en rodillas poniendo las dos manos sobre su miembro lastimado, con eso él quedo petrificado allí.

- Da gracias de que no sea exactamente igual que mi padre Spike, por qué sino ahora mismo estaría muerto de verdad. - dijo ella dando un paso hacía atrás para irse. - Espero que con esto dejes de comportarte como un niño pequeño y seas un hombre hecho y derecho como debes ser con los años de vampiro que tienes, por qué sino ¡Haré que te encierren en la mazmorra de la Mansión Hellsing hasta que aprendas eso y sepas comportarte. ¿entendido?

Con eso dicho con furia y autoridad, la vampira se dio la vuelta apartando la falda de su abrigo y caminar con paso largo y firme hacía la salida dejando al vampiro lastimado allí tirado sufriendo por su miembro masculino, con ese dolor Spike no pudo decirle nada, pero a partir de ahora decidió tener mas cuidado con esa reina a quién ayudaba, pero no iba a rendirse por eso, tarde o temprano estaría con él, eso pensaba con seguridad el vampiro platino. En ese momento Ángelus ya salía del local mostrándose molesta y enojada, por eso nadie de Hellsing ni los príncipes le dijeron nada en el camino de vuelta.

Mientras, en la azotea del local de Spike, una sombra al borde y en pie estaba observando alejarse el auto negro de los Hellsing hasta que desapareció. Cuando la luna apareció de detrás de una nube, se dejo ver al sujeto, quien era nada menos que Gina con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con maldad. Justo detrás de ella apareció Izan con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mostrándose tranquilo con su pareja observando todo al igual que ella.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la escena de lucha? - pregunto él coqueto.

- Creo que me ha servido de mucho y para confirmar mis sospechas cariño. - contestó ella sonriendo con el colmillo a la vista. - Pronto podrás actuar.

- Bien… estoe impaciente por hacerlo. - confesó él impaciente mientras se frotaba las manos nervioso y contento. - ¿Vamos a tomar algo o no quieres?

- La verdad es que si, me apetece celebrarlo. - dijo ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Te importa que también haga una jugada en su contra querido?

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - pregunto él encogiendo una ceja. - ¿Es algo que no me gustará ver?

- Si eres de esos celosos quizás si, pero no tienes por qué estar presente. - dijo ella, entonces dio un paso hacía delante para bajar del tejado.

Izan puso mala cara ante eso pero la siguió después, ambos se pusieron delante de los guardias, entonces Gina les mostró una especie de pase y ambos los dejaron entrar sin decir palabra alguna.

Medía hora después, el auto negro llegó finalmente a la Mansión Hellsing que estaba perfectamente vigilada por todo soldados Hellsing bien preparados, al ver que llegaban los superiores, los que estaban en la puerta principal saludaron militarmente a Ángelus y los demás para dejarles paso después. Quién entró primero fue Ángelus que seguía estando molesta y malhumorada, los demás la siguieron a distancia viendo que no estaba de humor, pero sabían que se le pasaría enseguida. La mayordoma Tara enseguida los recibió en el recibidor bajando por la escalera ancha que daba al segundo piso.

- Bienvenidos a casa. - saludo ella, después vio a los dos gemelos. - ¿OH? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Ah claro Tara, tu no lo has visto aún jeje, - recordó Yasmina riendo por su despiste. - Ellos son…

- Los hijos de su Majestad el Rey. - continuo Ángelus pasando por el lado de la mayordoma, que al oírlo quedo muda y sorprendida. - Prepara habitación.

Tara no tardó en hacerlo después de dar una reverencia respetuosa a todos pero sobretodos a sus altezas reales, mientras, Ángelus subió por las escaleras mostrándose ya cansada por esa noche, cuando llegó al final de la escalera se medio volvió a los demás apoyándose en la barra.

- Por esta noche podéis retiraros todos, - dijo ella con seriedad y agotamiento. - Yasmina, quédate con ellos hasta que estén listas las habitaciones.

- Si mi señora. - acató Yasmina con respeto.

- ¿A dónde vas Ángelus? - pregunto Aurora dando unos pasos. - ¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?

- Necesito estar un rato a solas Aurora, estoy algo cansada por la movida noche de hoy. - se escuso ella antes de retirarse de allí.

- ¡Pero…!

- Aurora. - llamó su hermano detrás suyo con seriedad. - Dejémosla sola un rato ¿quieres? Lo necesita.

Con eso Aurora no insistió mas pero si que bufó resignada a esperar un rato mas. Mientras, los demás se iban retirando a su aposentos, y Lucius se iba con sus hermanos molesto y humillado, Pip y Seras estaban de buen humor debido a la fiesta y el espectáculo que dio Ángelus con Lucius, aún se reían de ello. Yasmina llevó a los gemelos a la sala de estar para esperar a Tara, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho, en el segundo piso muy cerca de la habitación de Ángelus y Arthur estaba su habitación, una sencilla pero bonita con cama doble para ellos.

- Espero que sea de su agrado Altezas. - dijo Tara dando una reverencia. - Con su permiso me retiro.

- Muchas gracias. - agradeció Adam con amabilidad. - Me sorprende que mi padre nos deje quedarnos aquí esta noche.

- Con su permiso yo también me retiro. - dijo Yasmina en la puerta empezando a cerrarla.

- ¡Espera un momento por favor! - pidió Aurora con rapidez, la pelirroja la miró parpadeando. - ¿Dónde esta la habitación de Ángelus y el de Arthur?

- ¿Cómo decís Alteza? - pregunto Yasmina extrañada y sorprendida.

- ¡Dímelo por favor, solo te pido eso nada mas! - suplicó ella con las manos juntas frente a su cara.

- Yo también te lo pido por favor. - dijo Adam dando unos pasos hacia delante. - Solo te pedimos eso, no tiene por qué enterarse nadie de que lo has dicho.

Yasmina estuvo allí callada mirando fijamente a los dos gemelos que le pedían eso insistentes, y Adam la miraba directo como nadie lo hizo ante ella, y con eso la pelirroja dudo de contestar o no a esa pregunta, dependiendo de su decisión tendría bronca de ellos o de su señora Ángelus. Ante ese pensamiento bajo la mirada con los ojos cerrándose lentamente pensativa y dudosa, y eso llamó la atención de Adam.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a Ángelus por decirnos donde esta sin que lo sepa? - pregunto él curioso.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! - exclamó Yasmina alzando la mirada algo molesta y segura de sus palabras. - Lo que siento por ella es completo respeto, nada mas.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Es qué no quiero quitarle su privacidad. - contestó ella dejando un poco incógnito al príncipe. - Ahora mismo ella desea estar sola, y si os digo donde esta…

- Tranquila, - dijo él entendiendo sus palabras, Yasmina le miró. - No iremos ahora mismo a verla cuando lo sepamos, iremos cuando lo creamos adecuado, dentro de una hora o dos, te lo prometo. - juro él con sinceridad. - Que tengamos muchas ganas de conocer mejor a Ángelus no significa que no tengamos respeto por la privacidad de los demás por ello, ¿verdad hermana?

- ¡Hombre claro! - aseguro ella sorprendida de esa pregunta. - Seré muy impulsiva pero se contenerme para guardar respeto.

Ante eso Yasmina vio la completa sinceridad de ambos príncipes, y con eso se mostró mas tranquila y confiada, así que decidió decírselo antes de retirarse cerrando la puerta. Con eso, Adam y Aurora fueron pacientes en esa habitación y descansaron un poco disfrutando de la estancia de la Mansión Hellsing. Mientras, en la habitación de Ángelus, la vampira morena estaba sentada en el umbral de la puerta del balcón observando el cielo estrellado con una expresión pensativa, hubo mucho movimiento esos días por parte de todos; el enemigo, Iscariote, la llegada de los hijos del rey, muchas cosas pasaron antes y después del cumpleaños de su hermano, pero tampoco le pareció raro eso, era pura casualidad, o al menos eso pensaba.

De repente, su móvil que estaba encima de la mesita de noche junto a su cama empezó a sonar, cosa que le extraño a esas horas de la noche. Al oírlo no dudo en ir a cogerlo, pero al momento de tener la mano sobre el para cogerlo tuvo una sensación extraña, como de peligro, y no tardó en saber de qué era, entonces cogió sería y malhumorada el teléfono y se lo puso al oído, ni siquiera saludo al coger la llamada.

- Muy buenas noche Ángelus, hace una noche preciosa ¿verdad? - saludo una voz al otro lado. - ¿Qué estas ahora, bien?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Radu? - pregunto ella molesta reconociendo al instante la voz. - Me sorprende que me llames en vez de aparecer aquí ahora.

- No te enfades anda, - pidió él con humor. - Solo quería saber como estaba mi hermosa y futura esposa, nada mas. - aseguro él con naturalidad. - Me han llegado voces de que has tenido una pequeña pelea con unos motoristas no-muertos que atacaban a unos jóvenes, ¿has tenido dificultad con ellos querida?

- ¿Me lo preguntas o lo afirmas Radu? - pregunto ella con ironía. - Se perfectamente que ha sido obra de vosotros, me da igual de quién.

- jejeje, muy bien pequeña mía, no se te escapa una. - halagó él contento a su modo. - Es cierto, Elizabeth lo hizo, pero solo para divertirte un poco, debes de estar aburrida sin nosotros ¿no?

- Lo que siento es nauseas con solo oírte hablar, tío. - confesó ella con sinceridad. - Y desearía que me dejarais en paz de una vez, que desaparecierais…

- Vaya, te has vuelto mas borde y cruel que antes cariño, pero creo que cambiarás eso cuando estés conmigo de nuevo. - aseguro él calmado.

- ¿Vas a decirme el motivo verdadero de esta llamada o vas a seguir diciendo jilipolleces? - pregunto ella cansándose.

- Vale, de acuerdo, ya que insistes. - dijo él resignado pero calmado. - Llamó para saber como esta tu pequeño hermanito, felicítalo de mi parte cuando puedas. - pidió. - Tengo que confesarte una cosa que te interesará, mi pequeña y traviesa hija Gina, tu antigua hermana por cierto jeje, ha estado observando muy de cerca a tu hermano en algunas ocasiones, en la fiesta, en el local de vampiros, y esta noche cuando te fuiste a pasear… - hizo una pausa, Ángelus quedo pálida de saber eso. - No te sorprendas, no eres la única que se ha ido haciendo fuerte estos años, dice que es muy atractivo.

Ante eso Ángelus salió corriendo al balcón mirando por el jardín enfurecida y inquieta, mientras, en el teléfono se oían risas de diversión.

- No te preocupes, no esta allí ya, ha querido dejarle esta noche mas privacidad, aunque desearía conocerlo en persona, ver la cara que pone al ver que se parece a su hermana mayor, - informó él sarcástico. - No le has hablado de ella ni de nosotros ¿verdad? Muy mal hecho mi querida prima y futura esposa.

- ¡Como os acerquéis siquiera un metro de mi hermano os juro que…!

- Tranquila cariño… no le haremos nada a tu hermano, aún. - aseguro él con maldad. - Pero te aconsejo que le informes de lo que ocurre, o sino pagará por ese error sin que se de cuenta de nada, solo te digo eso princesa.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme con eso Radu? ¡Contesta! - exigió ella fríamente.

La línea se cortó en el otro lado, y ella vio que era un numero oculto, no podría saber de donde venía con rastrearlo siquiera, eso la molesto mucho. Mientras, Radu dejaba el teléfono en su sitio y camino hacía su cama donde estaba sentada una chica ocultando su rostro con su pelo castaño rizado.

- Mañana te toca actuar pequeña, espero que sepas hacer lo que debes hacer ¿entendido? - indicó él con seriedad miradora por encima de la cabeza.

- Sí… mi amo Radu. - afirmó ella obediente pero susurrante. - Haré lo que usted diga, no fallaré. - juró sin alzar la mirada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Y aquí termina este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis reviews por favor; con que os he puesto dos capítulos, he pensando en deciros el titulo del siguiente capítulo: Desgracías que te cambían completamente. Ser pacientes y pronto lo podré, hasta entonces leer lo que tenéis aquí y dadme vuestra opinió, hasta pronto. **_


	8. Desgracias que te Cambián Completamente

**8. DESGRACIAS QUE TE CAMBÍAN COMPLETAMENTE**

_**"te aconsejo que le informes de lo que ocurre, o sino pagará por ese error sin que se de cuenta de nada"**_

- _"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" _- se preguntaba Ángelus con el móvil en la mano con aire pensativo. - _"¿A qué se refiere con eso de "**sin que se de cuenta**"?"_

Esa incógnita resonaba en su mente dejándola preocupada e inquieta, pero no podía decirle aún todo eso a su hermano Arthur, aún no, quería esperar a que le nombrarán nuevo líder de Hellsing, con eso y un poco de experiencia propia sería capaz de contarle todo sin asustarle y preocuparle. Con eso pensado, Ángelus dejo el móvil en la mesa lanzándolo de cerca y después se sentó rendida en la cama agobiada con los brazos sobre sus rodilla inclinada hacía delante con el pelo colgando a los lados.

Toda esa locura que estaba cargando encima durante 18 años la estaba destrozando, pero debía aguantar y acabar con todo sin involucrar demasiado a su hermano y a los demás, era problema suyo y debía arreglarlo ella sola como hija de su padre que era. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco al oír que picaban a la puerta. Al dar el permiso de pasar vio que era Tara trayéndole una bolsa de sangre dentro de una cobijera helada, eso le alegro un poco ya que no ordenó que trajeran, era cortesía de la mayordoma.

- Gracias Tara, me iré bien beber un poco. - agradeció ella con sinceridad. - ¿Qué tal están los huéspedes?

- Ya están instalados en la habitación de este pasillo señora, parece que les ha gustado. - informó ella con respeto pero amistosamente.

- Muy bien, puedes retirarte por esta noche Tara, te lo has ganado. - dijo ella mientras cogía la bolsa de sangre para tomarla, pero entonces se detuvo para reír en bajo. - Y al de hay fuera junto a la puerta, puedes entrar si lo desea. - dijo antes de tomar la sangre por la pajita con los ojos cerrados.

La mayordoma se extraño de esas palabras y miró a la puerta, de un lado se fue asomando el joven príncipe Adam con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, automáticamente Tara hizo una reverencia de respeto un tanto nerviosa cogida por sorpresa, después la vampira le indicó que se retirará y así lo hizo haciendo varias reverencia antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de si, así dejo solos a la vampira medio tumbada en la cama y al príncipe en pie.

- No hace falta preguntar el motivo de su visita ¿verdad Alteza? - adivinó Ángelus con ironía, él asintió sonriendo. - ¿No ha venido su hermana también?

- Ella… tiene otro asunto que atender. - contestó él caminando hacía ella por un lado de la cama. - ¿Quieres estar sola o…?

- No, agradezco su compañía. - dijo ella señalando a los pies de la cama. - Espero que no le importe que este comiendo un poco ahora.

- Ya me he mentalizado ese habito vuestro, no te preocupes. Y puedes hablarme normal mientras estemos solos - dijo él con calma.

- Muy bien, como quieras. - acepto ella con humor. - Si ha venido a tutearme adelante, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras saber de mi.

- ¿Lo que sea? - pregunto él de reojo.

- Sí, ¿Qué quieres saber de mi exactamente? - pregunto ella con calma y amabilidad.

- Todo. - contestó él directo y seguro. - Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, lo de tu vida humana y vampira hasta ahora, lo malo y lo bueno, quiero saberlo todo.

- ¿Tan interés tienes en mi joven príncipe de Inglaterra? - pregunto ella sorprendida y extrañada.

- Sí.

Ángelus miró fijamente a ese joven rubio de ojos azules que la miraba a los ojos sin temblar ni nada de eso que suele ver en los humanos; miedo, desconfianza, temor, horror, no veía nada de eso en esos ojos zafiro, mas bien veía completa confianza y simpatía, cosa que no deseaba ver en alguien como él, pero supuso que era algo inevitable después de lo ocurrido hacia diez años en ese almacén mojado por la lluvia que hubo entonces.

- Muy bien, como quieras. - acepto ella bajando la mirada ocultando una sonrisa baja, el joven se alegró con una sonrisa.

Así fue como Ángelus explicó al joven príncipe Adam su vida desde el principio pero tampoco detallando mucho, le explico como su vida humana fue feliz hasta que alguien mató a sus padres dejando en coma a su hermana menor, como tiempo después conoció a Drácula que le ofrecía ayuda para descubrir al asesino a cambio de ser su eterna hija y heredera, como descubrió que su amado prometido y futuro suegro fueron los causantes de ese asesinatos y como los mato junto a Drácula, como convivió con él siendo su hija sin duda ni remordimiento de ello, como conoció a otros vampiros incluyendo a Elizabeth Bathory, como conoció desagradablemente a su traicionero tío Radu que deseaba tenerla como su esposa a la fuerza, se lo explicó todo sin mirarlo, ya que él se puso a su lado sobre la cama mientras iba hablando, y Adam no la interrumpió ni dijo palabra alguna mientras explicaba su vida.

Lo que Ángelus no quiso contarle fue que él se parecía a su prometido James, ni que ahora estaba de nuevo en guerra con los responsables de su encierro en Transilvania, ni que ese tío que tenía la había violado unas cuantas veces entonces, era demasiado desagradable de contar, si se lo contaba corría el riesgo de que su hermano se enterrará a través de él. Mientras iba hablando, iba mirando de reojo a Adam, y no podía evitar recordar a James de nuevo, se repetía una y otra vez que él no era James, debía olvidarlo de una vez eso, era demasiado doloroso de recordar aunque hubiera momentos buenos de ello. Finalmente, Ángelus acabó de narrar su historia como él le pidió y espero a que dijera algo, pero él se mantenía quieto y mirando hacia delante.

- ¿Qué, no era la historia que tu esperabas oír acaso? - pregunto ella preocupada de cómo estaba él.

- No… no es eso tranquila. - aseguro él sonando apenado. - Es que… ahora me siento como un mal por haberte obligado a contármelo, te he hecho recordar momentos malos en toda tu existencia, tanto en tu vida humana como tu cambio a vampira. Lo siento mucho… - se disculpó él con sinceridad. - Me siento un verdadero idiota egoísta.

- No te tortures así. - dijo Ángelus palmándole el hombro con suavidad, él confuso la miró. - Me siento mejor al habértelo contado de verdad, eres el primero que se lo cuento, debes sentirte honrado ¿verdad? - dijo ella mostrándose contenta y satisfecha.

- Si, pero…

- Todos tenemos un pasado Adam, bueno o malo, y ese pasado nos hace como somos… - dijo ella con sabiduría. - Supongo que debo agradecer esos recuerdos, por qué sino… je, no sería quién soy ahora supongo.

- ¿Y cómo es que no eres como los demás vampiros? Ya sabes, esos que van por hay matando a la gente bebiendo su sangre para vivir y esas cosas…

- No lo se, simplemente por qué no, esos son como novatos por muchos años que tengan, pero algunos creen y dicen que tengo alma.

- ¿Qué tienes alma? ¿Y eso?

- No lo se. - contestó ella apoyando la cabeza en la pared de detrás suyo. - Cuando me convertí no me sentí diferente, supe después que a diferencia de otros yo no perdí mi alma a cambio de esta vida, es algo que no consigo encontrar respuesta, pero supongo que es debido a que soy un bicho raro.

- ¿Te consideras un bicho raro? - pregunto él riendo divertido. - Yo no creo eso, pero si creo que tengas alma, sino… no nos habrías salvado entonces.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero déjame hacerte una pregunta. - pidió ella, Adam la miro. - ¿No te da miedo estar con un vampiro como yo? - pregunto mirándolo a los ojos confusa y extrañada. - Te recuerdo que soy hija directa del Conde Drácula, la actual reina después de él, la hija de un verdadero ser sanguinario que torturo y asesino a millones de personas en vida y en su no-vida. - hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción en el rostro de él, pero nada. - ¿No te ha miedo estar conmigo a solas en este momento?

- No. - contestó él sin mostrar duda ni miedo en su mirada y sus ojos fijos en ella. - No tengo por qué estarlo de ti.

- Pues deberías. - aconsejó ella. - Los vampiros no somos como los humanos respeto en la confianza, no tenemos tantos sentimientos como ellos.

- ¿Te consideras como otro de ellos, una asesina? - pregunto él.

- Ya soy una asesina Adam, desde el momento en que mi padre me clavó los colmillos y me dio su sangre de vampiro. - contestó ella. - Cuando estuve viviendo con él, he estado aprendiendo todo sobre como vivir en esta vida, tenía que beber la sangre de los humanos, y muchos de ellos me miraba con terror y suplica para que no les hiciera daño, pero en ese entonces la sed era incontrolable y debía seguir las lecciones de mi padre para saber adaptarme a todo como hija suya que era, me gustase o no, debía matar a inocente para alimentarme y mantenerme fuerte.

- ¿Y te arrepientes de todo eso que hiciste en el pasado? - pregunto él mostrándose inquieto con solo imaginar todo eso.

- Te mentiría si dijera que no. - dijo ella desviando la mirada un poco. - No hay días en que no tengas pesadillas de ello, pero ahora puedo tomar sangre medica, - señalo la bolsa de sangre detrás suyo. - Y ahora hay un suero especial que impide que los humanos se conviertan en vampiros por la mordida.

- ¿Un suero especial?

- Sí, hace 20 años que se creo. - contestó ella. - ¿Cuándo llegasteis a Londres no os vacunaron a los dos? - pregunto ella, Adam asintió. - Pues ese era el suero, una vez inyectado eres completamente inmune al efecto de la mordida de vampiro, no te conviertes y no mueres intoxicado por ello, un vampiros puede atacarle y beber tu sangre tanto como quiera, no puede convertirte, pero si llega a pasarse bebiendo hay que hacerte una transfusión enseguida.

- ¿Tu creaste ese suero que dices?

- No, fue el dueño del local donde estábamos antes, te sorprenderías si le conocieras en persona, nunca dirías que fue él quien creo ese suero milagroso.

- ¿Todos los habitantes de Londres están vacunados por el suero?

- Desgraciadamente no. - dijo ella mostrando muecas en el rostro. - Desde esa guerra todo el mundo sabe la existencia de los vampiros, no se puede obligar a todos vacunarse, muchos están a favor de los vampiros con eso de convertirles y tener la vida eterna, solo aquellos que van al Sangre Fresca o gente importante como tu y tu hermana sois vacunados con ese suero.

- Vaya, la verdad es que no me sorprende eso de que haya gente en contra de eso, antes de que se supiera de la verdadera existencia de los vampiros ya había muchos fans de vampiros, por sus historias, por como eran y que hacían, cosas que esas…

- Supongo que si. - estuvo de acuerdo ella. - Pero esta es la realidad, aunque desearía vacunar a todos y cada uno de los humanos en esta tierra para que no hubiera mas victimas, por qué muchos de esos humanos que admiran a los vampiros suelen ser como ellos, asesinos, fanáticos lunáticos… empiezo a pensar que los vampiros no son los únicos que tienen sed de sangre.

Mientras hablaba Adam la miraba con admiración y asombro; ella era hermosa, fuerte, madura y poderosa, era una vampira única para él, incluso la veía como una diosa con ojos rojos como el diablo, aún con eso de que bebía sangre y se dedicaba a cazar a los suyos seguía siendo admiración y un profundo amor por esa mujer de pelo negro liso y ojos rojos intensos y fieros. Con esos pensamientos, Adam tenían intención de entregarle el colgante que tenía colgando del cuello bajo las ropas para que ella no lo viera, lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras la miraba, pero no acababa de tener valor para ello, por culpa del silencio la vampira lo miró de reojo extrañada y vio que tenía el puño cerrado sobre el pecho como si sujetará algo.

- ¿Qué tiene hay que esta sujetando? - pregunto ella señalando con el dedo.

- ¿eh? Ah nada, no te preocupes. - dijo él nervioso quitándole importancia. Al estar nervioso y sudando por ello un poco no pudo quitarle esa curiosidad a la vampira que lo miraba con los ojos mas encogidos, por eso tuvo que resignarse. - Bueno, es un colgante que me compré hace poco en Escocia.

- ¿Un colgante? ¿Puedo verlo? - pregunto ella interesada. Sonrojado un poco Adam sacó el colgante cogiéndolo de la fina cadena para mostrarlo delante suyo, la pequeña joya metálica se balanceaba un poco girando dejando verse todo entero. - Es muy bonito.

- ¿De verdad, te gusta? - pregunto él un poco contento de oír eso.

- Si de verdad, si se lo regalarás a alguien querido seguro que le gustaría. - opinó ella con seguridad. - ¿Se puede abrir?

- Eh… s-si. - afirmó él avergonzado mientras abría el colgante para que ella viera el interior, vio la foto de él solamente, el otro lado estaba vacío. - Aún no he podido poder la foto de esa persona que dices.

- Vaya, ¿Ya hay alguien especial? - pregunto ella coqueta y con algo de malicia. - ¿Quién es la afortunada si se puede saber? ¿La conozco quizás?

- ¡¿Q-Qué? ¡L-Lo dudo mucho! - exclamó él sonrojado como nunca y nervioso guardando el colgante. - Además, no tengo por qué decírtelo.

- Vale perdona, no he podido evitarlo. - se disculpo ella con sinceridad y sonriendo amistosamente con la mirada baja y la mano alzada en son de paz. - Espero que sea una chica muy guapa y amable.

- _"Ya lo creo que lo eres…"_ - pensó él mirándola de reojo y sonriendo.

- Bueno, ¿tienes alguna pregunta mas? - pregunto ella cambiando de tema. - Si no es así, creo que deberías irte a dormir ya, es muy tarde…

- ¿Qué, ya? ¿No puedo quedarme un poco mas? - pregunto él apenado. - Aún tengo preguntas que hacerte.

- Mañana llamaré a tu padre y le preguntaré, si dice que podéis el día de mañana contestaré al resto de tus preguntas ¿de acuerdo? - informó ella poniéndose en pie. - Ahora tu y tu hermana debéis dormir, los humanos deben dormir por las noches para estar bien despiertos durante el día.

- Tu en cambio duermes por el día y luchar por la noche ¿no? - dijo él poniéndose también en pie resignado. - ¿No te afecta la luz del sol?

- No. Me molesta pero no me hace nada. - contestó ella con rapidez y sin mirarlo. - Ya esta bien de preguntas por hoy, vamos.

Ángelus le extendió la mano para acompañarlo a su habitación, él apenado pero contento acepto esa manos y los dos juntos se fueron de allí. Fue un camino corto pero para Adam fue suficiente mirándola de reojo, viendo que se mostraba amable y amistosa, nadie diría que es vampira siendo así, es muy diferente a la Ángelus que lucha contra los vampiros en la noche mostrándose tranquila, algo fría y superior ante ellos por su la reina e hija de Drácula. Enseguida llegaron a la puerta de su habitación que estaba medio abierta, Ángelus le dejo pasar primero, y cuando observó la habitación vio que la princesa Aurora no estaba allí como pensaba y le extraño, entonces miró a Adam que estaba de frente delante de ella en la puerta.

- ¿Y su hermana donde esta? - pregunto ella.

- Ah… bueno, pues… - tartamudeó él nervioso, cosa que extraño a la vampira. - Ella ahora esta…

- ¿Dónde esta? - pregunto ella con insistencia y seriedad.

- Esta en la habitación de su hermano Arthur. - contestó él resignado con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Cómo sabe ella donde esta su habitación? - pregunto de reojo. Entonces le vino a la mente la respuesta mostrándose irónica. - Yasmina…

- Nosotros le insistimos a que nos lo dijera a cambio de esperar un poco, yo fui a verte justo cuando apareció esa mayordoma y me pareció perfecto por qué así… - intento explicar él con firmeza y hablando claro, mientras, la vampira cruzaba los brazos siendo paciente. - No culpe a Yasmina por favor…

- ¿Por qué ha ido a ver a mi hermano? - pregunto ella.

- Pues… - empezó cabizbajo. - Digamos que ella… al parecer, esta… enamorado de su hermano, según parece… desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Al oír eso Ángelus estiró la cara por la increíble sorpresa recibida de esa información, no acababa de creer eso aún; Arthur y Aurora se amaban el uno al otro sin que se dieran cuanta, o quizás ya se lo habían dicho el uno al otro, ante eso Ángelus se tapó la boca asombrada frente a Adam que lo miró atónito de esa expresión, quiso preguntarle pero no tuvo tiempo, la vampira salió corriendo hacía la habitación de su hermano e intento seguirla como pudo, ella era muy rápida. Mientras, en la habitación de Arthur, él y la princesa estaban sentados en la cama mirándose el uno al otro sin decir palabra y mostrándose sonrojados y tímidos. Ambos deseaban decir algo después de una conversación mutua y agradable pero ahora se sentían avergonzados, pero él hablo.

- Esto, Aurora… - llamó tartamudeante.

- ¿Si, Arthur?

- Tengo que confesarte una cosa… - empezó temblando de vergüenza. - Este rato que hemos tenido junto ha sido el mejor que he tenido en mi corta vida, de verdad…

- Si, para mi también… - dijo ella sonriendo con inocencia, sonrojada y algo encogida de hombros. - ¿Te ha molestado que te haya hecho preguntas sobre tu hermana Ángelus?

- ¡No, no! En absoluto, ella me ha contado la historia sobre lo que paso hace diez años… por eso me complació contestar a todas tu preguntas… pero no entiendo por qué no se lo preguntas a ella ahora que esta con tu hermano ¿no?

- Si bueno, es que mi hermano… pues… - decía temblando sonrojada de vergüenza pesando en eso. - Él quería estar a solas con ella, y yo… bueno…

- ¿Qué?

- Verás… y-yo…

Antes de que acabará la frase, la puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando a la vista a Ángelus, y por culpa de eso la pareja se asusto cayendo de espalda al suelo dando un grito de espanto. Ante eso la vampira quedo allí parada mientras Adam llegaba en ese momento jadeando por la carrera dada, después vio la escena un tanto divertida por los dos en el suelo que avergonzados se pudieron en pie rápidamente sacudiéndose las ropas.

- ¡¿H-Hay algún problema para que entres así hermana? - pregunto Arthur avergonzado. - ¡Casi nos das un susto de muerte!

- Ah, lo siento. - se disculpo ella entendiendo lo ocurrido. - Perdona, es que… buscaba a la princesa y…

- Aurora, - llamó Adam pasando por el lado de la vampira. - Creo que ya es hora de retirarnos a dormir.

- ¡¿Qué, ya? ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella enojada y desacuerdo con ello.

- No reclames, estamos en su casa y debemos ser educados, venga vamos. - dijo él haciendo gestos con los brazos para decirle que lo acompañara.

Ella a regañadientes le siguió mirando por última vez a Arthur mostrándole una sonrisa amistosa y amable, él no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por ello. Mientras, Adam y Ángelus también se miraron unos momentos a los ojos, pero ella enseguida los desvió cerrándolos con fuerza, cosa que a Adam le extraño pero no insistió, por eso se fue de allí junto a su hermana abrazada por los hombros, la vampira cerró la puerta con suavidad cuando salieron.

- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido lo de antes? - pregunto él al momento de que cerró la puerta, mostrándose molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Les has confesado a la princesa lo que sientes? - pregunto ella ignorando la pregunta alzando la mirada hacía él.

- Mira, no he tenido ocasión con esa entrada tuya. - contestó él enojado. Entonces estiró el rostro sorprendido. - ¡¿Has aparecido por ello?

La vampira parecía distraída con sus pensamiento, y el rostro que mostraba por eso preocupo un poco al joven Hellsing, veía cierta inquietud y duda en esa mirada desviada y baja. Con eso el enojo de antes con ella desapareció completamente para dejar paso a la preocupación y la alerta.

- ¿Hermana? - llamó él inquieto.

- Perdona, ya te dejo solo. - dijo ella sin mirarlo saliendo de la habitación. - Buenas noches.

Arthur quiso decirle algo pero ella se retiro cerrando la puerta al instante. Con eso Arthur estuvo preocupado por su hermana, sentía que le estaba escondiendo algo desde hacía tiempo, pero pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, con ese comportamiento extraño volvió a pensar eso, e imaginó que se lo ocultaba para protegerlo o mantenerlo al margen de todo, no deseaba eso y decidió investigar por su cuenta sin que ella lo supiera, iba a ser el líder de Hellsing pronto, y no quería empezar con secretos que debía saber de su hermana, y lo averiguaría en breve.

Mientras, Ángelus había llegado a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo y caminando a paso largo y pesado hasta llegar a los pies de la cama donde apoyó las manos cerrándolas con fuerza, incluso la madera se resquebrajo por ello pero ella paro antes de destrozarlo mas. Estaba inquieta y frustrada por todo de nuevo, y mas recordando a James Sarbu su prometido a través del príncipe Adam que salvó hace diez años sin imaginar que de mayor a su edad sería su viva imagen, no solo su apariencia, sino su forma de hablar y moverse eran los de James, pero no era solo eso lo que la dejaba de esa forma; inquieta, asombrada, dolida, frustrada, no era solo el hecho de que él era la viva imagen de James, sino que en su conversación con él pudo confirmar una cosa y descubrir otra que nunca quiso esperarse de el príncipe: ella estaba completamente enamorada de él, como lo estuvo con James en su época, lo sentía en todo su cuerpo y alma humana, y lo que era peor y mas asombroso, es que él seguramente también estaba enamorado de ella pero sin decirlo aún, ¿Era por haberlo salvado esa noche de lluvia hace diez años? ¿Es haberla visto de nuevo con el mismo aspecto sabiendo que era una vampira? ¿Era casualidad? No, ninguna de esas, seguramente la habría amado de todas formas con solo verla una vez, al igual que ella a él en su vida anterior.

- **Enhorabuena querida, ya lo has descubierto y aceptado la verdad, felicidades por ti.** - dijo su otro yo dentro de su mente, cosa que frustró mas a Ángelus. - **Nunca debiste salvar a ese príncipe cuando fue un niño, así no tendrías este problema ahora, pero bueno, hay que reconocer que esta para comérselo entero jeje.** - confesó con malicia y perversidad. - **Ahora deberás tener mas cuidado que nunca querida, por qué en el mismo instante en que tenga el control de tu cuerpo, quizás le haga una visita "intensa" a ese principito tan mono e inocente.**

-_ "Cállate…"_ - pensó Ángelus en susurro aguantando la rabia en sus puños. - _"Siempre dices que vas a apoderarte de mi cuerpo pero nunca lo has hecho, así que dejarte de promesa que no vas a cumplir ¿quieres?"_

- **Tu espera y verás guapa, no será mañana ni pasado mañana, no… será cuando llegué el momento y salga a escena sembrando el miedo y terror en aquellos que te conocen y te ven como un verdadero ángel guardián como significa tu nombre, ya imagino sus caras de miedo y odio cuando tener cubierta de sus sangres y mostrándote como debes ser en verdad, espera y verás…**

Con eso, la voz dejo de oírse en su mente y Ángelus dejo de apretar la madera de la cama dejándolo medio roto pero aguantándose, tendría que decirle a Tara que mandarán arreglarlo antes de que los demás lo vieran, no deseaba preocuparlos mas como la otra vez. En ese momento se sentía cansada y agotada así que decidió acostarse en la cama mientras se acababa la bolsa de sangre que le trajo Tara antes, eso al menos la calmaría, pero sabía que con eso no sería suficiente para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, debía ir al Sangre Fresca a alimentarse de humanos como todos para volver a ser fuerte, o al menor para enfrentarse a ellos sin que la venzan y vean que pueden volver a capturarla, no podía permitir ese error de nuevo, esa vez no.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

El día llegó siendo uno soleado y agradable, y todos los vampiros menos Ángelus estaban descansando en su habitaciones hasta el anochecer. La vampira morena estaba en el despacho cuando recibió una carta del rey, en ella decía la fecha para nombrar a Arthur como nuevo líder de Hellsing y nuevo miembro de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. Ante esa noticia Ángelus ordeno a Yasmina que trajera a su hermano antes de ir a la Academia, con él también venían los dos príncipes que ya estaban despiertos y vestidos, a ella no le importo y le dio la noticia a Arthur.

- ¿Qué ocurre hermana? Yasmina dice que es urgente. - pregunto él caminando hacia la mesa confuso.

- Ya ha llegado… - dijo Ángelus poniéndose en pie con la carta en mano sonriendo. - Ya hay fecha para tu posición en Hellsing y en la Mesa Redonda.

- ¡¿De verdad? - exclamó él con la mirada estirada del asombro. - ¡¿Estas de broma? - pregunto teniéndola ya delante suyo.

- Je, no. - negó ella con la cabeza sonriendo aguantando la risa mostrando en alto la carta abierta.

- ¡OH DIOS MÍO, OH DIOS MÍO! - grito él en alto mientras abrazaba a su hermana por encima de los hombros de un salto. - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Ángelus se rió contenta de verlo feliz dejando que la abrazará de esa forma casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio, Yasmina y los gemelos rieron divertidos y contentos también de ello felicitándolo con aplausos suaves. Arthur no tardó en calmar la euforia de la emoción y la alegría para soltar a su hermana ya.

- ¿Y cuando será, lo pone en la carta? - pregunto él nervioso y emocionado.

- Será en un par de días, ten paciencia y prepárate para ese día. - dijo Ángelus calmándolo con palmadas en los hombros. - Ahora vete a la Academia.

Arthur no protesto nada y se retiro de allí acompañado de Yasmina, se pudo oír en el pasillo como iba gritando emocionado y triunfal la noticia. Tanto Ángelus como los gemelos reían divertidos de oírle, entonces los dos príncipes se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio y Ángelus que leía de nuevo la carta.

- Una pregunta, - pidió Aurora llamando la atención de Ángelus. - Cuando tu hermano sea el líder, ¿Qué vas a ser tu? - pregunto confusa y curiosa.

- La segunda al mandó, cosa que a los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda no les hace nada de gracia eso, pero… es lo que hay. - contestó ella dejando la carta dentro del sobre y guardándola en un cajón. - A propósito, ¿a qué se debe nuestra visita aquí?

- ¿Has llamando a nuestro padres sobre si viene a buscaros ahora o después? - pregunto Adam inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

- Aún no, iba hacerlo ahora cuando le recibido la cara, un momento.

Ángelus se sentó en la silla, después cogió el auricular del teléfono fijo y empezó a marcar un numero, espero un poco y enseguida contestaron a su llamada. Quién contesto fue el secretario del rey, Arturo Rosenberg, ella le pregunto sobre la estancia de sus hijos allí y él contestó.

- Sí… si entiendo, esta bien, adiós. - dijo ella para dejar en su sitio el teléfono, entonces miró a los dos hermanos. - Nuestro padre dice que me haga cargo hoy de vosotros, a la noche Arturo os vendrá a buscar.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! - celebró Aurora contenta.

- Pero también dice… - continuó ella entrelazando los dedos bajo su barbilla con los codos sobre la mesa. - que hoy es vuestro primer día de clase, - eso pilló por sorpresa a los dos quedando de piedra. - por ese motivo os iréis con mi hermano a la Academia, seguramente estaréis en la misma clase así que tranquilos. Cuando acaben las clases por la tarde Yasmina os irá a recoger a la entrada.

Con eso Ángelus dio por finalizada la reunión con ellos y les indicó que se fueran de allí para prepararse como Arthur, Aurora a regañadientes lo hizo y Adam miró un momento a Ángelus antes de salir por la puerta, cosa que incomodo un poco a la vampira pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa. Cuando estuvo a solas la vampira suspiró agobiada mientras se frotaba la frente con los dedos, era difícil no recordar a James con esa cara, debía acostumbrarse pronto. Un rato después, Ángelus se levanto de la silla y salió a la terraza, en ese mismo momento Arthur y los gemelos se marchaban con Tara y Yasmina a la Academia, el joven Hellsing notó que alguien le miraba y vio a su hermana asomada, entonces se despidió de ella con la mano, ella hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos, en el puerto llegaba un barco procedente de Italia, de el bajaron muchos italianos y también ingleses que regresaban de allí. Entre esa gente bajaba una persona vestida de cura católico de pelo rubio corto hasta la nuca y con gafas de sol redondas. Nadie sospechaba de que ese cura era en realidad una mujer del Vaticano, cosa que a ella no le importo, solo tenía una cosa en mente; matar al nuevo líder de Hellsing para capturar a la vampira Ángelus, aunque desearía poder matarla a ella también. Lo único que llevaba encima eran una maleta metálica reluciente y una maleta de ropa, lo suficiente para hacer su trabajo allí sin que nadie lo supiera todavía.

- _"Prepárate vampira… he vuelto a por ti"_ - pensó ella decidida y enrabiada. - _"Muy pronto te quedarás sin hermano menor"_ - juro poniéndose en marchar.

Muy poca gente la observó o siquiera miró por hay, no se veían muchos curas católicos en Londres. Heinkel estaba sola esa vez, deseaba hacer ese trabajo sola y sin interrupciones. Ella enseguida cogió un taxi y pidió a que lo llegaran a un hotel en concreto en el centro de la ciudad. La ciudad estaba bastante tranquila esa llamada, cosa que desagradaba a la hermana-cura, no deseaba que los protestantes estuvieran tan tranquilos sabiendo de los vampiros ya.

- _"Como se nota que son herejes pecadores, aquí tan tranquilos teniendo a los vampiros a la vuelta de la esquina acechando o esperando la ocasión para crear mas monstruos del diablo, debisteis desaparecer hace 18 años malditos herejes"._ - pensaba ella apretando los dientes bajo los labios mientras miraba por la ventanilla pasar las calles repletas de gente paseando y demás por la ciudad, el taxi no tardaría en llegar a su destino por esa calle libre de coches.

Finalmente, el auto donde iban Arthur y los dos hermanos gemelos llegó a la Academia Oxford, y en la entrada estaba el subdirector esperando a los dos nuevos acompañados del joven Hellsing. Después de muchas presentaciones y demás, los dos príncipes fueron recibidos como estudiantes normales por los demás compañeros de la clase, tal y como dijo Ángelus, ellos dos estuvieron en la misma clase que Arthur, incluso se sentaron cerca de él, sobretodo Aurora que se sentó junto a él mientras su hermano se sentaba en un sitio al lado, y Arthur vio que el compañero de él no estaba, era el lugar de Michelle.

Durante el resto de la mañana, Arthur estuvo acompañando a los dos hermanos para enseñarles el centro, después les invito a ir con sus amigos en la hora libre, ellos aceptaron con gusto. En las siguientes horas Arthur le pareció extraño que Michelle no estuviera en las clases siendo de esas puntuales y aplicadas a los estudios, pero enseguida pensó que quizás estaba enferma o algo. Esa idea desapareció a la hora de almorzar con sus amigos en el patio.

- ¡eh chicos! ¿Os habéis enterado sobre lo ocurrido con Michelle? - pregunto Mason con una expresión de sorpresa.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Michelle? - pregunto Arthur preocupado, estaba sentado junto a Adam y Aurora que también escucharon.

- ¡Pues si tío, ha desaparecido! - contestó él, todos quedaron sorprendidos de esa noticia y escucharon. - Al parecer el chofer que debió ir a buscarla se le pinchó una rueda y por eso tardó en ir a buscarla, y cuando finalmente llegó aquí no la vio en ningún lado, la llamó pero la línea estaba desconectada, nadie la ha visto desde entonces.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Mason, no te lo estas inventando? - pregunto Robert desconfiado.

- ¡Te lo juro de verdad, esta mañana vino ese chofer de parte de los padres de Michelle preguntando si la han visto, fue entonces cuando me enteré! - contestó él seguro de lo que decía. - Esta claro que ha desaparecido, y dudo mucho que haya sido por voluntad propia. - opinó él con decisión.

- En eso tienes razón, ella no se mostraba de esa manera como para irse sin mas, y menos después de clase sin maletas ni nada. - estuvo de acuerdo una de las amigas de ella que estaba con Robert. - ¿Creéis que le ha… pasado algo? - pregunto inquieta y preocupada.

Esa pregunta dejo mudos a todos los presentes pensando en algo, y Arthur no supo que pensar, ayer al despedirse de ella estaba bien y contenta, algo debió pasarle cuando la dejo sola allí, debió quedarse con ella hasta que la hubieran ido a buscar pensaba él frustrado. Mientras, Adam y Aurora también pensaban en esa chica, y enseguida les vino a la mente la palabra "Vampiros" y se miraron el uno al otro viendo que pensaban lo mismo, pensaron que quizás pudo haber sido un vampiro, pero no quisieron afirmarlo aún, no querían preocupar a Arthur con eso allí y frente a sus demás amigos, debían llamar a Ángelus y explicarle de esto cuanto antes, aunque quizás se trataba de un secuestro humano normal y corriente, pero no deseban arriesgarse a eso.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Era de día y todos estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, todos menos Radu que estaba medio sentado sobre su cama mostrándose pensativo y sonriente mirando el techo pero sin mirarlo, después cerró los ojos lentamente como si estuviera meditando algo. Se frotaba mas manos sin parar, parecía impaciente por la sonrisa divertida e impaciente que mostraba. Justo en ese momento, entre las sombras aparecía Elizabeth vestida con bata lisa y ligera de color púrpura que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y de mangas cortas, entonces vio a su amante sonreír, y ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía.

- Tu "juguetito" de anoche ya ha entrado en acción ¿verdad? - dedujo ella sonriendo sarcástica mientras se sentaba a su lado con seducción y elegancia.

- ¿Se me nota? - pregunto él juguetón e inocente mirándola a su lado.

- Demasiado… - aseguro ella acercándose a él lentamente con intención de besarlo. - y eso es lo que me gusta de ti querido, jujuju. - después lo beso.

Él correspondió gustosamente el beso haciéndolo mas apasionado mientras la tumbada a su lado con él medio encima suyo sujetándola por la mandíbula y acariciándola por los mulsos curvados ante él. La vampira húngara se dejo hacer por completo, echo los brazos hacía atrás mientras movía excitado el cuerpo bajo el de él placenteramente mientras la besaba con deseo y placer, después él bajo a su cuello haciendo que echará la cabeza hacía atrás.

- No me extraña que tuvieras el sobrenombre "El Apuesto" - dijo ella de repente entre la excitación y los jadeos de placer. - Haces que todas estén a tus pies.

- ¿Tu eres una de esas amor? - pregunto él en su oído antes de besarlo y lamerlo. - Por qué yo no te veo como eras novatas fáciles de conseguir.

- Me halagas querido mío, y se perfectamente que a ti te van aquellas que no se fijan en ti, lo mismo que a mi ¿verdad? - aseguro ella sonriendo encantada.

- Que bien me conoces jeje, - dijo él mirándola de cara mientras le despejaba los hombros con las manos. - ¿Te apetece ahora en pleno día?

- Cualquier momento es perfecto para mi querido, pero… - le detuvo un momento con las manos sobre sus brazos. - ¿puedo saber una cosa antes?

- Adelante.

- ¿De qué va ese plan tuyo usando a esa chica de universidad? - pregunto ella curiosa e interesada. - ¿Qué tiene de especial este plan Radu?

Ante esas preguntas Radu no dijo nada, solamente sonrió divertido mostrando un poco los colmillos. Con eso Elizabeth supo que era algo gordo y perverso contra Ángelus pero deseaba saber mas sobre ese plan suyo, y para convencerlo de que se lo dijera lo beso apasionadamente sujetándolo por el rostro y la cabellera, él le correspondió con gusto acariciándola de nuevo por todo cuerpo, eso hizo que la bata se desatará un poco dejando a la vista su camisón y ropa interior que eran del mismo color que la bata. Después de besos acelerando la excitación y el placer, Radu dejó de besarla y la miró a la cara.

- Si tanto te interesa de acuerdo, te lo diré. - acepto él. - Pero… primero quiero tener un poco de diversión, luego te cuento y… quizás puedas cooperar.

La vampira lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír coqueta y divertida, con eso aceptaba el trato mostrándose seductora y disponibles para él, hecho de nuevo los brazos y la cabeza hacía atrás y abría y encogía las piernas dejando paso la cintura de él, se estaba entregando gustosa y completamente a él en ese momento aunque fuese de día, y él sonrió al ver eso. Entonces, Radu empezó a besar su cuerpo mientras le iba quitando las prendas una a una sin resistirse a ello, estaba como relajada e impaciente por empezar el juego amoroso y maldito de ellos dos de nuevo.

- ¿No te da rabia… hacerlo conmigo siempre en vez de con ella? - pregunto Elizabeth con voz susurrante y excitada. - Debe tan frustrante como a mi…

- No sabes cuanto amor… - dijo él estando en el vientre de ella estando a punto de quitarle la parte baja de la ropa interior. - Pero esto hace que la deseemos mas ¿no te parece? - creyó él mostrando los colmillos sobre el labio inferior con una perversa y sarcástica sonrisa.

- jujuju, que envidia me da esa paciencia tuya, yo antes la tuve en aquella ocasión, pero ahora… - dijo ella sintiendo como le quitaba la prenda por las piernas lentamente. - humm, eso ya se ha ido con el tiempo… se fue en cuando la vi en todo su esplendor, con ese inmenso poder que él le dio entonces…

- Muy pronto la tendremos cariño, te lo aseguro. - prometió él subiendo de nuevo ha su rostro apoyando las manos a cada lado. - Ten paciencia, solo eso…

Sin decir mas, él la alzó por la espalda hasta pegarla a su pecho ya desnudo, después deslizo la lisa y fina bata por los brazos de ella, y acto seguida le desabrocho el sujetador por la espalda con la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de ella que disfrutaba de ese tacto frío como el suyo. Enseguida ambos estuvieron sin prenda alguna y empezaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras él la hacía arrastrarse hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la cabecera. Allí, él la miro a los ojos mientras al volvía a poseer entre las piernas con delicadeza y suavidad, ella ante eso dio un gemido placentero y alto, entonces empezó a moverse con suavidad cogiéndola por los muslos mientras ella lo abrazaba con los brazos y las piernas disfrutando completamente de ese placer que le daba entre las piernas haciéndola temblar, sudar, gemir y excitarse como nunca. Él también disfrutaba pero no lo demostraba en su rostro, solo le daba mas potencia mientras iba acelerando la marcha, enseguida volvió a besarla a los labios, después a su cuello y bajando, ella lo abrazó por la cabeza echando la cabeza hacía atrás entre gemidos ahora mas altos y sexuales. Así estuvieron durante una hora o mas, y él al sentir que estaban por llegar al clímax acelero violenta y fuertemente el vaivén, ella gemía complacida y excitada con cada empujón a pesar del dolor de los golpes, pero al llegar al final ella dio un grito enorme mostrando los colmillos y los ojos rojos como él mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza clavando las uñas en sus omoplatos un poco, cosa que a él le excito mucho, ante eso la tumbo de sobre las almohada besándola y sin salir de dentro de ella, incluso dio algún que otro empujón extra que a ella le dolió.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Ángelus estaba en el despacho revisando informes de casos anteriores de vampiros que tuvo, quería mantenerse ocupada para evitar pensar en Adam… y en James de nuevo. Yasmina estaba con ella para hacerle compañía, y ella pudo ver en el rostro serió y concentrado de su señora que algo pasaba, pero no quería ser pesada y meterse en su vida privada de nuevo, así que estuvo callada.

- Puedo leerte la mente ¿recuerdas Yasmina? - dijo Ángelus de repente sobresaltando un poco a la pelirroja. - Así que puedes preguntarme si quieres.

- Ya mi señora pero… - dijo ella algo incomoda. - No quiero… meterme en su vida, ya me entiende.

- Siempre acepto tus puntos de vista Yasmina, me conoces desde casi siempre. - recordó ella mirándola directamente. - No te sientas mal por ello.

- Esta bien mi señora, lo tendré siempre en mente. - prometió ella sonriendo contenta y mas tranquila.

Justo en esos momentos sonó el teléfono de la mesa, y Ángelus tuvo que cogerlo. Yasmina pensó que debería retirarse pero la vampira le indicó que podía quedarse con ella, entonces la pelirroja se sentó en una de las sillas frente a ella, entonces Ángelus se puso el auricular en el oído.

- ¿Si?

- Ángelus, soy yo. - dijo una voz masculina al otro lado que Ángelus reconoció y no esperaba oír.

- ¿Spike? - nombró ella mirando extrañada y sorprendida a Yasmina que se sorprendió también pero molesta. - ¿Me llamas por teléfono? Que raro en ti.

- Déjate de bromas Cazadora, - dijo él hablando serio, ante eso Ángelus le escucho atenta. - Te llamo para informarte de algo gordo, para disculparme por lo de anoche en mi local.

- Esta bien, te escucho Spike, habla. - acepto ella. - ¿Qué tienes que contarme esta vez?

- De una trampa que tu tío Radu tiene en marcha ahora mismo, - empezó él. Ángelus se sorprendió abriendo los ojos al máximo. - Una informante un tanto inesperada apareció aquí diciéndome esto justo después de que os marcharais, me dijo que podía decírtelo si quería, es todo un misterio.

- ¿Una informante? ¿Quién es? - pregunto ella sería.

- Puede que tu la conozcas… es tu vivo retrato lo que un poco mas joven y con el pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado. - contestó él. - Creo que se llamaba…

- …Gina. - terminó ella en alto y con cierto enojo en la voz. - Si, la conozco… ¿Qué te dijo sobre trampa?

- Según ella Radu a convertido en vampiro a una persona con tal de atacar a tu hermano en pleno día, hoy. - informó él ahora serió.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - exclamó ella poniéndose en pie por el asombro.

- Lo que oyes, una persona cercana a tu hermano se ha convertido en vampiro y creo que ya esta en ese campus con tu hermano… debes ir allí.

- ¿Te dijo quien es esa persona convertida?

- Desgraciadamente no sabía el nombre, solo dijo que era un buen amigo de tu hermano, una universitaria del mismo campus. - contestó él.

Con eso Ángelus colgó sin darle las gracias ni despedirse, en el otro lado Spike sonrió con ironía sin mostrarse molesto por ello y dejo el teléfono en su lugar para seguir con lo suyo. Mientras, Ángelus se puso en pie de un salto y paso por el lado de Yasmina mostrándose tensa y inquieta.

- ¿Mi señora que pasa? - pregunto ella siguiéndola con la mirada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Vlad esta en peligro, debo ir al Campus a evitarlo. - contestó ella. - Mantente al mando hasta que vuelta Yasmina.

La pelirroja así lo hizo sin decir palabra mientras Ángelus salía del despacho abriendo las puertas en par sin cerrarla después, con paso firme y largo caminó por el pasillo pensando en ir al Campus volando como solía hacer, iría mas rápido que en moto, no quería arriesgarse con los atascos y caravanas. Por el pasillo se encontró casualmente con Tara, que al verla tan sería no le quiso decir nada, cuando paso de largo de la mayordoma su móvil sonó en su abrigo negro, confusa lo cogió y vio que era un numero desconocido, dudo un poco pero luego lo cogió.

- ¿Si, quién es?

- Ángelus, soy yo Adam. - dijo el joven príncipe desde el otro lado.

Al oír el nombre y la voz de él Ángelus tuvo como un pequeño shock al oírlo, pero siguió caminando con un rostro algo molesto e incomodo, pero prosiguió a hablar con él mientras iba de camino a la entrada.

- ¿Qué ocurre que me llamas? - pregunto con naturalidad. - ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi hermano?

- No tranquila, no llamamos por él. - contestó él calmándola con eso. - Mi hermana y yo quisimos llamarte para informarte de algo que quizás deberías saber.

- ¿Qué cosa es esa? Dime.

- Una de las amigas de Arthur que aún no conocemos lleva desaparecida desde anoche que salió del Campus, nadie sabe de ella desde entonces. - informó él con seriedad. - Viendo como sus amigos estaban convencidos de que no se había fugado pensamos en decírtelo por si acaso era…

- ¿Sabéis el nombre de esa chica, han dicho algún nombre? - pregunto Ángelus.

- Creo recordar que la chica se llama Michelle. - contestó él recordando un poco.

Ángelus paró en seco al oír ese nombre, era la chica que le confesó a Arthur justo el día de su cumpleaños, y con esa información finalmente entendió las palabras de su tío Radu por teléfono. Al entenderlo todo ella se puso furiosa apretando los dientes y la mano libre, sus ojos rojos le brillando con intensidad debido a esa furia, pero enseguida se calmó para que Adam no la oyera por teléfono.

- ¿Ángelus, estas hay? - pregunto él al otro lado.

- Si, escúchame con atención Adam, necesito que tu y tu hermana estéis todo el tiempo con mi hermano hasta que llegue, no le dejéis solo ni un momento ¿entendido? Necesito que me hagáis ese favor.

- Dalo por hecho Ángelus, cuenta con ello. - aseguro él sin dudar.

- Gracias, nos vemos en un rato. - agradeció ella antes de colgar y ponerse en marcha de nuevo pero ahora corriendo velozmente.

Al dejar el teléfono de la cabina del Campus, Adam le explicó a su hermana lo que debían hacer, y ambos fueron a buscar a Arthur al lugar de antes. Afortunadamente para ellos seguía allí, pero cuando llegaron con él ya era la hora de la últimas clases y todos se pusieron en pie para ir a buscar sus cosas en las taquillas que tenía cada uno. Durante ese tiempo los gemelos estuvieron con Arthur sin parecer nerviosos, y Arthur no sospecho nada, tenía en mente a Michelle, estaba preocupado por ella, ahora mas que nunca por su desaparición. Cuando él y los gemelos llegaron a su taquilla llegó de libros, libretas y demás, Arthur vio que dentro con esas cosas había un pequeño papel doblado varias veces, Adam y Aurora no le vieron cogerlo por que estaban de espaldas respetando su intimidad. Con sigilo Arthur abrió con cuidado el papel y vio que era una nota escrita para él, entonces lo leyó:

**_"Arthur, cuando veas esta nota ven al pequeño almacén del conserje, necesito verte sin que nadie te siga ni nos vea, ven solo por favor, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Michelle."_**

Al ver que era de Michelle, Arthur se alegro un poco de saber que estaba allí, pero le extraño que no quisiera ver a nadie mas que a él, pero no le importo. Entonces, pensó en un modo de engañar a los dos hermanos para que no le siguieran, algo le decía que le estaban vigilando por algo, su instinto se lo decía. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo y cerró la taquilla, después de eso los gemelos se giraron a él al oír el ruido de la taquilla.

- ¿Ya esta, nos vamos a clase? - pregunto Adam.

- Si, em… disculpad pero es que tengo que ir al lavado un momento. - dijo él disculpándose. - ¿Vais tirando?

- No, vamos contigo. - dijo Adam sin dudar.

- ¿Seguro? No tenéis por qué acompañarme. - aseguro él.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. - dijo Aurora animada. - Venga vamos.

Con eso, Arthur confirmó sus sospechas, ellos le estaban vigilando por algún motivo, y ese motivo debía ser su hermana Ángelus pero no sabía aún por qué. Viendo que no los iba a convencer, Arthur tuvo que pensar otro plan y no tardó mucho, entonces los tres fueron a los lavados de ese piso. Una vez delante de la puerta, Arthur insistió en que esperan fuera, Adam insistió en acompañarlo pero él quería que estuviera con su hermana por si acaso, él al final se quedo allí con Aurora. Una vez dentro Arthur se disculpo en su mente a ellos, ya que, al otro lado de los baños había otra puerta que daba a los patios, ellos aún no los habían visto y por eso no supieron de ello. Y así, Arthur desde allí fue corriendo al lugar citado por Michelle mientras los gemelos esperaban allí.

En esos momentos, Ángelus ya estaba saltando de tejado en tejado yendo al Campus Universitario, de repente, su móvil volvió a sonar y cuando aterrizó en otro tejado lo cogió y vio que esta vez era un numero en concreto que no conocía de nada, pero lo cogió de todas formas.

- Hola de bueno, mi querida futura esposa. - saludo una voz masculina y sarcástica. - ¿Ya has descubierto mi malicioso plan?

- Radu… - nombró ella conteniendo la rabia con la mano cerrada con fuerza. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has convertido a una inocente para esto?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No me pone resistir cuando tuve esa idea en la mente jujuju. - contestó él contento y malicioso. - Alguien quiere saludarte…

- Hello hercegnő, mi történt tébolyult? - pronunció la vampira con un idioma diferente, Ángelus lo reconoció al instante, era húngaro. - Szeretem a meglepő, hogy a szeretett Radu történt veled? Miért győződjön meg róla, hogy nem lesz sokkal több drága ... (Hola princesa, ¿Nos hechas de menos? ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa que Radu te ha dejado? Te aseguro de que habrá mucho mas querida mía…)

- ¿Qué ganáis haciéndome enfadar eh? - pregunto Ángelus enfadada. - ¡Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver con esto! - exclamó en alto.

- Si que lo tiene pequeña… - contradijo ahora Radu al teléfono. - Es tu hermano, y esa noche desgraciadamente nació sin que pudiéramos evitarlo… si lo hubiéramos matado quizás…

- ¡Maldito…! - insultó ella gruñendo un poco. - Como le pase algo a mi hermano o a alguien de mi grupo…

- Tranquila "Su Majestad". - tranquilizó él. - Si te das prisa puede que la detengas, pero… ¿Te verás capaz de matarla frente a tu hermano, matar a su amiga convertida en vampira? - pregunto con vacilación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto ella confusa.

- Por mucho que sea vampira convertida por mi, sigue siendo la amiga de tu hermano… y dudo que él superé esa perdida al ver como la matas por el simple hecho de verla como una amenaza delante de él, te conozco demasiado bien… y se que no querrás herir a tu hermano menor cariño. - hizo una pausa oyendo que Ángelus no decía nada al respeto, entonces continuo. - ¿Y bien, qué harás en ese momento? Dímelo, Ángelus Drakul, ¡Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, actual caza-vampiros de Hellsing! - pidió él sarcástico y divertido.

Ante esa pregunta Ángelus no contestó enseguida, y Radu e Elizabeth esperaron tranquilamente su respuesta, pero entonces, oyeron como la vampira morena daba una risotada baja y algo tenebrosa para ellos, esa risa recordaba mucho al de su padre pero mas femenino.

- No Radu… no me conoces ya… no me conoces en absoluto, ni tu y tus estúpidos compañeros… - negó ella con ironía y sarcástica. - Esa "Ángelus" que conoces ha desaparecido por completo, y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Ya veo que no querido tío mío. Por qué… como ya dice aquella noche, la "princesa" devoró por completo a su "rey" como su última voluntad, volviéndose uno conmigo para vengarme de vosotros. - les recordó con voz maliciosa.

- ¿Estas diciendo que matarás a esa chica sin importar las consecuencias de ello? - pregunto Radu algo intimidado por esas palabras y la voz que oyó.

- Si con eso protejo a mi único hermano, el hijo de ellos dos… haré cualquier cosa, aunque tenga que ensuciarme las manos de sangre inocente, o tenga que vender mi alma al diablo por ello. No dudes de ello Radu, por que por eso soy la hija de tu hermano Vlad, la actual reina No-Muerta, y la que… te va a enviar a las profundidades del infierno junto a esa amante húngara traidora que esta contigo y todos lo que estas a tu favor, adiós.

Con eso ella colgó al instante mirando al frente, entonces, siguió con su camino sin dudar de sus palabras dichas. Mientras, Radu y Elizabeth aún seguían sorprendidos de esas palabras que dijo y la forma en que lo hizo, fue igual que aquella noche en que apareció antes ellos con ese inmenso poder y esa sed de odio, venganza y destrucción. La vampira tuvo tanto miedo que tembló un poco, eso la hizo reír de la emoción al igual que Radu, viendo que ella seguía teniendo esa fuerza poderosa e única en su especie, con eso no cesaron en conseguirla a toda costa.

Mientras, Arthur había llegado al almacén del conserje como le pidió Michelle en la nota, todos los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clases y seguramente Adam y su hermana lo estuvieran buscando desesperados. El lugar estaba oscuro y repleto de cosas haciendo imposible pasar por hay sin tropezarse con algo y hacer ruido.

- ¿Michelle, estas aquí? ¿Michelle? - llamó él en susurro en la oscuridad.

Él espero una respuesta pero nada, y cuando avanzo un poco mas la puerta se cerró de golpe asustándolo, entonces, una débil luz se encendió allí dejando ver que era una sala bastante grande para se un almacén de limpieza, y Arthur observó todo curioso, sin que se diera cuenta de que una figura iba acercándose a él sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Arthur… Arthur… - llamó una voz en ese lugar, el joven se sobresaltó un poco. - Arthur… has venido, me alegras mucho de ello…

Arthur se dio la vuelta y vio que era ella, Michelle con la ropa del Campus algo mal puesta, y pudo ver que estaba algo desgarrada por algunos lados, cosa que le preocupo y quiso acercarse, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera y miró al rostro de Michelle. Vio que estaba mas pálida de lo normal, estaba tan blanca como la nieve, mostraba unos ojos vacío pero no pudo ver por el flequillo que ahora eran rojos carmín, y en los labio inferior de ella apenas se veía un colmillo salirse con una sonrisa sarcástica en bajo.

- ¿Michelle? ¿Qué te ha pasado anoche, estas bien? - pregunto él confuso de verla de esa forma. - ¿Estas herida? Tus ropas están…

- Arthur, mi amor… - susurró ella acercándose lentamente a él como sonámbula. - Arthur… ven conmigo… estemos juntos por siempre, ven a mi…

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	9. Cruel Despedida en el Campus

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Ya se que he publicado hace nada el octavo capítulo pero... tengo los dos siguientes ya escritos por el tiempo que he estado ausente y... bueno, he querido finalmente publicarlos junto al anterior jeje, espero que no os importe, o quizás estéis contentos de tener los siguientes ya jejeje. Bueno, espero que estéis disfrutando de esta historia como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola sin parar, y tranquilos, aún hay mucha historia que escribir. Que disfrutéis de estos dos siguientes damas y caballeros. **_

**9. CRUEL DESPEDIDA EN EL CAMPUS**

- ¿Michelle, qué te ha pasado? - pregunto de nuevo Arthur mirando a su amiga de arriba bajo confuso y sorprendido. - ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¿Importa eso ahora Arthur? - pregunto ella caminando pausadamente hacía él, mostrándose diferente esa vez, mas atractiva y seductora, cosa que extraño a Arthur, tanto que no pudo evitar caminar hacía atrás desconfiado. - ¿Te pasa algo Arthur? - pregunto ella. - ¿Por qué te alejas de mi?

- ¿Eh? Ah, pues… verás yo… - tartamudeó él nervioso disimulando. - Te veo un tanto… diferente. Jeje, ¿Qué te ha pasado anoche que desapareciste?

- Me paso algo inesperado pero increíble Arthur, algo que me ha ayudado mucho a pensar en mis sentimientos… - contestó ella susurrante y seductora.

A cada momento Arthur sentía mas miedo de ella sin saber por qué, entonces, no pudo retroceder mas por qué detrás suyo habían los colchones de color lila del gimnasio amontonados hasta las rodillas, se giró un instante pero al volver a mirarla ya la tenía justo en frente pegado a él. Fue entonces cuando los vio, los ojos de Michelle despejados del flequillo eran de color rojo sangre, y los colmillos de ella eran mas blancos y afilados que antes, eran signos de los vampiros, Michelle era una vampira recién convertida, y Arthur no podía creer eso y tenerla delante en ese momento.

- Michelle… tu eres… - empezó a decir asombrado y dolido por ello pero ella le calló con el dedo.

- No te preocupes Arthur, no pasa nada, estoy bien. - aseguro ella mostrando los colmillos con una sonrisa. - Ahora lo tengo todo muy claro, él me lo ha dicho… dice que podemos estar juntos eternamente sin que nadie se entremeta, ni esa hermana no-muerta tuya, ni Hellsing, ni esa princesa…

- ¿Cómo ha pasado Michelle, quién lo ha hecho? - se atrevió a preguntar apenado. - ¿Qué te han hecho por Dios?

- No hay ningún Dios Arthur, solo nosotros… - dijo ella pegándose mas a él, entonces lo abrazó un poco. - Ah… lo necesitaba esto.

Arthur se mantuvo quieto mientras ella lo abrazaba con ternura y cariño, lo rodeaba por debajo de los brazos para apoyar las manos en su espalda. A pesar de la ropa, Arthur pudo sentirlo con toda claridad, algo que le hizo cerrar los ojos y alzar la cabeza mas dolido y destrozado que antes; el cuerpo de Michelle ya no tenía calidez ni pulso, era el cuerpo frío, duro y triste de una persona muerta, las manos de ella parecían de piedra a pesar de que no usaba nada de fuerza, y ya no olía como antes, ahora olía a muerte y sangre, se había alimentado recientemente de alguien, él que era medio vampiro pudo olerlo como uno completo. Al notar que Arthur estaba inmóvil y sin corresponderle al abrazo, Michelle alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero vio su garganta estirada.

- ¿Arthur qué pasa? - pregunto ella intentando ignorar ese cuello.

- ¿Por qué ha tenido que pasarte esto a ti Michelle? - pregunto él como a si mismo y a ella, entonces bajo la mirada. - ¿Quién a sido, quién?

- ¿No te gusta que sea así quizás? - pregunto ella algo triste. - Pensaba que así podrías estar conmigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto confuso.

- Él me lo dijo, se lo que eres en verdad Arthur, por eso acepte ser así después de morderme. - contestó ella sonriendo de nuevo contenta. - Se que eres un medio vampiro, eres hijo del Conde Drácula como tu hermanastra Ángelus. Por esto no podías aceptarme, ahora no debes preocuparte.

- Pero… ¿quién te ha dicho eso? - pregunto él asombrado de que supiera eso, los únicos que sabían eso eran él y todos los demás de Hellsing.

- Pues él, Radu. - contestó ella, dejando mas confuso a Arthur. - Me dijo que él era tu tío, y que si quería estar contigo debía ser así, ¿no te parece bien?

- ¿Radu? ¡¿Mi tío? - pregunto él alzando cada vez mas la voz por la sorpresa recibida. - ¡¿Qué es esto que dices?

En esos momentos, Adam y Aurora estaba frente a la puerta de los lavados del patio esperando algo con malas caras. Se mostraban nerviosos y preocupados por algo o por alguien, eran los únicos que estaban allí fuera mientras todos los estudiantes estaban en clases, todos se suponía, menos uno.

- ¿Dónde esta Arthur? - pregunto alguien detrás de ellos de repente.

Ambos hermanos se giraron dando un grito corto pero se calmaron al ver que era Ángelus, ella estaba en pie sería con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo esperando respuesta a su pregunta. Adam fue quien quiso explicarle lo sucedido aunque no le gustase oírlo, pero debía saberlo.

- Él ha… desaparecido Ángelus. Contestó él preparándose para lo peor. - Él dijo que deseaba ir al baño, y lo esperamos pero… no sabíamos que había otra puerta dando aquí, y hacía rato que les esperamos así que entre y vi esta puerta, supe entonces que nos había engañado, no se por qué.

- Yo si, seguramente supo que le estabais vigilando. - dijo Ángelus sin mostrarse molesta. - ¿Qué hizo antes de venir aquí?

- Pues estuvo en su taquilla recogiendo los libros que tocaban, recuerdo que estuvo bastante rato, y cuando acabó pareció cambiado. - contestó Aurora.

Con eso Ángelus tuvo suficiente, ahora lo importante era encontrar a Arthur, seguramente había tenido contacto con Michelle y ahora este con ella en algún lugar oscuro del Campus. Con eso en mente la vampira olfateo el aire con profundidad y por suerte para ella capto el olor que buscaba, pero ese olor estaba junto a otro que no deseaba oler junto a de su hermano, y miró en la dirección del olor.

- Escuchadme bien lo dos, - pidió ella sería. - Ir a clase y no os metáis en mas líos por hoy, cuando acabe esto os lo diré y os llevaré de regreso a la Mansión ¿entendido? - dijo ella en modo de orden pero sin serlo mucho. - No quiero que hagáis nada por vuestra cuenta ¿vale? Haced lo que os digo.

Con esa forma de hablar los dos hermanos solo asintieron con firmeza y sinceridad, y con eso la vampira desapareció de allí. Al estar solos, Adam miró a su alrededor mientras iba con su hermana a clase con rapidez. Mientras, Ángelus se desplazaba velozmente por el camino que Arthur siguió, si alguien pasaba por su camino solo sentirían una corriente de aire suave. Justo cuando entró en un pasillo sintiendo que estaba cerca de su hermano, en el ambiente sintió otro olor que conocía, y no era uno amigable, ante eso ella se detuvo en seco mirando hacia delante con ferocidad pero calmada, el pasillo estaba vacío.

- Si creéis que no os he olido estáis equivocados, ¡salid ya! - exigió ella.

Su exigencia no se hizo esperar, y de la nada aparecieron dos vampiros que ya conocía de hace años pero que hacía tiempo que no veía, desde la noche en que mataron a su padre y a Integra. Los dos vampiros eran Jason Charles y Carla Aragón con sus típicas ropas góticas y negras juveniles. Esos dos aparecieron de la nada arrodillados, después alzaron la mirada que tenían mientras se ponían en pie, ambos se mostraban maliciosos y divertidos.

- Me sorprende que aún estéis con vida pareja. - opinó Ángelus apoyando las manos en su cintura apartando el abrigo. - ¿Qué hacéis aquí en pleno día?

- Trabajo hermana, son ordenes de los jefes. - contestó Jason con vacilación. - Nos han dicho que no te dejemos llegar a tu hermano que esta con nuestra nueva compañera.

- Mm, vaya vaya… así que ha enviado a dos perros guardianes, mi tío y sus precauciones. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. - Si apreciáis esa vida que os han dado… os sugiero que me dejéis pasar y quizás os deje vivir esta existencia un poco mas chicos…

- ¡No me hagas reír "reinita"! - se burló Carla molesta. - ¡Puede que para la mayoría seas la Todopoderosa Reina No-Muerta o lo que sea, pero para nosotros sigues siendo la misma zorra que se mete en asuntos que no le incumben cuando debería someterse a nuestros amos!

- Lo que faltaba, una lameculos de Radu, que pena por ti querida. - dijo Ángelus con calma y burla. - Deberías haber aprendido aquella noche en mi casa…

Con eso, Carla rugió humillada y furiosa, tanto que quiso atacarla sin esperar a su novio, pero al momento de desearlo la vampira morena desapareció de su vista, pero no por mucho tiempo, Ángelus pensó que serían fáciles de despistar pero se equivocó, ambos vampiros la pillaron en el aire y estuvieron a punto de atraparla entre los dos pero ella los esquivo a tiempo volviendo a su posición inicial con pose defensiva y sorprendida, esos dos también hicieron lo mismo pero cruzando los brazos con superioridad y vacilación.

- No creas que eres la única que ha mejorado estos 18 años guapa de Hellsing. - dijo Jason sonriendo mostrando los colmillos.

Mientras, Arthur seguía estando con Michelle en ese almacén, mirándola dolido por lo que le paso a su mejor amiga. Al verlo de esa forma, la vampira castaña quiso animarlo de algún modo y no tardo en pensar en algo. Entonces, ella se alzó un poco cerrando los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces le beso con suavidad y cariño en los labios, él quedo sorprendido ante ese beso que ella hizo mas apasionado sin poder evitarlo, ante eso Arthur se movió hacía atrás olvidando los colchones de ejercicio y ambos cayeron sobre ellos, él debajo de ella que no dejo de besarlo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y amorosamente.

- ¡Michelle…! - intento decir él sonrojado entre besos deseando apartarla de él. - ¿Qué estas…?

- Arthur, te quiero… - confesó ella apasionada y enamorada como nunca sin dejar de besarlo con los ojos cerrados. - Quédate conmigo… por siempre.

Con eso la vampira no le dejo hablar mas al joven y lo siguió besando con deseo y placer, él sonrojado cerró los ojos aguantando ese momento tan intenso y excitante, no podía negar que le gustase pero debía tener en mente que ahora ella era una vampira y eso la hacía ser diferente a la chica que era antes. Después de besarlo un rato, Michelle se separo de él pero sin dejar de estar encima suyo con las piernas abiertas sobre su cintura, Arthur jadeo por falta de aliento y excitación sentida y al verlo de ese modo Michelle sonrió contenta, por eso, se inclinó de nuevo sobre él para acariciarle el pecho apartando la chaqueta abierta que llevaba hasta llegar al cuello cerrado, sin dejar de mirarlo le desgarró la camisa entera hasta tener el pecho desnudo de él a la vista.

- ¡Mi-Michelle…! - exclamó Arthur sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo la vampira, quiso incorporarse pero ella le detuvo con la mano abierta en su pecho.

- Tranquilo, deja que yo haga todo amor… solo relájate. - dijo ella seductora y jadeando excitada.

Antes de que pudiera protestar mas ella le volvió a besar tumbándolo completamente sobre la colcha blanda de cuero mientras le iba despojando la parte de arriba por los hombros. Él se sonrojo mas todavía al sentir las frías manos de ella sobre su piel desnuda, su corazón se acelero rápidamente ante esa excitación y placer, sobretodo por sentir el cuerpo de ella acariciarlo seductoramente sin vergüenza ni duda, ella había cambiado completamente.

Al tener su pecho libre de prenda, Michelle dejo de besarlo en los labios para bajar por su cuello hasta el pecho besando y lamiendo, él echo la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos medio cerrados, a pesar de su edad, Arthur estaba musculoso y bien formado, eso a Michelle le encanto y excito mas mientras le besaba y acariciaba el pecho hacía arriba de nuevo, entonces, empezó a desgarrarse la parte de arriba de su conjunto sucio y medio destrozado.

Arthur lo oyó con claridad y la miró sorprendido, quiso cogerle las muñecas pero ella fue rápida y las ató sobre la cabeza de él con una cuerda que cogió, apretó con fuerza y siguió con lo suyo sin que él pudiera detenerla ya. Ante tanta excitación, Michelle se desabrocho mas la camisa blanca hasta el escote dejando ver un poco su sujetador, ante eso Arthur desvió la mirada avergonzado y sonrojado.

- Detente Michelle, no puedes hacer esto. - dijo Arthur intentando razonar con ella. - El convertirte en vampira te ha hecho cambiar por completo, no eres así.

- No tengas vergüenza Arthur, haré que estés a gusto, te mostraré que soy mejor que esa chica rica de la realeza… - aseguro ella entre besos en su cuerpo, entonces subió a su cuello. - Cuando te liberé de este sufrimiento que tienes abrirás los ojos al fin, y estarás conmigo eternamente como él dijo.

- ¿Qué, liberarme? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto él sonrojado y confuso ante esas palabras.

Ella no contestó, solo se rió en bajo cerca de su oído. Mientras besaba su cuello, Michelle se quitó completamente la camisa desgarrándola despreocupada de el, así estuvo medio desnuda ante él apoyando las manos a cada lado de él excitada y apasionada, entonces, ella se apartó del cuello de él para que la viera, y vio como sus ojos rojos brillaban y sus colmillos crecían un poco mas abriendo la boca, Arthur no tardó en saber que iba hacer.

- Michelle, no lo hagas… - suplicó él negando con la cabeza. - No puedes hacerme eso…

- Tranquilo cariño, - dijo ella acariciando su rostro. - Solo dolerá al principio, luego será placentero como el mismo sexo. - aseguro ella.

Cuando dijo eso, le obligó a estirar el cuello hacía atrás para ir inclinándose lentamente a el con los colmillos listos para morder. Arthur quiso detenerla a toda costa, no deseaba ser mordido por ella, y ese deseo hizo que de repente sintiera una fuerza enorme que le ayudo a romper la cuerda en un instante y después empujarla con fuerza haciéndola chocar al otro lado de la sala, estrellándose contra unos pilares de sillas mesas de clase viejas o rotas. Al ser enterrada al fondo de esos pilares, la vampira quedo enterrada en ellos cuando cayeron todos encima suyo con un gran alboroto.

Ese alboroto llegó al pasillo donde estaban Ángelus y los dos vampiros góticos que se giraron curiosos por ese estruendo, la vampira morena aprovecho y dio un saltó hacía ellos, Carla fue la primera en notarla justo en su cara pero fue golpeada antes de poder detener el golpe, ella salió volando hasta llegar a la puerta del fondo haciéndola añicos, mientras, Ángelus aterrizó en el suelo junto a Jason que rugió furioso de que le hiciera eso a su novia y compañera.

- ¡Zorra hija de puta! - exclamó furioso mientras sacaba sus armas al instante, la ballesta de estaquitas de plata paralizantes. - ¡Te mataré maldita!

Sin esperar mas él empezó a disparar la estacas, pero Ángelus fue rápida y las esquivaba por los pelos. Corrió velozmente hasta que al vampiro se le acabó la munición de la ballesta y tuvo que cambiarla, en esa ocasión él no era rápido y le dio tiempo a Ángelus para pasar por su lado para dejarlo allí, pero él descubrió las intenciones de ella y cuando tuvo el cargador listo volvió a disparar, Ángelus no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas pero algo golpeó las estacas al vuelo haciendo que cayeran al suelo junto a los pies de ella, fue inesperado para ambos vampiros.

- ¿De verdad pensaba que la iba a dejar venir sola a rescatar a su hermano, mi señora Ángelus?

Ángelus quedo muda con los ojos rojos abiertos como platos, quién la salvó fue Yasmina con un bastón metálico en las manos que uso para detener las estacas con suma agilidad. La pelirroja se puso de frente a Jason protegiendo así a Ángelus que estaba detrás suyo aún sorprendida de su aparición. De repente, Ángelus oyó el ruido de la madera romperse y se giró a la puerta por donde Carla chocó por su patada, fue entonces cuando vio a otra persona sujetando a Carla en el suelo para inmovilizarla, era Sirius.

- ¡Váyase a por su hermano Ama, nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos! - aseguro él con una sonrisa masculina y tranquila. - ¡Venga váyase!

- Sirius… Yasmina… - nombró ella mirando uno a uno de ellos. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

- Ya se lo he dicho antes, - contestó Yasmina mirándola de reojo sobre su hombro. - ¿Me ve capaz de dejarla venir aquí sola para salvar a su hermano?

- Yasmina…

- ¡¿Ha qué espera? ¡Vamos vaya a buscarle! - apresuró Sirius en grito.

Con eso Ángelus no espero mas y se retiro de allí, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa de agradecimiento a sus compañeros. Y así fue como Yasmina y Sirius se quedaron con Jason y Carla. A causa de ese alboroto que se oyó y el del almacén, todas las clases estuvieron alertados y algunos de los estudiantes y profesores salieron de sus clases asustados y aterrados, por el camino Ángelus se encontró con esos y les indicó a gritos mientras corría que salieran al patio a esperar a que todo estuviera calmado y bajo control. Algunos profesores la vieron pasar con prisa y la oyeron, afortunadamente la escucharon y hicieron lo que dijo, llevaron a los alumnos afuera hasta que pasará el peligro, si era cosa de vampiros todos estarían a salvo bajo la luz del sol en el patio.

El edificio enseguida estuvo vacío de gente, estaba tan desierto como una casa encantada sin ser antigua todavía. Mientras Ángelus iba buscando a su hermano Arthur, Yasmina y Sirius se enfrentaban a los dos vampiros enemigos; Jason y Carla. Ésta última consiguió liberarse del vampiro moreno con un golpe en la cara de él y volver rápidamente con su compañero, las dos parejas estaban frente a frente con postura defensiva preparadas para atacar o contraatacar. A diferencia de Jason y Carla, Yasmina y Sirius no tenían armas muy eficaces con las de ellos, pero confiaban en que tenían mas experiencia.

- ¿Queréis que os confiese una cosa parejita? - pregunto Carla medio riendo y vacilante. - Nunca imagine que una loba estuviera con una zorra chupa-sangre como esa, sobretodo cuando los vampiros y los hombres-lobo son enemigos desde que existen.

- Eso demuestra tu completa ignorancia niña. - dijo Yasmina molesta y alerta. - Por si no te has dado cuanta aún… yo no soy una mujer-lobo…

- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué eres en realidad eh? ¿Una mascota domestica quizás? - dijo la vampira burlonamente divertida.

Ante esa provocación, Yasmina sintió una rabia ardiente dentro de si, y Sirius lo vio claramente estando al lado de ella, vio como el vello de ella se rizaba por ese ardor agresivo y destructivo, iría a por ellos a toda costa, y si no hacía algo la matarían antes de siquiera hacerles un rasguño. Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y visualizó una alarma de incendió muy cerca suyo, no tardó en tener un plan perfecto.

- Mira quién fue hablar, - dijo él de repente llamando la atención de todos. - Me parece a mi que la mascota domestica aquí eres tu guapa, una mascotita pesada y vacilona que sigue a Radu como una estúpida lameculos con colmillos. - insultó con ganas y divertido.

La vampira explotó al oír eso así que sacó unos de sus puñales de los brazos y se lo lanzó ferozmente a Sirius, este lo esquivó dando un saltó giratorio hacia delante, con eso pudo estar junto a la alarma y golpearla para que sonará, pero eso no fue todo, aparté del ruido ensordecedor para esos vampiros, la alarma era antiincendios así que se dispararon las duchas del tejado con fuerza, esa agua distrajo a los vampiros y Yasmina entendió y aprovecho la ocasión. Ella corrió hacía ellos y cuando cogió velocidad dio un salto para cambiar su cuerpo humano a uno de loba negra rugiendo.

Jason la oyó y la vio correr a cuatro patas hacía ellos y intento usar su ballesta a pesar de la fuerte agua pero el animal era demasiado rápido y al momento la tuvieron encima intento inmovilizarlo con los colmillos, mientras, Carla quiso usar su otro puñal contra el lobo negro pero fue detenida por Sirius que la golpeó en la cara derribándola lejos y con fuerza. Yasmina mordía el brazo del vampiro donde tenía sujeta la ballesta haciendo que gritará y sangrará, para los vampiros, la mordida de un hombre-lobo era insoportable, pero ella era una licántropa, por lo que no era demasiado para ellos pero no dejaba de ser doloroso. Carla se puso en pie sangrando por el labio enfurecida y humillada, Sirius estaba frente de ella de la misma forma preparado para lo que fuera.

- Tu lobita es una zorra hija de puta ¿lo sabéis amigo? - pregunto ella señalándola con vacilación. - No entiendo por qué estas con eso.

- Ni yo tampoco entiendo por qué haces lo que haces estúpida pueblerina asquerosa. - dijo él asqueado.

- ¡Carla, quítame este bicho asqueroso de encima! - suplicaba Jason intentando liberarse de la loba. - ¡Va arrancarme el brazo Carla!

Yasmina ignoraba por completo el sufrimiento del vampiro con tal de cumplir con su misión al igual que Sirius. Desgraciadamente, Jason usó su otra mano y golpeó el ojo de Yasmina para apartarla y alejarse de un vistazo, Sirius fue rápidamente con ella preocupado, mientras, Jason volvió con Carla, tenía el brazo desgarrado pero estaba aún pegado al cuerpo, viendo que tenían ocasión desaparecieron de allí, ya habían hecho lo suficiente por esa vez.

- ¡¿Yasmina, estás bien? - pregunto Sirius preocupado.

La licántropa volvió a su forma original gimiendo por el golpe en todo el ojo pero parecía estar bien de lo demás, tenía sangre de vampiro en boca, la escupió como pudo de lo asquerosa que sabía para ella y se limpió con la manga. Viendo que estaba bien el vampiro moreno suspiró aliviado de ello.

- ¿Dónde están esos dos? - pregunto ella mirando que había desaparecido.

- Han huido, ¿puedes levantarte? - pregunto él.

- Si, creo que si. - afirmó ella algo dolida poniéndose en pie ayudada por él. - Tenemos que ir con la señora Ángelus. - dijo con decisión.

En esos momentos, Arthur iba corriendo por los pasillos con prisa y sudando, iba mirando detrás suyo varias veces, y veía como Michelle lo seguía de cerca con su velocidad de vampira solo que parecía darle ventaja aposta. Arthur decidió entrar en el gimnasio que tenía junto hay y entró, se detuvo justo en medio de la pista de básquet que ahora estaba con las luces encendidas por los alumnos que estuvieron allí antes. Cuando se detuvo se volvió a Michelle que ya estaba allí también frenando en seco mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos y los colmillos salidos de los labios, tenía sangre en la cabeza pero la herida estaba ya cerrada, parecía no darle importancia a esa sangre, y Arthur iba jadeando agotado y sudando por la carrera.

- ¿Por qué me has detenido Arthur? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - pregunto ella yendo paso a paso hacía él con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente. - ¿Por qué no me has dejado liberarte de esa corta vida que tienes ahora? Podía haberte quitado la parte humana que tienes para que fueras joven eternamente como yo, así estaríamos junto siempre.

- ¿Acaso me has preguntado si deseo eso eh? Por qué yo no te he oído preguntarlo. - pregunto él retrocediendo paso a paso alerta y desconfiado.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquellos que no preguntar a sus victimas si quieren ser vampiros son unos miserables, no desean tener compañero sino siervos y esclavos que le hagan el trabajo sucio, en cambio, los que dan a elegir son aquellos que en verdad quieren a esa persona que le ofrecen esa vida que tienes Michelle, - explicó él con sabiduría y seguridad de sus palabras, eso dejo muda a la vampira por un momento. - ¿Cual de los dos eres Michelle? ¿Buscas compañeros o esclavos?

- Yo solo deseo que estés conmigo eternamente Arthur, no tienes por qué ser como tu madre humana, una caza-vampiros que al final acaba con un vampiro, mira lo que te han hecho, te han hecho venir al mundo siendo un mitad y mitad, ¿acaso no deseas ser uno de los dos, el mas fuerte?

- ¡Eso a ti no te incumbe Michelle! - exclamó él callando de nuevo a la chica. - Yo se perfectamente que soy, y no estoy dolido ni resentido de ello… lo que odio es no ser capaz de controlar esa sed que tengo a veces, o ver lo que le hacen a mis amigos… odio ver lo que te han hecho y que te han metido en la cabeza Michelle, no suporto verte así.

- Pero… ¿Por qué? - pregunto ella confusa y dolida de esas palabras. - Yo… ¡Quiero poder entenderte, quiero saber mas de ti…!

- ¡¿Y crees que estando condenada de esta forma es la mejor forma de conseguir eso Michelle? - pregunto él en alto exclamando con los brazos. - Te secuestraron anoche mismo por ser amiga mía, te convirtieron, te lavaron el cerebro y vete a sabes que mas… ¿Te violaron también, eh?

La vampira castaña no contestó a eso sino que bajo la mirada con los ojos en orbita, esa pregunta hizo que recordara lo ocurrido antes de convertirse en vampira, al recordar eso, Michelle apoyó las manos en ambos lado de la cabeza como tapándose los oídos con fuerza.

- Ya veo que si, el shock que te provocó eso te hizo volverte así al despertar como vampiresa, eras fácil de controlar estando así… - dedujo él acercándose lentamente a ella. - Trata de recordar Michelle, lo que hicieron, el que te convirtió… recuerda tu vida humana aquí conmigo y los demás. - animó él.

- No… yo no soy esa chica… - se negaba aceptar ella. - No soporto recordar como mirabas a esa princesa en vez de a mi…

- Debes aceptarlo Michelle, tu estuviste de acuerdo con eso y decidiste ser mi amiga… - le recordó él con calma. - Entendiste que no era posible…

- ¡No es verdad, no lo aceptaba, me rendía! - contradijo ella en alto mostrándose dolida por recordarlo de nuevo. - ¡Yo deseo que estés conmigo Arthur, no con esa zorra rica y presumida!

- ¡¿Arthur?

La voz repentina vino de la puerta por donde entraron, ambos se giraron y vieron que eran Adam y Aurora, quién le llamó por su nombre era ella estando delante de su hermano. Al verla allí Arthur se sorprendió, y Michelle vio que era algo perfecto para esa ocasión y sonrió en bajo maliciosa y perversa. Arthur miró a Michelle y vio que bajaba las manos y se giraba a ellos mirándolos sarcástica y divertida.

- Espera aquí amor, pronto podrás estar a mi lado siempre. - dijo ella. - ¡Haré que esa zorra desaparezca en este momento!.

- ¡MICHELLE NO! - Gritó él entendiendo sus intenciones.

La vampira no le escucho y fue decidida a matar a Aurora que al verla venir gritó asustada, Adam ante eso la abrazo para protegerla como pudo. Michelle dio un salto para saltar sobre ellos y matarlos, pero de la nada se oyó un fuerte disparo, y vieron como del pecho de Michelle salía sangre por doquier derrumbándola muy cerca de ellos dos. Todos quedaron sorprendidos del repentino disparo, y Arthur se volvió detrás suyo, y vio que su hermana Ángelus estaba en la otra puerta con una pistola plateada en mano que guardó en su abrigo mientras iba hacía él.

- Hermana…

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto ella al estar junto a él arrodillada. - ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- No, estoy bien. - aseguro él asintiendo nerviosamente jadeando. - Pero Michelle…

Ambos hermanos miraron el cuerpo de la vampira que estaba inmóvil pero consciente, la bala era de plata y hacía que la herida se volviera poco a poco ceniza mientras estaba paralizada. Adam y Aurora estaba sentados en el suelo mirándola aún asombrados por lo ocurrido, fueron salvados por los pelos. Michelle estaba de cara a ellos dos y miraba resentida y rencorosa a Aurora que veía claramente esa mirada dejándola sin habla, pero su hermano enseguida la puso en pie y se fueron con Ángelus y su hermano.

- ¿Los dos estáis bien? - pregunto Ángelus poniéndose en pie con Arthur. - ¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí en vez de estar en el patio con los demás?

- Lo siento, vimos a Arthur correr aquí dentro y… - se excuso Aurora cabizbaja y las manos juntas. - Lo siento mucho.

- La verdad, no se que hacer con vosotros dos… - opinó ella apoyando las manos en la cintura.

- ¿Arthur? - llamó Adam mirándolo.

Él y las dos mujeres lo miraron y vieron que iba hacía Michelle que seguía inmóvil y sintiendo como alrededor de la herida se volvía ceniza. Ante eso Ángelus quiso detenerlo pero algo de dijo que no hacía falta y le dejo hacer pero estando con él, los dos príncipes se mantuvieron un poco lejos por seguridad. Cuando el joven Hellsing estuvo junto a la vampira, se arrodilló lentamente hasta tener las rodillas en el suelo junto al cuerpo mirando sin emoción nada mas que tristeza y dolor a la que una vez fue su amiga humana.

- Michelle…

- Arthur… ¿Eres tu? - pregunto ella muy débilmente.

- Sí…

Al oírlo ella quiso girarse pero fue inútil y doloroso por lo que dejo de intentarlo, entonces, sintió como unos brazos la cargaban un poco por los brazos y la espalda girándola hasta estar boca arriba viendo el rostro triste de el joven que amaba, Arthur la abrazaba con cuidado de no hacerla sufrir mas, ella no podía moverse en absoluto por la plata metida en su herida, pero ahora mostraba una sonrisa disimulando el dolor con solo verle a él.

- Arthur, yo… lo siento. - se disculpo ella empezando a sacar lagrimas. - Yo… no quería…

- Tranquila, ya lo se Michelle, se que no eras tu. - aseguro él aguantando las ganas de llorar también. - Ahora todo esta bien.

- ¿De verdad, no estas enfadado conmigo? - pregunto ella entre lagrimas de culpa y tristeza.

- Claro que no, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. - contestó él sonriendo con sinceridad y amistad. - No has hecho nada malo, solo mala fuerte.

Michelle lloró con mas ganas viendo que era verdad, eso hizo que estuviera ya en paz. Ante esa escena Aurora no pudo evitar llorar y Adam la abrazó cubriendo su rostro, Ángelus rodeó a Michelle para estar al otro lado mirándola, la vampira castaña la vio y no se mostró asustada, sino calmada. Ángelus miró la herida de la bala, afortunadamente no le dio directamente al corazón pero si de cerca, no duraría mucho en ese estado, le supo mal por esa joven.

- ¿Tu eres… su hermana Ángelus? - pregunto ella, ésta asintió sin decir palabra. - Vaya… eres mas hermosa y madura de lo que dicen algunos…

- Michelle… necesito que me digas algo, ¿Quién te hizo esto, quién te condenó vilmente? - pregunto ella con seriedad mirándola.

- Se lo he dicho a Arthur antes, pero no le he dicho que fueron tres mujeres extravagantes quienes me llevaron ante él. - contestó ella mirando a Arthur un momento, entonces gimió un poco por el dolor. - Me utilizó como una esclava sexual al saber que era conocida de él, me violó con gusto dejándome fuera de combate, después de eso me mordió estando dolida y débil, fue entonces cuando perdí completamente el conocimiento. - explicó en susurro. - Al principio sufrir, pero luego… - lloró con mas ganas al recordar lo ocurrido con Radu. - empezó a gustarme, y deje de gritar y resistirme.

- No te culpes por eso Michelle, - dijo Ángelus acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. - Una cae fácilmente ante él cuando hace esto, créeme.

- ¿Le paso algo parecido quizás? - pregunto ella dolida y destrozada. - ¿Sufrió tal humillación como el mío?

Ante esa pregunta Ángelus no se atrevió a responder frente a todos y desvió la mirada cuando todos la miraron. Le supo mal no consolar a la chica pero no podía hacer nada, a ella le quedaba poco tiempo y su hermano debía aprovechar esos momentos. Por la puerta entraron Sirius y Yasmina que observaron todo en silencio y sorprendidos de lo ocurrido. De repente, los finos y blancos dedos de Michelle empezaron a convertirse en ceniza ante ellos, pero Michelle no se mostraba asustada ni nada de eso, mas bien estaba tranquila y feliz de estar en brazos de Arthur.

- Michelle… - nombró él sin saber que mas decirles, y ahora no pudo contener algunas lagrimas.

- Arthur, gracias… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos con una mirada alegre y feliz. - Adiós…

Y así fue como ella misma se dejo morir mas rápido convirtiéndose completamente en cenizas, dejando solamente la ropa que llevaba en brazos de Arthur que estuvo allí petrificado de lo que vio y presenció. Las cenizas de Michelle estuvieron en manos de Arthur como polvo acumulado, y ante eso no pudo evitar temblar de rabia y dolor. Todos los presentes de allí sintieron la perdida, sobretodo Aurora que nunca vio una muerte como esa y tan dolorosa. Ángelus cerró los ojos con fuerza por la pena que sentía por esa joven que se vio metida en esa batalla suya, eso no quedaría así.

Pasadas unas horas, Ángelus avisa a todos que por seguridad debían volver a sus hogares por ese día, todos accedieron a pesar de las molestias que sintieron, una hora después llegaron los soldados de Hellsing para asegurar de que Jason y Carla no seguían ocultos en los edificios académicos, mientras, Yasmina y Tara se llevaron a Arthur y a los príncipes a la mansión, y el joven Hellsing tenía en las manos algo que deseaba proteger antes todo. Ángelus se quedo por seguridad aunque deseaba poder consolar a su hermano, tenía la sensación de que alguien lo haría por ella en esos momentos. La vampira enseguida se concentro en su tarea y con los demás se organizaron para revisar los edificios uno a uno por grupos.

- Menos mal que nos has llamado Ama, - dijo Lucius impaciente y con ganas de juerga. - Tengo un asunto pendiente… con esa zorra gótica.

- Me alegra saberlo Lucius pero… no quiero que los matéis aún, o al menos a los dos, quiero uno con vida, por así decirlo. - dijo ella paseando de lado a lado con los brazos cruzados estando sería y autoritaria. - Necesito saber donde demonios están ellos instalados ahora, y para eso…

- … necesitamos a uno de sus lacayos para saberlo. - acabó Sirius en su lugar. - ¿Hay preferencia? - pregunto.

- La verdad es que no Sirius, podéis matar a uno, el que queráis, y tener todos cuidado, ya no son como la última vez. - advirtió.

Con eso todos se dividieron en grupos de dos; Seras con Pip, Lucius con Marcus y Ángelus con Sirius. Inspeccionaron el lugar hasta el anochecer sin novedades, los dos vampiros se habían escapado a pesar de ser pleno día, eso molesto mucho a Ángelus pero tuvo que resignarse y aceptarlo, debía pensar otro plan para localizar a esos desgraciados que hicieron sufrir a su hermano de ese modo. Una vez que todos volvieron a la entrada principal sin nada nuevo decidieron regresar a casa y dar el aviso de que el Campus ya era seguro, de momento.

- Siento no haber cogido a uno cuando estábamos Yasmina y yo Ama, si hubiéramos cogido a uno entonces… - dijo Sirius disculpándose con sinceridad.

- No tienes que disculparte Sirius, la culpa fue mía por herir fatalmente a esa joven, ella quizás podría habernos llevado a su escondite. - dijo Ángelus.

- Ángelus, - llamó de repente Seras, ésta se giró a ella. - ¿Cree que Arthur superar esto para cuando lo nombren líder Hellsing? - pregunto insegura de ello.

Esa pregunta dejo mudos a todos, ella dio en el blanco. La ceremonia de sucesión sería en un par de días y Arthur había sufrido ese tranquilo día un trauma doloroso e incurable ahora, Ángelus no sabía como estaría su hermano ahora que ha perdido a una buena amiga que se vio envuelta en todo eso por accidente, Radu al saber que ella era amiga de Arthur, el hermano de ella, decidió utilizarla y humillarla de la misma forma que ella, eso hizo hervir la sangre de Ángelus como lava ardiente deseando entrar en erupción en ese momento, deseaba gritar o golpear algo para sacar toda esa furia, pero se aguanto.

- Volvamos a la Mansión, hemos acabado aquí ya. - ordenó ella dándose la vuelta.

Todos acataron esa orden pero vieron que ella pasaba por el lado de los tanques militares, cuando Sirius quiso ir hacia ella vio que daba un salto hasta aterrizar ágilmente al tejado, desde allí la perdió. Sirius y los demás no tardaron en deducir que ella deseaba ir a casa por su cuenta para despojarse un poco de lo ocurrido, así que se fueron de allí con los soldados de Hellsing sintiendo pena y tristeza por ella y su hermano, pero también por la chica Michelle.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Ya era de noche, Jason y Carla llegaron a la casa con alguna dificultad por el sol pero estaban enteros. En la entrada misma fueron recibidos por Radu y Elizabeth, estos dos al verlos quedaron petrificados del susto pero se mantuvieron firmes frente a ellos. Radu se mostraba serio con los brazos cruzados sin dejar de demostrar esa aura asesina y tenebrosa que tenía, y Elizabeth casi lo mismo, ese dúo hacía que la atmosfera del lugar fuera insoportable.

- ¿Y bien parejita? ¿Cómo ha ido la misión de hoy? - pregunto ella con cierta naturalidad en la voz.

- Ha fallado mi señor. - informó Carla algo asustadiza e inquieta. - La mantuvimos lejos como dijo pero entonces… esa loba suya y un vampiro suyo aparecieron y la ayudaron para que fuera a buscar a su hermano, la novata tuvo tiempo de sobra pero fue estúpida y no mordió a ese niño, la reina al final la disparo y la mató, y su hermano la tuvo en brazos hasta que se volvió polvo.

- Bueno… eso es mejor que nada. - opinó Radu en posición pensativa. - Bien chicos, podéis iros.

Ellos dos no lo pensaron dos veces y desaparecieron de allí. Entonces, Radu dio medía vuelta y camino pausadamente por el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios, Elizabeth fue con él rodeándole el brazo, él se rió de ello disimuladamente.

- ¿A sido suficiente con eso querido? ¿Era lo que tu deseabas? - preguntaba ella algo coqueta mirándolo fijamente.

- Mas o menos, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que haya funcionado al 100%. - contestó él parándose y girándose a ella. - ¿De verdad no estas molesta?

- ¿Yo molesta? ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? - pregunto ella confusa.

- Con esto que he hecho, puede que haya hecho enfurecer mas de lo debido a Ángelus, y puede que nos este buscando en este momento. - contestó él.

- Cierto pero, ella no puede encontrarnos, tu barrera le impide saber donde estamos querido, así que no te preocupes por ello. - animó ella sonriendo.

- Ella es mas poderosa que yo ahora, la sangre de mi hermano corre por sus venas mezclada con la suya propia. - le recordó inquieto.

- Pero ella no es consciente de ese inmenso poder aún, o simplemente no lo usa todavía por algún desconocido motivo, cosa que lo averiguaremos juntos.

Con eso dicho, ella lo besó para dar por terminada esa conversación, y él sonriendo divertido correspondió al beso mientras la abrazaba con placer y deseo. Casualmente la puerta de la habitación de ellos estaba justo detrás de ella, y Radu la abrió con una fuerte patada que la derribó destrozándola con ello. A ambos vampiros no les importó en absoluto, solo se dejaron llevar por los besos y las acaricias mientras se iban quitando la ropa el uno al otro caminando hacía la doble cama color violeta oscuro. Solo estaban esas dos parejas en la casa, los demás se habían ido ya a cazar en la ciudad para dejarlos solos.

Mientras, Gina y Izan oyeron el ruido que Radu hizo pero lo ignoraron al instante, ellos dos ya estaban desnudos en la cama abrazados amorosamente dándose besos cortos riendo contentos. Gina estaba de espaldas a Izan que la abrazaba por el vientre tocando lo senos con el antebrazo, ambos estaban tapados por la sabana color amarrillo poco visible, y Gina tenía la cabeza giraba a él para besarlo mientras tenía los brazos sujetando la sabana tapado sus pechos aunque no le molestase ya que él se los viera.

- ¿No te interesa saber que ha hecho tu padre contra tu "prima" esta vez amor? - pregunto él después de darle un corto beso.

- No mucho la verdad, mientras haya hecho sufrir a esa zorra me basta querido. - contestó ella pasiva de ese tema dándole otro beso pero mas largo. - Por cierto, ¿Cuándo actuarás tu?

- Todavía no tengo pensado el momento adecuado cariño, pero lo haré. Te lo prometo. - juro él mirándola con sinceridad y directo.

- Vale, y no te preocupes por la fecha, no me importa esperar años para que cumplas ese plan. - aseguro ella sonriendo. - Tomate todo tu tiempo.

Gina finalizó la conversación besándolo con ganas mientras se giraba a él y tumbándolo con ese beso. Y así volvieron con una noche excitante y apasionada para olvidar por un rato a Ángelus y todo lo demás.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Ángelus estaba saltando de tejado en tejado mostrándose enojada y enfurecida por lo ocurrido aún, se mordió un poco el labio inferior pero sin clavar el colmillo para sangra siquiera. No estaba preparada todavía para enfrentar a su hermano, temía que la culpará de la muerte de Michelle, era una sensación que tenía y por eso se detuvo en una enorme plaza cerca del centro, y allí buscó un banco donde sentarse un poco a pensar con claridad. Una vez sentada estuvo inclinada hacía delante con los codos apoyados en sus piernas y las manos cubriendo su rostro por completo suspirando agobiada y agotada de todo.

Con lo ocurrido en el Campus, sin duda su hermano Arthur cambiará de alguna forma, y eso preocupaba a Ángelus, temía que se volverá vengativo con todos los vampiros quienes cazaran hasta conocer al que convirtió a Michelle, a Radu. El solo pensar en la escena donde su hermano se enfrentaba a Radu la aterraba enormemente, él no debía pelear con él sino ella, si Arthur deseaba enfrentarse con alguno, debía ser contra Elizabeth Bathory, al fin y al cabo, ella fue quién mató a Integra dejándola con las fuerzas suficientes para dar a luz a su hijo antes de morir.

Ángelus sabía que al volver a la casa esa misma noche, Arthur le exigiría explicaciones sobre lo que Michelle le contó sobre Radu, y al hacerlo debería también hablarle sobre Elizabeth y todo lo demás que le ocurrió, y él tenía todo el derecho ahora, era mayor de edad y sería líder de Hellsing en un par de días, no le molestaba contárselo, lo haría, pero después de la ceremonia de sucesión. Tan pensativa estaba allí sentada con los dedos acariciando sus labios con suavidad y calma, que se sobresaltó un poco al oler el aroma de una persona que conocía, y no era de alguien que deseaba ver en ese momento.

- ¡Sal de hay, seguro que llevas observándome un buen rato! - exigió ella con los ojos cerrados y voz molesta. - ¡Sal ahora o te hago salir yo misma!

Con esas palabras, se oyeron unos pasos salir de la oscuridad de una calle que acababa en esa plaza, cuando la luz mostró a esa persona Ángelus vio que en verdad se trataba de la hermana Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano que se mostraba sería y no muy social con la vampira, ésta no estaba de humor y desvió la mirada mientras se ponía en pie para irse, pero al dar dos pasos oyó un ruido metálico a sus espaldas haciéndola parar en seco.

- ¿De verdad creías que había venido aquí solo para nada y dejarte ir por la buenas eh? - pregunto la hermana rubia apuntándola con su pistola.

- Hermana Wolf, te aviso de que no estoy de humor esta noche, por tu bien te sugiero que me dejes en paz. - advirtió Ángelus mirándola apenas de reojo.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué se debe eso si lo puedo saber? - pregunto con cierta vacilación en la voz.

- Aunque te lo explicará no lo entenderías, no viniendo de una "pecadora" como yo. - dijo Ángelus echando la cabeza un poco hacía atrás. - Pero supongo que conocer el sentimiento de haber tenido a alguien como amigo, y que has perdido por culpa de alguien ¿no es así?

- Vaya… ¿has perdido a un "perro faldero" tuyo acaso?

- Mi hermano ha perdido a una buena amiga suya en manos de mi enemigo. - contestó Ángelus sonando enojado y gruñendo ante esa forma de hablar.

Al oír eso, Heinkel se calló viendo que no era ella sino su hermano quien perdió a alguien, y eso no se lo esperaba, pero de todos modos siguió apuntando con su arma a la vampira que estaba a varios metros de distancia, y la vampira se fue girando lentamente hacía ella con una mirada que incluso asustaba a la hermana, era una mirada profunda y sería, pero que asustaba a cualquiera, incluso recordaba a la de su padre Alucard, una vengativa y asesina. Ángelus mostraba esa mirada, pero tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo pasiva y sin tener intenciones de atacarla, aún así la hermana la apunto.

- No te lo volveré a repetir, Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII, no estoy de humor esta noche y quiero de una vez que me dejéis en paz. - dijo en tono tenebroso y escalofriante. - No habrá un tercer aviso. - aseguro antes de ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

- ¿Quién es ese enemigo que dices? - pregunto la hermana aún sorprendida de la mirada de la vampira. - ¿Es uno que nosotros conozcamos?

- Seguramente si, pero te sugiero que no os metáis es esta batalla, a no ser que deseáis estar de nuevo al borde de la extinción. - dijo Ángelus de espaldas a ella dejando de caminar un momento. - Es un vampiros no tan conocido como mi padre, pero si muy peligroso, y la mujer que la compaña peor todavía, es la segunda vampira mas conocida después de Drácula, seguro que la conoces.

- ¡¿Te refieres a Elizabeth Bathory, La Condesa Sangrienta de Hungría? - pregunto Heinkel sorprendida y sin poder creerlo, entonces bajo el arma.

- Sí…

- ¿Y quién es el vampiro que dices que esta con ella y es igual de peligroso que ella? - pregunto exigiendo una respuesta.

Ante esa pregunta, Ángelus se medio giró para mirarla a la cara, pero ahora no mostraba una mirada asesina y tenebrosa, sino una directa y sería, una que le recordó a la de Integra Hellsing de algún modo.

- Radu Drakul, El Apuesto. - contestó ella con seriedad y sin duda mirándola directa y firmemente. - El hermano menor de mi padre, mi tío traidor.

Mientras, los de Hellsing ya estaba en la Mansión Hellsing, cada uno en sus habitaciones, pensando en donde estaba Ángelus que aún no llegaba. Viendo que no había alerta de vampiros, todos decidieron salir al campo de entrenamiento a despojarse un poco disparando a dianas humanas. La única que no participo pero que estuvo con ellos fue Yasmina, ésta estaba sentada junto a un árbol mirando a la verja donde debería aparecer su señora Ángelus.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres disparar un poco para distraerte? - pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado junto a ella.

La licántropa se giró y vio que se trataba de Seras Victoria, cosa que la sorprendió un poco. Entonces, vio como la vampira rubia vestida con uniforme militar teñido de rojo sangre se sentaba junto a ella vigilando que la falda corta no se subiera hacía arriba, se mostraba simpática con ella ahora, y eso inquieto un poco a la pelirroja, Seras noto eso y rió con ironía un poco.

- Ya se que no hablamos mucho pero… pensé que querías compañía femenina por un rato. - dijo Seras con una sonrisa social y simpática.

- Te lo agradezco, me has sorprendido en verdad. - confesó ella sonriendo amistosamente. - Creía que no te caía bien, ni mi señora Ángelus…

- Reconozco que cuando la conocí no me fíe ni un pelo de ella, aparecer de repente diciendo que es hija de mi amo, uno siempre dice eso con tal de estar cerca de mi ama para morderla o algo peor. - dijo ella sonando culpable. - Pero con el tiempo empiece a confiar en ella, pero siempre siento que yo a ella…

Yasmina entendió que quiso decir ella, y no era de extrañar en el fondo. Su señora Ángelus fue traicionada por sus tres hermanastras creadas por su padre, tomaron su sangre para ser libres y luego tal tranquilas se aliaron con su tío y Bathory, era normal que ella no se fiera de Seras al principio por ser sirvienta de su padre también aunque no lo mostraba a simple vista, pero al parecer Seras lo notó con el tiempo.

- Ya deberías saber el motivo de ello ¿no? - dedujo Yasmina animándola. - Las tres amantes de su padre la traicionaron junto a el resto, después la encerraron en su ataúd bajo tierra de el castillo, es normal que no confiará en ti desde el principio, te puso a prueba según ella. - explicó, y Seras la miró sorprendida y atenta a todo. - Viendo que en verdad eras leal y fiel a él y Integra vio que eras de confianza, y después de saber lo que te ocurrió en ese poblado mas todavía, creo que empieza a verte como una hermana de verdad, no como esas tres zorras prostitutas.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - pregunto Seras insegura de ello.

- Claro que si! - aseguro ella con seguridad. - Conozco a mi señora desde que tengo memoria, la he servido antes y después de ser lo que soy, y si no llega a ser por ella ahora mismo sería un monstruo sin ningún control, un animal salvaje.

- Vaya, me alegra saber eso. - dijo Seras, entonces le vino a la mente algo. - ¿Es cierto que tu… le dejaste…?

Mientras hizo esa pregunta a medias, Seras fue señalando su espalda, y Yasmina entendió a que se refería, solo que no quiso incomodarla de alguna forma. Ante esa pregunta la pelirroja no respondió con palabras sino asintiendo con la miraba desviada como avergonzada de ello, y Seras le supo mal haberle preguntado eso tan personal y terrible.

- Yasmina, yo… lo siento. - se disculpo ella.

- No te preocupes, es agua pasada, pero sigo culpándome de ello aún. - confesó Yasmina mostrándose animada. - A pesar de lo que le hice inconscientemente, mi señora Ángelus quiso tenerme a su lado, y desconociendo el cómo, me dio su sangre, y milagrosamente me volví licántropa.

- Veo que le debes mucho a Ángelus ¿eh?

- Si, y tu a su padre también tengo entendido. - dijo Yasmina recordándole lo suyo.

- De algún modo si, en realidad nunca imagine que los vampiros existían en verdad hasta que los conocí a ellos, y en el fondo me sorprendió la paciencia que él tuvo conmigo, no era capaz de beber sangre medica siquiera, no me atrevía a ello. - confesaba ella. - Pero aún así el amo me enseño a ser mas fuerte, y cuando me volví una verdadera vampiresa gracias a Pip, - dijo mirando a Pip, este la escuchaba claramente mientras disparaba a las dianas. - él me felicito a su modo, eso me hizo feliz… ya que, desde que perdí a mis padres siendo niña, nunca tuve una familia.

- ¿y ahora, qué sientes? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Que estoy donde debo estar toda mi existencia, junto a todos vosotros, junto a Ángelus, y junto al hijo de mi amo y mi ama Integra. - contestó.

Ante esa respuesta Yasmina le mostró una sonrisa de felicitación de haber expresado sus pensamientos ante todo lo que tiene y la animó a participar con los demás a disparar un poco, Seras acepto con gusto, ahora que tenía una nueva mejor amiga, pero al igual que a todos, siguió estando preocupada por Arthur que estaba encerrado en su cuarto esperando todavía a su hermana. Mientras él estaba sentado al borde de la cama frente a la puerta con la cabeza colgado mirando al suelo pero sin mirarlo con los brazos apoyados en las piernas, alguien estaba en el pasillo también preocupado por él, Aurora. Desde que regresaron a la casa no habló con Arthur para animarlo, no sabía como hacerlo, nunca conoció a nadie que hubiera perdido a un ser querido, y eso la frustraba en ese momento, quería mucho a Arthur, y no sabía ayudarle en ese momento. Tan apenada y pensativa estaba que no notó la presencia de su hermano Adam yendo hacía ella con las manos en los bolsillos viéndola afectada, entonces, puso una mano en el hombre de ella sobresaltándola un poco, pero ella al verlo se calmó y no llegó a dar un grito de espanto, pero sin puso una mano en su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se agito por el susto dado.

- ¿Qué quieres, darme un ataqué al corazón? - pregunto ella en susurro para que Arthur no les oyera.

- Lo siento, estabas tan concentrada en lo tuyo que no oíste que estaba aquí. - se disculpo él.

- No, perdona tu, es que… - dijo ella bajando la mirada de nuevo ocultando sus ojos a punto de echar a llorar de rabia.

- ¿No vas a entra y hablar con él? - pregunto.

- ¿Y qué puedo decirle Adam? ¿Qué puedo decirle? - pregunto ella alzando la mirada hacía él mostrándole su rostro dolido y apenado. - No soy quién para animarlo sin saber que se siente al perder a una amiga de ese modo.

- Pero a lo mejor él necesita que alguien este con él y le apoye aunque no haya sufrido algo así Aurora, o al menos alguien con quién hablar.

- ¿Esa no es Ángelus? - observó ella.

- Sí, pero ella no esta aquí aún, - corrigió él con ironía. Entonces la animo dándole una palmada en el hombro. - Adelante hermanita, vamos.

Aurora no estuvo muy segura con esas palabras de su hermano gemelo, pero al final decidió intentarlo y se dio la vuelta nerviosamente para estar frente a la puerta con la mano cerrada entre ella y la puerta, dudo pero picó un par de veces, oyó que le dejaba entrar y abrió lentamente la puerta hasta dejarse ver.

- Hola. - saludo Arthur al ver que era Aurora, después bajo la cabeza de nuevo como desilusionado.

Eso a la princesa no le molesto ni nada de eso, mas bien lo entendió, no era la persona que esperaba ver en ese momento pero sintió cierto agradecimiento por estar allí con él. Aurora cerró de nuevo la puerta tras de si, y con un rostro apenado y triste camino hacía él hasta sentarse cuidadosamente a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo aunque él no la miraba en ningún momento, era como si no estuviera allí emocionalmente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - pregunto ella, aunque después pensó que era una pregunta un tanto estúpida en ese momento.

- Bueno, algo mejor, - contestó él sin alzar la mirada ni mirarla. - Agradezco que vengas a verme.

- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, ha sido muy duro lo de antes, sobretodo para ti. - dijo ella encontrando las palabras adecuadas. - Esa chica, Michelle, era muy amiga tuya ¿verdad?

- Sí… - afirmó él con pesar en la voz. - Aún no puedo creer que le haya pasado aquello… sigo pensando que no ha sido real.

- Pero en el fondo ha sido así, todos lo vimos claramente aunque nos cueste creerlo Arthur, por lo menos ella descansa en paz ahora ¿no?

- Puede ser, pero… creo que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto. - dijo él alzando un poco la cabeza mirando al frente. Ella quiso preguntarle por eso pero él se adelanto. - Si no me hubiera conocido o enamorado de mi, quizás no se habría envuelto en esto por ser mi amiga, todo es culpa mía Aurora.

- Arthur…

Aurora lo miró de perfil, y vio que bajo el ojo bajaba una lagrima contenida, ante todo aquello que dijo, ella no supo ya que decirle para animarlo o consolarlo, lo único que supo hacer fue apoyar una mano en su omoplato y flotarlo un poco, entonces él la miró y cruzaron las miradas el uno al otro.

- Gracias por estar aquí conmigo, de verdad gracias. - dijo él sonriendo un poco a pesar del dolor interior.

Ante eso Aurora le correspondió la sonrisa con una suya angelical y mas contenta de verlo animado, y quiso decirle algo pero no pudo en ese momento. De repente, alguien picó a la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron un poco, antes de contestar Arthur se secó un poco la cara de lagrimas.

- Si, adelante.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, y quién entro hizo que Arthur se pusiera serio y Aurora se pusiera en pie al momento de verla. Ángelus estaba allí abriendo un poco la puerta con una mirada sería y profunda, sujetaba el picaporte de la puerta con la mano y estuvo un momento allí mirando a la cara a Arthur. Ella miró a Aurora y con un gesto de cabeza le pidió que los dejará solos, ella asintiendo caminando rápidamente para salir. Fuera le esperaba su hermano, y ambos se retiraron de allí dejando privacidad a los dos hermanos. Durante unos segundos Ángelus estuvo frente a él a un par de pasos de distancia, viendo como él la mirada serio y dolido de lo ocurrido, pero también veía cierta rabia y enojo por no saber nada de lo que estaba pasando, y era comprensible pensó ella. Entonces, vio como él se ponía en pie con firmeza y seriedad, con eso le recordaba a su madre estando en su posición en Hellsing y en todo.

- Supongo que… querrás saberlo todo. - dedujo ella con ironía.

- Todo, cada detalle, de principio a fin hermana. - aseguro él con algo de frialdad y exigencia. - Quiero saberlo todo de lo que esta pasando ahora.

- Bien, te lo contaré todo, futuro líder de Hellsing. - acepto ella mirándolo a los ojos sin dudar ni vacilar. - Va siendo hora de que sepas la verdad de todo lo que te he estado ocultando durante estos años, eres ya mayor de edad y tienes que saberlo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Puede que en esta ocasión haya sido un poco cruel con la chica Michelle, pero bueno, es parte de mis ideas en esta historia jeje. Os veo en el noveno capítolo: Lado Oscuro. **_


	10. Lado Oscuro

**10. LADO OSCURO**

Era una noche lluviosa y fría en la capital de Inglaterra, y en una casa tradicional inglesa rodeada de árboles verdes y bien cuidado reinaba el temor y el nerviosismo, sobretodo para los amos de esa casa. En esa casa vivía una familia bastante rica pero no muy política como el resto de los ingleses, y en esos momentos la pareja de padres que vivía hay estaban preocupados y inquietos por la desaparición de su única hija, Michelle Matthews.

- ¿Aún no se sabe nada querido? - pregunto la mujer entrando en la sala de estar con una chimenea encendida.

- No… y ya han pasado mas de 24 horas desde que desapareció. - dijo él dolido con la mirada mirando al suelo estando sentado en su sofá. - ¿Qué le habrá pasado a nuestra pequeña? ¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en el campus?

Al verlo destrozado y aterrado por lo peor, la mujer se acercó a él, se sentó en el brazo del sofá verde oscuro y apoyó ambas manos en los hombros de él abrazándolo un poco por la cabeza. Con eso el hombre entendió que ella intentaba calmado y tranquilizarlo, y se lo agradeció apoyando la mano en el antebrazo de ella con suavidad. En ese momento se oyó el timbre de la puerta y ambos alzaron la cabeza sobresaltados y mirándose entre si, ¿sería Michelle que estaba de regreso al fin? La respuesta vino de la joven sirvienta que atendió al timbre y fue a la sala para informar a sus amos.

- Señores, ha venido la joven mencionando a la señorita Michelle. - dijo la sierva con rapidez. - Es de la Organización Hellsing según dice ella.

- Déjala pasar. - ordenó el hombre al oír eso.

La sierva así lo hizo haciendo una rápida reverencia y corriendo a la entrada acompaño a la de Hellsing a la sala donde estaban ellos. Cuando la visitante entró allí junto a la joven sirvienta, ambos quedaron asombrados y petrificados de saber de quién se trataba, incluso se pusieron de pie por respeto. La chica iba de negro absoluto con su melena negra suelta y escalada, larga hasta media espalda, y mostraba sus ojos rojos serios y apenado, en un brazo cargaba un jarrón enorme que llamo la atención al principio pero enseguida lo ignoraron por la presencia de la sujeta, que ellos sabían de sobra que no era humana.

- Pero si usted es… - empezó el hombre con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

- En efecto señor y señora Matthews, soy quien creen. - aseguro la chica con voz gentil y madura.

- Sir Ángela Hellsing, - nombró la señora Matthews con educación y respeto. - Es un verdadero honor tenerla en nuestra casa.

- Siento venir aquí sin avisar antes, espero no molestarles en un momento tan delicado. - se disculpó la vampira con sinceridad.

- ¡En absoluto Lady Hellsing por favor! - exclamó el señor Matthews estando delante de ella. - Siempre es bienvenida aquí, la respetamos mucho, ya que, usted hace que los vampiros que hay en Inglaterra no ataquen a mas inocentes como antes, le estamos muy agradecidos. - confesó él, entonces extendió la mano hacia una butaca que estaba hay mismo. - Tome asiento por favor.

- No, - negó ella con educación y una pequeña sonrisa de amistad. - no se moleste, enseguida me iré, solo quería hablarles… - dijo ella bajando la mirada haciendo una pausa mostrándose sería y apenada. - quería hablarles de su hija, Michelle.

Al oír ese nombre ambos padres se miraron entre si con los ojos en orbita de la sorpresa y el asombro. Al principio sonrieron de alegría, pero enseguida cambiaron la mirada al ver el rostro de la vampira morena que dejaba con cuidado el jarrón grande que llevaba en el brazo.

- ¿Cómo es que usted viene ha decirnos algo de ella? - pregunto el señor Matthews confuso y temiendo lo peor. - ¿Dónde esta ella, esta bien?

Ángelus no respondió a esas preguntas, solo estuvo cabizbaja incapaz de contestarle, y eso inquieto mas a la pareja y a la sirvienta que estaba también allí presente igualmente preocupada por Michelle, eran buenas amigas desde niñas. Aterrada y confusa, la señora Matthews fue hacía la vampira y la cogió de lo hombros sin importarle si estaba bien o mal hacer eso a la vampira como ella, ésta no se mostró molesta pero la siguió ignorando con la mirada.

- Por favor Lady Ángela. - pidió la señora suplicante empezando a derramar lagrimas dolida por lo que estaba temiendo. - Por favor… no me diga que ella…

- Lo siento… - se disculpo Ángelus antes de alzar la mirada a ella mostrando sincera y profundo pesar por lo que iba a contarles. - Ella nunca volverá…

Con esa respuesta, la señora Matthews la soltó entre temblores de dolor y sufrimiento mientras empezaba a llorar por doquier entre gritos de dolor. Ante eso su marido la abrazo con rapidez a pesar de que estaba llorando un poco también aguantando las ganas de gritar también. La sirvienta no pudo tampoco echarse a llorar ocultando los ojos con las manos cerradas, Ángelus espero sin prisa que sacaran todo ese dolor y sufrimiento del cuerpo para así contarles todo lo demás, ellos debían saber toda la verdad sobre lo ocurrido con su hija aunque fuera muy doloroso y espantoso.

Cuando la señora estuvo mas calmada entre los brazos de su marido y sentados en el sofá doble junto a la vampira que se sentó también con las manos juntas, ésta pudo hablar aunque sintiera que estaba afónica por el esfuerzo de contarles eso aunque le doliera también. Les contó todo lo que sabía de Michelle antes de encontrarla en el Campus convertida en vampira, quién lo hizo que le paso antes de después de ello, el motivo del por qué a ella, todo. Al llegar a la parte en que ella tuvo que dispararle con su pistola de plata para salvar a su hermano, y la que ella estaba en brazos de Arthur a punto de morir de verdad, los padres quedaron sorprendidos de que su hija en sus últimos momentos se mostrase feliz y en paz, entonces supieron que ya estaba en paz.

- He querido venir aquí y contarles esto para que lo supieran por mi misma, señor y señora Matthews. - continuó ella al acabar de explicar lo ocurrido. - Pero también vine por petición de mi hermano Arthur. - aclaro, entonces miró el jarrón, ellos dos también. - Él reunió las cenizas de Michelle para poder dárselas, pero no tuvo valor para venir y darles el pésame, quiso que las tuvieran y hicieran lo que debieran hacer con ellas.

- Se lo agradecemos de verdad, a usted y a todos Lady Ángela. - dijo el señor Matthews con sinceridad secando las lagrimas con la mano. - De verdad, gracias por salvar a nuestra hija de ese maleficio que le dieron contra su voluntad.

- No tienen que dármelas, no me las merezco señor Matthews. - contradijo Ángelus cabizbaja. - Debí evitar que le pasará eso, lo siento mucho.

- Usted no podía saber que irían a por ella Lady Ángela, - dijo la señora Matthews, se apartó un poco de su marido y secó las lagrimas secas. - Por muy poderosa que sea entre los suyos, no es vidente ni nada de eso, quizás fue cosa del destino que esto pasará, ya no se puede cambiar.

- Aún así, yo… - dijo Ángelus a medías temblando de rabia pero sin que ellos lo notaran. Entonces, notó una mano sobre la suya y alzo la mirada confusa.

- Lo importante para nosotros es que nuestra hija descansa en paz, y eso es gracias a usted y a su hermano que estuvo con ella, lo quería con locura. - aseguro la mujer con sinceridad y una sonrisa amable a pesar de las lagrimas del rostro. - Michelle en verdad amaba a su hermano, no dejaba de hablar de él, de lo mucho que lo amaba pero que no era correspondido, ella sorprendentemente lo acepto siendo solo amigos, eso me sorprendió de verdad. - contó ella riendo un poco divertida. - Pero mas que nada, de nuevo gracias Lady Ángela, gracias de todo corazón.

Con eso Ángelus mostró una sonrisa de comprensión y se fue de la casa dejándolos solos con las cenizas de su hija sobre la mesa metidas en el jarrón especial para ellas de color negro. Cuando la vampira de negro salió por la puerta, delante de la cera a un par de metros estaba el auto negro conducido por Tara que la esperaba medio sentada sobre el, al verla le abrió la puerta sin decir palabra al verle el rostro serio y apenado que tenía. Tara no tardó en poner en marchar el auto e ir de regreso a la Mansión escuchando las noticias mientras la vampira mirada por las ventanillas pasar los edificios y demás.

- Esto, señora Ángelus. - llamó ella al fin dudando, ésta la miro de reojo. - ¿Qué tal le ha ido en la casa Matthews?

- Bien Tara, ha ido bien, si se puede decir así. - contestó la mirada volviendo a mirar el paisaje pasar de largo.

Con eso Tara no pregunto nada mas y la dejo tranquila en sus pensamientos mientras iba a casa. La vampira tenía las piernas cruzadas una encima la otra con un brazo curvado encima, la otra la usaba para apoyar la barbilla en la palma de la mano mostrándose pensativa pero también pasiva de todo. Odiaba sentirse así por culpa de sus enemigos, la frustrada y humillaba vilmente cada vez que hacían algo en su contra a través de sus amigos o conocidos, pero esa vez habían ido demasiado lejos con eso de secuestrar, violar y convertirse a la mejor amiga de Arthur, Michelle, en vampira para que fuera a por el en pleno campus y con refuerzos, la obligaron a matarla para salvar a su hermano, matándola delante de él para hacerle sufrir completamente.

- _"Radu… esta vez has ido demasiado lejos, me las vas a pagar con creces lo que has hecho con mi hermano, lo juro por mi padre" _- pensó ella. - _"Muy pronto empezará esa lucha que tanto estáis pidiendo contra mi, pero esta vez no estaré sola, os lo aseguro"._

Con eso en mente le vino la conversación que tuvo con su hermano al volver del Campus con los demás. Tanto para ella como para él fue duro esa conversación, donde se confesaba todo lo que ella le había ocultando hasta que fuera mayor de edad y futuro líder, pero también se lo oculto para protegerlo de ellos, pero paso exactamente lo contrario por pura ignorancia, y eso lo hizo mas doloroso la muerte de su amiga… y la de su querida madre Integra.

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Supongo que… querrás saberlo todo. - dedujo ella con ironía.

- Todo, cada detalle, de principio a fin hermana. - aseguro él con algo de frialdad y exigencia. - Quiero saberlo todo de lo que esta pasando ahora.

- Bien, te lo contaré todo, futuro líder de Hellsing. - acepto ella mirándolo a los ojos sin dudar ni vacilar. - Va siendo hora de que sepas la verdad de todo lo que te he estado ocultando durante estos años, eres ya mayor de edad y tienes que saberlo.

Con eso dicho ella cogió una silla, uso su mente para atraerlo hacía ella y se sentó justo frente de él con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada en ellas mirando fijamente a su hermano que la miraba de la misma forma esperando lo que deseaba saber; todo.

- Puedes preguntarme si te es mas cómodo. - animó ella calmada.

- Muy bien, lo haré. - aceptó él sonando molesto y enojado con ella. - ¿Quién es ese Radu, ese tío que tengo que mencionó Michelle con naturalidad?

- Vaya, empezamos bien la charla. - observó ella echándose hacía atrás apoyando la espalda en la silla cómodamente. - Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a enfadarte conmigo por no haberte hablado de él… en el fondo me lo merezco.

- No has contestado aún a mi pregunta hermana, ¿Quién es él? - exigió él con voz calmada aún.

- Michelle ya te lo dijo según ella. - empezó ella. - Es tu tío, es el hermano menor de nuestro padre, Radu El Apuesto, el hermano traidor de Vlad Drácula. - explicó ella sería y directa. - Todo el mundo le daba por muerto dos años después de la muerte de Vlad, pero se equivocaron, alguien que desconozco le dio la vida eterna al igual que a nuestro padre, y desde entonces ha sido enemigo de padre, mío, y ahora tuyo también.

- ¿Por qué es nuestro enemigo? ¿Qué paso entre vosotros y padre? - pregunto Arthur confuso y inquieto. - Quiero saberlo todo hermana, todo.

Con esa pregunta insistente y desesperada de su hermano menor, Ángelus no tuvo mas remedio que contarle toda la historia, la de padre antes de ser vampiro, la suya propia tanto humana como vampira, y la de su madre. Debía contárselo todo para entenderlo todo, pero se lo resumió de forma que lo supiera entender con rapidez. No le oculto nada, se lo dijo todo, incluso lo que no deseaba contarle pero debía hacerlo; lo que Radu le hizo a ella. Durante toda la narración que ella dio, Arthur estuvo callado con las manos juntas frente a su boca sorprendido de lo que escuchaba de ella, dolido por lo que les paso a ella y a sus padres antes de que naciera, y se sintió asombrado de lo que hizo su madre para traerle al mundo.

Cuando ella acabo de narrar la historia, Arthur no dijo nada ni la miró siquiera, tenía la cabeza colgado con la melena castaña oscura colgando con el. Ángelus ya se imagino que todo eso que explicó era muy difícil de asimilar, y pensó que necesitaba estar de nuevo a solas así que ella se puso en pie, rodeó la silla y empezó su marcha hacía la puerta, pero algo la detuvo antes de siquiera tocar el picaporte dorado de la puerta.

- ¿En verdad Radu… te violó en algunas ocasiones, antes de encerrarte en ese ataúd que tienes guardado bajo la cama? - pregunto de repente Arthur.

Ángelus volvió la cabeza hasta ver que él ahora tenía la cabeza alzada mirándola directo y serió, ya no se mostraba enojado ni molesto con ella, mas bien se mostraba comprensivo y apenado por ello, cosa que a Ángelus le incomodo un poco, odiaba que la gente sintiera pena de ella por lo que le paso hace años. Ella no contestó aún, antes se volvió del todo, dio unos pasos hasta poner las manos sobre la espaldera de la silla mirándolo fijamente a los ojos azules.

- Si, lo hizo. - afirmó ella con voz madura y sería. - Según él, tenía un cierto parecido a la princesa rumana que amó a nuestro padre en vida, él la mató gracias a un engaño y eso provocó lo que le paso a padre, se convirtió en vampiros con la esperanza de volver a verla, el resto de la historia ya te la he contado Vlad.

- ¿Y durante estos 18 años nunca has intentando matarlos a todos como quisiste hacer la vez en que nací? - pregunto él confuso.

- Quise hacerlo al tenerlo delante de mi con el poder que padre me dio conjunto con el mío propio, pero algo me dijo que no era el momento, ni que tenía el derecho total de hacerlo, por eso les deje vivir, pero después de aquella vez dejaron la casa que tenían cerca de Londres y se instalaron en otro lugar, Radu sabe crear barreras capaces de ocultar su presencia y la de todos dentro de esa barrera, por eso no he pedido saber dónde esta en todo este tiempo.

- ¿Qué era ese algo que te impedía matarlo hermana? - pregunto él.

- Ese algo… eras tu. - contestó ella mirándolo, él se asombro inspirando aire hacia atrás por ello. - Cuando estuve a punto de usar mis nuevos poderes te vi en la mente, y entonces decidí esperar a que tu fueras mayor para pelear con todas las armas posibles, para pelear a tu lado.

- ¿Pero por qué motivo? ¿Qué pinto yo en toda lucha?

Ángelus no contestó enseguida, antes espero para coger valor para contestar eso, ahora recordaba que había olvidado una parte importante de esa noche en que nació, y debía saberlo en ese momento y sin esperar mas. Con eso en mente, Ángelus alzó de nuevo la mirada con valor y hablo firmemente.

- Junto a Radu, ya te he dicho que hay una mujer húngara que también me traicionó, Elizabeth Bathory, mas conocida como La Condesa Sangrienta. - empezó ella, él asintió. - La conocí cuando me presente como Princesa No-Muerta al Consejo de Vampiros del cual padre era el manda mas, era el Rey No-Muerto después de todo, Bathory fue muy amable conmigo desde esa noche, pero en realidad todo fue una farsa para que bajará mis defensas, con eso me tendió esa trampa hace 120 años. Desde esa noche la odió con locura como a Radu que es su compañero y amante, pero entonces ella hizo algo que no me corresponder vengar… - hizo una pausa, y Arthur n tardó en adivinar qué después de lo que explicó. - Sí Vlad, ella atacó mortalmente a tu madre antes de que nacieras, y Radu estaba peleando con padre así que no pudo ayudarla, y sin que la vampira se enterará de que aún estaba viva… utilizó sus últimas fuerzas para traerte a este mundo, dejándome a tu cuidado junto a todos los demás.

Cuando Ángelus acabó de hablar, Arthur no pudo decir ninguna palabra de lo sorprendido y dolido que estaba al saber de eso. Entonces sintió un inmenso y profundo dolor en el pecho, vio antes sus propios ojos una posible escena de aquella noche en que él nació ignorándolo todo. Ángelus pudo ver el dolor y oído de su hermano, era comprensible y justo que estuviera así, con eso tendría valor para vengar la muerte de su madre asesinada por esa vampira. Con todo dicho, Ángelus se dio la vuelta sin decirle nada mas, abrió la puerta y se retiro de allí, él ni siquiera la detuvo ni nada, esa fue la última vez que se vieron, hasta el día de la ceremonia ella no le molestaría, lo dejaría solo en sus pensamientos tranquilamente y en soledad.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Esa conversación la tuvo con su hermano hacía unas dos horas, pero seguían siento como clavos clavándose fuertemente en su mente dolorosamente. Ella supo siempre que esa noche llegaría, pero no se lo esperaba tan pronto apenas su hermano cumplía los 18 años. A esa hora no había nadie en la calle y por eso Tara llegó rápidamente a los terrenos que llevaban a la aislada Mansión Hellsing. Cuando Ángelus entro junto a Tara a la enorme casa, sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo de abajo arriba, y no tardó en saber de que se trataba mirando hacía el segundo piso de la Mansión.

- ¿Ocurre algo señora? - pregunto Tara que estaba detrás de ella, al verla tensa la preocupo.

- No Tara, todo en orden. - mintió la vampira sin mirarla. - Diles a los demás que vigilen bien a mi hermano y a los príncipes. - ordenó ella empezando andar.

- Entendido señora, ahora mismo. - se despidió ella haciendo una reverencia para ir hacer lo ordenado con rapidez.

Cuando la mayordoma se retiro de allí, Ángelus ya subía por la escalera grande que llevaba al segundo piso a paso lento y sin hacer ruido a pesar de llevar botas de tacón bajo y grueso. Al estar en el pasillo que llevaba a los dormitorios y al despacho, vio que estaba completamente oscuro y silencioso, y eso era mala señal sobretodo por la presencia que estaba sintiendo en el despacho. Fue hacía allí a paso lento y con cuidado mientras se preparaba sujetando su látigo sujeto en la cintura bajo la gabardina negra, no tuvo problema alguno en ver como iba llegando a la puerta, pero al estar a punto de tocar el picaporte y abrirla tuvo dudas y la mano temblaba insegura, no era miedo lo que sentía, sino rabia y odio que estaba conteniendo con esfuerzo, no podía acabar con él, aún no. Cogió y sacó aire profundamente aunque no necesitará aire, era para coger calma y valor, entonces giró el picaporte y empujo la puerta.

La puerta se desplazó hasta el otro lado de la pared dejando ver el despacho desde hay, las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la luna y las estrellas ahora iluminando todo mojado y húmedo dejaba ver que la ventana de la terraza estaba abierta, y allí había alguien de espaldas al despacho con los brazo cruzados mostrándose calmado, ella sabía que él la estaba sintiendo allí, y que estaba disfrutando de ello sin que lo viera todavía.

- Te estaba esperando, Princesa. - dijo el sujeto que estaba en la terraza, sonando calmado y sarcástico. - Te he visto llegar en coche.

Ángelus no le dijo nada, solamente entró allí sin apartar la mirada de Radu que aún no se giraba a ella. Aún tenía sujetado el látigo mientras iba hacía él, y cuando llegó a la terraza, donde él empezó a caminar hacía la barandilla de piedra donde se volteo de cara a ella y apoyarse en el con las manos sobre él mostrándose confiado y divertido de verla hay defensiva y desconfiada.

- ¿Aún no confías en mi? Pensaba que esa noche en el Palacio Real te había convencido, sobretodo estando desarmada y vestida con ese hermoso vestido. - observó él con cierta seducción y malicioso. - Eres tan desconfiada como tu padre.

- Después de lo que le has hecho a esa chica, ¿aún esperas que me fíe de ti apareciendo de repente justo cuando vuelvo? - pregunto ella aguantando las ganas de gritar y atacarle hay mismo. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso Radu, por qué has hecho sufrir a mi hermano de esa manera?

- Por qué sabía que te haría reaccionar a ti Princesa, y además… me encanta ver ese rostro que tienes, me excita bastante. - contestó él sarcástico y riendo.

- ¡Bastardo… eres un enfermo asqueroso!. - insultó ella asqueada y enrabiada. - ¿Tienes que hacer sufrir a los demás para conseguir lo que quieres?

- ¿De verdad me lo preguntas querida mía? - pregunto él mientras se apartaba de la barra de piedra e iba hacía ella. - ¿Es que acaso a ti no te excita?

- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo? - exclamó ella enojada ante esa pregunta y se mantuvo en su sitio a pesar de que él caminaba tranquilamente hacía ella.

- Tu y yo somos lo mismo Princesa, - aseguro él hablando serpenteante. - somos Vampiros; bestias con forma humana que beben la sangre de los humanos para existir, pero también somos asesinos que les encanta matar y ver sufrir a los demás para sentirnos vivos de nuevo. - hizo una pausa al estar delante de ella y inclinarse un poco para estar cara a cara, - tu debes sentirte igual cuando exterminas a los vampiros que nosotros creamos para hacerte luchar.

- Te equivocas, - negó ella mirándolo a los ojos enfadada y enfurecida controlada. - lo que siento en esos momentos en odio que va creciendo hacía vosotros, y lo de mi hermano ha sido multiplicado por diez. - dijo con seguridad y sin perder el control. - Por muy vampiros que seamos Radu, seguimos siendo muy diferentes… lo que sientes por mi es pura obsesión y envidia por el poder que tengo, al igual que Bathory deseas tenerme bajo tu control para controlarlo todo, pero te puedo asegurar de que nunca pasará eso.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura Princesa? ¿De verdad estas segura de lo que dices? - pregunto él sonriendo sarcástico con los colmillos a la vista. Esas preguntas dejaron confusa a Ángelus. Ante eso Radu sonrió con mas ganas aguantando las ganas de reír. - Ya lo se todo, lo de… tu otra personalidad.

Eso último fue como un ataque al corazón para Ángelus, fue tan potente que la dejo petrificada con los ojos en orbita. Ni su padre ni Yasmina sabían de esa personalidad perversa y tenebrosa que tiene en su interior, ¿Cómo era posible que él lo supiera?. Esa pregunta sonaba en su mente como un tambor acercándose a sus oídos haciéndole mas y mas daño a medida que se acercaba. Al verla de esa forma, Radu aprovecho la ocasión para poner su mano en la mejilla de ella enredando así los dedos con su melena negra y lisa.

- Hace mucho tiempo que se ese secretito tuyo querida, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta de nada hasta ahora. - dijo él en su oído con seducción. - ¿Por qué no la haces salir y me la presentas?

Esa pregunta hizo reaccionar a Ángelus y dándole un manotazo al brazo se apartó de él de un salto mostrándose defensiva y cabreada por haber bajado la guardia para dejar que la tocara como si nada. Vio que Radu movía de lado a lado el brazo disimulando que le dolía por el manotazo que le dio. Al estar tan cabreada, Ángelus sacó su látigo preparada para atacar a la siguiente provocación.

- ¡Hijo de puta, ¿cómo diablos sabes de ello? - exigió saber ella rugiendo entre dientes.

- ¿Tanto te sorprende querida mía? - pregunto él muy calmado y divertido de verla de esa forma. - ¿No te diste cuenta de nada?

- ¡¿De qué hablas desgraciado?

- De aquella noche… la noche en que nació tu hermano y tu obtuviste la sangre y el poder de tu padre. - contestó él. - ¿No notaste nada en ti cuando usaste ese poder contra su hermana y los demás?

Ángelus no entendió esa pregunta, no quiso perder la concentración ante él pero hizo memoria de ello. Por mas que reviviera esa escena de total descontrolo por la rabia y el odio hacía ellos por lo que hicieron mientras estuvo fuera con los demás no vio nada raro en ella, solo temor y poder en ella por la sangre de su padre en su cuerpo y el poder de él unido al suyo propio. La cara de confusión de ella le revelo a Radu que no sabia nada, por lo que fue generoso y decidió hablar, pero antes quiso hacer una cosa que no estaba seguro de poder hacer contra ella pero lo intento.

Viendo que Ángelus aún pensaba en aquella noche, él desapareció de su vista sobresaltándola desprevenida, pero él reapareció justo enfrente de ella, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la empujo para tenerla en el suelo con él encima sujetándola por la muñecas en alta contra el suelo, dando varios golpes hizo que su mano soltará su látigo quedando desarmada y atrapada con su propio cuerpo pero ella siguió moviéndose para quitárselo de encima pero era inútil, el poder de él en ese momento era mas fuerte que él suyo y hacía que le doliera la cabeza reduciendo su fuerza física y mental.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, sal de encima de mi! - exigió ella rugiendo enfurecida. - ¡Suéltame ya…!

- Esa noche, - continuó él ignorando lo que ella decía y mostrarse natural, como si no pasara nada de todo aquello. - cuando apareciste ante Gina en esa habitación donde yacía Integra Hellsing muerta… aparté de mostrar ese poder tuyo combinado con el de tu pesadísimo padre, noté algo mas en ti, era como una presencia opuesta en tu interior sin dejar de ser tu en ese momento, y algo me dice que tiene que ver con que tengas alma desde que eres vampira.

Al ver de que iba todo eso Ángelus dejo de forcejear respirando fuerte y profundamente mirándolo fijamente, viendo que deseaba saber mas sobre su otra personalidad le siguió el juego pero no dejo de mirarlo con odio y asco. Al ver que se rendía Radu dejo de usar su poder mental para suavizarlo un poco pero sin dejar de usarlo contra la mente y el cuerpo de ella, estaba paralizada pero no quería confiarse por eso la sujetaba con las manos también.

- ¿Ha qué viene todo esto Radu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora aparte de mi cuerpo? - pregunto ella vacilante y cabreada.

- Quiero saber… que saques a esa Ángelus Drakul que esta dentro de ti. - contestó él. - Si no es a las buenas… será a las malas pequeña mía.

Ante esa amenaza Ángelus temió lo peor de su tío, pero cuando él se alzó para estar de rodillas sobre ella sujetándola con las piernas con fuerza, de la nada aparecieron potentes disparos que hicieron retroceder a Radu que no lo vio a venir ni Ángelus tampoco, pero al tener ocasión de escapar sin el poder mental de Radu aprovecho y también lo atacó con su látigo aún estando en el suelo. El vampiro moreno recibió varios disparos y latigazos en el cuerpo hasta caer de la terraza junto a un trozo de barra de piedra al precipicio. Los disparos dejaron de sonar y Ángelus recogió ágilmente su látigo con una sola mano.

- _"¿Quién a sido? Esas balas eran de…"_ - pensaba ella aún agitada por lo ocurrido hay.

Con eso en mente, se volvió a la puerta de la terraza aún tumbada en el suelo, entonces le vio, dejándola boquiabierta y sorprendida; quién disparo fue su hermano Arthur con el Casul 454 de su padre, la empuñaba con ambas manos con una buena posición y sin mostrar dificultad para sostener el arma. Ángelus no supo que decirle por lo que hizo, solo lo miró como él lo hizo después serio y mostrándose madura esa vez.

- Vlad… - nombró ella asombrada completamente.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus, ¿se encuentra bien? - pregunto la voz de Yasmina a lo lejos.

De detrás de Arthur aparecieron toda la pandilla, solo Adam y Aurora tuvieron que quedarse junto a Arthur en la puerta. Yasmina y los demás vampiros de Hellsing atendieron rápida y preocupadamente a Ángelus que se puso en pie con dificultad y ayuda de Sirius y Yasmina, aseguro con las manos que estaba mas o menos bien, solo dolida física y mentalmente por culpa del poder mental de su tío Radu, al recordarlo se giró rápidamente a la barra rota t corrió hacia allí para asomarse junto con los demás, desgraciadamente, en el jardín donde debería estar el cuerpo o las cenizas no había nada, se había escapado.

- ¿De verdad qué se encuentra bien, Mi Señora? - pregunto de nuevo Yasmina preocupada sujetándola del brazo para sostenerla en pie.

- Sí, estoy bien. - aseguro ella algo inquieta aún. - ¿Esta todo en orden?

- Sí, todos estamos bien. - aseguro Seras al otro lado de ella. - Ahora quién debe descansar eres tu Ángelus, vamos.

- ¿Dónde esta Vlad? - pregunto Ángelus ignorando lo último que dijo Seras mientras se daba la vuelta con dificultad.

- Estoy aquí.

Ángelus se volvió junto a los demás y vio a su hermano acercarse a ellos junto a los dos gemelos y con la pistola plateada en mano. Todos lo miraron sorprendido de que supiera usarla sin haberla tenido aún, pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que tuviera tan buena puntería como sus padres y Ángelus. Ésta lo miró y vio que estaba serio, y mostraba una mirada que nunca vio en él antes, era una muy parecida a la de Integra, fría y sería. Ángelus salió de su asombro cuando reparo en los gemelos que pasaron junto a Arthur para ver si ella estaba en verdad bien.

- ¿Estas bien Ángelus? ¿Te ha hecho daño, te ha herido? - preguntaba Aurora nerviosa y alterada.

- Aurora cálmate, estoy bien, de verdad. - aseguro Ángelus sujetándola por los hombros para calmarla. - ¿Y vosotros dos estáis bien?

- Sí, estamos bien. - afirmó Adam. - Estábamos en la habitación cuando oímos el alboroto y a todos corriendo hacía aquí. - informó. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada que deba preocuparos a vosotros. - dijo Ángelus desviando la mirada con una voz sería. - Asegurar la zona, no quiero que esos bastados estén por aquí. - ordenó ella a los vampiros y a Yasmina con autoridad y seriedad en la voz. - Y que alguien este con los príncipes, yo estaré con mi hermano.

- ¿De verdad que esta bien para hacer eso? - pregunto Yasmina aún preocupada.

- Haced lo que os digo Yasmina, vamos. - insistió ella mirándola de reojo sobre su hombro.

La licántropa no insistió mas y se retiro de allí junto a los demás vampiros para hacer lo ordenado, quién cuidó de Adam y su hermana fue Seras Victoria, ésta los llevó a su habitación por petición de Ángelus, los gemelos no insistieron viendo la situación actual y siguieron a la vampira rubia a su habitación. Cuando estuvieron solos, Ángelus y Arthur entraron en el despacho cerrando tras de si la puerta, mientras, Arthur rodeaba la mesa dejando la pistola encima de ella con intención de irse sin decir palabra, pero la vampira lo detuvo con la voz que tenía.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa arma Vlad? - pregunto ella sería y madura.

- De tu habitación, de debajo de tu cama junto a otra pistola de color negra, supe enseguida que esta no era tan potente así que la cogí prestada. - contestó él medio girándose a ella con cierta vacilación y naturalidad. - Debes saber guardar mejor estas cosas.

- ¿Por qué la cogiste sin mi permiso? ¿Y por qué apareciste aquí sabiendo que era peligro eh? - exigió saber ella caminando hacia él molesta y enojada a paso pesado y rápido. - ¡Ese vampiro podría haberte matado de saber que estabas aquí!

- ¡Él mató a Michelle! - interrumpió él completamente girado a ella retándola con la voz y la mirada, ésta se calló un momento. - ¡Se lo debía, y lo sabes!

- ¡¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que la pistola iba a funcionar eh? Apenas la he usado estos veinte años Vlad!

- ¡Lo que importa es que al final funcionó y pude darle su merecido a ese cabrón chupa-sangre! - contradijo él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¡Sabes que ya no soy un niño que debas proteger de esos desgraciados que mataron a nuestros padre Ángelus, lo sabes muy bien eso ¿o no?

- Para serte sincera, antes lo parecías presentándose de esa forma, ¿sabes por qué? - pregunto ella vacilante por la manera que él la hablaba. - ¡Por qué esos disparos pudieron haber fallado en eso de hacerle retroceder o incluso afectarle, y hubiera pasado eso te habría atacado y yo no habría podido hacer nada Vlad!, piensa antes de hacer las cosas, sobretodo para lo que nos dedicamos hacer aquí.

Con eso, Vlad no dijo mas mostrando una mirada enfadada y enojada, entonces se dio la vuelta a paso sordo para irse de allí dando un portazo. Al estar sola allí, Ángelus se dio la vuelta a la mesa echando hacía atrás su cabello frustrada y molesta por todo lo ocurrido, pero estaba sobretodo molesta consigo misma, tanto que no pudo evitar golpear la mesa rompiéndola un poco por la fuerza sobrehumana que uso. Deseando calmarse un poco, rodeó la mesa hasta sentarse en la silla rendida y acomodada en ella apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa medio rota por la mitad. Ángelus estuvo allí todo ese tiempo, y cuando Yasmina y los vampiros entraron allí le informaron de que el lugar estaba limpio y sin vampiros infiltrados del enemigo, pero ante eso Ángelus apenas se inmuto, era normal, todos se habían enterado de la discusión que tuvo con su hermano y decidieron dejarla sola en ese momento.

Todos deseaban animar de alguna forma a Ángelus, pero no les pareció oportuno hacerlo esa noche, simplemente la dejaron sola y hicieron guardia por toda la mansión, mientras, Yasmina ocupo el lugar de Seras para vigilar a los gemelos, que al igual que ellos, habían oído la pelea de esos dos. Aurora deseaba ir a ver a Ángelus pero Adam le insistió que la dejará sola como hicieron los demás, viendo la insistencia de su hermano se resignó frustrada. Aparté de lo ocurrido en la Mansión con Radu en la terraza, el resto de la noche estuvo tranquilo, por lo que Ángelus decidió irse del despacho e irse a su habitación para relajarse con un baño y tumbarse en la cama a meditar mejor.

- **Pobrecita Ángelus,** - dijo la voz de su otro yo en su mente, Ángelus suspiró cansina de ello. - **enojada por la aparición de su odioso tío, sorprendida del rescate inesperado de su hermano pero también molesta por lo que hizo, y ahora estas arrepentida y dolida de haberte peleado con él, eres demasiado sentimental querida mía, deberías dejar esas emoción de una vez, así dejarías de sufrir de estas forma.**

- _"No estoy de humor para tus quejas, así que déjame en paz."_ - dijo Ángelus mentalmente. -_ "No estoy de humor para tus típicos comentarios."_

- **Vaya, si que estas de mal humor.** - dijo la voz. - **Bueno, me alegra saberlo, sobretodo si es por tu tío, que por cierto, me halaga que desee conocerme.**

- _"A ti te halaga cualquier cosa que sea sobre ti, no hace falta que lo digas."_ - dijo Ángelus estando ya en su habitación yendo hacía la cama.

- **Te has vuelto un poquito borde ¿no te parece querida?** - observó la voz sonando sarcástica. - **Parece que el ver en ocasiones a tu tío Radu no te hace mucha gracia, sobretodo por no poder matarle, ni a él… ni a Elizabeth, es una verdadera lastima.**

Hay fue donde a Ángelus le dolió, ya que, odiaba recordar eso cada vez que veía a su tío delante de ella o que su otro yo se lo recordaba para fastidiarla. Cuando ella se tumbó rendida en la cama mirando al techo, a los pies de la cama apareció su otro yo de nuevo después de mucho tiempo sin aparecer delante de ella, pero esa vez lucía diferente a antes. En vez de llevar un vestido del siglo XVIII, iba con prendas de la actualidad pero no unas que Ángelus se pusiera; unas seductoras y ajustadas, pero al igual que ella iba completamente de negro; chaqueta de cuero femenino, camiseta ajustada al abdomen, pantalón de pitillo y zapatos de tacón alto pero gruesos. Y ahora su cabello no era negro como Ángelus, era mas bien rojo, tan rojo como la sangre misma pero luciendo brillante y liso. Al verla allí de reojo, Ángelus sin mostrarse sorprendida se incorporó para sentarse apoyada en la cabecera mirándola.

- **Ya se que me odias, es normal querida, yo también te odio.** - confesó Ángelus sin dudar y con inocencia perversa. Luego cambió a un rostro feroz y molesto, pero Ángelus no se inmuto por eso. - **Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Ángela, por culpa de que esta tu alma aún en el cuerpo estoy encerrada aquí dentro sin poder hacer nada, divertirme como deberías hacer como vampiresa, como hija del Conde Drácula que eres.**

- Que sea hija o no de Drácula no tiene importancia, no es por eso que seas así, es por qué eres así desde que existes, deberías de ser mas sincera. - dijo Ángela pero esta vez en voz alta, estaba a solas en su habitación así que no le importo. - Y si, tienes razón, te odio… pero no por ser como eres, sino por qué eres mas fuerte que yo a pesar de que estas atrapada dentro de mi.

- **Vaya, me halaga que digas eso de mi,** - dijo Ángelus con sinceridad pero sin dejar de mostrar esa mirada sonriente de chica mala y perversa. - **pero debo confesarte de que tu podrías ser igual de fuerte que yo… si hicieras las cosas bien.** - opinó sincera. - **Deberías volver a beber sangre humana para recuperar tu poder y ser fuerte de nuevo, como lo fuiste esa vez delante de ellos en su guarida. Dime, ¿Por qué no bebes sangre humana fresca, salida del cuerpo?**

Ante esa pregunta Ángela no contesto, solamente bajo la mirada pensando en ello. Esa vampira tenía razón, si volviera a beber sangre humana volvería a tener fuerzas para plantarle cara a Radu para ahuyentarlo a él y a todo enemigo que tuviera delante, pero desde hacía varios días que no bebía mas que sangre médica que apenas la mantenían fuerte, esa sangre no daba tanta fuerza como la sangre caliente de un humano vivo.

- **Ju, creo que ya lo se.** - dijo Ángelus llamando la atención de Ángela. - **Te niegas a beber sangre por tu hermano menor Arthur, ¿verdad que es eso?**

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? - pregunto Ángela molesta de que metiera a su hermano en esa conversación.

- **Por qué lo veo en ti, yo soy tu ¿recuerdas?** - contestó. - **Desde que Arthur a obtenido poderes de su padre como medio-vampiro que es, ha empezado a tener el ansias de beber sangre humana como todos los vampiros, pero tu no quieres que beba sangre de los humanos ni de el hospital, dejas que tome la tuya de vez en cuando para que puedas tenerle bajo control.**

- ¿Y eso te molesta acaso? - pregunto Ángela mirándola fijamente con cierto desafió.

- **La verdad es que me da igual como acaba lo suyo, aunque si llegará a convertirse en un vampiro completo como su padre, lo acogería con los brazos abiertos para que fuera mi amante ¿Qué te parece eso querida?.**

Esa confesión masoquista y maliciosa hizo que Ángela sintiera ardor en las tripas, odiaba que su otro yo fuera así de mala, tan mala como los otros dos que estaban en contra suya, los que la deseaban obsesionada y frenéticamente para poder tener mas control sobre los humanos y demás. Entonces, la vampira Ángelus se acercó gateando un poco a Ángela hasta que la tuvo cara a cara, Ángela la siguió mirando sin miedo, y vio como la vampira pelirroja posaba una mano suya sobre su mejilla para acariciarla un poco enredando así sus dedos con su melena negra, Ángela se mantuvo quieta y mirándola a los ojos.

- **Se que deseas destruir a Radu y a su grupo para vengar la muerte de tu padre, Integra, Michelle… y también para proteger a tu hermano y los demás.** - dijo Ángelus susurrante y serpenteante. - **Pero no podrás lograr esos objetivos tal y como estas, y a este ritmo… yo saldré a la superficie y haré lo que quiera, y quizás… empiece por él; tu amado James, que ahora se llama Adam.**

Eso dejo petrificada a Ángela que abrió los ojos en orbita pero luego los encogió para mirarla con odio y rabia, incluso los ojos rojos le brillaron con intensidad, eso a la vampira le encanto mostrando los colmillos con una sonrisa sarcástica, maliciosa y divertida.

- _"Te puedo asegurar de que no te dejaré hacerle nada a nadie que me importe, te lo juro."_ - dijo Ángela enfurecida y rugiendo.

- **Eso lo dices ahora querida, pero cuando sea el momento que te digo no podrás hacer nada, y me encantará oírte suplicar que no lo haga.** - aseguro Ángelus, entonces empezó a desaparecer lentamente. - **Ten presente esto, no es una simple advertencia querida mía…**

La Ángelus de cabellos rojos finalmente desapareció de su vista y Ángelus suspiró de alivió, durante otro tiempo no oiría a su otro yo en su mente. Las palabras de esa vampira resonaron en su mente durante un rato, y quiso sacarlas de su mente dándose un baño para relajarse y refrescarse un poco. Al ponerse en pie empezó a desabrocharse la camisa negra de botones cuando de repente picaron a la puerta sobresaltándola un poco, pero enseguida suspiró calmada al oler que era uno de los príncipes, cosa que le extraño sabiendo lo tarde que era para ellos.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Adam, estaba solo sin su hermana gemela. Ángelus estaba sin la gabardina puesta y con algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados pero solo un par, mostrando así un poco el escote, pero Adam apenas lo noto en la distancia de ambos en la habitación. Al igual que ella, él iba con la camisa blanca y el cuello abierto como solían tenerlo los chicos de su edad, se mostraba algo diferente de esas forma, y él vio que ella se veía mas femenina sin la típica gabardina larga de cuero que siempre le veía puesta. Ambos estuvieron unos segundos callados y mirándose, pero hablaron.

- ¿A qué debo el placer de su visita a mi habitación? - pregunto él mirándolo de lado.

- Eh, nada. solo quería saber si, bueno… si estabas bien, ya sabes, por lo de antes en la terraza con ese desconocido vampiro.

Adam habló tartamudeando un poco y moviéndose inseguro y algo tímido y avergonzado, pero Ángelus le agradeció esa preocupación en el fondo. El joven príncipe se mostraba algo sonrojado cuando miraba a la vampira por eso desviaba a veces la mirada sin notarse mucho, esa faceta, para Ángelus, era como ver de nuevo a James, otra vez, y eso la frustró un poco pero intento estar calmada y recordar que él era Adam y no James, él era diferente interiormente.

- Agradezco que este preocupado por mi, de verdad. - agradeció ella acercándose un poco a él. - Esto suele pasarme a diario, pero me sabe mal que haya pasado esta noche con usted y su hermana aquí, lo siento mucho.

- ¡N-No tienes que disculparte, no es culpa tuya Ángelus de verdad! - aseguro Adam con rapidez y nervios. - Pero, ¿de verdad que estas bien?

- Si, ¿Por qué crees que no? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- Bueno, no se. - contestó él inseguro frotándose la cabeza. - Viendo como estaban todos en la terraza me inquiete un poco, además… no deseo que le pase nada malo Ángelus. - confesó él sincero y sonrojado.

Esas últimas palabras sorprendieron a Ángelus que alzó las dejas de la sorpresa pero después sonrió amistosamente viendo la mirada sonrojada y tímida de Adam que ahora estaba desviada por la vergüenza de haber dicho eso. Entonces, Ángelus acabó de acercarse a él hasta estar a su lado mirándolo con amistad y mas animada que antes, él hizo que estuviera mas relajada y social que antes, eso le gusto, y estaba agradecida por ello, aunque él no lo supiera.

- ¿Estas preocupado por mi? - pregunto ella un poco inclinada para verle la cara.

- ¡Claro que lo estoy! - exclamó él mirándola sonrojado. - Aparté de ser la vampira que nos salvo… también amiga nuestra, desde niños lo eres.

- ju, me siento halagada. - dijo ella volviendo a estar recta. - Pero desearía que dejarás esa excusa de que os salve, haces que me ponga colorada.

- anda ya, ¿tu ponerte colorada? Tengo que verlo en primera fila. - dijo él algo burlón y riendo un poco.

Eso hizo reír también a Ángelus, mostrando una sonrisa angelical y dulce que Adam no pudo evitar mirar hipnotizado y asombrado. Ella era en verdad una autentica belleza, tanto física como emocionalmente, en verdad, él no la veía como vampiresa, solo cuando luchaba contra ellos para hacer su trabajo; protegerles a ellos y al país, así como a su hermano menor Arthur. Por muchas veces que le dijeran que ella era una vampira convertida por Drácula, actualmente conocido como Alucard, no acababa de creer eso de que quizás ella era igual de monstruosa y sanguinaria que él, nunca la vio serlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ángelus sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - Te has quedado hay como embobado por algo.

- ¿eh? Ah, perdona. - se disculpo él agitando un poco la cabeza. - Estaba pensando en algo que… no importa.

- Era algo sobre mi ¿verdad? - dedujo ella sin dudar. Éste se sorprendió de que lo adivinará a la primera. - No te preocupes, se que algunos hablan mal de mi por ser hija de mi padre, Alucard.

- ¿No te molesta que hablen mal de ti o de él? - pregunto él confuso y algo apenado por ello. - Con todo lo que hizo en el pasado por este país, aún hablan de él como si fuera un simple monstruo tenebroso y sanguinario.

- Bueno, cuando vives tanto como yo… acabas por ignorarlos completamente o aceptar sus criticas; buenas y malas. - contestó ella con naturalidad y pasividad, mientras, camino hacía la cama para sentarse cómodamente en ella. - Además, están en su derecho pensar mal o bien de él… y de mi, bueno, cuando tienes un padre así ya imaginas lo que pensaran los demás si saben que eres su hijo.

- ¿En verdad él, Drácula, era tan cruel y sanguinario como cuentan en los libros y leyendas? - pregunto él curioso, entonces vio la mirada de ella y pensó que se paso de la ralla. - Perdona, no debí preguntar.

- Tranquilo, no me molesta en absoluto, se que tu no piensas mal de él por lo que dicen los demás. - tranquilizó ella, entonces le indicó con la mano que podía sentarse con ella si deseaba. - Puedes preguntarme cosas si quieres, tampoco tengo nada que hacer el resto de la noche.

- ¿de verdad, no te importa? - pregunto él inseguro y culpable aún por la pregunta de antes. - Si estabas ocupada puedo irme a mi habitación y…

- Adam, - interrumpió ella haciéndole callar sin alzar la voz ni nada. - Tranquilo, ¿vale?. Yo no soy de esas que se cabrean por comentarios y preguntas de gente que desea saber o confirmar historias o rumores que han oído sobre mi padre en sus tiempos de rey o los de no-muerto, si quieres saber mas de él por curiosidad o otra cosa esta bien, puedes preguntármelo si quieres, no me molesta en absoluto. - aseguro ella con sinceridad y amabilidad asombrosa incluso para Adam, que la miraba fijamente, no como vampira sino como una chica de su edad solo que mas madura. - ¿No dijiste que éramos amigos? - pregunto ella algo coqueta y sonriendo. - Se que quieres conocerme mejor, y acepto eso de que me veas como una salvadora, por eso no me molesta que quieras saber mas sobre mi padre a través de mi padre. Venga ven, siéntate.

Cuando acabó de hablar, extendió la mano señalando el lado de la cama vacío para que él se pusiera cómodo. Adam la miró y luego miro ese lado vacío, dudo un poco, pero al final mostrando una sonrisa se resigno y se sentó junto a ella para charlar como buenos amigos. Ambos estaban medio tumbados en la cama apoyados en la cabecera de enorme cojines charlando de todo, ella estaba con una pierna encima de la otra y los brazos cruzados mirando de lado a Adam, que estaba con una pierna curvada y la otra estirada, hacía gesto con las manos cuando decía alguna cosa. Se contaron cosas el uno al otro, riendo cómodos y divertidamente, y Ángelus dejo al fin de ver a James en él, ahora solo veía a Adam, no al príncipe, sino a Adam solamente, un amigo.

- oye, - llamó él. - ¿Puedes decirme quién era ese vampiro que te atacó antes? - pregunto. - Bueno, no tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

- Para serte sincera, no debería hablarte de esto, pero… creo que será mas seguro que estés informado, y tu hermana también. - dijo ella pensando un poco. - Esta bien, te lo diré. - hizo una pequeña pausa cogiendo valor para hablar de ello. - El vampiro que me atacó antes… era Radu, El Apuesto, mi tío.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

- Madre, ¿se sabe algo de padre? - pregunto Gina algo preocupada e inquieta.

- No hija, hace rato que se fue y no ha vuelto todavía. - contestó ella algo inquieta también. - ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Ambas vampiras estaban en la sala de estar de su casa junto al resto de los vampiros de su grupo. Hacía mas de dos horas que Radu se había ido sin decir a donde iba, pero Elizabeth tuvo una vaga idea de a donde fue, o a quién fue a ver esa noche. Todos estaban confusos y desconcertados por su desaparición repentina, sobretodo por notar que la barrera que rodeaba la casa, que los ocultaba de Ángelus, se estaba debilitando un poco cada momento. Quién mas preocupada estaba era Gina, que era consolada por Izan, la abrazaba con el brazo rodeándolo su cabeza y besándolo con suavidad.

- ¿Le puede haber… pasado algo? - pregunto Carla de repente.

- no creo, él es fuerte, seguro que debe estar bien. - aseguro Jason con su actitud vacilante y rebelde. - Solo esta retrasado un poco, nada mas.

- ¡No seas idiota mocoso! - exclamó Verona molesta por ese carácter juvenil. - ¡Si estuviera bien la barrera no estaría como esta ahora ¿no crees?

- ¡Oye cálmate guapa, solo quería animar un poco el lugar.! - dijo él poniéndose en pie yendo hacía ella molesto.

- ¿Por qué no animas estando calladito eh? - propuso ella yendo hacía él también desafiante y vacilona. - Esta actitud tuya me pone de los nervios.

- Pues anda que el tuyo, je. - se burlo él riendo en bajo.

- ¡Callaos los dos, estúpidos! - ordenó Elizabeth harta de esos dos discutiendo como niños.

Los dos vampiros callaron pero se peleaban con la mirada amenazando con arreglar ese asunto. Elizabeth empezó a impacientarse, así que se paseo de un lado para otro por la habitación mientras los demás la miraban. De repente, Izan captó un olor que no espero oler y miró rápidamente en la dirección del olor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Izan? - pregunto Gina al verlo tenso por algo.

- Huelo a sangre… - contestó él.

Todos lo miraron alertados de oírle decir eso, pero enseguida todos olieron la sangre también, no era sangre de un humano, sino de un vampiro. Antes de hacer algo siquiera, la puerta de la sala de estar se abrió dando un portazo, y de ella apareció Radu apenas aguantándose en pie gracias a que se sujetaba al umbral.

- ¡Radu…! - nombró Elizabeth al verlo y fue hacía él.

El vampiro moreno entró a la sala tambaleando, y dejo que todos vieran que estaba cubiertos de sangre por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, y también vieron que de su cuerpo salía humo, entonces entendieron que tenía balas de plata dentro de si evitando que se regenerará y dejará de sangrar. Izan y Jason fueron en su ayuda para mantenerlo en pie mientras las mujeres se apartaban aterradas y horrorizadas del sofá para dejarles poner su cuerpo allí y extraerle las balas enseguida.

- ¡Padre…! - exclamó Gina horrorizada apoyada detrás de la cabeza de él, le acariciaba la cabellera negra para calmarlo un poco al menos. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, padre? ¿A sido Ángelus?

- No… ¡ugh…! - negó él para luego gemir de dolor cuando Izan empezó a sacar la primera bala de su pecho sin usar herramientas, solo los dos dedos. - ¡Ah…! No, no ha sido ella… la tenía delante y desarmada, otra persona tenía la pistola.

- ¿Entonces quién demonios ha sido? - pregunto Elizabeth confusa. - ¡Ha disparo en mucho puntos mortales para un vampiro de bajo nivel!

- Ha sido… ¡ugh…! - Izan sacó otra bala. - ah… ha sido Arthur, el hermanastro de Ángelus.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Él que era amigo de esa Michelle que convertiste? - pregunto Elizabeth sorprendida.

- Él mismo, si. - afirmó él sintiendo que sacaban una tercera bala en su hombro. - ¡Ugh… agh!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de eso, y Izan finalmente acabo sacando la cuarta bala que estaba muy cerca del corazón. Cuando Radu estuvo mejor sin las balas dentro, sus heridas empezaron a curarse pero necesitaba beber sangre para estar fuerte y recuperado. Elizabeth pidió a los dos vampiros que llevaran a Radu a su habitación mientras las tres hermanas buscaban un humano para ofrecerlo esa noche. Un tiempo después, Radu estaba tumbado en la cama ya sin las heridas abiertas, y Elizabeth estaba a su lado viendo que ahora estaba relajado y mejor, y cuando bebiera de un humano estaría muchísimo mejor. Las hermanas no hicieron esperar mucho y entraron en la habitación trayendo a una joven inglesa rubia vestida de fiesta nocturna y atractiva; camiseta de tirantes ajustado y minifalda, solo que ahora se mostraba asustada y aterrada por estar con vampiros en ese momento. Elizabeth y Radu vieron que la chica era perfecta, y las hermanas la empujaron sobre la cama entre ellos dos llorando de miedo y terror, suplicando por su vida una y otra vez.

- Por favor se lo pido, no me maten… por favor… - suplicaba la chica mojada de lagrimas en su rostro.

- Podéis dejadnos chicas, buena caza. - felicitó Elizabeth mirando de arriba bajo a la humana rubia. - Es muy joven y hermosa, me gusta.

Las hermanas se retiraron de allí dejándolos solos con la humana que temblaba como una gallina asustada. Los dos vampiros se giraron de lado para estar de cara a la chica que los miraba rápida y asustada temiendo lo que iban hacer con ella. Radu no espero mas, se alzó y cogió a la chica violentamente para tenerla de espaldas a él sujetándola por el vientre y apoyando la mandíbula sobre el hombro de la chica que temblaba aterrorizada pero se mantenía quieta, entonces Elizabeth se alzó también estando sentada sobre sus piernas delante de la humana que la miraba fijamente con miedo y horror.

- Tranquila, no tengas miedo de nosotros cariño… - empezó decir Elizabeth sujetando la barbilla de la chica para que la mirará fijamente a los ojos, la chica enseguida quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos que la hechizaban para quitarle el miedo. - Todo esta bien, te vas a divertir con nosotros muchísimo…

- Todo esta bien, me voy a divertir con vosotros muchísimo… - repitió ella sin emoción, ya estaba completamente dominada y controlada por ellos.

- Eli, a mi me gusta que sufran mientras las utilizó. - se quejo coquetamente Radu sobre el hombro de la joven rubia.

- Ya lo se, pero hoy quiero que sea tranquilo y que se deje hacer aunque sea de esta forma. - dijo ella sonriendo divertida y encantada. - ¿Tu no quieres?

Radu no contesto a eso, simplemente sonrió sarcástico y seductor. Los dos vampiros empezaron la diversión con la chica inmune de sentir miedo y terror, solo se dejaba hacer por ellos que empezaron con besos y acaricias por todo su cuerpo mientras la desnudaban lentamente, ella no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa pero si debajo de la minifalda, y los dos vampiros estuvieron encantados con la diversión y la cena de esa noche. Una vez que la chica estuvo excitada y relajada, completamente desnuda ante ellos, Radu y Elizabeth la mordieron en el cuello a la vez, uno en cada lado. La chica dio un susurrante grito de placer, y mantuvo los brazos inmóviles en cada lado y las piernas abiertas para dejar paso a la vampira que estaba delante de ella. Su sangre no tardo en brotar y deslizarse por su cuerpo mientras ellos bebían excitados y drogados de puro placer por esa sangre virgen, de vez en cuando se apartaban de su cuello para dar un jadeo mostrando así la boca y los colmillos manchados de su sangre, la chica seguía inmutada a todo lo que le hacían.

- Parece que muy pronto habrá otro jugador en la partida contra nuestra reina, ¿verdad querido? - dijo Elizabeth mostrando su faceta de vampira con la sangre en los labios bajando por la barbilla. - Ese joven Hellsing, Arthur, será un enemigo igual de temible que sus padres ¿no crees?

- Sí, sobretodo por haberme disparo. - dijo Radu bebiendo y acariciando a la chica seductor y placentero. - Quería vengar la muerte de su amiga Michelle, y no me sorprende, es hermano de Ángelus, lleva la misma sangre que su padre al igual que ella, por eso tienen mucho en común a pesar de ser diferentes.

- ¿Qué haremos con él? - pregunto ella curiosa ignorando a la chica y a su sangre.

- Um, no se. - dijo él dudoso y pensativo, pero enseguida la miró sonriendo perverso y divertido. - ¿Qué tal… si le hacemos una visita en el momento adecuado? Sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad amor?

Elizabeth mostró otra sonrisa idéntica para afirmar a la pregunta, después ambos se besaron apasionadamente lamiendo y saboreando al sangre de la chica, después siguieron con ella pero ahora la tumbaron en la cama con ellos encima para beber toda su sangre hasta la muerte. La chica se mantuvo inmóvil a ellos, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y no los volvió abrir después mostrándose pálida… y muerta.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Faltaban unas horas para que saliera el sol por el horizonte, desde la habitación de Ángelus se podría ver pero ella tenía las cortinas puestas para que no le molestase el sol mientras durmiera durante el día. Ahora quien estaba durmiendo en su cama al lado de ella era Adam que se había quedado dormido por agotamiento de todo lo ocurrido durante el día, a ella no le molesto que durmiera allí, cuando saliera el sol debería despertarlo para irse a casa junto a su hermana gemela. No podía evitar mirarlo mientras dormía de lado hacía ella, la mirada que mostraba volvía a recordarle a James.

- _"Se parece tanto. Adam parece el hermano gemelo de James."_ - pensó ella mirándolo fijamente con cierta tristeza y seriedad.

Adam dormía placida y profundamente, y Ángelus se fue inclinando lentamente a su rostro sin poder evitarlo o darse cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, el ver a James a través de Adam en ese momento y sin nadie allí hizo que recordara los hermosos y mutuos momentos que tuvo con su amado, y eso provocó que se acercará al rostro de él sin darse cuenta de ello. No hizo ruido ni movió mucho la almohada para estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, o mejor dicho, de sus labios ahora medio abiertos por su respirar suave al estar durmiendo.

- _"James…"_

Ella estaba a punto de rózalos cuando de golpe se detuvo en seco viendo lo que estaba haciendo, durante unos momentos estuvo hay quieta recordando lo que paso y al saberlo finalmente cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, estaba frustrada y avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, entonces se apartó de él lentamente sin despertarlo.

- _"¡Idiota, ¿Qué estabas a punto de hacer?"_ - se preguntaba ella poniéndose en pie. - _"¡Métetelo en la maldita cabeza de una vez; él no es James, no lo es!"_

Ángelus se repitió esas frases en la cabeza estando de espaldas a Adam. Lo que ella no supo entonces, es que en realidad Adam estaba despierto, y lo demostró teniendo los ojos medio abiertos mirando a Ángelus. Él lo vio todo, y quedo sorprendido pero también contento, esa vampira que lo salvó de niño sentía algo por él al igual que él a ella, solo que algo la impedía aceptar eso, y él descubriría esa razón y la haría aceptar esos sentimientos mutuos.

- _"Se que sentimos lo mismo Ángelus, y pienso hacer que lo aceptes. Descubriré eso que te impide aceptar tus sentimientos, lo juro."_ - prometió él decidido.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el decimo capítulos damas y caballeros, y para seros sincera... parecía un doble capítulo por la forma que lo he escrito jeje, no lo he hecho a posta lo juro. No tardaré en publicar el siguiente de éste, lo juro, si os esta gustando o no decirmelo por favor, quiero saberlo de verdad. **_


	11. Ceremonia de Sucesión

_**Hola a todos guapos y guapas! Este es el último capítulo de los escritos que he hecho por adelantando durante mi ausencia temporal que tuve, el siguiente aún lo estoy escribiendo pero creo que ya estáis bastante servidos, y me gustaría saber como esta quedando según vuestra opinión jeje, seguramente el hecho de haber publicado tantos muy seguidos debe dificultar eso de opinar pero tranquilos, leer con calma para que disfrutéis de la historia y después decid lo que tengáis que decirme, lo espero con paciencia e ilusión jeje. Con este ya estan todos lo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que os gusten y que disfrutéis. **_

**11. CEREMONIA DE SUCESIÓN**

Pasaron algunos días hasta que finalmente llegó la noche antes del día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión, la ceremonia en la cual nombrarían a Arthur como actual líder de Hellsing y a Ángelus segunda al mando. Durante esos días. Ángelus y Arthur no hablaron mucho por culpa de la discusión que tuvieron, Ángelus deseaba hablar de ello pero ahora su hermano era tozudo y algo rebelde, imagino que cuando fuese líder y con responsabilidades cambiaría ese carácter, solo estaba así por la muerte de Michelle y el descubrimiento de la verdad de sus padres el día de su nacimiento.

A partir de ese ataque de Radu, Ángelus metido mucho y decidió volver a beber sangre humana para estar fuerte en las luchas contra ellos y otro vampiros de baja categoría creados por ellos. Para ello debía ir mas a menudo al Sangre Fresca de Spike, cosa que éste estuvo encantado de tenerla de nuevo en su local, se sentía mal por lo de la última vez con la chica nueva extranjera. Durante las veces que Ángelus fue allí, Spike se mostró amigable con ella pero sin quitarse ese carácter mujeriego y seductor con ella, cosa que Ángelus aguanto sin esfuerzo, él siempre fue así.

Esa noche antes del día de la ceremonia, Ángelus fue al local de Spike con Sirius y sus dos hermanos, los demás estaban trabajando o cuidando de Arthur, aunque él hacía tiempo que no salía de su habitación, solo para comer. Esa noche en el Sangre Fresca todo era normal, no había ninguna fiesta, solo los clientes habituales con sus compañías y diversión mutua. Lucius no espero mas y fue a divertirse con hermosas chicas, Ángelus les dijo a Sirius y Marcus que podían hacer lo que quisieran esa noche, ella estaría a lo suyo también.

En esa ocasión, Ángelus vestía un poco diferente pero sin dejar el negro, en vez de llevar una camisa de botones negro, iba con una camiseta ajustada de escote U mostrando sus bien formados pechos, con eso dejaba completamente al descubierto su marca de magia negra en el cuello, cosa que no le importaba hacer, esa noche no. De entre la gente apareció Spike para recibirla a ella.

- Vaya, vaya… - dijo él con su tono vacilón y seductor. - Mi clienta favorita y hermosa vuelve a estar aquí, me halaga eso.

Ángelus se giro enfrente suyo y vio que se trataba de nadie mas que Spike con su vestimenta negra habitual. A Sirius no le hizo gracia que ese vampiro de rubio platino fuese tal social a su ama, pero tuvo que resignarse e irse a tomar algo para calmarse un poco. Marcus se fue con él a la barra para beber tanto como quisiera, mientras, Lucius ya estaba acompañado de un grupo de chicas rubias y hermosas que estaban encantadas con él a pesar de ser vampiro.

- ¿Vamos a mi habitación privada Ángelus? - propuso Spike con naturalidad y animado. - Tengo algo especial para ti allí, pero no tienes que aceptar si no…

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? - acepto ella al momento mostrándose algo pasiva de la actitud del vampiro. - Vamos.

Ella paso por el lado de él hacia el lugar que dijo, Spike la siguió con la mirada sonriendo y no tardo en seguirla. Ángelus entró en el pasillo rojo hacía esa habitación que estaba junto al despacho de Spike. No tardó en llegar yendo a paso largo y rapido, y cuando entró vio que Spike dijo la verdad; en la habitación sobre la cama, estaba la humana que ya se alimento una vez, era la favorita de Spike, y junto a ella estaba un joven de pelo moreno, ese joven ya complació a Ángelus, y en verdad le gustaba el gusto de ese chico.

- ¿Bueno qué? ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? - pregunto Spike que apareció detrás de ella.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. - contestó ella con ironía pero simpática. - Pero me siento halagada por el detalle.

- De nada mujer, es lo mínimo… después de la última vez. - dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para reunirse con su humana coqueto y encantado.

- Preferiría que no sacarás este tema hoy Spike. - pidió ella suspirando. - No estoy de humor para recordar malos momentos.

- Vale vale, perdona. - se disculpo él viendo la mirada de la vampira. - Venga, disfrutemos esta noche.

Ángelus estuvo de acuerdo con él, en el fondo necesitaba distraerse un poco aparte de alimentarse de humanos nuevamente aunque no le gustase. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada para no pensar, sobretodo en lo ocurrido la otra noche con Adam. Desde esa noche ella no quiso verle todavía, no después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, aún se avergonzaba de ello. Ella cerró la puerta con suavidad, y el joven de pelo negro se acercó a ella con un poco de seducción, mientras, Spike ya estaba empezando a seducir a su humana encima de la cama de color rojo intenso y brillante. A Ángelus no le sorprendió eso de Spike, pero enseguida lo ignoró cuando el joven la medio abrazo con los brazos pasando por debajo de sus brazos guiándola a la cama donde le indicó que se tumbara sin miedo, entonces él se puso suavemente encima de ella aprisionándola con las piernas y las manos las apoyó sobre la cama a cada lado de la cabeza, Ángelus se excitó un poco pero se mantuvo quieta mientras el joven la seducía para que estuviera mas relajada para beber.

- ¿Qué Ángelus?, el chico es bueno ¿eh? - dijo Spike estando encima de su chica ya medio desnuda y relajada ante él. - Todos son profesionales aquí.

- Demasiado para mi gusto Spike. - opinó Ángelus.

- Tu solo relájate y deja que él te ayude a olvidar tus problemas esta noche, así no dudarás en alimentarte de él y volver a sentirte fuerte y poderosa como antes. - animó él mientras acariciaba a la chica hacía arriba, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás completamente entregada a Spike. - A ellos les encanta eso.

Cuando acabo de hablar, Spike se inclinó sobre su chica que abrió las piernas para dejarle pasar mientras le quitaba las prendas de arriba mientras él la besaba y acariciaba con deseo y placer antes de morderla y beber su sangre. Ángelus lo miró con ironía un momento, pero enseguida volvió la mirada hacia el techo mientras sentía como el joven moreno la seducía con suavidad y profesionalidad. Para Ángelus, esas cosas no eran de su agrado pero a veces daba una excepción aunque le incomodaran. El chico la alzó un poco para poder quitarse su gabardina negra y lanzarla lejos para dejar a la vista la camiseta que ella llevaba, uno de tirantes gordos formando una U de escote, éste iba en serio, y Ángelus lo miró viendo su sonrisa picará y algo traviesa, por lo que, usando su veloces movimientos, ella estuvo encima de él sujetando sus muñecas.

- Dime chico, ¿no te da miedo seducir a una vampira como yo para que te muerda? - pregunto con algo de malicia para asustar un poco al chico, pero él se mostró excitado y tranquilo, nada de asustado y aterrado. - ¿En verdad deseas que te muerda y beba tu sangre?

- Sí, lo quiero. - contestó él con sinceridad mostrándose impaciente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto ella.

- Shark. - contestó él.

- Bien Shark, espero que sepas complacerme como la otra vez que te probé y me sacié encantada del sabor de tu sangre. - dijo ella sonriendo sarcástica.

Él asintió nervioso e impaciente, y la vampira se inclinó sobre su cuello para besarlo suave y sexualmente como lo haría todo vampiro. Shark echo la cabeza hacía atrás excitado de eso que ella hacía, y eso que aún no llegaba lo mejor. Los labios de Ángelus sobre la piel de él estaban helados, y eso le dio un poco de escalofríos pero se aguanto oliendo el cabello negro de ella que hacía cosquillas en su rostro. Ángelus se mostraba mas seductora y tenebrosa que antes, debía ser por la sangre que sentía en el cuerpo de Shark corriendo por las venas, ella lo oía claramente llamándola a gritos.

- Hazlo, - animó Shark con el pecho agitado y respirando profundamente. - no te resistas a ella si la deseas ahora, puedes hacerlo.

Ángelus le escucho claramente, y sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras sus colmillos afilados y blancos sobresalían un poco del labio. No tenía por qué dudar o temer, Shark estaba vacunado al igual que todos los humanos del local y aquellos que deseaban estar con vampiros allí, pero temía que la sed la controlará una vez volviera a tomar, pero ya estaba decidida a recuperar su fuerza de antes para luchar contra sus enemigos y proteger a los suyos. Con eso en mente, lamió y beso el cuello de Shark rozando así sus colmillos por la yugular, el joven lo sintió y se preparo para el dolor punzante que sentiría, entonces, dando un susurro rugido abriendo la boca, clavó fuertemente los colmillos en él haciendo que diera un corto grito de dolor para luego uno de puro placer, sintió como su sangre deslizaba por su cuello hasta manchar la sabana un poco, y como la vampira daba tragos sin descontrolarse demasiado.

- ¡ah…! OH… - gemía él ante eso moviéndose un poco pero estaba inmovilizado completamente por la vampira de negro.

Mientras, Spike ya se alimentaba de la chica que daba gemidos en voz alta totalmente excitada y enloquecida de placer, ya que, en vez de morderla por el cuello estando tumbada en la cama casi tocando a Shark, Spike la mordía por el muslo muy cerca del miembro de ella teniéndola sentada al borde de la cama echando la cabeza hacía atrás apoyada en sus manos sobre la cama mas atrás, él la sujetaba por debajo de las piernas mientras chupaba sangre por hay, ella estaba encantada de ello. Ella tenía el pecho agitado por su fuerte respirar y la excitación enorme que sentía, y Spike la iba acariciando un poco.

- OH, Spike… ¡uahhh…! Nh… ah… - gemía ella llorando de placer y sonriendo encantada y satisfecha como nunca lo estuvo.

- ah… - exclamó Spike separándose de la sangre un momento para mirarla desde hay, ella lo miró. - Relájate cariño, y disfruta de este momento conmigo…

Ella así lo hizo cuando él volvió a la carga bebiendo mas sangre, ella volvió a echar la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo excitada en alto. Mientras, Ángelus seguía bebiendo de Shark, pero ahora le había soltado los brazos para que pudiera abrazarla por la espalda pegándola mas a él. Spike la miraba de reojo, viendo que la chica en verdad sabía alimentarse como un verdadero vampiro que era, y disfrutaba de su humano como él de la suya. Ambos vampiros y humanos estaban disfrutando, hasta que de repente sonó un teléfono allí. Ambos vampiros dejaron de morder a los humanos sobresaltados.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…? - exclamó Spike molesto de oír ese sonido en ese momento.

- Lo siento, es el mío. - se disculpo Ángelus sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil. - No esperaba que sonará esta noche.

Spike dejo a su chica descansar, ella estaba excitada de placer, tanto que incluso babeaba de ello un poco por la boca. Ángelus hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado para atender a la llamada algo fastidiada como Spike.

- ¿Si, diga? - pregunto, su rostro cambio cuando oyó la voz del otro lado. - Hola señor Rosenberg… ¿Ahora quiere verme? Esta bien, ahora voy.

Al acabar de hablar colgó y guardo el aparato en el bolsillo de nuevo. Spike la miro curioso por la llamada de ese tal Rosenberg, por el nombre imagino que era uno de esos peces gordos de la aristocracia inglesa al servicio del Rey. Mientras, Ángelus se limpió un poco la boca con lo primero que cogió y después se puso en pie para coger su gabardina y ponérsela para irse de allí. Al ver eso Spike se puso en pie para coger su camisa del suelo y ponérsela pero sin abrocharla aún, entonces se acercó a ella pero dejando cierto espacio por si acaso.

- ¿Ya te vas Ángelus, pasa algo importante? - pregunto él curioso deseando saber algo.

- Mas o menos. - contestó ella a espaldas de él sonando pasiva de él en ese momento. - Gracias por lo de ahora, me a ayudado un poco. - agradeció.

- Me gustaría que te quedarás un poco mas, - dijo él soplando molesto. - no entiendo eso de que te llamen ahora para un trabajo importante, deberían darte un poco descanso querida. - opinó él con sinceridad mientras apoyaba las manos en la cintura.

- Son gafes del ofició Spike, tengo que hacer estas cosas aunque sea en momentos inoportunos. - dijo ella girándose a él. - Son la actual líder de la Organización Hellsing, y una buena amiga del rey, le prometí que si necesitaba algo de mi podía ser en cualquier momento, no me molesta en absoluto.

- Ju, eres una chica un tanto… curiosa para algunos ¿lo sabías? - dijo Spike riendo un poco. - ¿Volverás luego de ese trabajo?

- No lo se, ya veré. - contestó ella dudosa. - Pero yo en tu lugar aprovecharía ese tiempo para lo que te gusta hacer con tu chica favorita.

Spike vio que Ángelus miraba de reojo a la chica humana de antes, y él sonrió coqueto deduciendo a que se refería. Afortunadamente, Shark se despertó, un poco mareado y anémico pero estaba bien para ponerse en pie y recuperarse enseguida, sin decir palabra se fue de la habitación antes que Ángelus y lo miró irse aliviada de verlo bien para andar.

- Bueno, me voy ya, Sirius y sus hermanos se quedan aquí. - dijo ella yendo hacía la puerta para irse. - Disfruta de tu noche intensa.

- Así lo haré pequeña. - aseguro él impaciente. - Y tu no te canses.

Ángelus se fue de la habitación y Spike se quedo para seguir con la juerga mutua y apasionante con su chica que no tardó en despertar con mas ganas de diversión intensas y mas excitante. Ángelus salió del pasillo rojo y no tardó en visualizar a Sirius en la barra tomando un trago, no vio a Marcus, Sirius estaba solo en ese momento y no se mostraba muy animado ni pasárselo bien a simple vista. Al verlo así Ángelus fue hacía él preocupada y llamo su atención con un golpe en el hombro saludándolo amistosamente.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara Sirius? Cualquiera diría que una chica te ha dado plantón. - opinó ella sentándose con él y los antebrazos sobre la barra.

- ¿Eso parezco? Je. - pregunto él pasivo y deprimido. - ¿Tengo pinta de estar así por una chica, cuando estoy saliendo con Yasmina?

Ángelus cambio su rostro simpático a uno confuso, entonces entendió lo que estaba pasando y suspiro dejando caer la cabeza antes de volver a alzarla.

- ¿Has bebido? - pregunto, él indicó que un poquito con los dos dedos. - Y estas depre por algo, eso no es buena mezcla.

- Yo no estoy depre, - negó él mirando hacía delante mostrándose pasivo de todo. - Es imposible estarlo si no hay algún motivo a la vista.

- Entonces, el culpable en la bebida que te estas tomando Sirius. - dijo ella apartando el vaso de Sirius, después lo cogió del brazo para obligarlo a ponerse en pie. - Vamos, te llevó con Lucius y Marcus a un sofá para que estés mejor.

- No hace falta Ángelus, estoy bien, todo va bien. - aseguro él moviéndose de un lado para otro a causa de la borrachera.

- Si, ya veo.

Ángelus no tardó en ver a Lucius, pero ese estaba como siempre rodeado de jóvenes chicas riendo y disfrutando de ese vampiro rubio seductor y mujeriego. No tardó en ver a Marcus sentado en un sofá charlando con una chica que Ángelus conocía de antes, Raquel, era perfecto. Sujetando a Sirius pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros lo medio cargo para llevarlo allí, pero él no colaboraba mucho estando como estaba, no entendía ese estado de animo como para ponerse a beber, entonces pensó en llamar a Yasmina para que fuera al local y estuviera con él o le llevará a casa a descansar.

- Marcus, - llamó ella estando ya al lado del sofá. Éste la vio con Sirius y al instante la ayudo a cargarlo hacía el sofá. - Esta borracho, evita que beba mas de lo que debe, no quiero que monté un espectáculo como suele hacer el otro. - pidió ella jadeando cansada de cargarlo, finalmente lo dejaron caer en el sofá junto a Raquel que lo atendió enseguida. - Raquel, ¿puedes animarlo un poco mientras viene su novia?

- Claro señora, no hay problema. - acepto la chica amistosamente. - ¿Cómo es que esta así Sirius?

- Eso quisiera saber yo, pero ahora tengo que irme. - miró de nuevo a Marcus. - Llama a Yasmina y explícale, que venga y se ocupe de él.

- Entendido, ¿a dónde va? - pregunto él antes de que se fuera pitando.

- Tengo un asunto que atender, luego os veo.

Con eso ella se fue rápidamente de allí dejándolos con Sirius bajo su cargo. Éste no tardó en volver en si y vio a Raquel, ella lo mantuvo ocupado para que no pidiera mas bebida y Marcus llamó a Yasmina con el móvil. Lucius no se enteraba de nada por qué estaba tomando un trago de una chica que reía placentera y encantada, las demás miraban ansiosas por que hiciera lo mismo con ella. Finalmente dejo de beber de ella dando un jadeo de satisfacción y gusto pero aún lo la dejo de abrazar con el brazo rodeando los hombros.

- jeje, ¿qué tal cepo? - pregunto ella coqueta y excitada.

- Umm, bastante bien la verdad. - confesó él estando sobrio completamente. - Pero debes dejar de tomar esa mierda de cocaína y demás, hace que tu sangre sepa rara. - puntualizó él, ella tomó nota riendo, él entonces la soltó para ir con otra chica. - ¿Quién es la siguiente?

Y así estuvo durante ese tiempo, no dejaba de probar a todas las humanas que iban a él como un autentico semental inmortal. La música que empezó a sonar allí daba a la gente ganas de bailar, y uno de esos era Lucius con las chicas mientras las mordía bailando en la pista abrazándolas por detrás ocultando su rostro. Marcus y Raquel no tardaron en verle y el castaño pensó en sacarle de allí pero enseguida decidió dejarle hacer lo que quisiera.

Mientras, Ángelus iban volando velozmente saltando de tejado en tejado hacía el Palacio Real. En medía hora llegó a los jardines dando un enorme saltó para verlo todo desde hay arriba, rápidamente visualizó al secretario Arturo Rosenberg en la entrada del palacio donde la esperaba. Ella se dejo caer hacía él y cuando llegó al suelo fue como si hubiera saltado de uno o dos escalones, camino con naturalidad y elegancia, el secretario no se sorprendió de la aparición sorprendente de la vampira de negro que subió por los escalones hasta estar frente a él con las manos en las caderas apartando la gabardina.

- Espero que sea importante, señor Rosenberg. - dijo ella sería y autoritaria.

- Puedo asegurárselo señora Hellsing, - dijo él también serio de una forma preocupante para la vampira - Su Majestad la espera en su despacho, acompáñeme por favor.

El secretario se dio la vuelta entrando en el palacio seguido de Ángelus a un par de pasos mas atrás. El lugar estaba bastante oscuro y solitario, era normal a esa hora de la noche, cosa que sorprendió a Ángelus por ser llamada por el Rey a esa hora repentinamente. Ambos llegaron al despacho, y cuando Arturo abrió la puerta, dejo paso a Ángelus que no se detuvo ni un instante, Arturo cerró la puerta sin pasar adentro para dejar a solas a la vampira y al rey. Una vez dentro Ángelus vio a Su Majestad de pie apoyado delante de la mesa esperándola serio como nunca le vio, eso preocupo mas a Ángelus que se acerco a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Su Majestad? - pregunto ella estando cara a cara a él a unos pasos de distancia cruzando los brazos confusa. - ¿A qué se debe la llamada?

- Siento haberte hecho venir de repente Ángelus, pero necesito de tu ayuda. - se disculpo él con sinceridad. - Y quiero que esto no salga de aquí, solo nosotros y Arturo saben de esto, ¿entendido?

- Veo que es serio e importante. Esta bien, esta claro. - dijo ella. - ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Es uno que solo puedo confiarte a ti, y puedes usar cualquier método para investigarlo y resolverlo Ángelus, pero antes quiero estar informado de todo lo que descubras y sepas, por favor. - pidió él antes de empezar.

- Entendido, cuente con ello Su Majestad. - aseguro ella. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle ahora?

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Finalmente era el día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión, y todos los de Hellsing que iba a asistir se estaban preparando para ir a Palacio con calma y nervios. Los que irían aparte de Arthur y Ángelus eran Seras Victoria y Yasmina, los demás se quedarían a vigilar la casa. Sirius se mantenía en su habitación descansando de la reseca que tenía, Yasmina deseaba quedarse a cuidarlo pero debía ir con su ama a la ceremonia. Durante el tiempo que quedaba para ir a Palacio, Ángelus quiso aprovechar para hablar con Arthur y solucionar la discusión que tuvieron, no deseaba que estuvieran aún peleados allí.

- ¿Vlad, puedo entrar? - pregunto ella después de picar un par de veces a la puerta con suavidad con los nudillos. - Quiero hablar contigo por favor.

- Pasa. - dijo Arthur dentro de la habitación dando permiso a su hermana para entrar.

La vampira abrió la puerta y entró cerrándola después mientras miraba a su hermano ya vestido para la ceremonia y sentado en un lado de la cama. Durante unos segundos Ángelus estuvo junto a la puerta mirándolo desde hay viendo que a pesar de disimularlo, él estaba nervioso de verdad. En esa ceremonia lo nombrarían líder de una poderosa e importante organización de caza-vampiros de hacer mas de 120 años, ocuparía el lugar de su hermana, que antes de ella era el lugar de su difunta madre Integra, y eso le estaba inquietando un poco asustado y nervioso.

- ¿Cómo estas Vlad? ¿Estas preparado? - pregunto ella desde la puerta.

- No estoy muy seguro si te soy sincero Ángelus. - contestó él sin mirarla y con la cabeza agachada.

Al ver que estaba aterrorizado y nervioso, Ángelus caminó hacía él y se sentó a su lado para abrazarlo con el brazo y apoyarlo en su hombro para calmarlo. Él se dejo y empezó a mostrar que estaba temblando de los nervios.

- Siento haberte gritado de esa forma anoche, no debí hacerlo. - se disculpo él de repente sorprendiendo a la vampira. - Deseaba enormemente vengar la muerte de Michelle, y viendo que ese monstruo estaba allí contigo atacándote… no pude evitar actuar sin pensar las consecuencias de ello, lo siento mucho.

- Vlad…

- tsk, digo que no soy un niño pero me sigo portando como uno. - dijo él frustrado consigo mismo. - No estoy del todo seguro de poder ocupar el lugar que tienes tu hermana, el lugar que perteneció a mama, no me siento… preparado para ello.

- Vamos, no digas eso hermanito. - dijo ella cogiéndole de la cabeza para juntarla con la suya sonando animada y amable. - Yo no te he educado para pensar así, eres un Hellsing y Drakul, ambas familias son de gente noble y poderosa, de gente fuerte y valiente, papa y mama eran de esos también, y si te vieran, no… te están viendo ahora, y seguro que ya están orgullosos de ti desde el cielo.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? - pregunto él inseguro sin mirarla a la cara.

- Por qué los conocí muy bien. - contestó ella, él quiso mirarla a la cara y ella soltó su cabeza para dejarle, ella lo miró sonriendo amable y feliz. - Estuve con tu padre 150 años Vlad, y a través de él pudo conocer muy bien a tu madre, él la conocía desde niña, como ya te conté hace tiempo. - le recordó ella. - Por te aseguro de lo que digo Vlad, ellos dos desde el cielo están orgullosos de ti, viendo que ya eres un hombre fuerte y valiente.

- Hermana…

Vlad se emocionó de oír esas palabras pero aguanto las ganas de llorar o no se qué. Ángelus vio que con esas palabras sinceras y cierta, su hermano ya estaba mejor de los nervios y dudas, así que se puso en pie y le extendió la mano, él miró la mano y luego a ella.

- Vamos, ya es hora; futuro líder Sir Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing. - dijo ella llamándolo con su nombre completo en una sonrisa amistosa.

- Si, Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing. - dijo él correspondiéndole la sonrisa diciendo lo mismo que ella.

Él cogió la mano de ella para alzarse y salir de la habitación abrazados como dos hermanos alegres y contentos. Cuando ambos salieron de la habitación, fueron sorprendidos por todos los miembros de Hellsing que los esperaban fuera mostrando sonrisa irónicas y animadoras. Habían oído la conversación de Ángelus y ésta se sonrojo molesta y avergonzada que rápidamente fue a por ellos mientras Arthur estaba junto a Tara riendo divertido. Una hora después, los que iban a Palacio subieron al auto conducido por Tara, y los que no iban estaba delante de la puerta despidiéndose de ellos animando a Arthur, entre ellos también estaba Sirius a pesar de su jaqueca. El auto se puso en marcha y se puso en camino hacía el Palacio Real a través de la ciudad.

Mientras, en una oscura calle donde se podía ver el lado izquierdo del Palacio, había un grupo de gente cubiertas por capuchas negras ocultas en la sombra, no deseaban estar en contacto directo al sol, sobretodo tres de esas personas, tres mujeres mosqueada y enojadas de estar allí.

- ¡Demonios, odio estar aquí en pleno día maldita sea! - exclamó Aleera apoyada en la pared cubriéndose mas el rostro con la capucha. - ¿Por qué demonios debemos hacerlo ahora en vez de la noche eh?

- Por qué es ahora cuando hacen la Ceremonia de Sucesión según Gina estúpida. - contestó una voz masculina y mas madura que ella. - Es lógico que lo hagan por el día, el momento mas seguro para los humanos… es absolutamente normal.

- Ya lo se Radu, pero aún así odio estar aquí cuando podríamos estar durmiendo en casa hasta el anochecer. - dijo Aleera girándose de espaldas a la luz del sol que a duras penas entraba en ese oscuro callejón. - Me sorprende que esa zorra de Ángelus salga a la luz del día junto a los demás vampiros que están con ella.

- Para ella, el sol no es un enemigo, simplemente la tolera como si fuera una humana normal, pero tanto sol la debilita, y todo gracias a que bebimos mucha sangre suya contra su voluntad. - les recordó Elizabeth que apareció de detrás de Radu sonriendo sarcástica. - Sin ella chicas, no aguantaríais sin en la sombra durante el día, así que dejad de quejaros.

- Veo coches aparcando dentro de los terrenos de Palacio, pronto empezará mi señor. - informó Carla viendo autos negros desde hay.

- Si, pero Ángelus no ha llegado aún, pero enseguida vendrá. - aseguro Gina con los brazos cruzados mostrando una sonrisa perversa e impaciente. - jujuju, no se espera esto de nosotros en pleno día, que ganas tengo de verle la cara de asombro.

- Ten paciencia hija mía, - pidió Radu cogiéndola de los hombros y hablándole al oído. - Hay que esperar el momento oportuno, como siempre hacemos.

- Ya lo se padre, pero es que… - dijo Gina. - no puedo evitar estar así de impaciente, ya sabes como soy cuando se trata de hacer algo contra ella.

Radu lo sabía muy bien y por eso rió sarcástico orgulloso de su hija, que al mismo tiempo era la hermana humana de Ángelus. A diferencia de ella, que tenía poderes mentales; mover cosas y demás con la mente sin mucho esfuerzo, Gina tenía el don de ver el futuro, y ahora que era vampira podía controlarlo mejor que cuando era una humana de salud débil por ese mismo don. Todos los vampiros que estaban con Radu estaban en ese callejón oscuro para prepararse para el ataque a pesar de que fuera de día y el lugar estuviera bien vigilado, eso a Radu no le importaba en absoluto, solo quería a Ángelus.

Después de una hora entera de camino por la ciudad de Londres hacía el Palacio de Buckingham, el auto de la Organización Hellsing finalmente llegaba al lugar, estaban por cruzar la verja dorada del enorme jardín, esta se abrió a su paso y después se cerró lentamente con guardias fuera y dentro del jardín. Tara conducía el auto por un camino de tierra blanca, delante estaba una fuente hermosa y blanca que tuvo que rodear para ir directa al parking abierto donde estaban ya todos los lugares ocupados menos uno que estaba reservado para Hellsing, ellos eran los últimos en llegar cosas que estaba bien.

Una vez que aparcó, las primeras en bajar fueron Seras y Yasmina asegurando el lugar primero, después fue Tara que abrió la puerta trasera para dejar salir a Ángelus y a su hermano detrás de ella. Sin quedarse a contemplar el hermoso y bien cuidado jardín del palacio, Ángelus y su grupo fueron hacía la puerta con paso firme y tranquilo. Una vez en la enorme puerta doble que se abrió a su paso, dentro los esperaba el secretario del rey Arturo Rosenberg.

- Bienvenidos, Organización Hellsing, esperaba su llegada. - saludo él con una reverencia de cabeza educada y respetuosa. - La ceremonia enseguida empieza, acompáñenme por favor.

Ellos sin decir palabra así lo hicieron cuando él dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacía delante con ellos detrás a cierta distancia. Por el camino, todos menos Ángelus observaron los cuadros y monumentos que estaban en el camino hacía la sala al trono donde se haría la ceremonia, Seras había estado muchas veces allí pero nunca acababa de acostumbrarse a esas bellezas única de su país bien cuidadas y conservadas al paso de los siglos. A medida se que acercaban a la sala, el corazón de Arthur se acelero enormemente, tanto que las vampiras y la licántropa pudieron oírlo claramente.

- _"¡Qué nervioso estoy de nuevo, es como si el corazón quisiera salir disparado hacia delante!"_ - pensó Arthur nervioso y algo asustado. - _"Cálmate…"_

Por mas que se repitiera esa palabra una y otra vez no se calmaba y su corazón acelerado le hacía daño en el pecho. De repente, una mano enguantada blanca como las suyas se entrelazo por el lado izquierdo con la suya propia, esa mano helada y fuerte era la de su hermana que estaba a su lado mirando al frente, estaba animándolo y calmándolo de nuevo, él la miraba de reojo agradeciéndole indicando una sonrisa de comisura entonces se calmó del todo. Las dos chicas que iban detrás lo vieron todo y se miraron entre si riendo dentro de si contentas de ver que habían solucionado su conflicto fraternal.

Finalmente, Arturo y ellos llegaron a la doble puerta de la Sala al Trono donde estaban todos reunidos para iniciar la Ceremonia de Sucesión donde Arthur sería el protagonista esa vez, como su hermana y su madre antes que él, sería el líder de Hellsing para exterminar vampiros y proteger así Inglaterra y a Su Majestad el Rey. Una vez delante de la puerta Arturo se detuvo y se giro a Ángelus y los demás juntando las manos por delante mirando hacia abajo.

- Ahora por favor, aguarden un momento. - Pidió él con formalidad.

Él volvió a girarse y sin mucho esfuerzo abrió en par la puerta para entrar solo y ellos esperaban allí con calma. Dentro se oyó movimiento y después se oyó a Arturo nombrarlos a ellos en voz alta y firme, cuando Arthur oyó su nombre completo sintió un escalofrío de nervios y terror que incluso le hizo sudar un poco pero Ángelus le sujeto la mano firme y fuerte para darle ánimos y calmarlo, sería muy rápido esa ceremonia, después todo sería fiesta y diversión.

- Tranquilo Arthur, todo irá bien. - aseguro Seras detrás de él apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. - Será muy rápido.

Arthur asintió nerviosamente respirando hondo y calmado. Entonces, la puerta se abrió en par para dejar ver la sala completa e iluminada con una luz hermosa y increíble. Dentro estaban todos los invitados en pie dejando en medio un camino de alfombra roja que llevaba directamente hacía Su Majestad el Rey que también estaban en pie con espada en mano esperando serio y formal. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar firmes y rectos hacia él mirando hacía delante sin miedo ni vergüenza, Arthur disimulaba como podía su nerviosismo y pánico. Cuando llegaron al final de los dos grupos de invitados, Seras y Yasmina salieron de la alfombra dejando solos a Ángelus y Arthur que al llegar a la escalera frente al trono se arrodillaron con una pierna al suelo.

Junto al Rey, estaban su reina al lado izquierdo y sus dos hijos al derecho mirando contentos ese importante e único momento. Ángelus evito como pudo no mirar a Adam que la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de comisura sin notarse casi. Entonces, ellos dos y su madre se sentaron en el trono dejando al rey con ellos dos, y alzó la enorme, brillante y afilada espada ante Arthur.

- Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing, en nombre de mis ancestros y los aquí presente, yo te nombro Sir Hellsing. - dijo mientras apoyaba suavemente la punta de la espalda en su hombro y después en el otro pausadamente. - Desde este momento serás el líder de la Organización Hellsing y miembro de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda. - acabó él apartando la espada, después, dio unos paso hasta estar frente a Ángelus. - Y tu, Sir Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, a partir de ahora serás la segunda al mando de la Organización Hellsing y mentora de Sir Hellsing. - nombró haciendo lo mismo de antes, después dio unos paso hacía atrás. - Podéis poneros en pie. - los dos así lo hicieron y miraron al rey respetuosamente. - Es un honor… y un privilegio para mi tener a jóvenes como vosotros en mi reino, para protegerlo y defenderlo de cualquier amenaza o peligro, la Organización Hellsing ha servido a este país durante mas de 120 años y nunca se olvidará lo que estuvieron antes que vosotros hicieron, sobretodo la última Hellsing que hubo y el vampiro que la servio hasta la muerte.

Su Majestad hablaba de Integra Hellsing y de Alucard, Arthur no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho al recordar lo que su hermana le contó sobre esa noche en la que nació él, Ángelus no noto pero no lo miró todavía.

- Espero que los aquí presentes delante de mi, sean igual o mejores que ellos en su misión y su deber en este país. - continuó el rey. - Y estoy enormemente agradecido a Ángela Hellsing, que es actualmente la reina de todos los vampiros, - dijo mirando a la vampira que lo miró sorprendida. - gracias a ella… las horribles masacres y muertes que hubo en el pasado han disminuido enormemente, y espero que siga siendo así con su presencia. - la vampira asintió sin decir palabra sonriendo un poco. - Y ahora, ¡felicitemos a los recién ascendidos de Hellsing en este esplendido día en la capital de Inglaterra.!

Con el rey, todos los presentes aplaudieron con fuerza y ganas mientras ellos dos daban media vuelta y miraban al público aplaudieron y silbando para felicitarlos, algunos seguramente que no les hizo gracia pero no tuvieron mas remedio que aplaudir también por respeto a los deseos del rey. Arthur estaban asombrado y feliz de lo que estaba viendo, y entonces miró a su hermana que lo miraba a él también con una sonrisa, entonces la abrazo allí mismo sin importar estar a la vista de todos esos importados importantes de la realeza, política y militar.

Rato después, todos los presentes incluidos los reyes de la corona festejaron de lo lindo y con alegría y diversión. Muchos aún felicitaban a Arthur, sobretodo miembro actuales de la Mesa Redonda que muy pronto dejarían el puesto a sus hijos jóvenes de la edad de Arthur. Ángelus y las chicas no se separaban mucho de Arthur por seguridad, pero también festejaban un poco tomando champán y aperitivos ingleses. La vampira morena veía que su hermano estaba mas calmado y contento, los nervios habían pasado a una alegría enorme agradeciendo las felicitaciones de todos lo que le daban la mano.

- ¡Felicidades Ángela! - dijo una voz angelical y alegre que espanto a la vampira de improviso.

Ángelus se giró un poco sobresaltada detrás suyo, y cuando vio a la dueña de la voz se calmó con una risa y una sonrisa calmada y amistosa. La chica que estaba con ella con una copa de champán en mano era una de hermosos cabellos castaños rojizos, largo y suelto hasta detrás de los hombros y ojos dorados oscuros, vestía un traje aristócrata de color marrón dorado, falda ajustada y larga hasta debajo la rodilla y con corbatín amarillo.

- ¡Angie, eres tu! - nombró Ángelus con amistad y asombro, entonces ambas se abrazaron amistosamente como buenas amigas. - Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- Igualmente querida, jeej. - dijo Angie. - Debes haber estado muy ocupada como para llamarme o venir a verme a mi casa ¿no?

- La verdad es que si, y lo siento mucho. - se disculpo Ángelus con sinceridad. - Han pasado muchas cosas y…

- No importa compañera, - dijo ella exclamando negativamente la mano en alto entre ella y Ángelus. - ahora debemos divertirnos y festejar el momento, por cierto, - exclamó animada y contenta. - aún no he felicitado a tu hermano…

- Pues acompáñame, te lo voy a presentar personalmente. - se ofreció Ángelus señalando el camino con el brazo un poco extendido. - Me gustaría que Arthur tuviera un amigo en la Mesa Redonda, y tu eres una buena amiga mía y la última en entrar.

- Gracias por la confianza Ángela. - agradeció Angie con una sonrisa sincera.

Ambas pasaron entre la gente de la fiesta hasta llegar a donde estaba Arthur rodeado de gente charlando y felicitándolo. Cuando esas personas vieron que Ángelus se acercaba, disimuladamente se alejaron y se fueron con otros invitados amigos suyos, eso a la vampira no le molesto, ya estaba acostumbrada pero le supo mal por su hermano que mostró una mirada extrañada y repentina por como esa gente que le hablaba se alejaba sin mas.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? - se pregunto él parpadeando confuso.

- Lo siento mucho Vlad, - se disculpo Ángelus acercándose a él, éste al oírla se volvió a ella. - Siempre pasa cuando me ven acercarse a alguien.

- OH vaya, son de esos. - dijo él en susurro mientras tenía la mirada baja un momento, luego la alzó despreocupado y animado. - No pasa nada hermana.

- Vlad, quiero presentarte a alguien; - dijo ella, entonces se volvió un poco para que Angie se pusiera a su lado para que Arthur la viera. - Ella es la última que ha entrado en los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda antes que tu, te presento a Angie Walsh, es ahora la tercera al mando de la Mesa Redonda.

- Es un placer conocerte, Sir Arthur Hellsing. - saludo Angie haciendo una reverencia de cabeza con elegancia y respeto. - Al fin nos conocemos.

- Lo mismo digo Lady Walsh, - saludo Arthur sorprendido de verla. - ¿Eres la tercera al mando? Veo que eres igual de joven que yo…

- jeje, llevó un año en la Mesa Redonda, y mi familia siempre a estado en ella teniendo el cargo de segundo al mando bajo el mandato de los Island y los Hellsing. - explicó ella amistosamente.

- ¿Los Hellsing también sus líderes de la Mesa Redonda?

- Eres el segundo al mando, si. - afirmó ella con la cabeza. - Fue por orden de la anterior y difunta Reina Isabel II, y ella acepto a Integra Hellsing en la Mesa Redonda, fue la primera y única mujer en ella, y eso animo a otra mujeres de esas familias a hacer lo mismo, tu madre es una heroína para todas.

- Vaya, me alegra oír eso. - dijo Arthur algo sonrojado. - No tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero… mi hermana me cuenta cosas a veces.

- Ya lo se, - dijo Angie. - Tu hermana no dejaba de hablar de ti cuando empezó a estar en tu cargo y haciendo su trabajo como una mas del grupo a pesar de ser vampira e hija del mismo Drácula bajo las ordenes de Hellsing.

- No exageres tanto Angie. - se quejo Ángelus dando la vuelta pasiva de ello. - Que tu siempre exageras las cosas que has visto.

- Es la verdad Ángela, - dijo ella amistosa y divertida. - por fin estas aquí Arthur. - dijo Angie dirigiéndose ahora a Arthur de nuevo. - Ella esperaba con ansias que tuvieras este cargo como lo tuvo tu madre.

- Cosa que no a todos nos hacer gracia Walsh. - dijo alguien de la nada.

La nombrada se giro al igual que los dos hermanos, y vieron acercarse a un hombre joven pero mas mayor que ellos vestido de un traje azul marino oscuro y corbata negra que pegaba perfectamente con su melena marrón oscuro largo echado hacía atrás y recogido en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran calculadores y desafiantes a los ojos de Arthur, y Ángelus y Angie conocían perfectamente a ese sujeto que se mostraba superior y vacilante con su postura frente a ellos.

- Vaya, Sir Anthony Smith. - nombró Ángelus tranquila y seria. - ¿Ahora me diriges la palabra? Que honor.

- Ahórrate la burla vampira, - dijo él hablándola irrespetuosamente como si nada, maldiciéndola de alguna forma por eso vampira. - solo deseaba conocer en persona a tu sustituto. Veo que no hay mucha diferencia la verdad. - opinó él estando de frente a Arthur mirándolo de arriba bajo.

- ¡Un poco mas de respeto Smith, él es un Hellsing y por tanto un superior tuyo! - exclamó Angie molesta por los modales de ese tipo.

- No del todo un Hellsing Angie, ¿o acaso has olvidado lo que nuestros padres nos han contado? - le recordó él haciéndola callar mostrándose confusa. - Él es hijo del vampiro esclavizado por los Hellsing, es hijo de una ramera traidora que se entrego a un demonio chupa-sangre temido y sanguinario.

- ¡Smith, cállate…! - exigió Angie enojada como nunca.

Ella no fue la única que se enfado, Arthur encogió las cejas de la rabia que sentía hacía ese hombre por llamar "ramera" y "demonio chupa-sangre" a sus padres muertos, quiso darle un puñetazo para hacer que se arrepintiera de esas palabras pero Ángelus lo quiso calmar con una mano sobre su hombro. A regañadientes Arthur aflojo las manos apretadas y cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco.

- Creo que debería cuidar esos modales, Sir Smith. - opinó Ángelus hacia el hombre castaño. - Le recuerdo que esta fiesta es en honor a mi hermano, le pido que sea mas respetuoso y educado con él.

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella Anthony, - coincidió Angie enojada todavía. - no es el lugar apropiado para hablarle así y menos insultar a sus difuntos padres.

- ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Es la pura verdad ¿no? - dijo él alzando los hombros un momento. - Me cuesta creer que Su Majestad permita que una vampira o un bastardo estén en la Mesa Redonda o en Palacio, cuando en realidad son demonios contra Dios.

- ¡Sir Anthony Smith, vigile esas palabras jovencito! - exclamó una voz vieja y afónica.

La gente de alrededor de ellos miraba y escuchaba la conversación de ellos, y de entre la multitud apareció un hombre mayor apoyado en un bastón de madera negro. Ángelus, su grupo y Smith miraron al anciano que se mostraba enfadado y molesto mientras avanzaba hacía ellos lento pero firme a pesar de su edad y condición física, junto a él iba un joven de la edad de Arthur; era Mason Penwood, y el anciano posiblemente era su abuelo miembro de la Orden.

- ¡Arthur, compañero! - llamó éste al verlo junto a su hermana.

- ¡Mason! - exclamó Arthur al verlo también contento de ello. - ¡Has venido!

Los dos amigos se acercaron en uno al otro y se abrazaron como buenos camaradas, mientras, el anciano Penwood estaba frente al joven Smith que estaba intimidado por el viejo con mirada fría y enojada. Ángelus y Angie se alegraron de ver a ese anciano, él era el mas viejo de la Mesa Redonda y quién mas respetaba a la familia y a la Organización Hellsing por todo lo que hicieron, pero sobretodo respetaba a Ángelus por como era y no por lo que era para todos.

- Sir Penwood, ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? - pregunto Smith queriendo escapar de ese enfado.

- ¡No te hagas el idiota conmigo jovencito, antes he odio perfectamente tus sucias palabras contra los Hellsing y es algo que no voy a tolerar! - exclamó el anciano con su voz afónica y reseca por la edad. - Los Hellsing han estando protegiendo este país, y han dado sus vidas por ello mucho antes de que tu u otro de tu familia entrara en la Mesa Redonda y al servicio de su Majestad, así que se mas respetuoso.

- Claro señor, como usted diga señor. - dijo Smith refunfuñado.

- Sir Penwood, - llamó Ángelus que estaba justo detrás de Smith, este rápidamente se apartó al ver que ella avanzaba hacía el anciano. - No tenía que venir aquí estando tan mal de salud señor. - dijo amable y simpática.

- No te preocupes jovencita, COF COF!… - dijo él antes de toser un poco. - Todavía tengo fuerza para acudir a la ceremonia de su hermano menor…

- Es un honor para mi y mi hermano que haya venido señor, recuerdo que todavía le debo algunos favores del pasado.

- Olvídalo mujer, eso es agua pasada. - insistió el anciano amistoso y encantado de hablar con ella.

Viendo las buenas migas de esos dos, Anthony Smith decidió retirarse apretando los dientes humillado y frustrado. Mason y Arthur se reunieron con ellos dos después de que Smith desapareciera entre la multitud y el resto de los invitados volviera a lo suyo.

- Arthur, te presento a mi abuelo, él esta todavía en la Mesa Redonda. - presentó Mason estando al lado de su abuelo con una mano en el hombro de él.

- Es un honor conocerle señor, espero que no se sienta mal por mi estar de la Mesa Redonda. - dijo Arthur con educación y respeto.

- En absoluto joven, tu hermana ha hecho muy buen trabajo mientras crecías, y también me ha hablado mucho de ti antes que mi nieto, espero mucho de ti como un verdadero Drakul Hellsing jeje. - dijo el anciano encantado y contento.

Arthur asintió con ganas, y así continuó la fiesta del Palacio; los invitados iban conociendo en persona a Arthur Hellsing mientras disfrutaban de la fiesta. Poco a poco Arthur fue conociendo a todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, y en esa fiesta se encontró con algunos amigos del Campus que también asistieron y presenciaron claramente la ceremonia. Todo el mundo se divertía, también Ángelus, pero ella tenía otro asunto que hacer mientras estaba allí vigilando y protegiendo a su hermano, y ese asunto tenía que ver con un miembro de la realeza muy cercano al rey y a sus hijos.

La vampira busco algo con la mirada hasta que la encontró, miró a un hombre bastante mayor que vestía con ropas elegantes de color azul marino y corbata negra indicando que era de la familia real, ese hombre estaba con una mujer, seguramente su esposa, y con su hijo que era mas mayor que ella y su hermano Arthur. Ese hombre era el Príncipe Adolf de Edimburgo, hermano mayor del Rey y tío de los gemelos Adam y Aurora, tenía el pelo algo blanco pero aún lo tenía castaño claro y un pequeño bigote sobre los labios.

La vampira lo vigilo fijamente mirándolo con los ojos algo encogidos y molesto por la sonrisa contenta y satisfecha que ese sujeto mostraba, ese hombre se mostraba muy tranquilo, no debía imaginarse nada de lo que pasaba, pero aún así Ángelus lo vigilaría de cerca sin que ni él ni nadie se dieran cuenta.

_**FLASH BACK**_

- Entendido, cuente con ello Su Majestad. - aseguro ella. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle ahora?

Antes de contestar el rey se mostró dubitativo e inseguro de algo, por lo que decidió ir a coger un vaso y servirse un poco de licor inglés para coger ánimos y calmarse. A Ángelus no le gustaba que tomará esas cosas, podría enfermarlo o algo peor pero no era asunto suyo quejarse de ello.

- ¿Es muy grave el asunto que desea confiarme Majestad? - pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que tenía delante cruzando las piernas.

- La verdad es que si Ángelus, y necesito respuestas cuanto antes. - contestó él volviendo a su sitio con vaso y botella de cristal en ambas manos para dejarlas detrás suyo sobre la mesa. - Se trata de mi hija, Aurora.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a ella? - pregunto Ángelus alarmándose un poco al oír eso. - ¿Se encuentra bien, le ha ocurrido algo?

- Creo que si, pero no estoy seguro de qué, por eso te pido que lo averigües. - contestó él, ella se quedo confusa y el rey empezó a explicarlo todo. - La noche en que los dos volvieron de tu casa, casualmente vinieron los familiares que vivían en Escocia, lo que se encargaron de ellos durante estos años, y cuando Aurora entró a la sala se puso pálida y muy distante, desde entonces a dejado de ser la misma chica sonriente y feliz de antes, no se que le pasa.

- ¿Dice que cambio cuando vio a esos familiares de Escocia, esta seguro?

- Si, y creo que miró fijamente a uno de ellos, al cabeza de familia que es mi hermano mayor, Adolf de Edimburgo. - contestó el rey serio. - No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero…

- ¿Piensas que ese Adolf le ha hecho algo a Aurora para que se asuste cada vez que lo ve? - pregunto Ángelus inclinándose hacía él con una ceja alzada.

- Desearía no pensar eso, pero viendo como esta ahora mi hija, no se que pensar Ángelus. - confesó él preocupado y triste. - Ayúdame en esto, por favor.

- ¿Qué hago exactamente Majestad? - pregunto ella echándose hacía atrás hasta apoyarse en la espaldera de la butaca de terciopelo.

- Quiero que observes a mi hermano, sobretodo en la Ceremonia de Sucesión de tu hermano, mira a ver que hace durante el tiempo que esta en palacio y que pasa cuando Aurora lo ve. - ordenó él. - Si es preciso investígale por tu cuenta, puede que tenga algún secreto en mi contra.

- Entendido, pero… ¿por qué me lo pide a mi en vez de a un investigador experto Majestad?

- Tu quieres mucho a Aurora y a Adam ¿verdad? - afirmó él seguro de ello, ella asintió con naturalidad ni vergüenza. - Entonces eres la persona indicada para esto, eres sigilosa y se que puedes darme buenas respuestas a esto mejor que un investigador, confío en ti, hazlo por Aurora, te lo suplico.

Ángelus vio que el rey estaba en verdad desesperado, ella imagino que él estaba algo asustado por ser el responsable de lo que le pasaba a Aurora con ese Adolf, ya que él los mandó a Escocia con él, todo eso se dibujaba en el rostro triste y inquieto de él, por lo que Ángelus se puso en pie frente a él y puso una mano suya en el hombre del rey como buenos amigos que eran.

- Cuente con ello Majestad, descubriré que pasa, traeré de vuelta a la Aurora alegre y feliz de antes, se lo prometo. - juro ella con una sonrisa amigable.

- Gracias Ángelus, te lo agradezco de todo corazón. - dijo el rey con sinceridad. - Te estaré eternamente agradecido.

- No tiene por qué. Al igual que a usted, ellos son amigos míos, los salve un par de veces y ellos me ven como una humana en vez de una vampira, soy yo quien les debe un favor por ello. - explicó ella apartando la mano. - Además, Aurora no se merece lo que le haya hecho ese hombre, se lo aseguro.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Esa noche Ángelus aprovecho para observar de cerca a ese tío sospechoso que aterra a Aurora sin saberse el por qué, pero algunos tenía algunas sospechas, pero al igual que el Rey no quería afirmar conclusiones. El príncipe Adolf se mostraba cómodo y animado mientras charlaba con sus conocidos y amigos, se reía por algo que le decía, y eso a la vampira le molesta, los hombres como él siempre se mostraban de esa forma, como la Condesa Sangrienta cuando la conoció y su tío Radu al conocerlo por primera vez.

- ¡señorita Ángelus!

La vampira morena y todos los presentes miraron en dirección a la voz que se oyó en alto y alegre, todo el mundo la reconoció al instante, y Ángelus encogió un poco los ojos mostrando una mirada irónica pero animada cuando apareció nadie mas que Aurora pasando entre la gente sonriendo feliz y contenta, detrás de ella iba su hermano gemelo Adam que al verlo cambió su rostro animado a uno inquieto recordando lo que paso la otra noche. Tan distraída estaba que olvido por completo a la joven princesa que se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola por encima de los hombros a pesar de ser mas bajita.

- ¡Señorita Ángelus, señorita Ángelus! - repitió Aurora mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y emoción. - ¡Que alegra volver a verla, señorita Ángelus!

- Vamos Alteza tranquilícese, - dijo Ángelus calmándola con un abrazo suave. - Solo han pasado unos días desde la última vez, no tiene que ponerse así.

- Pero… - dijo la joven apartándose un poco de ella para mirarla a la cara derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Además, no tiene por qué decirme "señorita", puede llamarme solamente Ángelus ¿si? - continuó Ángelus mostrando su rostro angelical amable y sincero.

- Si, discúlpame, es que… hacia mucho que no te veía que… - se disculpo ella dejando de abrazarla para estar frente a ella secándose las lagrimas.

- Ya lo se, pero ahora estoy aquí, así que cálmese un poco.

La princesa así lo hizo mostrando una sonrisa alegre e inocente como el de una niña pequeña a pesar de tener su edad ya. En ese momento Adam ya estaba junto a ellas con los brazos cogidos por los codos, y Ángelus intento mostrarse normal y relajada frente a él y su hermana gemela. Los invitados los miraban asombrados de la confianza entre los dos príncipes y la vampira, ésta los ignoró al igual que ellos dos, hasta que finalmente los invitados los dejaron en paz con lo suyo. Entonces, Ángelus vio como de nuevo Aurora se abrazaba a ella pero esta vez rodeando su cintura y apoyándose en su pecho de frente.

- ¿Alteza, qué le pasa? - pregunto la vampira confusa y algo sonrojada de tenerla de esa forma, sobretodo por la cabeza entre los pechos.

- Nada, solo quiero estar un rato así. - contestó la joven como relajada y cómoda. - El olor que tiene es tan bueno y tranquilo, huele muy bien.

- Aurora por favor, no le digas esas cosas a Ángelus anda. - pidió Adam algo incomodo por esas palabras. - lo siento mucho… - se disculpo él a la vampira.

- No, tranquilo… esta bien. - dijo la vampira mirando a la joven hacía bajo.

Mientras ellos estaban a los suyo, un hombre se acercó a ellos, no se dieron cuanta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a varios pasos de distancia.

- ¡ah, tio Adolf! - exclamó Adam con humor y alegría.

La vampira miró en dirección a donde Adam miraba, y en efecto, ese hombre era el príncipe Adolf de Edimburgo, su tío y hermano mayor de su padre. Ella no se espero tenerlo justo delante esa noche, y al tener a Aurora abrazada a ella menos, pero fue una ocasión perfecta, ya que, al oír el nombre de su tío, Aurora dio un sobresalto sin soltarse todavía de la vampira, y se abrazo mas a ella con fuerza y temblando un poco como aterrada, eso afirmó las sospechas de Ángelus; Adolf tenía relación con los cambios de humor de la princesa, y debía ahora saber que eran esos motivos. Mientras, el día paso rápidamente, y en Londres ya era de noche y algo nublado. Fuera de Palacio todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para algunos.

- Tío, que aburrimiento… - se quejo un hombre rubio vestido de guardia real.

Mientras se celebraba el integro de Arthur en la Mesa Redonda, los guardias reales estaban vigilando los alrededores del Palacio, pero no pasaba nada en absoluto y eso los cansaba mas que nada hasta darles algo de sueño. Dos de esos guardias estaban vigilando el lado izquierdo del Palacio, apenas había luces encendidas iluminando el jardín que estaban observando. Uno de ellos bostezó casado de verdad y algo adormecido.

- No te quejes tanto, agradece que nos paguen por vigilar a pesar de no pasar nada raro… - dijo el compañero de éste a su lado, tenía el pelo marrón oscuro. - Además… prefiero que no pase nada, así no hay que esforzarse mucho.

- Eso es verdad, pero… tampoco pasaría nada si ocurriera algo ¿no? - opinó él mirándolo a su lado.

Justo después de hablar, ambos oyeron un ruido provenientes de unos arbustos que estaba delante de ellos. Ambos guardias se sobresaltaron del susto repentino que tuvieron, pero enseguida recuperaron la calma y decidieron ir a ver que era eso que se movía. Decidieron separarse para rodear el terreno, y al hacerlo, el ruido de plantas moviéndose ceso de golpe y no se veía nada en ese jardín. El del pelo marrón se encogió de hombros viendo que seguramente fue un animalillo que estuvo hay y que se fue al oírlo allí, por eso guardo el mazo y fue a buscar a su compañero.

- ¡eh Jack, falsa alarma volvamos a nuestro puesto! - llamaba él, no obtuvo respuesta alguna. - ¿Jack?

Viendo que no contestaba, decidió ir a inspeccionar el lugar donde Jack fue a ver. Buscaba iluminando el lugar con una pequeña linterna, y después de adentrarse bastante en el enorme jardín oscuro iluminó unos pies, unos que era seguramente de su compañero Jack.

- ¡¿Vaya por Dios, no me jodas que te has quedado dormido tío? - exclamó él mientras se acercaba molesto y enojado. - ¡Venga despier…!

Justo cuando se asomó en el lugar donde vio los pies estirados, vio a su compañero en brazos de una mujer pálida que tenía sangre en los labios donde sobresalían colmillos, y después vio a su compañero con los ojos abiertos y el cuello mordido desangrándose por doquier. El hombre quedo paralizado y la vampira pelirroja que lo sujetaba le sonrió sarcástica y divertida. El guardia quiso gritar pero una mano tapándole la boca por detrás lo detuvo, él miro de reojo y vio que era otra mujer vampira de pelo negro liso vestida como la otra mujer pelirroja que siguió con los suyo con ese hombre ya muerto.

- Lo siento mucho querido, habéis tenido mala suerte hoy. - dijo Verona al oído del hombre sonando serpenteante y seductora.

Después de decir eso, Verona mordió al hombre en el cuello con suma fuerza haciendo que gritaba de dolor bajo la mano, pero él enseguida disminuyó el sonido cuando se iba debilitando por la perdida de sangre, hasta que finalmente murió en brazos de la vampira al igual que su compañero en brazos de la pelirroja, ésta se miraron satisfechas por el banquete que se dieron, entonces dejaron los cuerpos allí sin mas para desaparecer de nuevo en las sombras.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el undecimo capítulo de mi segunda historia, espero vuestras opiniones para inspirarme mas y seguir escribiendo con ganas e ilusión. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_

_**PROXIMÓ CAPÍTULO: ATAQUE AL PALACIO REAL**_


	12. Ataque Al Palacio Real parte 1

_**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con un especial de dos partes jeje. Nadie me ha dicho nada sobre los últimos capítulos, pero bueno... ya me diréis algo jejeje. Espero que estéis disfrutando leyendo esta historia, como yo estoy disfrutando escribiendola sin descanso jeje. Disfrutar este especial gaupos y guapas!**_

**12. ATAQUE AL PALACIO REAL (PARTE 1)**

- ¿Quién es esta jovencita tan encantadora Adam? - pregunto el tío de Adam y Aurora; Adolf de Edimburgo.

- Tío Adolf, seguro que has oído hablar de ella; es Ángela Hellsing pero mas conocida como Ángelus. - presento el joven haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando a la vampira que abrazaba un poco a la princesa Aurora. - Es la vampira que te hable ¿recuerdas?

- ¿En serio, es usted esa famosa vampira que controla a todos los vampiros del mundo? - pregunto Adolf sorprendido de verla en ese momento. La vampira asintió educada sonriendo un poco. - Es un placer conocerla joven, he oído hablar de usted muchas veces. - dijo él extendiendo la mano saludando.

- ¿ah si? - pregunto ella estrechando la mano mirándolo a la cara. - ¿Y qué le han dicho de mi?

- Muchas cosas, pero prefería conocerla en persona y juzgar por mi misma. - contestó él con una sonrisa amistosa de punta a punta. - Además, casi todo lo que tengo presente son las historia que Adam y Aurora contaban de ti, su "Ángel Salvador de ojos rojos y vestimenta negra".

- ¡Tío…! - exclamó Adam avergonzado.

- Perdona hijo, pensaba que ella lo sabía ya. - se disculpo él divertido.

- Si, ya lo he oído eso. - aseguro Ángelus. - Aunque no me gusta mucho que me vean como un "ángel" para serle sincera.

- Si entiendo.

Mientras hablaban, Aurora no dejo de abrazar a la vampira con fuerza y temblando un poco, lo suficiente para que Ángelus lo notará en el cuerpo. Según su punto de vista, Adam se llevaba bien con su tío, por lo que no debía saber nada de lo ocurrido entre él y su hermana, posiblemente lo hizo en ocasiones privadas y ella no se atrevió a explicarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano gemelo. De repente, algo llamó la atención de la vampira pero sin dejar de abrazar a la princesa, algo capto su olfato en el aire, y era algo que no deseaba oler en ese momento y en ese lugar.

- Lo siento mucho, pero tendréis que disculparme unos momentos. - se disculpo ella. Adam, venid tu y tu hermana conmigo un momento.

Los dos gemelos no tuvieron tiempos de responder por qué la vampira los arrastro lejos de allí dejando plantado al señor Adolf, éste se extraño un poco pero enseguida le quito importancia y fue a reunirse con sus amigos. Ángelus llevó a Adam y Aurora lejos hasta tener privacidad en un rincón de la gran sala.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ángelus que estas así de repente? - pregunto el joven príncipe confuso.

- Escuchadme bien los dos, - pidió ella seria y alerta. - Quiero que los dos vayáis junto a vuestros padres, ni se os ocurra separaros de ellos, decidles que os lo he dicho yo ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale vale, pero…

- ¡No preguntes nada, solo haced lo que os digo! - exclamó Ángelus con autoridad. - No os separéis de vuestros padres por nada.

Cuando acabo de decir eso, dejo allí a los dos príncipes confusos y inquietos, sabían de sobra que cuando Ángelus se ponía así era por algún peligro cerca. Dudaron pero al final hicieron lo que ella dijo y sin mostrarse asustados fueron con sus padres que estaban sentados aún en el trono. Mientras, Arthur estaba aún con sus amigos y vigilado por Seras y Yasmina a cierta distancia. Todos estaba tranquilo para ellas dos, pero de repente, les llegó un olor a sangre fresca proveniente de fuera del edificio. Antes de poder reaccionar, una mano sujeto el brazo de Yasmina y la arrastro lejos de Seras, vio que se trataba de su señora Ángelus que caminaba con prisa y sin mirarla todavía.

- ¿Mi señora qué pasa? ¿Y ese olor…? - preguntaba la licántropa confusa.

- Algo esta pasando Yasmina, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. - dijo Ángelus sonando seria y concentrada. - Seras sabrá que debe quedarse junto a Arthur… no quiero preocuparlo, no todavía.

Con eso Yasmina no dijo mas y dejo que la vampira la arrastrará hasta salir de la sala donde la soltó para que la siguiera. Confusa, Seras se mantuvo cerca de Arthur que no sospechaba nada todavía, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que oliera la sangre también. De momento parecía que no notaba nada por el rostro sonriente y amistoso que mostraba ante sus amigos, pero la vampira rubia no se fiaba mucho. Mientras, Ángelus y Yasmina estaban donde provenía el olor a sangre. Encontraron los cuerpos de dos guardias muertos, desangrados por unas mordidas en el cuello. Los habían dejado a la vista de todos pero afortunadamente no paso nadie por hay.

- Mi señora Ángelus, este olor es… - dijo Yasmina a medias.

- Si, han sido Aleera y Verona… - terminó ella molesta y frustrada. - ellos están aquí.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Solo estamos nosotras tres…

- Tranquila, he avisado a los otros telepáticamente, no tardarán en estar aquí. - tranquilizo la vampira. - Volvamos dentro, hay que proteger a los invitados.

- ¿Y los demás guardias?

La vampira no dijo nada, y entonces la licántropa capto mas olor a sangre, y no era de los dos cuerpos encontrados. Al saberlo al fin, Yasmina puso la mano en la boca aterrada mientras la vampira caminaba de vuelta al interior del Palacio. Una vez que ambas mujeres traspasaron la puerta de entrada, el móvil de Ángelus que tenía en el bolsillo de la gabardina empezó a sonar. Ella lo cogió y miró que era un "Numero oculto", no tardo en saber quién podría ser.

- Hola, Radu. - saludo ella primero con voz fría y sin emoción.

- Buenas noches, Princesa. - saludo la voz al otro lado del auricular, sonaba contenta y seductora. - ¿Qué tal va la fiesta? Enhorabuena por tu hermano.

- Lastima que no este agradecida por ese cumplido. - confesó ella aguantando las ganas de chillar. - No después de lo que acabo de encontrar fuera.

- OH ya. Jeje, dos de tus antiguas hermanastras no pudieron esperar a cenar. - dijo él. - Ya sabes como son esas tres, siempre tienen hambre.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Radu? ¿Por qué atacáis ahora? - pregunto ella exigiendo respuestas.

- Eso debes preguntarle a las visiones de Gina querida mía, vio que a tu hermano y a ti os ascenderían tal y como se quedo hace 18 años. - contestó él calmado y sonando divertido. - Ella insistió en hacerlo hoy, y nosotros no nos negamos.

- ¡Sois unos desgraciados…!

- Somos tus futuros amos Ángelus, tus futuros amos. - corrigió él sin dejar de estar calmado. - Y para conseguirte hacemos lo que sea…

- ¡¿Mis amos, qué tonterías estas diciendo?

- Deberías saberlo Ángelus, - insistió él. - los cinco tomamos tu sangre, eso debe afectarte físico y emocionalmente, desde entonces que nos perteneces.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo desgraciado?

- Pronto… lo entenderás, querida y futura esposa.

Con eso él colgó dejando a Ángelus con la palabra en la boca. El odio y la rabia dominó a Ángelus, tanto que al hacer fuerza con la mano aplasto el móvil con suma facilidad haciéndola añicos en la mano que abrió dejando caer los pequeños trozos. Yasmina no le dijo nada, dejo que sacará esa furia a su modo, y justo en esos momentos llegaban los demás miembros de Hellsing viéndolas allí plantadas.

- ¡Ama Ángelus, Yasmina…! - llamó Sirius que iba delante de los demás. Llegaron a ellas saltando las escaleras y traspasando la puerta. - ¿Qué ocurre, por qué nos ha llamado telepáticamente?

- Es una urgencia extrema Sirius. - informó Yasmina en nombre de Ángelus. - "Ellos" están aquí, ya han asesinado a los guardias exteriores.

- ¡¿Qué, están aquí? - pregunto Pip sorprendido como nunca.

- Sí, - dijo Ángelus sin girarse aún a ellos. Todos la miraron sintiendo su aura furiosa y cabreada. - y por eso debemos ser rápidos y actuar ya chicos.

- ¿Qué hacemos, mi señora Ángelus? - pregunto Yasmina.

- No hay mas remedió que informar al Rey y a todos la situación actual y protegerlos en esa sala. No se que eran ahora, pero no pienso dejar que maten a nadie aquí, no mas. - dijo la vampira morena. - Vamos a la Sala del Trono.

Ángelus y los demás corrieron velozmente hacía la sala donde estaban todos reunidos. Mientras, el Rey ya estaba junto a su mujer y sus hijos después de que le dijeran lo ocurrido con Ángelus, él entendió enseguida que era algo grave. De repente y de la nada, afuera se oyó un inmenso ruido al mismo tiempo que un corto pero fuerte temblor, todo el mundo supo que se trataba de una explosión en el mismo Palacio de Buckingham, enseguida reinó el caos y los vigilantes intentaron calmar a los invitados, entre esa gente estaban Arthur y Seras que se extrañaron de esa explosión tan cerca de la sala al trono, fue entonces cuando Ángelus y los demás de Hellsing entraron en par a la sala.

Cuando la gente la vio todos se callaron y la miraron, y ella fue directa al rey que estaba de pie frente a su silla real junto a su familia. Mientras, los vampiros estaban junto a Arthur que ya sospechaba que algo gordo pasaba y por la expresión de su hermana supo al instante que se trataba de sus enemigos. Mientras Ángelus iba hacia el rey, extendió la mano en alto en dirección a las puertas que pasaba, y las cerraba mentalmente de un portazo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo que desconocía ese poder suyo, a ella no le importo, solo pensaba en protegerles a todos del peligro que estaba fuera. Su Majestad espero paciente la legada de la joven serio y formal, y cuando estuvo delante de él hizo una reverencia de cabeza rápida para informar de todo.

- Majestad, os pido disculpas por lo que esta pasando de verdad. - se disculpo ella con rapidez. - La situación de ahora es grave y prioritaria, por ese motivo usted y todos los presentes deben quedarse en esta sala sin salir de ella hasta que la zona sea segura.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Lady Ángelus? - pregunto el Rey. - ¿Qué ha sido esa explosión de antes?

- Un aviso… - contestó ella. - Un grupo de vampiros poderosos están allí fuera, han asesinado a todos los guardias exteriores sin que nadie de dentro lo viera, - informó ella, algunos de los presentes exclamaron horrorizados o asustados. - por eso quiero que estén aquí dentro que es donde estarán a salvo.

- ¿Esta segura de eso jovencita?

- Sí, mejor esto que ir corriendo sin rumbo para ser presa de los vampiros enemigos señor, a esos enemigos les encanta perseguir a la presa antes de devorarla, por eso pido que todos estén aquí.

Con eso el Rey asintió mudamente y la vampira dio media vuelta para irse con los demás. La gente no podía evitar estar aterrada y temblando de miedo por lo que estaba pasando, pero sabían que la vampira de Hellsing junto a todos los miembros fuertes de la organización presentes sobrevivirían, eso creían y deseaban creer de verdad. Los compañeros del Campus de Arthur que estaban allí se mantuvieron juntos, otros hicieron lo mismo mientras otros se mantenían lejos de las paredes, puertas y ventanas por seguridad y temor.

Ángelus y los demás de Hellsing pidieron colaboración de los vigilantes que estaban allí, eran bastantes para las puertas, no tenían armas contra los vampiros pero podían ayudar manteniendo a los invitados dentro de la sala sin dejar que salieran por el miedo o el pánico. Mientras, todos ellos menos Arthur hicieran a cazar a esos vampiros desgraciados para acabar con esa pesadilla. Cuando ya tuvieron decidido el plan, Ángelus cogió a Arthur y se separaron del grupo un momento para hablar a solas.

- Vlad, ¿Llevas encima el arma plateada de la otra vez? - pregunto ella en susurro.

- Sí.

- Bien, estate por si acaso con ojo atento a todo, esos desgraciados son astutos si se lo proponen de verdad. - aviso ella mirando de vez en cuando a los alrededores. - Quiero que estés preparado para tu primera batalla hermanito, siento que tenga que ser justo hoy.

- No te preocupes hermana, estas cosas, pocas veces, suelen pasar para joder un poco. - tranquilizó él. - Estoy listo para pegarle un tiró a uno de ellos.

Ángelus rió un poco viendo el sentido del humor de su hermano a pesar de la situación, eso la tranquilizó de verdad. Con eso, abrazó a su hermano por la cabeza, él le correspondió el abrazo por la espalda, ella estaba aterrada por lo que pueda pasarle estando fuera luchando, pero confiaba en que sabría defenderse con esa arma de su difunto padre vampiro. Al final, ella se volvió a reunir con los demás y salieron de la sala rápidamente para que cerraran la puerta, Arthur miró unos momentos mas la puerta antes de girarse frustrado y furioso por los vampiros enemigos, pero sobretodo por uno en concreto; Radu.

En esos momentos, quién disparo con un cañón contra el Palacio fue Lestat que se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande al igual que Jason y Carla que estaban junto a él fuera del jardín real. Mientras, las Tres Hermanas estaban saboreando a los guardias restantes del exterior y Radu, Elizabeth, Gina y Izan estaban esperando en los tejados pacientemente a que la "Reina" saliera a recibirles. Muchos curiosos que oyeron la explosión observaban lo que pasaba al otro lado de la verja, los policías y periodistas enseguida estuvieron allí enfrentándose entre ellos, uno para coger la noticia y los otros evitar que pasaran la línea.

- No importan los años… ni los policías ni la prensa cambian con el tiempo, siempre peleándose por sus obligaciones opuestas, ya podrían llevarse bien por una vez. - opinó Carla observando todo desde el tejado de una casa.

- Los policías son los peores nena, - dijo Jason asqueado y molesto. - Siempre se meten en cosas que no les conciernen y por eso muchos son asesinados. A pesar de eso mucha gente desea ser policía para pillar a los malos, pues ya me dirán que hacen cuando el malo es un vampiro chupa-sangre.

- Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso, mi querido amigo. - dijo Lestat con el cañón apoyado en su hombro sin mostrarse incomodo.

Ambos vampiros se miraron un momento para después reírse a carcajadas, Carla enseguida se unió al entender a que se refería Lestat. Del lugar donde dispararon salía fuego y humo, los bomberos no tardaron en llegar para apagar las llamas, algunos periodistas aprovecharon las esquinas no vigiladas para entrar e intentar informarse de lo que pasaba en el Palacio mas importante de Inglaterra. Uno de ellos era una joven de pelo castaño dorado recogido en una coleta con gafas redonda, llevaba una cámara colgada del cuello pero ahora cogida por ambas manos, observaba el alrededor del lugar incendiándose por doquier buscando algo interesante que fotografiar, pero solo veía las llamas apagarse poco a poco por los bomberos y el intenso humo negro que lo cubría casi todo evitando ver.

La chica tosió un poco por el humo que estaba alrededor sin dejarle ver nada, y de entre ese humo iba apareciendo una figura humana, no supo reconocerla hasta que la tuvo enfrente, vio que se trataba de un joven bastante apuesto y atractivo que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce, era rubio de ojos azules celeste que parecían los de un lobo, daban algo de miedo pero eran atractivos y hechizantes.

- ¿Qué hace una periodista tan guapa aquí sin permiso de la policía? Este lugar es muy peligroso, ¿lo sabes, no? - dijo el joven rubio que se acercaba a ella paso a paso.

- Ya lo se, pero… quería sacar una buena foto, soy nueva en esto y necesito esta oportunidad para que me acepten. - explicó ella nerviosa y tartamudeando. - ¿Eres de la policía?

- No, soy uno de los invitados que estaba dentro. - contestó él con una sonrisa. - Soy Lestat, ¿y tu, cómo te llamas?

- C-Carol. - contestó ella sonrojada y tímida. - ¿puedo hacerte preguntas de lo ocurrido?

- Claro Carol, adelante.

- ¿Sabes qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué ha provocado esa explosión en el palacio de Buckingham? - pregunto ella con profesionalidad.

- Sí. - afirmó él con naturalidad. - La explosión se produjo por un misil militar disparado por un cañón de apoyo directo, se disparo en una sala que estaba vacía así que no ha habido victimas ni heridos.

- ¿Cómo… cómo sabes todo eso? - pregunto ella sorprendida de lo que oyó.

- Muy sencillo cariño… - empezó él acercándose mas a ella. - Quién disparo ese misil con un cañón sabiendo que no mataría ni heriría a nadie… fui yo.

Al decir eso, la chica abrió los ojos en orbita, pero antes de poder huir o siquiera gritar, fue cogida velozmente por el rubio y la desplazo de un soplido hasta un rincón del jardín donde nadie les viera. Carol se vio tumbada en el césped y sujetada por Lestat, sujetaba sus muñecas en alto con fuerza con el cuerpo encima del de ella dejándola completamente inmóvil.

- Vam… vampiros. - nombró ella aterrada y temblando de miedo.

- No debiste entrar aquí sin protección y sin permiso, muñeca. - le dijo él mostrando los colmillos y su rostro de vampiro hambriento. - Habrías sido una buena periodista, es una pena.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Lestat se preparo para morderla, y ella quiso gritar pidiendo ayuda pero él le tapó la boca dejando una mano libre que no sirvió de mucho contra él. Lestat se inclinó hacía su cuello pero de repente algo lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo lanzó lejos de ella chocando contra un árbol grande, él cayó al suelo dolido y confuso por lo ocurrido hace unos simples instantes, con eso en mente se puso en pie con dificultad y dolor.

- ¿Qué demonios…? - exclamó él tambaleándose un poco.

- Hacía tiempo que no te veía, hermano mayor. - dijo una voz masculina, vacilante y conocida. - Empezaba a pensar que te habrías ido por ser cobarde.

Lestat alzó la mirada y vio que junto a la periodista rubia estaba uno de los sirvientes de Ángelus; Lucius Balan. Al verle de nuevo con sus aires de grandeza le hizo hervir la sangre, mientras, el otro rubio estaba de pie junto a la periodista que estaba petrificada de miedo, y mas viendo que había otro vampiro a su lado ignorándola ahora, quiso irse sin llamar la atención pero el vampiro vestido de negro y pelo rubio giró la cabeza a ella, ésta lo miró aterrada.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? - pregunto él vacilante y confuso, ella no le entendió. - Te he salvado la vida ¿no? Deberías irte ya, venga.

Al oír eso, la chica estuvo confusa pero enseguida pensó que quizás ese vampiro era de los de Hellsing, por eso se tranquilizó un poco mientras se ponía en pie e irse por otro lado. Lestat no iba a permitirlo y se desplazó en un segundo hacía ella pero Lucius lo detuvo del mismo modo un instante antes de que apenas rozaba sus cabellos, la chica gritando corrió como pudo hasta desaparecer de allí yendo hacía los camiones de los bomberos que estaban allí.

- Te has vuelto algo lento ¿no, hermano? - observó Lucius que sujetaba a Lestat por el cuello y el hombro, éste también del cuello y de uno de los brazos.

- ¡Deja de llamarme "hermano" capullo!

Con ese insulto Lestat hizo un rápido movimiento, se libero de él y lo lanzó contra el árbol de antes, solo que este pudo bloquear el golpe haciendo pulso con los pies e ir de nuevo contra Lestat, éste no se lo espero y fue cogido por Lucius cayendo al suelo con él encima aprisionándolo con las piernas sobre la cintura mientras lo cogía del cuello de la ropa. Lestat rápidamente intento soltarlo pero él era mas fuerte que antes, cosa que le sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo es posible que seas mas fuerte que yo a pesar de estar en igualdad de fuerza sobrehumana? - pregunto Lestat confuso mientras intentaba soltar las manos de su camisa. - ¿Qué es lo que te has hecho bastardo?

- Y a mi que me explicas, a lo mejor… te has alimentado de sangre caducada amigo. - opinó Lucius tranquilo y confiado de si mismo. - ¿Dónde esta tu amo?

- Detrás de ti. - dijo una voz que no era de Lestat, era la de Radu.

Al oírle, Lucius se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza donde le vio, estaba justo detrás de él junto a Bathory y Gina. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, antes de poder alejarse de él, el vampiro moreno lo cogió del cuello apretando los dedos contra su garganta y alzándolo un poco mas del suelo dejando libre a Lestat. Éste se apartó rápidamente para ver como hacía sufrir al vampiro de negro rubio que se cogía al brazo de Radu, a pesar de no ahogarse estaba sufriendo por lo que estaba haciendo con los dos dedos aprisionando su garganta. Mientras Radu le hacía eso divertido y malicioso, las dos vampiras estaba detrás tranquilas dejando que se divirtiera con el novato de Ángelus.

- ju, te has dejado vencer por este novato Lestat, eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado. - dijo Radu sin mostrar ningún esfuerzo por lo que estaba haciendo.

- No volverá a pasar Radu. - aseguro Lestat algo acobardado por la fuerza del vampiro rumano moreno.

- Eso espero, bueno… - se dirigió a Lucius que gemía de dolor. - ¿Dónde esta tu hermosa ama? Hace rato que la estamos esperando.

- Bastardo… ¡deja de molestarla, ella no quiere saber nada de ti y de ninguno de vosotros! - dijo Lucius con dificultad pero aguantando el dolor para hablar.

- Eres valiente por decirme eso novato, se nota que ella te eligió como su guerrero al igual que tus hermanos, - halagó él con sinceridad. - lastima que tenga que matarte para hacer que abra los ojos respeto a nosotros.

- ¿Hacer… que abra los ojos? ¡¿De qué coño estas hablando capullo vejestorio? - exigió Lucius intentando partir su brazo pero sin éxito.

- Aunque te lo dijera nunca lo entenderías, ahora calla y muere.

Con eso dicho, Radu preparo su otro brazo para atravesarle el corazón como una estaca, pero al estar a unos centímetros de hacerlo su brazo se detuvo en seco, nada lo sujetaba pero Radu sintió que una fuerza invisible lo mantenía hay petrificado e inmóvil y no tardo en saber quién lo hacía, por eso, soltó sin mas al vampiro dejándolo caer al suelo tosiendo con fuerza mientras sujetaba su cuello amoratado pero que sanaron al momento. Al hacerlo, la fuerza invisible desapareció y Radu pudo mover su brazo izquierdo.

- Empezaba a preocuparme… - dijo él con naturalidad. - creía que no llegaríamos a verte en persona todos juntos.

- ¿Y dejar que mates a uno de los míos? Ni en sueños Radu. - dijo la voz de Ángelus, sonando enojada y fría.

Lucius se apartó rápidamente de esos vampiros hasta estar junto a Ángelus que estaba en el lado derecho de Radu a varios metros de ellos. Él y sus vampiros de giraron y la vieron sola con Lucius, ni siquiera Yasmina estaba allí con ella, y eso extraño a todos, sabían que esa licántropa era la fiel y leal compañera de la vampira, su mano derecha durante mas de un siglo y medio. Radu enseguida le quito importancia y avanzó hacía ella, ésta se mantuvo en su sitio mirándolo firme y sin temor al verlo acercarse a ella. Lucius no entendía por qué estaba allí sola y sin los demás, y por eso quiso protegerla poniéndose entre los dos pero Ángelus le detuvo con una mano en su hombro diciéndole que se apartará, que la dejará hacer ella sola.

- Me sorprende que desees enfrentarte a nosotros tu sola, se de ante mano que estás débil por no haber tomado sangre humana durante un largo tiempo. - dijo Radu mostrándose confiado y calmado mientras se iba acercando a ellos. - Ya deberías haber notado que no puedes matarnos libremente querida…

- Tal vez tengas razón, - dijo Ángelus pasando por el lado de Lucius para estar frente a Radu. - pero eso no significa que os pueda hacer frente las veces que haga falta para que salgáis de mi no-vida.

- Cierto muy cierto, pero eso no será posible, "princesa". - confesó él parando a unos pasos de ella. - Si crees que vamos abandonar nuestro objetivo… estas muy equivocada amor.

- ¿No pudisteis esperar a mañana por la noche, eh? ¿Tenía que ser justamente hoy cuando asciende a mi hermano como líder de Hellsing? - pregunto ella vacilante y molesta. - No os cansáis de amargarme la eterna vida ¿verdad? Con tal de hacerme entender que solo hay una salida, unirme a ti.

- Veo que lo has pillado enseguida, bien por ti. - halagó él. - ¿y bien? ¿harás eso y nos ahorras mas trabajo… o seguimos como ahora?

- Ya deberías saber la respuesta a eso… mi querido tío Radu. - contesto ella por primera vez sarcástica.

Al acabar, Radu y los demás vampiros que estaban con él empezaron a tener una especie de dolor de cabeza repentino que aumentaban sin parar, el dolor hizo que todos gimieran de dolor mientras apoyaban las manos en la cabeza y se arrodillaran de dolor entre gritos. Lucius no sentía ese dolor y miró a Ángelus, se mostraba concentrada mirando a Radu sufrir a sus pies, entendió que era obra de ella con su poder mental. Entre ellos, la única que estaba bien y en pie mirando a Ángelus era Gina, la vampira morena la miró y no se sorprendió de ellos, por mucho que fueran vampiras convertidas por diferentes vampiros, seguían siendo hermanas, por eso el poder mental de Ángelus no afectaba a Gina, en cambio, ella tenía visiones de ella a todas horas, era un hecho aún desconocido para ambas. Viendo la ocasión, Gina desapareció de allí dejándolos atrás, Ángelus quiso seguirla pero debía tener controlados a Radu y los demás presentes, entonces miró de reojo a Lucius que no dejaba de alucinar del poder de su creadora.

- _**"Ve a buscar a una de las Tres Hermanas y tráemela con vida, o al menos toma algo de su sangre…".**_

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó él alucinado todavía.

- _**"¡Haz lo que te digo por una maldita vez, vamos vete ya!"**_

Ante esa orden directa y exigente Lucius se fue pitando de allí siguiendo el olor de una de las vampiras enemigas. Así, Ángelus estuvo a solas con ellos, pero sentía que no podría estar usando su poder durante mucho tiempo seguido, empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza también y algo de hemorragia nasal. Mientras, Seras y Pip finalmente encontraron a los dos vampiros que estaban deseando encontrar; Carla Aragón y Jason Charles. Sirius y sus hermanos también tuvieron suerte, cada uno encontró a una hermana; Sirius a Aleera, Marcus a Verona y Lucius a Marhiska.

Después de usar su poder un buen rato, Ángelus calló de rodillas al suelo agotada y no pudo usar mas su poder. La jaqueca de Radu y los otros dos desapareció al instante y vieron a Ángelus jadeando agotada de rodillas en la hierva apoyando las manos en ella. Radu la miró sonriendo al igual que Elizabeth, en cambio, Lestat decidió irse de allí y dejarles solos con su plan. Una vez a solas, Radu se puso en pie junto a Elizabeth y fueron hacía Ángelus que alzó a medias la cabeza, viendo como ellos se acercaban a ella entre sus mechones oscuros.

- Vaya, vaya… parece que lo de ser invencible puede ser muy agotador, ¿verdad querida? - opinó Elizabeth estando ahora detrás de Ángelus y arrodillada.

- No debiste confiarte demasiado por tener ese don tan parecido al mío amor. - dijo Radu que se puso de cuquillas frente a Ángelus, ésta lo miraba a través de los mechones de pelo que estaban sobre su rostro. - Mira lo que pasa por ello, acabas agotada y teniendo hemorragias, eso es debido a que llegas al limite de tu resistencia que acabas ignorando… y también por qué hace tiempo que no lo usas y eso, crea consecuencias.

- Mi poder es muy diferente al tuyo Radu, y tú lo sabes muy bien. - dijo Ángelus dolida y agotada incapaz de ponerse en pie y moverse mucho de hay.

Ante eso Radu y Elizabeth no dijeron nada, solamente observaron sonrientes y maliciosos a Ángelus, ésta no dudaba en lo que podrían estar pensando esos desgraciados al tenerla allí débil y vulnerable, pero ante esa situación Ángelus no pensaba caer de nuevo en ese infierno, por eso intento usar su poder mental pero al intentarlo la cabeza dolía como si estuviera a punto de estallarle.

- ¡Urg…!

- No intentes hacerte la fuerte con tu poder querida, hay que saber cuando dejar de usarlo para recuperarse… - aconsejó Radu con vacilación y sabiduría triunfal. - No te preocupes, no vamos hacerte nada aquí en medio… aunque no lo parezca, no somos tan tontos como para hacerte algo ahora, preferiría hacerlo en una cama, como la última vez…

Esas palabras hizo hervir la sangre de Ángelus, tanto que apretó los colmillos en el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar un poco por la fuerza pero ella lo ignoró completamente. Radu lo vio claramente, y Elizabeth solo pudo olerlo detrás de la vampira morena. Ángelus no sabía que mas hacer, sin su poder mental no podía enfrentarse a ellos, su cuerpo estaba débil por ello y por eso estaba inmóvil y dolorida, lo único que tenía era la protección que le daba la marca en su cuello que su padre le puso para que nadie la tocará contra su voluntad, era lo único que podía ayudarla en ese momento sin ningún esfuerzo.

- Tengo que reconocer una cosa; - dijo Radu llamando su atención. - En estos 18 años has cambiado mucho, tu poder a crecido y has aprendido mas o menos a controlarlo, nunca imagine que pudiera en tan poco tiempo controlar el inmenso poder de tu padre, sobretodo para ayudar y proteger a los humanos, pero tú lo usas mas para proteger a tu hermano de sangre ¿verdad? Es lo único que te queda de él, he de reconocer que tiene un aire a él.

- Y por eso debes mantenerte alejado de él Radu, por qué sino lo lamentarás el resto de tu miserable existencia. - insulto ella.

Acto seguido, Radu la golpeó fuertemente con una pierna al ponerse rápidamente en pie. Con esa misma pierna hizo que Ángelus saliera volando hasta chocar contra un árbol cercano para luego caer en las raíces gruesas y quedar inconciente por el golpe recibido. Mientras, Elizabeth se puso en pie al momento sorprendida y confusa de la reacción de su amante vampiro, lo miró y vio que estaba molesto como nunca, por lo que intento calmarlo y consolarlo.

- Cálmate querido, no debes ponerte así por unas palabras que ya has oído antes. - susurro ella acariciando su rostro con la mano suavemente.

- Lo se, pero mi paciencia tiene un limite también, además… quizás con esto aprenda a ser mas educada y respetuosa a sus… futuros amos. - se disculpo él sin dejar de mirar a Ángelus inconsciente junto al árbol. - Si no fuera por esa dichosa protección que tiene encima…

- Paciencia querido, solo tenemos que esperar al momento perfecto, además… solo hay que hacer que se deje tocar y hacer por nosotros ¿verdad?

Radu miró a Elizabeth con una ceja enarcada mostrándose confuso y curioso, y al verla a los ojos no tardó en imaginar que estaba planeando esta vez. Con eso, ambos vampiros decidieron retirarse de allí desaparecieron al momento, y dejaron a Ángelus allí desmayada por el golpe y la debilidad de su cuerpo y mente. Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, Lestat iba huyendo aterrado, miraba de vez en cuando a sus espaldas por si le seguían, y en uno de esos momentos algo lo golpeo en un lado derrumbándolo al suelo dolido y medio desmayado. Confuso, intento mirar al que le golpeó con algo rudo y sólido, pero su vista empezó a ser borrosa.

- ¿Quién demonios…? - pregunto dolido y furioso.

- Nunca aprendes ¿verdad compañero francés de mierda? - pregunto una voz al lado de él, éste la reconoció al instante por la forma de hablar.

- Pero si tu eres…

- Cuanto tiempo, Lestat… el primer humano convertido por Ángelus Drakul, la actual Reina de los Vampiros.

- ¡Spike…! - nombró Lestat gruñendo enfurecido mostrando los colmillos.

- Fue ella que te convirtió, y así se lo agradeces capullo de mierda. - dijo Spike molesto pero calmado.

Con eso último, Spike le dio otro golpe en la cara con el trozo de madera en mano y Lestat perdió completamente el conocimiento, Spike se puso a su lado con la madera ahora apoyada en su hombro como si no pesará en absoluto. Su rostro era molesto y chulito como solía mostrarse ante todos, pero esa vez era diferente. Entonces, se inclinó un poco para coger el tobillo de Lestat, y sin mostrarse preocupado ni nada empezó a caminar arrastrando el cuerpo por la calle en dirección desconocida pero en dirección opuesta al Palacio de Buckingham.

Todo lo que paso entre Spike y Lestat fue observado por una persona que estaba en lo alto del tejado, observaba atónito todo sin mostrarse interesado en el bien estar de Lestat, no era de mucha importancia ese vampiro segundón que aparecía pocas veces para ayudar, no pasaba nada si lo capturaban. Eso pensaba Izan, que estaba allí solo observando todo sin ser visto por nadie a esa altura, veía todo lo que pasaba, pero enseguida desapareció de allí.

Mientras, Sus Majestades, Arthur y los demás invitados seguían esperando nerviosos y aterrados en la Sala del Trono. Podían oír como los bomberos extinguían las llamas de una sala cercana a la suya, a los policías retener a los periodistas y curiosos que deseaban entrar al jardín para ver mejor lo que pasaba o conocer a alguna persona famosa. Nadie se atrevía asomarse por las ventanas, temían que si lo hacían algún vampiro de fuera los atacará por sorpresa. De todos los presentes, solo Arthur y la familia del Rey estaban mas calmados que el resto, el joven Hellsing deseaba poder ayudar con la caza de vampiro de fuera pero también deseaba proteger a los presentes mientras su hermana y los otros cazaban al enemigo antes de que matarán a los invitados.

- eh… Arthur. - llamó una voz a su espalda, éste te giró y vio que era Mason Penwood encogido por el miedo. - ¿Tu hermana podrá con esos vampiros?

- ¡Pues claro que si, deberías confiar mas en ella! - exclamó Arthur en alto y eso hizo que todos lo miraran. - ¡¿Es que acaso habéis olvidado quién es ella en realidad? ¡Es la mujer que ha dado paz en todo el mundo por ser la Reina de los Vampiros, gracias a ella la mayoría de los vampiros no atacan a los humanos a no ser que estén en contra de ella, de esos ahora ahí solo esos de hay fuera acechándonos! Pero si dejamos que nos asusten sin aún habernos hecho nada directamente, estaremos haciendo justo lo que ellos quieren que hagamos, eso les divierte mas que a nada, son depredadores acechando a su presa… ¡nosotros no vamos a ser sus presas, no esta noche ni ninguna próxima…!

- ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello… y de tu hermana, Sir Hellsing?

Todos se giraron hacía el dueño de esa voz que sonaba protestante y directa, y vieron que se trataba de el hombre joven de antes; Anthony Smith, quién odiaba a los Hellsing, a los vampiros, a ellos dos. Smith ando directo hacía Arthur que suspiró en bajo viendo que ya estaba otra vez ese individuo con sus aires de grandeza por rectar a los Hellsing, o mejor dicho, a la vampira de Hellsing y a su hermano menor.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, Sir Smith? - pregunto él calmado con los brazos cruzados al tenerlo cara a cara a un metro mas o menos.

- ¿De verdad se puede confiar en Ángelus, que es lo mismo que esos seres que nos están atacando ahora mismo? - pregunto él desafiante y vacilón. - ¡Ella es un vampiro, mas que eso, es hija del vampiro mas sanguinario y tenebroso de todos los tiempos, ¿Por qué no iría a ser como él?

- ¡Sir Smith, no sea tan insolente! - exigió Angie Marshall de repente molesta y enojada por el hombre. - ¡¿Tengo que recordarte que esa misma vampira que tanto criticas te salvó la vida hace varios años, eh?

- ¡Solo para ganar la confianza de todos, esos demonios chupa-sangre son astutos y tramposos como los malditos zorros! - contradijo él señalándola con el dedo. - ¡¿Es que estáis todos ciegos?, esos demonios nos cazan para alimentarse de nosotros o convertirnos en sus semejantes contra nuestra voluntad o engañándonos descaradamente! ¡Puede que esa vampira que tanto respetáis y admiráis este compinchada con esos vampiros de hay fuera y-

La palabras de Smith se interrumpieron de repente, ya que una mano golpeó el rostro del joven fuertemente y sonando en alto. Smith giró la cara desconcertado y confuso, sentía su mejilla derecha ardor por la bofetada dada y se puso una mano en la zona mientras se giraba para ver quién se atrevió a hacerle eso, pero cuando vio a esa persona, al igual que todos los presentes quedo boquiabierto y sin palabras, quién le golpeó no fue nadie mas que la misma princesa Aurora de Inglaterra que se mostraba furiosa y dolida, incluso dejaba caer algunas lagrimas en su bello y joven rostro mirándolos a él.

- Su Alteza, ¿Por qué ha…? - pregunto él confuso y paralizado de la sorpresa.

- ¡No te permito que hables así de la señorita Ángelus! - exclamó ella en alto y enfurecida. - ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar mal de ella, no lo tienes!

Todos quedaron asombrados por las palabras de la joven princesa de ojos azules y melena rubia dorada. En ese momento, Adam aparecía de entre la gente para reunirse con su hermana gemela y detenerla antes de que hiciera otra cosa que se arrepintiera, pero sabía que de eso no se iba arrepentir nunca. A pesar de que se hermano la sujetaba de los hombros apartándola de Smith, la joven rubia no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos enojada y molesta con él.

- Aurora, cálmate… - pidió él en susurro.

- ¡¿Es que no le has oído? - pregunto ella mirándolo un momento para volver a mirar a Smith. - ¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que hable así de ella hermano?

- Cálmate por favor… - siguió pidiendo Adam sujetándola por los hombros. Entonces la giró para tenerla de cara. - Ya se que no esta bien que hable así de ella, pero ahora debemos estar calmados y esperar a que pase todo, yo se que Ángelus solucionará todo esto, tu tranquila.

Después de decir eso, la abrazo con ternura para calmarla y consolarla, ya que, la princesa empezó a llorar con mas ganas cerrando los ojos con fuerza, estaba frustrada y dolida, pero también asustada y aterrada, no podía evitarlo, todos estaban igual de asustados y alterados. Ambos hermanos se abrazaron y eso hizo que estuviera mejor Aurora, y Adam al verlo sonrió animado y tranquilo, al igual que Arthur y otros invitados incluidos los reyes presentes.

- Sir Smith, - llamó el rey, el nombrado se giró a él automáticamente aunque nervioso y tenso. - le pido que esos comentarios y opiniones las deje para usted mismo, en estos momentos no debemos alterarnos mas de lo debido, ¿entendido?

- Si, Su Majestad. - accedió Smith resignado. - Mis sinceras disculpas.

Para Angie y Arthur, esas últimas palabras sobraban, ya que, él no lo sentía en absoluto, Smith seguía pensando en lo que dijo y no mostraba intenciones de cambiar de idea. De repente, se empezaron a oír manos aplaudir y todo el mundo se movió confusa al ver que nadie de los presentes lo hacía, pero todos supieron que el sonido de los aplausos, que se producía por un solo par de manos pausadamente, venía de arriba en lo alto haciendo un eco alto y claro. Al alzar las cabezas vieron que en verdad había alguien arriba, estaba sentado muy cerca de los cristales del tejado sobre una columna vertical blanca con las piernas cruzadas. Los invitados no dudaron en pensar que ese sujeto era un vampiro, y Arthur al verlo tampoco dudo pero quedo petrificado al ver quién era; un hombre mayor de melena negra y pálido, vestía de negro con camisa blanca y cuello abierto, tenía los ojos rojos intensos mirando fieros y sedientos.

- T-Tú eres… - dijo Arthur tartamudeando un poco asombrado y petrificado de la sorpresa.

- Esplendidas palabras las que he oído, ha sido todo un espectáculo, caballero. - felicitó el vampiro dejando de aplaudir para apoyar la barbilla en los nudillos mostrándose tranquilo y calmado, cosa que hizo temblar de miedo a los humanos presentes. - Sobretodo tu, mi joven sobrino, Arthur Hellsing.

- Radu Drakul… - nombró él sonando enfurecido pero conteniendo la irá. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a conocer en persona a mi sobrino medio-humano… al que me disparó varias veces interrumpiendo mi conversación con Ángelus. - contestó. - Veo que es cierto lo que he oído por hay, eres la viva imagen de tu padre excepto por esos ojos azules zafiros, deben ser los de tu madre humana.

- ¡A ti no te importa a quién me parezca desgraciado! - insultó Arthur molesto y sin temor a hablarle de ese modo.

- Vaya, veo que de carácter te pareces a él también, pero me han dicho de que ella también era así con todos jeje. - se burló Radu muy calmado y divertido.

- ¡¿A qué has venido aquí en verdad, para qué has venido? ¡Contesta! - exigió él valientemente.

Antes de contestar, Radu estuvo en el suelo con todos en un instante, Arthur ni siquiera pudo ver como se desplazaba velozmente por esa larga distancia sin oír como aterrizaba en el suelo y ponerse a varios metros de él. La gente que estaba junto al vampiro no tardó en apartarse, incluso si tropezaban se alejaban rápidamente aterrados de él, éste ni los miró, mas bien no le quito ojo al joven Hellsing que estaba frente a frente contra él.

- Bueno, si te digo la verdad, esa pregunta sobra mi joven sobrino. Ya deberías saber la respuesta a ello. - contestó él cruzando los brazos lentamente.

- ¿Ha fastidiar el día en que me convierto en líder de Hellsing, es eso? - pregunto él vacilante y exclamando con los brazos para luego tenerlos inmóviles.

- Si, pero también por otra cosa; ver de nuevo a mi sobrina favorita…

Ante eso Arthur abrió completamente los ojos que no tardaron en temblar por la irritación de no pestañear, pero también por el asombro de oír eso. Entonces, Arthur no dudo en sacar su sable de la cintura y apuntar al vampiro con ella sin miedo ni duda, Radu se mostró tranquilo a pesar de eso.

- ¡¿Dónde esta Ángelus?, ¿Qué hiciste con ella maldito bastardo?

- Tranquilízate, no le he hecho mucho daño a ella, pero el estar agotada por el poder que tiene, ya sabes… los golpe duelen mas o menos. - contestó él con naturalidad y paciencia, puso las manos en alto para calmarlo un poco. - Solo la he golpeado contra un árbol y se ha quedado inconsciente por ello, eso le pasa por abusar de sus poderes diariamente.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabes de sus poderes, eh?

- Lo suficiente muchacho, mas que tú. - aseguro él ahora serio. - Y tú deberías cuidar esos modales ante tus mayores.

- ¿Cómo quieres que tenga modales ante un ser despreciable y monstruoso como tu, que solo le causa dolor a mi hermana? - le pregunto con odio.

- Eso puede ser cierto, y veo que ella finalmente te ha confesado toda la historia ¿verdad?

- Si, me ha contado lo suficiente para desear clavarle esta espada en el corazón sin dudarlo siquiera. - dijo Arthur sujetando en alto la espada, apretando la empuñadura con fuerza a causa de la rabia. - ¿Qué es lo que queréis de ella en realidad? No creo que sea por el simple hecho de ser hija de Drácula.

- Vaya, veo que eres ya un chico listo, felicito a Ángelus por haberte educado tan bien. Es normal, ya que… tuvo en vida una hermana menor muy querida.

- La misma hermana que tu convertiste para que fueran enemigas intimas. - continuó Arthur sin dudar.

- Puede ser, si. ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? Ella lo decidió así, nosotros no la obligamos a nada, ya odiaba a Ángelus cuando la conocí.

Arthur estaba cansándose de la actitud arrogante y maliciosa de ese vampiro despreciable al igual que su compañera Elizabeth, al tenerla en la mente recordó lo que le confesó Ángelus de nuevo, ella mató a sangre fría a su madre cuando estaba aún en su vientre, pero el lugar de querer salvarse, decidió usar sus últimas fuerzas para salvarlo a él, eso hacía hervir la sangre a Arthur, ya que, de no ser por esos desgraciados, ellos dos seguirían con vida.

- Tú y tu amante chupa-sangre pagaréis por haberlos matado a los dos, ¿me oyes bien hijo de puta?

- Alto y claro, y te aseguro de que te arrepentirás de ser así de maleducado como tu hermana… y tus padres, joven Hellsing. - advirtió él con los colmillos y los ojos brillando a la vista de todos.

En esos momentos, los demás miembros de Hellsing estaba luchando contra los vampiros de Radu, uno contra uno en diferentes puntos separados. Sirius y sus dos hermanos están luchando contra las Tres Hermanas en los jardines sin humanos cerca, y Pip y Seras contra Jason y Carla a las afueras del Palacio Real también lejos de los humanos. Algunos conseguían verlos pero se mantenían lejos para no correr peligro, ya sabían por experiencia que era peligroso.

Ambos grupos estaban ahora en igualdad de fuerza y destreza, sobretodo Pip y Seras con la otra pareja, ya tenían experiencia con sus armas humanas. Mientras Pip se enfrentaba a Jason con su ballesta de estaquitas de plata paralizantes, Seras se encargaba fácilmente de Carla y sus dos enorme puñales. La vampira rubia dominaba a la perfección su brazo cortado ahora convertido en una especie de sombra negra que cortaba a sus victimas como una serpiente afilada, aunque Carla lo cortase algunas veces, esa sombra volverá a juntarse o crecer para atacarla de nuevo sin compasión o piedad.

- ¡ugh…! Arg… - se quejó Carla por las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo sangrando por doquier. - ¡Maldita bruja…!

- Eso te pasa por ir de lista conmigo, niña… - dijo Seras dejando de atacarla un momento viendo que estaba al limite. - Soy veinte años mas mayor que tu… ¡así que vigila conmigo!

- ¡¿Qué mas da que tengas mas años que yo eh? - pregunto la morena vacilante y enojada. - ¡lo que importa es quién es mas fuerte aquí, y nosotros tenemos la ventaja de tener armas contra vampiros y vosotros dos no!

- Cierto… la verdad es que hecho de menos mi Hallconnen. - confesó Seras con naturalidad. - Pero no siempre debes confiarte a tus armas cuando estas… desarmada.

- ¿eh?

En un instante, Seras utilizó de nuevo su brazo de vampiro para quitarle a Carla sus dos puñales para lanzarlos lejos, ahora la chica estaba desarmada y atrapada, por su rostro pudo ver que no se lo esperaba y ahora estaba sin armas para luchar. Jason vio lo que pasaba, y eso provocó que Pip lo golpeará en la cara cayendo al suelo lejos de él pero soltando su ballesta, Pip lo cogió para lanzarlo lejos también, entonces se reunió con Seras para estar a su lado.

- Hemos mejorado mucho ¿no crees? - le pregunto a ella en susurro con su acento francés.

- Si, lo he notado. - dijo Seras sonriendo un poco pero sin mirarlo a él sino a los dos vampiros enemigos.

- ¡Malditos…! - maldijo Jason limpiándose la sangre de la cara por el golpe. - ¡Vais a lamentar habernos hecho esto…!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Por qué dices eso mocoso? - pregunto Pip vacilante.

- ¡Nuestros amos vendrán y os harán picadillo a los dos juntos! - amenazó Carla poniéndose en pie humillada y furiosa.

- ¿De verdad creéis eso chicos? - pregunto Seras sería y directa. - ¿De verdad creéis que esos dos se preocupan por sus siervos cuando estos no son capaces de defenderse solos? No me hagáis reír, sabemos mas de Radu y Bathory que vosotros, y sabemos que esos dos nos os van a ayudar.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás zorra de Ángelus? ¡Tú, que ahora eres una sirvienta sin amo!

Eso para Seras fue como un puñal directo al corazón, pero en vez hacerle sentir dolor, sintió rabia, tanta que sus ojos brillando con un rojo intenso. Pip la vio enfurecerse pero no la detuvo, esos dos se lo merecían y no tenían ordenes directa de mantenerlos con vida a ellos dos, solo al resto. Así pues, Jason y Carla no dudaron en atacarlos sin mas enloquecidos y desarmados como animales salvajes hambrientos, mientras, Pip se echo un poco hacía atrás dejando que Seras se encargará de ellos, ésta se mantuvo quieta y firme con la cabeza gacha, pero después la alzó mostrando su mirada fría y sin emoción, entonces su brazo de vampiros se deslizó en el aire como una serpiente para luego cortar en pedazos a los dos vampiros que cayeron derrotados hechos pedazos para luego volverse cenizas ante la vampira rubia que no mostró pena ni compasión ante ellos incluso por haberlos matado a sangre fría.

- ¿Estas bien, Mingonette? - pregunto Pip preocupado por el estado emocional de la vampira rubia.

Seras no contestó enseguida, primero se rió en bajo un rato, entonces, se dio la vuelta a él con una sonrisa feliz y contenta como solía mostrar a todos.

- Ya te lo he dicho, deja de llamarme "Mingonette", tengo un nombre… Seras Victoria. - dijo ella. Con eso él también sonrió aliviado y contento. - Vámonos.

No muy lejos de ellos, Sirius y sus hermanos seguían luchando ferozmente con Aleera y sus perversas hermanas. A pesar de su aspecto, ellas tres eran bastante buenas luchando cuerpos a cuerpo contra ellos, usaban sus afiladas uñas junto con sus ágiles salto y desplazamientos veloces aparté de los colmillos. Los dos grupos estaban llenos de heridas pero enseguida se regeneraban, eso hacía que se debilitaran y estuvieran sedientos, pero aguantaban.

- ¡La madre que las parió! ¡Estas zorras ligeras ajustadas de ropa son mas buenas de lo aparentan a simple vista, joder! - dijo Lucius molesto, estaba con una rodilla en el suelo agotado y dolido por las heridas, un corte en un mejilla izquierda se estaba regenerando al momento. - ¿De dónde demonios han salido estas tres?

- ¡Mira que sois ingenuos mocosos! - dijo Verona en una posición seductora y agresiva, encogida con las piernas pegadas al pecho. - No deberías estar con esa vampira asquerosa que se cree "Reina" cuando debería ser la esclava sexual de nuestros amos.

- ¡Eso lo dices tu! - exclamó Sirius furioso y retador. - Lo que os pasa es que estabais celosas de ella, así de simple.

- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, maldito novato! - exclamó Aleera gruñendo enfadada, entonces le atacó a él de nuevo.

Sirius esquivo de nuevo el ataque, pero a su espalda estaba Marhiska para darle por sorpresa, le dio por muy poco siendo salvado por Marcus, éste golpeo a la vampira rubia haciendo que se estrellarse contra el suelo fuertemente. Así estuvieron durante un rato, quién tenía mayor ventaja era Marcus contra Verona, no mostraba compasión con la chica, y ella empezaba a asustarse de ese vampiro castaño con puntas rojas como el fuego que la miraba sin ninguna emoción, solo se mostraba concentrado y decidido a lo que estaba haciendo; acatar las ordenes de Ángelus, capturarla viva pero debilitada.

Mientras, Lucius se enfrentaba a Marhiska que se mostraba seductora y burlona por la torpeza de él al intentar atacarla, pocas veces conseguían darle pero era bueno esquivando una y otra vez sus ataques rápidos. La rubia se reía divertida como una lunática compulsiva por ver sufrir a sus oponentes, y eso a Lucius le gustaba un poco, mostraba cierto interés por esa vampira atractiva y sexual. Entonces, justo cuando la vampira estuvo a punto de golpearle de nuevo, Lucius lo esquivo por centímetros para conseguir atraparla en movimiento y inmovilizarla con su peso encima del cuerpo contra el suelo de césped.

- ¡Ugh, maldito imbécil, suéltame…! - exigió ella moviéndose enfurecida sin parar.

- Reconozco que eres buenas luchando, pero hacer siempre lo mismo acaba por ser muy malo guapa. - dijo Lucius detrás de ella en su oído.

Al oírle decir eso con vacilación y superioridad, Marhiska se sintió frustrada y humillada por lo que se movió con mas fuerza y velocidad gritando de rabia, pero Lucius la tenía bien sujeta de forma que no pudiera liberarse fácilmente. Mientras, Sirius tenía dificultades con su oponente; Aleera. La pelirroja parecía ser bastante fuerte y ágil, seguramente era la mayor de las tres, por tanto la mas fuerte por edad. Sirius tenía un brazo roto y mal herido por la enorme herida recibida por las garras de Aleera antes de romperle el brazo, éste tardaba en curarse mientras Sirius estaba en pie mirando jadeante a la vampira.

- ¿Qué te pasa querido, ya has acabado? Estas empezando aburrirme la verdad. - se burló ella riendo sarcástica y maliciosamente.

- No te hagas la listilla ahora amiga, no deberías subestimarme. - advirtió él sonriendo tranquilo. - Que tengas mas años que yo, no significa que no pueda darte una paliza de las gordas.

- Muy bien cariño, demuestra que eso es cierto, vamos. - desafió ella apoyando las manos sobre sus piernas algo curvadas para apoyarse un poco.

Así se hizo, Sirius volvió a colocar bien su brazo con otro crujido que estremecería a cualquiera, le dolió pero el brazo volvía a estar bien para luchar, y la herida que tenía se curó mas rápidamente hasta dejar solo la sangre manchada en la manga de la camisa negra. Aleera quedo un poco impresionada por el valor de ese joven vampiro por hacerse eso, pero no se dejo asombrar demasiado y se puso en posición de ataque mostrando los colmillos y las uñas como si fueran garras afiladas dando rugido de un monstruos a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Sin esperar mas tiempo, Aleera lo atacó dando un grito ensordecedor, pero Sirius consiguió frenarla con las manos entrelazadas con las de ella, con su fuerza de vampiro le rompió los nudillos de las manos con facilidad, Aleera gritó de dolor pero al instante Sirius la lanzó al aire para golpearla contra el suelo cogiéndola de una mano como si fuera una muñeca de plástico. Tanto Sirius como Aleera quedaron sorprendidos por esa fuerza y esa facilidad de dejarla fuera de combate, ante ese golpe Aleera quedo inmóvil en el suelo con su mano aún entrelazada con la de Sirius, no pudo ni hacer fuerza en esa mano.

- Increíble novato, eres muy fuerte. En verdad… eres mi tipo. - dijo Aleera dolida físicamente pero sonriendo todavía sorprendida y satisfecha.

Sirius pareció no escucharla o oírla, aún estaba traumatizado por ese repentino poder que sacó de si, tanto que incluso se estaba asustando un poco. Entonces, al ver que Aleera era incapaz de moverse, soltó su mano viendo que caía inmóvil sobre ella como si estuviera en verdad muerta, pero ella lo miraba sonriendo un poco aún consciente, él la ignoró, tenía en mente ese poder y fuerza colosal, después, alzó las manos delante suyo para mirarlos.

- _"¿Qué era… ese poder?"_ - se pregunto él confuso y asombrado.

- ¡Sirius! - llamó la voz de Lucius.

Éste salió de sus pensamientos y vio a su lado como Lucius y Marcus iban hacía él con las otras dos vampiras vencidas y capturadas. Al estar con él ambos dejaron caer a las dos vampiras junto a su hermana inmóvil, ambas estaban atadas de muñecas y tobillos con unos trozos de ropa negra. Verona y Marhiska estaba muy débiles y agotadas como para soltarse de esas ataduras, por lo que se resignaron junto a su tercera hermana medio consciente.

- Bien hecho hermanito, finalmente pudiste darle una buena lección a esta zorra endemoniada. - felicitó Lucius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias, igualmente… - dijo Sirius algo aturdido.

- ¿Estas bien, Sirius? - pregunto Marcus al verlo de esa forma. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No… estoy seguro de eso, Marcus. No se que me ha pasado. - contestó Sirius confuso y desorientado. - Esa fuerza… no se… de donde ha salido.

Ambos hermanos se miraron entre si y luego a Sirius confusos y preocupados. Sirius seguía mirando sus manos abiertas que después cerró con fuerza.

**CONTINUARÁ EN LA PARTE 2...**


	13. Ataque Al Palacio Real parte 2

**13. ATAQUE AL PALACIO REAL (PARTE 2)**

En esos momentos, Yasmina iba corriendo por los jardines, parecía buscar algo, y finalmente lo encontró; a Ángelus. La licántropa pelirroja aterrizó cerca de la vampira y acabó el trayecto corriendo desesperada hacia ella viendo que estaba inmóvil en el suelo junto a un árbol. Al estar junto a la dormida vampira morena, vio que estaba inconsciente por un fuerte golpe que recibió contra el árbol, pero también vio que había sangrado un poco por la nariz, cosa que le sorprendió mucho. Yasmina no tardo en intentar despertar a Ángelus cogiéndola en brazo y agitarla un poco para ello.

- ¡Mi señora Ángelus, despierte, vamos despierte mi señora Ángelus! - llamaba ella en alto y preocupada.

Por mas que la agitará, Yasmina no conseguía despertarla pero sabía que no estaba demasiado grave para llevársela de allí en ese momento. Pensó en ir a buscar ayudar, por lo que dejo suavemente a Ángelus en su sitio y se puso de nuevo en pie, pero al hacerlo, sintió un terrible escalofrío en su espalda, y eso no era nada bueno, ya conocía esa sensación de peligro y ese olor que olió detrás de si.

- Yo en tu lugar la dejaría donde esta, pequeña lobita faldera. - dijo una voz femenina y perversa que ella conocía muy bien de antes.

Lentamente y temblando un poco, Yasmina se giró poco a poco hasta visualizar a la dueña de esa voz, era Elizabeth Bathory mostrándose tranquila y superior. La licántropa rápidamente se puso en guardia para proteger a su ama, y la vampira ni se inmuto por ello, siguió mostrándose tranquila y calma. No sabía que hacer ahora, Yasmina nunca se había enfrentando a esa vampira casi igual de antigua que su ama o su padre, los nervios hicieron que tragará saliva y sudará un poco aterrada, pero debía mantenerse firme y proteger a su dormida ama Ángelus.

- Si no quieres morir, te sugiero que la dejes donde esta y te marches, loba. - aconsejo Elizabeth, entonces empezó a andar hacia ella.

- Eso nunca, no permitiré que le hagáis nada a mi señora de nuevo. - juro Yasmina con firmeza pero sin dejar de estar asustada.

- ¿Ah si, vas a impedírmelo? - pregunto la vampira vacilante dando pasos lentos y calmados. - Soy mas vieja y fuerte que tú pequeña, y siempre consiguió lo que deseo tener en mi poder, y lo que deseo ahora… es tener a esa reina bajo mi mandó, y en mi lecho.

- ¡Maldita vieja pervertida…! - insulto Yasmina gruñendo enfurecida por ese comentario. - ¡¿No tuvo bastante con lo que le hizo hace mas de cien años?

- Cuando uno vive eternamente… nunca tiene bastante con lo que tiene querida, tú deberías sentirlo también. - contestó la vampira con calma y sinceridad. - Ahora… vete y deja que me lleve a Ángelus Drakul.

- Nunca.

- Yo que tú haría lo que te digo perrita, puedes acabar… muerta. - advirtió Elizabeth parando a unos pasos de ella estando calmada y confiada.

- Si para proteger a la persona que sirvo tengo que morir… me arriesgaré. - confesó Yasmina con sinceridad y seguridad en si misma.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti esta vampira? ¿Tanto te gusta estar a su servició tanto años, no te cansas de lo mismo? - pregunto ella curiosa y extrañada.

- Aunque te lo explicará no lo entenderías, hace años que dejaste a un lado tu humanidad para poder entender lo que hago por ella desde mucho antes de ser lo que soy ahora, pero sino llega a ser por mi señora Ángelus… ahora solo sería un animal salvaje sin control alguno. - dijo Yasmina directa y sería.

- Vaya, entonces… le debes tu vida ¿no es así?

- Exacto, y eso es algo que ni tú ni tus malditos cómplices podrán entender.

- Es cierto, nunca se entendería. - estuvo de acuerdo Elizabeth, entonces, velozmente cogió a Yasmina por el cuello alzándola del suelo. - Por qué es algo sumamente estúpido y ridículo para una loba hacia una vampira como ella.

Al acabar de decir eso, la vampira húngara alzó lejos a la licántropa con todas sus fuerzas apretando los dientes molesta y fría. Yasmina voló hasta estrellarse contra la valla metálica que daba a las calles de Londres. Ante ese fuerte golpe quedo inconsciente al momento y antes de caer inmóvil al suelo bocabajo. Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua entre los labios molesta por esa loba, y enseguida la ignoró para girarse de nuevo a la desmayada vampira morena, pero al momento en que se giró al árbol donde estaba el cuerpo, vio que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y eso la sorprendió por que no la oyó irse.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Vaya jefa, parece que la "presa" huyó al tener ocasión. - dijo una voz a su espalda.

Elizabeth se medio giró y vio que se trataba de Izan con los puños en los costados mostrándose calmado y confiado como ella antes. Elizabeth se giró al lugar donde debería estar la licántropa en esos momentos, pero al igual que la vampira, ésta desapareció al instante sin que la viera moverse e irse. Todo eso no se lo espero, pero estaba impresionada de las mejoras de esas dos en las últimas dos décadas, por lo que bajo la mirada con una risa baja.

- ¿Ama Elizabeth? - llamó Izan confuso.

- Parece que… las cosas serán mucho mas interesantes que antes. - comentó ella para si misma, luego se giró a él. - ¿Dónde esta Gina, no esta contigo?

- Hace un rato lo estaba, pero quiso ir a su aire y la dejo hacerlo. - contestó él natural y con simpatía. - ¿Voy a buscarla?

- No, tranquilo. - aseguro ella deteniéndolo. - Ella ya no es esa chica frágil y ensimismada en sus visiones, dejemos que libre sus cualidades en estos momentos. Estoy segura de que es lo quiere ahora.

Con eso, Izan no dijo mas, pero si que sonrió divertido pensando en que debería estar haciendo Gina en ese momento, no podía saber con exactitud qué, pero podía imaginar muchas cosas. Ambos vampiros decidieron retirarse de allí y esperar a que los otros volvieran por su cuenta y enteros… si es que pasaba eso. Mientras, unas sombras se estaban moviendo detrás de unos arbustos, muy cerca de donde estaban esos dos vampiros.

- ¿Estas bien, Yasmina? - pregunto Ángelus en susurro. - ¿Puedes moverte, levantarte?

- S-Sí, mas o menos… - contestó la chica dolida con el brazo sobre el vientre. - ugh…

- Intenta no moverte durante un rato, debes descansar para curarte enseguida. - pidió la vampira sujetándola con cuidado de no hacerle mas daño.

- Pero… ahora no es momento de descansar. - dijo Yasmina moviéndose pero el dolor hizo que sufriera mas. - Ugh… debemos ir a proteger al señorito Arthur y los demás de Palacio.

- Lo se, pero tú debes descansar un poco al menos… no puedes moverte sin dolores físicos Yasmina. - intento explicarle Ángelus. - Yo he tenido tiempo para descansar gracias a que me dejaron inconsciente, puedo ir y ayudar…

- ¡No puedo dejar que vaya sola de nuevo mi señora! - exclamó Yasmina al oír eso. - ¡¿Y si vuelve a pasarle lo de antes?

- Yasmina…

- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí y…!

- ¡Yasmina, escúchame…! - pidió la vampira cogiéndola de la cara con ambas manos para calmarla. - No es tu culpa que me cogieran por sorpresa antes, fue error mió, solo mió. - explicó ella con calma y tranquilidad. - No puedes estar siempre detrás de mi para evitar que me caiga de espaldas al suelo… tengo que saber caminar bien sin tropezar… sin que tú tengas que sujetarme.

- ¿Soy ya una carga para usted acaso? - pregunto Yasmina mirando confusa y algo inquieta.

- No, eres mi primera y mejor amiga, desde que te conocí de niña para ser mi mano derecha. - corrigió Ángelus dejando de cogerle el rostro para apoyar las manos en sus hombros. - Siempre has estado conmigo… por eso no quiero que pierdas la vida como has jurado antes ante Bathory, no deseo eso de ti.

La licántropa no supo que decir ante eso, y al final se resignó y decidió esperar a recuperarse un poco. Ángelus la escondió bien entre los arbustos por si aún estaban cerca de allí Elizabeth e Izan, después dejo allí a Yasmina recuperándose del golpe recibido, se fue velozmente hacía donde estaba su hermano y todos los invitados del rey, corrió y salto con agilidad y experiencia. Un olor iba hacía ella llamándola fuertemente, sangre. No era una sangre cualquier, era la sangre de su hermano Arthur, y era mucha derramada para poder olerla claramente.

En esos momentos, en la Sala del Trono reinaban los gritos de terror y miedo, todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro deseando salir de ese lugar, pero los guaridas, a pesar de estar igual de asustados, tenían ordenes estrictas de no dejarles salir de allí, no solo de Ángelus, sino del rey también que estaba presentes pero sentado y callado en su trono con su esposa abrazada a él y sus dos hijos abrazados mutuamente al lado de ellos. En medio de la sala, había manchas de sangre fresca derramadas por Arthur que estaba lleno de herida, afortunadamente ninguna letal, todavía.

Él estaba luchando duramente contra el vampiro Radu que estaba entero y sin ninguna herida visible, solo cortes en la ropa y un poco manchada, prueba evidente de que Arthur le dio cortes con la espada que llevaba aún en mano, pero el vampiro sanaba casi al instante cortes pequeños como esos, el último lo tenía en la cara que se regeneraba, casi ni sangro. Arthur estaba jadeando de agotamiento y dolor por las heridas y moratones en el cuerpo pero no dejaba ir su sable por nada mientras veía calmado y tranquilo al vampiro delante y en pie, él estaba arrodillado con una rodilla en el suelo.

- Vamos muchacho, ríndete. - le propuso Radu. - A este pasos vas a morir desangrado, no tan rápido como los humanos por tu curación rápida, pero…

- No estés tan seguro de eso, vampiro… - dijo Arthur poniéndose en pie con dificultad ayudado de su estada clavada en el suelo. - No seré asesinado por un vampiro desgraciado como tú, no hoy.

Radu estaba sorprendido de la fuerza y resistencia del muchacho, se le notaba en el rostro que deseaba vengarse de él y todos al igual que Ángelus, era increíble para él, solo que no lo expresaba en el rostro, solo sonreía sarcástico y divertido. Arthur sentía como sus heridas iban cerrando, pero su regeneración no era tan rápida como la de los verdaderos vampiros, al menos se curaba para seguir luchando.

- He de conocerlo chico, tienes agallas. No le tienes miedo a los vampiros… ni a la propia muerte. - halagó Radu paseando de lado a lado. - Ángelus te ha criado para ser un buen miembro de Hellsing, pero también tienes sangre de Drakul en las venas, esa sangre… te hace ser un hibrido que caza vampiros.

- ¿Y qué con eso, te molesta acaso? - pregunto Arthur desclavando su espada del suelo una vez de pie tambaleando un poco.

- No mucho, como vampiro que soy… es normal que odie un poco a la Organización y la Familia Hellsing. - contestó él pasivo y confiado. - Todos los vampiros de Inglaterra odia a esa organización desde que se fundo, ellos los cazaban para proteger a la antigua reina y al país, y todo por qué el primer Hellsing, Abraham Van Helsing, fue capaz de derrotar… y esclavizar al Rey No-Muerto, no me extraña que publicaran la historia.

- Le estas dando mucho a la lengua, ¿no crees? - opinó Arthur. - ¿No te cansa eso?

- A veces, pero me gusta dar mi opinión al contrincante antes de vencerle definitivamente. - confesó Radu amistosamente y algo cómico.

- ¿Definitivamente, crees que me has vencido ya? - pregunto Arthur burlón y riendo un poco.

- Desde luego que si.

Con eso dicho, Radu apareció justo enfrente de él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el vampiro le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzándolo por un lado hasta estrellarlo contra una de las puertas que estaban justo al lado, Arthur cayó pegado a la puerta de culo quedando sentado con la cabeza colgando hacia delante, chorreaba un poco de sangre por la boca y la nariz, pero a pesar de eso no grito de dolor, lo que hizo fue alzar lenta y dolorosamente el rostro para mirar al vampiro que estaba girándose y yendo hacía él con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Arthur sentía su rostro destrozado por un lado, incluso la cabeza le pitaba de dolor pero supo aguantarlo bien mientras veía borrosamente como el vampiro caminaba hacia él vacilante y completamente confiado. Quiso alzar el sable pero la mano estaba inmóvil, por lo que uso su otra mano para buscar su otra arma sin que se viera. La gente de alrededor se apartó a empujones, ambos los ignoraban. Cuando Radu estuvo enfrente de Arthur, todos estaban alejados de ellos dos. Arthur encontró lo que estaba buscando entre sus ropas detrás de la espalda y la empuño con fuerza para sacarla en cualquier momento.

- No lo hagas muchacho… - advirtió Radu de repente extrañando al joven. - Al momento en que me dispares una de esas malditas balas de plata, te mataré.

- ¿No es lo que pretendes desde el principio, matarme para hundir definitivamente a mi hermana? - pregunto Arthur dolido y frustrado.

- Te equivocas, no pretendo matarte ahora, aún no. - aseguro él con sinceridad. - Solo le estoy dando un mensaje a tu hermana, solo eso.

- ¿Un mensaje?

- Sí, - afirmó él mientras se ponía de cuquillas delante de él para estar cara a cara. - Quiero que vea que debe unirse a nosotros, sino… todos los que están con ella irán muriendo uno a uno, empezando por su hermanito, a quién debe cuidar y proteger como última voluntad de tus padres, de su padre Drácula.

- je, créete si piensas que se unirá a vosotros, a ti. - dijo Arthur burlonamente. - Después de aquello de hacer 120 años, dudo que lo haga.

- ¿Tú crees? Espera y verás, ella vendrá a nosotros… a mi.

Ante esa seguridad y maldad en su rostro, Arthur se enfureció tanto que finalmente sacó su arma de la espalda y disparo varias veces al vampiro con el Casul 454 que ya uso contra él. El retroceso era algo doloroso para él, pero lo soporto viendo como el vampiro recibía las balas de plata directos haciendo que retrocediera mucho hasta caer de espaldas al suelo, Arthur le disparo hasta que no tuvo mas balas en el cargador, entonces dejo caer la mano cansada.

- ¡Vete al infierno maldito murciélago obsesivo!. - maldijo Arthur agotado.

Todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron, dudaron en si acercarse o no al vampiro inmóvil en el suelo, pero si que se atrevieron a asomarse. Entre esa gente, una persona pedía paso, y entonces se vio a la princesa Aurora correr hacía Arthur que ahora si que se quejada de las heridas.

- ¡Oh dios mió, ¿estas bien? - pregunto ella preocupada al estar de rodillas al lado de él. - ¿Te duele mucho?

- ¿eh? Si, un poco, pero estoy bien. - contestó él desconcertado y extrañado.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos de la atención de la princesa hacia el joven Hellsing, pero el Rey y Adam no se sorprendieron mucho. A Arthur le sorprendió mucho lo que la princesa estaba haciendo delante de toda esa gente, pero en el fondo se sintió halago y honorado por ello, tanto… que se sonrojo un poco girando la mirada. Al ver eso la princesa se preocupo, pensó que las heridas le dolían mucho todavía y quiso ayudarlo como era posible.

- ¿Qué te pasa, te siguen doliendo esas heridas? - pregunto con las manos preparadas pata ayudar.

- N-No, estoy bien, no se preocupe su Alteza. - aseguro él encogiendo el rostro avergonzado y sonrojado que tenía dibujado.

Aurora no se fío mucho de esas palabras pero dejo de insistir y ayudo a Arthur a sentarse mas cómodamente. Todo parecía estar ya bajo control y sin peligro, pero de repente, alguien dio un fuerte grito y todos se sobresaltaron. Esa persona grito por algo que estaba mirando, después señalo al cuerpo del vampiro, éste se estaba moviendo para ponerse en pie, mientras, se oía unos gemidos de odio y monstruosidad, el rugido de un depredador enfurecido.

- Bien Hellsing, ya has pasado la línea… - dijo Radu estando en pie con la cabeza baja, después la alzó mostrando su rostro de vampiro. - vas a morir.

- ¡Cuidado…! - gritó Adam a Arthur y su hermana.

Radu corrió velozmente hacia ellos dos con los colmillos a la vista y los ojos rojos brillando sedientos de sangre. Arthur quiso disparar pero estaba el cargador vacío y el otro brazo con el sable en mano estaba paralizado, de repente, vio como la princesa Aurora se echaba encima de él para cubrirle entre gritos de suplica, eso lo dejo asombrado pero enseguida intento apartarla de aquel enorme peligro.

- ¡Nooo! - grito ella en alto y con fuerza. - ¡Señorita Ángeluuus!

Radu estaba por tocarla a ella, pero de repente se oyeron varios disparos y luego una explosión en esa misma sala. Arthur y Aurora no vieron nada por que estaba abrazados el uno al otro para protegerse, pero cuando todo quedo en silencio se extrañaron y miraron que pasaba. Al igual que todos, ambos quedaron asombrados y con la boca abierta; Radu ya no estaba frente a ellos sino al otro lado de la sala estrellado contra la pared del otro lado del trono, y también estaba Ángelus allí, con la Jackal en mano mirando hacía donde estaba Radu con el pecho agitado.

- Hermana… Ángelus. - dijo Arthur asombrado y sin palabras.

- ¿Estáis bien los dos? - pregunto ella sin mirarlo aún. - ¿Os ha herido de nuevo?

- N-No, estamos bien. - aseguro él tartamudeando.

- Ángelus… estas aquí, estas aquí. - dijo Aurora repitiendo las mismas palabras mientras dejaba salir lagrimas de alivio y alegría. - ¡Has venido, de nuevo!

Ángelus mostró una sonrisa de comisura para la princesa, pero no perdió la concentración ante ese vampiro oculto entre el polvo de la explosión por haber chocado brutalmente en la pared del fondo. Cuando se disipo, ella vio como el vampiro ya estaba en pie sacudiéndose el cemento de los hombros. Todos se alejaron de él hasta estar detrás de Ángelus que apunto con su pistola negra al vampiro, mientras, tenía la otra mano cogiendo su látigo en la espalda, lista.

- ¿Aún tienes fuerzas para luchar, tío Radu? - pregunto ella desafiante y calmada. - Por qué yo estoy ahora en plena forma para darte una patada en el culo.

- Si, eso ya lo he notado con este último. - dijo Radu con ironía pero tranquilo ante la situación. - Veo que te ha sentado bien la siesta de antes, debí verlo.

- Si, debisteis, pero no lo hicisteis. - coincidió ella vacilante y confiada. - Has atacado a mi hermano aprovechando que estaba inconsciente, no creas que te dejaré irte como si daba esta vez. - advirtió ella ahora molesta y enfurecida.

- ¿Ah no, de verdad crees eso? - pregunto él con los ojos encogidos mirándola fijamente. - Yo no estaría seguro de eso amor.

Ángelus no entendió eso hasta que vio lo siguiente, tanto los vampiros de Radu como los de ella aparecieron de un soplido reuniéndose con ellos, los vampiros de Radu se pusieron delante de él mientras Elizabeth y Gina lo atendían, Seras y los demás hicieron lo mismo, Yasmina atendían junto a Aurora a Arthur que quiso ponerse en pie con dificultad y dolor, la licántropa lo cargó en su hombro pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello. Tanto Ángelus como Radu se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ella con rabia y odio, él con diversión y satisfacción a pesar del golpe que recibió por ella.

- jejeje, veo que pegas fuerte querida, ha sido un buen golpe. - felicitó él riendo encantado.

- Y vas a recibir mas de eso como intentéis tu y los tuyos hago mas aquí. - advirtió ella ahora delante de todos. - ¡Largaos de aquí!

- humm… huelo a poder. - dijo Elizabeth bailando los dedos de una mano como si sintiera un cosquilleo por el cuerpo. - Creo que deberíamos irnos ya.

- Esperar… - dijo Izan de repente mirando a un lado y a otro. - ¿Dónde están Jason y Carla?

- No intentes buscarlos amigo. - dijo Pip vacilante llamando la atención de todos. - Esos dos han tocado fondo hace bastante raro, lo hizo mi Mingonette.

Ante eso Izan se sorprendió y Seras se sonrojo un poco avergonzada del cumplido, pero enseguida ambos se concentraron en lo de ahora. Entonces, sin ayudar de las dos vampiras que estaba con él, Radu se puso en pie sin uso de las manos apenas y camino hasta estar enfrente de su grupo mirando a Ángelus con cierta vacilación y sarcasmo, ésta se mantuvo calmada aguantado las ganas de cargar contra él y rematarlo allí mismo.

- Lo siento mucho querida mía, pero esto será todo por hoy. - se disculpo él lamentándolo con una sonrisa inocente. - Desearía continuar con esta excitante lucha familiar, pero… deberemos dejarlo para otra ocasión.

- ¡¿De verdad crees que te vamos a dejar escapar después de todo esto, desgraciado? - pregunto Arthur enfurecido deseando ir a por él, pero Yasmina y Aurora lo detuvieron cogiéndole de los brazos con fuerza.

- Si es lista, tu hermana sabrá que no le conviene hacerme nada ahora… a no ser, que este dispuesta a sacrificar a los humanos presentes. - dijo Radu.

Los invitados se sobresaltaron aterrador al verlo los rostros feroces y tenebrosos de los vampiros de Radu mirando sedientos y hambrientos a todos los humanos de la sala, y eso hizo callar resignado a Arthur apretando los dientes frustrado y humillado. Acto seguido, Radu y los demás vampiros se alzaron del suelo para flotar y estar casi al tejado siendo observados por todos. Cuando llegaron, el tejado se abrió rápidamente sin que cayeran las piedras en la sala, Ángelus entendió que Radu había usado su poder sin ningún esfuerzo, eso la desconcertó, él debería estar débil para usarlo en ese momento.

Ante eso Ángelus quedo confusa, no acababa de entender eso que estaba pasando, pero no le dio mucha importancia y deseo detenerlo antes de que huyera con los demás, pero de repente, sintió un inmenso dolor en la cabeza, tanto que empezó a gemir de dolor, puso ambas manos en la sienes y cayó de rodillas al suelo, al ver eso todos se agruparon alrededor de ella, mientras, Radu estaba de pie en el tejado viéndolo todo tranquilo y con ironía.

- Insensata. - dijo él en susurro. Entonces se dio la vuelta para irse ya.

- ¡Espera Radu…! - le detuvo Ángelus en alto.

- ¡No te pongas impaciente, por qué todo esta a punto de empezar!. - dijo Radu deteniéndose y girándose a ella por encima de hombro. Después estuvo de lado mirándola mientras los demás se iban de allí, desapareciendo en la nada. - ¡Tanto los sentimientos eternos como los recuerdos inmemorables…! Todo empieza ahora, princesa… ten paciencia para lo que estar por llegar.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir…? - exigió ella aguantando el dolor, incluso se puso en pie de un brincó dejando de sujetar su cabeza.

No obtuvo respuesta, el vampiro se había dado la vuelta y desapareció al instante.

- ¡RADUU!

_**VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS**_

Lo ocurrido en el Palacio de Buckingham salió en primera pagina de todos los periódicos del mundo, sobretodo por qué fue provocado por vampiros enemigos de la Reina de los Vampiros Ángelus Drakul. Ninguno de los invitados presentes a la Ceremonia de Sucesión quiso dar información ni hacer comentarios en público, deseaban olvidar lo ocurrido a toda costa aunque eso fuera casi imposible de olvidar. Los daños que el palacio sufrió fueron reparados de inmediato, y los de la Familia Real estuvieron tranquilos y al margen de todo lo que las noticias decían de lo ocurrido. Muchos periodistas iban a la Mansión Hellsing deseando ver a Ángelus y hacerle unas preguntas, pero Tara les dejaba claro que la señorita no estaba para entrevista y preguntas personales, por eso, los periodistas se quedaron con la duda; ¿De qué conocía ella a esos vampiros desconocidos que la mencionaron como "familiar"?

Durante los siguientes días, ni Radu ni sus compinches dieron señales de aparecer en la ciudad ni en ningún lugar del país, volvían a estar ocultos en algún lugar gracias a la barrera que Radu creaba para ocultar las presencia de todos. Eso frustró a todos los de Hellsing, pero mas a Ángelus, pero en el fondo estaba aliviada de que ninguno de su grupo saliera muy herido o muerto por ellos, lo bueno fue que dos de los vampiros de Radu que no eran muy importantes fueron eliminados por Seras. La vampira morena no quiso salir de su habitación durante ese tiempo, y los demás de Hellsing estaban preocupados por el estado de animo de Ángelus, el haber recibido algunos golpes de parte de Radu debió ser demasiado para ella en el fondo. Entre ellos estaba nada mas que Arthur, que esa noche despejada y calmada decidió intentarlo de nuevo yendo a la puerta y picar un par de veces.

- Hermana, ¿puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo, por favor. - pidió él frente a la puerta esperando paciente. - Hermana, abre.

Él espero sin prisa y con calma, entendía que ella deseará estar sola con sus pensamientos, pero deseaba animarla y consolarla un poco si le dejaba. Al fin, la puerta se abrió dejándole paso, él entro cerrando la puerta tras de si sin girarse. Su hermana Ángelus estaba en la cama tumbada de lado, mirando al balcón donde se veía el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas acompañando a la luna llena y brillante. Ella no se giró a él todavía, pero no le importo a Arthur.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? ¿Has podido dormir algo este tiempo? - pregunto él a unos metros de la cama con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Algo si, pero no me ha ayudado mucho para serte sincera. - contestó ella sin girarse a él. - ¿y tú, que tal están las heridas que sufriste?

- Me curé muy rápido, no tanto como un vampiro al 100%, pero con eso me he curado enseguida, ya estoy bien. - contestó él con algo de humor.

- Me alegro. - dijo Ángelus sonriendo un poco. - ¿Y los demás?

- Lo sabrías si salieras de aquí de una vez. - contestó él ahora serio y algo molesto, Ángelus lo miró de reojo pero sin molestia. - Hermana, no puedes quedarte aquí encerrada el resto de la eternidad, debes salir y superar lo ocurrido como tantas otras veces.

- No es tan sencillo Vlad, y esta vez es muy diferente. - contestó ella dejando de mirarlo y acomodándose un poco mas. - Tengo mucho que perder ahora.

- ¿OH en serio, el qué? - pregunto Arthur con vacilación.

- A todos vosotros, pero sobretodo a ti.

Esa respuesta dejo mudo a Arthur, no sabía como contradecir eso, ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo. Pensándolo bien, ella tenía razón, esta última a sido diferente a las veces pasadas, antes solo tenía a Yasmina y a su padre, ahora… tenía mucha mas responsabilidad y amigos, no deseaba perderlos por su causa y por la obsesión que tiene su malicioso tío por ella desde hace siglos atrás. Entonces, Arthur ando hacía la cama, y cuando estuvo junto a su hermana se sentó junto a ella, delante de su vientre mirándola de lado, ésta oculto un poco el rostro entre su larga melena negra y sus manos.

- Ya se que es frustrante… - murmuro él. - Yo también desearía poder saber donde están ahora y darles lo que se merecen.

- Sí, no sabes cuanto. - dijo ella, apenas se entendía lo que decía entre las manos cerradas. De repente, los cristales del balcón se agrietaron un poco sin motivo, Arthur se sorprendió pero supo enseguida que era cosa de su hermana. - Mientras esté oculto a mi, él y los suyos pueden volver a atacar sin que lo sepamos. Es muy frustrante no poder sentir sus presencias… - los cristales dejaron de agrietarse, dejando unas líneas en una esquina.

Arthur pudo sentir con suma claridad el odio y rabia de su hermana, incluso vio como temblaba por ello, pero también de miedo y terror por los demás. Entonces, para animarla si era posible, Arthur puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella acariciando su cabello negro con suavidad hacía bajo, eso a Ángelus en verdad la animo solo que no lo mostraba a simple vista. Ella finalmente te calmó y se incorporó hasta sentarse en la cama y Arthur junto a ella apoyados en la cabecera.

- Siento haberte preocupado así, de verdad que lo siento. - se disculpo ella abrazando a su hermano por los hombros con el brazo.

- No tienes que disculparte, estas en tu derecho querer estar sola para superar lo ocurrido, lo entiendo. - dijo Arthur con animo. - Pero creo que tengo algo que quizás puede animarte mas que esto. - informó sonriendo y alzando una ceja.

Eso dejo confusa a la vampira y se apartó un poco para mirarlo bien, vio en su rostro una sonrisa picará y algo maliciosa pero no perversa, algo había pasado en su ausencia y eso la asusto un poco. Quiso preguntarle, pero él se adelanto y le paso una pequeña nota blanca doblada por la mitad, confusa, Ángelus la cogió y dudosa la desdoblo y vio que había algo escrito a mano y con una firme, debajo de la firma había un nombre que ella conocía; Spike.

_**"Hola amiga mía, debes de estar humillada y frustrada por lo ocurrido el otro día en Palacio, pues deberías venir esta noche a mi local, tengo algo que quizás te anime y te ayude en tu inmenso problema. Te espero en mi local en una hora, puedes venir sola o acompañada, tu misma. **_  
_**Atentamente; tu adorado y atractivo amigo Spike."**_

- ¿Qué es esto, cómo es que él…? - pregunto ella asombrada de lo que leyó en la nota.

- Será mejor que te vista un poco y vayamos a ver que tiene para ti. - propuso Arthur poniéndose en pie, Ángelus lo miró confusa y sorprendida. - Él llamó hace unos momentos, y viendo que insistía en que te diera este mensaje para que fuera a su local, me arme y vine a verte para anímate y dártelo.

- ¿Te ha dicho de qué se trataba?

- No ha querido decírmelo por teléfono, pero por su forma de hablar imagino que es algo gordo y útil. - contestó Arthur. - Venga, vamos a ver que es.

- Arthur, yo…

- ¡ah no, nada de excusas! - detuvo él en alto. - ¡Vamos a ir a ver a Spike y no hay mas que hablar, ¿entendido?

Viendo la insistencia de su hermano, la vampira suspiró y tuvo que aceptar esa idea. Arthur la dejo sola para prepararse un poco, mientras, él informó a los demás y Yasmina junto a Sirius quiso acompañarles, él acepto con gusto. Ángelus estuvo mejor vestida con sus típicas ropas negras y vio que con Arthur estaban Yasmina y Sirius, supo al momento que también vendrían, no le molesto pero no pudo evitar suspirar con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Nos llevas, Tara? - pregunto ella al ver a la mayordoma con ellos.

- Por supuesto señora, ustedes primero. - acató ella con gusto abriendo la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando todos salieron por la puerta, el auto ya estaba listo frente a los escalones de la puerta, Ángelus miró de reojo a Arthur que se hizo el inocente. Entraron en el coche y Tara encendió el motor para irse de allí rápidamente, los guardias abrieron la verja y el auto fue recto hacia la ciudad hasta perderse de vista. Mientras, los demás de Hellsing estaban a lo suyo, sobretodo Seras y Pip.

Ambos estaban en su habitación compartida en los sótanos, estaban disfrutando de una noche de amor y placer mutuo. Pip estaba encima de Seras mirándola fijamente viendo como disfrutaba del momento, ambos estaban cubiertos por la sabana blanca del ataúd con dosel. Después de lo ocurrido esa noche en el Palacio Real, Seras estuvo algo baja de animo por lo que hizo con esos dos vampiros novatos, por eso Pip quiso animarla de esta forma. En esa ocasión él tenía su larga melena suelta colgando de los lados haciendole cosquillas a Seras en la cara mientras sus ojos lloraban del ardor corporal.

- ¿Qué, estas mejor ahora cariño? - pregunto él jadeando agotado de placer pero sin querer parar todavía.

- La verdad… es que si. - afirmó ella abrazada a él, sintiendo puro placer entre las piernas, sentía su cuerpo y el de él sudar por doquier. - Nunca pensé que deseará hacer esto tan a menudo, y menos para quitarme los malos momentos…

- No eres la única amor, créeme. - dijo Pip riendo divertido.

Seras lo miró con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa sarcástica mostrando los colmillos, y con eso Pip movió mas las caderas haciendo que ella gimiera con mas ganas y complacida de ese placer físico. Pip se inclinó mas a ella hasta poder besarla apasionadamente sin dejar de moverse entre las piernas de ella, ésta la abrazo con mas fuerza a su pecho, y al acabar de besarla él se inclinó en su cuello para besarlo, luego, dando un jadeo feroz la mordió con fuerza.

- ¡Ah…! Uah… - gimió ella en bajo sonrojándose mas.

Seras sintió como su propia sangre deslizaba entre los labios de Pip hasta llegar al colchón manchándolo un poco, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Oyó y notó como él daba tragos de sangre pausadamente haciendo que ella se excitará mas y sonrojándose mas. Pip disfrutaba de esa sangre, y la excitación hizo que se moviera con mas fuerza y velocidad, eso hizo que Seras echará la cabeza hacía atrás placentera y ardiendo como nunca cada vez.

- Oh Pip… no puedo mas.

El ser mordida para tomar su sangre y poseerla de esa forma hacía que Seras sintiera mas placer cada momento, y su cuerpo le avisaba de que estaba llegando al limite, a Pip le estaba pasando lo mismo pero no deseaba dejar de tomar su sangre todavía. Entonces, justo cuando ella llegó al clímax, Pip se alzó de su cuello para dar un gemido con los labios manchado de sangre y la cabeza hacía atrás igual que Seras abrazándose a él clavando las uñas en él. Ambos jadearon agotados y exhaustos, Pip se tumbó al lado de Seras abrazándola contra su pecho y ella se acurrucaba a él sonrojada.

- ¿Te sigues avergonzado de hacer estas cosas entre nosotros, eh? - pregunto Pip de repente, ella se sobresalto un poco pillada. - Ya veo que si, jeje.

- ¡N-No te rías de mi idiota! - exigió ella sonrojada alzándose para mirarlo reírse a carcajadas como solía hacer con ella. - ¡E-Entiende que y-yo no era de e-esas chicas, jolín!

- Vale vale, perdona ajajá. - se disculpo él dejando de reír, incluso lloro un poco por ello. - Es que eres única Mingonette.

- ¿Única, en qué, en esto? - pregunto ella extrañada y confusa, aún así sonrió un poco.

- En todo, desde que te vi por primera vez al ser contratado por Hellsing, supe que era una chica diferente. - contestó él mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

- Normal, era una vampira entonces y tu un mercenario humano ¿recuerdas? - dijo Seras.

- No era por eso boba. - contradijo él mirándola. - Era por ti misma, no por ser vampira y todo eso, no… era por ser tu misma, algo en ti me lo dijo.

- No se si entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. - dijo Seras a modo de disculpa.

- Siquiera… yo lo se, pero es lo que sentía en ese momento, solo eso. - confesó él con sentimiento y sinceridad.

Con eso, Seras tuvo suficiente para entender que él la amó desde ese momento aunque al principio la molestará enormemente como los demás soldados. Entonces, ella lo abrazó por encima de los hombros para inclinarlo mas hasta poder besarlo con deseo y pasión, él no entendió eso de repente pero le correspondió con gusto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda alzándola un poco del colchón para pegarla a su pecho desnudo y sudado del sexo que tuvieron.

- Te amo, Mingonette Seras Victoria. - se declaró Pip dejando de besarla un momento y mirarla a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, Capitán Pip Bernadotte. - dijo Seras sonrojada pero feliz.

Y así estuvieron estos dos el resto del tiempo, sin importarles lo que estuviera pasando en el resto del mundo durante esos momentos. Mientras, Lucius y Marcus estaban en el campo de tiro mejorando mas su puntería para pasar el tiempo, sabían de sobra que la pareja que estaba en los sótanos estaban a si rollo romance y sexo, por eso decidieron ir allí para no oírles, sobretodo Lucius que se mostraba molesto, y quizás… un poco celoso según Marcus.

- ¿A qué viene esa cara hermanito? - pregunto Marcus apuntando a una diana de 100km.

- ¿eh, qué cara? - pregunto él concentrado en su diana sin mirarlo. - Estoy como siempre.

- Pues nadie lo diría viendo era cara de malhumorado que pones en este momento. Cualquiera diría que estas… celoso por algo. - opinó Marcus pasivo.

Ante eso, Lucius deparó a boca jarro su rifle de asalto sin parar, ninguna bala dio al blanco por qué quedo en blanco sin apuntar a la diana, esto hizo reír a Marcus en bajo dejando su arma sobre la mesa.

- ¡¿Quééé? ¡Yo no estoy celoso de nada! ¡¿De qué debería estarlo? - exclamó Lucius mirando a su hermano humillado y sonrojado como nunca.

- ¿De verdad que me lo preguntas Lucius? Sabes de quien. - aseguro el castaño con ironía mirándolo de reojo.

Lucius al principio no supo a quién se refería su hermano, pero después de mirarle unos segundos adivinó al fin de quien hablaba, y empezó a reír a carcajadas y en voz alta.

- ¡¿De Pip? ¡JAJAJAJA! - Pregunto Lucius burlonamente, esa risa hizo que le doliera un poco el vientre como para abrazarse a él encogido. - Marcus, no digas tonterías, ¿Por qué debería de estar celoso de ese cretino francés?

- Dímelo tu, yo solo deduzco una posible respuesta. - respondió Marcus girándose a él cruzando los brazos. - Y esa respuesta es una palabra: Seras.

Lucius quedo de piedra al oír eso y sin habla, y con eso Marcus confirmó sus sospechas.

- Lo suponía tratándose de ti hermanito; estas celoso de Pip… por qué Seras es su novia, y por tanto… se acuestan a menudo cuando tienen ocasión, y eso te da rabia por qué tu no puedes, no solo por orden de Ángelus, sino por qué no tienes con quién hacerlo, ni mucho menos una chica como Seras.

- ¡¿Pero qué gilipollez estas diciendo tío? - pregunto Lucius enfadado.

- ¡La pura verdad Lucius, te conozco desde que naciste! - contestó Marcus seguro de lo que decía con firmeza. - Y Ángelus estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Frente a esa seguridad Lucius no supo que decir en su defensa, por lo que tuco que callarse resignado y enojado por ello. Entonces, dando un suspiró, Lucius dejo también su arma encima de la mesa rendido y con la cabeza baja para después estar delante de su hermano, cogió valor para hablar antes.

- Esta bien, lo admito. Pero no es solo celos lo que siento, sino rabia. - aclaró él, Marcus no entendió lo último y el rubio lo vio al momento. - si, es verdad. Me da rabia que un paletó francés como ese mercenario este con una tía buena como esa, que además es vampira que es mejor todavía. No entendió que vio en ese tipo cuando lo conoció, para convertirlo en vampiro y estar por el resto de la eternidad con él, yo soy muchísimo mejor que él en la cama.

- Lucius… - dijo Marcus suspirando agobiado.

- ¡Esa rubia esta como un queso! ¡Si no fuera por qué esta pillada y por ser la sierva del padre de Ángelus, te juro por mi que me la tiraría cada noche!

- No tienes remedio hermano, ay… - volvió a suspirar Marcus volviendo a lo suyo. - Bromas aparte Lucius, búscate una novia fija y entonces te calmarás.

- Lo haría… si no fuera por la ama Ángelus, no confía mucho en mi como para dejarme tener una.

- _"¿Por qué será?" _- se pregunto Marcus en su mente con ironía y sonriendo bajo.

Ambos hermanos volvieron con su sección de entrenamiento, cada uno a lo suyo. Mientras, cada uno pensaba en la lucha que tuvieron en Palacio, contra las Tres Hermanas. Recordaron que Ángelus le prometió entregarles a esa chicas cada uno a cambio de que la ayudaran en su venganza, ahora veían que ella estaba segura de que ellos desearían a esas vampira sexual y hermosas, pero ahora Sirius estaba con Yasmina, por lo que dos de ellas sería para uno de ellos dos, seguramente para Lucius que lo disfrutaría mas, la idea era hacerlas sufrir y tomar un poco de su sangre, pero antes dejarle a Ángelus.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, todo parecía tranquilo en la ciudad, excepto por unos gritos en un callejón oscuro y lleno de cajas viejas y escombros malolientes. En ese callejón había una mujer rubia vestida de forma provocativa, era claramente una prostituta que en esos momentos estaba aterrada, ya que, estaba siendo arrinconada y aprisionada contra la pared por un hombre de melena negra, ella veía sus ojos rojos y sus blancos y afilados colmillos, era un vampiro. Ese vampiro moreno no era otro que Radu, solo que en esa ocasión se mostraba mas pálido que lo habitual, y mas agresivo que antes con las mujeres.

- ¡No, por favor no! - suplicaba la mujer aterrada y asustada.

- No tienes por qué tenerme miedo querida, seré muy gentil contigo. - aseguro Radu mostrando los colmillos y sus ojos rojos brillantes. - Alimenta a mi débil ser, tu sangre… seguro que me ayuda a recuperarme completamente.

- ¡Nooo…!

El vampiro no la escucho suplicar, y dando un rugido de sed la mordió en el cuello desnudo con fuerza. La mujer quiso gritar mas fuerte pero él no la dejo, le tapó la boca con la mano libre, la otra la usaba para sujetarla por la espalda y pegarla mas a su cuerpo y alzarla un poco del suelo. La mujer intento pararlo golpeándolo en los brazos pero él apenas se inmuto, y ella sintió como iba perdiendo las fuerza a la vez que sentía un enorme placer en el cuerpo, como si fuera el mejor orgasmo de su vida a pesar de lo que estaba pasando. En pocos minutos, la mujer finalmente cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos, y Radu se separo de su cuello dando un profundo jadeo de satisfacción y saciedad.

- Ya me siento mejor, gracias zorra. - agradeció él antes de soltarla sin mas para que cayera muerta al suelo a sus pies. - No eras virgen, pero estabas bien.

Se limpió los labios manchados de sangre con la mano, pero aún se sentía hambriento, y eso lo frustro enormemente mostrando un rostro enojado y furioso. De repente, le vino al olfato un olor que conocía, entonces suspiró profundamente como cansado de oler ese olor siempre.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar con Gina en estos momentos? - pregunto en el aire. - Sal ya.

Él espero, y entonces, se oyó unos pasos detrás suyo. Miró de reojo sobre su hombro y en efecto, era el amante de su hija Gina, Izan. Éste estaba junto a la esquina de la salida del callejón ocultando su rostro con una capucha negra bajo la luz de la luna.

- Si Gina te ve con esas pintas… te diría que no te resulta atractivo. - opinó Radu con naturalidad pero sin mostrarse amistoso. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Gina quería estar a solas un rato, así que decidí salir de caza también. - contestó Izan quitándose la capucha de la cabeza. - ¿Le molesta que este aquí?

- Un poco si, no quiero que mi hija este desprotegida por mucho tiempo ¿entiendes? - dijo Radu en tono frío y amenazante. - ¿Has venido a decirme algo?

- Si. - afirmó él, entonces Radu se giró a él curioso y extrañado. - Vengo para informarle de algo que paso en el Palacio de Londres, lo que paso con Lestat.

- ¿A ese idiota francés? ¿Acaso no huyó cobardemente? - pregunto Radu con una ceja encogida. - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Vi como otro vampiro lo secuestraba cuando salió de los jardines de Palacio. - contestó Izan. Eso sobresalto a Radu. - Y no fue uno de los de Hellsing, sino uno que no conocemos en persona, pero que es conocido por todos los vampiros del mundo.

- ¿Quién es?

- Spike, antes conocido como William El Sanguinario. - contestó Izan. - Es quién informa a Ángelus de los vampiros problemáticos y de otras cosas.

- Si, ya he oído rumores de ello. - afirmó Radu sarcástico y pensativo. - Ese William, tan amigo de mi hermano incluso después de morir de verdad.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? En estos momentos ya deben estar con Lestat y obligándolo a decirles donde esta nuestro escondite. - advirtió Izan preocupado.

- Puede ser, pero… quizás sea una oportunidad única.

Izan quedo confuso ante eso último, y antes de poder preguntarle Radu desapareció ante sus narices sin decirle que iba hacer, entonces Izan tuvo que espera a una respuesta, mientras, buscaría algo con que saciar su sed, y ya conocía algunos lugares donde poder saciarse con una buena sangre. Entonces él también desapareció de allí dando un salto hasta llegar al tejado del edificio, no le dio importancia al cadáver que Radu dejo allí tirado tampoco, y se fue.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

El auto donde iban Ángelus y algunos de Hellsing finalmente llegó a su destino; al Sangre Fresca de Spike. Tara fue a aparcar el auto mientras los demás iban directos allí, el lugar estaba cerrado pero la puerta estaba abierta cuando Arthur la empujo, sin esperar una bienvenida todos entraron y corrieron hasta llegar a la sala principal de baile y bar. Justo allí en medio de la pista de baile estaba Spike en pie esperándoles, y con él estaba otro vampiro sentado en una silla atado completamente con caderas de plata que quemaban la zona de contacto, ese vampiro era Lestat mostrándose dolido y débil.

- ¡Spike, ese es…! - exclamó Yasmina asombrada.

- Bienvenidos, os estábamos esperando amigos. - dijo Spike dando la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. - Sabía que convencerías a tu hermana campeón.

- ¿Qué te esperabas tú? - pregunto Arthur vacilante mientras él y los demás iban hacía ellos.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido cogerle Spike? - pregunto Ángelus mirando al vampiro rubio asombrada. - Creía que se había escapado.

- Estuvo a punto, pero lo pillé por sorpresa y al ver que él y los demás os estaban atacando en un momento tan importante, decidí cogerle y traerle aquí para ti querida. - explicó él con vacilación y triunfo. - Imaginé que desearías saber donde se esconden esos bastardos, y este idiota era el vampiro perfecto.

- ¿Has podido sacarle algo mientras tanto? - pregunto Sirius con seriedad.

- No ha soltado prenda alguna, y eso que la plata esta es bastante fuerte si lo tienes mucho tiempo en el cuerpo. - dijo Spike chasqueando la lengua.

Mientras este hablaba, Ángelus miró de arriba bajo a Lestat. Éste estaba completamente inmovilizado por las cadenas gruesas de plata. Estaba atado por las muñecas detrás de la espalda de la silla, y los todillos en cada pata. Aparté de esos también tenía cadenas atadas en el abdomen entero haciendo que fuera mas doloroso, la plata hacía que la carne del vampiro se quemará al contacto, y tenerlo tanto tiempo hizo que estuviera mas adentro de la piel haciendo que saliera un poco de humor. Lestat no gritaba de dolor ni nada, pero si mostraba una expresión de sufrimiento y debilidad.

- ¿Has probado con otros métodos Spike? - pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

- No. He pensado que quizás desearías hacerlo tú misma amor. - dijo Spike cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica. - Ahora es todo tuyo.

- ju, te lo agradezco. - agradeció ella riendo en bajo sonriendo un poco.

- ¿Qué hacemos con él, Mi Señora Ángelus? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Vamos hacerle hablar, pero primero… lo llevaremos a la Mansión. - contestó ella mirando al vampiro con frialdad. - Quiero preguntarle allí, a solas.

En esos mismos momentos, lejos de allí. En uno de los hoteles poco conocidos de Londres, había una chica rubia aún despierta delante de un ordenador portátil sin luces enseguida. Esta chica apenas llevaba una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones largos cómodos para ir por la habitación. Estaba tecleando sin parar concentrada en algo, hasta que de repente, oyó un sonido indicado que había recibido un email. Esta con una sonrisa, viendo de quién se trataba, abrió el email y leyó con calma pero impaciente por saber que ponía.

**_"He recibido tu mensaje, y la situación no ha cambiado en absoluto. Tu misión sigue siendo la misma, y no debes volver hasta cumplirla. Si no has podido encontrar una información exacta de lo que has escrito en el mensaje, con este te doy una mejor y valida para que estés mas preparada mientras estés allí. Pase lo que pase, no debes fallar esta vez… piensa que haces una obra para Dios Todopoderoso, debemos cumplir su voluntad a toda costa. Buena suerte. _**  
**_Ricardo Rossini de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano."_**

- Entendido, jefe. - dijo la chica con una sonrisa contenta y satisfecha. - De lo por hecho, no fallaré esta vez, téngalo por seguro.

Con eso decidido, Heinkel apagó el portátil y lo guardo en la maleta con cuidado. Después lo puso debajo de la cama para que no se viera. Durante el resto de la noche, Heinkel estuvo tumbada en la cama boca arriba pensativa. Tenía los brazos detrás de su cabeza sobre la almohada con los dedos entrelazados con fuerza, estaba ansiosa por entrar en esa batalla de vampiros, en esa batalla donde el premió era la misma Ángelus Drakul, la actual reina No-Muerta.

- _"Así que Radu El Apuesto, el hermano menor de Drácula, esta interesado en ti ¿eh vampira? Será interesante saber el motivo de ello. No creo que sea por el simple hecho de ser hermosa e hija de su odioso hermano, hay algo mas, y tu también debes sospecharlo. Lo averiguaré antes que tu, te lo aseguro."_

Mientras, también pasaba algo inesperado en otro lugar; en el Palacio de Buckingham. A esas horas todo estaba apagado y silencioso, excepto por un sujeto que iba por los jardines sigilosamente hacía el parking privado de la familia real, allí estaban todos los autos de cada miembro de la familia propio. Incluso los príncipes Adam y Aurora tenían uno propio. Ese sujeto oculto en una capa y capucha negra iba hacía un Ferrari de color negro limpio y reluciente, iba agachado y mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto ni que le seguían. Finalmente llegó al coche, y de entre sus ropas sacó unas pequeñas llaves que era del auto y estuvo por meterlas en la cerradura de la puerta del piloto, pero de golpe una mano golpeó su hombre sobresaltándolo apunto de gritar, pero esa misma mano tapó su boca antes de poder y lo giró para verle a la cara, éste quedo sorprendido, era Aurora con un dedo en medio de los labios indicando que guardará silencio con una sonrisa picará, entonces quito su mano de él.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí tú? - pregunto él enojado pero hablando en voz baja. - ¡Casi me da un ataque al corazón por tu culpa!

- Perdona, lo siento. - se disculpo ella con las manos juntas y sonriendo con inocencia. - Te he visto salir a hurtadillas de la habitación y…

- ¿Quieres que nos pillen o qué? Vete a tu cuarto ya. - exigió él girándose a la puerta del auto.

- De eso nada. - se negó ella, y él se giró a su hermana gemela con una ceja alzada de la extrañes. - Se lo que pretendes hermanito, soy tu gemela y no puedes engañarme. - dijo con seguridad, eso dejo mudo al príncipe rubio. - Vas a ir a ver a Ángelus y su hermano ¿verdad? Yo también voy contigo.

- Aurora… no podemos ir los dos, nuestros padres se preocuparan. - intento explicarle Adam a su hermano ahora girado completamente y con las manos sobre los hombros de ella. - Además… es muy arriesgado que vayamos los dos solos de nuevo, ¿recuerdas lo de la otra vez?

- Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ahora tenemos este auto que padre te ha regalado por nuestro futuro cumpleaños. - le recordó ella señalando el auto con la barbilla. - Además… da igual si se va uno a los dos, se preocuparán igual.

- Aurora…

- ¡Yo también estoy preocupada por Ángelus y Arthur, al igual que tu hermanito! - exclamó ella con animo y directa. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías ir a verlos? ¿Por qué ibas a ir tu solo, eh?

Ante esa mirada y esas preguntas insistentes, Adam quedo atrapado sin saber que decir para hacerla cambiar de opinión, al final, se resignó suspirando profundamente. Entonces se puso en pie ayudarla a ella hacer lo mismo, rodeó el auto hasta estar al lado de la puerta del copiloto, la abrió y le permitió a su hermana entrar, ella lo miró confusa y sorprendida.

- Vamos entra. - dijo él sin mirarla aún. - No tenemos toda la noche.

- Hermano…

- Desde esa noche aquí en la Ceremonia… - empezó él con la mirada baja y deprimida. - He estado preocupado por ellos dos, pero sobretodo… por Ángelus. - confesó haciendo después una pausa. - Todo el mundo se enteró de que ese vampiro que nos atacó con sus esbirros era en realidad el tío de ella, por tanto, el hermano de su padre Drácula. Nadie lo sabía… excepto yo. - eso último dejo sorprendida a Aurora. - Me lo contó la noche en que estuvimos en su casa, por eso… quiero intentar animarla, y que me cuente todo su pasado para serle de ayuda. La amo desde que la conocí, y quiero ayudarla a toda costa.

Ante eso, Aurora no supo que decirle a su hermano, vio que no se mostraba avergonzado ante esa confesión a su hermana, y ella mostró una sonrisa de felicidad, estaba feliz de que le contará eso, entonces se subió al auto dejando confuso a su hermano.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya, rápido! - animó ella con prisa.

Él sonrió y corrió rodeando el auto hasta entrar en el coche en el asiento del conductor. Puso el auto en marcha y salieron de allí a toda prisa. Alguien habría oído el sonido del motor rugir pero no les importaba, deseaban reunirse con la gente que amaban, y esas personas era de la Organización Hellsing.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí llegar este especial de dos partes, espero que os haya gustado por qué a mi si me ha gustado como ha quedado jeje. Estaré esperando pacientemente vuestros reviews, por favor, decidme que opináis plis, quiero saberlo... gracias. **_


	14. Una Tortura única Y Sangrienta

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO JEJEJE! Siento haber tardado tanto, no acababa de decirme con este capítulo, jolin... me ha tenido muy liada, pero al fin lo he terminado para que podáis leerlo antes de Reyes jeje, espero que os guste tanto como a mi mientras lo iba escribiendo, os aviso de que hay de todo aquí, sobretodo escenas divertidas jeje. **_

**14. UNA TORTURA ÚNICA Y SANGRIENTA**

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Ya pasaba la medía noche, y en la mansión donde vivían Radu y los demás reinaba un silencio tranquilo. En ese momento solo estaban Gina y Elizabeth, cada una en su habitación, las Tres Hermanas habían salido de lo aburridas que estaban así que decidieron salir y buscar algo con que hincar el diente. Después de unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta con el timbre, y quién fue a recibirlo fue Elizabeth saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. En esos momentos iba vestida con ropas cómodas pero mas normales para recibir al invitado que estaba esperando. Cuando abrió la puerta, delante de ella había un hombre mayor vestido formalmente con un traje azul marino y corbata negra, tenía el pelo castaño claro con unos pocos blancos y un pequeño bigote, parecía igual de mayor que Elizabeth, solo que él era humano e inglés.

- Le estaba esperando, Príncipe de Edimburgo, Adolf. - saludo la vampiresa con su encanto y sonriente.

- Buenas noches, Condesa Elizabeth Bathory. - saludo el hombre con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila.

La vampira le dejo con gusto el paso, después cerró la puerta. El hombre dejo que pasará primero para guiarla a la Sala de Estar para poder hablar, el estar solos sin interrupciones le iba bien a ambos, Gina estaba en la habitación encerrada así que no habría problema. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la sala, Elizabeth le ofreció asiento mientras iba a servir un poco de vino tinto para los dos. Adolf se sentó en una de las butacas de terciopelo color púrpura, y Elizabeth hizo lo mismo después entregándole una de las copas sentándose delante de él con una pierna encima la otra dando un sorbo.

- Le agradezco que me haya llamado Condesa, en verdad deseaba hablar con usted sobre lo, ejem, ocurrido en la Ceremonia de Palacio. - dijo él.

- Entiendo que desee una explicación de lo ocurrido señor Adolf, esta en su derecho. - dijo ella dejando la copa sobre la mesa baja que había entre ellos. - La razón es que mi hija Gina tuvo una visión de Ángelus, Radu no quiso esperar a verla en persona y hacerle una broma pesada, así que atacamos.

- ¿A eso le llama una explicación? - pregunto Adolf serio. - Condesa, eso fue muy arriesgado, esa vampira de Hellsing con los suyos presentes pudieron…

- Tranquilo querido, ya sabíamos que pasaría eso. - aseguro ella calmada con las manos juntas sobre las piernas. - Relájese Adolf, no le hace ningún bien estar tenso.

- Entiéndalo por favor, pude haber hecho algo que diera a entender que estaba de su lado Condesa. - dijo él inquieto. - Si esa vampira se entera…

- Tranquilo, no lo hará. Esta demasiado ocupada protegiendo el país y intentando averiguar donde nos escondemos. - explicó ella. - Precisamente por eso le he llamado señor Adolf. - empezó Elizabeth ahora sería, Adolf la escucho con atención. - Uno de nuestros compañeros ha sido cogido por un vampiro aliado con Ángelus, y no quiero arriesgarme a que le diga donde estamos, así que… me gustaría pedirle que nos busque un lugar en su ciudad, por favor.

- ¿Quieren mudarse a Edimburgo, a Escocia? - pregunto Adolf extrañado pero educado.

- Si, me gustaría ver como es. Además… así esperamos mas cerca para hablar tranquilamente ¿no le parece?

- Si claro, no se preocupe, me ocuparé de encontrarles casa, no será complicado. - accedió Adolf con una reverencia de cabeza.

- Se lo agradezco mucho. - dijo ella haciendo lo mismo con suma sinceridad. - Para serle sincera, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con humanos así.

- ¿Y cree que yo si? - pregunto Adolf con ironía y simpatía. - La verdad es que estoy sorprendido de mi mismo, no me imaginaba que me pasaría algo así.

- ju, ya veo. Y ya que empezamos a ser muy buenos amigos, ¿puede contestarme a una cosa que me pica curiosidad desde hace tiempo?. - pregunto ella inclinándose hacía delante con la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados, mirándolo coqueta y sarcástica.

- Si claro, - acepto él algo avergonzado ante esa mirada hermosa y a la vez perversa. - ¿De qué se trata?

- Como bien le he contado, mi hija Gina tiene el don de ver el futuro, ve sobretodo cosas referentes a Ángelus. - empezó ella. - En una de esas visiones, ve a Ángelus hablar con el Rey, hablaban sobre su hija Aurora… y sobre usted. - eso dejo sorprendido a Adolf pero dejo que continuará. - Al parecer, la hija del Rey cambia su forma de ser cuando usted aparece, y el ha pedido a Ángelus, que es tan amiga suya y de sus hijos, que investigue el asunto.

- ¿A dónde quiere llevar a parar, Condesa Bathory? - pregunto él nervioso e inquieto. - ¿Qué quiere saber?

- Creo que ya se lo esta imaginando, mi querido amigo Adolf de Edimburgo. - aseguro la vampira mostrando un colmillo. - ¿Qué paso… durante el tiempo en que los hijos del Rey estuvieron a su cargo? ¿Qué paso… entre usted… y su hermosa sobrina Aurora de Inglaterra?

- ¿Por qué le interesa tanto saber eso? Es un asunto privado, pero también por qué ni tiene nada que ver con esa vampira ni con ustedes, con su permiso. - dijo Adolf intentando mostrarse tranquilo y formal.

- Que Ángelus haya aceptado saber que le ocurre a esa princesa me interesa, por eso quiero averiguarlo antes que ella, y si es posible, sacarle provecho. - contestó la vampira echándose hacía atrás hasta la espaldera de la butaca. - ¿Y bien? ¿Me va a contar que ha pasado entre vosotros dos o no?

Adolf se sonrojo un poco ante esa pregunta, sabía que no era muy seguro estar en contra de una vampira como esa, así que al final, dando un suspiro de valor decidió contarle su mas profundo… y perverso secreto.

- Muy bien, le contaré todo si tanto le interesa saber, pero prométame que no saldrá de aquí, solo pueden saberlo sus compañeros. - le pidió con suplica.

- Somos una tumba, señor Adolf. Venga, cuénteme todo. - pidió ella impaciente y sonriendo ansiosa.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Tal y como fue ordenado, algunos de Hellsing junto a Spike llevaron a Lestat a la Mansión Hellsing para interrogarle sobre el escondite de Radu y los suyos. El vampiro rubio le dejaron inconsciente para que no fuera complicado cargarlo al coche y después cargarlo hacia el lugar donde deberían encerrarle. Spike se ofreció para ayudarles con las cadenas de plata que usó contra él, todos los vampiros que sujetaban a Lestat llegaban unos guantes especiales que se usan en trabajos de calderas y hierros, con esos la plata no les quemaba las manos. Tara acelero el auto pero sin pasarse, no podían permitirse ser parados por el limite de velocidad. Media hora después llegaban a la Mansión, los demás de Hellsing los recibieron y ayudaron a Sirius y Spike a cargar al vampiro inconsciente, Ángelus ordenó que lo llevaran a la mazmorra de padre, allí Yasmina haría el resto para cuando tuvieran que interrogarle. Ángelus quiso interrogarle enseguida, pero entonces vino Seras a toda prisa bajando por las escaleras del recibidor que daban al segundo piso, parecía algo urgente y Ángelus se resigno a esperar.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seras? - pregunto ella al tenerla delante jadeando agotada.

- Justo cuando han llegado ha llamado Arturo Rosenberg, dice que es urgente. - informó Seras con rapidez. - Se trata… de los príncipes.

- ¡¿Otra vez? - exclamó Arthur que estaba junto a su hermana. - Madre mía, ¿No han pensando en ponerles candados en las puertas o qué?

- Eso mismo pensaba yo. - comentó Ángelus suspirando. - Haber que ha pasado ahora. - antes de ponerse en marcha miró a Seras. - Cuando Yasmina acabe de inmovilizar a Lestat, quiero que uno de vosotros monte guardia en su celda hasta nueva orden, podéis hacer turnos entre vosotros si queréis.

- si, entendido.

Seras fue corriendo a las mazmorras mientras Ángelus y Arthur iban al piso de arriba, ambos fueron al despacho y Ángelus atendió a la llamada que tenía en la mesa, quien estaba era en verdad el secretario del Rey; Arturo Rosenberg. Ángelus se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio mientras Arthur esperaba al otro lado paciente, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y debía empezar a ponerse manos a la obra para ser un buen líder de Hellsing.

- Ángelus al habla señor Rosenberg. - dijo ella con seriedad. - ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

- Algo que se va a sorprender Lady Hellsing. - dijo Arturo con humor. - Esta vez no han sido secuestrados, no. Esta noche, ambos se han largado por voluntad propia con un coche que Su Majestad el Rey le regalo a Adam por su cumpleaños, hay un testigo de ello, oyó el motor y les vio largarse.

- ¡¿Qué me esta diciendo, otra vez con eso? ¡Hay que joder con esos dos! - exclamó Ángelus sorprendida y divertida. - ¡¿Por qué han hecho eso?

Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Ángelus le pidió con un gesto a su hermano que fuera a ver que era. Éste lo hizo dejando a su hermana hablar. Quién picó a la puerta fue Tara, quien traía consigo una noticia inesperada.

- No se sabe todavía, aún son un misterio aquí. - respondió él. - ¿Usted no tiene alguna idea?

- No, a no ser que desearán verme a mi, pero ellos no saben como llegar aquí en coche, creo. - dijo ella algo insegura. - No se preocupe, iré a…

- Ángelus. - llamó Arthur estando de nuevo frente a la mesa con las manos sobre ella. - Ha pasado una cosa.

- Espere un momento, - le pidió a Arturo. - ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Arthur no contesto, lo que hizo fue girarse detrás suyo para que ella mirará también, y quedo sorprendida y muda por lo que vio. Los dos gemelos, Adam y Aurora estaban hay delante con Tara detrás de ellos indicando con gestos que no sabía nada de lo que esperaba pasando. La vampira quedo embobada durante unos momentos, mientras Aurora se mostraba una sonrisa y la saludaba con la mano como una niña pequeña, Adam se quedo quieto.

- ¿Lady Ángela? ¿Lady Ángela, esta hay? - preguntaba Arturo por el auricular del teléfono.

Ángelus con eso salió de su trance y puso una mirada enojada pero calmada, ambos gemelos cambiaron su cara como disculpándose, entonces Ángelus volvió con Arturo.

- Sigo aquí, no se preocupe señor Rosenberg, ellos están bien. - aseguro ella sonriendo sarcástica ahora ante todos.

- ¿Cómo puede saber eso? - pregunto él

- Por qué ahora mismo los tengo delante de mí, enteros y vivos. - informó ella, miró a los dos con los ojos encogidos.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - exclamó Arturo al oírla, pudo haberla dejado sorda si no fuera vampira.

- Lo que oye, les tengo justo delante de mi tan tranquilo en el despacho traídos por Tara, ¿Qué hago con ellos aquí? - le pregunto.

Arturo no le contestó, hubo ruidos al otro lado, Ángelus espero hasta que volvió a oír a alguien, pero no era Arturo, era otra persona que no se esperaba oír a esas horas de la noches, pero siendo un tema de sus hijos lo entendía.

- Buenas noches, Ángelus. - saludo el Rey sonando aún medio dormido.

- Buenas noches Majestad, lamento que esté despierto a esta hora. - dijo Ángelus miraron a los gemelos, estos desviaron la mirada avergonzados.

- ¿Es verdad, mis hijos están contigo en la Mansión Hellsing? - pregunto él.

- Así es, no se como han sabido llegar hasta aquí en coche solos.

- Pásame a mi hijo por favor, quiero hablar con él. - pidió él dando después un bostezo.

- Claro, - acepto ella, entonces extendió el auricular hacia Adam. - Quiere hablar contigo, buena suerte.

Ante eso Adam tragó saliva disimuladamente mientras iba hacía la mesa, Ángelus se puso en pie y dejo a Adam hablar con su padre con mas intimidad. Mientras, Aurora se había sentando con Arthur en unos de los dos sofás laterales que estaban delante del escritorio junto a una pequeñita mesa baja entre medio de ellos. Ángelus le pidió a Tara que trajera algo de beber para ellos, con una reverencia la mayordoma así lo hizo. Un rato después, justo cuando Tara volvió con unos cafés, Adam dejo de hablar con su padre y le devolvió el teléfono a Ángelus que en un instante lo cogió.

- ¿Y bien? - pregunto ella al Rey. - ¿Qué hago con ellos?

- ¿Puedes tenerles un par de días en tu casa? - pregunto él, dejando sorprendida a la vampira. - Viendo que estaban desesperados por verte a ti y a tu hermano, creo que se merecen unos días para que os conozcan mejor, así dejarán de hacer estas cosas irresponsables, son todo tuyos querida, te los confió estos días.

- Esta bien Majestad, buenas noches. - se despidió ella poniendo después el teléfono en su lugar.

Los tres jóvenes que estaban sentados en los sofás miraron a Ángelus cuando acabo de hablar con el Rey. Vieron que estaba seria, muy seria. Estaba apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho mostrándose molesta y enfadada. Ante eso nadie le dijo nada, entonces, Adam dejo su taza de café y se puso en pie.

- Eh disculpad; ¿podéis dejadnos solos por favor? - pregunto él a su hermana y a Arthur.

- eh, claro. - acepto Arthur poniéndose en pie.

Él y Aurora enseguida se fueron de allí dejando solos a Ángelus y Adam. Una vez solos, hubo un momento de silencio, Adam no sabía por donde empezar a hablar y Ángelus esperaba paciente una explicación de lo ocurrido. Finalmente, ella se apartó de la mesa y fue hacia él hasta estar frente a frente.

- Adam, ¿Qué creías estar haciendo? Podíais haberos perdido o algo peor. - criticó ella sonando calmada pero enojada. - Entiendo que me queráis mucho, pero esto ya es demasiado, sobretodo para vuestros padres.

- Pero Ángelus, yo… no quería preocuparles, por eso nos hemos ido sin que nadie lo supiera. - aseguro él intentando excusarse.

- Te digo esto por qué me importáis muchos, los dos. No quiero que os hagan daño de nuevo. - confesó ella triste y dolida.

- Lo se, lo siento. - se disculpo él bajando la cabeza. - Iba a venir yo solo, pero… mi hermana me siguió e insistió en venir también.

- ¿A qué se debe esta necesidad de verme a tantas de la noche, eh? - pregunto ella paseando de lado a lado delante de él.

- Estaba, bueno, estábamos… preocupados por vosotros dos, por ti mas bien. - contestó él algo sonrojado.

Eso dejo sorprendida a la vampira que paro de pasear y lo miró fijamente asombrada y confusa. Adam cogió valor antes de continuar.

- Desde lo ocurrido en Palacio… apenas os hemos visto, y estábamos inquietos por lo que estuvo diciendo ese vampiro de vosotros, el hablar de esa manera delante de toda esa gente y mostrarse superior y peligroso, todo el mundo se entero de cosas que solo me contaste a mi y… por eso creía que estaba mal.

- ¿Por eso has querido venir ahora a verme? - pregunto ella, él asintió con la cabeza baja. - ¿A qué se debe esta enorme preocupación que tienes por mi?

Adam quedo mudo ante esas preguntas, por un momento estuvo a punto de sacar lo que deseaba confesarle; que estaba enamorado de ella, pero se detuvo, no estaba preparado para lo que fuera a pasar cuando lo hiciese. La vampira espero, sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él.

- Ya lo sabes, eres la mujer que nos salvo a mi hermana y a mi de un vampiro en esa noche de lluvia. Desde entonces que siento… simpatía por ti. - contestó él sonrojado e incapaz de mirarla a la cara, diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente. - Te prometo que a partir de ahora seré mas responsable y maduro, no volveré a hacer lo que esta noche.

- Bien entonces, puedes irte si quieres. - dijo ella indicando la puerta con amabilidad. - Ha sido una noche larga y debes descansar.

- Si, buenas noches.

Adam se dio medía vuelta y se puso a caminar hacía la puerta, sin que ella pudiera verlo, Adam mostraba un rostro frustrado y odioso, se odiaba a si mismo por no atreverse a decírselo, había ido allí no solo por qué estaba preocupado por ella, sino también para confesárselo, luego podría preocuparse de lo que pasará, y quien sabía, quizás incluso ella acepte esos sentimientos. Con eso en mente, cuando estuvo por tocar el picaporte de la puerta se volvió a ella, vio que estaba ya de espaldas yendo a la mesa, entonces fue de nuevo hacía ella decidido y directo, armado de valor.

- Esto, Ángelus. - llamó él.

La vampira morena se giró a él, vio que mostraba una mirada directa pero algo nerviosa y eso a ella le extraño y se preocupo un poco. El joven rubio caminó hacía ella hasta estar justo delante de ella mirándola a los ojos nervioso aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo o desviarle la mirada rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto ella calmada pero preocupada.

- Verás, yo… te he mentido. - dijo él tartamudeando nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿Mentido, en qué Adam? - pregunto extrañada. - ¿En el motivo de vuestra aparición aquí?

- Si, a medías si. - contestó él bajando al final la mirada mas sonrojado que antes. - Ese no era el único motivo por querer verte, en especial...

- Ya entiendo, lo suponía. - dijo ella de repente con ironía, este se extraño y la miro. - Ahora lo entiendo todo.

- ¿eh, qué…?

- No es solo por mi ¿verdad? Tu hermana ha venido por Arthur, ¿no es así? - dedujo ella sonriendo con deducción. - Tú y yo sabemos que esos dos se aman mutuamente, solo que no se lo han dicho aún, ¿ella a querido venir para confesarle, verdad?

Adam parpadeó sorprendido, pero en el fondo aliviado de que ella en verdad no adivinará lo otro. Con eso, él se rió divertido frotándose la cabeza con inocencia.

- Es verdad, ella quiso venir por eso jeje. - afirmó él.

- Lo sabía.

- ¡¿Por quién me tomas? - exclamó él acercando su rostro al de ella sorprendiéndola con eso, el mostró una mirada sonrojada y humillada por ese dicho. - Yo no he venido solamente por esas cosas, he querido venir por un asunto propio.

- ¿Un… asunto propio? - repitió ella confusa.

- Si, verás… - empezó él sonrojándose mas y mas. - Yo… siempre he querido… decirte… una cosas Ángelus; - su corazón se estaba acelerando cada vez mas, y Ángelus iba abriendo los ojos sorprendida de eso, podía oírlo claramente. - Y-Yo… e-estoy…

Adam estaba por confesarle por fin sus sentimiento hasta que de repente la puerta se abrió en par dando un fuerte portazo a las paredes, ambos se sobresaltaron y Ángelus dio un rugido amenazante de auto reflejo. Quién apareció en la puerta era nada menos que Spike mostrando una sonrisa animada y contenta como nunca se le vio en él. Junto a la puerta estaban algunos de Hellsing; Seras, Pip, Marcus y Lucius.

- ¡HOLA A TODOS, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS JAJAJA! - Gritó él dando palmas y bailoteando un poco por el despacho como celebrando algo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo… aquí? - pregunto Ángelus confusa por el comportamiento del vampiro, y avergonzada de ello ante Adam.

- ¡Estoy muy contento Amor jeje, pero que muy contento! ¿Sabes por qué? - pregunto él, ella negó paciente y calmada. - Por qué le he dado unas cuantas palizas a ese capullo de Lestat, se ha resistido y nos ha pegado a mi y los tuyos un poco, eso a pesar de haber estado atado con cadenas de plata.

- ¿Y por eso estas así de contento, por haberle dado una paliza de revancha? - pregunto ella alzando una ceja insegura de cómo tomárselo eso.

- Oh vamos, no pongas esa cara Amor, ya sabes como soy. - Pidió él yendo hacía ella. - Siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer algo por ti, ya lo sabes.

- Si, lo se pero…

Ella no pudo acabar la frase, Spike la interrumpió de golpe con un beso repentino y apasionado en sus labios. Ante eso ella y todos los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, y Adam sobretodo, quedando petrificado del horror que le parecía eso. Spike enseguida dejo de besarla y ella parpadeó un poco confusa y luego sonrojada de la vergüenza y humillación de ese beso.

- Ah, ¡¿Pero que demonios hacer Spike? - Pregunto ella pasando el brazo por sus labios asqueada y sonrojada.

- Esta de buen humor, y quise dártelo Cariño, ¿no te ha gustado acaso? Pensaba que esta vez si. - comentó él sonriente y encantado por ello.

Ángelus se sonrojo humillada y frustrada mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza aguantando las ganas de gritarle hay mismo. Mientras, Adam estaba como en estado de shock emocional, ¿Esta vez? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso ese tipo, acaso ellos ya…?. Adam se hacía incontables preguntas, y eso fue causado por el beso repentino y apasionado que ese vampiro rubio platino le dio a ella sin vacilar y sin vergüenza. Estaba furioso y enojado con ello, pero no quería montar una escena delante de todos para que al final Ángelus pensará mal de él.

- Bueno, yo me voy ya, no me fio un pelo de dejar mi local desprotegido. - dijo Spike suspirando resignado. - Cualquier cosas, ya sabes Amor.

- Si si, vete ya pesado de turno, me tienes harta por esta noche. - dijo Ángelus dándose la vuelta molesta por él para no mirarle a la cara.

Spike se rió divertido por ello antes de ponerse en marcha para irse, cuando hizo eso paso por el lado de Adam, éste te mantuvo quieto.

- Aléjate de ella amigo. - advirtió Spike en susurro a Adam.

Él quedo petrificado de la sorpresa y la confusión, quiso mirarle pero no se atrevió con toda esa gente delante. Spike paso entre todos que lo miraban asombrados por lo que hizo con Ángelus allí, éste estaba calmado y confiado, y miró de reojo detrás suyo, pero no miraba a Ángelus, sino a Adam y éste que ya lo estaba mirando lo vio claramente sintiendo un escalofrío de peligro, como cuando estuvo con ese vampiro de hace diez años en el almacén.

- ¿Adam? - llamó una voz a su espalda sobresaltándolo un poco y volviéndose, se calmó al ver a Ángelus. - ¿Esta bien, pasa algo?

- N-No tranquila, es solo que… jeje, te ha besado antes. - dijo él disimulando el temor que tuvo hace un rato sonriendo un poco calmado y natural.

- Ya, y siento que hayas visto algo así, él siempre ha sido así de mujeriego conmigo, - dijo ella asqueada y molesta. - es igual que Lucius con las mujeres.

- ¡Eh! - exclamó Lucius al oírla.

Todos rieron divertidos por ello y se recupero el buen ambiente. Un rato después todos dejaron a Ángelus y Adam a solas de nuevo en el despacho cerrando en par las puertas. En ese momento Ángelus fue a un rincón donde había un poco de vino tinto, en algunas de esas botellas había en realidad sangre, era un habito cogido de su padre que le servía mucho para tomar unos tragos para calmarse y relajarse de todo ese estrés, y para aquellos casos le iba bien. Mientras, Adam se medio sentó en el brazo del sofá con una mirada deprimida y molesta, aún tenía en mente el beso y las palabras de Spike.

- Perdona Adam, - dijo Ángelus al volver con él con una copa de sangre en mano. - ¿Qué querías decirme antes de esa molesta interrupción?

- OH si. - recordó él, entonces se puso en pie evitando mirarla a la cara. - Vaya, con lo que ha pasado se le ha ido de la cabeza, ya lo recordaré.

- ¿Estas bien Adam? - pregunto ella en tono preocupado. - Te veo, no se… ¿Te ha afectado lo del… beso de Spike?

- ¿Eh? ¡No!, no… bueno, quizás me impacto un poco, pero nada mas. Estoy bien de verdad. - mintió él disimulando una sonrisa animada y simpática. - Bueno, mejor me voy a descansar, debes tener cosas que hacer ahora.

- Bueno, si. - afirmó ella frotándose la cabeza.

- Entonces, te dejó trabajar, buenas noches.

Sin decir nada mas, Adam se retiro de allí sin mirarla. Cuando él se marchó, Ángelus notó que se había comportado de una forma muy extraña, pero enseguida pensó que era debido al beso que Spike le dio y presenció, nunca debió ver a un hombre besar de esa forma tan repentina a una mujer, y menos entre dos vampiros. Enseguida le quito importancia, de todas formas iría luego a verle en su habitación para ver como estaba, antes debería hacer una cosa, y antes de eso debía repasar los documentos que tenía a medías para no dejárselos a su hermano. Mientras, Adam iba caminando lentamente por el pasillo hacia su habitación preparada, iba con la mirada baja y deprimida, se mostraba incluso vacía. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido entre Spike y Ángelus, y empezaba a temerse lo peor, que ellos dos en realidad estuvieran juntos de alguna forma. No tardo en pensar que era algo normal, ellos dos eran vampiros y podían estar juntos, en cambio, él era un humano normal y corriente, un príncipe, y ella también era reina, pero ella lo era de su mundo, de los vampiros, de todos los vampiros del mundo; su reino era mucho mas grande que el suyo.

- Debes olvidarte de ella, principito. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Adam se sobresalto al oírla, y cuando se giró vio que se trataba de Spike, él estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y mostrando una sonrisa vacilante y sarcástico. Adam lo miró enojado y sin miedo, apretaba las manos con fuerza para no ir a golpearle o gritarle.

- Vamos, comparado con ella, tu apenas te reconoces como un pretendiente para ella, no te hagas ilusiones. - dijo Spike apartándose de la pared para estar enfrente de él de lado. - Ella se merece un hombre, no un niño rico que haya salvado varias veces.

- ¿Se merece a un hombre, o se merece a ti quieres decir? - pregunto Adam con vacilación e ironía.

- Cuidado con esa chulería enano, que no aguanto bien las provocaciones. - advirtió él rugiendo entre los dientes. - Tu estas enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? - adivinó él dejando petrificado a Adam. - Pues te digo una cosa; tu no tienes posibilidad de tenerla, ella es… del Nosferatu Alucard, hasta la última gota de sangre.

- ¿Nosferatu Alucard, su padre? - pregunto Adam confuso.

- Si, por eso te digo que la olvides, no podrás estar con ella aunque le digas lo que sientes, y aunque ella quisiera estar contigo, dudo que se atreviera a estar con alguien para provocar a sus enemigos, te pondría en peligro por ello. - opinó él sarcástico.

- ¿No es lo mismo que estar contigo acaso? - contradijo Adam frustrado y humillado. - Aunque seas vampiro no…

- Te equivocas, hay mucha diferencia amigo. - aseguro él con seguridad. - Como bien has dicho, yo soy un vampiro, en cambio tu, eres un simple humano.

Adam no entendió eso al principio, pero no tardo en saberlo. Él tenía razón, había mucha diferencia entre vampiros y humanos, y era que, él era mucha mas fuerte y sería capaz de defenderse solo, en cambio él, un humano normal, no. Por eso decía que ni ella misma podría estar con él aunque quisiera, tendría que protegerle siempre que sus enemigos vinieran a matarle, y eso era frustrante para él, no quería que ella lo protegiera, no por ser mujer o vampira, sino por que deseaba protegerla él. Con eso en mente Adam se quedo mudo, y Spike ante eso sonrió en bajo, triunfante y sarcástico.

- ¿Lo ves? Por eso te digo que la olvides, ahora que estas a tiempo, principito. - animó Spike yendo por un lado hasta que se detuvo a su lado y apoyó una mano en su hombro y inclinándose un poco a su oído. - Además… ella quizás no es quien dice ser en realidad, ¿nunca lo has pensado?

- ¿Qué?

- Piénsalo bien, ella es hija del Conde Drácula, todo el mundo sabe eso. Con el tiempo y las cosas que ha hecho estos años la ha ayudado a coger la confianza de muchos, pero… aún así, tiene sangre oscura en sus venas, la sangre del vampiro mas sanguinario y monstruoso de todos los tiempos, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor acaba siendo como él en el futuro.

- ¡M-Mientes, ella nunca…!

- Bueno, tu decides que hacer amigo, yo solo te lo he advertido. - dijo Spike separándose de él para irse. - Pero te aseguro una cosas; ella estará conmigo.

Con eso dicho él se fue de allí con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, su abrigo de cuero negro bailaba a medida que andaba con rapidez. Adam espero un poco antes de girarse, quiso quitarse la rabia esperando mientras apretaba las manos con rabia, después de medio giro y el vampiro platino desapareció. El joven príncipe sabia de sobra que lo que dijo ese vampiro era solo para hacerle abandonar, pero también era cierto todo lo que dijo, no podía negarlo. Tal y como Spike dijo, Ángelus era la hija legitima del Conde Drácula, el anterior Rey No-Muerto. Por las venas de ella corría su perversa y despiadada sangre, sería extraño que no hubiera heredado algo de él, pero Adam no deseaba hacerse conclusiones solo con las palabras de un vampiro celoso y rencoroso.

- _"No… ella no es así, no puede serlo."_ - se dijo Adam sonriendo un poco. - _"Ese tal Spike… esta dispuesto a todo para tenerla, al parecer"._

Con eso en mente Adam empezó de nuevo su camino hacia su habitación, pero ahora con un rostro mas animado y relajado. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta y estaba por abrirla oyó unos pasos provenientes del otro lado, sin pensarlo dos veces entró rápidamente por la puerta para esconderse y espiar, no supo por qué hizo eso hasta que vio que se trataba de Yasmina yendo hacía el despacho donde estaba en esos momentos Ángelus, vio que estaba sería.

- _"¿Por qué Yasmina esta tan sería? Algo esta pasando"_ - pensó Adam con deducción.

La pelirroja de pelo corto picó con educación a la puerta, Ángelus se asomo por ella, y con unos gestos Yasmina le indicó algo y la vampira salio del despacho cerrando la puerta para ir con ella algún sitio. Ante eso Adam le vino la curiosidad, y con las palabras de Spike en la mente siguió de cerca y sin hacer ruido a las dos mujeres.

Ángelus y Yasmina bajaron con calma a los sótanos entre las oscuridad, al ser criaturas nocturnas no necesitaban apenas luz. Caminaron por los pasillos de piedra húmeda hasta llegar al final donde había una puerta metálica algo oxidada, dentro había bastante luz. Cuando Ángelus llegó empujo la puerta abriéndola completamente y ver desde hay lo que había dentro de esa enorme mazmorra que una vez estuvo viviendo su padre dentro de Hellsing.

- ¿Ha dicho algo ya? - pregunto Ángelus con seriedad y frialdad.

- Nada. - contestó Sirius mirándola por encima del hombro para después girarse a ver lo que tenía delante.

Justo delante de ellos tres estaba Lestat, estaba sentado en una silla de madera atado con cadenas de plata por todo el cuerpo, tenía las muñecas atadas atrás de la silla y las piernas en cada pata. También estaba cubierto de heridas que se estaban sanando lentamente y sangre manchado sus ropas. Las cadenas que aprisionaban su cuerpo contra la silla hacía que su cuerpo se quemará y saliera algo de humor, él sentía dolor pero lo aguantaba con la cabeza colgando hacia delante con los cabellos ocultando su rostro. Jadeaba, no solo por el dolor, sino por la sed de sangre, no había bebido nada desde hace tiempo y eso hacía que las heridas y la plata dolieran mas.

- No le he dado ni una gota de sangre, aún así no quiere hablar Ama. - informó Sirius mientras ella y Yasmina entraban en la mazmorra cerrando la puerta. - Es bastante tozudo a cooperar, y eso que le he recordado una y otra vez que tu le convertiste, te lo debe.

- Yo no le debo nada a esta zorra de Drácula. - dijo Lestat de repente, su voz sonaba seca, dolida y ahogada. - ¡Iros al infierno!

Sirius quiso golpear por sus insolentes palabras, pero su brazo fue detenido por la mano de Ángelus que se mostraba calmada y tranquila. Entonces, ella se acercó a Lestat, éste al oírla acercarse alzo un poco la cabeza mirándola de reojo y rencoroso. Durante unos momentos ninguno se dijo nada, Lestat al final desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua con asco y vacilación. Sirius deseaba seguir torturando a ese desgraciado por Yasmina le calmó con un abrazo.

- ¿No vas a decirnos nada que nos interese saber Lestat, aunque por eso pierdas esta existencia que te di? - pregunto Ángelus fría y sin emoción.

- Je, te conozco lo suficiente Princesa, y se que no eres capaz de maltratar a nadie como tu padre, dejas que lo hagan tus perros falderos. - aseguro él.

- ¡Serás imbécil! - insultó Sirius enfurecido mostrando los colmillos. - ¡¿Es qué no sabes con quién estas hablando?

- Calma. - le dijo Yasmina. - No te dejes provocar por él Sirius, es lo que él quiere.

Con eso Sirius intento calmarse pero sin dejar de estar molesto y frustrado por el vampiro rubio que no respetaba a su ama, la misma que le creo a él.

- Sirius, Yasmina… - llamó Ángelus de espaldas a ellos, estos la miraron. - ¿Podéis… dejadnos solos por favor? No quiero que…

- ¡Pero Ama, no podemos dejarla sola con este insolente! - contradijo Sirius al instante.

- Os lo pido por favor, dejadnos solos. - ordenó ella sin mirarlos siquiera.

- Esta bien Mi Señora, de acuerdo. - acató Yasmina sin rechistar y se dio la vuelta para irse callada y obediente.

- Muchas gracias. - agradeció Ángelus.

Sirius la miró desconcertado y siguió a Yasmina confuso hasta estar a su lado y detenerla, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron fuera de mazmorra y la cerrará apoyándose en él.

- Yasmina, ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No te preocupa que este con ese tipo a solas? - le pregunto Sirius exclamando con la mano.

- Solo haz lo que te dice por favor Sirius, ella necesita esto ahora. - le susurro con rapidez y sin que la vampira pudiera oírla con la puerta cerrada. - Te lo suplico, no me pidas mas explicaciones.

El vampiro moreno se quedo mudo al ver a la licántropa temblar un poco con el rostro bajo para que no la viera. Antes de poder preguntarle ella se fue de allí corriendo a toda velocidad, él la siguió confuso y preocupado. Los dos se fueron de allí, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que allí fuera medio escondido en la esquina del pasillo estaba Adam, viendo como esos se iban, supo enseguida que ahora estaría Ángelus sola allí, pero aún así debía ir con cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras bajaba para allá bajo, tenía el presentimiento de que vería algo importante para conocer mejor a esa vampira que tanto amaba. Finalmente llegó al pasillo de esa mazmorra tan oscura y húmeda, incluso con la ropa que llevaba sentía frío allí abajo, tanto que se abrazo a si mismo. Eso no le detuvo y espero a que la vista se le acostumbrará un poco mejor a la oscuridad, y entonces pudo ver un punto luminoso al fondo de ese pasillo, supo que debía ir allí. A medida que avanzaba veía que se trataba de una especie de mazmorra antigua, y dentro había algo mas de luz, la puerta estaba entre abierta pero apenas conseguía ver algo desde donde estaba, así que con cuidado se acerco mas dando pasos muy sigilosos hasta estar junto a la puerta.

- Ya estamos los dos solos, puedes contarme lo que sepas con toda libertad, Lestat. - dijo una voz conocida dentro de la mazmorra. - Será mejor para ti que empieces a decirme que sabes, no quiero tener que usar la violencia contigo.

En efecto, la voz que Adam oía era de la misma Ángelus, pero en ese momento sonaba muy diferente a la de antes en el despacho, sonaba fría, cruel y despiadada. Con algo de miedo y escalofríos, Adam se inclinó para poder ver entre el hueco de la puerta, y entonces lo vio todo, a Ángelus en pie delante de un hombre rubio atado en una silla con cadenas de pies a cabeza herido y desangrado por doquier, pudo reconocer al momento, era un vampiro de Radu.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a creer esa amenaza tuya querida? - pregunto Lestat con vacilación y sonriente. - Ya se que con los debiluchos que te has enfrentado hasta ahora has sido bastante autoritaria y digna de respeto, pero solo era para presumir del poder que tienes, eso no significa que seas como los demás vampiros, no tienes ese instinto para destrozar al enemigo con diversión y placer, no como solía hacerlo tu padre cuando estuvo en vida y no-vida.

- Cierto, no puedo ser exactamente como él, no tampoco quiero serlo, sería como robarle su forma de actuar. - dijo ella con ironía y calma. - Pero deja que te diga una cosa, mi querido amigo Lestat, - pidió ella, éste extrañado alzo un poco mas la mirada. - Yo… ya no soy la que tu conoces, ya lo sabes.

Lestat quiso reírse burlonamente de eso, pero antes de poder hacerlo paso algo que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y predecir. De repente las cadenas que lo ataban se aflojaban al instante moviéndose solas, pero su cuerpo se mantenía inmóvil contra su voluntad, entonces, su cuerpo se alzó de la silla y el suelo para quedar en el aire con los brazos extendidos con fuerza, después las cadenas lo ataron de nuevo por solo por las muñecas y el cuello, el otro extremo de las cadenas se enganchaban al techo al momento, y ellas impidieron que Lestat apenas tocará el suelo con la punta de los pies.

- ¡¿Q-Qué es… esto? - exclamó él sin poder creer lo que paso en un momento desconcertándolo completamente.

- ¿huh, no lo sabes? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada. Éste la miró inquieto y pálido como nunca. - Este es mi poder, es que siempre uso, el que uso contra esos novatos que vosotros me mandáis cada dos por tres. - contestó ella pasiva y vacilante. - ¿No decías que esto era solo para presumir, entonces por qué pones era cara de sorpresa, eh?

Lestat no acababa de creer lo que estaba pasando con esa mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, en esos momentos con esa mirada sería y fría le recordaba al de Alucard cuando iba a luchar con ganas y sin compasión. A él le empezó a sudar sudor frío bajando por su rostro hasta la barbilla donde goteó un poco por el miedo que tenía en el cuerpo, incluso sentía temblores que debía disimular apretando las manos y los dientes con fuerza.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Ángelus de repente. - Te notó mas pálido que antes, ¿te sientes mal o algo?

- Je, no es nada que te interese. - aseguro él disimulando una sonrisa de calma. - Solo que te has superado un poco y eso es curioso, antes solías estar débil y con migrañas por usar ese poder.

- No disimules Lestat, se que estas temblando de miedo ahora mismo, lo noto desde aquí claramente.

Ángelus dijo eso con una voz que helaba la sangre a cualquiera, incluso a un vampiro como Lestat que la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, veía en ella el odio y la poca paciencia que tenía, incluso podía ver su aura roja envolverla entera como si fuera una llama maligna y vengativa. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos unos momentos, y Lestat no deseaba cantar, si lo hacía, o ella lo mataba después o le libera para ser asesinado por Radu por su traición. Mientras, Ángelus se dio media vuelta para caminar hacia una mochila de piel marrón, dentro se pudo ver que estaba lleno de objetos, casi todo de plata y afilado.

- ¿Qué… vas a hacer ahora, torturarme más que ese rubio oxigenado? - pregunto él al verla buscar algo en particular dentro de la bolsa. - No te servirá de nada hacer eso, me negaré mas a hablar. - aseguro él intento convencerla para que no le hiciera nada.

- Si haces eso será mucho peor Lestat, - advirtió ella en pie yendo hacía él. - tengo todo el día para que hables.

Cuando volvió enfrente de él, llevaba en mano una barra de plata bastante fina y redonda, y lo sorpréndete es que ella lo sujetaba con sus guantes blancos sin problema, no había signos de que se quemara ni nada. Ángelus sonrió en bajo viendo la sorpresa del vampiro, y acto seguido apoyó la punta de la barra en el hombro derecho de Lestat, por delante y muy cerca de la clavícula.

- ¡UUURRRGGHHH! ¡UAAHHH! - Gritó Lestat al contacto con la plata que le quemaba rápidamente la piel y la carne. Ángelus la quito después de que se clavase un poco en él, la sangre del vampiro enseguida se volvió polvo al contacto. - Ugh, ah…

- mmm, te duele, bueno saberlo. - dijo ella, se apoyó en la barra como en un bastón. - Pensaba que eras una bestia endemoniada inmune al dolor igual que yo. - comentó, después se acercó mas a él y apartó la ropa para ver la herida, la carne quemada se estaba cerrando rápidamente. - Pero te curas rapido, mal asunto para ti, tendré que seguir torturándote.

Lestat jadeo y gimió de dolor contenido mientras miraba a la vampira tranquila y calmada ante todo.

- ¿Dónde están Radu y los demás escondidos? Dime. - pregunto ella imperativamente.

- Aunque te lo dijera no serviría de nada, por qué seguramente ya no están en ese lugar. - advirtió él sarcástico a pesar del dolor. - Saben de sobra que estoy aquí contigo, exigiéndome su paradero.

- Eso… lo se de sobras Lestat, pero quiero saber donde estaban hasta ahora, y lo quiero saber ya. - dijo ella teniendo la plata en mano jugueteando con ella.

- No te voy a decir nada, por qué no se nada. - dijo él como sentenciando.

Ante eso Ángelus hizo un ademán con los hombros antes de volver a clavar la barra de plata en él, esta vez en su estomago pero mas profundamente, eso si que hizo gritar de dolor a Lestat, era como tener una barra dy hierro ardiente clavada quemándote sin cesar. Después, sin dejar de mirarle con perversidad y maldad, Ángelus giró la muñeca haciendo que la barra dentro de su cuerpo crujiera en alto, y eso hizo gritar mas a Lestat, de dolor y piedad. Ángelus sacó de cuajo la plata y Lestat quiso caer de rodillas pero las cadenas que ataban su tronco y brazos no le dejaban hacer eso.

- ¿Dónde están? - volvió a preguntar Ángelus sería y fría.

- ¡Están en Manchester, en una mansión aislada de la ciudad, en el extremo norte de la ciudad! - confesó Lestat al final sonando suplicante y dolido. - ¡Te digo la verdad, lo juro!

- Bien. - dijo Ángelus.

Con eso ella tiró lejos la plata para luego ir de nuevo hacia la bolsa, pero esta vez no saco ningún objeto de tortura sino una bolsa de sangre medica, fue hacía Lestat mientras la abría y la preparaba para poder tomarla, no era para ella sino para él cuando le extendió la pajita para beber, este borrosamente miró a la vampira confuso.

- Por el momento me creeré eso que dices y te dejaré tranquilo aquí, - explicó ella amistosamente. - pero si llegó a saber que me has mentido, o tendido otra trampa, esta sangre que tomas la tomaré yo a través de ti, y no seré nada agradable ¿entendido?

El vampiro no dijo nada, solamente asintió con temor y miedo. Tuvo bastante con eso y le acercó la pajita para que tomará toda la que quisiera. No era tan deliciosa como la humana fresca, pero al menos era humana, Lestat la tomó con desenfreno de lo sediento que estaba, gimiendo desesperado. Ángelus iba apretando la bolsa por abajo para que la tomará bien viendo como se saciaba de momento, pero no lo suficiente para poder liberarse de la cadenas.

- Con calma amigo, puede que sea la única que tomes en un tiempo. - aviso ella en susurro.

Lestat pareció no escucharla, estaba concentrado en tomar la sangre para sentirse mejor y curar sus heridas recibidas. Mientras, en la puerta de la mazmorra dy hierro, seguía estando Adam asombrado de lo que había visto, sus ojos temblaban sorprendido e incluso algo aterrado. En verdad Ángelus tenía un lado cruel y despiadado por los suyos, tal y como le advirtió Spike, pero nunca imagino que llegará a hacer ese tipo de cosas para sacar información de algo o alguien, vio que estaba desesperada por encontrar a esos vampiros que atacaron el Palacio, los que la humillaron en varias ocasiones. El joven príncipe supo al momento que ella se iría de allí al saber ya lo que quería, por lo que se fue de allí lo mas silencioso y rápido posible. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo del primer piso corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacía su habitación, en su mente no dejaban de pasar imágenes que lo aterraban un poco, entre ellos estaban sus recuerdos de niños, cuando conoció a Ángelus reconociéndola como un ángel salvador de ojos rojos vestida de negro, la que estaba en esa mazmorra con ese vampiro atado y aterrado no se parecía en nada a ella, era otra persona completamente diferente.

_**"Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen… quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de sus vidas."**_

De nuevo esa frase, esos recuerdos mezclados con lo que vio antes hicieron que lo recordará de nuevo, desde hacía tiempo que esa frase no volvía, y seguía sin recordar quien le dijo eso, pero estaba seguro que se lo dijeron después de ser salvado por ella. Con eso en mente llegó a su habitación abriendo la puerta y cerrándola después de un portazo, corrió a su cama y se tiró en ella asustado y confuso, y hay se quedo sin saber cuanto tiempo. En el fondo deseaba pensar que lo que vio en ese oscuro y frió sótano no era real, pero el cuerpo no le dejaba, estaba temblando tanto como aquella noche de lluvia.

- _"No… esa no era Ángelus, era otra mujer haciéndose pasar por ella, no puede ser ella. ¡No puede ser ella por nada del mundo!" _- pensaba él con las manos en su cabeza apretando con fuerza y encogido sobre las almohadas y sabanas. - _"Ella me salvó la vida varias veces, no puede ser así en realidad."_

_**"Piénsalo bien, ella es hija del Conde Drácula, todo el mundo sabe eso. Con el tiempo y las cosas que ha hecho estos años la ha ayudado a coger la confianza de muchos, pero… aún así, tiene sangre oscura en sus venas, la sangre del vampiro mas sanguinario y monstruoso de todos los tiempos, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor acaba siendo como él en el futuro".**_

Adam movió la cabeza para quitarse esas palabras de la cabeza, no deseaba creerlas pero podían ser verdad. Ángelus, la mujer que le salvó esa noche de lluvia de un vampiro malvado en un almacén frió y húmedo, era una vampira real y poderosa, era la Reina No-Muerta como su padre, El Conde Drácula, antes que ella, era comprensible que tuviera algún parecido a él aparte del físico, era normal que fuera autoritaria, e incluso cruel con algunos de su especie para que la respetaran por como era no por ser quién es. Esos pensamientos hicieron que Adam se calmara un poco dejando de tener el rostro oculto entre las manos y alzarse un poco hasta sentarse en la cama apoyado en la cabecera con la mirada perdida.

_**"Tu estas enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? Pues te digo una cosa; tu no tienes posibilidad de tenerla, ella es… del Nosferatu Alucard, hasta la última gota de sangre. Por eso te digo que la olvides, no podrás estar con ella aunque le digas lo que sientes, y aunque ella quisiera estar contigo, dudo que se atreviera a estar con alguien para provocar a sus enemigos, te pondría en peligro por ello".**_

Adam empezaba a pensar que Spike tuvo razón con esas palabras, aún así no podía quitarse ese dolor agudo del pecho, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal enorme en el corazón. Entonces lo entendió, a pesar de lo que vio en la mazmorra, él seguía amándola, a pesar de ser una vampira poderosa y temida, a pesar de ser cruel y despiadada con los enemigos, a pesar de ser un… monstruo como lo fue su padre en sus tiempos.

Mientras, en esos mismos momentos Ángelus traspasaba la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras con la mirada sería y pensativa. En ese mismo momento iba Seras hacía ella con la mirada algo deprimida, ante eso Ángelus se extraño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seras, y esa mirada? - pregunto ella preocupada.

- Ángelus, hay un pequeño problema que quizás no hayas notado. - informó Seras con la mirada seria y triste.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- He visto a alguien mas salir de los sótanos antes que usted… era Su Alteza, el Príncipe Adam. - informó ella, Ángelus quedo muda y cogida por sorpresa. - Le vi correr a toda velocidad hacía su habitación, estaba… asustado por algo.

Al oír eso Ángelus se giró mientras ponía una mano en su cara, sabía a que se debía perfectamente y eso la hizo suspirar molesta y dolida.

- OH no… debe haberlo visto todo. - susurro ella quitando la mano y bajando la mirada. - ¿Esta en su habitación dices?

- Si.

- Bien, iré a hablar con él. - dijo ella, entonces se giró a Seras, esta se puso firme automáticamente. - Diles a los demás que hagan turnos para vigilar a Lestat, cada noche dadle una bolsa de sangre con cautela, no quiero que tenga fuerza para quitarse las cadenas de plata.

- ¡Si!

- Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Arthur y Aurora? - pregunto ella recordando que no los había visto desde hacía rato.

- No lo se, pero creo que ambos están en la habitación de él hablando, - contestó Seras insegura pero calmada. - iré a comprobarlo. - propuso después.

- Bien. Hazme otro favor; - pidió ella inclinándose un poco mas. - Que Lucius haga la guardia esta noche, quiero que este ocupado… por una vez.

Seras se rió en bajo al oír eso y acató esa orden marchándose. Ángelus se fue en dirección contraría preocupada por el estado del príncipe, lo que le sorprendió es que no lo sintiera cerca, ni siquiera le oyó o olió allí observándolo todo, estuvo inquieta por como debía estar mentalmente por lo visto en la mazmorra. Mientras, Spike ya estaba lejos de la Mansión Hellsing, iba caminando tranquilamente por las solitarias y oscuras calles de las afueras de la ciudad cuando de repente sintió una presencia en ese lugar, entonces se detuvo mirando hacía delante, no se mostraba inquieto ni desconfiado, mas bien calmado y tranquilo. Sabiendo de sobra de quién se trataba, estuvo relajado con las manos en los bolsillos mostrándose como el típico chulo y vacilón.

- Sal de hay, se que me sigues desde hace rato guapa. - exigió él sonriendo sarcástico mostrando el colmillos sobre el labio. - ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

- No te pongas así anda. - dijo una voz inocente pero maliciosa que sonó detrás suyo. - Solo quería saludar a un amigo.

- ¿Amigos, dices? - pregunto él mientras se giraba a medías para mirar a la dueña de esa voz, Gina Drakul. - ¿Desde cuando me considera un amigo?

- Desde hace tiempo. - contestó ella alzando los hombros un momento. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi hermanastra, ya le has entregado a Lestat?

- ¿Vas a matarme por hacer eso, te envía su padre quizás? - pregunto él sin miedo alguno, mas bien vacilante y calmado todavía.

- En absoluto, nos da igual que le diga a ella, de todas formas ya hemos encontrado un lugar nuevo. - dijo ella pasiva de Lestat. - Lo que me interesa saber es… que si al final te has rendido respeto a tenerla para ti.

- Bueno, ella me ha dejado claro que no me ama, pero quizás con el tiempo cambié de idea, solo hay que esperar. - dijo él haciendo un gesto con la mano alzada. - ¿Y qué me dices de vosotros? ¿Qué mala pasada vais hacedle ahora? Esta furiosa con lo ocurrido en el Palacio de Buckingham.

- Ya me lo imagino, justo lo que quiera que pasará. - confesó ella perversa y divertida. - De momento estaremos ocultos, pero quizás yo haga algo… como has hecho tu en su Mansión.

- ¿De qué hablas ahora pequeña? - pregunto él disimulando estar confuso.

- No te hagas el tonto, se lo que has hecho, me refiero a lo del Príncipe Adam. - dijo ella mirándolo directa y sarcástica. - Has intentando hacerle dudar sobre confesarse a Ángelus, ¿verdad que es así?

- Tu, y tus malditas visiones inoportunas. - entendió Spike al momento mosqueado pero tranquilo. - Debe ser agotador tener esas visiones del futuro sin que quieras verlo ¿verdad?

- No sabes cuanto querido.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora contra tu antigua hermana mayor? ¿No la has jodido lo suficiente ya? - pregunto Spike.

- Todavía no, hasta que pase lo que tiene que pasar no. - dijo ella dejando confuso a Spike con esa frase enigmática. - Muy pronto, todo ese sufrimiento dará fruto a algo maravilloso, algo que debió haber desde el principio, yo misma me encargaré si la cosa se desvía.

- No entiendo eso que dices amiga, lo siento. - se disculpo él.

- Si de verdad deseas a Ángelus, te sugiero que la hagas tuya a la fuerza como hicieron mis padres, quizás con eso estés satisfecho al fin. - le propuso ella sarcástica y perversa con una mirada maliciosa y inocente, pero esa inocencia asustaba, incluso a Spike.

- Lo siento mucho pequeña, pero ese rollo de tomar a la chica que me interesa tener lo he dejado, me gusta probar cosas nuevas. - dijo él con humor.

- Ya veo, entonces ya tenemos algo en común tu y yo. - dijo ella, y eso dejo confuso a Spike con una ceja alzada. - Yo también… quiero probar cosas nuevas, y pienso probarlas con ella, con la hermana que tanto amaba y admiraba, a la que ahora odio con todas mis fuerza, a la que deseo asesinar.

Spike sintió una aura vengativa proveniente de ella, y después de que ella dijera eso desapareció al momento haciendo que soplará el aire frío. Spike suspiró aliviado, ya que la presencia de ella desapareció al momento dejando de dar ese ambiente pesado e incomodo de estar, entonces continuó su camino.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo Damas y Caballeros, espero que os haya gustado jeje. Quizás tarde en publicar el siguiente todo este de la fiestas navideñas, pero tampoco os garantizo nada, cuando pueda pongo el siguiente, ¡HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, Y DE NUEVO FELIZ REYES Y FELIZ AÑO 2011!**_


	15. Recuerdos y Sentimientos Ocultos

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! FELIZ DÍA DE REYES A TODOS JEJEJE! ¿Los reyes os han traido muchos regalos? Epsero que si y os hayan gustado de verdad, a mi si, solo a sido uno pero bueno, un regalo es mejor que ninguno jejej, y es uno que me ha gustado mucho. Bueno, no os aburriré con eso, solo quiero haceros un regalo también, ¡dos capítulos mas de esta historia, para mi, los dos mejores que he hecho! Afortunadamente he podido acabarlos ayer para publicarlos hoy jeje, y espero que os gusten, que disfrutéis con ellos. **_

**15. RECUERDOS Y SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS**

**FLASH BACK:**_** Casa de Adolf, Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Era una noche tranquila y despejada, las estrellas iluminaban todo junto a una hermosa luna llena, pero esa luna también daba malas sensaciones. La joven princesa Aurora contemplaba el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de su habitación vestida con un largo camisón azul pastel muy brillante y hermoso. Tenía la ventana abierta, y ella estaba sentada en ella apoyada en un costado, no solo contemplaba el cielo, sino también la iluminada ciudad del fondo mientras sentía la suave y fresca brisa en la cara y en la piel, entonces cerró los ojos un momento dejándose llevar por la agradable brisa nocturna de Escocia.

- _"Que aire mas bueno y relajante, hace que no piense en nada en estos momentos"._ - pensaba ella con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

_**"¿Estáis los dos bien? ¿Os encontráis bien, estáis heridos?"**_ Esas dos preguntas volvieron a la mente de la princesa de cabellos rubios dorados, entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo. Por unos instantes, se veía de nuevo en ese lugar, en el almacén oscuro, mojado y frío donde fue llevada de repente junto a su hermano, en el almacén donde… la conocía a ella, a la persona quién le pregunto por su bien estar mientras le extendía la mano, una mujer de negro con cabellos negros azabache y ojos rojos carmín, rojos como la sangre. Esa misma mujer, una vampira sin duda, los salvo a ella y a su hermano de un vampiro, el mismo que los secuestro para un rescate. Desde entonces que tanto ella como su hermano desean volver a verla, pero ya han pasado 4 años desde aquello y al día siguiente de esa noche, sus padres los mandaron a vivir con sus tíos en Escocia, ya nunca volvieron a ver a esa mujer de negro, a su Ángel Salvador de Ojos Rojos y Vestimenta Negra.

- _"Mi ángel… ¿Dónde estas ahora? ¿Te volveré a ver algún día y darte las gracias por salvarme, por no decírtelo aquella vez?"_ - se pregunto ella cabizbaja.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente sacándola a ella de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Cuando miró vio que se trataba de su tío Adolf, cosa que la hizo suspirar aliviada.

- Tío Adolf, vaya susto me ha dado, pique a la puerta antes de entrar por favor. - se quejo ella con una mano en el pecho un poco agitado.

- Vaya, discúlpame. No sabía que te iba asustar algo como esto, ¿estabas concentrada en algo en especial? - pregunto él al cerrar la puerta.

- Sí, pero también contemplaba el hermoso paisaje, me gusta mucho. - contestó ella girando la mirada. - Y la brisa es maravillosa a pesar de ser de noche.

Mientras ella hablaba, su tío Adolf iba hacía ella contemplándola de cabeza a pies, ella en verdad estaba hermosa que ese vestido ligero de finos tirantes azul pastel que hacía juego con esos hermosos y brillantes cabellos rubios dorados largos hasta la cintura completamente sueltos por delante y detrás de ella. Cuando estuvo junto a ella, ésta estaba a medias de espalda a él, y éste sin pensarlo dos veces la abraza por encima de los hombros y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, ella se sorprendió de ello.

- Me alegra saber que te gusta estar aquí pequeña, me hace muy feliz. - dijo él en su oído haciéndole cosquillas a ella. - Y no solo eso, tu sola presencia aquí, me hace inmensamente feliz, mi pequeña Aurora.

Cuando acabo de decirle eso, Aurora sintió una especie de escalofrío al tenerlo así de cerca, y antes de poder decirle algo, éste la obligo a ponerse en pie con éste abrazándola entera y con fuerza. Después, estando los dos en pie, Adolf se puso a acariciarla suavemente por el cuerpo subiendo lentamente mientras la besaba por el hombro yendo hacía su cuello, ante eso Aurora se sonrojo avergonzada y confusa por los repentinos actos de su tío.

- T-Tío Adolf, ¿Q-Qué… estas haciendo? - pregunto ella sonrojada y avergonzada. - Pa-Para…

Él no la escuchaba, y las acaricias iban a mas, él apartó de los hombros las finas tiras del vestido dejándolos despejados para besarlos y lamerlos con placer mientras la acariciaba por el pecho y los muslos, incomodo por el vestido, deslizo la falda hacia arriba hasta poder meterla por dentro, y eso a Aurora la asusto y quiso detenerlo que él la tenía aprisionada completamente contra su pecho de espaldas a él. Finalmente, ella lo sintió abriéndole los ojos al máximo sonrojada y sorprendida, las manos de su tío estaban tocando sus partes intimas sin dudar, una de las manos estaba entre las piernas de ella dentro de la ropa interior de ella, y la otra estaba por debajo del camisón masajeando suavemente uno de sus pechos.

- Ti… tío Adolf, ¿Qué haces? De… detente. - pidió ella sonrojada como nunca e incomoda.

- Vamos Aurora, no seas tan fría conmigo ahora. - suplicó él en su oído por detrás.

- ¡Ah…!

Él la empujo tirándola encima la cama, y cuando ella se giro rápidamente él ya se estaba poniendo encima de ella abriéndole antes las piernas para dejar pasar su cintura. Aurora no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con su tío, solo sentía miedo y terror por lo que le estaba haciendo en ese momento, y sentía aún mas miedo con verle el rostro, mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica, maliciosa y perversa, parecía excitado y loco, incluso fuera de si mismo. Ante eso Aurora lo intento apartar a golpes y empujones, harto de eso Adolf cogió ambas muñecas con una mano y estirándolas por encima de la cabeza de ella las aprisionó con fuerza, mientras que con la otra mano deshacía la corbata negra que llevaba, con ella ató ambas manos juntas bien atadas e inmóviles.

- ¡No…! ¡Tío Adolf, detente por favor…! - suplicaba ella llorando mientras se movía asustada y desesperada. - ¡¿Por qué haces esto, por qué?

- Siempre hay una "primera vez" pequeña, y yo pienso enseñártela ahora para que tengas esa agradable experiencia. - contestó él mirándola fijamente mientras le acariciaba el cuello bajando hacia su pecho con los dedos. - Debes sentirte honrada cariño, me atraes enormemente con este hermoso cuerpo que tienes, y quiero hacerte feliz esta misma noche que tanto te gusta.

Aurora miró a su tío con los ojos temblando y lleno de lagrimas, pudo ver a pesar de las lagrimas lo mucho que estaba loco su tío, lleno de lujuria y excitación hacia ella. Estaba completamente inmovilizada, las muñecas estaban bien atadas por encima de su cabeza con los brazos curvados, y sus piernas estaban abiertas dejando paso las caderas de él que la estaban sonrojando por el tacto que sentía.

- Tío… por favor… no lo hagas, por favor. - suplicó ella sonando calmada a pesar del miedo.

- No te preocupes, seré muy bueno contigo hoy, con que es tu "primera vez", seré muy cuidadoso para que no te duela… demasiado. - juro él sonando amable y sincero, pero en realidad daba miedo y temor.

- No… ¡No…! ¡NOOO!

Al oírla gritar, Adolf le tapó la boca rápidamente con el pañuelo que tenía encima, aún con eso Aurora siguió gritando solo que ahora apenas se le oía con el pañuelo atado en su boca. Sin esperar mas, Adolf empezó a acariciar y besar el cuerpo de ella con deseo y placer, Aurora ante esa sensación echo la cabeza hacía atrás horrorizada y aterrada con los ojos cerrados gritando suplicante. Él empezó a besarla por el cuello cuando lo vio estirado, mientras, usaba las manos para romper los tirantes del vestido para bajarlo hasta la cintura, dejando así el pecho al descubierto, eso fue un infierno para Aurora pero aún así lo aguanto con los ojos y las manos bien cerrados con fuerza, hasta que sintió algo que la hizo abrir los ojos al máximo y dar un grito; las manos de su tío estaban ahora en las caderas de ella, y éstas estaban deslizando la ropa interior de ella por sus piernas echadas hacía arriba, intento evitarlo pero su tío era mas fuerte que ella y acabo rompiendo la prenda con fuerza para volver a apoyarse encima de ella para acariciarla y besarla con desenfreno y placer. Aurora temblaba de placer pero también de horror al sentir como él empezaba a acariciarle y besar los pechos con gusto, y ella no tardo en empezar a gemir sin poder evitarlo debajo del pañuelo y sin dejar de llorar. Se movía sin parar pero a él no le importaba, sabía que tarde o temprano pararía de moverse, y sabía como hacerlo rápido. Dejo de besarle los senos para ir bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo su vientre con la punta de la lengua mientras acariciaba los costados con ambas manos haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. A pesar de todo eso y sentir puro placer en el cuerpo, Aurora aguantaba como podía esa tortura que su propio le hacia pasar, tenía los ojos y las manos bien cerradas rezándole a Dios para que viniera su Ángel Salvador a salvarla.

- _"¡Ayúdame…! ¡Por favor te lo suplico sálvame, Ángel Salvador!"_ - pensaba ella suplicante.

De repente, una desagradable y fuerte sensación hizo que abriera de golpe los ojos al máximo, y hay estaba su tío mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa, mientras, sentía un inmenso dolor entre sus piernas y algo calido y liquido deslizarse por un muslo, ella no tardo en adivinar que estaba pasando hay abajo, y lo único que hizo fue quedar petrificada del horror mientras dejaban caer mas lagrimas en su rostro sin desviar la mirada ni parpadear los ojos, ni siquiera dio un grito, quedo completamente muda, solo jadeando muy bajamente. Ante eso, Adolf no hizo mas que reír triunfal y encantado, y sin esperar ni dudar mas empezó a mover sus caderas entre las piernas de ella rápido y con fuerza mientras apoyaba su pesos en las manos a cada lado de ella sin dejar de mirar como echaba la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás gimiendo con cada movimiento que él le hacía con placer.

- ¿Qué me dices pequeña, te gusta esto? ¿Verdad que si? ¡Claro que te gusta, jeje! - aseguro él complacido y placentero, seguía moviendo las caderas dentro de ella, iba acelerando la marcha cada vez. - Escúchame bien; esto no debe salir de aquí, es nuestro intimo secreto. - dijo él cogiéndola del rostro para que le mirara fijamente. - Nunca se lo digas a nadie, puede que te acabes arrepintiendo de ello querida, ya lo verás.

Para Aurora, quién estaba delante no era su tío Adolf, sino el monstruo que siempre temió ver de nuevo, a ese vampiro del almacén que estuvo a punto de morderla, no… este era peor que ese vampiro, él era un verdadero monstruo sin ser uno a simple vista para los demás. Sabía a buen grado que esa no sería la única y última vez, mientras viviera con ese monstruos siempre pasaría lo mismo, y no sería capaz de contárselo a nadie por temor a las consecuencias.

Basta… ¡Basta…! ¡BASTAAAAAAA….!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¡BASTAAAAAA…..!

- ¡Aurora, cálmate!

La chica rubia de ojos azules se movió violentamente mientras alguien intentaba hacerla parar y calmarla. Finalmente, Aurora paró y observó el lugar donde estaba jadeando fuerte con el pecho muy agitado. No estaba en su habitación de Escocia, en la casa de su tío Adolf, ni tampoco en la de Londres, no… estaba en una muy diferente y poco real, entonces lo recordó, estaba en la Mansión Hellsing, en la habitación de su buen amigo Arthur Hellsing, y éste la estaba abrazado fuertemente entera y por la cabeza contra si mientras ambos estaba sentados en la cama de la habitación. Poco a poco fue recordando lo que paso, fue con Arthur a su habitación para charlar mas tranquilamente, estuvieron charlando tumbados en la cama hasta que de repente ella se durmió.

- Tranquila… estas conmigo. - tranquilizó Arthur al ver que paro de moverse locamente. - ¿Y estas bien?

- Ar… thur. - nombró ella en susurro y aún en estado de shock. - Arthur… eres tu. No eres "él", ni tampoco estoy en ese lugar.

- ¿Aurora?

Arthur la miraba por un lado mientras la abrazaba desde un costado rodeándola por debajo de los hombros y la cabeza pegada a su pecho sin hacer fuerza, entonce, vio en los ojos irritados y temblorosos de ella que salían lagrimas hasta deslizarse por mejillas, ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello, o simplemente dejaba que cayeran sin mas, dejando salir todo de dentro. Él entendía eso pero no sabía el por qué de ello, y deseaba saberlo para ser capaz de consolarla.

- Arthur, - llamó ella de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¿Qué… ha pasado?

- Yo quisiera preguntarte lo mismo. - dijo él. - Te quedaste dormida mientras hablábamos y entonces… empezaste a gritar con terror y miedo, como si te estuvieran torturando sin parar. - intentó explicar él sin dejar de abrazarla. - ¿Has tenido una pesadilla o algo así?

- No… - dijo ella secándose las lagrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo por doquier. - Eso no era una pesadilla, era el mismo infierno en la carne.

- ¿Aurora?

De repente, Aurora se giró a él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de éste. Arthur quedo petrificado y sorprendido ante eso y al principio no supo que hacer, simplemente se quedo hay con los brazos en alto sin tocarla aún, pero entonces vio y sintió como ella temblaba enormemente como una presa acechada por un depredador, para calmarla la volvió a abrazar con ternura y suavidad, pero ni con eso ella dejo de temblar de esa forma.

- Aurora, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué tiemblas, a qué le tienes miedo tan de repente? - preguntaba él confuso y preocupado.

- ¡No me pidas eso! - exclamó ella dejando callado de golpe asombrado de eso. - Te lo suplicó por favor, Arthur; te lo suplico… - entonces alzó se apartó de él para mirarlo a la cara sin dejar de llorar de miedo y dolor. - ¡No dejes que me lleven de vuelta a casa, por favor Arthur!

Arthur no supo que hacer ante eso tan de repente, lo único que supo hacer fue dejar que ella volviera a apoyarse en su pecho para que sollozara y llorará tanto como deseará hasta que sacará todo ese dolor y miedo, aunque eso era poco probable, pero él la abrazo por detrás de los hombros y la cabeza mientras miraba el techo con la cabeza estirada hacia arriba. Aurora cerraba con fuerza las manos sobre las mangas de la camisa de Arthur temblando, pero aún así se sentía mas segura estando así con él, y ese miedo y dolor iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

- No te preocupes, Aurora… - dijo él en susurro. - No dejaré que te pase nada de nuevo, estas… a salvo conmigo, te lo prometo por todo lo que quiero.

Aurora quedo sorprendida ante esas palabras, tanto que se emocionó llorando un poco mas, pero de alegría y felicidad, ella en verdad amaba a ese joven de la Organización y de la Familia Hellsing, a ese hermano de su salvadora Ángelus. Cuando dejó de temblar un poco, se abrazo a él por debajo de los brazos de Arthur para cerrarlos encima de sus omoplatos agarrando así la camisa con fuerza, su rostro girado se apoyó ahora por delante de su hombro calido.

- Estas conmigo Aurora, estas a salvo. - dijo él en su oído y con una mano en su cabeza acariciando su cabello rubio dorado.

En esos momentos, Adam estaba algo adormecido en la cama de su habitación, estaba boca arriba pero con la cabeza girada a un lado. El susto que recibió al ver lo de las mazmorras se iba esfumando poco a poco, y el estar allí tumbado relajado se iba durmiendo placidamente, estaba a punto de hacerlo, hasta que notó que algo se movía en la cama al lado suyo pero sin hacer ruido y sintió un pequeño escalofrío en el cuello despejado del cuello de la camisa. Al principio lo ignoró, pero entonces sintió algo muy frío en un lado del cuello, en la zona de la yugular, y eso hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe asustado.

- Lo siento… quizás me he pasado con la broma.

Adam quedo boquiabierto y petrificado de la sorpresa, quién estaba a su lado y quién le rozó el cuello fue Ángelus. Ésta estaba tumbada de lado, con el codo apoyado en el colchón, y la cabeza apoyada en la mano mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa. Al verla, Adam se sintió algo aliviado, pero enseguida le vino a la cabeza lo sucedido en la mazmorra, y tuvo algo de miedo pero intento no estarlo con ella hay delante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas enfadado? - pregunto ella curiosa sin dejar de sonreírle.

- ¿Eh? No, claro que no. - negó él sonrojado y nervioso desviando la mirada. - Es que ahora… me has asustado un poco.

- ¿Ahora, o antes allí abajo? - pregunto ella corrigiéndole con una ceja alzada.

Adam la miró de nuevo sorprendido, ella supo que le estuvo mirando y aún así fue a verle y hacerle esa broma. Al recordar, Adam se tocó el cuello con los dedos nervioso y sonrojado, esa sensación fría fueron los labios de ella, y de alguna forma le gusto, y eso le sonrojo mas todavía. Al ver eso Ángelus se rió un poco en bajo y se acerco un poco mas a él, éste se avergonzó de tenerla tan de cerca.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da vergüenza estar conmigo a solas? - pregunto ella coqueta y divertida. - No sabía que fueras tan tímido ahora.

- ¡N-No es eso, es que yo…! - intento decir él.

- ¿Tú… qué? - pregunto ella acercándose mas a él con cierta seducción. - ¿Acaso… tienes algo que decirme?

- Bueno, y-yo…

Adam no pudo decirle nada por qué ella lo sorprendió tumbándolo del todo en la cama con las manos en alto aprisionadas por las manos de ella. Después, Ángelus se puso sobre la cintura de él con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. El joven rubio quedo sorprendido, y antes de poder decirle algo ésta hizo algo inesperado y repentino que dejo de piedra a Adam; lo beso apasionadamente con los ojos cerrados. Adam quedo completamente petrificado de la sorpresa recibida, y no tardo en cerrar los ojos de la vergüenza, pero no pudo negar que le gustase ese apasionado beso que la vampira le daba. Al ver que no oponía resistencia, Ángelus soltó sus manos para apoyarlos o en el colchón junto a ellos, o apoyarlos en el cuello de él para sujetarle con firmeza.

- Á… Ángelus, ¿Por qué… haces esto? - pregunto él entre besos excitado.

- Es lo que tú querías ¿no? Por eso me hacías tantas preguntas, por eso quisiste venir a mi casa, y por eso… me has espiado cuando estaba trabajando antes, ¿verdad que es así? - aseguro ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos seductora, ante eso Adam quedo mudo del asombro. - no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza… solo tienes que sacarlo de dentro, y decírmelo a la cara.

Cuando acabo de decirle eso volvió a besarlo sin dejarle hablar. Mientras, ella le iba desabrochando la camisa blanca hacía bajo, y él ante eso se quedaba petrificado e incapaz de mover un músculo, solo se dejaba llevar por la excitación que ella le estaba dando en todo su cuerpo. Entonces, ella apartó el cuello de su camisa para inclinarse sobre el y besarlo mientras acariciaba su pecho con las manos, Adam echo la cabeza hacía atrás automáticamente cerrando los ojos placentero y relajado. Sentía que ella le besaba el cuello subiendo hasta la mandíbula para luego bajar hasta el hombro, los mechones negros de ella que estaba sobre su rostro le hacían cosquillas pero no le importaba, solo quería estar un rato mas así con ella.

Todo iba bien, pero de repente Adam sintió una punzada fuerte en su cuello que le hizo estremecer un poco, pero el dolor enseguida se fue para dejar un placer inmenso, no entendió que era hasta que intento mirar a Ángelus, no podía hacerlo, el cuello le dolía al hacer eso, pero mirando de reojo pudo ver que estaba haciendo ella; le estaba mordiendo claramente el cuello para beber su sangre que se estaba deslizando por su cuello y los labios de ella. Ante eso intento detenerla pero ella ahora lo sujetaba con fuerza para que no se moviera, y al estar bebiendo su sangre le quitaba las fuerza.

- Ángelus… escucha, Ángelus… - decía él débil y agotado. - Detente por favor… para ya Ángelus. ¡Deten… te!

Poco a poco, él iba perdiendo el conocimiento mientras sentía su propia sangre ser succionada por esa vampira morena que tanto amaba, sentía en su piel como ella iba cogiendo algo de calidez corporal, era debido a su sangre dentro de ella, finalmente, Adam cerró los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

TOC, TOC…

Adam abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se inclinaba hacia delante jadeando aterrado y sudando fríamente. Confuso miró a su alrededor, y si, estaba en su habitación en la Mansión Hellsing ahora sentado en medio de la cama, pero ahora estaba solo, entonces se tocó asustado el cuello donde Ángelus le mordió, no notó nada, ni sangre derramada, ni marchas ni nada parecido, y la camisa estaba abotonada como antes.

- _"¿Qué… ha sido eso, un sueño? ¿Por qué he tenido ese sueño tan aterrador y tan… placentero?"_ - se preguntaba él mientras dejaba de tocarse el cuello. - _"Acaso yo… en realidad yo…"_

De nuevo alguien picó a la puerta, solo que tres veces ahora, y Adam confuso alzó la mirada.

- ¿Sí, quién es? - pregunto él intentando sonar tranquilo y amable.

- Soy yo.

Al oír esa voz femenina, Adam supo que era Ángelus sin duda alguna, ahora era de verdad, no estaba soñando. Lo que le dejo sorprendido es que soñará eso con ella antes que de picará a la puerta, se sentía paranoico por lo que sentía por ella y lo que vio en las mazmorras con ese vampiro rubio llamado Lestat. Quiso decir algo, pero la voz no salía de su boca temblorosa.

- ¿Puedo entrar un momento? Solo quiero saber si estas bien. - dijo ella al otro lado de la puerta. - Ya se que tú… has estado allí abajo, en las mazmorras… ¿Has visto… lo que pasaba en las mazmorras quizás?

Adam no se vio capaz de contestar a eso, solo abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho ocultando el rostro asustado y avergonzado de ello. Ángelus también estuvo callada frente a la puerta, pero con ese silencio ya tuvo la respuesta que quería.

- Comprendo… - dijo ella apenada y deprimida, pero seguía estando firme. - Te dejaré solo, no te preocupes. Buenas noches.

Al decirle eso, Adam se sobresalto un poco al oír como los pasos de la vampira afuera se alejaban, entonces se levanto de la cama con rapidez y fue a abrir la puerta, pero fue tarde, al asomarse y mirar vio que no estaba nadie, Ángelus había desaparecido de allí sin rastro. Después, él cerró la puerta con la mirada baja, y estando así camino de nuevo hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde inclinando hacia delante con la cabeza mirando al suelo y los antebrazos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

En esos momentos se sentía frustrado y dolido, había sido cruel con Ángelus, y un verdadero cobarde, por culpa de ese miedo que cogió al ver lo que estaba haciendo en la mazmorra con ese vampiro, y luego lo del extraño sueño vivido, sintió mas terror hacia ella, cosa que no deseaba sentir por ella, pero no podía quitarse ese temblor del cuerpo por mas que quisiera. Sabía de buen grado el trabajo que ella y la Organización Hellsing tenían, entendía lo duro que era, cosa que era poco probable hacer, aún así intentaba entenderlo para así poder quitarse ese miedo de haber visto esa escena en las mazmorras.

- _"Lo siento, Ángelus… lo siento."_ - se disculpo él en sus pensamientos apretando las mas con fuerza sobre sus brazos.

Mientras, Ángelus estaba en ese momento en el despacho, estaba sentada en la silla frente al escritorio, pero ahora estaba de espaldas a el para estar observando el cielo nocturno por la puerta de la terraza, con los dedos entrelazados sobre su vientre y la pierna sobre la otra acomodada en la silla. A sus espaldas entraba Yasmina sin hacer mucho ruido, Ángelus sabía que estaba allí con solo olerla, pero no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie.

- Seras me ha contado lo que ha pasado con el Príncipe Adam, ¿Ha podido hablar con él? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada al otro lado del escritorio.

- No… - dijo Ángelus sin girarse a ella y sonando deprimida. - Pero no me extraña en absoluto, lo que paso hay abajo no es algo que un humano como él, con un pasado algo sangriento, pueda ser capaz de aguantar tan a la ligera. Entiendo que este traumatizado por lo que ha visto.

- Mi Señora Ángelus…

- Perdóname Yasmina, pero… ¿Te importaría dejarme sola un rato, por favor? - pidió Ángelus.

- Si es lo que desea…

La licántropa pelirroja desapareció de allí al momento dejando sola a la vampiresa morena. Durante las siguientes horas antes del amanecer, Ángelus estuvo allí sentada contemplando el cielo estrellado y despejado de la noche de luna llena, para ella, la luna estaba teñida de rojo sangre, esas noches eran las favoritas paras las criaturas de la noche, pero parece ser que los vampiros en Inglaterra estaban dando un respiro a la Organización Hellsing, o al menos eso parecía. Todo parecía estar tranquilo debido a que no recibían llamada alguna de vampiros ni nada, eso alegro un poco a Ángelus, pero no del todo.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Todos los vampiros de Hellsing se fueron a dormir hasta el anochecer. Arthur estaba en el despacho, poco a poco se iba adaptando a su nuevo cargo como líder de Hellsing, Tara estaba con él para ayudarle a organizar el papeleo que tenía que revisar, su hermana hizo que no tuviera tanto que revisar, y a la hora de comer ya terminó. Durante ese tiempo Arthur no pudo dejar de estar preocupado por Aurora, después de lo ocurrido consiguió hacer que se durmiera de nuevo sin que tuviera pesadillas, pero tuvo que llevarla en brazos a su habitación, estaba inquieto por la pesadilla que ella tuvo.

A la hora de la comida, Tara hizo un plato tradicional del Reino Unido; un Sunday Roast, que consiste en trozo de filete asado, patatas, verdura y Yorkshire pudding. Arthur comió en compañía de los dos príncipes, él estaba sentado en la punta mientras ellos estaban en los lado estando cara a cara, Tara estuvo junto a ellos para ir sirviendo Sidra, ellos ya eran mayores para poder tomarlo sin problemas. Yasmina estaba de pie al lado de la puerta para protegerlos en lugar de los vampiros mientras dormían. Durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio comiendo con calma y tranquilidad, pero ese silencio incomodaba un poco, a los tres aunque no se notará.

- Esto… Yasmina. - llamó Adam a la licántropa, ésta al oírle se acercó a la mesa. - ¿Dónde esta… Ángelus?

- Esta en su habitación durmiendo, estaba bastante cansada anoche. - informó ella con firmeza y respeto. - No creo que se levante hasta el anochecer.

- Ya veo, gracias. - dijo él cabizbajo.

Con eso la licántropa hizo una reverencia y volvió a su puesto con las manos cogidas por la espalda. Durante la comida Arthur miraba de reojo a Aurora, parecía estar mas tranquila que anoche, pero sabía que lo estaba disimulando desde hace mucho tiempo lo que le pasa, el joven Hellsing intuía que le había pasado algo en el pasado para tener esas pesadilla que la asustaban a tal punto, y deseaba averiguar que eran, pero no delante de su hermano, al parecer no debía saber nada como para que ella disimule delante de él, por eso comió callado disfrutando de la deliciosa comida de Tara.

- mmm. - exclamó Aurora de repente gustosamente. - Esta comida esta deliciosa, nunca he probado algo tan tierno y jugoso.

- Le agradezco sus palabras Alteza. - dijo Tara con una reverencia de agradecimiento. - De postre en pensando en Custard.

- ¡Excelente, me encanta! - dijo ella con una sonrisa angelical y alegre.

- Nunca cambias con tus vicios hermanita. - comentó Adam antes de jalar un trozo de filete.

- Oye, no te metas conmigo. - advirtió ella sonriendo amenazante señalándolo con el dedo vacilante. - A ti también te chiflan.

Y así los tres estuvieron de mas buen humor charlando y riendo alegremente, pero Arthur sabía que Aurora disimulaba muy bien su verdadero estado; asustada, dolida. Una vez que acabaron de comer, los dos gemelos se fueron a sus habitaciones mientras Arthur y Yasmina iban al despacho a trabajar. Justo cuando el joven castaño entro por la puerta, el teléfono del escritorio empezó a sonar, y él fue rápidamente hacia él, consiguió coger la llamada.

- ¿Diga? Soy Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing. - se presentó él con formalidad.

- Buenas tardes Sir Hellsing, Soy Arturo Rosenberg; el Secretario de Su Majestad el Rey. - dijo la voz del otro lado.

- Buenas tardes, señor Rosenberg; ¿A qué se debe su llamada? - pregunto él sonando mas simpatico.

- Llamo en nombre de Su Majestad; ¿Esta su hermana Ángela por hay para ponerse al teléfono?

- Eh… ahora mismo no, esta durmiendo, ya sabe, es vampira y... - informó él algo extrañado. - ¿Es muy urgente que se ponga?

- Su Majestad desea hablar con ella ahora que tiene tiempo, ¿Es posible hacer que se ponga al teléfono por favor?

Ante esa pregunta Arthur miró a Yasmina, y esta al estar escuchando claramente la conversación indicó que iría a avisarla, Arthur se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

- Puede que si pueda, espero un poco. - indicó Arthur.

Yasmina fue corriendo a la habitación de al lado, que es donde estaba la habitación de Ángelus. Al entrar la habitación estaba completamente oscura, con las cortinas cerradas completamente para que no entrará ni un rayo de luz solar. Sin hacer mucho ruido, la pelirroja fue hacia la cama donde estaba la vampira dormida placidamente bocabajo abrazando la almohada.

- Mi Señora… despierte. - pidió Yasmina en susurro mientras la sacudía suavemente por los hombros.

- mmmm… - exclamó Ángelus despertándose un poco, miró de reojo que era Yasmina. - ¿Qué ocurre Yasmina? Aún es de día, ¿verdad? Espero que sea algo importante como para despertarme ahora. - pregunto fastidiada y adormecida.

- Siento despertarla a esta hora Mi Señora, pero es que el señor Rosenberg esta al teléfono, dice que Su Majestad quiere hablar con usted. - informó ella.

- ¿Su Majestad? Esta bien. - dijo mientras se incorporaba rápidamente, limpiándose los ojos con la mano mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. - Que me pasen la llamada aquí por favor.

- Entendido.

La licántropa se fue de allí dejando a la vampira medio despierta a solas, mientras espero Ángelus se frotó un poco la cara para estar bien despierta para hablar con el Rey, aunque luego se fuera a dormir de nuevo, un rato después sonó el teléfono de la mesita de noche y ella lo cogió al momento.

- Ángelus al habla. - indicó ella sería y respetuosa.

- Buenas tardes Ángelus, siento molestarte de nuevo durante el día. - dijo la voz del Rey.

- No importa señor, no se preocupe. - dijo ella rascándose la cabeza, su cabello estaba algo enredado y desordenado. - ¿A qué se debe su llamada?

- Llamo por el asunto que te pedí. - contestó él, ella entendió al momento de que hablaba. - ¿Has notado algún cambio en ella?

- No he podido hablar con ella todavía, pero en la Ceremonia pude averiguar mucho y confirmar lo que me contó. - contestó ella. El Rey la escucho atentamente. - Tal y como usted dedujo, Aurora cambia su forma de ser; alegre y angelical, cuando su tío, Adolf de Edimburgo, aparece delante de ella. Sospecho que algo paso entre ellos, pero no fue nada agradable para ella, cuando él apareció delante de ella y de mi en la Ceremonia de Sucesión, ésta se abrazó a mi con fuerza, como aterrada por algo, no me gusta eso en ella Majestad, conozco esa sensación de miedo, pero no quiero sacar conclusiones.

- Entiendo… ¿Has investigado a mi hermano después de eso? Somos hermanos pero apenas se de él ahora en la actualidad.

- No he tenido ocasión todavía, estoy en medio de un asunto que quiero comprobar antes, pero teniéndolos a los dos aquí quizás averigüe algo mas con el tiempo. Cuando acabe este otro asunto que tengo entre manos me pondré en marcha, se lo prometo Majestad.

- Bien, gracias Ángelus. - agradeció él. - Y ten mucha paciencia con ellos allí, yo he tardado en tenerlo, espero quizás tu puedas mejor que yo.

- No se preocupe señor, los niños se me dan bien, y si son unos que me adoran desde la infancia, mucho mejor. - aseguro ella sonando animada.

- Bien, de acuerdo. Bueno, con eso te dejo dormir de nuevo Ángelus, siento haberte molestado durante el día de nuevo. - se disculpo él con sinceridad.

Con eso el Rey colgó por el otro lado, aún así, Ángelus aún tenía el auricular en el oído sonriendo con ironía.

- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar por qué se trata de Aurora, pero que no se convierta en costumbre, hermanito. - dijo ella con ironía antes de colgar.

En el despacho, Arthur había oído toda la conversación al saber que el Rey deseaba hablar exclusivamente con su hermana, tuvo la sensación de que quizás podría saber algo sobre Aurora, vio que no se había equivocado. Quedo sorprendido de que su hermana se diera cuenta de que estuvo escuchando, pero eso no le hizo cambiar de opinión, averiguaría lo sucedido entre el tío de Aurora y ella, la amaba y deseaba proteger a toda costa. Ya que Ángelus estaba ocupada con el asunto de su tío y su panda, él decidió investigar a ese Adolf de Edimburgo, hermano del Rey y tío de Aurora.

Mientras, Ángelus estuvo de nuevo tumbada en la cama, pero no se durmió enseguida, estuvo mirando el techo un rato con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Pensaba en Adam, en cómo debería sentirse con lo ocurrido anoche, entendía que estuviera asustado y confuso, pero no podía hacer nada. Tenía pensando hablar con él, pero antes le daría tiempo para aclarar sus ideas y dudas, era demasiado pronto para superar lo visto allí abajo.

En esos momentos, Radu estaba en compañía de Elizabeth en su habitación, estaban desnudos sobre la cama como solían hacer diariamente, y él la estaba mordiendo en el cuello para beber su sangre, ésta no mostraba dolor, todo lo contrario, lo abrazaba con placer mirando hacia arriba sonriendo excitada. Su sangre se estaba convirtiendo en la sangre de él, pero para ella eso era como puro éxtasis en el cuerpo y el alma, solo que ella ya había abandonado su alma mucho antes de ser vampira con tal de ser bella y joven. Después de un rato bebiendo, Radu paró con un jadeo de satisfacción y placer, sus labios y barbilla estaban manchados de sangre con los colmillos fuera.

- Ya me siento mejor. - dijo él mientras la soltaba para dejarla caer en la cama rendida y jadeando, estaba mas pálida que antes. - Gracias por la comida.

- Después de ese mal humor que has cogido es normal que quisiera consolarte de alguna manera querido. - dijo ella entre jadeos, pero enseguida estuvo mejor para incorporarse un poco con los codos. - ¿Qué te parece lo que te he contado sobre nuestro cómplice?

- Muy fascinante, nunca imagine que pasaría una historia idéntica a la nuestra con una conocida suya, je jeje. Que ganas tengo de ver la cara de Ángelus cuando lo sepa. - dijo él sarcástico y sonriente. - Y una cosa mas; - dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. - ¿Por qué estas aliada con ese humano?

- Nunca viene mal un inofensivo espía pronto de la realeza, y menos si Ángelus esta dentro. - contestó ella. - ¿No te gusta mi forma de hacer las cosas?

- En absoluto, solo que no quiero que vayas por hay ligando con humanos a mis espaldas, sabes que no me gusta. - dijo él.

Ante eso Elizabeth se rió un poco de ello burlonamente, y él se inclinó del todo sobre ella sujetándole las manos en alto mientras la besaba en los labios y después en el cuello, lamió la mordida para limpiar la poca sangre derramada, y eso para ella fue placentero. Cuando acabo siguió bajando por el pecho de ella lamiéndolo y besándolo, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueó un poco la espalda, entonces él volvió a subir para abrazarla por la espalda y con suavidad esa vez, penetró dentro de ella haciendo que diera un gemido susurrante mientras lo abrazaba, entonces empezaron de nuevo con el vaivén.

- ¿Estas… seguro de que… no quieras esperarla? - pregunto ella entre gemidos de placer mirándolo.

- Completamente, deseo esperar un poco mas, presiento de que muy pronto podré hacerla reaccionar y rendirse fácilmente. - dijo él seguro de ello.

- ¿Y eso a que se debe? - pregunto ella curiosa.

- Por lo que acabas de contarme. - contestó él enigmáticamente.

Elizabeth ni entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero decidió averiguarlo luego y dejarse llegar por el deseo y el placer que él le estaba dando entre las piernas mientras movía las caderas con fuerza y velocidad. Ella sentía que su cuerpo helado y pálido ardía por dentro como cuando estaba viva, eso era debido a la excitación y el placer que su cuerpo sudado y agotado estaba sintiendo junto al cuerpo de él, y no tardó en sentir que llevaba al clímax, dio un gran gemido al llegar a eso, y Radu la abrazo con el rostro apoyado en su cuello y los brazos rodeando su espalda mas arqueada que antes. Agotados, se tumbaron uno junto a otro quedando profundamente dormidos hasta el anochecer.

Finalmente, llegó la noche en Londres. Por los tejados de la ciudad veloces y casi invisibles iban Sirius y sus dos hermanos; Marcus y Lucius. Cuando se hizo de noche, Ángelus les ordenó a ellos tres que fueran a la casa de las afueras de Manchester, la que indico Lestat, debían verificar que era cierto lo que él dijo sobre que Radu y los demás se escondían allí. Yendo de ese modo tardarían un tiempo, pero no tenían prisa por llegar allí.

- Demonios… - maldijo Lucius de repente saltando largo de tejado en tejado con sus hermanos. - ¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir nosotros solos?

- Agradece que nos haya dado una misión importante hermanito, - dijo Marcus. - Haber si esta vez hace que este contenta contigo.

- ¡eh, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso tío? - exclamó él ofendido y molesto. - No tengo interés en eso en absoluto.

- Tal vez no, - dijo Sirius delante de él. - pero quizás hacerle este favor, y bien claro, quizás confié un poco mas en ti, y por tanto, te de mas libertad.

- ¡Oh, ¿en serio? - exclamó él emocionado de oírlo. - ¡¿De verdad crees que lo ara?

- Por supuesto. - aseguro Sirius con una sonrisa convincente.

- ¡jeje, preparaos vampiros de turno, Lucius Balan va para allá! - grito él emocionado e impaciente.

Lucius acelero el paso a una enorme velocidad, y con eso paso de largo a Sirius, éste quedo sorprendido viendo alejarse Lucius, mientras, Marcus llegaba a él por un lado con la mirada sorpresa pero extrañado.

- ¿De verdad Ángelus le dará mas libertad por esto? - pregunto él en susurro a su hermano.

- No se, pero no creo. - contestó Sirius con los ojos cerrados y las cejas alzadas. - Pero al menos así deja de quejarse por el camino y la misión.

- Eso es verdad. - coincidió Marcus con ironía.

Y así, los tres hermanos al servicio de Ángelus corrieron a gran velocidad para llegar pronto a Manchester para que el amanecer no les pillará a pleno camino. Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing, Arthur por fin había acabado el papeleo del día con ayuda de su hermana mayor, estaba agotado, y ella se rió en bajo por ello un poco. Estaban en el despacho a solas, Yasmina y la pareja estaban en el campo de tiro practicando un poco, Tara estaba con las sirvientas preparando la cena con calma para Arthur y los príncipes, estos estaban relajados en sus habitaciones.

- Bueno, - dijo Ángelus golpeando un puñado de hojas verticalmente sobre la mesa para tenerla bien puestas. - con esto ya hemos acabado por hoy.

- Ufff, por fin, que alivio. - suspiró Arthur aliviado mientras estiraba los brazos al máximo. - ugh… aff…

- Si ya empiezas a estar así cuando hay mucho papeleo, espera a cuando haya avisos de vampiros por el país, eso si que es un reto. - advirtió ella.

- Vamos hermana, no me asustes ahora por favor. - suplicó él pesadamente. - Además… no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora.

- ¿Vlad?

- ¿Qué esta pasando… con Aurora, Ángelus? - pregunto él de repente y serio. Esa pregunta dejo muda a la vampira con los ojos en blanco. - Como bien sabes, escuche la conversación que tuviste esta mañana con el Rey, hablasteis sobre ella y su tío Adolf de Edimburgo, ¿Qué esta pasando con ellos dos?

- Mira, - empezó Ángelus también seria pero calmada. - te deje escuchar esa conversación, pero eso no significa que debas meterte por en medio, es un asunto que Su Majestad el Rey me pidió personalmente para que lo investigará sola, nadie mas debe saber esto ¿Queda claro? - pregunto ella mirándolo directa, él asintió callado. - Será mejor que estés al margen Vlad, te lo digo por tu bien… y por el de ella.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo digas tú acaso? - pregunto él vacilante poniéndose en pie. - A mi me importa Aurora mas que nadie, incluso mas que tu. - aseguro. - Y después de lo que paso la otra noche yo…

- Espera. - interrumpió ella con la mano alzada. - ¿Lo que paso la otra noche? ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto extrañada con una ceja encogida.

Arthur se calló rápidamente sin intenciones de hablar, ante eso Ángelus rodeó la mesa hasta estar cara a cara frente a él exigiendo una explicación con la mirada casi pegada a la suya. Él aguanto y desvió la mirada molesta y enojada con su hermana, ésta no se rindió y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡Vlad, si de verdad te importa Aurora, dime lo que sepas! - exigió ella sería y madura. - ¡Debes dejar de compórtate como un crió en estos momentos!

- ¡¿De qué servirá que lo sepas, cuando tú me ocultas esto a mi? - pregunto él en voz alta. Ella quedo muda. - ¡Sabes lo mucho que me importa Aurora, ¿por qué no me dijiste que algo iba mal relacionado con ella, eh, por qué?

- Vlad… yo… - intento decir ella apenada cabizbaja. Después alzo de nuevo la mirada. - Lo se perfectamente, por eso no te dije nada, al saber lo que pasaba entre ellos dos vete a saber como irías a reaccionar, Vlad.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás? - gruño él entre los dientes como solía hacer un vampiro.

- ¡LO SE! - gritó ella haciéndolo callar al momento. - Te conozco desde que llegaste a este mundo gracias a tu madre que en paz descanse, te conozco lo suficiente como para prevenir lo que vas a hacer cuando sabes de algo inesperado y que te afecta, por eso debes contarme que paso anoche con Aurora, por favor Vlad, yo también quiero ayudarla también, ni solo por ser la hija del Rey, sino por qué es amiga mía también, desde que la salve hace años.

Arthur no supo que decir antes esas palabras y esa mirada directa y sincera de su hermana, por lo que se rindió y decidió hablar. Antes, quiso sentarse de nuevo en la silla, y Ángelus estuvo a su lado apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados esperando paciente y tranquila.

- La noche en la que ellos vinieron, después de dejaros a ti y a Adam aquí, Aurora y yo nos fuimos a mi habitación para charlar y demás. - empezó él con la cabeza baja. - Estuvimos tumbados en la cama charlando alegremente, pero después de un rato ella se quedo dormida a mi lado, así que la deje dormir un poco antes de llevarla a su habitación, pero… vi que parecía estar sufriendo enormemente, gritaba y suplicaba, hasta que despertó dando un brincó con un grito de miedo y terror, intente calmarla pero estaba tan asustada como si hubiera visto a un monstruo horrible y espantoso aún haber despertado del sueño… quise saber que soñó, pero ella suplicó que no le preguntará nada. estuvo llorando durante mucho rato hasta que quedo dormida sobre mi.

- Vlad…

Ángelus lo escucho atentamente todo en silencio, muda por como fue todo, y entendió que era mas grave de lo que pensaba, y que… sus sospechas iban siendo certeras. Arthur estuvo cabizbajo mucho rato con la mirada perdida y deprimida, estaba metido en su mundo. Viéndolo así, Ángelus se puso junto a él y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de él sobresaltándolo un poco pero miró de reojo a su hermana.

- No te preocupes, descubriré que le ha pasado, serás el segundo en saberlo, antes tendré que decírselo a su padre, entiéndelo. - juro ella con sinceridad. - Te lo diré, pero antes… debes prometerme una cosas.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que no harás ninguna estupidez cuando lo sepas, nada por tu cuenta que vaya a perjudicarte el resto de tu vida Vlad, prométemelo. - pidió ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme…?

- Júramelo, Vlad. - repitió ella alzando un poco la voz.

Arthur miró a su hermana algo molesto y resentido, pero al final tuvo que resignarse y cumplir esa petición aunque le costase hacerlo. Ángelus estuvo satisfecha con eso y le dejo tranquilo, si eso era posible. Justo cuando acabaron de hablar, la puerta del despacho se abrió en par para dejar paso a una joven rubia de ojos azules mostrando una sonrisa divertida y simpática.

- Buenas noches chicos! - saludo Aurora alegre y contenta.

- Aurora, contrólate. - pidió Adam detrás suyo siguiéndola.

Ambos príncipes iban en esa ocasión con ropas mas normales y sencillas para ir por la mansión, Aurora iba con un vestido corto hasta medio muslo y de tirantes finos de color azul cielo llamativo y muy bonito, se le veía el tirante blanco de su sujetador pero a ella no le importaba eso ahora. Adam iba con ropas sencillas pero igualmente masculinas y juveniles para él; camisa color azul celeste con el cuello abierto y pantalones vaqueros azul oscuro desgastado, nadie al verlo así pensarían que son los hijos del mismo Rey de Inglaterra. Estos vieron enseguida la tensión que reinaba entre Ángelus y Arthur. Cuando Ángelus y Adam encontraron miradas enseguida la desviaron sin que se notase.

- Eh… ¿Interrumpimos algo? - pregunto Aurora incomoda y avergonzada.

- No, ya habíamos acabado. - negó Ángelus, después miró a su hermano. - ¿Verdad, Vlad?

- Sí, claro. - afirmó él poniéndose en pie. Después miró a Aurora con una sonrisa mas animada. - ¿Queríais algo?

- ¡Sí, quiero explorar los jardines! - exclamó la princesa emocionada.

- ¿Explorar? - pregunto Arthur extrañado.

- Sí, me hace ilusión ver estos jardines que veo desde la ventana, ¿vienes conmigo, Arthur? - propuso ella. - Venga por favor, así tendré compañía.

- Aurora, yo… - dijo Arthur inseguro, entonces se giró a su hermana.

- Tranquilo, hemos acabado el trabajo, puedes ir tranquilo si quieres. - aseguro Ángelus con una sonrisa. - Venga, ve.

- De acuerdo, vamos.

- ¡Bien, vamos! - celebró ella yendo hacía él para cogerle de la mano y le estiro con fuerza para llevárselo. - ¡Venga rápido!

- ¡Aurora tranquila! - pidió Adam cuando pasaron por su lado. - ¡No le agobies!

La pareja enseguida se fue de allí, y Adam estuvo a solas con Ángelus. Ella enseguida se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana el cielo nocturno, y Adam la miró a medias, incapaz de decirle algo en ese momentos aunque deseaba hacerlo. Sabia que ese el mejor momento para poder hablar con ella, pero le daba vergüenza y algo de miedo intentar decirle algo para disculparse o animarla. Ángelus se mantuvo en la ventana, apoyada en un lado con los brazos cruzados sin mirarle a él aunque sabía de sobra que aún estaba allí, quizás intentaba decirle algo sobre lo ocurrido en la mazmorra, pero parecía que le costaba.

- Así que… ya habéis acabado el papeleo eh. - comentó él mientras iba hacia ella con la cabeza baja y las manos cogidas por la espalda.

- Sí, he tenido que ayudarle un poco, no creo que tarde en acostumbrarse a este titulo. - dijo ella sin dejar mirar el paisaje. Uno una larga pausa por parte de los dos, hasta que ella hablo de nuevo. - ¿Y bien, sigue asustado por lo que viste en la mazmorra?

Ante esa pregunta Adam abrió los ojos al máximo mirándola, entonces la imagen de ella con ese vampiro rubio atado y torturado por ella le vino a la mente estremeciéndolo un poco, pero él enseguida se lo quito de la mente sacudiéndose la cabeza de lado a lado. Ángelus no lo miraba directamente, sino su reflejo en el cristal, con eso pudo ver su reacción, y ante ello cerró los ojos con comprensión.

- Es normal que aún te sientas así, nunca debiste ver eso. - dijo ella sincera. - Debí asegurarme de que no nos seguías hacia allí, fui una imprudente.

- Ángelus, quería decirte que… - intento empezar él nervioso pero decidido a hablarle. - esto… yo…

- Si, lo se. - afirmó ella interrumpiéndolo, tenía la mirada baja y estaba de lado a él todavía. - Al saber que viste lo que estuve haciendo allí abajo, supe que te sería difícil mirarme a la cara. Entiendo que ahora… tengas miedo de mi por ser lo que soy, y como soy a espaldas de todos.

- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó él haciendo que se callase y alzara la cabeza. - ¡Es verdad que en ese momento tuve miedo, pero ahora se que no hacías eso por gusto propio, hacías lo que debías hacer para encontrar a esos vampiros que nos atacaron en Palacio, aquellos que te han hecho mucho daño!.

- Eso no es excusa Adam, por muy vampiro que él fuera, yo también lo soy, pero en ese momento no pudo contenerme para que hablará. - se culpo ella dolida y frustrada. - En ese momento… solo pensaba en encontrar a Radu y sus secuaces, no me importaba usar cualquier medio para conseguirlo.

- Ángelus…

- Yo soy la Reina de los Vampiros, Gobernante del lado oscuro del mundo. - se autonombró ella cabizbaja y como vacía. - Al igual que mi padre… nada puede matarme, y debe ser debido a que la propia Muerte me tenga miedo también. Pero gracias a eso, a que soy la Reina, los vampiros han dejado de atacar a los humanos, o al menos los que me obedecen y respetan por como soy y quién soy. Sin embargo… ¿de qué me sirve todo eso, si no soy capaz de proteger a aquellos que me importan? Protegerlos de vampiros que odió a muerte desde hace siglos, es fácil acabar con ellos, pero… aun así, no lo hago.

El príncipe rubio de ojos azules miró sorprendido a la vampira morena vestida de negro apoyada en el cristal de la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno, solo que en ese momento no estaba mirando a una vampira, sino a una chica que estaba sufriendo enormemente, sola, sin nadie con quién apoyarse. Él veía en Ángelus la tristeza, la rabia, el odio, la frustración… estaba destrozada por dentro, solo que lo disimulaba siempre a la vista de todos para no sufrir.

- ¿Estas seguro… de qué no te tengo miedo? Después de lo que me viste hacer, ¿me sigues viendo como un Ángel Salvador? - pregunto ella sin mirarlo.

- Sí. - contestó él directo y decidido.

Ángelus se rió una vez en bajo con ironía. Después, se giro a Adam con una mirada gentil y sincera.

- Pues deberías tenerlo, soy una vampira al fin y al cabo, la hija del famoso conocido Conde Drácula, ahora llamado Nosferatu Alucard.

- ¿De verdad crees que deberías? ¿Es eso lo que deseas ver en mi? - pregunto él inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

- Ni siquiera… - dijo desviando la mirada de nuevo. - yo lo se eso. Je, que curioso. - se rió ella.

- Ángelus…

Mientras, Arthur y Aurora estaban paseando tranquilamente por el jardín de la Mansión Hellsing bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna llena. Iban por un paseo de adoquines blancos, por un lado había arbustos bien cortados y cuidados, y por el otro algún banco de color marrón caoba nuevo y limpio. Aurora iba por delante de Arthur, ella tenía una flor en mano oliéndola mientras tarareaba en bajo contenta y sonriente, él mientras, tenía las manos en los bolsillos, la observaba en silencio con cierta tristeza y pena, sabía con seguridad que ella disimulaba estar bien, que lo ocurrido la otra noche había pasado ya.

- ¿Sabes qué, Arthur? - pregunto ella de repente, él la escucho. - Estos jardines se parecen mucho a los de casa, y también a los de la casa de mi tío Adolf, veo que tus jardineros son muy buenos haciendo bien su trabajo. - dijo observando todo lo que había en el jardín. - Es muy hermoso por la noche, me gusta.

- Aurora, - llamó Arthur susurrante, ella exclamó curiosa sin dejar de sonreía como una niña feliz. - ¿Por qué… haces esto?

- ¿eh? ¿Hacer qué Arthur? - pregunto ella confusa parpadeando un par de veces.

- Esto. - indicó él. - Fingir que estas bien, como si lo de la otra noche no hubiera existido nunca.

- ¿Fingir? No se que estas diciendo, no estoy fingiendo, estoy bien gracias a ti, de verdad. - aseguro ella sonriendo todavía. - Lo pasado, es pasado.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes muy bien! - exclamó él asustándola un poco. - No estas bien Aurora, y lo supe esa noche en mi habitación cuando despertaste de ese modo, como si hubieras visto al diablo delante de ti, estabas en estado de shock, me asuste mucho al verte de esa forma.

- Arthur…

- ¡Por eso quiero que me cuentes todo Aurora! - pidió él desesperado y directo. - No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas hacerlo, y eso me tiene frustrado.

La princesa miró emocionada y a punto de llorar a Arthur, pero se contuvo desviando la mirada con la mano tapando sus labios asombrada y emocionada.

- Arthur, yo… no puedo decirte nada. - dijo ella dolida. - Quiero hacerlo, pero… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

- ¡¿Por qué no? ¡Puedes confiar en mi! - aseguro él exclamando con los brazos.

- ¡Ya se que si! - interrumpió ella alzando la voz dolida y triste. - Lo se. Pero… no quiero ver tu rostro cuando lo sepas, me duele solo imaginarla. - confesó dejando mudo a Arthur. - Cuando lo sepas… pensarás que estoy sucia, que soy una cualquiera que no merece ser quien es ahora… no, ya estoy sucia desde hace tiempo, y por eso he sabido callarlo, y ahora no soy capaz de confesárselo a nadie, ni siquiera… a la persona que mas me importa.

- ¿Aurora? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso tu…? - preguntaba él confuso con los ojos bien abiertos y parpadeando.

La princesa estuvo un momento callada dejando salir unas lagrimas, pero después, quito la mano de sus labios mientras se volvía de nuevo a Arthur mirándolo fijamente, las lagrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas rosadas y hermosas, él la miro fijamente también, y en ese momento la brisa nocturna sopló.

- Te quiero, Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing. - confesó ella entre lagrimas pero directa, sin pestañear ni dudar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	16. Te Amo

**16. TE AMO**

_**"Te quiero, Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing."**_

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Arthur mientras miraba paralizada y asombrado a la persona que lo dijo claramente sin dudar. No estaba soñando en absoluto, todo eso era tan real como estar allí de pie en la noche frente a ella ante la brisa que soplaba por un lado agitando las hojas y la hierva de alrededor. Mientras, Aurora esperaba una respuesta a su confesión mientras sus ojos irritados y temblorosos no dejaban de sacar lagrimas.

- Lo supe… desde el primer momento en que te vi, en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. - contó ella sollozando sonrojada. - Fue como un puñal en el corazón, no… como varios puñales clavándose con fuerza en mi pecho para hacerme saber que estaba… enamorada de ti, Arthur Hellsing.

- Aurora…

- ¡Arthur, te quiero, te quiero! - gritó ella llorando con mas fuerza mientras ocultaba su rostro sobre las manos. - ¡Quiero que estés siempre a mi lado, que me consueles como la otra noche cuando este triste, que me abraces con todas tus fuerzas…!

Mientras ella hablaba, Arthur la escuchaba sorprendido y temblando un poco de la emoción, entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza un momentos, y cuando ella dijo la última palabra, él fue hacia ella para abrazarla por sorpresa, con ese abrazo ambos perdieron el equilibrio y acabaron medio sentados sobre el banco que tenían detrás. Aurora abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido y paralizada de ello con los brazos en alto inmóviles mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.

- Ar… thur… - dijo ella en susurro, entonces reaccionó y intento apartarlo con las manos en los brazos de él. - ¡No… estoy sucia, no merezco que..!

- ¡No es cierto eso! - interrumpió él en alto callándola al momento. - ¡No importa lo que te haya pasado antes, para mi no estas en absoluto sucia, para mi… sigues siendo la princesa feliz y sonriente de siempre, la chica de quién me enamore esa noche en mi cumpleaños!. - confesó él directo y decidido. Y ante lo último ella quedo confusa y alzó la mirada a él. - Sí Aurora, yo también… estoy enamorado de ti; te quiero y deseo estar a tu lado para protegerte y amarte.

Ante esa inesperada confesión, Aurora no supo que hacer mas que llorar mas pero esta vez de emoción y alegría, después, ambos se abrazaron para besarse con ternura y pasión con los ojos cerrados bajo la luz de la luna llena y las brillantes estrellas de esa noche despejada y clara. Se besaron sin tregua, él a cogía de la nuca y la cintura alzándola del banco y del suelo un poco, y ella lo rodeaba por encima de los hombros con fuerza, era mas bajita.

Mientras, Ángelus y Adam seguían en el despacho, ella aún estaba apoyada en el cristal de la ventana observando a medias el paisaje, y él la miraba apenado y dolido por verla tan destrozada y deprimida por lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía culpable por haber dejado que él viera lo que hizo en las mazmorras, y entendía que él estuviera asustado de ello y quizás también de ella, aunque él dijera lo contrario sabía que estaba en el fondo asustado.

- Ángelus, escúchame por favor… - pidió él al lado suyo. - Es cierto, me asuste al ver todo eso, pero… enseguida lo entendí, lo hacías para poder acabar con esta guerra que amenaza a tu hermano y a tus amigos, y sobretodo a ti. La culpa es mía por haberte seguido cuando no debí, y lo siento por ello.

- Agradezco esas palabras Adam, pero eso no cambia el echo de que viste un lado mío que nadie ha visto excepto los que están aquí. - dijo ella deprimida.

- ¡Todos tenemos ese lado que dices, pero muchos lo ocultan muy al fondo de su ser para no asustar a sus seres queridos!. - intento animar él. - Ya se que solo te conozco desde hace poco, pero se que esa mujer de negro y ojos rojos que me salvo a mi hermana y a mi no era falsa, era la Ángelus verdadera.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? ¿No crees que podría ser un disfraz para conseguir la confianza de los demás? - pregunto ella irónica y riendo bajo.

Acto seguido cuando acabo de decir eso, Adam la cogió del hombro para girarla a él, y con una mirada enojada y decepcionada, él le dio una bofetada en la mejilla con fuerza, Ángelus giró la cabeza por ello y se quedo así parpadeando un poco confusa y pillada por sorpresa, lentamente se volvió a él con una mano en la mejilla algo sonrojada por el golpe y lo miró confusa pero no enfadada por el golpe.

- ¡Deja ya de estar así por lo que ha pasado joder! - exigió él molesto, ella se echo un poco hacía atrás viendo lo enfadado que estaba. - Ya se de sobras lo que eres, una vampira; seres con forma humana que beben la sangre de los humanos para sobrevivir, pero eso no significa que todos sean igual de malos, unos pueden ser buenos por como eran antes de ser vampiros, y estoy seguro que de muchos no eligieron ser vampiros, les obligaron, y se odian por eso. Tú caso no es ese, ya lo se, elegiste esta vida por algo que te paso en vida que te destrozo completamente, y al volverte como eres ahora también te pasaron cosas horribles, pero gracias a esas cosas eres quien eres ahora; una vampira con alma que quiere proteger a sus seres queridos, y vengar a aquellos que han muerto por sus peores enemigos, los mismos que la maltrataron y humillaron en incontables ocasiones.

- Adam…

- Puedes ser la hija del vampiro mas cruel y sanguinario del mundo y todo lo que tu quieras, - continuó él directo sin desviar la mirada de ella. - pero eso no significa que vayas a ser como él por eso simplemente; cada uno es como es por deseo propio, y yo ya se como quieres ser y como eres ahora, una vampira que desea proteger a los demás, no por su sangre ni para su propio deseo, sino por que así lo quiere, para no estar sola, por qué a diferencia de los demás de su especie, ella conserva su alma. - hizo una pequeña pausa. - Por eso se que no estas fingiendo ante los demás, eres como eres en realidad, lo se.

- ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de lo que estas diciendo? - pregunto ella mostrándose en contra de lo que él dijo. - Puede que te haya contado cosas sobre mi, pero eso no significa que sean cierta o no, un vampiro puede engañar fácilmente a un humano para sus caprichos, debes tener en cuenta eso.

- OH, muy bien. - exclamó Adam vacilante. - ¿Estas diciendo… que hace diez años, nos salvaste de ese vampiro para después matarnos tu misma? ¿es eso quieres decir? - pregunto.

- No.

- ¡¿Entonces qué? - pregunto él exclamando con los brazos. - Te estas auto complaciendo, te castigas a ti misma por las cosas malas que han pasado, y eso hace que estés así y dudes sobre ti misma y como eres. - le regaño él sin dudar y sin miedo. - ¡Deja de torturarte a ti misma por Dios!

- ¡No es tan sencillo, nada lo es para mi ahora! - gritó ella callándolo de golpe. Después, frustrada y dolida se sentó bruscamente en la silla del despacho con él delante en pie, mirándola. - Esta no-vida que tengo nunca a sido sencilla para mi… desde que Radu apareció intentando tenerme a la fuerza. - empezó a contar. - Pensé que… cuando lo ocurrido con mi familia humana hubiera sido arreglado todo sería mas fácil junto a mi nuevo padre Drácula, pero me equivocaba completamente; Radu, Elizabeth Bathory, Las Tres Hermanas, Gina; mi hermana pequeña humana que ahora es vampira junto a ellos… todos ellos desean algo de mi, y lo quieren a toda costa, pero quienes me quieren son ellos dos; Radu y Bathory, me quieren para sus caprichos perversos… me violaron, me mordieron para tomar mi sangre contra mi voluntad, me enterraron en mi ataúd bajo tierra de mi castillo, estuve allí durante mas de cien años…

Adam estuvo callado mientras la escuchaba, y veía su dolor y sufrimiento en ella mientras contaba eso. Entonces, vio que de los ojos de ella salía sangre, supo que los vampiros no lloraban agua sino sangre, daba miedo verlo, pero Adam entendía que nada era normal estando con ella allí. Al notarlo, Ángelus enseguida se limpió la sangre de la cara con las mangas de los brazos para que él no la mirará de esa forma.

- Estaba en un verdadero infierno allí abajo, pero cuando salí y vine aquí para reencontrarme con mi padre, entendí enseguida que seguía estando en el infierno. - continuó ella mirando a la nada. - Radu y su grupo también estaban en Londres matando a gente inocente, y mi padre estaba perdido en otro mundo, lo hice volver si, pero eso no cambiaba mucho la situación, él amaba a Integra, la madre de Arthur, y ella a él por igual, yo estaba contenta por ellos, sabía que tendría un hermanito, pero también sabía que debería protegerle de todo mal, y cuidarle si ellos no estaban… y fue justo lo que paso la noche en que Arthur nació, Radu y los suyos atacaron esta mansión mientras yo y todos los demás estábamos de juerga en la ciudad, noté que algo iba mal y volví lo mas rapido que pude, pero… el infierno ya estaba allí; - hizo una pausa, mostraba una mirada odiosa y rencorosa. - Radu fue a por mi padre en esa mazmorra, lo disparo con su propia arma, con sus balas de plata bendecidas, y Elizabeth estaba con Integra, la hirió de muerte, yo fui hacía la mazmorra pero Radu ya se había ido, padre seguía consciente pero no dudaría mucho con esas heridas y toda la sangre perdida… fue entonces cuando me pidió que tomará la poca sangre que le quedaba para poder ocupar su lugar y proteger a su hijo, él sabía que Integra tampoco dudaría mucho, solo lo necesario para dar a luz a su hijo, y así fue, y yo acabe bebiendo la sangre que le quedaba y el resto que se derramó, su poder y su sangre están en mí, para poder proteger a su hijo, tal y como les prometí a ambos antes de lo ocurrido, para eso debo acabar con Radu y los otros, vengar su muerte a toda costa.

- Ángelus…

- Cuando obtuve sus poderes los use contra los compañeros de Radu que aún estaban en la Mansión, estaban en la habitación de Integra frente a los demás, yo aparecí usando mi poder combinado con el de él, les di mucho miedo, a todos. Por eso decidí no volver a usar ese poder colosal si no era necesario… para no asustar a mi hermano ni a nadie mas, ni siquiera… a ti.

- ¿Y como es qué no los has matado desde entonces? - pregunto Adam confuso. - Pudiste hacerlo hace 18 años.

- Si, pude hacerlo, pero… algo me decía que no. Aún no era el momento. - contestó ella. - Tarde en saber el por qué, pero al final lo supe, era por Arthur.

- ¿Por Arthur? - repitió Adam extrañado.

- Sí, tarde en entenderlo, pero al final lo hice. Odio a Elizabeth tanto como a Radu, al fin y al cabo, ella planeó todo lo que me paso hace 120 años. Pero, por mucho que la odia, no me corresponde a mi matarla, le correspondo a Arthur, ya que… ella mató a su madre a sangre fría cuando estaba a punto de nacer.

- Bueno, si lo miras de esa forma es cierto… - estuvo de acuerdo Adam pensándolo un poco.

- Por eso no los mató cuando tuve ocasión, lo que hice fue asustarles un poco con mis poderes nuevo, y hacerles ver que era igual de cruel y despiadada que mi padre, ju… pero después de 18 años han dejado de verme de esa forma, ahora tengo que librar esta batalla junto a todos mis compañeros, y en ellos incluyo a Arthur, esta en su derecho vengarla a ella, es un Hellsing al fin y al cabo, no solo un Drakul. - acabó ella con ironía.

- ¿Has esperado a que Arthur creciera para que pudiera vengar a su madre personalmente. - pregunto él, Ángelus asintió una vez con lentitud. - Ya veo.

- Pero a pesar de ser mas fuerte que ellos, tienen sus métodos para esconderse de mi mientras envían peones baratos y novatos para aterrorizar a la gente del país, me ponen a prueba para conocer mejor mis poderes y habilidades, y eso hace que sea mas difícil enfrentarme a ellos sola. - explicó ella. - Uno de ellos… era el vampiro que os rapto a ti y a Aurora hace diez años, Radu sabía que actuaría en vuestro rescate, no era la primera vez claro.

- ¿No era la primera vez? - pregunto él repitiendo lo último que dijo. - ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto confuso, Ángelus espero un momento antes.

- Esa… no era la primera vez que un vampiro os secuestraba, Adam. - confesó ella temerosa y dudosa de explicarle o no. - Cuando apenas teníais unos meses de vida, fuisteis secuestrados… por una vampira que nunca esperaba ver, ni que esperaba que existiera.

- ¿Quién era?

- Gina Drakul, mi antigua hermana humana; Ana Valirius. - contestó Ángelus dolida y susurrante.

Adam quedo mudo y paralizado al oír eso. Ángelus lo miró de reojo con ironía y comprensión, era normal que se sorprendiera, era demasiado pequeño como para acordarse y saber que pasaba a su alrededor. Vio como petrificado del asombro intentaba mantener el equilibrio sujetándose a la mesa con una mano, mientras la otra la usaba para tapar su boca abierta en forma de O. Ahora lo entendía todo, por eso sus padres los mandaron a Escocia con su tío.

- Desde que os rescate, estuve cerca por si estabais de nuevo en problema, pero esa noche estaba con en una misión y no pude prever que un vampiro creado por Bathory os secuestraría para un rescate millonario. Siento mucho que os pasará eso Adam, de verdad lo siento. - se disculpo ella con sinceridad.

- No… tranquila, no tienes que disculparte. - dijo Adam saliendo de su asombro con la mano en el pecho. - Es lo que… vaya, je, al parecer… nos conocemos desde bebes al parecer.

- Sí… - dijo ella riendo un poco. - Y desde entonces tus padres son amigos míos, por salvaros varias veces.

- Pero, ¿Por qué Gina nos secuestro? - pregunto él confuso. - En ese entonces tu apenas estabas en la Organización Hellsing ¿no?

- Cierto, tu padre me puso a prueba con ese rescate, pase la prueba y conseguí su confianza para dejarme ser la líder de Hellsing hasta que Arthur fuera mayor de edad. - explicó ella. - En cuanto al motivo de Gina, nunca llegué a saberlo, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con sus visiones.

- ¿Visiones, ella es algo así como una vampira vidente? - pregunto él curioso.

- No, ya tenía ese don cuando era humana, pero las visiones la estaban matando poco a poco, por eso siempre estaba en cama reposando, tenía el cuerpo débil, yo tuve mas suerte, mi don de hacer cosas con la mente podía dejar de usarlo, pero ella no… al convertirnos en vampiras esos dones ya no podían matarnos, y nos hicimos mas poderosas con ellos.

- Vaya… tenías poderes cuando eras humana, vaya. - dijo Adam asombrado. - ¿Cómo se sentía eso, ser diferente de los demás pero no a simple vista?

- Rara, y nos daba miedo a las dos que la gente al saberlo nos viera como monstruos, hija del diablo, por eso no se lo dijimos a nadie, solo nuestros padres lo sabían. - explicó ella. - Con los años vivimos con chicas normales, pero Ana siempre estaba en cama, y yo cuidaba de ella, me quería mucho por ello.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué hizo eso, por qué te odia desde que se convirtió en vampira? ¿Acaso Radu…? - pregunto él pensando lógico.

- No lo se, pero que este con ellos, y que formará parte del plan de Bathory contra mi… es lo mas humillante y depravado que ha hecho, por eso… pienso acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas, es lo único… que puedo hacer por ella, no puedo… dejar que siga estando en las redes de Radu.

- Ángelus…

De nuevo, Adam veía la tristeza y el dolor dibujados en el rostro pálido y hermoso de Ángelus, deseaba consolarla, y ahora podía hacerlo eso. Ahora, la conocía mucho mas con esa historia que le contó, se sentía afortunado y… mas cercano a ella como para que le contará eso sin dudar. Entonces, él se acercó mas a ella y cuando estuvo enfrente te puso de cuquillas con una mano sobre la rodilla de ella, ésta lo miró deprimida y triste. Ambos se miraron unos instantes antes de que ella se riera tontamente mientras se limpiaba bien la sangre de la cara por hacer llorado lagrimas de sangre.

- Perdona, debo haberte aburrido con estas historias antiguas y sentimentales, los vampiros no suelen ser así. - se disculpo ella avergonzada.

- En absoluto, todo lo contrario. - dijo él sonriendo amigable y gentil. - Me halaga que hayas compartido todo esto conmigo, me hace sentir… como uno mas de tus seres queridos, y ahora se… que te importo un poco, ¿no es así?

- ju, claro que si. - afirmó ella sonriendo un poco. Después, cambió a una mirada inquieta y preocupada. - Pero, no deberías estar tan cerca de mi…

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya sabes por qué. - dijo ella mirándolo sería. - Radu y los suyos atacan a las personas que me importan, y tu y tu hermana sois unos, no quiero que os pase nada, entiende eso.

- Lo entiendo, pero aún así no puedo apartarme de ti. - dijo él poniéndose en pie seguido por la mirada de ella. - Ni yo ni Aurora podríamos apartarnos de ti, ni de los demás.

- Ya lo se, pero corréis peligro estando conmigo, es mejor que me olvidéis y sigáis con vuestras vidas de príncipes de Inglaterra.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos cuando TU y los demás servís a nuestro país, eh? ¡Pides imposibles Ángelus! - exclamó él paseando y exclamando.

- No pido nada imposible, - contradijo ella poniéndose en pie de un brincó. - solo hago complicado ahora, pero con el tiempo será mas fácil Adam, es cuestión de tiempo, nada mas.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? - pregunto él girándose a ella. Mirándola confuso y sorprendido. - ¿Quieres que te olvidemos? ¿Qué yo te olvide?

- Así es como debe ser Adam, como debió ser siempre. - dijo ella. - Lo siento, pero cuando volváis a casa… no volverás a verme.

- No puedes estar diciendo eso en serio. - se negó a creer él. - Después de reencontrarnos, no puedes hacer esto como si nada.

- Con tal de protegeros a ti y a Aurora, hago lo que haga falta.

Adam miró a la vampira, y vio que claramente hablaba en serio y sin dudar, lo miraba directa y decidida a lo que había decidido. Él no quería eso, no lo deseaba en lo mas mínimo, la amaba y no quería volver a separarse de ella como hace diez años. Ángelus dio la conversación por terminada, y rodeando la mesa por el lado contrario a donde estaba Adam, se fue hacía la puerta de su habitación para retirarse dejándolo allí.

- Bueno, será mejor que te vaya a dormir ya, se ha hecho muy tarde y debes descansar. - aconsejó ella de espaldas a él. - Adiós.

Para Adam, esa última palabra fue como una larga y afilada espada en el corazón atravesándolo entero, y la palabra se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, como ladrillos cayendo en su cabeza. Mientras, Ángelus estaba por tocar el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla y traspasarla para irse, pensaba que era lo mejor, para él, para Aurora, y para ella. Adam era el vivo retrato de James Sarbu, y era doloroso estar con él de esa forma, le veían recuerdos nostálgicos de ese entonces, no podía soportarlo, y no era justo para Adam que ella lo viera como James, que lo amara de esa forma, era humillante y doloroso.

A unos centímetros del picaporte, una mano detuvo a de ella, y segundos después ella estaba aprisionada y arrinconada en la pared de al lado por Adam, sus manos sujetaban los de ella a la altura de la cabeza con fuerza y la miraba directo y molesto, ella se extraño de ese acto y esa mirada. Quiso decirle algo, pero él se lo impidió de forma que ella no pudiera hablar ni resistirse, la beso en los labios con pasión y deseo, con los ojos cerrados y sin mostrarse avergonzado ni arrepentido de ello, dejándola petrificada del asombro.

- _"A-Adam…"_

Los ojos de Ángelus se abrieron al máximo temblando de vergüenza y asombro, y enseguida se sonrojo, ya que, no podía negar que le gustase. Al principio quiso apartarle y negarse, pero ese apasionado y profundo beso acabo venciéndola definitivamente dejando de resistirse, y cerró los ojos sonrojada como nunca lo estuvo desde su no-vida con su padre hace años. Viendo que se rendía, Adam dejo de sujetarle los brazos para cogerla por el rostro y la espalda.

- Adam… - llamó ella entre besos. - No… para, no debemos… no debes hacer esto…

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó él sin intenciones de parar aún. - Dame una buena razón para no hacerlo…

- Ya sabes cual es… para ya. - pidió ella apartándolo con suavidad, él al final cedió y dejo de besarla. - Tu eres un príncipe, posiblemente el heredero al trono de Inglaterra, y yo soy… una vampira, un monstruo chupa-sangre que mata a otros de su especie por el Rey y su país, como hizo mi padre antes. - entonces bajo la mirada triste. - No podemos… hacer esto, ya lo sabes.

- Nada de eso me importa ahora, - dijo él de repente haciendo que ella alzará la mirada de nuevo sorprendida. - Yo solo… deseo estar contigo ahora.

- Adam, no… podemos hacerlo, somos muy diferentes, además… no se si… sería capaz de controlarme como suelo hacer. - advirtió ella.

- ¡Lo arriesgaré todo! - exclamó él cogiéndola del rostro para besarla otra vez, pero este fue cortó para mirarla a la cara fijamente. - ¡No me importa que seamos diferentes en posición, en sociedad, o incluso en razas…! Nada de eso tiene importancia para mi mientras pueda estar contigo siempre. Ángelus, estoy enamorado de ti… desde el momento en que te vi esa noche de lluvia en el almacén matando a ese vampiro con tus manos, desde que me ofreciste la mano para ayudarme a mi y a mi hermana… ¡te amo, Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing!

En esos momentos, Arthur y Aurora estaba dentro de la mansión corriendo por los pasillos apresurados y riendo felices y contentos. Iban por el segundo piso cogidos de la mano, Arthur al ser mas rápido iba delante de Aurora que le costaba un poco correr por el cansancio ya cogido. No tuvieron que correr mucho mas, estaban llegando a su destino; a la habitación de él.

Una vez al lado de la puerta, Arthur arrinconó suavemente a Aurora en la pared de al lado para volver a besarla con deseo y pasión, ella con gusto le correspondió de la misma forma mientras lo medio abrazada por debajo de los brazos y él por las mejillas. Se besaron apasionados y placenteramente, no deseaban que esa noche terminará todavía, ni que fuera un sueño tampoco, era demasiado bonito para ser falso para ellos, demasiado profundo.

- Arthur, - llamó ella al acabar de besarlo jadeando excitada y sonrojada. - ¿De verdad… me amas? ¿Estas seguro de ello?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora? - pregunto él riendo. - Pues claro que estoy seguro, desde que te vi por primera vez, desde el día de mi cumpleaños. - aseguro él apoyando su frente con el de ella. - Lo que me sorprende… es que te hayas fijado en alguien como yo, un inútil rematado y vengativo, que apenas a empezado su misión en proteger a su Rey y a su país de los vampiros y otras criaturas.

- No digas esas cosas por favor. - suplicó ella sujetándole las manos que cogían su rostro. - Para mi, no eres un inútil rematado y vengativo, no te amo por ser el líder de unos caza-vampiros, ni por ser un Hellsing… ni tampoco… por ser el hermano de la vampira que me salvo hace diez años, no… te amo por como eres en persona, solo por eso.

- Aurora…

- Hubiera deseado… haber seguido aquí después de lo ocurrido entones, así te hubiera conocido muchísimo antes… y quien sabe, podríamos habernos criado juntos, desde la infancia, - confesó ella, entonces bajo la mirada y empezó a llorar de pena y tristeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. - me duele… que no haya sido así por culpa de aquel que nos secuestro a mi hermano y a mi, por eso tuvimos…

Viendo que se estaba poniendo triste por cosas pasadas, Arthur la abrazo por detrás de los hombros con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza de ella por delante de su hombro izquierdo. Ante eso, Aurora quedo petrificada del asombro, con los ojos bien abiertos temblando irritados por no parpadear aún, no quería.

- Lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos… - animó él con gentileza y ternura. - ¿No te basta con eso? - pregunto él abrazándola con mas fuerza.

- Adam…

Aurora no supo que mas decir, solo pudo llorar mas de la emoción y la felicidad antes de ocultar su rostro en el hombro de él y abrazarlo también. Un rato después, Aurora estuvo mas calmada y dejo de llorar, cuando se separo de él aprovecho para limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro antes de que él la viera así, pero de repente, Arthur la cogió en brazos sin mucha dificultad y esfuerzo, y ella rápidamente se cogió a él rodeándole por el cuello.

- ¿A-Arthur, qué haces? - pregunto ella sonrojada y avergonzada.

- Confía en mi.

Fue lo único que le dijo antes de abrir la puerta con el pie y entrar con ella en su habitación, después cerró la puerta con el pie también. Sin bajarla todavía aunque ella se lo exigía por lo sonrojada y avergonzada que estaba, fue hacía la cama doble de la habitación y allí la acostó con suavidad. Cuando la dejo allí, Arthur se quito la chaqueta de su traje negro para acomodarse un poco mientras ella lo miraba asombrada y mas sonrojada que antes, sabía que deseaba hacer en ese momento, y ella, en el fondo, también deseaba hacerlo con él, con el hombre que amaba de corazón. Arthur se desabrocho unos botones de la camisa blanca para tener el cuello abierto y cómodo, mientras Aurora estaba sentada en medio de la cama con las piernas dobladas por un lado y los brazos apoyados en la cama mas hacía atrás de su cuerpo, miraba hacia abajo sonrojada y nerviosa, no era capaz de mirarle todavía.

- ¿Tú… quieres hacerlo ahora, Aurora? - pregunto él viéndola así. - Si no quieres, lo entenderé.

- ¡Te equivoca…! - exclamó ella viendo que se echaba hacia atrás él. - No es eso, quiero hacerlo. Pero es que… tengo algo de… vergüenza, y miedo.

- Tranquila… - dijo él cuando fue a abrazarla con el brazo, apoyando la mano y los labios en la cabeza de ella. - Ya lo se. Yo también… tengo miedo.

Ángelus quedo petrificada del asombro ante esa inesperada confesión de Adam, que seguía mirándola directo y decidido, no dudaba ni sentía vergüenza de haberle dicho eso, era la pura verdad. Ella no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, nunca se espero eso de él y mucho menos que sintiera eso desde ese entonces. Lo único que supo hacer, fue posar una mano sobre la de él que estaba en su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo atónita y asombrada totalmente. En ese momento, Ángelus dejo de ver en Adam a su ex prometido James Sarbu, ya no le veía a él, sino al príncipe inglés que estaba delante suyo, quién le dijo que la amaba en ese momento, veía solamente a Adam de Inglaterra cogiéndola del rostro y mirándola fijamente como hacía ella.

- ¿Es… eso cierto? - se atrevió a preguntar ella. - ¿Lo dices de verdad?

- ¡Pues claro que lo digo en serio Ángelus! - aseguro él sincero y decidido. - ¡Y no me importa lo que digan los demás si llegan a enterarse, me da igual que no me hagan Rey de Inglaterra por esto, lo único que deseo ahora, en este mismo momento, es estar con la mujer que amo desde hace diez largos años!

- Adam…

- Se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi, lo notó cuando evitas mirarme mucho tiempo, me evitas a propósito desde que me viste en la fiesta de tu hermano en Palacio, algo me decía que lo hacías por algún motivo diferente, pero después pensé que quizás era por qué, en realidad, sentías algo por mi, pero te negabas a ello por lo que éramos y lo que hacemos cada uno, por eso dices ahora que no debemos vernos nunca mas. - decía él seguro de ello. - ¡Pero yo no quiero eso, antes deseo la muerte antes que dejar de verte de nuevo, he tenido que esperar estos diez años, estos diez años echándote de menos, no deseo pasar por eso otra vez!.

- Adam, tú…

- Te lo suplicó Ángelus, no me digas "adiós" como antes, no quiero… estar los siguientes años de mi vida echándote de menos de nuevo, sufrir por si no volveré a verte y decirte… lo mucho que te amo. - suplicó él dolido y destrozado de pensarlo aquello. - Por favor… no me pidas que te olvide, te lo pido…

Mientras dijo eso, se fue derrumbando por dentro hasta que al final bajo la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho de ella mirando completamente el suelo llorando de dolor y sufrimiento, el solo pensar que nunca volvería a verla para protegerle le destrozaba por dentro, como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera convirtiendo en piedra y cayera a trozos en el suelo, a los pies de ella. Mientras lloraba, la sujetaba por ambos brazos con fuerza aguantando el temblor.

Ante eso, Ángelus no supo que decir o hacer, lo único que hizo fue echar la cabeza hacía atrás hasta apoyarla en la pared mientras miraba el techo con los ojos encogidos y apenada, mas bien, emocionada y al mismo tiempo dolida por los sentimientos que Adam le confesó en ese momento, apretó las manos con fuerza. En el fondo de su ser, sabía que lo que dijo él era cierto; ella también estaba enamorado de él, no por ser idéntico a James, sino por ser él mismo. Nunca imagino que Adam viera que le estaba evitando lo máximo posible por parecerse a él, y eso hizo que adivinara sus sentimientos ocultos. Estaba confusa y asustada, no sabía que hacer respeto a lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, pero sabía que si accedía a sus sentimientos y a los de él, estarían todos en peligro por simplemente eso; amar de nuevo a alguien para alterar y provocar a Radu. Aún así, deseaba también estar con él, sin importar las consecuencias de ello, sin importarle lo que Radu hiciera al enterarse, lo enfrentaría y lo detendría a toda costa.

- No lo hagas… - dijo ella de repente en susurro.

- ¿Eh? - exclamó Adam confuso al oírla hablar.

- No tienes que olvidarte… ni separarte de mi… si no deseas eso. - aclaró ella. - Yo tampoco… lo deseo eso, en absoluto lo deseo, Adam.

Al oírla decir eso, Adam alzó lentamente la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ella la bajaba, entonces se miraron fijamente; él confuso y ella gentil y sonriente. Cuando estuvieron mirándose, Ángelus alzó una mano para colocarla en un lado del rostro de Adam y con el pulgar le acarició un poco la mejilla con suavidad. Adam enseguida entendió que pasaba, y emocionado puso su mano sobre el de ella sonriendo lentamente contento.

- Tienes razón en todo, Adam. En todo. - aseguro ella aguantando las ganas de llorar. - Es cierto… estoy enamorada de ti, te amo.

- Ángelus…

- Es por eso que… estoy aterrorizada. - confesó ella apoyando su frente con el de él con los ojos cerrados, dejándolo un poco confuso continuo. - No debería… enamorarme de nadie, no con todo lo que esta pasando a mi alrededor, pero es que… al tener alma, a diferencia de los demás vampiros del mundo, no puedo evitar sentir estos sentimientos por ti, es por eso que estoy así, aterrorizada.

- No te entiendo todavía. - dijo Adam inquieto y confuso. - ¿De qué tienes miedo Ángelus?

- De mi enemigos perversos, de mi tío… Radu. - contestó ella, Adam abrió los ojos al máximo al venirle a la mente la imagen del vampiro moreno de ojos rojos perverso y malvado, ese era Radu. - Lo conozco mas de lo que desearía conocer… y con eso se que es capaz de hacer por celos, odio, rencor… - ella empezó a temblar un poco. - Si llega a enterarse de lo que siento por ti, tú estarías… yo acabaría…

Adam no quiso verla de esa forma; asustada, inquieta, y aterrada por lo que pudiera pasar. Por eso, sin dejarla continuar la beso de nuevo con los ojos cerrados y con ternura, ahora la cogía por el rostro mientras ella tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo cogida por sorpresa, pero le correspondió del mismo modo abrazándolo por la espalda, y él también por la nuca y la cintura. Cuando sintió que estaba mas calmada, Adam dejo de besarla para mirarla fijamente.

- No cargues con eso tu sola Ángelus, no estas sola, nunca lo has estado, y nunca lo estarás. - le dijo él animándola y consolándola. - No solo me tienes a mi, sino a todos tus amigos, a tu hermano antes que a mi… ellos te apoyando ahora y siempre, no quieren que sufras mas como antes, ni yo tampoco.

- Adam…

- No estas sola Ángelus, quiero que lo tengas presente, me tienes a mi y a todos, pero sobretodo a mi en este momento para consolarte y animarte. - dijo antes de volver a abrazarla por la espalda y la cabeza. - Ahora… se mas cosas de ti y te he confesado mis verdaderos sentimientos, ahora me veo capaz de poder animarte, abrazarte para calmar tus miedos y penas, todo. Me tienes aquí para lo que sea, tú también puedes ser protegida por alguien, estoy seguro.

- Adam… gracias.

Eso era todo lo que supo decir ella, y Adam tuvo suficiente con eso. Se separo de ella para que ambos se besaran mutuamente con pasión y ternura. Ángelus no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, ni Adam tampoco. Ambos veían como estaban con su persona amada, sin darle importancia a lo demás en ese momento, solo pensaba en amarse y estar juntos esa misma noche sin dudas, sin preocupaciones ni problemas que resolver, solo ellos dos.

Mientras, Aurora estaba en brazos de Arthur sobre la cama en silencio. Él estaba apoyado en la cabecera de la cama con las piernas abiertas y curvadas para dejar paso a la joven rubia y abrazarla apoyando las manos entrelazadas en su brazo derecho, ella estaba sentada de lado con las piernas curvadas hacia dentro y dobladas hacia un lado, tenía el oído apoyado en el pecho de él, podía oír claramente los latidos de él, eso esa música para ella, y él la miraba de reojo viendo que estaba tranquila y relajada como él.

- Lo siento mucho. - se disculpo ella de repente extrañando a Arthur. - Se que quieres hacerlo conmigo, pero… es que yo…

- No tienes que disculparte Aurora, - dijo él con la mandíbula encima de su cabeza y abrazándola con mas fuerza. - entiendo que no estés preparada.

- No es por eso, Arthur. - negó ella susurrante. - No es que no este preparada, es que…

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Aurora?

- No quiero ser una egoísta contigo, ni mentirte mas. - decidió ella alzando la mirada mientras se apartaba un poco de él para mirarlo bien. - Tu me has pedido que te cuente todo lo que me esta pasando, y ya que me has dicho lo que sientes por mi… tienes todo el derecho a saber la verdad, toda la verdad.

Arthur quedo confuso al oír eso y ver esa mirada directa pero aterrada de ella, y eso lo preocupo un poco.

- Aurora, ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? - pregunto.

- Quieres saber… por qué reaccione de ese modo ante esa pesadilla que tuve el otro día, el por qué que no me hicieran volver a casa, el por qué dije antes que estaba sucia y otras cosas que has descubierto por tu cuenta ¿verdad? - afirmó ella bajando un poco la mirada, él asintió asombrado de que ella supiera de lo último pero no le dijo nada. - Todas esas incógnitas tienen algo en común; mi tío… Adolf de Edimburgo.

- ¿Tu tío Adolf? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con…? - preguntaba él, pero entonces vio como ella empezaba a temblar como una gallina intentando aguantar el temblor y las ganas de llorar, al principio no lo entendió pero enseguida le vino a la mente una posible respuesta, una que no deseaba afirmar. - Aurora, ¿Acaso… él te ha… hecho algo? - pregunto inseguro e inquieto.

- Él, desde que tuve 12 años… me ha estado, me ha…

No pudo acabar de hablar, se derrumbo hacia delante abrazando su vientre y apoyando la frente en el colchón oculto por sus cabellos dorados, llorando desolada por doquier pero sin gritar ni nada, lloraba en silencio solo sollozos mojando las sabanas de la cama. Con eso, Arthur pudo confirmarlo todo, y estaba frustrado y dolido por ello; el tío de ella, estuvo abusando de ella desde los 12 años en su propia casa noche tras noche, tal y como lo sospecho. Ante eso, él cerró las manos sobre las sabanas agarrándolas así con fuerza, con eso aguantaba las ganas de gritar mientras Aurora lloraba sin descanso.

- ¡Lo siento mucho…! ¡Perdóname Arthur…! - se disculpaba ella entre lagrimas y sollozos. - ¡No quería callarte esto si estabas dispuesto a hacerlo…!

Al acabar de decir eso, Arthur la abrazo de repente y con fuerza, oculto su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de ella que quedo petrificada del asombro.

- ¿A… Arthur?

- ¡¿Por qué demonios te disculpas…? - pregunto él dolido y confuso. - Tú no debes disculparte por nada Aurora, quien debes es ese cerdo desgraciado.

- Arthur…

- Si no fuera por qué lo he prometido… ¡mataría a ese miserable por haberte echo esto por años! - confesó él enfurecido. - Él lo tiene que pagar esto…

- Por favor, Arthur… - dijo ella sonando suplicante mientras lo apartaba un poco para mirarlo. - No tengas ese odio esta noche, te lo ruego, hazlo por mi.

- ¡Pero, Aurora…! - exclamó él en contra.

- ¡Por favor…! - suplicó ella de nuevo apoyándose en su pecho con las manos agarrando su camisa. - ¡No pienses en eso ahora, por favor. No quiero… recordarlo de nuevo ahora, por favor… no!

Viendo lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo al verlo así y por esos desagradables recuerdos, decidió calmarse y abrazarla para calmarla a ella también, la abrazo con ternura y suavidad apoyando las manos abiertas en los omoplatos de ella.

- No debí… - empezó ella susurrante. - Nunca debí dejar que me hiciera eso, pero es que… estaba tan asustada que… fui incapaz de hacer nada para detenerle, era demasiado fuerte para mi entonces, decía que… decía que era para que… - tartamudeaba mientras temblaba de horror y vergüenza ajena.

- Deja de torturarte Aurora, ya paso todo. - intento calmarla él en susurro mientras la abrazaba y dejaba que llorará en su pecho. Ella apretó las manos con fuerza contra la camisa de él. - Ya no estas con él, estas a salvo… conmigo, y con mi hermana para lo que sea.

- ¡No…! - contradijo ella de repente. - No quiero… que Ángelus se enteré de esto, no quiero… que sepa esto de mi, es demasiado… vergonzoso.

- Debe saberlo Aurora, y tu padre también… - insistió él serio, y ella al oír eso alzó la mirada sorprendida y inquieta. - Ambos están preocupado por ti, y hace tiempo que sospechan de Adolf cuando aparece ante ti, lo confirmar por tus cambios de humor y miedo escénico que muestra aunque lo disimules bien. - confesó él sin dudar. - Tu padre… le pidió a mi hermana en secreto que averiguará que a ocurrido entre él y tu, pero no sabe lo que me has dicho, pero debo decírselo Aurora, y tu padre debe saberlo para castigar a su hermano de esto.

- Arthur, no… por favor. - suplico ella llorando con los ojos rojos.

- Se que tienes miedo, pero ya no tienes que estarlo, recuerdas quienes somos yo y mi hermana, podemos hace que pague por esto, te lo juro por lo mas importante en mi vida, créeme. - juro él decidido y seguro de si mismo, animándola con una sonrisa. - Tu tampoco estas sola, me tienes sobretodo a mi ahora.

- Arthur… - nombró ella sonriendo feliz y segura con él ahora. - ¡Arthur…!

Aurora se pegó mas a él con el rostro en su pecho bien abrazada a él, éste le correspondió con fuerza para que dejará de temblar esa noche. Entonces, cogiéndole por sorpresa, Aurora empujo a Arthur hacía atrás para tenerlo tumbado debajo suyo mirándolo fija y seriamente, él no le dijo nada, solo miró.

- No quiero seguir sintiéndome así Arthur, sentirme sucia por dentro y por fuera. - confesó ella susurrante. - Ese… monstruo me ha hecho lo que ha querido por muchos años sin que yo pudiera decírselo a nadie por temor y miedo, pero ahora se acabo. - dijo decidida con las manos sobre el pecho de él acariciándolo hacía arriba hasta detenerle delante de los hombros sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. - Por favor Arthur, quítame… esa desagradable sensación del cuerpo, no quiero sentirle a él… quiero sentirte a ti en mi ser, por favor te lo suplico, ayúdame.

- Aurora…

- Estoy nerviosa si, pero no me importa lo demás mientras lo haga con el hombre que amo de corazón, contigo. - dijo ella sincera y decidida. - No me importa si esta prohibido hacerlo ahora sin estar casada antes, solo deseo… hacerlo contigo y sentirme limpia y libre de él. Arthur, quiero… ¡que me hagas tuya esta misma noche!.

Arthur no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de ella, de lo que salían de sus hermosos labios rosados y temblorosos de la vergüenza que le daba al decirle eso, aún así lo dijo por deseo propio y decisión dada. Y antes de poder decirle algo, ella se adelante nerviosa besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo acariciaba por el pecho desabrochándole así la camisa hacía bajo. Al ver que iba en serio, Arthur decidió concederle ese deseo a Aurora y la cogió por la cintura correspondiéndole el beso mientras la giraba sobre si para estar tumbada en la cama con él encima.

- Si es lo que deseas que haga, lo haré para que dejes de sufrir sola. - accedió él entre besos antes de bajar a su cuello y besarlo.

- Arthur…

El joven Hellsing no tuvo mucha dificultad para desvestir a la princesa rubia, solo tuvo que quitarle el vestido hacia arriba con ayuda de ella también, después tocaba la ropa interior mientras ella le iba quitando la camisa y todo lo demás pegado a él sonrojada y jadeando nerviosa y excitada con solo pensar que lo iba hacer en ese momento, pero no tenía dudas ni inseguridades, lo amaba y deseaba hacerlo con él, éste pensaba lo mismo que ella. Un rato después, ambos ya estaban dentro de la cama, tapados por la sabanas blancas de esta, se besaban con placer y deseo mutuo mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban, no tenían prisa por unirte definitivamente, querían ir despacio y lentamente, había mucha noche todavía.

Lo mismo para los otros dos, Adam y Ángelus ya estaban en la habitación de ella sentados en el borde de la cama besándose y quitándose lentamente las ropas del otro, pero Ángelus se mostraba insegura e inquieta por ello e intentaba detenerse pero la excitación y el impulso de hacerlo no la ayudaban mucho. Entonces, sin dejar de besarla, Adam la hecho hacía atrás para tenerla tumbada con él encima aprisionándola con las piernas y las manos en cada lado. No tardó en notar que algo no iba bien en ella y dejo de besarla para mirarla confuso y preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - pregunto jadeando excitado.

- No debería… excitarme de esta manera, sobretodo contigo, Adam. - dijo ella jadeando bajo con el pecho agitado de la excitación. - Recuerda lo que soy, puedo perder el control de mi misma si…

Adam la beso de nuevo en los labios con deseo y pasión para hacerla callar, no quería que dudará ahora que habían llegado tan lejos. Ella quiso detenerle, pero al final le correspondió el beso y a todo con deseo y placer. Ella temía perder el control contra él, pero viendo que confiaba en ella quizás estaba en lo cierto y era capaz de hacerlo en esas ocasiones. Viendo que todo volvía a lo de antes, Adam continuó desvistiéndola lentamente mientras la besaba, ella enseguida hizo lo mismo con él con los ojos cerrados sin hacer fuerza.

- Demonios… - maldijo ella cuando Adam bajo a su cuello y ella echaba la cabeza hacía atrás excitada. - no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - dijo él pasivo y seductor.

- Si tu padre se entera de esto… - comentó de forma preocupante e intrigada.

- ¿Crees que le molestará? - pregunto él sin mostrarse preocupado o asustado, sino natural y tranquilo, estaba cara a cara con Ángelus de nuevo. - Tu y él sois buenos amigos, y tú me salvaste hace años. Creo que no le molestará. - dijo con seguridad.

- Aún así, deberías estar con una mujer humana, y no una vampira que caza-vampiros por los humanos. - comentó con ironía divertida.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes Ángelus; solo te amo a ti, a ti y a nadie mas. - confeso él decidido y seguro de ello.

Con eso dio por terminada la conversación y continuo con los besos y caricias hacia su amada vampira rumana. Un momento después, ambos se arrastraron de forma que quedaran bien tumbados en medio de la cama con ella recostada en las suaves y colchadas almohadas de la cabecera con él encima de ella, pero ahora tenía las piernas de ella abierta para dejar paso su cintura y apoyaba su peso en las manos a cada lado de Ángelus, que lo medio abrazaba, pasaba un brazo por debajo de uno de los de él para apoyarlo en la espalda arqueada hacía bajo, y la otra sobre la nuca inclinándolo para besar.

Ésta deslizó la camisa de él por su espalda mientras lo acariciaba con los dedos fríos hasta la cintura y no dejaban de besarse mutuamente con los ojos cerrados, él ayudo echando los brazos un momento hacía atrás. Después. Él hizo lo mismo con la camisa negra escotada de ella, solo que tuvo que alzarla y quitársela con rapidez, ella después la lazo lejos para besarlo con desenfreno y pasión. Y así estuvieron hasta que estuvieron desnudos y tapados con las sabanas de la cama hasta la cintura mirándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Estas… seguro de esto? Cuando tengamos esta "primera vez"… no habrá vuelta atrás. - advirtió ella. - Y puede… que no sea capaz de contenerme.

- Se que lo harás… o puede que yo no quiera que te contengas, estoy preparado para esto, listo para hacerlo contigo. - dijo él sonriendo seguro de ello.

Y así fue como ambos volvieron a besarse mientras se abrazaba y se acariciaban mutuamente con placer y deseo. Entonces, ella no tardó en sentir entre sus piernas como él la tomaba con lentitud y suavidad, pero aún así ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás dando un susurrante gemido de placer sin soltar a Adam, incluso clavó un poco las uñas en su espalda, él se quejo un poco pero no le dio importancia, solo miró a su vampira disfrutar de ese momento mutuo. Después, cuando ella volvió a mirarlo jadeante y placentera, él la beso unos momento para luego inclinarse en el cuello de ella mientras lo abrazaba por la nuca y detrás del hombro, Adam empezó el vaivén con suavidad y lentitud, para él también era su primera vez y no quería hacerlo mal por emocionarse.

Todo parecía ir bien, él dejo de besar el cuello de ella para bajar a su pecho a besarlo y lamerlo mientras ella apoyaba ambas manos en su cabeza, pero de repente, Adam notó que Ángelus echaba de nuevo la cabeza hacía atrás, pero esta vez lo noto diferente al de antes, ella jadeaba temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo, como si tuviera frío o algo así, a él eso le preocupo. Dejo de besar su pecho para subir un poco y mirarla de cerca, y dejo de mover las caderas.

- ¿T-Te pasa algo? - pregunto él nervioso, pensaba que era por él.

Entonces, Ángelus bajo la mirada, pero esta vez mostraba los ojos rojos brillando y los colmillos un poco salidos de la boca, sobresaliendo un poco por el labio inferior, daba un rostro terrorífico y aterrador, pero aún así, Adam no se echo atrás, solamente tragó saliva sin desviar la mirada, estaba asustado si, pero no quería cometer el mismo error que la última vez. Así pues, cogió el rostro de ella con ambas manos para acercarse lentamente a ella para besar sus labios carnosos y frío, primero los rozó sintiendo los colmillos afilados, pero luego con confianza la beso como antes, y no hubo peligro alguno, Ángelus supo tener cuidado a pesar de la excitación que sentía, por ese motivo no pudo evitar mostrar ese rostro de vampiro que tenía.

Mientras, Arthur y Aurora estaban en la misma situación, solo que ellos tenían las sabanas algo enroscadas en su cuerpo, pero no les importaba, solo deseaba estar juntos esa noche, unidos y sin cosas en las que pensar que no fuera ser felices en ese momento. Arthur ya estaba dentro de ella y movía las caderas con cuidado y suavidad mientras la pesaban por el cuello y los hombros, en cuanto a ella, lo abrazaba por encima de los hombros completamente sonrojada y excitada, de sus ojos salían lagrimas que no podía contener, no eran del dolor sino del placer ardiente que sentía por todo el cuerpo que apenas la dejaba respirar, gemía con cada movimiento en susurro deseando mas y que no se detuviese.

- A-Aurora… - llamó él excitado alzando la cabeza para mirarla. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hago daño? - pregunto preocupado.

- ¡N-No…! Estoy bien, mejor que bien… - aseguro ella sonriéndole sonrojada y con lagrimas feliz. - No pares todavía… por favor.

Arthur quedo mas tranquilo al ver que era verdad, y le concedió ese deseo. Ella necesitaba liberarse de esa sensación de estar atada a su tío, y él la ayudaría a romper esas cadenas a toda costa. Después, Aurora dejo de abrazarlo por encima de los hombros para pasar los brazos por debajo de los suyos y abrazarlo por la cintura y detrás de los hombros clavando un poco las uñas, y eso excito a Arthur a hacer mas fuerza y velocidad, a ella le gusto eso. Al acelerar el vaivén él se inclinó de nuevo en el cuello de ella besando su oído, eso hizo vibrar a Aurora que arqueó mas la espalda, él la abrazo provechoso.

- ¡Ar… thur! - gimió ella aguantando las ganas de gritar apoyando los labios en el hombro de él. - ¡Ah…!

Él subió por el cuello de ella besándolo con ternura y suavidad hasta llevar a los labios de ella que le correspondió con gusto mientras sentía como la hacía suya entre las piernas haciendo que ardiera por dentro, era como si tuviera fiebre pero de placer. Un rato después, ambos sentían que estaban llegando al limite, sobretodo ella que se abrazo con fuerza a él, y éste acelero mas la marcha cerrando las manos sobre la sabana para contralar la fuerza que tenía.

- ¡A-Arthur…! - llamó ella sonrojada y gimiendo por doquier. - Ah… ¡AAHHH….!

Finalmente llegaron al clímax y ambos cayeron agotados al lado del otro jadeando cansados y sudados, pero aún así se abrazaron con ternura. Aurora no tardó en quedarse dormida por el agotamiento, y Arthur decidió dejarla dormir tranquila entre sus brazos hasta que despertará por su cuenta, la tapó bien con las sabanas arrugadas y la abrazo entera contra si para después dormirse también con ella. Ahora… Aurora estaría a salvo con él, y con su hermana.

Mientras, Ángelus seguía mostrando su rostro de vampiro sediento, pero aún así Adam no estaba asustado de ella. Ella estaba ahora encima de Adam, éste la cogía de los costados mientras ella estaba apoyada sobre él con los brazos curvados hacía arriba y con las manos cerradas en la almohada con fuerza. Sentía como los largos cabellos oscuros de ella caían por los lados hasta su rostro haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Ahora ella estaba apoyada en su garganta jadeando sedienta, le rozaba los colmillos en la piel y eso hacía que él gimiera en susurro pero no de miedo. Sabía que deseaba hacer, y por eso estaba algo asustado y con el corazón acelerado, pero aún así, la amaba. Así pues, cuando ella se apartó de él un poco se miraron y vio como él giraba la cabeza y estiraba un poco el cuello hacía un lado, ésta lo miró confusa.

- Hazlo, puedes hacerlo si quieres. - dijo él susurrante cogiéndola de los brazos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo vio como él estiraba bien el cuello echándose hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, estaba decidido aunque algo nervioso y asustado, pero deseaba hacer eso por ella. Así pues, sintió como ella daba un jadeo sobre la yugular haciendo tiritar a Adam por el frío aliento, después, abriendo bien la boca se inclinó sobre él rápida y clavó con fuerza los colmillos en el cuello.

- ¡Ah! Ugh… - gimió él, al principio le dolió pero enseguida la sensación cambio a un placer mas fuerte que el sexo mismo. - A-Ah…

Su sangre enseguida salió por la mordida y Ángelus la chupó con ganas, apenas dejaba escapar alguna gota, la chupaba y lamía con gusto mientras él gemía placentero abrazándose a ella con fuerza mirando el techo sin mirarlo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero también sentía otra cosa, pero no en su cuerpo, sino en el de ella pegada a él. Sentía que su corazón propio estaba latiendo a sinfonía con el de ella, y se suponía que el de ella no latía por qué estaba muerta, y hasta hace unos momentos sentía su cuerpo frío como el hielo y duro como la piedra, pero ahora lo sentía calido y blando como el de cualquier humano, era como si se estuviera volviendo humana, y eso pasaba por la sangre que estaba entrando en ella en ese momento.

- Ángelus, tu… cuerpo. - consiguió decir él afónico y casi sin hablar por el placer.

- Sí, lo se. - dijo ella en su oído un momento, después volvió a beber su sangre.

Los labios de ella también habían cogido calidez, era la sensación mas agradable que Adam pudo sentir en el cuerpo de la vampira esa noche, no deseaba dejar de sentirla. No solo eso, oía y sentía como su propia sangre era succionada por ella a pequeño tragos, sus colmillos apenas rozaban ahora la mordida dada, y las pequeñas gotas que escapaban se deslizaban hacía bajo por la gravedad haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Al paso de los minutos, Adam empezaba a sentirse adormecido y débil, pero antes de quedarse dormido, Ángelus dejo de chuparle la sangre dando un jadeo de satisfacción.

- Án… gelus.

- Tranquilo, ahora debes descansar. - dijo ella sonando gentil y agradecida, pero también culpable. - Duerme tranquilo, mi amor.

Eso fue lo último que él oyó antes de quedarse dormido del todo completamente inmóvil.

En esos momentos, a las afueras de la Mansión Hellsing, una figura oscura estaba escondida sobre la copa de un árbol, hay los guardias de los jardines les era imposible visualizarlo. Esa figura miraba fijamente las ventanas del segundo piso, justo donde estaban las habitaciones de los hermanos Hellsing. Cuando las nubes dejaron paso la luz de la luna, se puso ver que la figura oscura era la de Spike, que estaba en pie sobre una rama gruesa y de brazos cruzados, mostraba una mirada molesta y algo… celosa por lo que estuvo oyendo de esas habitaciones a pesar de la enorme distancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas celoso de un príncipe humano? - pregunto una voz detrás de él, una voz gentil pero al mismo tiempo perversa.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa lo que siente, Gina Drakul? - pregunto Spike sin darse la vuelta, sonando serio e irónico.

- No te pongas así, no es bueno echar tu furia sobre otros inocentes jeje. - dijo Gina saliendo de las sombras para estar junto a él de cuquillas. - Lo has oído todo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, y me repugna que lo haga con un humano debilucho y mediocre. - dijo Spike entre los colmillos enfurecido. - Ángelus no sabe lo que quiere.

- ¿Estas seguro de eso? Yo diría que si. - comentó Gina con naturalidad. - Si no estas de acuerdo… ve y díselo a la cara.

- Si fuesen mis tiempos, te aseguro que lo haría… pero ahora no. Ella es la Reina, y hace lo que quiere, no tengo posibilidad de hacer con ella lo que me guste hacer. - dijo resignado.

- ¿De verdad crees eso? - pregunto Gina sería al ponerse en pie junto a él. - ¿Crees que no puedes de verdad hacerla tuya?

- Je, se lo que intentas pequeña, y no te servirá de nada. - se burló él sarcástico y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

- No pierdo nada por intentarlo. - dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

- Se que no has venido aquí para cantarme una canción de hipnosis. - dijo él girándose a ella. - ¿Qué tramas esta vez?

- Créeme, Spike. Cuando trame algo… lo sabrás. - aseguro ella serpenteante. - Hasta entonces… ve haciendo la tuya, espiando a tu Reina.

Con eso, la vampira de pelo castaño oscuro se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes, se detuvo un momento y miró hacía una de las ventanas de la Mansión.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Spike curioso. - ¿Qué quieres de ellos pequeña?

- Quiero ver como ese Ángel Salvador… se convierte en un Ángel Sanguinario, eso es lo que quiero de ella, de mi querida hermana mayor. - dijo ella maliciosamente antes de desaparecer en la nada.

Ante eso Spike quedo confuso, cada vez entendía menos a esa chiquilla vidente de Radu. Pronto enseguida le quito importancia y volvió a fijarse en la Mansión, pero cuando lo hizo vio algo que le hizo esfumarse deprisa y corriendo. Justo en el tejado de la Mansión, había una figura humana justo delante de la luna llena, era figura tenía un pelo rojo como el fuego que brillaba con la luna, era Yasmina que había visto a Spike espiar y le ahuyento de momento.

-_ "Este Spike y su obsesión por Mi Señora Ángelus…"_ - pensó ella suspirando agobiada. Pero después paso a una expresión sería e inquieta. - _"Junto a él sentí otra presencia, pero me ha sido imposible reconocerla a tiempo, ¿Cómo es eso posible? Esto no me gusta nada, debo informarle de esto a Mi Señora, pero lo haré cuando sea oportuno" _- con eso en mente bajo del tejado de un salto y desapareció de allí en las sombras de la noche de esa luna llena.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí llegá el Especial Hellsing Revenge para este día de Reyes, espero que hayáis disfrutado. Espero vuestras opiniones con ansias. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	17. El Colgante y La Señal De Compromiso

**17. EL COLGANTE Y LA SEÑAL DEL COMPROMISO**

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Después de mucho correr en la noche, Sirius y sus hermanos llagaban a la ciudad a tiempo para buscar hotel y descansar hasta la noche. A esas horas de la mañana apenas había alguien en las calles por temor a ser atacados por vampiros, pero los tres sabían que no era así y lo vieron enseguida como para esconderse en un rincón, cerca de ellos paso un pequeño grupo de hombres que llevaban estacas de madera y plata, vigilando las calles de su barrio con ojo agudo. Una vez que pasaron de largo sin verles, los tres hermanos saltaron con silencio y cautela al tejado del edificio para no ser vistos por esos vigilantes nocturnos conocidos como Vigilantes.

- Vaya tela con esos Vigilantes, si que se toman su trabajo en serio. - comentó Lucius mirando hacía bajo a esos hombres alejarse de allí. Entonces se giró a Sirius. - ¿No harán una excepción con nosotros al ser de la Organización Hellsing?

- No me quiero arriesgar Lucius, y Ángelus también me lo ha advertido. - dijo Sirius con seriedad. - Según ella, la gente que suele presentarse para ser Vigilante suele ser gente que odia a MUERTE a los vampiros por varias razones personales, no hacen distinción entre ellos si no hay testigos, por eso no quiero arriesgarme. Ellos hacen esto para proteger a sus familias… o para vengarla.

- OH, entiendo. - dijo Lucius sorprendido y algo aterrado por esa información. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora pues?

- Mientras estemos por los tejados no pasará nada, - dijo Marcus revisando el lugar. - encontremos un hotel donde estar durante el día e informar al Cuartel.

Sirius y Lucius estuvieron de acuerdo con él y se pusieron en marcha antes de que algún Vigilante fuera a inspeccionar los tejados bajos. Estaba por amanecer así que los Vigilantes estarían por irse a casa a descansar hasta la noche como los vampiros. Los hermanos enseguida encontraron un hotel barato a las afueras de la ciudad, muy cerca de donde deberían ir a inspeccionar, llamaron a la Mansión Hellsing y reportaron de su posición para Ángelus.

- No acabo de entenderlo, tíos. - comentó Lucius asqueado y molesto.

- ¿El qué no entiendes, Lucius? - pregunto Sirius ya pasivo de esa pesadez de su hermano.

- Eso que haya Vigilantes humanos patrullando las ciudades por la noche. - contestó. - Son simples humanos, no entiendo por qué lo hacen si saben perfectamente que pueden morir haciendo eso, aunque sea una petición de Ángelus, no creo que…

- No es una petición de Ángelus. - interrumpió Sirius. - Cuando ella se presento a todos como Reina No-Muerta, muchos humanos le exigieron que les dejará proteger a su gente si ella no podía, ella tuvo que acceder por qué estaban en lo cierto, Ángelus no puede estar en todos los lugares a la vez. Además, no mucho confían en su palabra de que los vampiros ya no atacan a los humanos como antes, y en el fondo es así por culpa de Radu y su banda. Algunos perdieron a sus seres queridos en esa Guerra de Millenium hace ya 20 años, es normal que no confíen a las primeras de cambio en un vampiro como ella.

- Hombre, viéndolo así se entiende. - tuvo que admitir Lucius algo apenado algo apenado por ellos pero disimulándolo. - Pero que nos ataquen a nosotros sabiendo quienes somos… no me hace mucha gracia.

- Ni a ti ni a nadie Lucius, pero no se puede hacer nada, ellos son así por lo que han sufrido, nada mas. - dijo Sirius deseando terminar esa conversación. - Me voy a dormir un poco.

- ¿No quieres tomar un trago hermano? - propuso Lucius con humor. - Puedo pedir que nos traigan a una…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Lucius! - exclamó Sirius girándose a él al momento haciendo que callará. - En esta misión nada de beber de una joven humana, hoy no.

- Vale hermano, tu mandas. - dijo Lucius resignado. - Pero por qué estamos en una misión especial.

- Mas de vale, no quiero tener una riña con Ángelus al volver. - advirtió Sirius antes de retirarse a una habitación privada.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

El sol ya estaba saliendo para dar comienzo a un nuevo día soleado y tranquilo, o al menos eso parecía para todos menos para los vampiros que vivían ahora allí. En la casa donde ahora estaban instalados Radu y su grupo, se oír el ruido de cosas romperse y tirarse con fuerza al suelo, provenía de una habitación, la de Gina Drakul. Ante ese alboroto Radu y Elizabeth fueron hacía allí, justo frente a la puerta vieron a Izan como esperando algo.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo, Izan? - pregunto Elizabeth confusa y sería.

- Es Gina, parece estar bastante cabreada por algo y por eso esta destrozando todo para desahogarse, o eso creo. - informó él con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Sabes el motivo de su cabreo? - pregunto Radu al lado de Elizabeth.

- No he tenido ocasión, nada mas llegar a casa ha ido directa aquí a empezar el destrozo. - contestó. - Desde entonces estoy aquí esperando a que termine.

Justo cuando acabo de hablar, el ruido de la habitación paro y quedo en silencio. Radu fue el que abrió la puerta para entrar y ver el destrozo que la joven de pelo castaño oscuro hizo, los cuatros desgarrados y todos los objetos de decoración rotos y hechos pedazos. Mientras, la dueña estaba sentada en medio de la habitación a espalda de ellos, en una silla pero del revés, estaba de cara a la espaldera de la silla con las piernas abierta y los brazos cruzados sobre ella para tener la cabeza apoyada. Gina no se movió de su sitio aunque sabia que estaban hay mirándola preocupados y confusos, estuvo callada.

- Vaya, con lo que le gustaba ese jarrón, lo pintó ella misma. - comentó Elizabeth ante un jarrón de porcelana roto en el suelo.

- Gina, - llamó Radu. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué estas así? - pregunto dando unos pasos mas hacia ella, después se detuvo. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Eterno… sufrimiento. - contestó ella en susurro, todos quedaron confusos. - Eso era lo que quería contra ella, pero no es así ahora. Ella no esta sufriendo.

- ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a Ángelus, querida? - pregunto Elizabeth caminando al lado de Radu. - ¿Qué esta pasando con ella? Puedes contárnoslo.

- Anoche, vi que no estaba sufriendo como yo quería que estuviera… mas bien, lo contrario. - empezó sonando dolida y molesta. - Estaba mas feliz que nunca. Y eso… no lo soportó.

- ¿Qué viste anoche, Gina? - pregunto Radu confuso pero interesando por tratarse de Ángelus. - ¿Qué estaba haciendo Ángelus?

Gina no contesto enseguida, estuvo en silencio unos momentos a espaldas de ellos y sin moverse, pero lo que hacía era apretar las manos contra sus brazos con fuerza debido a la rabia que sentía, también apretaba los colmillos contra la comisura hasta sangrar un poco. Los tres esperaron pacientes, podían sentir el aura enrabiada de la joven vampira a esa distancia, y entonces ella se giró sobre su hombro para dejar ver solo el ojo derecho con algunos mechones de pelo colgando a los lados, lo miraba como cierto vacío y enojo, pero no por ellos sino por lo que sentía en esos momento a causa de Ángelus.

- Ella… estaba revolcándose con su principito azul. Con el tal príncipe Adam en su mansión, en su habitación, en su propia cama. - contestó con rabia contenida. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante eso que decía, sobretodo Radu que cambio el asombro por rabia y odio. - Lo he visto todo junto a Spike.

- ¿Estas… segura? - pregunto Radu sonando calmado pero por dentro enrabiado como nunca. Gina asintió un poco. - Entendido. Muy bien, perfecto.

- Radu, cálmate… - pidió Elizabeth al sentirlo tenso y enfurecido.

- Tranquila Amor, solo necesito… un enorme trago para ahogar las penas. - dijo él.

Con eso dicho, Radu se dio la vuelta enfuriado y con paso sordo de esa habitación, después Elizabeth lo siguió calmada mientras Izan se quedaba allí para animar a Gina de alguna forma, ella estuvo algo mejor con solo tenerlo allí para ella y a solas. Mientras, Radu iba directo a la puerta de entrada para irse de allí y buscar algún humano para beber su sangre hasta reventar, pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Elizabeth, que lo empotró contra la pared con fuerza, teniendo un brazo sobre su cuello mirándolo fijamente a los ojos diciéndole que se calmará un momento y charlar.

- Se que estas frustrado y enfadado por lo que ha hecho, pero lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tranquilizarte. - dijo ella con calma.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? - exclamó él entre dientes pero sin moverse ni forcejear con ella. - ¡Lo ha hecho con otro que no soy yo, con un humano!

- Lo se querido, lo se muy bien, tanto como tú. - aseguro ella siguiendo calmada. - Lo que ha hecho ella es imperdonable, y te aseguro que lo pagará.

- ¿Ah si? ¡¿Cuándo? - exigió saber él.

- Pronto… ahora solo cálmate, por favor. - pidió ella poniendo una mano sobre el rostro de él para calmarlo.

No supo como, pero Radu se tranquilizó con las palabras de la vampira y le mostró una sonrisa y su mano sobre la de ella. Con eso Elizabeth entendió que ya estaba mas calmado y lo soltó dejándole espacio. Justo en ese momento, cuando Radu y Elizabeth pensaban retirarse a su habitación, Gina aparece allí junto a Izan que la seguía, ella mostraba una mirada sarcástica y perversa, cosa que llamó la atención de la pareja.

- ¿Ocurre algo mas, Gina? - pregunto Elizabeth.

- Yo ya tengo un plan contra Ángelus. Uno que le va a doler… mucho. - contestó ella de tal forma que haría tiritar a cualquiera con esa maldad.

Ante eso Radu y Elizabeth se miraron unos segundos entre ellos, y con una sonrisa decidieron escuchar el plan que Gina tenía.

- Muy bien hija, te escuchamos. - acepto Radu encantado y sonriendo. - ¿Qué tienes pensando?

La vampira castaña, en vez de responder con palabras, lo que hizo fue señalar algo que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, el periódico. En primera portada había una enorme foto donde salían los dos príncipes de Inglaterra, y en una esquina bastante visible, una foto de el nuevo líder de la Organización Hellsing. Los tres vampiros reconocieron al instante a los tres famosos, los vieron en la Ceremonia que asaltaron el otro día.

- Les quiero a ellos, a ellos dos y a la chica. Quiero que sean nuestros. Quiero que el príncipe… sea mío. - pidió ella con decisión.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo despejado y azulado. En la Mansión Hellsing reinaba la paz, ya que los vampiros se iban a descansar en sus habitaciones hasta el anochecer después de una larga sección de practicas de tiro. A esa hora de la mañana Tara caminaba por los pasillos en dirección a las habitaciones de los príncipes y los hermanos Hellsing, pero no al de Ángelus sabiendo de sobra que a esa hora no debía despertarla.

- ¡Eh Tara, espera! - llamó una voz femenina a sus espalda, la mayordoma se giro sobre si viendo que era Yasmina corriendo hacia ella apresurada.

- Hola Yasmina, buenos días. - saludo Tara con buen humor. - ¿Ocurre algo que vas tan apresurada?

- ¿Ibas a despertar a Arthur y sus Altezas? - pregunto Yasmina entre jadeos suaves.

- Pues si, es la hora de desayunar. No creo que deban seguir durmiendo a estas horas. - opinó la joven mirando la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

- Es mejor que los dejes descansar lo que quieran. - aconsejo Yasmina con algo de nerviosismo disimulado. La mayordoma la miró extrañada, al verla así la licántropa tuvo que improvisar con rapidez. - Es que anoche los cuatro estuvieron de charla hasta muy entrada a la noche y se acostaron tarde al final, hoy es festivo así que no hay que despertarles para nada importante, ¿no crees?

- Ya veo. Esta bien, ya se despertarán ellos solos. - acepto ella dando media vuelta para retirarse de allí. - Ah, se me olvidaba. - recordó de repente, se giró a Yasmina por encima del hombro. - Sirius ha llamado, ya estan en Manchester instalados en un hotel hasta el anochecer.

- Gracias Tara, adiós. - agradeció Yasmina despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa amistosa. Una vez que la mayordoma no estuvo allí, suspiro hondo aliviada y agotada. -_ "Por los pelos… uff"_

A sus espaldas, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Arthur, quien se asomó un poco por la puerta. Yasmina se giró a él algo molesta y avergonzada del numero que tuvo que hacer ante Tara para ayudarle. Arthur estaba vestido pero con la camisa medio abierta de la prisa que tuvo de vestirse sabiendo que Tara iría a llamarles por el desayuno, afortunadamente Yasmina estaba enterada de todo y lo ayudo a tiempo a detenerla para no pillarles en esa situación.

- Gracias por la ayuda Yasmina, de verdad. - agradeció Arthur en susurro y con una mano sobre la cabeza como disculpándose.

- Sea mas cauteloso de ahora en adelante con estas cosas, por favor. - pidió Yasmina algo sonrojada. - Y no estén mucho tiempo encerrados, que si no alguien sospechará de esto.

- De acuerdo, gracias de nuevo. - dijo Arthur, después cerró con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Con eso la licántropa suspiro agotada y con pesadez mientras se iba de allí, esperaría a que fuera de noche para informar a su señora sobre Spike. Mientras, en la habitación de Arthur, éste caminaba con sigilo de vuelta a la cama donde estaba Aurora profundamente dormida de lado, con la sabana tapándola hasta el escote pero los brazos fuera encogidos delante del rostro. Arthur la miró contento de verla feliz y apacible, no deseaba despertarla todavía del sueño que estuviera teniendo, ni tampoco dejar de verla de esa forma. Mientras se sentaba en la cama sin moverla mucho, a Arthur le vino a la mente lo que paso anoche sonrojándolo un poco pero no era arrepentimiento sino felicidad, lo había echo con la chica que amaba, y la había ayudado a ella también. Tan pensativo estaba que no notó nada a sus espaldas, alguien lo abrazo por encima de los otro por detrás sobresaltándolo un poco, pero él enseguida supo quién era por el olor y el tacto que sentía.

- Buenos días, siento haberte despertado. - se disculpo él girándose un poco para verla. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Completamente… - aseguro Aurora susurrante y coqueta apoyada en el hombro de él mientras lo abrazaba por encima de los hombros. - Nunca he dormido tan bien, ni disfrutado tanto… como anoche, contigo. - confesó con sinceridad y soñadora.

- Me alegra oír eso. - dijo mientras cogía una de las manos de ella para besarlo por el lomo. - Pensaba dejarte dormir un poco mas, debes estar agotada.

- Un poco si, pero lo que quiero ahora es estar un poco mas contigo, por favor. - pidió ella suplicante, apoyando la mejilla por detrás del hombro.

- Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo.

Arthur se giró a ella y la abrazo para besarla apasionadamente mientras la tumbaba de golpe, ella le corresponde sonrojada como nunca estuvo. Se besan durante un largo rato mientras se acarician mutuamente, ella se había tapado un poco con la sabana, por eso estaba entre ellos dos impidiendo que Arthur pudiera acariciarla bien. Quiso apartar la sabana, pero entonces recordó que ya era de día y debían detenerse en ese momento, por eso dejo de besarla y acariciarla, Aurora se extraño ante eso.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos para luego, ¿vale? - propuso él alzándose hasta estar de rodillas sobre ella. - Debemos bajar a desayunar.

Aurora entendió que quiso decir Arthur con eso, por lo que acepto con un asentimiento sonriente. Al estar de pie Arthur estuvo de espaldas a Aurora para dejarle intimidad para vestirse aunque ya la hubiera visto sin prenda alguna. Aurora no tuvo que ponerse mucho, solo la ropa interior en unos segundos y después el vestido por encima, Arthur solo tuvo que abrocharse de nuevo la camisa blanca.

- ¿Crees que alguien se entero, de lo que paso anoche? - pregunto Aurora algo roja de vergüenza.

- Alguien si, una que yo se me. - afirmó él con seguridad. - Una que tiene el oído muy fino y que estaba en este mismo piso.

Aurora lo entendió al momento, Arthur hablaba de su hermana mayor Ángelus. Ella que era vampira pudo haberles oído claramente anoche haciéndolo, y mas estando en ese piso muy cerca de su habitación, pero ella no apareció en la habitación, cosa que le pareció extraño. Mientras, Arthur estaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, sabía la respuesta a la duda de Aurora ya que él también oyó algo en la habitación de Ángelus, y también olió algo.

- ¿Arthur? - llamó Aurora a sus espaldas sacándolo del trance. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, tranquila. - aseguro él girándose a ella sonriendo tranquilo. - Vamos a desayunar algo.

Arthur le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, ella con una sonrisa radiante la acepto. Ambos salieron de la habitación para ir al comedor a desayunar con Adam, o al menos eso pensaba Aurora. Al bajar al piso de abajo se cruzaron con Yasmina que saludo amistosamente a la pareja, después los acompaño al Comedor donde ya había servido el desayuno preparado por Tara, pero ni rastro de Adam. Aurora pensó que quizás no durmió mucho, por eso no se preocupo por él, y menos por Ángelus por qué al ser vampira dormiría hasta que llegará la noche. Los dos empezaron a desayunar con gusto.

En esos mismos momentos, Adam sentía los ojos algo pesados para abrir pero los fue abriendo poco a poco al notar algo de luz solar en la habitación. Al abrirlos del todo quedo sorprendido de lo que vio delante suyo, a Ángelus. La vampira morena estaba con él en la cama dormida de lado, profundamente dormida, y al parecer sin ropa puesta. Adam no tardó en recordar lo ocurrido anoche, viendo que no lo soñó en absoluto esa vez, entonces se tocó el cuello, en efecto, tenía las marcas y algo de sangre seca en el cuello, pero no dolía en absoluto.

_**"No tienes que olvidarte… ni separarte de mi… si no deseas eso. Yo tampoco… lo deseo eso, en absoluto lo deseo, Adam. Es cierto… estoy enamorada de ti, te amo."**_

Adam recordó cada detalle de anoche mientras contemplaba a la dormida vampira, la tocó para asegurarse de que era real, apartó un poco su melena negra del rostro para bajar por el cuello hasta tener la mano abierta sobre el pecho de ella, donde debería estar el corazón latiendo, pero en Ángelus no era así. Recordó la agradable sensación de calidez que le vino de ella, el calor que ella cogió al tomar sangre suya, como si hubiera vuelto a ser humana un instante. Le vino a la mente un montón de preguntas, dudas y preocupaciones, pero todo eso desapareció con solo recordar lo mucho que la amaba, puso la mano sobre la mejilla de ella para besarla en los labios rozando solamente y sin despertarla. Acto seguido, sin querer despertarla, Adam apartó las sabanas para sentarse, busco sus pantalones para ponérselos con rapidez e ir al baño que estaba al lado. Estando delante del enorme espejo pudo ver con claridad la marca de los colmillos y la poca sangre que se derramo, pero apenas le parecía grave. Se inclinó para abrir el grifo y limpiarse la sangre seca del cuello.

- ¿Aún te duele?

Adam se sobresalto del susto que recibió, vio a Ángelus apoyada en el umbral de la puerta a través del espejo, después se volvió a ella jadeando aliviado. Ángelus estaba solo con su camisa negra puesta, larga hasta los muslos y con los brazos cruzados, sonriéndole un poco con la comisura. Adam se sonrojo un poco de verla con esas pintas, pero dedujo que sería así de ahora en adelante.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte así. - se disculpo ella caminando hacía él lentamente, con cierta seducción. - ¿Te duele la herida?

- Ah, no… en absoluto, solo quería quitarme la sangre seca, nada mas. - aseguro él con una sonrisa de calma y humor. - Perdona tu, no quería despertarte.

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada si me despierto en pleno día. - dijo al estar pegada a él mirando preocupada el cuello de él, la mordida. - Debió dolerte mucho.

- ¡No, para nada! - exclamó él al momento, después cogió las manos de ella entre las suyas para besarlas. - No… para nada me dolió Ángelus, te lo juro.

- ¿Eres consciente de lo que paso anoche? - pregunto ella con cierta seriedad. - Me dejaste beber tu sangre en esa situación donde no estaba segura de poder controlar mis impulsos. Pude haberte matado hay mismo por tomar demasiada sangre, y lo sabes.

- Es posible… pero no fue así, y yo confiaba en eso. - dijo él mirándola a los ojos. - Además, estoy contento de haberte dado mi sangre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Ángelus confusa.

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - pregunto él sonriendo emocionado, ella negó. - Cuando estuviste bebiendo mi sangre tu cuerpo cogió calidez, como si volvieras a la vida en segundos… fue algo increíble, y maravilloso.

- ¿Solo te gusto cuando tengo el cuerpo calido como una humana normal? - pregunto ella alzando la ceja.

- No es por eso, y lo sabes muy bien. - contestó él abrazándola por la cintura, pegándola a él. - Te quiero por como eres, no por lo que eres, eso no me importa. Es solo que… me sentí feliz de saber como era tu calidez al ser humana, me hizo saber algo mas de ti. Esa calidez tuya hizo que al estar bebiendo mi sangre disfrutará aún mas del momento.

- Eres un príncipe muy extraño y compulsivo, ¿sabes? - dijo ella halagándolo un poco con una pequeña sonrisa. - Y yo una verdadera masoquista.

Adam se rió de eso último con su frente pegada a la de ella, entonces la beso con dulzura, ella le corresponde mientras lo abraza por detrás de los hombros. La vergüenza de tenerla así desapareció enseguida, y Adam fue besando con mas deseo, la vampira se dejo hacer. Adam la hizo caminar de espaldas hacía fuera del baño para regresar a la cama, una vez que las piernas de Ángelus chocaron con el borde, Adam la obliga a caer tumbada en la cama con él encima para besarla y acariciarla excitado y deseoso. La fue acariciando con ganas, Ángelus echo la cabeza hacía atrás mientras lo medio abrazada y con las piernas abiertas y curvadas. Al estar harto de la camisa negra, Adam quiso quitársela, Ángelus ve sus intenciones y quiere detenerle pero no se atrevía.

- Adam… debes bajar con tu hermana… - le recordó ella excitada y con la cabeza echada hacía atrás.

- No tengo hambre ahora… - dijo él que besaba su cuello y bajando. - Quiero estar aquí contigo un poco mas…

- Tu hermana sospechará si tardas mas de la cuenta, hazme caso. - insistió ella sin detenerle con las manos siquiera. - Yo tengo que dormir un poco mas, sino tendré sueño por la noche, algo poco habitual en un vampiro.

- Jo, por favor no… - suplicó él sobre el escote de ella como un niño.

Ángelus se mantuvo quieta debajo de Adam mientras éste se incorporaba para quitarse de encima suyo resignado. Empezó a ponerse el resto de la ropa mientras Ángelus estaba tumbada de lado mirándolo con una sonrisa coqueta y contenta, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano en la almohada. La vergüenza de verla solo con la camisa negra escotada y tapándola hasta los muslos volvió a Adam, por lo que estuvo de espaldas a ella mientras se vestía.

- ¿Te da vergüenza verme así? Que sorpresa. - dijo Ángelus burlona y divertida. - Antes no te daba vergüenza quitármelo todo ¿no?

- ¡O-Oye…! - exclamó Adam mas rojo que nunca y tartamudeando. Ángelus se rió con una sonrisa angelical, Adam se sorprendió. - Es la primera vez…

- ¿huh?

- Es la primera vez que te veo reír así de contenta, me gusta. - comentó Adam mientras se abrochaba bien la camisa blanca. - ¿Lo disfrutaste como yo?

- ¿Por qué lo dudas? - pregunto ella poniéndose en pie y yendo hacía él. - ¿Crees que no disfrute el hacerlo con el hombre que amo, y que me ama?

- Por supuesto que no pienso eso. - aseguro él mirándola. - Es solo que…

- Es broma. - aclaró ella bajando la mirada irónica. - Ya se a que te refieres, y si, lo disfrute totalmente.

Adam se sonrojo de vergüenza y algo enojado por esa broma, pero luego sonrió aliviado y contento. Estando ya vestido para bajar a desayunar, Ángelus se puso en pie con calma y fue hacía él. Puso las manos en su pecho mientras lo miraba sonriendo angelical, Adam quedo mudo de verla así.

- ¿Seguro qué no te arrepientes? - pregunto ella de repente. - ¿No te arrepientes en absoluto?

- Que tozuda eres, claro que no me arrepiento. - insistió él cogiéndola del rostro, luego la beso un momento. - ¿Por qué dudas tanto de ello?

- Perdona, es que yo… - se disculpo ella bajando la cabeza, apretó las manos que estaban temblando, Adam se extraño de todo eso. - No me fío de mi misma en estas cosas, Adam…

Con eso Adam vio que ella de nuevo estaba dudando de si misma, y suspiró disimuladamente. De repente, Adam recordó algo que se le había olvidado completamente; los colgantes que compró en Escocia, uno de ellos era para regalárselo a Ángelus si llegaba a volver a verla. Desgraciadamente para él no lo llegaba encima, recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación. Pensó en darle el colgante a Ángelus en ese momento para animarla, pero al no tenerlo tuvo que pensar en otra cosa mientras tanto, y no tardo en hacerlo. Él la abrazo entera por detrás de los hombros y con fuerza, incluso la alzó un poco, apoyando el rostro en su hombro derecho, tocando el símbolo de su padre. Ángelus quedo sorprendida y muda del asombro, pero también algo sonrojada, quiso preguntarle pero algo la hizo callarse, una sensación extraña pero familiar en su cuello. Adam la estaba besando en su hombro, mas que besar, chupeteando. Después de unos segundos Adam se apartó de su hombro, Ángelus vio de reojo su hombro, vio que le había dejado una marca bien clara.

- ¿Y… esto? - pregunto ella confusa y sorprendida. Tocó la marca con los dedos para ver que era real.

- Es mi marca, así los dos tenemos la marca del otro por igual. - contestó él con humor y divertido. - ¿Te parece bien? Se dice que las parejas hacen esto como señal de compromiso.

- ¿Señal de compromiso? - repitió Ángelus parpadeando confusa, después volvió a mirar la marca. Después, con una sonrisa baja, tapó la marca cabizbaja. - Ya veo… gracias.

- ¿Gracias por qué? - pregunto él.

- No… por nada. - negó ella sonriendo con disimulo. Entonces alzó la mirada. - Anda, ve a desayunar con tu hermana, venga.

- Ya voy, ya voy. - aseguro él cansino dándose la vuelta para irse. - A la noche vuelvo ¿de acuerdo? Quizás tenga otra sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Una sorpresa? De acuerdo, lo esperaré impaciente. - acepto ella sonriendo amable.

Con eso Adam se fue de la habitación para dejar a Ángelus dormir hasta la noche. Por el camino intento disimular su felicidad y sonrojo para que nadie sospechará, aún era demasiado pronto para que los demás supieran de su relación con Ángelus. Por el camino se encontró con Yasmina, parecía ir a algún sitio por el segundo piso, Adam dedujo que hiciera a ver a Ángelus.

- ¿Vas a ver a Ángelus? - pregunto él al pasar por su lado.

- Si, ¿ha ido a verla acaso? - pregunto la licántropa ante la pregunta del joven rubio.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no! Jeje, solo preguntaba por curiosidad. - aclaró él nervioso y algo alterado. - Pero, ¿No estará durmiendo en estos momentos?

- Por si acaso iré a ver si puede recibirme un momento, tengo cosas que informarle con urgencia. - explicó Yasmina.

- OH, claro. Bueno, saluda de mi parte. - pidió Adam antes de irse hacía el Comedor.

La licántropa pelirroja vio como el joven príncipe de cabello rubio se iba por el pasillo apresurado, al desaparecer de su vista ella se rió en bajo una vez antes de seguir con su camino. Una vez delante de la puerta picó un par de veces con suavidad, después entró para ver que Ángelus estaba sentada en la cama medio tapada y apoyada en la cabecera de la cama, como esperándola. Yasmina cerró la puerta y camino hacía ella.

- Siento molestarla a estas horas de nuevo, Mi Señora Ángelus. - se disculpo Yasmina formal y respetuosamente al estar al lado de la cama junto a ella.

- No te preocupes Yasmina, ya sabías que estaba aún despierta ¿no? - tranquilizó Ángelus amistosamente. - Has visto a Adam hace un momento ¿verdad?

- Sí. Le ha costado mucho disimularlo. - contestó la pelirroja sentándose junto a ella a sus pies. - Pero no lo ha hecho nada mal.

- Ya lo imagino, supongo que después tendré que decirle que todos excepto Tara y Aurora… oyeron lo de anoche, y también…

- Lo que hicieron Arthur y Aurora, ¿no es así? - terminó Yasmina por ella.

- Si. - afirmó cabizbaja, después alzó la mirada. - ¿Qué debías decirme?

- Sirius y los demás ya están en Manchester. A la noche irán a la casa que dice Lestat, donde asegura que esta la guarida de Radu. - informó ella con seriedad. Ángelus asintió como agradecimiento. - Y hay algo mas señora; - añadió, Ángelus la miró curiosa. - Anoche… hubo visitantes inesperados.

- ¿Visitantes inesperados? ¿Quiénes? - pregunto Ángelus con los ojos encogidos.

- Uno, nada mas y nada menos que Spike, la estaba espiando desde un árbol del jardín. - contestó Yasmina algo asqueada. - Y la otra presencia… no pude reconocerla, lo siento mucho señora.

- ¿No pudiste reconocerla por el olor? - pregunto extrañada.

- No, pero supe que estuvo junto a Spike casi todo el tiempo. No era el olor de alguien que suela estar con él, al menos que yo sepa. Pero puedo asegurarle que esa presencia desconocida me daba mala espina, una sensación desagradable de peligro.

Ángelus la escucho atentamente para luego pensar un poco sobre ello. No le extrañaba que Spike la espiará, y al oír lo que estaba haciendo con Adam seguramente sintió rabia. Lo que no entendió fue lo de la presencia desconocida junto a Spike que mencionó Yasmina, le extraño mucho hasta que le vino a la mente una posibilidad, pero no quiso afirmar sus sospechas todavía, ni deseaba que fueran esas. Yasmina se preocupo un poco por la mirada de Ángelus.

- ¿Mi señora Ángelus? - llamó ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, tranquila. Gracias por informarme Yasmina. - agradeció sería. - Cuando puedas ve a ver a Spike y dile que quiero verle para lo que ha hecho, por favor.

- Así lo haré señora, descuide. - acató Yasmina. - ¿Desea algo mas?

- No, gracias. Puedes irte ya. Que nadie me moleste hasta la noche, si no es una urgencia. - pidió ella.

Yasmina así lo hizo, dio una reverencia y se fue de allí dejando que Ángelus durmiera finalmente ese día. Tal y como le ordenó, Yasmina fue a llamar a Spike a su casa, sin importar que fuera de día y estuviera durmiendo ya, debía responder ante su señora por aparecer anoche de esa forma y espiarla. Mientras, Adam estaba llegando al Comedor, al estar en la puerta pudo oír claramente las risas de su hermana, charlaba con Arthur. Al entrar allí, fue recibido con una mirada amistosa de todos los presentes; Tara, Arthur y Aurora.

- ¡Buenos días, dormilón! - saludo ella burlona pero simpática. - Empezaba a pensar que te estaría en la cama todo el día, como un vampiro jeje.

- Y yo veo que estas de muy buen humor hoy, mas que de costumbre. - observó Adam vacilante mientras caminaba hacía la mesa a desayunar. - Estuve mucho rato charlando con Ángelus, se me hizo tarde y…

- Ya lo imagino, no te preocupes. - dijo Aurora, que estaba sentada a su lado. - Hoy es festivo, así que no hay problema hermanito.

Adam agradeció el animo que Aurora le daba, y durante el resto del desayuno todo fue tranquilo y animado. Adam vio como Arthur y Aurora se reían y divertían entre si, pudo ver claramente que se querían mutuamente, se lo habían confesado el uno al otro, él lo veían en la sonrisa de su hermana gemela. Mientras, Yasmina llamando a Spike desde el teléfono fijo del despacho, llevaba un buen rato llamando, la impaciencia hacía que moviera la punta del pie.

- Contesta de una… vez. - rezó ella maldiciendo entre dientes, aguantando las ganas de gritar.

En el otro lado de la línea, en el piso de Spike, el vampiro rubio platino estaba dormitando en la cama con el sonido del teléfono oyéndose en alto pero sin despertarle, entonces él se fue despertando poco a poco molesto y adormecido. Al tener tan lejos el teléfono tuvo que ponerse en pie, sin vestirse fue hacía el y lo cogió con cansancio y pesadez.

- ¿Diga? Al habla Spike. - dijo él apenas entendible.

- Buenos días Spike, ¿sabes quién soy? - pregunto Yasmina sonando contenta y feliz.

- No, ni quiero saberlo en estos momentos. - contestó él frotándose los ojos cansado. - Quien quiera que sea, ahora mismo estaba-

- ¡No te hagas la victima conmigo, William El Sanguinario! - exclamó Yasmina en alto callándolo de golpe. Spike reconoció entonces que se trataba de la leal licántropa de Ángelus, Yasmina. - ¿Aún recuerdas lo de anoche, caballero? - pregunto ella. - Estuviste espiando a mi señora descaradamente mientras estaba intimando en su habitación, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, perfectamente. - contestó él aterrado por el malhumor que expresaba la pelirroja por el teléfono. - ¿Ya lo sabe ella?

- Por supuesto, por eso te llamo. Ángelus quiere que vengas a verla y explicar lo sucedido. - informó fría y enojada. - Espero que hagas lo que te pide por tu bien. - le advirtió con claridad. - Buenos días.

Con eso Yasmina colgó dejando plantado a Spike con el sonido del teléfono sonando sin línea. Spike dejo en su sitio el aparato lentamente mientras suspiraba aliviado de haber acabado con la loba, el enfado de esa chica seguía en su cuerpo. El vampiro camino de regreso a su cama para dormir hasta la noche, debía estar bien despierto para ir a ver a Ángelus como le ordenó Yasmina por ella, y eso hizo que le viniera a la mente lo que le dijo Gina anoche.

_**"Quiero ver como ese Ángel Salvador… se convierte en un Ángel Sanguinario, eso es lo que quiero de ella, de mi querida hermana mayor."**_

Spike estuvo tumbado boca arriba con eso en mente inquietándolo un poco, no lo admitía del todo, pero sentía cierto miedo por esa joven tan parecida a Ángelus, era tan perversa y maligna como sus padres Radu y Elizabeth. Con eso en mente decidió contarle todo a Ángelus, también lo que estuvo hablando con Gina para prevenirla, y tal vez sabría mas cosas sobre ella para conocerla mejor. No deseaba que le hicieran nada malo, no de nuevo.

Arthur y los gemelos acabaron el desayuno, disfrutaron completamente de la comida que les preparo Tara. Arthur tuvo que ir al despacho con Yasmina para revisar mas informes y papeleo, los hermanos regresaron a sus dormitorios a hacer lo suyo. Una vez en su habitación, Adam busco desesperadamente el colgante que quería regalarle a Ángelus, el que estuvo llevando hasta hace poco, finalmente lo encontró dentro de su cajita intacto, suspiro aliviado.

- _"Espero que con esto Ángelus se anime y deje de sentirse culpable"_ - pensó el joven observando el colgante, idéntico al suyo que llevaba colgado.

Observando el colgante, Adam revivió de nuevo lo que paso anoche con Ángelus, los dos teniendo su primera vez juntos, sin dudas ni arrepentimientos. También recordó como Ángelus le mordió y bebió su sangre con ganas, disfrutando como ella de ese momento único, sintiendo como el cuerpo duro y frío de ella se volvía blando y calido como cualquier chica mortal de su edad. Esa sensación aún la sentía en el cuerpo, sobretodo en el cuerpo, donde estaba la mordida de ella, eso le hizo recordar el chupetón que le dejo a ella antes, se rió un poco de ello. Tan pensativo y distraído estaba que al oír la puerta abrirse se sobresalto un poco guardando rápido la cajita en los pantalones, pero luego se calmó al ver que era su hermana Aurora, entrando tímida y encogida.

- Aurora, ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto él al verla así, fue hacía ella cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada. - ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto preocupado.

- Si, estoy bien hermano. Mejor que bien. - aseguro ella cabizbaja, pero Adam pudo ver una disimulada sonrisa. - Nunca he estado mejor.

- ¿Aurora?

- Adam… anoche paso algo increíble, algo que… OH, dios mío. No se como explicarlo, algo… mágico y inmemorable. - dijo ella emocionada y soñolienta.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? No entiendo nada. - pregunto él confuso y preocupado por como estaba ella. - ¿Qué paso anoche? Dímelo.

- Anoche… Arthur y yo… nos declaramos el uno al otro, él me ama Adam. ¡Esta enamorado de mi tanto como yo de él! - contó ella alterada y feliz. Adam no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, quedo boquiabierto pero no horrorizado, sino alegrado por ella. - Y eso no es todo; - continuo ella. - Después de eso… nos… acosamos en su habitación.

- ¡¿Qué hicisteis qué? - pregunto él asombrado y en alto de la sorpresa que recibió. - ¡Aurora, eso es…! - Aurora empezó a temer que estaba molesto y enojado por lo que hizo anoche, y espero. - ¡Eso es sabuloso, hermanita! - exclamó él contento y felicitándola.

- ¿Eh?

- Eso es maravilloso Aurora, estoy feliz por ti. - dijo él abrazándola. - ¿Con Arthur, en serio?

- Sí. - afirmó ella parpadeando confusa y extrañada por la reacción de este. - ¿No estas… enfadado conmigo?

- ¿eh? - exclamó él mirándola a la cara sujetándola. - ¿Por qué debería de estarlo, Aurora?

- Bueno, por qué… lo hice anoche sin pensarlo mucho, y… sin estar casada y todo eso. - aclaró ella nerviosa y tímida. - Eso va contra las reglas ¿no?

- Vamos Aurora, no seas tonta. - pidió Adam vacilante. - Eso de mantenerse virgen hasta el matrimonio acabo hace décadas, ahora somos libres de casarnos y acostarnos con quién queramos. Además… te has acostado con el hombre que mas amas ¿no? ¿Qué malo hay en eso, eh?

- Hermano… - Aurora estaba asombrada de las palabras de Adam, pero también feliz y aliviada de oírlas, ya no estaba avergonzada de nada. - Gracias.

- De nada mujer. - dijo dándole una palmada en el omoplato amistosamente y con suavidad. - Además, no has sido la única…

- ¿eh?

- Yo también… lo hice. - dijo él cabizbajo y algo sonrojado. - Anoche me acosté con Ángelus, y le deje morderme para beber mi sangre.

- ¡OH, dios mío… con Ángelus! - exclamó Aurora asombrada con la boca tapada y los ojos a punto de llorar de la vergüenza de oír eso. - Hermano, dios mío… lo lograste.

- Si, ella también me ama. Me costó mucho hacer que lo admitiera, pero lo conseguí. Lo hicimos a pensar de las diferencias y los riegos, pero lo hicimos.

Aurora pudo ver claramente la felicidad y amor de Adam, la misma que ella debía tener en el rostro en esos momentos gracias a Arthur. Emocionada y feliz, Aurora fue a Adam y lo abrazo por encima de los hombros dando un pequeño salto, ya que él era mucho mas alto que ella a pesar de tener la misma edad. Fue cogido por sorpresa, pero luego le correspondió el abrazo con fuerza, rodeándole la espalda entera.

- ¡Felicidades, hermano mayor! - exclamó ella contenta como nunca. - ¡Me alegro mucho por ti y Ángelus!

- Gracias Aurora, ahora debes cálmate, por favor. - pidió Adam algo avergonzado y intimidado por la emoción de su hermana. - Estas… demasiado alterada.

- ¡¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? - pregunto ella con ironía. - Te has acostado con la vampira que has amado desde niño, con Ángelus anoche. Y yo, he podido unirme con Arthur la misma noche que tú, es para… sorprenderse de la coincidencia. - dijo ella moviéndose con nerviosismo de un lado a otro.

- Lo se, lo se. - aseguro él cogiéndola para que parará de moverse. - Pero ahora lo que debes hacer el tranquilizarte y respirar hondo, venga.

Aurora le hizo caso y se calmó poco a poco hasta estar calmada del todo. Entonces, ambos se sentaron en la cama de él para charlar un poco de lo ocurrido con sus parejas. Mientras, en la Mansión Hellsing reinaba la paz y tranquilidad, al ser de día era normal, el trabajo llegaba al anochecer con los vampiros despiertos y preparados para lo que fuera a pasar. Arthur seguía en el despacho con el papeleo, Yasmina estaba vigilando a Lestat durante el día, Tara en la cocina con las criadas limpiando y ordenando todo, y Ángelus durmiendo placidamente hasta la noche.

- ¿Qué, ya estas mejor? - pregunto Adam a su hermana abrazándola por detrás de los hombros.

- Si, lo siento. - se disculpo ella avergonzada. - Es que… me cogiste por sorpresa y…

- Lo se, y también lo siento. - se disculpo él con la cabeza apoyada en la de ella con suavidad. - Pero tú también me sorprendiste… con Arthur, su hermano.

- Es para caer de espaldas de la sorpresa y la coincidencia. - coincidió ella incrédula. Entonces se giró a él. - ¿Vas a ir a verla a la noche?

- Si no hay trabajo, tal vez. - dijo él algo tímido y sonrojado. - Además, desearía darle a Ángelus lo que debí darle la otra noche, pero que por desgracia no pude.

- Hablas del colgante con su dibujo, ¿verdad? - adivinó ella con ironía. Adam asintió. - Pues si va a ser para ella, deberías poner una foto tuya antes.

- OH, es verdad. Lo olvide. - dijo él dándose un manotazo en la frente. - Gracias por recordármelo.

- No hay de qué. Y yo también iré con Arthur si no tiene mas trabajo por la noche. - se animó ella sonriente.

Adam le alegro verla tan feliz, pero sintió algo diferente en ella y en esa sonrisa de felicidad y alegría absoluta. Esa sonrisa era muy similar a la que solía mostrar de niña con él, pero al cumplir los 12 años su sonrisa de alguna forma cambio, una no tan alegre como antes pero intentando parecerla. Esa sonrisa volvía a la joven rubia de ojos azules frente a él, una sonrisa sincera y clara por el amor que sentía por el joven que amaba y vivía en esa mansión. Aurora notó que su hermano la miraba atentamente de forma rara y fijante, la extraño un poco y la miró parpadeante.

- ¿Te pasa algo hermano? - pregunto, sacó a Adam de su mente. - Parece que estuvieras mirando a una chica diferente o algo así.

- Ah, perdona. Es que me he quedado embobado en mis pensamientos, no te preocupes. - se disculpo él sincero pero disimulando calma.

Aurora le extraño eso pero enseguida le quito importancia. La joven decidió dejarle solo en su habitación con sus cosas, y ella con las suyas en su cuarto. Adam la vio irse contenta y feliz, pero en el fondo sospechaba de esa sensación que sintió al verla así, era una sonrisa muy parecida a su niñez, y eso le hizo pensar en cosas, pero eso hacía que estuviera deprimido, no deseaba estar así para ir a estar con Ángelus a la noche, no deseaba preocuparla mas. Tanto él como Aurora estuvieron en sus habitación durmiendo un poco, solo despertaron para comer con Arthur, después volvían a dormir un poco mas.

**FLASH BACK**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y se vio en un lugar oscuro y silencioso, flotaba como si estuviera en el agua pero sin estar mojada o ahogándose. Se giró sobre si varias veces pero nada, solo había profunda y solitaria oscuridad allí, estaba completamente sola. ¿Dónde estoy y qué hago aquí? Eso se preguntaba ella confusa e inquieta, no le gustaba para nada estar en ese lugar aunque estuviera acostumbrada a una oscuridad como esa, pero tenía mala vibraciones.

_**"Ángelus… Ángelus…"**_

La morena se sobresalto al oír esa voz que conocía tan bien, se giró sobre si apresurada y nerviosa, pero no veía a nadie allí todavía. No se rindió y siguió buscando con la mirada, hasta que de repente, la escena cambió a completamente diferente. Ahora ella estaba en un pasillo que parecía reconocer de sobra, era un pasillo de la Mansión Hellsing, con las ventanas en un lado y la pared con algunas puerta en el otro, el sol entraba con fuerza allí pero a ella no le parecía afectar. Cuando la claridad la dejo ver enfrente suyo, pudo ver una silueta caminar de espalda a ella, alejándose lentamente.

- Adam… - nombró ella reconociendo la vestimenta del sujeto. - ¡Espera Adam, espera!

Ángelus corrió hacía él, pero a pesar de que corría no conseguía alcanzarle enseguida, era como si el suelo lo ha dejará ir rápido hacía él mientras éste caminaba con paso lento hacía delante. Adam ni siquiera se giró a ella al oírla llamar por su nombre, parecía no oírla o sentirla allí, por eso siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta doble. Al verla, Ángelus tuvo una sensación de peligro inmenso, por lo que acelero como pudo la marcha para intentar alcanzarle.

- ¡Espera Adam, no entres hay! - le gritaba ella en alto con el brazo extendido y la mano abierta hacía él. - ¡No entres hay!

Adam ni se detuvo al abrir la puerta, solo la abrió de un lado y entró instantes antes de que Ángelus alcanzará la puerta a punto de cerrarse. Ángelus detuvo el choque en la puerta con las manos por delante, y apresuradamente abrió de nuevo la puerta y entró sin mas allí apresurada. Entonces lo vio, a Adam tendido en el suelo inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en las faldas de una mujer de melena roja y algo rizada y vestimenta antigua y elegante. Ángelus no supo quién era, pero lo que llamó su atención fue otra cosa, haciendo que abriera los ojos al máximo del horror que sentía; en el cuello de Adam había sangre, y una mordida brusca que le hacía perder mas, incluso el rostro de Adam empezaba a palidecerse como un muerto, su rostro se mostraba débil y sufrimiento.

- A… dam… - dijo ella horrorizada con la mano en la boca tapada, después miró a la mujer pelirroja. - Tú… ¡¿Quién eres?

La mujer alzó la cabeza al oírla, y entonces se giró a Ángelus poco a poco hasta dejar ver su rostro. Ángelus quedo muda de la sorpresa, esa mujer de melena roja, tan roja como la sangre misma y esas vestimentas tan parecidas a la de su época, era ella misma. Era ella pero con una sonrisa perversa y sádica, con la boca y la mandíbula manchadas de sangre de Adam, mirándola con una sonrisa inocente y feliz, como una niña pequeña manchada de dulce.

- T-Tú eres…

- **Felicidades Ángela.** - cantó la mujer susurrante y con malicia. - **Has conseguido matarlo al fin.**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ¡NOOOOO! - gritó Ángelus en alto mientras se incorporaba de golpe aterrada como nunca. - ¡ADAM!

- ¡¿Ángelus? - llamó una voz a su lado.

La vampira se quedo extrañada de oír a alguien, se giró a un lado y vio que justo a su lado mirándola preocupado e inquieto estaba Adam, estaba bien. Confusa miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, y era ya de noche al ver las cortinas abierta dejando entrar la luz nocturna. Entendió que había sido una pesadilla, eso la alivió un poco, pero no dejo de estar alterada por ello. Se puso la mano en el rostro tapándolo horrorizada y asustada, como nunca estuvo en décadas, sentía su pecho agitado aunque su corazón ya no latiera. Mientras, Adam estaba sentado a un lado de la cama mirándola preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ángelus? - pregunto. - ¿Estas bien? - siguió preguntando mientras se acercaba a ella a gatas sobre la cama. - ¿Ángelus?

- ¡Adam…! - exclamó ella, entonces fue a él hasta abrazarlo de golpe y con fuerza. Adam quedo petrificado de la sorpresa por ese repentino abrazo. - Estas… vivo.

- Ángelus.

- Pensaba que te había matado. - susurro ella sobre su hombro, abrazando con las fuerza.

- M-Me haces daño, Ángelus. - se quejo él ante la fuerza sobrehumana de la morena. - ¡Ángelus…! - exclamó él apartándola para cogerla del rostro preocupado por ella, mirándola cara a cara. - ¡¿Estas bien?

- Sí…

- Me alegro. - dijo él aliviado y calmado. - No me des esos susto, por favor.

- Perdona. - se disculpo ella mientras posaba su mano sobre la de él en su rostro. - Tuve una horrible pesadilla, no es nada. Siento haberte asustado.

- No importa, todos tenemos pesadillas a veces. - dijo él animándola. - Pero ya paso Ángelus, estoy aquí contigo.

Ángelus se alegro de oír eso, era la pura verdad. Ella deseaba sentir siempre esas manos fuertes y firmes en su ser, ver a ese joven que tanto amaba, oír esa voz masculina y hermosa para ella, y ver siempre esa sonrisa en él. Ante esos pensamientos, Ángelus apoyó su otra mano en el rostro de él, que le sorprendió un poco, pero mas cuando la vio acercarse a él lentamente, acercándose a sus labios para besarlo. Adam se mantuvo quieto, pero antes de siquiera rozarlos, Ángelus dejo caer su frente en su hombro rendida.

- Deja de llamarme con ese nombre. - pidió ella de repente en susurro. - Llámame… Ángela, por favor.

Adam no supo que hacer, estaba confuso con eso que estaba haciendo Ángelus, quizás la pesadilla que tuvo la dejo algo asustadiza en ese momento. Al tener las manos en alto, Adam la abrazo por detrás de los hombros mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de ella para calmarla un rato. Ángelus estuvo hay inmóvil, pero entonces alzó la mirada para mirar a espaldas de Adam, y hay estaba ella, su otro yo sentada a los pies de la cama mirándola sarcástica.

- _"¡No te metas en mi cabeza otra vez, maldita!"_ - exigió Ángelus mentalmente aguantando la rabia de ir a por ella y matarla, cosa imposible de hacer.

- **Creo que podré esperar el tiempo que haga falta para salir al exterior.** - dijo la vampira pelirroja, sentada con los brazos cruzados con vacilación y triunfo. - **Creo que podré esperar… toda una larga eternidad, incluso.**

Ángelus la miró con odio y recelo, mientras la pelirroja sonreía sordamente mostrando los blancos y afilados colmillos, después desapareció de allí. Adam no se enteraba de nada, pero sabía que Ángelus estaba de nuevo recaída por lo del sueño vivido, entonces pensó en mostrarle el colgante en ese momento. Sin decir nada y ni apenas apartarla de él, Adam sacó el colgante del bolsillo escondiéndolo en el puño, Ángelus curiosa se apartó y lo miró.

- ¿Adam, qué pasa? - pregunto ella inquieta.

- Nada, solo quiero regalarte una cosa. La sorpresa que te prometí antes. - contestó él sonriendo, entonces le tendió la mano abierta con el colgante en el, Ángelus lo reconoció al momento. - ¿Lo reconoces?

- ¡Por supuesto! - aseguro ella cogiendo el objeto con cuidado y asombrada. - Es el colgante que llevabas puesto una vez, diciendo que era para… - entonces ella cayó y sonrió con ironía. - Ibas a regalármelo a mi.

- je, así es. - afirmo él pillado. - Quise hacerlo hace tiempo, pero entonces lo viste y pensaste que era para otra persona. Yo tengo uno igual, mira. - le mostró su colgante colgando del cuello, exactamente igual al de ella. - Así tendremos algo mutuo, como lo de llevar anillos de compromiso.

- Adam yo, no se que decir. - dijo ella asombrada de lo bonito y hermoso que era ese colgante. - Muchas gracias.

- Venga, ábrelo. - animó él algo impaciente.

Ángelus lo miró un momento y después al colgante, lo miró bien y vio que en verdad se podía abrir. Al abrirlo vio que dentro había una foto de él, y una de ella pero era mas bien un dibujo en blanco y negro, eso la asombro enormemente.

- Quise regalártelo antes pero no lo llamaba encima, deseaba animarte de algún modo y… - intento explicar él nervioso y sonrojado.

- Me encanta, es precioso Adam. Que lo hayas dibujado tu aún mas. - halagó ella con toda sinceridad, contemplándolo en alto.

Ángelus quiso ponérselo, pero Adam la detuvo insistiendo que lo haría él. Ella le dejo, pero en vez de estar de espaldas a él, se apoyó sobre su pecho, apartó su larga melena negra para dejar despejada la nuca. Él la rodeó con los brazos para ponerle el colgante con facilidad. Una vez hecho, Ángelus se arreglo el cabello para lucirlo delante de él, le llegaba hasta el escote que estaba abierto en ese momento, la hacía muy atractiva, Adam se ruborizó. Después de ver que le quedaba bien, Ángelus volvió a apoyarse sobre él, éste la miró confuso pero la dejo hacer.

- No me dejes nunca, Adam. - pidió ella susurrante, dejando mudo al joven rubio. - No me dejes nunca, por favor.

Adam no entendió mucho a que vino esa petición, pero acepto cumplirla a toda costa, con un abrazo fuerte por su espalda lo afirmó. Ángelus se sintió mas calmada en brazos de Adam, algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo. La pesadilla la tuvo inquieta un rato, pero Adam consiguió hacer que lo olvidará en ese momento tan especial y mutuo. Después de un rato abrazados, Adam la cogió de la barbilla para que lo mirará fijamente, y entonces la beso con deseo y pasión, ella le corresponde gustosamente mientras lo abraza, ambos se echan en la cama apasionadamente para disfrutar de esa noche tranquila.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	18. Poderes, Control y Secretos

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Me alegra estar aquí después de mucho tiempo, siento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo jeje, pero al fin os traigo otro capítulo interesante. Espero recibir vuestras opiniones personales y sinceras, tanto buenas o malas ^^. Que disfrutéis de este capítulo. **_

**18. PODERES, CONTROL Y SECRETOS**

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

En la casa donde vivían Radu y su grupo, él y Elizabeth estaban en la habitación de él a oscuras, dejando que la luz lunar iluminará el lugar. Ambos estaban metidos en la cama desnudos, él apoyado en la cabecera con Elizabeth tumbada de lado junto a él mirándolo. Radu se mostraba pensativo por algo, Elizabeth, que lo veía en él, no tardó mucho en saber que estaba pasando en la mente de su amante inmortal.

- ¿Vas a concederle su deseo, Radu? - pregunto ella con ironía. - ¿Vas a traerle a ese joven príncipe ingles como ella quiere, junto al hermana y al joven Hellsing, el que estuviste a punto de matar?

- No lo tengo decidido todavía, pero si con eso hacemos que Ángelus sufra por lo que ha hecho… quizás lo haga. - contestó él, entonces se giró a ella lentamente. - ¿Tu qué opinas de ello?

- Bueno, yo no tengo nada que objetar, aunque tengo curiosidad por ese joven Hellsing. - opinó Elizabeth con sinceridad. Lo último extraño a Radu. - Sigo sorprendida por el simple echo de que este vivo. La noche en que nació, yo misma herí de muerte a su madre, pero ésta supo aguantar el tiempo suficiente para poder tener a ese niño, aunque el simple esfuerzo acabará matándola, claro esta.

- ¿Y si él… ya sabe que fuiste tú quien mató a su madre? ¿Qué harás entonces? - pregunto Radu deseando oír la respuesta.

- No lo se, ya veremos. - contestó ella sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Después volvió a mirarle. - ¿Y bien, cuando piensas hacerlo?

- Pronto. - aseguro él mirando a la nada. - Antes quiero ir a ver el espectáculo de las Hermanas… contra esos tres hermanos al servició de Ángelus.

- ¿Te interesa verlo en persona? ¿Y eso a que se debe? - pregunto ella curiosa y incorporándose un poco.

- Algo me dice… que allí pasará algo gordo… y espectacular.

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Ya se hizo de noche, por lo que Sirius y sus hermanos se pusieron en marchar por los tejados de la ciudad sin ser vistos por los Vigilantes. Según la información recibida por Lestat, la cabaña de Radu estaba muy a las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar perfecto para esconderse y poder alimentarse de humanos sin que otros oigan los gritos y huelan el apestoso hedor de los cadáveres desangrados y malolientes. Llegaron al final de la ciudad, donde empezaba un denso y oscuro bosque, al ser árboles altos, tuvieron que ir por el suelo haciendo zic zac entre ellos para avanzar rápido.

- Maldita sea, si que encontraron un lugar apropiado para ocultarse de nosotros eh. - opinó Lucius molesto de que estuviera tal lejos el lugar.

- Si, debían estar bastante lejos para que Ángelus no llegará a descubrirlo por casualidad, por eso se instalaron en otra ciudad pero no en otro país supongo. - dijo Sirius con ironía y deducción. - Estar atentos. No creo que sea una misión fácil de cumplir.

- ¿Crees que pueda ser una trampa? - pregunto Marcus al oírle.

- Es una posibilidad, ya que tenemos a Lestat con nosotros. Dudo mucho que ellos ignoren esto y se hayan ido del lugar sin mas, nos habrán dejado alguna sorpresa.

- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cómo cual, hermano? - pregunto Lucius inquieto y curioso. - ¿Crees que Radu estará allí esperando a que aparezcamos para matarnos?

- Es pronto para sacar conclusiones como esas Lucius, no lo sabremos hasta que estemos allí. - dijo Sirius aumentando la velocidad.

Los tres hermanos corrieron velozmente, un humano apenas les vería pasar a su lado, solo sentiría un viento fuerte pasar. Después de mucho correr, finalmente visualizaron un campo abierto, por lo que disminuyeron la velocidad para esconderse en los últimos árboles y observar. El campo era bastante grande, y justo a lo lejos pudieron ver una cabaña de madera casi nueva de trinca, donde dentro había algo de luz, sin duda era la cabaña que buscaban.

- Hermano… - llamó Marcus oliendo el aire.

- Si, lo huelo claramente. - afirmo él mostrándose incomodo. - Debí imaginarlo, que chasco.

- Esas tres zorrillas nos están esperando allí dentro por lo que parece. - dijo Lucius con sarcasmo y sonriendo maliciosamente. - Jeje, que bien me viene.

Mientras, dentro de la cabaña, Aleera y sus hermanas estaban en el salón tomando una copa de un liquido rojo carmín, era sangre de una humana, que ya yacía muerte en el suelo junto a ellas, mostrando un rostro de horror y miedo. Las tres olieron el aire, y sonrieron contentas e impacientes.

- jujuju, ya están aquí chicas. - dijo Marhiska riendo con inocencia. - Al fin han llegado.

- Si, eso parece querida. - dijo Verona poniéndose en pie.

- Es increíble que el señor Radu supiera que Ángelus mandaría a esos tres aquí para ver si Lestat decía la verdad. - dijo Aleera dando su opinión, estando apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Será por la sangre que tomó aquella noche?

- Es una posibilidad, nosotras solo la usamos para incrementar nuestro poder de lucha. - opinó Verona. - Vamos chicas, hora de divertirnos con esos tres.

Aleera y Marhiska estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se pusieron en marcha con ella. Sirius y sus hermanos estaban esperando afuera enfrente de la cabaña a la vista, no tenía sentido esconderse si ellas ya sabían que estaban allí al igual que ellos. Entonces, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a las vampiras que se pusieron cara a cara con los hermanos, Aleera estuvo en medio frente a Sirius que la miraba serio y desafiante, ella tranquila y sonriendo confiada.

- Os estábamos esperando chicos, habéis tardado mucho. - dijo ella sonando seductora y divertida.

- De haber sabido que estabais vosotras habríamos venido antes. - comentó Lucius mirando a Marhiska que estaba enfrente de él.

- Si, es cierto. Y espero que esta vez seáis mas fuertes que la última vez que nos vimos. - dijo Aleera con sinceridad. - Por qué os advertimos una cosa; no nos vamos… a contener.

- Nosotros tampoco. - aseguro Sirius sonando serio como Ángelus.

Todos pusieron sus ojos rojos brillando intensamente, dejando fluir su poder. Una vez listas, las hermanas no esperaron y se impulsaron contra ellos con fuerza y agresividad, cada una con un hermano; Aleera contra Sirius, Marhiska contra Lucius y Verona contra Marcus. Por suerte, ninguno se confió y pudo detener el ataque con los brazos cubriendo la cara, pero la fuerza hizo que retrocedieran arrastras por la tierra, así separaron de los demás para tener un espacio propio para luchar. Mientras, escondidos entre las ramas gruesas de los árboles estaban Radu y Elizabeth cubiertos por una capas negras.

- Las chicas se lo toman en serio, por lo que veo. - observó Radu. - Si que deben odiarles.

- ¿Te sorprende? Ángelus convirtió a esos hermanos especialmente para ellas, para que ellos les dieran caza y las llevaran ante ella. - explicó Elizabeth.

- Es posible, pero creo que también tienen cierta curiosidad por saber si tienen algún poder especial, ya que son hermanos humanos de sangre y los únicos hasta ahora aparte de mi hermano… quienes han probado su sangre voluntariamente de ella. - comentó Radu observando atento la lucha.

- ¿Es eso lo que esperas ver? ¿Algún poder poco frecuente en vampiros de su edad? - pregunto ella mirándolo a él.

- Ya te lo dije antes; un simple presentimiento. - contestó él girándose a ella un momento, luego volvió a mirar la lucha. - Algo sordo va a pasar, estoy seguro.

Con eso Elizabeth no dijo mas mostrando una sonrisa irónica, después se fijo también en la pelea. Todos iban a por todas en ese combate, pero quienes mas heridas recibían eran ellos mas que ella. Aleera y sus hermanas eran mas viejas que ellos, era normal que tuvieran mas experiencia que ellos con las habilidades y fuerza sobrehumana de los vampiros. Quién mas dificultad tenía era Sirius contra Aleera que no dejaba de atacarle sin descanso, él repelía los ataques que podía, pero al ser mas rápida recibía arañazos por todo el cuerpo hasta acabar medio arrodillado ante ella jadeando de agotamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Ya has acabado, eh? - pregunto ella vacilante. - Yo deseaba continuar bailando un poco mas, que decepción.

- Bastarda… ¡Aún no he acabado! - dijo él poniéndose en pie con dificultad. - He venido a cumplir una misión, y la pienso cumplir.

- Ju, y todo por esa zorra que se hace llamar "Reina" ¿verdad? - dedujo Aleera asqueada de recordar a Ángelus. - Muy bien, demuéstrame de lo que vales.

Sirius se sentía en un serio apuro, estaba mal herido pero las heridas se regeneraban enseguida. El problema era que con eso perdía fuerza y le entraba sed de sangre, eso lo desconcentraba y le afectaba un poco a la vista, empezaba a ver borroso. Lucius y Marcus empezaban a tener dificultades con sus rivales también, las vampiras no disminuían las fuerzas en ningún momento, y ellos empezaban a agotarse debido a las heridas que se regeneraban.

- _"¡Demonios, estas zorras son fuertes!. Debe ser por la sangre que le robaron a Ángelus."_ - pensaba Sirius inquieto. - _"¡Si no hacemos algo, nos matarán."_

- ¿Qué pasa? Apenas me siento cansada de jugar. - dijo Aleera vacilante y burlona. - Para serte sincera, me sorprende que esa zorra os eligiera como siervos para cogernos a nosotras tres.

- ¡Mejor cierra el pico si no sabes de que hablas! - exclamó él entre dientes.

- OH, el perrito faldero se ha enfadado, ya veo que pasa; tú estabas enamorado de ella ¿no es así? - dedujo Aleera divertida. - Pero claro, ella te rechazo, y ahora debes obedecerla en todo y callar, mientras ella se revuelca con otro mejor que tu. Me das mucha pena querido.

Los demás oían claramente la conversación, y los hermanos de Sirius se giraron a ellos alertados; ella no debió decir eso pensaron. Mientras, Sirius sintió que la sangre le hervía como lava a pesar de ser sangre no-muerta, apretó los dientes con fuera para no gritar de rabia allí mismo sin vergüenza. Aleera se hartó de esperar y decidió volver a la carga, preparo la mano en alto que se convirtió en una mano con garras afiladas preparadas para desgarrar la carne.

- Bueno querido, será mejor acabemos con esto cuanto antes. - propuso ella caminando hacia él, aumentando la velocidad.

Sirius veía enfurecido como ella placable contra él, ese golpe no era capaz de soportarlo, y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de repelerlo o esquivarlo. El odio que sentía en ese momento lo carcomía por dentro, las palabras de esa vampira le afectaron tanto que no sabía que hacer para vencer, pero deseaba eso.

- _"Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tengo que acabar así? No es justo que esta zorra me venza, y dejar en ridículo a Ángelus después de lo que ha hecho por mi y mis hermanos." _- pensaba él dolido, tanto que no podía contener algunas lagrimas. - _"Quiero vencer. Quiero… ¡VENCER!"_

- ¡Sirius, cuidado! - le grito Marcus de repente.

Sirius alzó la mirada y vio a la vampira pelirroja saltando contra él como una gata enrabiada a punto de arañarle con todas sus fuerzas. Marcus y Lucius quisieron ayudarle pero las vampiras no les dejaron ayudarle, eso les enojo. Sirius mira Aleera con oído, y de repente, siente una sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si palpitará entero por alguna fuerza dentro de si. No supo que fue, pero acto seguido alzó la mano abierta contra Aleera, sintiendo que con eso la detendría, y así fue. De la mano de Sirius salieron unas llamaradas impresionante que dieron de lleno contra la vampira, ésta no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y sintió las llamas quemarla entera y con fuerza.

- ¡UAAAHHHHH! - Gritó ella con fuerza entre las llamas, un humano se habría quedado sordo de oírla gritar así. - ¡Maldito bastardo!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron, sobretodo los que observaban a salvo la lucha. Elizabeth quedo muda y boquiabierta, mientras Radu sonreía bajo y con ironía mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Verona y Marhiska fueron hacía Aleera, ésta por fuerte sería entera y viva, el fuego no la consumió por fortuna, pero si estaba carbonizada de pies a cabeza por haber recibido la llamarada en la cara.

- ¡Ugh…! Maldito… siervo de Ángelus. - maldijo ella moviéndose un poco entre dolores, su cuerpo aún sacaba humo y ardía. - ¡¿Qué me has hecho?

- ¡Hermano…! - llamó Marcus mientras iba hacía él junto a Lucius. - ¡¿Estas bien?

- ¿eh? Ah, si. - afirmó él confuso, mirando la mano por donde salieron las llamas. - ¿Qué… ha pasado?

- ¡¿Qué que ha pasado, desgraciado? - pregunto una de las vampiras a espaldas de ellos, Verona. - ¡Has osado quemar a mi hermana, mala bestia!

Ella y Marhiska se lanzaron contra ellos hechas una furia por Aleera, que apenas podía moverse por las quemaduras sufridas. Marcus y Lucius se pusieron en frente de Sirius, éste intenta recordar que hizo para sacar esas llamas, o mejor dicho, ese poder. ¿De dónde salio eso? Se preguntaba él en su mundo, tan distraído estaba que no se fijo que las vampiras apartaron a sus hermanos para ir a por él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sirius recibió un arañazo en el pecho muy profundo que lo hizo retroceder y caer de espaldas al suelo.

- ¡Uagh…! Ugh… - gimió él inmóvil en el suelo.

- Je, así aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores, maldito. - se burlo Marhiska con los colmillos salidos y agresiva.

- ¡Sirius…! - gritó Marcus enojado. - Zorra…

Él y Lucius fueron hacía ellas para ayudar a su hermano, la vampiras les esperaron ansiosas. Marcus fue contra Verona ya que era su rival de antes y no pensaba cambiarla. La morena era muy rápida y ágil con los brazos, los usaba como espadas contra él que los esquivaba con facilidad, pero no podría estar así mucho tiempo. Cuando esquivo el ataque agachándose, Verona lo predijo y le pateó con la rodilla golpeándolo por debajo de la barbilla y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Ugh…! - se quejo él escupiendo algo de sangre entre los dientes.

- ¡Marcus, hermano…! - llamó Sirius al verlo, aún tenía la herida abierta desangrándose. - Maldición…

Marcus fue ágil y evito caer al suelo dando una voltereta hacía atrás para caer de pie y patinar hacía atrás por la tierra un buen trozo hasta frenar. Por su boca salía sangre pero la escupió como si nada, concentrado en la pelea con la vampira morena y pálida que estaba de cara ante él.

- Mm… tengo que reconocer que eres bueno amigo, - comentó ella sorprendida y satisfecha. - creo que me gustas un poco.

- Prefiero un cáncer antes que fijarme en ti. - dijo él limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

- Vaya, es una lastima. - se lamento ella vacilante. - Lamentarás no haber aceptado mis halagos ingrato. - advirtió preparando las manos como garras.

Marcus la vio venir y se preparo, entonces Verona corrió a por él, pero acto seguido la vampira de larga melena negra y recta se transformó en pleno salto, su piel era totalmente gris y sus ropas ni siquiera se rompieron, formaron parte del cuerpo como unas alas de murciélago en su espalda, se mostraba mas terrorífica y inhumana que antes con esa pinta. Ella despego yendo contra él, éste quedo sorprendido pero la esquivo a tiempo cayendo al suelo a posta, mientras la vampira volaba por el cielo. Lucius también vio lo que esa vampira hizo, y después oyó como Marhiska reía como una niña mala.

- Jujuju, ¿Ahora lo entiendes, novato? - pregunto ella sarcástica, y entonces también se transformó como Verona en un instantes dando el vuelo con suma facilidad. - Nosotras tenemos muchos mas años que vosotros, ¡no tenéis forma de vencernos!

- ¡¿Ah no,? Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que mi hermano haya dejado fuera de combate a la pelirroja en un segundo, eh? - pregunto Lucius vacilante.

- Marhiska, mata a ese rubito bocazas ¿quieres? - pidió Verona asqueada de las palabras de Lucius. - Quiero acabar con esto ahora mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso Verona, será un placer. - acepto ella serpenteante.

Ambas vampiras voladoras se lanzaron al ataque en picado contra esos dos mientras Sirius seguía en el suelo dolorido y débil. Verona fue directa a por Marcus que se levanto con rapidez para correr veloz de ella, ésta al estar volando era un poco mas rápida, y tenía las garras negras listas para clavarlas en él y matarle. Él se dirigió a la casa, pero en vez de entrar por la puerta, atravesó la ventana que estaba al lado como si saltará a una piscina, Verona no se detuvo y se estrecho contra la pared destrozando todo a su paso hasta derrumbarse por el golpe recibido en el cuerpo, Marcus se cubrió la cabeza por todo lo que se le cayó encima.

- ¡Marcus…! - llamaron en coro sus dos hermanos, de la casa solo salía humo del derrumbe de la pared y lo de dentro.

- ¡No te distraigas o acabarás muerto! - advirtió Marhiska casi tocando a Lucius con sus garras en pleno vuelo, él lo esquiva por muy poco.

- _"Maldición, ¿qué puedo hacer para detener a esta zorra con alas? ¡Vamos Lucius, piensa por una vez"_ - se dijo en sus pensamientos el rubio.

Al momento, Lucius recordó lo que hizo Sirius, quizás él también podría tener un poder similar oculto en su ser, solo tenía que saber como sacarlo y rápido. Mientras, Marcus se saco los escombros de encima para ver los destrozos que la morena provoco a su paso, no la veía allí y estaba todo lleno de polvo y en silencio. Se puso en pie con dificultad, ya que unos trozos de cemento se le cayeron encima provocando algunos golpes doloridos y rasguños. No oyó a Verona por hay, dedujo que aún estaba inconsciente y enterrada en los escombros, por lo que decidió ir a ayudar a sus hermanos. Pero, al momento de salir por el agujero de la pared, justo delante de él estaba Verona pero con su forma humana de nuevo, y le agarró por el cuello alzándolo del suelo.

- ¿De verdad creías que eso me había vencido? Que estúpido eres al final querido. - dijo ella entre dientes y sarcástica.

Marcus se agarró al brazo de ella para intentar liberarse pero el golpe de antes le dejo sin fuerzas apenas. Al ver eso, Verona rió triunfal y divertida y lo lanzo con fuerza contra otra pared, éste la atravesó como si fuera de cartón debido a la fuerza de ella, la atravesó y chocó con otro que estaba detrás hasta caer inmóvil y dolorido al suelo apoyado en ella, dejando una enorme grieta en ella. Marcus estuvo consciente pero la vista empezaba a serle borrosa.

- _"Maldición… la vista empieza a fallarme, que fastidió"_ - se quejo él al notar que sangraba por la cabeza deslizando por uno de sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlo. - _"¿Qué puedo hacer ahora maldita sea?"_

- Bueno, será mejor que termine con esto de una vez, así dejarás de sufrir primor. - dijo Verona al otro lado, se oyó como caminaba sin prisa hacía él.

Al oír eso, Marcus se aterró un poco, por qué sabía que en ese estado no podría defenderse mas, y lo mataría de un golpe definitivo. Al saber eso sintió una rabia enorme, no le hacía gracia ser vencido y eliminado por una vampira como esa, y menos por una que traiciono cobardemente a su ama y creadora, tanta rabia sentía que deseaba poder tener alguna habilidad similar al de Sirius, y en ese momento sintió algo en su cuerpo.

- _"¿Qué es… esta sensación?"_ - se pregunto, notó que algún tipo de energía provenía de su mano derecha hacía su cuerpo, se giró a ella y vio que ésta estaba apoyada sobre un cable roto soltando chispas sobre él, vio que no se quedaba, pero si sentía otra cosa. - _"¿El cable eléctrico? No… esto es…"_

- Bueno… - dijo de repente la voz de Verona hay delante de él. - A llegado tu hora querido. - sentenció ella con una sonrisa sarcástica. - ¡Hasta nunca!

Verona estuvo por apuñalarle con la mano en forma de estaca, pero Marcus se concentro y de la nada salió electricidad que electrocuto a la vampira con fuerza.

- ¡UAAAAHHHHH! - Grito ella entre esa energía salida de la nada.

Los gritos de la vampira se oyeron desde fuera también, y llegaron a los oídos de los vampiros, sobretodo a los de Marhiska que reconoció como la de Verona. Ella y los demás miraron a la casa y vieron luces parpadeante de dentro con ruidos de rayos fuertes, cosa que les extraño, menos a los hermanos que enseguida depusieron que eso era cosa de Marcus y su poder. Momentos después, el ruido y las luces pararon dejando todo en silencio. Ante eso, Lucius quiso ir a ver, pero Marhiska no le dejo hacer eso. Mientras, de entre los escombros iba saliendo Marcus dolorido y tambaleante hacía fuera. Al verle, Sirius se puso en pie al final y corrió hacía él a pesar del dolor de su herida ahora mas cerrada pero aún profunda y sangrando.

- Hermano. - dijo Sirius al estar junto a él sujetándolo para que no cayera al suelo. - ¿Qué ha pasado con la vampira morena?

- Esta… aún viva, pero… chamusca por la… electricidad que le he lanzado. - informó él jadeante y agitado. - Sirius, yo también tengo un poder increíble.

Sirius no daba crédito a lo que Marcus dijo, solo mostró un rostro de sorpresa y alegría, después se rió en alto dándole unas palmadas suaves a su hermano. Éste se quejo un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia, se recuperaría pronto. De repente, la pared de al lado del agujero se abrió de golpe, y de entre el polvo salió Verona chamuscada y con el pelo de punta como electrocuta, caminaba entre temblores debido a la electricidad que sentía aún en el cuerpo.

- ¡V-Verona, hermana…! - llamó Marhiska al verla en tal estado, asombrada y aterrada.

Ésta la vio en el aire, dio unos pasos hasta estar a distancia de la casa, después se giro a Sirius y Marcus, que la miraba sorprendidos de que se moviera aún con el ataque directo que recibió al igual que Aleera. Al visualizar a Marcus apretó los dientes con fuerza y una mirada furiosa y enrabiada, pero solo un momento. La vampira morena cayó de rodillas y luego el resto del cuerpo completamente inmóvil e inconsciente. Sirius y Marcus suspiraron aliviados.

- Malditos… - insultó Marhiska en susurro pero los hermanos la oyeron claramente. - Sois unos putos hijos de la gran puta… ¡¿Cómo os habéis atrevido?

- Joder, esta cabreada de verdad. - observó Lucius que estaba mas cerca a ella. - No va a ser fácil calmar a esta fiera voladora y grisácea.

- ¡Lucius, espera…! - pidió Sirius de repente. - ¡Deja que me ocupe de ella en tu lugar!

- ¡¿Qué?, de eso nada hermano! - se negó él vacilante, ambos hermanos se extrañaron. - ¿Creéis que no lo he notado también, eh?

Sirius y Marcus se miraron y volvieron a mirar a Lucius confuso, él les indicó que miraran mas abajo, entonces lo vieron claramente con su vista de vampiros. El pie derecho de Lucius estaba descalzo en una pequeña charca de agua, y esta charca estaba congelada como si fuera hielo del polo norte, el hielo estaba pegado al pie de Lucius y él parecía no sentir frío ni nada, solo sonreía satisfecho y triunfal. Marcus y Sirius lo entendieron enseguida, ese era el poder de él.

- ¡Pagaréis por haberles hecho eso a mis preciadas y queridas hermanas, lo juro! - prometió ella aleteando para mantenerse en el aire sin moverse del lugar. Miró a Lucius. - Empezaré contigo, rubito charlatán y orgulloso.

- Puede que sea orgulloso guapa, pero por lo menos se como seducir a las chicas mas guapas del mundo, cosa que tu no sabes hacer con los hombres.

Ante esa provocación, Aleera rugió como un monstruo y fue directa a por él con las garras y los dientes preparados para destrozarlo por completo. Mientras, Lucius se preparaba para recibirla con los brazos abiertos. Sus manos desnudas se volvían de color azul, lo que pasaba cuando estabas en bajas temperaturas extremas, pero él no hacía a posta y con rapidez. Entonces, al tenerla a un par de metros a punto de insertarle un arañazo fuerte, Lucius extendió el brazo con la mano abierta hacía ella, y con una sonrisa sarcástica, de su mano salio hielo que congelo todo lo que estaba a su paso, y Marhiska no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo quedando congelada dentro del hielo disparado que cayó al suelo una vez congelada de pies a cabeza. Todo alrededor estaba helado como si fuera invierno duro y fuerte, y el hielo que encerrada a la paralizada vampira rubia era un enorme bloque de hielo duro y seco, no se derretía.

- Ya esta guapa, disfruta del frío hay dentro. - dijo Lucius quitando la mano del hielo con facilidad, volviendo la mano a su color blanco y pálido.

Ni Sirius y Marcus daban crédito a lo que vieron y lo que estaban viendo ahora, ambos se pusieron en pie, Sirius tuvo que ayudar a Marcus apoyándolo sobre sus hombros para caminar hacía Lucius y el bloque de hielo. Mientras, Aleera también veía asombrada y aterrada lo que le paso a Marhiska y Verona, viendo que esos tres no eran unos novatos aficionados de poca edad vampirica, y no tardo en deducir que esos poderes eran debidos a la sangre de su ama Ángelus, o por el simple hecho de haber sido convertidos por ella. Las quemaduras de su cuerpo no sanaba a la velocidad habitual, por lo que no pudo moverse en ningún momento, solo estar allí tumbada y resignada a que la llevara con ellos, ante su hermanastra odiosa quien traicionó y tomo su sangre.

Mientras, la pareja de vampiros con capucha negra estaba aún en la rama del árbol observando el resultado final del combate, mientras Elizabeth estaba fascinada con todo lo ocurrido, Radu se mostraba irónico y satisfecho, después se dio media vuelta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Huh? ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunto ella al verle por irse. - ¿No vamos a hacer nada por ayudarlas?

- El espectáculo ya se ha acabado, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. - contestó él serio y pasivo. - Además, fueron ellas las que quisieron luchar contra ellos sin ayuda de nadie, se confiaron demasiado y mira el resultado de su ignorancia y superioridad, que se apañen.

- Radu, eres realmente cruel ¿lo sabías? - dijo ella coqueta y sonriendo sarcástica.

- Igual que tu Amor. - dijo él girándose a ella por encima del hombro. - Ya no las necesitamos, por mi que las maten, si eso es lo que Ángelus desea.

- Bueno, yo no tengo nada que decir en contra de eso, aunque me caían bien por su carácter. - admitió ella apenada pero de acuerdo con él.

Con eso decidido, ambos se fueron de allí al instante sin ser vistos ni descubiertos por los tres hermanos. Mientras, éstos fueron rápidos y ataron a las vampiras con cadenas de plata encontrados en la casa medio destrozada, antes de cogerlas se pusieron guantes de goma para no quemarse con la plata, Lucius destrozo el hielo que congelaba a la rubia para atarla también, ésta al caer al suelo estuvo temblando por doquier, su piel blanca se había vuelto azul debido a la temperatura súper baja del hielo, estaba consciente pero incapaz de moverse con ese temblor que tenía. Verona siguió inconsciente pero la electricidad de su cuerpo desapareció, Aleera se resistió un poco pero Sirius pudo atarla con las cadenas y dejarla contra la pared con sus hermanas.

- ¡Desgraciados, pagaréis por esto! - maldijo ella entre dientes y enrabiada. - Radu os matará por hacernos esto.

- Dudo mucho que le importes guapa. - le dijo Lucius al oírla, dejando a la rubia muerta de frío a su lado derecho. - De ser así estaría aquí, ¿no crees?

- ¿Insinúas que las ha abandonado? - pregunto Marcus trayendo a la morena adormida.

- No lo insinúo, lo afirmó. - dijo Lucius vacilante y tranquilo. - ¿De qué le sirve a Radu unas rameras tan pesadas?

Aleera rugió ante ese insultó, Lucius se rió burlón de ello. Una vez atadas, Sirius decidió llamar a la Mansión Hellsing, afortunadamente su móvil estaba entero y funcionando, lo malo es que no había cobertura en medio de la nada. Entonces le vino a la mente que quizás en la casa hubiera un teléfono, y con fuerte entero y en funcionamiento todavía a pesar de los destrozos. Fue al salón y allí estaba, lo cogió pero no había línea, eso le fastidió.

- Déjame a mi. - dijo la voz de Marcus a sus espaldas.

Sirius se giró a él con el auricular aún en mano, vio que Marcus estaba de cuquillas para coger el cable del teléfono, entonces, del cable se pudo ver y oír que pasaba electricidad proveniente de la mano desnuda de Marcus, éste miró a Sirius con una sonrisa. Sirius entendió eso y escucho que la línea había vuelto, alucinó con los poderes de Marcus y llamó rápidamente a Hellsing, espero un momento hasta que alguien atendió la llamada al otro lado.

- ¿Hola, Tara? Soy Sirius. - informó él mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa contenta y triunfal. - Tengo buenas noticias, avisa a Ángelus por favor.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Faltaban unas horas para que saliera el sol en el horizonte, pero eso no le importaba a la vampira de cabellos negros que estaba sentada en la ventana abierta en par de su habitación con su camisa negra puesta y medio abrochada, dejando entrar la brisa nocturna y observando el cielo estrellado que iba cogiendo poco a poco un color anaranjado debido a que el sol se iba alzando lentamente. Había sido otra noche maravillosa para ella, y también para el joven príncipe de cabellos rubios que en esos momentos estaba descansado en la cama desnudo pero medio tapado por las sabanas blancas, tenía el brazo estirado en la zona donde estuvo ella tumbada. Ángelus miró un momento al adormecido humano para luego observar el paisaje relajada y calmada.

- Este viento trae muchas sensaciones… y una de ellas es algo que no esperaba sentir tan pronto. - murmuró ella para si misma. - Puedes pasar, Yasmina.

Acto seguido, la puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido y de ella paso Yasmina, viendo que el príncipe Adam estaba aún dormido, cerró con cautela la puerta y luego fue hacía Ángelus, una vez delante de ella se arrodilló de forma respetuosa y educada, una rodilla apoyada en el suelo junto a un puño mientras el otro brazo estaba sobre la otra rodilla, Yasmina tuvo la cabeza colgando con los ojos cerrados, ésta no la miró todavía.

- ¿Lo han hecho? - pregunto. - ¿Las tienen ya?

- Si, veo que ya lo ha notado, Mi Señora Ángelus. - dijo Yasmina con respeto y sin alzar la mirada. - Sirius y sus hermanos han vencido y capturado a las Tres Hermanas, pero ni rastro de Radu y los demás, quizás se hayan instalado a otro lugar al saber que Lestat acabaría cantando su escondite.

- Es muy probable, y que haya dejado que esas tres estuvieran allí esperando a esos tres indica que ya no las necesitaba, me las ha regalado por así decirlo. - dijo Ángelus algo asqueada pero sería. - ¿Han sufrido daños ellos tres?

- Están heridos pero nada importante. Nos han pedido que vayamos a buscarles. - informó Yasmina alzando la mirada.

- Muy bien, ir tú y Seras, llevar a un escuadrón humano por si acaso y sangre para alimentar a esos tres, lo han hecho bien. - ordenó ella. Yasmina obedeció y se puso en pie para darse media vuelta y retirarse. - Y Yasmina, - detuvo de repente mirándola, haciendo que ésta se volviese a ella. - Tened cuidado.

- No se preocupe, lo tendremos Mi Señora. - juro Yasmina con seguridad y con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Usted sabe que ha pasado allí?

- Tengo una ligera idea, pero quiero confirmarla cuando estén aquí con esas tres. - contestó Ángelus girándose de nuevo para ver el cielo. - Irnos ya.

- Si.

Yasmina sale rápidamente de allí cerrando la puerta después. Ángelus no se mueve de allí, y momentos después ve desde hay como un escuadrón de Hellsing armado y preparado parte junto a Seras y Yasmina en una furgoneta militar. Después de ver como se alejaba por el único camino que llevaba a la Mansión, Ángelus cogió de su pecho el colgante que Adam le regalo antes y lo abrió aislada de todo lo demás, dentro vio una foto de él en color, como las fotos del carnet de identificación, al verla sonrió contenta sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Te gusta?

Ángelus se sobresalto y vio que Adam estaba despierto mirándola sin moverse de la cama ni de su postura en ella. Ante eso, Ángelus cerró el colgante en su puño en alto un momento, y luego con una sonrisa irónica se puso en pie para caminar hacía la cama con vacilación y seducción.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estas despierto, Huh? - pregunto ella una vez en la cama gateando hacía él. - No esta bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- Ella estaba aquí aún sabiendo que estaba, así que… podía escuchar con claridad. - aclaró él con sabiduría y vacilación. - ¿Te molesta eso acaso?

- En absoluto, nada que tu hagas me molesta. - aseguro ella coqueta y susurrante una vez junto a él a punto de besarle. - ¿Has dormido bien?

- Mejor que bien, pero hubiera preferido no haber dormido. - dijo él tocando la melena negra de Ángelus que colgaba de su hombro.

- ¿Por qué?

Adam no contestó a eso, lo que hizo fue coger a Ángelus por la nuca, enredando así sus dedos con su pelo negro, para inclinarla un poco y besarla con deseo y pasión. Ángelus le corresponde con gusto, deduciendo el motivo de ese repentino beso. Después, sin dejar de besarla, Adam se incorpora hasta estar de rodillas al igual que ella para abrazarla un poco y besándola con mas ganas, mientras, empezó a desabrocharle de nuevo la camisa. Ángelus se excito ante eso, pero antes de poder detenerle, éste hace que caiga de espaldas a la cama con él encima seduciéndola con ganas y excitado, dejo de besarla para bajar a su cuello y aprisionar sus manos en alto.

- Adam… estate quieto… - decía ella sonrojada y ardiendo de excitación. - Ya has tenido bastante antes…

- Te equivocas, nunca es suficiente… relájate y déjame a mi. - dijo él sin dejarle caso a ella.

Él fue bajando por el cuerpo de ella mientras la despejada completamente de la prenda deslizándola por sus hombros hasta quitársela por los brazos ahora estirados hacía bajo y libres, luego la lanzó lejos si despegarse de Ángelus. Ella se excito más por los besos y caricias que él le daba por el cuerpo, apoyó las manos en la cabeza de Adam mientras echaba la suya hacía atrás gimiendo en bajo, los colmillos y los ojos brillaron ante ese placer de nuevo, intento controlarse. Al llegar a su vientre, Adam subió de nuevo a su rostro y la vio con ese aspecto, ya no le asustaba verla, mas bien le encantaba, era el verdadero rostro de su amada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Adam la besos cerrando los ojos, ella le corresponde del mismo modo abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Adam… - murmuró ella entre besos y placer. - No deberías… acostumbrarte a esto… demasiado a menudo.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto él sin darle importancia a nada mas que estar con ella en ese momento haciéndolo. - A ti también te gusta ¿no?

- Claro que si, pero… - dijo ella deteniéndolo un momento, cogiéndole por los brazos para apartarlo un poco. - No vas a estar aquí para siempre ¿recuerdas?

Adam así lo hizo, suspiró y se apartó de ella para dejar que se cubriera el cuerpo con la sabana, él hizo lo mismo por debajo de la cintura. Adam recordó que pronto él y su hermana Aurora deberían volver a Palacio con sus padres e obligaciones, no vería a Ángelus tan a menudo, y eso le entristeció un poco. Al verle de esa forma, Ángelus intento animarle abrazándole por detrás por encima de los hombros, apoyándose en él con dulzura y cariño.

- No te preocupes, no será un adiós para siempre. Ya lo sabes bien. - aseguro ella animándolo. - Siempre que quieras y no estemos ocupados, puedes venir a vernos y pasar otro tiempo aquí, tus padres seguro que te dejarán si no tienen mucho trabajo que hacer.

- Lo se. Pero aún así, yo… - dijo él cabizbajo. Después se giró a ella para abrazarla con fuerza, Ángelus se sorprendió. - No deseo estar lejos de ti Ángelus. No ahora que estamos junto, no me gusta esa idea, vete a saber que puede pasar.

- Te preocupas demasiado Adam, y se que es duro y doloroso, créeme cuando digo eso. - le dijo ella en su oído sonando comprensiva. - Te prometo que nos veremos a menudo, mas tarde o mas temprano, pero nos veremos. Además, al menos en Palacio estarás a salvo, mas que aquí. - confesó ella correspondiéndole el abrazo por debajo de los brazos hasta apoyar las manos en sus omoplatos. - No quiero… que estés en peligro por mi culpa.

- Nunca lo estaré… - aseguro él con seguridad, entonces dejo de abrazarla para mirarla cara a cara. - por qué tu estarás allí para lo que sea, yo lo se.

- Adam…

- Eres la Reina No-Muerta Ángelus, la hija del Gran Conde Drácula, no hay nada que no puedas hacer con tal de proteger a las personas que quieres y debes proteger.

- ¿De verdad crees eso de mi?

- No lo creo, lo se. - corrigió él con seguridad en sus palabras, después la abrazo con ternura y cariño.

El abrazo y las palabras de Adam dieron cierta calidez en Ángelus, y eso hizo que se emocionará un poco y acabará ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él para ocultar las lagrimas que derramaba, eran de sangre y marcharon un poco a Adam, él lo notó pero no le importó, la dejo hacer. Mientras, Adam paso las manos por la espalda de ella apartando su larga melena negra, fue entonces cuando notó algo ahí, una sensación diferente en esa piel, como si hubiera algo en ella haciendo una línea curva que iba de su hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de la cintura, Ángelus notó que Adam estaba notando su cicatriz, pero ya no podía esconderle eso y dejo que la inspeccionará. Adam confuso y curioso la giró de espaldas a él y fue cuando vio claramente la cicatriz monstruosa de su espalda, la marca que Yasmina dejo al convertirse en una mujer-loba salvaje y descontrolada total.

- ¿Qué es… esto? - pregunto él asombrado de la cicatriz, con los ojos temblorosos y horrorizado.

- Lo siento, no debe ser agradable verla. - se disculpo ella cabizbaja, con su melena a cada lado de su rostro. - Hubiera deseado que no la hubieras visto.

- ¿Q-Quién te hizo semejante crueldad? ¿Radu? - pregunto él exigiendo una explicación, sonando preocupado y algo enojado con el culpable de esa marca.

- No, él no. Fue alguien que… estaba sufriendo mucho en el momento en que me atacó, y que sufrió mas al ver lo que me hizo. - contestó ella susurrante.

Adam no entendió esa respuesta, pero al ver la mirada apenada y triste de Ángelus entendió que el culpable no fue un enemigo de Ángelus, sino alguien conocido, con eso Adam no insistió mas en saber quién fue. Él estuvo mirando la cicatriz un rato, tocándola suavemente, siguiendo la línea mientras Ángelus se mantenía quieta, algo avergonzada de que él la viera. Adam imaginaba la sensación, y no era muy agradable. Por eso, de repente, tumbó a Ángelus de cara a la cama con él a sus espaldas, ella no entendió eso y se giró a él por encima del hombro, entonces, vio como él se inclinaba sobre ella, mas bien, sobre su hombro izquierdo donde empezaba la punta de la cicatriz, y la beso con ternura y suavidad, desde hay empezó a bajar con pausados besos, excitándola con eso.

- A-Adam… - tartamudeo ella sonrojada y avergonzada, pero no dudaba que le gustase esa sensación que ya conocía de antes.

- Haré todo cuanto este en mi mano… para quitarte la sensación de dolor de esta herida, para que no pienses en el momento en que la sufriste. - juro él entre besos. - Haré lo que sea para ayudarte Ángelus, lo juro por mi vida.

Ángelus no podía creer esas palabras, pero se emociono con ellas. Adam siguió besando su cicatriz con ternura y dulzura, cosa que le relajo y agrado a ella. Una vez que llegó al final, Adam volvió a subir pero mas rápido, y al llegar al hombro continuó con los besos por el cuello de ella, justo donde estaba la marca de magia negra. Acto seguido, Ángelus se giró a él para besarlo con ganas y pasión en los labios mientras lo abrazaba y cogía por el rostro.

- ¿No decías que no debía acostumbrarme a esto? - pregunto él coqueto y divertido.

- Cállate. - le ordenó ella volviendo a besarlo, él se puso encima de ella abriendo sus piernas con suavidad. - Es la última de esta noche, no mas.

- De acuerdo. - aceptó él mirándola contento y feliz.

Ambos se besaron tumbados en la cama con la sabana blanca tapándoles hasta la cintura. Ángelus tuvo los brazos en alto debido a que los de Adam estaban encima impidiendo que se movieran de hay, pero a ella no le importo, solo se dejaba llevar por el placer que le daba su príncipe en ese momento. Adam dejo de besarla para bajar por su cuello hasta los hombros, ella sonrojada giró la cabeza un poco con los ojos cerrados y las manos cerrados pero sujetando la almohada por las puntas. Al momento en que Adam estuvo besando con dulzura los pechos de ella, ésta no pudo evitar dar un gemido en alto arqueando un poco la espalda debido al placer que sintió por ello. Adam sonrió divertido de ver esa reacción y continuó un poco mas, Ángelus se sonrojó avergonzada y quiso detenerle, pero el placer que le daba le impedía hacer eso. El joven rubio continuó bajando al vientre de ella mientras acariciaba los costados hasta llegar a los muslos, allí lo que hizo fue abrir las piernas, Ángelus no tardó en adivinar que haría ahora y se sonrojo mas. Adam alzó la mirada y vio que estaba girada y roja como nunca sujetando con fuerza el cojín por las puntas.

- Vaya, ¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? Es algo raro a estas alturas. - comentó Adam extrañado y sudando de calor placentero.

- ¡C-Cállate, una tiene un limite de aguante como todo el mundo a pesar de ser vampira! - se defendió ella tartamudeando avergonzada.

Adam se rió divertido y contento de verla así, y entonces subió para besarla en los labios con ganas, ella sonrojada le corresponde. Acto seguido, Ángelus siente como él entre en ella con fuerza y rapidez, eso hace que de un gemido inaudible mientras la besa, Adam la sujeta por la cabeza y una de las piernas, ella no puede evitar agarrarse ahora a los brazos de él. Adam mueve las caderas con cuidado pero con ganas, ella gime a cada movimiento pero disfruta de ello al igual que él mientras la besa para que no grite en alto. Ángelus se relaja poco a poco, y Adam decide dejar de besarla para coger aire y inclinarse en el hombro de ella sin dejar el vaivén, Ángelus se abraza a él sonrojada y llorando un poco entre gemidos bajos.

- Este sonido… - comentó él alzándose para mirarla a la cara. - Esta expresión… - dijo apoyando la mano en la mejilla de ella, viendo la felicidad en ella. - Esta muy claro, son claras confesiones de amor.

- A-Adam…

Él la besa de nuevo cogiéndole el rostro, ella le corresponde cerrando los ojos complacida. Tanta excitación y placer estaban afectando de nuevo a Ángelus, el oír y sentir la sangre de Adam circular rápido por todo su cuerpo vivo hacía que sintiera sed, cosa que hacía que los colmillos se hicieran mas visibles y los ojos brillaran intensamente. Al sentirse de esa forma, Ángelus desviaba la cabeza cuando podía, para que Adam no se diera cuenta de nada y hiciera lo que imaginaba que haría; ofrecer de nuevo su sangre. Al notar que estaba llegando al clímax, Adam acelero la marcha jadeando excitado, y ella sintió algo de dolor pero también placer, apretaba los dientes con fuerza para aguantar la necesidad de sangre humana, la sangre de él sobretodo.

- ¡Adam… Ahhh! - llamó ella antes de gritar en alto al sentir un ardor profundo dentro de si. - Ugh… ah…

Al acabar, Adam cayó rendido sobre Ángelus, jadeando agotado pero satisfecho. Ángelus tuvo el cuello de Adam muy cerca del rostro, y eso hacía que tuviera mas ganas de morderle y beber su sangre. Inquieta por desear eso, intento ignorarlo apartando la mirada con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Sintiéndose menos cansado por el placer físico vivido, Adam se incorpora un poco con los brazos para mirar a Ángelus y dejar de apoyar todo su peso. Es entonces cuando el joven rubio la ve girada mostrándose inquieta por algo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ángelus? - pregunto él preocupado, quiso girarle el rostro con la mano pero ella no le dejo. - ¿Ángelus?

- No es nada, Adam… tranquilo. - aseguro ella sin mirarlo, evitando a toda costa mirarle a la cara.

Viéndola así, Adam no tardó en deducir que le estaba pasando, ella tenía sed de su sangre de nuevo, y ella se negaba a ello. Ángelus se mantuvo girada con los ojos cerrados y la mano izquierda aferrada a la punta de la almohada para resistir la tentación de sangre, pero entonces de repente, sintió algo que rozaba sus cabellos para apoyarse en su piel, supo enseguida que era un beso de Adam, un beso suave y dulce. Después, sintió con el cuerpo de él dejaba de estar sobre el suyo para estar a su lado, Ángelus acabo girando la cabeza confusa, y hay le vio, medio sentado sobre la cabecera con las almohadas detrás de la espalda esperando algo con paciencia.

- Adam…

- Si tienes que hacerlo, adelante, hazlo. - animó él sonriendo tranquilo, entonces apartó su pelo del lado izquierdo del cuello. - Toma, muerde donde mejor te vaya, pero intenta no mancharme mucho ¿vale?

Ángelus se sorprendió de ello pero también se inquieto, el ver la yugular de esa forma tan tentadora hacía que no pudiera controlarse por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, sedienta de la sangre de la persona que mas quería, se acerco a él instantáneamente para agarrarle seductoramente para morderle con fuerza y rapidez. Adam sintió un dolor agudo al notarlo, pero enseguida estuvo aliviado sintiendo como ella daba tragos grandes de sangre desesperadamente mientras le sujetaba firme por la nuca y el brazo, él apenas se movió, dejando que bebiera tanta como quisiera, mientras sentía su propia sangre en el cuerpo frío de ella que le daba esa calidez que tanto deseaba sentir en ella. Al saber que podía moverse un poco, la abrazo sintiendo la cicatriz de nuevo.

- Ugh… Ángelus, - llamó él en susurro cogiéndola por la cabeza. - No te tortures así, hace que me entristezca verlo. Sabes que puedes beber de mi cuando quieras… no te tengo miedo en absoluto, se que no me hará nada grave.

- Anf… - jadeó ella apartándose un momento de su cuello manchada de sangre en los labios. - No deberías dejarme hacerlo tan a menudo, Adam…

- ¿Por qué…?

- Para los vampiros… la sangre, aparté de ser nuestro único alimento, también es una droga imposible de dejar de tomar… - explicó ella jadeante. - Una vez que probamos una sola gota de una sangre especial que nos atrae… deseamos mas, y hacemos lo que sea para conseguirla, a toda costa.

- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso, Ángelus? - pregunto él confuso. En vez de oír una respuesta, sintió que volvía a beber un poco más y con ganas. - Ah…

Así estuvieron un rato, Adam abrazaba con sus pocas fuerzas a la vampira mientras ésta bebía su sangre con necesidad pero manteniendo la cordura, con los ojos brillando intensamente mostrando odio y rabia hacía si misma, abrazando con poca fuerza a su amado, sintiendo el corazón de él latir a través de su pecho muerto ahora vivo debido a la sangre humana viva. Adam enseguida notó que Ángelus dejaba de beber, sintió que le lamía la herida para limpiarla.

- ¿Ya estas mejor,… Ángelus? - pregunto él aún consciente, apenas se sentía débil o anémico. - ¿No quieres mas?

La vampira no contestó, estuvo hay delante de su hombro sin hacer nada, Adam la miró confuso y preocupado, y entonces, Ángelus se derrumbo inmóvil sobre él e inconsciente. Adam fue rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos inquieto. Preocupado y confuso la examinó, y vio que solamente estaba adormida placidamente, eso le hizo suspirar de alivio y con profundidad debido al susto que recibió.

- Joder… que susto me has dado. - le dijo aún sabiendo que no le escuchaba.

La tuvo en brazos durante un rato, como se solía sujetar a su bebe. Al ver que tenía los labios y la barbilla manchadas de sangre, utilizó una punta de sabana para limpiar ahora que estaba húmeda, no pudo limpiarlo bien del todo pero al menos no se veía tanto como antes. Ángelus estaba profundamente dormida, como una niña pequeña después de su comida. Al verla así, Adam la recostó con cuidado sobre la cama y la tapó, ésta se acomodo junto a Adam, abrazándolo por el abdomen y con la cara apoyada en su pecho. Adam estuvo con las manos en alto sorprendido de aquello, pero viendo que Ángelus estaba mas cómoda así, decidió dejarla y tumbarse junto a ella tapado y cómodo, mirándola un rato más.

_**"Para los vampiros… la sangre, aparté de ser nuestro único alimento, también es una droga imposible de dejar de tomar… Una vez que probamos una sola gota de una sangre especial que nos atrae… deseamos mas, y hacemos lo que sea para conseguirla, a toda costa."**_ Esas palabras volvieron a la mente de Adam, estaba confuso por esas palabras, deseaba saber a que se refería Ángelus con eso. Tan concentrado estuvo en eso que acabó dormido junto a ella placidamente.

En esos mismos momentos; la otra pareja también estaba reunida en la habitación de Arthur, pero en vez de estar en la cama, estaban metidos en la bañera del baño privado de él, abrazados y hablando tranquilamente. Después de intimar placenteramente toda la noche mutuamente, ellos dos decidieron tomarse un baño caliente para estar limpios por la mañana. Aurora estaba sentada en una punta mientras Arthur estaba en el otro con un pie de Aurora entre las manos masajeándolo suavemente entre dentro y fuera del agua, ella echaba la cabeza hacía atrás hasta apoyarla en el borde de la bañera relajada.

- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto él viendo que disfrutaba.

- Me encanta… deberías dedicarte a dar masajes de pies. Te haces rico con esto. - halagó ella placentera y con los ojos cerrando sonriendo.

- Técnicamente, ya soy rico. Ambos lo somos. - le recordó él sin dejar de masajearle el pie. - Aunque ganarme un dinero propio no es mala idea.

Aurora se rió de ese comentario, y Arthur con ella masajeando y besando su mojado y blanco pie. La superficie del agua estaba llena de jabón y burbujas, pero Arthur podía ver algunas partes del cuerpo de Aurora a través del agua transparente. Veía el delgado cuerpo de la princesa delante suyo, no podía dejar de contemplarlo, igual que cuando lo tiene delante pero fuera del agua, acariciándolo y besándolo. Ante ese pensamiento, Arthur paseo la mano por la pierna de Aurora hacía arriba lentamente por debajo del agua mirando como si estuviera en trance. Aurora no tardó en notar el tacto en su pierna y levanto la cabeza para mirar, y vio como Arthur estaba concentrado en su mano acariciando su pierna hacía los muslos.

- Ah… Arthur… - jadeo ella ante esa sensación placentera.

- ¿También te gusta esto? - pregunto él coqueto, alzando los ojos hacía ella sonriendo. - No me esperaba que te gustasen estas cosas.

- ¡N-No digas eso…! - tartamudeo ella avergonzada y sonrojada. - E-Es que yo…

- Tranquila, ya hay confianza entre nosotros ¿no?

- S-Si, claro. Pero aún así, yo… siento vergüenza por estas cosas. - confesó ella con la mirada desviada y sonrojada.

Arthur no pudo evitar reírse un poco en bajo, entonces, sin dejar de mirarla fue hacía ella sin sacudir mucho el agua de la bañera, Aurora no sabía que iba hacer y se puso nerviosa. A continuación, Arthur se inclinó hasta poder besarla en los labios con dulzura, aguantando el equilibrio sujetándose en los bordes, ella estuvo confusa pero le correspondió sin dudar. Después, Arthur cogió las manos de Aurora entrelazándolas con las suyas, pidiéndole con eso que se sentará con junto a él en su lado, ella sin dejar de mirarlo así lo hace y se sienta con él de espaldas a su pecho para tener la cabeza apoyada delante de su hombro, y él inclinado en su cabeza y abrazándola entera, dejando pasar su cuerpo entre las piernas.

- No te preocupes por estas cosas, ya se cómo eres. - aseguro él en su oído. - Eres princesa, es normal que cosas como estas te den algo de vergüenza, no me voy a ofender.

Aurora sonrió agradecida y menos sonrojada que antes, y se acomodo un poco en él. Arthur olió y acarició la melena rubia dorada de la joven mostrándose pensativo por algo, mientras, Aurora también se mostraba pensativa mirando hacía delante sin mirarlo, hasta que, vio la mano izquierda de Arthur sobre su mano, y no dudo en cogerlo entre sus manos y alzarlo a sus labios para besarlo como suelen hacer los caballeros a las damas, Arthur lo nota y la mira.

- ¿Aurora?

- Arthur… - llamó ella susurrante. - Gracias… por lo que has hecho por mi. - agradeció ella con sinceridad y sentimiento, Arthur quedo mudo y asombrado. - Me has devuelto al mundo, a sonreír como solía hacer antes, y no de mentira para ocultar el secreto que me carcomía por dentro día a día hasta ahora…

- Eso debes olvidarlo, Aurora… - propuso Arthur serio. - Lo que te hizo ese desgraciado es imperdonable, y debe pagar por ello.

- Lo se, pero aunque se le castigará, el dolor no desaparecería del todo, se me quedaría en la mente para siempre… - dijo Aurora, y Arthur no supo contradecir eso. Entonces, Aurora se giró por encima del hombro y le miró a los ojos. - El dolor se me hubiera quedado también en el cuerpo… de no ser por ti, Arthur. - continuó mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento y felicidad. - He podido tener al fin la experiencia mas importante en la vida de una chica gracias ti, la que debí tener en mi primera vez, la de verdad y sin dolor y sufrimiento. Y a sido… absolutamente maravillosa, por qué te amo de verdad.

Ante esa confesión Arthur la mira con una sonrisa igual que ella, y entonces se besan con dulzura mientras él le sujeta la barbilla en alto, ella apoya la mano sobre la suya, mientras la otra libre pasa por debajo su brazo y se apoya detrás del hombro. Se besan apasionadamente un rato, y después Arthur se inclina en el cuello de ella, ésta se deja sujetando su cabeza con los ojos cerrados y encantada.

- Tendrás esa experiencia las veces que quieras… te prometo que no será la última, y que nunca jamás… dejaré que ese monstruo te haga daño, ni él ni nadie. - juro él decidido sobre su cuello, mostrando unos ojos rencorosos y fríos. - Estás… a salvo conmigo.

- Arthur…

Éste no dijo más y acarició el cuerpo de la princesa placenteramente, Aurora cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás complacida y relajada por ello. Mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo con las manos mojadas por dentro y fuera del agua, Arthur no se despegaba del cuello y hombro de Aurora, apartó su cabellos dorados para besar saborear esa piel blanca, suave y hermosa. Al hacer eso un rato, Arthur sintió una sensación extraña de repente, una sensación que no tardó en reconocer de antes. Sentía sequedad en su garganta, una sed que le estaba molestando una barbaridad enorme, y eso no era debido a la excitación del momento solamente, sino también por no haber bebido sangre un largo tiempo.

- Oh… Arthur… - murmuro Aurora de repente, gimiendo en susurro. - Aquí no…

Arthur no se dio cuanta de lo que hacía debido a la excitación y la sed, tenía sus manos sobre zonas intimas de Aurora que la estaba excitando mas de la cuenta. Una de las manos estaba apoyado en unos de los pecho de ella masajeándolo un poco, y el otro entre sus piernas bajo el agua, eso hizo que Aurora se pusiera roja y llorara un poco por el placer que sintió ante ello.

- ¡Ah, perdona, lo siento! - se disculpo él apartando instantáneamente las manos. - Se me fueron las manos…

- T-Tranquilo, no pasa nada… - aseguro ella sonrojada y nerviosa, pero no podía negar que le había gustado. - Esto pasa a veces…

Sí, claro…

Arthur estuvo inquieto por aquello que sintió, la sed había desaparecido de momento, pero sabía que podría volver y sería peor. Debía hablar con Ángelus sobre aquello cuanto antes sin que Aurora notará nada, aunque supiera que era un hibrido vampiro, no debía saber que se alimentaba a menudo de sangre, y mucho menos de Ángelus para aguantar mas tiempo la sed. Ambos decidieron salir de la bañera y secarse para recibir un nuevo día soleado y tranquilo. En esos mismos momentos, ambos estaban siendo observados por unos prismáticos a varios metros de la Mansión Hellsing pero dentro de los terrenos sobre un árbol enorme y bastante lleno de ramas y hojas frescas. Desde ese árbol el sujeto cubierto por una capa negra grisácea podía ver con ellas a la pareja de la habitación que tenía en frente, a Arthur y Aurora vestirse juntos y besarse, y también pero mas lejos, a la otra pareja de enamorados durmiendo, Ángelus y Adam. El sujeto, una persona que pelo rubio corto y con gafas redondas de sol sonrió sarcástica de ver eso y bajo los prismáticos.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - murmuró la rubia con maldad y diversión. - parece que mi suerte esta cambiando por fin, pronto te tendré… Ángelus Drakul.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, pero que os haya gustado tanto como he disfrutado yo escribiendo (que me ha costado saber como hacerlo jeje). Intentaré no tardar tanto esta vez, y hacerlo igual o mas interesante. Como he dicho antes, espero vuestros reviews con impaciencia si es que queréis decirme algo sobre mi fanfic. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	19. Contarte la Verdad

_**Hola a todos! Tal y como prometi traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia. Quizás haya tardado un poco, pero es por qué he estado mala y con asusntos personales jeje. Bueno, espero que os guste este capí. Que disfrutéis ^^.**_

**19. CONTARTE LA VERDAD**

_**Manchester, Inglaterra.**_

Ya salía el sol en el horizonte, y por las calles de la ciudad iba una furgoneta militar donde encima había un par de mujeres sentadas mirando por todos lados. Seras estaba sentada en un lado mientras Yasmina estaba en el otro. A esa hora los Vigilantes ya se habían retirado, pero algunos seguían en las calles y se cruzaron con ellas, las miraron con cierto odio y rencor. Ante eso, Yasmina miraba sobre su hombro a Seras que estaba de espaldas a ella, estaba preocupada por como debía sentirse ante esas mirada. Seras al ver a esas personas se mostraba pasiva, pero en el fondo comprendía y callaba.

- ¿Estás bien, Victoria? - pregunto Yasmina que estaba detrás suyo de pie. Seras vio la preocupación en su rostro.

- Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa para desviarla después. - ¿Cuánto falta?

- Ya empiezo a olerles. Estamos cerca de ellos. - informó Yasmina girando la mirada al frente del camino sería.

El grupo no tardo en salir de la ciudad y adentrarse al bosque, siguiendo las indicaciones que dio Sirius. Afortunadamente encontraron un camino de tierra para poder atravesar el bosque sin tener que bajar del auto y seguir a pie. El bosque, tal y como dijo Sirius, era enorme y muy denso, apenas se veía lo que había entre los árboles, era algo siniestro incluso siendo de día. Tanto Seras como Yasmina podían oír sonidos de animales esconderse al oírles pasar por hay, pero nada que tuviera que preocuparlas de momento. El camino llegaba justo a la dirección a donde iban, por lo que dedujeron que era un camino que los dueños humanos de la cabaña indicada hicieron para entrar y salir. Finalmente, el camino acabo para dejarles entrar en un campo abierto en un prado verde, y justo en medio de ese prado había una cabaña medio destruida, justo enfrente hay un grupo de gente que al verles les saludaron a lo lejos.

- ¡Victoria, mira! - llamó Yasmina contenta, señalando con el dedo a ese grupo. - ¡Son ellos, Seras!

- ¡Si, ya lo veo! - confirmó ella también sonriendo contenta y aliviada. - y no están solos jeje.

La furgoneta acelero hacía la casa mientras las dos mujeres saltaban de ella en marcha para correr veloz hacía ellos. Quien estaba delante de todos era Sirius, quien recibió a una alegre y feliz licántropa pelirroja en sus brazos, como una pareja reencontrada después de un largo tiempo. Mientras, Seras fue a atender a los demás y ver en persona a las famosas Tres Hermanas, vio que en verdad seguían igual de siempre pero machacadas por esos tres, se alegro.

- ¡Me alegro mucho Sirius, me alegro mucho! - decía Yasmina abrazándolo con fuerza sobre los hombro, llorando sobre uno aliviada.

- Ya esta Yasmina, ya esta. - calmaba Sirius abrazándola y dándole palmadas en la espalda. - Ya dije por teléfono que estaba ya bien, cálmate.

- Pero, es que… - dijo dejando de abrazarle para mirarlo cara a cara entre lagrimas.

- He cumplido la misión, y estoy aún aquí. Eso es lo que importa ¿no? - dijo él amable y sonriendo para animarla. Con eso ella también sonrió calmada.

- Que envidia tu. - se quejo Lucius asqueado. - ¡Eh Seras, ¿Por qué no eres así conmigo? - pregunto coqueto al lado de Seras. Ésta, como respuesta, le golpeo la cabeza con la mano buena. - Ugh!

- Ya deberías saber por qué, idiota de turno. - respondió ella tan tranquila con los ojos cerrados. - Venga, hay que cargar a esa tres a la furgoneta.

Ella y Marcus fueron a ayudar a los soldados humanos mientras Lucius se quejaba dolorido por el golpe en la cabeza. Sirius y Yasmina también ayudaron. Ya conscientes, las Tres Hermanas se resistieron un poco y los soldados no se atrevían a cogerlas por temor a que las mordieran. Ante eso, Seras y los demás vampiros cogieron de la furgoneta unos bozales especiales hechos por Tara, unos para los vampiros. Una vez puestos, los soldados pudieron cogerlas e inyectarles un paralizante potente para cargarlas hasta la furgoneta cubiertas con mantas atadas al cuerpo con cuerdas, así estarían inmóviles durante el trayecto de vuelta a la Mansión Hellsing. Listo todo, Seras les dio a los hermanos sangre medica para recuperar fuerzas antes de partir, Lucius bebió como un poseso mientras Sirius y Marcus bebían con calma.

- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? - pregunto Yasmina de repente, Sirius la miró extrañado. - ¿Cómo las habéis vencido? - pregunto viendo la confusión.

- ¡Esperaba con ansias a que preguntarais eso, ajajá! - exclamó Lucius contento con locura. - ¡Ha sido alucinante, ¿a qué si, chicos?

- Cálmate un poco hermano. - pidió Marcus. - Sino, te subiera el frío a la cabeza. - bromeó entre sorbos de sangre.

Sirius se rió con él mientras Lucius inflamaba las mejillas ofendido, Seras y Yasmina los miraron confusas y interesadas en el tema.

- Os lo contaremos por el camino, así no hacemos esperar a Ángelus. - dijo Sirius subiendo a la furgoneta. - ¡En marcha, chicos!

Con eso, todos subieron a la furgoneta con rapidez para ponerse en marcha, los humanos estuvieron dentro con las vampiras bien atadas y amordazadas, mientras, los vampiros y Yasmina estaban arriba al aire libre charlando sobre la lucha que tuvieron con esas tres y como descubrieron algo asombroso. Una vez que la furgoneta se alejo del prado, una figura de negro se asomo por un lado de la casa, al ver que estaban lejos dejo de estar escondido y se apartó de la casa para estar de cara al lugar donde veía a los Hellsing irse, entonces, el sujeto se quito la capucha de la cabeza, era Izan sonriendo sarcástico.

- Así que era cierto, veo que las cosas se podrán interesantes. - dijo satisfecho. - Pronto te harás mas poderosa, cuñada Ángelus.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras de la Mansión Hellsing, estaba el moribundo Lestat, que ahora estaba dormido debido a la falta de sangre, y eso hacía que su cuerpo pareciera seco como una momia, pero aún estando así seguía con vida aparentemente. Seguía con las ataduras que Ángelus hizo en él, por eso se mantenía en pie gracias a las cadenas de plata que apenas le quemaban ya, debido a que la forma no tenía piel, solo carne quemada. De repente, justo debajo de su nariz olió un olor dulce y exquisita, una que empezó a echar de menos. El olor era de sangre fresca que estaba justo debajo de su nariz, y algo duro rozaba sus labios, no era carne, mas bien lo reconoció como un recipiente de plástico, entonces no dudo en beber de ella para sentir fuerza fluir por su cuerpo gracias a esa sangre, no era de una virgen pero al menos era humana al 100%. Una vez que tuvo algo de fuerzas, Lestat abrió débilmente los ojos resecos para ver la persona que le estaba dando la sangre, y no le sorprendió mucho a quién vio.

- Vamos, bebe. - dijo esa persona delante de él mostrando una sonrisa compasiva y amable. - Aprovecha esta amabilidad que te estoy ofreciendo, Lestat.

- Ánge… lus… - pronunció Lestat apenas audible y con pocas fuerzas para hablar. La morena sonrió con la comisura alzada.

- Soy yo. - afirmó ella acercando la botella de agua, pero rellena de sangre humana. Lestat bebió con ganas y sin dudar. - Estás… muy sediento.

El vampiro rubio continuó bebiendo hasta que la botella estuvo vacía, tomando hasta la última gota con desesperación, como si fuera la última de su vida. Cuando la acabó, Ángelus se alejo de él y dejo la botella en el suelo junto a la puerta, Lestat recuperaba algo de buen aspecto gracias a esa sangre, ya no parecía un zombi moribundo. Él suspiró aliviado, sintiendo la sangre por su cuerpo fortaleciéndole de nuevo, pero eso hizo que la plata le doliera de nuevo en las muñecas, rugió mirando a Ángelus con odio y rabia.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Te ha gustado la sangre? - pregunto ella.

- Vete al infierno, Ángelus… - maldijo él entre dientes.

- Ya he estado en él Lestat, hace 20 años… bajo tierra, dentro de mi ataúd durante mas de cien largos años… - dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ir a una mesita pequeña, allí dejo la botella vacía. - Tú has experimentando algo de lo que sentí entonces, la sangre secarse dentro de mi debido a la falta de más, tu piel secarse hasta sentirse una momia viviente, dolor y sufrimiento cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable… ¿lo has sentido?

Lestat empezó a sentir miedo hacía Ángelus al verla de esa forma, no tardo en entender que estaba enfadada por algo, y no tardo en deducir que era. Al leer la mente, Ángelus sonrió sarcástica de una forma similar a su padre, asustando mas al vampiro, entonces camino de nuevo hacía él con calma y sin prisa. Al estar frente a él, le cogió del cuello con una sola mano pero sin hacer fuerza, solo lo hizo para mantener su rostro en alto mirándola a la cara. Lestat vio el odio y rencor en los ojos de Ángelus, éstos poco a poco se volvieron rojos intenso y brillando en la oscuridad.

- ¿Sabes lo egoísta que eres, Lestat? - pregunto ella pegando su rostro con el de él, sonando maliciosa y enojada. - Te di lo que deseabas, la vida eterna. Mi padre no podía hacerlo por qué de haberlo hecho te habría convertido en un ghouls sin cerebro alguno. Apareciste cuando yo estaba en esos cambios de humor, en una de esas ocasiones en las que me comportaba con esas zorras… y incluso, como mi padre mismo. Y después de darte lo que deseabas, tú… ¡te unes a esos desgraciados solo por cumplir tu deseo, en verdad eres un puto desgraciado egoísta! - grita lo último mostrando los colmillos enfurecida.

- Para empezar, yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras tú, sino él. - corrigió él a pesar del miedo. - No estabas obligada a hacerlo…

- Cierto, no estaba obligada. - acepto ella sonando calmada ahora, apartándose un poco de él pero sin soltarle el cuello. - Pero… ya que me lo pidió mi padre, no quería ni deseaba negarme, así que hice el trabajo por él, y el motivo te lo he dicho. Deberías darme las gracias, pero no… a unirte a ellos para encerrarme, y al despertar te veo aún con ellos para ir en mi contra, yo, quien debería ser tu ama, a quién deberías tener mas respeto y lealtad.

- ¿Y… qué vas a hacer ahora conmigo, eh? - pregunto él vacilante pero con el cuerpo temblando de miedo.

- No estoy del todo decidida en eso. - contestó ella, entonces le soltó el cuello alejándose de él estando de espaldas. - Ahora que tengo a esas tres, ya no sirves de mucho ya. - esas palabras inquietaron al vampiro rubio mirando a la morena. - Y dudo mucho que Radu te deje vivir después de revelarme su antiguo escondite cuando podías haber callado todo este tiempo como un hombre leal a ellos. - hizo una pausa para estar de lado a él con la mirada baja. - Él, mi padre y yo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo, tenemos una cosa en común; odiamos a muerte las traiciones.

Acto seguido, Lestat sintió un enorme dolor en la cabeza, un pitido que le hacía sentir dolor todo el tiempo. Ese dolor hizo que gritará suplicante sin poder sujetarse la cabeza con las manos, agacho la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, empezó a moverse desesperado para que desapareciera el dolor. El vampiro no tardo en saber que ese dolor lo estaba provocando Ángelus con su poder mental, ella lo miraba de reojo sería y fría.

- ¡Urghhhh! ¡AAAHHHHHH! - Gritaba él en alto y echando la cabeza hacía delante y atrás. - ¡Para con esto, Uargh…!

- ¿Qué pare, dices? ¿Después de lo que me has hecho a mi, a tu creadora? - pregunto ella vacilante. - Nunca debiste hacerme esto Lestat, nunca en la vida.

Ángelus continuó con esa tortura con Lestat, disfrutando de ello en el fondo aunque no se diera cuenta. Lestat finalmente se mostró suplicante ante ella, y ésta, decidió liberarle de las cadenas de plata para que cayera rendido al suelo, revolcándose en el debido al dolor de cabeza que tenía. Satisfecha, Ángelus dejo de usar su poder después de unos minutos, y Lestat jadeo aliviado pero débil en el suelo. Ángelus se acercó a él y se puso de cuquillas ante él.

- Ángelus, por favor… - suplicó él incorporándose débilmente para mirarla. - Deja que me marche, y te juro que nunca más volverás a verme, te lo juro…

- Ojala hiciera eso, pero… ¿De verdad lo deseas? - pregunto ella. - Cuando estés libre, Radu te arranca el corazón nada mas verte, por haberle traicionado. - le recordó ella mirándole a la cara. Lestat también lo hizo. - Déjame… hacerlo por él.

Al terminar, Ángelus apuñalo a Lestat en el pecho con la mano entera enterrada en su carne, Lestat no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y sintió como ella perforaba su pecho sin poder moverse y entonces Ángelus arranco fácilmente su corazón, matándolo al momento. Al tener el corazón entero en su mano, lo aplastó sin vacilar ni dudar, y el cuerpo de Lestat cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en cenizas, el corazón se deshizo como si solo fuera sangre, después se volvió ceniza.

- Debí hacerte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, Lestat de Lioncourt. - dijo Ángelus mirando las cenizas del vampiro rubio.

Ángelus alzó la cabeza hacía arriba exhalando para suspirarla aliviada, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Entonces, uso su poder para desenganchar las cadenas de plata del techo para ponerlas en la pared del fondo, listas para atar allí a las próximas huéspedes vampiras. Una vez listo todo, Ángelus se dio la vuelta, cogió la botella de sangre vacía y decidió salir de la mazmorra. Al cerrar la puerta de allí, vio que estaba bajando Pip en ese momento, ella no se detuvo y subió las escaleras pasando de largo, Pip se gira a ella extrañado.

- Eh jefa, - llamó él deteniéndola en seco. - ¿Ha pasado algo con ese rubio francés? - pregunto. - ¿Le ha dicho algo irrespetuoso acaso?

- Ya no… hay que preocuparse mas por él, Capitán. - informó ella, cosa que extraño al mercenario. - Me he encargado personalmente de él, debía hacerlo. Ahora, ve a pedir que preparen la mazmorra para las "invitadas de honor" ¿quieres?

- Claro, ahora mismo. - acató él al momento subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras sin preguntarle nada más debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento.

- Tranquilo Pip, - dijo Ángelus de repente, haciendo girar al castaño. - sigo siendo la de siempre, pero debía acabar con ese desgraciado por mi misma.

- Usted… no tiene que darme explicaciones, jefa. - dijo Pip viendo que ella notó su miedo. - Usted actúa como debe hacerlo, y no debe preocuparse por…

- Lo se, - interrumpió ella. - pero aún así debía decírtelo. Solo eso.

Con eso dicho, Ángelus subió las escaleras pasando por el lado de Pip con la mirada baja sin mirarlo. Pip se mantuvo hay hasta que Ángelus desapareció de allí en silencio. Pip se sintió mal por como se portó al oírla decir que había acabado con ese vampiro, pero sabía que ella era fuerte, aún así debería disculparse ante ella cuanto antes, pero debía primero hacer lo que ella le ordeno, y se puso en marcha.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

A esas horas de la mañana, la familia de Adolf y él mismo estaban desayunando tranquilamente en el salón; él en la punta de la mesa, y su esposa Roció en el otro, mientras sus dos hijos, Albert y Emily, estaban en los lados, uno frente al otro como sus padres. Una criada estaba allí sirviendo educadamente a cada uno a su gusto mientras disfrutaban de los alimentos que tomaban. Adolf estaba leyendo el periódico del día con tranquilidad, viendo que no pasaba nada interesante ni preocupante.

- ¿No tienes trabajo hoy, querido? - pregunto Roció después de tomar un sorbo de su café.

- No. Tengo el día libre, y lo pasaré descansando en casa. - informó él apenas mirándola, sin despejar la mirada del periódico frente a él.

Roció no pregunto mas al verle ocupado y estuvo en silencio al igual que sus hijos. Todo estuvo tranquilo durante el desayuno, y una vez terminado cada uno se fue a lo suyo. Adolf estuvo en el salón sentado en una butaca cómodamente mientras seguía leyendo el periódico. De repente, el mayordomo de la familia entro en la sala, hizo una reverencia ante Adolf.

- ¿Qué sucede, Henry? - pregunto él pasivo de él.

- Siento importunarle señor, pero ha venido una visita inesperada que desea verle en estos momentos. - informó él como disculpándose y algo nervioso.

- ¿Ah si? ¿De quién se trata?

- No ha querido revelarme su nombre, pero he podido ver por su acento que es de Hungría.

Al oír eso, Adolf alzó la cabeza instantáneamente sorprendido, sabía de quién se trataba. Entonces, él se puso en pie doblando el periódico para dejarlo en la mesa, con eso el mayordomo entendió que debía dejar pasar a la invitada y guiarla al salón. Momentos después, Henry regresaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer mayor, blanca y pálida de una larga melena marrón ondulada y elegante al igual que su vestimenta, antigua, pero clásica y elegante.

- Déjanos solos, que nadie nos moleste por nada del mundo. - ordenó Adolf al mayordomo. Éste hizo una reverencia y se retiro cerrando en par la puerta.

- Siento aparecer así sin avisar, Adolf de Edimburgo. - se disculpo la mujer con un acento húngaro pero un bien pronunciado inglés. - ¿He interrumpido algo?

- Usted nunca interrumpe nada, Condesa Bathory. - dijo él cogiendo una mano de ella para besarla elegantemente. - No esperaba recibirla a estas horas.

- Lo de que no puedo salir en pleno día es historia Adolf, hace tiempo que no me afecta. - comentó ella sentándose en una butaca frente a él.

Adolf le ofreció asiento en la butaca mientras él se iba a la mesa de licores para servir unas copas para él y para ella. Al regresar le entregó educadamente la copa de licor húngaro antes de sentarse con su copa en mano, entonces ambos brindaron antes de dar el primer sorbo.

- Mmm… hace tiempo que no tomaba licor de mi tierra. - dijo ella saboreando ese liquido. - Veo que tiene buen gusto para estas cosas.

- Agradezco sus halagos señora. - agradeció él con una reverencia de cabeza, después dejo su copa en la mesa, ella igual. - ¿Y a qué debo el honor de su inesperada pero agradable visita a mi humilde morada?

- He venido para informarte de ciertos hechos que quizás te interesen saber. - informó ella con la manos entrelazadas entre si, y la pierna encima de la otra al estar sentada de lado mirando a Adolf. - Mi hija, Gina, a descubierto algo que quizás no le guste, pero que debe saber.

- Me esta inquietando Condesa, - confesó él entre risas incomodas. - ¿Qué es eso que debo saber?

- Es sobre su queridísima y amada sobrina, Aurora. - empezó ella con una sonrisa. Adolf cambio de cara, una sería y preocupada. - Al parecer… ella se esta revolcando con el nuevo líder de Hellsing, Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing. - hizo una pausa, contemplando la cara paralizada y sorprendida del hombre, viendo su horror y confusión. - En estos momentos ella y su hermano están en la Mansión Hellsing pasando un tiempo allí, y esos hermanos andan juntos, amorosamente; Adam con Ángelus, y Arthur con Aurora, en secreto, claro esta.

Adolf no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, se negaba a creerlo. Se sintió mareado y se frotó la frente sudada de lo nervioso y irritado que estaba. Elizabeth cogió su copa de licor y dio un sorbo tranquilamente, viendo y sintiendo como el oído y resentimiento del humano emanaba de su cuerpo poco a poco. Adolf aflojo la coarta y también dio un trago de su licor entre temblores, tragándolo todo de un sorbo.

- Tiene que haber un error… - dijo finalmente, negando con la cabeza nervioso. - Mi Aurora no puede estar haciendo lo que dice, no es verdad…

- ¿Por qué debería mentirle de algo así Adolf? - pregunto ella. - Mi hija lo vio claramente, ella estaba en cueros con ese joven Hellsing en la habitación de él, besándose y…

- ¡No siga! - pidió él gritando. Ella se calló. - Ella no puede haberme echo esto, sabe que la quiero, y ella también me ama… la he hecho feliz, ¡la he hecho mía desde los 12 años!

- Pues al parecer no es así querido, sino… no se habría entregado voluntariamente a ese joven apuesto de Hellsing. - comentó ella acabando su licor, entonces se acercó a Adolf. - Ella no te quiere, le quiere a él… por eso se ha entregado física y sentimentalmente a él, están enamorados…

- No es verdad, no diga eso… - suplicó él cogiendo su cabeza con ambas manos temblando odioso y horrorizado. - Ella me ama, sé que me ama como yo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? - pregunto ella en su oído susurrante.

Adolf no sabe contestar a eso, el solo imaginar a Aurora con ese Hellsing lo enfermaba, apretaba los dientes con fuerza y furia. Elizabeth sonreía divertida y con disimulo, le encantaba ver odio en su cómplice y amigo humano.

- Ahora que están ellos dos juntos y enamorados, seguro que Aurora habrá confesado vuestro intimo y profundo secreto. - advirtió ella alarmando un poco al hombre. - Arthur se lo contará a Ángelus, y ella a tu hermano el Rey, que se lo ha pedido como favor personal al ver el comportamiento cambiado de su hija.

- No… Aurora no se atreverá a hacerme eso, se que no. - se decía él nervioso. - Yo la quiero y ella a mi también, estoy convencido de ello.

Elizabeth estaba viendo que Adolf estaba perdiendo la cordura con los nervios que estaba teniendo y acumulando. Al verlo así, Elizabeth le rodeo con el brazo, cosa que al hombre le sorprende un poco de tenerla cerca de esa forma.

- ¿De verdad… deseas tener a esa princesa para ti solo, eternamente tuya? - pregunto ella susurrante y sarcástica. - ¿Te gustaría tenerla para ti lo antes posible sin obstáculo ni permisos?

Adolf se giró a ella sobresaltado de la oferta, ella sonrió sarcástica y maliciosa mostrando así los colmillos. Adolf vio que ella tenía algo en mente relacionado con Aurora, por lo que asintió desesperado a sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué esta planeando, Condesa? - pregunto inquieto mirándola de reojo.

- Digamos que… estamos planeando otro plan contra Ángelus, y de paso, puedo concederte ese deseo oscuro que tienes, si te interesa. - informó ella. - ¿Tú gustaría oír ese plan que tenemos en mente?

Adolf sintió cierto miedo de verla de esa forma, emocionada y tenebrosa por la emoción que tenía debido a ese misterioso plan. Él dudo, pero asintió.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, en la Mansión Hellsing, Arthur y los dos gemelos de la Familia Real, Aurora y Adam, estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la terraza del salón al aire libre, aprovechando la mañana soleada y calida de la primavera. Se habían levantado tarde, pero no tenían prisa, por algún extraño motivo las clases se habían suspendido ese día y no tenían nada que hacer esa mañana. Tara estaba presente con ellos para servirles café y demás.

- Hey, ¿Por qué habrán suspendido las clases tan de repente? - pregunto Aurora en alto extrañada. - ¿Habrá sido por algo relacionado a los vampiros?

- En absoluto, sino… nos habrían llamado. - contradijo Arthur dando un bocado a su plato. - Seguramente deben estar reparando los destrozos de la última vez, y de paso, haciendo algunas mejoras. Ese edificio ya tiene sus años creo.

- Mmm… - entendió Aurora, entonces se giró a Adam que estaba callado y pasivo de la conversación. - Eh hermanito, ¿Qué tal vas con Ángelus?

- ¡¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué tal voy? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Aurora? - pregunto él nervioso y sobresaltando por la pregunta.

- No disimules compañero, ya sabes a que se refiere… - indicó Arthur con una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa. - Vosotros también tuvisteis una noche movida, ¿no es así?

- ¡E-Eso es privado, y no es un tema de conversación para ahora! - exclamó él sonrojado como nunca y avergonzado. - ¡Haced el favor!

- ¡Estás rojo como un tomate! - observó Aurora divertida y burlona.

Ella y Arthur rieron a carcajadas, y Adam se le contagió la risa también animado. El ambiente parecía animado y tranquilo, pero en realidad cada uno estaba pensativo en una cosa diferente. Arthur estaba inquieto y preocupado por lo que paso anoche con Aurora en la bañera, ese modo de seducirla y desear su sangre de repente, debía hablar con Ángelus cuanto antes.

- Oye Adam, - llamó él al dejar de reír. - ¿Ángelus estaba durmiendo cuando te despertaste? - pregunto.

- Pues no, ni siquiera estaba en la habitación cuando salí. - contestó él, extrañando a los demás. - No noté que se fuera, ni se a donde debe haber ido.

- Disculpen, - llamó Tara de repente. Los tres miraron a la mayordoma. - Antes vi a la señorita Ángelus yendo a su habitación, puede que estuviera resolviendo un asunto con el vampiro prisionero de las mazmorras.

- ¿Con Lestat? Mm, es posible. - dijo Arthur pensativo. - Gracias Tara. - agradeció, ella dio una reverencia y se alejo de ellos. - Ahora debe estar durmiendo.

- ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? - pregunto Adam con curiosidad.

- Tengo cosas que hablar con ella, nada más. - contestó él con naturalidad.

Con eso Adam no le doy mas importancia al asunto y desayuno en silencio como ellos dos. Mientras, Aurora vio que Arthur la miraba de reojo diciéndole algo con señas, ella los entendió enseguida. Ambos, al vestirse para el desayuno, mantuvieron una corta conversación pero sería y decidida.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡¿Qué?, ¿Quieres contarle toda la verdad a Adam, la verdad sobre lo que te hizo tu tío desde los 12 años? - pregunto Arthur sorprendido y abromado.

- ¡No te sorprendas tanto, que pueden oírnos fuera! - exclamó ella nerviosa. Después se puso sería y cabizbaja. - Creo que ya va siendo hora de decírselo.

- ¿Pero ya estás preparada para ello? - pregunto Arthur viendo su expresión insegura y asustada. - No tienes que apresurarte si no lo estás.

- ¡No, tengo que hacerlo cuanto antes! - contradijo ella en alto. Arthur calló y vio que hablaba en serio. - No es justo que me lo calle mas con él, no lo es…

- Aurora…

La joven princesa rubia de ojos azules se mostraba decidida a lo que decía, pero no podía evitar derramar algunas lagrimas por la posible reacción de su hermano. Al verla así, Arthur se deprimió y decidió animarla, y así, una vez vestido, se acercó a ella por detrás. Al oír sus pasos, Aurora se gira y le ve acercarse hasta abrazarla por la cabeza y apoyarla en su pecho, ella se sorprende quedando muda.

- Perdona, no quería derrumbarte de esta forma, debí animarte desde el principio. - se disculpo él apenado. - Habla con tu hermano si quieres, cuando quieras… puedes hacerlo después del desayuno, yo iré a ver a mi hermana para hablar de unos asuntos, entre ellos el tuyo con tu tío Adolf.

- ¿Qué? No, por favor no… - contradijo ella al oírle, se apartó de él pero Arthur la cogió del rostro mirándola cara a cara.

- Tranquila, te daré tiempo de sobra para que se lo digas a tu hermano primero… ella también debe saberlo Aurora, para que se lo cuente a tu padre si no eres capaz de hacerlo tú. - animó él mirándola directo con una sonrisa angelical.

Aurora se calmo ante eso y no rechisto nada de lo que dijo. Con eso decidido, ambos salieron de la habitación una vez vestidos y se fueron a desayunar.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Mientras, Adam estaba pensativo en otra cosa también; en las palabras que Ángelus dijo anoche que le dejaron confuso e inquieto. _"Para los vampiros… la sangre, aparté de ser nuestro único alimento, también es una droga imposible de dejar de tomar… Una vez que probamos una sola gota de una sangre especial que nos atrae… deseamos mas, y hacemos lo que sea para conseguirla, a toda costa."_ Esas palabras resonaban todavía en su mente, de alguna forma le recordaban a otra que escucho; _"Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen… quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de su vidas."_ ¿Por qué oía esa frase de nuevo recordando las palabras de Ángelus? Se preguntaba él inquieto, mostrándose incomodo y cansado.

- Bueno, - dijo Arthur de repente atrayendo la atención de los gemelos. - He terminado, con vuestro permiso voy a ver a mi hermana, con suerte aún estará despierta para recibirme en su habitación.

- ¿No le molestará que vaya ahora en pleno día? - pregunto Adam.

- Si soy yo no, y menos si son asuntos que atender con urgencia. - contestó él con una sonrisa inocente y despreocupada.

Con eso Arthur se fue de allí dejando solos a los gemelos. Aurora entendió que esa era la señal para que hablará con Adam sobre el tema importante. Quiso pero no podía teniendo allí a Tara, por lo que decidió esperar un poco, al menos acabar el desayuno e ir con él a su dormitorio para hablar en privado.

- Esto… hermano, - llamó ella cabizbaja y tímida. Éste al oírla la miró. - Después, ¿puedo ir contigo a tu habitación un momento?

- Huh? Para qué? - pregunto él extrañado.

- Tengo que… hablarte de algo, a solas. - contestó ella mirándolo nerviosa.

- Eh… claro, por supuesto. - acepto él confuso por el comportamiento de su hermana. - Yo he acabado ya, podemos irnos si quieres.

Ella también había acabado el desayuno, así que se puso en pie con su hermano para ir a la habitación, Tara los despidió con una reverencia respetuosa y empezó a recoger con calma la mesa. Mientras, en esos momentos, Ángelus estaba en su habitación bajo una ducha de agua ardiente, apoyando la mano en la pared dejando que el agua la empapará entera, con la cabeza mirando al suelo y el cabello negro colgando y goteando. Tenía en el cuello en colgante con el anillo de su padre y la cruz de plata de Integra. A sus pies había agua mezclada con algo de sangre, ella miraba eso, después miró su mano libre aún cubierto de sangre, la misma mano que uso para arrancarle el corazón a Lestat.

- Ju, de que me sorprendo… soy su hija al fin de cuentas. - susurró ella con ironía. Entonces agarró el colgante con esa mano con firmeza un momento.

Después ella dejo de estar con la mano apoyada en la pared para estar recta ante la ducha, con la mirada alzada y los ojos cerrados sintiendo el agua caliente en el rostro. De repente le vino un olor familiar, y le sorprendió un poco olerla en su habitación. Entonces apagó la ducha, cogió una toalla para secarse entera y rápidamente, después un poco el pelo, y se puso la poca ropa que se llevó al baño para vestirse; ropa interior, una camisa blanca medio abrochada y unos pantalones ajustados negros. Al salir por la puerta, justo frente a la del dormitorio estaba su hermano Arthur de pie con las manos en los bolsillos esperando, mostrando una mirada preocupada y sería cabizbajo.

- Me sorprende que vengas a verme a esta hora Arthur. - comentó ella frotándose el cabello con la toalla, dejándolo algo rizado y brillante.

- Y a mi que te estés duchando en pleno día, - dijo él alzando la mirada. - ¿A pasado algo con Lestat allí abajo?

- Lestat esta muerto. - informó ella al momento, mirándolo directa y fija. - Le he matado yo. - Esa noticia dejo mudo al joven pero no tardo en dejar de estar sorprendido. - Yo le cree, de hecho fue el primero que mordí, es normal que fuera yo quién lo hiciera, se había pasado al otro bando a pesar de lo que hice.

- Si, lo entiendo… - dijo Arthur comprensivo. - ¿Y estás bien?

- Sobreviviré, he matado a muchos antes que él… - aseguro ella vacilante. Camina hacía la mesa donde tenía la comida traiga con la toalla del pelo sobre sus hombros. - ¿Y bien, a qué se debe tu visita diurna, hermanito?

- Vengo para hablar de un asunto, si no es mal momento. - contestó él. - Bueno, en realidad de varias cosas, pero una que es sobre mi, algo que paso anoche…

- Mmm… ¿problemas con Aurora, quizás? - pregunto ella girándose a él coqueta. - No deberíais acostumbraros demasiado a tener "intimidad" muy a menudo, pronto tendrá que volver a Palacio.

- Sí, lo se. Pero no es de eso que deseaba hablar contigo, sino de otra cosa mas personal. - corrigió él algo tímido.

- Me estás inquietando Arthur, - confesó ella viendo como estaba él de serio. - ¿Qué paso anoche que no sepa de ante mano por mis oídos?

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ADAM**

- Bien. Ya estamos solos. - confirmó Adam exclamando con los brazos. - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Pues veras hermano… - empezó ella de pie algo nerviosa jugueteando con las manos juntas. - Pues… ehm… ¿cómo explicarte esto? Je…

- ¿Estás bien hermana? Te veo algo pálida de repente. - pregunto él observador y preocupado.

Aurora empezó a sudar frío y temblar disimuladamente debido al nerviosismo y el miedo que tenía de contarle todo a su hermano en ese mismo momento. El habérselo callado desde los 12 años hasta ahora lo hacía mas difícil y algo egoísta, él era su hermano y pudo haberle pedido ayuda entonces, pero fue una cobarde, ella se sentía así. Ahora que al fin lo había contado a alguien que ama, a Arthur Hellsing, era justo que ahora lo supiera Adam antes que Ángelus por su hermano en esos momentos. Con eso en mente, Aurora se sentó junto a él a un lado de la cama con la mirada baja, que después alzo cogiendo aire.

- ¿Aurora? - llamó él confusa y más preocupado que antes.

- Hermano, yo… lo siento mucho. - empezó ella disculpándose con sinceridad y haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. Adam quedo confuso. - He sido una completa egoísta todo este tiempo…

- ¿Egoísta, por qué? ¿A qué se debe esto? - pregunto él desorientado y algo inquieto por como se comportaba ella. - ¿Aurora, de qué va esto?

- Va sobre… un secreto que he tenido que cumplir desde hace muchos años, callarlo incluso contigo… hasta ahora. - continuó ella. - Esté es el motivo por el cual quizás me has visto algo cambiada de actitud desde niña, y por qué actúo extraña ante nuestro tío Adolf, y por qué vuelvo a ser la de antes al estar con Arthur…

- Aurora me estás poniendo de los nervios… ¡Dime que intentas decirme! - exigió él inquieto e incomodo con la intriga.

- Desde los 12 años, viviendo en Escocia en casa de nuestro tíos… yo he estando, he estado… - cogió valor entre lagrimas al final. - sufriendo abusos de parte de tío Adolf, abusos… sexuales, violaciones…

Adam quedo de piedra al oír eso y viendo como el rostro de Aurora se llenaba de lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué estás… diciendo? - pregunto él tartamudeando sorprendido e inaudito.

- ¡No me hagas… repetirlo de nuevo, por favor Adam…! - suplicó ella temblando de rabia y dolor, apretando las manos sobre su falda.

- ¿Estás diciendo que… nuestro tío Adolf, quién siempre fue bueno y amable con nosotros de niños… te estuvo violando a espaldas de todos… desde los 12 años, hasta ahora? - pregunto Adam poniéndose en pie tembloroso y horrorizado. Aurora asintió cabizbaja entre lloros. - No puede ser… no puedo creerlo…

- Pues es la verdad hermano…

Adam sabía y veía que ella decía la pura verdad, y que le dolía decirlo cada vez. No podía creer eso de que su tío Adolf, a quién siempre fue bueno con ellos, hubiera hecho algo tan vil y perverso a su propia sobrina de 12 años, pero… si que había notado cierto cambio en ambos en ese tiempo, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, sobretodo la forma diferente de ella al sonreír, esa forma se debía a que disimulaba muy bien lo que pasaba en secreto entre ellos, y ahora, ella sonreía de verdad por qué estaba con quien amaba, con Arthur.

- ¿Él… te obligó hacerlo todo este tiempo, sin poder contradecirle nada? - pregunto él acercándose a ella cara a cara. - ¡¿En serio te ha violado Aurora?

- ¡Desde los 12 años, cada noche… obligándome a callar lo que pasaba… diciendo que no me creerían, por qué me gustaba decía él! - exclamó ella entre lagrimas de dolor y vergüenza. - Cada noche… hasta que volvimos a Londres. - susurró. - La primera vez que lo hizo, implore a ese Ángel Salvador que me salvará de ese demonio, pero nunca apareció, y desde entonces cada noche me obligaba a hacerlo… y por eso, acabe por callarlo voluntariamente…

- Aurora… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste entonces? ¿Por qué hiciste lo que te dijo y callaste todo? - pregunto él cogiéndola de los brazos sin hacer fuerza.

- Tenía miedo y vergüenza… de cómo ibais a reaccionar ante ello. - confesó ella tapando su rostro con las manos mojadas de lagrimas. - Él insistía que lo amaba, que deseaba aquello… era un monstruo horrible, peor que aquel vampiro del almacén…

Adam podía sentir el miedo y horror de Aurora, era incluso mas fuerte que cuando estuvo asustada aquella noche cuando fueron secuestrados por ese vampiro de niños. Entonces, Adam no dudo y la abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza y decisión, sorprendiendo a una princesa destrozada y dolida que apartó las manos de su rostro mostrando su sorpresa entre lagrimas.

- Adam…

- Perdóname, Aurora… soy un maldito gilipollas de mierda. - se auto insulto él entre dientes, enojado consigo mismo. - Debí darme cuenta entonces de lo que estaba pasando, pero no lo vi. Soy yo quién debe pedirte perdón, y entender por qué callabas… perdóname, hermanita.

- Hermano… - nombró ella llorando de nuevo, pero esta vez de emoción y felicidad. Entonces lo abrazo para llorar en alto y con ganas, desahogándose. - ¡Uaaahh… hermano, tenía mucho miedo…!

- Vamos… venga, llora todo lo que quieras. Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. - animó él acariciándole la cabeza y el cabello rubio. - Ya ha pasado todo…

En ese mismo momento, se abría la puerta de la habitación, y de ella entraban los hermanos Hellsing; Ángelus y Arthur con una mirada apenada y dolida. Arthur entendió con eso que lo habían escuchado todo, no le importo, debían saberlo también, Arthur por ser ahora su novio, y Ángelus… por ser ese Ángel Salvador que no supo lo que paso hasta ahora.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías contarme también? - pregunto Ángelus a Arthur pero sin mirarlo a la cara. Él no contestó pero Ángelus afirmó que si. - Ya veo…

Aurora se giró al oírla, y la vio entre su melena ocultando a medias su rostro entre lagrimas. Ángelus y Arthur estuvieron enfrente de ellos viendo como ella se desahogaba entre los brazos de su hermano, se había quedado un enorme peso de encima, pero no estaba del todo curada de ese dolor, aún no. Entonces, cuando Ángelus se sentó al otro lado de Aurora, esta al notar la mano de ella sobre su hombro consolándola, al momento se apoyó fuertemente sobre su pecho sorprendiendo a todos.

- Recé para que aparecieras… y me salvarás de ese demonio como aquella vez… lo suplique toda la noche que me violó por primera vez… - confesó ella entre lagrimas sobre su pecho, manchándola. - Ahora… estás aquí, y me da paz…

- Lo siento mucho, Aurora… no era capaz de saber lo que os pasaba a ti y a tu hermano al iros de Londres, pero eso no es excusa… - se disculpo Ángelus abrazándola suavemente con los ojos cerrados. - De haberlo sabido, hubiera ido a detenerle, es frustrante para mi no haberlo sabido hasta ahora…

- No tienes que disculparte Ángelus. - interrumpió Adam. - Tú te dedicas a proteger al país de los vampiros y cosas de esas, no es tu responsabilidad protegernos a nosotros de cosas de estás…

- Tiene razón… - dijo Aurora apartándose de ella ahora mas calmada mientras secándose las lagrimas con el brazo. - Fue egoísta de mi parte llamarte, debí defenderme entonces…

- Te equivocas Aurora… eras solo una niña, era imposible defenderse de ese bastardo en un momento como ese el que viviste, y él no debería hacer cosas de estas. - dijo Ángelus sería y enojada. - Debe pagar por ello.

Esas palabras dejan sorprendidos a todos, sobretodo a Aurora. Ángelus la mira directa y segura en lo que decía, y ni Aurora ni los demás se sintieron molesto o inquietos por esas palabras, sino de acuerdo con ellas. Acto seguido, Aurora se volvió apoyar en el pecho de Ángelus para abrazarla suavemente para sentirse mas calmada y segura, Ángelus le corresponde de la firma forma, como dos hermanas de sangre.

Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, la monja rubia de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano, Heinkel Wolf, seguía instalada en el hotel del centro. Ella en esos momentos estaba tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo de muchos ya fumados y apagados en el cenicero que tenía al lado encima la cama. La rubia no dejaba de revivir lo que presenció anoche en la Mansión Hellsing; los dos romances entre los hermanos Hellsing con los príncipes reales de Inglaterra, no daba crédito a lo que vio, pero también sonreía sarcástica y divertida.

- Si es que… los vampiros, medio vampiros, y protestantes son iguales… no me extraña que pasen algo como esto jeje. - comenta ella entre risas irónicas antes de coger el cigarrillo con los dedos y dar una calada de humor y soplarla con vacilación. - Esto será mas interesante de lo que pensaba.

Heinkel pensó que con eso como chantaje, podría convencer a Ángelus para que se fuera con ella a Roma y presentarse ante el Papa, como él desea. Pero no iba a ser estúpida e ir sin pensarlo bien, debía se precavida, averiguar mas cosas. Con eso en mente se incorporó para sentarse con las piernas abierta y los brazos apoyados en ellas pensativa. De repente, su móvil empezó a sonar al lado suyo, miro la pantalla al cogerlo y bien que se trataba de su jefe, Ricardo Rossini, líder de Iscariote XIII, sin hacerle esperar respondió a la llamada.

- Buenos días, Heinkel. ¿Qué tal está el clima allí? - pregunto Rossini en tono amistoso y social.

- Buenos días jefe, se esta bien aquí, pero nada comparado con el hogar de nuestro señor Todopoderoso. - expresó ella con dignidad.

- Lo entiendo querida, bueno, ¿Cómo va la misión de captura? ¿Va avanzando?

- En avance, quizás no tarde demasiado en cogerla jefe. - contestó ella.

- Eso espero Heinkel. Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para conseguir cumplir esta misión especial tan importante para su santidad El Papa, pero desearía que no le hicieras esperar demasiado ¿entendido?

- Si señor.

- Su santidad confía en ti para traer a Ángelus, no importa si es voluntario o a la fuerza, pero la quiere aquí, y tu eres la única en este momento que quizás pueda cumplir con ese deseo, Heinkel… no falles a su santidad, ni a Dios nuestro Señor.

- No lo haré jefe, no de nuevo… - juro Heinkel apretando la mano libre contra la manta.

- Bien, te dejo trabajar, y espero saber nuevas y buenas noticias sobre la tarea. - pidió Rossini serio y algo frío. - En el nombre del padre, del hijo, y del espíritu santo…

- Amén. - dijo susurrante antes de colgar.

Heinkel lanzó el móvil y se dejo caer rendida en la cama tapándose los ojos con el brazo, indignada y furiosa. Ella sabía de sobras lo importante que era esa misión para el Papa, no hacía falta que le dijera eso, estaba enojada por ello. Estuvo un rato tumbada hasta que el móvil sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez unos 2 segundos, signo de que era un mensaje de texto. Al oírlo volvió a incorporarse para cogerlo y ver que era, y entonces mostró una sonrisa agradecida.

_**"Tenemos la dirección del sujeto, como pediste. Vive muy cerca de donde trabaja, no tiene perdida. Abajo tienes la dirección. También te hemos facilitado la posibilidad de verle en persona sin que sospeche. Nos debes una Heinkel. Ten cuidado en nombre de nuestro señor Jesucristo."**_

Con eso, Heinkel se prepara para irse ha hacer lo que tiene en mente gracias a esa información. Se quita las ropas de estar en el hotel para ponerse unas mas apropiadas para la ocasión. Se ducha y se arregla adecuadamente, se pone las ropas, coge sus cosas y se va de ella cerrando con llave.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

- ¿En serio pensáis hacer eso que decís, Condesa Elizabeth? - pregunto Adolf sorprendido y boquiabierto.

- Pues claro, ¿tienes una idea mejor que esa, señor Adolf de Edimburgo? - pregunto la vampira con naturalidad y inocencia. - Yo no veo ninguno mejor.

- Bueno… tengo que confesar que es un poco locura, todo para solo-

- ¿Sólo… qué? - pregunto la vampira pegada a su cara ahora, dejando petrificado al humano. - Usted no tiene idea de lo importante que es para nosotros tenerla con nosotros, ni la mas remota idea… así que cierre la boca y decida que hacer; o unirse al plan para así cumplir con su perverso deseo personal, o rechazarlo y así perder su única oportunidad en la vida. Qué hará…?

Adolf miró a la vampira que se alejo volviendo a su posición de antes mirándolo también, esperando una respuesta rápida. El hombre se mostró pensativo y serio, era una difícil decisión, pero estaba claro que deseaba mas que nada; tener de nuevo a Aurora para él, solamente para él, aunque fuera una noche. La vampira veía la obsesión y necesidad del humano claramente, y sonrió sarcástica pero disimuladamente por ello. Al final, Adolf alzó la mirada decidido.

- Esta bien, estoy con vosotros en esto. Contad con ello, Condesa Bathory. - acepto él extendiendo la mano. - Solo deseo tener a mi Aurora conmigo.

- Bien. Sabía decisión, Señor Adolf de Edimburgo. Muy buena y sabía decisión… no se arrepentirá de nada. - aseguro ella estrechando con suavidad.

Adolf tragó saliva debido a la inquietud de esas palabras de la siniestra y calculadora mirada que le clavaba la vampira. Entonces, Elizabeth se puso en pie con elegancia y educación, para darse la vuelta e irse hacía la puerta, una vez abierta, la criada se pudo enfrente esperando ordenes, Elizabeth se medio giro a Adolf que la mira girando la cintura.

- Espero con ansias la fecha dicha, señor Adolf. Que tenga un buen día usted y su familia. - se despidió ella sonando amable y dulce.

- Sí, gracias… - agradeció él disimulando su nerviosismo, entonces miró a la criada. - Guíala hacía la salida, por favor.

La criada así lo hizo haciendo una reverencia antes, entonces guió a la dama señalando la salida con el brazo extendido educada y elegantemente, la condesa halagó a la criada con una sonrisa, ésta se sonrojo un poco ante la belleza y amabilidad de la mujer, ambas cosas que la aterraron un poco, entonces la guió con la mirada baja y paso ligero. Con último vistazo, la vampira se despidió del príncipe escocés que la miraba también, hasta desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta sin apartar su mirada sonriente y perversa. Una vez solo, Adolf se dejo caer en el sofá rendido y aliviado, como si hubiera tenido su primera reunión con gente de la realeza pero mas nervioso que entonces. Estar ante la presencia de esa mujer de las tinieblas lo dejaba agotado. Durante los siguientes largos minutos, Adolf estuvo allí cómodamente sentado pensando en el plan que la vampira le explico con todos los detalles pensados, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto por dicho plan. Ciertamente, el plan era bastante eficaz y brillante, pero al mas mínimo error podría descubrirse y por tanto quedar al descubierto por la vampira de Hellsing y los otros, delatándose abiertamente por los crímenes cometidos, la violación a la hija del Rey más aliarse con el enemigo mortal de la amiga y leal caballera de Su Majestad, podría castigarse con la vida misma, aunque él fuera el hermano mayor del mismo Rey.

- _"Cálmate Adolf, debes confiar en la Condesa Bathory. Seguro que no fallará en lo que planea, te ha prometido tener para siempre a Aurora solo para ti, para ti y nadie más, ni para ese enano de Hellsing."_ - pensaba Adolf intentando calmar los nervios y la inquietud tomando las de ese licor húngaro. - _"Además, ya es tarde para volver atrás ahora, no puedes contradecir a esa mujer aunque quisieras…"_

De repente, fuera del salón se oyeron ruidos de alguien correr apresurada, sonido de tacones gruesos. Al oírlo Adolf se asomo por encima del sofá y en ese momento vio como la puerta se abría en par dejando paso a criada diferente a la de antes, más joven y bajita. La chica jadeaba agotada debido a la carrera, pero en mano llevaba una especie de papel blanco doblado por la mitad.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora, esto… Susy? - pregunto él recordando enseguida el nombre de la joven de pelo rubio y recogido en un moño.

- ¡Señor, a pasado algo horrible! - exclamó la chica en alto y alterada. Adolf se puso en pie confuso. - ¡María a desaparecido de repente dejando una nota diciendo que se iba para siempre, que no la buscarán!

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - gritó Adolf.

La noticia alarmo bastante a la familia, ya que, la criada chica mencionada era la criada que guió a la vampira Bathory a la salida, con ese pensamiento, Adolf imagino que había pasado. Dedujo que la vampira húngara se había encaprichado con esa mujer y que decidió "llevársela" de allí sin pedirle permiso, ya que, si decía algo, se sabría de su mutuo acuerdo y alianza. Adolf tuvo que resignarse y contratar a una criada nueva, dando por perdida a María.

Momentos después, en la casa de Radu, los vampiros que quedaba: Radu, Elizabeth, Gina y Izan, estaban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de una comida recién traída por la húngara; la criada María que en esos momentos estaba en ropa interior sobre la mesa medio consciente y adormecida, estaba llena de heridas de mordeduras provocadas por esos vampiros, dos en cada lado de la mesa sentados en la silla o de pie debido a alguna zona inalcanzable.

- Hoy has traído una buena comida querida, ¿y dices que es cortesía de ese escocés amigo que tienes? - pregunto Radu con una muñeca de la chica en las manos. - No imaginaba que fuera de estos…

- No me la ha "regalado" precisamente, solo que no dirá que la he cogido yo, nada más. - corrigió ella con sangre en los labios lamiéndolos.

Radu se rió burlón y contento al oír eso. Gina e Izan también disfrutaban de la chica, los dos de cara frente al otros en la parte inferior de la chica mientras la otra pareja estaba junto a la cabeza y el torso. Sintiendo las mordidas y el dolor de las heridas y la sangre deslizarse por su cuerpo y debajo de este, la chica no tardo en ponerse a llorar de dolor y suplica, no se atrevía a gritar por si la mataban, aunque ese dolor hacía que lo deseará enormemente. Radu la vio llorar y sonrió con sangre en las comisuras, entonces la mordió en la yugular derecha haciendo que gimiera de dolor y luego de placer.

- Ah… por favor… dejadme ir… por favor… os lo suplicó… - decía ella susurrante, mientras Radu bebía de su cuello. - ¡Ah…!

- Tranquila pequeña… - dijo Elizabeth al otro lado, acariciando la cabeza de la chica con suavidad y dulzura. La chica tembló y miró a la mujer que vio en casa de su señor, solo que ahora estaba con los labios y la barbilla manchadas de sangre, de su sangre chupada por doquier. - Está es la mejor sensación de tu vida, muchísimo mejor que el propio sexo carnal…

- Yo no deseaba esto… no quiero morir… - le suplicaba ella entre lagrimas, que se mezclaban con la sangre en el cuello. - Por favor…

Ya harto de oírla, Radu le tapó la boca con la mano mientras seguía chupándole la sangre por el cuello, Elizabeth no tardó en hacer lo mismo solo que por uno de los pecho de la chica, cosa que ésta se estremeció al sentirlo, tanto que arqueó la espalda dando un grito bajo la mano de Radu. Gina e Izan no tardaron tampoco en unirse al festín mordiendo las piernas de la joven, una pierna cada uno dejando que la sangre deslizará hasta la mesa, hay gotearon por los bordes. María ya no gritaba pero no dejaba de llorar por doquier sintiendo todas las mordidas haciendo que se excitará más y más, sonrojándose. También sentía que se le iba la fuerza y la consciencia, sabía de sobra que moriría desangrada enseguida, y eso deseaba, morir antes de seguir sufriendo.

- ¡Ah…! - exclamó Gina de golpe echando la cabeza hacía atrás violentamente, eso alerto a todos. - Oh…

- ¡Gina, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Izan que estaba a su lado preocupado limpiándose la sangre. No tardo en saber que ella estaba teniendo una visión. - ¡¿Qué estás viendo?

La castaña no respondió, estuvo en esa posición unos segundos hasta que echo la cabeza hacía delante lentamente saliendo de su trance, después mostró una sonrisa picará y sarcástica.

- ¿Gina? - pregunto Elizabeth frente a ella.

- Estamos de fuerte… todo irá perfecto para tu plan, para cumplir con mi deseo madre… Ángelus no será capaz de evitarlo siquiera. - informó Gina con seguridad y triunfo.

- ¿Estás segura, mi niña? - pregunto Radu al oírla. - ¿Podremos ejecutar el plan pronto?

- Sí, no hace falta esperar demasiado ya.

- ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo hija? - pregunto Elizabeth inclinándose un poco más hacía delante.

- Esta misma noche… ni más ni menos. - contestó ella.

Ante eso, todos sonrieron satisfecho y contentos, entonces continuaron con el festín. La chica estaba casi muerta, pero no querían desaprovechar la poca sangre que quedaba en su cuerpo que aún no se había derramado en la mesa para gotear al suelo. Toda la mesa estaba ya teñida de carmín por la sangre de la chica humana ya inconsciente para no despertar nunca jamás, dejando que su poca sangre fuera absorbida por esos seres de las tinieblas que deseaban tener en su poder a otra criatura oscura pero que estaba del bando de la luz.

- Que ganas tengo que tenerla en mis brazos querida… ni siquiera una noche con ella me serviría para satisfacerme del todo. - confesó Radu impaciente.

- Pues no te preocupes amor. - tranquilizó ella serpenteante. - Muy pronto tendrás toda la eternidad para hacerla tuya todas las veces que quieras…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, habréis notado que hay un poco de todo supongo jeje. Intentaré no tarda en poner el siquiente, y por favor, dejadme reviews, me inspiran mucho!**_


	20. El Secuestro Una Decisión

_**HOLA A TODOS! Ya estoy aquí con otro capítulo más! La historia se pone cada vez mas interesante, pero también más dificil de narrar por mi parte jejeje. Espero que os este gustado a todos los que estéis leyendo este fic. Que disfrutéis.**_

**20. EL SECUESTRO; UNA FATAL Y CONDENABLE DECISIÓN**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

La mañana soleada había desaparecido, dejando paso a un mediodía nublado y tenebroso. Una nubes negras y ruidosas de truenos y relámpagos aparecieron de repente tapando el cielo entero en la capital, la gente se inquieto un poco por ese cambio, temiendo que eso fuera un mal augurio. Mientras, por la carrera que llevaba directamente a la Mansión Hellsing, iba una furgoneta militar a toda velocidad, con dos mujeres y un hombre joven en el tejado sintiendo el fuerte viento debido a la velocidad del vehiculo.

- ¡Señoritas, ya estamos llegando! - anunció Sirius señalando con el dedo el diminuto terreno de Hellsing que se iba acercando más y más.

- Hogar dulce hogar. - comentó Seras sonriente y aliviada. - No hay nada mejor que estar en casa.

Al llegar a la verja, los guardias abrieron sin preguntar, dándoles la bienvenidas con animo. Una vez dentro, todos los soldados de Hellsing les dieron la bienvenidas, dejándoles sorprendidos a todos pero sobretodos a los vampiros y la licántropa pelirroja. En la puerta de la Mansión, les esperaban Pip y la mayordoma Tara con una sonrisa, a Yasmina le extraño que no estuvieran Ángelus o Arthur. Al aparcar, Seras no espero mas y se abalanzó sobre Pip para abrazarlo y besarlo como una gata en celo, él pillado por sorpresa intento mantenerse en pie abrazando y besando a Seras. Todos miraron sonrojados.

- ¡Eh, vale campeona! - detuvo él bajándola al suelo con cuidado. - Relájate fiera, que nos están mirando todos.

- ¿Qué más da? - pregunto ella pasiva de ese detalle. - Ni que nunca hubieran visto esta escena antes.

- Eso es verdad, que carajo. - dijo él, y la beso de nuevo, ella le corresponde. Todos miraron con humor y contentos. - Bueno, - dijo al acabar, dirigiéndose a todos. - ¡Se acabo el espectáculo, todo el mundo a lo suyo, venga! - ordenó, después miro a los hermanos Balan. - Vosotros llevar a las vampiras a la mazmorra, esta todo listo para ella.

Y así fue, los soldados descargaron a las vampiresas ya despiertas allí mismo para luego irse con la furgoneta al almacén detrás de la Mansión. Tara se fue a preparar los alimentos pertinentes para los soldados y los vampiros, Sirius y sus hermanos cargaron con las vampiras, que golpeaban y gruñían en alto, y las llevaron a las mazmorras. Pip se quedo en el recibidor con Yasmina y Seras en esos momentos, y estuvieron allí disfrutando del silencio unos segundos.

- Paz… por fin. - suspiró Yasmina aliviada, echando la cabeza hacía atrás relajada. - Que alivio…

- Si chica, - coincidió Seras. - Pero una cosa, ¿Y Arthur y Ángelus, que no han venido a recibirnos?

- ¡Es verdad! - recordó la pelirroja incorporándose repentinamente, después se giró a Pip. - ¿Y mi señora, Pip? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Y el señorito Arthur?

- Tranquila loba, tranquila… - calmó Pip al ver que se alteraba. - Arthur esta arriba con los príncipes, necesitan estar solos ahora mismo. Y Ángelus… esta fuera, en Palacio reunida con Su Majestad.

- ¿Reunida con su majestad en pleno día, otra vez? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

- ¿Por qué Arthur y los príncipes desean estar solos sabiendo que veníamos ahora? - pregunto Seras confusa y curiosa. - ¿Acaso a pasado algo?

- Casualmente… puedo responder a vuestras últimas preguntas con una sola respuesta: Sí, ha pasado algo en vuestra ausencia. - contestó él. - Y creo que debería contároslo ahora mismo, pero mejor vayamos a un sitio más privado. - propuso dejando paso a las damas primero.

Confusas, Seras y Yasmina caminaron en dirección a la Sala de Estar, que era la habitación mas cercana, Pip estuvo detrás de ellas cogiendo sus manos por detrás y con mala cara, preparándose para la posible reacción de las chicas al saber lo ocurrido antes de que llegarán. Mientras, Sirius y sus hermanos, a pesar de los golpes y los insultos, los tres consiguieron llevar a las vampiresas a la mazmorra para atarlas en las cadenas de plata de la pared del fondo.

- Uff… al fin quietecitas y atadas… - suspiró Lucius aliviado y agotado. - Estabais mas monas durmiendo antes.

- Púdrete en el infierno… juguete de Ángelus. - maldijo Verona casi sin fuerzas. - ¿Qué demonios tienen estas cadenas de plata? No tengo fuerzas…

- Es lógico… - dijo Sirius con los brazos cruzados delante de las tres. - Al no haber tomando sangre y estar atadas todo el tiempo con plata os debilita y seca la piel como hojas secas.

- ¿Qué nos vais a torturar acaso? - pregunto Aleera con vacilación y desafío. - Perdéis el tiempo si es así novatos.

- Nos somos tan novatos después de haberos pateado el trasero guapa, así que piensa bien lo que dices. - corrigió Lucius triunfal y sonriente.

- Ya sabemos que no vais hablar, pero tranquilas. No vamos a torturaros para sacaros información, por lo menos nosotros no. - informó Sirius calmado.

Las vampiras al principio no entendieron eso, pero al ver las miradas sonrientes y sarcásticas de esos hermanos no tardaron en deducir que pensaban; sería Ángelus en persona quien se encargaría de ellas tres. Los tres vieron el miedo y inquietud en los rostros de las vampiras, y no pudieron evitar reírse de ello. Entonces, Sirius decidió retirarse, y sus hermanos le siguieron con paso tranquilo y relajado, ante eso las vampiras se alteraron un poco.

- ¡Esperar, no podéis dejar que ella nos mate, por favor! - suplicó Verona nerviosa y asustada. - ¡Ella nos matará para recuperar la sangre que le robamos, nos matará sin piedad alguna!

- Haber pensado antes eso querida. - dijo Lucius sin parar o girarse a ella, sonando vacilante. - Ahora os toca sufrir un poco, pero más que ella entonces.

- ¡Malditos, ¿es que acaso no tenéis orgullo propio? - pregunto Aleera de repente, eso detuvo a los vampiros en seco, se giraron a ella confusos por esa pregunta. - ¿Es que acaso no os molesta obedecer las ordenes de una zorra insignificante que no hace nada por si misma?

- ¿Tú acaso sabes de lo que estás hablando? - pregunto Marcus algo molesto y sorprendido. - Nosotros elegimos esta vida, seguirla a ella para ayudarla en su venganza.

- Al principio por la recompensa que los ofreció; vosotras tres. - confesó Lucius señalándolas. - Pero ahora… a pesar de que suene raro por mi, es divertido estar con ella, eso de cazar vampiros novatos y débiles para proteger a los humanos, humanas guapas y divertidas…

- Si no llega a ser por ella ahora no estaríamos aquí, - informó Sirius de repente, sin dudar un instante. - Le debemos más de lo que imagináis. Así que eso de no tener orgullo, si que lo tenemos, pero para seguir a nuestra ama y creadora, que nos quiere como su familia, que nos eligió para ayudarla en todo.

Esas palabras dejaron mudas a las vampiras, pero también enrabiadas por ver que era imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión. Sirius se dio la vuelta y se fue de allí seguido por sus hermanos, al salir cerraron con llave la puerta, y al otro lado se oyeron los gritos de rabia y oído de las vampiras. Los gritos se oyeron claramente en toda la mansión, recordando a las casas encantadas de las ferias populares de todo el mundo. Los gritos no tardaron en cesar del todo. Mientras, Pip ya había explicado los sucedido a las dos chicas, viendo lo mudas y sorprendidas que estaban, dejo que tuvieran su tiempo para asimilarlo.

- No puede ser… la princesa Aurora… - murmuró Yasmina incrédula de lo que Pip contó. - Que cosa tan terrible…

- Nunca imagine que hubiera alguien tan repugnante en la Familia Real. - confesó Seras algo molesta apretando los colmillos. - Que hombre mas cruel…

- Es por ese motivo que Ángelus no esta aquí, ha ido a Palacio a contarle todo a Su Majestad en nombre de la princesa. - aclaró Pip serio.

- ¿Y Arthur, esta con los príncipes? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Sí, la chica esta muy avergonzada por haber tardado en contárselo a su hermano Adam. - contó él apenado. - Al final se armo de valor y lo hizo, pero aún así fue demasiado para ella al parecer.

- ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos o algo? - pregunto Yasmina poniéndose en pie.

- No es buena idea Yas, - detuvo Seras al instante. - Creo que es mejor dejarles solos de momento, no es asunto nuestro por mas que deseemos ayudar.

- Pero…

- Haz caso a Seras, no nos conviene molestarles ahora. Dejémosles solos un rato mas. - dijo Pip estando con Seras en eso.

La licántropa pelirroja tuvo que resignarse al final y miró en dirección a la habitación de la princesa, pensando en lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, y no le extrañaba que Ángelus tomará carta en el asunto, ella sufrió por lo mismo en sus propias carnes hace tiempo. Con eso, los tres decidieron irse a descansar un poco en sus habitaciones, dejando que Arthur y los príncipes se consolaran entre ellos por lo que le paso a Aurora.

- Me da gusto verte de nuevo, y también me sorprende que vengas durante el día. - dijo Su Majestad el Rey sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

- Siento haberme presentado aquí sin avisar Majestad, pero era importante verle en estos momentos. - se disculpo ella sincera y sería, cosa que llamó la atención del rey. - Majestad, vengo para hablarle del asunto que me pidió investigar; lo de su hija y su hermano ¿recuerda?

- Por supuesto, lo tengo siempre en mente preocupado y inquieto por saber finalmente lo que pasa Ángelus. - aseguro él apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa. - ¿Has averiguado algo nuevo?

- Mas que eso señor… ya se toda la verdad, y de buena mano. - contestó ella cabizbaja, luego la alzó. - Su hija ha sido quien lo ha contado todo.

Al oír eso el Rey la escucho con atención, y Ángelus, armándose de valor, le contó todo. A medida que la morena contaba todo lo que Aurora le contó a Arthur, su Majestad se mostraba sorprendido y horrorizado, sobretodo por la parte en que su propio hermano abusaba de su hija desde los 12 años, cada noche una y otra vez, asegurando que ella lo amaba y que le gustaba lo que hacía, todo eso repugnaba al rey y le enfurecía, Ángelus lo veía y notaba en él. Cuando Ángelus llegó a la parte en que su hermano Arthur fue el que descubrió la verdad, y fue quién ayudo a su hija mental y físicamente, el Rey se sintió mas aliviado, sabiendo que ahora su hija estaba a salvo de la gente que quería, y del hombre que amaba de corazón.

- ¿No le molesta… que Arthur este con su hija, Majestad? - pregunto Ángelus viendo su expresión de alivio y agradecimiento.

- En absoluto, todo lo contrario; tu hermano es el joven mas indicado para que este con mi hija en estos momentos, yo no soy de eso que hacen que sus hijos se casen con quienes no quieren casarse, eso es cosa del pasado. - aseguro él. - Además, si Aurora ama a ese joven y él a ella también, me quedo mas tranquilo, ella ahora necesita de su apoyo… ahora mas que nunca. - hizo una pausa. - Nunca imagine algo así de parte de mi hermano, no puedo creerlo…

- Es normal señor, es su hermano… y uno al vivir separado de un familiar no ve que cambian de carácter, aspecto, etc… - intento consolar ella. - Pero eso no es excusa para lo que ha hecho.

- Desde luego que no, Adolf tiene que responder ante mi y mi hija, y pagar por su crimen. - decidió el Rey poniéndose en pie decidido y serio. - Pediré que lo traigan a Palacio cuanto antes, tiene que darme explicaciones de esto.

- Haga lo que crea conveniente señor, - animó Ángelus poniéndose en pie también. - ¿Desea que sus hijos vuelvan ya?

- No, Aurora necesita estar con tu hermano un poco más, no me importa en absoluto que este en tu casa. - dijo él. - Pero, ¿a ti te…?

- En absoluto, ella es como una hermana mas de mi familia, y se que necesita estar con gente que le importa, no es ninguna molestia. - aseguro ella.

El Rey se lo agradeció con una sonrisa amistosa y agradecida, pero enseguida vio en Ángelus algo extraño, mostraba una mirada sería y algo inquieta, incluso evitaba mirarle a la cara a veces pero disimuladamente. Eso confundió al principio al Rey, pero no tardó en dar con algunas respuestas de ello.

- Bueno, - dijo Ángelus quitando el silencio. - Será mejor que vuelva a casa ya, en estos momentos ya deben haber regresado mis caballeros. - con eso ella se dio la vuelta despidiéndose.

- Espera Ángelus. - detuvo el Rey con voz sería, ella se detuvo en seco. - ¿No tienes nada mas que contarme?

Tras esa pregunta hubo un silencio incomodo, Ángelus ni se atrevió a girarse a él, leyendo su mente ya sabía de sobra lo que estaba pensando, sospechaba de que pasaba algo mas relacionado con sus hijos y ella misma, y por eso no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara para que acabará de entender lo que pasaba.

- Tu silencio me dice que si. - dedujo él con los brazos cruzados detrás de Ángelus, esperando paciente. - Si tienes algo mas que decirme, este es el momento de hacerlo.

Ángelus dejo caer sus hombros rendida mientras suspiraba resignada, entonces se giro a él sobre su pie y lo miró. Vio que él estaba algo serio, y eso a ella la inquieto un poco. Acto seguido, Ángelus camino de nuevo hacía él con la mirada baja y los ojos cerrados como si fuera a recibir un castigo por algo malo.

- Veo que es imposible ocultarle nada si que usted lo vea en alguien. - dijo ella con ironía. - No se equivoca, hay algo mas que debe saber, y espero que no se lo tome demasiado a pecho señor.

- No hace falta que digas más, Ángelus. - dijo el Rey de repente, eso la desconcertó y alzo la mirada confusa, viendo que él sonreía amistoso y con inocencia. - Ya imagino que esta pasando… ¿Es mi hijo, Adam, por casualidad? - pregunto, y Ángelus quedo muda, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y ponerse sonrojada y nerviosa. - Jeje, ya veo… así que es eso, sabía que pasaría algo semejante, y sabiendo ahora que tu hermano esta con Aurora.

- Lo siento mucho, señor… - se disculpo ella con sinceridad y pesar. - Yo no quería…

- No te disculpes Ángelus, no hay nada que perdonar. - dijo el Rey rodeando la mesa para estar frente a ella. - Mi hijo dejo claro hace mucho tiempo que siente algo muy especial por ti, y yo mismo le pillé decírselo a Aurora antes de su partida a la Mansión Hellsing… y además, desde el momento en que lo volviste a ver en el cumpleaños de Arthur, algo me decía que pasaba algo extraño contigo respecto a él, ya veo que era eso…

- ¿No me odia por eso?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene eso ahora? Además, es mi hijo quien se enamoró antes ¿no? Ya no estamos en época de decidir quien esta tu hijo amorosamente. - dijo el rey pasivo de todo eso del pasado. - Mientras él esté seguro de lo que siente, y no corra peligro por ello, tenéis mi consentimiento, Arthur igual.

- Hablando de esta forma… me hace dudar de si es verdad es de la realeza ¿Sabe? - confesó Ángelus sorprendida y amigable.

- Gracias. - agradeció él orgulloso. Anda ven aquí, amiga mía. - pidió él extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla, ella se acercó y ambos se abrazaron como dos buenos amigos de toda la vida, enseguida se separaron. - Has hecho muchas cosas por este país, al igual que tu padre Alucard y la Organización Hellsing, te lo debo todo.

- Solo su amistad, Majestad. Solo eso. - dijo ella separándose de él. - Prometo no poder en peligro a sus hijos Majestad, y si les llega a pasar algo por mi, seré yo quien lo solucione o pague, lo juro por todo.

- Estoy seguro de ello, Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, Reina No-Muerta de los vampiros.

Con eso, Ángelus se despidió de Su Majestad el Rey con una reverencia, y se fue de allí para regresar a la Mansión, deseaba tener una charla con Aurora para animarla un poco más, si era posible eso en esos momentos. Al salir de Palacio, en la entrada estuvo su moto y con ella se fue de allí a toda velocidad.

En esos mismos momentos, Aurora estaba en su habitación y en compañía de su hermano Adam y su novio Arthur, ella estaba medio tumbada en la cama apoyada en los cojines de la cabecera, y ellos dos sentados juntos a ella. Entre las manos de ella había una taza donde contenía un poco de chocolate caliente.

- ¿Ya estás mejor? - pregunto Adam apartándole el pelo de la cara.

- Más o menos… dolida por habértelo callado todo este tiempo, pero aliviada por hacerlo antes. - contestó ella sin mirarlos, tenía la mirada perdida y bajada a sus piernas tapadas por una ligera y pequeña manta que la tapaba hasta la cintura. Entonces alzó la cabeza y los miró. - Siento que estéis así por mi.

- No te disculpes por nada Aurora, entendemos perfectamente que estés mal, después de todo lo que has sufrido. - dijo Arthur frotándole el brazo.

- Has sido muy valiente de contármelo, otra se lo habría callado el resto de su vida. - animó Adam. - No estoy enfadado contigo, te lo juro hermanita.

Aurora se lo agradeció con una sonrisa mas animada, él le beso la cabeza con ternura para apoyar su frente en ella un rato. Después, ella se giró a Arthur.

- Gracias por animarme a contarle todo Arthur, - dijo ella mirándolo agradecida. - de no ser por ti nunca habría contado nada de esto, y eso… habría sido peor para mi.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. - dijo Arthur. - Y no te preocupes, mi hermana ya debe haberle contado a tu padre todo y tomará medidas para castigar a tu tío, debe recibir lo que se merece por esto…

- Por favor Arthur, deja de estar enfurecido con eso… - suplicó ella a su amado. - me entristece verte así.

Verla así, él decidió concederle esa petición y la abrazo con el brazo apoyando la cabeza de ella por delante de su hombro. Aurora se sintió más tranquila y relajada estando con ellos así en silencio, dejando que el abrazo de su amado Arthur la reconfortará y hiciera olvidar durante esos momentos su pasado. Momentos después, ella se quedo dormida sobre Arthur, éste y Adam decidieron dejarla dormir, las emociones de antes la habían agotado y necesitaba descansar. Cuando la tumbaron en la cama y taparon bien con la manta, ambos estuvieron por irse de allí, pero de repente, un fuerte viento hizo que la puerta de la terraza se abriera de golpe rompiendo el cristal, Arthur y Adam se cubrieron desconcertados y confusos. Cuando el viento ceso y los cristales cayeron al suelo, los dos jóvenes miraron y quedaron sorprendidos y mudos de ver lo que veían en ese momento: el enemigo en persona frente a ellos; Radu, Gina, Izan y Elizabeth frente a la ventana abierta y destrozada.

- Hola Arthur, - dijo Radu ante él tranquilo y animado. - Me alegra verte de nuevo.

- ¡Radu…! - dijo Arthur maldiciendo entre dientes enfurecido. - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

El vampiro moreno no contesto, solo sonrió mostrando los colmillos con maldad y perversidad. Arthur protegió a Adam estando al frente, y entonces recordó que bajo su ropa tenía la pistola plateada, decidió cogerla con cuidado de que Radu no la viera.

- Yo en lugar tiraría esa arma querido. - dijo una voz, él y Adam se giraron a ella y vieron que era Bathory que estaba sujetando a una Aurora despierta y muerta de miedo, las afiladas uñas de la vampiresa amenazaban con cortar el cuello de la joven. - O es que acaso quieres que haga esto con tu amada.

- A-Arthur… - tartamudeó Aurora petrificada y llorando de miedo, notando los dedos de la mujer sobre su garganta.

- Tranquila hermana, no pasará nada… - intento calmar Adam ante esa situación. - Arthur, haz lo que dicen, por favor…

Ante la petición desesperada del príncipe y la amenaza de la vampira Bathory con Aurora, Arthur no tuvo otra que aceptar; sacó el arma a la vista y la lanzó a los pies de Radu que la pateó lejos de ellos. Acto seguido, Gina y Izan los cogieron de un soplido con fuerza, Elizabeth dejo de apuntar con las uñas al cuello de la princesa para cogerla bruscamente para ponerla en pie y hacerla caminar pegada a ella hasta estar junto a Radu, los otros dos también se acercaron a él, Arthur miró a la pareja con odio y rencor, ni una pizca de miedo había en su mirada, cosa que sorprendió a los vampiros.

- Mmm, como se nota que te ha criado Ángelus, y que eres hijo de esos dos. - comentó Elizabeth sonriendo sarcástica.

- ¡¿Qué rayos queréis? - exigió Arthur en alto.

- A tu hermana, Ángelus, por supuesto. - contestó Radu inclinándose para mirarlo cara a cara. - Y vamos a hacer lo que sea para que termine a nuestro lado.

Con eso, Arthur miró con odio a ese vampiro que lo miraba con diversión y triunfo, mientras, los dos príncipes estaban asustados, pero sabían que Ángelus los salvaría de esa como la otras veces, o eso esperaban. Mientras, los demás vampiros de Hellsing y Yasmina corrían en dirección a la habitación, ya que oyeron en estruendo de allí a distancia. También olieron el desagradable hedor de esos vampiros y por eso aceleraron la marcha cuanto podían, enseguida llegaron al segundo piso visualizando la puerta, y entraron de un portazo, pero al entrar vieron que era tarde, Arthur y los gemelos reales habían desaparecido de allí sin dejar rastro alguno, solo una ventana destrozada con las cortinas bailando por el viento que soplaba.

- Oh no… esto no puede ser verdad… - dijo Yasmina horrorizada, cayendo rendida al suelo de rodilla, temblando de horror por lo que estaba viendo. - Los príncipes… y el señorito Arthur… no puede ser… ellos han sido…

Sirius se puso al lado de ella mientras los demás inspeccionaban el lugar por si había laguna vista. La licántropa pelirroja estuvo en trance unos minutos mientras Sirius la agitaba fuertemente para hacerla reaccionar, pero nada. De repente, por los pasillos se oyeron unos acelerados pasos, unos demasiado rápidos para un humano normal, y no se tardo mucho en saberse de quién se trataba. Cuando Sirius se giro a la puerta igual que los demás, allí estaba ella; Ángelus jadeando por la carrera que hizo hasta allí.

- Ama… - nombró Sirius al verla, y eso hizo que Yasmina volvieran en si sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado… aquí? - pregunto la vampira al ver todo ese alboroto y destrozos. - ¿Dónde están Arthur y los príncipes? - pregunto a todo el mundo.

- ¡Ángelus, es terrible! - exclamó Seras alterada. - ¡Radu y los suyos han estado aquí, y se han llevado a Arthur y los príncipes hace unos momentos!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? - Gritó Ángelus alarmada.

La noche no tardo en llegar, y con ella la claridad del cielo nocturno llenó de pequeñas estrellas acompañando una luna creciente. La ciudad de Londres enseguida se lleno de gente comprando o tomando algo en los bares y restaurantes, jóvenes entraron y saliendo de discotecas y fiestas a lo grande. Uno de esos locales, el Sangre Fresca de Spike, también se daba una macro fiesta a lo grande, abierto a todo el mundo sin necesidad de invitación pero si era obligatorio vacunarse con el Suero si no se esta vacunado con ella. Spike quiso dar una fiesta para animar a la gente un poco esa noche después de un día nublado y deprimente, y así fue, la gente que iba allí se lo pasaba en grande igual que él con sus chicas y sus amigos vampiros, incluso tenía a una cantante famosa esa noche en su local, cantando para todos. En esos momentos él iba paseando por el lugar observando todo y disfrutando, había chicas nuevas que deseaba conocer y saborear, pero de golpe, su vista de vampiro se fijo en una chica en concreto. Justo en la entrada entraba una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello rubio y corto como un chico, y con gafas de sol redondas que combinaban con su vestimenta atractiva y sexy, él no dudo en ir con ella.

- Buenas noches, guapa. - saludo él al estar frente a ella, encantándola con un atractivo rostro seductor. - Eres nueva aquí, ¿verdad?

- Pues si, al saber que era entrada gratuita no me pude resistir. - dijo la joven con una sonrisa angelical y bella. - Aunque eso de que te vacunen en la entrada es algo molesto y… doloroso.

- ¿Te ha dolido? - pregunto él disimulando preocupación. - No te preocupes, se te pasará enseguida con un trago especial de la casa, te invito.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias! - agradeció ella emocionada. - ¿Eres el dueño o algo así que tienes ese detalle?

- ¡Bingo! Soy William El Sanguinario, Spike para los amigos… y para ti. - se presentó él besando la mano de la chica. - ¿Y tú, como te llamas?

- Heinkel… me llamo Heinkel Wolf. - se presentó la chica con una sonrisa.

Spike pensó que era un nombre curioso pero original, y así la guió hacía la barra con una mano en la cintura de ella. Durante una hora, la pareja estuvo en la barra charlando y riendo a lo grande con cada copa que tomaban. Heinkel empezaba a estar algo borracha, y Spike deseaba eso para tenerla mas controlada y manejable.

- Oye Heinkel, - llamó él a la chica sonrojada de la borrachera. - ¿Te apetece ir a un sitio mas privado?

- ¿Más privado? Hip, ¿cómo cual, caballero? - pregunto ella ebria pero animada. - ¿Hay algún sitio tranquilo con este alboroto de aquí?

- Pues si aunque parezca imposible, - aseguro él poniéndose en pie, después le extendió la mano. - ¿Vamos? Si no quieres lo entenderle.

- Je, que narices. - dijo ella tomando de un trago su última copa, después cogió su mano y se puso de pie de un brincó. - ¡Vamos allá!

Y sin mas dilación, ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía el pasillo rojo donde estaban las habitaciones privadas, la sala VIP, y el despacho de éste. Spike no llevó a la joven a ninguna habitación, sino que la guió hasta su despacho que estaba casi al final de ese pasillo. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se giró a ella con una mirada hambrienta y excitada, arrinconó a la chica frente a su mesa con las manos apoyadas a cada lado y la beso con deseo y ella le corresponde.

- ¿Siempre… haces esto con las chicas que invitas a una copa? - pregunto ella excitada entre besos.

- No, sólo a las interesantes y traviesas. - contestó él sarcástico. - Tengo mis preferencias, después de todo.

- Vaya, ¿Y yo que soy? ¿Interesante o traviesa? - pregunto ella coqueta.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - pregunto él entre risas seductoras, ella se unió antes de volver a besarle cogiéndole del rostro.

Ambos se besaron con ganas y placer, y entonces empezaron a acariciarse mutuamente encima y debajo de las ropas. Spike acabo tumbado a la chica sobre la mesa después de apartar de nuevo los objetos, mientras ella abría en par su camisa rompiéndola, a él no le importó. La cintura de él estuvo entre las piernas de ella que estaban curvadas hacía atrás, y ella no tardo en empezar a gemir por los besos y acaricias que él le daba por todo el cuerpo.

- Es-Espera… - pidió ella de repente excitada. - Cierra la puerta con llave por favor. - Spike la miró extrañado. - No quiero que nos pillen en plena acción.

- Jeje, claro amor. - entendió Spike sonriendo. - Ahora mismo.

Spike se puso en pie dejando que ella también se incorporará, y luego fue hacía la puerta para poner el cerrojo bien puesto. Entonces, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa coqueta e impaciente, pero al hacerlo tuvo una sorpresa que le cambio la cara al momento; Heinkel estaba en pie frente a él, apuntándole con una pistola con silenciador, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa triunfal y sarcástica.

- ¿Pero que demonios? - pregunto él confuso y molesto. - ¿De dónde ha salido esa arma? ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Nada que deba preocuparte… de momento. - contestó ella sonando amenazante.

- ¿Se puede saber quien eres? - pregunto enrabiado. - Tú no eres de aquí, y mucho menos de los que están con los vampiros por diversión y placer, ¿verdad? - adivinó él hablando entre dientes aguantando las ganas de atacarla y morderla.

- Exacto. - afirmó ella. - Estoy en el otro bando, de aquello que no se dejan embobar por esos demonios renegados de Dios Todopoderoso.

- Lo que faltaba, una religiosa asesina, de lujo. - dijo Spike sonando calmado. - ¿Y qué haces aquí si se puede saber? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

- Hablar. Sólo hablar. - contestó ella. - Si me dices lo que quiero saber, te dejaré con vida y nunca más volverás a verme.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

- Ángelus Drakul. - nombró ella dejando mudo al vampiro rubio platino. - Quiero saber todo lo que sepas de esa morena chupa-sangre que consigue que todos confíen en ella sin pestañear.

Spike quedo sorprendido de que esa mujer religiosa preguntará por Ángelus, y no tardó en saber quién era ella en realidad.

- Ya entiendo, ahora lo veo todo claro. - comentó él con ironía. - Ya decía yo que tu nombre me sonaba de algo, que cabeza la mía.

- ¿Me conoces acaso, vampiro? - pregunto ella extrañada.

- Desde luego; - aseguro mirándola sonriente y tranquilo. - Heinkel Wolf, miembro de Iscariote XIII del Vaticano, mas conocida como la cazadora de Ángelus Drakul, ¿verdad que es así?

Heinkel se sorprendió de oír eso y Spike sonrió mostrando los colmillos maliciosamente. Heinkel no tardó en volver a concentrarse y apuntar al vampiro para tenerlo controlado.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - pregunto ella nerviosa pero disimulando calma.

- ¿De verdad creíais que en Roma no hay vampiros por qué estáis vosotros, huh? - pregunto él vacilante. - Un pajarito nocturno ha contado esa información a muchos de aquí, pero por algún motivo no se lo ha contado a Ángelus todavía. Imagino que ella no debe salir mucho de su casa estos días.

- Ju, bueno… eso no tiene importancia ahora. - dijo Heinkel mostrándose calmada de nuevo. - Sólo quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes de Ángelus, y luego me iré sin hacerte nada, deberías darme las gracias por ello.

- ¿Y qué quieres saber de ella exactamente? Por qué imagino que ya debes haber indagado algo por Internet y todo eso ¿no?

- Desgraciadamente solo se cuenta lo de ahora, no hay nada de su pasado, es como un fantasma. - contó ella. - Seguramente fue cosa de su padre infernal, por eso vengo aquí… me han llegado voces de que eres muy amigo de Ángelus a pesar de las apariencias, por eso pensé que quizás podrías contarme cosas de ella que los demás no saben, o al menos la gente no cercana a ella.

- ¿Por qué debería contarte nada? - pregunto él vacilante.

Ante esa pregunta, Heinkel sonrió maliciosamente y sin dudar le disparo en el hombro, éste ante el impacto retrocedió y no tardó en notar que la herida le quemaba como si la bala estuviera hecha de puro acido, era una bala de plata bendecida, como las pistolas de Ángelus. Spike se arrodilló dolorosamente por la herida que echaba humo, aguanto las ganas de gritar y se saco dificultosamente la bala de la herida para que se curará mas rápidamente.

- ¡Ugh… bruja del demonio! - maldijo él entre dientes rugiendo. - ¡Pagarás por esto!

- Si no quieres otra en la cabeza o en el corazón, será mejor que empieces a contarme lo que sabes de Ángelus. - advirtió ella apuntándole amenazante. - Dije que no te mataría, pero puedo cambiar de opinión si no cantas lo que te pido, así que tu mismo.

Spike se sintió acorralado en ese momento, la chica sabía lo que hacía; el ruido de la fiesta hacía que el sonido de las balas con silenciador hacía que fuera imposible de oír incluso para los vampiros presentes, y el haber cerrado la puerta con cerrojo hacía que no tuviera tiempo de abrirla y salir incluso con la velocidad, estaba arrinconado por esa cura del Vaticano apuntándole. Resignado y enfadado, acepto contarle todo a cambio de no matarle allí mismo.

En esos momentos, Ángelus estaba en la terraza de su habitación observando el horizonte, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro. Disimulaba estar tranquila y calmada para no dejarse llevar por el odio y rencor hacía sus enemigos, los mismos que han secuestrado a su hermano y los gemelos hace unas horas. De repente, a la vampira le vino un olor conocido, y no se inmuto mucho al olerlo. Yasmina apareció en la terraza desde el aire estando detrás de Ángelus a distancia, los demás estaban dentro de la habitación observando en silencio para dejarlas solas.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido? - pregunto Ángelus de espaldas a Yasmina. - ¿Habéis encontrado alguna pista?

- No señora, lo siento mucho. - contestó ella disculpándose. - Hemos mirando en toda la ciudad, pero no hay rastro de ellos, como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Lo suponía, ellos se los llevaron volando para esto. - dijo Ángelus con ironía, entonces se giro a la licántropa. - Gracias por intentarlo al menos.

- ¿Quiere que sigamos buscando por los alrededores? - propuso ella. - Quizás podamos…

- No Yasmina, por mas que lo intentemos. - negó Ángelus con pesar. - Esos desgraciados son astutos, no habrán dejado ninguna pista a seguir.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

Ángelus no contestó a eso, no sabía responder a eso. Yasmina y los otro se sintieron igual que ella; odioso y culpables por lo ocurrido. Mientras, en la mente de Ángelus había una posible respuesta al motivo de ese secuestro; ella. Radu y los suyos adivinaron una posible forma de hacer que ella se rindiera y se fuera con ellos, y posiblemente los matarían si no acepta el trato. Eso pensaba la vampira cuando de repente surgió otro olor que la alarmo a ella y los demás. Justo detrás de ella, de pie sobre la barra de piedra del balcón, estaba el responsable del secuestro; Radu El Apuesto mirando sonriente a Ángelus.

- Radu. - nombró ella al verle allí de repente.

- Hola Amor, te veo bien. - saludo él bajando de la barra. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras? Por lo que veo parece que no muy bien. - se burlo sarcástico.

Acto seguido, Yasmina le atacó con el brazo extendido contra su cabeza, pero él rápido lo detuvo con el brazo en alto sin ninguna dificultad y sin mover un músculos del resto del cuerpo, como su el ataque no hubiera sido nada para él. Los demás vampiros de Hellsing cubrieron a Ángelus al momento enfrente de ella mostrándose agresivos como leones defendiendo a sus cachorros de un enemigo.

- Un poco de… calma, por favor. - pidió él mostrándose calmado a pesar del ataque sorpresa de la loba. - Sólo he venido a hablar con mi amada sobrina.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! - exclamó Yasmina gruñendo, no apartó el brazo del lugar a pesar de que el brazo parecía de plomo macizo. - ¡Tu nunca vienes a hablar con mi señora sino a divertirte descaradamente!

- Vaya… ¿todavía estas resentida, mi querida Yasmina? - pregunto él calmado y con humor. Ésta rugió con odio y rabia. - Es cierto, puede que en el pasado hiciera eso, pero en esta ocasión digo la verdad. Sólo vengo a hablar con ella, ¿puedo? - pidió él. - Será solo un momento, y es algo que os interesa.

Ángelus lo miró y vio que no mentía, él se refería a su hermano y los gemelos. Ella, al igual que todos, sabía que ese vampiro no era de fiar, pero estaba en juego la vida de los rehenes, por lo que se resignó y decidió escucharle.

- Yasmina, chicos… - llamó ella desde detrás. - Dejadnos solos.

- ¡¿Qué dice? - exclamó Sirius, los demás miraron a Ángelus desconcertados. - ¡¿Está loca?

- Mi señora… - llamó Yasmina desconfiada.

- Tranquilos, estaré bien. - aseguro ella pasando entre ellos. - Yasmina. - llamo a la pelirroja, ésta la miro de reojo. - Por favor. - Yasmina vio la mirada suplicante y segura de su ama, y no tuvo mas remedio que acceder.

- Si es… lo que desea. - dijo ella, y apartó el brazo temblorosamente.

Radu sonrió triunfal y satisfecho con la decisión de su querida sobrina mientras Yasmina se iba de allí con los demás que le miraban desconfiados y odiosos, sobretodo Seras, que el solo mirarle veía a su amo, y eso le repugnaba enormemente, no quería verle en ese ser despreciable y monstruoso. Yasmina estuvo en la puerta unos segundos mirando a su señora, ésta le indicó que estuviera tranquila con la mirada, entonces la pelirroja miró rencorosa a Radu antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándoles solos allí en la terraza. Cuando Ángelus estuvo a solas con Radu, su rostro tranquilo cambio a uno serio y frío al voltearse a él, que la miraba sonriente y animada.

- Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido. - dijo él con los brazos cruzados acercándose a ella. - Me sorprende que hayas querido quedarte a solas con-

- No me malinterpretes. - interrumpió ella deteniéndole con la mano en alto. - Solo lo he hecho para que estuvieran tranquilos y bajo control, y no quiero errores que perjudiquen a mi hermano y a los príncipes.

- Oh si, eso. - recordó Radu disimulando inocencia y calma. - No debes preocuparte por ellos, estamos cuidando muy bien de ellos, estate tranquila.

- No pienso estarlo hasta verlo por mi misma, Radu. - dijo Ángelus entre dientes. - ¡¿Por qué habéis llegado hasta esto?

- ¿Qué por qué? - pregunto él confuso, entonces se acercó más a ella hasta tenerla cara a cara. Ella no retrocedió y desvió la cara, lo miró directa y con rencor. - Por ti. - contestó él susurrante. - Era la única forma de hacer que vieras que no debes tener a nadie a tu alrededor que puedan usar en tu contra querida. Debes entender que tienes que estar con nosotros si o si Ángelus, no tienes otra que aceptar eso, no seas tozuda y únete a nosotros.

- No se quien es mas tozudo aquí; o vosotros o yo. - comentó ella. - Y además, no me estás pidiendo que me una a vosotros, más bien, que me una a ti, y sea tu amante y la de Elizabeth como una vampiresa cualquiera, ¿o me equivoco en eso?

- Je jeje. - se rió él entre dientes. Entonces alzó la mano con intenciones de tocarla, pero lo que hizo fue disimular que la acariciaba pero a distancia de su rostro. - No te equivocas, no sabes lo mucho que vas a disfrutar cuando te haga de nuevo mía, pero dejándote esta vez.

- Eres el diablo… - maldijo Ángelus aguantando las ganas de gritarle en alto. - Más de vale que tú o tu familia no hagan daño a mi hermano o los príncipes, ni una sola herida. Por qué sino… olvida lo que quieres de mi para siempre, y eso… lo cumplo con creces.

- ¿Estás amenazándome? ¿A mi, quién tiene a los seres que mas amas en estos momentos de toda la eternidad que tienes? - pregunto él burlón.

- Estoy amenazando… al hijo de perra que juega sucio con tal de tener un capricho más en su poder; yo. - aclaró ella vacilante y con mirada fija en la suya. Radu la miró fijamente y con algo de seriedad, veía que no mentía en sus palabras. - No debes subestimarme, Radu. A pesar de tus deseos carnales y obsesiones, soy hija de tu hermano mayor; tu sobrina. Y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, llevamos la misma sangre endemoniada, así que ten cuidado.

- Ya lo estoy viendo, y eso te hace mas deseable que nunca. - dijo él poniéndose recto sin dejar de mirarla. - Y me gusta que digas que no parecemos.

- Pues no deberías. - aconsejo ella. - Si soy como tú, o como mi padre, que en paz descanse en su gloría, deberás tener muchísimo cuidado conmigo y no cabrearme mas de lo que suelo estarlo.

- Tranquila, tendré cuidado de no hacer eso. - aseguro seriamente. - Mientras, tú debes tomar una decisión sabía y no equivocada, por qué sino, alguien perderá la cabeza por esa decisión. - advirtió él empezando a pasear alrededor de ella dando lentos pasos. - Ahora tenemos a tu hermano y los príncipes en nuestro poder, y debes tomar una sabía decisión, una que sea correcta si lo que quieres es que salgan con vida de esta, otra vez.

- ¿Cómo se que los dejaréis ir? - pregunto ella desconfiada.

- Tienes mi palabra y la de todos nosotros Ángelus. Además, de nada nos sirve matar a un caza-vampiros conocido en el país, y mucho menos matar a los herederos de la Familia Real. - aclaró él con sinceridad. - Puedes estar tranquila, cuando hayas tomado una decisión, podrás verles y ver con tus propios ojos como salen por la puerta de la casa para irse a casa libremente y sin ataduras, libres como unos pajarillos inocentes y vulnerables.

Ángelus no confiaba en absoluto en la palabra de ese demonio de pelo negro y ojos rojos tan parecido a su padre, pero por como se mostraba y la forma de hablar, parecía decir la verdad en esa ocasión, y él no era de mentir a menudo. Radu de pasear para estar cara a cara frente a ella mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica y tranquila, eso asqueada a Ángelus. Debía ser cuidadosa, si daba un paso en falso sería peligroso para Arthur y los gemelos.

- No hace falta que lo digas ahora. - tranquilizó él extendiendo los brazos mientras caminaba hacía atrás. - Te doy hasta medía noche para decidirte, y entonces volveré para escuchar tu respuesta. - se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con la mano en alto.

- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? - pregunto ella desconcertada. - ¿Crees que no lo he decidido ahora mismo?

- Ya lo creo que necesitas tiempo para decidirlo bien querida. - aseguro él girándose a ella vacilante. - Se que te resultará difícil elegir que es mas importante: o la vida de tus seres queridos, o que sufras de nuevo en tus carnes lo que sufriste anteriormente por mi parte. - aclaró él, dejando muda a la morena. - No te resultará fácil recordar esa sensación otra vez… y es lo que te estoy pidiendo a cambio de la vida de ellos tres, por lo que… será algo difícil de decidir ¿no?

Ángelus no pude evitar mirarle con odio y rugiendo con los dientes apretados con fuerza y las manos cerradas. Radu la miro de reojo y sonriente, y con eso se dio la vuelta para irse de allí saltando de la terraza, desapareciendo de allí. Ángelus estuvo hay unos largos minutos, sintiendo rabia y odio dentro de si, y tanto apretar los dientes hizo que al final se clavará el colmillo en el labio inferior haciendo que sangrará un poco. Ella ni se inmuto de ello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, indignada y frustrada por las palabras de Radu, las palabras que le hicieron recordar lo que paso aquella noche de nuevo, reviviéndolo de nuevo.

- ¿Mi señora?

Ángelus dio un brinco al oír a alguien llamarla detrás suyo, reconoció la voz al momento; era Yasmina. La pelirroja estaba de pie junto al umbral de la puerta de la terraza mirándola preocupada e inquieta de verla allí de pie sola e inmóvil. Entonces, la vampira se giro a ella por encima del hombro y la miró a la cara con una expresión de asombro que no pudo disimular. Yasmina, al mirarla a los ojos, puso los suyos como platos por algo que veía.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - pregunto la loba preocupada. - ¿Por qué esta llorando?

- ¿eh?

En efecto, Ángelus al tocarse la mejilla notó sangre deslizada desde sus ojos hasta la mandíbula, estuvo llorando sin darse cuenta de ello, y también notó la mordida de su labio inferior. Ante eso Yasmina se acercó y la atendió. Vio que solo tenía sangre salido por los ojos y por el labio debido a que se mordió, ante eso lo que hizo fue sacar un pañuelo y limpiarle la sangre con cuidado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Radu? ¿Le ha hecho algo malo? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada por su ama.

Ángelus estaba con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos mientras Yasmina la miraba, tenía en mente la incógnita de que estuviera llorando sin notarlo. Entonces, Yasmina vio como la morena apoyaba su frente en su hombro de golpe y sin motivo aparente, como si Ángelus se derrumbará por algo serio. Yasmina se quedo allí plantada y confusa por esa acción, pero dejo que su señora se quedará así un poco, sentía que lo necesitaba de verdad.

- Perdona. - se disculpo Ángelus en susurro.

- N-No… esta bien. No pasa nada. - aseguro Yasmina algo nerviosa. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí, solo necesito hacer esto un momento, nada más. - dijo Ángelus. Después se alzó con una mirada vacía y algo triste. - Lo siento, quiero estar sola.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Estará bien sola? - pregunto Yasmina preocupada y sorprendida. - Puedo quedarme con usted si…

- Por favor Yasmina, deseo estar sola esta noche. - pidió Ángelus con voz sería y fría. - No quiero que nadie me moleste esta noche si no es importante.

La licántropa entendió que en verdad quería estar sola en sus cosas, por lo que dio una reverencia de cabeza y se retiro de allí con paso apresurado. Una vez fuera de la habitación con la puerta cerrada en par, Yasmina estuvo apoyada entre en ellas unos momentos, entonces pudo oír con suma claridad los lloros de Ángelus, unos de rabia y sufrimiento que no pudo contener más. Con eso, Yasmina se fue triste y apenada por Ángelus, ya imaginaba lo ocurrido entre ella y Radu, y que por eso quería estar sola con sus pensamientos. Ángelus estuvo en la cama encogida, manchando las sabanas y la almohada con su sangre derramada por los ojos llorosos que tenía, agarrando las mantas con fuerza.

Heinkel seguía reunida con Spike a solas, solo que ahora estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el escritorio como personas civilizadas. Ella le seguía apuntando con el arma silenciosa a la cara con una mirada desconfiada y asqueada, mientras él la miraba encantado y seductor. Heinkel había escuchado todo lo que Spike sabía acerca de Ángelus, y no acababa de creer lo que escucho de él, estaba incrédula y asombrada de ello.

- ¿Vas a estar apuntándome toda la noche acaso? - pregunto él. - Ya te he contado todo lo que se acerca de Ángelus, siento si no es lo que esperabas.

- Eres un vampiro, no debes sorprenderte tanto de esto. - dijo ella fríamente. - Y debería volarte la cabeza por ser un siervo del demonio, pero por desgracia no puedo, podrían saber enseguida que he sido yo por los testigos, y Ángelus tendría una excusa perfecta para acabar conmigo antes de cumplir mi misión. - Spike la miró algo molesto por el insulto a su persona. - Esperaba saber más de ella, pero ya imaginaba que tú, uno que apenas la ve a menudo, supiera todo acerca de ella, tendré que encontrar otra fuente más cercana a ella. - dijo resignada.

- Si no interrogas a uno de sus compañeros, como por ejemplo a esa pelirroja que es igual de vieja que ella, - aconsejo Spike alzando la cejas presumiendo de sabiduría. - lo tendrás complicado eso.

- ¿A la licántropa llamada Yasmina, dices? - pregunto Heinkel recordándola. Spike asintió. - Agradezco la información, pero seguro que habrá otra.

- No te creas, - dijo Spike. - Su padre se aseguro de que pocos supieran de ella en su tiempo con él, solo esa licántropa la conoce de cabeza a pies, es como su propia sombra.

- Gracias de nuevo por eso. - agradeció Heinkel harta de él y su sabelotodo. - Bueno, si no sabes nada más, me iré.

Heinkel se puso en pie para irse, pero al bajar la mirada un momento hizo que Spike aprovechará el momento con rapidez. Se desplazó de forma que cogieran en alto el brazo de la rubia donde tenía el arma, y la otra mano para cogerla por el cuello desprevenida, ésta se sobresalto y se cogió a esa mano que estrangulaba su cuello, ambos se miraron, él sarcástico y ella algo asustada. Acto seguido, Spike la tumbó sobre la mesa de nuevo soltando su cuello para aprisionar la otra mano contra la mesa, teniéndola inmovilizada completamente, estuvo sentando sobre las piernas de ella mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Hijo de puta, suéltame! - exigió ella enfurecida y moviéndose para liberarse. - ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

- No sabes cuanto me pongo cuando te resistes, amor. - confesó él relamiéndose los labios. Heinkel se asusto de verle hacer eso, tenía el pecho muy agitado, subiendo arriba y abajo. - Antes me has hecho mucho daño con tu juguetito, y ahora estoy algo… sediento por culpa de esa herida.

- ¿Qué harás, morderme y beber mi sangre? - pregunto ella vacilante pero asustada. Spike se rió moviendo la comisura. - ¿Y después convertirme?

- Bueno, si te digo la verdad; no me hace gracia tener a una vampiresa tan problemática y creyente como tú, sería un dolor de cabeza diario. - confesó él. Entonces se inclinó un poco sobre ella, ésta se giró apretando los dientes aterrada. - Vaya, vaya… hueles a virgen, que sorpresa. No sabía que los curas siguieran al pie de la letra eso de permanecer puros para cuando os mordieran fuerais vampiros y no ghouls sin cerebro.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa, chupa-sangre mujeriego y asqueroso! - insultó ella entre dientes. Spike se rió divertido, le gustaba ese carácter fuerte. - ¡Vamos, ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos muérdeme y mátame, venga! - animó ella desafiante. - ¡Hazlo de una vez, maldito chupa-sangre!

Spike quedo sorprendido por la valentía de la chica a pesar del miedo que tenía en su interior, ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con rabia y despreció, ella en verdad odiaba a los vampiros por ser unos renegados a su querido Dios. Entonces, sonriendo encantado, Spike puso sus ojos rojos brillante con intensidad mientras mostraba sus colmillos sobresaliendo de la boca, mostrando así un rostro terrorífico y monstruoso, uno sádico y hambriento. Heinkel se asusto de ese rostro tan típico de los vampiros, pero no desvió la vista hasta que él empezó a inclinarse más a ella, a su cuello, entonces se giró un poco dejando a la vista su yugular. Spike estaba a punto de morderla, cuando de repente algo le interrumpió; el sonido de que alguien picaba a la puerta de allí.

- ¿Jefe? ¿Esta hay? - pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, ambos miraron sobresaltados hacía ella. - Necesito que me ayude en una cosa.

Spike chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, justo cuando estaba por morderla. Heinkel agradeció a Dios por salvarla de milagro. Entonces, Spike se incorporó un poco, y Heinkel pudo notar que el vampiro aflojaba las fuerzas sobre sus muñecas, por lo que, ella siendo rápida y ágil aprovecho la ocasión y se libero de él pera apuntarle al vientre con el arma, y sin dudarlo disparo varias veces allí.

- ¡Ahhhh! - gritó él retrocediendo hasta caer de espaldas al suelo revolcándose de dolor y sufrimiento. - ¡Maldita Iscariote!

- ¡¿Jefe Spike?

La chica de la puerta entró de un portazo allí alarmada por el grito, y entonces vio a Spike tirado en el suelo sangrando, aterrada no dudo en ir en su ayuda. El vampiro se incorporó un poco rugiendo entre dientes a la responsable que lo miraba desafiante, y entonces se fue de allí corriendo apresurada, huyendo de allí sin más. La chica no la vio, solo estaba por su jefe rubio malherido, pero entonces vio que las heridas se regeneraban sacando así las balas de dentro como si nada, pero aún así Spike se sentía débil y dolorido por ese ataque, la plata le había debilitado mucho.

- ¡Jefe, ¿está bien? - pregunto ella ayudándolo a ponerse en pie tambaleante.

- Si, estoy bien. - aseguro él susurrante. - Las heridas se han cerrado, pero estoy muy débil.

- Entiendo. - dijo la chica frente a él. - ¿Qué necesita? Se lo traeré, dígamelo.

- Lo que necesito… - empezó a decir él, ella le escucho atenta. - …es un pequeño… tente Pier.

Y sin dudarlo un instante, agarró a la chica para tumbarla en la mesa con los brazos en alto, mordiéndola por el cuello fuertemente. La chica sufrió al sentir la mordida, pero luego sintió placer de ello y dejo de gritar para gemir en silencio dejando que su jefe se saciara con ella, dejando que disfrutará también. Mientras bebía, Spike sentía un odio y humillación enorme, nunca había tenido semejante humillación como esa por culpa de un humano, y menos por una monja asesina al servicio del peor enemigo de los vampiros; Iscariote XIII del Vaticano, servidores de Dios.

- _"Maldita Iscariote, juro que me las vas a pagar, si es que Ángelus no te mata antes por intentar capturarla con vida, claro"._ - juro él mientras bebía la sangre de la chica con placer.

- Ohh… Mmm…, señor Spike… - gemía la chica abrazándolo. - No se apure, tómese su tiempo… ah…

Enseguida fueron las doce de la noche, medianoche; la hora en que Radu dijo que volvería a verla. Ángelus estaba de pie en la terraza de su habitación con los brazos cruzados esperándole allí con paciencia. Sabía que no faltaría a la hora, y así fue. Radu apareció allí de pie sobre la barra de piedra, bajo de ella para caminar tranquilo y elegante hacía Ángelus, que lo miraba con odio y frialdad.

- Hola, amor. - saludo él a varios pasos de ella. - ¿Ya has decidido algo? - pregunto.

- Sí. - afirmó ella. - Pero antes… - dijo caminando hacía él. - debes darme tu palabra.

- ¿Mi palabra?

- Sí, tu palabra… de que liberarás a mi hermano y los demás a cambio de que me vaya contigo, sino… olvídate de mi para siempre.

Radu la miró, y vio que no bromeaba, hablaba seriamente. Entonces, mostrando una sonrisa encantada y tranquila, puso una mano suya en medio de su pecho, Ángelus lo miró.

- Tienes mi palabra de ellos, Ángelus Drakul. - juró él con sinceridad, inclinándose un poco hacía delante. Dando su palabra. - Serás testigo de ello.

- Bien, - aceptó ella creyendo su palabra, entonces suspiró antes de continuar. - Sobre mi decisión, es la que quieres oír, aunque odie tener que escogerla. - dijo mientras Radu no contenía una sonrisa satisfecha y picará. - Sí, Radu Drakul, acepto unirme a ti y a Bathory como amante, a cambio de la liberación de mi hermano; Arthur Hellsing, y los príncipes de Inglaterra; Adam y Aurora.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí llega este capítulo, agradezco que lo estéis leyendo. Por cierto, es possible que tarde en publicar el siguiente, ya que estoy haciendo un curso, así que estaré ocupada y liada, pero cuando lo acabe seguiré hasta el final, hasta entonces... esperar con paciencia jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	21. En El Caso De Que Pierda La Batalla

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! YA HE VUELTO! Después de mucho tiempo he conseguido acabar el siguiente capítulo jeje. La cosa que pone bastante intensa, y espero que os este gustado mucho, lo digo de verdad. Que disfrutéis.**_

**21. EN EL CASO DE QUE PIERDA LA BATALLA…**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Eran las doce de la noche pasadas, y Yasmina estaba aún preocupada por su señora Ángelus. Ella y los demás vampiros de Hellsing estaban en el campo de tiro, intentando desahogarse un poco de la presencia desagradable de Radu, sobretodo Seras, que utilizaba su rifle sin descanso, Pip tuvo que detenerla para calmarla. A causa del ruido, nadie se entero de la presencia de Tara.

- ¡Yasmina, señorita Yasmina! - llamaba ella una y otra vez, hasta que por fin la oyeron, entonces detuvieron la practica. - Hay una llamada urgente, es para la señora Ángelus.

- ¿De qué se trata, Tara? - pregunto la pelirroja dejando su arma.

- El señor Spike. - contestó ella, al oír eso Yasmina suspiró molesta. - Dice que tiene información importante que contar, ¿le digo que llame en otra ocasión?

- No Tara, pásamelo. - pidió ella, la mayordoma le dio el teléfono portátil y se retiro. Se puso con pasividad. - Hola Spike, espero que sea algo importante.

- ¿Dónde está Ángelus? Necesito hablar con ella ya.

- Mi señora esta indispuesta en estos momentos, puedes decirme a mi lo que tengas que decirle a ella. - dijo Yasmina con voz pasiva y arrogante.

- ¡¿Puedes decirle que es un asunto de vida o muerte, eh? - exigió Spike sonando impaciente y molesto. - Se trata de esa sicópata de Iscariote XIII.

- ¿Heinkel Wolf, la misma cura de Iscariote XIII? - pregunto Yasmina extrañada, Seras y Pip la miraron al oír ese nombre. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- ¡Pues que ha venido a mi club y a estado a punto de matarme! - exclamó Spike enfurecido. - ¡Vino disfrazada para luego tenerme encerrado con un arma apuntándome sin dejar de hacerme preguntas sobre Ángelus!

- ¡¿Cómo dices, qué ha hecho qué? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida mirando a los demás. - ¿Por qué te ha preguntado sobre ella?

- Y yo que se. Supongo que al no haber información de ella en los escritos como Drácula y el resto, seguramente esta desesperada por saber mas de ella y capturarla. - explicó él. - No pude decirle gran cosa, solo lo poco que sabía. Me pegó varias tiros y escapo de aquí, un poco mas y acaba conmigo, ¡joder!.

- Entendido. Gracias, Spike. - agradeció ella manteniendo la calma. - No hagas ninguna tontería por tu cuenta ¿quieres?

- Lo intentaré. - aceptó él. - Recuerdos a Ángelus.

Con eso Spike colgó el teléfono y ella también mostrándose pensativa. Sirius y los demás se reunieron con ella.

- ¿Qué pasa con Spike? ¿Ha sido atacado por Heinkel? - pregunto Seras.

- Sí, lo atacó para interrogarle sobre Ángelus. - informó Yasmina sería. - Él asegura que esa mujer esta intentando capturar a Ángelus, cogerla… con vida.

- ¿Y eso por qué y para qué? - pregunto Pip confuso. - ¡No tiene sentido viniendo de esos desgraciados del Vaticano!

- Ahora no es momento de discutir eso, - dijo Yasmina. - Será mejor que vaya a informar de esto a mi señora.

- Pero si ella te ha ordenado no molestarla… - le recordó Lucius. - No creo que ni yo escape de una bronca suya.

- Aún así, debo ir a avisarla. - insistió Yasmina decidida a hacerlo.

Sin decir nada más, la pelirroja se fue corriendo de allí apresuradamente, dejando allí plantados a todos. Corrió velozmente por la mansión hasta llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de ella, con algo de dudas, picó a la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Entonces, tragando saliva abrió en par las puertas, para ver que allí no había nadie en realidad, Ángelus no estaba en su dormitorio. Yasmina vio que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta en par con las cortinas bailando por la brisa, y una pequeña nota sobre la cama, al asomarse vio que ponía su nombre en letras mayúsculas, entonces curiosa y confusa la cogió y leyó.

- ¡¿Qué…? - exclamó ella leyendo asombrada lo que ponía en esa nota. - ¡No puede ser… Mi señora… ¿Qué ha hecho?

- ¿Yasmina?

La pelirroja alzó la vista y vio a Sirius en la puerta abierta, mirándola preocupado y confuso de verla con esa expresión de horror y sorpresa en su rostro.

- Yasmina, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Ángelus? - pregunto él al mirar la habitación.

- Sirius…

Yasmina no supo que más decirle en ese momento, estaba traumatizada, entonces, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar y correr hacía él desesperada para abrazarle con fuerza, Sirius no entendía nada pero la abrazo para calmarla, pero era inútil. Entonces, el vampiro moreno vio el papel en la mano de ella y la cogió para ver que era, él quedo igual de sorprendido que ella al leerla.

- No puede ser…

**_"Yasmina; me voy con Radu y los suyos, tal y como piden a cambio de la liberación de Arthur y los demás. Cuida bien de ellos en mi lugar, confío en ti y los demás. Por favor, respeta mi decisión y no hagáis ninguna locura a mis espaldas. Ser fuertes; Ángelus."_**

- Dios mío… Ama, ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? - se pregunto Sirius en alto.

- Mi señora… - nombró Yasmina entre lagrimas desolada y destrozada. - ¿Por qué…?

Sirius tiró la nota para intentar calmar a Yasmina, ésta se derrumbo hasta estar de rodillas en el suelo con Sirius abrazándola por los hombros. Parecía esta en shock, ausente en sus pensamientos, por más que Sirius la llamará ella no reaccionaba. Los demás de Hellsing no tardaron en aparecer por los gritos que Sirius daba, y entonces se enteraron de lo ocurrido, quedando igual de sorprendidos y desconcertados.

- Mi señora… Ángelus, no se vaya con ellos… - susurraba Yasmina muy bajo. - La torturaran sin descanso…

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

La ciudad parecía estar en calma, y casi vacía de gente a esas horas de la noche. En la casa de Radu y su familia no había tanta tranquilidad por en el resto de la ciudad, había gente gritando, pero uno que estaba sentado aburrido en la sala de estar mirando la tele ignoraba ese ruido; Izan. El moreno de ojos verdes pasaba canales con el mando, viendo que a esas horas de la noche no hacían nada bueno.

- Tsk… ya podrían dar alguna película interesante que ver ahora. - se quejo él en voz alta.

Harto apago la tele y se dispuso a irse a dar una vuelta y comer, pero justo cuando se puso en pie se abrió la puerta de la entrada, no tardó en reconocer el olor de los recién llegados. Él y los demás vampiros de la casa se desplazaron velozmente hacía el recibidor, y allí los vieron; a Radu acompañado por Ángelus, desarmada y con la mirada baja y muda. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sobretodo Gina al verla, la morena se dio cuenta de su presencia pero ni se dignó a mirarla. Elizabeth miró al sonriente Radu, y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción también.

- Bienvenida, Majestad. - dio la bienvenida Elizabeth acercándose a ella. - Me alegra verte de nuevo… después de tanto tiempo.

Ángelus retrocedió unos pasos al tenerla demasiado cerca, Elizabeth se detuvo y la miró extrañada. Entendiendo que no deseaba tenerla mas cerca de lo deseado, la húngara se resignó y fue hacía su amado vampiro para besarlo apasionadamente por la agradable sorpresa que trajo a casa. Mientras, Gina y Izan se mostraban desconfiados y ariscos de tener a la morena allí de pie y sin ataduras, sobretodo Gina, que se mostraba asqueada de tenerla delante.

- Cumple tu palabra, Radu. - dijo Ángelus de repente, sobresaltando a los vampiros presentes menos Radu que se giró a mirarla, ésta alzo la mirada sería y fría. - Cumple tu parte del trato.

- Por supuesto, tranquila… - dijo él sonando seductor ante esa mirada asesina de ella. - Gina, Izan. - llamó él girándose a ellos. - ¿Podéis traer a los rehenes por favor?

La pareja no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar lo pedido a regañadientes. Radu ofreció a Ángelus ir a esperar a la sala de estar, pero ella no se movió de su sitio, teniendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo negro, quieta como una estatua. Radu se resignó y espero allí acompañado de Elizabeth. Minutos después, Gina e Izan traían consigo a los tres rehenes que se resistían, sobretodo Arthur. Los tres tenían los ojos vendados por un pañuelo negro que les impedía totalmente la visibilidad, Ángelus agradeció eso en el fondo, no deseaba que la vieran allí.

- ¡Soltadme, soltadme! - exigió Arthur enfurecido y resistiéndose a los fuertes brazos de Izan.

- Consideraos afortunados, pequeños. - dijo Radu con vacilación. - Por esta noche sois libres de volver a casa, tenéis mi palabra de ello.

- Esa voz… ¡¿Radu?, desgraciado! - maldijo Arthur sacudiéndose más y con fuerza. - ¡Cabrón, ¿crees que voy a creerme una sola palabra tuya después de esto?

- Pues deberías amigo, y no deberías provocarme, que estoy de buen humor esta noche. - advirtió el vampiro al lado suyo. - Lleváoslos a su casa.

Izan y Gina lo hicieron caminar con violencia y brusquedad hacía la salida, pasando por delante de los vampiros. Acto seguido, cuando Izan paso con Arthur al lado de Ángelus, el joven pudo oler y sentir en su cara el olor de su hermana, y se giro rápidamente intentando liberarse.

- Ese olor… ¡¿Ángelus? - llamó él sobresaltando a la morena, los príncipes al oírle se sorprendieron. - ¡¿Está aquí, verdad? Puedo olerte, hermana!

- ¡Iros ya! - ordenó Elizabeth harta de esa escena.

- ¡Ángelus, hermana! - llamaba Arthur una y otra vez mientras lo empujaban a la salida de la casa, frenando con los pies deseando oírla, pero la morena se aguanto y guardo silencio con una expresión dolorosa y entristecida, como pidiendo que no la llamará mas. - ¡Hermana Ángelus!

Él y los demás salieron por la puerta finalmente, dando un portazo que para Ángelus sonó como eco en ese silencio. Entonces, Ángelus se derrumbó en la pared rendida y callada, como destrozada por dentro, la pareja de vampiros la miraron complacidos y satisfechos. Radu miró a Elizabeth en silencio, y por la mirada, Elizabeth entendió que él deseaba estar a solas con ella esa noche. Con una sonrisa picara y divertida, la vampira paso por delante de Ángelus para salir por la puerta, dejando solos a esos dos en la casa.

- Por fin solos, mi querida Ángelus. - suspiró aliviado el vampiro acercándose a ella para luego arrodillarse al lado suyo. - ¿No te parece fantástico?

Ángelus no dijo palabra alguna, solo lo miró entre sus mechones negros, con odio y rencor, eso le encanto a Radu. Entonces, la agarró del brazo para hacerla caminar con él por el pasillo, subiendo por la escalera hasta el segundo piso, allí fue hacía una puerta y abrirla, hizo entrar a Ángelus violentamente para luego cerrarla detrás suyo con cerrojo, mirándola sádico y deseoso, ella sabía de sobra que pensaba hacer con ella en su habitación.

- Ahora… debes cumplir tu parte del trato. - le recordó Radu caminando hacía ella mientras se aflojaba la camisa blanca que llevaba. - Tu eres de las que cumplen su palabra, ¿verdad que si, Majestad?

- Sí, a diferencia de ti y tu grupo de asesinos. - admitió ella caminando hacía atrás sin desviar la mirada de él. - ¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu parte?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Radu parándose en seco confuso.

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, tengo ojos en la cara. - exigió ella molesta. - Se que mientras esos dos estén con mi hermano y compañía, no estarán del todo a salvo, sino vigilados por si intento algo, ¿verdad?

- Vaya, veo que no hace falta decirte nada querida, eso me gusta. - confesó Radu sarcástico. - Has acertado; por el bien de tus amigos no hagas tonterías.

Radu caminó de nuevo, y Ángelus acabó chocando por los pies de la cama, aún así no dejo de mirar a ese demonio que siguió caminando hacía ella hasta estar frente suyo, paro pegado a ella y alzando las manos cogió su rostro para acariciarlo con algunos mechones de pelo enredados en sus dedos, Ángelus tuvo que dejarle hacer aunque desearía quitarse esas manos de la cara.

- Mmm… - gimió él al contacto de su piel, suave y bella. - En verdad te he echado de menos, Ángela Valirius.

- Aprovecha, por qué te juro por mi padre y los demás que te mataré por esto… y por todo lo que has hecho. - juro ella mirándolo fría y odiosa.

Radu se rió ante eso mostrando los colmillos, y acto seguido la beso en los labios sin soltarla, Ángelus ante eso cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantado.

_**"Ese olor… ¡¿Ángelus? ¡¿Está aquí, verdad? Puedo olerte, hermana! ¡Ángelus, hermana! ¡Hermana Ángelus!"**_

- ¡HERMANA! - gritó Arthur en alto y con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Señorito Arthur, cálmese! - llamó una voz al lado de él.

Éste se giró a un lado, y vio a Seras y Pip arrodillados junto a la cama mirándolo. Arthur se vio en su habitación sentados en la cama, se había incorporado de golpe al gritar, alarmando a los presentes que eran unos cuantos. El joven Hellsing no tardó en recordar lo que había pasado mirando algo alterado a su alrededor, viendo a Yasmina y Sirius en la habitación también. Pero, no recordaba haber llegado a la Mansión Hellsing, solo haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza después de salir de esa casa junto a los príncipes. ¡Aurora y Adam!.

- ¡¿Y Aurora y Adam? ¿Están bien los dos? - pregunto él nervioso hacía Seras, quien estaba más cerca de él.

- Bien. Ambos están bien, tranquilo. - aseguro ella calmándolo. Arthur suspiró de alivio. - Ahora debes calmarte y descansar, has tenido una experiencia muy fuerte. - aconsejo ella intento tumbarle, pero esté no quiso. - ¿Arthur?

- ¿Y mi hermana? - pregunto él de repente. - ¿Dónde esta Ángelus?

Esa pregunta dejo mudos a todos los presentes, sobretodo Yasmina que al estar sentada en una silla lejos, apretó las manos contra sus piernas. Arthur no entendía ese silencio, y temía que fuera lo que estaba pensando y recordando; el olor de su hermana en esa casa, presente cuando los sacaron de allí. Viendo que no iban a decir nada, Arthur apartó las sabanas para ponerse en pie de un brincó dispuesto a irse. Seras reaccionó y le siguió.

- ¡Arthur, espera! - pidió Seras. - No debes moverte todavía.

- Si no vais a decirme dónde está mi hermana, lo averiguaré yo mismo. - decidió él serio y malhumorado. Al dar unos pasos cayó dolorido y de rodillas al suelo, con una mano en su cabeza. - Ugh…

Yasmina fue a ayudarle nada más ver eso, pero al momento en que se agachó junto a él y puso una mano en él, éste la apastó bruscamente enrabiado, la pelirroja se sorprendió y retrocedió confusa, los demás miraron igual de sorprendidos y confusos. Entonces, Yasmina, que estaba más cerca, pudo ver con claridad el goteo de lagrimas cayendo al suelo; Arthur estaba llorando pero ocultando el rostro para que no le vieran.

- ¿Arthur? - llamó ella preocupada. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- Dime… que no es verdad. - pidió él en susurro y sonando dolido como nunca. Yasmina no le entendió, y éste no tardó en girarse a ella llorando de rabia y apretando los dientes. - ¡Dime… que Ángelus no se ha ido con esos cerdos para salvarme a mi! ¡Dime que no lo ha hecho! - exigió él en alto y con rabia.

Yasmina y los otros no dijeron nada, solo mostraron una expresión apenada y triste, con eso Arthur lo entendió, pero no soportaba el hecho de ser cierto que ella estaba justo a su lado cuando lo sacaron de allí, llamándola una y otra vez y ella callada; no lo soportaba en absoluto. Dolido, Arthur se inclinó hacía delante hasta apoyar la cabeza en el suelo, después cogió el suelo con los puños fuertemente, sin importar que se lastimara. Yasmina quiso detenerle, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar que sacará el odio y la rabia haciendo eso hasta que tuviera bastante, aunque le doliera verle hacer eso para sufrir más.

- ¿Por… qué? - pregunto él en susurro para si mismo. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Hermana…

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Finalmente, Radu tenía lo que más deseaba en ese mundo; a Ángelus Drakul en su lecho sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Ambos estaban sobre la cama, ella frente a él con las piernas curvadas y abiertas. Algunas de sus ropas estaban tiradas al suelo junto a las de él, solo llevaba la camisa negra y la ropa interior. Radu no tenía prisa para hacerla suya de nuevo, cosa que era una tortura para ella que mantenía la cabeza giraba y los ojos cerrados avergonzada y humillada de esa escena. Radu la estaba acariciando y lamiendo placenteramente mientras la desnudaba calmada y tranquilamente.

- Mmmm… - exclamó él complacido, oliéndola. - Hueles mejor que antes. ¿Te pones alguna colonia o me lo parece a mí?

- Serán imaginaciones tuya… - dijo ella entre dientes aguantando la rabia. - Nunca me he puesto colonias.

- Pues… debe ser por la sangre de ese principito azul de quien te alimentas, supongo. - comentó él sobresaltando a Ángelus. - Vaya, parece que eso duele.

Ángelus cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes frustrada mientras él acababa de abrirle la camisa y la besaba por los hombros y el cuello. Ángelus apretó las manos con fuerza sobre las sabanas, y Radu deslizó la camisa por sus brazos suavemente, ella dejo que acabará de quitárselo y lanzarlo lejos. Entonces, él la obligó a tumbarse con él encima antes de besarla en los labios sujetando sus manos en alto en la almohada, ella sonrojada y enfadada cerró los ojos de nuevo. Al acabar, ella se giró de nuevo mordiéndose el labio humillada, y inesperadamente, ella sintió un profundo dolor placentero en el cuello que conocía de sobra; una mordida de vampiro, justo en el lugar donde tenía el símbolo de su padre. Ante eso ella quedo petrificada y asustada por la sorpresa, era incapaz de moverse o pronunciar palabra alguna, solo podía sentir como él bebía de nuevo su sangre, haciendo que disfrutará ella también al mismo tiempo que sufría más que nunca, ya que, el último que la mordió y bebió su sangre hace tiempo… fue su padre, y no pudo evitar llorar sangre por los ojos.

- Ah… - gimió ella ante ese éxtasis insufrible. - ¿Qué estás… haciendo? - pudo preguntar en susurro.

El vampiro moreno no respondió, siguió bebiendo un poco más entre gemidos de satisfacción y lujo ante ese sabor que tanto tiempo había catado antes. Al sentirse saciado paró dando un jadeo y incorporándose hacía atrás, soltó a Ángelus y ésta estaba completamente inmóvil y débil a la perdida de sangre. Al relamerse los labios gustosamente, la miró a distancia con una mirada perversa y malévola, tan parecida a la de su padre cuando era el Conde Drácula.

- ¿Por quién me has tomado, Huh? - pregunto él serpenteante y sarcástico. - ¿Qué no iba a adivinarlo? - Ángelus no entendió a que se refería. - Se que te has alimentado de ellas tres… horas antes de venirte conmigo aquí, recuperando así parte de tu verdadero poder.

Ángelus mostró una expresión de sorpresa inesperada y aterrada, viendo como él sonreía mas divertido y triunfal.

**FLASH BACK**

En esa oscura y húmeda mazmorra de los subterráneos de la Mansión Hellsing, las Tres Hermanas empezaban a parecer mas pálidas con un tono grisáceo en las pieles, eso era debido a la falta de sangre fresca en sus venas, a causa de eso quedaban inmóviles y medio conscientes, como si en verdad fueran cadáveres putrefactos. De repente, la vampira pelirroja; Aleera, sintió el delicioso olor de la sangre provenir de debajo de su nariz, después sintió el rocé de algo plástico en sus labios, no dudo que se trataba de algún tipo de botella, entonces abrió los labios al ver que se inclinaba en ellos, no tardó en saborear la sangre recuperando la vida en su cuerpo. Bebió con ganas hasta que pudo abrir los ojos y ver quién era el que le daba la sangre, y se asustó al verlo; era Ángelus frente a ella.

- Bebe.

Ángelus sujetaba la botella pequeña llena de sangre para que Aleera bebiera sin miedo, cosa que ella dudo, pero la sed la dominaba mas que nunca y siguió bebiendo hasta que tomó la última bota del recipiente. Ángelus aplastó la botella vacía con una mano mientras se daba la vuelta y recogía otra botella de sangre, pero está vez fue hacía otra hermana, Verona. Aleera no tardó en deducir el motivo de por qué hacía eso.

- ¿Finalmente… has venido a matarnos? - pregunto ella débilmente. - Je, para qué venir aquí si no.

- ¿Te sorprende verme aquí? - pregunto Ángelus alimentando a una Verona hambrienta y desesperada por beber sangre. - Está mazmorra que ves, era la habitación de mi padre, tu amo y creador Drácula. Me extraña que no lo hayas notado.

- ¡Déjate de detalles sin importancia y hazlo ya ¿quieres? - exigió Aleera entre dientes, asustada y nerviosa. - Mátanos y acaba con todo esto de una vez.

- ¿Tengo cara de ser benevolente con escoria como vosotras, Huh? - pregunto Ángelus extrañada. - Vuestra verdadera muerta sería un alivio para vosotras.

Aleera no dijo nada, solo quedo muda debido al miedo que tenía por ella en ese momento de vulnerabilidad y debilidad. Verona volvió a su aspecto bello y hermoso como Aleera, y Ángelus se encargó también de Marhiska haciendo lo mismo sin ninguna prisa, eso hacía que los nervios de las vampiresa se hicieran inaguantable y desesperante, era una tortura esa espera que la morena de negro les estaba dando tan paciente y calmada.

- Para ser sincera, no tengo interés alguno en mataros, ya no. - confesó Ángelus de repente, dejando sorprendidas a las vampiras. - Hace tiempo que no os tengo tanto rencor como a los demás, de nada me sirve tener ese rencor en vosotras tres.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Aleera cuando Ángelus acabó de alimentar a Marhiska. - ¿Es qué acaso has olvidado lo que te hicimos aquella noche?

- Aleera, querida mía… - nombró Ángelus acercándose a ella mientras aplastaba fácilmente la botella vacía de nuevo, intimidando a la vampira pelirroja. - ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Cómo quieres… que olvide esa puta noche en mi añorada casa, el Castillo Drácula? - pregunto estando cara a cara con ella, casi tocándose por la punta de la nariz. - Siempre tengo en mente lo que paso, cada detalle, por muy pequeño e insignificante que sea. Como un video mental.

- Entonces…?

- Que no tenga rencores, no significa que me caigáis bien desde hace tiempo. - aclaró ella alejándose, sonando natural. - Al igual que vosotras, os odiaba por el simple hecho de haber aparecido en mi vida y la de mi padre, y estar siempre celosas de mi por el simple hecho de que me quería más que a vosotras tres, por algo tan infantil… y estúpido. - hizo una pausa para girarse de nuevo a ella con una expresión enfadada. - Vosotras tres sois unas verdaderas putas desagradecidas, quienes me traicionaron sin miramientos para beber mi sangre y uniros a esos cerdos obsesivos, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de no tenerle a él. De no ser por mi, ahora mismo seriáis cuerpos echados al agua o enterrados a la tierra sin sepultura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Verona confusa por sus palabras.

- Je, normal que no lo sepáis, nunca os lo dije. - dijo Ángelus con ironía. Las tres la miraron atentas pero confusas. Ángelus las miró sarcástica y irónica. - Fui yo… quien le pidió a padre que os convirtiera en vampiresas en vez de mataros sin más, ser algo más que un regalo alimentario de un miembro del Consejo. De no ser por mi… nunca habríais sido vampiresas, nunca… habríais sido nada. Absolutamente… nada.

Para las hermanas, esa confesión fue como varias estacas de madera clavadas en el corazón, dejándolas mudas y petrificadas de asombro. Ángelus no se sorprendió de su reacción, nunca lo quiso contar, pero luego, en esos tiempos, las hermanas se acercaron mas a ella, pero eso solo era para bajar sus defensas y confiera en ellas tres. Después de unos minutos de silencio allí, Ángelus tiró lejos la botella aplastada que tenía en mano para ir directa a Aleera y agarrarla por la cabellera, inclinándola brusca y violentamente a un lado para tener estirado y despejado su pálido y fino cuello de vampiresa.

- ¡Espera, por favor…! - suplicó ella nerviosa y asustada como una humana mortal ante aquella escena. - ¡Espera…!

- Lo siento, pero debo hacerlo para ayudar a alguien. - dijo Ángelus, entonces sus ojos brillaron antes de abrir la boca con los colmillos a la vista, después la mordió sin dudar.

- ¡Ahh…! Ugh…

Aleera sintió como la vampira de cabellos negros azabache se alimentaba de su sangre al mismo tiempo que la excitaba y daba placer, sujetándola de forma que pudiera morderla y chuparle la sangre con comodidad y calma. Las demás, Verona y Marhiska, evitaban mirarlo, pero podían oler la sangre de Aleera derramarse por los labios de Ángelus y la piel de su hermana pelirroja. La venas sanguíneas de Aleera se iban vaciando poco a poco, pero Ángelus se detuvo con tiempo de sobra para no secarla del todo. Ángelus se apartó de ella mientras se limpiaba la sangre con la manga de su abrigo, Aleera miró odiosa y asqueada, su vista apenas la mantenía firme, estaba borrosa y distorsionada.

- Ju, no tiene tan buen sabor para mí… - comentó Ángelus burlonamente. - Pero por lo menos tomó la sangre que me robasteis en mi interior.

- Mal… dita… zorra de Hellsing. - maldijo Aleera con pocas fuerzas.

Mientras decía eso, veía al igual que sus hermanas como Ángelus se tocaba el cuello, justo el lugar donde Aleera la mordió aquella noche, la marca de sus colmillos aparecieron para luego desaparecer por regeneración instantánea. Las vampiras entendieron que ese efecto era debido a que la sangre que tomaron de ella hacía desaparecer todo rastro de ella en su cuerpo, por eso también deseaba recuperar la sangre, no solo para tener el poder que debería.

- Puta, eres… ¡eres un monstruo como tu maldito padre! - insultó Marhiska muerta de miedo y alterada.

- Si, es posible que lo sea… - aceptó Ángelus calmada y inmune al insulto. Esa forma de hablar les recordó a Drácula. - Bueno, acabemos con esto, ¿vale?

Y así, Ángelus hizo lo mismo con las otras dos a pesar de los gritos de suplicas y sufrimiento placentero de fondo. Una vez que se alimento de Verona y Marhiska, dejándolas igual que Aleera de débiles y medio secas de sangre, se remangó un poco mas muñecas boca arriba, y paso lo mismo que en el cuello y la mordida, las marcas aparecieron para luego desaparecer por la regeneración instantánea, abrió y cerró las manos aliviada y con fuerzas. Las hermanas maldijeron y insultaron mentalmente a Ángelus, está les leyó la mente con suma claridad, solo mostró una sonrisa de comisura alzada como respuesta.

- Bueno chicas, con esto… ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. - dijo satisfecha y algo maliciosa hacía ellas. - Buenas noches. - se dio la vuelta para irse.

- ¡Espera un momento, zorra…! - detuvo Aleera rugiendo con los colmillos a la vista y los ojos rojos brillando intensamente. Ángelus se giró sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué harás ahora con nosotras ahora? Ya tienes lo que querías, no tienes por qué tenernos más aquí como prisioneras muertas de hambre.

- Pero tampoco tengo por qué dejaros libres para matar a vuestras anchas. - puntualizó Ángelus. - Además, si os dejo libres… morirías en poco tiempo.

- ¿Cómo dices? - exclamó Verona confusa e inquieta. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Ángelus?

- Radu os abandonó cuando mis caballeros os vencieron en Manchester, ya no os necesita para nada. - les recordó con sabiduría y sarcasmo. - Y también, los demás vampiros de la ciudad y el país saben de vosotras, y que os estaba persiguiendo por traicionarme a mi y al antiguo rey, El Conde Drácula. Muchos de ellos seguramente os cogerían para traeros de vuelta aquí para recibir una recompensa o reconocimiento por mi parte, o mucho peor… os matarían por admirar y respetar la memoria de mi padre, y por respeto y lealtad a mi, su nueva reina, quién ha demostrado ser digna de ese titulo heredado.

Las tres quedaron sorprendidas de la situación que tendrían al salir de ese lugar, pero tampoco querían pudrirse en ese lugar oscuro que apestaba tanto a su creador Drácula a pesar de haber muerto de verdad hacía ya 18 años. Con todo dicho, Ángelus se volvió a girar y andar hacía la salida con paciencia y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, las vampiras ante eso se alteraron en cantidad.

- ¡Espera, no nos dejes aquí, por favor…! - suplicó Marhiska. - ¡Ya nos has castigado bastante ¿no crees?

- Agradecerme que os deje con vida y seguras aquí. - dijo Ángelus deteniéndose a unos pasos de la salida. - De momento estaréis aquí, luego ya se vera que haremos con vosotras tres.

- No, Ángelus… - llamó Aleera insistente, Ángelus decidió escucharla y se giro. - Si no sueltas, te serviremos como antes, te ayudaremos en lo que sea; a matar a Radu, a vencerle a él y su grupo, lo que tú quieras. - propuso ella rápida y desesperada.

- Si os suelto os iréis a tomar cócteles a la salud de Radu a una lista perdida… - aseguro Ángelus alzando las cejas con afirmación. - Ni hablar.

- No, nos quedaremos, de verdad. Ángelus por favor, no nos encierres de nuevo aquí. - suplicó Aleera sonando calmada pero inquieta y nerviosa.

- Gracias, me has dicho lo que quería oír. - agradeció Ángelus dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? - pregunto ella.

- Qué por salvar vuestro culo os aliáis con cualquiera aunque le hayáis traicionado anteriormente; y eso indica que no sois de fiar. - respondió Ángelus. Aleera no supo como contradecir eso, ya que había acertado en cierto modo. - Ya nos veremos, chicas.

Ángelus acabó de salir de la mazmorra cerrándola con cerrojo, y las vampiresas gritaron con rabia. Ángelus salio de allí con pasos lentos y cabizbaja, pensando que ahora debería esperar a ese hombre que tanto odiaba, pero ahora estaba prevenida para lo que pasará, o al menos… eso creía.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Sí, Ángelus… se muy bien que has recuperado tu sangre, y con ella tu fuerza y poder, por lo menos… la mayor parte. - aseguro Radu sarcástico.

- No, es imposible… - se negó ella inaudita. - ¿Cómo es posible que lo sepas de antemano?

- Me sorprendes, querida. - confesó Radu. - ¿Es posible que no te des cuenta de cómo lo se?

Ángelus no entendía nada, pero la mirada de Radu se la dijo y no tardo en adivinarlo; su propia sangre dentro de él. Si lo deseaba, podía saber si esa sangre recuperaba la perdida hace tiempo, como una conexión con ella. Ante eso Ángelus quedo petrificada del asombro y de miedo, ya que, por eso Radu la mordió y bebió su sangre hasta dejarla inmóvil y sin fuerzas para defenderse y huir de allí como había pensado hacer.

- Y te diré otro secreto; - continuó él con maldad. - Hace bastante rato que tu hermano y los príncipes están en tu casa, de nada servía que los tuviéramos.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Lo que oyes, mis hijos no tardaron ni media hora en llegar a Londres y dejarlos en la Mansión Hellsing, donde ahora deben de estarse preguntando por qué te has dejado convencer de nuestro trato. - explicó él, Ángelus quedo muda de sorpresa. - Pero no creas que con eso no los estamos usando. - puntualizó. - A la minima que intentes algo a mis espaldas de nuevo, te juró que esos tres y el resto de tus conocidos, recibirán una muerte horrenda y muy desagradable por mi o por algunos de mi grupo, y eso… si que puedo asegurártelo, mi querida sobrina Ángelus.

- Eres un cerdo… - maldijo ella.

- Sí, un cerdo que va a disfrutar del placer mas deseoso de su larga existencia. - admitió él sonriendo sarcástico y maliciosamente.

Con eso estaba todo dicho, harto de hablar se inclino de nuevo sobre ella para besarla en los labios, haciendo que ella misma saboreará su propia sangre. Ángelus cerró los ojos enrabiada y humillada al igual que las manos, sintiendo como las ahora calidas manos de ese ser la acababan de desnudar debajo de su cuerpo, a costa de desgarrar las prendas y lanzarlas lejos sin moverse de su posición. Cuando acabó de besarla bajo a su cuello para lamer la herida que sangraba un poco todavía, Ángelus se giró apretando los dientes con fuerzas, no abrió los ojos en ningún momento.

- Ah, cuantos recuerdos vienen a mi mente… - dijo Radu mirándola de nuevo. - Aquella noche en la que te secuestre mostrabas esa misma cara. - Ángelus ni siquiera lo miraba, pero no pudo evitar recordar esa noche que mencionaba, la primera vez que la violó estando inconsciente en una cabaña. - A pesar de no haber cambiado físicamente, te veo más mujer que antes, toda una diosa inmortal y poderosa. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso?

Radu se inclinó sobre el pecho desnudo de ella y empezó a besarlo y lamerlo placenteramente, masajeó sobretodo uno de sus senos mientras besaba el otro, eso a Ángelus la hizo echar la cabeza hacía atrás aguantando las ganas de gemir, odiaba sentir esa sensación por él, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente a su mente, la espalda de ella se arqueó automáticamente ante ese placer en su pecho y Radu aprovecho para pasar un brazo y abrazando su abdomen entero mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba sexualmente uno de los senos. Las entrañas de Ángelus empezaban a arder más y más a medida que disfrutaba de ese placer, como si un volcán estuviera a punto de explotar dentro suyo, y si eso pasaba, Radu lo notaría e iría mas lejos rápidamente. Quiso detenerle, pero la debilidad y el poder mental de Radu hicieron que sus brazos, estirados en la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza, fueran incapaces de moverse, solo podía cerrar las manos humillada y frustrada ante esa situación tan vergonzosa y repetitiva.

- No… para ya, maldito. - exclamaba ella entre dientes. - Detente…

Radu hizo oídos sordos, pero se rió ante esas suplicas orgullosas de ella tan típicas. Entonces, dejo los pechos para bajar hasta su vientre, lo acarició suavemente, haciendo que la piel tiritará y las piernas se curvaran más sin quererlo. Acto seguido, Radu bajo más, y con eso Ángelus adivinó que estaba a punto de hacer, algo que la haría explotar, abrió los ojos y miró hacía bajo aterrada y nerviosa. El vampiro estuvo frente a las piernas de ella y las abrió un poco más, y entonces, riendo en bajo, se inclinó hasta estar entre las piernas de ella, cosa que hizo que Ángelus acabará explotando de placer.

- ¡Aahh…! - gimió ella en alto echando de nuevo la cabeza hacía atrás y arqueará mas la espalda. - No… para… ah…

Radu tuvo oculto el rostro entre las piernas de ella mientras abrazaba cada pierna con un brazos. Dejo de usar su poder para dejar libres los brazos de ella, que al sentirlas libres y móviles las apoyó en la cabellera de éste para intentar detenerle y apartarle, pero no resultaba, no tenía fuerzas. Radu siguió con la gustosa y placentera tarea, haciendo que Ángelus se sonrojara más y más, sin poder evitar el disfrute de ese placer que recibía entre sus piernas. Entonces, notó como paraba entre un jadeo placentero, Ángelus suspiró aliviada, pensando que había terminado, pero de golpe, sintió en uno de sus muslo, muy cerca de sus partes intimas, un profundo dolor que la hizo estremecerse y dar una exclamación ahogada; Radu la estaba mordiendo de nuevo pero en su muslo.

- A-Ahh… pa-para… - pidió ella mirando al techo petrificada de la sorpresa y el placer. - Para ya, ¡detente!

- ¡Ah…! ¿Por qué? - pregunto él dejando de morderla un momento. - Tú también lo estás disfrutando ¿no es así?

- ¡Te equivocas…!

Radu se rió y volvió a morderla y beber su sangre, Ángelus exclamó de dolor y sufrimiento, tanto era esa tortura que no pudo evitar llorar un poco de sangre. Podía sentir y oír como Radu daba grandes tragos de sangre sin descanso, jadeando placentero sujetando firmemente esa pierna pálida pero musculosa. Poco a poco, la visión y las fuerzas de Ángelus fueron disminuyendo por la extracción de sangre, tanto la que había recuperado como la que ya tenía. Radu lamió los orificios para luego relamerse los labios y incorporarse para ver a una débil y vulnerable Ángelus en su poder, luego gateo hacía delante para estar encima de ella pero sin apoyar su peso en su cuerpo sino en sus manos a cada lado de ella, la miró fijamente viendo que estaba mareada y agotada.

- Te aconsejo que te acostumbres a esto de nuevo, Ángelus. - dijo él acariciándole el rostro con los dedos. - Por qué no estaré satisfecho esta noche. - Ángelus no pudo ni pronunciar palabra alguna salir de su boca, aunque lo intento, estaba como afónica. Entonces, Radu se inclinó a su oreja. - Te contaré algo más; - susurró serpenteante. - Durante su estancia aquí, tus tres seres más queridos han tenido experiencias muy particulares, sobretodo… tu querida princesita, Aurora de Inglaterra, con su odioso tío Adolf de Edimburgo… y conmigo mismo.

Esa confesión dejo congelada a la morena, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta exclamando ahogada. Radu pudo sentir con claridad las emociones sorpresivas e inauditas de Ángelus por la noticia recibida, y le hizo gracia ver la cara que puso al oírla. Ángelus no tardó en cambiar su rostro de sorpresa a uno odioso y furioso por él y los demás, tanto odio sentía que no pudo contener las ganas de morderse el labio con los colmillos.

- Estás muy enfadada… imaginó el odio que tienes ahora. - comentó Radu inmune a la mirada de Ángelus. - Eso me gusta de ti, tu odio y sed de venganza.

- Puto… no tienes castigo suficiente para lo que has hecho… no eres digno ni de ir al infierno de donde has salido. - dijo Ángelus rugiendo de rabia.

- Desde hace muchos siglos que no tengo perdón de nada, Ángelus. Tú y tu padre muerto lo sabéis de sobra eso. - dijo él cara a cara ante ella.

Ángelus lo sabía de sobras eso, conocía el pasado de su padre junto a su hermano que le traicionó y mató a la mujer humana que amaba entonces. Radu terminó de hablar y siguió con la diversión, ahora llevaba lo que más esperaba él y lo que más odiaba Ángelus; la completa unión de ambos entre las piernas de ella, algo que Ángelus no deseaba sentir de nuevo pero que estaba condenada a sentir en ese momento sin remedio y escapatoria.

- Tranquila, esta noche seré bueno y seré más suave y contenido a la violencia. - juro él en susurro. Entonces se acabó de quitar la camisa que llevaba puesta para luego quitarse la parte inferior con rapidez y nervios. - Por fin puedo hacerte mía de nuevo, sin dejarte inconsciente y sin ataduras invisibles.

- Maldito seas, Radu… - maldijo ella aterrada y con miedo de lo que iba a pasar. - Eres el maldito diablo en persona.

Radu rió divertido de esas palabras, y entonces se tumbó sobre ella para besarla en los labios contra su voluntad, Ángelus no tardó en sentir el dolor penetrante entre sus piernas, dando un gemido mientras él lo besaba apasionadamente. Se sujetó a los hombros de él para cerrarlos con fuerza, tanta que le hizo sangrar un poco por sus afiladas uñas blancas de vampiresa. Radu disfruto todo lo que sentía en ese momento, incluso la herida que recibió, entonces no tardó en moverse entre las piernas de ella con suavidad, jadeando placentero y estirando la cabeza hacía atrás unos momentos, sintiéndola a ella y oyendo sus gemidos bajos de dolor y placer físico. Volvió a bajar la cabeza para mirar de frente a Ángelus que estaba con la cabeza girada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de gemir con cada empuje, pero al final acababa gimiendo algunas vez en bajo. Radu se inclinó en su hombro junto a la mordida de antes, la abrazo sin dejar de moverse, pero ahora con mas velocidad y fuerza. Ángelus lloró sangre igual que sentía su cuerpo sudado pegado al de él igual de sudado por el placer que sentían, cosa que ella no quería sentir con él. Y así estuvieron un tiempo más, no se supo los minutos.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Pasadas unas horas, casi las 5 de la mañana, la Mansión Hellsing volvía a estar en profundo silencio. Lo único que se oía en ese lugar era eso, silencio sepulcral e incomodo para cualquiera. En la habitación daba a la princesa Aurora, estaban ella misma tumbada en la cama dormida, y su hermano gemelo Adam, que estaba sentado a su lado mirándola con cierta calma y alivió. Los calmantes que le habían dado a la joven hicieron finalmente efecto en ella, necesitaba descansar de alguna forma, después de lo ocurrido en aquel horrible lugar. Entonces, Adam se sobresalto un poco al oír que picaban suavemente la puerta, y la miró confuso y alterado al principio, pero luego se calmó. Al ponerse en pie e ir a abrir para ver quien era, no se sorprendió de la visita; era Arthur con una mirada sería y deprimida.

- Hola. - saludo Adam sonriendo un poco. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, mas o menos. - contestó él. - ¿Puedo entrar?

Adam le dejo paso y luego cerró la puerta con cuidado, aunque no pasaba nada si hacían ruido, los calmantes que Aurora tomó era bastante fuertes, ni siquiera una bomba podría despertarla. Al estar dentro, Arthur puso su vista en Aurora, y fue hacía ella enseguida para ver que en verdad estaba bien. Él se sentó en el otro lado de la cama dejando el lugar a Adam que vio la preocupación y alivio del muchacho por su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? - pregunto Arthur al mirarle a él, hablando bajo.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo. - aseguro él. - El ver a mi hermana al fin calmada y dormida me a tranquilizado bastante. - dijo mirando a su hermana, Arthur también la miró. Adam no tardó en mirarlo de nuevo con seriedad y cierto dolor. - ¿Es verdad lo que paso allí? - pregunto de repente. - ¿Ángelus estaba…?

- Sí…

Adam pudo ver que Arthur le costó decir esa palabra, ocultando los ojos con el flequillo y temblando disimuladamente de rabia y tristeza.

- Ya veo. - dijo Adam bajando la mirada, no tardo en alzarla de nuevo para ponerse en pie. Arthur lo miró confuso. - Me retiro a descansar un poco, te confió a mi hermana hasta que despierte.

- Entendido. Que descanses. - dijo Arthur.

Adam caminó hacía la puerta y salio por ella sin girarse a ellos para despedirse. Arthur no tardo en adivinar que Adam estaba igual o mas afectado que los demás por la decisión de Ángelus al irse con el enemigo con tal de salvarles a ellos, lo comprendían, pero no acababan de aceptarlo, y Aurora seguramente tampoco lo aceptaba, no después de lo que le han hecho en aquella casa que solo ellos saben, o se imaginan. Al verla profundamente dormida, tranquila y calmada, Arthur decidió tumbarse junto a ella sin moverse demasiado hasta estar de lado junto a ella apoyado en una mano y una pierna curvada.

- Te prometo… que les haré pagar por todo lo que han hecho, te lo prometo Aurora. - juro él apartando un mechón de pelo del rostro de ella.

De los ojos cerrados de la princesa, salió una lagrima, Arthur la apartó con suavidad, sabiendo el significado de esa lagrima. Mientras, Adam ya estaba en su habitación, de pie junto a la ventana dejando entrar la luna aún en el cielo iluminando con un cielo que empezaba a ser de color azulado con algo de rosa oscuro, el amanecer empezaba alzarse pero aún faltaban unas largas horas para ellos. Él tenía la mirada perdida en ese cielo, mirándolo sin mirarlo en verdad, veía en ese cielo algo diferente que solo él veía en esos momentos; Ángelus. Adam la veía allí mostrando una sonrisa feliz, llamándolo.

_**"Adam…"**_

- Ángelus… - llamó él extendiendo la mano hacía ella, soñoliento. Pero al alzarla delante suyo, la visión desaparecía ante él. - ¡Ángelus!

Entendió que por más que la llamará, esa Ángelus no volvería aparecer. Agotado de todo lo acontecido, decidió irse a la cama a descansar un poco. Al sentarse en la cama, no pudo evitar mirar la mano que había extendido con la mirada perdida y triste. No veía a Ángelus. La había perdido de nuevo. Ante esa realidad, Adam se derrumba en la cama llorando, oculta su rostro en la almohada mientras la sujeta, y al hacer eso nota algo debajo de la almohada, algo duro con algo que crujía, como un papel. Extrañado se limpio las lagrimas y apartó la almohada, quedo sorprendido y confuso por lo que había hay; un a especie de puñal antiguo y una carta a su nombre.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Dejo la almohada a un lado y observó el puñal y la carta curiosamente. El puñal parecía nuevo, pero se notaba que era antiquísimo por la funda y la empuñadura, era de colores oscuros con líneas doradas en la empuñadura. Adam, con mucho cuidado, sacó el puñal de la funda haciendo algo de fuerza, entonces vio claramente el arma, brillante y afilada, con la punta totalmente recta como el resto de la hoja. Adam no entendía por qué estaba eso en su habitación, debajo de su almohada, como si, como si el que lo hubiera dejado quisiera que solamente lo encontrará él. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dejo el puñal para coger nerviosamente la carta y abrirla desesperado y con prisa, al estirarla frente suyo con ambas mano, empezó a leerla.

- ¡¿Qué es… todo esto? - exclamó él al leerla atónito e incrédulo. Incapaz de creer lo que ponía en esa carta. - ¿Cómo…?

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

- Bueno, ha sido una de las mejores noches que he tenido en décadas.

Radu estaba casi vestido, abrochándose la camisa estando de pie mostrándose relajado y despejado. Mientras, Ángelus estaba tumbada de lado en la cama, medio tapada con las sabanas que dibujaban claramente su postura debajo de ellas, sujetaba la manta en so escote con firmeza mientras miraba hacía delante sin mirarlo, solo pensaba en evitar al máximo moverse o mirar al demonio que estaba a sus espaldas. Sentía su cuerpo dolido y débil, el mínimo movimiento era insoportable para ella, sobretodo el cuello y el muslo, donde tenía aún las visibles mordeduras manchadas en sangre todavía.

- Bien cariño, te dejaremos descansar un par de horas. Luego vendrá alguien a hacerte compañía. - anunció Radu animado y tranquilo.

Ángelus no dijo nada, solo aguantaba la rabia de oírle hablar de esa forma tan social y animada, como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera de lo mas normal. Entonces, el vampiro gateo sobre la cama con lentitud hasta estar detrás de ella y acariciarle suavemente el brazo izquierdo antes de besarlo suavemente, ella tiritó al sentirlo pero lo disimulo sin mirarlo para nada.

- En el fondo hiciste bien en quedarte conmigo, Ángelus. Tarde o temprano debías estar aquí, donde debes estar, como vampiresa que eres. - decía él en su oído susurrante, Ángelus apretó la mano con fuerza y rabia temblorosa. - Puedo sentir claramente tu odio y rencor, pero con el tiempo… aprenderás a amarme y unirte a mi voluntariamente, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo mientras estés así de cerca.

Ángelus cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que apretaba los dientes bajos los labios. Entre susurrantes risitas, Radu se puso de nuevo en pie y se retiro de allí. Una vez sola, Ángelus tuvo la necesidad de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero el saber que los vampiros de fuera podían oírla y satisfacerse con eso se aguanto, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta sangrar. El tiempo parecía eterno para ella mientras esperaba a que viniera otro a divertirse con ella, mientras, estuvo hay inmóvil completamente cubierta con la sabana y la almohada sobre la cabeza, entonces dejo salir lagrimas de sangre por doquier, dejando salir su dolor y sufrimiento, pero sobretodo, su culpa.

- _"Lo siento… Lo siento, Arthur, Yasmina, Adam… todos."_ - se disculpaba ella en sus pensamientos. - _"Nunca debí meteros en todo esto, debí solucionarlo en su momento pero fui estúpida. ¡Perdóname, Adam, lo siento! Soy tan sucia, patética, nunca debí ser lo que soy ahora. Debí alejarme de todos hasta acabar con esto, pero ahora… ya es tarde para eso, ya es tarde para todo. Querría… ¡DESAPARECER!"_

- **Como desees, Majestad No-Muerta.**

- _"¡¿Eh?"_

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_**"Mi amado Adam; si llegas a leer esto, significará que quizás nunca más volvamos a vernos en la vida. Para salvaros a tu hermana, a mi hermano y a ti, Radu a propuesto entregarme a ellos a cambio de vuestra libertad, sanos y salvos. No creo en él, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a que os hiciera algo por mi, así que… intenta disculparte con Arthur y los demás por mi, y cuida ahora a tu hermana más que nunca. A pesar de lo que pase, yo siempre te amaré, aunque nunca debí, mira lo que pasa por ello, pero… eso no cambia el echo de que te ame. Deberás ser fuerte ahora, tú y todos los que me conocéis, ser fuertes hasta que vuelva, o serlo a partir de ahora si nunca llego a volver con vosotros.**_  
_**Dile a Yasmina que cuide bien de Arthur por mi, como cuido de mi cuando no tuve a nadie más que mi padre, ella fue como la hermana que perdí hace años, una buena amiga, mejor dicho, la mejor de todas las que tuve en siglos. A Sirius y sus hermanos, que son libres de decidir que hacer, pero les estaría muy agradecida que estuvieran con Arthur en la Organización Hellsing, tiene a Seras y los otros, pero ellos son excepcionales, Lucius también a pesar de su personalidad, es un buen hombre, al igual que sus hermanos. Seras y Pip, nunca he conocido a ningún vampiro mas leal y fiel como ellos dos, que a pesar de las dificultades salieron adelante, protegiendo y ayudando a mi padre y a Integra hasta el final, les estoy muy agradecida y contenta de haberles conocido, sobretodo a Seras, que es muy diferente a las demás siervas que mi padre tuyo, ella es única en todo. **_  
_**Que no se preocupen por mi, sobretodo tu, tu hermana y Arthur. Estaré bien, ahora debías estar alerta ante todo lo que pase sin mi ayuda por favor.**_  
_**Te quiero Adam de Inglaterra, siempre te querré."**_

Adam no daba crédito a las palabras de esa hoja doblada escrita a mano con tinta negra, solo pudo llorar y taparse la boca con la mano emocionado y triste, y estaba aún más confuso por la frase que estaba escondida en el sobre de la carta, en el interior apenas leíble:

_**"En el caso de que pierda la batalla, mátame."**_

- _"¿Qué significa eso de que "pierda la batalla"?"_ - se pregunto él mirando al frente confuso ante esa última frase. - _"Ángelus, ¿Qué intentas pedirme?"_

**_Edimburgo, Escocia._**

- Vamos ama, por favor. Déjeme ir primero. - pedía Izan de rodillas ante Bathory, sentada en el sofá elegante y con feminidad. - Usted y Radu van a disfrutar de ella más tiempo, yo sólo deseo esta noche para conocerla y poder cumplir la promesa que le hice a Gina, por favor se lo pido.

- Vale. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - accedió Elizabeth suspirando harta de sus suplicas. - Pero sólo unas horas, no quiero que llegué el amanecer sin estar en la cama con ella.

- ¡Gracias ama, le debo una! - agradeció Izan contento y agradecido. - No tardó demasiado, se lo prometo.

Con eso, el moreno de ojos verdes se fue de allí apresurado mientras ella suspiraba fastidiada, pero luego pensó que así tendría más ganas de hacerlo con ella. Al estar ante la puerta cerrada, Izan se desabrochó un poco el cuello de la camisa para tenerla bien abierta, se desordeno el pelo un poco cogiendo valor y entró por la puerta suavemente, al entrar estaba todo oscuro y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Bueno Ángelus, esta es la primera vez que estamos así tu y yo, y apenas nos conocemos personalmente. - dijo él de espaldas a la cama. - Te una promesa que cumplir a Gina, y quiero hacerlo esta noche, justo ahora. Así que no me tengas en cuenta lo que voy hacerte, tu te lo buscaste cuando has herido varias veces a mi amada Gina.

Al acabar de hablar, vio que la morena no dijo nada, todo siguió en silencio, y se giró completamente extrañado. Vio que Ángelus estaba completamente cubierta por la sabana, pero pudo ver que se movía disimuladamente, estaba consciente de lo que dijo. A él no le importo que no le escuchara o no hiciera caso, eso no cambiaba lo que le iba hacer.

- Bien pues… - dijo desabrochándose más la camisa hasta abrirla del todo y después quitársela. - No tengo por qué seguir esperando, será como hacerlo con Gina, al fin y al cabo sois hermanas, casi gemelas por lo que he visto hasta ahora. - En ese mismo momento, vio que la sabana se movía para ponerse en alto, Ángelus se había incorporado sin quitarse la manta de encima, ni siquiera se podía ver su rostro, solo los labios cerrados y callados. - ¿No vas a oponer resistencia? - pregunto él al verla callada y quieta. - Bueno, no me importa. Ya lo harás cuando empecemos con lo bueno.

Con eso dicho, él se acercó a ella mirándola, ésta apenas lo miró a la cara, parecía una figura inmóvil. Entonces, cuando Izan se sentó junto a ella, ésta sin previó aviso se abrazó a él sobre los hombros con la sabana sobre ella, Izan quedo petrificado de lo que hizo con los brazos en alto inmóviles. Después, Ángelus empezó a moverse excitada, jadeando como una gata en celo, eso confundió más al joven vampiro, pero no negó que le gustase esa forma de moverse e indicar que deseaba lo mismo que él; unirse en ese momento.

- Veo que… has decidido cooperar y aceptar tu lugar aquí, eso me honra. - dijo él sintiendo como ella estaba apoyada en su hombro, subiendo por su cuello. - Si estás dispuesta a que te deje cogerte, entonces no tengo por qué hacerte sufrir.

- **Me halagas.** - dijo Ángelus serpenteante bajo su cuello. - **En realidad esperaba a Elizabeth, pero el tener a otro hombre fuerte y maduro como tú aquí, me reconforta.** - Izan se sonrojo un poco ante esas palabras, poco habituales para él viniendo de Ángelus. - **Pero lamentablemente…**

Al dejar esa frase a medías, Ángelus obligó a Izan tumbarse en la cama con un agil y veloz movimiento que éste fue incapaz de evitar o prevenir, y quedo sorprendido y confuso, y entonces quedo petrificado de más asombro cuando vio claramente el rostro de Ángelus, y su pelo. Sus largos cabellos lisos y escalado dejo de ser negro, ahora eran de un rojo carmín, del mismo tono que la pura sangre, incluso con el mismo brillo, dando un aspecto más tenebroso y espectral acompañado con la mirada sedienta y sarcástica que ésta mostraba con los colmillos fuera y los ojos rojos brillando intensamente.

- **…tú no acabas de ser mi tipo, mocoso novato y desprevenido.** - acabó ella entre los dientes, sonando malévola. Izan no entendía ese enorme cambio en ella, apenas la reconocía como la Ángelus que había visto y oído por los demás.

- ¿Quién demonios eres? Tú… no eres Ángelus. - pregunto él algo aterrado por el aura que emanaba de ella en ese momento.

- **Soy la de siempre, Ángelus. O mejor dicho, la Ángelus Drakul que debió ser desde el principio, querido cuñado.** - contestó ella sonriendo sarcástica.

Asustado por doquier, Izan intento liberarse, pero la pelirroja lo mordió en el cuello con fuerza y ferocidad dejándolo inmóvil, tapándole la boca con una mano y la otra apoyada a un lado cerrándola con fuerza. Izan no tardó en notar que le faltaban las fuerzas, pero también notaba que le dejaba seco en pocos segundos. Intento detenerla pero algo invisible hacía que moviera demasiado el cuerpo, no tardo en adivinar que ella también tenía el don de Radu; el poder mental. La vampira pelirroja envuelta en la sabana se sacio con su sangre jadeando sedienta, y no paró incluso cuando él estuvo inmóvil por completo. Al notar que no había más sangre, dejo de morderle para ver que en verdad estaba completamente seco… y muerto de verdad.

- **Lo siento mucho querido, nunca debiste venir aquí… y estar con ellos para acabar así.** - le dijo Ángelus limpiándose los labios con el brazo. - **Me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, habrías sido alguien de haber sido mío.** - Ella sonrió con los colmillos bien visibles, blancos y hermosos a pesar de la sangre.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, no tardaré en poner el siguiente jeje. Cualquier duda no dudéis en decirmela, que os las aclararé con gusto. HASTA PRONTO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS FANS DE HELLSING!**_


	22. Dolor y Reuniones Imborrables

_**HOLA A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, HE VUELTO DESPUÉS DE MUCHO TIEMPO! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, espero que os guste jeje.**_

**22. DOLOR Y REUNIONES IMBORRABLES**

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

_"¡Gina…!"_

La joven vampiresa de cabello castaños y ojos rojos dio un brincó con la cabeza mientras se alimentaba de un humano ya muerto en sus brazos. Al tener en mente otra cosa dejo caer el cadáver al suelo completamente inmóvil. Gina estaba teniendo una visión al mismo tiempo que le había parecido oír la voz de Izan llamándola, sonando dolido y con necesidad de ayuda. Sin esperar más salió corriendo velozmente sin que la gente apenas la viera bien, solo veían algo desplazarse a su lado de un vistazo. Al estar en la casa no se detuvo y fue directa a la habitación donde provenía la llamada, era en la habitación de su padre, justo donde se encontraba encerrada Ángelus. Al estar en el segundo piso, pudo oler un fuerte olor a sangre, a sangre de vampiro, el de Izan.

- ¡Izan! - gritó ella alterada.

Al llegar a la puerta, vio que estaba abierta, y cuando se asomó completamente a la vista, vio que en la habitación estaban sus padres, y en la cama inmóvil, Izan. La pareja se giró a ella al oírla, y la miraron apenados mientras examinaban el lugar. Todo estaba destrozado, pero ni rastro de Ángelus, se había ido. Al verle allí, tumbado en la cama con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza colgando del borde, se subió a la cama junto a él llorando aterrada y dolida.

- ¡No, Izan, no por favor no! - suplicaba ella cogiéndolo de la cabeza por los lados, viendo que no reaccionaba ni nada. - ¡Por favor Izan, mírame!

- Gina… es inútil, - le decía su padre a su lado. - él esta…

- ¡NO LO DIGAS! - gritó ella entre lagrimas de dolor y sangre. - ¡Él no puede estar muerto, no puede ser!

- Pues es así hija, él esta muerto. - insistió él con calma de no enfadarse. - Por más que lo llames no volverá.

- No… ¡Noooo!

Gina se derrumbo sobre Izan llorando sangre por doquier y gimiendo de dolor y sufrimiento. Ni Radu ni Elizabeth dijeron nada más, dejaron que expulsará todo ese sufrimiento allí mismo, mientras, continuaron examinando el lugar, pero apenas había algo que encontrar, estaba todo destrozado, lo único que no había era la vampira que estuvo allí y sus ropas. Ninguno de los dos entendía los motivos de Ángelus por ese destrozo y la matanza de Izan.

- ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto, Ángelus? - exigió saber Gina de repente, la pareja se giro a ella al momento.

- ¿Sabes con seguridad que ha sido ella? - pregunto Elizabeth yendo hacía ella. Ésta asintió con el rostro manchado de sangre y mechones de pelo pegados en sus mejillas. - ¿Qué viste exactamente?

- A ella… mordiendo a Izan a sangre fría y sin dudar un instante. - contestó ella con rabia. - Pero… no parecía la misma de antes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Radu.

- Su pelo… era pelirrojo, tan rojo como la sangre. Y su mirada… era la de un verdadero demonio sanguinario y malvado, como la de su padre mismo.

Ante esa información, ambos vampiros se miraron entre si desconcertados y extrañados. ¿Por qué Ángelus lucía con ese aspecto de golpe? Con esas preguntas en mente, Radu sacó a Izan en brazos mientras Elizabeth consolaba a Gina allí mismo abrazándola por los brazos y acariciándole la cabeza.

- Esa… no era Ángelus. - susurró ella. - ¿Quién era… esa?

Elizabeth vio que Gina estaba muy alterada, y a ese ritmo volvería a estar como antes de estar normal. Ambas salieron de esa habitación para ir al de Gina, quizás allí estaría más calmada, después buscarían algo para comer. Mientras, Radu llevó el cuerpo del vampiro muerto al jardín trasero, y allí le prendió fuego con un mechero que lanzo encendido sobre el cadáver que no tardó en prender como si fuera inflamable. Izan no tardó en convertirse en cenizas en el aire, mientras, Radu sonreía contento e impaciente por algo que pensaba.

- _"Así que al fin a despertado, y todo… por qué Ángelus no lo ha soportado más. Juju… perfecto. Será divertido ver como es la nueva "Reina No-Muerta", quién todos aman y respetan."_ - pensó él observando el cielo que empezaba a ser de día. - _"Espero conocerte pronto, Ángelus Drakul"._

Gina estaba sentada en su cama completamente petrificada en su sitió con su madre al lado mirándola preocupada e inquieta por esa postura y mirada.

- Es la segunda vez. La segunda vez… que me arrebata a mi ser más preciado. - comentó enrabiada. - No lo soportó más madre, - la miró. - Ángelus me ha destrozado demasiado esta vida. ¡Quiero que muera!

- Lo sé cariño, lo se. - dijo Elizabeth acariciándole el rostro con ternura. - Pero ahora debes calmarte y tranquilizarte, esa tensión y odio no te ayuda.

- ¡No me digas que me calme, por favor! - suplicó ella entre dientes. - ¡Acabo de perder a mi Izan, ¿cómo quieres que me calme?

- Shh… ya. - relajó ella abrazándola de nuevo contra su pecho. - Todo se solucionará querida, te lo prometo. - le juro. Gina lloró por doquier de nuevo.

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Durante todo el día, La Organización Hellsing, a pesar de no haber avisos de vampiros durante el día, todos se mantuvieron ocupados. No podían dormir y necesitaban estar ocupados con algo, sobretodo Arthur, Yasmina y los vampiros. Arthur estuvo todo el día en su despacho firmando y revisando papeles sin descanso acompañado de Tara que le sabía mal verle de esa forma tan serio y nervioso por mantenerse ocupado, pero callaba. Mientras, Yasmina y los demás vampiros de Hellsing se mantenían también ocupados, unos practicando en el campo de tiro, y otros vigilando de cerca a los dos príncipes, que por las mismas razones que Arthur y los demás, quisieron estar allí un tiempo más, su padre el Rey lo acepto al enterarse de lo ocurrido. El único momento en que todos dejaban por un rato el trabajo era a la hora de desayunar y comer, y comían todos juntos por seguridad. A la hora de la comida, para sorpresa de todos, Aurora ya estaba despierta y levantada de la cama, y quiso comer con todos en el comedor, mostrando estar ya mejor de lo ocurrido, pero pálida y con ojeras. Mientras Arthur, Yasmina y los príncipes comían comida humana preparada por Tara, los vampiros bebían sangre sin incomodar a los humanos.

- Hermana, no tienes que hacer esfuerzos si no estas… - decía Adam, que estaba sentado junto a su hermana preocupado.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa disimulada. - Me viene bien salir de la cama un poco aunque sea.

- Ella tiene razón, - dijo Arthur delante de ella. - Creo que debería hacer algo de ejercicio, como pasear por los jardines.

- Eso suena bien, pero… - dijo Aurora cabizbaja. - No estoy de mucho humor para eso hoy.

- Claro, como quieras.

Arthur y todos entendían que Aurora necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse de nuevo, no querían meterle prisa, pero ella deseaba volver a la normalidad, aunque sabía de sobra que eso ahora no era posible, no sin la mujer que más quería en ese lugar, a Ángelus. Cuando despertó de su letargo, Aurora fue informada por Arthur al momento para no mentirle, la destrozo pero supo mantener la calma por Arthur y los demás, que estaban igual que ella. Una vez terminada la comida, todos regresaron a lo suyo, pero Tara le insistió a Arthur que la dejará a ella lo que quedaba de trabajo, él entendió lo que intentaba decirle, Aurora le necesitaba más que nunca, y él a ella aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, por lo que acepto la ayuda de la mayordoma y se fue con Aurora.

- ¿Te apetece hacer algo? - pregunto él al reunirse con ella, animándola de algún modo. - Haremos lo que tú quieras hoy.

- Arthur… - nombró ella al mirarle a la cara, para luego apoyarse un poco por delante de su hombro. Él se extraño pero la dejo hacer. - ¿Podemos… ir a tú habitación a solas, por favor?

- ¿Eh? Pues… - miró a Adam que estaba con ellos, pensando que quizás quería estar con su hermana.

- Tranquilo, podéis ir. Yo estaré en mi habitación. - tranquilizó él con humor.

- De acuerdo, vamos. - dijo Arthur. Aurora se alegro y se cogió a su brazo con los suyos con fuerza.

Arthur y Aurora se retiraron del comedor escoltados por Yasmina y Sirius, y Tara también para trabajar en el despacho acompañada por Seras y Pip. Mientras, Adam estaba de pie viendo como su hermana se iba con Arthur, mostrando una sonrisa aliviada por verla mas animada, pero sin dejar la expresión deprimida y triste en su rostro. Con eso, él también se retiro de allí escoltado por dos de los vampiros de Ángelus; Lucius y Marcus, que le acompañaron en silencio. Desde la marcha de Ángelus la otra noche, Yasmina y los vampiros hacían turnos de vigilancia, pero también se reunían en privado para pensar que hacer con ese asunto al respeto, no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su ama y señora era tratada como una ramera por el enemigo.

**FLASH BACK**

Mientras Arthur y los príncipes descansaban en sus habitaciones, Yasmina y los vampiros de Hellsing se habían reunido en la habitación de Seras Victoria para discutir la decisión que Ángelus tomó para salvarles, cosa que no les agradó demasiado.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla, no quiero que esté con ese desgraciado haciéndole, Dios sabe qué cosas! - exclamó Sirius enfurecido. - No puedo soportarlo más…

- Cálmate Sirius, estando así no nos ayuda. - tranquilizo Yasmina a su lado. - Debemos pensar con claridad para saber que hacer.

- ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sirius, deberíamos salir a buscarla ya mismo por todos lados! - exclamó Lucius con el dedo señalando al horizonte animando.

- ¡¿Y dónde se supone que empezamos a buscar? - le pregunto Seras harta de esa faceta de Lucius. - ¡Ya oíste a Ángelus, ese Radu crea barreras que le impedían encontrarle a él y su guarida, estando dentro de esa barrera era imposible sentirles. Y además, dudo que estén en la ciudad, deben estar bastante lejos de aquí, vete a saber donde!

- ¡¿Y tú que demonios propones, rubita sabelotodo? - pregunto él vacilante e insultante. Pip reaccionó mal y fue contra él enojado.

- ¡A mi Mingonette no la insulta nadie, ¿te enteras imbécil mujeriego? - amenazó Pip cogiéndole del cuello de la ropa. - ¡Retira lo que acabas de decir!

- ¡Para ya los dos! - dijo Marcus separándolos con fuerza teniendo la mano en el pecho de los dos para mantener las distancias. - ¡Basta ya!

- ¡No es momento para pelearse entre nosotros! - dijo Seras cogiendo a Pip para calmarlo. - Nuestro objetivo es rescatar a Ángelus de esos demonios.

- Cierto… - admitió Lucius calmándose, Marcus dejo de sujetarle. - Lo siento mucho, Seras. Y a ti también Pip.

- Tranquilo, estás alterado, como todos nosotros. - dijo Seras. - Debemos estar calmados y no dejarnos vencer por la irá, ¿de acuerdo? - propuso ella, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. - Lo primero es lo primero, debemos averiguar dónde esta la guarida del enemigo.

- ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? - pregunto Yasmina. - Es cierto que no pueden estar muy lejos por lo rápido que se llevaron y trajeron de vuelta a Arthur y los príncipes pero, es como buscar una aguja en un enorme pajar.

- Si, eso es cierto. - admitió Seras pensándolo de nuevo. - Pero insisto que debe haber otra forma de buscar, una que no hayamos probado.

Con eso dicho, todos se pusieron a pensar serios y concentrados con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, a ninguno se le ocurrió nada pasados unos minutos, y eso les derrumbo. Entonces, Yasmina se puso en pie yendo hacía la puerta de salida.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto Sirius.

- A vigilar que Arthur y los demás estén bien, - contestó ella girándose a ellos. - ya les dejamos solos una vez, no defraudemos a Ángelus otra vez.

- Dudo mucho que intenten capturarlos de nuevo, ya tienen lo que querían. - le recordó Pip. - ¿Por qué deberían querer secuestrarlos de nuevo?

- No lo se, pero no pienso averiguar eso dejándolos solos. Ya se que Arthur nos pidió hacer algo para recuperar a mi señora Ángelus, pero ella nos abría pedido que los protegiéramos por ella ¿no creéis?

Las palabras de Yasmina tuvieron mucho sentido para todos y estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. Con eso estaba todo dicho y decidieron dar por terminada la reunión y concentrarse en proteger a Arthur y los príncipes por turnos, así quizás se les ocurriría algún plan de rescate. Por el camino, Yasmina no pudo dejar de pensar lo mal que debía estar pasándolo su ama, pero debía ser fuerte y pensar por el bienestar de Arthur y los demás, como hubiera hecho ella.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Una vez que Arthur y Aurora entraron en la habitación, Sirius y Yasmina se quedaron en pasillo a cada lado de la puerta vigilando en silencio. Al cerrar la puerta, Arthur no dudo en cargar a Aurora en sus brazos, ella se sorprendió pero enseguida se abrazó a él por el cuello y apoyada en su hombro, oliéndole. Arthur caminó hacía la cama y allí la tumbo con cuidado, después se medio tumbó junto a ella de lado.

- No crees en absoluto que esté bien, ¿verdad? - dijo ella mirando al frente, Arthur asintió en silencio. - Ya veo…

- Desde que me contaste tu secreto más profundo, he aprendido a distinguir cuando mientes. - dijo él. Entonces el acarició la mejilla apartando así el pelo. - Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- No puedo…

- Si que puedes, yo se que sí Aurora, te conozco lo suficiente para ello. - aseguro él inclinándose más hacía ella hasta estar cara a cara. Entonces vio que la chica estaba aguantando las lagrimas, pero al final salían un poco por los ojos encogidos y temblorosos. - Yo fui el primero en saber la verdad de Adolf. Y se… que ese cerdo… estuvo allí, en la casa de Radu cuando nos secuestraron. - esa afirmación sorprendió a la chica y se giro a él llorando, Arthur la miro directo. - Elizabeth me lo dijo y entonces oí tus gritos.

- Arthur… yo…

- Solo cuéntame lo que paso, quiero saberlo, necesitas sacarlo, como dijiste la última vez conmigo. - pidió él sin prisa. Entonces, él la alzó para abrazarla estando sentado, ella estaba petrificada de asombro. - No quiero que cargues con ese recuerdo sola, te lo suplicó por favor…

Aurora acabó llorando de emoción y desconsuelo, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de él temblando por doquier y agarrándose a él desesperada. Tanto Sirius como Yasmina oían claramente la conversación tras la puerta, estaban también la tanto de lo que paso en aquella casa, pero no todos lo detalles.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡AH! - Exclamó Aurora al caer al suelo por el empujón que le dieron. - ¡Qué bruto!

- Anda, quédate aquí y se buena chica. - dijo Izan pasivo, y cerró la puerta cerrando con llave.

- ¡Eh, espera! ¡oye! - grito ella picando a la puerta e intentando abrirla. - ¡Abre la puerta, oye!

Por más que picará a la puerta no la abrían, y al final se resignó y se fue a sentar en la cama que había allí. Su hermano y Arthur estaban en otro lugar, les oía pero seguramente estaban también encerrados en otras habitaciones. Al estar allí sola y en poca luz le daba un mal presentimiento, algo iba a pasar, lo notaba en todo su cuerpo. Después de unos largos minutos de silencio, la puerta se abrió y ella se puso rápidamente en pie, de ella entre un hombre de pelo negro y tez pálida con ojos rojos, Aurora al verlo no tardo en temblar de miedo y terror, conocía a ese hombre claramente, lo vio en Palacio, era el ser que por poco intento matar a Arthur, era Radu, el odioso tío de Ángelus.

- No necesito presentación ¿verdad, Princesa Aurora? - dijo Radu sonriendo sarcástico, con los colmillos a la vista aterradores. - Cuanto tiempo, jeje.

- Radu…

- Vaya, me halaga que sepa mi nombre Alteza, es todo un verdadero honor. - dijo mientras daba pasos lentos hacía ella, ésta tembló ya que no podía retroceder debido a la cama que tenía detrás. - Aparté de aquel día en Palacio, supongo que te han hablando mal de mi ¿verdad?

Cuando estuvo justo delante de ella, alzó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con los nudillos, al hacerlo Aurora se estremecer y gira la cabeza para no mirarlo.

- Uh, que miedosa… - comentó él al verlo.

- No se… que quieres de mi, pero no debiste secuestrarnos a los tres. Ángelus vendrá y te matará por esto. - amenazó ella asustada pero valiente.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que os encontrará, Huh? ¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? - pregunto él vacilante y curioso. Se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de ella y la obligó a mirarlo con la mano agarrando su mandíbula. - ¿Qué hay entre tú y Ángelus?

- Hace diez años, ella nos salvo a mi hermano y a mi de un vampiro malvado, desde entonces que confió en ella. - contestó directa aguantando el miedo.

- Oh ya veo, - le soltó la mandíbula, Aurora se lo tocó dolida. - Debe ser una heroína para ti ¿verdad? Debes quererla muchísimo, como a una hermana.

- Eso nunca lo vas a entender. - se atrevió decir Aurora. - Tú solo piensas en hacerla sufrir.

- Lo hago por amor hacía ella querida. - dijo él cruzando los brazos. - Lo mismo… que hace tu tío.

Aurora dio un brincó al oírle decir esa palabras y lo miró sorprendida y petrificada del asombro, Radu la miró sarcástico y malicioso. Entonces, se acercó de nuevo a ella y le cogió el rostro con ambas manos, Aurora se resistió un poco pero al final le dejo, notando como los dedos de él acariciaban sus labios. Aurora pudo notar que esas grandes manos tenían calidez, y recordó lo que le contó su hermano Adam una vez; que los vampiros solo tienen calidez corporal cuando han tomado sangre humana recientemente, con eso en mente, Aurora se puso tensa con el corazón acelerado, no deseaba saber quien había matado ese demonio que hacía sufrir a Ángelus y a sus seres queridos.

- Eres más hermosa de lo que parecías la última vez que te vi. - halagó él susurrante. - En cierto modo me recuerdas a esa mujer que trajo a Arthur al mundo a costa de su propia vida, tienes mucho parecido.

- Integra Hellsing…

- Mm, la inigualable. La mujer que dio a luz a un hibrido entre vampiro y humano. - dijo Radu dejando de tocar a Aurora. - Me sorprendió mucho que mi amada Elizabeth no la matará al momento, supongo que no estaba en su mejor momento…

Ante ese comentario desagradable Aurora lo miró con odio, el solo decir esas cosas de la madre de Arthur y de él mismo le hervía la sangre, y eso excitaba de alguna forma al vampiro presente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Entonces, alguien picó a la puerta y Radu se giro, Aurora aprovecho e intento correr hacía la ventana, pero el vampiro apareció enfrente suyo y le bloqueó el paso. Antes de poder reaccionar, Aurora se vio tumbada en la cama incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo estaba como paralizado por algo que la sujetaba, pero no tenia nada encima, y vio que Radu tenía los ojos brillando, era cosa suya.

- Deberías intentar estar quietecita pequeña, o acabarás herida. No quiero que Ángelus venga y tengas algún moretón, o mordida.

- ¿Ángelus va a venir aquí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunto ella intentando moverse pero sin éxito.

- Por qué he ido a verla antes, y le he ofrecido un pequeño trato que no puede rechazar. - contestó él sentándose a su lado con naturalidad. - No te preocupes, muy pronto estarás en casa.

Aurora no daba crédito a lo que él decía, ya imaginaba que tipo de trato le había ofrecido; la liberación de ellos tres a cambio de que se entregara a él. Ese pensamiento aterraba a Aurora, y por eso no dejo de intentar moverse, Radu se sorprendió de la terquedad de la humana pero no dejo de usar su poder mental. La puerta se abrió y de ella entró una persona que Aurora no deseaba volver a ver, dejándola petrificada de asombro y temor; Adolf de Edimburgo.

- ¡Ti-Tío Adolf…! - nombró ella tartamudeante. Radu al verle se pudo en pie.

- Veo que hha venido al final. - comentó él, Adolf se mantenía firme ante su presencia intimidante. - Debe desear a esta niña con muchas ganas.

- Lo mismo que usted por Ángelus. - dijo Adolf, Radu se quedo mudo.

Aurora seguía sintiendo el cuerpo paralizado, y el miedo hacía que estuviera desesperada por huir de allí antes de que su tío le hiciera algo de nuevo. Pero entonces, Radu con los brazos cruzados camino hacía un rincón de la habitación hasta apoyarse en la pared en silencio, y Adolf miró a Aurora, ésta al ver eso dio un brincó asustada y aterrada, y tembló al verle aproximarse a la cama con ella tumbada y paralizada.

- No… te acerques más…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Aurora… - dijo Adolf ignorando la petición de la joven, y entonces se puso sobre la cama gateando hacía ella.

A Aurora se le aceleró tanto el corazón que parecía que saldría disparado de su pecho, y suplicó que su cuerpo se moviera. Radu le concedió ese deseo y dejo de usar su poder sobre ella, al momento la joven se echo hacía atrás hasta chocar contra la cabecera, quiso huir por un lado pero entonces Adolf la agarró del brazo y la empotró contra la cabecera, y no espero para besarla en los labios mientras sujetaba sus brazos a cada lado. Radu estuvo hay de pie sin decir palabra, solo sonriendo divertido y satisfecho, aunque algo deseoso de participar también.

- ¡Mng! - gimió ella protestando, intentando moverse para liberarse con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. - ¡Mng, mng! - Adolf dejo de besarla. - ¡Ah, COF, COF! ¡Maldito, suéltame!

- Deja de engañarte a ti misma cariño, tú no amas a ese niño de Hellsing, me amas a mi. Se que en verdad me amas. - decía él sonriendo lunático.

- ¡No es verdad, no digas eso! ¡SUÉLTAME! - exigía ella moviéndose como una loca. - ¡Tú me has violado desde niña por puro capricho propio, contra mi voluntad!

- No te preocupes Amor, haré que abras los ojos de nuevo. - aseguro él sonriendo lunático y enloquecido.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡NOOOO!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aurora se abrazó a Arthur con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras él también la abrazaba entre sus brazos para calmarla. Ambos estaban ahora sentando en la cama, ella entre las piernas curvadas de él pegada a su pecho mientras él la rodeaba entera con los brazos. Al escuchar toda la historia, Arthur sintió una rabia enorme, una muy similar a la que sintió cuando supo quien era la responsable de la muerte de su madre; Elizabeth Bathory. Al recordar a esa mujer, Arthur también recordó lo que paso cuando estuvo en aquella casa, antes y después de oír los gritos de Aurora.

**FLASH BACK**

- ¡Aurora, Adam! - llamaba él picando a la puerta con fuerza. - ¡Dejadme salir, desgraciados! ¡Dejadme salir de aquí!

- Por mucho que piques a la puerta, no te abrirán.

Arthur dejo de picar en seco al oír esa voz a sus espaldas. Al darse la vuelta rápidamente la pudo ver claramente en aquella habitación con él, la voz provino de la Condesa Elizabeth Bathory, la asesina de su madre Integra Hellsing. La condesa estaba sentada cómodamente en la silla que estaba justo delante de la puerta, estando cara a cara con Arthur, quién, la miraba con odio e irá, deseaba poder atacarla y matarla pero estaba desarmado, Bathory sabía todo eso.

- Vaya, no pareces muy contento de verme, Sir Hellsing. - comentó ella poniéndose en pie. - En eso te parece muchísimo a tus padres, a los dos por igual.

- ¡A ti no te importa a quien me parezca! - exclamó Arthur enfurecido y desafiante. - Tú… ¡Tú mataste a mi madre a sangre fría, asesina chupa-sangre!

- Todos los vampiros somos asesinos querido, incluida tu hermana mayor. - dijo ella con calma y tranquilidad. - Cosa que me gustaría ver en ella pronto.

- ¡Déjate de estupidez vampiresa! ¡¿Dónde están Adam y Aurora?, contesta! - exigió saber Arthur.

- Ambos también deben estar de charla con alguien, o eso creo con ese principito tan querido por Ángelus. En cuanto a esa princesita, no estoy muy segura de que le estará pasando ahora mismo. - contestó ella maliciosamente.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Antes de siquiera contestar a eso, la vampira al sonreír con malicia, se oyó un grito proveniente de otro lugar cerca de allí. Arthur reconoció el grito al momento, era la voz de Aurora y se giro a la puerta de nuevo.

- Aurora… ¡Aurora! - llamó él picando a la puerta de nuevo intentando abrirla o tirarla bajo, pero era inútil, era muy sólida. - ¡Aurora!

- Es inútil que la llames, en estos momentos debe de estar entretenida con alguien inesperado para ella. - dijo Elizabeth a sus espaldas. - Esa princesa y Ángelus tienen mucho en común, ambas han sido humilladas varias veces por el mismo familiar, y ahora… ella está sufriendo, muy pronto, la otra también.

Arthur giró la cabeza por encima del hombro temblando de rabia mostrando una mirada odiosa y enfurecida como nunca. Él sabía a que se refería con eso.

- ¡Él… ese hombre esta…!

Elizabeth le sonrió con maldad, con la comisura alzada bien visible para él. Arthur podía oír claramente los gritos de Aurora, suplicantes y aterrados por algo, por Adolf que la estaba tomando de nuevo, y él allí sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla. Ese odio y frustración llenaron a Arthur dentro de si, su sangre le hervía de rabia, tanto que pudo sentir el poder sobrenatural que tenía de nacimiento y el que su hermana le daba a partir de su sangre. Sintió más fuerza en su cuerpo, una fuerza sobrehumana, la típica fuerza que tenían los vampiros. Al sentir ese poder combinado con su odio y rabia, quiso matar allí mismo a esa vampiresa que tanto odiaba para luego ir a rescatar a Aurora y su hermano, pero al pensarlo se detuvo y intento calmarse alterado, algo asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves a dejarte llevar por ese enorme poder que tienes en tu ser, Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing? - pregunto ella desafiante.

- Yo no soy un monstruo como vosotros. - dijo él manteniendo la calma como podía. - No voy a dejarme enrabiar por ustedes ahora, ni nunca.

- Je, esa nobleza acabará contigo algún día. Como acabo con la vida de tus padres. - dijo ella burlona. - Deberías dejar ese rollo de caza-vampiros y hacer lo que deberías hacer como hijo de Drácula que eres; matar y beber la sangre de tus presas para saciar esa sed que te tortura y acobarda.

- ¡¿Y tú que demonios sabes de eso?

- Lo se todo querido; lo bastante como para decirte esto. - dijo ella sarcástica y presumida. - En el fondo, el haber matado a tu madre en ese entonces fue lo mejor para ti, sino, no serías el que eres ahora, y todo… gracias a que la mate para que te criará Ángelus.

- ¡¿Te atreves a insinuar que la muerte de mi madre fue para bien?

- Sí, eso mismo.

Arthur no lo aguanto más y se corrió hacía ella para atacarla con la mano en forma de garras, pero la vampira le esperaba. Al estar a un paso de ella, la vampiresa lo patea fuertemente para empotrarlo bruscamente contra la puerta, ésta se mantiene pero sin librarse de una grieta en el centro, Arthur cae inmóvil al suelo pero consciente, dolorido y sorprendido.

- Ugh… ah… - se quejo él con la cabeza colgando y el cuerpo inmóvil.

- Madre mía, pensaba que Ángelus te había enseñado algo de esto, pero veo que no. - comentó Elizabeth dando unos pasos hacía él. - En verdad esperaba algo más de ti, ya que, sobreviviste a la muerte aquella noche, no como tú madre. - Arthur alzó la mirada dejando ver que sangraba por la boca y la cabeza, la sangre se escurría por encima de su ojo derecho, y eso le impidió abrirlo. - De haber sabido que había nacido, te habría matado entonces. De haberlo echo Ángelus no tendría motivos para seguir siendo quien es.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no me matas ahora si tanto odio me tienes, eh? - pregunto él mirándola. - ¡No te cuesta nada hacerlo!

- No me intentes, créeme que cuando tenga la oportunidad se mandaré con tu madre al otro mundo. Pero esta noche no, te necesitamos con vida.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para hacer que Ángelus venga y se quede con vosotros? - pregunto él deduciéndolo. - Je jeje, eso no pasará. Ella os odia más que yo, más que nadie en el mundo. Antes se clavaría una estaca antes que uniros a vosotros.

- Antes se clavaría una estaca… antes que dejarte morir por nosotros, Arthur. - corrigió ella. Arthur se extraño de eso. - Tú no conoces tanto a Ángelus como crees, ella es… de Drácula, hasta la última gota de sangre.

- ¿De mi padre? ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Arthur confuso.

- Por muchas veces que Radu y yo la violemos y la humillemos completamente… su lealtad hacía su padre es mas fuerte que el de un siervo. Si él le decía que matará, mataba tanto como él quería. Ella hacía lo que él quería, y él la complacía a cambio. Tanto él como esa mujer, pidieron a Ángelus que cuidaran de ti si no llegaban a estar, y ella lo cumplirá con creces, sin importarle lo que le pase a ella por conseguirlo. ¿Entiendes… lo que quiero decir con eso?

- ¿De verdad crees que se convertirá en vuestra puta particular por salvarme de vosotros?

- No solo a ti, sino a los príncipes que tanto quiere. Tú y esos dos sois muy importantes para ella, ¿por qué crees que os trajimos a los tres juntos?

- ¡Maldita!

- No te preocupes cariño, no tardareis en estar en casa. Y cuando estéis en casa, te puedo asegurar que tu querida y preciada hermana mayor no estará allí para abrazarte y alegrarse de verte sano y salvo.

Arthur se clavó el colmillo en el labio inferior debido a la rabia, ni lo notó esa herida. Quiso moverse, pero el dolor en el cuerpo no le dejaba hacerlo apenas.

- Una última pregunta; ¿De conoces a tu hermana de cabeza a pies? - pregunto estando a un metro de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No se, ella… al igual que nosotros, es una vampiresa. Su padre la crió durante 150 años, puede que ella, al no estar sellada por los Hellsing, traicioné a todos sin que lo veáis venir. Por mucho que tenga alma, un vampiro siempre es un vampiro que desea sangre humana fresca, sin importar matar a humanos.

- Mientes… - dijo Arthur. - Ella nunca será así.

- Je, tú espera y verás. Qué quizás te llevas una inesperada sorpresa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Arthur estuvo tan concentrando en ese recuerdo que no noto que Aurora estaba dormida encima de él, acurrucada en su pecho encogida y completamente dormida. Al verla así no quiso despertarla, ya que era el único momento de tranquilidad que tenía, solo esperaba que no tuviera de nuevo pesadillas. Con delicadeza y suavidad, Arthur la cogió de forma que pudiera moverse y apartarse, y después tumbó a Aurora en la cama para taparla luego con una manta. Una que hizo eso, se aseguro de que estuviera profundamente dormida sin que estuviera teniendo pesadillas, y después se fue en silencio de allí. Justo cuando salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad, vio a un lado del pasillo a Adam mirándolo, Arthur al verle le miró también un momento confuso y inesperado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Adam? - pregunto él, Adam se quedo mudo con una mirada insegura e incomoda. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tenemos que hablar, Arthur. - contestó él con suma seriedad. Arthur pestañeo confuso un par de veces. - Tengo una cosa que contarte… solo a ti.

- ¿Solo a mi, dices?

- Si.

**FLASH BACK**

Al igual que Arthur y Aurora, Adam estaba encerrado en una habitación a oscuras con llave. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Aurora, paseando de un lado a otro por la habitación con las manos sujetas entre si detrás de su cabeza, nervioso como nunca. De repente oyço gritos, y eran de su hermana en otra habitación, no tardo en deducir que estaban haciendo con ella con esos gritos de miedo y horror.

- ¡Aurora…!

Quiso ir hacía la puerta e intentar echarla bajo, pero antes de siquiera llegar a ella, ésta se abrió dejando paso a una joven de su edad. Al ver a esa chica la confundió con Ángelus, pero enseguida distinguió su melena castaño oscuro tras encenderse la luz de al lado de la puerta, viendo de quien se trataba en realidad; Gina Drakul. Ángelus le había contado todo sobre ella, sobretodo que habían sido hermanas en vida, y que ahora Gina la odiaba a muerte.

- Al fin… nos conocemos, Su Alteza Adam. - dijo Gina frente a él tras cerrar la puerta con cerrojo. - ¿Ya sabe quién soy, verdad?

- Gina… Drakul. - nombró él algo nervioso pero manteniendo la calma. Gina sonrió complacida. - ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

- Tranquilo, ella esta en buenas manos, créeme. - aseguro en tono vacilante y sarcástico. - Ahora… deberías preocuparte más por ti mismo.

- Je, si crees que podrás asustarme diciendo eso te equivocas. - dijo Adam calmado y tranquilo. - Si tuvieras intenciones de matarme, ya lo habrías hecho desde el principio, pero en vez de eso, nos habéis traído aquí por otro motivo, ¿no es así?

- Vaya, no me decepcionas. - dijo Gina sorprendida y satisfecha. - Es cierto, no os vamos a matar, de momento no. Solo estáis aquí para un intercambio.

- ¿Un intercambio? ¿De qué?

- De libertades, por supuesto. - contestó ella, dejando más confuso a Adam, pero éste enseguida dedujo que era al ver la mirada de ella. - Exacto; vuestra libertad… por la de Ángelus.

Para Adam, eso fue como si una afilada y larga espada de esgrima le atravesará el pecho completamente en línea recta, dejándolo petrificado del horror y asombro aterrado. A Gina le encanto esa expresión en el joven príncipe rubio de ojos azules. Adam no tardó en recuperar la concentración y la calma para mirar desafiante a la vampiresa.

- ¿De verdad creéis que Ángelus se dejará vender así como así, sin pelear? - pregunto él entre dientes enojado.

- ¿Por qué no? Con tal de salvaros a los tres hará lo que sea para ello, no te quepa duda. - aseguro ella. - Pero, yo creo que lo hará por ti, mas que nada.

- ¿Por mi?

- Claro, desde luego. - aseguro con naturalidad y amistad. - Al fin y al cabo, eres la viva imagen de su único amor. - Al decir eso Adam quedo confuso.

- ¿Cómo… has dicho? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto él desorientado y desviando la mirada. - ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

- OH vaya, parece que me he ido de la lengua, creía que eso te lo habría dicho para que no hubiera secretos entre vosotros, cuanto lo siento jeje. - se disculpo ella burlonamente, no lo sentía en absoluto. - Pues ya que estamos con el tema, te lo contaré para que estés informado de todo. Cuando Ángelus y y yo éramos humanas, en nuestra infancia hubo un joven apuesto y galán llamado James, que amaba locamente a Ángelus, y ella acabo amándolo también. Ambos no tardaron en querer comprometerse para casarse y ser felices, todos estábamos encantados, pero yo no mucho, yo también amaba a ese joven, pero él nunca se fijo en mi. Acabe aceptándolo, ya que, era una chica débil y enfermiza. Cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados, yo quede en coma por la misma causa que les mato, y no se muy bien que ocurrió mientras tanto, pero enseguida me enterré de que Ángelus pensaba romper el compromiso con su amado debido al dolor que sentía por la perdida, y él lo entendió. Pero el padre de éste no, deseaba la fortuna de nuestra familia a toda costa y acabo amenazando a Ángelus para que se casará con su hijo como se acordó.

Gina hizo una pequeña pausa para ver como Adam la miraba atento y sorprendido de esa detallada historia ya escuchada por otra persona.

- Fue en ese entonces cuando El Conde Drácula apareció ante ella, ofreciéndole su ayuda para averiguar la identidad de los asesinos de sus padres, y ella acepto. Al parecer, los asesinos eran James y su padre, eso hundió más a Ángelus, a tal punto, que al tener a su lado a James por ir a rescatarla al Castillo Drácula, le mordió hasta dejarle medio muerto, a pesar de eso, James acepto sin dudar ese castigo por haberle hecho sufrir por las influencias de su padre. Drácula se encargo del resto menos del padre, dejando que fuera Ángelus, y ella lo asesino a pesar de las suplicas y miedos de este. Cuando acabo continuo con James que aún estaba vivo, él le suplico que acabará, que se lo merecía, y ella, entre lagrimas de dolor y odio lo hizo para que no sufriera.

Adam quedo sorprendido de oír eso de la forma en que Gina lo explico, quedando mudo del asombro. Al verle apoyado en la pared del fondo, Gina camino hacía él hasta estar a un metro de él, y le señalo al estar cara a cara mirándose el uno al otro.

- Ese James Sarbu que tanto amo mi hermana en vida, eres tú; Adam De Inglaterra. Eres el hombre que mi hermana amo hasta el final, el que mato con sus propias manos por traicionarla de esa forma tan cruel y egoísta.

- No… es mentirá… ¡Todo eso que dices es mentira, Ángelus nunca haría…!

- Por supuesto que lo hizo, era una vampira recién convertida, sedienta de sangre humana, y James estuvo allí para su desgracia. - interrumpió ella sarcástica y bastante convincente. - Ella mato a su único amor sin dudar ni vacilar, tal y como hizo conmigo, abandonándome a mi suerte, dándome por muerta en esa cama de hospital para irse a vivir con ese monstruo bebedor de sangre.

- No… puede ser… - se dijo mientras agachaba la mirada hasta tocarse el pecho con la barbilla mientras las piernas no le aguantaban más, cayendo de culo al suelo apoyando en la pared, incrédulo con las palabras de esa vampira.

- Se que es difícil de creer, pero piénsalo muy bien, Adam… - dijo ella sonando amistosa y comprensiva mientras él no la miraba. - Se todo lo que rodea a Ángelus, lo he visto todo y sigo viendo cosas futuras referentes a ella, por eso se con certeza lo que hará ahora… ¿Recuerdas la noche en la que confesaste tu amor por ella? ¿Por qué crees que nunca te lo dijo hasta que la presionaste entonces? ¿Por qué crees que apenas te miraba a la cara cuando le decías algo? ¿Por qué crees que hacía todo eso, huh? - Adam no supo que contestar a eso, tenía sentido con lo que dijo. - Ella estaba evitando a toda costa que te enamorarás de ella, ya que, ella ya te amaba desde mucho antes de volver a verte crecido con su misma edad humana, ella… no quería amar al hombre que una vez mato por odio, al que amo y sigue amando en estos tiempos, tú… le haces recordar lo ocurrido aquella vez con solo verte el rostro.

- ¡Eso… no es verdad…! - se negó a creer Adam, negando con la cabeza dolido. - Ella nunca habría algo tan monstruoso con eso… ella nunca…

- ¿Monstruoso? Ella… ya era un monstruo cuando le mató, no le costo nada con tal de poder alimentarse de sangre humana por primera vez… ¿O es que acaso… no se ha alimentado de ti en ocasiones? - pregunto ella maliciosamente, y consiguió hacer que Adam alzará sobresaltado la cabeza ante esa pregunta, petrificado de la sorpresa. - ¿De qué te sorprendes? Ya te he dicho que he visto todo lo que ha hecho ella, y lo que hará en el futuro. Ángelus había creado un muro entre tu y ella para que no volvería a revivir lo ocurrido en el pasado, pero al confesarle tus sentimientos arrinconándola, el muro acabo por derrumbarse por completo, y ella se rindió ante esos sentimientos que también se convirtieron en deseos de tomar tu sangre una y otra vez.

- Cállate, eso no es verdad…

Adam se tapó los oídos con las dos manos encogiéndose de dolor y frustración, Gina no dejo de seguir con el tema, acercándose más a él hasta ponerse de cuquillas ante él.

- Los vampiros somos crueles, pero también muy sentimentales respecto a un ser amado. - continuó ella. - Cuando nos enamoramos de un humano, nuestro instintivo sed de sangre nos hace desear y querer la sangre de esa persona, tanto que la mataríamos a la primera mordida, pero esa persona, en vez de sufrir, sentiría el mas absoluto de los placeres carnales y espirituales, sentiría puro placer hasta su ultimo aliento, completamente satisfecho, sin sentirse arrepentido de nada.

- ¡Cállate…!

- Tú debes haberlo sentido en todas las ocasiones, Adam… - continuo ella, y extendió la mano a él pero sin tocarle. Señalando su cuello. - El dolor que sientes al principio cuando clava sus colmillos en tu cuello, el desaparecer de ese dolor cuando notas la lengua de ella lamer la carne y luego la sangre para tragarla, el sumo placer que te hace temblar como nunca en la vida, disfrutando cada segundo sin descanso, deseando que no se detenga nunca. - Adam la escuchaba petrificado, sonrojándose con solo recordar aquella escenas con Ángelus. - Notar como tu propia sangre sale por esas pequeñas heridas en tu cuello para que ella lo tome con gusto mientras te coge firmemente para que no te muevas… o escapes de ella en esos momentos, sentir que la sangre se escapa por sus labios y deslizarse por tu piel lentamente. - se inclinó a su oído. - Seguro que lo has sentido, ¿verdad que si, Alteza?

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó apartándola de un empujón haciendo que cayera de culo al suelo frente a él. - ¡Tú no sabes nada, y eso que cuentas de ella es mentira!

- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Adam? - pregunto ella poniéndose en pie sin mostrarse molesta. - Bueno, no tienes que créeme si no quieres, pero déjame darte un pequeño consejo. - pidió, Adam la miró con recelo. - Nombra a James Sarbu ante ella, y podrás ver con tus propios ojos como se queda muda y sorprendida de que sepas de ese nombre, y después negará conocer ese nombre desviando la mirada. Si ella hace todo eso, es que te he dicho toda la verdad.

- Si claro, y yo me creo eso. Como has dicho antes, puedes ver el futuro de Ángelus. ¿Cómo se que no lo estas viendo eso también?

- Eso depende de ti. - contestó ella. - Te guste o no, eres la viva imagen de James Sarbu, el joven que amo Ángelus, y yo también. Por eso puedo confirmarte que en verdad eres idéntico a él excepto por el color de pelo y ojos, pero en el resto, físico y personalidad, sois como dos gotas de agua. - Adam la miró chasqueando los dientes molesto. - Y déjame decirte otra cosa; no creo que tú y James seáis tan distintos. Si él era malo, tu eres peor. Si de verdad quieres estar a la altura de ser el novio de Ángelus, o como mucho su amante secreto, debes tener muy presente el puesto de los dos. Ella es una vampiresa e hija directa de Drácula, en cambio tu, eres humano e hijo del Rey de Inglaterra. Dos mundos muy distintos e imposibles de juntar por mas que os améis, ella debe ser muy consciente, y es otro de los motivos de su distancia al principio de que os reencontrarais. Piensa bien lo que te digo, Adam de Inglaterra.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

A esa hora ya esta plena noche. Arthur y Adam estaban reunidos en la terraza de la habitación de Adam, y Arthur no daba crédito a lo que Adam le contó a partir de lo que le estuvo diciendo Gina. Adam sabía de sobra que no debía contarle nada respeto a la carta y el puñal que Ángelus le dejo bajo la almohada, debía mantenerle en secreto, incluso a Arthur aunque no le gustase tener secretos con él también, pero debía hacerlo por seguridad de todos los de Hellsing y por su hermana, y por él mismo.

- No puede ser, ¿Tú… la viva imagen de ese James que mi hermana amo en vida, y que mató a sangre fría por traicionarla? No me lo creo, todo lo que dijo es mentira. - dijo Arthur seguro de ello. En cambio, Adam estaba cabizbajo y inclinado hacia delante callado. - ¿Acaso… tú la crees?

- No lo se, Arthur… No se que creer ahora. - contestó él. - Algo dentro de mi me dice que no haga caso de lo que Gina dijo, pero también…

- …que medites sobre ello por si es en verdad cierto, ¿verdad? - terminó Arthur irónico. Adam asintió. - Es normal que estés así, yo también lo estaría si amará a Ángelus, pero es mi hermana, y no me parece tan grave que tenga secretos. Todo el mundo tiene uno, ya sea bueno o malo para los demás.

- Pero Arthur, piénsalo un poco. - pidió Adam poniéndose en pie nervioso y confuso con las manos en la cabeza, desordenando su pelo. - Si lo piensas bien, todo lo que dijo Gina concuerda respecto a lo vivido, en verdad Ángelus se mostró distante conmigo cuando me vio en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, como si hubiera visto un fantasma entonces, se mostró muy distante a pesar de insistir en hablar y conocernos mejor. Al final la forcé a confesar sus sentimientos por mi cuando yo lo hice, y ella lo dijo con rendida a ellos, tal y como ha descrito Gina, que no estuvo presente en ningún momento.

- Si, es verdad. Pero eso no…

- Si a acertado en eso, lo que explicó sobre el pasado humano de ambas… debe ser muy cierta también. - continuó él. - Ángelus me contó ciertas cosas de lo que paso, pero nunca de la forma en que Gina lo ha hecho, pero si pude ver cierta tristeza y dolor en la expresión de Ángelus cuando lo contaba y al mirarme en esas ocasiones. Es clara evidencia de que todo lo que me ha contado Gina es cierto, y que yo… soy ese James Sarbu, a quien amo y mato.

- Adam…

- Reconozco que estoy molesto con Ángelus por ocultarme tal cosa, pero también comprendo que lo escondiera por miedo a como iba a reaccionar. - dijo él sonando frustrado y dolido, aún así hablo directo y serio a espaldas de Arthur. - El hecho de saber que hizo tras saber que el hombre que amo con locura la traicionó matando a su familia y engañándola a pesar de que la amaba, fue un duro golpe para ella, no es de extrañar que renunciará a su humanidad con tal de saber la verdad y vengarse de esos asesinos, aunque ellos fueran James y su padre.

- Adam, - llamó Arthur detrás de él. - Tengo que preguntarte esto aunque no se si querrás oírlo. - dijo, Adam lo miró de reojo. - ¿odias a mi hermana ahora?

- Reconozco que al principio, si, un poco. Pero, después de pensarlo bien, entendí que no la odiaba, mas bien, la comprendía muy bien. - contestó él, dejando callado a Arthur. - De haber estado en el lugar de Ángelus, te puedo asegurar que habría actuado igual que ella, y que… de encontrarme con una chica idéntica a ella, también intentaría ignorarla a toda costa para no enamorarme de ella, si con eso la hago sufrir enormemente por lo mismo que yo.

- Y ahora, ¿qué harás? - pregunto Arthur. - ¿Harás lo que te propuso Gina, nombrar a James cuando estés ante Ángelus a solas para ver como reacciona?

- De eso no estoy muy seguro todavía, Arthur. Además, no sabemos cuando Ángelus volverá, quizás, con tal de protegernos de ellos… nunca vuelva.

- ¡No digas eso, Adam! - exclamó Arthur caminando hacia él para estar al frente y cogerle de los hombros para que le mirara. - ¡Nunca más digas eso!

- A-Arthur…

- ¡Ella volverá con nosotros, aunque tenga que ir yo mismo a su guarida para sacarla de allí con las cadenas incluidas! ¡No pienso dejar que la tengan allí aprisionada como una vulgar prostituta particular y permanente, ni hablar! ¡Ella es mi hermana, y tu la amas a pesar de lo que sabes ahora, yo se que si! Por eso mismo, debemos pensar en una forma de sacarla de allí todos juntos, para que vuelva a estar aquí y continuar con esta batalla hasta el final.

Las palabras de Arthur dejaron sorprendidos al joven príncipe, viendo la mirada directa y decidida de éste mirándolo a los ojos sin dudar ni pestañear. En el fondo, Adam pensaba igual que él, solo que las dudas sobre confiar en Ángelus o no le cegaron hasta ese momento. Con eso en mente mostró una expresión animada, y al ver eso, Arthur y Adam se abrazaron amistosamente, decididos a salvar a Ángelus de esos vampiros.

- Gracias Arthur, veo que el haberte contado esto me a ayudado a aclarar las ideas, muchas gracias. - agradeció Adam.

- Creo que soy yo quien debe dártelas a ti. Estamos en paz.

- En fin, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Cómo vamos a rescatarla de esos monstruo? - pregunto Adam confuso exclamando con los brazos. Arthur le dejo ir los hombros. - Como bien se ha dicho antes, no se sabe donde esta la guarida de Radu, ni siquiera Ángelus podía localizarle con el poder que tenía.

- Si, es cierto. Ella contento que Radu tiene un poder similar al suyo, pero que también puede crear barreras que le protegen, especialmente para que no se pueda notar su presencia, por eso ella no podía encontrarle. - explicó Arthur con los brazos cruzados, mostrándose pensativo. - Será mejor que reunamos al equipo ya, así saldrán más ideas que nosotros solos.

- Si, vamos.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha yendo hacía dentro de la Mansión a buscar al resto de la Organización Hellsing, dos de ellos estaban fuera de la habitación vigilando, y a partir de hay fueron reuniendo a los demás en el despacho en pocos minutos, hasta que estuvieron todos reunidos allí, con Arthur sentado en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas frente a su boca mostrándose serio y frío. Con esa postura, los vampiros y Yasmina entendieron que Arthur estaba pensando en rescatar a Ángelus, o por lo menos pensar en como encontrar el lugar antes de pensar un plan de rescate, Adam estaba presente también.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Arthur? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Como todos debéis saber, y estar de acuerdo conmigo; no podemos estar de brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana Ángelus este cautiva por esos vampiros. - empezó él, hablando de forma que recordaba a Integra Hellsing. - Ya se que será complicado averiguar la guarida, pero aún así debemos intentarlo, mi hermana es la única que puede mantener el orden entre vampiros y humanos, si se llega a saber que ha pasado todo se vendrá abajo. - todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso. - Por ese motivo, creo que podemos empezar por el interrogatorio de cierta persona que sospechamos Adam y yo.

- ¿De quién? - pregunto Seras.

- Adolf de Edimburgo. - contestó Adam, todos quedaron sorprendidos pero enseguida se mostraron irónicos. - Cuando fuimos secuestrados, mi hermana… tal y como imagináis, fue de nuevo violada, Arthur y yo lo oímos claramente, pensábamos que había sido Radu, pero ella se vio en valor de decirme que en realidad fue Adolf, quien apareció allí de repente para aprovecharse, incluso estando Radu delante.

- Dios mío… ¡Que asqueroso…! - exclamó Seras entre dientes molesta. - ¡Ese cerdo, a pesar de la situación…!

- Por eso pensamos que quizás, Adolf esté compinchado con ellos, con tal de poder tener a Aurora para él solo. - continuó Arthur. - No estamos del todo seguros, pero por algo hay que empezar. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, es posible que ha guarida de Radu… este en Edimburgo, Escocia.

- ¿Y crees que Adolf nos lo dirá? - pregunto Yasmina.

- No lo se seguro, pero hay que intentarlo. Además, no estamos solos en esto, Su Majestad el Rey también ayudará con tal de rescatar a Ángelus.

Con eso, la reunión terminó por esa noche y todos se pusieron a lo suyo. Mientras, en la ciudad de Londres reinaba la oscuridad y el silencio en las calles. Por un callejón oscuro y húmedo iba un joven con ropas deportivas paseando impasible por ella fumando con tranquilidad y escuchando música alta. El chico giró a la derecha de otro callejón, fue entonces cuando ve a una persona sentada al final de ese callejón, cerca de la carretera apenas inmóvil. Curioso se fue acercando hasta poder distinguir el escote femenino de una mujer joven y su pelo pelirrojo a pesar de las ropas masculinas negras y ajustadas.

- Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás enferma o algo? - pregunto agachándose un poco mientras se quitaba los cascos de los oídos. - ¡Oye!

- **Tengo… sed. Estoy… muy cansada**. - decía la joven susurrante y débil. - **Ayúdame… por favor…**

- ¿Estás borracha o algo? - pregunto él desconfiado pero interesado en ella por la figura que tenía. - Si quieres… puedo acompañarte a casa.

- **Por favor… necesito ayuda…** - suplicaba ella moviéndose débilmente hacia él sin moverse del lugar. - **Ven aquí, por favor…**

- Oye… - él se puso de rodillas ante ella mostrándose seductor, y empezó a acariciarle la pierna. - ¿Seguro que no quieres una ayuda… más personal?

- **No.** - negó ella ahora con claridad. El chico se extraño y vio que la chica alzaba la mirada. - **Solo necesito… Un bocado.**

Al alzarla del todo dejo ver claramente sus ojos rojos y sus afilados y blancos colmillos con una sarcástica sonrisa, y antes de que él chico pusiera gritar o alejarse, la vampira de negro se abalanzo sobre él para acercarlo a ella abrazándolo y morderle el cuello bebiendo su sangre a pesar de que se moviera asustado y horrorizado hasta que murió en sus brazos, al acabar, ella lo dejo caer al suelo inmóvil mientras se limpiaba la boca de sangre.

- **Muchas gracias, has sido de mucha ayuda**. - agradeció ella poniéndose en pie limpiándose con la manga. - **Has alimentado a la Reina No-Muerta, serás recompensando… en otra vida, si tienes suerte, humano infeliz jejeje. Ahora… iré a por ti, mi amado Adam.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo tan lleno de acción y aventura. Os informó de que quizás tarde de nuevo a publicar el siguiente, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás esta vez no, por qué no tengo planes programados para estas vacaciones de verano jeje, pero eso si, a ponerme morena que estoy mas blanca que un muerto, no me pega con el pelo negro que tengo jeje. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS, ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS PLIIIISSSS!**_

_**Capítulo 23: Como el Color de la Sangre. **_

_**Este es el posible titulo del siguiente capítulo, pero tampoco os lo aseguro. CHAO ^^.**_


	23. Demonio Carmesí

_**Después de mucho tiempo, he regresado jejeje! Siento mucho haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado liada, y atacasda en este capítulo que tanto me ha costado hacer bien. Bueno, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste mucho.**_

**Capítulo 23. Demonio Carmesí**

**_Londres, Inglaterra. Días después._**

Pasan varios días, y sin ninguna pista para encontrar la guarida de Radu. Eso desanimo a Arthur y los demás, pero no se rindieron. Mientras, el Rey ordeno la detención de su hermano por la violación de su hija, desgraciadamente este desapareció sin dejar rastro. Durante ese tiempo no hubo ataques de vampiros, pero si varias desapariciones de jóvenes en Londres y pueblos cercanos. Tras no encontrar nada, los vampiros cesaron la busquedad por el país regresando a casa para proteger a los príncipes y a Arthur.

Una noche, Arthur estaba en su habitación con Aurora a solas. Ambos estaban medio sentados en la cama tapados y abrazados. Arthur estaba tumbado boca arriba mientras Aurora estaba de lado apoyada en él cómodamente, ambos sin ninguna prenda puesta. Había sido una noche tranquila y especial para ellos, necesitaban al menos una noche de descanso y tranquilidad.

- ¿Aurora, estás bien? - pregunto el joven Hellsing en voz baja, teniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de ella acariciándole el pelo.

- Sí, de maravilla. - aseguro ella soñolienta y relajada. - Ha sido... la mejor noche de mi vida, Arthur.

- Me alegra oírte decir eso. Para mi también lo fue, y lo sigue siendo con solo tenerte aquí a mi lado. - confesó él.

- Arthur...

Aurora se alzó un poco para besarlo en los labios amorosamente, él le corresponde. Se miran unos momentos sonriendo felices, y ella vuelve a su sitio. La noche parecía tranquila, y la brisa entraba en la habitación por la puerta de la terraza de su habitación. A pesar de la desaparición de su tío, Aurora seguía teniendo miedo de él, ya que, tenía miedo de que fuera a buscarla y llevársela.

- No te preocupes por nada, Aurora. - dijo Arthur de repente. Ella le miró. - No dejaré que ese "hombre" se vuelva a hacer daño.

- Arthur.

- No puedes engañarme Aurora, se exactamente lo que piensas. - dijo él mirándola directo y con seriedad. - Entiendo que estés así por su desaparición tras su orden de detención, pero aquí estás a salvo. Es más, nadie aparte de su padre sabe que estás aquí.

- Es verdad, lo se. Pero...

- Tranquila... - dijo él apoyándola en su pecho con la mano en su cabeza. - Te lo dije una vez, ¿recuerdas? Estás a salvo conmigo.

La joven princesa de cabellos dorados y ojos azules quedo prendada de esas palabras, y creyó en ellas olvidando sus problemas. Arthur le acarició la cabeza hasta que notó que estaba ya dormida sobre él, no la movió por nada, la dejo dormir tranquila. Mientras, él pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado desde que su hermana no esta. La echaba de menos, pero se dio cuenta de que de momento llevaba bien el cargo de Líder Hellsing con sus compañeros. Pero no se confió. De momento todo estaba tranquilo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría algo grave donde debería actuar como haría su hermana, y debía estar preparado para ello.

- _"Hermana... ¿Dónde estás?"_ - pensó él cerrando los ojos preocupado y triste. - _"Rezó para que estés aún viva..."_

Justo en esos momentos, muy lejos de la Mansión Hellsing, había una casa abandonada medio derrumbada, pero que ahora parecía estar habitada por alguien, o por un numeroso grupo de jóvenes rebeldes que se reunían allí para divertirse con las drogas y bebidas. Tenía bidones de metal donde metían madera para encender y crear un buen fuego donde poder calentarse, y colchones viejos donde poder sentarse. Con todo eso les bastaba y sobraba. Uno o dos montaban guardia por si aparecía la policía a detenerles, pero no en vez de eso vieron a una sola persona venir hacía esa casa, le reconocieron como uno de los suyos.

- ¡Eh chicos, Jonas a vuelto! - anunció uno de los vigilantes. - ¡Viene por el norte!

Todos los presentes enseguida se reunieron en la entrada norte para verle llegar, y en efecto, era su amigo Jonas por las ropas que llevaba, aunque venía tambaleándose un poco por la subida. Una de las chicas corrió hacía él para abrazarle feliz de verle, posiblemente su novia.

- ¡Jonas, Jonas! - llamó ella entre lagrimas emocionada. Al llegar se echo sobre él que la cogió al vuelto. - ¡Has vuelto, Jonas!

- Jessica... eres tu. - dijo el joven como algo aturdido y cansado.

- Sí, soy yo. - dijo ella confusa y preocupada al apartarse y mirarle a la cara. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, mas o menos. - contestó él en voz baja. - Solo necesito comer y descansar un poco, vamos con los demás.

- ¡Si!

Jessica cargó con Jonas hasta reunirlo con los demás, estos le recibieron con palmadas en la espalda y celebración. Hacía días que no sabían nada de él, incluso le dieron por muerto. A la luz del fuego se le vio bastante pálido y con ojeras, cosa que extraño a los demás y sobretodo a Jessica, ante eso él se cubrió un poco como avergonzado, pensaron que estaba cansado y algo débil, le ofrecieron comida, pero al tastarla la escupió con asco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa tío? - pregunto uno al ver eso. - ¿No te gusta la comida? Pero si a ti te gusta todo lo que traemos aquí.

- Ya lo se. - aseguro él. - Pero esta noche no estoy para comer nada de esto. Mejor me voy a dormir un poco.

Con eso dicho, Jonas se retiró de allí a una habitación privada a la vista de todos, curiosos y confuso por el comportamiento de él. Preocupada, Jessica se fue con él mientras los demás seguían con la fiesta. La habitación donde dormía Jonas apenas tenía un colchón en condiciones y una sabanas amarillentas donde poder dormir, pero con eso él se conformaba. Jessica le vio tumbado de lado en esa cama y se acercó hasta sentarse a sus espaldas.

- Eh Jonas, ¿de verdad estás bien? - pregunto ella susurrante asomándose un poco. - ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

- No... no necesito nada, solo tenerte a mi lado. - contestó él girándose a ella. - Con tenerte aquí me basta para estar bien.

- Je, anda calla. No eres de esos que hablan de romanticismo. - dijo ella sonrojada pero halagada.

- Es la verdad. - aseguro él incorporándose hasta sentarse mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa. - Solo te quiero aquí, conmigo.

Jessica le miró sorprendida y asombrada de esas palabras, no parecía el mismo Jonas de antes, el rebelde, problemático, activo, el típico rapero que iba a la suya como todos los demás de ese lugar. Ahora, parecía uno totalmente distinto, uno a que ella le gustaba. Entonces, él se acercó a ella hasta rozar sus labios, y besarlos con dulzura que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado, ella le corresponde el beso abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos hasta tocar los hombros, y él la coge para tumbarla en la cama con él.

- Ah... Jonas... - dijo ella entre besos excitada y ardiente. - No se que te pasa esta noche, pero estas muy... cambiado.

- ¿Te gusta que sea así? - pregunto él pasando la mano bajo su ropa tocando así los pechos de ella. - ¿Quieres seguir?

- ¡Sí...!

Jonas la complació y la beso mientras despejaba el cuerpo de ella de sus prendas, al menos un poco para poder hacerla suya y complacerla tanto como a si mismo. En poco minutos la tuvo con las ropas fuera y dispuesta a dejarse hacer por él a pesar de la vergüenza y la inquietud por ser su primera vez, cosa que a él le encanto. Él estuvo con los pantalones bajados y la parte de arriba desnuda ante ella, mostrando su blanca pero hermosa piel musculosa y firme.

- Jonas... tengo miedo... - confesó ella nerviosa y roja como un tomate, con el pecho agitado de los nervios. - pero... quiero hacerlo...

- Pues no dudes de ello guapa... - animó él mirándola impaciente. - Y tranquila, haré que disfrutes de esta noche, pero antes... haré una cosa mucho mejor.

- ¿Y qué cosa es esa? - pregunto ella nerviosa. - ¿Es algo... igual de doloroso?

- No... es mucho más... excitante.

Con eso dicho, él se inclinó más hasta estar sobre ella, inclinado sobre su hombro oliendo y rozando su cuello de forma seductora. Ella no entendía nada pero notó como él la acariciaba por el cuerpo relajándola un poco, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás estirando el cuello, cosa que a Jonas le encanto. Ella deseaba que empezará ya, pero lo que él hizo fue lamer su garganta haciéndola tiritar mientras lo abrazaba, y entonces, ella sintió un profundo dolor agudo, pero no entre sus piernas, sino en su garganta.

- J-Jonas... ¿Qué estás...?

La chica no pudo continuar, Jonas tapó su boca con la mano mientras la seguía mordiendo por el cuello. Jessica enseguida notó su propia sangre brotar de su cuello para escapar por la herida, o ser succionada por Jonas que chupaba con fuerza y ganas. Ella entendió entonces que él era un vampiro, y que la estaba matando haciendo eso sin poder pedir ayuda a nadie. Los demás estaban fuera, pero a menos que gritará no irían a ver que pasaba por respeto a ellos dos y su intimidad.

- ¡UUAAHHHH!

Los gritos provenían de fuera, y no tardó en oírse un alboroto enorme que alarmó a Jessica, pero no a Jonas. Ella quiso golpearle para que parase, pero no fue necesario, él dejo de morderla y beber su sangre alzándose con un profundo jadeo de satisfacción.

- Aahh... Ya me siento mejor... - susurró él con sangre en los labios. - Es la mejor sangre que he probado en la vida...

- Jonas... ¡Puto cabrón de mierda...! - insulto ella maldiciéndole con sus pocas fuerzas. - ¿Por qué me has hecho esto...?

- ¿No lo entiendes? Esta... es la única forma para que estemos juntos para siempre. - explicó él apenado por como estaba ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Solo relajate... y disfruta de esta noche, como hago yo. De esta forma... nada nos podrá separar.

Con eso dicho, él la volvió a morder, pero también la poseyó entre las piernas con fuerza haciendo que diera un profundo gemido. Al principio ella sintió dolor, pero eso desapareció dejando paso un enorme placer que la complació, pero también un poder sobrehumano que le devolvió las fuerzas de antes y mucho más. Él tenía razón, sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, y deseaba estar con él tanto como él con ella, y con eso en mente hicieron en amor hasta saciarse de ello en ese lugar, a pesar de los gritos.

- Ah... ¡Aahh...! Oh Jonas... bebe más... - gemía ella alzándose junto a él sin dejar de mover las caderas. - No pares...

Jonas continuó con el baile incluso haciendo más fuerza complaciéndola más, una y otra vez lo hicieron. Mientras, afuera seguía reinando el caos entre gritos y destrozos, hasta que cesaron de golpe dejándolo todo en silencio. El lugar estaba destrozado entre llamas y rios de sangre derramada en el suelo y las paredes, cuerpos destrozados y mutilados o otros simplemente desangrados por una mordida en el cuello dejándoles secos, en toda la casa menos en la habitación de esa pareja. Entre los numerosos cuerpos de la sala principal de antes, había una mujer de negro... con cabellos rojos.

- **Viva la diversión.** - dijo ella manchada de sangre, sobretodo en los labios y barbilla. - **Viva... la noche eterna, y la sangre viva.**

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

_**"Masacre en una casa abandonada" "Jóvenes asesinados brutalmente" "Ritual sacrílego entre bandas callejeras de Londres"**_

Esos eran algunos de los titulares de los periódicos de la prensa, todos hablando de lo mismo; de la matanza de un grupo de jóvenes reunidos en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, todos muertos sin ningún superviviente, y no se sabe con seguridad que fueran humanos los responsables. Los medios y la gente, sobretodo los familiares, deseaban respuestas de inmediato para saber si ese crimen en masa fue provocado o no por vampiros, y sabían a quien acudir; a la Organización Hellsing.

Arthur estaba en esos momento en su despacho observando todos los titulares que hablaban de ese crimen, y se comía el coco pensando en que decir a los medios para que olvidaran el asunto, ya que el Rey le pidió calmarlos como fuera posible. Con él estaban Yasmina y Seras Victoria intento ayudarle, pero tampoco sabían que podría decir, ese asunto era muy delicado para todos.

- Cuando hasta hace poco parecía ir todo tranquilo... - comentó Seras molesta. - ¿Quien debe ser el que va contra la Ley?

- Lo importante no es el Quién, sino el Porqué y Para Qué. - corrigió Yasmina con deducción y seriedad.

- Me da igual todo eso, solo quiero que termine y estemos en paz de nuevo. - dijo Arthur decidido y serio. - No podemos dejar que haya un vampiro rebelde por la ciudad y se que expanda el rumor de que Ángelus no aparece.

- ¿Ya sabes que decir al respeto ante los medios? - pregunto Yasmina.

- Algo tengo en mente, lo que me preocupa es si será satisfactorio para ellos o no.

En eso él tenía razón, las respuestas debían ser convincente y aprovechables para los periodistas y los familiares. En ese momento, Tara pica a la puerta, Arthur le permite pasar y ella abre la puerta para pasar.

- Lord Arthur, la prensa y los familiares están esperando en el recibidor. - anunció la mayordoma con educación.

- Uff... - suspiró Arthur algo nervioso, pero se arregló un poco el corbatín rojo. - Bien. Vamos allá.

Arthur y las tres mujeres salieron por la puerta con él delante caminando a paso firme y rápido. Enseguida oyeron el alboroto que los periodistas y familiares de las victimas hacían, retenidos por los soldados Hellsing que estaba ante las escaleras que llegaban al segundo piso, donde Arthur y las demás los vieron desde allí arriba, y enseguida fueron vistos por todos que se alteraron al verlos.

- ¡Lord Hellsing, ¿Qué puede decirnos de lo ocurrido con esos adolescentes? - pregunto uno o varios periodistas a la vez.

- ¡¿Han sido vampiros los responsables?

- ¡¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hijo, por qué a pasado esto?

Arthur pudo ver la excitación de los periodistas por la noticia, y el dolor de los familiares por la perdida de sus hijos e hijas. Al verlos quedo en blanco unos instantes, pero enseguida recobró la compostura y las palabras que diría ante ellos. Camino hasta estar en la escalera a la vista de todos, los soldados se apartaron un poco pero sin dejar pasar a nadie más de lo debido. Seras y Yasmina estuvieron custodiándole en cada lado. Con las manos en alto ante ellos pidió silencio para hablar, ellos obedientes callaron y escucharon con atención, con los micros y cámaras ante él, recordando a una conferencia de prensa a lo grande.

- En primer lugar, quiero dar mis condolencias a los familiares por la perdida. - empezó él sonando amable y afectado por ello. - Se que queréis muchas respuestas, y yo... os daré todas las que pueda daros en estos momentos.

- ¿Esa masacre ha sido cosa de vampiros? - pregunto un periodista impaciente.

- Se esta investigando todavía, si a sido cosa de vampiro o de bandas rivalizadas, o algo mucho más... serio. - contestó él nervioso. - Si es algo de vampiros, dio mi palabra a los familiares de que encontraremos al responsable o responsables para exterminarlos.

- Si han sido vampiros, ¿Cómo es que ha atacado a personas?

- Que haya una ley que prohíba atacar a personas in-vacunadas, no significa que todos los vampiros la cumplan porqué si. - contestó Arthur con seguridad. - Al igual que las leyes humanas, no todos las respetan; roban, secuestran, matan... Los vampiros hacen lo mismo solo que muy pocos se atreven a romperla para llamar la atención de... la Reina. - lo último le costó decirlo.

- ¿Y dónde esta ella ahora? ¿Por qué Ángelus no esta presente?

Esa pregunta dejo mudos a Arthur y las otras dos, incómodos por esa pregunta. Sabían que harían esa pregunta, pero aún así era doloroso responder. Disimularon ante los presentes para que no sospecharan nada, entonces Arthur contesto:

- Ella también esta al tanto y espera a ver si a sido algo de vampiros. Y si no esta presente es que... no tiene motivos para ello. Ahora el líder de la Organización Hellsing soy yo, ella es la segunda al mando, así que no tiene por qué mostrarse en público si no quiere.

- ¡¿Acaso se esconde de los problemas que la incumben? - pregunto alguien entre la gente, al parecer una mujer con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Todos la miraron y vieron que podía ser la madre de una de las victimas. - ¡¿Tiene miedo de dejar claro que es culpa de ella que nuestros hijos e hijas ya no estén aquí por culpa de sus vampiros? ¡¿Por qué no hacen algo ya de una vez?

La mujer se echo a llorar de nuevo siendo abrazada y consolada por su marido y amigos, los periodistas la grabaron sin vergüenza. Ante eso Arthur no quedo pasible, se molesto mucho, y sin dudarlo paso entre sus hombres para apartar de un golpe la cámara. El aparato se rompió al momento, el cámara se quejo pero Arthur le miró de tal forma que se calló, él y todos los demás.

- Deberíais ser un poco más respetuosos con el sufrimiento de las personas, que también sois humanos. - dijo él serio y frío. Todos quedaron asombrados, también Seras y Yasmina. Entonces, él se giró a Tara. - Tara, lleva a los familiares al Salón por favor.

- Si señor.

Ella obedeció y condujo a los numerosos padres, madres y demás al salón del primer piso protegidos por más soldados, allí podrían estar a solas sin periodistas molestan e incordiando. Una vez que se fueron, Arthur volvió con los reporteros nerviosos de verle tan serio, sobretodo por lo ocurrido con la cámara.

- Este caso todavía no esta claro de ser uno de vampiros o no, pero si lo es, les aseguro de que serán informados de todo. - prometió él frió y directo con todos. - Hasta entonces, os pido que esperéis y no incordiéis con preguntas que no tienen respuesta todavía. Y sobretodo, tener más tacto por la gente que esta dolida por la perdida de un ser querido, aunque sea un poco. Buenos días.

Con eso Arthur dio por terminada la entrevista en su casa, y los soldados de Hellsing sacaron a los periodistas insatisfechos todavía. Al cabo de unos minutos la casa quedo de nuevo en silencio y calma, aliviando a los inquilinos de allí. Arthur no descanso y fue directo al Salón donde estaban los familiares, Seras y Yasmina le siguieron con rapidez. Él abrió en par la puerta entrando allí, los invitados estaban bien atendidos por las criadas y criados de la Mansión Hellsing, al verle dieron una reverencia y se apartaron un poco dejando que hablara con los familiares.

- Lamento mucho lo de antes, perdí los papeles. - se disculpo él con sinceridad inclinando la cabeza. Los presentes le miraron callados aguantando su dolor y sufrimiento. - Se que... queréis respuestas, más que esos buitres de la prensa.

- ¿Y a qué esta esperando? - pregunto la mujer de antes.

- Por qué... aún no se sabe si han sido vampiros los responsables. - contestó Arthur muy a su pesar por el rencor de la mujer.

- ¡Está claro que son vampiros! - exclamó ella poniéndose en pie de un brincó, su marido intento contenerla por los hombros. - ¡De no ser así mi hija estaría también entre ellos!

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Arthur confuso, Seras y Yasmina también lo estuvieron al oírla. - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- Nuestra hija, Jessica... - empezó el marido con más calma que la mujer. - Estaba con sus amigos en esa casa, cada semana están allí reunidos en sus cosas de juventud. - hizo una pausa. - Entre los cuerpos no estaba ella, y estamos seguros de que fue anoche con ellos...

- ¡Y nuestro hijo Jonas era su novio, lleva desaparecido ya varios días! - anunció otra mujer al oírle. - ¡Es posible... que unos vampiros se los hayan llevado!

Tanto Arthur como las dos mujeres de la puerta quedaron de piedra por la información escuchada de casualidad. Los tres se miraron entre si confuso y sorprendidos.

- ¡Eso demuestra que han sido vampiros, y que usted debe hacer algo al respeto! - dijo la madre de Jessica, dejando mudo a Arthur. - ¡¿A qué están esperando para salir a buscarles y encontrarles?

- Señora por favor, cálmese... - pidió Yasmina con las manos al frente. - No es tan sencillo...

- Tiene razón, - continuó Arthur de nuevo centrado y serio. - Seguir la pista de un vampiro que solo a atacado una vez no sirve, necesitamos más tiempos... - explicó él, la gente se quejo. - ¡Se que es duro, creerme! - aclaró él en voz alta llamando la atención de todos. - Aunque castiguemos a los responsables, no volverán sus hijos e hijas. Pero... ¡Haré que los responsables sufran por ello!

Esas palabras dejaron mudas a las familias, incluso a Seras y Yasmina. Al estar más calmados, todos los familiares se retiraron de allí rogando a Arthur que encontrara a sus hijos desaparecidos y castigara a los responsables. Una vez solos, Arthur se dejo caer en una de las butacas rendido y agotado, echando la cabeza atrás dando un fuerte suspiró.

- Arthur, has estado... increíble. - halagó Yasmina aún incrédula. - Nunca pensé que serías capaz de decir palabras semejantes.

- Me salieron de dentro, no las pensé con claridad. - confesó él al momento, eso las sorprendió pero se alegraron. - Es increíble... gracias a esta reunión, sabemos con seguridad que se trata de uno o más vampiros.

- Pero, ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que esos dos estaban allí anoche? A lo mejor no fueron al final. - explicó Seras insegura.

- Entonces habrían aparecido asustados por la noticia, pero en cambio... - contradijo Yasmina con lógica pero amable. - No lo han hecho.

- Exacto. - coincidió Arthur, entonces se puso en pie. - Esta claro... que hay un vampiro en esto, al menos uno muy astuto.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - pregunto Seras. Arthur meditó esa pregunta con expresión deductiva y sería.

_**HORAS DESPUÉS**_

_[En directo desde Londres. Como ya anunciamos hace unas horas, un numeroso grupo de jóvenes a sido masacrado en una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Todos fueron mutilados y desangrados por múltiples mordeduras y heridas provocadas por algo desconocido, pero algo sobrehumano. Los familiares han pedido explicaciones a la Organización Hellsing, estando seguros de que los asesinos son vampiros rebeldes contra las leyes de la Reina Ángelus. Hasta el momento no disponemos de pruebas._

_Hace unas horas esos familiares fueron a ver a la Mansión Hellsing junto a los periodistas, a exigir que hicieran justicia con los asesinos, pero en lugar de ser recibidos por la misma Ángelus, nos recibió su hermano menor líder de Hellsing, Arthur Hellsing, quien estaba escoltado por soldados y dos de sus menores cazadoras._

_El joven líder dijo las siguientes palabras:_

**_"En primer lugar, quiero dar mis condolencias a los familiares por la perdida. Se que queréis muchas respuestas, y yo... os daré todas las que pueda daros en estos momentos."]_**

Las noticias se estaban viendo por todo rincón del país, incluso por las televisiones que estaba en las escaparates a la vista de todos. La gente lo miraba como podía en silencio. Las noticias relacionadas con los vampiros o la Organización Hellsing eran las más vistas. En esos momentos, las noticias también eran vistas por la pareja de enamorados; Jonas y Jessica, aunque no del todo atentos. Ambos estaban en la cama haciendo el amor a lo grande sin desear parar aunque se secarán por ello. Con ellos dos en la habitación, estaba la mujer de negro y de cabellos rojos sentada en una butaca puesta entre la cama y la televisión, ignorando los gemidos de la pareja, no le molestaba en absoluto a simple vista. La pareja le dio vergüenza hacerlo con esa mujer allí, pero enseguida les paso.

- Aahh... Jonas, te quiero mucho, ¡Aaahh...! - decía Jessica gimiendo enloquecida y excitada con locura. - Gracias... por este regalo.

- No hay de qué, muñeca mía. - dijo Jonas sin dejar de mover las caderas con fuerza y ganas. - ¡Ugh!

- ¡Callad un momento! - ordenó la pelirroja con la mano hacia ellos. Estos pararon en seco petrificados. - Quiero escuchar esto.

_[Tras responder a las preguntas de la prensa, una de las madres de las victimas enloqueció suplicando justicia por su hija, y se echo a llorar de dolor mientras nuestras cámaras grababan. Por ese acto, Lord Hellsing fue hacía ella destrozando de un golpe el aparato. Tras hacer eso dijo lo siguiente:_

**_"Deberíais ser un poco más respetuosos con el sufrimiento de las personas, que también sois humanos. Este caso todavía no esta claro de ser uno de vampiros o no, pero si lo es, les aseguro de que serán informados de todo. Hasta entonces, os pido que esperéis y no incordiéis con preguntas que no tienen respuesta todavía. Y sobretodo, tener más tacto por la gente que esta dolida por la perdida de un ser querido, aunque sea un poco. Buenos días."_**

_Con esas palabras se ordenó el desalojo de los periodistas para reunirse privadamente con los familiares en su casa. Al salir de allí, los familiares no dijeron nada importante, pero si se mostraban más consolados. Estos es todo lo que tenemos por ahora.]_

- Jujuju, soberbio. - dijo la pelirroja riendo divertida entre los dientes, divertida y encantada. - Lo has hecho muy bien, Arthur.

- Esto... ¿Podemos continuar, Ama? - pregunto Jonas impaciente por seguir, estando a medias con el ritual.

- Haced lo que queráis, me da igual ya. - contestó ella pasiva de ellos dos en esos momentos.

- ¡Ah...! ¡Ah...! - gimió Jessica nada más oírse eso. Disfrutando de ello otra vez. - Muchas gracias... mi ama Ángelus.

La pelirroja no dijo nada ante eso, la ignoró mientras se ponía en pie con el mano en mano, estaba a punto de apagar la tele cuando:

_[Un momento por favor, señores espectadores.]_

- ¿Eh? - exclamó ella extrañada.

_[Nos acaban de informar de algo inesperado para todos nosotros, señores. Al parecer, el mismo Arthur Hellsing no la pedido ayuda para mandar un mensaje por todo el país, piden ayuda a los ciudadanos para encontrar a dos posibles desaparecidos retenidos por vampiros responsables de la masacre, ahora se verán las fotografiás de los dos jóvenes.]_

En la pantalla se mostró un par de fotos de una pareja de jóvenes ingleses. En efecto, eran Jessica y Jonas. Estos lo vieron y quedaron de piedra al verse en busca de desaparecidos. Mientras, la pelirroja estaba con los ojos como platos, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, mientras oía los datos de los dos desaparecidos.

_[Según los datos, los desaparecidos son Jonathan Watson (Jonas), de 19 años, y Jessica Harris, de 18 años. Ambos eran amigos de infancia y salían juntos desde hacía ya dos años. Los padres aseguran que ambos también estaban en el lugar de la masacre esa misma noche, pero no estaban entre los cuerpos. La Organización Hellsing piden a la ciudadanía británica que ayuden a buscar, es posible que sepan la identidad, o al menos el aspecto del responsable o responsables de lo sucedido, pero les da miedo decirlo.]_

- ¡Qué pasada! - Exclamó Jonas al verlo. - Estamos en la lista de desaparecidos jajaja.

- ¡Esto no es bueno, Jonas! - le dijo su novia asustada y nerviosa. - Si nos están buscando, no podremos salir por hay.

- Ah, es verdad. - reaccionó él con cara de despistado. - Perdona, me he emocionado antes de hora.

Mientras esos dos hablaban, la pelirroja quedo petrificada del asombro con los ojos abiertos como platos y entumecidos, pero solo al principio, luego cambio la expresión a una complacida y sarcástica, la pareja de detrás suyo no lo vio para nada. Las noticias siguieron informando del tema, pero la vampiresa no quiso ver más y lo apagó tirando el mando al suelo como si estuviera molesta. Luego, bajo la mirada de la pareja que estaba en la cama preocupada por su actitud, la pelirroja camino hasta estar ante la ventana.

- Uhm... Ama, - llamó Jonas inseguro de hablarle en ese momento. - ¿Está bien?

- Por supuesto, estoy bien. - contestó ella sin mirarlo, sonando tranquila y amable, cosa insólita para ellos. - Parece que... ese joven Hellsing ha aprendido a hacer muy bien su trabajo, le felicito. - comentó sonando halagante y sincera. - Esto se pone interesante.

- ¿Interesante? ¿Qué quiere decir?

La vampiresa no respondió a eso, lo que hizo fue girarse a ellos con una sonrisa que aterraba a quien la miraba a los ojos. Jonas y Jessica se asustaron pero mantuvieron la compostura ante ella. La pelirroja se giró por completo a ellos con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón ajustado negro de pitillo, y les miró con malicia y perversidad.

- ¿Ama?

- Lo habéis echo muy bien hasta ahora, parejita. Estoy muy orgullosa de vosotros. - felicitó ella con una sonrisa inocente repentina. La pareja quedo de piedra ante tal cambio, y extrañada. - ¡En serio! Nunca me lo he pasado tan bien con vosotros. Sois los mejores en fiestas, y ahora también en encontrar manjares deliciosos en esta ciudad. ¡Estoy completamente orgullosa y complacida con vosostros dos, de verdad! - confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se inclinaba hacía ellos, estos sonrieron alagados. - Bueno... por eso quiero daros una fabulosa recompensa.

- ¡¿En serio? ¡Que bien! - celebró Jessica emocionada. - ¿Y qué es?

- A ver... como era. ¡Ah si! - recordó ella, entonces les miró con una sonrisa amigable e inocente. - Os dejaré ser sepultados por vuestras queridas familias.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto Jonas confuso. Entonces rió divertido. - jejeje, es coña... ¿verdad?

- No. - negó ella. Entonces sacó un arma de la nada apuntando a Jonas. - Os han descubierto, y ahora... sois una molestia, niños.

- ¡NOOOO!

¡BANG!

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

El día llegó lluvioso y húmedo, dejándolo todo mojado con un tono gris oscuro y deprimente para todos, sobretodo para aquellos que debían despedirse de sus seres queridos en ese momento de fuerte lluvia y oscuridad.

- Estamos aquí para despedir a los jóvenes hijos de Dios; Jessica Harris y Jonas Watson, que han perdido la vida a muy temprana edad. - decía el sacerdote del funeral. - Los dos cayeron en las garras del demonio, y han perdido la vida en esas garras. Pero ahora, ambos descansaran en paz en esta tierra de Dios por toda la eternidad. En nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, Amen.

- Amen. - dijeron los presentes en coro, sonando serios y tristes.

Con eso se acabo el funeral silencioso para que los familiares y conocidos pudieran dar su pesamen a los padres y dejar una flor en las tumbas de los dos fallecidos. Una de esas personas era nada más que Arthur Hellsing, quien acudió al funeral sin dudarlo. Iba de negro como todos los demás, sin ninguna de sus prendas habituales rojas, era todo negro excepto la camisa blanca. Con él iba Yasmina también de negro y formal como era poco habitual en ella, pero quiso ser respetuosa en esa ocasión.

Al dejar la flores en las tumbas, Arthur miró a los padres de ellos dos, viendo su dolor y sufrimiento entre lagrimas y gemidos de dolor. Quiso ir a darles su pesamen, pero pensó que no era adecuado acercarse a ellos después del fracaso de esa misión. Con eso decidió retirarse dejándoles solos allí para irse directo al auto seguido por una Yasmina apenada y dolida por lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos llevaba un paraguas, dejaron que la lluvia los empapará para sentirla, pensando que con eso se les pasaría el odio interior.

- No tengo... perdón de Dios ni de nadie. - comentó Arthur por el camino. - Todo... ha sido culpa mía, solo mía.

- Lord Arthur...

Una hora después, el auto llegó a Hellsing, y Arthur salió sin esperar a que Tara le abriera la puerta o le cubriera con un paraguas. La mayordoma y la licántropa se quedaron allí, viendo como él entraba en la casa frustrado y dando un portazo. Tara fue a guardar el auto mientras Yasmina entraba en la casa apenada bajo la lluvia. Al entrar fue atendida por un criado ofreciéndole una toalla, y otro que al parecer era para Arthur pero que éste lo rechazo. Lo comprendió, pero aún así odiaba verle así por una cosa como esta.

- Que nadie moleste a Lord Arthur hasta nuevo aviso. - ordenó ella a los criados para que avisaran al servicio.

En esos momentos, Arthur ya estaba en su habitación, cerró de un portazo y se dejo caer en la cama mirando al techo con el brazo sobre la frente. El funeral fue muy duro para él, y el no poder consolar a los familiares más. Juro que ayudaría a esos dos jóvenes, pero paso lo contrario haciendo que sus fotos salieran por la televisión en desaparecidos, eso hizo que el vampiro los matase.

Horas después de las noticias, se aviso de dos cadáveres en una casa medio abandonada. Eran los cuerpos de Jessica y Jonas echos pedazos por toda la habitación, pero eso no fue lo peor, en una de las paredes había algo escrito en sangre dirigido a Arthur:

**_"Buen trabajo, Cazador."_**

- _"¡Maldición, soy un idiota!"_ - pensaba él apoyando la frente en el colchón con el puño cerrado. - _"Nunca debí hacer eso, idiota."_

TOC TOC

Picaron a la puerta y el joven Hellsing se giró a ella desconcertado.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Estás hay? - pregunto una voz conocida al otro lado. - ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí, adelante. - acepto ella sonando normal.

La puerta se abrió y de ella se asomo una joven de cabellos rubios dorados y unos ojos como zafiros, era Aurora con una mirada de preocupación y inseguridad, parecía aún una niña pequeña a pesar de su mayoría de edad. Al verla hay, Arthur sintió cierta paz, y se puso en pie para recibirla con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Aurora sonrió feliz y fue a él para estar entre sus brazos.

- Bienvenido a casa, Arthur. - dijo Aurora en su pecho acomodada.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Aurora. - dijo él abrazándola con fuerza pero con ternura. - Tu presencia... es como estar en el paraíso.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Estás bien? - pregunto ella apartándose para verle la cara. - El funeral... ha sido duro, ¿verdad?

- Sí... lo ha sido. - confirmó él bajando la mirada dolido pero disimulando un poco. - Uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida.

- No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo. - animó ella con una sonrisa angelical. - Por tí me he quedado aquí, para apoyarte y consolarte.

- Te lo agradezco de verdad, Aurora. Y siento que tengas que animarme siempre. - dijo él con sinceridad.

Ante eso ella lo beso en los labios poniéndose de puntillas por ser mas bajita que él. Arthur le corresponde abrazándola por la cintura alzándola del suelo un poco. Minutos después, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama besándose pero nada de pasión y placer, solo consolación y mutua compañía para olvidar el mal trago del funeral.  
Arthur le acariciaba el rostro con los dedos mientras ella le sonreía agradecida de ellos para luego besarle con ternura y amor. Mientras, afuera vigilando, estaba Yasmina, contenta de verle más animado por la presencia de la princesa en ese momento, con eso quedo más tranquila y les dejo solos cerrando la puerta.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal esta Adam? - pregunto Arthur por curiosidad. - No le he visto en algunos días.

- Estará en su habitación, encerrado como siempre. - contestó ella girando la cabeza algo deprimida. Arthur la miro preocupado. - Desde que no se ha encontrado pista alguna del paradero de Ángelus, o de Radu y su grupo, que esta muy decaído y rendido.

- Entiendo.

- No me gusta verle así Arthur, cada día se le ve más delgado y pálido, apenas come y bebe. Ni siquiera sale de la habitación.

- De todos nosotros, él es quien más sufre. Al fin de cuentas, él la amaba, y la sigue amando aunque no la vea. Pero después de todo es humano, y la espera tiene un limite.

- Lo se, pero... me duele verle así, débil y aislado de todos, sobretodo de mi.

- Ten paciencia, estoy seguro de que acabará por salir y estar con nosotros de nuevo.

- Dios te oiga, Arthur. Dios te oiga... - suplicó ella tumbada junto a él triste y frustrada. Arthur la consoló como pudo.

En esos momentos, el joven príncipe, hermano gemelo de Aurora, Adam, estaba encerrado en su habitación a oscuras, tumbado en la cama con la mirada perdida y con ojeras. La comida la tenía en la mesa ya fría y dura, no deseaba probar bocado alguno. Al principio tenía fuerzas para aguantar la espera, pero poco a poco esa espera le fue colmando la paciencia hasta que acabo en ese estado de huelga de hambre y sed. Días llevaba esperando el regreso de su amada Ángelus, pero para él los días eran años y años, y no deseaba esperar más. Estaba imaginando la tortura que su amada debía estar sufriendo por ese demonio que tenía como tío, y deseaba ser un vampiro fuerte para poder ir en su busca y arrancarla de sus garras. Pero no lo era, y eso le frustraba una barbaridad.

- Ángelus... ¿Dónde estás? ¿Que te están haciendo? - preguntaba él en alto como en su mundo. - Quiero verte otra vez...

**_"Un vampiro, los humanos no deben acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada en el mundo. Por qué si lo hacen... quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de sus días."_**

- Mierda... eso de nuevo. - se quejo él con el brazo sobre los ojos. - Que molesto.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ángelus? ¿Te pasa algo que quieras decirme?

- Adam... hay algo que debo contarte. - dijo la vampiresa seria y deprimida. - Tengo un secreto... que nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Ni siquiera... a mi difunto padre Drácula, ni a los demás. Quiero que sepas de ella para que estes a salvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tengo... un demonio dentro de mi.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lo había olvidado, Adam había olvidado por completo ese recuerdo cuando debería tenerlo siempre en mente, pero... fue tremendo para él en aquel momento que se le borró temporalmente de la mente. Despertó recordarlo todo con cada detalle, se incorporó hasta estar sentado en la cama mirando a la mesita de noche del lado derecho de la cama. Allí, tenía guardado bajo llave la daga y la nota que Ángelus le dejo tras su marcha con Radu, pidiéndole que la usaba para algo que antes no entendía, pero ahora sí.

- Ya entiendo el mensaje, Ángelus. - dijo él en voz alta decidido y comprensivo. - Pero... sigo sin poder creerlo.

_**A LA NOCHE**_

La lluvia seguía pero ahora era una tormenta fuerte y muy ruidosa. Los jardines de Hellsing estaban llenos de charcos y jarro, las plantas regadas más de la cuenta, y el camino de asfalto estaba muy resbaladizo. Con ese tiempo no se podía ir a ningún lado, pero los habitantes de la Mansión Hellsing no había recibido ningún aviso desde la masacre a las afueras. Así que era una noche tranquila a pesar de la lluvia. Dentro todo estaba tranquilo, cada miembro de Hellsing estaba a lo suyo.

En esos momentos, en las oscuras y húmedas mazmorras de la Mansión, las Tres Hermanas estaban con la piel gris y arrugada, como viejas muertas pero aún con consciencia. Seguían encadenadas en la pared con las cadenas de plata quemando la piel y debilitándolas poco a poco. Cada noche un soldado les traía una bolsa de sangre por cabeza, pero esa noche no vino nadie todavía. Es entonces, cuando los labios y nariz de Aleera, la pelirroja que estaba en medio de las tres, prueba y huele la sangre médica hay mismo rozándole, y no duda en tomarla al ver que se la ofrecían. Al tener algo de fuerza abre los ojos y ve quien se la daba, Marcus.

- Tú...

- Bebe. - animó él con la bolsa de sangre en las manos. Ella así lo hace. - Buena chica.

La vampiresa enseguida recupera su color y su belleza juvenil cuando termina la bolsa entera, pero las cadenas enseguida la queman más la piel al estar regenerada de nuevo, y eso la hace rugir. Marcus tira la bolsa vacía y coge otra para ofrecérsela a la moribunda Verona. Aleera no entiende lo que pasa con él, era un siervo de la odiosa Ángelus, no tenía que alimentarla y ayudarla.

- **Por eso mismo lo hace, mi querida Aleera.** - dijo una voz de la nada. Aleera se sobresalto al igual que sus hermanas. Miró al frente sin ver a nadie, hasta que oyó pasos de tacón aproximándose. - **Un siervo esta condenado a obedecer a su amo hasta que es liberado por el mismo tras darle su sangre.** - la dueña de la voz se dejo ver al fin. Una mujer de negro con los cabellos rojos carmesí. Aleera quedo de piedra. Aquella mujer era Ángelus con otro vestuario. - **Cosa... que no es el caso de Marcus, al menos todavía.**

- Pero si eres... tú. - dijo Aleera incrédula de verla otra vez y con esas pintas. - ¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí de nuevo?

- **¿Te sorprende? Es normal. No esperabais verme después de todo jujuju, aunque... no soy Ella.**

- ¿Qué dices?

Marcus terminó de alimentar a las tres vampiresas encadenadas, y entonces volvió con la pelirroja como un fiel y obediente siervo. Estuvo ante ella con la cabeza gacha sin mirarla, como si no tuviera voluntad propia.

- **Buen trabajo.** - felicitó la pelirroja de negro. - **Ahora,** - alzó la mirada del vampiro. - **vas a olvidar lo que ha pasado aquí y regresarás con los demás como si no hubiera pasado nada de esto. No sabes nada de esto.**

- No se nada, en absoluto. - obedeció Marcus como sonámbulo.

- **Bien. Ahora verte.**

- Sí, mi ama.

El vampiro de pelo castaño con puntas rojas se retiro de allí sin prisa, y cerró la puerta al salir. Entonces, la pelirroja de negro se giró de nuevo a las tres vampiresas mirándolas con una sonrisa sarcástica y los brazos cruzados. Las tres la miraron con cierto miedo, ya que, esa mujer no era la Ángelus que conocían de antes, pero veían cierto parecido a su creador Drácula cuando era malvado.

- **Tranquilas, no vengo a haceros daño.** - aseguro ella sonando fría y calculadora. - **Solo quiero una ayuda vuestra, a cambio... os dejaré en libertad.**

- ¿Cómo? - exclamó Aleera desconfiada.

- **Lo que oyes,** - dijo Ángelus. - **os liberaré de esas cadenas de plata, al fin y al cabo, soy yo quien lo hizo, o más bien mi otro yo.**

- ¡¿Por qué deberíamos creerte ahora después de lo que nos has hecho? - pregunto Marhiska mostrando los colmillos. - ¡Para mí sigues siendo la misma zorra ramera de papa!

Ante eso, Ángelus cambio su sonrisa por completo a una mirada seria, molesta y asesina que hizo callar en seco a la rubia y a las demás. Entonces, cerró los ojos alzando la mirada arriba, y las tres vampiresas sintieron un dolor agudo en la cabeza, como una jaqueca. El dolor fue creciendo más y más, hasta que les pareció que estaba por estallarles la cabeza por ese dolor insufrible.

- **¿Perdona? ¿Decías algo?** - pregunto Ángelus con naturalidad y sonando inocente de ese dolor.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! - se disculpo la rubia entre gritos de dolor, suplicante. - ¡No lo diré más, lo juro!

- **Bien.** - acepto, y dejo de hacerles sufrir con su poder, y el dolor de cabeza desapareció al momento aliviándolas. - **Espero que aprendas de esto.** - pidió seriamente. - **Ahora... os quitaré las cadenas, pero debías esperar a que os de una señal, ¿entendido?**

- Sí. - sonando las tres en coro. - Entendido.

- **Perfecto.**

Alzó la mano con la mano abierta hacía ellas, haciendo que sus ojos rojos brillaran en la oscuridad. Con eso, las cadenas las dejaron ir como si nada, dejándolas caer al suelo débiles y aliviadas de ese dolor físico. Les costaba moverse después de tanto tiempo hay encadenadas en la pared, pero entonces una infinidad de bolsas de sangre cayó a sus manos, Ángelus las trajo para ellas.

- **Venga, bebed. Necesitaréis fuerzas para lo que pasará esta noche.** - animó ella. - **Os aseguro que os vais a divertir como nunca.**

Las tres vampiresas la miraron desconfiadas, pero el tener las bolsas hay en sus manos hizo que no pudieran aguantar más la sed, y como animales voraces desgarraron las bolsas para beber la sangre con desesperación, incluso la que caía en el suelo. La vampiresa pelirroja Ángelus observaba con sarcasmo como bebían como pobre vagabundas muertas de hambre en la calle, disfrutaba con eso, pero entonces decidió darse la vuelta para ir desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

- **Recordad. A la señal salir de esta mazmorra y provocar todo el caos posible.** - les ordenó ella antes de desaparecer.

- Maldita... seas. - maldijo Aleera cuando ésta desapareció. Odiaba estar de nuevo bajo las ordenes de esa zorra no-muerta.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

La ciudad se mostraba tranquila e iluminada, repleta de gente comprando y paseando por las calles de tiendas y restaurantes. En una de esas calles había la casa de Radu, la casa que el Príncipe de Edimburgo le regalo a Elizabeth. Esta casa no era conocida para el Rey y el MI5, por lo que no irían a esa casa a buscar. Por ese motivo, el fugitivo príncipe escoces se escondía en esa casa, aislado de todos y nervioso en todo momento mientras miraba de vez en cuando por la ventana, temiendo que aparecían los policías.

- Haz el favor de calmarte, Adolf. - dijo una voz a espaldas de él. Este se giró asustado y vio que no era nadie más que Elizabeth. - Estar nervioso y tenso no te hará ningún bien.

- ¡¿C-Cómo quiere que me calme? ¡Me están buscando por violación y posible traición! - le dijo un nervioso Adolf de Edimburgo, sudando como un loco y tartamudeando sin parar. - Mi hermano y esa vampiresa a quien dejasteis escapar me quieren muerto por eso.

- Calmate. - insistió ella sentándose en una silla. - Nadie sabe de esta casa, ni siquiera su familia, ¿no es así? - él asintió. - Entonces no hay nada que temer. Estás a salvo aquí.

- Si es así, ¿Por qué estoy tan aterrado? - pregunto él.

- Ese es tu problema, no es mío. - dijo ella poniéndose en pie pasiva de esa pregunta. - Debe ser... la culpa que te reconcome.

- ¿Culpa? ¿Qué culpa? - pregunto él extrañado y exclamando con los brazos. - ¿Se refiere a la alianza que tenemos usted y yo?

- No. - negó ella, entonces se giró a él. - Me refiero... a la violación de tu querida sobrina, la princesa Aurora. Esa culpa.

Adolf quedo mudo y la miró sorprendido de esa pregunta, y luego se mostró divertido y curioso. La vampira no dejo de mirarle seria.

- ¿Está de broma? Nunca sentiré culpa de ello por qué no fue violación, ella y yo lo deseábamos cada noche... nos amamos.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? Ella misma te ha delatado y ahora estás aquí escondido como una rata.

- ¡La han obligado hablar, ese maldito Arthur Hellsing o su hermana! ¡Estoy seguro de ello! - exclamó él. - ¡Ella nunca me traicionaría! ¡NUNCA!

- Muy bien. Lo que tu digas. - acepto Elizabeth dejando el tema. - No soy nadie para contradecirte eso, estoy igual que tú.

- ¿Igual que yo?

- Así es. - dijo con seguridad y cierta alegría. - Yo... soy la esposa de Radu Drakul, El Apuesto. Por lo que, Ángelus Drakul... es mi sobrina. Ambos la deseamos mas que nada, queremos tenerla en nuestro poder para ser los amos del mundo, y tenerla en el lecho.

- Ya... Ya veo. - dijo Adolf algo asombrado por la forma de decirlo. - Pero, entonces... ¿Por qué la dejaron escapar?

- Fue un pequeño descuido... pero no volverá a pasar cuando la tengamos de nuevo. - contestó ella. - Además, de momento no debe preocuparse por ella... no es la misma que usted conoce como el resto de Inglaterra.

- ¿Que... Qué quiere decir con eso? - pregunto Adolf confuso.

Antes de poder responder siquiera, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y de ella se asomaba una Gina agitada y sudada. Al verla así, Elizabeth fue con ella mostrándose preocupada por su hija, Adolf se quedo en su sitio mirando desde hay a la pareja.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Elizabeth casi en susurro. - ¿Has visto algo?

- Arf... arf... Sí... - contestó ella jadeando agotada. - He visto algo... muy gordo.

- ¿Qué es?

- Al príncipe... con alguien inesperado para él. - Elizabeth la miro confusa. - Ese alguien... era Ella. Era... la asesina de Izan.

La vampiresa húngara abrió los ojos como platos para luego sonreír de forma endemoniada y sarcástica. Sin decir más salió de la habitación dejando solo a Adolf, y junto a Gina fueron a reunirse con Radu. En esos momentos, el vampiro estaba alimentándose de una joven asustada en sus brazos sangrando por doquier y casi sin ropa por haberla desgarrado de ella. Las dos vampiresas entraron en su habitación interrumpiendo la escena, y la chica se asusto de verlas. Radu dejo de morderla para mirarlas molesto.

- Ha entrado... en escena, al fin. - anunció Elizabeth sarcástica y triunfal.

Ante eso, Radu dejo de estar molesto para sonreír con la sangre de la humana en los colmillos y los labios bajando a la barbilla. Entonces, soltó a la joven medio muerta sobre la cama para ponerse en pie limpiándose los labios sonriente.

- Veo que... las dos tienen casi los mismos gustos por los humanos. - comentó él entre dientes divertido. - Esto será entretenido.

- ¡Yo solo espero poder vengarme de esa zorra pelirroja! - les recordó Gina enfurecida. - ¡Quiero vengarme de la muerte de Izan!

- Paciencia, querida mía. - calmó Elizabeth a su lado cogiéndola de los hombros. - Tendrás tu venganza, pero también nuestro deseo más anhelo; tenerla en nuestro poder de nuevo, como nuestra puta particular... y arma destructiva.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Ya era casi media noche, y la noche estaba muy silenciosa y pacifica. Esa calma inquietaba un poco a los vampiros de Hellsing y a Yasmina. En esos momentos, Arthur y los gemelos estaban reunidos en la sala de Estar estudiando un poco a pesar de lo tarde que era para eso, pero ninguno podía dormir. Aurora había conseguido convencer a su hermano gemelo para que saliera de la habitación y se reuniera con ellos para estudiar un poco, aunque eso no le animará demasiado a simple vista. Yasmina estaba dentro con ellos mientras Seras y Pip vigilaban por fuera. Sirius y sus hermanos estaban en el campo de tiro practicando, pero estando alerta.

- Bueno, - comentó Arthur en voz alta cerrando el libro de literatura. - con esto ya están todos los deberes hechos para el Lunes.

- ¡¿Ya los has acabado todos? ¡Que rapidez! - dijo Aurora sorprendida. - Yo apenas estoy a la mitad.

- Claro, por qué soy muy listo. - dijo él orgulloso y vacilante. - Tengo que ser listo para el cargo que tengo.

- Jaja, muy gracioso. - dijo Aurora siguiendo su juego. Entonces se giró a Adam. - ¿Y tú hermano? ¿Ya acabaste?

- No. todavía no.

Él lo dijo de forma inexpresiva, y Aurora no pudo evitar mirar de reojo los deberes que él hacía. No tenía hecho ningún ejercicio mandado. Al ver eso ella quedo de piedra pero no le dijo nada, no sabía que decirle ante eso. Entonces, Adam se puso en pie y empezó a recoger sus libros y cosas.

- Lo siento, pero estoy cansado. Me voy a descansar. - anunció sin mirar a la pareja. - Buenas noches.

- ¿Eh? Pero...

- Dejalo, Aurora. - pidió Arthur en susurro. - Yasmina, - llamo él. - Que Seras o Pip acompañen a Adam y le vigilen la puerta.

- Entendido.

Yasmina acompaño a Adam hasta la puerta, y pidió lo ordenado a la pareja del pasillo. Quien acabo acompañando a Adam fue Seras por petición propia, Pip se fastidio por quedarse con Yasmina de guardia. Una vez solos, Arthur vio la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amada princesa.

- ¿Sigues así por lo de Adam? - pregunto.

- Sí.

- ¿Y has pensando que haciendo esto juntos de animaría? - pregunto, ella asintió sin decir nada. - Bueno, ese gesto a sido muy noble, y seguro que él te lo agradece. - animó él con una sonrisa. Aurora siguió deprimida. - Dale más tiempo, Aurora. Solo tiempo.

- De acuerdo, lo haré. Si con eso él vuelve a sonreír como antes... soy capaz de esperar como él.

Arthur tuvo bastante con eso y abrazo a Aurora por los hombros. Mientras, Adam ya estaba en su habitación acompañado por Seras. Éste quiso tomarse un baño, y la rubia se quedo en la habitación esperando con calma a que acabará para salir al pasillo. Estando en la ducha, Adam no pudo evitar pensar en como dejo plantada a Aurora y Arthur antes, cuando hicieron eso para animarle. Se sentía un egoísta, pero no podía evitar estar de esa forma por la ausencia de Ángelus. Deseaba verla de nuevo, aunque fuera una vez.

- Ángelus... - nombró él inconscientemente bajo la ducha sin moverse.

Enseguida decidió salir de la ducha y secarse un poco. Se miro al espejo y pudo ver las ojeras que mostraba de no dormir demasiado desde aquella noche. Cuando se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla pequeña, escucho un ruido raro en la habitación y se giro alertado a la puerta cerrada.

- ¿Seras? ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto él. No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Seras?

Al no recibir respuesta de la vampiresa rubia, se puso tenso y en alerta de cualquier peligro. En el baño se habían dejado un palo de fregar el suelo, y él lo cogió para quitar la parte de abajo para tener solo el palo como arma para defenderse. Una vez preparado, avanzo sigiloso hasta la puerta, apoyándose en la pared para abrir con mucho cuidado la puerta. Al abrirla no vio nada desde ese angulo, y entonces cogió valor para abrirla en par y plantarse delante de ella para mostrarse ante él peligro.

Lo que vieron sus ojos le dejaron de piedra y sorprendido. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Justo delante de él, al lado de la cama, en pie, estaba Seras siendo cogida por alguien vestido de negro mientras estaba apoyada sobre su cuello. Al volver la luz de la noche, Adam pudo ver mejor que pasaba. Esa persona, una mujer de pelo rojo carmesí vestida de negro estaba mordiendo a Seras Victoria por el cuello, ésta parecía estar ya desmayada por la perdida de sangre. Adam estaba petrificado de miedo y temor, ya que, la mujer que estaba desangrando a Seras, era idéntica a Ángelus. No, él lo sabía muy bien, esa misma mujer pelirroja de negro... era Ángelus.

- Se... Seras... - nombró él horrorizado de ver a la rubia de esa forma, temió que estaba muerta de verdad. - Dios mío... no...

Al oírle y verle, la vampiresa pelirroja dejo de morder a Seras, pero no la soltó todavía. Le miró con sus ojos rojos intensos brillando, y los colmillos sobre el labio inferior manchados de sangre. Entonces, ella sonrió sarcástica para luego soltar a Seras inmóvil, paso por encima de ella sin pisarla y dar unos pasos hasta estar frente a frente con Adam, quien estaba petrificado de miedo.

- Al fin... nos volvemos a ver. - dijo Ángelus. - Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Adam.

- Tú... tú no eres Ella. - dijo él temblando paralizado. - Tu eres... ese demonio.

- **Vaya, parece que... la estúpida de Ángela... ha hablado más de la cuenta.** - dijo Ángelus, pero ahora su voz sonaba diferente, más terrorífica y cruel. - **Bueno, no importa. Ahora... ella no me va a incordiar nunca más.**

Se acercó más a Adam, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar el bastón de madera y caer de culo al suelo temblando de miedo. Entonces, la vampiresa se plantó ante él y se cuquillo frente a él cara a cara, luego, alzó las manos para ponerlas en su rostro. Él gemía de miedo pero no lloraba, se mantenía firme ante ella a pesar del miedo que le dominaba el cuerpo.

- **No tengas miedo, Amor...** - le calmó ella con una mirada que helaba al sangre, sonriente pero malévola. - **Te voy hacer mío.**

Adam queda traumatizado, y al ver esos ojos brillando, pierde poco a poco el conocimiento, hasta verlo todo oscuro.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Intentaré no tardar tanto como esté último jejejeje. Agradezco a todos aquellos que leeís este fic, y espero reviews vuestrps jeje. Nos vemos.**_


	24. No Eres Ella

_**HOLAS A TODOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS! Feliz Navidad y Feliz 2012 aunque ya hayan pasado jejejejjeje! EN fin, aquí os dejo un regalo que me ha costado mucho hacer, os lo aseguro buffff. Espero que os guste jeje.** _

**Capítulo 24. No Eres Ella**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Tras una larga sección de estudio, Arthur y Aurora deciden retirarse a descansar también, Yasmina les acompaña. Al verles salir, Pip decide ir con Seras a la habitación de Adam, acompañándoles de paso. Eran casi la una de la madrugada, y Aurora tenía sueño, había sido un día bastante agotador para todos.

- Bueno, mañana podremos descansar sin tener que hacer deberes ni nada. Seré todo tuyo. - le propuso Arthur al oído. Ella se rió contenta. - Esta noche dormirás sin nada de lo que preocuparte.

- Yo en tu lugar, - dijo una voz en el pasillo. - no haría esa clase de promesas tan pronto, pequeño caza-vampiros de Hellsing.

Los cuatro quedaron sorprendidos de oír esa voz repentina, y Pip y Yasmina los cubrieron tras sus espaldas observando el lugar alertados y atentos a todos. Entonces, bajo del tejado la dueña de esa voz, Aleera. La pelirroja pálida descendió suavemente hasta el suelo ante ellos mostrándose sana, confiada y orgullosa. Estaba completamente sola, sin sus hermanas. Pip y Yasmina se pusieron delante de Arthur que abraza protector a Aurora, ésta estaba asustada de ver a esa mujer vampira allí

- Aleera... - nombró Yasmina entre los dientes rugiendo cabreada. - ¡¿Cómo demonios has salido de la mazmorra?

- Eso es lo que menos importa ahora, perrita. - dijo ella insultándola. - Solo he venido a divertirme un poco, y no pienso irme sin... haber probado por lo menos la sangre de esa parejita feliz. - advirtió ella señalando con el dedo a Arthur y Aurora.

- ¡Intentalo, zorra! - animó Pip molesto a punto de coger su arma de debajo de las ropas. - ¡¿Y tus hermanas?

- Ocupadas... con los demás novatos. - contestó ella sin vacilación.

Esa respuesta alerto a los cuatro, sabían de quienes hablaba. Aleera no se hizo espera un se abalanzo sobre ellos cambiando su forma humana a un monstruo gris con alas de murciélago. Yasmina cambio a loba y Pip empezó a disparar con su ametralladora, mientras, Arthur y Aurora se apartaban de allí para no incordiarles ni estar expuestos a la vampira, se escondieron en la esquina del pasillo. Aurora estaba aterrada pero Arthur intentaba calmarla entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento, debí asegurarme de que no escaparían. - se disculpo él abrazándola con fuerza y frustración. - De verdad que lo siento.

- No te preocupes. - tranquilizó ella bajo su cabeza. - Ya me he... mentalizado esta vida que tienes, y sorpresas de estas pasan a menudo, ¿no?

- ¡Pero no deben pasar cuando estás tu y tu hermano...! - contradijo él, y quedo de piedra. - Oh no...

- ¡Mi hermano...! - reaccionó ella al igual que él, entonces se asomaron por el pasillo mirando la puerta de la habitación de Adam que se veía desde donde estaban. - ¡Adam esta hay! - exclamó y quiso ir hacía allí, pero fue detenida en seco por Arthur.

- ¡Cálmate, por favor! - pidió él sujetándola. - No te preocupes, Seras está con él. Está a salvo.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

- Porqué si le hubiese pasado algo Seras se habría comunicado conmigo. - contestó él.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿Porqué no nos ha dicho nada? ¿No sabe esto?

- ¿Qué?

Arthur no la entendió enseguida, pero no tardo en caer. Seras no había contactado con él por el alboroto que estaban montando la vampiresa y los otros dos, y eso le extraño. Sabía que no podía pasar entre la pelea, así que decidió usar su comunicador para hablar con Seras para saber de ella y Adam. Aurora vio como sacaba un comunicador moderno que se ponía a la oreja.

- Seras, soy Arthur. Contesta. - dijo Arthur por el comunicador. Solo oía ruido al otro extremo. - ¿Seras? ¡Seras, responde!

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Aurora inquieta viéndole de esa forma. - ¿Algo va mal?

- No lo se. - dijo Arthur mirando de reojo la lucha a escondidas. - Seras no contesta.

- Oh dios mio... ¡Hermano...! - se horrorizó ella con las manos tapando la boca. - ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?

- Tranquilizate. - pidió él mirándola. - Ahora... solo podemos esperar a que acaben con Aleera para poder ir allí.

Aurora tuvo que resignarse a eso, y ambos miraron la lucha desde la esquina. Yasmina y Pip temían algo de dificultad con la vampira alada de cabello rojo fuego. Al estar en el aire era mucho más rápida. Yasmina con su forma de loba intentaba atraparla, pero Aleera la cogía y la lanzaba contra Pip, éste la cogía al vuelo sin dejar de disparar contra la vampira hasta caer al suelo con Yasmina.

- La cosa parece bastante complicada. - comentó Arthur al ver la situación.

En esos mismos momentos, los Tres Hermanos también estaban peleando con las otros dos hermanas; Verona y Marhiska. Las dos vampiresas también se habían transformado, pero eso no era nuevo para ellos. Ahora, los tres dominaban mejor sus dones, lo habían practicado esos últimos días para ser más poderosos contra los vampiros y otros enemigos fuertes. A pesar de eso, mientras ellas dos continuaran en el aire, sería difícil derrotarlas enseguida. Sirius hacía lo que podía lanzando bolas de fuego contra ellas, pero las esquivaban con suma facilidad, Lucius y Marcus no podían hacer eso con lo suyo.

- Maldición... - dijo Sirius molesto de no darles nunca.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué os pasa, chicos? ¡¿Se os han acabado los recursos? - decía Marhiska divertida y burlona.

- ¡Parece que ya no sois tan fuertes como la última vez! JAJAJAJAJA. - dijo Verona orgullosa.

- Malditas zorras voladoras... - insultó Lucius cabreado y humillado. - Ojala no tuvieran alas.

- Debe haber una forma de vencerlas, o al menos hacer que dejen de volar. - se animó Marcus.

Los tres hermanos estaban en una mala situación, y las vampiresas ya cantaban la victoria. Pero entonces, el cielo nocturno se tapó por completo, dejando unos nubarrones negros sonando a tormenta con truenos y rayos. Las vampiresas se sorprendieron de ese cambio de tiempo, y los demás también. En ese momento Marcus tuvo una idea, y quiso ponerla en práctica. La lluvia no tardó en caer sobre ellos con mucha fuerza, empapándoles al momento. Eso era muy favorable para Marcus, eso pensaba él con seguridad.

- ¡Eh vosotras! - llamó él a las vampiresas aladas, le miraron y sus hermanos también. - ¡Os sugiero que escapéis ahora que estáis libres, antes de que os arrepintáis durante el resto de vuestra existencia!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Nos estás amenazando, escoria? - pregunto Verona ofendida. - ¡Ya me pillaste una vez con la guardia baja, y no creas que volverá a pasar!

- ¿Eso crees? - pregunto él tranquilo y sonriendo calmado. - ¡Yo no cantaría victoria tan pronto! Vamos, venid a por mi.

- ¡Marcus, ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? - exclamó Lucius alertado de esa forma de actuar, muy suicida para Marcus.

- ¡No las provoques, Marcus! - advirtió Sirius.

- Demasiado... tarde. - anunció Verona.

Ella y Marhiska volaron disparadas hacía él, quien parecía esperarlas con paciencia. Lucius y Sirius quisieron protegerle pero no llegarían a tiempo. Justo cuando ambas vampiresas estaban por desgarrarle por ambos costados, el vampiro de pelo castaño y puntas rojas se agacho un segundo antes, y le dio tiempo para tocar los cuerpos de las dos mujeres aladas que se elevaron de nuevo al cielo tras fallar.

- ¡Ja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer! - dijo Verona burlonamente. - ¡Apenas nos has tocado un segundo!

- El suficiente... para hacer lo que pienso haceros, desgraciadas. - murmuro él triunfal. - Ahora veréis.

- ¡Marcus! - llamaron sus hermanos acercándose a él.

- ¡Quedaos atrás! - detuvo él. Ellos se pararon en seco confusos. - Tranquilos, puedo con ellas.

- ¡No seas idiota! - dijo Lucius cabreado con ese orgullo de él. - ¡Deja que nos ocupemos todos!

- ¡Se como vencerlas, Lucius!

Diciendo eso hace que sus dos hermanos se queden callados con una expresión confusa, mientras que las vampiresas se reían a carcajadas, lo tomaban como una broma de novato. De repente, rayos y más rayos caían desde el cielo muy cerca de ellos a lo lejos, y eso fue la señal para Marcus. Todo estaba listo para su jugada definitiva.

- ¡Muy bien, aficionado! - animó Verona sonriendo con los colmillos. - ¡Demuestra que eso es verdad!

Con eso dicho ella y Marhiska cargaron contra él desde el aire gruñendo como aves y con las manos preparadas como garras de un águila. Mientras, Marcus se mantenía en su sitió esperándolas con una sonrisa confiada y triunfal, sus hermanos miraron inquietos pero siguieron en su sitio, ya que, de su hermano sintieron como su poder se iba concentrando poco a poco. Entonces, cuando las vampiresas estaban por alcanzarle, Marcus alzó la mano al cielo con el brazo completamente estirado, y con eso hizo que toda la electricidad del lugar se concentrara en él, y con eso, cargó un potente y brillante rayo sobre ellas en pleno vuelo.

- ¡UUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - Gritaron ambas dentro de esa luz que las consumía por completo. - ¡MALDITO SEAAAAS!

- I... Increíble. - dijo Sirius asombrado al igual que Lucius. - Nunca he visto nada igual.

- Ya te digo. - coincidió Lucius boquiabierto.

El rayo cesó por decisión de Marcus, y las dos vampiresas cayeron al suelo carbonizadas con su forma humana, negras como el carbón. Marcus y los demás se acercaron al agujero provocado por el rayo, y allí las vieron echando humo, pero enteras todavía.

- Siguen con vida. - anunció Sirius al verlas moverse un poco. - Debemos rematarlas enseguida.

- Desde luego. - dijo Lucius bajando primero a por ellas. - Pero antes que nos digan donde esta la que falta.

- Cierto.

Los tres bajaron hasta estar ante las inmóviles mujeres que no podían regenerar sus cuerpos, estaba claro que no les quedaba mucho tiempo. De las dos, solo Verona tuvo fuerzas para alzarse un poco con los brazos y mirar a esos tres con odio, pero sobretodo a Marcus, entonces, de repente, le miró con una sonrisa y empezando a reír locamente.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, zorra? - pregunto Lucius molesto.

- Resulta curioso... ver a la persona que nos ha atacado gravemente, cuando el realidad... él nos ha alimentado para liberarnos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? - pregunto Lucius asombrado como los demás, sobretodo Marcus que estaba confuso. - ¡¿Eres tonta o qué? ¡¿Por qué deberíamos creerte estúpida?

- Porqué es la verdad... - contestó ella. - Ella te obligó a darnos sangre, para luego dejarnos libres y atacaros sin restricción.

- ¿Ella? - pregunto Sirius. - ¿De quién estás hablando?

- Jujujujuju... - rió Verona sordamente. Los tres hermanos la miraron inquieto. - Pronto lo sabréis... novatos.

- ¡Maldita zorra! - maldijo Lucius cogiéndola del cuello con fuerza. - ¡Responde a la pregunta de mi hermano, ahora!

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió ella más que antes. - Ahora deberías estar con vuestro amo, ya que... pronto será deborado por nuestra hermana si no hacéis nada.

- ¡Oh no!

- Y una cosa más... - dijo empezando a consumirse en cenizas, su hermana Marhiska ya lo era. - Ella no volverá... Án... ge... lus.

Y así fue como la morena se convertió en polvo en la mano de Lucius. Este se sacudió asqueado la mano mientras los otros dos quedaban de piedra por las últimas palabras de Verona: "Ella no volverá, Ángelus".

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? - se pregunto Marcus mirando sus cenizas. - ¿Será verdad... lo que dijo?

- Olvidalo, hermano. - animó Lucius dándole una palmada. - No eran más que farsas de una moribunda.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso. - dijo Marcus, sus hermanos le miraron. - Yo... estaba en mi habitación descansado y... luego me veo con vosotros practicando aquí. - se giro a ellos inseguro y nervioso. - No recuerdo porqué me ha dado por ir con vosotros.

Los tres quedaron mudos ante eso, si que era muy extraño ese detalle. ¿Sería verdad aquello que dijo la vampiresa antes de morir de verdad? ¿De verdad había sido controlado por alguien para luego borrarle la memoria? Esas eran las preguntas que se hicieron, pero enseguida Sirius cambio el chip.

- Tenemos que ir con Arthur y los demás. Todavía queda la última de las tres. - les recordó. Y con eso fueron corriendo a la mansión.

- Verona... Marhiska... - nombró la vampiresa pelirroja mirando al techo sin mirarlo en realidad. - Hermanas...

Todos los demás presentes la miraron confusos, pero enseguida dedujeron que sus dos hermanas vampiras habían sido aniquiladas ya por los hermanos Balan, y así fue. Los tres hermanos aparecieron en el pasillo de la nada estando delante de Yasmina y Pip, quienes estaban en las últimas. Aleera miró a esos tres, mostrando los colmillos con odio y rabia entre rugidos.

- Malditos... ¿Cómo habéis osado matar a mis hermanas? - pregunto ella sin alzar mucho la voz, mala señal para Hellsing, estaba hecha una furia. - ¡Os arrepentiréis de esto!

- Deja ya de decir estupideces, víbora. - dijo Lucius vacilante con las manos en los bolsillo. - Somos cinco contra una, bueno, solo tres ahora. - se corrigió él al recordar el estado de Yasmina y Pip. - No puedes ganar guapa.

- Ya veo que no... - dijo Aleera consciente de ello, cosa que dejo atónitos a los vampiros de Hellsing. - Pero ahora... no tengo nada que perder, perros de Ángelus.

Con eso dicho, la vampiresa rugió como una serpiente enfurecida para abalanzarse desesperadamente contra ellos tres. Gran error para ella. Sirius se puso delante de todos mostrándose serio y decidido, entonces, extendió la mano hacía ella y de esa misma mano salió una ráfaga de fuego que quemo completamente a la vampira dejándola carbonizada, solo las alas quedaron en nada, y eso hizo que cayera a los pies de los vampiros derrotada completamente.

- Estúpida... sabía que no iba a ganar contra nosotros ella sola. - dijo Lucius mirándola desde detrás de Sirius.

- Ha perdido a sus únicas hermanas... es normal que no pensará con claridad. - dijo Sirius con comprensión.

Nadie le contradijo eso, pero Yasmina lo que hizo fue coger a la vampiresa e inmovilizarla con fuerza contra su cuerpo para hacerle hablar. Mientras, Aurora no espero y fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermano junto a Arthur que la seguía de cerca. Al verles Pip también les siguió preocupado por su Mingonette. Al abrir en par la puerta dando un golpe a la pared, los recién llegados quedaron de piedra al ver lo que había allí.

- ¡SERAAS! - Gritó Pip.

Yasmina y los hermanos se giraron sobresaltados por ese grito, y se asomaron por hay con la vampiresa cogida. Quedaron igual de petrificados que los demás. En la habitación estaba una inmóvil y inconsciente Seras Victoria, quien estaba en un charco de sangre, de su propia sangre que salía de su cuello debido a una mordedura que tenía abierta. Pip fue a ella aterrado de verla así, y la alzó en sus brazos dolido y destrozado por ella. Pero, lo peor no fue eso. Seras era la única que estaba allí, en la habitación de Adam. El príncipe Adam no estaba allí, solo estaba la vampiresa rubia y la ventana del balcón abierta dejando pasar la brisa nocturna.

- ¿Dónde está? - pregunto Aurora, quien estaba petrificada de la ausencia de su hermano en esa situación. - ¡¿Dónde esta Adam?

- Aurora, calmate... - pidió él a punto de cogerla por los hombros.

- ¡No me digas que me calme! - exigió ella agitando alterada los brazos para que no la tocará, entonces empezó a llorar con las manos en la cabeza. - ¡Mi hermano... no está...!

- Aurora...

Arthur y los demás no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, y Pip no sabía que hacer con Seras, estaba más fría de lo normal.

- Seras, ¡Seras! - llamaba él agitándola. - ¡Vamos despierta, vamos!

- Pip, - llamó Yasmina, él la miro nervioso. - Hay que darle sangre enseguida. Solo esta inconsciente por eso, necesita sangre ya.

- Lucius, Marcus... - llamó Arthur. - Ir abajo y traer bolsas de sangre enseguida, todas las que podáis. - ordenó. - ¡Rápido!

Los dos vampiros salieron pitando de allí mientras Pip colocaba muy cuidadosamente a Seras en la cama ayudado por Sirius. Arthur estaba consolando a una dolida y destrozada Aurora que no dejaba de llorar por su hermano desaparecido y Yasmina seguía sujetando a una quemada vampiresa que no dejaba de sacar humo del cuerpo. De repente, Aleera empezó a reír y a reír alzando el volumen, Yasmina y todos los demás la miraron confusos por esa forma de reír, divertida y sarcástica.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? - pregunto Yasmina molesta por esa actitud. - ¿Sabes acaso quien ha hecho esto?

- Jejejejeje...

- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Quien lo ha hecho? - exigió Yasmina estrangulándola con el brazo rodeando el cuello de la vampira. - ¡Vas a sufrir más de lo que has sufrido si no cuentas lo que sabes, zorra chupa-sangre!

- Jajajajaja, - rió Aleera inmune a esa amenaza, cosa que inquieto a los humanos presentes. - Conocéis a la persona responsable, más que nadie jajaja.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?

- Lo que oyes, loba asquerosa. - dijo mirándola de reojo. - Me sorprendió mucho verla después de tanto tiempo, la daba por muerta de verdad jejeje. - explicó orgullosa. - Pero apareció, y de forma asombrosa manipulaba a ese castañito de la electricidad para que nos diera sangre medica asquerosa para tener fuerzas.

- ¡¿Marcus os dio sangre medica? ¡¿Manipulado? - preguntaba Sirius sorprendido y confuso. - ¡¿Qué coño significa eso?

- Que Ella es en verdad la verdadera soberana de todos nosotros, y Ella misma se ha convertido en vuestra perdición jajajaja.

Harto de esa insolencia, Arthur se apartó de Aurora cabreado, sacó de sus ropas una estaca de madera pequeña y la apoyo en el pecho de la vampiresa amenazando con clavársela, la vampira le miro a los ojos, viendo su odio y rabia por esas palabras.

- No te pases de lista, he llegado a mi limite con esto. - amenazó él, Aleera se rió en bajo. - ¿Quién es Ella? ¿De quién estas hablando? ¡Dinos quien a sido el que ha atacado a Seras, os a liberado, y se ha llevado a Adam! ¡HAZLO!

- Jajajajajajajaaja...

- ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ!

La vampiresa dejo de reír mirando a Arthur a los ojos vacilante y desafiantes, y entonces, forcejeando un poco con Yasmina libero un brazo, pero en vez de usarlo para estrangular a Arthur, la uso para clavar del todo la estaca en su pecho dejando a todos de piedra.

- Ángelus... Drakul. - dijo, y se convirtió en un montón de cenizas en las manos de Yasmina y Arthur.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Era una de esas hermosas noches de luna llena, donde el cielo nocturno estaba lleno de estrellas iluminando la ciudad. En la Mansión Hellsing, el joven príncipe de Inglaterra, Adam, estaba junto a su amada vampira, la reina Ángelus Drakul, acostados en la cama de la habitación de ella, solos y con muy poca ropa. Adam estaba con el pecho desnudo y tapado de cintura para abajo. En cambio, Ángelus estaba en ropa interior y con su camisa negra puesta pero abierta en par, apoyada en él con una sonrisa. Ambos tenían colgando del cuello un colgante parecido al otro como si fueran de compromiso, y dentro de ese colgante estaban sus fotos.

- Ángela, ¿En qué piensas? - pregunto él al verla tan callada. - Me gustaría mucho... que me lo contarás.

- Mm... - exclamó ella alzándose para besarlo en los labios con ternura. - En nada especial, salvo que te amo con todo mi ser.

- Menuda novedad. - bromeó él, ella rió divertida mientras se sentada encima de él. - Yo también te amo.

- Lo se.

Ambos se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez con deseo y pasión mientras se acariciaba y abrazaban mutuamente. Ángelus le abrazaba rodeándole el cuello mientras él la despojaba de la camisa por los hombros un poco. A pesar de haberlo echo antes, el deseo mutuo nunca tenía fin, y eso les hacía felices a los dos. Al dejar de besarse, Adam se inclinó en el hombro de ella para lamerlo y besarlo para complacerla, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás dejándose hacer con los ojos cerrados sintiendo placer.

- Ánge... la... - jadeo él a punto de explotar de placer bajo el cuello de ella. - Yo... no puedo aguantar más... otra vez...

- Lo se... yo tampoco... - coincidió ella abrazándolo para no caer de espaldas al colchón. - Pero es que yo... tengo...

- No pasa nada. - dijo él entendiendo a que se refería. - Puedes hacerlo... soy todo tuyo, ¿recuerdas?

- Y yo toda tuya. - añadió ella sonriendo contenta. - Por y para siempre.

Finalmente, ella se tumbó abrazando a Adam que la beso en los labios excitado y deseoso de más placer al igual que ella. Sin dejar de besarse desenfrenados, se acariciaron el uno al otro, solo que Adam le iba quitando el resto de las prendas aún puestas mientras ella le abrazaba con las piernas abiertas excitada y ardiente de placer, y de sed, pero eso último lo mantenía bajo control. Al dejar de besarse, Adam quiso quitarle la camisa y el sujetador, pero decidió dejarlo para solo apartarlos un poco, dejando los pechos a la vista para él. No había ninguna prisa, y él la beso por el cuello abrazándola por la espalda, ella se dejaba hacer por completo echando la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo suavemente entre jadeos.

- **¿Te lo estas pasando bien, querida?**

- ¡Ah...!

Esa voz pilló por sorpresa a Ángelus, y al mirar con el cuello estirado hacía atrás la vio perfectamente sentada a los pies de la cama. Vio a su otro yo de cabello rojo y vestimenta ajustada y provocativa mirándola sarcástica y maliciosa. Ángela quedo de piedra por el miedo que sintió al tenerla hay de nuevo con esa mirada, como anunciando un triunfo desconocido para ella.

- **Ya falta... muy poco, Majestad.** - anunció la pelirroja sonando serpenteante como una serpiente venenosa. - **Falta... muy poco.**

- ¿Ángela? - llamó la voz de Adam. La morena se giró a mirarle tensa unos segundo, luego volvió a mirar y vio que la pelirroja no estaba. Eso hizo que respirar tranquila de nuevo pero sin dejar de estar alterada por el susto recibido. - ¿Ángela, estás bien?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto Adam preocupado de verla temblar alterada y... asustada. - ¿Estás bien?

Ángelus no dijo nada, pero si indicó mudamente que la dejará incorporarse para sentarse con la mirada estirada como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y se arreglo la ropa cubriendo el pecho. Adam la miró preocupada pero no le dijo nada. No se atrevía a preguntarle. Ángelus se sentó apoyada en la cabecera de la cama sin decir nada, y Adam se sentó junto a ella mirándola triste y preocupado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Ángelus? ¿Te pasa algo que quieras decirme? - pregunto él al final deseando ayudarla de alguna forma.

Al principio Ángelus no quiso decir nada, pero tampoco deseaba callarle más tiempo ese tormento que tenía dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo, y viendo que iba a peor, pensó que era bueno tener en guardia a alguien, y pensó en él.

- Adam... hay algo que debo contarte. - dijo la vampiresa seria y deprimida. Adam la miró. - Tengo un secreto... que nunca se lo he contado a nadie. Ni siquiera... a mi difunto padre Drácula, ni a los demás. Quiero que sepas de Ella para que estés a salvo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él confuso con los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué significa eso de "Ella"?

La vampira no respondió enseguida, pero quiso hacerlo. Adam vio que le costaba contarle ese secreto que tenía, entendió que debía ser uno muy serio y grave como para que le costará contarlo. Entonces, Ángelus no pudo evitar apoyarse en el hombro de Adam temblando disimuladamente, temblando de miedo.

- ¿Ángela?

- Tengo... un demonio dentro de mi.

Adam quedo de piedra, ya que no podía creer lo que oyó de los labios de ella. Ángelus no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero Adam ya pudo notar en ella el miedo y la vergüenza que sentía por contarle algo tan repentino como eso.

- ¿Un... demonio dentro de ti? - repitió Adam confuso mirándola por encima de la cabeza. - ¿Qué significa eso?

- Lo que oyes. - contestó ella sin mirarlo, sonando seria y algo aterrada. - Desde hace mucho tiempo, se que hay un ser maligno en mi interior que me amenaza con salir a la superficie tarde o temprano. Y cada vez... siento que es más poderosa.

- ¿Y cómo es eso?

- Porqué soy una vampiresa con alma, o al menos... esa es la razón que he encontrado. - contestó ella insegura. - Normalmente, un humano pierde su alma tras convertirse en vampiro, ya que, estamos muertos y somos seres bebedores de sangre, demonios, monstruos sin alma. Pero, en mi caso fue una excepción. Mi alma se quedo en mi cuerpo, y gracias a ella soy quien conoces ahora, quien conoce todo el mundo como la vampira que protege a los humanos. Debido a eso, tengo un tipo de "personalidad" opuesta a la mía que esta encerrada dentro de mi sin poder salir porqué mi alma esta todavía aquí. Me amenaza una y otra vez que... cuando menos me lo espere, saldrá apartándome para hacer lo que todo vampiro hace; destruir, matar y provocar el caos a los humanos.

- Ángela...

Tras contarle todo eso, Ángelus lloró en silencio mientras se tumbaba sobre las piernas de él como una niña desolada y triste. Ante eso, Adam no la detuvo, solo la dejo hacer para que se desahogara de ese mal trago que tenía desde hace tiempo. Adam aún no podía creer que su amada vampiresa tuviera más problema de los que ya tiene, pero ve que este la supera más que las demás.

- Por eso... quería advertirte de ello. No quiero... que te lleves una sorpresa si llegó a ser diferente a la de ahora, Adam. - confesó ella en susurró aferrándose a él por la cintura. - Lo siento, se que debes estar en shock por esto que te he contado.

- No tienes... porqué disculparte por nada, Ángela. - contradijo él, ella al oírle queda confusa. Entonces, nota como él la coge y la abraza con firmeza y ternura, dejándola de piedra por ello. - No tienes la culpa de lo que te pasa. Lo entiendo. Estás asustada por ese demonio que te reconcome por dentro, y odio que te sientas así por ello.

- Adam...

- Entiendo que estés asustada, pero recuerda que no estas sola. Nunca lo has estado. - animó él. - Estamos yo, mi hermano, tu hermano, Yasmina, los Balan, Seras, Pip... mucha gente te quiere por como eres, y muchos te protegen de ese desgraciado que te ha hecho mucho daño en el pasado.

- Eso no es nada comparado con esto, Adam. - dijo Ángelus apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos, cogiéndole del rostro. - Este demonio que tengo dentro tiene las intenciones de hacerme sufrir por no haber desaparecido tras ser lo que soy ahora. Irá a por ti, y por todos las personas que quiero. - Adam la miró, viendo su miedo y dolor. - No quiero... que te haga nada por mi. No quiero...

- Ángela...

- Yo te amo, Adam. Te amo más que nada en este mundo. - le confesó ella entre lagrimas, lagrimas de sangre. - Por eso... si llegará a pasarte algo por mi culpa, no se... que haría sin tí. Yo... no tendría motivos para seguir en este mundo, ya no...

Al decir eso, Adam no se contuvo al tumbarla de nuevo en la cama aprisionándola con las manos en alto y la cintura entre las piernas de ella. Confusa le mira, y entonces él la besa son contemplaciones de forma apasionada y desenfrenada. Ella se resiste pero al final le corresponde sonrojada y excitada. Al acabar, él la mira son liberarla todavía.

- Que sea la última vez... ¡que dices una cosa así, ¿me oyes? - exclamó él molesta, dejándola de piedra. - Lo último que deseo es que te dejes vencer por una cosa así sin que haya pasado siquiera.

- Pero puede pasar... tenlo por seguro.

- ¡Pues que pase! - gritó él callándola en seco. - ¡Si tengo que hacerlo, destruiré a ese demonio que tienes dentro para liberarte! - esas palabras dejaron a Ángelus con los ojos abiertos como platos. - ¡Yo mismo la venceré, y así, dejarás de tener ese miedo!

- Adam, - nombró ella emocionada y sin palabras. - Y-Yo...

- Calla.

Él la beso sin dejarla hablar, y ella le corresponde emocionada con lagrimas de sangre en el rostro. Adam la desnudo por completo sin dejar de besarla, y sin mas dilación le hizo el amor de nuevo para hacerle olvidar ese mal trago por esa noche. Ella se dejo hacer, y esa vez, no vio a su otro yo aparecer allí.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Lo había olvidado por completo aquel momento en que hablo con Ángelus de algo tan serio y tan intimo, y por ello se mostró sorprendido al despertar de golpe tras soñar aquel recuerdo. No sabía cómo lo había olvidado hasta ahora, quizás por temor a que la advertencia se cumpliera y él tuviera que cumplir con la petición de su amada Ángelus. Confuso se incorporó, y vio que estaba en una habitación oscura con apenas luz de fuera entrando por una venta entreabierta. No era su habitación, lo supo al momento.

- Pero, ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto él en voz alta confuso y desorientado.

- **En un lugar que desconoces por completo.** - dijo una voz de la nada. Adam se sobresaltó al oírla, ya que, conocía esa voz. - **Nadie sabe que estas aquí, y nadie... vendrá a rescatarte.**

De las sombras, Adam vio aparecer a la vampira pelirroja de ropas negras ajustadas y atractivas, solo que ahora no iba con esas ropas, sino con unas más cómodas y aflojadas; iba descalza por el piso, y solamente llevaba una blusa larga hasta los muslos, dejando el escote abierto de forma sexual. Adam recordó enseguida que había pasado antes de que perdiera la consciencia, y con eso entendió porqué estaba allí, y desnudo en la cama pero tapado por las sabanas de la misma hasta la cintura ahora. A Adam le avergonzó estar con esas formas, pero también atrapado por no saber escapar de allí. Nervioso miró a su alrededor, pero apenas podía ver algo en esa habitación, ya que, todo estaba cubierto por sabanas blancas, como si ese lugar estuviera abandonado.

- **Así es...** - afirmó la vampira, quien le había leído la mente al joven. Adam la miró desafiante. La pelirroja avanzó hasta estar a un lado de la cama muy cerca de él. - **este lugar lleva mucho tiempo sin usarse, pero siempre viene alguien a limpiarlo y mantenerlo en orden por si se va a usar en algún momento.**

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - pregunto Adam odioso y desafiante. Ya no sentía el miedo que mostró ante ella antes en su habitación tras verla con Seras en sus brazos desmayada. - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- **Quiero... lo mismo que tú, y ella.** - contestó la pelirroja. Y empezó a desabrocharse lentamente la blusa hacía abajo. - **Ya te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas?. Quiero hacerte mio.**

- ¡¿Qué?

Sin decir nada más, la vampira desabrochó la blusa por completo dejando ver su ropa interior, un conjunto de color negro muy atractivo y sexual, y entonces dejo caer la blusa por los brazos estirados y los hombros hacía atrás. Adam quedo de piedra al verla así, sorprendido y sonrojado, y no pudo evitar desviar la mirada cerrando los ojos. La pelirroja se rió divertida, desvergonzada.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da vergüenza verme así?** - pregunto ella coqueta mientras se subía a la cama gateando hacía él. - **¿El tiempo ha hecho que te de vergüenza ver este cuerpo de esta forma? ¿Qué pasará si me quito lo último?**

- Callate...

- **Oh vamos...** - suplicó ella estando al lado de él, asomándose por su hombro como una gata. - **en el fondo lo deseas también.** - deslizó las manos por los costados hasta tenerlos en el pecho de él y acariciarle suave y lentamente. - **en el fondo... te gusta. ¡Ah!**

Adam le cogió las muñecas en alto deteniéndola en seco, sujetándolas con fuerza mientras ella lo miraba de reojo sarcástica.

- Puedes tener el mismo cuerpo que ella, su voz, su rostro... incluso su olor. - dijo él sin mirarla, sonando serio y directo. - Pero... ¡nunca jamás serás la vampira que me enamoré, y por tanto, no tengo intención de acostarme contigo!

Adam soltó las manos de la vampira violentamente para girarse a ella al mismo tiempo que se apartaba y la miraba a los ojos. Vio que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas como solían sentarse los japoneses o los chinos, viendo claramente su figura pálida, delgada y blanca. Era tal y como la recordaba, solo que ahora su cabello era rojo en vez de negro, y era un demonio en vez de un ángel. La sonrisa que veía en ella le helaba la sangre de miedo y temor, pero aún así no desvió la mirada, la siguió mirando con odio y rencor.

- No se que pretendes, ¡Pero no pienso seguir tu juego solo por tener ese cuerpo! - exclamó él decidido y cabreado.

- **¿Ah no?** - pregunto Ángelus sarcástica mostrando los colmillos, disimulando sorpresa. - **Que raro. Pensaba que no te opondrías.**

- ¿Qué dices?

- **Juju...** - se rió ella, y entonces paseo un dedo por la figura de su cuerpo provocándole, desde el muslo de su pierna hasta su seno. - **No soy ella, desde luego. Pero este cuerpo es el mismo, nada a cambiado en él. Los vampiros nunca cambiamos físicamente. Aparté del pelo, nuestra figura, olor, fuerza, todo sigue igual que cuando Ella estaba al mando. Sigue siendo el mismo cuerpo que tu conoces de antes, Adam.**

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso de mi?

- **Lo se todo.** - contestó ella al momento. - **Siempre he estado observando lo que Ángela hacía en silencio, viéndoos a los dos... hacerlo juju.**

- Maldita... - insultó él humillado y molesto de oír eso. - ¿Y crees que con eso vas a pensar que lo vamos hacer sin más?

- **Te conozco, Adam de Inglaterra. Tanto como ella te conoce a ti.** - dijo Ángelus. Entonces, echo las manos hacía atrás, y se desabrochó el sujetador para quitárselo delante de él. Dejando los senos a la vista para que los viera. Adam se puso rojo como un tomate. - **Se que deseas tomar este cuerpo... que tanto tiempo echas de menos tocar y sentir en tus propias carnes.**

- Estas loca... ¡Yo no soy así!

- **¿Ah no? ¿Estás seguro?**

Acto seguido, la vampira estaba encima de él inmovilizándole las piernas con las suyas propias e inclinada hacía delante hasta tener la frente casi apoyada en la de Adam y las manos apoyadas en sus hombros. El joven rubio estaba petrificado por tenerla hay en menos de un segundo, inmovilizado y nervioso, sobretodo por tenerla aún casi desnuda, solo con las bragas puestas. La pelirroja pudo sentir claramente que el corazón de Adam se había acelerado en ese momento con mucha fuerza, a punto de salirle del pecho, y también pudo sentir su excitación en todo el cuerpo. Riendo bajo, Ángelus bajo una de las manos para ponerla en el pecho de él, sintiendo el palpito y el temblor excitante en la mano.

- **Je jeje... Tu cuerpo habla por si solo.** - dijo Ángelus sarcástica, mirándole a los ojos. - **¿Estás seguro de no ser lo que tu dices?**

Adam la miraba sin saber que decirle para defenderse de sus palabras, pero no le salía nada claro. Ella tenía razón, en el fondo deseaba volver a sentir ese cuerpo que tanto conocía de antes, el cuerpo de la mujer inmortal que amaba, aunque fuera frió siempre. Pero, también deseaba volver a sentir a Ángela, a la que conocía, a la vampira humana. Entonces, de nuevo sujeto las manos de la vampira sobresaltándola, y apartarlas de su cuerpo hasta tener las manos en alto mientras la miraba directo y serio.

- Créeme... no conseguirás convencerme. - aseguro él mientras ella se mostraba sorprendida y muda. - Tu no eres Ella.

- **¿Y qué importa eso?**

- Me importa a mi, y a todos a quienes aprecian y respetan a Ángela. - respondió él. Ángelus se mostraba cada vez más molesta. - Todos estamos preocupados por como debe estar ella tras volver a sufrir en sus carnes lo que le hizo Radu en el pasado. Por eso mismo Arthur y los demás de Hellsing hacen lo que pueden por encontrarla y traerla a casa, y ayudarla a recuperarse. Pero ahora, ya veo que ahora ella no esta aquí, sino un demonio que hace sufrir a la gente, todo lo contrario a lo que ella es.

- **¡Soy lo que debió ser desde el principio de mi existencia!** - corrigió ella harta de su discurso. Molesta se apartó de él y se puso la blusa enojada y humillada. - **Como eres humano, es normal prefieras a la estúpida parte humana que tengo dentro. Que idiota.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - pregunto Adam al oír lo último. - ¿Qué significa eso de la "_parte humana que tengo dentro_"?

- **Pues eso mismo. Tu querida Ángela esta dentro de este cuerpo, igual que yo cuando estaba ella tomando el control.**

Adam cambio su rostro serio a uno contento y esperanzado. Había posibilidades de hacer volver a la Ángelus que conocían todos.

- **No creas.** - dijo ella de espaldas a él vistiéndose. Él la miró confuso. - **Que este dentro de mi, no significa que puedas salir.**

- ¡¿Cómo dices?

- **Jeje, ¿Porqué crees que he podido salir después de taaantos años encerrada, siendo una simple observadora?** - pregunto ella sarcástica y maligna. Adam parpadeo confuso pensando una respuesta. - **¿Cual crees que puede ser la razón?**

- ¿Qué intentas decirme?

- **Vaya, ¿te interesa?** - pregunto ella sorprendida, ya vestida con sus ropas. - **Me sorprende que te interese eso más que lo que te estaba proponiendo hace un momento. Eres un humano muy peculiar, ¿lo sabes?**

- ¡Responde a mi pregunta! - exigió él perdiendo la paciencia.

- **Je, de acuerdo. Aunque te advierto que no te va a gustar demasiado, Alteza.** - advirtió ella. Entonces, de un paso, se puso detrás de él y lo abrazo por los hombros sobrecogiéndole con ello. - **Tu ganas. Te contaré que ha sido de tu novia.**

En esos momentos, la Organización Hellsing cooperaba con el ejercito británico para encontrar al príncipe Adam a toda costa. Tras saber de su desaparición, Su Majestad el Rey ordenó su busquedad más que nada. Quiso que su hija Aurora regresará a casa por precaución, pero ella se negó, decidió quedarse junto a Arthur, el Rey se resignó a ello. Aparté de los soldados Hellsing, los Balan eran los únicos vampiros que estaban en la busquedad. Al ser más rápidos registraban la ciudad palmo a palmo buscando el rastro de Adam sin descanso, y también, el posible rastro de su ama Ángelus, si es que ella era la responsable de esto como dijo Aleera.

Mientras, Pip Bernadotte estaba velando del descanso de su dormida Seras Victoria. Los médicos le dieron sangre, y eso hizo que recuperara su color habitual, no ha despertado todavía, pero no hay ningún riesgo de peligro. Cuando despertará, tendría que contar lo ocurrido con Arthur y los demás, confirmar lo que declaró Aleera antes de quitarse la no-vida.

Arthur y Aurora estaban esperando en la habitación de ella junto a Yasmina vigilando y guardando su seguridad, pero al igual que ellos dos, estaba confusa y sorprendida por lo que dijo Aleera; que Ángelus Drakul era la responsable del ataque a Seras, la liberación de las Tres Hermanas, y el secuestro de Adam. Yasmina no lo creía, y Arthur tampoco, pero los demás dudaban un poco. La posibilidad de que fuera en verdad ella era muy probable, ya que no sabían de ella en días, y puede haber pasado algo.

- Lord Arthur, - llamó Yasmina. Este que estaba sentado junto a Aurora en la cama la miró. - ¿Cree en lo que dijo Aleera?

Arthur no contestó enseguida, la miró viendo el dolor y tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ella no deseaba pensar que su señora era ahora un ser monstruoso capaz de hacer daño sin motivo a la gente que quiere. No sabía que hacer, Yasmina no era la única que estaba dolida y destrozada. Aurora, que estaba muda junto a él, tenía la mirada oculta por su melena rubia, pero Arthur sabía que estaba preocupada e inquieta por su hermano Adam, y más, cuando se sospechaba que la culpable era su Ángel Salvador, Ángelus.

- La verdad, no se que pensar, Yas. - respondió Arthur decaído. - Todo esta muy confuso todavía. Hay que... esperar a que Seras nos de su versión de lo ocurrido.

- ¿De verdad cree que mi señora es una enemiga ahora? - pregunto la pelirroja insistente, deseando una respuesta sincera. Arthur no sabía que decirle. - ¿La cree capaz de semejante crueldad a Seras, a quien considera una hermana por ser sierva de su padre?

- ¡Yas, basta ya! - exigió él callándola en seco, harto de tantas preguntas seguidas. - No se nada ahora, ¿vale? Hay que esperar.

- Discúlpeme. - rogó ella con la mirada baja educada y avergonzada. - Os... dejaré solos, con permiso.

Yasmina hizo una reverencia medio avergonzada, y se retiro de allí cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Arthur entendía a Yasmina, pero en esos momentos no podía ir a consolarla, Aurora necesitaba que estuviera a su lado, sobretodo con su hermano desaparecido. La joven rubia estuvo callada en toda la conversación, pero Arthur supo en todo momento que estaba aterrorizada y asustada por lo que estaba pasando y preocupada por su hermano gemelo.

- Debes disculpar a Yasmina, esta muy alterada por esa información que nos dio esa vampira de antes. - intento decirle Arthur mientras la abrazaba. - Ella ha estado mucho más tiempo con Ángelus que el resto de todos nosotros, y el simple hecho de que se sospeche de ella como la responsable de todo esto le...

- Lo se Arthur, lo se... - dijo Aurora, la primera vez que hablo desde la muerte de Aleera. Arthur la miró sorprendido. - Yo tampoco creo que Ángelus sea capaz de algo así, pero...

- ¿Pero...? - pregunto él confuso. Entonces, Aurora alzó la mirada mostrando una expresión inquieta e insegura.

- ¿Y sí esa Ángelus que ha secuestrado a Adam y a atacado a Seras... no sea la que todos conocemos? - opinó ella dejando mudo y sorprendido a Arthur al oírla. - ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo grave a Ángelus que desconozcamos... y le haya hecho cambiar de golpe?

- Aurora, ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

- ¡Porqué tengo fe en Ángelus, en el Ángel Salvador que nos salvo a mi y a mi hermano hace 10 años! - exclamó ella segura de ello. - No... ella no es capaz de algo así, a no ser... que sea una persona completamente diferente a la que conocemos.

- Aurora...

El líder Hellsing miró atento a la princesa, y vio en sus ojos que no mostraba duda de sus palabras. Después de mucho pensar en lo que ella dijo, acabó deduciendo que era una posibilidad muy remota, pero posible. Con eso en mente llamó a todos los miembros de Hellsing y los reunió en el despacho con Aurora presente. Casualmente, Seras había despertado y no tardó en querer informar de lo ocurrido a todos cuando se enteró de esa reunión. Pip la acompaño al despacho, y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos hablo.

- Cuando Su Alteza Adam y yo entramos en su cuarto todo parecía estar bien. Él quiso asearse, así que yo esperé en la habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que... algo me agarro por detrás y me mordió el cuello con fuerza. No pudo verle la cara ni nada, pero si pudo olerle y ver algo de reojo. - Seras hizo una pausa, y continuó. - El olor era de Ángelus, sin ninguna duda. - todos quedaron mudos pero dejaron que continuara con su relato. - Pero, pude ver que su cabello no era negro, sino rojo carmesí.

- ¿Rojo Carmesí? - pregunto Yasmina confusa.

- Sí, eso me sorprendió. Pero eso no es todo. Antes de perder el conocimiento, pude sentir un aura muy distinta a la habitual en ella. Su aura... era siniestra y maligna, muy parecida a la de Aleera y sus hermanas, o incluso... a la de Bathory. No era el aura habitual de la Ángelus que conozco. No tarde mucho en perder el conocimiento, no se que paso entonces cuando me dejo tirada.

Cuando acabo con su historia, Pip la ayudo a sentarse en la butaca del despacho para que descansará. Mientras, todos se giraron a Arthur que estaba sentado en su silla de director con Aurora de pie junto a él. Las sospechan ya estaban claras para todos.

- Claramente... esto confirma las conclusiones de Aurora. - dijo Arthur serio y con las manos juntas sobre la mesa. - La mujer que atacó a Seras y se llevó a Arthur... es una mujer diferente a Ángelus, pero con el mismo aspecto.

- Sabía que no podía ser mi señora Ángelus, no es esa clase de persona. - dijo Yasmina contenta de ver que tenía razón.

- No, pero esta claro que esa misteriosa mujer es idéntica a Ángelus, o al menos físicamente. - corrigió Arthur. - ¿Sabes algo al respeto, Yasmina? ¿Mi padre o la misma Ángelus te comentó algo así como una personalidad opuesta a ella, una malvada?

- No señor, ni Ángelus ni su padre mencionaron tal cosa, a menos no a mi. Lo siento mucho.

- No te preocupes. Tal vez sea algo nuevo. - Arthur se puso en pie. - Ahora que esta todo claro, debemos conseguir dar con el paradero de Adam cuanto antes. Aunque se trate de ella, no puede pensar nada bueno tras dejar a Seras en ese estado.

- Pero si no es Ángelus... - comentó Aurora. - ¿Porqué se ha llevado a Adam? ¿Y para qué?

- No hay manera de saber eso ahora, Aurora. - contestó Arthur cruzando los brazos. - Lo que esta claro es que no piensa matarlo, al menos no de momento. Y podemos estar tranquilos en que no lo podrá convertir en vampiro por el suero que le inyectaron.

- ¿Cree que Radu y su grupo están detrás? - pregunto Sirius.

- No lo creo. Tenían a Ángelus en su poder, no ganaban nada secuestrando a Adam. Puede que haya sido obra suya solamente.

- ¿Y dónde demonios empezamos a buscar? - pregunto Lucius. - ¡Esta ciudad es enorme, y no sabemos con seguridad que sigan en ella, o incluso en el país!

- Eso es cierto... - coincidió Arthur. - Pero tampoco debemos rendirnos a eso. No ha pasado demasiado tiempo como para salir del país. Y puede que con ese pensamiento la vampira aún este escondida en la ciudad. Debemos al menos intentar buscar en la ciudad.

- Yo también pienso eso. - opinó Sirius. - Si se tomo muchas molestias de manipular a Marcus para alimentar a esa vampiras, y utilizar a las mismas para distraernos y llevarse a Adam, dudo mucho que se haya ido muy lejos.

- Estoy de acuerdo. - coincidió Yasmina. - Si es una personalidad opuesta a mi señora, seguramente también tiene interés en él.

- Entonces decidido. - dijo Arthur. - Volveréis a buscar por la ciudad, y luego por los pueblos vecinos. Tiene que aparecer.

Con eso dicho, Yasmina y los Balan hicieron una reverencia para retirarse, pero entonces, el teléfono del despacho sonó. Todos miraron, y Arthur en cogerlo en ese momento, pero si era urgente era mejor cogerlo.

- ¿Sí? - pregunto él, entonces su cara cambio a una sorprendida, estirada como nunca. - ¡Adam!

Todos lo miraron con cara de sorpresa y los ojos como platos al oír que le llamaba Adam, sobretodo Aurora que no dudo en arrebatarle el auricular y ponerse llena de nervios y asombro.

- ¡¿Adam, eres tu? ¡¿Eres tu hermanito? - preguntaba ella llorando de alegría.

- Si hermanita, soy yo. - contestó Adam desde el otro lado.

- ¡Gracias a Dios, eres tu! - agradeció ella cayendo de rodillas al suelo, Arthur la cogió por los brazos. - ¿Dónde estas, estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien. Pasame a Arthur, por favor. - pidió él, ella entre lagrimas le paso el teléfono. - Arthur, estoy en una casa que creo que conocéis.

- ¿Cual?

- La casa de los Balan, estoy llamando con el teléfono de esta casa.

- ¿En la casa de los Balan? - pregunto él confuso. Al oír eso Sirius y sus hermanos se acercaron.

- En la casa donde estuvimos instalados con Ángelus antes de venir a vivir aquí con sus padres. - informó Sirius. - Sabemos a donde es, es en la ciudad no muy lejos de aquí.

- Bien, ir a buscarle y traerle enseguida. - ordenó Arthur. Sirius y sus hermanos salieron corriendo. - Adam, van a buscarte.

- Entendido.

Arthur pudo notar que en la voz de Adam había algo más, pero que él no deseaba decir, o no se atrevía a decir.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Adam? - pregunto Arthur con seriedad. Oyó un jadeo de inseguridad. - ¿Está... Ella contigo? - Adam no contestó, pero eso sirvió como respuesta. - Ya sabemos lo ocurrido, pero quiero que tu me confirmes lo que Seras nos ha dicho.

La rubia le miró al igual que Pip y Yasmina que seguían presentes en el despacho. Arthur espero mientras Adam pensaba si decir o no lo que tenía que decir. Le dolía, pero sabía que debía hacerlo aunque fuera doloroso para todos ellos.

- Sí, es cierto. - contestó él finalmente. - Era Ángelus, pero con el pelo rojo y con una personalidad opuesta a la que conocemos.

Arthur cerró los ojos mostrando una expresión de resignación, y con eso confirmó sus sospechas antes todos quienes se mostraron igual de dolidos y tristes, sobretodo Yasmina y Aurora.

- Entendido Alteza. Enseguida nos vemos. - dijo Arthur, entonces colgó. Se quedo hay plantado confuso. - ¿Qué demonios ha pasado... con mi hermana?

- Arthur... - nombró Yasmina viendo el dolor y la tristeza en el muchacho.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le han hecho? - acabó gritando enfurecido antes de golpear la mesa con el puño. - ¿Qué le han hecho?

Aurora se puso en pie mirando a Arthur, y entonces lo abrazo por detrás intentando animarlo y consolarlo. Arthur agradeció ese abrazo pero no pudo calmar ese dolor en el pecho, y los demás se sentían igual. Una hora después, Adam llegaba a la Mansión Hellsing atendido por los criados de la casa, enseguida le pusieron un plato caliente para recuperar fuerzas en compañía de Arthur, Aurora y los demás de Hellsing.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, ya estas bien? - pregunto Adam a Seras viéndola recuperar pero algo más pálida de lo habitual.

- Sobreviviré, gracias por preguntas Alteza. - dijo Seras con una sonrisa sincera.

- Vaya tela con nosotros, - comentó de repente Lucius. - Nunca pensamos que podría estar en nuestra casa de Londres.

- Debimos mirar allí desde el principio. - coincidió Marcus con los brazos cruzados. - Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tiempo.

- Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora. - dijo Arthur. - Su Alteza esta aquí y a salvo. Con eso debe bastarnos caballeros.

Los dos hermanos bajaron la cabeza disculpándose, y Adam continuó tomando el caldo que le prepararon para entrar en calor. Mientras, Arthur y todos los demás deseaban saber que pasó entre él y la misteriosa Ángelus de pelo rojo. Adam pudo ver en sus caras lo que deseaban saber, y al acabar el caldo se mostró serio.

- Supongo que... queréis saber de lo ocurrido. - adivinó él.

- No tiene que hacerlo ahora si no...

- Tranquilo, puedo y quiero contároslo. - interrumpió él decidido a hablar. Todos se sentaron donde pudieron para escuchar su relato. - Tal y como te dije por teléfono, la vampira que me secuestro y atacó a Seras en mi cuarto, era Ángelus. Pero no era la misma, aparté del cabello rojo carmesí, su personalidad y su vestimenta eran diferentes, como si fuera una persona diferente.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? - pregunto su hermana preocupada.

- No. Pero estaba a punto de... en fin, "divertirse" conmigo. - dijo él indirectamente. - Supe enseguida que no era ella, era... maligna, perversa...

- ¿Cómo es posible? - pregunto Arthur. - ¿Te dijo que le paso?

- Sí, desde luego que lo hizo. No se lo calló. - contestó Adam mostrándose algo molesto por ello. Todos le miraron atentos. - Ella es una personalidad opuesta a Ángela, una personalidad escondida en ella desde el momento en que se convirtió en vampira.

- ¿Porqué nunca nos dijo nada? - pregunto Yasmina confusa.

- A vosotros no os dijo nada, pero a mi si. - dijo Adam cabizbajo. Todos le miraron sorprendidos. - Me hizo prometer que lo mantuviera en secreto ante vosotros.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? - pregunto Arthur.

- Desde hace unas semanas, creo. - contestó él apenado y culpable. - Me contó que esa personalidad la atormentaba en ocasiones, y que... la amenazaba con salir a la luz y hacerla sufrir de todas las formas posibles. Le juro que haría que la odiaran todos sus conocidos, y que la vieran como un monstruo como su padre, y cosas de esas.

- ¿Porqué ha podido salir ahora, cuando estaba en manos de Radu? - pregunto Arthur confuso.

- Precisamente por ello, Arthur. - dijo Adam dejando confusos a todos. - Que ella haya salido... ha sido por él, por ese infierno.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Aurora en lugar de Arthur y los demás.

El joven rubio no contestó, sino que se quedo mudo mientras apretaba las manos contra la mesa conteniendo la rabia. Él sabía el porqué de la aparición de esa Ángelus, pero de su boca no salían las palabras para contarles a todos. El odio le dejaba mudo, o más bien, el dolor de su pecho, de la pena que sentía por lo que sabía de su amada Ángela.

Había sido una noche larga y agotadora, y el vampiro rubio platino estaba hecho polvo, incluso para acostarse con una de sus chicas. Esa noche deseaba estar solo, o al menos pensaba que lo estaría. Cuando se puso cómodo y las persianas de la casa empezaban a bajar debido a la luz diurna del horizonte, notó que en ese momento no estaba solo en su casa, había alguien más, y no era humano. Al sentir eso se puso precavido aunque desarmado, era fuerte para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con otro vampiro o ser de la noche.

- No se quién eres, pero será mejor que salgas ahora mismo. - advirtió él caminando de lado muy despacio.

No obtuvo respuesta ni tampoco oyó movimiento alguno en el lugar. Paso a paso avanzo hasta su habitación sin puerta, allí no vio a nadie. Pasados unos minutos pensó que en realidad no había nadie, que solo era su imaginación, pero entonces oyó un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas, y se giró dando un rugido agresivo al misterioso visitante. Lo que vio lo dejo de piedra y desconcertado.

- No puede ser... - exclamó él sorprendido al ver a una mujer pelirroja con vestimenta negra algo atrevida y sexual. - ¿Ángelus?

- **Hola, Spike.** - saludo ella con una sonrisa sarcástica poco habitual en ella, al menos nuevo para Spike. - **Te echaba de menos.**

Antes de poder reaccionar, la pelirroja se plantó ante él y lo beso sin dudarlo, con pasión y placer. Él queda de piedra, pero al final le corresponde el beso abrazándola por la cintura alzándola un poco del suelo. A partir de hay empieza la diversión para ambas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Felices Reyes a todos, espero que os traígan muchos regalos a todos! NOS VEMOS GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	25. Acciones

_**HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi jejejjee.** _

**Capítulo 25. Acciones**

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Era mediodía, y a esa hora los vampiros estaban escondidos de la luz, aunque no todos estaban descansando en ataúdes. La pareja de vampiros que vivían en la ciudad, Radu y Elizabeth, estaban juntos en una habitación callados y relajados en la cama, bien juntos. No se mostraban apasionados ni satisfechos, más bien estaban pensativos y deprimidos por algo, pero eso no hacía que no dejaran de estar desnudos en la cama bien pegados en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la fuga de Ángelus, o mejor dicho de esa mujer pelirroja que se parecía a ella como dijo Gina en su momento. Esa información tenía inquieta a la pareja, no sabían que pensar o hacer ahora con su querida y deseosa reina. Mientras Radu estaba tumbado boca arriba mirando el techo de la cama dosel, Elizabeth estaba tumbada sobre el pecho de él. Mientras pensaba iba paseando el dedo por el vientre del moreno como aburrida y sin ninguna idea en mente, cosa extraña en ella.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo, Amor? - pregunto Radu sonando serio. Nunca había sonando de esa forma hasta ahora.

- No. Nada. - contestó ella suspirando deprimida. - La verdad es que no me esperaba nada de esto.

- Tu y todos. - animó él acariciándole el pelo. - De tomas formas, debemos hacer algo, y rápido.

- ¿Qué sugieres hacer? - pregunto él alzando la cabeza y mirarle. - ¿Piensas liberar a esas tres vampiras?

- No. - negó él asqueado. - Esas tres no valen para nada ya, estoy cansado de ellas. Que se pudran donde quiera que estén.

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo... que ha llegado el momento de que se unan nuevos miembros, y esta vez... más de uno. - propuso él sin mirarla y mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica. Elizabeth quedo sorprendida, pero enseguida sonrió de la misma forma pero más elegante. - ¿Estás conmigo?

- Siempre lo estoy, ¿lo dudas acaso? - dijo ella divertida. Entonces se alzó un poco. - ¿Piensas usarlos para capturarla?

- Así es.

- ¿Y si eso no funciona?

- Bueno, al menos habremos intentado algo, ¿no crees?

Con eso Elizabeth no insistió más y se inclinó para besarle en los labios apasionadamente, él la abraza por la cintura. Mientras, la joven vampiresa Gina estaba encerrada en su habitación, sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama con su espada japonesa sobre las piernas, concentrada en algo. El odio que sentía por Ángelus era más fuerte que antes, pero más por la mujer pelirroja que asesino a Izan. Esa no era la Ángelus que conocía, era opuesta a ella, pero eso le daba absolutamente igual. Deseaba matarla pronto.

- _"Escondete donde quieras, Ángelus Drakul. Te juro que te encontraré y acabaré contigo con esta espada"_ - juro abriendo los ojos que mostraban su más profundo odio y sed de venganza por su antigua hermana de sangre.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abre, y de el se asoma su madre Elizabeth vestida solamente con una blusa violeta que siempre se ponía para complacer a su esposo Radu. La húngara vio a su hija sentada en la cama con la espada encima, vio el odio en sus ojos pero no mostró temor por ello. Detrás de ella se asomo Radu que también se asombro de verla así.

- ¿Qué ocurre, padres? - pregunto Gina sonando fría como el hielo. - ¿Sabéis algo de Ángelus?

- No. - negó Elizabeth entrando en el cuarto con Radu detrás suyo. - Venimos a explicarte un plan que ha pensado tu padre.

- ¿Un plan? - repitió curiosa. Elizabeth asintió. - ¿Y cual es ese plan?

- Uno muy sencillo que podemos probar para hacer salir a Ángelus de su escondite. - explicó Radu en lugar de su esposa. Gina le miró atenta. - He pensando en crear a nuevos compañeros para que la busquen por nosotros, de esta forma, tendremos al menos refuerzos por si nos ataca o nos ataca la Organización Hellsing.

- ¿Crear un ejercito privado de vampiros aquí, en Escocia? - pregunto Gina algo sorprendida por la idea de Radu. Lo pensó un poco mientras sus padres se mostraban algo impacientes por una respuesta. - Suena interesante. - admitió divertida. - De acuerdo.

- ¿Te unes al plan? - pregunto Radu. Su hija asintió con gusto. - Muy bien, pues entonces empecemos con ello.

- Una cosa que quiero aclarar antes. - pidió Gina deteniendo a sus padres. - Cuando tengamos a Ángelus en nuestro poder de nuevo, no podré matarla ¿verdad?

- Sabes que no, querida. - contestó Elizabeth. - Sabes lo mucho que nos interesa tenerla como amante.

- Sí, lo se. - aseguro ella. - Ya que no puedo matarla, ¿podré al menos torturarla un poco para vengarme?

- ¿Torturarla?

- Sí, por favor. - suplicó ella poniéndose en pie. - Ella mató a dos de mis seres más preciados, no puedo aplazarlo más tiempo.

Ante esa petición la pareja se miro entre si pensando en ello. En el fondo no era demasiado lo que pedía, siempre y cuando no la matará podía hacer lo que quisiera como ellos.

- De acuerdo hija, aceptamos tu petición. - dijo Radu. - Podrás hacer lo que quieras con ella, todo menos matarla claro.

- Muchas gracias padres, os devolveré con gusto el favor. - agradeció ella educada y agradecida.

Con eso dicho, los tres vampiros se prepararon para poner en marcha ese plan, al ser invierno no tardaría en ser de noche allí.

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Desde lo ocurrido con Adam y Seras Victoria, Ángelus Drakul no se ha mostrado en ningún momento. No hubo aviso de ataques de vampiros ni nada. Había desaparecido por completo. Durante esa última semana, Adam volvía a estar encerrado en su habitación, pero ahora dejaba que su hermana y Arthur entraran a hacerle compañía y animarle a superar lo ocurrido. En ese momento, Aurora entraba en la habitación, pero esa vez sola. Adam estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo.

- ¿Cómo estás hoy, hermano? - pregunto ella sabiendo de antemano la posible respuesta.

- Como siempre hermanita. - dijo él sin mirarla. - Inútil y frustrado.

- No digas eso. - pidió ella triste de verlo así. Se sentó al borde mirándolo preocupada y apenada. - Lo que le ha pasado a Ángelus no es culpa tuya.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? Yo no creo que sea así. - dijo él girándose para darle la espalda. - Me siento culpable de todo Aurora. Es más, soy el culpable de esta pesadilla.

- Adam...

- Si no nos hubiesen raptado entonces, Ángelus no hubiera caído en sus manos, y por tanto no hubiera dejado salir a ese demonio.

- No había forma de saber que todo esto pasaría, no te tortures más por favor.

- ¡No puedo hacer eso! - exclamó él enrabiado consigo mismo. - No puedo joder...

Aurora entendió que no era posible hacerle cambiar de idea, ni tampoco animarlo de alguna forma. En el fondo ella se sentía igual que él; culpable por lo ocurrido con Ángelus, y Arthur debía sentirse igual que ellos dos. Entendió que Adam deseaba estar solo, así que se puso en pie sin decir palabra para retirarse de allí. Adam quiso disculparse, pero estaba demasiado enfadado consigo mismo para pensar con claridad las palabras de disculpa. Al final, Aurora salió de allí cerrando la puerta al salir.

- _"Lo siento, hermana, lo siento..."_ - pensó él disculpándose dolorosamente.

Estando en el pasillo la princesa caminó con la mirada baja hasta cruzarse con Arthur de camino a verla con Adam.

- Hey, - saludo él viéndola deprimida. - ¿Estás bien?

- No, nada bien. - contestó ella y se abrazo a él con ternura, él le corresponde. - Está fatal Arthur, no hay manera de animarle.

- ¿Quién se anima con todo lo que esta pasando? - pregunto él entendiendo que Adam no estuviera animado, ni Aurora tampoco. Dejaron de abrazarse para mirarse cara a cara. - Solo podremos animarnos cuando Ángelus regrese con nosotros.

- ¿Y cuando será eso? - pregunto ella dolida de oír una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- No lo se. Ojala lo supiera de antemano, pero no es así. - respondió él y ella acabo apoyando la cabeza en su pecho a punto de llorar. - Debemos ser pacientes, fuertes, y esperar a que salga una solución a todo esto. Estoy seguro de que lo hay, Aurora.

- Rezó porque tengas razón. - dijo ella abrazándole de nuevo con dolor y sufrimiento disimulado. - ¿Todavía no se sabe nada?

- No, aún no. - contestó él abrazándola por la cabeza. - Pero todos la están buscando por la ciudad y alrededores.

Esa respuesta no consoló mucho a la princesa, pero se sentía mejor en brazos de su amado Arthur.

En esos momentos, Adam había sacado de su escondite el puñal que Ángelus le dejo antes de partir con Radu, y de nuevo releía la nota que le dejo con el. Adam sabía que ese puñal podría matar del todo a Ángelus, pero también sabía, o al menos deducía que ese era el deseo de Ángela, que la matará en caso de que le hiciera daño a él o a sus amigos. No deseaba hacerlo, pero estaba decidido a clavarle ese puñal en el corazón cuando la tuviera de nuevo delante con malas intenciones. Lo haría para salvar a su amada. Adam no pensaba decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Arthur y a su hermana Aurora. Era su más duro y profundo secreto.

_**El Vaticano, Roma, Italia**_

Era una noche tranquila en la capital de Roma, más tranquila de lo habitual en esos días de invierno que apenas el día duraba tanto como la noche. En esos momentos, el líder de Iscariote XIII Ricardo Rossini, estaba en su despacho de la Basílica revisando papeleo atrasado. De repente oye de su ordenador el aviso de un mensaje nuevo. Al estar cansado de tanto trabajar suspira agobiado al oírlo, pero cuando mira de quien es cambia su expresión. El mensaje era de Heinkel Wolf, su Iscariote enviada a Londres desde hacía ya semanas para capturar a la vampira de Hellsing; Ángelus Drakul.

- Heinkel Wolf... cuanto tiempo. - comenta él en voz alta, sonando contento y más animado. - ¿Qué me cuentas esta vez?

Deseando saber la respuesta abre el correo recibido, y al verlo ve que Heinkel tiene mucho que contar. Impaciente lo lee atento:

_**Estimado señor Ricardo Rossini, líder de Iscariote XIII;**_  
_**Le escribo para informarle todo lo que a acontecido durante estas semanas que no le he escrito. Han pasado muchas cosas inesperadas, pero le puedo asegurar que en poco tiempo, menos de lo que se imagina, tendré a Ángelus capturada para enviarla al Vaticano ante su Excelencia el Papa. No puedo contarle mucho, pero el enemigo natural de la misma vampira ha movido ficha, y al hacerlo han hecho que ocurra algo asombroso pero aprovechoso para cazarla. **_  
_**Si la información conseguida es cierta, puede que no tenga que hacer mucho para tenerla en mi poder en pocas semanas más, puede que incluso menos. Por seguridad no le contaré lo ocurrido por correo, se lo contaré todo en persona cuando este en casa, y con Ángelus atada y amordazada como una presa de caza. **_  
_**De momento esto es todo cuanto voy a decirle, y rezó para que pueda cumplir con el plan que tengo entre manos. Recé para que pueda cumplir con la misión que se me ha encomendado. Con esto me despido de usted. **_  
_**En nombre del Padre, del Hijo, y del Espíritu Santo... Amen. **_  
_**Atentamente; Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII.**_

Ese correo dejo muy confundido al líder Iscariote, pero tuvo fe en las acciones de su agente más leal y eficaz de Iscariote. De todos modos, Rossini no podía evitar sentirse algo inquieto por lo ocurrido con Ángelus según Heinkel. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- _"¿Qué es exactamente lo que intentas decirme, Heinkel? No. Mejor no pensarlo. Heinkel es buena. Se que hará su trabajo bien hecho. Ella sabe... que su misión es la Voluntad del Papa, y de Dios Nuestro Señor"_

Rossini volvió a su trabajo para no sentirse inquieto por lo que estaba pasando en Londres, aunque no le preocupaba mucho la muerte de unos o más protestantes herejes en manos de esa vampira que tanto querían y respetaban. Pensándolo bien, si ellos dejaran de querer a esa vampira y la odiaran, podrían cazarla con más facilidad, pero él sabía que eso era demasiado pedir.

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

Aún era de día en la capital londinense, pero eso no preocupada al vampiro rubio platino que estaba tumbada en su cama relajado con las persianas de su piso bajadas del todo dejando una leve luz encendida en todo el lugar. Spike se sentía satisfecho y feliz en ese momento, desde hacía ya una semana entera. Hacía una semana exacta desde que Ángelus Drakul, con el pelo rojo carmesí, había llegado a su casa para estar con él y hacer el amor cada noche complaciéndose mutuamente, sin cansarse en absoluto. Naturalmente, su estancia allí era un secreto para todo el mismo, ya que, esa Ángelus no era la de antes, pero eso al rubio le daba igual, solo le importaba divertirse con ella al máximo, aprovechar el tiempo que tengan para hacerlo las veces que quieran.

- Hum... esto es el paraíso. - comentó él relajado en la cama, solo con las manos tras la cabeza sobre la almohada. - ¡¿Te falta mucho, Amor?

- **No seas pesado, quiero tener una ducha tranquila, si es posible.** - dijo la voz de Ángelus desde el baño.

En esos momentos la pelirroja se estaba dando una ducha caliente, necesitaba al menos un momento de relajación a solas. Spike se estaba poniendo impaciente, pero sabía que no debía presionarla si deseaba seguir a su lado, y naturalmente, con vida. Viendo que aún tendría para rato, Spike se resignó y estuvo hay esperando callado. Pero de repente, a sus oídos le vino el sonido del ascensor subir a su piso, y el olor que recibió al abrirse las puertas le cogió por sorpresa, ya que, conocía de antes ese dulce olor humano.

- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Spike, esta aquí? - pregunto una voz que él reconoció. Era una voz joven y hermosa, de una chica joven de unos 20 años por lo menos. - ¿Señor Spike?

Spike se asomó al Salón, y vio que era ella; Raquel. Recordó lo que paso con esa joven humana hace algún tiempo. Raquel había sido contratada para poder pagar sus estudios en Londres, pero debido a un mal momento, Spike abuso de ella sexualmente contra su voluntad, Ángelus apareció rescatándola, desde entonces que no la vio más. Le sorprendió verla allí de nuevo y muy cambiada.

- Buenos días, Raquel. - saludo él sobresaltándola un poco al verle a sus espaldas. - Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Al girarse a él, Raquel se puso roja como un tomate con el corazón acelerado, ya que, Spike estaba con unas pintas poco cómodas para ella; estaba completamente desnudos ante ella, y sin signos de estar avergonzado de ello, más bien lo contrario, encantado.

- Bu-Buenos días, señor Spike. - saludo ella tímida y nerviosa de verle en esas pintas. - Siento... venir sin avisar de mi visita.

- No seas tan formal por favor, lo odio. - suplicó él asqueado. - Hace mucho que deje de ser tu jefe, desde aquello que paso.

- Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. - aseguro ella bajando la mirada un momento. - Y vengo precisamente por eso.

- ¿Vienes a exigirme algo por lo que paso aquella vez? - pregunto Spike sorprendido. - Entiendo que no quisieras al principio, pero...

- No, no es eso. - interrumpió ella. - Es verdad que sigue enfadada y afectada por lo que me hizo, pero... estoy en una situación en la que necesito su ayuda.

- Muy bien, tu dirás. - acepto él acercándose a ella sin ponerse nada encima. - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Raquel no se mostraba muy cómoda para contestar, y Spike enseguida entendió el motivo. Resignado cogió una toalla que tenía cerca y se la puso por la cintura, con eso Raquel estuvo más cómoda y puso estar más calmada.

- Vengo... a pedirle trabajo de nuevo. - dijo ella nerviosa pero firme.

- ¿A pedirme trabajo, a mi?

- ¡Sí! - Afirmó ella decidida. Spike quedo de piedra ante tal petición de ella, no se lo esperaba para nada. - Ya se que es raro pedirle algo así tan repente y con lo ocurrido entre nosotros, pero necesito dinero cuanto antes.

Spike la miró de arriba abajo, y en el fondo no estaba nada mal esa humana de 20 años. Spike estaba algo sediento, y esa humana era muy apetitosa.

- ¿Porqué me lo pides a mi? - pregunto él. - ¿Has pedido en otros sitios?

- Así es. Y me has rechazado por... haber trabajado en un local de vampiros. - contestó ella. - Se que debe odiarme por haberle rechazado y dejado en ridículo ante Ángelus Drakul, y aceptaré cualquier cosa que me ofrezca hacer con tal de pagarme.

- ¿Lo que sea, dices? - pregunto él. - ¿Sea lo que sea?

- S-Sí. - afirmó ella nerviosa pero decidida. - Si... si quiere volver a acostarse conmigo, solo tiene que decírmelo. Si quiere beber mi sangre, puede hacerlo a cambio de dinero.

- _"Increíble..."_ - pensó Spike mirando asombrado a esa joven. - _"Antes no era de esas que se entregaban fácilmente, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio? ¿por lo que le hice acaso?"_

Spike miró fijamente a la joven, quien se quito el abrigo que llevaba para dejar ver que iba mucho más ligera de lo que imaginaba. Iba en minifalda ajustada y camiseta de tirantes escotado a pesar de ser aún invierno, aunque ese día era bastante caluroso para los humanos. Viéndola con esas pintas, Spike no lo pensó mucho, deseaba saborear de ese cuerpo que probó estando sobrio.

- Muy bien Raquel, aceptaré tu petición. - dijo él cogiéndola por los hombros. - A partir de ahora, serás mi hermana particular.

- ¿Humana particular?

- Sí. Vivirás aquí para ofrecerme tu sangre siempre que quieras, y tu cuerpo también. - explicó él. Raquel quedo de piedra. - Antes has dicho que harías lo que fuera por conseguir dinero, y también que aceptabas cualquier castigo por lo que paso ¿verdad? Pues esta es una buena forma de hacerlo, ¿estas dispuesta a hacer lo que te ofrezco?

Para Raquel esa oferta era muy ofensiva y humillante, incluso para alguien que ha estado en un sitio donde se practicaba el sexo. Pero sabía que no le quedaba más opción si quería conseguir dinero rápido para poder pagar sus estudios y el billete de vuelta a casa. Así que, ella se resigna y decide aceptar esa oferta tan incomoda y desagradable para ella.

- De acuerdo, acepto. - dijo ella sonrojada, los ojos cerrados con fuerza y con la mirada baja.

- ¡Maravilloso! - exclamó Spike contento de oírlo, y no dudo en darle un abrazo amistoso a la joven. - ¡Te aseguro que te encantará!

- **Ya lo creo que si.** - dijo una tercera voz fría y espeluznante. - **Nos vamos a divertir mucho.**

- ¿Eh?

Acto seguido, Ángelus aparece entre ambos mirando fijamente a Raquel. Esta al verla la reconoce como Ángelus, la hermana mayor de Arthur, pero ve que tiene el pelo rojo, y una mirada siniestra y maligna. Los ojos de Ángelus empiezan a brillar intensamente, y con ello hace que Raquel quede petrificada ante ella, como hipnotizada con los ojos también rojos. Spike se sorprende de eso.

- ¡Eh, ¿A qué viene eso? - pregunto él molesto. - La tenía en el pote.

- **¿Estas seguro de eso querido?** - pregunto ella girándose a él sobre su hombro, mirándolo irónica y orgullosa. - **Estaba obligada más que encantada de hacerlo contigo solamente.**

- ¡¿Y qué más da eso?

- **Pues que no tiene la misma gracia que cuando se deja voluntariamente.** - explicó ella sabiamente. - **Prefiero esto.** - se giro de nuevo a Raquel que se mostraba más sumisa y alegre. - **¿A quién perteneces ahora, pequeña?**

- A usted, mi señora. - contestó ella obediente. - Soy suya.

- **Muy bien.**

Ángelus se acercó más a ella de forma seductora mientras Raquel estaba quieta como una estatua. Entonces, la morena desgarro las prendas de la humana allí mismo dejándola completamente desnuda ante los dos vampiros. Spike quedo de piedra de que hiciera eso, y que Raquel apenas se moviera ante ese acto. Si hubiera sido consciente habría gritado de horror y llorando de miedo. Pero se mostraba tranquila y encantada de lo que le hacía, y no mostraba vergüenza de estar desnuda ante él. Después, cuando tiro las prendas rotas de la humana, Ángelus se acercó de nuevo a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y cuando estuvo abrazada a ella la obligó a inclinar un poco la cabeza a un lado.

- **¿Puedo?** - pregunto sacando los colmillos sarcástica.

- Sí, mi señora.

Jadeando como un depredador, Ángelus clava con fuerza sus colmillos en ella haciendo que sangrará por doquier y gimiera con placer. Spike queda petrificado y con los ojos como platos temblando del asombro. Estaba claro que esa no era ya la Ángelus de antes. Raquel gemía placentera mientras ella bebía su sangre a gustosamente. No tardo en parar de beber para girarse un poco a Spike con los labios y la comisura llena de sangre.

- **Aceptalo, Spike. Ya no soy esa Ángelus que conociste y que te rechazo mil veces.** - le dijo ella sarcástica. Entonces le extendió el brazo de Raquel con una sonrisa. - **¿Un trago?**

Spike no podía creer que Ángelus le hiciera una cosa así a Raquel, a quien salvó de él mismo cuando la estaba violando. Pero el asombro no tardo en desaparecer para dejar paso a la fascinación y emoción. Le gustaba esa nueva Ángelus, más que la anterior. Entonces, él se une a la diversión cogiendo el brazo de la humana para morderlo y beber extasiado, Raquel gime placentera. Minutos después, los tres están tumbados en la cama desnudos. Raquel esta en medio de los dos dejando que la muerdan por todas partes babeando extasiada de placer. Le hicieron de todo. Spike la poseía con desenfreno y ganas mientras Ángelus la seducía con caricias por todo el cuerpo y la mordía por el cuello sujetándola por detrás. La joven enseguida estuvo empapada de su propia sangre.

El sol se pone en el horizonte, pero ni con eso se da tregua a la búsqueda de Ángelus por la ciudad de Londres. Yasmina en su forma de lobo y los vampiros saltando de tejado en tejado buscaban sin descanso a pesar de que era de día, y un día muy caluroso.

- No esta en ninguna parte de la ciudad. - aclaró Lucius resignado a esa verdad. - Es lo mismo que buscar a Radu y lo suyos.

- Es verdad, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. - coincidió Marcus agotado de tanto saltar por el día. - Ha desaparecido.

- No os deis por vencidos aún. - animó Yasmina volviendo a su forma humana acompañada de Sirius. - Seguro que sigue aquí.

- Pues entonces deberíamos probar con los pueblos vecinos. - propuso Sirius. Sus hermanos se mostraron incrédulos ante eso. - ¡No seáis perezosos vosotros dos! Debemos seguir buscando hasta dar con una pista. Bien que sabéis eso.

- Está bien, esta bien... - se resignó Lucius en nombre de los dos. - Seguiremos buscando pues.

Yasmina y Sirius quedaron satisfechos con esa respuesta, y con ellos se pusieron en marcha al primer pueblo que mirar. Al volver a su forma lobuna, Yasmina capto el olor de sangre, sangre humana fresca. Al olerla, los vampiros también lo olieron, pero también captaron el sonido de unos gemidos muy leves y los débiles latidos de un corazón. Alertados y preocupados siguieron ese rastro hasta un callejón oscuro y algo apartado, y entonces vieron entre los escombros a una joven moribunda tirada en el suelo medio desnuda y llena de mordeduras y sangre. Al mirarla de cerca, la chica se mostraba como drogada, y eso era debido al placer recibido por haber sido mordida y seducida varias veces, eso dedujo Yasmina al verla de cerca.

- Dios santo, que crueldad. - exclamó Sirius horrorizado ante eso, y enseguida cogió a la joven para alzarla un poco. - ¡Oye, oye!

- Con cuidado Sirius, esta muy débil la pobre. - aconsejo Yasmina frente a él y la chica. Vio que era muy joven, pero no solo eso. El rostro de la joven le sonaba de algo. - Ella... me suena haberla visto antes.

- ¡Pues claro que debe sonarte! - exclamó Lucius de pie tras ella. Todos le miraron. - Por esa pinta deduzco que debe trabajar en el Sangre Fresca de Spike. No me extrañaría que se haya divertido más de lo debido y haya acabado así por malas compañías.

- ¡Lucius, por favor! - gruño Yasmina molesta por ese comentario. Le ignoró y miró a Sirius. - Hay que llevarla a la Mansión ya.

- Sí. - coincidió Sirius cargando a la joven en sus brazos con cuidado.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Lucius sorprendido. - ¡Es una puta! No creo que se vaya a morir por esto.

- ¡CALLATE LUCIUS! - Ordenó Yasmina rugiendo como un perro rabioso. Lucius callo. - Estoy harta de tus malditos comentarios.

El rubio quedo de piedra por la reacción de la pelirroja por sus comentarios, tuvo incluso miedo de que le diera un mordisco de loba. Con mucho cuidado, Sirius cargo a la joven en su espalda mientras Yasmina y Marcus vigilaban desde detrás por si empeoraba. Con todo asegurado empezaron la marcha dejando allí a Lucius que los siguió dando un suspiro. Sirius tuvo que ir despacio por los tejado para no empeorar el estado de la humana, pero debía apresurarse para que la trataran. Una hora después llegaron finalmente a la Mansión Hellsing, y los soldados que les vieron enseguida avisaron de un herido. Tara y las criadas atendieron a la joven en el recibidor. En ese mismo momento Arthur aparecía allí enterado de la noticia, y bajo a ver que había pasado inquieto y preocupado.

- Yasmina, ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis encontrado algún herido? - pregunto él corriendo hacía ellos.

- Así es señor. - informó ella al verle. - Buscando por la ciudad encontramos a esta chica malherida. Decidimos traerla.

- ¿Una chica malherida? - repitió él sorprendido. Finalmente llega y se asoma para ver a esa chica atendida por las criada. Al verla queda de piedra, horrorizado con la mano en la boca. - OH Dios mio... ¡Es Raquel!

La chica era la misma Raquel que conoció en el Sangre Fresca de Spike, la amiga de la difunta Michelle.

Después de una sección intensa de placer mutuo, Ángelus y Spike estaba recostados en la cama cómodos y pegados mutuamente. La pelirroja estaba sobre él con un brazo estirado sobre su vientre, y él boca arriba mirando el techo sonriente. No deseaban levantarse esa noche por nada.

- **Mmm, que gusto.** - comentó ella con los ojos cerrados relajada. - **Estoy llena.**

- ¿De verdad a sido buena idea dejarla allí sin más? - pregunto Spike sonando un poco culpable. - No se merecía tal trato. Podríamos haberla pagado y la habríamos tenido para otro momento.

- **No me importa si esa humana vive o muere. Son solo ganado para mi.** - comentó ella quitándole importancia. - **Nada más que eso.**

Con esas palabras Spike tuvo claras sus dudas; esa ya no era la Ángelus que conocía, la que ayudaba a los humanos con su ley, la que era más humana que los demás. Esa Ángelus había desaparecido. Aún así, a Spike no le importo el cambio de personalidad o de pelo, solo le importaba lo físico, y ella no había cambiado en eso. Le gustaba que ahora estuvieran juntos para acostarse una y otra vez cuando lo deseaban. Eran vampiros, y tenía derecho a ser libres y hacer lo que quisieran con las vidas humanas.

- **Tienes mucha razón, mi querido Spike.** - dijo Ángelus quien le leyó la mente. Spike quedo sorprendido. - **Me halagas.**

El rubio no le dijo nada, solo mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción. De repente, notó como la vampira se movía para alzarse y empezar a acariciarle el pecho sexualmente y a moverse como una gata en celo. Spike deja que ella haga lo que quiera, le gustaba esa sensación. Al tenerla hay desnuda y seduciéndole le encanto, pero sabía que eso nunca lo habría visto por parte de la Ángelus anterior, nunca. Entonces, él la coge por la cintura, y la tumba en la cama con él encima besándola y acariciándola.

- Me encantaría tener otra sección Amor, pero... tengo que irme a trabajar. - se lamentó él entre besos.

- **No, quedate. El trabajo puede sobrevivir sin ti una noche.** - le suplicó ella cogiéndole del rostro para seguir besándole.

- No puedo, tengo una fiesta. - insistió él riendo. - Te juro que volveré pronto. Seré todo tuyo cuando vuelva.

- **Eso te lo puedo asegurar.** - dijo ella sarcástica. - **Esta bien, te dejo extender tus alas esta noche.**

Con eso Spike deja de besarla y empieza a vestirse mientras ella esta en la cama desnuda, resignada a estar sola unas horas. Cuando esta vestido, le da un beso de despedida y se retira de allí también resignado a estar trabajando esa noche.

Los minutos se convertían en horas, y esas horas estaban siendo eternas. Raquel enseguida fue atendida por los médicos de Hellsing, y ahora la estaban operando para salvarla la vida. Arthur y los demás esperaban fuera de la sala de operaciones, inquieto por si ella no sobrevivía a la operación. El doctor especializado no las contaba todas pero tenía fe en que si superaría la operación. Arthur se mostraba nervioso, pero nadie de los presentes quería decirle que se calmará y se sentará a esperar.

- _"¿Cómo a podido pasar esto ahora?"_ - se pregunto Arthur paseando de un lado a otro ante la doble puerta de la sala. - _"Coincidencia. Demasiada coincidencia. Este ataque no puede ser de paso. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto"_

El joven Hellsing se mostraba muy pensativo en ese asunto que le inquietaba más de lo normal, ya que Raquel era amiga de otra muy cercana que murió por su culpa; Michelle. No deseaba perderla a ella también. Las heridas y lecciones que encontraron en Raquel era clara evidencia de vampiros, pero Arthur deducía algo más que eso. Spike debía estar metido en ello, y seguramente... su hermana Ángelus. Arthur no deseaba afirmar eso, ni tampoco pensaba compartirlo con los demás, no sin ninguna prueba. Sentada con los demás, Aurora observaba preocupada e triste a Arthur, le dolía verle de esa forma de frustración y enojo.

- Si que tardan ¿no? - comentó Sirius en susurro para que Arthur no le oyera.

- Es normal, esa pobre chica estaba llena de mordedura, y además... hay signos de abuso físico. Puede que la violarla varias veces mientras le chupaban la sangre. - le dice Yasmina que estaba a su lado. - Tanta mordedura y violación puede haber afectado al suero que le pusieron, y puede haber riesgo de contagió. Por eso el doctor Algren a propuesto operarla para salvarla, aunque...

- No hay muchas posibilidades según él. - terminó Sirius sabiendo el resto por su cuenta. Yasmina asintió apenada. - Joder, justo cuando estamos en una situación tan delicada y urgente.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta de la sala se abre y de ella sale el mismo doctor Algren con su traje de operar quitándose la mascara que le cubría la boca jadeando agotado. Arthur se acercó a él apresurado deseando saber como fue.

- ¡¿Cómo esta doctor, la ha salvado? ¡¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntaba él nervioso y desesperado. - ¡Dígame algo por favor!

- Cálmese, Lord Arthur. - pidió el doctor con voz calma. - No hay peligro para ella. La operación a sido un éxito y no hay riesgo de que las mordeduras la hayan infectado. - todos suspiraron aliviados, y Arthur quiso entrar pero el doctor le detuvo. - No obstante, - continuó sonando ahora serio y apenado, eso alerto a todos, sobretodo a Arthur. - La enorme perdida de sangre, y los signos de abuso que tiene en el cuerpo han hecho efecto en ella. En eso no he podido hacer nada, lo siento.

- Doctor, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - pregunto Arthur confundido. - ¿Qué le pasa a Raquel?

- Lo siento mucho, Lord Arthur. - se disculpo él de nuevo. En ese momento, los enfermeros sacaban una camilla donde estaba Raquel mostrándose dormida y con una mascara de oxigeno. Todos la vieron alejarse de allí. - La chica... esta en coma.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICE?

Todos quedaron de piedra ante la noticia, y Arthur quedo petrificado con los ojos vacíos del horror y asombro que sintió en el cuerpo.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible doctor? - pregunto Yasmina en lugar de Arthur acercándose a él. - ¿Cómo es que esta en coma?

- Posiblemente al shock recibido a lo que he han hecho, no os lo puedo asegurar. - respondió él. - Lo que si esta claro es que ella no desea salir de ese estado, no desea despertar ahora. El dolor y el sufrimiento sufrido en el cuerpo debe haber sido horrible.

- No puede ser...

Todos quedaron consternados, y el doctor haciendo una reverencia de disculpa se retiro de allí para cambiarse por ese día. La cosa no podía ir peor que antes. Sin el testimonio de Raquel poco podían hacer para encontrar al responsable o responsables de ello. Acto seguido, Arthur sitió una rabia interior que no sentía desde que vio por primera vez a la asesina de su madre, Elizabeth.

- ¿Arthur, estás bien? - pregunto Aurora al verle tenso y con las manos en puño temblando. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No... no estoy bien. - contestó él conteniendo la rabia para responderla a ella. Después alzó la mirada mostrando su enojo y furia. - ¡Tara, prepara enseguida el coche! ¡Me voy al Sangre Fresca ahora mismo!

La mayordoma que estaba allí obedeció enseguida viendo el enojo de su señor, y se retiro a hacer lo mandado.  
Mientras, todos veían como Arthur se iba de allí dando pisotones. Aurora se quedo allí plantada inquieta por el enfado de Arthur, y Yasmina y Sirius le siguieron para acompañarle a ese lugar donde pensaba ir, también deseaban respuestas a ese asunto.

Pura diversión, eso era lo que había en el Sangre Fresca esa noche y en esos momentos. La diversión y el placer para los invitados estaba asegurada, tanto para vampiros como humanos. Música para bailar sin descanso, comida y bebida para todos, sangre para los vampiros, y habitaciones disponibles para aquellos que deseaban diversión intima y privada. Solo había una regla en esa fiesta; se debía vestir con ropas negras, rojas, o ambas para esa noche. La mayoría de los hombres iban de negro mientras las mujeres iban con llamativos y sexuales rojos brillantes e intensos.  
Pocos se atrevían a combinar los dos colores para destacar entre otros. Pero eso poco importaba, todos se divertían a lo loco, mordiendo y besando a todo aquel que conocían o no conocían.

Todo era pura diversión y libertad en ese lugar.

El organizador y alma de la fiesta, Spike, también estaba en esa fiesta vestido de negro como de costumbre, pero esta vez con vestimenta más llamativa, como si fuera el presentador de un programa de caza talentos. Todas las chicas ya fueran vampiras o humanas iban a él por su atractivo y su encanto, pero él apenas mostraba interés en ellas. Solo tenía ojos para su Ángelus. Para poder distinguirse entre los clientes, las camareras y empleadas de Spike se habían vestido con ropa interior roja bien justa y sexual.

- Hummm... ¡Adoro tener este local damas y caballeros! - aclamo él en alto alzando su copa de sangre para dar un brindis. - ¡Pararlo en grande hasta que sea de día!

- ¡SÍ!

Spike tomó de un sorbo lo que tenía en la copa, pero de repente, algo lo agarro por el cuello de su ropa por detrás y lo arrastro entre la gente que gritaba y bailaba ignorando lo que estaba pasando. Spike quiso liberarse pero esa persona que lo agarraba y arrastraba era sumamente fuerte. Finalmente salió de la multitud de gente siendo empujado a la barra, y justo ante él estaba la persona que lo cogió; Yasmina.

- Yasmina, ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto él sorprendido de ver a la loba pelirroja delante suyo con cara seria. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Tenemos que hablar, Spike. - dijo una voz que no era de Yasmina, sino de alguien que se acerco a ambos. Spike se giró y vio que era Arthur con Sirius detrás suyo. - Es un asunto muy grave, vamos a tu despacho por favor. - pidió el joven Hellsing.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó él confuso, pero al ver el rostro serio y frió de Arthur evitó rechistar. - E... Esta bien, vamos.

Los cuatro pasaron al pasillo rojo donde se podían ver y escuchar a las parejas intimando. El despacho quedaba al final tras doblar la segunda esquina, y Spike fue quien abrió para dejarles pasar primero y cerrar después de entrar él.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pregunto él sonando orgulloso como siempre estando aún ante la puerta. - Ya habéis visto que tengo una fiesta en mi club, y no puedo permitirme ausentarme mucho rato.

Acto seguido, el rubio fue arrinconado a la pared de al lado por Arthur quien lo sujeto por las ropas alzándolo un poco. Spike quedo de piedra ante eso ya que nunca había visto a Arthur de esa forma, y mucho menos imaginar semejante fuerza física.

- ¡¿Qué sabes de Raquel? - pregunto Arthur yendo al asunto de su visita sin rodeos, sonando molesto y furioso.

- ¿Ra-Raquel? - repitió él nervioso. - ¡¿De quién hablas?

- ¡No te hagas el gilipollas conmigo! - exigió Arthur insultante, ni Yasmina ni Sirius se atrevieron a detenerlo. - Raquel era una chica de mi edad que estaba trabajando aquí para pagar sus estudios. ¡La chica a quien violaste y que Ángelus salvo de tus garras!

Spike queda sorprendido ante la sorpresa que recibió; Arthur conocía esa historia, y seguramente por parte de hermana Ángelus. Viendo que Raquel era importante para Arthur, era muy peligroso decirle la verdad, ya que, seguramente la habían encontrado en la calle mal herida y por eso estaban allí preguntando por ella, para saber que le había pasado. No podía arriesgarse a que la relacionarán, y mucho menos que supieran que Ángelus estaba metida también y que estaba en su casa escondida.

- ¡Ah! Esa Raquel, ya recuerdo si. - dijo él disimulando acordarse. - Es verdad, abuso de esa chica como un completo idiota, y lo siento mucho de verdad. - se disculpo él nervioso. - Pero, ¿A qué viene ese interés? ¿Le ha pasado algo a esa chica?

- La hemos encontrado medio muerta en la calle cerca de aquí. - informó Yasmina con calma. - Desangrada y violada a conciencia. Ahora... ella esta en coma debido a eso, y por ello estamos aquí. Para saber si sabes algo al respeto.

- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó él fingiendo estar sorprendido y horrorizado. - ¡Os juro que no tenía ni idea de eso, lo juro!

- Demuéstralo. - ordenó Arthur sin soltarle.

- Desde aquella noche no he vuelto a ver a Raquel. Ella se marchó asustada de que la violará de esa forma. No la he visto desde entonces. Es la verdad. - mintió él con las manos en alto. - Daba por hecho que se había ido a su casa, a su país lejos de aquí.

- ¿Cómo se que no mientes? - pregunto Arthur con voz amenazadora.

- ¡Lord Arthur...! - llamó Yasmina temiendo que hiciera alguna locura. - ¡No hay pruebas de que haya sido él Arthur!

- Ya... Ya se que no es muy creíble pero te digo la verdad. No se nada de lo ocurrido con esa Raquel te lo juro. - insistió él mostrándose aterrado por Arthur. - Además, no quería tener más problemas con Ángelus así que la deje ir sin más, pague lo suyo.

- Arthur... - dijo Sirius detrás de él. - No sirve de nada interrogarle sin el testimonio de Raquel. Poco podemos hacer ahora.

Sirius tenía razón, y Arthur lo sabía muy bien. De nada servía interrogar de esa forma a Spike, pero él deseaba vengarla enseguida. Resignado soltó a Spike dejando que cayera al suelo petrificado del susto, entonces se apartó de él suspirando profundo. Yasmina y Sirius quedaron aliviados de que se calmará un poco al menos. Spike se puso en pie arreglándose la ropas.

- De acuerdo Spike, de momento creo lo que dices. - dijo Arthur de espaldas a él.

- Gracias...

- Pero, - continuó Arthur sonando amenazador de nuevo. - que no me enteré de que tienes algo que ver con el estado de Raquel. Porqué de ser así... - se medio giró a él, y el rubio pudo ver como los ojos del muchacho se volvían rojos como los de su padre y hermana. - no tendré piedad contigo, ¿queda claro?

- Si señor.

- Haré que te tengan vigilado hasta que Raquel salga del coma, y así... saber si eres culpable o no. - informó él fríamente.

Desde la época de Drácula que Spike no sentía tanto terror en alguien, ni siquiera con Ángelus siendo de antes. Por un momento, el rubio tuvo la sensación de estar viendo al mismo Drácula en ese muchacho tan parecido a él excepto en el color del pelo. Con eso dicho, Arthur y sus compañeros deciden retirarse, y Spike educadamente abre la puerta a su paso evitando mirar a Arthur a los ojos. Cuando quedo solo, Spike cayó de nuevo al suelo muerto de miedo y de asombro. Ángelus no era la única cambiada al parecer.

-_ "Esto es malo, muy malo"_ - pensaba él nervioso y sudando de miedo. - _"Ángelus no puede estar mucho tiempo en mi casa si en verdad van a vigilarme durante un tiempo. Tengo que esconderla como sea."_

En esos momentos, Ángelus seguía en el apartamento de Spike sentada en medio de la cama estando concentrada en algo. De repente, su comisura se alza un poco en señal de sonrisa baja antes de alzar el rostro mirando adelante.

- **Veo que vas mejorando, hermanito.** - dije sarcástica con los ojos rojos brillando y sonriente. - **Será muy interesante...**

Esa noche Adam caminaba solo por los jardines de la Mansión Hellsing, pensativo y con la mirada perdida en sus pies avanzando. No quiso estar todo la noche encerrada y decidió tomar un poco el aire para aclarar las ideas. En el fondo se sentía más calmado. Sin embargo, ese paseo no lograba quitarle esos recuerdos que le atormentaban tanto; su amada Ángelus convertida en un demonio. Caminando de camino a la puerta para regresar a su habitación, se cruza casualmente con Aurora. Ella estaba sentada en la hierva a lo lejos observando el cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, suspirando por algo. Al verla allí sola se va con ella preocupado.

- ¡Aurora! - llamó él haciendo que se girará la joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hermano... ¡Buenas noches! - saludo ella sonriente con la mano. - ¿Tu también has salido a tomar el aire?

Adam se sorprendió de esa reacción, pero no dijo nada. Ambos están sentados en la hierva fresca contemplando la noche. Adam notaba claramente que algo no iba bien aunque ella se mostrará tranquila y feliz. No deseaba estar al margen de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Vas a explicarme que pasa o tengo que adivinarlo? - pregunto él algo serio. Aurora dejo de sonreír como rindiéndose. - ¿A pasado algo con Arthur? ¿Es eso?

- Sí. - afirmó ella sonando deprimida. Entonces alza la mirada seria. - Hace unas horas, Yasmina y los otros encontraron a una chica medio muerta en la ciudad. Estaba llena de mordeduras y con signos de haber sido violada varias veces. Esa chica... era una amiga de Michelle.

- ¡¿De Michelle? - pregunto Adam sorprendido. Aurora asiente la cabeza. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Esta en coma debido a ello. - contestó ella, Adam suspira apenado. - Y eso... a provocado la rabia de Arthur. Ha ido a ver a Spike.

- ¿A Spike? ¿Para qué?

- Esa chica, Raquel, trabajaba en su club cuando Arthur la conoció por casualidad diciendo que era amiga de Michelle, desde entonces que no la vio más... ya que, ese Spike abuso de ella hace tiempo, Ángelus la salvo según me contó él.

- Ya veo...

Con eso Adam ya lo entendía todo. Aurora estaba preocupada por Arthur y esa rabia que sentía por esa chica, y tenía miedo de que hiciera una locura que le hiciera arrepentirse el resto de su vida. Que su parte humana empezará a desaparecer para ser un vampiro.

- Se que para Arthur esa chica es muy importante ya que era una amiga de Michelle. En el fondo se culpa de su muerte por ese Radu que la violó y convirtió por diversión. - confesó ella deprimida y sincera. - Pero, no puedo soportar ver a Arthur con ese odio tan siniestro que me asusta. - Ella se cubre el rostro con los brazos sobre sus rodillas encogidas. - Es como... si le estuviera perdiendo.

Adam entendía a que se refería, y también entendía ese sentimiento que ya conocía en su propio ser. No quería que su hermana sufriera de esa forma, y mucho menos por algo que no iba a pasar, o al menos era deseaba creer él.

- Aurora... - llamá Adam cogiéndola del brazo para que le escuchará. - Habla con él cuando venga.

- ¿Eh? - exclama ella mirándolo confusa con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Estoy seguro de que puedes hablarlo con él y quitarte esos temores que te torturan. - animó él decidido y seguro de ello. - Él te necesita al igual que tu le necesitas. Os tenéis el uno al otro además de familia y amigos, no lo olvides.

- Hermano...

Aurora se emocionó de esas palabras, tanto que ahora lloraba de felicidad y agradecimiento. Ahora se sentía mejor y con fuerzas.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré. - juro ella algo insegura pero dispuesta a hacer lo que él le aconsejo.

- Disculpen. - dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al girarse vieron a Tara. - Les anunció de que el señor Arthur ha llegado a casa.

- Gracias Tara. - dijo Adam.

- Muchas gracias, hermano. - agradeció Aurora de repente dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Acto seguido, ella se pone en pie apresurada para pasar por el lado de Tara y correr hacía la entrada bajo la mirada confusa de Tara y la cara irónica de Adam. Aurora iba a ver enseguida a Arthur para hablar con él. Adam sonrió contento por ella, pero ni con eso él conseguía animarse del todo, seguía deprimido y pensativo por lo ocurrido hace una semana.

_**"Un vampiro, los humanos no debes acercarse a los vampiros ni ser sus amigos por nada del mundo. Porqué si lo hacen... quedarán capturados por esos ojos de sangre, y sus vidas estarán condenadas por el resto de sus vidas."**_

- _"Tsk... joder, otra vez."_ - maldice Adam en su mente como si tuviera dolor de cabeza. - _"¿Quién me dijo eso? No lo recuerdo."_

Aurora entra corriendo a la casa buscando con la vista a Arthur. No le ve en el recibidor por lo que deduce que ya debe estar en su cuarto. Por el camino se cruza con Yasmina y Sirius yendo en dirección contraria, los saludo de paso pero no se detiene a preguntar por Arthur. Ella llega a la habitación con las puertas abiertas todavía, y desde fuera ve a Arthur dentro quitándose la chaqueta negra y el corbatín rojo del traje para estar solo con la camisa blanca aflojada para estar más cómodo.

- Hola Arthur. - saludo ella de pie en la puerta. Al oírla él se gira y la mira de reojo. Aurora le mira sin mostrar miedo. - ¿Estas bien?

El joven Hellsing no responde, solo se da la vuelta para no mirarla a la cara. Con eso Aurora confirma sus sospechas; él estaba frustrado y molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando, con todo lo relacionado con su hermana Ángelus. La rubia ve en él su enojo, uno que hace que se aterre un poco, pero ni eso hace que huya como una cobarde. Haría que estuviera mejor como fuera.

- Cuando te has ido me he quedado preocupada por ti. - confesó ella entrando a la habitación hasta estar a unos pasos de él. - Lo que le ha pasado a esa chica ha sido muy duro para ti, y más con todo lo que pasa ahora.

- No tienes idea... - comentó él en bajo sin mirarla.

- Pero ya sabes que estoy aquí contigo para lo que sea. Para que puedas hablar, pensar... lo que sea que necesites.

Arthur no parecía escucharla demasiado, tenía otra cosa en mente; a Spike y a su hermana Ángelus. No tenía dudas de que ellos dos podían estar detrás del ataque a Raquel dejándola en ese estado lamentable, y eso... le hacía enojarse más y más.

- Arthur... - continuaba hablándole Aurora a sus espaldas. - no puedes seguir así, cargando con todo ese peso encima. Tu me ayudaste cuando estaba mal. Ahora... deja que sea yo quien-

- ¡Aurora, ahora mismo solo quiero estar solo y tener tranquilidad! - le gruño Arthur mirándola con recelo.

Es entonces cuando Arthur ve a Aurora temblar de miedo por ese grito que le lanzo. Ve como ella tiembla de miedo a punto de llorar como una niña pequeña siendo gritada por sus padres molestos. Nunca había gritado a nadie más que a Ángelus, y mucho menos a su amada Aurora. Se avergonzaba de tal acto y lo mostraba con la cara frustrada agachada hacía abajo con los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados chasqueando la lengua.

- Lo siento, Aurora... lo siento mucho. - dijo él apenado y dolido por lo que hizo. - No quería gritarte así, perdoname.

Aurora no dijo nada pero mostró comprensión en su mirada a pesar de estar un poco asustada todavía. Ella sabía que él no quiso hacerlo, pero la rabia lo dominaba en esos momentos. Debía calmarlo de alguna forma, y la princesa no tardo en pensar en algo. La joven rubia se va a la puerta para cerrarla en par con cerrojo puesto, y luego ante la mirada confusa de Arthur va a las ventanas para correr todas las cortinas hasta estar a oscuras allí, pero enseguida enciende una pequeña luz en la habitación. Arthur no entiende nada y sigue estando avergonzado por haberla gritado, pero esos resentimientos desaparecen por lo que pasa a continuación.

Aurora empieza a quitarse lentamente la ropa delante de Arthur dejando que cayeran a sus pies descalzos hasta quedar desnuda ante él sonrojada de la vergüenza pero con semblante decidido. Arthur no daba crédito a ese repentino acto, y las palabras no le salían de la boca con facilidad.

- ¿Qué estás... haciendo? - pregunto él sorprendido y boquiabierto ante ella.

Aurora no responde con palabras sino con acciones. Camina hacía él hasta empujarlo y tumbarlo en la cama con ella encima dejándolo sonrojado, entonces ella lo besa en los labios con los ojos cerrados, besando con pasión y ternura con un abrazo. Todo eso confunde más a Arthur y no sabe que hacer al principio, si resistirse o entregarse. Finalmente, él se rinde a ella y le corresponde.

- Aurora... - nombra él abrazándola y besándola con deseo al igual que ella. La rabia y la irá estaban desapareciendo poco a poco de su interior a medida que la escena era más intima y mutua. - Gracias. - ella deja de besarlo un momento. - Has hecho que desaparezca esa rabia de dentro mio. No merezco que te preocupes así por mi.

- Te equivocas... - dice ella mirándolo feliz. - Eres el hombre que más amo en este mundo, el hombre que me apoyo y ayudo cuando ese monstruo se aprovechaba de mi, el que estuvo a mi lado hasta que finalmente levante el animo y seguí adelante. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

- Te prometo no volver a alzarte la voz nunca más. - juro él acariciándole el rostro con ternura. - Nadie debe gritarte así.

- Y a ti hacerte sufrir de esa manera, nadie. - dijo ella antes de volver a besarlo apoyada sobre él.

Los dos empiezan a disfrutar de lo que queda de noche. Arthur la tumba en la cama para poder quitarse las ropas enseguida hasta estar igual que ella y empezar la pasión entre ambos. Aurora nota que finalmente Arthur vuelve a ser el mismo de antes, el que amaba de verdad. La rabia y la irá habían desaparecido por completo durante el tiempo que se entregaron el uno al otro. Arthur se lo agradece complaciéndola entera. Tanto la complace que consigue hacerla llorar de felicidad entre gemidos de amor.

- No quiero... que cambies nunca. - suplicó ella abrazándolo por detrás de los hombros. - No quiero a otro Arthur, te quiero a ti.

- Aurora...

- No cargues con todo ese peso, no soy esa chica vulnerable y herida de antes... puedes confiar en mi.

- Lo haré. - juro él sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella con suavidad. - Seguiré siendo el de siempre, y te contaré todo.

Con eso él le hace de todo hasta dejarla agotada en la cama junto a él sudada y cansada. Ambos enseguida quedan dormidos.

- ¡Ángelus, tenemos problemas! - Advirtió Spike nada más entrar en su casa apresurado y buscando a la pelirroja por donde mirará. - ¡Tu hermano sospecha que tengo algo que ver con el ataque a Raquel! ¡La encontraron en la calle medio muerta!

- **Lo veía a venir.** - dijo la voz de Ángelus sonando irónica y calmada.

Al girarse a verla no le sorprendió demasiado verla con esas pintas. La pelirroja iba en ropa interior negra con una fina y ligera blusa negra transparente a juego con las prendas. Se mostraba muy sexual, típico de esa Ángelus de cabello rojo. El rubio recordaba de sobras lo que le había prometido esa misma noche; que cuando volviera sería para ella el resto de la noche. Le estaba esperando.

- Ángelus, esto es muy serio. - dijo él nervioso y serio. Nunca visto en él. - Tu hermano me va a tener vigilado, y puede que ya haya vigilantes de Hellsing por alrededor de mi casa observando. ¡Tienes que irte de aquí para que no te pillen!

- **Relajate Spike, relajate...** - calmó la pelirroja delante suyo frotándole los brazos. - **No debes preocuparte por eso ahora.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto él mirándola confusos.

Ella no responde, simplemente le muestra una picará sonrisa para luego besarlo apasionadamente. Él sigue confuso pero poco a poco se deja llevar por ella relajándose. Ángelus lo besa mientras le va quitando la ropa de camino al dormitorio. Una vez allí ambos ya están tumbados y sin prenda alguna. Spike no espero un segundo más y la complació entre sus piernas bien abiertas a sus caderas haciendo que gimiera en alto excitada y encantada. Mientras hacían el vaivén ella lo abrazaba con fuerza por debajo de los brazos apoyando las manos en su espalda mientras tenía la cabeza echada atrás y él besando y lamiendo su cuello estirado.

- ¿Qué es... lo que has hecho? - pregunto Spike excitado y jadeando de placer. - ¿Sabías de esto desde el principio?

- **Algo parecido.** - contesto ella complacida y maliciosa. - **Conozco a ese muchacho más que nadie. Es mi hermano después de todo jejeje. Ahora... olvida eso y no pienses nada.**

Spike así lo hizo entre risas mientras cogía a Ángelus por la espalda hasta tenerla sobre de él sentada en sus piernas sin dejar de moverse hacía arriba, ella se dejaba sujetar por él mientras gemía con cada orgasmo que tenía entre sus piernas y todo su cuerpo.

Mientras, como Spike dedujo, los agentes de Hellsing enviados a vigilarle en su casa estaban alrededor del edificio por orden de Arthur Hellsing. Pero esos agentes no habían su trabajo ordenado. Todos estaban como hipnotizados, y poco a poco se fueron alejando de la casa hasta perderse por la ciudad ensimismados, como títeres movidos. Poco a poco, cada uno fue teniendo un accidente en varios lugares separados; uno atropellado por un coche, otro cayendo desde el tejado de un edificio, otro de pie en el carril del tren hasta ser arrojado quedando destrozado. Todos fueron asesinados, y la responsable de todo estaba satisfecha de ello.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews para saberlo por favoooorr jejejejejej. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	26. Reina Oscura

_**HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi jejejjee.** _

**Capítulo 26: Reina Oscura**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Ya era por la mañana temprano con un sol radiante y cálido a pesar de esos tiempos de invierno. La joven princesa ya sentía que no debía dormir más de la cuenta y abre sus descansados parpados para verse relajada en la cama estirando el cuerpo. Al estirar el brazo con sonrisa nota que estaba sola en esa cama doble de sabanas de seda. Arthur no estaba con ella a esa hora de la mañana.

- ¿Arthur? - llamó ella extrañada. Miró en la habitación y vio que sus ropas de dormir estaban bien puestas en una silla. - ¿A dónde a ido tan temprano?

Sigue mirando y ve que en su mesita de noche al lado de la cama había una pequeña nota doblada para ella de parte de Arthur. La coge confusa pero tranquila al ver que le había dejado una nota; eso indicaba que estaba bien y que quizás volvería con ella.

_**"Aurora, ha surgido un problema que reclamaba de mi atención. No he querido interrumpir tu sueño y por ello te he dejado esta nota para no alarmarte por mi ausencia inesperada y sin aviso previo. **_  
_**Cuando acabe me reuniré contigo para no separarme de ti en todo el día. Te lo prometo.**_  
_**Arthur."**_

Tal y como sospecho ella, y con esa nota suspiro más calmada con el papel apretado en su pecho. Sabiendo que aquel asunto le mantendría ocupado mucho tiempo decidió mantenerse ocupada de alguna forma hasta que terminar. Decidió empezar por el desayuno. Imagino que vería su hermano por aquella hora así que se apresuro a vestirse para bajar y desayunar algo apetitoso.

En esos momentos Arthur estaba en su despacho reunido con Yasmina por ese asunto urgente, y muy grave además. Hellsing se había enterado esa misma mañana de las trágicas muertes de los agentes enviados a vigilar a Spike por el caso de Raquel. Al parecer todos murieron por diversos accidentes en la ciudad causándoles la muerte instantánea.

- ¿Se sabe con seguridad que fueron simples accidentes humanos? ¿Nada sobrenatural? - pregunto Arthur mientras miraba atento las fotos donde salían los agentes en la escena del accidente.

- Así es señor. - afirmó Yasmina leyendo el informe. - La policía a preguntado a los testigos y todos afirman que fueron accidentes en toda regla. Unos cruzaban la calle sin mirar siendo arrogados, y otros... simplemente saltaban de un edificio suicidándose. - informó ella apenada por esas muertes. - Nada indica que hayan sido controlados por vampiros, pero...

- Una que yo se es capaz de esto y más. - comentó él deductivo y serio. Yasmina lo miró callada entendiendo de que hablaba. - No hay más remedio... debemos darlos por muertes accidentales y suicidios. Archivalos, Yasmina.

- Si señor.

No quería pero no tenía elección si no tenía ninguna prueba que demostrará lo contrario. Arthur estaba seguro de que sus agentes fueron manipulados y asesinados por su hermana Ángelus quien seguramente estaba siendo ocultada y protegida por Spike, pero sin pruebas no podía ir a arrestarle, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a enviar más agentes para que los matarán, no podía arriesgarse.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces con Spike, Lord Arthur? - pregunto Yasmina.

- De momento... tendremos que dejarlo estar. - se resignó Arthur jadeando molesto. - Habrá que esperar la ocasión para ello.

- Como quiera. - acató Yasmina haciendo una reverencia.

En ese mismo momento picaban a la puerta del despacho un par de veces. Ambos miran extrañados pero Arthur permite la entrada. Quien se asoma por las dos puertas es nadie más que Adam, y eso deja más sorprendidos a la pareja del despacho.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? - pregunto el rubio seriamente.

- ¡En absoluto! Pasa. - dijo Arthur en pie ofreciendo asiento en la sala. - Siempre puedes entrar aquí sin molestar.

- ¿A pasado algo que ya estés trabajando tan temprano por la mañana? - pregunto Adam con suspicacia.

- Ah, un pequeño asunto sin importancia. - contestó él mintiendo y tranquilo ya que los informes del caso estaban guardados por Yasmina. - ¿Querías algo de mi?

- Sí, vengo a comunicarte algo. - dijo Adam caminando hasta estar ante el escritorio. - Esta misma tarde vuelvo a Palacio.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclamo Arthur sorprendido como Yasmina. - ¿A Palacio esta misma tarde? ¿Tan pronto?

- Si.

La loba pelirroja y el castaño quedaron de piedra por tal inesperada noticia. No entendían la prisa que tenía por irse esa tarde. Adam no se mostraba dudoso, más bien decidido en su decisión de marcharse, y la pareja no tardó en deducir una posible razón.

- ¿Puedo... preguntarte el motivo? - pregunto Arthur con precaución de no ser maleducado.

Adam no se digno a darle una respuesta, se dio la vuelta mudamente y se retiro del despacho dejando la duda en los dos miembros de Hellsing. No dudaban que el posible motivo de su ida era la ausencia de Ángelus y el desagradable cambio negativo de la misma, que incluso lo rapto dejando claro que no era la misma. Eso era muy dura para el príncipe, y por ello ni Arthur ni Yasmina quisieron impedirle irse de ese lugar que tanto la recordaba a la mujer inmortal que amaba desde niño.

Por el camino, el joven príncipe pensaba en como comunicarle su marcha a su hermana gemela menor, y como explicarle el motivo de esa marcha, solamente a ella. Sabía que ella le entendería y que mantendría en secreto lo que le dijera hasta que la dejara contárselo a Arthur, aunque él seguramente ya sospechaba algo. Durante el desayuno hablaría con calma con Aurora sin dudar.

- **¿Qué te parecen, Spike?** - pregunto la pelirroja sarcástica.

- Algo bueno que probar. - contestó él de la misma forma. - Estoy harto de lo inglés.

- **Lo mismo digo.**

Era un día soleado pero muy frío, por ello la gente en Londres iba muy abrigada a pesar de ese sol brillante y cálido que había en el cielo. Ángelus y Spike iban vestido de la misma forma para pasar desapercibidos, y gracias a eso consiguieron localizar a unas buenas presas que comer ese día. Un gran grupo de colegialas extranjeras estaban algo perdidas por Londres, consultaban un mapa y preguntaban a la gente sin mucho éxito de dar con el lugar que buscaban. Eran las presas perfectas para ellos dos. A lo lejos Ángelus pudo reconocer el idioma de las chicas; italianas, de Venecia. Ella no dudo y fue directa a ellas con Spike siguiéndola.

- **Disculpad.** - llamó ella educada y simpática. Las chicas se giraron a ella al oírla hablar en su idioma. - **¿Os hecho una mano?**

Media hora después, los dos vampiros llevaron a las chicas a su piso sin oponer resistencia, ya que todas estaban bajo el control de Ángelus, siendo unos títeres sin voluntad del cuerpo pero si conscientes de lo que veían y hacían sus cuerpos.

- Nunca he tenido a tantas chicas para elegir. - dijo Spike acomodándose las ropas para luego ir con las chicas impaciente y deseoso. - ¿Por cual empiezo a disfrutar?

- **Controla tus nervios querido, que hay niñas.** - dijo Ángelus cogiendo a una forzadamente, la más joven de todas. - **No te cortes con ninguna, nadie va a decir nada.**

- De acuerdo.

Y así, los dos vampiros mordieron y violaron hasta la muerte a todas las chicas que mentalmente gritaban horrorizadas y llorando a pesar del control mental. Ángelus las desangraba por todos los rincones del cuerpo para luego ser violadas múltiples veces por Spike en la cama hasta morir física y emocionalmente. Cuando todas quedaron muertas por el piso mostrando su miedo y horror, Spike se quedo dormido en la cama desnudo roncando a bocajarro, Ángelus se daba una tranquila y caliente ducha mezclándola con la sangre que se escurría por su cuerpo. No solo en la piel sino también en el pelo que apenas se notaba por el mismo color rojo carmín.

- **Menos mal que no soy morena ahora.** - comentó bajo el ruidoso ruido de la ducha a máxima presión. - **Bueno, da igual.**

Enseguida acabo de ducharse sin ningún rastro de sangre en el cuerpo empapado y echando humo. Al salir solo se puso una toalla desde el escote hasta los muslos y otra toalla grande para el pelo a juego con la otra. Saliendo descalza del baño ve a Spike durmiendo la mona por la sangre de las chicas, y ella pasa de despertarle. Deseaba un momento de paz para ella sola.

A pesar de los cuerpos inmóviles de las chicas muertas, Ángelus se sentó cómodamente en la butaca grande de cuero que estaba ante una televisión de pantalla plana, la encendió y puso las noticias del medio día. Daban el aviso de un grupo de estudiantes perdidas por Londres, pero eso no llamaba la atención de Ángelus, miraba la tele sin mirarla. Estaba metida en su propio mundo.

Ángelus sabía que las muertes de los agentes de Hellsing enviados a vigilar a Spike llamarían la atención de su hermano, y que sabía de su complicidad con ella con solo esas muertes. Sabía que deseaba pillarla en esa casa, pero aún así ella estaba tranquila en ese momento, ya que, tenía un plan. Desde donde estaba ponía ver la cama y a Spike tumbada en ella roncando fuerte.

- **Lo siento Spike, ha sido bonito mientras ha durado.** - dijo ella disimulando pena, como una niña inocente. - **Es hora del adiós.**

El auto enviado de Palacio llegó puntualmente esa tarde soleada a la Mansión Hellsing con el secretario Arturo Rosenberg en el. Mientras el chófer metía sin prisa las maletas del príncipe, éste junto a Arturo se despedía temporalmente de su hermana Aurora y su cuñado Arthur. La joven princesa no pudo evitar llorar por su marcha aunque fuera temporal. Nunca se había separado de él.

- Eh vamos Aurora, no llores. - le pidió Adam secándole las lagrimas con la mano. - ¿Qué te pasa, eh?

Aurora se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo como una niña pequeña ante la marcha de su padre a la guerra. Adam comprendió ese gesto y le corresponde el abrazo con suavidad pero con firmeza. La princesa sabía perfectamente el motivo de su marcha, pero aun así no deseaba separarse de su hermano gemelo. Nunca habían estado tan separados el uno del otro.

- ¿Porqué no te quedas un poco más? - pregunto ella suplicando que no se fuera.

- Ya sabes que no, hermana. - contestó él dejando de abrazarla para tenerla cara a cara. - Tu debes quedarte aquí con Arthur. Estarás más segura con él.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo. - aseguro con una mano sobre la mejilla de la joven. - ¿Sabrás esperar?

Aurora asintió aún con lagrimas en los ojos, recordando a una niña pequeña. Con eso Arthur quedo satisfecho y se fue hacía Arthur.

- Cuida de mi hermana, Arthur. Pase lo que pase protegela. - pidió Adam con seriedad a su cuñado. Éste le miró de la misma forma.

- Tenlo por seguro eso. Descuida. - jura con seguridad.

Entonces, el líder Hellsing extiende la mano para estrecharla con Adam con una sonrisa de amigo. Adam lo mira y no tarda en mostrar la misma sonrisa mientras le estrecha la mano con fuerza.

- Alteza, el coche espera. - anunció Arturo detrás del joven. - Podemos irnos.

- Bueno, me voy a casa. - dijo Adam en voz alta tras dejar la mano de Arthur. - ¡Ya nos veremos!

Arthur fue hacía el auto acompañado de Arturo. Éste le abrió la puerta dejándole entrar y luego cerrarla. Adam bajo la ventanilla para ver a la pareja ante el escalón de la entrada principal de la casa mostrándose apenados pero animados. El auto se pone en marcha y Adam se despide por última vez sacando el brazo por la ventana. Ve a Aurora seguir el coche hasta estar justo detrás despidiéndose de él con el brazo estirado. La Mansión Hellsing no tarda en verse pequeña hasta no verse. Y Adam subió la ventana del coche.

Aurora acaba llorando de nuevo al ver que en verdad su hermano mayor se había ido él solo. Arthur se reúne con ella y al verla llorar la abraza con fuerza para consolarla. El abrazo surte efecto y Aurora se siente más calmada para dejar de llorar.

- Gracias... - dijo ella secándose las lagrimas con las manos. - Ya estoy mejor.

- Me alegro. - dijo Arthur satisfecho. - Tendrás que disculparme, Aurora.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay un asunto urgente que debo atender con Yasmina en el despacho. Voy a tener que dejarte con Tara un rato. - informó él apenado por dejarla sola en esos momentos. - Ojala pudiera dejarlo para luego, pero...

- No te preocupes. - dijo ella entendiendo que pasaba con comprensión. Arthur la miró atónito. - Anda ve, haz lo que debas.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Estarás bien?

- ¡Sí! Eres el líder de una organización importante que protege este país. Hace tiempo que se que tienes muchas responsabilidades como líder de tu familia. - dijo Aurora mostrándose completamente comprensiva, y eso sorprendió a Arthur. - Puedes irte.

- De acuerdo, - dijo Arthur más tranquilo, pero antes de irse la beso en los labios unos segundos. - Muchas gracias, prometo volver enseguida contigo.

- Lo se. Venga vete.

Arthur se va corriendo a reunirse con Yasmina que lo esperaba en la puerta junto a Tara. Ambos entran mientras Tara espera a Aurora para acompañarla a su habitación para que no estuviera sola. Aurora asegura que puede ir ella sola a descansar un poco.

Una vez en el despacho, Arthur y Yasmina están reunidos con los Balan esperando ordenes de actuar. Arthur seguía con la idea de hacer justicia por lo ocurrido con Raquel, y estaba pensando en ir a ver si sus sospechas eran cierta respecto a Spike. Estaba seguro de que Spike escondía y cubría a Ángelus, quien seguramente era también responsable de ese ataque brutal. No tenía pruebas para entrar en su casa por la fuerza pero en caso de vampiros no había leyes que prohibieran actos para solucionar problemas.

- Yasmina, - llama Arthur sentando en su silla de líder. - Quiero que tú y todos los vampiros de Hellsing vayáis a la casa de Spike esta noche... y busquéis cualquier prueba que indique que Raquel estuvo allí. Si la hay traer a Spike de inmediato. - ordenó Arthur frío y serio.

- Si, señor.

- Tened cuidado. - pidió él poniéndose en pie. - Tengo sospechas... de que Ella esté con él, y en su casa esperándonos. - Yasmina y los hermanos quedaron de piedra. - Ya veis que es capaz de controlar a cualquiera, pero aún así confió en que sabréis hacerlo.

- Tranquilo jefe, - dijo Lucius animado y seguro de si mismo. - Sabremos hacer este trabajo. Será muy rápido.

- Confié en nosotros. - dijo Sirius.

- Muy bien. Adelante. - ordenó Arthur. - ¡No volváis hasta tener lo que os he ordenado!

- ¡A la orden!

Yasmina y los vampiros se retiraron para prepararse con los demás. Una vez hecho eso, Arthur se relaja un poco antes de ponerse de nuevo en pie y retirarse del despacho hasta la noche. Camina hasta llegar a la habitación de Aurora donde la ve sentada en la cama esperándole impaciente. Él se sienta a su lado con las ropas aflojadas y cómodas, intenta mostrarse tranquilo pero le es imposible, Aurora ve en él la angustia de algo que no conocía pero dedujo enseguida que debía ser ese asunto de antes.

- ¿Arthur, qué pasa? - le pregunto sentada a su lado preocupada. - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Arthur?

- Tranquila, no es nada. - aseguro él evitando mirarla para que viera su frustración y dolor. - Todo esta controlado.

- Mientes. - aseguro ella haciendo que la mirará viendo su enojo por la mentira. - Ya no puedes engañarme con esa forma de hablar.

Arthur vio que era verdad, Aurora lo adivinó a la primera sin siquiera mirarle a la cara. Lo conocía muy bien. Entonces, Arthur se encoge en sus rodillas temblando de rabia y odio, Aurora se inquieta y lo coge por los hombros.

- ¿Arthur?

- Lo siento, Aurora... - se disculpo él con la cara oculta entre sus brazos y en las rodillas. - Tienes razón, te he mentido. - hizo una pausa para alzar el rostro y mirar al techo sin mirarlo en verdad. Aurora lo miró preocupada. - He mandado a Yasmina y los demás a la casa de Spike para averiguar si él ha sido el culpable de lo ocurrido con Raquel. - Aurora quedo de piedra. - No... es por algo más.

- ¿Eh?

- Tengo sospechas... de que Ángelus está con él, y que también ha herido a Raquel hasta dejarla así.

Al oír eso Aurora queda horrorizada con solo imaginar que la mujer que la salvo hubiera hecho tal crueldad con una joven de su edad. Al verla así Arthur la abraza para calmarla, pero no lo consigue estando él tan afectado como ella. En silencio, ambos rezan para que sus temores no sean correctas y que Ángelus no esté metida en esa salvajada junto a Spike.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

En la capital estaba nublado desde la mañana y no mostraba signos de que fuera a despejarse hasta la noche, y durante el día no había ningún Vigilante rondando por hay a pesar del tiempo nocturno que hacía. Eso era perfecto para el grupo de vampiros que vivía en la ciudad buscando seguidores que crear. Radu y sus dos mujeres estaban por la ciudad entera buscando humanos adecuados para morderlos en lugares ocultos para convertirles en vampiros.

Una vez elegidos los llevaban a un almacén abandonado a las afueras y oculto para los curiosos que pasaran por allí. El almacén había sido comprado por Adolf hace años así que no había problema en que apareciera alguien viendo movimiento en ese almacén. Ahora debía ayudarles para conservar mantenerse oculto de la Ley que lo buscaba, pero también para conservar la vida con ellos.

- Bien, creo que ya son suficientes. - dijo Radu cargando con un humano en el hombro. Lo dejo tirado en el suelo sin tener cuidado y se apartó. - Ahora hay que esperar a que haya señales de que están cambiando.

El almacén estaba lleno de gente moribunda y desconcertada por lo ocurrido, unos 20 humanos de diferentes edades y orígenes. Aún faltaban unas horas para que anocheciera, así que Radu y las dos mujeres cerraron el almacén para esperar a que cambiaran. El plan de Radu era muy simple pero altamente efectivo; esos humanos convertidos en vampiros servirían para rastrear a Ángelus.

- ¿De verdad crees que funcionará? - pregunto Elizabeth una vez que cerraron la enorme puerta corredera. - Será complicado controlarlos a todos enseguida.

- No importa. - dijo Radu sacudiéndose las manos asqueado por la suciedad que tenía en ellas por la puerta y la sangre. - Con que haya algunos rastreando a Ángelus por todo el país basta. Si los matan crearemos más hasta dar con ella.

- En el fondo disfrutas con esto ¿verdad?

- ¿Y tú no?

La vampiresa húngara no mostró signos de lo contrario, más bien sonrió disimuladamente. Entonces, Elizabeth se fijó en Adolf que estaba con ellos sin decir palabra alguna. El humano escocés se mostraba tembloroso y paranoico. Elizabeth supo al momento que eso no era debido a las muertes presenciadas de antes, sino por otra cosa que ella conocía por boca de él. Adolf estaba en ese estado debido a sus deseos por Aurora. Al no haber estado con ella desde aquella vez en casa de los vampiros le afecto hasta llegar a ese estado de locura y enloquecimiento por tenerla a su lado. Era como ser un drogadicto sin sus queridas drogas para inyectarse.

- Aurora... mi Aurora... - susurraba él temblando nervioso como sufriendo un ataque pero aguantando como podía.

- ¿Deseas verla de nuevo? - le pregunto Elizabeth en su oído sobresaltándolo. - ¿Quieres tenerla solo para ti sin que nada ni nadie te la vuelva a quitar jamás?

- ¡Lo sabe perfectamente! - exclamó él nervioso y molesto por esa pregunta. - Daría lo que fuera por qué estuviera a mi lado...

- Yo puedo concederte ese deseo, mi querido amigo. - se ofreció la vampira. Adolf la miró sorprendido y esperanzado. - Es algo que pudiste haber pedido desde el día en que nos conocimos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Convertirte en vampiro... e ir tu mismo a buscarla y traerla contigo para hacerla tuya una y otra vez.

Esa oferta dejo mudo y boquiabierto al noble escocés mientras Elizabeth lo miraba sarcástica con una sonrisa mostrando el colmillo. Adolf nunca se había parado a pensar en esa posibilidad tan cercana y posible. En el fondo sabía que era posible ser un vampiro e ir a buscarla a su amada Aurora ahora que Ángelus no estaba para detenerle, y más ahora que Hellsing estaba con la guardia baja. Si la cogía y la convertía en vampiresa, sería para siempre su amante y su esclava por toda la eternidad sin que ella se atreviera a huir o a desobedecerle. Estarían verdaderamente juntos para siempre.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dice? - pregunto Elizabeth esperando paciente una respuesta. - ¿Acepta la oferta o no?

- Déjeme... pensarlo un poco más, por favor. - pidió Adolf ahora sin temblar, sino con la mirada perpleja y los ojos como platos.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Se hizo al fin de noche, y con ello la Organización Hellsing se ponía en marcha para hacer lo ordenado por Arthur. Yasmina acató la orden junto a los Balan, Pip y Seras quienes se unieron a la misión para hacer ejercicio esa noche. Una hora tardaron en llegar al edificio indicado para luego rodear el lugar por seguridad. Los vampiros fueron los primeros en entrar asegurando el lugar hasta llegar al ascensor que conducía al piso de Spike directamente sin puerta.

Los primeros en subir fueron Yasmina, Sirius y Marcus, ya que en ese ascensor no cambian todos con las armas incluidas. Cuando están a punto de llegar se preparan por si deben luchar, y al abrirse tras dar el sonido de llegada los tres entraron como solían hacer los policías en los registros. El lugar estaba lleno de cuerpo desnudos y desangrados de mujeres jóvenes, todo lleno de sangre seca desde hace tiempo.

- ¡Dios...! Que carnicería más cruel. - confesó Sirius tapándose la boca del horror y asco que sentía. - Spike se ha pasado.

- Esto no ha sido solo cosa de Spike, Sirius. - dijo Yasmina segura de lo que decía. - Por cierto, ¿dónde esta?

- ¡Yasmina, Sirius, venid aquí!

Marcus se había separado de ellos dos para asegurar el piso, y lo que encontró lo dejo de piedra pero pudo dar aviso. La pareja se acercó apresuradamente, y al ver lo mismo que Marcus quedaron también de piedra horrorizados y sorprendidos. El vampiro que buscaban y que vivía en ese piso estaba en la cama medio desnudo pero lleno de sangre seca, y de la suya propia debido a la mordida que tenía en el cuello quedando inconsciente por ello. Justo encima de él en la pared, los de Hellsing vieron algo escrito con sangre de las humanas muertas que les dejo de piedra, más que la escena de Spike medio muerto.

_**"Cogerme si podéis, Caza-Vampiros"**_

Bajo ese mensaje de sangre había otro inscrito, una firma de sangre que indicada que la persona que firmó empezaba por A. Era claramente la firma de Ángelus Drakul dirigido a ellos, pero sobretodo a Arthur quien era miembro original de la Familia Hellsing. Yasmina no salía de su asombro al igual que Sirius y Marcus, pero con eso les quedaba claro que había sido cosa de su ama.

Los demás no tardan en llegar y ver la escena quedando igual de sorprendidos.

Minutos después hacen fotos y inspecciones para luego sacar los cuerpos para incinerarlos fuera en la calle a la vista de la gente horrorizada. A Spike lo llevan a la Mansión Hellsing estando aún inconsciente por la perdida de sangre. Lo intentarían despertar de la misma forma que Seras, con suerte contaría lo ocurrido.

Mientras, todo era observado por una mujer pelirroja asomada en lo alto de un edificio vecino menos alto, Ángelus. Soplando el viento que bailaba su melena roja observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa como sus antiguos siervos están desolados y dolidos por saber que había sido ella en verdad, y que ya no era su apreciada y buena vampira Ángelus.

- **¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa, Caballeros de Hellsing?** - pregunto ella para si misma divertida y contenta de su jugada.

De repente, la vampiresa oye detrás suyo el sonido de un arma cargada apuntándola, mirá de reojo y para su sorpresa ver a la conocida paladina de Iscariote XIII; Heinkel Wolf. La rubia la apuntaba con su pistola cargada de balas de plata mirándola con odio y rencor a pesar de verla cambiada por el color de pelo y la vestimenta sin dejar el negro. La vampira no se muestra muy sorprendida.

- **Cuanto tiempo sin ver, Iscariote.** - saludo Ángelus mirándola de reojo sin girarse a ella todavía.

- ¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto Heinkel seria y amenazante. - No eres la Ángelus Drakul que conozco, ni tampoco la que estoy buscando.

- **Es cierto, no soy más esa estúpida.** - contestó Ángelus girándose a ella al fin. - **Soy la autentica Ángelus Drakul. La verdadera Reina de los Vampiros.**

Sin decir nada más Ángelus se abalanza sobre ella sin dejarla reaccionar. Heinkel no consigue disparar y es cogida por la vampira por el cuello sin ningún esfuerzo físico visible. Ángelus no tiene intenciones de morderla, solo la lanza lejos hasta hacerla caer con fuerza al suelo. Heinkel se incorpora dolida para ver que la pelirroja se había ido desapareciendo de ese lugar sin matarla.

- Maldición... se ha escapado otra vez. - se quejo ella jadeando con la mano en su cuello marcado por los dedos de la vampira. - _"Esa... no era la Ángelus Drakul de antes. Es ahora una chupa-sangre buscada por Hellsing, un ser maligno del diablo."_

Por primera vez en su vida Heinkel estaba algo asustada por Ángelus, por la nueva Ángelus Drakul. Decidió que lo más conveniente era volver a esconderse hasta saber más cosas de lo ocurrido con la vampira, y así poder capturarla con más facilidad. Desde lo ocurrido con ese vampiro Spike no quiso precipitarse en ningún momento, y mucho menos ahora con esa nueva información.

- ¡Lord Arthur, Lord Arthur! - llamaba Tara corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Arthur donde éste estaba reunido con Aurora. Ambos la vieron entrar alterada y con falta de aire. - ¡Lord Arthur, al fin le encuentro!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tara? - pregunto él poniéndose en pie al verla así. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡La señorita Raquel se ha despertado! - anunció ella mostrándose asombrada de ello. - ¡Es un milagro!

- ¡¿Raquel a despertado, dices? - pregunto Arthur sorprendido, mirá a Aurora y ve su asombro también. - ¡¿Es en serio?

- Así es, - afirmó Tara. - El doctor Algren la ha examinado y esta recuperada. Solo tiene que guardar reposo y comer mucho para recuperar las fuerzas. - esas noticias aliviaron y alegraron a la pareja. - Pero la misma Raquel ha pedido verle ahora mismo.

- ¿Raquel quiere verme, dices?

Arthur fue inmediatamente a ver a Raquel acompañado de Aurora. Al llegar a la habitación de la misma, entran y la ven comiendo una bandeja de cena preparada por Tara. Raquel muestra una sonrisa al ver a Arthur, pero también se sorprende por la presencia de la princesa británica Aurora. La pareja entra cerrando la puerta, y se sientan uno a cada lado de la cama mirándola. Raquel estaba muy pálida pero mejor que antes, se mostraba sonriente a pesar de estar débil.

- Me alegra verte despierta, Raquel. - dijo Arthur sincero. - Temí que nunca lo hicieras.

- Reconozco que me dio miedo despertar y seguir en esa pesadilla que he vivido, pero enseguida pensé que debía regresar y contarle lo que se si llegaba a estar con usted, Lord Arthur. - dijo Raquel seria y decidida. Arthur y Aurora la miraron confusos. - Lo recuerdo todo, incluso lo que me paso estando hipnotizada por los vampiros.

- ¡¿Cómo dices? - exclamó Arthur sorprendido mirando a Raquel cabizbaja. - ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

- Más que segura... aunque desearía no recordarlo todo.

La pareja vio como la muchacha se abrazaba a si misma para aguantar los temblores que tenía en esos momento. Entendieron que esos recuerdos debían ser atroces y monstruosos, y más si eran recuerdos que técnicamente no debería saber. Entonces Arthur pensó que Raquel deseaba estar en realidad sola, por ello se quiso poner en pie, pero una mano lo detuvo, la mano de Raquel.

- Si os he hecho llamar... es porqué quiero contaros lo que paso. - dijo Raquel sin mirarlo. Arthur la miró sorprendido.

- ¿Estás segura de hacer eso ahora? - pregunto él. - Podría afectarte el contarlo ahora recién despertada del coma.

- Completamente segura. Cuanto antes mejor. - aseguro ella.

- Esta bien. - acepto él comprensivo. - Aurora, no tienes porqué-

- Me quedo. - interrumpió ella sin dejarle acabar. Él y Raquel la miraron. - Quiero saberlo también, por favor.

Viendo que era imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión, Arthur la dejo quedarse. Ambos escucharon a Raquel cuando dejaron la bandeja de comida en la mesa para no molestar. Raquel se tomo su tiempo para empezar.

- Fui a ver a Spike para ver si podría recuperar el trabajo que me dio en su local. - empezó ella clara. - Debido a un accidente con él a quien su hermana Ángelus fue testigo decidí irme y buscar otro. Pero no encontré nada y necesitaba dinero para los estudios y el viaje de regreso. Así que... fui a verle a su casa durante el día. - hizo una pausa. - Él estaba despierto y... poco visible en ese momento pero aún así le hable de mi situación, le pedí que me diera trabajo. Él me ofreció uno que no esperaba oír.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo, Raquel? - pregunto Arthur. Ella se mordió el labio. - Él... ¿te propuso ser suya, acaso?

- Si, así es. - afirmó ella sin poder aguantar las lagrimas. Aurora se horrorizó pero mantuvo callada. - Él quiso "castigarme" por lo que paso aquella noche en su local. No me obligó aceptar, pero sabía que estaba desesperada.

- ¿Al final aceptaste su oferta?

- Si, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. - contestó ella dolida. - Fui hay donde... donde...

- ¿Raquel?

Finalmente, la joven se inclinó hacía delante hasta caer sobre sus piernas llorando desolada ante los ojos de ellos dos sorprendidos.

- ¡Raquel...!

Aurora intento ponerla firme y al hacerlo Raquel se apoyó en ella llorando por doquier.

- Raquel, calmate por favor... - pidió Arthur al verla tan alterada. - No tienes que hablar de ello ahora.

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo...! - exclamó ella dejando mudos a ambos. - Spike no estaba solo en el piso cuando fui. También estaba... ella.

- ¿Ella? - pregunto Arthur. Raquel alzó la mirada a él.

- Su hermana, Ángelus. - Arthur y Aurora quedaron de piedra. - Ella me hipnotizó, me mordió primero después de desnudarme y animar a Spike a unirse al "festín". Ella dirigía todo lo que pasaba en la casa. Al final, cuando me dieron por medio muerta ella me dejo en la calle para que me apañará si sobrevivía.

Raquel dijo todo eso a toda prisa para que fuera más fácil, y al acabar jadeo agotada de hablar sin tregua. La pareja quedo de piedra. Ya esperaban que habría posibilidades de que Ángelus como era ahora era podría estar involucrada, pero aún así les aterrorizó saber con detalle lo que hizo con Raquel sabiendo de sobra que ella y su hermano se conocían de antes en el local.

- No puede... ser... - exclamó Aurora con los labios temblorosos al igual que los ojos que derramaron lagrimas. - No puede ser verdad... ¡No puede...!

- Aurora, calmate...

- Ella... ¡Ella ya no es el Ángel Salvador que conocí aquella noche de lluvia con mi hermano! - exclamó enrabiada y molesta.

Arthur vio el odio y rabia de su amada Aurora, pero no podía decirle nada. Se sentía igual que ella solo que aguantaba la rabia dentro de si mismo viendo que Aurora se desahogaba por él. De todos modos, Arthur apretó los dientes cabreado como nunca. En ese momento pican a la puerta de la habitación, quien se asoma es Tara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Arthur seriamente.

- Lord Arthur, Yasmina y los demás han regresado. - informó Tara viendo el ambiente que había. - Spike ha venido con ellos. Esta inconsciente.

- ¿Inconsciente? - pregunto Arthur al ponerse en pie. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Al parecer en su piso se han encontrado varias chicas muertas y a él mordido en su cama con un mensaje escrito en la pared. - informó Tara con detalle. Arthur quedaba de piedra. - Está muy grave, tanto como lo estuvo Seras.

- Esto es una pesadilla. - confesó Arthur frustrado y cansado de todo lo que estaba pasando. - Que lo atiendan de inmediato.

- Si señor.

Tara se retiro dejándolos de nuevo solos. Raquel se sorprendió de lo que oyó y que Spike estuviera allí en ese momento.

- Aurora, - llamá Arthur. - Dejemos descansar a Raquel por hoy, vamos.

- Si.

La princesa seguía afectada por la información de Raquel y seguía llorando destrozada y dolida. Ambos estaba por irse hasta que Raquel los detuvo:

- ¡Esperad! - ambos la miraron. - Quiero ver a Spike.

- ¡¿Qué? - exclama Arthur.

- Tengo que verle, por favor. - suplicó ella a pesar de estar aún débil. - Quiero ver con mis propios ojos a uno de los dos.

Arthur no sabe que decirle, estaba con un poco de dolor de cabeza para pensar en como convencerla de lo contrario. La forma en que Raquel lo miraba hizo que al final se resignará y diera un suspiro de agobió.

- Está bien, podrás verle. - acepto él. - Pero antes termina de comer para coger fuerzas. Cuando puedas caminar irás a verle.

- ¡Muchas gracias! - agradeció ella de corazón.

Spike fue rápidamente atendido por los médicos privados de Hellsing, atendido de la misma forma que Seras al estar inconsciente. Le pusieron venas intravenosas en los brazos y la sangre no tardo en hacerle efecto en el cuerpo recuperando algo de color. Aún así Spike continuó inconsciente tras acabar la operación. Un par de horas después, Raquel fue a verle a distancia acompañada de Arthur por seguridad. Raquel vio como estaba de mal por el ataque recibido como ella, sin ninguna piedad. Con eso Raquel sintió pena y compasión por ese vampiro que fue su jefe a pesar de lo que paso antes en su casa y en el local anteriormente.

- No puedo odiarle estando así. Como lo he estado yo. - dijo ella en voz alta escuchada por Arthur. - No puedo odiarle.

- Raquel...

- Le... perdono por todo. - dijo ella decidida con lagrimas en los ojos.

Arthur se sorprende de esa confesión pero lo respeta aunque no le guste demasiado. Spike es llevado a una habitación lejos de Raquel, y está vuelve a la cama para recuperar del todo las fuerzas para irse y seguir con su vida lejos de todo aquello si podía.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Tal y como se supo, todos los humanos mordidos se transformaron en vampiros en el almacén. Sorpresivamente ninguno murió envenenado por la mordida ni ninguno fue inmune a la mordida. Ninguna se había puesto el suero anti-vampiro que se recomendaba poner. Todos y cada uno de los vampiros encerrados esperaban la aparición de sus amos, en silencio pero con ansias de sangre. La espera no fue larga y la enorme puerta corredera se abrió del todo dejando paso a los tres vampiros que mandaban a todos ellos. Radu estaba en medio de Gina y Elizabeth con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara, contento del resultado.

- Hola a todos. - saludo él entrando allí dando dos pasos. - ¿Cómo se sienten?

- ¡Tenemos hambre! - exclamo uno y muchos estuvieron con él. - ¡Deseamos sangre!

- Bien, bien. Me alegra oír eso. - dijo Radu con buen humor. - No se preocupen, podrán beber tanta sangre que quieran si cumplen con una simple misión que os diré. - todos escucharon con atención. - ¡Debéis buscar a toda costa a Ángelus Drakul, por todas parte hasta dar con ella o alguna pista de donde puede estar!

- ¿A Ángelus Drakul? - pregunto uno al frente de todos confuso. - ¿La vampira que gobierna a todos los vampiros? Pero si esa mujer vive en la Mansión Hellsing en Londres, ¿no? ¿Para qué tal misión si ya se sabe donde esta?

- Vaya... - exclamó Radu mirando a ese vampiro. - Veo que hay un necio aquí. Que desperdició.

- ¿Eh?

Radu no tardó ni un segundo en atravesarle el pecho a ese vampiro con el brazo, atravesando su corazón como si se tratará de una estaca de madera. Todos los demás quedaron de piedra menos Gina y Elizabeth. El vampiro no tardo en volverse cenizas allí. Con eso Radu dejo claro que no se toleraban preguntas de esas y ninguna más, solo debían obedecer y callar.

- No me importa cuanto tardéis, ni a cuantos lugares debáis ir. ¡Quiero resultados de la búsqueda que sean favorables! ¿Entendido? - pregunto, todos asintieron mudamente. - Bien. ¡Ahora en marcha, podéis alimentaros de humanos durante la misión si queréis!

Con eso los vampiros salieron disparados del almacén en varias direcciones, en grupo o separado, para cumplir con esa misión y alimentarse cuanto antes para saciar esa incomoda sed en su garganta de vampiro. Esos vampiros no tardaron en tener victimas a su paso aunque fueran Vigilantes, dejando cadáveres a su paso en las calles. Al terminar, Elizabeth se va sola un momento a casa muy cerca de ese almacén. En la casa, en su habitación privada esta sobre la cama Adolf con sangre en el cuello, con una mordida. El príncipe había aceptado finalmente la oferta de la vampira, y esta le mordió en privado horas antes. Faltaba poco para que él despertará como vampiro bajo su mando.

_**"¡Quiero serlo! ¡Quiero ser vampiro para hacer eternamente mía a mi Aurora! Por favor, conviertame ahora misma antes de que me arrepienta o me acobarde de nuevo. ¡No soportó estar tan lejos de mi princesa tanto tiempo, sin poder tocarla ni nada!"**_

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser bendecido por la mordida de la Condesa Sangrienta Elizabeth Bathory, quien ahora mismo esperaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama esperando paciente a que despertará. Pasaron unos minutos y no pacería pasar nada, pero de golpe el hombre empezó a moverse levemente empezando por los dedos. Elizabeth se pone en pie hasta estar hay delante, y los ojos de Adolf se abre dejando ver unos intensos ojos rojos y unos afilados colmillos bajo sus labios.

- Bienvenido, Adolf de Edimburgo. - saludo la vampira con una sonrisa de comisura. - Parece que has superado la prueba.

- Condesa... - nombró él al oírla y verla hay de pie. - Mi ama.

- Así es. Ahora soy tu ama, y por tanto, debes obedecerme en todo. - aclaró ella seria y clara. - ¿Entendido?

- Si.

- Bien. - dijo ella ahora con humor. - Puedes ir a por ella si tanto deseas verla y tenerla contigo. Yo no voy a impedírtelo.

Al oír eso Adolf puso los ojos como platos al entender a la primera lo que quería decir. Le daba permiso para ir a por Aurora esa misma noche sin ataduras ni nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta para irse veloz por la ventana saltando y corriendo hacia Londres en busca de su princesa Aurora. Elizabeth estuvo hay de brazos cruzados sin mostrarse preocupada o inquieta por si él no regresaba con vida, ya que, ahora Aurora estaba con Arthur Hellsing en la Mansión Hellsing protegida por todos los vampiros. Le daba igual, solo cumplió con los deseos de ese enfermizo noble para tener lo que deseaba. Era asunto suyo si sobrevivía o no.

En esos momentos, Gina estaba sentada en la calle delante del almacén con su espada en mano, tensa y nerviosa de estar hay sin hacer nada. No quería esperar tanto a poder vengarse de Ángelus si dependía de esos vampiros novatos sedientos de sangre y muerte. La espera era demasiado larga para ella, y no lo soportaba más. Poniéndose en pie se puso de espaldas al almacén.

- ¿A dónde vas, Gina? - pregunto una voz masculina a su espalda. Se gira y ve que es su padre Radu.

- No se vosotros, pero yo no me fío un pelo de esos novatos. Esa Ángelus es muy lista y sabrá esquivarlos y matarlos sin que nos den información de su paradero. - le explicó ella a su padre inquieta y frustrada. - Voy a buscar por mi cuenta, así la encontraré.

Antes de dar un paso más, Gina es abrazada por Radu desde detrás deteniéndola en seco. Gina no consigue liberarse de él. Con él estaba también Elizabeth que se pone delante de su hija agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla para que la mirará a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso te hemos dicho que vayas tu también a buscarla por tu cuenta, Gina? - pregunto ella mirándola fríamente. Gina quedo petrificada ante esa mirada asesina. - Sabemos de tus intenciones... Y no nos conviene que hagas estupideces ahora.

- ¡No lo entendéis! - exclamó Gina enfuriada intentando liberarse de Radu. - ¡Ella mató a Alan y luego a Izan a sangre fría sabiendo quienes eran para mi! ¡Se merece la verdadera muerte por ellos dos!

- Debes calmate, Gina Drakul. - aconsejo Elizabeth soltando su barbilla. - Ese rencor no te ayuda nada ahora mismo.

Ambos vampiros llevan a Gina a casa en pocos minutos a pesar de que ella se resiste a ser llevaba por ellos dos. En la casa la llevan a su habitación para tumbarla en la cama agarrada por las muñecas contra el colchón por Radu, quien estaba encima de ella inmovilizándola como pudo con las piernas y las manos. Ella se resiste sin descanso a ser manipulada por ambos a pesar de ser sus padres. Era la primera vez que se resiste a ellos.

- ¿Vas a calmarte por las buenas o no, Gina Drakul? - pregunto Elizabeth sentada al lado de ella. Gina no cooperaba en absoluto.

- Amor, vamos a tener que hacerlo, te guste o no. - le dijo Radu sujetando a la morrena con mucho esfuerzo.

- Veo que si. - entendió Elizabeth mostrándose apenada por ello. Miró de nuevo a Gina que la miraba también. - Lo siento mucho.

- Sentimos hacerte eso, hija mía. - dijo Radu sincero y apenado.

- ¡¿Qué?

Ambos vampiros abrieron las bocas para dejar ver sus colmillos, y sin más vacilación mordieron a Gina en el cuello por ambos lados. Ante eso Gina quedo petrificada por el dolor y el placer unidos en ese acto, quedando inmóvil por la perdida de sangre que sintió en pocos minutos. Quería que parasen pero no era capaz de hablar ya que Elizabeth le tapó la boca para no oírla gritar. La vampira no tardo en sentirse débil, y ambos vampiros dejaron de morderla al dejar de resistirse, no podía moverse para nada. Estaba mareada y débil para hacer cualquier cosa con el cuerpo o la mente. Radu y Elizabeth se limpiaron la sangre de los labios satisfechos de ella.

- Tu nos obligaste a hacerte esto, Gina. - dijo Radu a la débil Gina. - Haber obedecido desde el principio. Ahora, espera paciente aquí hasta que hayan noticias.

- No... - dijo Gina como pudo, apenas podía verle bien. - ...no... debo... encontrarla... matarla...

Radu y Elizabeth no dijeron nada y la dejaron allí tumbada para irse cerrando con llave. Gina no pudo evitar llorar por tal acto contra ella solo por querer vengar sus amores asesinados por su hermana mayor. El odio iba creciendo más y más mientras estaba así.

- _"Ángelus Drakul, juro que te encontraré y te mataré después de torturarte como has torturado a Izan"_ - juro llena de rencor y odio.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Mareado y confuso, Spike despierta en una habitación muy diferente a la suya. La reconoce como una de la Mansión Hellsing.

- Vaya, al fin despierta amigo. - dice una voz a su lado.

Spike se gira a un lado y ve a Yasmina sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Mira a su alrededor y ve que no estaban solos. Todos los vampiros de Hellsing estaban presentes mostrándose poco amigable ante él. Spike no tarda en deducir porqué estaba así con él. Recordaba que le había pasado para aparecer allí acostado en la cama de su mansión. A pesar de eso, ellos le salvaron la vida dejándole recuperarse en esa cama con dosel. Sabiendo que no puede ocultarlo más y viendo como le trato Ángelus a pesar de ayudarla y demás, Spike decide confesar todo lo que hizo con ella incorporándose hasta estar sentado contra la cabecera.

- Supongo que... ya lo habréis descubierto todo, ¿verdad? - dijo Spike sin mucho valor de mirarles a los ojos. Todos asintieron mudos. - Bien, pues... Supongo que os debo una explicación.

- ¿Nos lo vas a contar? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida. Spike asintió. - De acuerdo. Te escuchamos.

- Y más de vale que no sea ningún farol, amigo. - advirtió Lucius crujiendo los dedos.

Spike no se inmuto mucho con esas amenazas, pero aún así decidió contarlo todo.

- Desde hace una semana, más o menos... he estado ocultando a Ángelus. - empezó él sonando arrepentido. - Estábamos juntos desde que apareció en mi piso cambiada por completo. Sabía que no era la misma, pero aún así la acogí en mi casa, acostándome con ella y demás.

- ¿Ella estuvo también en el asunto de Raquel? - pregunto Seras.

- Así es. - afirmó él. - Yo no quise llegar tan lejos, pero ella insistió. No era capaz de desafiarla por temor a que me matará.

- Pues a estado a punto de hacerlo con tal de poder escabullirse de nosotros, otra vez. - le recordó Lucius con ironía y vacilación.

- A pesar de que no era la autentica Ángelus, la acogiste en tu casa como si nada. - resumió Yasmina en alto. - ¿Porqué?

- La quiero. - confesó él. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. - Estoy enamorado de ella.

- Estas enamorado del dolor, Spike. - corrigió Yasmina algo arrisca con lo que dijo. - Te conozco tanto como ella. Y se perfectamente hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar con tal de estar entre sus piernas, sea o no sea la misma Ángelus que todos conocemos.

Spike la miró de reojo molesto por esas acusaciones, pero que no dijera nada era signo de que tenía algo de razón. Todos vieron claramente que Yasmina le guardaba cierto rencor a Spike por seguir en su afán de conquistar a Ángelus. Eso lo había conseguido pero no en la Ángelus Drakul que conocían, sino con el demonio de pelo rojo. Nadie dijo nada por temor a Yasmina.

En ese mismo momento se abre la puerta de la habitación dejando paso a Raquel acompañada de Tara, ya que no estaba curada todavía. Todos se sorprenden al verla, pero ninguno tanto como Spike. No esperaba verla tan recuperada como para ponerse en pie. La joven camina hacía la cama, y Yasmina se pone en pie dejando paso. Spike teme que Raquel viene a pegarle o algo así por lo que le hizo aquella noche con Ángelus sin compasión. Lo aceptaría, se lo merecía del todo.

- Hola, Spike. - saludo Raquel al estar ante él con una cara seria. Spike la saludo con la mano mudamente. - Vengo a decirte algo.

Todos estuvieron callados mientras Raquel se inclinaba hasta estar al oído de Spike. Entonces, Spike estiro la cara de la sorpresa que sintió al oírla. La chica se incorpora para darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido junto a Tara. Todos quedaron con la duda de que le dijo al vampiro por lo que le hizo, pero no quisieron ser maleducados y se quedaron con la curiosa duda en mente.

_**"Te lo perdono todo, jefe."**_

Spike no podía creer que Raquel le dijera tal cosa. No se lo esperaba para nada. Ahora, él se sentía verdaderamente culpable por lo que le ha hecho a Raquel. No solo lo ocurrido junto a Ángelus, también lo que le hizo en el local siendo salvada por la misma. No quería ser perdonado, sino castigado por tal acto egoísta y cobarde. Spike acabo derrumbándose allí mismo delante de todo, cayendo sobre sus piernas ocultando el rostro. Yasmina lo atiende al estar más cerca, y enseguida ve que Spike estaba llorando.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? - pregunto Lucius cansado. - ¿Es que quiere más sangre o qué?

- Lucius, - llamó Yasmina. - callate.

_**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**_

Después de mucho esfuerzo por su parte, Arthur había conseguido al fin calmar a Aurora dejándola dormida en la cama de su cuarto. Ambos fueron informados de todo por parte de Yasmina una vez que dejaron a Spike descansar. También les contó la parte que nadie excepto ella sabía. Eso hizo que Aurora llorará, pero no era solo por ello. Tanto Aurora como Arthur estaba más dolidos que antes, ya que les habían confirmado por partida doble que Ángelus estuvo junto con Spike, y que éste fue atacado por ella antes de volver a desaparecer dejando cuerpos y sangre atrás. Todo aquello fue demasiado para Aurora, y acabo explotando de dolor y tristeza. Arthur consiguió calmarla estando a solas en la habitación. Ella quedo dormida en la cama por agotamiento de tanto llorar.

Arthur decidió que esa noche ella debería estar sola para descansar, y por ello él se retiro de la habitación para irse a la suya propia. Él regresa agotado a su habitación que esta a unos pasos de la de Aurora. Allí se acomoda un poco las ropas para luego salir a la terraza a tomar el aire nocturno que había en ese momento. Al abrir pesadamente las puerta en par, Arthur recibió una sorpresa muy inesperada, tanto como una bala en la cabeza o un flechazo mortal en el corazón. Justo delante de él, de pie sobre la barra de piedra había una mujer de pelo rojo y vestimenta negra mirándola con una sonrisa de punta a punta de forma maliciosa con la manos a cada lado de la cintura. Ángelus Drakul estaba ante él en ese momento tan inesperado. Arthur no tarda en mirarla con odio y frustración.

- **Hola, hermanito.** - saludo ella sonriendo sarcástica y maliciosa. - **¿Qué te cuentas esta noche?**

- Ángelus... - nombró él aguantando la rabia que sentía dentro. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- **He venido a saludarte como hermana tuya que soy.** - contestó ella con inocencia. - **Un poco de compasión ¿no?**

- ¿Compasión? ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho desde que-?

- **¿Desde que no soy la Ángelus que conocéis?** - continuó ella interrumpiéndole a posta. - **Vamos Arthur. No me digas que te has sorprendido por este inmenso cambio.**

- Se perfectamente y de buena mano que tu no eres mi hermana. - dijo él desafiante. - Eres un demonio que ocupa su cuerpo.

- **Así que... un demonio, eh.** - dijo ella bajando de la barra para ir hasta él, quedando cara a cara. - **Se nota que eres un Hellsing en toda regla. Tu madre estaría orgullosa, jejeje. Lastima que la palmará al nacer tu.**

- Callate...

- **Y es una verdadera desgracia que tu querida princesita haya sido el juguete favorito de su tío en Escocia. Ella y Integra, y yo misma por supuesto, tenemos mucho en común. Somos una rameras profesionales.**

- ¡Callate de una vez!

- **Jajajajajaa.** - se ríe ella encantada y divertida. - **¿Quieres saber si en verdad he sido yo?** - Arthur la mirá confuso. - **¿Quién fue la que secuestro a Adam usando a Marcus para liberar a las Tres Hermana? ¿Quién fue la que, junto a Spike, violó y murió a Raquel para luego dejarla tirada en la calle a punto de morir?**

- Basta ya.

- **Si, hermano. Has acertado de lleno.** - confirmó ella continuando con su charla. - **Yo lo hice. Hice todo lo que se dice de mi.**

- ¡CALLATE YAAA!

Arthur te tapó los oídos cayendo de rodillas al suelo deseando que estuviera soñando en ese momento. Que todo lo que oyó no fuese real, pero no era así. Era bien real y eso le destrozada por dentro saliendo hacía fuera. Ángelus le mirá divertida viendo al líder de Hellsing arrodillado ante ella. Entonces, ella se arrodilla frente a él y alzándole el rostro con dos dedos para mirarle a los ojos.

- **Te reto a que intentes cogerme, descendiente del Gran Abraham Van Helsing. Intenta capturar a la hija del Conde Drácula.** - le reto ella desafiante y triunfal mientras se ponía en pie ante la vista de Arthur, mirándola con dolor y odio. - **Intenta capturarme... y clavarme una estaca en el corazón para dominarme como hizo Van Helsing con mi padre, sin ninguna piedad. Vamos, intenta cogerme líder Hellsing, ¡Arthur Vlad Drakul Hellsing! Intenta cogerme a pesar de ser un híbrido entre humano y vampiro. Una rareza, un monstruo...**

- Maldita... seas...

- **Soy la Reina de todos los vampiros.** - se auto nombró ella orgullosa. - **Todos lo vampiros están bajo mi mando. Estás solo, mi pequeño hermano híbrido. Estás... completamente solo en este mundo.**

Con eso Ángelus dijo todo lo que le quiso decir en ese momento, y dándose la vuelta salta del balcón desapareciendo en la noche. Arthur no tarda en ponerse en pie lentamente con la mirada baja y oculta por su flequillo escalado ya crecido. De nada le sirvió estar de pie, dio unos pasos para luego dejarse caer sobre la barra mirando al vacío, al jardín donde no había nadie salvo plantas y soldados vigilando sin haber visto nada de lo que paso allá arriba hace unos segundos. Se sentía frustrado, odioso, cabreado, de todo en ese momento. No solo odiaba a esa mujer que había poseído a su hermana mayor, también se odiaba a si mismo por todo lo que estaba pasando. Jura por su madre y su padre que recuperaría a su hermana, sino, la mataría con sus propias manos para ello.

- _"Esperame hermana, te traeré de vuelta como sea. Esperame, por favor."_ - rezó él llorando al final sin aguantarlo más.

Aurora dormía plácidamente en su cama bien tapada con la terraza de su habitación cerrada. Pero de repente, un fuerte y repentino viento rompe el cristal al mismo tiempo que se abre en par de un portazo dejando entra un tizón fuerte. El ruido despierta de golpe a Aurora asustada y agitada, su pecho cogiendo y soltando aire con fuerza mirando lo que había pasado.

- ¡¿Pero qué esta pasando...? - pregunto ella en alto aún con el susto en el cuerpo y con la mano en el pecho.

Entonces algo pareció en el umbral de la puerta rota, algo que dejo petrificada a la joven princesa sobre la cama. Aurora vio como un hombre que conocía muy bien entraba en su habitación con el viento aún soplando, entrando como si nada mientras ella lo miraba aterrada, sorprendida e incrédula. No quería creer que Él estuviera allí en ese momento y en ese lugar tan protegido.

- No... no puede ser verdad... - exclamo ella apenas sin voz. - No es posible...

Su odioso y temido tío, Adolf de Edimburgo, estaba ante la cama ahora de cara a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aurora pudo ver desde hay un rastro de sangre en su cuello y en sus labios, y en la oscuridad puso ver también que sus ojos eran ahora rojos.

- T-Tio... A... dolf... - nombró ella tartamudeando y llorando de miedo.

- Hola, Aurora. - saludo él con malicia. - Mi querida princesa, he venido a buscarte para estar juntos... por y para siempre. - Aurora queda de piedra mientras él la mira de arriba abajo. - Hmmm... que ganas tengo de devorarte entera como hacíamos antes.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews para saberlo por favoooorr jejejejejej. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	27. Tomame A Mi

_**HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi jejejjee.** _

**Capítulo 27. Tomame a Mí**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

El ruido que hizo Adolf se oyó en toda la casa, todos menos Arthur acudieron veloces a la habitación de Aurora temiendo que fuera Ángelus. Yasmina es quien abre la puerta de un empujón dando un portazo usando toda su fuerza de licántropa, ella y los vampiros entran rugiendo amenazadoras cuando ven lo que pasa, entonces quedan de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Hola, monstruos de Hellsing. - saludo Adolf entre dientes sonriendo con malicia.

- Se-... Señora Yasmina... - dijo Aurora temblando de miedo e incapaz de hablar demasiado.

Yasmina y los vampiros vieron como ese hombre estaba detrás de Aurora en la cama, sujetándola por un lado del cuello obligándola a tenerlo estirado para él y también sujetando sus muñecas por la espalda. La chica iba en camisón, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos fue la sangre derramada sobre el hombro izquierdo de la princesa y la mordida por donde salía la sangre. Ese hombre la había mordido sin dudarlo, y lo probada la sangre que tenía en la comisura y la sonrisa que dibujaba en la cara.

- ¡Adolf de Edimburgo...! ¡Como se ha...! - dijo Yasmina enfurecida por tal acto. Mostrando una mirada asesina rugiendo

- ¡Tengo todo el derecho, ella me pertenece! - exclamó él enloquecido mientras la sujetaba. - Es mía... mía...

- Este tío esta enfermo... - se sorprendió Sirius.

- Ahora ella estará para siempre conmigo, como mi amante eterna... - aseguro él inclinándose en la herida para lamerla con placer.

- Ugh...

- ¡Maldito, suéltela ahora mismo!

- ¡No os acerquéis! - advirtió él agarrando el cuello de Aurora con más fuerza. - Un paso más... y juro que la mato aquí mismo.

- ¡¿De qué te sirve matarla si la quieres para ti? - pregunto Sirius listo para actuar.

- Si la mató... será una vampiresa ya mismo. - informó él. Todos quedaron de piedra. - Se de sobra lo de ese suero. Pero hay un detalle olvidado por todos.

- ¿Cual?

- Que si una humana es mordida por un vampiro y luego muere de forma antinatural. Entra en fase de transición a vampiro.

Todos quedaron de piedra ante esa información nueva. Por la mirada que mostraba supieron que no mentía, seguramente se lo dijo Elizabeth o Radu. Con eso todos quedaron quietos en la entrada evitando que ese demonio le partiera el cuello en ese momento a la joven que estaba llorando de miedo y dolor por estar en manos de ese ser que ya la torturo en el pasado. Nadie se movió de su lugar por seguridad de Aurora, pero no fue así exactamente. Yasmina y todos los demás vieron como ese vampiro empezó a manosear y lamer a Aurora por todas partes, pasar la mano por encima y debajo del camisón mientras ella lloraba de vergüenza y miedo.

- Sniff... ah... - lloraba ella evitando abrir los ojos y mirar a alguien allí.

- Ah... - jadeo él satisfecho con la sangre de ella. - Cuando he esperado para estar de nuevo así, mi pequeña princesa Aurora... ¿Has pensado en mi? ¿Me has echado de menos? Por favor, di que si. Estoy seguro de que si, y que me amas.

- _"Maldito cerdo..."_ - pensó Yasmina que le hervía la sangre con solo oírle. - _"Él y Radu se parecen. Son unos demonios."_

- Tranquila princesa... muy pronto seremos marido y mujer. - aseguro Adolf al oído de ella. - Pronto... te haré mía de nuevo.

- No... no...

Los de Hellsing ya adivinan lo que pesaba hacer, y lo confirman al ver como él abría la boca sonriente para dejar crecer los colmillos. Estaba por morderla de nuevo, pero esta vez para matarla lentamente y convertirla en vampiro como él dijo. Aurora no quiso abrir los ojos, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras esperaba su condena sin haberse despedido de Arthur. Al pensar ese nombre le vino a la mente todos sus recuerdos con él. Eso hizo que llorará. Mientras, Adolf estuvo listo para morderla.

- ¡DETENTE! - Gritó Yasmina con todas sus fuerzas.

BANG

- ¡AAAHHHH!

Todos quedaron de piedra incluso Aurora. Adolf recibió inesperadamente un tiro en el hombro que acabo destrozado. La bala hizo que retrocediera y dejará libre a la princesa que no salía del asombro a ese milagro. El hombro de Adolf se estaba quemando debido a esa bala hecha de plata bendecida. Todos miraron hacía la dirección probable por donde entró la bala, y quedaron sorprendidos. En la puerta del balcón estaba Arthur con el arma plateada de su padre Alucard apuntando hacía donde estuvo Adolf cogiendo a Aurora.

- Arthur...

- ¡Arthur! - gritaron algunos asombrados y contentos de verle allí.

Yasmina no salió de su asombro a pesar de estar contenta por el rescate de Aurora. Arthur no vino con ellos pero aún así llegó por otro lado salvando a la princesa. Lo que tuvo que hacer era posiblemente saltar de terraza en terraza hasta llegar allí rápidamente. Solo los vampiros, o los híbridos con las habilidades necesarias podían hacer eso. Era la prueba de que Arthur estaba aprendiendo.

- ¡Aurora...! - llamó el joven Hellsing preocupado por ella que lo miraba muda. - ¡¿Estás bien?

- Arthur... - nombró ella susurrante, luego lloró de nuevo emocionada y feliz. - Ah... ¡Arthur!

Ella se echó en los brazos de él que la cogió para abrazarla con fuerza y calmarla con ello. La joven temblaba del miedo que sufrió. Daba gracias a Dios por haberla salvado, y sobretodo por manos de Arthur, el hombre que más amaba en ese mundo tan peligroso.

- Grrr... maldito seas, Hellsing. - maldijo un malherido Adolf que se puso en pie con el hombro echando humo. - Me las pagarás.

- ¡Adolf...!

El vampiro rugiendo empezó a echar cosas a los vampiros de Hellsing evitando así que le cogieran o dispararan en ese momento. Yasmina y los otros esquivaron como pudieron lo que lanzaba, pero cuando dejaron de lanzar cosas Adolf ya no estaba allí.

- ¡Yasmina, ir a por él y no le dejéis escapar por nada! - ordenó Arthur en alto.

- ¡A la orden!

Todos se fueron a por él saliendo por la terraza y llegar al jardín de la Mansión Hellsing. Adolf había dejado un rastro evidente de sangre allá donde pasó, había salido por allí huyendo hacía los jardines, todos siguieron ese rastro hasta el jardín donde se separaron para buscarle. Al estar solos en la habitación destrozada, Arthur abraza a Aurora que no dejaba de temblar de miedo y de dolor por la mordida sufrida por ese miserable que estuvo a punto de matarla y convertirla en vampira para hacerla suya de nuevo.

- Que miedo he pasado, Arthur... Que miedo he pasado con él otra vez. - decía ella temblando como una hoja.

- Tranquila, se ha ido. Estoy contigo. - calmaba él acariciándole el pelo. - Ya esta, estas a salvo conmigo.

Aurora se tranquiliza un poco con esas palabras que siempre la calmaban. Ahora se sentía segura en brazos de su amado Arthur. La sangre de Aurora seguía húmeda pero empezá a oler más de la cuenta. Ese olor atrajo a Arthur, y eso hizo que la garganta le ardiera de forma insoportable. La sed de sangre regresó después de mucho tiempo. Al notarlo él se puso tenso tocando su cuello, es entonces cuando ve la sangre derramada en el hombro de Aurora junto con la herida aún abierta en su cuello. Sabía que esas ansías eran un peligro mortal para cualquier humano, y en esos momentos él no tenía a su hermana para calmarle esa sed. Se sentía en apuros y con Aurora sangrando de forma atrayente y deliciosa para cualquier vampiro, incluso para él que era solo un híbrido.

Mientras, Adolf había desaparecido de los terrenos de Hellsing por arte de magia. Ni Yasmina ni los vampiros había dado con él a pesar de que estaba gravemente herido por la bala de plata recibida en el hombro por Arthur.

- ¡Maldita sea con ese viejo pederasta! - maldijo Lucius molesto. - ¡Si que sabe huir cuando quiere!

- ¡Que todo el personal de Hellsing monte guardia esta noche! ¡Que no haya ningún angulo muerto por donde entrar! - ordenó Yasmina con firmeza y respeto. - ¡No quiero que nada ni nadie vuelva a entrar en esta casa!

Todos los soldados Hellsing que estaba allí se pusieron enseguida armados para vigilar alrededor de la casa y fuera de los jardines. Al estar el regimiento completo todo estuvo bien vigilado esa noche con los vampiros incluidos en el pelotón. Yasmina estuvo en el tejado observando todo desde esa altura seria y callada. Estaba segura que ese enfermo volvería a por Aurora y llevársela consigo.

- _"Vuelve si te atreves ahora, que no tendremos piedad contigo siendo ahora un vampiro que cazar"_ - pensó ella retante.

Todo aquello fue observado a lo lejos por una figura de negro que tenía un largo y hermoso pelo rojo como la sangre. Ángelus miraba con una sonrisa todo el revuelo que montó ese viejo de Adolf de Edimburgo por el simple deseo de tener a Aurora como amante. Pensando en él le vio huyendo momentos antes de que aparecieran los soldados de Hellsing para montar guardia. El vampiro huyo sangrando como ningún humano vivo podría soportar, se quejaba y corría tambaleándose por el camino hasta desaparecer de allí. A pesar de haber podido cogerle y matarle por lo que hizo, Ángelus no movió un dedo por detenerlo, simplemente le vio huir de allí.

- **Parece que están muy bien entretenidos ahora con Adolf.** - dijo ella divertida y sarcástica. - **Mejor los dejó solos con esto.**

Con eso dicho se da media vuelta para dar unos pasos y se aleja del lugar. Cuando esta en plena ciudad vacía de gente, nota que algo la esta siguiendo y observando. Al saber eso se detiene en un parque cercano apenas iluminado por faroles. Ella se para junto a uno de esos viejos pero conocidos faroles de Londres. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que empieza a oír los arbustos haciendo ruido con unos pasos que se acercaban a ella por todas partes.

- **Dejad que lo adivine; os envía Radu, ¿verdad que si?** - dedujo con vacilación y auto-confianza. Enseguida tuvo a su alrededor a varias personas con malas intenciones. Vampiros recién convertidos por el olor que tenían. - **¿Quienes sois?**

- Somos siervos de Radu. - presentó uno que parecía estar al mando. - Y venimos a llevarla con nuestro amo y señor.

- **Je, interesante.** - dijo ella entre dientes y con malicia. - **Inténtenlo, caballeros.**

_**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**_

Los rayos de sol penetran en la oscura habitación de Aurora. Al sentir la luz en los ojos los abre incomoda, y ante ella ve a Arthur que la abrazaba mientras dormía a su lado en la cama tapados por la sabana. Aurora evitar gritar del susto por verle hay, pero no tarda en recordar lo acontecido anoche; el ataque de su tío Adolf convertido en vampiro, y el rescate de Arthur. Ella ve como esta siendo abrazada por él con fuerza y firmeza mientras mostraba un rostro pacifico y placido ante ella.

- _"Él... me ha estado abrazando toda la noche."_ - deduce ella con seguridad de que era eso verdad. Entonces muestra una sonrisa de felicidad y agradecimiento. - Gracias.

Se mueve un poco sin despertarlo para darle un beso en los labios con suavidad como agradecimiento y amor por él. Minutos después, Arthur despierta por la luz de fuera, y ve delante suyo que Aurora estaba despierta mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuanto haces que me estás mirando dormir? - pregunto él disimulando enojo y vergüenza cuando en realidad estaba contento.

- Desde hace un ratito. - contestó ella inocente y sonriente como una niña pequeña. - Me gusta ver tu rostro dormido.

- Da miedo.

- Es romántico. - contradijo ella sin dejar la sonrisa.

Arthur vio que era imposible hacer que ella cambiará de idea, así que se rindió a sus encantos para dejar que lo besará apasionada. Al tocarle el hombro notó que todavía tenía algo de sangre seca en el hombro por la herida ya cerrada provocada por Adolf. Aunque estaba seca, seguía oliendo de forma atrayente y deliciosa. Arthur no pudo evitar olerlo y tener esas ansias de nuevo. Aurora no se da cuanta de nada, ni siquiera cuando él se inclina sobre su hombro oliendo placenteramente esa sangre mientras la abraza. Entregado por completo a ese olor la tumba en su sitio de nuevo para estar sobre ella cogiéndola de las muñecas en alto sobre el cojín con él inclinado en su cuello. Aurora enseguida nota que algo raro pasa pero las caricias y besos de Arthur no la dejan.

- Ar... thur... - llamó ella sonrojada. Él no tarda en sacar la lengua y lamer gustoso la sangre seca de su hombro. - ¡Ah! A-Ah...

Aurora echa la cabeza hacía atrás sonrojada, excitada y confusa. Su cuerpo tiembla de placer pero también de miedo. Esa sensación era muy parecida a la que tuvo cuando estaba en manos de Adolf anoche. No entendía el porqué de ese miedo placentero con Arthur, ni tampoco entendía porqué él lamía la sangre seca del hombro así de repente.

- Arthur, Arthur... - llama ella una y otra vez pero él parecía no escucharla. - Arthur por favor, para ya...

Arthur no la escuchaba en absoluto, solo estaba fijado en la sangre que lamía con gusto hasta dejar la zona manchada limpia de ella. Aurora disfrutaba de esa sensación pero sentía que debía detenerlo enseguida. Intento liberarse pero él era muy fuerte. Entonces, él se aparta un poco de ella, está lo mira y ve con los ojos bien abiertos como él muestra sus colmillos largos y puntiagudos listos para clavarlos en ella con unos ojos teñidos de sangre.

- ¡Aaahhh!

Arthur se detiene en seco al oír ese grito en su oído. La mira asustada y temblando de miedo, entonces él regresa en si encogiendo sus colmillos y sus ojos volviendo a ser azules marinos. Aurora ve que vuelve a ser el de antes, pero antes de poder decirle algo ve como él da un salto hacía atrás llegando a la pared del fondo en menos de un segundo. Ella ante eso se encoge asombrada y asustada por tal habilidad que solo vio en los vampiros. Vio también que Arthur estaba nervioso y aterrado, sabía por qué de ello.

- Arthur...

- Aurora... yo... - intentó decir él entre temblores de miedo a si mismo. - Yo he intentado...

Aurora tiene todavía miedo en el cuerpo pero no tarda en entender que todo lo que paso era debido a su naturaleza de híbrido vampiro-humano, estaba en su naturaleza desear a veces la sangre humana. Mirándolo comprensiva ve como Arthur cae de rodillas para luego inclinarse hacía delante apoyando los brazos en el suelo y la cabeza colgando mostrando así su culpa y arrepentimiento. Había estado a punto de hacer lo mismo que en el Sangre Fresca aquella noche con esa chica de Spike. Lo había intentado de nuevo, y esa vez no le detuvo su hermana. Se odiaba por haber intentado morder a Aurora justo cuando la noche anterior fue mordida por el hombre que más odiaba, el monstruo que la violo desde los 12 años. Se sentía más monstruo que él.

- Lo... siento. - se disculpo él llorando de rabia. - Lo siento, Aurora.

- Arthur... tranquilo. - intento calmar ella desde la cama viendo que sufría.

- ¡Lo siento mucho!

Sintiendo que no debe estar más con Aurora por el peligro que representaba, se pone en pie sin mirarla para irse por la puerta. Pero entonces es detenido por algo inesperado; por un abrazo de Aurora por detrás, rodeando su pecho medio descubierto.

- Aurora...

- ¡No te vayas por favor! ¡No quiero que te vayas ahora! - suplicó ella con el rostro apoyado en su espalda. - No te vayas...

- Pero Aurora, yo he intentado morderte.

- ¡Si tanto necesitas sangre... bebe la mía si quieres! - le animó ella. - ¡Muérdeme y bebe tanta sangre que quieras!

Arthur quedo de piedra con los ojos en órbita a punto de salirles disparados. No podía creer lo que oyó de la boca de Aurora. Pudo notar el corazón acelerado de la joven por la espalda, estaba tan nerviosa como él. Era muy vergonzoso ofrecerse de esa forma.

- Si me muerdes y bebes mi sangre... ¡Me ayudarás a olvidar lo que me ha hecho Adolf de nuevo! ¡Esa sensación desaparecerá! - insistió ella sonando decidida y segura de lo que decía cuando estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

- Aurora...

- Por favor, hazlo por mi. - suplicaba ella desesperada. - Quiero sentirte a ti por completo. Por favor... liberarme de él otra vez.

Arthur alzó la cabeza del todo cerrando los ojos deseando que todo eso no fuera real. No quería hacerla sufrir con eso, pero él en verdad deseaba beber su sangre, ya que la ha probado antes a pesar de estar seca. La deseaba por completo tanto como ella a él. Finalmente, él se dio la vuelta para abrazarla con firmeza y fuerza, ella le corresponde a pesar de que estaba nerviosa por su petición. Él se aparta para besarla apasionadamente siendo correspondido por ella mientras se abrazan. Arthur la coge del rostro con ambas manos para hacer que le miré a los ojos sin girarse ni nada.

- ¿Estás... segura de lo que me pides? - pregunto él con miedo en su mirada. - Una vez que la tome la desearé siempre. Tomaba la de mi hermana para poder controlarme y mantener calmada la sed. Si tomo la tuya, puede ser peligroso.

- Nunca he estado más segura que ahora. - aseguro ella decidida mientras le mira a los ojos. - No quieres verme sufrir, pero yo tampoco quiero que sufras. Quiero ayudarte como tu me ayudas a mi. Te amo como tu me amas a mi. - confesó ella con sentimiento. - Quiero... que solo me tomes a mi, por favor.

- Aurora... - Arthur ve como ella apartá su pelo de un lado del cuello, ofreciéndoselo a él.

- Tomame a mi.

Arthur no puede resistirlo más. Cumple los deseos de su amada Aurora a pesar del miedo de poder hacerla sufrir. En pocos minutos ambos estuvieron en la cama sin prenda alguna puesta, tumbados y mirándose a los ojos decididos. Aurora estaba con las manos sobre la almohada y las piernas abiertas dejando paso la cintura de Adam que se aguantaba sobre sus brazos curvados y manos abiertas a cada lado de ella. Ambos se besaron apasionadamente sin tregua ni más dudas. Al dejar de besarse ella giró la cabeza dejando el cuello al descubierto para él que ya sacaba los colmillos sedientos y impaciente por morderla hay donde tenía la marca.

- Hazlo... - animó ella excitada con los ojos cerrados y nerviosa. - Por favor hazlo. Quiero que lo hagas ahora.

- Aurora... - nombró él con los colmillos creciendo cerca del cuello de ella mientras la sujeta firme. - Te amo, Aurora.

Sin decir nada más, Arthur la muerde con fuerza haciendo que arque la espalda y estire más el cuello hasta ver la cabecera atrás. Sintió como su propia sangre era succionada trago a trago derramándose un poco hasta llegar a la sabana de debajo suyo. El placer y el dolor vinieron juntas al igual que su primera vez hace años. Era un placer doloroso que la atraía más y más. Arthur bebió con ganas y placer esa sangre, pero deseaba complacerla y complacerse más. Así pues, penetró dentro de ella sin dejar de beber.

- Ah... Arthur... - gimió ella al sentir ese dolor entre sus piernas. - Du-Duele...

A pesar del dolor ella disfruto al máximo de ese momento único para ella al igual que él. Se entregaron por completo al otro sin preocuparse de las consecuencias de ese momento mutuo y prohibido para muchos. Él dejo de morderla para ver como lloraba de dolor y placer abrazándolo por la cabeza rodeando sus hombros con ambos brazos suplicando con la mirada que no parase aún. Arthur pudo sentir como la sangre de Aurora que tomo y la que estaba en el cuerpo de ella se llamaban mutuamente como uno solo.

- Aurora... - llamó él sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella con suavidad. Ella le escucho a pesar de la excitación y el placer. - Tu sangre... la notó por todo el cuerpo. La sangre... la que tengo dentro y la tuya... se llaman mutuamente sin parar.

- ¿Si? ¿En serio? - pregunto ella asombrada y emocionada.

- Nunca he sentido nada igual. - confesó él incrédulo. - Es... mágico.

- Si que lo es. - dijo ella cogiéndole del rostro con ambas manos. - Te amo, Arthur Hellsing. Te amo en cuerpo y alma.

Arthur la beso de nuevo y ella entre lagrimas le corresponde sin darle importancia al sabor de su propia sangre. Ambos hicieron el amor durante mucho tiempo, sin importarles nada más. Ella le dejo beber tanta sangre que quisiera mientras él la complacía más. En esos momentos, Yasmina y los soldados de Hellsing disponibles durante el día montaban guardia exhaustiva para prevenir que algún que otro intruso, o el mismo Adolf entraran a la casa a pesar de ser de día. Los vampiros debían dormir durante el día para tener fuerzas a la noche con otros soldados Hellsing. Nadie sabia lo que hacían Arthur y Aurora excepto Yasmina que estaba más cerca de ellos vigilando. Oyó claramente que estaban juntos intimando mucho, cosa que la alegro. Deseaba la felicidad de ambos.

A pesar del alboroto que hacían los soldados por la mansión, no molestaba al adormecido vampiro rubio Spike que estaba en compañía de una tranquila y animada Raquel. La chica no se separaba de él en ningún momento y mantenía la habitación a oscuras para que él pudiera descansar bien. Ella no lo ve pero es observada disimuladamente por un desconcertado y confuso Spike, quien abría el ojo cuando ella estaba de espaldas haciendo algo en la habitación, y al girarse a él esté se hacía el dormido.

- Bueno, creo que así no entrará luz de fuera. - dijo Raquel asegurándose de que las cortinas estaba bien puestas para evitar la entrada del sol allí. Hizo unos enganches en ambos lados de la cortina para que no se movieran por nada. - Bien, a descansar.

Raquel coge una silla para ponerse junto a la cama y sentarse a un lado de ella para ponerse a leer un libro prestado de la biblioteca de la mansión. Al final Spike se cansa de hacerse el dormido y se mueve para sentarse sobre las almohadas de la cama, Raquel cierra el libro y le atiende.

- Spike, ¿estás bien? - pregunto ella preocupada. - ¿Necesitas algo?

- No. - negó él mostrando una mirada ausente, ni siquiera la miró. - Estoy bien.

Raquel lo mira y ve que esta muy serio y con apenas ganas de hablar. Spike estaba agradecido por ella de cuidarle y todo eso, pero en el fondo deseaba que no lo hiciera. No estaba muy cómodo teniéndola hay después de lo que paso entre ellos junto a Ángelus. Se sentía culpable por haberla violado por segunda vez, y esta vez torturado hasta haber podido matarla dejándola en la calle. Ese odio hacía si mismo hizo que apretará los colmillos contra el labio inferior haciendo que sangrará.

- _"No tienes que tratarme de esta forma. No tienes porqué ayudar a un miserable como yo."_ - pensó él frustrado y culpable.

Entonces, para su sorpresa la joven humana limpio de sus labios la sangre que se derramó por la pequeña mordida sufrida. Él acabó mirándola sorprendido y vio que ella no estaba en absoluto enfadada ni molesta con él. En verdad le había perdonado por todo. Estuvo por decirle algo cuando ella de repente se quejo de un dolor en su cuello, el lugar donde recibió la primera mordida letal.

- ¿Estás... bien? - pregunto él.

- Sí, tranquilo. Estos dolores son normales según el doctor de Hellsing. - dijo ella animada y despreocupada de ello. - Estoy bien.

- _"No. No lo estas."_ - pensó él dolido. - _"Estás así por mi culpa."_

Raquel adivina al momento lo que Spike piensa con solo verle la cara que tenía en ese momento. Lo supo por su herida y esa cara. Entonces, vio como Spike se apartaba un poco para luego apartar las mantas. Le estaba ofreciendo sitio para poder descansar.

- Si no vas a irte de aquí, al menos descansar en esta cama. - dijo Spike apenas sin mirarla.

Raquel lo miró sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa de niña se acomodo en la cama abrazándolo por la cintura sin previó aviso.

- ¡O-Oye...!

- ¡Muchas gracias, jefe!

Spike quedo mudo ante ese apodo antes escuchado por ella, le sorprendió en cantidad. Ella se abraza a él como una niña pequeña a un hermano mayor para protegerse del miedo. Spike al final la deja estar así con él si con ello estaba más cómoda. Minutos después el vampiro rubio ve como la humana queda profundamente dormida abrazada a él y con la cara sobre su costado. Spike se sorprende más y más con esa humana que una vez probó, se sorprendía de su personalidad amigable con él. No acababa de entender porqué ella lo había perdonado así de fácil con solo verle medio muerto por una perdida máxima de sangre en su cuerpo. No lo entendía.

- A pesar de haber podido matarte... y haberte humillado en más de una ocasión... te preocupas por mi como un igual. - dijo él susurrante mientras la miraba. - Eres... una humana curiosa. Una humana única.

Al acabar de decir eso, el ambiente cálido que entraba a la habitación empezaba a darle sueño al rubio. Hasta que quedo dormido.

Cae la noche, y con el los vampiros de Hellsing retornan a su vigilancia con algunos soldados Hellsing. No hubo aviso alguno de un vampiro con el perfil de Adolf de Edimburgo. Había desaparecido temporalmente de la ciudad de nuevo. Eso no hizo que Arthur dejará de pensar que ese demonio volvería a por Aurora y convertirla en su amante vampira. No le dejaría acercarse a ella de nuevo.

- ¡Lord Arthur! - llamó Yasmina entrando sin llamar al despacho donde él estaba con Tara. - ¡Tenemos un aviso de vampiros!

- ¿Un aviso? - repitió él poniéndose en pie. - ¿Es Él?

- No. - negó Yasmina. Eso fastidió un poco a Arthur. - Ni tampoco es un aviso de ataque.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Hay un aviso de vampiros masacrados en un parque público en la ciudad!

- ¡¿Qué dices?

Arthur estuvo en poco tiempos en el lugar del crimen controlado por la policía de Londres con cintas amarillas y coches patrulla. Al verles a él y a Yasmina les dejaron entrar sin enseñar la identificación. Aquello era en verdad una autentica masacre, solo que las victimas no eran humanos sino vampiros de verdad. No había ningún vampiro que no estuviera desmembrado por completo y cubierto por su propia sangre y la de los demás. Todo el parque estaba teñido de rojo y cubierto de restos de carne muerta.

- Dios... que carnicería. - confesó Yasmina tapándose la nariz con el brazo, asqueada de ese olor a descomposición. - ¿Quién debe haber hecho esto?

- Alguien quien se ha ensañado bien. - opinó Arthur mostrándose impasible. - ¿Cuanto hay, inspector?

- Ah, pues... - dijo tartamudeando el jefe de policía que estaba con ellos. - Se han contado unos 20 vampiros.

- 20 vampiros... todos en el parque sin más. - observó Arthur hablando en voz alta. - Esto es muy extraño.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es raro que tantos vampiros estuvieran juntos en un parque tan pequeño donde apenas pasa gente por la noche.

- Es cierto... no cuadra. - coincidió Yasmina. - ¿Cree qué... estos vampiros tramaban algo?

- Es posible. - dijo Arthur pensativo.

- ¿Es posible que haya sido cosa que Heinkel Wolf, de Iscariote XIII? - Pregunto Yasmina.

- Lo dudo mucho. - aseguro Arthur. Yasmina le miró. - De haber sido ella los cuerpos serían cenizas en vez de cuerpos descuartizados. No los han matado con plata, sino con armas que despedazan por completo y sin piedad. O puede... que sin ninguna arma. Han sido eliminados como si hubieran sido atacados por un animal feroz.

- ¿Otra vampiro, quizás?

- Sí. Uno muy fuerte.

Tanto Arthur como Yasmina se pusieron tensos, ya que, solo conocían a alguien así que estuviera por Londres. El jefe de policía estuvo con ellos sin decir palabra, dejando que hicieran su trabajo hasta que vio que un agente llegó corriendo a ellos.

- ¡Inspector! - llamó ese agente apresurado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hemos encontrado a una persona escondida en unos arbustos. - informó él llamando la atención de los tres presentes. - Esta cubierto de sangre y temblando alterado.

- Puede ser el responsable, o... - sugirió el inspector.

- ...puede haber visto al asesino. - terminó Arthur adelantándose con Yasmina.

La pareja fue delante de los dos policías con paso rápido, los dos retrasados les costó seguirles el ritmo. El testigo estaba siendo atendido por una ambulancia cubierto por una manta color camela. Vieron que era un joven jonki que temblaba como una hoja, y no era solo por las drogas que tomaba. Obviamente vio lo que paso en el parque y aún así se mantuvo en el lugar escondido. Arthur se detuvo a un par de metros esperando a que el médico que lo atendía acabará o fuera a decirle si estaba en condiciones de hablar. El medico que era una mujer le vio y no tardo en caminar hacía él dejando el paciente a su compañero.

- ¿Es usted Lord Hellsing? - pregunto ella seria.

- Debes ser la única en no saberlo de antemano. - respondió Arthur con humor. La doctora siguió seria. - ¿Puede hablar?

- Esta traumatizado totalmente. El ser un drogadicto y haber estado rodeado de vampiros muertos y sangre ha hecho que ni siquiera recuerde bien su nombre. - explicó ella sintiendo pena por ese muchacho que apenas tenía 20 años.

- ¿Quiere decir que no recuerda lo que vio en ese parque? - pregunto Yasmina. - ¿Sufre amnesia o algo así?

- Se niega a decir palabra, pero intentaré calmarlo para ver que puede decirnos. - prometió la doctora.

- ¿Cuanto le llevará? - pregunto Arthur.

- No lo sé. Depende de ese chico.

- Pues empiece ya.

Con eso dicho Arthur se alejo de ella para irse de nuevo al parque y investigar. La doctora quedo algo ofendida con esa orden, pero aún así hizo lo pedido y fue a atender al muchacho traumatizado mientras Yasmina y los dos policías seguían a Arthur. En el fondo, Arthur ya sabía quien era la responsable, pero quería confirmarlo con la declaración de ese chico si llegaba a decir algo.

La organización Hellsing se encargo de retirar y limpiar el parque mientras Arthur y Yasmina esperaban a que ese chico dijera algo. Costó mucho limpiar la sangre seca de los bancos, los caminos de cementos y de las atracciones infantiles del parque, pero quedo tan limpio como se pudo. Arthur pensó en regresar a casa cuando el inspector le aviso de que ese chico hablaba. La pareja enseguida acompañan al policía hasta ir a un banco del parque donde el chico estaban acompañado de otro agente tomando algo caliente con una manta encima suyo.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - pregunto el inspector al agente.

- Pues...

- La vi... - dijo el muchacho en susurro llamando la atención de todos. - ¡La vi! - empezó a ponerse nervioso tirando la taza a los pies de Arthur y los demás haciéndoles retroceder sobresaltados por esa reacción. - ¡Estaba allí! ¡Los mató a todos ella sola con sus propias manos sin pestañear! ¡Los destrozaba mostrando una sonrisa endemoniada! ¡Era el mismo diablo en persona!

- Chico, calmate...

- ¡Incluso los mataba sin tocarlos siquiera! ¡Solo con mirarlos con una sonrisa los descuartizaba a todos en segundos!

El chico estaba completamente enloquecido a pesar de los sedantes que le dio la doctora de antes. Yasmina no salía de su asombro pero Arthur escuchaba con atención lo que decía.

- ¡Ese demonio... vestido de negro con esos ojos...! ¡Con esos ojos teñidos de sangre al igual que su pelo...!

- _"¡¿Alguien vestido de negro con el pelo y los ojos rojos?"_ - pensó Yasmina cuadrando los datos al igual que Arthur. - _"No puede ser..."_

¡AAAHHHHH, ERA EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA! ¡EL DEMONIO EN PERSONA MATANDO SIN PIEDAD A LOS SUYOS!

Al final, los médicos aparecieron para sedarlo del todo hasta dejarlo dormido y tranquilo. Los policías se encargaron de llevarlo a que lo cuidarán en un hospital, ya no tenían que hacer nada allí. Los de Hellsing se quedaron quemando los cuerpos allí mismo con rapidez en su trabajo mientras Arthur y Yasmina confirmaban sus sospechas.

- Era ella... esta claro que fue Ángelus, de nuevo. - dijo Arthur resignado a ello. - Otra de sus desagradables hazañas.

- Pero sigue algo sin encajar. - opinó Yasmina. - No tiene sentido matar a tantos vampiros cuando ella ahora mata a humanos por placer.

- Cierto. - coincidió Arthur. - Algo esta pasando a nuestras espaldas, Yasmina.

De repente, el olfato lobuno de Yasmina captó un olor que conocía pero que extrañaba y aterraba oler allí en ese momento. Era el olor de su tierra natal, Carpatos, acompañado de el olor fresco de sangre derramada. Ese olor la hizo temblar con disimulo. Se giró con rapidez a la dirección del olor, y en lo alto de un edificio allí delante del parque, frente a la roja luna llena estaba ella. Ángelus estaba de pie en el tejado mirando a Yasmina con una sonrisa endemoniada y maligna.

- Nos vamos, Yasmina. - dijo Arthur llamando su atención. - Ya hemos terminado aquí por hoy.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. - dijo ella mostrándose tranquila ante él. Al volver a mirar allí vio que la figura de Ángelus se volvió una bandada de murciélagos alejándose de allí. - _"Mi señora, ¿Qué pretende hacer ahora?"_

Yasmina y Arthur se subieron al coche mientras los soldados se reagrupaban para irse también. Ya habían terminado de limpiar. Nadie, ni siquiera Yasmina, vieron que eran observados por la lentes redondas de Heinkel Wolf fumando un cigarro en una esquina. La católica vio y oyó todo desde allí por un micro oculto en el lugar, y también se dio cuenta de la presencia de la vampira en el tejado antes viendo la licántropa de Hellsing.

- Esto se pone más y más interesante. - confesó ella desapareciendo en la sombra del callejón.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

- ¡Grrr... Esos idiotas tardan demasiado! - se quejaba Radu paseando de un lado a otro nervioso. - ¡Ya deberían saber algo!

- Haz el favor de calmarte un poco, Radu. - pidió Elizabeth que estaba sentada en el sofá del salón viendo con pesadez a su marido. - Solo a pasado un día desde que salieron a buscarla. Dudo mucho que sea fácil verla por hay.

- ¡No puedo calmarme! ¡Mi paciencia tiene un limite y se esta acabando! - exclamó él rugiendo molesto y furioso.

La pareja de vampiros estaba en el salón aguardando noticias mientras Gina seguía encerrada en su habitación sin fuerza para levantarse de la cama. Ambos se aseguraban de dejarla débil para que no saliera a buscar a Ángelus y matarla si llegaba a verla. Entonces, un viento fuerte abrió en par todas las ventanas rompiendo los cristales. Los dos vampiros se cubrieron confusos por aquel fenómeno, pero cuando miraron a una de las ventanas al dejar de soplar el viento quedaron de piedra.

- **Ha pasado mucho tiempo; tío, Condesa Bathory.**

- Ángelus...

La vampiresa pelirroja vestida de negro ajustado y provocativo estaba sentada en una de las ventanas rotas y abiertas en par mostrando una sonrisa tranquila y sarcástica. Ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo con las piernas cruzadas una encima la otra. La pareja quedo de piedra al verla allí de forma inesperada. Ninguno de los dos espero su visita voluntariamente. Claramente vieron que no era la Ángelus Drakul que conocían, y no era solo por su tono de pelo y su cambio de vestimenta, era también su aura oscura que se sentía en ella provocando que el ambiente estuviera cargado de su energía maligna y poderosa. Elizabeth supo al momento que no era ningún tipo de ilusión o una replica hecha por magia. Era la verdadera. La misma que mató a Izan hace mucho tiempo.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿No os alegráis de verme?** - pregunto la pelirroja sacando de su asombro a ambos vampiros. - **Deseabais volver a verme, ¿no es cierto, parejita?**

- Ángelus Drakul... - nombró Elizabeth cauta y precavida. - ¿Eres la verdadera Ángelus Drakul?

- **Eso depende de lo que quieras decir con esa pregunta, Elizabeth Bathory.** - contestó ella sarcástica. - **Si te refieres a que si soy la Ángelus Drakul que violasteis, torturasteis y humillasteis varias veces... la respuesta es no.** - La pareja estuvo muda a la charla. - **Soy la Ángelus que mató a Izan después de ser violada por ti, Radu. Más bien, soy la Ángelus Drakul que debió ser siempre.**

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- **La chica que se hacía llamar Ángelus Drakul, hija de Drácula, no era más que un fragmento que quedaba de la chica humana que fue antes. La princesa que conocíais era en realidad Ángela Valirius, nada más.** - explicó ella. - **Gracias a que vosotros acabasteis con su cordura de seguir estando viva, haciendo que deseará desaparecer de este mundo, yo pude salir a la luz y tomar el control.**

- ¿Dices que eres la verdadera Ángelus? - pregunto Radu incapaz de entender lo que estaba pasando.

- **Soy la única y autentica hija de Drácula. Pero la personalidad de Ángela a perdurado durante más de 270 años.** - contestó Ángelus poniéndose en pie ante ellos extendiendo los brazos como presentándose a si misma. - **Yo soy Ángelus Drakul, y por fin he podido salir para liberar todo mi poder.**

Radu y Elizabeth estaban asombrados por toda esa información que ella daba. Estaba claro que no mentía, era la pura verdad. Esa mujer de hermoso cabello rojo carmín oscuro con vestimenta oscura ajustada y de cuero era en verdad Ángelus Drakul, la Reina. Los dos tuvieron miedo de ella, pero también deseos de tenerla bajo su control y su dominio. Era mucho mejor que la Ángelus de antes. A pesar de mostrarse tranquila y pasible, la pelirroja dejaba salir su aura maligna advirtiendo que no intentaran atacarla ni nada. Con todo ese poder Radu y Elizabeth estaban ansiosos de tenerla con ellos y dominar del todo el mundo de la oscuridad y los humanos.

- _"Que increíble poder..."_ - pensó Elizabeth asombrada, temblando de miedo y alegría. - _"No hay duda. Ella es la Diosa de los vampiros. Debe ser nuestra como sea."_

- _"No es ella, no es la Ángelus que conozco y deseo. Eso esta más que claro."_ - pensó Radu. - _"Pero aún así deseo ese cuerpo suyo, ya que sigue siendo igual que antes. Debo tenerla como amante como sea."_

- **Vaya pensamientos más pervertidos y abominables que tenéis los dos.** - comentó Ángelus dejándolos de piedra. Con una sonrisa les afirmó que pudo leer sus mentes sin problema. - **Tranquilos, la verdad es que me da igual vuestros pensamientos y propósitos.**

- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres de nosotros? - pregunto Elizabeth.

- **Advertiros de una cosa.** - contestó, entonces de un solo paso estuvo cara a cara ante ellos tocándoles el rostro casi. Los dos quedaron de piedra. - **No quiero que enviéis más de nuestros vampiros aficionados. Sino, vosotros también perderéis la cabeza y el resto de los miembros, ¿entendido?**

La pareja quedo de piedra ante tal advertencia, y antes de poder decirle algo la pelirroja desaparece en forma de niebla saliendo por la ventana. Al quedarse solos la pareja acabo cayendo rendida por el miedo que sufrieron. Elizabeth cayó al sofá y Radu al suelo. Vieron con sus propios ojos que en verdad Ángelus no era la misma, era una persona totalmente diferente. Toda una vampiresa.

- Radu... lo has notado, ¿verdad? - dijo Elizabeth de tal forma que parecía que estuviera por salirle el corazón muerto del pecho.

- Por supuesto. - aseguro él de la misma forma poniéndose en pie. - Ha despertado todo su poder como una Nosferatu pura.

- Debemos cogerla como sea. No importa que sea más peligrosa que antes... ¡Debemos tenerla para nosotros!

- Ten por seguro que así será. - dijo Radu decidido y convencido de ello con una sonrisa. - Puedo hacerla suplicar por su libertad cuando la tenga en mi lecho, estando de nuevo dentro de ella.

- Ahora debemos hacerlo solos, sin sirvientes ni nada. - dijo Elizabeth poniéndose en pie junto a él. - No quiero arriesgarme a que ella cumpla con creces su amenaza de matarnos de la misma forma que estos últimos.

- Tranquila, estoy de acuerdo contigo en actuar por nuestra cuenta. - aseguro él de acuerdo con ella. - Y también... debemos hacer que Gina también cooperé.

- Si...

Los dos zanjaron en asunto por esa noche y decidieron irse a buscar algo de comer. Lo que llamó la atención de Elizabeth es no saber nada de Adolf, puede que lo matarán o no pensará regresar hasta tener a Aurora para él. No le importancia. Él ya era "mayor" para apañarse solo. Los dos se fueron por la puerta dejando a Gina sola en casa. Desde la habitación del segundo piso, Gina pudo sentir y oír con claridad a ese demonio que se hacía llamar Ángelus, el demonio que mató a Izan. Sentía rabia por ser en esos momentos incapaz de moverse por la falta de sangre.

- Alan... Izan... Juro que os voy a vengar a los dos. - dijo ella dispuesta a cumplir su palabra.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

Aurora estaba despierta en su habitación leyendo un libro en la cama cuando de golpe la puerta se abre. De ella aparece Arthur. Él fue directo a verla mientras Yasmina se había retirado a las mazmorras a descansar un poco.

- ¡Arthur, ya has vuelto! - dijo Aurora feliz de verle. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Eh... Nada que deba preocuparte. - dijo él evitando el tema. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Ya lo sabes.

Aurora dejo de sonreír para ponerse seria y cabizbaja. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Arthur se acercó a ella hasta sentarse a un lado de la cama con la mirada escondida por el flequillo. Por la mirada que puso ella supo lo que pensaba; lo que paso a antes. Arthur pensaba en lo que paso entre ellos durante el día, haciendo el amor. Pensaba en como la mordió bebiendo su sangre. Ella tenía en su cuello la marca de la mordida, visible para cualquiera, humano o no. Se sentía culpable por ello. No debió morderla, ahora que había probado su sangre la desearía de nuevo cuando tuviera sangre. No quería hacerla sufrir con aquello tan siniestro.

- ¿Arthur?

- Perdoname, Aurora. Perdoname... - se disculpo él apenado y dolido. Ella le miró confusa. - Siento... lo que te hice antes.

- Arthur, por favor... no te culpes por eso. - pidió ella viéndolo triste y culpable. Le cogió de la mano. - Soy yo quien te lo pidió para hacernos un favor a ambos. A ti para calmar tu sed, y a mi... para dejar de sentir a ese hombre en mi cuerpo.

- Aurora... - nombró él dolido pero agradecido de que ella intentará animarlo. - Aurora, te juro que... haré volver a Ángelus, a mi hermana mayor como sea. - Aurora le miró asombrada. - No descansaré hasta hacerla volver, hacer que sea la de antes.

- Arthur...

- Es frustrante, pero... Sin ella no soy capaz de controlarme a mi mismo. - confesó temblando de miedo. Miedo a si mismo. - Ella era quien calmaba mi sed, mis ansias de sangre humana. Su sangre hacía que no tuviera sed en mucho tiempo, de esa forma, no deseaba la sangre humana. - Aurora le miró dolida al verle sufrir. - Sin ella... no me fío de mi mismo. Tengo... mucho miedo.

Al acabar de hablar, sintió que las manos de Aurora apretaban su mano con fuerza, entonces alzó la mirada para ver como ella lloraba por doquier. No sabía el motivo de ello. La chica intenta limpiarse las lagrimas pero estás siguen saliendo sin parar.

- ¿Aurora?

- Arthur... yo... - intento decir ella con las manos y algunos mechones de pelo en el rostro empapados de lagrimas. - ...quiero serte útil. - Arthur queda de piedra. - Quiero... serte útil ahora... y después de que Ángelus regrese.

- Aurora...

- ¡Dejame ayudarte en su lugar, por favor! - suplicó ella en alto. - ¡Dejame ayudarte como tu me has ayudado a mi! Por favor...

Dolida y con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar, Aurora acaba cayendo en las piernas de Arthur llorando desolada y desesperada. Arthur no sabía que decirle para animarla o consolarla, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla por la cabeza con ternura y suavidad. En el fondo estaba agradecido que ella se preocupará tanto por él. Tanto como él a ella.

- Gracias, Aurora... - dijo él abrazándola con fuerza, dejándola sin palabras y llorando de alegría.

- Arthur...

En esos momentos, viendo a la pareja por una ventana despejada de la cortina, unos ojos inyectados de sangre miraba con odio esa escena. Desde un árbol alto de los jardines de Hellsing, Adolf de Edimburgo observaba con odio como su princesa era abrazada por ese mocoso de Hellsing. Deseaba matarlo pero no era el momento, le buscaban y debía irse de allí ya.

- Te juro... que pagarás por haberme arrebatado a mi princesa, Arthur Hellsing. - dijo Adolf dándose la vuelta para saltar del árbol.

Esa noche, Adam estaba encerrado en su habitación a oscuras, sentado en la cama con la daga misteriosa entre las manos. La miraba por todos lados conociéndola de memoria. A pesar de estar menos protegido que en la Mansión Hellsing, y no haberle dicho nada a su padre sobre lo ocurrido con Ángelus, está no se mostraba en ningún momento. No había signos de que apareciera allí.

- _"Mierda, a este paso nunca cumpliré mi cometido con ella... ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ - pensó él frustrado y perdido.

Con la mano tapando medio rostro frotándose la cabeza pensó en algo, y no tardo en ocurrirsele una idea que podría funcionar. El único inconveniente para ese plan era asegurarse de que su padre celebraría un acto en concreto para dentro de unas semanas. Con eso en mente guardo la daga en el cajón de su mesa de noche junto a la cama, se arreglo las ropas para luego salir de la habitación.

- _"Tiene que funcionar, si ella es como creo que es ahora... vendrá esa noche puntual, sin importarle quienes estén o no."_ - pensó él decidido a ejecutar su plan. Conociendo a su padre podría cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Ángela sin tenerla enfrente. - _"Pronto Ángela... pronto. Te daré la paz que deseas tener en tu alma."_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews para saberlo por favoooorr jejejejejej. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	28. El Reto y El Baile

_**HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi jejejjee.** _

**Capítulo 28. El Reto y El Baile**

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En todos los periódicos del país solo se hablaba de una sola cosa, de un evento muy popular en Londres que solo se celebraba una vez al año; El Gran Baile Real en el Palacio de Buckingham. Ese baile era diferente cada año pero no dejaba su popularidad. Ese año los invitados al baile deberían llevar una mascara de carnaval a juego con sus ropas, una que solo cubriera la parte superior de la cara. Los invitados al evento siempre era familias del país conocidas y poderosas, pero también gente rica extranjera que hubiera visitado alguna vez Gran Bretaña. Ese año, los invitados de honor serían los Hellsing, tanto los familiares como los cazadores.

Durante esas semanas no hubo ningún aviso de vampiro por lo que la Organización Hellsing y Londres estuvo en calma. Tampoco se supo nada de Adolf de Edimburgo, desaparecido desde el ataque a Aurora en la Mansión Hellsing. Ni Ángelus ni Radu dieron señales de atacar o hacer algo, por lo que se decidió que el baile se celebraría sin problema alguno. O al menos eso se esperaba.

Días antes del baile, la joven princesa Aurora, aún acomodada en la Mansión Hellsing por seguridad, recibió una carta de su hermano Adam recordándole el evento, pero también darle noticias. La joven estaba en su habitación encerrada leyendo emocionada la carta.

_**"Estimada hermana Aurora; Siento mucho no haberme puesto en contacto contigo hasta ahora, pero necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden mis cosas, sobretodo lo relacionado con Ángelus y todo lo ocurrido desde su ausencia y su nueva personalidad. Eso no es excusa por haberte ignorado este tiempo, pero es la pura verdad. De todas formas desearía compartir contigo algunas cosas que desearía que supieras. Te pido que seas muy discreta con esto que voy a decirte, y sobretodo, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Arthur. ..."**_

Aurora no entendía la seriedad de Adam escribiendo esas palabras, no hasta que leyó el resto de la carta. Lo que ponía la dejo de piedra con los ojos como platos y una mano tapando horrorizada la boca. Su hermano estaba planeando atraer a Ángelus a ese baile para tenerle una trampa y así cumplir con el deseo de Ángelus, tal y como le explicó la mañana del día en que regreso a palacio.

- _"No puede ser..."_ - pensó Aurora releyendo la carta desde el principio incrédula de lo que ponía al final. - _"Hermano, ¿en serio piensas hacer tal cosa a Ángelus? ¿Serás capaz de hacer lo que dices?"_

Toc, toc...

Alguien picó a la puerta de su habitación en ese momento haciendo que diera un brincó del susto que recibió. Rápidamente guardo la carta en el sobre para esconderlo bajo la almohada de la cama. Al abrirse la puerta tras recibir el permiso de ella se vio a Arthur entrando con una sonrisa amable y animada en la cara, Aurora lo recibe de la misma forma abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

- ¿Estás lista para ir a la ciudad? - pregunto él.

- ¿A la ciudad? - repitió ella confusa. Arthur la miró extrañado, y ella entonces recordó. - ¡Ah, es verdad! Dijiste que bajaríamos a por los trajes y vestidos para el baile, y de paso dar una vuelta por la ciudad y divertirnos. Perdona, se me fue un momento.

- Ay... que despistada estas últimamente. - se quejo Arthur con humor. - En fin, no pasa nada. Te dejo vestirte.

- No hace falta, ya voy bien así. - aseguro ella cogiendo el brazo de Arthur con los suyos con fuerza. - Podemos irnos ya.

- ¿Seguro? - pregunto él, ella asiente animada como una niña pequeña. - Muy bien, pues en marcha.

La pareja salió de la habitación acompañados por un callado y mudo Marcus que les estaba protegiendo. Él se presentó voluntario para esa misión mientras los demás vampiros de Hellsing incluyendo a Yasmina se tomaban el día libre para relajarse y descansar. Aurora intento mostrarse animada y contenta ante Arthur y los demás. El contenido de la carta debía guardarse en secreto como deseo de su hermano si era por el bien de Ángelus, juro guardar silencio del plan de su hermano. Tara tenía el coche listo en la puerta de la casa para la pareja y el vampiro, entraron seguidos de Marcus que se puso delante con Tara, y se pusieron en marcha.

En esos momentos, los demás vampiros de Hellsing estaban a lo suyo en sus respectivas habitaciones. Todos menos Lucius estaban bien entretenidos con sus parejas. Al no tener pareja ni nada, Lucius debía esperar a que anocheciera para salir a divertirse a su modo como muchos de los vampiros como él que solo se divierten mordiendo y seduciendo a chicas jóvenes dispuestas a todo. Mientras él estaba aburrido en su habitación, se oían gemidos por todos lados de los subterráneos de la mansión.

- Mierda... que morro tienen todos. - se quejo él molesto.

Pip y Seras estaban en su habitación disfrutando de una escena de amor placentero y excitante, algo que no tenían desde hacía mucho tiempo. La rubia de ojos rojos saltones estaba encima de la cintura del castaño con parche cogiéndola de la cintura y ella con las manos sobre su pecho gimiendo y sudando del ejercicio que hacía al igual que él. Pip disfrutaba de verla de esa forma, sonrojada a punto de llorar por el placer y el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas mientras se movía deseosa de más. El mercenario se harto de estar hay tumbado y la cogió para tumbarla con él encima entre sus piernas, ahora era él quien se movía dentro de ella haciendo que gimiera con más fuerza agarrándose por las puntas de la almohada mientras echaba la cabeza hacía atrás sonrojada.

- Ber... Bernadotte... - llamaba ella jadeando excitada con los puños bien cerrados. - yo... yo...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estás al limite? - pregunto él sudando cara a cara sobre ella divertido. - Apenas hemos durado tiempo desde la última vez...

- N-No es eso... - negó ella con la cabeza. - es que... es que yo...

Pip entendía lo que ella deseaba aunque le costará decirlo. Con una risa sarcástica la cogió rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos y la apoyó en la pared de la cabeza de la cama sin dejar de moverse entre las piernas de ella con fuerza, velocidad y firmeza. Seras se abrazo a él por el cuello gimiendo en alto con los ojos cerrados. Tanta excitación hizo que ambos no pudieran evitar mostrar sus colmillos y hacer que sus ojos rojos brillaran intensamente. Seras era quien más parecía desear algo más que ese placer físico.

- Berna... por favor, hazlo... ahora... - suplicó ella mirando el dosel de su ataúd. - No puedo... esperar más...

- Ni yo tampoco...

Acto seguido, Pip mordió a Seras en el hombro tocando el cuello, mordiéndola con fuerza mientras la sujetaba del cuello por el otro lado sin dejar de hacerle el amor con fuerza. Seras disfruto de ese acto abrazándolo con más fuerza, sintiendo como su propia sangre se escapaba de su herida siendo succionada por Pip o deslizándose por su espalda y su pecho dibujando lineas rojas sobre ella. Pip tomó su sangre con ganas haciendo que ella gimiera con cada sorbo que daba en su hombro haciendo que tiritará.

- Bernadotte... - llamó ella llorando sonrojada y babeando un poco por el placer. - No puedo... más...

El haber bebido tanta sangre hizo que la rubia acabará inconsciente en los brazos de Pip antes de siquiera llegar al clímax. Pip dejo de beber su sangre al verla así, jadeando satisfecho con sangre goteando de su comisura la cual limpio con la mano tras dejar a Seras en la cama cubierta con la manta del ataúd. Al vestirse un poco contempló a la adormida vampira con la mordida aún visible en el hombro con rastros de sangre. Lo lame y mira con cierta culpa y tristeza a su amada mingonette. No quiso dejarla en ese estado.

- Lo siento... Seras. - se disculpo él con su frente apoyada en la de ella con suavidad. - Perdoname.

La otra pareja que estaba al lado de la habitación de Seras, Sirius y Yasmina, estaban también intimando pero más lentamente. Ambos se estaban besando sentados en el ataúd con dosel de Sirius. Esté no tarda en notar que su loba pelirroja estaba algo inquieta por algo que desconocía, y eso hacía que se mostrará distraida en sus cosas y no en él.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto él haciéndola reaccionar y mirarle distraida. - ¿Qué te pasa que no estas aquí?

- ¿Eh? Ah, perdona. - se disculpo ella sonriendo animada. - Estaba pensando en mis cosas.

- Cosas... que no deseas decirme, ¿verdad? - dijo él serio. Ella lo miró extrañada. - Yas, te conozco ya bastante, y se que algo te pasa para que estés así.

- Sirius... yo...

- Puedes decirme que pasa, - animó él cogiéndole las manos. - puedes confiar en mi y desahogarte.

Yasmina miró a Sirius, viendo que decía la verdad y que deseaba que confiará en él. Ella en el fondo deseaba hacerlo y decirle todo lo que quería sacar, pero no era tan fácil. Lo que la atormentaba era el recuerdo de la visión de su señora Ángelus en ese tejado cuando fue a ese parque junto a Arthur, ver a su señora convertida en demonio que la miraba con maldad y crueldad. Tenía bien claro que esa vampiresa no era su señora, pero no podía evitar verla como siempre fue. Su querida, amada y admirada ama Ángelus.

- ¿Yasmina?

- Tienes razón, Sirius. - dijo ella antes de alzar la mirada decidida y empezando a llorar. - Ha pasado algo que no deseaba decir.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- La noche que hubo ese aviso de vampiros masacrados en el parque... - empezó ella insegura mordiéndose el labio inferior. - esa noche, vi... a Ángelus. - Sirius queda de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa que recibe. - Ella me miró desde lo alto de un tejado sin desviar la mirada. Me... sonreía con una sonrisa que... me daba mucho miedo. Nunca vi una sonrisa así en ella.

- Maldita...

- Lo peor no es eso, Sirius. - continuó ella bajando de nuevo la mirada, apartando sus manos para cerradas sobre sus piernas con fuerza y temblando. Sirius la miro confuso. - Yo... yo estuve... a punto de irme con ella.

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- Sirius, soy sierva de Ángelus Drakul, actual reina de los vampiros. Mi deber es estar a su lado y acatar sus ordenes. - dijo ella sin mirarle a la cara. - Me lo recordó esa noche entonces sin decir palabra alguna, solo con una mirada de ama a su sierva. Aunque no es la misma de antes, la sigo viendo como mi señora, como... la diosa que velé cuando era niña.

- ¿La diosa que velé? ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Sirius ante eso último que ella dijo.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solamente recordó el momento en que vio y conoció por primera vez a Ángelus Drakul. A su diosa inmortal.

_**Flash Back. Rumania, año 1787.**_

Era una noche de luna llena que estaba teñida de rojo. Yasmina, siendo todavía una simple niña de unos 6 años, iba junto a su padre Lionel montana en un caballo subiendo por un camino de tierra cruzando un oscuro y tenebroso bosque a rumbo desconocido, al menos para ella. Su padre la despertó hacía unas horas para decirle que debían ir a un sitio importante, pero no le dijo donde y para que. Durante todo el camino estuvieron en silencio, ella atenta a cualquier ruido ya que estaba asustada por ese bosque.

- Padre, ¿a dónde vamos? - pregunto la pequeña aferrada a él con fuerza. - Tengo mucho miedo. No me gusta este lugar.

- ¡No debes tener miedo, Yasmina! - dijo su padre recto y frio. Ella tembló ante esa bronca. - Recuerda que eres una servidora de nuestro señor Drácula, y por tanto, debes quitarte esos miedos. Eres una gitana y debes portarte como tal.

- Pero...

- La misión que deberás cumplir será para toda tu vida, por tanto, debes hacer desaparecer esos miedos de tu cuerpo y alma. ¿Lo has entendido?

- Si, padre.

La niña estuvo callada durante el resto del viaje. Su padre nunca había sido tan estricto y frío como ahora. No sabía a donde iban y para qué, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo nuevo en su vida iba a pasar. El camino se abrió paso a un viejo castillo medio en ruinas bastante tenebroso en esa oscuridad, pero la niña pudo ver en algunas ventanas luz en el interior. Gente vivía allí. La verja que estaba delante de ellos se abrió en par a su paso para luego cerrarse tras pasarla. Al llegar a la enorme puerta del castillo el padre bajo del caballo para luego ayudar a su hija a bajar, atando a su caballo en una roca suelta cogió a su hija de la mano para dirigirse a la puerta. Esta se abrió sin siquiera picar en ella, dejándoles paso. Lionel no dudo y entró con Yasmina dentro como sabiendo a donde iba por ese oscuro lugar. La pequeña Yasmina no veía apenas nada, solo una alfombra vieja de color rojo y algunas cortinas colgadas y destrozadas por los años de antigüedad. Ambos caminan hasta llegar a otra enorme puerta que se abre ante ellos.

- Bienvenido, Lionel.

Yasmina dio un brincó al oír la voz de una persona en esa oscuridad, pero eso acabo cuando unas velas en cada lado de la habitación se encendieron cuando dieron el paso a ese lugar. Yasmina vio que ese lugar esa el salón principal del castillo donde se solían celebrar los eventos importantes y las fiestas por los cuentos que le contaron de niña. En esa sala al fondo pudo ver a dos personas que al parecer parecían estar esperándoles. Una de ellas estaba sentada en un trono de espaldera alta, era un hombre de pelo negro con ropas negras que intimidaban a cualquiera, pero eso no era todo. Tras acercarse y dar una reverencia como hizo su padre, pudo ver que ese hombre tenía la piel blanca como un muerto y los ojos rojos como la sangre, malignos y tenebrosos. Por esas pintas, Yasmina pudo confirmar quien era ese hombre que no era humano, sino un vampiro. Era el Conde Drácula en persona. Lo que más llamo la atención de la muchacha fue la otra persona que estaba de pie junto al conde, una mujer joven de menos de 20 años, a diferencia del conde, la mujer no daba miedo a pesar de tener la misma palidez, los mismos ojos rojos y el mismo pelo negro pero más largo hasta media espalda. Esa mujer mostraba una sonrisa amigable y social, nada maligna y temerosa. Yasmina quedo cautivada por esa mujer misteriosa para ella.

- Nos alegra tenerte en nuestro castillo, viejo amigo. - saludo ese hombre que tenía una voz sarcástica y escalofriante. - Me han dicho que deseabas verme a mi y a mi hija.

- Así es, mi señor. - afirmó Lionel con otra reverencia educada y firme. - Le ruego me disculpe por venir sin dar un margen de tiempo.

- Siempre eres bien recibido aquí, eres el líder de nuestros fieles servidores al fin y al cabo. - dijo la mujer de pelo negro.

Una vez más Yasmina quedo sorprendida por esa mujer que poseía una voz angelical y tierna a pesar de ser una vampiresa. Quedo también sorprendida al saber que ella era nada más y nada menos que la hija del Conde. En el fondo vio mucho parecido en ambos, pero en lo referente a la personalidad eran muy opuesto, y eso a Yasmina le agrado, ya que, no veía en esa mujer a una vampira sino a un verdadero ángel de la noche. Entonces, Lionel se arrodillo de forma parecida a como hacían los caballeros en la edad media, y obligó a su hija hacerlo también como signos de respeto ante esos dos vampiros.

- ¿Y bien, qué te trae por aquí? - pregunto la voz de la mujer joven.

- Vengo a ofrecerle una cosa, mi señora. - dijo Lionel sin alzar el rostro.

- ¿A mi? - pregunto ella sonando sorprendida. Él asintió alzando ahora la mirada mientras se ponía en pie. Yasmina también se puso en pie para se obligada a estar ante su padre mirando a la mujer que ahora estaba ante ellos. Bajo la mirada viendo a la pequeña que se sonrojo un poco por cruzar la mirada con ella. - Lionel, ¿Quién es esta niña?

- Es mi hija, Yasmina. - presentó él. - A partir de esta noche ella entrenará para ser su escolta y sierva personal, mi señora.

- ¿Mi escolta y sierva personal? - repitió la mujer sorprendida. - ¿Me estás ofreciendo los servicios de tu hija pequeña?

- Le propongo tenerla a su servicio cuando esté preparada para la tarea. - corrigió Lionel. - Ahora es pequeña, pero dentro de unos cuantos años será toda una guerrera hechicera que la protegerá en todo momento. Mi hija Yasmina estará a su entera disposición cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, será entonces cuando será toda una poderosa guerrera.

- Veo que ya tienes decidido el futuro de tu hija. - dijo la mujer sería y admirada por las palabras de Lionel, entonces bajo de nuevo la mirada para ver a la pequeña que estaba muda por la vergüenza. - ¿Estás de acuerdo con tu padre, pequeña?

Yasmina no sabía que decirle ni tampoco se atrevía a alzar la mirada, temblaba como una hoja sin poder parar. Su padre apretó sus hombros con fuerza diciéndole que fuera respetuosa y respondiera a su señora, pero no era capaz. Entonces de repente una mano fría pero amable tocó su mejilla tiernamente para luego alzarla cogiendo la barbilla, entonces Yasmina vio a la mujer arrodillada ante ella a su altura mirándola con una mirada amable y comprensiva a pesar de esos ojos de rubí. La niña no desvió la mirada ahora.

- Entiendo que tengas miedo de mi por ser lo que soy. - dijo esa mujer con sinceridad. - Pero no temas, no voy a hacerte nada. Eres demasiado preciada para que te lastimen siendo tan pequeña. - Yasmina tuvo los ojos como platos de los asombrada que estaba. Entonces vio como ella apartaba la mano para tenerla extendida en forma de saludo. - Es un placer conocerte, Yasmina. Yo soy Ángelus.

Yasmina miró esa mano y luego de nuevo a esa mujer de nombre de ángel guardián. Ahora todo estaba claro para ella, su padre no estaba equivocado con su futuro lo mas mínimo. Su destino era servir a ese ángel de la noche custodiada por ese rey no-muerto.

- Mucho gusto en conocerla, mi señora Ángelus.

La pequeña extendió su mano hasta estrecharla con la dura y fría mano de la mujer, estrechándola con suavidad. Horas después, Lionel bajo de regreso a la aldea con su hija acompañados de Ángelus para que fuera más seguro volver. Yasmina no dejo de mirar de reojo a Ángelus a pesar de que galopaban a toda velocidad. En menos de media hora llegaron a la aldea aún despierta que recibió a su líder y su hija, pero sobretodo a Ángelus con una respetada reverencia por parte de todos.

- Le agradezco profundamente el habernos acompañado de regreso aquí, mi señora Ángelus. - agradeció Lionel tras dejar el caballo y hacer una reverencia. - No tenía que haberse molestado.

- La seguridad de mi gente es importante para mi. No es ninguna molestia asegurarme de ello. - dijo Ángelus aún sobre su caballo. - Bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa.

- Gracias de nuevo, mi señora Ángelus. - dijo Lionel con otra reverencia. Ángelus le dio un tirón a su caballo y cabalgo de regreso al castillo. - Yasmina, ¿lo entiendes ahora? - le pregunto a su hija aún inclinado hacía delante. - Ella es lo más sagrado para nuestro amo y señor, y como hija del líder de los gitanos que eres, deberás protegerla, obedecerla y acatar todas sus ordenes sin rechistar.

La pequeña Yasmina escucho a su padre mientras veía como ese ángel de pelo negro y ojos rojos desaparecía en el bosque. No hacía falta que se lo dijera pensaba ella, ya tenía decidido hacer todo lo que le dijo si era estar con esa ángel de la noche. No, con esa diosa de la noche que tanto admiraba con solo verla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yasmina decidió ser la servidora de esa diosa.

- Yo... me convertiré en la mano derecha de mi señora Ángelus. - dijo ella en voz alta decidida y feliz de cumplir ese juramento.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sirius escucho boquiabierto y sorprendido la historia de Yasmina, entendiendo entonces la lealtad irrompible que había entre ellas. Mientras, Yasmina estaba ahora callada con la mirada oculta por su cabellera roja ocultando su rostro dolido y frustrado. Entonces, Sirius la coge del rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a mirarle sin desviar la mirada, viendo en él la suplica y el animo.

- No le debes nada a ese demonio, Yasmina. - dijo él con el rostro pegado al de ella. - Ella no es Ángelus, ya no. Es un demonio que se aprovecha de su identidad para confundirte y torturarte, ya que debe conocer toda la vida de Ángelus. Por ello, no debes dejarte manipular por ella ahora, debes ser fuerte y resistir hasta que nuestra ama vuelva y sea la de siempre.

- Sirius...

- Debes esperar a que esa diosa que admiraste en su día vuelva. - animó él convincente. - No lo hagas por mi, sino por ella.

La palabras de Sirius fueron para Yasmina como una luz que entraba en la oscuridad que no la dejaba ver con claridad. Él tenía toda la razón, y le agradeció con un abrazo que la ayudase a verlo todo claro. Sirius le corresponde el abrazo con ternura y amor. Al separarse Yasmina quiso decirle algo, pero entonces él la beso impidiendo eso. Al besarla la obliga a tumbarse en el ataúd con dosel con él encima sujetándola de las manos en alto. Yasmina se sonroja pero no niega que le guste, le corresponde hasta que para.

- S-Sirius...

- Haré que olvides todo lo que has dicho sobre irte con esa demonia, hasta que desaparezca de tu mente. - juro él decidido.

Sin esperar más él la volvió a besar para empezar a seducirla con caricias por encima y debajo de las ropas. Yasmina no se resistió en absoluto, se dejo por completo. El vampiro moreno le fue quitando prenda por prenda mientras ella se relajaba en sus brazos. Él también se quito su ropa hasta quedar los dos sin prenda alguna en el ataúd que se mantuvo abierto para ellos dos. Sirius no tardó en complacerla estando dentro de ella sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla por todo el cuerpo, ella sonrojada disfruta de ello como nunca había disfrutado en toda su vida. Le agradeció que se preocupará tanto por ella, y no le defraudo dejándose hacer solamente.

- ¡Ah, que mierda! - exclamó Lucius molesto como nunca. - ¡Esto no es nada justo, maldita sea!

El vampiro rubio estaba tumbado en el ataúd con dosel de su habitación de los subterráneos, tenía los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza sobre la almohada, chasqueando la lengua molesto por los múltiples sonidos que oía con su oído de vampiro. Estaba muy celoso de los gemidos que se oía de las chicas Seras y Yasmina con sus novios, Pip y Sirius. Estaba celoso de estar sin nadie con quien revolcarse ese día para estar entretenido, pero desgraciadamente no había nadie, ni siquiera Tara porqué estaba en la ciudad con Arthur y la princesa Aurora. Ahora no podía irse al Sangre Fresca porqué estaba cerrado y era de día, no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¡Aahh, estoy harto! Tengo que salir de aquí.

Él se pone en pie de un brincó y sale por la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con aires de chulería y enojo. Subió al piso principal donde había más silencio y los gemidos de allí abajo apenas se oían, eso le tranquilizó. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero eso no llamó la atención del vampiro, sino el hambre. Salió de su cuarto para ir a la cocina a por unas cuantas bolsas de sangre. Caminó con calma y tranquilidad hasta cruzar la puerta blanca con el cartel de "Cocina" en inglés.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡¿Eh?

Al cruzar la puerta Lucius estuvo a punto de chocar contra una joven mujer de pelo rubio recogido en un moño bien peinado y vestida de sirvienta de la Mansión Hellsing. Ambos quedan de piedra callados uno frente al otro, hasta que se dan cuenta de ello.

- Perdona, no esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí. - se disculpo ella tímida y educada.

- No pasa nada. - dijo Lucius mirándola de arriba abajo admirando la belleza de esa mujer. - Nunca te he visto por aquí.

- Ah, soy nueva. - contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida, y deliciosa para él. - Debes ser uno de los vampiros que viven aquí.

- Así es, soy Lucius Balan. - se presentó él con voz juvenil y algo seductora que dejo embobada a la chica.

- Encantada, señor Lucius. - saludo ella extendiendo la mano. - Yo soy Anne.

Lucius miró la mano y luego a la chica de ojos verdes plateados mientras cogía la mano alzándola hasta los labios.

- Y eres muy guapa, Anne. - halagó él antes de besarla la mano como todo un caballero. Anne quedo muda de la sorpresa. - Y por favor, llamame solo Lucius. "Señor" es muy serio y triste. No soy tan mayor.

Anne ría encantada de lo amable y simpático que era él, o al menos eso veía en él. Lucius dio gracias a Dios o al Diablo por ese regalo venido de la nada para ese día. Vio que la suerte no le había abandonado del todo.

- Y dime, ¿tienes trabajo que haré ahora... o tienes ahora un rato de descanso? - pregunto él dando un paso más hacía ella.

En esos momentos la ciudad de Londres rebosaba de gente comprando y tomando algo en las terrazas de los bares y restaurantes. Un grupo de tres personas estaba haciendo una compra muy especial en la tienda más cara y distinguida de la ciudad, especializada en vestidos y trajes para nobles y ricos británicos. Arthur y Aurora tenían ante ellos todos los vestidos y trajes encargados para el gran baile del Palacio de Buckingham que se celebraría en pocos días. Mientras Tara esperaba paciente en el auto aparcado delante de la tienda y Marcus en la entrada de la tienda aguardando, la pareja miraba asombrados y contento cada vestimenta, pero sobretodo vieron las suyas propias. Quien más contenta estaba era Aurora que para ir por la ciudad sin llamar mucho la atención iba con ropas menos elegantes pero más habituales para pasar desapercibida. A simple vista parecía una chica normal y corriente.

- Bueno, con esto ya hemos terminado la misión de venir a por los trajes, ahora debemos meterlos en el coche y volver. - dijo Arthur llamando con la mano a Marcus y él a Tara para que recogieran las ropas.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos? - pregunto Aurora sorprendida y apenada. - ¿No podemos dar un paseo por la ciudad al menos?

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto Arthur extrañado.

- ¡Es que estar todo el tiempo en la mansión o en los jardines de Hellsing es muy aburrido! - se quejo ella cómica y sincera. Arthur suspiró de nuevo. - Por favor Arthur, vamos a tomar algo por hay una hora al menos. Por favor.

- Sabes que no es seguro estar fuera de la casa mucho tiempo. - le recordó él serio y cauteloso.

- ¡Ya lo se pero tenemos a Marcus para protegernos, ¿no? - dijo ella insistente. - Vamos, hace tiempo que no salgo por hay. Lo necesito, y tu también.

- Aurora...

- Solo una hora, te lo prometo.

La princesa cogió las manos de Arthur para juntarlas con las suyas propias rogando por ese deseo suyo con los ojos cerrados. Arthur no estaba del todo seguro de estar a la vista de todos aún teniendo a Marcus, no deseaba cruzarse con nadie, ni con un enemigo ni nada. No estaba de mucho humor, pero el ver a su amada Aurora desesperada por tener ese pequeño capricho no supo como negarle. En el fondo ella tenía razón, estando con ellos Marcus no corrían demasiado peligro. Con eso en mente se rindió.

- De acuerdo, una hora para tomar un té en algún local de por aquí. - acepto él con una pequeña sonrisa animada. - Tu ganas.

- ¡Si, gracias!

Aurora le dio un besito en la mejilla como agradecimiento y él con una sonrisa disimulada lo disfruto. Con eso dicho Tara guardo todos los trajes en el coche, y una vez hecho se fue por una hora para dejar a la pareja y a Marcus solos por esa zona comercial y turística. Aurora impaciente cogió a Arthur de la mano para arrastrarlo con ella pasando entre la gente hasta llegar a la plaza más cercana donde se veía una verdadera belleza; El London Eye junto al Río Tamesis. A pesar de que el monumento más importante de la ciudad fue casi destruido durante la Guerra Millenium hacía ya 20 años pudo restaurar gracias a que se guardaron los planos de construcción. La pareja junto al vampiro de pelo castaño y puntas rojas con gafas de sol negras se sentaron en una terraza con esa buena vista. Aurora parecía una niña emocionada por esta en ese lugar tan maravilloso para pasar un buen rato.

- Espero que estés satisfecha con este sitio. - dijo Arthur acomodándose en la silla de metal plateado. - Es el mejor que conozco.

- ¡Es perfecto, muy bonito y hermoso! - aseguro ella. - Muchas gracias por dejarme estar aquí un rato.

- No podía negarte este capricho después de todo. Apenas puedes salir de casa por ser quien eres. - dijo él con humor. - Así que aprovecha al máximo este rato de turismo, que apenas conoces tu ciudad natal.

Aurora se rió encantada de lo que él dijo y le hizo caso empezando con la especialidad de ese restaurante, una copa de nata y fresa bien presentada y apetecible mientras Arthur tomaba un café con leche. Marcus no quiso tomar nada de allí, solo se mantenía alerta a todo y a todos por si había algo o alguien sospechoso. El lugar estaba lleno de turistas tomando algo allí o tomándose fotos. Solo Aurora se mostraba totalmente despreocupada con su copa de nata y fresa, parecía una niña despreocupada por las calorías. Nadie diría que es la mismísima princesa de Inglaterra pensaba Arthur contemplándola feliz y contenta, eso le alegro la vista.

- _"Madre mía... como disfruta la chica."_ - pensó él tomando su café. De pronto sintió una sensación extraña a su espalda. - _"¿Qué?"_

Notó que alguien le observaba, y también supo que esa sensación no era debida a su hermana. No sentía que estuviera allí. Miró a su alrededor sin llamar la atención de Marcus para alertarlo. Buscando finalmente cruza la mirada con la responsable, y no se sorprende mucho de verla allí camuflada entre la gente londinense; vio a Heinkel Wolf. La chica de Iscariote iba bien disfrazada con peluca roja y vestimenta poco masculina como solía vestir, pero aún así Arthur la reconoció por la mirada que le mostraba para que viera quien era. Ella estaba apoyada en la barandilla del Rio Tamesis mirándolo al frente fumando un cigarrillo con una sonrisa.

Arthur no le quito ojo hasta que vio que se apartaba de la barandilla y desaparecer entre la gente. Él se acabo el café deduciendo que esa mujer quería decirle algo, sino no se habría mostrado ante él en público estando bien disfrazada. Estaba claro que quería.

- Disculparme un momento, voy al baño. - dijo Arthur poniéndose en pie. Marcus estuvo por hacer lo mismo pero él le detuvo con la mano sobre su hombro. - Quedate aquí y cuida de Aurora.

- Pero usted...

- Es una orden, Marcus.

Sin rechistar más, Marcus obedeció quedándose sentado con Aurora. Arthur disimulo ir dentro del restaurante cuando en realidad sale por una puerta trasera y busca con la mirada apresurada a Heinkel. Enseguida la ve a lo lejos y la sigue. No tarda en estar en un sitio apartado de la gente, quedando cara a cara con Heinkel Wolf a solas. Sabía que esa mujer no era trigo limpio, por ello tenía listo el arma de su padre cogido por espalda bajo las ropas; la Casul 454 de su padre Alucard. Ambos están frente a frente a un par de metros de distancia, y Heinkel se quita las gafas de sol mostrando una confiada y vacilante sonrisa, Arthur no deja su rostro serió y desconfiado. Ante eso, la rubia católica se ríe un poco sarcástica.

- No tienes que ser tan desconfiado. - aseguro ella sonriendo. - No tiene mucho sentido matarte ya. No serviría de mucho.

- Tal vez. Pero eso no quita que no seas del todo fiable, sobretodo después de atacar a Spike en su local para sacarle información a la fuerza sobre mi hermana. - dijo Arthur calmado pero alerta. - Y ahora... apareces aquí disfrazada haciendo que nos reunamos.

- Chico listo. Muy propio de un Hellsing... pero también de un Drakul como tu padre y tu hermana. - halagó ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII? - pregunto él directo al grano. - Algo me dice que esto no te lo han ordenado tus superiores.

- Es cierto. Estoy aquí por cuenta propia. - confesó ella tranquila. - He venido aquí para tener una charla contigo, nada más.

- ¿Una charla? - repitió él extrañado. - ¿Porqué será que no me lo creo?

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero es la verdad. - insistió ella algo vacilante. - Quería decirte varias cosas... acerca de tu hermana. - Arthur quedo de piedra pero la escucho. - Se que ha cambiado, es más, la he tenido delante de mi.

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- Ella pudo matarme con solo dar un suspiro, pero no lo hizo. Esta claro que ella tiene otros planes, y eso es lo que quiero saber.

- ¿Y crees que yo lo se? - pregunto Arthur molesto por ese tema. - Si ya sabes de su cambio, sabrás también que ahora es como una enemiga para mi y los demás.

- Si, lo se. Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha hecho desde que se separo de vosotros. - dijo ella cabreando más a Arthur. - El hecho de que ya no estés con vosotros es una oportunidad única para cumplir mi misión sin que hagáis nada para impedirlo.

- Je, ¿Crees que Ángelus se dejará capturar o matar por ti? No seas engreída. - Dijo Arthur vacilante. - Tu misma has dicho que pudo haberte matado en un suspiro, ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes cogerla ahora siendo otra persona?

- Siempre hay ocasiones única para conseguir lo que se quiere, ¿no sabes eso, líder Hellsing? - dijo ella segura de si misma.

- Maldita...

- Recuerda esto, Arthur Hellsing; - advirtió ella. - Conseguiré tener en mi poder a Ángelus Drakul para enviarla al Vaticano por deseos de su Santidad, y ni tu ni tu herejía de vampiros de la Organización Hellsing podrá impedirlo. Y cuando ella esté en nuestras manos, nunca... jamás la verás.

- ¡Eso esta por verse, perra de Iscariote! - dijo Arthur desafiante. - ¡Ten por seguro que eso no pasará! - dijo seguro y directo mirando a Heinkel a los ojos sin dudar. - Ten por seguro que lograré hacer que mi hermana sea la de antes para que regrese a casa conmigo sin que tu le pongas las manos encima contra su voluntad.

- ¿Es esto un reto?

- ¡Tú lo has dicho! - aseguro él en voz alta.

Ante eso Heinkel empieza a reírse bajo para luego alzar la voz hasta sonar enloquecida y divertida. Luego se calmó y miró a Arthur.

- Muy bien, acepto el desafió. - dijo caminando hacía él. - Esperaré con ansias quien gana el premio gordo, Lord Hellsing.

Heinkel pasa por un lado de Arthur mirando hacia delante como hace él hasta que gira en una esquina y desaparecer de allí. Arthur aprieta los dientes molesto por las amenazas de esa mujer pero no se deja provocar, confiaba en que cumpliría esa promesa hecha. No tardo en apresurarse para regresar a la terraza donde les esperaba Aurora y Marcus. Afortunadamente Marcus no fue a buscarle por la tardanza, pero Aurora estaba ya inquieta esperando allí.

- Ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza. - se disculpo él atrayendo la atención de los dos.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas tanto rato? ¡Estaba empezando a preocuparme! - se quejo Aurora cogiéndole del brazo con los suyos. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, tranquila. Siento mucho haber tardado. Me he entretenido en el baño charlando con un conocido.

- Oh, es eso. Entonces no importa. - dijo ella sonriendo tranquila. - ¿Podemos ir a hacer una pequeña compras?

- ¡¿Todavía quieres comprar más? Si acabamos de comprar los trajes para el baile. - se quejo Arthur cansado.

- Vamos, solo unas cuantas. Luego podemos regresar a casa y estar a solas. ¡Por favor...! - suplicó ella insistente.

- Vale, de acuerdo. Solo un par de compras. - acepto él suspirando resignado.

Aurora se lo agradece con otro beso en la mejilla y no espero más para ir a comprar. El grupo estuvo yendo por unas cuantas tiendas hasta que la joven princesa compró todo lo que quiso. Tara no tardo en venir a recogerles y llevarles de regreso a casa agotados.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

- ¡Padre! ¡Madre! - llamaba Gina sentada en su cama con las manos en la cabeza. - ¡Venir rápido!

Los dos nombrados entraron en la habitación dando un portazo por las prisas, y vieron que Gina estaba encogida sobre la cama temblando como una hoja. Ya conocían de antes esa postura, y hacía tiempo que no lo veía; había tenido de nuevo una visión. Ante eso ambos se sentaron junto a Gina en cada lado de la cama esperando a que se calmará para explicarles que vio. Desearon con ansias que estuviera viendo algo relacionado con su deseada y poderosa Ángelus Drakul.

- Arf... arf... - jadeaba ella sudando nerviosa y petrificada por algo que vio. Bajo las manos poco a poco soplando más calmada.

- ¿Estás bien, Gina hija? - pregunto Elizabeth. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Has tenido una visión o algo?

- Ah... sí. Así es. - afirmó ella sin mirarla, mirando al vació. - Después de tanto tiempo... se me ha quitado un poco la csotumbre.

- ¿Y qué has visto, hija? - pregunto Radu impaciente por saberlo. - ¿Has visto a Ángelus?

Ante esa pregunta la vampira de pelo castaño oscuro no respondió enseguida, quedo muda mirándole de reojo. Con eso, Radu afirmó que así era solo que a ella no le hacía gracia volver a verla en visiones. Lo que era extraño era que volviera a verla de nuevo. Desde que Ángelus cambio Gina no había vuelto a verla en sus visiones por no ser su hermana en realidad, sino un demonio. Que la volviese a ver ahora era muy extraño, pero también interesante para la pareja de vampiros.

- La he visto, si. - acabo confesando Gina resignada. - Era ella, la de antes, mi hermana con el pelo negro.

- ¿Entonces volverá a ser la de antes en breve? - pregunto Elizabeth.

- No lo se. - contestó Gina. - Es muy difuso.

- ¿Difuso?

- Son imágenes corta y muy borrosas. - explicó Gina intentando explicar lo que vio hace unos momentos. - Veo claramente a mi hermana Ángela, tendida en una cama como adormida en una postura fúnebre, no esta en un ataúd pero parece muerta de verdad. Y... no parece que vaya a despertar enseguida. Esta como... en un estado de coma.

- ¿En coma?

Tanto Radu como Elizabeth quedaron mirándose confusos y extrañados por esas confusas visiones. No tenían mucho sentido pero estaba claro que algo pasaría muy pronto, y que Ángelus volvería a ser la de antes por el pelo negro que Gina vio.

- Con esto queda claro que en Londres pasará algo gordo, y yo quiero estar en primera fila para ver que será. - decidió Radu sonriendo contento por la diversión. - Quizás el hermanito Hellsing tiene un remedio para deshacerse de esa demonia carmesí.

- Es posible, pero no podemos asegurar nada todavía. - dijo Elizabeth. - Aún no sabemos cuando pasará, pero no estaría de más enterarnos de lo que se cuece en Londres.

- ¿Y cómo vamos hacerlo? - pregunto Gina. - Ir allí es muy arriesgado por la Organización Hellsing que esta más atenta que nunca.

- No te preocupes, hija mía. - aseguro la vampira húngara calmada y confiada. - Ya lo tengo todo pensado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, amor? - pregunto Radu.

- Mi "amigo" buscando por la ley de su majestad el Rey y por Hellsing, - empezó ella insinuando quien era ese "amigo", Radu y Gina no tardaron en saber de quien se trataba. - me ha informado de que en pocos días habrá en el Palacio de Buckingham un gran baile de mascarás, y los Hellsing al parecer son los invitados de honor por petición del mismo Rey y su hijo Adam.

- El querido amante de Ángelus... - recordó Radu molesto por ello.

- No te pongas celoso ahora, querido. Ángelus ahora no esta con él, al menos no como es ahora. Lo secuestro para hacer que la odiará como los demás de Hellsing. No tienen una relación ahora.

- Pero cuando Ángelus vuelva a ser la de antes, si. Volverán seguro. - corrigió Radu molesto y cabreado.

- No desesperes. Con suerte la tendremos en nuestras manos de nuevo antes de que eso ocurra. Confía en mi. - pidió ella intentando calmarlo con sus palabras y encantos. - Ahora, debemos prepararnos para irnos esta misma noche a Londres.

- ¿Esta noche? - pregunto Gina sorprendida. - Yo apenas puedo moverme por estar sin sangre, ¿recuerda?

- Lo se, por ello hemos ido a por unas cuantas personas. - dijo ella pasiva del cabreo de su hija. Mientras preparamos las maletas tu puedes alimentarte de ellos a tu gusto.

Con eso dicho Elizabeth y Radu salieron de la habitación para prepararse mientras Gina rugía entre dientes molesta por como su madre le habló sobre su inmovilidad por ellos. Minutos después los dos trajeron a los supuestos humanos muertos de miedo y temblando como hojas. Gina no tuvo miramientos y pago su cabreo con esos humanos inocentes hasta matarlos a todos y quedando satisfecha con ellos, recuperando así sus fuerzas para caminar y luchar si fuera necesario. Tenía claro que no cambiaría sus ideales de matar a Ángelus aunque volviera a ser su hermana Ángela. Esperaría el momento oportuno para ello sin que sus padres lo vieran.

_**Londres, Inglaterra.**_

En esos momentos, los criados estaban esperando la llegada de su amo Arthur. Todos menos una, la nueva llamada Anne. Está estaba en esos momentos a solas con Lucius encerrada en una sala pequeña y iluminada con una luz colgada del techo. El vampiro la estaba besando apasionadamente mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba por todo el cuerpo, por encima y debajo las ropas. Apenas le conocía de una hora y él sabía como complacerla para que estuvieran a solas intimando de esa forma. Lucius no de ando con chiquitas y fue más lejos. La arrinconó en una pared sin dejar de besarla, y con una mano libre le acarició la pierna subiendo por ella debajo de la falda del traje de sirvienta hasta llegar a la ropa interior. El vampiro no se detuvo hay y metió la mano por debajo de esa prenda casi tocando la zona intima de la chica. Está al notarlo dio un brincó de sorpresa y le miró, viendo su sonrisa seductora.

- Ah... Lucius... - nombró ella sonrojada y excitada. - No podemos hacerlo aquí... nos pillaran.

- Tienes razón, y menuda bronca nos cae encima por ello. - coincidió él frustrado y enojado. - Pero podemos hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Esta noche... ve al Sangre Fresca. Esta cerca de Trafalgar Square, no tiene mucha perdida si preguntas por la ciudad. - propuso él cogiéndola del rostro. - Con suerte no habrá aviso de vampiros y nos darán permiso para ir allí a mi y mis hermanos. Reservaré habitación para los dos solos, pregunta por mi al dueño, se llama Spike y tiene el pelo rubio platino. Él te dirá donde estoy.

La chica escucho atenta a toda esa información tomando nota de todo. Entonces, ella le beso como signo de que aceptaba esa cita. Ambos se arreglaron las ropas antes de salir de allí cada uno saliendo antes o después que el otro para no llamar la atención. Lucius salió primero yendo a a reunirse con sus hermanos a esperar la llegada de Arthur. Anne salió minutos después con su uniforme de sirvienta bien puesto y arreglado para irse a esperar a su jefe con los demás criados. Ambos esperaron con ansias a que llegará la noche para volver a estar juntos y divertirse a lo grande sin restricciones ni nada, sobretodo Lucius que deseaba probar la sangre de esa chica que huele tan bien.

El auto donde iban Arthur, Aurora y Marcus no hizo esperar a los vampiros ni a los criados. El auto entro por la verja hasta llegar ante la puerta principal de la Mansión Hellsing. Tara y Marcus fueron los primeros en bajar. Marcus abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar salir a Arthur y Aurora para reunirse con los demás que los recibieron con una calurosa bienvenida, mientras, Tara ordenaba a los criados presentes, entre ellos Anne, que cogieran con cuidado las prendas y las bolsas de la compras y las llevaran a la Sala de Estar. Pasando por un lado, Lucius cruzó mirada con Anne pero enseguida la desvió para no llamar la atención de los demás.

- ¿Qué tal son los vestidos? - pregunto Seras nerviosa.

- ¡De primera, ahora los veréis! Vamos. - animó Aurora pasando entre todos para ir corriendo a la Sala de Estar seguida por Arthur.

- ¡Aurora, espera...!

Ellos y los demás fueron a la Sala de Estar donde ya estaban los vestidos y los trajes envueltos en bolsas. Cada uno llevaba el nombre de cada uno para saber de quien era cada bolsa. Todos cogieron el suyo y no esperaron a abrirlo y echarle una ojeada en grupo. Cada uno quedo de piedra por el traje o vestido que tenía para el baile de mascarás que sería en breve en Palacio. Ninguno de los presentes excepto Aurora había llevado semejantes prendas de gala, como si fueran personajes de cuentos de hadas.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parecen? - preguntaron Arthur y Aurora viendo las caras de todos.

- ¡Son increíbles! ¡Madre mía! - exclamó Seras sorprendida de lo suyo cogido entre las manos.

Seras tenía un vestido largo de color azul marino sin tirantes, escotado y ajustado al tronco. El azul era el color que más le pegaba. Pip tenía un traje azul oscuro haciendo pareja con el de Seras, camisa azul celeste sin corbata ni nada con unos zapatos negros. Los Balan tenían trajes similares pero de diferente color cada uno; Sirius traje rojo oscuro con camisa negra, Marcus traje marrón dorado con camisa marrón oscuro, y Lucius traje verde oscuro con camisa negra. Yasmina tenía un vestido largo hasta los tobillos de color purpura muy hermoso de tirantes grueso de escote U y zapatos de tacón negros atados con varias cintas negras alrededor del tobillo. A excepción de Aurora, ninguno de los presentes habían llegados semejantes trajes y vestidos de gala para un evento real.

- ¡Que pasada de traje, tio! - dijo Lucius encantado de su traje verde y camisa negra. - ¡¿De verdad es para nosotros?

- Todo vuestro. - aseguro Aurora. - Para un baile real hay que vestir con trajes y vestidos de la realeza. Además, sois los invitados de honor, hay que ir como tales para impresionar a los demás invitados al evento que solo se celebra una vez al año.

- Intentar no estropearlos hasta la noche del baile, por favor. Guardarlos con cuidado. - pidió Arthur algo desconfiado.

- ¡Si, señor! - cantaron todos sonriendo encantados por sus ropas.

- Por esta noche no hay aviso de vampiros ni nada. Así que, si queréis, podéis iros a divertir a la ciudad esta noche. - animó él.

- ¡¿En serio? - pregunto Lucius. - ¡Genial!

- Tampoco te descontroles, hermanito. - dijo Sirius junto a Yasmina. - Nosotros también iremos, ¿verdad, Yasmina?

- Si, yo voy a donde tu vayas. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa.

- Yo también voy. - se animó Marcus con la mano alzada.

- Pues vayamos todos en grupo. - propuso Sirius y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lucius se resignó a eso.

- _"Mierda, sabía que no podría irme solo allí. No importa, ya lo tengo todo pensado para que no me vean con Anne."_ - pensó él yendo con los demás a sus habitaciones con los trajes en mano. - _"Esta noche pienso divertirme a lo grande, ya lo creo."_

Todos salieron de la Sala de Estar y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dejar las prendas de gala y disfrutar de esa noche de diversión, cada uno por su cuenta, sobretodo Lucius que ya tenía planes para cuando llegará al Sangre Fresca. Cada uno se preparo para divertirse esa noche de paz y tranquilidad, o al menos eso parecía a simple vista.

El pequeño grupo formado por los Balan y Yasmina llegaron en coche al Sangre Fresca que estaba como cada noche con una cola impresionante, ellos pudieron entrar sin esperar un segundo por ser invitados VIP del dueño, y eso molesto a los de la fila. La fiesta que había dentro era loca y desenfrenada como solía estar. Esa noche había un grupo popular juvenil que daba mucho ritmo.

- ¡Pero mira quienes están aquí! - dijo una voz altamente conocida por los Hellsing. - ¡Si son los vampiros de Hellsing!

De entre la gente salió Spike con sus vestimentas negra de roquero, pero no estaba solo. Junto a él venía también Raquel que estaba abrazada a él como una pareja, cosa que sorprendió mucho al grupo de Sirius. La chica parecía estar bien con él ahora.

- ¿Os han dejado salir esta noche? - pregunto Spike con humor. - Me alegro por vosotros jejeje.

- Y a nosotros verte como siempre, Spike. - dijo Yasmina sonando educada y amigable aunque en el fondo no le agradace del todo ese vampiro rubio que perseguía a su ama como un loco. - ¿Qué ha de nuevo?

- Nada que no sepáis ya jeje. ¡Venga, divertíos a lo grande! ¡Mi local es vuestro local! - animó él la mar de animado y contento.

El grupo no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a divertirse como el resto de los vampiros y humanos presentes mientras Spike se alejaba con Raquel. A sus espaldas le siguió Lucius. Esté espero a que se separará un momento de Raquel para hablar con él. No tuvo que esperar mucho y se reunió con él en la barra.

- Spike, - llamó él a sus espaldas. El rubio se giró a él mostrando una sonrisa. - ¿lo tienes preparado para mi?

- Por supuesto, Romeo. - aseguro él mostrándole una llave que sacó de sus ropas. - Ya sabes que estando allí ninguno de tus hermanos o esa loba sabrán de tu ligue de esta noche.

- ¿Ha venido ya?

- No. Pero estaré pendiente al igual que el resto de mis empleados, tu tranquilo. - prometió él. - Tu vete y espera en la habitación.

Lucius así lo hizo dándole las gracias con la mirada. Se retiro dejando a Spike en la barra tomando una copa hasta que regreso Raquel para acompañarlo con una sonrisa picará. Lucius llegó a la habitación reservada yendo por el pasillo rojo, la cerró tras de si y espero impaciente a que su amante humana llegará al local como se había quedado.

- _"Espero que no se haya perdido por el camino."_ - pensó él nervioso sentado en la cama.

No fue así, la chica llegó puntual al local, los guardias la dejaron pasar por la descripción de Lucius a Spike. Los demás de Hellsing estaba bailando a lo loco en la pista así que no la vieron por suerte, pero de todas formas apenas la conocían por ser nueva. Al verla, Spike se reúne con ella asustándola por aparecer detrás suyo sin avisar.

- Tu eres Anne, ¿cierto? - dijo Spike dejándola de piedra. - Tu "cita" me lo ha dicho. - Eso tranquilizó a la chica. - Te esta esperando.

- ¿Esperando dónde?

- Sígueme.

El rubio camino por delante de ella, y está dudosa al principio le siguió hasta ir por un pasillo rojo muy llamativo. Llegan a una puerta cerrada que el rubio abre dejándola pasar, entonces ve dentro de la habitación a Lucius que la recibe con una sonrisa suya.

- Anne, al fin. - dijo Lucius tras cerrarse la puerta dejándolos solos. - Pensaba que no vendrías por no saber donde estaba.

- Tu me diste buenas indicaciones, y como tu dijiste, no tenía perdida. - dijo ella estando pegada a él seductora y coqueta.

Lucius se sorprendió del enorme cambio que la chica sufrió por no llevar su uniforme de criada y el pelo recogido. La chica iba con el pelo suelto dejando ver una melena rubia escalada bien alisada cayendo en una cascada hasta por debajo de los hombros. Iba con un corto y ajustado vestido de color azul chillón junto a unos zapatos negros de aguja muy modernos. Dejaba ver un buen escote que llamo la atención de Lucius, pero también su hermoso y blanco cuello libre de collares y demás.

- Estas... preciosa, en serio. - dijo Lucius asombrado de esa belleza oculta. - Te imagine sin uniforme, pero esto es mucho más.

- Gracias... tu también estas genial esta noche. - dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida. - Entonces, ¿Aquí es seguro para los dos?

- Del todo. Nadie nos va a oír desde fuera con la puerta cerrada. - aseguro él abrazándola por la cintura. - Así pues, ¿todavía quieres... hacerlo?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- Apenas me conoces de unas horas. Puedes arrepentirte de haberme conocido. - le advirtió él coqueto y juguetón.

- Jejeje... - se rió ella ante sus palabras. - Tu tampoco me conoces bien. No soy la típica criada tímida y responsable.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio. - aseguro ella acercando sus labios a punto de besarle pero sin hacerlo. - ¿Porqué no lo compruebas... ahora mismo?

Lucius no dudo ni un segundo en ese reto y con una sonrisa la tumbó en la cama en menos de un segundo con su velocidad de vampiro. La chica tuvo el pecho acelerado pero le encanto. La diversión no tardo en empezar. Lucius le quita los zapatos para luego quitarle el vestido por las piernas sin desabrocharla ni nada, dejándola en ropa interior por pocos segundos. La chica lo desnudo empezando por la camisa azul marino viendo su torso bien formado y musculoso, y luego los pantalones. El vampiro no aguanto más y la echo en la cama de nuevo para besarla y acariciarla por todo el cuerpo oyendo sus gemidos de placer. Le quito la ropa interior a tirones rompiéndolos sin más. La chica no se quejo. Lucius la contempló unos minutos totalmente desnuda debajo suyo. Ella tenía buena figura, delgada pero con algo de musculatura en los brazos y piernas, sin vello en la piel, y unos redondos y hermosos senos.

- Eres realmente preciosa... Anne. - halagó él hambriento de ella con los ojos rojos brillando intensos y sus colmillos crecidos. - Estás... para devorarte entera.

- Lucius... - nombró ella sin temor en ese rostro de vampiro, más bien encantada. - No te contengas... hazme lo que quieras.

Esas palabras fueron como música celestial para Lucius, se sentía como en el cielo acompañado de un ángel o una diosa como Venus. No espero más y empezó a seducirla con un masaje en los senos con suavidad y placer, ella no tardo en gemir ante ese tacto frío y duro sobre ella.

- Oh... ¡Ah...! Oh Lucius... - gemía ella con los brazos echados hacía atrás sobre su cabeza. - Ooh... que gusto...

La caricias aumentaron excitadamente hasta que él los beso evitando hincar el diente en ellos, eso hizo que vibrará hasta echar la cabeza hacía atrás y arquear la espalda. Lucius continuó más intensamente con una mano paseando por el vientre de la chica hasta llegar a sus partes intimas. Ella da un gemido en alto pero él la beso impidiendo que grite.

- Mhmm... ugh... - gemía ella bajo los labios de él. Notó como él acariciaba su intimidad hasta hacer que abriera las piernas del todo, entonces dejo de besarla. - Lucius... no te contengas en ningún momento, por favor...

- Sí...

Lucius cumplió su deseo, y en pocos segundos entró dentro de ella entre sus piernas haciendo que gimiera en alto con dolor y placer arqueando más la espalda hasta tener la cabeza echada completamente hacía atrás, y él empezó el vaivén moviendo las caderas con firmeza y suavidad haciendo que gimiera con cada movimiento llorando de placer y sus senos bailando al mismo ritmo. Lucius evitó apoyarse sobre ella para verla entera disfrutando de ese placer que la hacía arder por dentro sudando por doquier y llorar como si la estuvieran torturando sin tregua. La chica gemía y jadeaba excitada y extasiada de placer mientras él sonreía encantado.

- ¡Ah..! ¡Arg...! - gemía ella con los ojos cerrados llorando, entonces le miró. - ¡Oh Lucius...! ¡Ah, si...!

Lucius disfrutaba como ella pero más con solo verla sufrir y disfrutar al mismo tiempo, pero deseaba algo más que eso. Quería un éxtasis superior a ese placer físico con que estaban complacidos los humanos. Quería algo que los vampiros deseaban en esos momentos de placer mutuo con los humanos o con cualquier ser con quién estuvieran haciendo el amor. Deseaba su sangre.

- Anne... Ugh... - llamó él sintiendo placer también sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella. Anne le miró a medias. - No puedo más... lo necesito...

- ¿Qué dices...? ¿El qué necesitas? - pregunto ella como pudo.

- Quiero... tu sangre. - dijo él mirándola hambriento. - Deseo beber tu sangre en este momento.

La chica lo miró sorprendida ante esa petición de deseo. Ambos se miraron sin dejar de hacer el amor de forma desenfrenada. Entonces, para sorpresa del vampiro, Anne se apartó el pelo del cuello con las manos dejando completamente libre su cuello.

- Ya te he dicho antes que no te contengas por nada... - dijo ella llorando de placer sonrojada. - ¡Hazlo, muérdeme y bebe mi sangre hasta hartarte, por favor...!

Lucius sonrió sarcástico al ver que esa chica era sumamente dócil y fácil de complacer. Entonces no dudo en mostrar los colmillos y morderla con fuerza sin dejar de moverse, pero está vez con más velocidad y fuerza haciendo que ella gritará de placer. El vampiro bebió su sangre sin dejar de masajearle los pechos y hacerla suya entre sus piernas hasta que se sacio con ella y notó que llegaban al clímax. Una vez eso no estuvo satisfecho y lo volvieron hacer pero en otra postura, la chica encantada.

- Voy hacerte mía en todos los rincones de tu cuerpo, muñeca. - aseguro él drogado de placer. - No debes dejar que ningún otro hombre te ponga la mano encima. Sino... lo mataré con mis propias manos, ¿entendido?

- Si, lo que tu digas. - aseguro ella excitada de pies a cabeza. - Soy toda tuya, tu fiel sirvienta. Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Lucius vio claramente que la chica estaba bajos sus ordenes por completo por el simple hecho de hacer bebido su sangre y haber tenido relaciones con él. Eso le encanto. Ya tenía una amante obediente a sus pies para cuando deseará divertirse sin tener que ir a ese local a por chicas. Solo faltaba que sus hermanos y Arthur no supieran nada, porqué sino lo castigarían a base de bien. Olvido esas preocupaciones por esa noche y disfruto de su chica a tope, hincándole el diente y haciéndola suya una y otra vez esa noche.

- ¡Ah, que nervios! - Exclamó Aurora emocionada. - ¡Ojala mañana fuera el baile!

Ella y Arthur estaban en la habitación de él relajados y tranquilos. La princesa estaba de los nervios por el baile que sería en breve en Palacio, en su casa con sus padres y su hermano Adam a quienes vería después de mucho tiempo. Arthur la veía de pie paseando de un lado para otro nerviosa pero también contenta. Nadie diría que hasta hace poco sufrió el ataque de su odioso y monstruoso tío en esa misma casa para luego ser mordida por su amado novio quien era medio vampiro, eso pensaba Arthur mirándola serio.

- Debes estar ansiosa por volver a ver a tus padre y a tu hermano, ¿no es así? - dijo él sentado al borde de la cama.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. Por supuesto. - dijo ella confusa por esa insinuación. - Les hecho de menos, pero... no me arrepiento de estar aquí.

- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres volver con ellos? - pregunto él confuso. Ella le miró extrañada. - Puede que allí estés más segura que aquí. Además... imagino que tus padres desean tu regreso a casa.

- Tal vez... - coincidió ella cabizbaja, pero alzo el rostro de nuevo. - Pero estoy segura de que ellos entienden mis deseos de estar contigo, Arthur. - aseguro ella con una sonrisa angelical y dulce. Arthur la miró sorprendido mientras ella se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. - Nunca he deseado estar tanto con alguien como ahora. Y no deseo separarme todavía de ti, aún no.

- Aurora...

- ¡Así que aprovechemos al máximo el tiempo que tenemos para estar así de juntos y solos, por favor! - pidió ella animada.

Arthur no podía creer que ella dijera esas palabras tan sinceras y hermosas, ni tampoco que todavía quisiera estar con él después de que la mordiera y bebiera su sangre cuando no debería haberlo hecho. Estaba sorprendido de esa mujer de pelo rubio dorado y esos ojos azules zafiros como el mar o el cielo. Ella en verdad era una princesa, y no por ser hija del Rey sino por ser ella misma. Él no quería dejar de ver esa radiante y angelical sonrisa que hacía que sus temores y miedos desaparecieran al instante, no quería. Aurora se extraño de verlo tan callado y empezó a preocuparse un poco.

- ¿Arthur, que te pasa? - pregunto ella inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Él no contesto, lo que hizo sorprendió a la princesa que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Él la coge para tumbarla en la cama para luego besarla en los labios con los ojos cerrados mientras la cogía del rostro y la abrazaba con el brazo. Aurora queda petrificada de ese repentino acto pero no se resiste sino que lo corresponde abrazándolo apasionadamente. Al acabar se miraron mutuamente.

- Arthur...

- Aurora... y-yo...

- No te preocupes, esta bien. - dijo ella acariciando su rostro con suavidad. - Yo... también lo deseo.

Sin decir nada más, ambos se besaron apasionadamente tumbados en la cama. Sin dejar de besarse se incorporaron hasta sentarse en la cama para luego empezar a desvestirse el uno al otro. Aurora estaba ruborizada de la vergüenza que sentía cada que hacían eso pero no le importaba, luego se le pasaría. En pocos momentos ambos estaban sin prenda alguna y tapados en las mantas de la cama, ella tumbada con Arthur encima suyo arrinconándola con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de ella sobre el colchón. Se miraron unos momentos, ella sonrojada y él decidido pero también nervioso, ya que, no solo tenía deseos de hacerla suya de nuevo, sino de su sangre otra vez. El tiempo que tardó en volver la sed fue muy corta, algo que él ya se imagino siendo la sangre de ella y no de su hermana Ángelus que era vampira. Él intento no pensar en esas ansias y beso a Aurora mientras ella lo abrazaba para tenerlo pegado a su pecho agitado. Se besan mientras él la acaricia hacía abajo hasta tocar sus muslos y abrir sus piernas a su paso.

- Ah... Arthur... - nombró ella llorando excitada sabiendo lo que iba hacer ahora. Entonces sintió ese dolor tan conocido. - ¡Ah...!

- Tranquila... - dijo él sonrojado también y empezando a sudar como ella. - Solo relajate.

Ella así lo intento pero tras empezar a sentir dentro suyo como él se movía no pudo relajarse mucho, solo gemir en alto por ese placer. Se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas pero Arthur no tardó en agarrar sus muñecas y aprisionarlas sobre la almohada a cada lado de su cabeza y mirarla a los ojos mientras movía las caderas. Vio como ella lloraba por ese placer doloroso pero también de felicidad absoluta por esta así con él de nuevo, y no con ese demonio que empezó a abusar de ella a los 12 años. Ese pensamiento hizo que Arthur sacara los colmillos y sus ojos azules cambiaran a rojos intensos como los vampiros. Aurora se sorprendió.

- ¿Arthur?

Esté se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se detuvo en seco mirándola igual de sorprendido que ella para luego tapar su boca horrorizado. Estuvo a punto de apartarse pero ella lo retuvo entre sus brazos dejándolo petrificado de la sorpresa.

- No te vayas... ¡no lo dejes ahora, por favor...! - suplicó ella sonrojada y aún llorando. - ¡No pasa nada...! No tengo miedo... a esa cara.

- Aurora...

Ella lo miró de nuevo decidida y sincera, entonces, inclinó un poco la cabeza apartando su pelo. Dejando su cuello a la vista de él.

- Puedes hacerlo... - se ofreció ella sin dudarlo. Él quedo de piedra. - Adelante, hazlo.

Arthur no supo que decirle para negarse, pero conociéndola de la otra vez no desistiría hasta que la mordiera y bebiera su sangre hasta calmarse. Muy a su pesar se resignó y la tumbo de nuevo en la cama para tenerla bien sujeta y morderla con fuerza y firmeza. Aurora hecho la cabeza hacía atrás tras el dolor agudo de su cuello y el placer que regreso entre sus piernas. Arthur bebió su sangre mientras la poseía con delicadeza y ternura. Ella no dejo de abrazarlo aunque estuviera extasiada de placer en ese momento.

- Arthur... te quiero. - confesó ella llorando de emoción y alegría. - Te quiero más que ha nada en este mundo.

- _"Aurora..."_ - nombró él en sus pensamientos llorando de dolor y emoción. - _"Yo también te quiero, Aurora."_

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así ni tampoco les importó, solo pensaban en estar juntos toda la noche hasta que se hiciera de día. Ella no quiso que dejarla de hacerla suya y él saboreo gustoso esa sangre de la mujer que amaba mientras la poseía una y otra vez hasta estar los dos saciados del todo esa noche. Tras dejar de beber su sangre la poseyó de varias maneras y posiciones posibles aunque a ella le diera vergüenza al principio. La última de todas fue una en la que ella estaba sentada sobre las piernas de él siendo abrazada por la cintura mirándolo a los ojos mientras lo abraza por el cuello moviendo las nalgas. Ambos se besaron llenos de placer hasta que los dos sintieron que llegaban al final de todo ese placer, el clímax definitivo.

- ¡Arthur...! ¡Arthur... voy a... voy a...! - avisaba ella llorando de placer a punto de explotar. - ¡Ah...! ¡Aaaahhh...!

- Ugh... - gimió él abrazándola con fuerza. Después ambos jadearon satisfechos y agotados. - Aurora...

Ella cayó agotada a la cama con la cabeza echada hacía atrás jadeando en alto, y él no tardo en tumbarse junto a ella agotado pero satisfecho y complacido como ella. Al verle se tumba de lado pegado a él sudada y dolorida por todo el cuerpo. Ella no tarda en quedarse dormida llorando de felicidad y excitación mientras abrazaba a Arthur. Él la contempla hasta dormirse también agotado.

Todo fue observado de nuevo por una sombra que estaba escondida en un árbol de los jardines Hellsing. El vampiro Adolf de Edimburgo volvió a ser testigo del amor intimo de su preciosa y amada sobrina Aurora con ese bastardo endemoniado de Arthur. Quiso ir a despedazarlo pero todavía no estaba del todo curado de la herida de su hombro de la otra vez. Le hervía la sangre de ver como la pureza de su sobrina era entregada a ese mocoso en lugar de a él como en los viejos tiempos, le daba mucha rabia.

- Maldito mocoso de Hellsing... no eres nadie para estar con mi Aurora. - decía en susurro aguanto la rabia. - Solo yo tengo que estar con mi amada Aurora, solo yo.

- **¿Y porqué no haces algo para cumplir tus promesas?** - pregunto una voz.

El vampiro escocés dio un brincó del susto que recibió pero evitó moverse demasiado para llamar la atención de los vigilantes de la zona. Quedo petrificado del miedo que sentía, ya que, esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, y no era de su ama Elizabeth Bathory. Él se gira lentamente temblando como una hoja para ver que en verdad era quien pensaba, y al confirmarlo sintió que moría.

- **Parece que tienes un problema muy gordo, ¿no es así, príncipe de Edimburgo?** - dijo la mujer pelirroja vestida de negro.

- A... Ángelus... Drakul. - nombró él sorprendido y horrorizado de verla detrás suyo en el árbol. - E... Eres tu.

- **Si, soy yo. En persona.** - aseguro ella con una sonrisa que daba miedo. - **Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.** - dijo recordando esa fiesta donde lo conoció siendo Ángela. Vio que él estaba a punto de huir asustado. - **Tranquilo, no vengo a matarle ni nada. No soy su enemiga ahora. Ya debería saberlo.**

Adolf no se fiaba un pelo de ella, pero estaba en lo cierto que no pensaba matarle, de ser así ya lo habría hecho sin decirle nada.

- **Veo que a pesar de que le dieron una paliza la última vez, sigue viniendo aquí para espiar a su preciada sobrina.** - observó Ángelus mirando hacía donde él miraba. - **Mm... mi hermano va mejorando con esto, si señor.**

- ¿Le parece gracioso? - pregunto él ofendido. - Aurora me pertenece a mi, es mi preciada sobrina y nadie debería tenerla salvo yo.

- **No se ponga así, anda.** - pidió ella arrodillándose al lado suyo. - **Entiendo que desee tanto a esa chica, es muy guapa. Pero lo tiene ahora complicado para hacerla suya de nuevo ahora que saben lo que es gracias a Elizabeth.**

- ¡Eso ya lo se pero no pienso rendirme! - dijo él decidido. - Aurora volverá a ser mía y nada ni nadie me la quitará de nuevo.

- **Imponente determinación.** - halagó ella pasiva pero sincera. - **Muy bien, en ese caso... quizás podamos llegar a un trato.**

- ¿Cómo dices?

- **Lo que oye, señor de Edimburgo.** - dijo ella, entonces se apoyó en su hombro para hablarle en el oído. - **¿No le gustaría... formar un equipo temporal conmigo para conseguir lo que más desea en este mundo?** - pregunto dejando de piedra al vampiro. - **Si me ayuda para una cosa que tengo pensada hacer para la noche del baile, le dio mi palabra de que al menos tendrá una oportunidad para poder hacer suya a Aurora para siempre, eso si, deberá hacerlo bien si desea que salga bien.**

- ¿Cómo se que no me engaña para utilizarme y hacer que me maten? - pregunto él desconfiado.

- **Depende de usted y de las ganas que tenga de tener a su deseada y preciosa Aurora.** - dijo ella. Él la miro sonrojado y ella sonrió sarcástico. - **¿Y bien? ¿Hay alianza o no?** - pregunto ella extendiendo la mano. Adolf la estrecho. - **Excelente.**

- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer exactamente?

- **Tengo pensado... ir a ese baile de Macarás que su hermano tiene pensado organizar para unos días.** - informó ella dejando de piedra a Adolf. - **Allí... pienso bailar con mi preciado príncipe y ver que es lo que trata a mis espaldas para matarme.**

El vampiro miró inquieto y confuso a esa vampira que que mostraba una mirada siniestra y calculadora que helaba la sangre. Ella planeaba algo muy malo y Adolf no pensaba averiguarlo si estaba en juego su cuello si trataba de preguntarle o saber algo de ello.

- **Bueno, señor Adolf.** - dijo Ángelus estando en pie. - **En pocos días... empezará una función que nunca olvidaremos.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí el cap de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis reviews para saberlo por favoooorr jejejejejej. HASTA PRONTO GUAPOS Y GUAPAS!**_


	29. Baile de Sangre

_**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! Después de un largo tiempo de ausencia... regreso con un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo más bien jeje. Con este y el siguiente, daré por terminada este fic. Espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado taaanto en publicar de nuevo jeje. Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo nuevo. **_

**Capítulo 29. Baile de Sangre**

Finalmente, llegaba la esperada noche en la capital de Inglaterra; el famoso Baile de Máscaras. A pesar de ser un acto privado, ese baile era muy popular entre la gente londinense. El rey dejaba que fotógrafos de confianza trabajaran dentro de baile para memorizar todo para aquellos que desearan ver el acto que tenía lugar una vez al año.

Faltaban un par de horas para el baile, pero algunos de los invitados al evento ya llegaban al palacio de Buckingham siendo recibidos por Arturo y llevados a la sala de estar para esperar a la hora. Entre los invitados importantes estaban los miembros de la Mesa Redonda acompañados con sus parejas o algún pariente cercano.

Pero no solo gente de la nobleza o aristócratas fue invitada, también gente inesperada para todo ellos. En esa misma sala, ya esperando desde hacía rato, estaba la enviada del Vaticano de sobra conocida en el país por el grupo donde estaba unida; Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII. Nadie entendía que hacía esa mujer católica allí, ni mucho menos porqué el rey la dejo unirse al baile.

- _"Pero... ¿Qué hace ella aquí?"_ - se preguntaba Angie Walsh, quien vino acompañada de su prometido. - _"¿Porqué ha sido invitada a este baile? Aquí pasa algo raro."_

Ni ella ni el resto de los invitados que se acomodaros en la sala quisieron acercarse a esa mujer, pero tampoco le quitaron ojo por si intentaba algo raro. A pesar de la nueva paz entre las dos religiones, nadie de Inglaterra, ni de Gran Bretaña más bien, se fiaba un pelo de Iscariote XIII, y mucho menos de aquella mujer que daba caza a Ángelus. El rumor enseguida se había expandido.

La rubia católica estaba en un rincón de la sala, acompañada de un par de miembros de Iscariote, vestidos como tal igual que ella a pesar de estar en un baile de gala, donde la hombre vestían de etiqueta y las mujeres con hermosos vestidos de precios caros. La rubia estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pensativa en algo, o esperando. Sus compañeros en cambio se mostraban inquietos y desconfiados con los ingleses protestantes que iban aumentado en ese lugar.

- Heinkel, ¿porqué estamos en este sitio tan... infernal? - pregunto uno viendo como los demás invitados los miraban de reojo. - ¿Es en verdad necesario estar aquí con tal de cumplir con la misión asignada?

- Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, deberías saberlo. - dijo Heinkel mostrándose tranquila como nadie. - Si mi instinto no me falla, Ella vendrá aquí.

Los dos curas quedaron confusos por esas palabras, pero confiaron en su superior y dejaron que todo siguiera su curso. Mientras, el resto de invitados fueron llegando y siendo atendidos por los sirvientes de palacio. Entre los invitados llegó Anthony Smith con su hermosa esposa que parecía una actriz o modelo, mucho se giraron a verla boquiabiertos.

- Vaya, veo que tenemos gente inesperada en la velada. - comentó él viendo a los de Iscariote. - Bueno, su majestad tendrá sus razones.

- Sin embargo, no parece que te sorprenda demasiado, Anthony. - dijo una voz femenina. Anthony vio que se trataba de Angie.

- Buenas noches, Angie Walsh. - saludo Anthony disimulando ser social y agradable con ella, cuando nunca se llevaron bien. - Estas tan sincera y bella como siempre. Pero no eres tan elegante como mi querida esposa. - añadió mirando a su mujer, está se mostró agradecida y presumida.

- Agradezco no ser de tu agrado, de verdad. - dijo Angie estando cara a cara ante él, mostrándose orgullosa y vacilante. Con ella estaba su prometido algo tímido. - La verdad me sorprende verte aquí. Creía que odiabas este tipo de evento.

- Uno siempre debe aceptar las invitaciones de su Majestad, ya que soy uno de sus fieles súbditos. - dijo él con la mano en el pecho, disimulando lealtad y educación. Angie le miró con los ojos encogidos de lo desconfiada que era con él. - Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo conocidos que saludar.

- Por supuesto. Ya nos veremos, compañero. - se despidió ella con una radiante y forzada sonrisa.

El caballero se alejo con su esposa cogida de su brazo, bien pegada a él, y Angie se quedo allí de pie con su prometido. Estaba claro que ese baile no sería del todo agradable con ese tipo de gente rondando por hay con sus aires de grandeza.

Ya era casi la hora del baile, y casi todos los invitados estaban presentes en la sala de estar, todos menos un grupo muy conocidos que siempre era el último en llegar; la Organización Hellsing. Se supo de oídas que ellos eran los invitados de honor del rey. Ese grupo iba de camino a Palacio en dos coches, ya que eran un grupo numeroso de gente. Mientras, otros invitados con sus supuestas mascaras a juego con sus trajes de gala, se presentaban entre la multitud como si nada.

Allí había un hombre alto y elegante acompañado de dos hermosas mujeres, una mayor y otra joven, probablemente su hija. Los tres tenían el mismo tipo de mascara, el mismo diseño y color, así como sus vestimentas, formando un grupo bien arreglado y distinguido. También había otro hombre, solo, sin pareja, que parecía evitar ser visto por mucho rato. Evitando las miradas de la gente. La rubia vestida de cura católico abrió los ojos mostrándose seria y alerta.

- Estamos apañados aquí. - comentó para si misma y en alto. Sus compañeros la oyeron. - Aquí... hay más vampiros.

- ¿Qué? - exclamó uno sorprendido pero sin alzar la voz.

- ¿Cómo? - dijo el otro mirando a los invitados. - Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes?

- Tranquilos, - dijo Heinkel, estos dos la miraron. - no piensan atacar a los invitados ahora. Esperan algo... o alguien.

Los dos curas enseguida entendieron a que se refería su compañera, por lo que intentaron calmarse y mostrarse tranquilos ante el resto de la gente. Podrían esperar a que Heinkel les diera el momento de actuar. En ese momento, los invitados se giraron a la puerta por donde entraron, ya que unos invitados importantes finalmente habían llegado.

- Vaya, si que hay gente invitada. - comentó la pelirroja.

- Es normal, es un evento único al año. - comentó un joven de pelo marrón oscuro.

La Organización Hellsing llegó y dio una entrada que sorprendió a los demás huéspedes del baile. El líder, Arthur Hellsing, era quien iba delante del grupo presentado su elegante traje negro con su corbatín rojo junto a la cruz de plata de su madre Integra. Daba buena presencia, respeto pero también admiración. Detrás suyo iban Yasmina y Seras Victoria, las únicas chicas del grupo.

Ambas iban con unos elegantes vestidos de gala que llegaban hasta los pies, arrastrando un poco la tela pero nada ajustado a las piernas. Yasmina iba de color verde tropical, destacando su cabellera roja mitad suelta mitad recogida, de escote sin tirante como Seras, solo que la pelirroja no tenía tanto pecho como la otra. Su pareja era Sirius Balan, que iba de negro con una camisa roja.

Seras Victoria llevaba un vestido azul marino muy escotado con tirantes grueso, y una raja considerable en una de sus piernas. Al tener el pelo corto se lo dejo como siempre pero bien presentable. Su pareja era Pip Bernadotte, que por primera vez iba más elegante y caballeroso que nunca en su vida. Tenía su conocida trenza, larga hasta los tobillos, y su parche en el ojo derecho. Dejo sus ropas de mercenario para vestir traje negro con camisa blanca, cuello abierto sin corbata ni nada, y la chaqueta abierta en par.

Los últimos del grupo eran Lucius y Marcus, quienes eran los únicos sin pareja. Ambos iban en traje negro como el resto, solo que Lucius llevaba camisa azul celeste, y Marcus camisa dorada. El rubio quiso traer a su nueva amante, pero Arthur, así como sus propios hermanos, se lo prohibieron por todo. Él tuvo que resignarse, pero al entrar en esa sala enseguida vio a muchas chicas. Mientras, Marcus se mostraba como siempre impasible, pero estaba atento a cualquier cosa rara.

- Ju, todo el mundo nos mira. - comentó Seras, evitando mirar a la gente. - Ni que fuéramos del circo.

- Pasa de ellos, mingonette. - le animó Pip a su lado, rodeándola con el brazo en la cintura. - Son unos envidiosos, nada más.

- No todos sienten envidia, Capitán. - dijo Arthur. - A pesar de nuestro trabajo, todavía hay personas que nos tienen miedo.

En eso ninguno dijo nada, Arthur estaba en lo cierto y no quisieron negarlo. Los invitados estuvieron observando a los Hellsing durante el rato que estuvieron esperando en esa sala. Naturalmente, algunos de la Mesa Redonda como Angie o Sir Penwood se acercaron y mantuvieron conversación con Arthur y los demás. Los Hellsing visualizaron a los de Iscariote al entrar. Los dos grupos rivales no se quitaron el ojo de encima para nada. Se vigilaban el uno al otro. Pero, Iscariote no era el único grupo que los vigilaba.

- _"Han venido todos, como era de esperarse"_ - pensó la mujer que estaba en la otra punta de la sala, evitando ser vista por los de Hellsing. - _"¿Y ella piensa aparecer aquí incluso estando ellos aquí?"_

- _"Eso ha dicho Gina. No suele equivocarse en sus visiones, ya lo sabes"_ - le dijo mentalmente su pareja junto a ella. Entonces miró a su hija que estaba en su otro lado. - _"¿Hay cambios?"_

- _"No. Todo sigue igual. No ha cambiado de parecer"_ - informó la joven de pelo marrón oscuro, casi negro. - _"Es una maldita traidora temeraria. Yo no me atrevería a aparecer en un evento así, y mucho menos delante de todos ellos"_

- _"Lo sabemos, Gina. Tu no eres Ángelus"_ - le dijo su padre con ironía y diversión. Gina chasqueó los dientes mosqueada.

Los tres vampiros se quedaron en ese rincón, sin llamar mucho la atención. En cambio, el otro vampiro presente que tampoco fue detectado por Hellsing, estaba escondido entre la gente. Le hirvió la sangre con solo ver al líder de los Hellsing, a Arthur. El joven que le robó a su princesa. Vio que ella no vino con ellos, y no tardó en deducir que estaba con sus padres y su hermano preparándose.

- _"Enseguida... volveremos a estar junto, mi querida Aurora. No dejaré... que te tenga mucho más tiempo ese niñato"_ - juró él.

En esos momentos, los reyes y los príncipes de Inglaterra se estaban acabando de preparar. Sus especialistas de vestidos reales estaban dando los últimos toques. Mientras era maquillada y bien peinada, a la princesa Aurora le vino un escalofrió que le subió la espinal dorsal, dándole calambre y temblores que la inquietaban. Confusa miró a un lado y otro, viendo que estaba en su habitación con sus criadas y estilistas, nadie más. No entendió a que vino esa desagradable sensación, como si alguien perverso le hablara entre las paredes. El miedo en el cuerpo no se le fue en un rato. Y ese miedo no la dejo oír a su hermano entrar y saludarla.

- ¿Aurora? - llamó Adam de nuevo. Está al final reaccionó y le miró sorprendida. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah, Si. Estoy bien. No me pasa nada, tranquilo. - aseguro ella nerviosa pero sonriente. - Es que... son los nervios.

- Entiendo. - dijo su hermano comprensivo, tragándose las palabras de su hermana a la primera.

Indicó a los criados que les dejaran solos unos momentos. Estos con unas reverencias se fueron de allí cerrando la puerta. Una vez solas, Adam se sentó junto a su hermana, abrazándola con el brazo rodeándola por debajo de los hombros, cerrando la mano en su brazo, sin fuerza pero con firmeza. Con ese gesto, la joven rubia de ojos azules se sintió más calmada, y el miedo se esfumó.

- ¿Crees que voy a tragarme eso que has dicho, huh? - pregunto Adam con ironía. Aurora quedo de piedra, pero luego se mostró resignada. No le podía engañar. - Hay algo que te preocupa, y no ese el baile ¿verdad?

- No. - negó ella cabizbaja. - Eso no es nada comparado con otras cosas.

- ¿Entonces?

- Antes... he tenido una sensación extraña. Una sensación... que me ha dado mucho miedo, Adam.

El joven príncipe miró confuso a su hermana, y vio que ella empezó a temblar mientras se abrazaba a si misma encogida. Adam no tardó en deducir que había provocado esos temblores. Aurora solo tenía miedo a una cosa de esa forma, y tenía nombre; Adolf. Ese hombre no había dado señales de vida, pero conociéndolo, y siendo vampiro ahora, no renunciaría a tener a su hermana todavía. Había muchas posibilidades de que ese enfermo aparecería en el baile, o que estuviera ahora mismo en palacio. No podía quitar ni afirmar suposiciones, pero todo era posible. Viéndola así, abrazo a su hermana con ambos brazos, pegándola a su hombro.

- Hermano...

- Tranquila, todo irá bien hoy. - calmó él en su oído. Ella se aferró a él ocultando su rostro en el hombro. - Te aseguro que hoy terminaran nuestros males, al menos... los que nos torturan sin tregua.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? - pregunto ella apartándose para mirarle a la cara. Él la miró a los ojos. - ¿Que es lo que pretendes hacer? ¿Que harás... cuando veas a Ángelus en el baile, si es que llega a aparecer? - pregunto desesperada e inquieta.

- Lo sabrás... a su debido momento, como todos los demás. - contestó él, desviando la mirada.

- Pero hermano... usa la cabeza, por favor. - pidió ella cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos. - Lo que quieres hacer es una completa locura. La Ángelus que conocemos no esta, sino un demonio cruel y sin emociones más que malignas. Si se entera de lo que pretendes hacerle... no tendrá miramientos.

- Pues que no los tenga. No quiero su compasión para nada. - confesó él sin rodeos, viendo la insistencia de su hermana ahora. Ella le miró horrorizada. - Aurora, ya sabes de todo por mi. Quisiera que entendieras los motivos que me mueven a hacerlo, por favor.

- Quisiera hacerlo, de verdad. Pero... - intentó explicarse pero los nervios no la dejaban. - no acabo de aceptar lo que vas a hacerle. Por mucho que no sea ella, sigue estando hay dentro, lo se. Ese demonio la tiene encerrada, y puede... que ella este viendo todo lo que hace sin poder hacer nada, sufriendo igual o más que nosotros mismos.

- ¡¿Crees que no lo se? - le estampo él en alto, callándola en seco. Él enseguida se arrepintió de haberle alzado la voz. - Lo siento. No quise gritarte así.

Ella se lo perdonó, pero no se le quito el miedo del cuerpo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer esa misma noche. Quiso seguir conversando, pero en ese momento apareció Arturo avisando que los invitados empezaban a impacientarse en la sala de estar. Ellos tuvieron que dejar esa charla y terminar de una vez con sus arreglos para presentarse ante los invitados. Aurora rezó para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia esa noche, pero sabía que era pedir demasiado con las cosas que pasaban actualmente. Adam también rezó, pero otra cosa distinta. Deseaba que todo fuera de acuerdo al plan. Si todo iba bien, podría cumplir con su deber sin problema.

Según la lista, todos los invitados al evento estaban ya presentes, no faltaba ninguno que estuviera en la lista. Por si acaso, Arturo repaso la lista de nuevo, revisando la presencia de cada invitado con sus parejas o acompañantes. Al llegar al grupo Hellsing, vio que en efecto faltaba una persona, una de suma importancia para ese evento; Ángela Hellsing. Confuso por la falta se acercó a Arthur.

- Disculpe, Sir Hellsing. - llamó Arturo al tenerlo cerca. Esté se giró a él al oírle. - En mi lista falta una de su grupo.

- ¿Una de mi grupo? - repitió Arthur confuso, revisó a sus compañeros y vio que no era así. - Disculpe, pero... estamos todos.

- En mi lista no lo dice. - dijo Arturo. - Falta su hermana, la señorita Ángela.

Al oír eso, Arthur y el resto del grupo quedo de piedra. ¿Porqué Ángelus estaba en esa lista cuando ya no estaba con ellos? No entendían nada, y enseguida pensaron que había sido un pequeño error que se podía reparar.

- Verá, mi hermana...

- Vaya, creo que habláis de mi.

Fue oír esa voz tan conocida por ellos, que se giraron sobresaltados para ver que se trataba de ella. Ángelus Drakul se había atrevido a presentarse ante ellos en aquel evento tan importante. La tenían justo detrás, luciendo un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo carmín, a juego con su inesperado cabello negro azabache que caía como una cascada, ocultando un poco esos labios rojos y la mascará roja oscura bien diseñada y sujeta a su cabeza. Todos quedaron de piedra, veían a la Ángelus que conocían, el pelo negro así lo hacía sin poder evitarse. El resto de invitados la vieron y quedaron prendados por lo elegante que iba. Parecía una Reina.

- Ángelus... - nombró Arthur incrédulo y con la cara estirada. - T-Tu...

- ¿Te ocurre algo, hermanito? Ni que fueras visto un fantasma. - dijo la morena con una sonrisa. - Siento no haber aparecido antes, es que me estaba arreglando un poco más.

- No importa, lady Hellsing. - comprendió el secretario. - Bien. Ya estamos todos presentes. Podemos pasar a la sala de baile.

Arturo guió a todos los invitados a salir de la sala, mientras, los de Hellsing y Iscariote quedaron pegados al suelo sin moverse, mirando incrédulos a la morena vestida de rojo. Antes de que todos salieran y los dejaran atrás, Arthur se acercó a ella y la agarro del brazo con fuerza, mirándola con recelo y enfado.

- ¿A qué crees que juegas? - pregunto entre dientes. - ¿Qué pretendes presentándote así ante todos, como si nada pasará?

- **Me estás haciendo daño, hermano.** - dijo la mujer, sonando como antes. Seguía siendo la pelirroja. Arthur a regañadientes la soltó. - **Gracias, eso esta mejor.**

- Responde a mi pregunta. - exigió él mirándola con desafió. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- **Estaba invitada de antemano, es culpa tuya por no acordarte de tacharme de la lista.** - dijo ella con ironía. - **Además, un baile es un baile. A las mujeres nos encanta. En mi época se celebraban muchos. Oh, los viejos tiempos...**

Tanto a Arthur como al resto de los de Hellsing les hirvió la sangre por como hablaba esa maldita demonio con el rostro y el aspecto de su estimada Ángelus. Deseaban deshacerse de ella pero no tenían forma de como hacerlo. No tenían información de esas cosas. Mientras, la vampiresa se divertía sintiendo el odio de los presentes, al margen de los demás invitados, deseaban destruirla, y eso le dio gracia. Mirando a su hermano quiso tocarle el rostro, pero entonces Yasmina se lo impidió retrocediendo a Arthur al instante.

- Yasmina. - nombró Arthur sorprendido.

Tanto la licántropa pelirroja como la vampira morena se miraron a los ojos, una desafiante y otra sonriendo con malicia. Yasmina ya tenía sumamente claro que esa no era su señora Ángelus, y lo mismo iba por Sirius y sus hermanos. No estaban dispuestos a acatar ninguna de sus ordenes, sabían que esa no era su ama, y por tanto, no estaban obligados a obedecerla por nada del mundo.

- **Vamos, calmaos todos.** - dijo la vampira alzando las manos mostrándose inofensiva en ese momento. - **Estamos en un baile y debemos portarnos como tal. No tengo ninguna intención de armar ningún jaleo aquí. Solo quiero pararlo bien y bailar. Nada más.**

- Di lo que quieras, pero nosotros no te creemos. - dijo Arthur cuando Yasmina le soltó el brazo. - No te quitaremos el ojo de encima.

- **¿Ah no? Pues... que pena.** - dijo Ángelus apenada. Eso confundió al resto. - **Eso no es muy prudente por tu parte.**

- ¿Porqué lo dices?

- **Lo verás por ti mismo.** - contestó ella, entonces paso de largo. - **Venga, daos prisa. Que se van sin nosotros.**

Ella estaba en lo cierto, casi todos los invitados ya habían salido de esa sala camino del baile, y Ángelus fue la primera en seguirles. Inquietos y preparados para cualquier cosa, Hellsing y Iscariote se puso en marcha para unirse. La gente no tuvo que caminar mucho, la sala estaba en ese mismo piso, y Arturo abrió en par la alta y gruesa puerta blanca para dejarles pasar primero.

La sala de baile estaba espectacularmente explendida para un evento de ese tamaño. Todo estaba listo para el baile; la comida y bebida en las mesas, la pista de baile en medio de la sala, la banda musical que esperaba su llegada, y los tronos vacíos de los reyes que aún no se habían presentado. Los invitados enseguida de dispersaron por la sala, en pequeños grupos o sin ninguna compañía. Cuando Arturo cerró a sus espaldas la puerta por donde entraron todos, unas trompetas reales sonaron, aviso de que sus majestades darían su aparición. El Rey fue el primero en asomarse por una puerta al lado del trono, y los invitados no tardaron en arrodillarse ante él y su familia que se desplazó con calma a sus puestos.

- En nombre de Dios, ¡Larga vida a nuestro Rey! - dijo Arturo en alto.

- Larga vida al Rey. - dijeron todos los invitados en coro, todos menos los de Iscariote.

La reina y sus dos hijos tomaron asiento mientras el Rey quedaba en pie, los invitados se pusieron en pie para verle y escuchar lo que diría en ese momento. Antes de hablar, el Rey no tardó en visualizar a la inesperada Ángelus allí presente, está le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica que helaba la sangre, revelando de antemano que no era la Ángelus que él conocía. Adam y Aurora también la vieron, la joven se estremeció pero guardo las formas, y su padre hizo lo mismo. Como si nada pasará prosiguió a lo planeado.

- Damas y Caballeros, doy las gracias por estar presentes en esta hermosa noche, y en esta especial velada. - saludo y agradeció el rey de buena fe. - Es un honor para mi que estén los presentes aquí para compartir un año más este baile de mascarás que ya lleva varios años haciéndose. Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el baile ha sido una forma muy bonita y sincera de mostrar nuestras corazones a la gente querida y apreciada, no es solo un acto social para ganarse el respeto y admiración de la gente, no... es una forma de apreció y sinceridad de uno mismo. Agradezco de todo corazón que todos los presentes se animen a dar un baile. Gracias.

Al terminar, todo el mundo aplaudió menos Iscariote. El discurso fue muy acertado. Cuando el Rey se sentó, dio señal para que la banda musical empezara el baile. Al empezar la música, las parejas ya situadas en la pista empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, un vals que todo el mundo debía saberse por principios morales. Los que no se animaron a bailar se quedaban junto a las mesas mirando a las parejas que bailaban mientras comían o bebían algo.

Iscariote se cogió algunos platos de comida al margen de la gente, y los de Hellsing se divertían como podían sin perder de vista a Ángelus. Está disimulaba buena relación con la gente. Los dos príncipes no estuvieron mucho tiempo sentados junto a sus padres, Aurora se reunió enseguida con Arthur deseando calmarse un poco, Adam en cambio se fue por otro lado perdiéndose de pista por el momento.

- Arthur, ¿porqué esta Ella aquí? - pregunto la joven inquieta. - No es bueno que esté aquí...

- Lo se, pero no puedo hacer nada ahora. No sin llamar la atención de la gente y provocar el caos. Ahora no podemos hacer enfadar a Ángelus, es capaz de matar a alguien aquí mismo sin inmutarse y sin que nadie se entere.

- **Mmm... Me pitan los oídos.** - mencionó la vampira que se acercó a la pareja por detrás. Esta se estremeció pero disimulo naturalidad. - **Cuanto tiempo sin verla, Alteza.**

- Igualmente... Ángelus. - saludo Aurora sin poder disimular demasiado bien su nerviosismo ante ella. - Esta... muy radiante.

- **No como usted. Está como bien merece su titulo real.** - halagó Ángelus haciendo una reverencia. Aurora desvió la mirada sin poder aguantarlo más. No soportaba ver a esa mujer con el aspecto de su querida Ángelus, el Ángel que la salvo de niña. - **¿Le ocurre algo, Alteza? Se la ve pálida...**

- Nada, estoy bien. - aseguro ella apartándose un poco de ella, Arthur se mantuvo a su lado.

- **Creo que este tipo de acto es demasiado para usted. Debería retirarse a descansar un poco. Le vendrá bien.**

- Agradezco que se preocupe tanto por mi hermana, Lady Drakul.

La vampira y la pareja quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el joven príncipe Adam se acercaba a ellos con normalidad. Algunos invitados contemplaron asombrados ese encuentro. Adam se mostraba educado y amistoso como siempre solía actuar delante de Ángelus, y eso dejo sorprendido a Arthur y a los demás que sabían de la relación entre él y la verdadera Ángelus. La morena y él estuvieron cara a cara, sin desviar la mirada, en su propio mundo durante unos largos segundos, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Entonces, para sorpresa para Hellsing, Iscariote y su familia, Adam se inclinó, cogió la mano de Ángelus y lo beso como un verdadero caballero. La vampira también se sorprendió pero no se dejo doblegar por semejante teatro por parte de ese príncipe.

- Lady Ángela Mina Drakul Hellsing, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi. - saludo Adam tras ponerse recto, con una sonrisa amistosa y relajada. - Me alegra verla así, y tan radiante como suele estar, con vestido o sin el.

- Agradezco de todo corazón sus halagos, su alteza Adam de Inglaterra. - agradeció la vampira igual de amistosa y relajada. - Y veo que usted no se queda corto con venir adecuado para la ocasión.

Ella estaba en lo cierto, el príncipe vino vestido con uniforme militar inglés. Nunca hasta ahora se le vio vestido así. Con ese traje parecía mucho más mayor y maduro, un verdadero soldado británico cuando no era nada de eso, al menos no quiso instruirse. La otra pareja, Arthur y Aurora, miraban incrédulos a esa pareja que se halagaba de forma que helaba la sangre. Arthur no entendía nada, no llegaba a adivinar lo que pretendía su "cuñado", pero Aurora si, pero ella debía callar aunque quisiera contarlo a gritos.

En ese momento, la canción que sonaba había terminado para dar paso a una más romántica, digna de un vals lento y romántico. Las parejas de enamorados, prometidos como Angie y su pareja o Anthony y su esposa, se había unido a la pista para bailar. Arthur escucho la canción, entonces esbozó una sonrisa y extendió la mano hacía Ángelus, ofreciendo su mano. Ella le miró confusa.

- Esta es una canción muy especial, y un ángel como usted debería estar bailando sobre ella. - expresó Adam, dejando impresionado a mucha gente, sobretodo a las mujeres que estaban cerca. - ¿Quisiera bailar conmigo este vals, Lady Drakul?

El grupo Hellsing y los de Iscariote quedaron petrificados de la sorpresa, eso era el colmo. Arthur no entendía nada, y Ángelus ya no sabía que estaba planeando ese humano inglés que tanto amaba a su parte humana. Aurora se agarraba al brazo de Arthur con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de gritar. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba planeando su hermano y no podía detenerle ahora. Entonces, dudosa pero dispuesta a cualquier cosa, acepto esa oferta y puso su mano sobre la de él.

- Será un verdadero placer, alteza. - dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

Él mostró una sonrisa sarcástica, y ambos se desplazaron hacía la pista, colocándose justo en medio. Posando las manos donde debe cada uno para bailar una velada lenta y romántica, se mostraron muy cercanos y unidos, como estuvieron antes de lo sucedido. Los dos bailaron con profesionalidad, pero también con pasión, como si conocieran los movimientos del otro.

- Que bien que bailan los dos. - comentó un invitado a su pareja. - Es como... si fueran un solo ser.

- Si, es verdad. Cualquiera diría que están juntos en secreto.

La gente estaba concentrada en sus pasos y movimientos, pero no se percataban en lo que estaban conversando. La música no dejaba oír nada, solo entre ellos dos al oído. Los dos estaban bien pegados, dando círculos sobre sus pasos al ritmo de la música.

- **Hay que ser muy valiente... y loco para estar tan cerca mio como ahora.** - dijo la vampira al oído de Adam. - **Cada vez... te veo más peculiar, príncipe Adam.**

- No me interesa lo que pienses de mi, demonio. - dijo Adam, cambiando completamente de carácter. - Tu me has quitado a la mujer que más amo en este mundo.

- **Oh, pobrecillo...** - dijo Ángelus, divertida y disimulando dramatismo. Adam se enfado pero lo aguanto. - **Te lo dije una vez; este cuerpo sigue siendo como cuando ella estaba. No ha cambiando en dada, solo el color de pelo. Hoy me lo he teñido para burlar al resto de estos humanos ignorantes.**

- Y yo te repito que no es por su cuerpo que quiero a Ángela. La amo por como es y por lo que hace. No por lo que es y por lo que tiene. - le aclaró el joven príncipe directo y sin rodeos. - Y haré lo que sea... para hacerla volver.

- **¿Lo que sea?** - repitió ella. - **¿Incluso atacarla con tus propias manos**? - pregunto ella, provocativa. - **¿Te atreves a matarla?**

Adam ya se esperaba una pregunta así para debilitarlo, pero él se había preparado todo ese tiempo para no echarse atrás por nada. Ángelus cada vez estaba más fascinada y sorprendida por ese humano. Empezaba a entender porqué Ángela lo amaba tanto. De repente, una mente en esa sala la interrumpió. Busco hasta encontrar al responsable.

Un sujeto que ocultaba su rostro por completo por la mascará a juego con su traje oscuro. Sabía quien era, y lo que vio la enfureció. Ese hombre se desplazaba entre la gente concentrada en el baile, iba directo a algún lugar, y ella supo a cual; la princesa Aurora. Ese sujeto de negro era nadie más que Adolf, disfrazado para que no supieran de él, y Radu estaba detrás de su presencia oculta. Adolf iba derechito a Aurora, acelerando su marcha a medida que se acercaba a la princesa inglesa. Él extendió las manos hacía delante como si fueran garras preparadas para atrapar a su presa al vuelo. Tenía a Aurora a la vista, más y más cerca suyo.

- _"...fin... por fin..."_ - pensaba ese sujeto oculto bajo su mascará. Que extendía las manos hacía la joven rubia que veía a distancia, poco a poco más cerca a ella. - _"¡Por fin volverás a estar a mi lado, Aurora! Estaremos juntos... eternamente"_

- **_"¡Detente ahora mismo, Adolf de Edimburgo!"_**

El vampiro se detuvo en seco, quedando petrificado como una estatua, temblando por sentirse inmóvil. Miró de reojo a la morena.

- _"¿Por... qué? ¡¿Porqué me has detenido ahora? ¡La tenía a mi merced!"_

- **_"¡No me cuestiones ahora por caprichos tuyos que no puedes contener!"_** - le gritó Ángelus mentalmente. - **_"Tenemos un acuerdo tu y yo, y mientras hagas lo que te digo... Te aseguro que podrás tener a esa princesita sin ningún problema. Pero debes poner de tu parte también. Un solo fallo por tu obsesión por esa humana... y te las apañas contra Hellsing."_**

El vampiro quedo más pálido de lo que estaba por esa amenaza. Sabía por propia experiencias sufrida que no podía enfrentarse a la Organización Hellsing. Vio que Aurora estaba junto a ese grupo, sujeta por el odioso de Arthur Hellsing. Rugiendo en bajo se volvió a esconder entre la gente lejos de Aurora y de los reyes. Con eso quedo solucionado el problema, y Ángelus se concentro en lo suyo. Adam no se percató de nada, se mostraba todo el rato concentrado y con la mirada desafiante y con odio.

- **Vamos, no ponga esa cara.** - le animó la vampira. - **Estamos bailando un vals lento y apasionado, deberíamos mostrarnos más cercanos y unidos, ¿no le parece?**

- Di lo que quieras, pero no conseguirás lo que quieres de mi. - aseguro él. Ella se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos. - No pienso estar contigo... como estuve con Ángela. De eso ni hablar.

- **¿Ah no? Vaya, es una lastima que pienses así. Lo digo de verdad.** - se lamentó la vampira sonando sincera y apenada. Arthur la miró fijamente confundido. - **De ver dicho otra cosa... no habría recorrido a esto.**

- ¿Qué?

De repente, en la sala se oyeron gritos que sonaron más alto que la música. Esta y la gente que bailaba, al igual que ellos dos, pararon en seco por esos gritos de miedo. Al girarse, la gente se apartó aterrorizada, ya que, en la sala, algunos invitados se quitaron las máscaras del rostro, así como sus ropas cambiaron como por arte de magia. Radu y sus dos mujeres, Elizabeth y Gina, así como Adolf rugiendo enfurecido, se manifestaron ante la gente asustándola con solo su presencia descubierta.

- ¡¿Pero qué es esto? - Exclamó uno de culo al suelo por el miedo.

- ¿Qué queréis que os diga? Este baile estaba siendo muy aburrido. - confesó Radu en tono cansino y irritado. - Alguien tiene que darle un poco más de ritmo.

Con eso dicho, los vampiros se dispersaron para atacar a los humanos que huyeron por todos lados gritando de miedo. Los vampiros de Hellsing y Yasmina se pusieron en marcha y se enfrentaron al enemigo. Arthur se quedo junto a Aurora, ya que, el vampiro que estaba interesado por la princesa se había presentado ante ellos.

- Tio Adolf... - nombró la joven temblando de miedo. Ahora entendía ese presentimiento de antes.

- Aurora, al fin... - dijo el vampiro relamiéndose los labios. La joven se estremeció pero Arthur la puso detrás suyo. - He venido para llevarte conmigo.

- Je, ¿crees que te dejaré hacer eso, viejo? - pregunto Arthur con orgullo y confiado. - La última vez te di una buena paliza por entrar en mi mansión a escondidas y hacerle daño. ¡Esta vez me asegurare de hacerte más que un rasguño curable!

- Jujuju... No seas tan confiado, mocoso bastardo.

Ambos empezaron a luchar como dos vampiros, y el resto no estuvo de menos. El baile se había convertido en un campo de batalla a puerta cerrada. Los guardias del Rey quisieron llevarse a los reyes de allí, pero la reina quería llevarse a sus hijos. Su marido tuvo que arrastrarla por la fuerza, confiaba en Hellsing y que sus hijos estarían bien, sobretodo su hijo.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - pregunto el príncipe con los ojos como platos, temblorosos e irritados.

- **Es el precio... por no querer estar a mi lado como estuviste con esa inútil de Ángela.** - respondió la vampira con orgullo.

Adam no daba crédito a lo que paso en un instante, estando de pie petrificado por las luchas que había en esa sala mientras los invitados salían corriendo de allí hacía la salida, corriendo de forma descontrolada para salvar la vida. Él tenía a la responsable detrás suyo, sonriendo sarcástica y triunfal, sin signos de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Adam veía a Arthur luchar contra su tío convertido en vampiro, y a los de Hellsing contra Radu y las otras dos vampiros como podían. Sabía que solo eran cómplices de esa demonio que poseía el cuerpo de Ángelus, que solo le estaba provocando para que cediera a sus caprichos. Por lo que tuvo que hacer lo que tenía que hacer aunque le doliera hacerlo. Apretando las manos con fuerza para luego aflojarlos, suspiró resignado.

- De acuerdo... tu ganas, Ángelus Drakul. - dijo él. La vampira vio como él se giraba a ella de nuevo y la miraba a los ojos serio y directo. - Te daré lo que quieres, pero debes jurarme que no les pasará nada a la gente que quiero.

La morena quiso confirmar su victoria a gritos, pero solamente sonrió de oreja a oreja sarcástica y maliciosa ante él. A ella no le interesaba matar a los de Hellsing ni a nadie esa noche, por lo que podía cumplir con esa petición sin ningún problema.

- **Me parece bien, pero antes... quiero asegurarme de que cumples tu parte.**

- Entendido. Ven conmigo.

Adam camino pasando por su lado, y ella le siguió el paso muy cerca de él, interesada en lo que quería ofrecerle a cambio de que dejará de hacer daño a sus amigos. A lo lejos, Arthur llegó a ver como Adam y esa mujer se retiraban de allí voluntariamente.

- ¡No, Adam...! - llamaba él a gritos. Adolf lo atacaba sin tregua pero él lo esquivaba sin problema. - ¡Adam...!

El príncipe le oyó claramente, pero hizo oídos sordos y salió de la sala con Ángelus. El resto le escucho llamarle y vieron lo mismo. El enemigo también pero no le dio importancia, todo iba como había pedido Ángelus. Adolf en verdad era más fuerte que antes, pero Arthur se defendía bien con el sable de su madre que se había traído consigo, también tenía la pistola de su padre bajo la ropa. Aurora se mantenía apartada de la pelea para que Arthur no se distrajera, y también para que Adolf no pudiera cogerla.

Los demás también se mantenían firmes ante el enemigo; Yasmina y Sirius se enfrentaban a Gina con su espada japonesa que era capaz de cortar a los vampiros impidiendo que se curaran deprisa, Seras y Pip estaban con Radu a pesar de el poder que tenía, Marcus y Lucius con la condesa Bathory que se reía divertida de ellos dos. La lucha estaba algo complicada, pero los de Hellsing ya habían notado que el enemigo no luchaba con todo, solo les estaban entreteniendo por algo, y tenía que ver con Ángelus.

- Ju, tengo que reconocerlo... - dijo Radu de repente. - esto es bastante entretenido. A sido buena idea ayudar a esa mujer.

- Je, cuesta creer lo que sale de tu boca, Radu. - dijo Yasmina riendo divertida pero concentrada. - Conociéndote, imagino que querrás recuperar a la verdadera Ángelus.

- Es cierto. Pero esta segunda Ángelus tampoco esta mal.

- Sigues tan cerdo y pervertido como siempre.

- Jujuju... - se rió él sarcástico. - _"No soy el único pervertido en este lugar, ¿no es así, Ángelus?"_

La lucha continuo, pero el joven Hellsing y Yasmina notaron que faltaba algo. Enseguida lo averiguaron; los de Iscariote. Heinkel y sus compañeros habían desaparecido, no estaba allí ni siquiera como espectadores de la lucha. Arthur se sorprendió por eso, no entendía nada, ni el porqué habían estado allí, ni el motivo de que se fueran sin capturar a Ángelus teniéndola tan cerca.

- _"¿Dónde están esos desgraciados?"_ - se pregunto el joven Hellsing con la cabeza echa un lío. - _"Aquí pasa algo raro..."_

Mientras él y el resto luchaban contra el enemigo, la joven princesa estaba escondida tras una mesa de comida, encogida con las piernas al pecho, temblando de miedo. No era solo por el miedo, sino por lo que estaba por ocurrir en breve si los planes de su hermano estaban intactos. Tan inquieta estaba que no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar.

- _"Hermano... por favor... ¡No lo hagas...!"_

A diferencia de la sala de baile, en el segundo piso, donde estaban los aposentos de la familia real, reinaba el silencio absoluto. Allí es donde se encontraban ahora el príncipe Adam y Ángelus Drakul quien seguía al joven rubio de ojos azules con rostro serio. La vampira ya imaginaba a donde iban, y con cada paso que daban hacia donde iban, más deseos tenía de tener a ese humano entre sus brazos de nuevo. Su ambición por él no tenía limites. En eso ella y Ángela se parecían; sentían atracción por Adam.

Enseguida estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación de Adam, tal y como dedujo la vampira. El príncipe abrió la puerta, y como un caballero dejo paso a Ángelus primero, ella encantada por ese gesto entro. Adam cerró la puerta con llave una vez que entro con ella. Estaba solos completamente, sin nadie que les molestará. La habitación estaba a oscuras, o al menos no estaba iluminada con ninguna luz artificial del lugar. Solo era iluminado por la luz de fuera, por la luna y las estrellas.

- **Al fin... estamos solos.** - dijo la pelirroja, que hizo desaparecer el color negro de su pelo mostrando su verdadero color. - **Aún no me hago a la idea de que sea verdad.**

- ¿Te sorprende? Esto era lo que querías, ¿no es así? - dijo Adam dejando la llave de su habitación sobre la mesa. Estuvo de espaldas a la vampira. Está tampoco le miraba, sino que miraba el paisaje nocturno de fuera por la puerta del balcón. - Espero que con esto... no hagas daño a nadie más.

- **Eso depende de ti, y de como vayas a complacerme esta noche.** - dijo ella con malicia.

Adam no se giró a mirarla, todavía no. La vampira no tenía prisa por tener una respuesta, lo que hizo fue abrir la puerta de la terraza y salir al aire libre, sintiendo la suave brisa y la luz nocturna de la luna y las estrellas. Para ella, era una hermosa noche. Camino hasta estar en la gruesa barandilla de piedra, apoyada con los brazos cruzados mirando el jardín de delante suyo. A sus espaldas, pudo oír claramente los pasos que daba el príncipe hacía ella, paso a paso lo iba deseando más, y sabía que esa noche él no se resistiría a nada con tal de proteger a su familia y amigos.

- **Que hermosa noche...** - comentó ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la brisa en la cara. - **Me encantan estas noches... hacen que desee la sangre más que cualquier otra noche. Es un deseo irrefrenable... que incluso me controla, y da miedo.**

- Ángelus...

Desde detrás suyo, Adam la abrazo entera por debajo del pecho, dejándola petrificada por la acción inesperada. Al tener la espalda un poco al descubierto por el vestido, pudo sentir que el pecho del joven estaba desnudo, por lo que pudo sentir mejor los latidos de su corazón en el cuerpo, como si fuera el suyo propio. Esa sensación la excitó enormemente, tanto que se dejo relajar por ese abrazo. La cabeza de Adam estaba apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer, oliendo su cuello mientras la abrazaba firme.

- **¿A qué viene este cambio?** - pregunto ella nada sorprendida, pero si encantada. - **¿Es que acaso... te has resignado al fin?**

- Es posible... que sea eso. - contestó él. Ella se sorprendió de esa respuesta. - Al final... tenías razón en lo que me dijiste. Este cuerpo... no ha cambiado nada. - mientras hablaba, iba acariciando el cuerpo de la pelirroja por encima de la ropa. Ella jadeaba en bajo sintiendo poco a poco placer. - Tiene el mismo perfume, el mismo tacto, la misma forma... Es tal y como lo recuerdo.

- **Ju, ¿lo ves? No tiene sentido odiarme, si sigo siendo la de siempre.** - dijo ella mirándole de reojo. - **No seré esa estúpida de Ángela, pero sigo teniendo el mismo cuerpo que ella, y por tanto... los mismos "rincones" que ella tenía estando contigo.**

- Es verdad... - coincidió él sobre su hombro, hablándole en el oído. - Deseo este cuerpo como nunca antes, y tu... me deseas tanto como yo a ti ¿no es así?

- **Si, así es.** - afirmó ella.

- Entonces... esto no tiene porqué ser temporal. - dijo él de forma repentina, confundiendo un poco a la vampira. - Deja que pueda complacerte tantas veces como desees. Dejame... ser como tu.

La vampira no daba crédito a lo que oyó de los labios de ese joven príncipe inglés; le estaba pidiendo de repente que le convirtiera en vampiro para poder complacerla para toda la eternidad. Ángelus no podía creerlo, incluso pensó que estaba planeando algo contra ella, pero esas palabras la dejaron emocionada y satisfecha. En el fondo deseaba hacerle su eterno amante para hacer sufrir a su otro yo, a Ángela. Nunca se hubiese esperado que el mismo príncipe se ofreciera solo. No pensaba desaprovecharlo.

- **¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No es ningún farol**? - pregunto ella sonando pasiva.

- Si, lo digo en serio. - aseguro él a su oído. - Estoy... cansado de huir. Harto de negar lo que en verdad siento. - él la giró para tenerla cara a cara, sujetándola por los brazos. - No eres Ángela, pero sigues teniendo su mismo aspecto. La amo, y nunca dejaré de amarla, pero... tengo por seguro que con el tiempo seré capaz de olvidarla y amarte a ti, a la verdadera Ángelus Drakul.

- **Es increíble oírte decir esas cosas... cuando la última vez me aseguraste que nunca sentirías nada por mi, ni que poseerías estés cuerpo que tanto conoces.**

- Es verdad, lo dije. Pero es que... aquella vez me pillaste por sorpresa y no quise escucharte. Seguía dolido por lo que paso con Ángela. - explicó él cabizbajo, mostrándose dolido por ello. - Por favor, créeme... deseo que estemos juntos para siempre.

- **Si lo que dices es verdad, debes darme una prueba de ello.** - propuso ella mirándole a los ojos. - **Demuéstrame... que ya no la deseas a ella, y que ahora me deseas a mi con locura. Demuéstrame cuanto estas dispuesto a ser mio eternamente.**

Adam la miró unos segundos a los ojos, mostrándose decidido y sincero. Entonces, para sorpresa de la vampira, él la beso en los labios de forma apasionada y seductora, sujetándola por la mandíbula y la mejilla, metiendo la lengua en su boca excitándola. Mientras la besaba, el joven no dudo en seducirla más, y metió las manos bajo sus ropas, viendo que no llevaba ropa interior.

- **¡Mng!** - exclamó ella estremecida, incrédula de lo que estaba sintiendo. - **_"No puedo creerlo... lo esta haciendo en serio. Este chico... esta completamente desesperado por estar con aquella que fue su amor eterno y correspondido. Pobrecillo... en verdad vale la pena tenerle a mi lado."_**

- Ah... - jadeo Adam al separarse de ella. - Ángelus... Ángelus...

Adam bajo al cuello de ella donde empezó a lamerlo sin soltarla de los brazos, ella echo la cabeza hacía atrás por el estremecimiento que sintió por ese tacto, y después sintió como él bajaba por su cuello para ir por el hombro, despojándola de la tira del vestido, para luego bajar hasta el pecho de la mujer y besarlo con ganas. Hay Ángelus se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, e intento apartarlo para que se detuviera, pero él continuó sin intensiones de parar.

- **_"El chico va en serio, no es ningún engaño. Si lo fuera... yo sería capaz de notarlo."_** - pensaba ella mirando de reojo al humano que tenía apoyado en su escote besándola y lamiéndola con placer. - **_"Esta claro. Lo que me ha dicho es verdad, ya no hay duda."_**

Todo indicaba que la vampira estaba creyendo poco a poco a Adam, que era justo lo que él quería. Mirándola de reojo, vio que la estaba seduciendo a la perfección, cuando él nunca se había portado así, ni siquiera con Ángela. Por seguridad continuó un poco más, hasta que ella misma dijera que era suficiente y que cumpliría su petición. Cuando eso pasará, tendría una sorpresa para ella.

Debajo de sus ropas, sujeta a su cintura por el cinturón de sus pantalones, tenía el puñal con su vaina, lista para usarla contra ella.

- _"Ya falta poco... solo un poco más..."_ - pensaba él sin dejar de seducir a esa demonio con el cuerpo de su amada Ángela.

- ¡Ah!

En ese momento, la vampira Gina tuvo un flashback, una de sus repentinas visiones que la dejo de piedra. Ante eso sus padres la vieron y dejaron de luchar. Los de Hellsing vieron que se detenían de pelear y miraran a la de pelo castaño oscuro, quien estaba quieta como una estatua con la mirada perdida, mostrando sorpresa y sobresalto. Yasmina enseguida reconoció lo que pasaba, esa maldita ex-hermana de su señora estaba teniendo una de esas visiones, por ello Radu y Bathory estaban pendiente de ella ahora.

- No puede ser... - susurró la vampira incrédula, sorprendida por algo.

- Gina, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto su padre a su lado derecho. - ¿Va todo bien?

- No lo se... no entiendo a que se debe este cambio tan repentino... - contestó la joven vampira aún sorprendida.

- ¿Cambio repentino? ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Bathory a su lado izquierdo. - ¿Qué has visto, hija?

Mientras esos tres charlaban entre si, los de Hellsing se agruparon confundidos por esa pausa de la lucha. No bajaron la guardia pero aún así no entendían nada de lo que decían en voz alta.

- ¿Qué hacen ahora? - pregunto Lucius extrañado, con la ceja fruncida.

- Gina ha vuelto a tener una visión... - comentó Yasmina. Todos la miraron al instante.

- ¿Tener una visión? - repitió Seras confundida.

- Mi señora me contó una vez que Gina Drakul tiene el don de ver el futuro de la gente que conoce. - explicó Yasmina sin dejar de mirar a la vampira enemiga. - Acostumbra a tener solamente visiones de Ángelus para estar al tanto de sus acciones, por eso ellos sabían todo lo que ella hacía de antemano.

- Malditos... - insulto Sirius con el puño en alto. - ¿No podemos hacer nada contra eso?

- Que yo sepa no. - contestó Yasmina. - Ella no acostumbra a usar ese don contra nosotros, solo para estar pendiente de Ángelus.

- Lo que significa...

- …que algo a pasado con ella, o que algo pasará en breve. - terminó Yasmina algo intranquila. - Esto no me gusta nada.

Al decir eso, ella y los demás miraron desconfiados al enemigo, que seguían en sus cosas, concentrados en Gina. Radu y Elizabeth también estaban concentrados en ella, ignorando a los de Hellsing. Adolf y Arthur también se detuvieron al verles parados.

- No puede ser... ¿Porqué...? - decía la vampira con las manos sobre las orejas, mostrándose confusa y sorprendida.

- ¡Gina, ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto su madre preocupada e inquieta. Imaginaba que estaba viendo algo de Ángelus. - ¡Di algo!

- Es... Ángelus... - respondió ella. Sus padres quedaron de piedra. - La veo... tendida en el suelo... muerta de verdad.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Tanto Radu con el resto de los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, ya que oyeron claramente lo que la chica de pelo marrón oscuro dijo; Ángelus tendida en el suelo muerta de verdad. Eso significada que algo o alguien acabaría con ella en breve. Al entender eso, Radu y las dos vampiras se fueron de allí por la ventana de la sala, desapareciendo como alma que lleva al diablo. Adolf se sorprendió ante esa fuga repentina, y se vio solo con los de Hellsing. Quiso escabullirse, pero no tardó en verse rodeado de ellos.

- Adolf de Edimburgo, - nombró Arthur con Aurora a su espalda. - rindase.

- Maldita sea... - maldijo el vampiro entre dientes. Mirando a Arthur y a Aurora. - Veo que... tendré que recuperarte en otro momento.

Con eso dicho, el vampiro dio un salto y salió por otra ventana, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Yasmina y los otros trataron de seguirle enseguida, pero Arthur le detuvo de repente.

- ¡Dejarlo! - ordenó. Ellos le miraron. - No debemos preocuparnos por él ahora, tenemos un asunto más importante.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Cual? - pregunto Seras confundida.

- Aquí pasa algo raro...

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él, menos Aurora. El grupo no tardo en ponerse en marcha para buscar a Adam. Durante el caminó, Aurora no dijo nada, no quiso decir nada hasta ver si su hermano mayor en verdad había hecho lo que quería hacer con Ángelus.

- Por favor, créeme... - suplicaba el joven príncipe en el cuello de la vampira. - Todo lo que deseo ahora es ser tuyo, solamente tuyo... - la pelirroja no dijo nada, solo estaba algo ruborizada por esas palabras y esa sensación en so oído. - Dejame ser tuyo para siempre. Dame tu sangre, por favor.

- **Veo que... dices la verdad.** - dijo Ángelus temblando un poco por la excitación que él había provocado en su ser. - **Muy bien. De acuerdo. Haré lo que me pides, pero antes...** - ella lo apartó de su pecho, y entonces lo abrazo por el cuello mirándolo a los ojos. - **…quiero probarte.**

Adam quedo de piedra ante esa petición, aunque no le sorprendió demasiado viniendo de alguien como ella. Suspirando para coger animo, dejo que la pelirroja despejara un poco su cuello de las ropas para tenerlo despejado. El joven humano no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, y eso hizo que la sangre circulará más deprisa. La vampira sintió más ansias de probar esa sangre joven. Poco a poco, haciendo los segundos eternos, la vampira fue sujetando firme y sexualmente a Adam para morderle el cuello y beber su sangre, mientras, él iba agarrando sigilosamente el puñal que tenía escondida.

- **Nunca pensé... que podría tenerte al fin.** - confesó la vampira apoyada en su cuello. - **Te puedo asegurar que has elegido bien. Esa estúpida no era nadie comparado conmigo. Ahora... yo soy la Reina No-Muerta, la más poderosa vampira de todos. Y tu... serás mi eterno amante. Nadie será capaz de ponerte la mano encima por ello.**

- Eso suena bien... - dijo Adam con la cabeza echada un poco hacía atrás. Sonando sin emoción ni nada. - Nunca llegué a pensar en ser alguien que nunca envejecería o moriría por enfermedad. Pensaba que viviría feliz con mi familia y futuros hijos, hacer amigos aunque fueran pocos por mi posición de príncipe, hacerme abuelo y ver crecer a mis nietos.

- **Esos son sueños aburridos, Adam. No tienen ningún valor.** - dijo Ángelus animándole a cambiar de sueños. - **La vida eterna es eso, eternidad. Tendrás la vida eterna para todo lo que desees.**

- ¿Todo lo que desee, dices? - pregunto él.

- **Así es.** - aseguro ella. - **Dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?**

- Eso... deberías saberlo ya, Ángelus Drakul. - contestó él. Ella se extraño por llamarla así. - No... maldito demonio ladrón.

Acto seguido, la vampira pelirroja sintió un dolor fuertemente agudo en su pecho, un dolor que la dejo petrificada y sin habla.

- **Ugh... ¿Qué...?**

Mirando con dificultad, vio que en su pecho tenía un puñal clavado en el pecho, justo en el corazón, la empuñadura estaba sujeta por las manos ahora ensangrentadas del joven príncipe Adam, quién utilizó todas sus fuerzas para clavarla profundamente. Adam temblaba por doquier, y miraba a la vampira dolorido y tembloroso.

- **¿Qué... demonios... haces...?** - pregunto la vampira que sangró un poco por la boca. Sorprendida y confundida.

- Cumplir... el último deseo de mi amada Ángela. - contestó él, entonces sacó el puñal de cuajo.

- **¡Uagh...!**

Tras sacar el puñal, del pecho de la vampira brotó sangre a chorros, y aunque ella intento cubrir la herida con la mano no dejaba de sangrar. Adam dio unos pasos hacía atrás sin solas el puñal de las dos manos, estaba cubierto de sangre por los dos brazos y el pecho por haber estado pegado a ella tras apuñalarla. La vampira temblaba de dolor y agonía, pero entonces, pareció recuperar fuerzas, y ponerse recta. Adam no entendió nada, y la vampira empezó a reír.

- **Je... jejeje...**

- ¡¿Qué...?

Adam no entendía nada de nada, y el ver a esa vampira tan tranquila a pesar de tener una herida de esa gravedad hacía que temblará de miedo. Ese miedo hizo que no pudiera moverse de donde estaba, era como tener los pies enganchados con cola al suelo.

- **Pequeño cabronzete ingenuo...** - insulto la pelirroja con la mano llena de sangre de la herida, sonriendo divertida a pesar de verse dolorida y débil. - **¿Creía que un simple puñal iba a matarme? ¿A mi? ¿A la hija del mismísimo Conde Drácula? Eres... muy creído.**

- ¿Cómo es posible? Si yo pensaba que... - decía Adam sin poder creerlo. - Yo creía que con esto...

- **Deberías saber que para matar a un vampiro, debes atravesarle el corazón con una estaca, y no sacarla hasta que se vuelva cenizas.** - explicó Ángelus, manteniéndose en pie con la mano limpia sobre la barra de piedra. - **Naturalmente, ni has usado una estaca, ni has mantenido el arma en mi pecho... No eres más que un niñato aficionado en estas cosas, jejeje.** - Adam la miró aterrado, viendo que estaba perdido. Ahora seguro que ella lo mataría por haber intentado matarla. - **Deseaba de verdad tenerte a mi lado como un igual, ser... mi amante eterno y estar juntos para siempre. Te habría hecho olvidar a esa puta entrometida, pero no... Has sido tan estúpido como para usar ese juguete barato y atacarme a traición...**

- ¿Y qué si lo he hecho? - pregunto él ahora vacilante y sin ningún miedo. La vampira y el resto se sorprendieron. - ¿De verdad creías que iba a unirme a ti? ¡Tu eres la creída aquí! - exclamó sin dudarlo. Ángelus gruñía enfurecida. - Yo nunca te perdonaré por haberme separado de Ángela... por eso... he querido cumplir con su último deseo, lo que me pidió hacer por carta antes de irse con ese cabrón que tiene por tío. - confesó sin dudarlo. - Puedes matarme si quieres, o controlarle y torturarme hasta estar satisfecha si quieres, pero eso no cambiará nada. Nunca sentiré nada... por un demonio despiadado como tu.

- **Maldito seas... humano despreciable.** - maldijo ella humillada y cabreada como nunca. - **Muy bien, tu lo has querido... ¡Ugh!**

Ángelus quiso atacarle, pero no pudo. En el momento en que intento moverse y separarse del balcón de piedra, el dolor de su pecho aumentó de forma inexplicable. La herida no cerraba y el sangrado continuaba pero ya no a tanta cantidad. La vampira sintió que era incapaz de moverse o usar su poder mental o vampirica y le costaba mantenerse en pie. El dolor iba aumentando, sangraba más por la boca, y los sentidos fallaban. Lo único que vio delante suyo con su mano ensangrentada en alto, fue a Adam mirándola.

- **Ju... jujuju...** - rió ella con ironía.

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso? - pregunto él sin dejar de mostrarse desafiante y preparado para defenderse.

- **Tu... me has matado.**

Él y los que aparecieron en ese lugar quedaron de piedra y confusos por esas palabras. Entonces, vieron como la barra de piedra cedía por el peso de la no-muerta, y sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa suya, caía de espaldas al vacío con la mano ensangrentada extendida hacía Adam. Esté quedo sorprendido con los ojos abiertos como platos, viendo como aquella mujer de rojo caía del balcón, desapareciendo de su vista. Después de unos segundos, se escucho un fuerte golpe, indicando que el cuerpo llegó al suelo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^. En breve pondré el último capítulo: **_

_**La Despedida. **_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	30. ¿Está Muerta?

_**HOLA A TODOS! Tal y como prometido, vengo con el capítulo final de este fic que tanto tiempo me ha llevado terminar jeje. Al final no he tardado mucho en terminar esté último capítulo, estaba inspirada jeje. En fin, espero que os guste tanto como a mi.**_

**Capítulo 30. ¿Está Muerta?**

_**"Tu... me has matado"**_

Esas palabras sonaron una y otra vez en la mente de todos los que estaban presentes en ese lugar, viendo como la mujer vestida de rojo con su larga melena pelirroja caía al vacío sin más, con el pecho apuñalado y sangrante, inmóvil y cayendo de espaldas. Quien más escucho esa frase, sintiéndolas como múltiples puñales en el corazón, era Adam.

El joven príncipe tenía todavía el puñal manchado de sangre en la mano también cubierta de sangre; la sangre de esa vampira. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, al igual que su alma con solo solo ver el rostro que esa mujer de rojo le mostró antes de desaparecer de allí. Aquella mujer le mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y satisfactoria con la mano sangrante extendida hacía él.

Esa imagen no se le iba de la mente, y sin saber como ni cuando, estaba en el borde del balcón, de pie, mirando el vacío. Allí estaba ella, tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez su pelo no era rojo, sino negro, y en su cuello pudo ver un símbolo. En ese momento entendió que el demonio había desaparecido, y que en ese cuerpo solo estaba el alma de Ángela, la verdadera.

- Ánge... la... - consiguió decir él en susurro, mirando inaudito el cuerpo de la morena.

- ¡¿PORQUÉ? ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?

Adam giró la cabeza, y vio que al lado suyo a varios metros estaba Radu con una expresión de odio y rabia. Estaba enfurecido como un león, mostrando sus ojos rojos brillando y los colmillos.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Ángelus? - Rugió él a punto de atacarle lleno de rabia.

- ¡ADAM!

Sin saber como ni cuando, allí empezó una batalla a muerte entre los vampiros de Hellsing contra sus enemigos. Adam no se había percatado de la presencia de todos ellos, ni que su propia hermana gemela estaba en la puerta del balcón, arrodillada y llorando por doquier con las manos tapando su rostro. Ahora él no podía cruzar el lugar con todos esos vampiros luchando.

- ¡Maldito seas, humano de mierda! - maldijo Radu dando un salto para esquivar los ataques de Arthur y Yasmina. - ¡Juro que lamentarás lo que has hecho!

- ¡Seras, coge a Adam y llevártelo de aquí junto a Aurora! - ordenó el joven Hellsing apuntando a Radu con su pistola plateada.

La rubia así lo hizo. Siendo rápida como era desde hacía ya varios años, pudo coger a Adam con su brazo sano y desplazarse hasta reunirse con Aurora dentro de la habitación. Ambos príncipes apenas se sostenían en pie por lo ocurrido, por lo que la vampira rubia cargo con ellos en cada brazos, yéndose de allí con Pip cubriendo sus espaldas. Radu y los suyos pelearon contra los Hellsing, sobretodo Radu y Elizabeth. Gina apenas luchaba, hacía lo posible para defenderse con su espada japonesa, pero nada más.

- ¡Gina, ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Pelea, vamos! - Exigió su madre Elizabeth, quien luchaba contra los hermanos Balan.

La joven vampira no tenía por qué luchar, eso pensaba ella. Por tanto, guardo su espada en la funda, y dio un salto para desaparecer de allí. Tanto sus padres como Hellsing quedaron sorprendidos, pero Arthur y los demás continuaron. Con suerte, conseguirían eliminar a uno de los dos por como estaban de afectados por lo ocurrido con Ángelus. Los dos vampiros vieron que ese grupo era demasiado fuerte para ellos solos, por lo que tuvieron que resignarse y retirarse por esa noche.

- Muy bien, Hellsing. Ganas esta lucha por ahora. - dijo Radu junto a su esposa de pie en la barra de piedra. - Pero... te aseguro que volveré para vengarme de ese mocoso.

- ¡Ni creas que te dejaré hacerle nada al príncipe Adam! - dijo Arthur apuntándolo con su pistola.

- Je... ¿Es qué no lo ves, joven Hellsing? - pregunto el vampiro sarcástico. Este le miró confuso. - Este príncipe... la ha matado.

Arthur quedo de piedra por esas palabras, y los dos vampiros desaparecieron de allí sin dejar rastro. Los de Hellsing suspiraron tranquilos, la presencia de esos dos había desaparecido por completo. Se habían ido de verdad, al menos de momento.

- Parece que... estaremos tranquilos por otro indeterminado tiempo. - dijo Lucius aliviado. - Y no ha habido victimas.

- Te equivocas, Lucius. - dijo Arthur. - Eso no es verdad.

Arthur estaba en lo cierto, y Lucius no tardó en recordar porqué. Todos miraron el trozo de barra rota del balcón; el lugar por donde Ella cayó sin más. Ninguno se atrevió a asomarse y ver el cuerpo inmóvil como hizo Adam, lo que hicieron fue reunirse con Seras y la familia real para informar de lo ocurrido.

Una hora y media después, Scotland Yard estaba atendiendo a los invitados de la fiesta, interrogando para saber lo ocurrido y inspeccionar la zona por seguridad. Mientras, la familia real estaba reunida con la Organización Hellsing en privado. Nadie decía nada, ni se atrevían a decir algo. Todos habían oído a Adam, escuchado lo que había pasado en su balcón, y sus verdaderas intenciones con Ángelus para estar con ella a solas durante el combate con Radu y el resto. Durante el rato que lo contó, Aurora estaba acurrucada a él sin dejar de llorar. Ella confesó que estaba al tanto de todo y que quiso contárselo a Arthur pero que no podía.

- Siento mucho... no haberos dicho nada, a ninguno de vosotros. - se disculpo él con una reverencia de cabeza. Verdaderamente arrepentido por haberlo callado hasta ahora. - Pero, no era seguro que lo supierais... había riesgos de que Ángelus o alguien que estuviera con ella se enterará y el plan no surtiera efecto.

- Yo también lo siento. Sobretodo por ti... Arthur. - se disculpo Aurora mirando al joven Hellsing. - Tu más que nadie deberías haber sabido de esto, pero es que...

Los dos hermanos miraron al joven pelo castaño oscuro, viendo que ocultaba sus ojos con el flequillo de su frente, pero estaba claro que no estaba contento con eso. No lo dijo, pero odiaba que su propia amada le hubiese ocultado algo así junto a su hermano mayor. Entendía lo que dijeron ambos, pero no podía evitar sentirse inferior o un estorbo para ese plan que Adam planeo para librar todos de ese demonio que poseía el cuerpo de su querida y respetada hermana Ángelus.

- ¿Estás... enfadado? - pregunto la princesa con las manos apretadas entre si. Temiendo la respuesta.

El joven Hellsing fue observado por todos los presentes, pero no dijo nada de inmediato. Lo que hizo fue ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la ventana de la sala para estar de espaldas a todos. Entonces, giró un poco la cabeza, mirando de reojo a la princesa rubia.

- Un poco... - respondió él al final. Todos quedaron de piedra, sobretodo Aurora.

- ¿Un... poco? - repitió ella incrédula. Él asintió y miró por la ventana lo que pasaba fuera.

Con eso todos quedaron más tranquilos respeto a como se había tomado Arthur aquello. Ahora, debían centrarse en lo que Adam explicó. El joven príncipe no se había limpiado la sangre que tenía encima, ni tampoco quería. La sangre ya estaba seca.

- Entonces... con este misterioso puñal a eliminado a ese demonio. - dijo Yasmina observando el objeto en cuestión que estaba sobre la mesa baja que estaba en medio del grupo. - ¿De dónde lo sacasteis?

- De Ángelus. - respondió él. La pelirroja se sorprendió. - Antes... de marcharse con Radu, dejo este puñal con una nota suya, dándome instrucciones de como usarla contra ella en caso de que pasará esto que hemos sufrido. - explicó él dejando mudos a todos de nuevo. - Supongo que... Ángelus temía que su otra personalidad acabaría saliendo a la superficie tarde o temprano, por ello... me pidió cortar de raíz el problema personalmente. Ese demonio se había fijado en mi y era una buena oportunidad para eliminarla.

- Entiendo... Pero aún así me sorprende. - confesó Yasmina pensativa. Todos la miraron. - Por más que pienso, no me suena haber visto este puñal antes, entre las pertenencias de mi señora cuando estábamos en Rumania.

- Ni cuando la conocimos nosotros tampoco. - incluyó Sirius.

- Puede que lo entrará tiempo después, cuando ya estaba con nosotros. - dedujo Seras.

- Puede ser eso... - coincidió Yasmina mirando el puñal con la ceja alzada. - _"Este puñal... me resulta familiar, ¿De dónde? Y además... se me esta olvidado algo importante, pero no se qué..."_

- De todos modos, será mejor extremar las precauciones. - propuso Sirius mientras se ponía en pie. - Todos oímos claramente que Radu pensaba vengarse de Adam por haber matado a Ángelus, así que...

- ¡AAAHHHH, YA ME ACUERDO!

Todos dieron un brincó al oír gritar a la licántropa de repente, luego la miraron confusos. Entonces, de repente, la misma Yasmina miraba fijamente a Sirius y sus dos hermanos, como si estuviera buscando algo en ellos con solo ver su rostro y su cuerpo.

- ¡Y-Yasmina, calmate! - pidió Sirius agarrándola de los brazos. - ¡¿Qué te pasa?

- Una hora...

- ¿Eh?

- Ha pasado una hora... ¡y seguís aquí!

Ni Sirius ni los demás presentes entendieron a la loba, estaba como sorprendida y confundida. Seras quiso preguntarle pero no tardó en sentir un flash en su mente, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Ella también miró a los tres hermanos presentes. Visiblemente estaban bien, sin signos de estar muriéndose ni nada de eso. Hay estaba lo que aturdía a la loba; los Balan seguían con vida.

- Claro, ya entiendo. - dijo la rubia. Todos la miraron. - Ha pasado una hora y media desde la muerte de Ángelus... ¡Y vosotros tres seguís con vida!

- ¿Y eso qué? - pregunto Lucius con chulería la suya. - ¿Acaso no deberíamos estarlo?

- Pues no... si vuestra ama a dejado este mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tradicionalmente, cuando un vampiro muere, sus sirvientes mueren después, eso si ellos no han tomado su sangre!

Todos entendieron entonces que estaba pasando. Sirius y sus hermanos seguían con vida cuando deberían haber muerto siguiendo a Ángelus. Eso dejo de piedra a todos, y no tardaron en pensar lo mismo todos a la vez. La primera en salir corriendo de allí fue Yasmina seguida por los demás de Hellsing, la familia real se quedo allí esperando noticias, pero Adam que fue con ellos.

La vaga posibilidad de que Ángelus siguiera con vida por un milagro dejaba en ascuas a Adam y el resto, pero también les inquietaba un poco, ya que, podría ser que ese demonio hubiese sobrevivido también, que la puñalada no hubiese surtido todo su efecto. Todos, sabrían en breve que estaba pasando.

En esos momentos, Yasmina y los demás estaban justo en el lugar donde había caído Ángelus, pero quedaron de piedra por lo que vieron; el cuerpo de Ángelus Drakul no estaba, había desaparecido dejando un claro y vistoso charco de sangre sobre la hierva. Varios policías de Scotland Yard estaban allí, y estuvieron antes que ellos por ese charco de sangre tan sospechoso.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - pregunto Adam incrédulo. - ¿Dónde esta el cuerpo?

- ¿Cuerpo? - repitió un agente de uniforme.

- ¡¿Dónde esta el cuerpo que había aquí? - exigió saber Adam intimidando al policía por hablar así.

- ¡L-Lo siento mucho, su Alteza! - se disculpo él saludando como hacían los agentes. - ¡Le-Le digo la verdad, no se de que cuerpo habla! No había ningún cuerpo aquí.

- ¡¿No había ningún cuerpo? - pregunto Yasmina sorprendida, todos lo estuvieron. - No es posible... ¡No puede ser verdad...!

- Le aseguro que cuando nosotros llegamos aquí solo estaba este charco de sangre, se lo juro. - aseguro el agente confuso por lo que estaba pasando con su alteza y sus acompañante. - Pero, si que hemos visto algo sospechoso.

- ¿Algo sospechoso? - pregunto Arthur. - ¿El qué, agente?

- Esto, sigame.

Todos siguieron a ese agente no muy lejos de ese lugar. Les llevó hasta una esquina de palacio donde al parecer había la verja estaba echada a abajo y deformado. Arthur no entendía nada, pero enseguida se fijo que a sus pues, en la tierra había marcas de neumáticos que todavía eran frescos. Poco a poco, Arthur iba entendiendo lo que había pasado en ese lugar sin que nadie lo supiera.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntaba Pip viendo los destrozos. - Esto... ¿lo han hecho Radu y esas dos?

- Para nada... - negó Arthur examinando las marcas de ruedas. - Dudo que Radu este metido en esto. No es su estilo.

- ¿En qué piensas, Arthur? - pregunto Seras al lado suyo.

- En algo... bastante malo. - respondió el joven Hellsing, preocupado e inquieto por lo que estaba pensando sobre aquello.

- ¡Maldito sea! ¡Joder! - maldecía el enfurecido de Radu mientras echaba con furia la chaqueta de su traje de gala. - ¡Juro que lo mataré, a ese mocoso de la realeza!

- Deja de gruñir, Radu. - pedía Elizabeth, quien a pesar de estar también cabreada se mantenía calmada. - Debes calmarte.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, eh? - pregunto él girándose a ella. Está lo miró seria y calmada. - ¿No ves lo que ha pasado? ¡La hemos perdido, Elizabeth! ¡Está muerta del todo!

- Se lo que he visto, como tu. - aseguro la húngara sentándose en el sofá de la sala de su casa. - Y te puedo asegurar... que me cabrea tanto como a ti.

- ¡Entonces...!

- Siéntate y relajate... - pidió ella educada, señalando el sofá de delante suyo. Él a regañadientes se sentó molesto. - Así me gusta. Ahora, escuchame con atención. No todo es lo que parece a simple vista.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es que acaso todo lo que ha pasado a sido producto de nuestra imaginación?

- No. Todo a sido real. Pero... hay que saber mirar otras cosas.

- ¡Hablame en cristiano, por favor! - exigió él harto de adivinanzas. - ¡El cerebro me arde por la rabia que siento!

- Gina nos oculta algo, y ese algo... tiene que ver con Ángelus.

El moreno quedo de piedra, y miró a su mujer que le mostraba una de esas sonrisas suya que helaba a los humanos, una sarcástica y maliciosa. El vampiro entendió enseguida que debía escucharla para enterarse de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué Gina nos esconde algo referente a Ángelus? - pregunto él sorprendido. La vampira asintió. - ¿Cómo es eso?

- Ya deberías suponer sus motivos, querido mio. - dijo ella con ironía. - Gina odia a Ángelus, desea matarla a toda costa. Pero fijate, cuando ese príncipe la apuñalo y ella cayó al vacío inmóvil, ella ni se inmuto, es más... ni siquiera lo celebro como pensaba que haría. Eso me hizo pensar varias cosas. que Ángelus no estaba del todo muerta, solo al borde de la muerte, y que Gina lo vio en la visión de antes durante la lucha en la sala de baile. La prueba es que se marchó de allí sin ayudarnos a luchar contra Hellsing, cuando tenía bastante capacidad para ello con esa espada suya.

- En eso tienes razón. Si que era raro que se fuera sin más. - se dio cuenta Radu. - Entonces, ¡deberíamos regresar allí!

- No sirve de nada ahora. - detuvo Elizabeth. - Mi siervo amigo Adolf se quedo allí, y vio que lo paso después de irnos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El cuerpo de Ángelus a desaparecido de allí.

- ¡¿Qué dices? - exclamó él sorprendido poniéndose en pie. - ¿Quieres decir que... Gina...?

- No lo creo. - negó la mujer segura de ello. - Esa chiquilla es demasiado lista para actuar por su cuenta a nuestras espaldas. Ya ha experimentado en sus carnes que no debe hacer nada sin nuestro permiso, sobretodo... si tiene que ver con Ángelus.

- ¿Entonces que demonios ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido de Ángelus? - preguntaba Radu ansioso por saber más.

- No lo se... pero será mejor esperar a ver que ocurre desde ahora. - propuso ella con cabeza fría. - Algo me dice... que no tendremos que esperar mucho para volver a verla como era antes, pero si será mucho tiempo para los humanos.

Radu estaba sorprendido de la calma que tenía su amante inmortal, pero enseguida pensó que era lo mejor que podían hacer. Ese mocoso de Hellsing y su grupo estarían más en guardia que nunca tras lo que él le dijo al príncipe. Era mucho mejor esperar a que todo se calmará y se supiera algo de Ángelus. Con eso decidido, ambos vampiros se retiraron de allí para ir a buscar algo de comer y descansar por esa noche. No tardaron en capturar a una joven muchacha, violarla y matarla a gusto para luego acostarse juntos.

Mientras, su hija en esos momentos estaba encerrada en su habitación, sobre la cama sentada de piernas cruzadas con la espada en los brazos, pensativa y concentrada en algo con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Ella estaba reviviendo una y otra vez por propia voluntad la última visión que tuvo de su odiosa hermana. Era una visión bastante confusa y curiosa, incluso para la joven vampira.

En esa visión veía a Ángelus caer al vacío para no moverse más, ve como el pelo rojo cambia a negro, y el símbolo de su cuello regresa. Clara evidencia de que la actual Ángelus había desaparecido para dejar paso a la conocida y estimada Ángelus. Luego, junto al cuerpo veía un par de pies que estaban parados, y luego el cuerpo de Ángelus siendo cogido por dos personas a quienes no puede verse el rostro por más que se intenta. El cuerpo de la morena es metido en un auto, una furgoneta negra, y ese auto sale a toda prisa de allí derribando la verja de un golpe, derrapando y alejándose de ese lugar circulando por la ciudad hasta fugarse.

- _"Es extraño... esta visión es muy extraña"_ - pensaba la vampira abriendo los ojos, mostrando confusión y inquietud. - _"Después de tanto tiempo sin verla en esa forma... va y pasa esto. ¿Quienes eran ellos y porqué se llevaron el cuerpo de Ángelus? ¿Acaso estaba planeado de ante mano o fue algo que se aprovecho? No entiendo nada... y ahora, no consiguió ver nada relacionado con ella. Es como... si en verdad estuviera muerta, pero yo se que no es así... esa zorra hija de puta asesina sigue con vida, y vuelve a ser la de antes, no el demonio que mato a Izan. De todos modos la mataré... con mis propias manos cuando la tenga delante"_

La vampira mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y maligna mostrando sus oscuros y vengativos deseos. Con eso, ella descanso de esas visiones y se tumbo en la cama para descansar un poco, luego saldría a por comida como hicieron sus padres hace un rato.

_**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Como era de esperarse, la prensa acudió a la entrada de palacio a la mañana siguiente, enterada de lo que ocurrió anoche en el Baile de Mascarás. Los invitados guardaron silencio por petición personal de su majestad, y la policía tampoco quiso decir nada, ya que no sabían mucho. Lo único que se sabía de lo ocurrido era que el baile fue interrumpido no mucho después de empezar, los invitados salieron corriendo y solo sus majestades y los de Hellsing se quedaron dentro. Solo ellos podrían decir algo, pero la prensa sabía que no dirían nada para publicarlo. Al saber eso, todos los periodistas y medios se fueron de la entrada resignados.

En esos momentos, Arthur veía la entrada de palacio desde una ventana. La gente se veía muy lejos desde hay, pero pudo distinguir como se iban el gran grupo de periodistas entrometidos. Suspirando tranquilo se dio la vuelta alejándose de la ventana, reuniéndose con el resto de sus compañeros. Él y Yasmina estaban reunidos con su Majestad el Rey, así como con los de la Mesa Redonda que también asistieron al Baile y presenciaron lo ocurrido.

- Bien, lord Hellsing. - empezó Sir Island serio y con los brazos cruzados. - Queremos una explicación inmediata de lo que paso.

- Sir Island, creo que ya sabemos de sobra lo que paso. Lo vimos personalmente. - dijo Lady Walsh, defendiendo a su amigo.

- Yo creo que no, Lady Walsh. - se interpuso Sir Smith, mostrándose orgulloso y vacilación. Disfrutando de su discurso mientras Angie se giraba a él. - Solo vimos el principio del ataque, lo de después no. Y lo más importante; la "toda poderosa" Ángelus no esta aquí. ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Anthony Smith, ya basta! - exigió Angie cabreada por esos comentarios. - ¡No tiene derecho a hablar así!

- ¡¿Y porqué no, según tu? - pregunto él callando a Angie. - Tu, como el resto también viste lo que paso ¿verdad? ¡Esa a quien tanto respetas no movió un dedo para eliminar a esos vampiros que nos atacaron en pleno baile! ¡No hizo nada, solo quedarse observando como todos huíamos como ratas!

Angie apretaba los dientes y las manos con fuerzas por la rabia que tenía por ser tratada de esa forma, y Yasmina aguantaba las ganas de ir a por él y darle una lección por hablar así de su señora, pero se contuvo por Arthur. Esté estaba callado con los ojos cerrados y cabizbajo sin decir nada para defender a su hermana o a si mismo. En el fondo, sabía que Smith tenía toda la razón.

- Ya es suficiente, caballeros.

Todos se giraron a su Majestad que se puso en pie de su trono. Todos se pusieron de cara a él callados y derechos.

- Lord Smith, entiendo que este frustrado por lo ocurrido, todos lo estamos por haber estado en una situación peligrosa junto a nuestros familiares y amigos. - dijo el rey sabiamente. - Pero debe entender que en era una situación que ni siquiera los de Hellsing estaban previstos. Nadie pensaba que esos vampiros volverían atacarnos en pleno acto social.

- Majestad, con todos los respetos. - dijo Smith acercándose. - Eso no justifica la actitud de esa... mujer. Es más, no entiendo porqué no esta aquí presente dando explicaciones, y disculpas.

- Estoy seguro que a ella le gustaría poder aclarar lo ocurrido personalmente, pero ya me ha comunicado que no asistiría.

- ¿Y eso porqué? Si me permite la pregunta.

- Para eliminar a los responsables de lo ocurrido, evidentemente.

Con eso y por como le miraba su majestad ante tanta pregunta impertinente, Smith hizo una reverencia y retrocedió dejando de hablar. Arthur y Yasmina estaban agradecidos a su majestad por mentir de aquella manera a los de la Mesa Redonda. Aún así, Arthur estaba enfadado y humillado por esa situación. No le hacía ninguna gracia ser defendido y disculpado por su propio rey.

- Todos estamos aún con el miedo en el cuerpo por todas las desgracias que esos monstruos han hecho en este país durante los últimos años, sobretodo en los momentos más importantes. - dijo el Rey en alto y directo. - Pero, no por ello debemos rendirnos a su fuerza y dejar que controlen nuestras vidas por el simple hecho de ser más fuertes, astutos, y perversos. Todo cuanto podemos hacer es asegurarnos de que no nos maten y dejar que la Organización Hellsing se encargue de cortar de raíz la amenaza por completo. Hasta entonces, será mejor cancelar todos los eventos sociales planeados. Es duro, pero de esta manera habrá menos victimas.

Con eso dicho, la reunión se dio por terminada. Cada miembro de la Mesa Redonda se fue a su ritmo, solo Angie se quedo con Arthur consolándolo y dándole animo. En cambio, Smith le miró con rencor al pasar de largo. Arthur lo ignoró pero Yasmina no. una vez que todo el mundo se fue, el Rey quiso reunirse con Arthur en privado en su despacho, Yasmina tuvo que esperar en una sala.

- Majestad, no tenía porqué mentir a la Mesa Redonda. - dijo Arthur avergonzado. - Debió... haberles dicho la verdad sobre...

- Era lo mejor que podía hacer, Lord Hellsing. - dijo el Rey ya sentado en su silla de despacho. - No nos conviene hacer que más gente sepa que Ángelus se volvía una enemiga para luego desaparecer de nuevo. Los vampiros que estaban bajo su mando volverían a crear el caos, y más ahora que la existencia de los vampiros es de dominio público mundial.

- Eso es verdad.

- Se que es duro para ti y para todos. También es duro para mi... Ángelus es buena amiga mia, igual que tu padre lo fue de mi madre. - confesó el Rey viendo al joven Hellsing cabizbajo y deprimido. - Por ello debes hacer lo posible por encontrarla y hacer que sea la de antes.

- Haré lo que pueda, se lo aseguro. - juro Arthur mirándole decidido. - No os voy a fallar.

- Estoy seguro de que no, Líder Hellsing. - dijo el Rey con confianza y sonriendo con sinceridad. - Por hoy ya puede irse a casa.

- Gracias señor. - agradeció Arthur con una reverencia. - Esto...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo ver a su hija? - pregunto él algo tímido. - Desde anoche que estoy preocupado por ella, por todo lo que ha pasado.

- Claro, ve. - acepto el rey con gusto. - A ella le vendrá bien verte. Desde anoche que no ha salido de su habitación para nada.

- Gracias Majestad, con permiso.

Arthur se apresuro saliendo de allí, y el Rey sonrió irónico por como era la juventud hoy día. Yasmina vio pasar de largo a Arthur, quiso seguirle pero por la dirección que tomo imagino que iba a ver a la princesa Aurora, por lo que tuvo que esperar un poco más. El joven Hellsing no espero a que el mayordomo real lo guiará hasta los aposentos de la princesa, ya se sabía el camino de sobra.

Después de dar tumbos por esos blancos y hermosos pasillos de palacio, finalmente llegó a la puerta destinada. Antes de entrar picó y al oír la voz de su amada entró apresurado. La joven princesa era atendida en esos momentos por las doncellas que la peinaban un poco con el camisón puesto todavía a esas horas de la mañana. Al verle, Aurora se ruborizó sorprendida pero contenta.

- A-Arthur...

- Siento presentarme así como así, pero... - se disculpo él ante tanta doncella hay presente. - Será mejor que me...

- ¡Espera por favor! ¡Quedate aquí! - suplicó Aurora apresurándose para que no se fuera. - ¡Dejarnos a solas, por favor! ¡Marchaos!

Las doncellas se apresuraron a marcharse entre reverencias. Una vez solos, Aurora no tardo en abalanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo en los labios como una enamorada perdida. Arthur se sorprendió pero le correspondió todo. Al tener suficiente de besos y abrazos, Aurora se apartó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos ruborizada y soñolienta.

- Temía que no fuera a verte en mucho tiempo. - confesó ella con una mano suya sobre la mejilla de Arthur. - Deseaba verte a toda costa...

- Aurora...

La nombrada volvió a besar a su amado, con pasión y sentimiento en sus labios y sus brazos bien enroscados en el cuello del joven. Arthur también la abrazo por la cintura, ya que él era un poco más alto que ella. También tuvo muchas ganas de verla, y por ello le correspondió a todos sus deseos sin dudarlo un instante. Durante unos largos minutos, los dos se besaron sin descanso, cambiando de lado para coger aire entre jadeos de placer. Después, Aurora se separo un poco para empezar a desabrocharle las ropas a Arthur, y esté enseguida entendió que deseaba hacer, pero la detuvo con las manos en alto.

- Ahora no podemos hacerlo... - dijo Arthur. - Tengo a Yasmina esperando para irnos a la mansión.

- Dile que se vaya sin ti, que uno de los sirvientes del Rey te llevará de regreso... - pedía Aurora agarrada a él por sus ropas. Ni se molesto en disimular su desesperación, y eso sorprendió a Arthur. - Por favor... quedate conmigo aquí, aunque sea un par de horas...

- Aurora... No puedo hacer eso. - dijo Arthur apenado por decirle eso. - Estoy en palacio, y aunque tus padres aprueben que estés conmigo, yo no...

- ¡No importa lo que piensen los demás de nosotros! - exclamó ella callándolo. Entonces se apoyó en él con las manos cerradas con fuerza y la frente en su pecho, sin dejar ver su rostro. - Por favor... no quiero... estar sola aquí...

- Aurora...

La princesa se apoyó en él con las manos cerradas en las ropas del joven Hellsing con todas sus fuerzas. Podría romper la prenda si tuviera más fuerza. No pudo disimularlo del todo, pero ella temblaba como un flan mientras tenía el rostro escondido en el pecho de Arthur. Esté quedo sorprendido con las manos algo apartadas. Le extraño verla así, pero no tardó en saber el porqué de ello.

Aurora estaba así por lo ocurrido en el baile, sobretodo la parte en que vio a su odioso y temido tío allí ante ella intentando capturarla delante de todos. Ese recuerdo la estaba torturando como los otros recuerdos que tiene con él, y por ello no quería estar en ningún momento sola en su habitación, por mucha guardia y vigilancia que hubiera últimamente por todo lo que pasaba ahora.

Arthur quiso decirle algo para calmarla, pero entonces la rubia paso los brazos por debajo de los de él para cerrar las manos sobre los omóplatos con fuerza, agarrando la chaqueta negra de Arthur mientras tenía el rostro sobre su hombro estando de puntillas. Con ese gesto Arthur confirmó sus sospechas; Aurora tenía miedo de quedar sola y estar a merced de Adolf de nuevo. Ese miedo hacía que deseará tener a Arthur a su lado en todo momento, por eso le suplicaba que estuviera allí con ella a toda costa.

- Se que es una petición egoísta y comprometedora, pero por favor... quedate conmigo hoy. No quiero... quedarme aquí sola.

Las suplicas de la princesa desesperada y aterrada fueron como puñales en el corazón para el joven Hellsing, y bien sabía que ese miedo era muy comprensible. Él sabía personalmente como era Adolf, tanto humano como vampiro, su obsesión enfermiza por Aurora hizo que la vida de la joven desde los 12 años fuera una verdadera tortura en vida. Si Aurora no hubiese conocido a Arthur, y él no la hubiese conocido y amado entonces, la princesa habría caído en la desesperación y el vació de seguir viviendo. Eso también para Arthur. Si no tuviera a Aurora con él ahora que su hermana estaba desaparecida, quien sabe que hubiese hecho para tolerar sus ansias de sangre. Esas ansias las controlaba gracias a la sangre de Ángelus, pero ahora que no estaba había tomado la de Aurora para mantenerse bajo control y no hacer daño a ningún humano por error. Estaban en deuda con el otro.

Arthur era indispensable para ella, y Aurora era indispensable para él. Se debían al otro por las vidas sufridas hasta ahora.

Entonces, para sorpresa de la princesa, Arthur se inclinó un poco hacía delante para poder abrazarla y alzarla un poco del suelo. Aurora pudo oler el perfume de su amado, un olor que relajaba y reconfortaba. Sus miedos se fueron por unos meros instantes.

- De acuerdo, me quedo contigo. - aceptó él. Aurora abrió los ojos sorprendida. - No dejaré... que tengas miedo por nada.

- Arthur...

Aurora lloró de alegría y felicidad, apoyada en el hombro de Arthur mojándolo en lagrimas mientras se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que él a ella alzándola del suelo y balancearla en círculos sin soltarla. Una vez hablado pidió a un criado avisar a Yasmina, la pareja se quedo el resto del día a solas. Pidiendo que nadie les molestará por nada ni por nadie.

- Vaya, así que se queda con la princesa. - dijo Yasmina tras escuchar el mensaje del criado. Esté afirmó con la cabeza. - Muy bien, gracias.

El criado hizo una reverencia y se retiro con la bandeja de té que le sirvieron a la pelirroja, y la dejó sola en la sala de visitas. La pelirroja comprendió que la pareja quisiera estar junta, y más con lo que había pasado anoche. Suspirando algo fastidiada se dirigió a la salida, pero por casualidad sorprendente para ella, vio desde lejos al príncipe Adam entrando en por una puerta. Lo que llamó la atención de la loba fue lo que el joven tenía debajo del brazo; un trozo de tela vieja teñida de rojo, envolviendo algo pequeño. A esa distancia, Yasmina supo que se trababa de sangre aquello que manchaba la tela, y eso la sorprendió aún más.

- _"Eso que lleva encima... ¿podría ser...?"_

En esos momentos, el príncipe Adam estaba en la gran biblioteca de palacio, una enorme sala llena de altos estantes llenos de libros, sin ningún hueco vació. Todo tipo de libros, de todos los colores, tamaños, temas y idiomas. El joven observó sorprendo semejante biblioteca personal que apenas se usaba por los habitantes de palacio, pero nunca se sabía cuando se necesitaba todo aquello.

- Bien. Vamos allá.

Dejando el trapo sucio sobre la mesa más cercana a las estanterías, subió a una de las escaleras correderas para empezar a buscar y elegir libros y dejarlos en la mesa para mirarlos luego. Tan concentrado estaba buscando que no se dio cuenta que la puerta de la sala la había dejado abierta, y que por ella entró alguien en silencio acercándose a donde estaban las montañas de libros cogidos.

- Bueno, con esto será suficiente para empezar. - dijo Adam con tres libros amontonados en la mano.

- ¿Qué esta buscando?

Adam dio un brincó por oír esa voz repentina allí, y eso hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al vacio con los libros volando.

- ¡Uwah!

- ¡Cuidado...!

El príncipe fue cogido al vuelo muy cerca del suelo, salvado por la persona que estaba allí con él que le asusto. Al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de Yasmina, quien lo salvo por los pelos gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana. Al dejarlo en el suelo recuperando el aliento por el susto recibido, Yasmina recogió del suelo los libros caídos y los dejo sobre la mesa con los demás.

- Ehm... gracias por salvarme. - agradeció él algo tímido.

- No hay de qué. En parte siento haberle asustado. - dijo la pelirroja frotándose la cabeza. - No debí entrar en silencio.

- No pasa nada. Estaba distraído con...

Adam no terminó la frase, y bajo la mirada ante Yasmina. La pelirroja vio que el príncipe desviaba la mirada, expresando inseguridad y algo de vergüenza. Eso la extraño pero no tardo en imaginar que debía ser. Ella se giró a la mesa, y junto a los libros vio el misterioso trapo sucio manchado de sangre. Se acercó a él y Adam vio como ella se acercaba, nervioso intento interponerse.

- ¡Espera, no...!

Fue demasiado tarde, la loba cogió el trapo y desenvolvió el contenido, confirmando lo que sospechaba. Ese trapo envolvía el manchado puñal que el mismo príncipe uso contra Ángelus, acabando supuestamente con el demonio que poseía el cuerpo de la misma. La sangre estaba seca pero seguía oliendo a fresca, y la pelirroja había reconocido al instante el olor. Lo cierto era que ese puñal tenía algo especial, la licántropa lo percibía. Ese objeto tenía algo mágico, místico por el diseño del mismo y de la funda.

- ¿Porqué tiene esto todavía? - pregunto ella girándose al rubio. - ¿Porqué lo sigue guardando tal y como esta ahora?

- Bueno, yo...

- ¿Qué sabe de este puñal que no nos haya dicho? - pregunto ella deseando saber que estaba escondiendo. Adam no dijo nada, ni la miró a los ojos. Eso demostraba que escondía algo importante. - Por favor, alteza... necesito saberlo todo sobre Ella.

- No puedo decirte nada, lo siento...

- ¡Ángelus era como una diosa para mi desde niña! - exclamó ella, dejando de piedra al joven rubio. - Desde muy pequeña... siempre admiré a mi señora como a una diosa inmortal, buena y leal a su gente y a su país. A diferencia de otros vampiros, ella se preocupaba por los humanos, no los veía como ganado como hacían otros de su raza. Ella era digna de ser la futura Reina.

- Yasmina...

- A mi... como al resto me ha afectado su desaparición. Por ello se lo ruego... comparta conmigo lo que sabe, lo que haya descubierto al margen de todos con tal de saber que ha sido de mi señora querida, por favor.

Adam vio la sinceridad y desesperación en el rostro de la licántropa de cabellos rojos como el fuego, más hermosos que los cabellos de la demonio de cabello carmín. Viendo que no podía ocultarlo más, tuvo que resignarse y confiar en ella, solo en ella de momento.

- De acuerdo. - aceptó él dando un profundo suspiro de resignación. - Te lo diré, pero debes jurarme que será un secreto hasta que sepa más del asunto, ¿me lo juras?

- Se lo juro. - acepto ella. - Muchas gracias por confiar en mi.

- Bien. Entonces, escucha atentamente. Puede que parezca una locura esto que voy a decir... pero puede ser también la verdad.

En esos momentos, en uno de los aposentos de la familia real reinaba la felicidad y la pasión para una de las mujeres hermosas más felices de la tierra. Aurora estaba en brazos de su amado Arthur, quien la besaba en los labios y el cuello, y acariciaba su cuerpo por encima y debajo del camisón mientras la tenía tumbada en la cama. Arthur estaba con su camisa blanca abierta en par mientras las demás prendas estaban tiradas por la habitación.

- Aurora... - nombró él en su oído. - Aurora, te amo...

La princesa se ruborizó al oír eso. A pesar de que ya lo sabía, no podía evitar emocionarse y ponerse roja con esas dos palabras. Se mantenía quieta mientras su amado la besaba y seducía con calma y sin ninguna prisa. Había dado la orden de que nadie entrará a sus aposentos hasta que ella lo dijera, de esa forma nadie les pillaría en medio de su amor mutuo.

- Te amo, Aurora.

- ¡Tonto! - dijo Aurora debajo de Arthur, ruborizada y con una mano entrelazada con la de Arthur más arriba de la cabeza. - Es lo mismo aunque lo digas una y otra vez.

- Te equivocas, - contradijo Arthur en susurro. Entonces mordió con suavidad la oreja de Aurora, está se estremeció tanto que dejo brotar lagrimas en los ojos bajo sus mejillas sonrojadas. - Al decirlo, el sentimiento se hace mucho más profundo.

El corazón de Aurora se quemaba más y más a medida que su cuerpo se excitaba con cada caricia, beso, o palabra de Arthur. Entonces, sintió como las fuertes y grandes manos de Arthur acariciaban sus muslos mientras subían la falda del camisón, con eso, Aurora supo lo que pensaba hacer ahora. Nerviosa pero lista, cerró los ojos, cerró las manos donde puso con fuerza y echo la cabeza hacía atrás esperando ansiosa ese dolor placentero que tanto deseaba sentir, y más si ese dolor se lo provocaba él.

- Te amo.

Con esas mismas palabras, Aurora sintió como él volvía a hacerla suya a base de dolor y placer viniendo a la vez entre sus piernas. Arthur miró como ella tenía los ojos cerrados con un rostro ruborizados bañado en lagrimas de dolor y felicidad. La mantenía sujeta con sus manos entrelazadas con las de ella contra el colchón, a la altura de su cabeza mientras la embestía con suavidad pero con decisión, haciendo que con cada movimiento jadeara de placer y gimiera por más.

- Aurora... Aurora... - llamaba él con cada embestida. - Te amo, Aurora. Te amo.

El sudor enseguida se hizo presente en los dos cuerpos, mezclándose con las lagrimas de la princesa que ahora miraba al hombre que tenía encima suyo haciéndola suya sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Al verle sonreír, ella no tardo en hacer lo mismo a pesar de estar llorando por ese dolor tan conocido de veces anteriores. Entonces, con ayuda de Arthur, Aurora se quito su camisón por los brazos y la cabeza, para luego quedar sin prenda alguna ante él, abrazándolo por los hombros y besarlo con deseo y pasión.

- Arthur... Ah... - decía ella entre gemidos. - Por favor, no te apartes nunca de mi lado... ¡Ah...! Quedate conmigo... hasta el final.

- Aurora...

La princesa deslizó las manos por la espalda de Arthur, despojándolo de la camisa blanca hasta hacer que se la quitará él mismo. Con eso ambos quedaron igual de desnudo, solo cubiertos con las mantas de la cama doble de color azul celeste. Arthur se tumbó totalmente sobre Aurora, la beso por el cuello y los hombros mientras era abrazado por ella. Ambos agradecieron que todavía era de día. Les quedaba la noche para seguir con su amor si se cansaban, podría descansar todo lo que quisiera para luego seguir.

De repente, a Arthur le vino un repentino ardor en la garganta, un ardor que conocía de sobra y que le hacía estremecer de miedo. Las ansias de sangre volvían para atormentarlo, justo en ese momento tan especial para él y su amada. No quería tener esas ansias que tanto odiaba tener por ser un híbrido, pero era lo que tocaba por ser hijo de un vampiro y de una humana.

- _"¡Maldición...! ¡Ahora no, por favor! ¡Con ella no!"_ - suplicaba él apretando los dientes y los ojos. - _"No quiero hacerle nada..."_

Arthur dejo de moverse sin más, y eso a Aurora la extraño mucho. Ni ella ni él habían llegado al final de ese momento. Confusa lo miró pero no pudo verle la cara, estaba oculta en su hombro, y él no parecía querer que le viera la cara.

- ¿Arthur? ¿Te pasa algo? - pregunto ella en su oído, sonando preocupada y todavía excitada.

- Aurora... y-yo...

La princesa sintió una corazonada al oír a Arthur hablar así. Como si fuera vidente, supo que estaba pasando con solo oírle. Su amado volvía a sufrir de sus ansias de sangre como los vampiros, él necesitaba beber sangre humana para calmar esa sed. Para acabar de confirmar sus sospechas, Arthur se alzó un poco sobre sus brazos y la miró a la cara, dejando ver su actual rostro. Aurora vio como los hermosos ojos azules de Arthur habían cambiado a rojo carmesí, como los vampiros al querer sangre, pero también vio algo más, o al menos le pareció. El pelo castaño dorado del joven Hellsing, por un mero instante, había cambiado a negro azabache.

Creyendo que era fruto de su imaginación, lo ignoró por completo. Vio como su amado estaba sufriendo por esa insoportable sed suya que necesitaba saciar para calmarse y controlarse. Veía su miedo en los ojos y en los temblores que intentaba disimular. Viéndolo así, Aurora alzó las manos y las puso en las mejillas de su amado, rozando sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor.

- Tranquilo, - calmó ella con una sonrisa calmada y sincera. - Se lo que tienes que hacer.

- Aurora, no... - negó él aterrorizado y dolido. - Tu no tienes... que hacerlo...

- Debo hacerlo... y quiero hacerlo, Arthur... - dijo ella sincera y decidida a ayudarle. - No quiero que sufras de esta forma cuando tienes delante la solución a ese sufrimiento. No te preocupes por mi, la otra vez... pude soportarlo por ti.

- Aurora, tu no eres alimento. No debes serlo para nadie. Ni siquiera para mi.

- Tu has cumplido con mi deseo hoy, dejando todo lo que tenías que hacer para estar a mi lado. - le recordó. - Ahora... me toca a mi hacer lo mismo. Si con tal de ayudarte tengo que ser "alimento", entonces seré lo que tenga que ser con tal de eso.

- Aurora...

La joven rubia soltó su rostro, y con las manos apartó su melena dorada para dejar su cuello libre, inclinándose un poco a un lado. Al tener ese cuello en esa posición, ofreciéndoselo en bandeja, Arthur sintió que sus ansias eran más fuertes. No podía contenerse más. Frustrado y dolorido por tener que hacerlo, Arthur clavó sus colmillos en ella al mismo tiempo que volvía a embestirla entre sus piernas, reiniciando lo que empezaron. Al sentir todo eso de golpe, Aurora se estremeció, pero se mantuvo firme y aguanto todo hasta el final. El ser mordida y poseída por él la hizo más feliz que nunca. Lo complacía y ayudaba con eso. Eso la hacía feliz.

- Arthur, yo también... te amo. - confesó ella abrazándolo entre gemidos y placer. - ¡Te amo...!

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que se quedaron a solas en la oscuridad de la habitación, pero eso les dio igual. Al hacerlo sin tregua y satisfacer su sed con la sangre de su amada antes de llegar al clímax, los dos acabaron agotados antes de que cayera el sol por el horizonte. Arthur tuvo en sus brazos a la princesa más hermosa de la tierra dormida en su pecho.

- _"Te juro por mi vida y por toda la gente que quiero... ¡Que encontraré a mi hermana y la haré volver con nosotros!"_ - juro él decidido mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro de Aurora. -_ "No pararé... hasta conseguirlo y hacer que dejes de sufrir por todo"_

El sol se ponía por el horizonte, dejando un crepúsculo anaranjado con las nubes pintadas de naranja a violenta a medida que la luz se iba para dejar paso a la noche llena de estrellas y una luna a punto de desaparecer. Por la ciudad, saltando de tejado en tejado sin que la vieran los humanos de la calle transitada, iba Yasmina. Había salido de palacio y iba de regreso a casa por su cuenta. Por el camino pudo pensar con calma y sentido a lo que el príncipe Adam le había dicho. Todavía no podía creer lo que oyó de su boca.

Su señora Ángelus... podría haber sabido que podría salvarse de ese demonio que tenía dentro suyo si usaban ese puñal contra ella.

- _"¿Porqué...? ¿Cómo es posible que no nos dijera nada para no sufrir esto? ¡¿Porqué no nos dijo nada, mi señora?"_

Por el camino a casa, la loba salto con rapidez e impulso, sacando su frustración y dolor. La escena con Adam se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, intentando encontrar una explicación al silencio de su señora por esa posibilidad tan alta.

**_Flash Back_**

- ¿Qué... está... diciendo...? - pregunto la loba boquiabierta y petrificada por completo. - ¿Qué acaba... de decir?

- Lo que has oído, Yasmina. - respondió el príncipe, mirándola serio y decidido. - Ángelus... puede estar vida. Y puede... que ese puñal lo tuviera para poder librarse de ese demonio de pelo rojo.

La pelirroja lo miró incrédula, viendo que no estaba bromeando o loco, lo decía serio y cuerdo. Ante tal shock inesperado, la chica no pudo aguantar en pie y cayó de culo a la silla que tenía a sus espaldas. Por muy poco no cayó de espaldas al suelo con la silla. Quedo inclinada hacía delante mirando el suelo sorprendida con los ojos como platos, irritados de no pestañear todavía.

- No puede... ser. - dijo ella temblando de la sorpresa. - Mi señora... está viva.

- No quiero darte ilusiones tan pronto... pero necesito que hagas una cosa por mi. - pidió Adam con sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Busca en la biblioteca todos los documentos posibles de lenguas antigua... y ritos mágicos. - dijo Adam. Yasmina lo miró confusa. - No hagas preguntas, solo haz lo que te pide. Con lo que saquemos... podremos responder a muchas dudas.

- Pero príncipe... ¿Qué es lo que sabe? - pregunto la loba poniéndose en pie. Adam se dio la vuelta. - ¿Qué ha averiguado?

- Por favor, Yasmina... Busca eso que te pido. Es muy importante para mi... y para todos nosotros.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Yasmina entendía que Adam no quisiera dar esperanzas a nadie que quería a Ángelus hasta lo más hondo, pero aún así no estaba contenta con saber tan poco de las intenciones del príncipe. De todas maneras, acepto hacer lo que él le pidió. Una hora después llegó a la Mansión Hellsing. Para su suerte, Sirius y el resto estaban practicando en el campo de tiro y no fueron a recibirla, pudo ir a la biblioteca directamente y empezar a buscar en todos los libros relacionados con "Lenguas antiguas" y "Ritos Mágicos".

- _"¿Qué intentas buscar con todo esto, alteza? ¿Qué sabes que no sepamos los demás?"_ - se preguntaba ella mientras ojeaba los libros uno a uno. - _"¿Acaso... mi señora puede estar viva en algún lugar... volviendo a ser la de antes? ¿Es eso?"_

Ese deseo en mente le dio una corazonada a la licántropa, dándole esperanzas de que fuera eso y Adam no quisiera confirmarlo hasta estar seguro. Lo que ahora estaba claro para ella, es que el príncipe amaba con locura a su señora, y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de saber la verdad y encontrarla a toda costa, ayudarla y tenerla a su lado de nuevo como todos ellos.

Con eso en mente, Yasmina puso más empeño y busco durante toda la noche con la puerta de la biblioteca cerrada con llave.

_**Edimburgo, Escocia.**_

Era de noche, y los vampiros más peligrosos del momento estaban encerrados en casa tras haberse ido de caza por la ciudad. La pareja había salido y encontrado una hermosa joven con que divertirse como solían hacer cada noche. Mientras, Gina seguía encerrada en su habitación, pero debía salir para comer algo, había perdido mucha fuerza desde la otra noche. Resignada por ello, la joven vampira salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta, y se dirigió al salón donde sus padres estaban intentando desnudar a la joven humana de pelo negro rizado con ropas ligeras. Claramente era una prostituta joven, apenas recién metida en el negoció.

- Hombre, hija... Por fin sales de tu madriguera. - dijo Radu mientras sujetaba a la puta por las manos en alto. - ¿Tienes sed?

- Si, un poco. - afirmó ella sin apenas mirarle a la cara. Radu se ofendió por ello.

- Vamos, calmaos los dos. - pidió Elizabeth al ver la tensión entre ellos. - Estamos aquí por lo mismo; la sangre de esta puta.

- Si, es verdad. - dijo Radu calmándose un poco. - Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de esta hermosura... y su delicioso liquido.

- ¡NO, SUELTENME! ¡SOCORRO, SOCORRO!

De nada le sirvió gritar, los tres vampiros le quitaron la ropa desgarrándola en segundos, para luego morderla por diferentes partes del cuerpo a la vez, dejándola petrificada por el dolor y sin voz. En menos de un minuto, la chica estaba inmóvil pero viva. Las dos vampiras dejaron que Radu se la llevará y la violarla a gusto esa noche antes de rematarla. Así Gina se quedo a solas con su madre.

- Bueno... ¿cómo te sientes? - pregunto la hungará a su hija, curiosa. - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Algo mejor, si. - afirmó Gina sonando pasiva y cansada. - Solo he tomado sangre para mantenerme fuerte, no por placer.

- Si, ya lo entiendo. - comprendió Elizabeth. - Es normal, con todo lo que paso la otra noche.

- Si...

- ¿Vas a explicarme que pasó?

- ¿Qué?

Gina miró confusa a su madre, y al hacerlo vio que tenía un rostro aterrador y frió. Estaba molesta con ella, cosa que nunca había pasado hasta ahora. Esa mirada hizo que Gina fuera incapaz de moverse, simplemente dejo que su madre se acercará a ella y posará su mano sobre su mejilla, rozándola con los dedos.

- ¿Ma-Madre?

- Quiero saber... porqué te fuiste sin pelear, dejándonos en la estacada sin más. - pidió ella fría y enfadada. - Y también... porqué no te enfureciste por la "muerte" de tu hermana.

- Ella ya no era mi hermana, y vio lo sabe.

- Eso no importa ahora. Responde a mis preguntas. - exigió la mujer sería. - ¿Acaso sabes algo... que nos tengas que contar?

Ante esa pregunta, Gina quedo muda y más pálida de lo normal. Eso hizo que Elizabeth confirmará sus sospechas sobre ella. Su hija sabía algo relacionado con Ángelus, algo que no había contado ni siquiera a sus respetados padres. Justo en ese momento entraba Radu al salón con sangre en la camisa y en la boca, viendo a sus dos mujeres calladas y cara a cara.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - pregunto Radu confuso.

- Creo que nuestra querida y leal hija... nos deme una gran explicación. - anunció Elizabeth con ironía. Gina quedo de piedra.

_**El Vaticano, Roma.**_

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo con un hermoso cielo azul despejado, sin una misera nube en ese techo azul claro. Esos días tan soleados y tranquilos eran bendecidos por los católicos que estaban en la basílica de Roma rezando y trabajando con libros y demás. En esos momentos, el mismísimo Papá caminaba por unos de los pasillos del gran edificio sagrado, por la zona de aposentos personales. Con él iban dos curas vestidos de negro con la cabeza baja y callados, uno en cada lado. En el pasillo apareció una monja bajita y con lentes grandes.

- ¡Su santidad, su santidad! - saludo ella como saludaban los católicos a su gran eminencia. - ¡Que Dios esté con usted, Su Santidad!

- Que Dios este contigo, hermana. - saludo él con una mano en la cabeza de la monja. - ¿Qué ocurre que viene así?

- Traigo noticias. El cura Heinkel... a regresado.

- ¿En serio?

Al saber eso, el papa no espero y pidió a la monja que lo llevará hasta ella. No tardó en verla, estaba en ese mismo piso a poco metros, apoyada en la pared junto a una doble puerta. Al verle, Heinkel se arrodillo ante él como hacían los caballeros a sus reyes.

- Su Santidad... dio gracias a Dios por verle de nuevo. - dijo la cura cabizbaja.

- Arriba, Heinkel Wolf de Iscariote XIII. - Pidió el papa con la mano. Está lo hizo. - Me alegra verte de regreso, sana y salva.

- Nada mejor que estar en casa, mi señor. Es tierra de mi señor. - agradeció la rubia respirando hondo. - El aire puro, limpio.

- ¿Has cumplido con la misión? - pregunto el papa sin rodeos, esperando una respuesta favorable.

- Así es excelencia. - afirmó ella. - Por fin... la he conseguido traer ante su presencia. Esta aquí dentro.

Con un gesto, Heinkel le pidió a la monja bajita que abriera la puerta que tenían hay delante. Al hacerlo, todos los presentes entraron en esa habitación y el papa quedo de piedra. La habitación estaba llena de monjas y curas que rodeaban una doble cama de sabanas blancas, donde había tumbado una mujer de largo cabello negro con ropas blancas. Estaba dormida. Esa mujer era nadie más que Ángelus Drakul, dormida con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. No mostraba signos de despertar en ese momento.

- ¿Qué es esto, Heinkel? - pregunto el papa incrédulo. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Así fue como conseguí traerla hasta aquí, su santidad. - contó Heinkel. - No se porqué... pero desde que la cogí en Londres, no ha mostrado signos de despertar. Estaba mal herida pero sus heridas están ya cerradas, pero no cicatrizadas. Le contaré todo.

- Bueno, lo importante es que esta aquí. - dijo el papa aliviado de ello. - No importa esperar... con tal de saber todo de ella luego.

Con eso dicho, él y el resto de retiraron de esa habitación, dejando que las monjas acomodaran a la dormida vampira. La morena no parecía querer despertar. Estaba como en estado de coma. Nadie sabía cuando despertaría, ni siquiera... si llegaría a hacerlo.

**FIN**

_**Con esto termina este fic, pero no la historia. Muy pronto habrá la segunda parte de esta historia, pero hasta entonces habrá que esperar un poco, damas y caballeros. Me lo tomaré con calma para hacer un buen final a esta historia jeje. **_

_**Agradezco a todo aquel que haya leido este fic hasta el final y que le haya gustado, aunque no hayais dicho nada pienso que lo importante es que os guste. **_

_**Mucha, muchisimas gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras!**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


End file.
